Awakening of Kiva
by Fenikkusumaru
Summary: Six college students met up for their weekly Kamen Rider Club meeting. But when one decided to make an active magic circle, they get sucked into a world where they'd have to go to war, destroy Fangires, deal with Arc, stop the resurrection of an evil dragon, and defy destiny altogether. And maybe... just maybe... the power of Kiva can do that. Various pairings.
1. Premonition: Invisible Ties

**Fenikkusumaru:** Hello everybody! We're baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack! Wild Fang and I are here to present to you another Fire Emblem x Kamen Rider crossover. And this one will be a crossover of Fire Emblem: Awakening and Kamen Rider Kiva! Also, two recurring OC characters will reappear in this story! Which ones you ask? Well, you're gonna find out soon! Also three new characters from the Wild Fang will be introduced in this chapter too, so you'll get to see them! Hope you enjoy it as much as you enjoyed Kamen Rider Blade: The Sacred Stones, so without further ado, here's the Premonition chapter!

**The Wild Fang:** Yo, it seems like we're going to do things all over again. That's right; it's another Fire Emblem x Kamen Rider Crossover. And this time, it would be the Awakening of Kiva! After the last story, of Kamen Rider Blade: The Sacred Stones, my partner decided to do another crossover but he was at a roadblock between two paths. After giving him some advice and looking at the scripts for the story, he decided to go with this story. And so, another journey's about to start in an alternative world, _way_ different from Blade series… wow, this really reminds me of Decade as we continue to move around from one world to another… well, either way, Let's Make it Showy with the opening ceremony of Awakening of Kiva! Let's Break The Chains of Destiny!

Disclaimer: We do not own Fire Emblem: Awakening and Kamen Rider Kiva. Fire Emblem: Awakening is created by Nintendo and Intelligent Systems Co., Ltd. All creative rights go to them. Kamen Rider is created by Shotaro Ishinomori. Any and all materials relating to Kamen Rider do not belong to us. Also, the theme song for this story Last Inferno by Ceui doesn't belong to us and any other insert song we put in don't belong to us either.

* * *

Premonition: Invisible Ties

_"RRRAAHHHH!"_

_"KIVAAAAAAAA!"_

_A blue haired Lord with the famous sword, Falchion in hand and a warrior in strange armor that was bat–themed charged towards a skinny, dark–skinned man who was unleashing his Elder Magic. The blue haired warrior clashed with the Sorcerer, swinging Falchion while the Sorcerer blocked with his dark lightning. Meanwhile, the strange bat–themed warrior placed a glass–like whistle that was red on the top in a gold mechanical bat's mouth that was on his belt before closing it._

**WAKE UP!**

_An ominous flute sound played and the armored bat–themed warrior immediately got into his stance. The whole world around him, suddenly engulfed into night as a half–moon appeared in the sky slowly turning to a crescent moon. He raised his kicking foot that was chained and the strange yellow and black bat flew off from the warrior's belt, circling around the kicking foot a few times, before the chains that bind his kicking foot were broken, releasing a red bat–like feature on it. Taking his leap, the bat–themed warrior's jumped up high into the sky with the crescent moon behind him, doing a backflip before he dove down his kick, dubbed the Darkness Moon Break, onto his target; the same target the blue haired warrior is after. But when he was about to connect, the Sorcerer disappeared in a cloud of smoke, missing his target. "Up there!" The blue haired Lord cried out, pointing upward at a direction as the bat–themed armored warrior looked up to see the Sorcerer appear again in a cloud of smoke._

_"Yabai!" The strange warrior gasped before the Sorcerer shot out multiple dark orbs at their direction, to which the blue haired Lord deflected with his Falchion, protecting the warrior behind him. "Thanks, Chrom!" he thanked._

_"No problem, Kiva." The man now called Chrom said. "This is our final battle! You're one of _us_ Kiva. Not even "_destiny_" can change that."_

_"Yeah, because it will be _us,_ that will break that Chain of Destiny that binds us all in the first place!" Kiva said before the two dashed forward with Kiva drawing out his Zanvat sword._

_"Come now, you two… show me how you're going to destroy this so–called "Chain of Destiny"…" The Sorcerer taunted. "DIE!" He shouted before he launched another dark orb at their direction. Chrom and Kiva both dodged the attack and Kiva pulled out another whistle of some kind, this time a red, thin, flat one with a gold tip before putting it into the bat's mouth._

**TATSULOT!**

_With the strange whistle sound made, a crash from the sky was heard as a miniature golden dragon broke through the ceiling and flew towards their direction, more specifically, Kiva. "Pyun, pyun~! Tension Fortissimo~~!"_

_"Aid me, Tatsulot!" Kiva said before the miniature dragon latched onto his arm._

_"Hen~shin!" The miniature dragon declared before the chains that were on Kiva's shoulder armor broke off and silhouettes of golden bats flew out from it before they latched onto his armor, drastically changing his form. With the swing of his arm, his red cape appeared behind him, completing his transformation._

_He has become Kamen Rider Kiva – Emperor Form._

_Emperor Kiva then pulled on Tatsulot's horn to letting the reel inside Tatsulot's back spin before it landed on a red symbol._

**WA~KE UP FE~VER~! **

_"Let's deal this finishing blow on him, Chrom! Together!" Kiva urged._

_"Yeah, let's move in and strike!" Chrom said as he wielded his Falchion tightly, running towards the Sorcerer's direction, while Kiva leaped high and aimed his drop kick onto his target._

_"Gya ha, ha! Fools! Struggle all you want! You cannot unwrite what is already written!" the Sorcerer mocked._

_"That's where you're wrong, Validar!" Kiva shouted. "You may _think_ that our destiny is predetermined, but the truth is, we shape our _own_ destiny with the choices we make and the things we do!"_

_"So, let us rewrite our destiny!" Chrom said before Kiva's aura formed energy blades at his feet shaped like pickaxes. The Sorcerer now called Validar launched another dark orb at them but it didn't inflict any damage at all before Kiva's Emperor Moon Break connected and Validar was slammed in the chest as Kiva started kicking him wildly, the blades doing additional damage as they hacked and slashed multiple times, while Validar screamed in pain, before Kiva jumped back with Kiva's insignia appearing Validar. At the same time, Chrom drove his Falchion straight to Validar's stomach before pulling it out rather quickly taking a leap back to gain distance._

_Seeing the damage he gained, Validar coughed out blood while holding his stomach where the wound was inflicted. "This isn't over… DAMN YOU BOTH!" Validar shouted before he shot out a rather larger than normal dark blast onto the unprotected Chrom, which surprised the latter, before Validar breathed his last breath._

'I can't defend myself!'_ Chrom realized._

_"Chrom!" Kiva shouted as he dashed towards Chrom and pushed the latter out of the way to take the hit. The blast made Kiva fly back a few meters away from where Chrom stood as the latter immediately rushed towards his friend's side._

_"Kiva!" Chrom shouted. "Kiva, are you alright?!"_

_"Ow…" Kiva groaned as he slowly stood up. Chrom and he looked at Validar who was burning to death as purple flames erupted from and disintegrating his body._

_"There. We did it. Validar is no more." Chrom said._

_"Yeah, that's the _last_ time we see him…" Kiva said as Chrom pulled him back to his feet._

_"Thanks to you we carried the day of peace that will reign upon this world again." Chrom began. "We can rest easy now, Kiva."_

_"Yeah… that means our long journey finally comes to an end… and our destiny has been rewritten…" Kiva added._

_"At long last…" Chrom said. But then Kiva suddenly held his helmet tightly, confusing Chrom. "Kiva?"_

_"Grraaahh!" Kiva shouted in pain as the screech inside his mind got stronger than before._

_Feeling worried, Chrom immediately checked on him. "Kiva, what's wrong?! Talk to me, friend!"_

_*SHANK!*_

_Chrom was surprised as the screech inside Kiva's mind calmed down. In fact,_ both_ of them were surprised from what happened. Kiva's Zanvat sword pierced through Chrom's stomach, the said person having a shocked expression before he took a step back. Realizing this, Kiva quickly took out the Zanvat sword from his stomach as Chrom collapsed into his arms. "Chrom! Chrom, I'm so sorry! I didn't know what got into me!" Kiva cried out._

_"It's… not your fault…" Chrom got out as he coughed out blood. "Just… promise me… you'll… get out of this place…" He got out before his life left him._

_"No…" Kiva got out. "No… No! Chrom! CHROOOOOOOOOOOM!" Kiva yelled in despair as Validar's evil laughter echoed in the air._

* * *

I shot up awake, gasping heavily as I sat on my bed. I was panting heavily, my heart beat was fast, ice cold sweat from my fell from my face, and was overcome with exhaustion. I plopped down lying down on my bed as I had an arm over my eyes. "Damn… that dream again…" This dream of mine has been bothering me to no end for the past year! It's ridiculous! Ever since my 20th birthday, I've been having this weird dream of myself being Kiva and this Chrom person being _killed_ by me. I had no clue whatsoever of what it meant.

"Hey, can you keep it down there, buddy? I'm trying to catch some Z's here…" A friend of mine groaned at me. "Man, it's like what? 2 A.M? Can't I sleep peacefully in this dorm?"

"Sorry, Storm…" I muttered. Down below on the bottom bunk was my roommate and best friend, Storm Ryder. He's 22, has short, spiky, black hair and brown eyes. He and I have been childhood friends since we were little and grew up together. Oh, forgot to tell you who _I_ am. I'm Kurogasa Kururugi, I'm 21, and have brown hair in a style that one would think I was Kira Yamato from Gundam Seed, and blue eyes.

"Man, why does this happen every time you go to bed, buddy? This is what happens when you eat junk food in the middle of the night while trying to finish assignments, homework, or projects and whatnot…" Storm reminded me as he was in the same boat _I'm_ in right now: unable to sleep.

"I didn't even eat junk food _tonight_…" I sighed.

"I know that… and why do you keep mumbling 'Chrom' in your sleep every now and then?" Storm asked slightly annoyed.

"I don't know. It's been like this for the past year…" I sighed again. "Trust me, I'm getting tired of this too and I really want to sleep…"

"You know, my dad once said that if it's a repeated dream, then it means that something _will_ occur in the future… dunno what that means, but at least I'm telling you this so you might understand what he's trying to say…" Storm said before I heard him roll over. "I _really_ need my sleep… we don't want to miss class tomorrow… you know how our sensei is when it comes to the first period…"

"I know…" I muttered before _I_ rolled over, hoping to get some sleep again.

* * *

Fortunately, Storm and I managed to get up on time, get ready for first period, wearing our school uniforms which consisted of a white collared dress shirt and red tie, with a blue blazer over it, with black pants, socks, and shoes, and walk out of our dorm room with our college and Kamen Rider stuff. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that. Our college holds a Kamen Rider Club meeting every Friday where Kamen Rider enthusiasts come to our club and do anything that's Kamen Rider related. Not to mention that Storm and I are the founding members of the club too. Anyways, Storm and I brought along with us our Kamen Rider Kiva toys. For me, I had the belt, Kivat–bat the 3rd himself, all the Fuestles, Tatsulot, the Zanvat Sword, all three Arm Monster toys in their statue forms, and a Castle Doran figurine with a Shoo Doran figurine to accompany it, I bought online. For Storm, he had Kivat–bat the 2nd along with _his_ belt that was black and Fuestles which were gold instead of the clear ones I had. After all classes were done, Storm and I were walking on our way towards the club room we use to hold our Kamen Rider club meetings.

"Ah, Friday… The one day that I can't get enough of!" Storm chirped before he looked at me. "Hey, c'mon, buddy! Cheer up! It's not like those dreams are haunting you or something!" He reminded with his usual carefree attitude. To be honest, they _are_ haunting me.

"I guess…" I sighed. "Still… for some reason, that dream gives me a really bad feeling."

"Geez, just shrug it off already…" Storm sighed as we arrived at the door of the club. When Storm slid the door open, a figure suddenly tackled him cleanly from where he stood. It was a 20 year old girl with a petite figure having waist length, light brunette hair, and brown eyes with fair skin. The left and right side of her hair was tied with a ribbon. She was in her white dress with a fluffy white knee length skirt along with long white socks and black slip–ons. This was Akane Inayo; or Akane–chan as we call her. She cuddled Storm tightly as I sighed.

"Storm–sama! You're here!" Akane–chan chirped.

"Ah, Akane–chan… uh… nice tackle?" Storm blurted out randomly.

"Sometimes I wonder how your twin brother Akira puts up with you." I wondered.

Akane–chan flicked her tongue at me before she buried her face on him, much to his dismay. "Storm–sama! What do you think we're going to do for today?"

"Uh… I dunno… haven't thought _that_ far before…" Storm answered as he tried to stand up while she _still_ clung onto him.

"C'mon Akane–chan, let him go already." I told her.

"But I wanna stay like this longer!" Akane–chan whined.

Ugh, why is she always like this every time she's with him? I can already tell she has her little secret crush on him, but I don't have the heart to tell her that. Storm only looks at her like a little sister and that's just it; nothing else. "Please, Akane–chan?" Storm asked.

With one line coming out from _his_ mouth, she immediately obeyed him as she helped him get back to his feet. "Of course, Storm–sama!" Akane–chan happily replied before giving me a cold stare, annoyed by the fact that she didn't like what _I_ tell her to do…

"So, what did you bring to the club today?" Storm asked.

"This!" Akane–chan said as she held in her hand… Kiva–la…

"Oh, how cute!" Storm complimented as she pulled her Kivala close to her.

"I know, right? She's just _like_ me! What do you think, Storm–sama?" Akane–chan asked while completely ignoring me as she's in her own fantasy world with my friend…

"I think it suits you." Storm answered.

"Hontou ni?" Akane–chan asked with sparkles in her eyes. Good grief… Storm gave her a nod of agreement, which made her blush while shyly looking away from his view.

"I think I need a barf bag…" I blurted out loud before–

*POW!*

I was suddenly on my knees, holding my stomach, as a punch came from Akane–chan. Let me tell ya, she can punch hard. If you get her angry, don't mess with her, you're only gonna make it worse. "Don't mock me and Storm–sama!"

"Uh… I didn't think he teased us, Akane–chan…" Storm sweat dropped as she instantly reverted back to her shy mode.

"O–Oh… gomen ne, Storm–sama…" Akane–chan apologized to Storm instead of me… ugh, why does this always happen _every_ week?

"Ara, Ara, what's going _on_ here?" A voice asked. I slowly looked in front of me and noticed another figure whose 26 and had long blonde hair that reached to her back while having short front drilled hair and blue eyes. She wore a silver locket around her neck wearing a white school uniform with a blue blazer, a red and black square patterned scarf around her neck, and a red and black square patterned long skirt that reached her knees. She also wore long black silky socks and black indoor shoes. This is my senior from the United States, Melissa Loubard. "Kurogasa, what happened to you?" Melissa–sempai asked worried as she knelt down to check on me.

"This man here was about to do something bad to me! It's a good thing Storm–sama came to my rescue!" Akane–chan lied, as Storm sweat dropped.

"That's _not_ what happened!" I snapped. "You punched me in the stomach because I said I needed a barf bag, when you're ogling all over Storm!"

*POW!*

"Iteeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" I cried out in pain from Akane–chan kicking me where the sun doesn't shine.

"Akane–chan, I think that's enough hitting him for one day… even though it's the most painful place to be hit at…" Storm said, as Akane–chan looked at him with glee before she nodded and entered the room.

"Ara, ara… Akane–chan is really something else, ne?" Melissa–sempai pondered before she noticed my current condition. "Can you stand up?"

"Not really…" I whimpered. "Help please?"

Melissa–sempai giggled before she helped me get back on my feet, while my legs were still crossing out in pain.

"Man, you _really_ need an ice bag on that, buddy…" Storm got out.

* * *

So with that, Storm helped me get in the club room and sit down while Melissa–sempai went to fetch an ice pack. A few minutes later, she came back with it and I placed it in the area where Akane kicked me. "Hah, hah, hah, hah, ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…" I sighed in relief.

"Man, you _really_ need to be careful with Akane–chan… she might be small, but don't let her figure fool ya…" Storm reminded as the door slid open to reveal another girl who was entering the room. She was my age, having long greenish dark hair that reached her hips and lightly tanned skin with brown eyes due to her Peruvian origin. She wore a blue blouse with a white jacket, a white short skirt, white long shoes, and white long socks that reached her knees. She also wore a triangular red and white patterned ribbon on her hair as she fixed her glasses while looking at my predicament.

"What happened _here_?" The girl asked.

"Ah, Aqua–chan… Don't worry, it's the usual thing between the two…" Melissa–sempai said before she looked at me then glanced at Storm. It wasn't a normal glance from what I can tell as Storm looked at her.

"Aqua–chan…" Storm got out sadly as she looked down before walking away, sitting on a chair as she continued reading her book.

"She still couldn't let it go, huh?" I asked, and Storm silently nodded. I guess I haven't told you this before, but Storm used to have a girlfriend, and it was Aquariu's sister, Annet (by the way, her real name is Aquariu Myers but we usually call her Aqua–chan) but one day, her elder sister got involved in an accident as she was heading her way to Storm, who was waiting for her. Because of the incident, Aqua first blamed Storm for her sister's loss, but when the man who accidentally hit his girlfriend spoke up and told her that the brake system responded too late, guilt resided within her. No matter how much Storm accepted her apology, she can't let it go and the ribbon she wore around her head was actually one of her sister's favorite items she left behind as a memento.

"We really can't blame anyone for this… it's already been done and there's nothing we can do about it…" Melissa–sempai said sadly.

"I know…" I sighed.

"Oh, Aqua–chan, did you bring something from your home?" Melissa–sempai asked. Aqua–chan showed her Rey–Kivat, the belt, and the Fuestle that goes with it, from her bag without looking away from her book before putting it on the table and flips another page.

"Ugh, _that_ one looks ugly!" Akane–chan commented.

"At least that bat you're holding is cuter than you…" Aqua–chan replied without looking at her, making Akane–chan annoyed. Before she could unleash her fury on Aqua–chan, Melissa–sempai managed to hold her back.

"Ara, Ara… calm down, dear… this place is not one for a fight…" Melissa–sempai reminded the childish girl.

"Yo, minna." Another voice said. This time, it was a male's voice. Most of us excluding Aqua–chan and Akane–chan looked to the door of who it was. It was a guy who was around 24, wearing a black polo shirt over his well–built body with a yellow arm warmer that covered his arm from letting us see wounds of the past that hadn't recovered at all, black jeans that nearly reached the ground tied up with the belt, white sport shoes with blue lines at the sides and finally, a red Alice Band to keep his shoulder length dark black hair neat. What, never seen a man wearing an Alice band before? Anyways, the most notable feature was that on his face, was a scar of a crack right between his eyes. "Did anybody miss me?"

"Ara, you came right on time, Nozomi Saigo…" Melissa–sempai said as he entered the room normally with a bag behind him.

"What happened to _you_?" Saigo asked with his carefree smile before wrapping his arm around me. "Got your sunshine taken away by shorty over there?" He asked while pointing at a certain someone, making her angry.

"SHORTY?!" Akane–chan fumed in anger before Melissa–sempai held her down, deciding to do one thing she knew best… and that was a flick to the back of her head. "Hey, what's the big id–"

"Ara, Ara… did I hear you raise your voice at you senior, dear?" Melissa–sempai smiled as she emitted a dark aura around her, making Akane–chan shudder. Heck, it made _everyone_ in the room shudder. I never told you this either, but when Melissa–sempai gets angry, you see this dark aura emitted from her, and the creepiest part was that she _smiles_ while that dark aura emitted out of her. She's like Unohana Retsu from Bleach only ten times worse!

"G–G–Gomen ne… sempai…" Akane–chan stuttered, _immediately_ submitting defeat from her smile before Melissa–sempai looked at us.

"Ara? Why did you boys shudder?" Melissa–sempai said a bit confused.

"Uh… it's nothing, Sempai!" Saigo got out.

"Yeah, n–nothing at all." I nervously laughed.

Melissa–sempai blinked before she let go of Akane–chan and looked at us smiling… "Oh my, I think I forgot to bring my items… I wonder where I put it…" She pondered before heading towards the cupboard to look for something in her bag.

Akane–chan was shivering _really_ badly. "S–S–Sempai… is… c–creepy…" She muttered softly.

"That's why we _never_ raise our voice when she's around…" Storm sweat dropped.

"Hehehehehehehe…" I snickered quietly at Akane–chan even though I was still kinda scared of Melissa–sempai.

*POW!*

"Ite!" I cried out in pain as I felt my forehead being hit by a duster, courtesy of Akane–chan's sharp throw on my forehead, before I tumbled off from my seat and ended up lying on the floor. A lump grew on my head with smoke came out of it.

"Don't you _dare_ laugh at me!" Akane–chan growled while tears still ran down her eyes.

"Hai…" I muttered out.

"Seriously… never judge a book by its cover…" Storm sweat dropped.

* * *

After that entire fiasco and my lump receding back, the six of us began the meeting doing anything that's Kamen Rider related. "Hm…" Saigo said.

"What's up, Saigo? You usually don't think that much…" I said.

"Well, I was wondering if Wizard's magic circle is possible to perform…" Saigo stated. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention _this_ too. When it comes to magic tricks, Saigo's the man for the job.

"Ah mou~! You _do_ know it's just a show and that magic circles are fake, right?!" Akane–chan complained.

"Says the girl who lost her wits just now…" Aqua–chan pointed out, striking a nerve on Akane–chan.

"Ara, Ara… let's not start fighting now…" Melissa–sempai reminded us, as she was the President of the club. Despite her unfamiliarity with Kamen Riders, the reason why a beautiful girl like Sempai joined our humble group is because she's curious over new things.

"Still, Akane–chan is right. It's fake and I don't think it will be possible." I said.

"Well, we won't know unless we try, right? A magic circle _is_ a magic circle after all and I think this whole room fits the bill for a rather large scale one… Besides, I've did some research on it and there are similar ones on the Internet…" Saigo said while showing us papers of information with the pictures of it. Saigo was right. Some of them _are_ almost similar to the ones the show has.

"Hm…" Aqua–chan pondered, looking at it. "He _does_ bring up some good points… if what he said is real, why don't we try and find out?" She suggested.

"Uhhhhh, I don't know…" I said uncertain.

"Oh~, I bet this should be good, don't you think?" Melissa–sempai asked as her curiosity got the best of her.

"It won't hurt to try out… if it's fake, then it's fake…" Aqua–chan added.

"Let's just try it once and see where it leads…" Akane–chan said. She _also_ has some doubts about it but as long as Storm is near her, she'll be alright…

"I got some rites I found during my research, so this should be okay…" Saigo followed suit.

"Well, what do you think, buddy? Wanna give it a shot?" Storm asked while looking at me.

"U–Um, I guess…" I said still uncertain. To be honest, even though I'm fascinated seeing magic, I'm not the kind to actually participate and perform black magic and/or sorcery of _any_ kind. Yes, I'm _that_ religious.

"It's alright. I understand, dear…" Melissa–sempai consoled. "I'm _also_ like you; a religious person… it's just that I'm curious about things I don't know…"

"You can back off if you want to… we won't force ya." Saigo assured.

"Yeah, we don't need a wimp like _you_ to do this stuff!" Akane–chan teased, flicking her tongue at me.

I glared at Akane–chan before I looked at Saigo. "Saigo, this… rite requires only one person to perform it, right?"

"What, haven't you watched the show? That's the _minimal_ requirement! It doesn't _matter_ how many are participating, just as long as one of us is conducting the whole thing…" Saigo said a bit annoyed.

"Ok, ok, just making sure…" I said raising my hands in defense.

* * *

And with that, everyone agreed and we rearranged the whole furniture around the room. Saigo scribbled around the floor with a chalk in hand while everyone was sitting at the corner, waiting for him to finish the whole thing. Meanwhile, Storm tried to persuade Aqua–chan. "Hey, Aqua–chan…"

"I can't."

"Eh?" Storm blinked as she paused from her reading, before looking at him sadly.

"I can't forgive myself for those continuous assaults on you. Even up to the point of hurting you with any weapon I can get my hands on… despite you telling me the truth… you continued to take the beating, up to the point of breaking your arm, and yet… you're merciful enough to keep forgiving me, even after I knew the truth…" Aqua–chan added before looking back at her book. "That's why… I can't forgive myself for what I did to you…"

"Aqua–chan, I already told you. I forgive you." Storm sighed wearily.

Aqua–chan kept quiet to herself as she looked down in deep guilt. Before we knew it, Saigo threw away the chalk to the side, signaling that the magical circle on the floor was complete.

"Shabadoobie, touch to henshin?" Saigo joked.

"Ha–ha very funny." I deadpanned. For some reason, I have a really bad feeling about this.

"Is it ready?" Storm asked.

"Yep, all I need to do now is stand outside the magic circle, and chant. Then we'll know once and for all whether this whole magic thing is real or not…" Saigo said before he stepped out of the circle and recited the words.

**O magical binds hidden amongst the light,  
unveil the secrets and show it to the world!  
As I call forth the summoning with my might,  
arise and let the magic unfold!**

After he recited the chant, we waited for some sort of a response. And there _wasn't_ any. After what seemed like a full minute passed… "It didn't work…" Aqua–chan got out. Good, it was a fake. But then, I knew I spoke too soon when all of a sudden, the magic circle glowed radiantly. I _definitely _had a really bad feeling about this.

"Oh? The trigger was late?" Saigo joked.

"Ara, Ara… I wonder what's going to happen next." Melissa–sempai wondered, anticipating the outcome.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see it!" Akane–chan chirped.

My gut feeling was right when the wind started picking up, and stuff was flying everywhere while everyone protected themselves from the wind. "What's going on?!" I shouted over the loud howl of the wind.

"I dunno!" Storm shouted back as I noticed the girls in our group holding their skirts down from uh… how should I say this… being flipped up.

"Saigo! You didn't screw it up, did ya?!" I asked.

"Heck no!" Saigo shouted. "I thought it was just some random scribbles! I didn't know it would _actually_ work!" Then before anyone knew what happened next, a pillar of light shot out from the circle, and started sucking us up!

"Waa~! Storm–sama, help me!" Akane–chan cried out as Saigo immediately grabbed her hand from being sucked into the portal. Storm held onto Aqua–chan's hand and I held onto Melissa–sempai's hand to make sure those three girls didn't get sucked into the portal.

"Girls, hang on!" Storm shouted but the light got stronger than ever and eventually, its sucking power overpowered all six of us and sucked us all in, including our toys, before it closed up permanently… never to see our world again.

* * *

**(Cue in Last Inferno by Ceui)**

**(Instrumental [Starts at 1:30])** Chains appear one by one, binding and blocking the whole scene before shattering away, revealing the title screen: Awakening of Kiva, and a background of a dark, grey sky. The title then fades away before the camera descends down to a scene.

**(Furikaeru nageki no kouya de)** From the top of a cliff, Lucina looks down sadly at a barren and empty wasteland filled with death and despair.  
**(Matataita kibou no Fragrance)** Lucina then closed her eyes as tears fell from them before the screen faded to black and the tears splashed in the black void, creating multiple ripple effects, changing the black void to the next scene.  
**(Kienaide hakanaki yume demo)** Kurogasa was outside walking on his way to class while thinking about his repeated dreams.  
**(Kanjitai sono nukumori wo)** Storm walks next to Kurogasa and wrapped his arm around his shoulders, followed by Akane ambushing Storm from behind by tackling him, making Storm and Kurogasa tumble down. Melissa who was behind them giggled as Aqua looked at them, while reading a book, leaning against a tree, and Saigo looked on as he sat on a tree branch.

**(Michiyuku itoshisa wa Endless Chain)** The sky darkened and the six noticed it. Looking up with determined looks, after Kurogasa, Storm, and Akane got up from the ground; the Outrealm Gate appears in the sky.  
**(Tsunagitai yo kono sadame wo koete)** At the same time, Lucina and the future generation kids also notice the Outrealm Gate opening up. Lucina's group dash towards the gate, while Kurogasa's group willingly let the Outrealm Gate suck them in, flying towards it, triggering it to the next scene of seeing Chrom and his group battling with the enemy and both Kurogasa's and Lucina's group arrived and ran towards the battle area.

**(Hanate tokoshie no Paradox)** Kivat, Kivat II, Rey_–_Kivat, Kiva–la, and Sagark flew fast beside Kurogasa's group. All at the same time, Kurogasa, Storm, and Akane caught Kivat, Kivat II, and Kiva–la with their hands and the former two let the bats bite their hands before the belts appear around their waist, while Sagark attached to Saigo's waist, Saigo inserting the Jacorder into the side of Sagark, while Rey–Kivat attached to the perch on Aqua's belt hanging upside down, and Melissa punched the IXA Knuckle on the palm of her empty hand before placing it onto her belt.  
**(Akaku somaru yami no hazama de)** Stain glass markings appear on Kurogasa's, Storm's, and Saigo's faces, while a pink heart appeared on Akane's forehead, a large snowflake appeared in front of Aqua, and a golden cross shot out from Melissa's belt before they glowed and changes into Kamen Riders. They and the future generation kids assisted Chrom and his group, pushing back the Risen from destroying a village.  
**(Kimi wo omou koto ga yurusareru nara) **Amongst all the fighting, Validar, Aversa, and Arc stand there, the former two having evil smirks on their faces, while an enormous large silhouette of Grima appeared behind Validar, Aversa, and Arc. Its eyes glowing red. Chrom, Lucina, and Kiva charged towards Validar, Aversa, and Arc, as Tatsulot attached to Kiva's left arm, making his armor glow once again, and assume his Emperor Form, before Validar, Aversa, and Arc advanced to _them_.  
**(Yasashiku kuchizukete)** When the two sides clash, a spark of light blinds the whole view.  
**(Namida tokasu ame ga sakebu)** Kurogasa's eyes shot wide open and sat up realizing that he woken up from a dream, before looking down from the top of a cliff, a land enriched by large fields of grass and a few villages. Kurogasa looks up to his left and smiled, seeing Cordelia walking up to him.  
**(Kore ga saigo no Inferno kitto…)** At the same time, Severa hugged Kurogasa from behind as Morgan hugged him from his side, and Kivat and Tatsulot perch on Kurogasa's shoulders, surprising Kurogasa before looking at them and smiled as Cordelia sat next to him and the whole family, Kivat and Tatsulot looked at the wide blue sky, ending the song.

* * *

Alright! That ends the Premonition of this chapter! Hope you guys liked it! So click that review button and get to reviewing!


	2. Prologue: The Verge of History

Hello everybody, it's your old buddy Fenikkusumaru! Wow guys, eleven reviews to start this new Fire Emblem x Kamen Rider crossover! That's great! Kamen Rider Blade: The Sacred Stones got no reviews at first when it was published, but that's not the case with this story! To those who reviewed, Wild Fang and I thanked you. Hope you guys like the Premonition of last chapter and now it's time that we get on to the Prologue of Awakening of Kiva! Let's go!

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

Aw man, I _knew _something bad was going to happen. I _knew_ it was a bad idea for Saigo to do that magic circle. Just to recap, after classes were done, Storm and I head over to the club room for our weekly Kamen Rider Club meeting. Then during the meeting, Saigo came up with the idea of actually scribbling on the floor a magic circle and see if it would work. To be honest, I was completely against it, because of me being religious, but since I didn't actually participate in _performing_ such a ritual, I went along with it. So, after rearranging the furniture, Saigo made the circle, did the chant, and _what_ happened? A portal from the circle that Saigo made sucked us all up, to who _knows_ where! Right now, I just hope that Storm, Akane–chan, Melissa–sempai, Aqua–chan, and Saigo are okay.

"We have to do _something_." A girl's voice said.

Huh? Who's that talking? I definitely know that's not Melissa–sempai's, Akane–chan's, or Aqua–chan's voice.

"What do you propose we do?"

Now it's a _guy's_ voice. But for some reason, it sounded familiar to me.

"I… I dunno…" The girl answered.

Alright, I need to know what I'm dealing with here. I slowly opened up my eyes, and I saw two people looking down at me. One of them was a girl who looked to be about seventeen or eighteen. She had short blonde hair tied up in two pigtails with grey eyes while wearing a yellow dress with a brown vest around her waist, wearing a frilly apron over her waist line on the yellow dress. The other person had midnight blue hair with a black vest, with a white shoulder cape over his left arm, shoulder armor on the… well, shoulder, black pants, grey boots that went up to his knee, and having a sword in its sheath next to his side. I took a closer look and my eyes widened a bit in shock when I saw who the man was. That man was the same man in my dreams… the one that I killed.

"I see you're _awake_ now." The man said.

"Hey there…" The girl smiled, relieved to see me okay.

"There are better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know." The man chuckled. "Give me your hand." I was still in a bit of shock of seeing him, but nonetheless I took his hand. When I stretched out my right hand though, I noticed a weird mark on me. It was a magenta colored U–shaped mark with six eyes on it, three on each side before the mark spiraled down and got smaller. _That_ wasn't on me before. How the heck did I get_ that_? Oh well, I'll worry about it later. I let the midnight blue–haired man help me up to my feet and next to him and the girl was _another_ man, who was a Great Knight with brown hair in somewhat bulky light–blue armor, looking at me cautiously for some reason while on his horse. Wait, how did I know that he was a Great Knight? Weird…

"Are you alright?" The midnight blue–haired man asked.

"Y–Yeah… Thank you Chrom…" I thanked. Oh crap, why did I say his name?! Nice going…

"Ah," The man now Chrom said a bit surprised. "Then you know who I am?"

"Um, actually…" I got out. "Your name… just came to me…" Ok, I half–lied on that part. I knew his name for the past year because of my dream that's been haunting me.

"…Hmm, how curious…" Chrom pondered as looked down and crossed his arms, before looking back up at me and uncrossed his arms. "Tell me, what's _your_ name? What brings you here with such strange clothing you wear?"

"It's Kurogasa…" I introduced then looked down to see that I was still in my school uniform. Looking at myself and Chrom, only one thing came across my mind: I'm in another world. "And… yes, I _do_ look a bit strange in these clothes to you, but it's common where _I'm_ from. I come from a country called Japan."

"Japan? I've never _heard_ of such a country." Chrom replied.

"That's because, um… as strange as _you _all think it is, I… come from another world." I said giving them a pained look. Silence stood for a moment as Chrom, the girl, and the Great Knight were taking this in. It's gonna come anytime now… they're gonna laugh at me and think that I've gone crazy.

"Really…" Chrom said intrigued. Wait, what?!

"You come from another world?" The girl asked amazed.

"Y–Yes." I answered a bit incredulously. They actually _believe _me?

"That's a load of Pegasus dung." The Great Knight said curtly. And there's my non–believer. It just _had _to come from that Great Knight. "You expect us to believe that you know Chrom, despite that we've never met you, and everything else you have claimed to have said?"

"Well… no but… I _am _telling the truth." I said.

"…And he _may_ be telling the truth, Frederick." Chrom said. "In any case, we can't just leave him here, alone and confused. What sort of Shepherds would we be _then_?"

"Just the same, milord, but I _must_ emphasize caution." The Great Knight now called Frederick advised. "'Twould not do to let a wolf into our flock."

"Right then–" Chrom said before turning back to me. "We'll take him back to town and sort this out there."

"H–Hold on, do I have even have a _say_ in this?" I asked with disbelief on my face.

"Peace, friend–" Chrom chuckled. "I promise we'll hear all you have to say back in town. Now come." Well, at least they're not hostile towards me… except maybe that Frederick guy, but I guess overall it's a good sign. I should follow them for now.

* * *

**(Cue in Last Inferno by Ceui)**

**(Instrumental [Starts at 1:30])** Chains appear one by one, binding and blocking the whole scene before shattering away, revealing the title screen: Awakening of Kiva, and a background of a dark, grey sky. The title then fades away before the camera descends down to a scene.

**(Furikaeru nageki no kouya de)** From the top of a cliff, Lucina looks down sadly at a barren and empty wasteland filled with death and despair.  
**(Matataita kibou no Fragrance)** Lucina then closed her eyes as tears fell from them before the screen faded to black and the tears splashed in the black void, creating multiple ripple effects, changing the black void to the next scene.  
**(Kienaide hakanaki yume demo)** Kurogasa was outside walking on his way to class while thinking about his repeated dreams.  
**(Kanjitai sono nukumori wo)** Storm walks next to Kurogasa and wrapped his arm around his shoulders, followed by Akane ambushing Storm from behind by tackling him, making Storm and Kurogasa tumble down. Melissa who was behind them giggled as Aqua looked at them, while reading a book, leaning against a tree, and Saigo looked on as he sat on a tree branch.

**(Michiyuku itoshisa wa Endless Chain)** The sky darkened and the six noticed it. Looking up with determined looks, after Kurogasa, Storm, and Akane got up from the ground; the Outrealm Gate appears in the sky.  
**(Tsunagitai yo kono sadame wo koete)** At the same time, Lucina and the future generation kids also notice the Outrealm Gate opening up. Lucina's group dash towards the gate, while Kurogasa's group willingly let the Outrealm Gate suck them in, flying towards it, triggering it to the next scene of seeing Chrom and his group battling with the enemy and both Kurogasa's and Lucina's group arrived and ran towards the battle area.

**(Hanate tokoshie no Paradox)** Kivat, Kivat II, Rey_–_Kivat, Kiva–la, and Sagark flew fast beside Kurogasa's group. All at the same time, Kurogasa, Storm, and Akane caught Kivat, Kivat II, and Kiva–la with their hands and the former two let the bats bite their hands before the belts appear around their waist, while Sagark attached to Saigo's waist, Saigo inserting the Jacorder into the side of Sagark, while Rey–Kivat attached to the perch on Aqua's belt hanging upside down, and Melissa punched the IXA Knuckle on the palm of her empty hand before placing it onto her belt.  
**(Akaku somaru yami no hazama de)** Stain glass markings appear on Kurogasa's, Storm's, and Saigo's faces, while a pink heart appeared on Akane's forehead, a large snowflake appeared in front of Aqua, and a golden cross shot out from Melissa's belt before they glowed and changes into Kamen Riders. They and the future generation kids assisted Chrom and his group, pushing back the Risen from destroying a village.  
**(Kimi wo omou koto ga yurusareru nara) **Amongst all the fighting, Validar, Aversa, and Arc stand there, the former two having evil smirks on their faces, while an enormous large silhouette of Grima appeared behind Validar, Aversa, and Arc. Its eyes glowing red. Chrom, Lucina, and Kiva charged towards Validar, Aversa, and Arc, as Tatsulot attached to Kiva's left arm, making his armor glow once again, and assume his Emperor Form, before Validar, Aversa, and Arc advanced to _them_.  
**(Yasashiku kuchizukete)** When the two sides clash, a spark of light blinds the whole view.  
**(Namida tokasu ame ga sakebu)** Kurogasa's eyes shot wide open and sat up realizing that he woken up from a dream, before looking down from the top of a cliff, a land enriched by large fields of grass and a few villages. Kurogasa looks up to his left and smiled, seeing Cordelia walking up to him.  
**(Kore ga saigo no Inferno kitto…)** At the same time, Severa hugged Kurogasa from behind as Morgan hugged him from his side, and Kivat and Tatsulot perch on Kurogasa's shoulders, surprising Kurogasa before looking at them and smiled as Cordelia sat next to him and the whole family, Kivat and Tatsulot looked at the wide blue sky, ending the song.

* * *

Prologue: The Verge of History

So with that, I followed Chrom, Frederick, and the girl down a dirt path to a town they were planning on heading to, bordered by grass and surrounded by trees. I have to admit, it's a lot more peaceful around here, than back in school where it's really rowdy and chaotic sometimes around campus. "So uh… what are you gonna _do_ with me? Am I gonna be your prisoner or something?" I asked.

"Hah! You'll be free to go once we establish you're no enemy of Ylisse." Chrom chuckled.

"Ylisse?" I asked confused, while furrowing my eyebrows. "Is _that _where I am?"

"You've never heard of the halidom? Ha! Someone _pay_ this actor." Frederick scoffed. "He plays _quite_ the fool! The furrowed brow is _especially_ convincing…"

Thanks for noticing Sir Paranoid…

"Frederick, please." Chrom sighed before turning to me. "This land is known as the Halidom of Ylisse. Our ruler, Emmeryn, is called The Exalt. I suppose proper introductions are in order… My name is Chrom– but then, you already _knew_ that. The delicate one here is my little sister Lissa. She's a Cleric."

"I am _not_ delicate! …Hmph!" The girl called Lissa huffed, puffing her cheeks before turning to me with a smile. "Ignore my brother, please. He can be a bit thick sometimes. But you're lucky the Shepherds found you. Brigands would've been a _rude_ awakening!"

"Shepherds?" I said confused. "You tend sheep? …In full armor?"

"Heh, it's a dangerous job." Chrom smirked before pointing a thumb at the Great Knight. "Just ask Frederick the Wary here."

"A title I shall wear with pride." Frederick answered before turning to me. "I have every wish to trust you, stranger, but my station mandates otherwise."

"Uh… sure…" I got out. To be honest, I get the feeling that Frederick just wants to get rid of me, so they can carry on with their day, as if nothing happened. We continued to walk for a while until I saw something in the distance. On the left side of the road in some tall grass, I saw a person lying there. I stopped and gasped in shock when I saw who it was.

"What is it?" Chrom asked as we stopped.

"Melissa–sempai!" I cried out running over to her unconscious form.

"Who?" Lissa asked confused.

I ran over to her as fast as I could as I noticed my duffle bag that carried my DX Kiva toys and Melissa–sempai's bag. She was supposed to bring the Kamen Rider IXA DX toys. The belt itself, the IXA Knuckle, and all the Fuestles that's supposed to go with it, along with the IXA Calibur and IXA Rising Phone. Next to the bags were… aw man, my Buroon Booster Fuestle is in pieces and the Powered IXA Fuestle is in pieces too! Wait, so that means Melissa–sempai _did_ bring her Kamen Rider IXA stuff. Augh! What am I _thinking_?! Now's not the time to worry about that! I need to check on Melissa–sempai first! "Sempai! Sempai! Wake up!" I shouted as I knelt down and cradled her in my arms. I saw her beginning to stir as she slowly opened her eyes and saw me.

"Kuro… gasa?" Melissa–sempai got out.

"Yokatta…" I said smiling and sighing in relief. "You're alright…"

"Yes, it seems like I'm alri–" Melissa–sempai got out, about to finish her sentence, until her she winced in pain and had to lie back down on the ground.

"Hey~, what's wrong?" Lissa asked as she, Chrom, and Frederick arrived.

"I think I might have injured my back…" Melissa–sempai got out as Frederick got off his horse and kneeled down.

"Do you need help, milady?" Frederick offered. Great, he's being hostile to me, but not to _her_? That's _really_ unfair!

"Well… I'm not sure if I could get up… my back is really hurting…" Melissa–sempai said as he winced in pain again.

"Don't worry; I can fix you right up." Lissa said as she knelt down, took her staff off that's strapped to her back and chanted something, making the orb from her staff glow brightly. And… light from streamed over from the staff to Melissa–sempai, amazing me.

"What is she–" I got out.

"I told you. My sister's a Cleric." Chrom smiled. "I guess I forgot to mention that Clerics heal people's injuries."

"You sure forgot to mention _that_ one…" I got out before Lissa finished healing Melissa–sempai and put away her staff on her back.

"So, how do you feel now, miss?" Lissa asked. Melissa–sempai slowly got up and much to her surprise, she felt that her backache was gone in an instantly.

"Ara, I can sit normally now, without any pain on my back anymore…" Melissa–sempai got out before she took Frederick's hand and he helped her get back on her feet. She took the bag that was near her earlier and checked the contents. "Oh my…"

"What's wrong, Sempai." I asked.

"The IXA Knuckle is missing…" Melissa–sempai answered, leaving the Shepherds confused.

"It's a Knuckle?" Chrom asked raising his eyebrow, mispronouncing it. Come to think of it, IXA does kinda sound like 'It's a…'

"A knuckle? You mean… a HUMAN knuckle?!" Lissa freaked out.

"What kind of sick beings _are_ you?!" Frederick asked in horror, backing off while overreacting, making Melissa–sempai sweat drop.

"No, no, no, no, no, no! It's nothing like that all! Honest!" I cried out, waving my hands frantically.

"Oh yeah?!" Lissa demanded.

"Calm down, both of you!" Chrom said sternly before he looked at me and Sempai. "Now, tell me… this… 'It's a knuckle'… you aren't talking about a human knuckle that you recently chopped off from another man's hand, correct?"

"Of _course_ not…" Melissa–sempai nodded. Chrom looked back at his sister and Great Knight.

"You see? There's nothing to panic about… it doesn't relate to anyone's hand of sorts…" Chrom noted.

"I don't know… I still advise caution." Frederick said. Not this again.

"What we were referring to is a weapon. I–X–A pronounced IXA is an acronym for Intercept X Attacker." I explained.

"This… knuckle can stop attacks or some sort?" Lissa asked.

"Well, not on its own, I suppose, but it does have other functions and um… without the knuckle, my belt is not complete…" Melissa–sempai said worried.

"Have no fear, milady. As long as you are with us, we'll be sure to aid you." Frederick assured her.

"Yeah! So uh… what does this… intercept thingy looks like?" Lissa asked.

"It's basically one big knuckleduster." I answered.

"Oh…" Lissa said. "THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY THAT IN THE FIRST PLACE?!" She yelled, freaking me out.

"Well, I _tried_ to tell you, but you assumed things and started freaking out!" I countered.

"Now, now, you two; Settle down. There's no need for both of you to fight here in the middle of… somewhere…" Melissa–sempai said as she looked around and noticed the place was filled with a big plain grassy field surrounded by trees.

"She's right. We got to go back to the city to sort things out first…" Chrom reminded.

"Yes, we must. If only the town wasn't set ablaze right now." Frederick said.

"What?" Chrom, Lissa, Melissa–sempai, and I asked confused.

"Look there." Frederick said pointing at a direction from afar.

When we turned around and looked at the direction where Frederick pointed out, like he said before, the town was on fire… eh? "You've _got_ to be kidding me!"

"Kidding, we are not." Frederick replied.

"Damn it! It must be the works of the blasted Brigands, no doubt! Frederick, Lissa! We must go at once to aid the townspeople!" Chrom commanded.

"But, what about _these_ two?" Frederick asked pointing at Melissa–sempai and I. "Who _knows_ if they want to make an escape and maybe even tell the enemy lines about our current condition…" Ugh, here we go again…

"We can deal with them later! Right now, we need to aid the townspeople! Let's go!" Chrom said then ran over to the town that was set ablaze.

"C–Chrom, wait!" Lissa cried out as she ran after him, followed by Frederick who mounted on his horse and rode on, leaving me and Melissa–sempai alone.

"So… what should we do now? I know that both of us can't fight properly… and even if I want to help them somehow, our clothes aren't made for fighting…" Melissa–sempai pointed out.

"Well… I want to help them _too_, but… I don't know how…" I added before I noticed my duffle bag ruffling around. "Huh?" I asked confused.

"What's wrong?" Melissa–sempai asked.

"My bag moved on its own." I said.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Oi! Get me out of this bag!" A voice from inside the bag cried out, catching both of our attention. Wait, what?!

"Ara, Ara… where did that voice come from?" Melissa–sempai asked curiously, placing her right hand on her right cheek.

"It's _definitely_ coming from my bag, Sempai. Hold on, let me check it out." I said before I put my bag on the ground, knelt down, and unzipped the zipper on my bag. What came next was–

*BONK!*

"Ite!" I got out before I ended up landing on my butt. "Something hit me…" I groaned in pain while rubbing my forehead.

"Finally, I thought I'd never get out." The voice said. I looked up at the sky to see… Kivat?!

"Ara, is that–" Melissa–sempai gasped in surprise.

"No doubt…" I said. I don't believe it. My DX toy Kivat came alive! HE'S ALIVE! Was this awesome or what?!

"Where the heck _am_ I?" Kivat asked himself as he looked around until he noticed me and Melissa–sempai and flew towards me. "Oi, who are _you_?! _You're_ not Wataru!"

"Um… no…" I got out shyly.

Kivat scanned around the area for a bit before he look directly at me with his red eyes. I gotta say, seeing him being alive and all is pretty awesome… not to mention how cute he _actually_ is! "What's with that look, kid?"

"Oh, uh… nothing!" I got out snapping back to reality.

"Hm, I guess this isn't where Wataru lives anymore and this world has an oddly scent, that's for sure." Kivat added before he looked at me again. "So where the heck am I? You better start explaining to me, kid!"

"Uh… we're in um… the country of Ylisse." I answered.

"Ylisse?" Melissa–sempai asked confused. "Is _that_ where we are?"

"Yeah, Chrom told me that before I found you unconscious." I explained.

"Oh my… I've never _heard_ of such a country before…" Melissa–sempai said getting worried.

"Yeah! And I should be with my aibou back in Japan right now! Who _knows_ if Wataru needs help when those Fangires start attacking the citizens? Kiddo, you better find me a way back home!" Kivat demanded.

"Um, I don't think we can find a way back home, Mr. Kivat…" Melissa–sempai explained, making Kivat surprised.

"What?! You mean, there's no way I can get back home?!" Kivat panicked as he spun around us for a bit. "Then how am I supposed to get _out_ of here?!"

"To be honest, I don't know…" I sweat dropped. Damn it, I _knew_ I shouldn't have let Saigo go on with that magic circle ritual.

Kivat panicked even more as he spun around us more, before the burning city caught his attention, making him regain his composure and look at it. "Oh boy! That town is on fire!"

"Well, yes… they _did_ say Brigands were attacking it…" Melissa–sempai recalled.

"Brigands?! Then, _that_ means the innocent people are in trouble!" Kivat exclaimed before he looked at me. "Oi, kiddo! Why are you standing there like there's nothing going on?! Aren't you supposed to help them out?! Even _Wataru_ couldn't leave an innocent bystander be harmed by Fangires… if this world even _has_ one, that is…"

"Well, even if there aren't, and as much as I want to help, I ain't exactly part Fangire. Once I use the power of Kiva, I'm dead!" I pointed out.

"Oh?" Kivat said before he flew around me, as if checking me out.

"Kurogasa, dear… isn't Kivat originally a toy? A cute toy to be precise…" Melissa–sempai asked, making Kivat slightly angry.

"A TOY?! I am _not_ a toy!" Kivat exclaimed before he coughed out a bit, clearing his throat. "I am Kivat–bat the Third! But uh… I didn't know I'm still 'cute', despite my age…" Kivat replied a slight blush before looking away from both of us making Melissa–sempai giggle.

"But Sempai, if I use Kiva's power I'm dead on the spot. Otoya was only able to use Kivat's dad three times before he fell dead. And that was through sheer willpower alone because of his love for Maya!"

"We don't know unless we tried, right?" Melissa–sempai tried assuring me before she noticed something on the back of my hand. "Kurogasa… what is that tattoo on the back of your hand?" She asked me before she also noticed the same mark on the back of _her_ hand. "And why do I have one too, only… less accurate?"

"That doesn't matter right now!" Kivat said, getting my attention. "Kiddo, whether you like it or not, we better help them out! Who knows if those Fangires might pop out of nowhere?"

"Yeah, I guess…" I said. "Okay then, Kivat, I want ya to do some recon. Scout out for any nearby Fangires." I said.

"Aye–Aye." Kivat said saluting with his wing before flying off to the town.

"Sempai, ikuzo!" I said.

"Hai!" Melissa–sempai and the both of us ran off with the bags in tow.

* * *

_The sound of a cry for help echoed throughout the whole area, making the villagers run away in panic as the Brigands continue stealing things shiny and even kidnap some of the village girls for their own project of sorts… don't ask why. "Gwah ha, ha! Get to it, lads! Grab anything shiny, and put the rest to the torch!" A man in his 40's cackled. He had very short messy brown hair, wearing a furry cape over his bare body with a few red streaks on his face and stomach, wearing brown tattered pants, tied up with a rather large buckle and armed with an axe. He was completely satisfied with his current masterpiece as he saw another house being torched and licked in flames. "We got an example to set for these Ylissean types! Ain't that right, lass?" He smirked before he advanced towards a helpless girl as the maiden crawled back away from the bandit._

_"S–Stay away from me!" The maiden pleaded before the Brigand held her hands tightly and had a sinister smile on his face, making her fear the worse and cry out for help. "Please! Someone! HEEEEEELP!"_

_*SLASH!*_

_The Brigand managed to let go of the maiden and back off because someone was about to cut his arm off. He looked to who it was, and it was Chrom, with Lissa and Frederick arriving at the scene._

_"Grr… who the heck are _you_ three supposed to be?!" The Brigand growled angrily._

_"Fellow villager, are you alright?" Chrom asked as he helped the maiden get back on her feet, which surprised her._

_"Prince Chrom? Is it really you?" The maiden asked, surprising the bandits._

_"So, a fellow royal family member came down to play, eh? This should be interesting indeed!" The Brigand said amused._

_"Your evil days of pillaging town and villages are over Brigand!" Frederick declared._

_"Yeah, so you better high tail it out of here or you'll be sorry!" Lissa threatened._

_The Brigand heard the threat from Lissa and he broke down in laughter. "Is there something funny that my sister said to you, fiend?" Chrom asked him as he held his sword from its sheath._

"Yeah, there is! You kids think this is all fun and games, but get real! This is reality and when you're out

here_,__ there'll be_ no_ extra hands to help you out this time!" He said as the other band of thieves slowly gathered around the area, surrounding them. "Lookie here, boys, there's some fresh meat ready to be slaughtered!"_

"Uh oh_…_ _ Chrom, this isn't good__…_" Lissa got worried as both Frederick and Chrom protected her.

_"Don't worry, we'll take them out." Chrom assured._

_"You can count on us." Frederick added._

* * *

Melissa–sempai and I ran fast towards the town as fast as we could. Unfortunately though, Melissa–sempai isn't much of a runner, so I had to give her a piggyback ride. "Sorry for this, Kurogasa… I'm not much of a sports person type, even though I did went camping together with father from time to time…" She said slightly concerned. "I just hope my weight doesn't bother you…"

"Nope, it's okay." I panted as I kept on running. "I needed to lose the weight anyways."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, of course! No problem."

"Well… alright, I guess…" Melissa–sempai said. She wasn't sure about it but that doesn't mean I need to stop running. And besides, I used to jog everyday with five bricks inside a bag and jog for 8km every morning, so carrying Melissa–sempai on my back is nothing to me. But there _is_ this _one_ thing that bothers me a bit though… her, um… assets tend to rub on my back from time to time as she held my bag, making me feel slightly weird. "Kurogasa… I hope you're not having any funny thoughts about me." Melissa–sempai reminded me.

"N–No! Of _course_ not!" I stuttered while blushing. "I would _never_ think funny thoughts about you!"

"Of course you aren't, silly. You're my adopted otouto, so it's okay." Melissa–sempai assured as I continued to run forward. Eventually, I took a little stop and when we got close to the burning village, Sempai got off from my back and she was a bit surprised from what she was seeing here. "Ara, ara… they already started…"

"Yeah, and most of the homes around here are empty…" I added as I noticed the remaining villagers running away from another direction, heading towards the woods before Kivat descended down to face me.

"Oi, kiddo! We got ourselves bad news and worse news." Kivat said.

"So what's the bad news?" I asked.

"Well, the Brigands have done their work. They messed up the town pretty bad." Kivat said.

"And the worse news?"

"I found a Fangire."

"WHAT?!" I asked shocked. No way! Fangires here in _this_ world?! "That's crazy!"

"You may find it to be crazy, but back in Tokyo it's pretty much normal, everyday to me and Wataru." Kivat replied.

"Dear, if what the cute bat said is true… there's a possibility those three might be in trouble…" Melissa–sempai said concerned.

"O–Oi! You don't have to call me 'cute', y'know? It's kinda embarrassing for my age!" Kivat said, which made Sempai giggle. "And by the way, I haven't caught your names yet!"

"Ara, ara… where's our manners?" Melissa–sempai got out. "I am Melissa Loubard. This is my adopted little brother, Kurogasa Kururugi."

"Adopted brother?" Kivat raised an eyebrow while looking at me.

"Long story, but in any case, we gotta find Chrom and the others." I said.

"Right." Kivat and Melissa–sempai said.

"If we don't hurry, they'll be nothing more than empty glass!" Kivat said as we continued our advance towards the burning village. I just hope we aren't too late…

* * *

Once we got into the heart of the village, I noticed piles of bodies on the ground, mostly, bandits of course as Chrom slashed another Brigand before making the kill by stabbing his sword to his chest before yanking it out quickly, the bandit dropping dead on the ground. While Frederick cleaves down another Brigand with his large axe, and Lissa mending her brother's wound with her staff, I couldn't help but notice the sword that he wielded. Somehow and not to mention in some way, that sword looked familiar.

"Oi, kiddo! What's wrong? Why the serious look all of a sudden?" Kivat asked as he perched on my shoulder. "Is there something about that man?"

"N–No, it's nothing." I said shaking my head then turned to Melissa–sempai. "Sempai, stay around here where it's safe." I said.

"What are _you_ going to do?" Melissa–sempai asked. I turned around and started to walk towards the battle area.

"I'm gonna use the power of Kiva." I said as I continued walking. "Chrom! Lissa! Frederick!" I called out.

The three shifted their attention to me and they were surprised. "Kurogasa? What are you _doing_ here?" Chrom asked.

"Don't tell me _you're_ the one that planned all of this mess in the first place?!" Frederick said, as he once again puts his suspicions on me.

"Oh, for crying out loud, will you just _drop_ it already?!" I snapped angrily.

"Then, where's the lady with you?" Frederick asked, but before I could explain, I noticed that Sempai was running towards me… with a few bandits chasing after her. "Milady!" Frederick got out before he galloped his horse and attacked the bandits that were behind her. She took a breather from the running as I approached her worried.

"Sempa~i!" I whined a bit.

"Ara, ara… just after you left me… these bandits came out of nowhere. If it wasn't for that man, I don't know what would happen to me…" Melissa–sempai got out before she looked at me. "So, I guess I should be staying with you for a while… but I'll stay away from the danger zone since I don't have the proper items with me… is it okay with you, dear?" She asked as I saw Frederick literally impale his lance onto the head of a Brigand.

"Alright, just stay close." I sighed then turned towards a bandit. He looked kinda big to me, so I'm assuming that's he the leader.

"Here, sheepy, sheepy! Come to the slaughter!" the Brigand called out, as Chrom and Lissa stepped forward and Frederick joined in after exacting the payback for what they tried to do to Sempai earlier.

"We've taken out all of your comrades in arms, Brigand!" Frederick began.

"Yeah, and with no thieves around to attack us anymore, you're in big trouble now!" Lissa added.

"Me? In big trouble? Oh, no, no! It's _you_ kids who are in big trouble!" The Brigand got out, leaving us surprised.

"What do you mean?! Are you saying there are _more_ of you?!" Chrom got out.

"Darn straight! All I have to do is just make a war cry and they'll be here, surrounding you folks and feed their thirsts on their axes!" the Brigand added. "And I, Garrick, will have my name put in the history books for killing off you two! Doesn't it sound fitting?" But all of a sudden… he went stiff for some reason and his eyes widened and his face frozen with surprise, confusing us a bit. Why is he doing that? Did something scare him? But then I started hearing some… humming noise. It's sounded like… a violin… wait, violin? No way… I'm hearing the Bloody Rose! But that would mean–!

"Eh? Where is the sound coming from?!" Chrom wondered.

"I don't know… I don't see any musician or bard anywhere…" Frederick said also concerned.

"This violin tone… it's familiar somehow…" Melissa–sempai got out.

"The Bloody Rose… you know what _that_ means, kid…" Kivat told me.

"I sure do…" I grimaced then saw fangs appear that already stabbed Garrick's neck. He still had the look of surprise on his face, as the color from him was literally sucked and, turned into clear glass, making it look like he was invisible, but his clothes were still seen before he fell and broke into tiny pieces. Chrom and Frederick were in shock while Lissa gasped in horror. What came next was a man dressed as a villager, but soon changed, when stain glass markings appeared on the lower half of his face, before changing form. It was humanoid figure, obviously made out of stained glass, but was mostly black with white spots around it, and with shorts to boot too which somehow reminds me of Po from the Kung Fu Panda movie. Wait, a Panda as a Fangire?

"Woooooaaaa~!" the Panda Fangire said getting into his Kung Fu stance as its belly somehow made that bouncy effect… "That's some meal! And I sure am full with some other meals that were hiding among the bushes!"

"Uh… I don't know whether I should be scared for the fact that this is a monster or just squeal out loud for its cuteness…" Lissa said dumbfounded as she can't decide what she _should_ do…

"That Fangire is anything, _but_ cute!" I said as I stepped in front of Chrom, Lissa, and Frederick.

"Fangire?" The three asked in unison.

"Hey, watch your mouth, kid! This panda has some Kung Fu moves that you should be worried about! Don't let my size fool ya!" the Panda Fangire said making mock punches before getting into a crane stance.

"Whether it is cute or not, this is a monster and monsters should perish!" Frederick said as he held his sword and galloped it towards the Fangire and when Frederick was about to land an attack on the Panda Fangire–

"Uooooooooooohhhh… WACHA!" the Panda Fangire shouted as it does a full 360 jumping reverse roundhouse kick, cleanly kicking off Frederick from his horse and ended up making him land in front of Chrom and Lissa, surprising them.

"Frederick!" Chrom and Lissa shouted as they checked up on him as Frederick slowly sat up while gripping his chest in pain.

"That kick… is something else…" Frederick got out as he noticed the dent on his armor before the Panda Fangire stood high and placed its short fat arms on its hips.

"See? What did I tell ya? Now, you guys have awakened the THUNDAA~!" the Panda Fangire declared before a sword formed and wields it on his right arm.

"Oi, kiddo! We can't let them take down a Fangire on their own! If the Fangire is fully fed, they'll be having some trouble!" Kivat informed.

"Yeah, I know…" I got out. "Sempai! You said Kivat was originally a toy. You were about to add something to that?" I asked.

"OI! I said I'm not a toy!" Kivat snapped.

"Ah, yes! That's right!" Melissa–sempai remembered. "Since he was just an original toy to begin with, it shouldn't affect you but somehow, someway, you can still be able to gain the power of Kiva!" she said which got me thinking. Can a real life toy literally kill me, just like in the series? I'm not so sure about that…

"Hey, kiddo! You better make up your mind now! That Panda is gaining some distance!" Kivat said as Chrom and the Panda Fangire exchanged blows with their swords clashing, while Lissa healed Frederick in another spot before eventually–

"WACHA!" The Panda Fangire said as it let out a strong punch on Chrom's chest, making him skid back _really_ far as the Panda Fangire swung his sword randomly around. "You don't wanna mess with the THUNDAA!" it declared before it started closing in.

* * *

**BGM: Kiva OST 8**

"Alright then let's do this!" I said walking towards the Panda Fangire and the latter noticed me before I stopped walking.

"Oh, you trying to mess with my THUNDAA~?" The Panda Fangire asked.

"Kivat!"

"Yosha!" Kivat cried out as he fly towards and around my head. "Kivatte Ikuze!" He said before flying up into my right hand and me catching Kivat.

**BGM Ends**

I then pressed his head to make his mouth open and pressed him against my free hand. "Gabu!" announced Kivat as he bit down on my hand, making me wince a bit. The veins in my free hand were black and I can feel the stained glass tribal markings creeping up on my face as Kivat let out a hypnotic sonar noise. Ghostly chains appeared around my waist and wrapped around it before melting and becoming a blood red belt. The belt held the Fuestles on the sides, 6 in total. My Buroon Booster Fuestle that was destroyed earlier was replaced with the Tatsulot Fuestle. I then thrust Kivat forward.

"Henshin!"

I attached Kivat to a perch in the front of the belt, leaving him hanging upside down. I was instantly covered in quicksilver that morphed and then shattered to reveal my armor.

I knew it by heart. I was clad in a full black bodysuit. The torso armor looked like a silver vest with a high collar and a blood red chest plate that mimicked muscles. My shoulder armor resembled folded bat wings that were held to the armor by thin chains. I wore red armored gloves and my wrists sported silver bracelets. My right leg was covered with a silver iron boot that reached his knee and was wrapped tightly with chains, as if to hold something back. The left leg was unarmored save for a silver bracelet around the ankle. My head was covered with a black helmet with the visor shaped like a pair of yellow bat wings edged in red. In between the top points of the wings was a red ornament, resembling a bat's head. The mouth guard was silver and framed by black fangs.

I had become Kamen Rider Kiva.

**BGM: Kiva OST 2**

Seeing the transformation work the first time and having no side effects on me, at first, I wanted to shout in glee for my first successful transformation as Kiva but Kivat knocked me back to reality saying, "Oi, I know you want to shout like a fan boy right now, but we should handle that cuddly–looking Fangire first!"

While in the middle of our conversation, the Shepherds couldn't help but have their eyes wide open with shock. "I'm not seeing things, am I?" Lissa began.

"No, Liz… you aren't dreaming weird things…" Chrom got out.

"I knew it! That man is another monster! With… a weird suit…" Frederick said. I don't believe this! Frederick _still_ has some energy left to throw in one more accusation at me?

"Oh wait! I know you!" the Panda Fangire got out before it stretched its free open palm on me while he tried to think. "No, no! Don't tell me! I know who you are, so don't tell me! What was that name again? I know his armor looks familiar… so, his name sounds familiar…" I then heard a ding in his direction before he pointed at me with his sword and spoke in a mighty tone. "So, you have finally arrived… DIVA!"

That statement made me face palm, while Kivat sweat dropped and Melissa–sempai broke down into fits of giggles.

"Diva?" The Shepherds got out while looking at me.

"NO! Kamen Rider Kiva!"

"Oh~! Right, right! Kiva! _That's_ the name I was looking for!" the Panda Fangire got out before he returned back to his mighty voice. "And now, Kiva! You shall die by my blade, for my true name is The Dawn of Extinction, Treasure of the East!"

"I don't think this Fangire is as serious as I thought it were…" Kivat informed.

"No kidding…" I muttered. "Well, let's take this guy out anyways!" I added then charged towards the Panda Fangire.

"Kiva?" Chrom, Lissa, and Frederick asked confused.

"Yes, that is Kiva but have no fear; as Kiva is a fighter of justice." Melissa–sempai said approaching the three.

"Really? Despite having that scary armor he's wearing?" Lissa asked and Melissa–sempai nodded.

"I'm still not so sure about that… she could be a disguising monster, like that panda monster…" Frederick said, still having doubts about it.

"If I were a monster, I would've killed the three of you on the spot, but I can't as I also felt pain and helpless…" Melissa–sempai noted before she looked in her bag. "If I can find my IXA Knuckle, I would like to assist my little brother in battle too…"

"I see…" Chrom understood. It's good to hear that both of you are on the good side."

"And about the knuckle thingy, we'll try to help you out to find it!" Lissa assured her, to which Melissa–sempai smiled kindly.

"Thank you. I appreciate it…" Melissa–sempai said before the four looks at the battle that occurred in the middle of an empty battlefield.

As the Panda Fangire swung his sword randomly, I continued dodging the attack one after another before I landed a kick on his stomach. "Hey, no fair! You can't just kick my belly!" the Panda Fangire complained.

"I just did…" I deadpanned.

"RAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The Panda Fangire yelled as he charged towards me as he continued doing some acrobatics Kung Fu moves. Good thing I took self–defense and martial arts classes.

We continued doing kicks and punches before I kicked in the stomach again, making skid back towards a wall. It was time to finish it! "Alright kiddo, it's time for the finisher!" Kivat said.

"You know it!" I said as I took the Wake Up Fuestle on the right side of the belt, opened up Kivat's mouth and placed it in his mouth before closing it.

**WAKE UP!**

**BGM: Kiva OST 1**

"Wake up?" Chrom, Lissa, and Frederick asked confused as Kivat flew off from his perch and blew, playing out the familiar ominous whistle sound I always hear.

"Yes, it's time for the big finish…" Melissa–sempai explained as suddenly, day turned into night and the half–moon appeared slowly turning into a crescent moon, surprising them.

"What the…?! Did day just turn into night in an instant, all due to that whistle?!" Frederick said surprised.

I lifted my kicking leg up really high. I wanted to squeal in pain, but I had to endure it. How the heck does Seiji Takaiwa get this flexible when he was in the Kamen Rider Kiva suit? It hurts doing this! Good thing my mask hides the painful look on my face. Kivat flew around the armored right boot and shattered the chains, freeing the red bat wings that was confined and revealed the red layer underneath and the three glowing green gems along my leg. I then leaped into the air doing a back flip with the crescent moon behind me and dove down for my kick.

"Darkness Moon Break!"

"Darkness Break what?" the Panda Fangire said in confusion until it noticed my kicking foot heading towards its direction. He quickly raised his sword in defense while my kick pushed it back as he skidded all the way back to one of the houses. As soon as it was against the wall, the sword broke away into pieces and the kick connected to its chest and the kick I gave was _so_ powerful, the insignia of Kiva appeared right behind it, making the Panda Fangire shriek in pain.

"That is _not_ cooooollllll!" The Panda Fangire shouted before shattering into stained glass pieces and I landed on the ground. My kicking foot was soon chained back and wrapped with chains while the orb that contained the Panda Fangire's soul floated high in the sky before flying away somewhere.

**BGM Ends**

* * *

"What was _that_ just now?!" Chrom said surprised the dark night brightened up, going back to day.

"And look! The print is still on that house!" Lissa pointed out as the insignia was _still_ on it, with the pieces of shattered glass on the ground where the Panda Fangire once stood.

"Yes, dear. That's the power of Kiva…" Melissa–sempai got out as Kivat perched on my shoulder.

"Well, that takes care of that…" Kivat added.

"Yep… sure does." I said as I untransformed back to civilian form and I walked towards Chrom, Lissa, and Frederick. "Are you three okay?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm alright…" Chrom replied as I saw Lissa hopping around with glee.

"Wow! I didn't know you can do that! I mean the armor, that weird phenomenon just now and the kick?! That's just pure awesomeness if you ask me! And the best part of them all, is that bat of yours is SOO cute!" Lissa perked up.

"Oi… you don't have to call me 'cute'…" Kivat blushed looking away.

"I must admit, that was impressive." Frederick said. "However!" Oh, not this again!

"Okay Frederick, seriously, what's your problem with me?" I asked annoyed as I crossed my arms and furrowed my brows. "I just saved your lives from being sucked up by that Fangire didn't I?"

"Yes, but how I can tell you're not an enemy? With that power of yours, _anything_ can happen!" Frederick complained before Chrom intervened and tried.

"Peace, Frederick! His actions speak everything to me and I can tell that he's on our side, as Melissa told me." Chrom said.

"But, milord! Try to think for a moment!" Frederick protested, but Chrom raised his open palm to Frederick's face.

"I have already made up my mind, Frederick. The Shepherds could use Kurogasa's strength to aid us and if we can find Melissa's IXA Knuckle somewhere, they can aid us further. You have to remember, we've Brigands and unruly neighbors, all looking to bloody our soil. And with these… Fangires, running amok around the area, would you rather leave this place filled with chaos?" Chrom pointed out, making Frederick stammer before he took a glance at me, and then at Chrom.

In the end, Frederick nodded to Chrom. "Yes, milord. I understand…" Frederick got out.

"I'm glad that settles it." Melissa–sempai got out as Chrom faced me.

"You fought to save Ylissean lives. You're _certainly_ no helpless victim; that much is for sure." Chrom began.

"Yes." I said. "So… what _now_?" I asked.

"Well, with this town pretty much destroyed, we have no choice but to head for the capital, Ylisstol." Chrom answered.

"Ylisstol?" both Melissa–sempai and I said in unison.

"Yes, Ylisstol… our hometown!" Lissa added.

"Milord, I noticed these Brigands have a Plegian accent…" Frederick said.

"Plegian? What's that?" I asked.

"Plegia is Ylisse's westerly neighbor. They send small bands into our territory, hoping to instigate a war." Chrom explained.

"And it's the poor townsfolk who suffer! Totally innocent and totally helpless…" Lissa said sadly.

"They do have _us_, milady: Shepherds to protect the sheep. Do not be swept up in your anger. It will cloud your judgment." Frederick advised.

"I know, I know… Don't worry. I'll get used to all this." Lissa waved it off.

Before we could even leave the burned down village, Kivat flew up high for a moment. "What's wrong, Kivat?" I asked.

"There's someone heading towards us…" Kivat said. When we turned around, I saw a townsman having a joyful look on his face. Must be the Chief Townsman.

"Milord, please! You _must_ stay the night! We are simple folk of simple means, but we would gladly toast your valor with a feast!" The Chief Townsman spoke politely.

"A most generous offer, sir, and no doubt your hospitality would be grand…" Frederick said bowing to the Chief Townsman. "But I'm afraid we must hurry back to Ylisstol."

"Dark meat only for me, medium well, and no salt in the soup. I simply– Wait, what?! We're not staying?!" Lissa cried out. "But, Frederick, it's nearly dark!"

"When night falls, we'll camp. Eat off the land, make our bed of twigs and the like…" Frederick chuckled. "I believe you mentioned you would be "getting used to this"?"

"Frederick? Sometimes I hate you." Lissa pouted.

"Um… actually, Melissa–sempai and I need a change of clothes." I said.

"Why? The clothes you're wearing are good enough for me…" Chrom told me.

"That's the point… our clothes are just _too_ stand–out to be true…" I replied.

"And combined with a talking bat like me, we might end up scaring off the others…" Kivat added which makes Chrom ponder.

"Please~, Chrom? While they get themselves some change of clothes, we can dine in for the time being!" Lissa proposed.

"Well, I suppose so." Chrom said.

"YAY~!" Lissa cheered. "Grand feast, here I come!"

"Milord, you tend to spoil her too much…" Frederick sighed as Lissa hopped happily for her meal.

"Let her be, Frederick… and besides, these two needed a change of clothes…" Chrom noted.

* * *

While they're having a feast, both Melissa–sempai and I are in our separate changing rooms, as I heard Sempai sigh rather loud than normal. "Sempai, what's wrong?" I asked her while wearing a shirt.

"I'm just worried about others, dear… I hope they're fine…" Melissa–sempai said concerned.

"I hope they're alright too." I said. "But to think… that the magic circle Saigo made actually worked."

"Yes, I was surprised about it too…" Melissa–sempai added before I heard the curtain on her side open up and heard footsteps as she stepped out from her changing room. "Well, I've done with my change of clothes, dear."

"Almost done with mine." I said. After getting a coat on, custom made by the way, I came out of the changing room to show off my new clothing. "Well, whaddya think?" I asked Sempai.

She took a quick scan on me as I showed her my costume. I wore a dirty white shirt with a long collar that covered my entire nape with black pants and black boots that started from the knee to all the way to the bottom, and a black trench coat with gold linings on the rim. Since this world doesn't have any modern buttons, it's replaced with a small golden rope and there's a button on my coat to hang it on so my coat doesn't fall off. The most notable feature is that I have the Kiva insignia on the back of my trench coat, in red color with gold linings on it. "Ara, ara… it suits you well." Sempai complimented me with her smile.

"Thanks, Sempai! And um…" Well, I was speechless for sure from what _she's_ wearing. Her clothing is similar to a sister from the old days, the white ones, instead of black ones the nuns wear today, as her pure white dress surely covered her entire body all the way from the neck area to the bottom with white sandals, with pure white long sleeves that reached to the back of her hand. Her silver pendant is still there, resting on her um… assets, and the headdress she's wearing had some decorations on it, with the insignia of IXA. She had probably hand–stitched that on her own, before she got here to this world. "So, what do you think?" Melissa–sempai asked wanting to get my opinion as I stammered. I mean, come on, a beautiful big sister with a nice figure while wearing that dress that reveals her figure? Doesn't make your heart beat fast? "What's wrong, Kurogasa? Why's your face is all red?"

"U–Um… Nothing! I–It looks good, sempai" I stammered. "Well, uh… let's meet up with Chrom and the others! They should be done by now!" I said.

"Oh, alright…" Sempai nodded before she took her leave, along with the bag containing her clothes and IXA gadgets. "I wonder if these clothes are too revealing for me. They didn't have the black ones…" she said slightly concerned before continuing to leave.

"Oi, don't tell me you've fallen for your big sister already!" Kivat said breaking my trance and snapping me back to reality.

"U–Urisei!" I blushed madly. I mean c'mon! She's five years older than me for crying out loud! This is completely wrong! I shouldn't think about Sempai like that!

"Well, whatever you're trying to do, it's none of my business!" Kivat added while I'm trying to calm my blushing down. "I don't know why, but somehow you're able to wield the power of Kiva without much difficulty. Usually, they die right before the transformation can even take place."

"Y–Yeah, it's weird, but… now we know that I don't have any trouble with it at all." I got out.

"Hmm… well anyways, I've up for some food, you coming or what?" Kivat asked before he flew out.

"Hai~, hai…" I told him before he paused.

"You know aibou. Love has no age boundaries and if you need some advice on how to woo her, I'm the Kivat for the job!" Kivat offered, which triggered my blush to come back.

"URUSAI! URUSAI! URUSAI!"

* * *

Oh yeah! What a great way to start this story off the story, with the Premonition last chapter and the Prologue this chapter! Hope you guys liked it! Now starting today, on this Prologue, for the first time, we're gonna ourselves a Q & A. So review as usual, but if you have a question you'd like to ask myself or The Wild Fang about this story, please feel free to put that question in your review or PM myself, Fenikkusumaru or The Wild Fang and we'll answer your questions next chapter, putting our answers to your questions before we start the said next chapter! So send in your questions, we'll be happy to answer them and as always, review!


	3. Chapter 1: Unwelcome Change

**Fenikkusumaru: **Hey there everyone! It's time for chapter of Awakening of Kiva! Oh and we finally got a question from someone! From CanadianRider, he asks if there are going to be any ties/Hints to Blade: The Sacred Stones in this story.

**The Wild Fang:** The answer is no. This is because Kamen Rider Blade: The Sacred Stones and Awakening of Kiva are two SEPARATE entities and there is no link between the two. We might have used the same characters from other series, that doesn't mean the two stories are linked. Hence, there would be no such connections with The Sacred Stones.

**Fenikkusumaru:** And that's the only question we got, but please, don't be shy to ask! We'll be happy to answer your questions. With that, in mind, here's the next chapter of Awakening of Kiva! Let's go!

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

Melissa–sempai, Kivat, and I were on our way to the tavern where Chrom, Lissa, and Frederick were having a feast. During the walk there, I'm trying my very best not to look at Sempai in… that way. Now I'm starting to think that maybe staying in our school uniforms would've been better. While Melissa–sempai was walking towards the tavern, Kivat perched on my shoulder and said, "You know, aibou, my offer still stands. Well, she might catch others' attention along the way, but I noticed they can't make a move because of from what I'm seeing here, Sisters are a holy person and they treat her like she's a noble person… but I'm not so sure about their fantasies of getting their hands on… well, whole package…" Kivat said which somehow triggered my blush… again.

"U–Urisei!" I shouted at Kivat.

"Mm? Doushita, Kurogasa?" Melissa–sempai asked looking at me. "Your face is all red again."

"I–It's nothing!" I stammered.

"Oh…" Melissa–sempai got out. "Of course… since we're not in our school uniforms anymore, you can call me Nee–san, if you want to, alright otouto?" She replied with a smile, as Kivat stared at my face, which got brighter.

"Oi, what does she mean by that?" Kivat asked me.

"Didn't we tell you earlier?" I asked Kivat, while still having a blush on my face.

"I think you forgot to mention about that part… even though I know about the otouto stuff…" Kivat added. I then took a breath, clearing up my blushing state.

"I'm her adopted little brother." I said. "I was taken into her family ten years ago."

"Oh? What happened to your _real_ parents?" Kivat asked which made me flinch.

"It's… complicated." I said looking away from Kivat sadly.

"He doesn't like to talk about that, Kivat dear. He'll tell you when he's ready…" Melissa–neesan said to Kivat before we ended up reaching the tavern. "Well, this is where we are supposed to meet, ne?"

"Yep! I wonder what's for dinner." Kivat wondered as he was pretty much hungry… wait, do toys get hungry?

"Don't know. Well, let's go in." I said and Melissa–neesan, Kivat, and I went in. When he went in, we saw the villagers all happy and jolly, singing songs and eating good food. Chrom and Lissa were chatting happily with the villagers and… Frederick looked drunk?!

"Arise~! The Vanguards of Ylisse will defend everyone in sight! *hic*!" Frederick got out before he drinks down another drink.

"Oh my… things are lively around here…" Melissa–neesan sweat dropped.

"Ah! Hey~! Melissa! Kurogasa! Over here!" Lissa called out as she waved her hand happily with a roasted ham in her hand.

Melissa–neesan, Kivat, and I went over to Lissa and Chrom. "What's with Frederick? He's drunk!" I snickered.

"He took some strong drinks and became _that _after taking a few shots…" Chrom explained.

Kivat landed on the table and took a bite of the ham that was cut into slices. After swallowing it down… "Kivat–delicious! This ham is pretty tasty!" Kivat shouted before he took another bite on it.

"I know, right?!" Lissa said with glee before she focused on Nee–san. "Wow that dress really fits you, Melissa!"

"Yes, it really suits you well…" Chrom got out with his usual grin. Wait a minute; he's not fazed about her figure being revealed by the dress she's wearing?! Are you freakin' kidding me?! "Hey, Kurogasa. What's wrong with you?" Chrom asked me.

"Um… nothing." I got out, blushing.

"Oh, you're attracted to her dress aren't ya?" Lissa teased.

"H–Huh?!" I stammered looking at Lissa.

"Really, dear? Does this dress look too revealing for you?" Melissa–neesan asked concerned tone while looking at her dress again.

"Um… uh…" I got out trying to find an excuse, but I can't get the words to come out of my mouth. Heck, I can't even _think_ straight right now!

"She looks fine to me. It's pretty normal for sisters to wear this pure white dress in this part of Ylisse. I don't find it strange at all." Chrom said as Lissa still had that mischievous look on her face.

"Maybe he's attracting to something else… rather than his big sister's dress…" Lissa giggled after taking a bite of her ham.

"Something… else?" Melissa–neesan blinked a few times.

"Actually, he's–" Kivat began, but before he can even start explaining, I managed to shove ham into his mouth, to shut him up, surprising Nee–san.

"I'll admit it. The dress looks pretty which makes _you_ look really pretty." I answered quickly. Wait, why did I say _that_?! Crap! Nice going Kurogasa!

Melissa–neesan blinked a few times before she smiled. "Why, thank you, dear! No _wonder_ your face is a bit red…" she giggled with a slight blush, before I let out a sigh of relief.

Kivat managed to spit out the ham he choked on earlier. "No, that's _not_ what he's trying to say!"

"Eh?" Chrom and Lissa said confused until my fist drove Kivat down for the count, leaving him out cold as his red eyes are now spiraling in dizziness.

"Excuse me for a moment." I said as I grabbed Kivat and went out of the tavern. Once outside, I slapped Kivat silly until he somehow managed to get out of his dizziness and flew up. "What the heck do you think you're doing, Kivat?!" I demanded.

"What, aibou? I'm just pointing out the obvious! Even Wataru can be shy at certain things and he doesn't like to open up to others about those kinds of things sometimes, meaning I have to speak it out _for_ him. Besides, you _did_ have a little crush on her from that gaze alone, right? Maybe… ever since you've start living with her family?" Kivat asked. I stood there looking in silence for a while until I bowed my head down. "I thought so."

"You don't miss anything, do you…" I said.

"Nope! I can already tell all of that from that look and that minor back story! Yeesh, you _really_ remind me of Wataru at times! That's why you have no trouble wielding the power of Kiva and still live on!" Kivat chirped as he perched on my shoulder. "Why don't you try to ask her out or something?"

"No!" I insisted. "It's just… not the right time yet… I _definitely_ don't want to ask her out now when we're in a world we have no clue about."

"Oh…" Kivat got out before he flew high once again. "I _guess_ that makes sense… well, whatever it is, you better not keep it to yourself for so long or else, you might end up getting your dreams shattered into pieces…" Kivat said before he entered back into the tavern, leaving me outside.

"Yeah… hopefully, not _too_ long…" I muttered before going back in the tavern.

* * *

**(Cue in Last Inferno by Ceui)**

**(Instrumental [Starts at 1:30])** Chains appear one by one, binding and blocking the whole scene before shattering away, revealing the title screen: Awakening of Kiva, and a background of a dark, grey sky. The title then fades away before the camera descends down to a scene.

**(Furikaeru nageki no kouya de)** From the top of a cliff, Lucina looks down sadly at a barren and empty wasteland filled with death and despair.  
**(Matataita kibou no Fragrance)** Lucina then closed her eyes as tears fell from them before the screen faded to black and the tears splashed in the black void, creating multiple ripple effects, changing the black void to the next scene.  
**(Kienaide hakanaki yume demo)** Kurogasa was outside walking on his way to class while thinking about his repeated dreams.  
**(Kanjitai sono nukumori wo)** Storm walks next to Kurogasa and wrapped his arm around his shoulders, followed by Akane ambushing Storm from behind by tackling him, making Storm and Kurogasa tumble down. Melissa who was behind them giggled as Aqua looked at them, while reading a book, leaning against a tree, and Saigo looked on as he sat on a tree branch.

**(Michiyuku itoshisa wa Endless Chain)** The sky darkened and the six noticed it. Looking up with determined looks, after Kurogasa, Storm, and Akane got up from the ground; the Outrealm Gate appears in the sky.  
**(Tsunagitai yo kono sadame wo koete)** At the same time, Lucina and the future generation kids also notice the Outrealm Gate opening up. Lucina's group dash towards the gate, while Kurogasa's group willingly let the Outrealm Gate suck them in, flying towards it, triggering it to the next scene of seeing Chrom and his group battling with the enemy and both Kurogasa's and Lucina's group arrived and ran towards the battle area.

**(Hanate tokoshie no Paradox)** Kivat, Kivat II, Rey_–_Kivat, Kiva–la, and Sagark flew fast beside Kurogasa's group. All at the same time, Kurogasa, Storm, and Akane caught Kivat, Kivat II, and Kiva–la with their hands and the former two let the bats bite their hands before the belts appear around their waist, while Sagark attached to Saigo's waist, Saigo inserting the Jacorder into the side of Sagark, while Rey–Kivat attached to the perch on Aqua's belt hanging upside down, and Melissa punched the IXA Knuckle on the palm of her empty hand before placing it onto her belt.  
**(Akaku somaru yami no hazama de)** Stain glass markings appear on Kurogasa's, Storm's, and Saigo's faces, while a pink heart appeared on Akane's forehead, a large snowflake appeared in front of Aqua, and a golden cross shot out from Melissa's belt before they glowed and changes into Kamen Riders. They and the future generation kids assisted Chrom and his group, pushing back the Risen from destroying a village.  
**(Kimi wo omou koto ga yurusareru nara)** Amongst all the fighting, Validar, Aversa, and Arc stand there, the former two having evil smirks on their faces, while an enormous large silhouette of Grima appeared behind Validar, Aversa, and Arc. Its eyes glowing red. Chrom, Lucina, and Kiva charged towards Validar, Aversa, and Arc, as Tatsulot attached to Kiva's left arm, making his armor glow once again, and assume his Emperor Form, before Validar, Aversa, and Arc advanced to _them_.  
**(Yasashiku kuchizukete)** When the two sides clash, a spark of light blinds the whole view.  
**(Namida tokasu ame ga sakebu)** Kurogasa's eyes shot wide open and sat up realizing that he woken up from a dream, before looking down from the top of a cliff, a land enriched by large fields of grass and a few villages. Kurogasa looks up to his left and smiled, seeing Cordelia walking up to him.  
**(Kore ga saigo no Inferno kitto…)** At the same time, Severa hugged Kurogasa from behind as Morgan hugged him from his side, and Kivat and Tatsulot perch on Kurogasa's shoulders, surprising Kurogasa before looking at them and smiled as Cordelia sat next to him and the whole family, Kivat and Tatsulot looked at the wide blue sky, ending the song.

* * *

Chapter 1: Unwelcome Change

After a while, the rest of us decided to move out right in the middle of the night, to which Lissa detested most. Something about getting her nice beauty sleep. And to _my_ surprise, Frederick went sober when we decided to get back on the journey. Just how in the world did he _do_ that? One thing I _do_ know is when it comes to these kinds of missions he's the first one to act up amongst us. Even Melissa–neesan isn't bothered about it, which truth be told, she actually _likes_ it because of her experience with camping with Tou–san in the past. "Ugh! Why do we have to move out in the middle of the night?! And it's already dark, even _with_ a torch!" Lissa complained before she started to swat her hands around. "Ech! And now the _bugs_ are out! Noisy, disgusting bugs that buzz around and crawl all over and bite you when–" She couldn't finish her words, when she suddenly choked up and overreacted, trying her best to spit out something that was inside her mouth. "Agh! Won goph in mah mouph! Blech! Ptooey!"

"Ara, ara… she _does_ acts like a child, ne?" Melissa–neesan giggled. "Ha~, it really reminds me of a camping trip with father…" she sighed happily.

"Yeah, sure does." I chuckled.

"Come now, Lissa. Hardship builds character. Want to help me gather firewood?" Chrom offered.

"Tpht! Tpht! Yeeeeeuck! …I think I swallowed it… I'll pass on finding firewood, thanks. I think I've built _quite_ enough character for one day!" Lissa huffed.

"We should probably think about food too." Chrom said.

"Huh?! But we just ate!" I said incredulously.

"He means for the rest of the journey ahead." Frederick clarified. "And yes, I should think a little hunting and gathering is in order. Now, who wants to clear a campsite?"

"I think I should stay here and clear the campsite! I don't wanna end up becoming a meal!" Lissa immediately volunteered.

"Then I shall do this bonfire. It's really a fun thing to do, if you think about it." Frederick said with anticipation as Melissa–neesan got up.

"Nee–san?" I asked.

"Well, I want to go on a hunt… wanna come along, dear?" Melissa–neesan offered with a smile.

"Oi, this is a good chance! Go for it!" Kivat whispered as he perched on my shoulder.

"Um… sure." I smiled a bit.

And with that, everyone went to do job. Chrom, Melissa–neesan, and I hunted. Even though we've been together on the hunt, I didn't get the chance to say a single word along the way. Not that I don't _want_ to speak to her or something, it's just that… well, I just can't…

And eventually, after all of that has been done, Chrom chowed down the meat happily and Melissa–neesan ate it delicately, to make sure her dress doesn't end up getting messed up. "Mmm… It's been too long since I last had bear meat. Delicious!" Chrom sighed happily.

"Yes, in the wild, we shouldn't be picky about what we should eat… that's what camping trips have taught me…" Nee–san added as she nibbled on a small piece of bear meat.

Chrom looked at me and Lissa. "What's wrong, you two? Dig in! It's good while it's still warm!"

"Pass!" Lissa denied. "Couldn't you spear us an animal normal people eat for once? I mean, come on! Who eats _bear_?! You're meddling with the food chain!"

"Just eat it, Lissa. Meat is meat." Chrom sighed.

"Since when does meat smell like old boots?!" Lissa huffed. "Wait, I take that back– boots smell better!"

"Well, it's a good I got this made before I came to this world. I'm surprised it didn't get spoiled." I said as I something out of my bag, and it was a box wrapped in a cloth. I unwrapped the cloth and opened the box. "Ha–ha! Futomaki! My favorite!" I grinned.

"Oi, kiddo. I don't think that's a good idea…" Kivat said.

"What do you mean?" I asked looking at him confused. He pointed with his wing and I looked and saw Nee–san have a slight upset look on her face.

"Ara, Ara… looks like there are some people who aren't used to nature… don't worry, dear. I understand…" Melissa–neesan said slightly sad.

I looked at her for a while until I slump my shoulders and bowed my head down. "Here Lissa, you can have it. Don't worry, it tastes good." I said giving the box of Futomaki to her.

"Eh? Really?!" Lissa said surprised by my sudden offer, which I nodded and before I knew it, she grabbed the box and took the first Futomaki and bit it.

"Eh?" Melissa–neesan said a bit surprised from my sudden action as I reached my hand out for the bear meat. To be honest, if I see Nee–san sad, it kinda hurts _my_ feelings too… "Kurogasa?"

"I might as well try to embrace nature, just like you do, Nee–san…" I told her before I hesitantly took a bite from the bear meat. I took a nibble and slowly chewed it before swallowing it down. The taste… was really weird, but hey, it isn't so bad after all. And seeing her smile again made me smile too, before I shifted my attention to Frederick. "Hey, how come _you_ haven't tried it? It may taste weird but it's not too bad either…" I said.

"Me? Oh, well… I'm not hungry. I… I ate a lot of food back at the tavern! Yes, quite." Frederick said.

"Oh yeah? Then how come I heard from Chrom that you were so drunk tonight that you didn't even _get_ any food huh?" I smirked.

"Yes, I noticed that too… you were so drunk…" Melissa–neesan added, which made Frederick back off a bit.

"I'm telling you all, I'm alright!" Frederick said putting up his hands in defense.

"Yeah, right…" Lissa sweat dropped before turning to me. "By the way, this… what do you call it?" Lissa asked.

"Futomaki?"

"Yeah! It tastes so good! How do you make it? I'm dying to know!" Lissa chirped.

"Well, once we've reached the capital, I'll be sure to tell you how to make it." I assured her before Chrom sat up.

"Well, we better take shifts on who'll be on guard for tonight." Chrom noted.

* * *

It was decided Frederick and Kivat would be the ones to be on guard. After all, Kivat is a bat and bats are nocturnal. Lissa and Chrom were sleeping away and for me, I was… well cuddled up with Nee–san. This was definitely not what I had in mind. While she was sleeping peacefully and held me close to her, I couldn't help but blush… come to think of it, how long was it since we were like this? I'm sure it's been a _long _time and it feels _really_ awkward. "Enjoying it, aibou?" Kivat whispered to me as he landed in front of me.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be guarding with Frederick?" I hissed.

"I _am_, right now. It's just that… well… you've taken the first step of being with someone that you like! Seeing her cuddle with you makes me happy! And who knows? Maybe Lady Luck will be on your side." Kivat said happily as I heard a slight groan from Nee–san and when she hugged me tightly, her, um… assets, pressed on my back while I felt her soft exhale on my hair, making me feel even _more_ awkward than ever.

"Oh good grief…" I groaned.

"Nighty–nigh~~~t." Kivat giggled waving his wing before he waddled away and soon flew back to Frederick.

"Oi! Come back here and help me out, Kivat!" I hissed but if I moved too much, I might end up waking Nee–san up… ugh, what to do, what to do…

After a while, Chrom got up from his sleeping place and stood up. "Hm…"

"What's wrong, big brother?" Lissa asked as she yawned and got up too.

"I'm not sure… I think I'll have a look around." Chrom answered

"Not alone, you won't! I'm coming too." Lissa insisted.

"Heh. Thanks, Lissa."

And with that, the two of them left the campsite.

* * *

_The two wandered around away from the camp several meters away and Chrom was wondering about something. "Hm… It sure is dark." _

_"…And quiet. Where did the birds go?" Lissa wondered as she stayed at his side._

_"Something is wrong here…" Chrom noted._

_All of a sudden, there was a sudden earthquake making the two lose their balance for a moment and Lissa was to about to fall over. "Aaah! Chrom!" Lissa cried out before Chrom caught her and regained their stance._

_"Wha– Agh! What_ is_ this madness?! Lissa, stay close!"_

* * *

Man, how the heck am I supposed to get out of _this_ one? Melissa–neesan's hug is tighter and I can't get out! I tried to slowly get her to release me by slowly moving her arms off, but _that_ didn't work. I tried squirming my way out, but _that_ didn't work _either_! She just won't let go! Just when I was about to give up, the ground started shaking violently making Nee–san awake and alert, as well as me and Frederick and all three of us stood up.

"What the–!" I got out shocked.

"Wh–What's happening?!" Melissa–neesan said worried.

"A–An earthquake?!" Frederick said getting paranoid as Kivat fluttered next to me.

"Oi, kiddo! Something's up and I got a ba~d feeling about this!" Kivat told me as we tried our best to regain our footing.

After what seemed like 20 seconds, all of the sudden, it went quiet… "Eh? The tremor stopped?" Melissa–neesan noted. "Why are there tremors?" She asked herself while looking around before she shifted her attention to me. "Are you alright, dear?"

"Yeah, I'm fine…" I got out. The next thing we knew, from a distance, we saw this really huge wall of lava coming out of the ground as fireballs starting burning the trees around the area. "Holy crap!" I said surprised. And if that's surprising, the next thing we saw was some kind of huge portal appearing in the sky and multiple things came out of that portal before disappearing.

"Oh dear…" Melissa–neesan said really worried.

"What _was _that?" Frederick wondered.

"Don't know, but we better find Chrom and Lissa! Kivat, let's go!" I urged.

"Right!" Kivat said then flew off while I ran leaving Nee–san and Frederick behind.

"Chotto matte!" Melissa–neesan called out.

"We might as well give chase, milady." Frederick said as he mounted on his horse and offered a hand. "Come!"

Melissa–neesan nodded as she took the bags before taking his hand and mounted right behind him before they chased us.

* * *

"Hurry, Lissa! Run!" I heard Chrom's voice as the two were running towards our direction… until Lissa took a different direction. "Hey! This way!" he shouted at her, gaining her attention.

"Oh, right!" Lissa realized before she trailed back to his side. "What _is_ that?!"Lissa cried out. Before she could even catch her breath, she suddenly tripped down from a rock that was on the ground, landed on her stomach, which puts Chrom to a halt.

"Liz!" Chrom shouted as he noticed two unknown figures that resembled zombies but fully armored, slowly heading towards her direction and Chrom was still far away from her position as he tried to get to his sister. "Damn it! I might not be able to get there on time!" he cursed himself.

"CHROOOOM!" Lissa shouted as the said figure is about to land a blow on her, wanting to end her life.

"Kivat!" I shouted while I ran.

"Yosha! Kivatte ikuze!" Kivat cried out as he flew into my hand and I caught him before opening his mouth so he could bite my free hand. "Gabu!" He said as I let him bite my free hand. Kivat made the hypnotic sonar noise, while stain glass markings appeared on my face, and the belt appeared around my waist.

"Henshin!" I shouted and attached Kivat to the belt. Quicksilver enveloped around me and shattered to reveal my armor form. As I finally transformed into Kiva, I immediately dashed towards the direction, and from the looks of it, just before the zombie landed the blow on Lissa–

*SHING!*

I heard the sound of a weapon that blocked the attack. It was a another person in dark midnight blue hair, wearing a mask to cover his identity, wearing a dark slim armor with golden highlights, greaves and boots and dark midnight blue cape, blocking off an attack, surprising Lissa, Chrom, and I. Where did that person come from?!

"Help!" The masked man cried out for help, making me and Chrom nearby snap out from our trances.

"We better hurry! I don't think that guy can hold on much longer!" Kivat urged.

"Right!" I said. Okay, I better use a Fuestle, but what? I looked to my left, and saw the Garuru, Bashaa, and Dogga Fuestle, but I don't have them with me. Well, let's just hope this works! I took the blue Garuru Fuestle and opened up Kivat mouth again, before putting the Fuestle in Kivat's mouth and closing it.

**GARURU SABER!**

With that announcement, Kivat blew and made a shrilling whistle sound.

At first, we were waiting for some sort of response, like when that sound was made, I was expecting Castle Doran to appear at the sky and it will spit out Garuru… but nothing was happening. "Eh? This is a first…" Kivat got out.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"He didn't come… but _those_ guys are…" Kivat pointed out. When I looked at the front, I noticed those zombies headed towards my direction, because of the Fuestle I used.

The masked hero pushed the zombie that she was blocking aside and Chrom entered in, attacking it that tried to attack Lissa, finishing it off with a cross attack, thus killing the zombie. "Quite an entrance. What's your name?" Chrom asked. The masked hero was silent before immediately running towards me, helping me out by slashing out a monster.

"Are you alright?" the masked hero asked me.

"Uh… yeah. Like Chrom asked, who _are_ you?" I asked back.

The masked hero didn't reply to my question before he immediately slashed away another zombie that was trying to attack him from behind. The two continued to counter an attack of one another before he kicked the zombie back. "Oi, I think we should help him out! Time for a Wake Up call!" Kivat said.

"Right!" I said as this time, I put away the Garuru Fuestle and took out the Wake Up Fuestle and put in Kivat's mouth before closing it.

**WAKE UP!**

With the sound of the Fuestle made, the whole place was replaced with full darkness as the half–moon appeared in the sky as it slowly turned into a crescent moon. The masked hero and zombie paused as I slowly raised my kicking foot high. Again, this is _really_ painful. "Whoever you are! Get back! He's about to kick away that creature in full power!" Chrom shouted at the masked hero, to which he nodded before pushing the zombie right in front of another one before he leaped away from the zone. Kivat flew around the armored right boot and shattered the chains, freeing the red bat wings. I then leaped into the air doing a back flip with the crescent moon behind me and dove down for my kick.

"Darkness Moon Break!"

I dove down and my kicking foot hit its target, pushing the zombie down to the ground as the large Kiva insignia appeared on the ground before the zombie turned into dark smoke. I guess that means its dead.

"That mark…" The masked hero got out.

After I landed my kick onto one of them, I heard a horse galloping towards our direction. "Milord! Milady! Are you hurt?" Frederick asked concerned.

"Frederick, Melissa!" Lissa shouted as Melissa–neesan looked around.

"Ara, ara… what _happened_ here? Why is there an earthquake just now?" She asked.

"Well, you can thank those zombies." I said pointing to a group of them who were heading towards us.

"Um, Frederick… these creatures…" Melissa–neesan tried to ask him.

"I do not know, milady… this is the first time I've seen such a thing…" Frederick replied back to her.

"One thing I _do_ know is this one isn't from Ylisse. I can tell _that_ much." Chrom assured.

"It's good to hear that everyone is alright…" Melissa–neesan sighed in relief.

"Yeah, if it wasn't for–" I said trying to point out the masked hero but for some reason… he wasn't there. "Hey, where did he go?" I asked.

"Who are you looking for, Kurogasa?" Frederick asked.

"There was a masked man that helped us, and now he's gone." I said scratching my head, or in this case helmet.

"Captain Chrom!" A voice cried out. We heard another voice heading towards our direction and it was a female voice, as she has short red hair, wearing brown sleeveless breast armor with a silver neck guard that covered around the neck area, a long gray cloth that streamed down at the front, having brown side sashes, bracers and long brown greaves, holding a spear in her hand. "Wait! I'm coming!" she shouted at our direction.

"Ara, ara… who's that?" Melissa–neesan asked Chrom.

"It's Sully." Chrom answered. "Sully, what are you _doing_ here?" He asked.

"I came here to assist you, of course!" Sully replied back before she looked ticked off. "All right, you ash–faced freaks! Which one of ya wants to try my lance on for size first? I know just the spot for it: shoved right up your–!"

"Hold, milady!" Another voice said, as a man who has long light–blue flowing hair, wearing a white formal medieval shirt with frills at the end of the sleeves and that frilly scarf tied neatly on his neck, wearing black pants and boots and his left arm, padded with silver gauntlet appeared, as he carried along a set of bow and arrows with him. I can tell that much that he's an Archer.

"Who's _this_ guy?" Lissa asked Sully.

"Oh, him? He's just kept following me around… which annoys me!" Sully said angrily as this… gentleman began to speak to her in a gentleman manner.

"Life may be long, but attraction is fleeting! Would you leave me in your sweet dust? Leave war to the warriors, dear bird! A beauty such as you need wage only love." The Archer said, with me not understanding what he said.

"Ara, ara… who is this gentleman?" Looks like he caught Melissa–neesan's attention, and he smiled widely at that.

"Ha! Is the sister intrigued by my charms? Of course you are– it's only natural." he said before he took her hand, kissed it, his actions annoying me. "I am myth and legend! I am he who strides large across history's greatest stage! The man who puts the "arch" in "archer"! My name, dear lady, is Vi–"

"Yeooooooooooooooouch!" The Archer cried out in pain holding his toe while jumping on one leg.

"Eh? Kurogasa?" Chrom asked confused as Sully noticed that _I'm_ the one that stomped his foot… and to be honest, that felt good.

"Ho~, that guy in weird clothing knows how to make this guy stop hitting on girls!' Sully complimented me.

"You there!" The Archer pointed at me. "Why did you do that to me, the Great Virion?" He asked me while still keeping his composure in front of Nee–san.

"Get close to my sister and I'll have those arrows shoved up your candy ass!" I threatened.

"Y–Your… SISTER?!" Virion said surprised.

"Yes, he's my otouto… my little brother…" Melissa–neesan explained as Virion coughed for a while before he kept his appearance in check.

"Oh, where are my manners? Forgive me, my good man…" Wow, that was fast. "I was wondering if I could ask her hand in marriage. I would, of course, need your blessings to do so…" Virion added, making Nee–san blushed and striking another nerve on me.

*POW!*

"YEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!" Virion cried out as he held his package and fell to the ground.

"Correction: I'll have those arrows shoved up your candy ass _AND_ your monkey nut sack!" I threatened again.

"Huh… giving him a threat and knocking away his sunshine like that… you sure caught _my_ attention, kiddo…" Sully said impressed after I delivered a knee strike on Virion's little package earlier.

"Hey, why are you being overprotective of Melissa all of the sudden, Kurogasa?" Lissa asked me, as Nee–san was confused by my actions let's not forget that behind this mask, I'm blushing madly right now…

"If we have the strength to ask, maybe we should try to chop _them_ down instead." Frederick said as he pointed at the zombies heading towards us.

"What _are_ those freak shows, anyways?!" Sully grumbled.

"Don't know, don't care. We slice and dice them up." I grunted. "Lissa, heal up Mr. Pervert over there, why don't ya." I said before running to meet with the zombies.

"Oh, alright…" Lissa nodded before pointing her staff at the man as Sully laughed at Virion.

"Hah! Serves you right for trying to woo any girls you find in sight!" Sully smirked before she led her horse forward.

Just when Frederick was about to lead his horse and Nee–san away… "W–Wait! May I know who you are, at least?"

"Ara, it's Melissa." Nee–san said happily.

"Melissa…" Virion repeated and a smile appeared on his face. "How divine! A starkly beautiful name, as befits its owner, truly!"

"I suggest… we better move onward for now…" Chrom said before Lissa finished her healing on him.

"Yeah! Let's take these things down first and who knows? Maybe that masked hero would appear and help us out again?" Lissa pondered before she and Chrom moved onward.

"Oh, Melissa… what a divine name, and your beauty and appearance and having such poise and kind tone… oh, it is _such_ divine, indeed!" Virion said happily while still in his own fantasy world. "But, to win her heart, I must win that man's trust. Hm… if that's the case, I might as well assist them for the time being!" Virion decided before he held his bow and followed suit before launching an arrow directly onto one of the zombie's head while still running. "Fear not, as the archer of archers, Virion, has arrived!" he declared.

* * *

"Wow, aibou! That was some move!" Kivat said impressed.

"Shut up! I'm not in the mood for that!" I snapped.

"Whoa, easy aibou." Kivat said.

"Sorry, it's just…" I got out.

Kivat sighed, "I know, I know… looks like you got yourself competition to win her heart. You better be prepared because who knows? Maybe someone else might try to come to ask her hand in marriage?" Kivat noted while I ran. I picked up a sword that was nearby and started slashing some of them along the way.

"Don't even remind me…" I groaned angrily before I slashed out another zombie out of the way with a strong downward slash, followed by a diagonal slash.

"RRoooaAAaarRR!" I heard a cry and just when I was about to swing my sword on my back, an arrow went past my shoulder and it hits the target right on the head. I noticed it was that perverted gentleman who shot that arrow before the rest of the Shepherds came to my aid. Thankfully Frederick and Nee–san were nowhere to be seen for now.

"My good man, are you alright?" Virion asked me.

"Yeah, peachy…" I muttered. "I could've gotten that you know…"

"Nonsense!" Virion let out. "There is no way I'll be letting that fiend touch you, so rest assured, my good man!" He smiled before he started to aid Chrom with his arrows in hand.

"Uh… I think he wanted to win your trust before asking your sister's hand in marriage…" Kivat concluded.

"Well, he ain't getting her. No if, ands, or buts about it." I growled.

"Ha, ha! That's the spirit, aibou! Keeping her all to yourself!" Kivat got out before I swung my sword once again before a blast of lava shot out from the ground, surprising me. "We better make it snappy! The longer this battle goes on, the worse it gets!"

"Right! Ikuze!" I shouted before I dashed towards the center, filled with these zombies. I better let out my anger on them, rather than on _him_ for now!

* * *

_Meanwhile, both Frederick and Melissa reached an abandoned fort and both of them mounted off from the horse. "Milady, I suggest you should stay here for the time being."_

_"But… what about _you_?" Melissa asked her._

_"Have no fear, milady. As long as I have my sword in hand, I'll be sure to protect an unarmed sister from harm and seeing you do not have your item to aid us, for the time being, please allow me to protect you." Frederick said before noticed three of the zombies heading towards their direction._

_"Very well. I shall do what you want me to do." Melissa nodded and smiled before Frederick drew out his sword._

_"Come, you fiends! Let's see how you like the taste of my sword!" Frederick shouted before he let out a war cry and started to slashing them in front._

* * *

"Waaa!" Lissa screamed out while being chased by two zombies before Sully and her horse rammed through them, making them stumble before Chrom slashed another one out and Virion shot out an arrow onto them, turning them into black smoke.

"Gah! There's too many of them!" Chrom complained.

"Indeed! And these minions tried to harm my appearance!" Virion added before he shot down another one with his arrow. "If I found a scratch on my face, I cannot face her and even asked for her hand!" Virion said getting worried.

**WAKE UP!**

"Huh?" Sully and Virion said confused to where the sound came from.

With the red bat wings on my kicking foot out, I jumped up high and the two noticed I was right in front of the crescent moon. I immediately dove down my Darkness Moon Break, slamming my kick onto one of the zombies before the others that surrounded me were suddenly crushed down from the Kiva insignia that was formed on the ground, before turning into black mists.

"Whoa! That was some kick you did there, kid! How did you do it?!" Sully said impressed.

"Yes and where did that whistle sound come from anyways?" Virion asked.

"Nothing you need to know." I said before I turned to Sully. "And to answer to _your_ question, I can tell ya later. Right now, we got more zombies to kill."

"What?!" Virion asked shocked. "You would tell her things, but not _me_?!"

"You _really_ want me to go out on my promise of sticking those arrows in ya?!" I threatened.

Virion flinched as Sully laughed. "Hah! Did ya hear that, smooth talker? He rejected ya for trying to wooing girls!" Sully said before she rode on her horse to trample through some other monsters, before I followed suit.

"Hm… if only he wasn't her relative by blood, maybe I won't have to put it up… but oh well, for the sake of her love, I must do such a thing!" Virion added before he chased us.

After some time in battle, all of the mess ended up leading to an abandoned fortress, where Frederick was busy fighting off a few zombies in his hand and Nee–san stayed in there. While Chrom dashed forward, with Sully assisting him, she waved at me. "Kurogasa! You're here!"

"Ah, milady! You're alright!" Virion said as he approached her.

*BONK!*

"Yeow!" Virion cried out as he stopped and crouched in pain holding his head courtesy of me bopping him on the head and a lump grew out of his head, while smoke came out.

"Don't even think about it bozo!" I snapped before running over to Nee–san.

"Ara, ara… you didn't have to do that to him, dear." Nee–san said.

"Yeah? I think that guy deserves it for trying to hit on us girls! Besides, I dunno what'll happen if he gets his hands on ya…" Sully noted before we heard some sort of roar.

"Uh–oh! Something big and scary is heading towards our direction at 12 o'clock, aibou!" Kivat warned and when I turned around, I noticed a rather larger than normal zombie, heading towards our direction.

"Ryaaargh!" the zombie roared

"That must be the leader…" Frederick pointed out.

"D–Does that mean there's gonna be a mirror–like monster popping out of nowhere?" Lissa feared.

"Mirror–like monster?" Sully asked raising an eyebrow. "What the heck's _that_ supposed to mean?!"

"Fangire?" I asked Lissa.

"Yes! That!" Lissa squeaked.

"I don't think so. I don't hear the Bloody Rose humming."

"Bloody Rose?" Lissa asked.

"It's a violin that hums when a Fangire is nearby. We don't have the violin itself, but we can still hear it hum." Melissa–neesan explained.

"I dunno what you guys are talking about, heck, as long as I can beat that thing down, I ain't complainin'!" Sully smiled before she charged forward with her lance in hand as Virion stood up after clearing the effect of my knuckle meeting his head.

"Oh? A Bloody Rose? Are you talking some sort of rose that bleeds out blood?" Virion pondered, literally mistranslating the whole thing, even though Nee–san explained it. "I wonder if it's something that the fair maiden loves to have?"

"Ara, ara… I think this gentleman misunderstood the name…" Melissa–neesan sweat dropped.

*BONK!*

"Yeow!" Virion cried out as he crouched in pain again, holding his head again, courtesy of me bopping him again on the head and _another_ lump grew out of his head while smoke came out.

"Didn't you even hear what she just said?!" I snapped.

"Oi, aibou, I suggest we should aid those guys from that zombie overwhelming them…" Kivat told me as Virion immediately recovered from the bop as the zombie literally pushed Chrom, Frederick, and Sully out of the way with a swing of its sword.

"Fear not! I, Virion, would aid them! Watch, Melissa my fair maiden, as I take that fiend out with an arrow of my love for you!" He got out before he joined in.

"I–I think I should stay back…" Lissa said as she stayed close to Nee–san near the abandoned fortress.

"Yeah, you go and do that." I said before charging in to help Chrom and the others.

With the three of them being pushed back, Chrom was the first one to recover and charged forward at the leader of the creatures with a swing of his sword. Unlike any other creatures that we fought before, this one can actually defend itself instead of trying to slash their enemies without thinking. Right now, both sides were equally match… if it wasn't for the assistance of Sully's incoming charge with her lance and Frederick's axe trying to cleave it in half, followed by Virion's continuous shots at the zombie, which was easily repelled before turning its attention to the other three. "Drats! It blocked every single shot that I tried to deliver! This would put me to shame, as seeing the fair maiden witness my manliness!" Virion got out, not pleased with the results.

"Rrrarrragh!" the leader zombie roared swinging its blade relentlessly onto them, as Chrom, Frederick, and Sully were able to either escape or defend themselves before I made my interference, giving it a kick to its gut, followed by chasing it down to deliver rapid consecutive punches on its stomach, dodging a few swings from it, and giving an elbow before finishing it off with a strong uppercut. It was followed by Chrom's cross slash, making it stumble back as Sully and Frederick's advances, making it stumble back even further.

"Alright! Way the go, Shepherds!" Lissa cheered.

"Now to finish it!" I shouted taking the Wake Up Fuestle and placing it inside Kivat's mouth and closing it.

**WAKE UP!**

With the Fuestle letting out a familiar chime, I got into my stance and raised my kicking foot high as Kivat, still with the Fuestle in his mouth, flew around me before flying towards my kicking foot, releasing the chains that bind the seal before I leaped high. "Incoming!" Chrom shouted before the Shepherds disperse from what's going to happen next, leaving the zombie confused while Virion _still_ had time to shoot some arrows at it, just to distract it.

"Come taste my arrows, you fiend!" Virion shouted and that distraction is all what I needed.

"DARKNESS MOON BREAK!" I declared as I descended down making the zombie react to the kick too late and pressed my kick on it to the ground. The Kiva insignia was then engraved on the ground before the zombie finally turned into black mist, thus ending the battle.

"He did it! Good job, dear!" I heard Nee–san say happily.

"Of course!" Virion immediately intervened. "If it wasn't for my distraction, that good fellow might not be able to land his kick on it!" he claimed.

"Yeah, thanks for that, I guess…" I muttered before Kivat flew off his perch and went back to civilian form.

"Not a problem! Always a pleasure to earn your trust for her hand!" Virion said chivalrously with a smile.

*POW!*

"YEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!" Virion cried out in pain as he held his package again and fell to the ground face first.

"I am _this_ close to sticking those arrows into ya!" I snapped.

"Ow…" Virion winced in pain.

"Yeouch… that's _gotta_ hurt…" Lissa got out.

"But… isn't it _too_ much?" Nee–san asked worried.

"I think he deserves it. So, don'cha worry about that!" Sully assured them.

* * *

After all that's been said and done, everyone including the pained Virion met up and the masked hero appeared again. "It seems all the creatures are vanquished. This young man took care of the others." Frederick told us as the masked hero kept silent to himself.

"Um, I never got to thank you… for before." Lissa got out as she draws circles on the ground with her foot. "So… thank you. You were very brave."

"Yeah, if you ain't there on time, I dunno what'll happen to her…" Kivat added as Chrom walked towards him.

"You saved my sister's life, which makes you an ally. My name is Chrom. Might I ask yours?" He asked.

"You may call me Marth." The masked hero answered.

"Marth? Named after the great king of old? You certainly _look_ like a hero with that name." Chrom complimented.

"Marth? Who's that?" I asked.

"That's right, you come from another world…" Chrom realized.

"King Marth is the legendary hero of Altea, and an indirect descendant of Anri, the hero who slew the dark dragon Medeus in the past from disaster that struck upon this world. The sword milord is holding is actually owned by the legendary hero himself, the Falchion; which is said that only those who are worthy can wield it." Frederick explained.

"I'm not here to talk about me or the legend regarding my name…" Marth said before he turned around. "This world teeters at the brink of a horrible calamity. What you saw tonight was but a prelude. You have been warned." With that, he made a run for it and before we could even try to stop him, he… disappeared from our view.

"Huh? What's teetering _where_ now?" Lissa pondered.

"Not much of a talker huh." Kivat noted.

"In any case, we must hurry to Ylisstol. I fear that this earthquake might have reached there too." Frederick said worried.

"I agree. Let's get a move on, then!" Chrom decided as the rest of the Shepherds continued our way towards the capital.

"Oi, aibou. Something tells me that sooner or later, we'll be seeing that guy again… there's more to him than meets the eye, y'know?" Kivat whispered.

"Yeah, I get the feeling too." I whispered back.

* * *

So throughout the rest of the night, Nee–san and I, along with the rest of the group including Sully and Virion went on our way to the capital. Along the way, I'd keep Virion in check. Every time he tried to get close to Nee-san, I growl and he backs off. "Honestly, you sure don't like having me close to the fair maiden, good fellow… what if that knight in shining armor tries to get close to her too?" Virion pointed out referring it to Frederick. "Would you treat him the same way you treat me?"

Damn, he has a good point.

"He's kinda got ya there, aibou." Kivat said while perched on my shoulder.

"Do not fret, Kurogasa… I will put my knighthood first…" Frederick assured as Nee–san still rode behind him.

"Hah! Speaks the man who would eventually fall for this maiden's beauty soon enough!" Virion laughed before getting a whack on the head, courtesy of Sully's lance, hitting him with the hilt.

"Geez, can you just knock it off already?! First you chase me down, then that Sister… what's next, a feminine monster?!" Sully said annoyed.

"Ugh, just how long is this arguing going to last?!" Lissa said annoyed too. "Are we there yet?!"

"Yes, we are." Chrom said as we stopped at a cliff that's only six feet high and on the horizon was the beautiful city of Ylisstol. I have to admit, the view is awesome.

"Waa~, So this is Ylisstol, capital of Ylisse…" Nee–san said impressed.

"Yes, and this place is full of people for today…" Frederick got out.

"Is there something happening in the city?" Virion pondered while still having his gaze on Nee–san.

"I don't know what events are happening, but on the bright side, it appears the capital was spared the chaos we encountered. I thank the miracles of the Light." Frederick sighed in relief.

"From the looks of it, that earthquake was only limited to the forest…" Nee–san got out.

"Quite frankly it is, my fair Melissa!" Virion got out. "If not, the people would've scrambled for their lives!"

"Well anyways, let's keep going. We're almost there right?" I said as I jumped off the cliff and landed safely on the ground with some slight pain, but that's nothing compared to lifting my leg up for my Rider Kick.

"Hang on tight, milady. The landing might be a bit harsh…" Frederick warned Nee–san, leaving her confused.

"I beg you par– WAAH!" Nee–san screamed out while her arms were wrapped around Frederick's waist tightly as he has made his horse leap down from the cliff and both of them safely landed on the ground as Chrom decided to do the same thing, followed by Sully and Virion, but Lissa decided to head towards a slope path next to it before she managed to reach us.

"Are you unharmed, milady?" Frederick asked Nee–san.

"Y–Yes, I'm alright…" Nee–san assured him as she loosened up her wrap around his waist. "Just… be sure to warn me earlier and wait for my response next time, alright?"

"I shall do so…" Frederick nodded.

"Have no fear, my fair maiden! Should you ever fall, you may fall in my open arms!" Virion said happily.

"Ow!" Virion cried out as he held his head in pain, courtesy of Sully.

"Will you shut up?!" Sully demanded.

"Why is it that most commoners _love_ to hit my head?!" Virion complained as we continued heading towards the capital.

* * *

As we went through, we noticed the crowd gathering for something as Lissa hopped around to get a better view. "Hey, is there something happening over there?" Lissa asked.

"Look! The Exalt has come to see us!" One of the villagers shouted as we managed to get a glimpse of The Exalt that Chrom mentioned before. It was a woman with long blonde hair, tied in braids and both of them are rested on both of her shoulders, there was a mark that rested on her forehead, which was similar to Chrom's mark on his arm, wearing a white dress with long sleeves with a light green cloth that runs down the middle, wearing green and light green robes on her, having a golden hair ornament, and long light green silky socks that reached her knee and green sandals, walking slowly through the crowd, accompanied by a group of soldiers and Pegasus Knights next to her as the crowd cheered for her appearance.

"Is that the Exalt that you've mentioned?" Kivat asked.

"Yes. That is The Exalt. Lady Emmeryn." Frederick answered.

"Um… are you sure it's even _safe_ for her to walk amongst the people like this?" I asked uncertain.

"The Exalt is a symbol of peace– Ylisse's most prized quality. Long ago, at the dawn of our age, the fell dragon tried to destroy the world. But the First Exalt joined forces with the divine dragon and laid the beast low. Exalt Emmeryn reminds us all of the peace we fought for then." Frederick explained.

"With Plegia poking at our borders, the people _need_ her. She's a calming presence, when some might otherwise call for war." Chrom added.

"She's also the best big sister anyone could ask for!" Lissa giggled.

"What?!" I gawked.

"Oh my!" Melissa–neesan gasped putting a hand over her mouth.

"She's your sister?! But then that would make you two–!" I added pointing at Chrom and Lissa.

"The Royal Blood. There's no mistake about that…" Virion finished as I was a bit overwhelmed. Wait, so this guy here… and Lissa… no way, these two are royal family?!

"Heh, it isn't a surprise for me since Wataru _also_ found out that he's royalty too." Kivat scoffed.

"No worries though, even though I'm Prince and Lissa as Princess, we're not ones for formalities, so it's alright." Chrom assured.

"Um… ok…" I got out dumbly.

"Relax friend." Chrom laughed putting my arm around my shoulder. "Now c'mon, we'll head over to the castle so we can properly introduce you to her when Emm gets back."

"And I'll take _this_ pervert back to base and teach him manners." Sully said suddenly grabbing Virion's collar from behind.

"Ah! Wait! I cannot be separated by that fair maiden~!" Virion cried out as he tried his best to stretch out his arms towards Nee–san, which confused her and the only thing she can reply to Virion was waving at him happily, seeing him off. Good riddance…

"Who would've thunk it? All of the shenanigans regarding this fellow knight to tolerate all of the teasing, huh?" Kivat got out.

"Indeed. Oh, the sacrifices I make for the good of the realm…" Frederick sarcastically said.

"Wait a minute; you said you were "Shepherds"!" I exclaimed.

"It's true, really… in a manner of words. We just have a _lot_ of sheep." Chrom explained with a smile as he looked at the castle. "It looks like Emm is returning to the palace. Would you two like to meet her?"

"Um… sure." I said.

"We would be delighted." Melissa–neesan smiled.

* * *

We made our way towards the entrance of the castle and walked down the main hallway, and man, the interior of the castle is beautiful, for sure! With guards on each pillar to protect The Exalt at all cost, this if someone that's _really_ important to them. It was then that Emmeryn approached us. "Chrom! Lissa! Welcome home." She said happily before she noticed the Great Knight. "Oh, and good day, Frederick. How fared you all?"

"Well– we shouldn't have any bandit problems for a while." Chrom assured.

"Wonderful. And our people?"

"Safe as they can be, Emm. But we still need to watch the borders. The brigands crossed over from Plegia."

"Forgive me, milord. My Pegasus Knights should have intercepted them." One of the guards accompanying her said.

"No, Phila. Your duty was here, with The Exalt."

"And besides, we had _plenty_ of help!" Lissa said turning to me and Melissa–neesan.

"Ah, you speak of your new companions here?"

"This is Kurogasa and Melissa. Kurogasa fought bravely with us against the Brigands. I've decided to make him and his sister, Shepherds."

"It's nice to meet you." I bowed.

"And I am Kivat–bat the 3rd." Kivat introduced flying up to her. "It's an honor to make your acquaintance." He bowed.

"Oh? A talking animal? This is new, indeed…" Emmeryn said surprised about Kivat.

"Well, yes… I haven't been much help without my proper items, but the Shepherds have protected us from harm." Nee–san explained.

"And in return, we've helped them out by taking out the Brigands that burned down the village." I added, which Emmeryn smiled at.

"Yes, and because of that, as I said, I decided to make them Shepherds." Chrom decided as Emmeryn nodded in agreement before looking at us with a smile.

"It sounds as though Ylisse owes you a debt of gratitude, Kurogasa, Melissa, Kivat…" Emmeryn assured us.

"N–Not at all." I smiled.

"Forgive me, Your Grace, but I _must_ speak." Frederick said. "Kurogasa and Melissa claim to have come from another world."

"Really…" Emmeryn said intrigued.

"Yes. But it is only _that_: a claim. We cannot rule out the possibility that they are Brigands themselves or even Plegian spies."

"Frederick!" Chrom snapped. Okay, I've just had enough with Frederick!

"Okay, seriously! What is your problem Frederick?!" I yelled facing him, and really pissed off.

"Young man, keep your voice down… you're talking inside the castle, in front of The Exalt!" Phila reminded me, and I ignored it.

"I am sorry, but still… I could not still trust both of you as there are possibilities you are assisting the other side…" Frederick pointed out.

"But, Frederick! These guys saved our butts from that Fangire! If it wasn't for Kurogasa's interference, we could've ended up becoming Fangire food!" Lissa exclaimed.

"Yes, and I thank him, but my station–"

"Screw your station! You think _everyone_ you don't know is your enemy! My sister and I told you the truth! That we're your allies, and have no intention of harming you in any way, yet still you're being so damn overprotective! I bet from the beginning you just want to get rid of both of us and carry on as if nothing happened!"

They were surprised as Nee–san got worried… worried about something that's related to my past… "Kurogasa… please… calm down…" She got out before she hugged me close to her, trying to comfort me. "We don't want to repeat the same thing that happened to you again… right?" She whispered to me as I had tears running down my eyes.

"No Nee–san! I won't have any of it! I don't want to be abandoned again!" I sobbed then forced myself away from Nee–san and ran away.

"Kurogasa! Wait!" Melissa–neesan cried out.

"Oi! Aibou!" Kivat cried out flying after me.

"Hm? Was it something I said?" Frederick asked not understanding what he said as Nee–san sighed.

"You might not notice, but when you kept questioning him repeatedly, you indirectly hurt his feelings and triggered his bad memories…" Nee–san got out. "You see… Kurogasa was… a bastard child abandoned by his parents." Everyone gasped surprised at this.

"Oh… really?" Chrom asked, to which she nodded.

"Oh… I didn't know… forgive me, milady…" Frederick said regretfully.

* * *

I continued running in the castle, not caring where I went, passing by castle staff members and soldiers until I came at a balcony and decided to stop there taking a breather from my running while trying to calm down. As I tried to catch my breath, Kivat flew and perched at the edge of the balcony. "Oi, aibou, what's bothering you? And why did you blurt out about not wanting to be abandoned again?" He asked confused.

"It's… about my past…" I got out.

"Oh?"

"Yes… When I was a baby… my… parents abandoned me…"

"What?!" Kivat gasped.

"And what's worse… I'm a bastard child…"

"A bastard child?! Man, somehow, someway, you really _are_ like Wataru!" Kivat exclaimed. "And… that _really_ puts you to deep depression, huh?"

"Yeah…" I got out. "Like I said, when I was a baby, I was abandoned by my parents, and I stayed in an orphanage ever since. When I turned eleven and found out, I was shocked and depressed so much that I ran away from the orphanage. I wandered around the streets, all dirty and my clothes all tattered. During that time, I… question my reason for going on… my purpose for living. Sooner or later… I was at a river pondering of whether I should jump in or not. Back then I just… wanted to disappear, thinking that no one will miss me… so I… willingly fell in the river… I didn't try to struggle against the waves, I didn't bother trying to breathe for air and stay afloat… I willingly let the water carry me to what I thought would be my grave… at that time I just… accepted my fate…"

"Oi… that's reckless, you know that?" Kivat commented while still becoming a good listener.

"I know… but everything changed when someone willingly helped me out to save me, despite them being strangers in the beginning…"

"Strangers?" Kivat blinked.

"Melissa–neesan and my best friend Storm… they're the ones that saved me…"

* * *

**Flashback – 10 Years Ago**

_"Hey, buddy! Wake up!" I heard a male voice trying to wake me up._

_"Are you alright, young man? If you are, please open your eyes!" I heard a female voice call out. "What should we do? Should we call for help?"_

_"Dunno! I don't see any wallet on this guy, so even if I wanted to call his parents, I won't be able to find his cellphone!" He exclaimed. I slowly opened up my eyes and saw a boy with short black hair about a year older than me and a girl about five years older than me with long flowing blonde hair._

_"Ah! He's coming too!" The girl said in relief as the boy looked at me on closer inspection._

_"Hey, you okay, buddy? I dunno how you got in there in the first place, but if it wasn't for this lady here screaming for help after seeing you drowning, I dunno what's gonna happened to ya." the boy said with a carefree attitude._

_"Oh…" I got out while I sat up slowly looking sad._

_"What's wrong?" The girl asked._

_"Tou–san and Kaa–san… left me…" I got out._

_"Eh?" The boy asked confused._

_"Oh my… and were you going to do what I thought you're going to do?" The girl asked concerned. I could only bow down my head in shame. "Oh, you poor boy…" She said suddenly hugging me._

_"H–Huh?" I got out, truly surprised when she did that to me. The warmness that I received from her… it was really genuine as if… she really cared for me._

_"Those people abandoned you for no reason… that is truly unforgivable…" She got out as we broke the hug and smiled. "Well, if you don't have a place to stay, why don't you stay with me for now? My family can really help you out as we always help out those who are in need. That is what my beliefs told me…"_

_"Yeah, and if you don't have any friends, then I'm glad to say that both the girl and I will be your first ones!" The boy said to me before he stretched out a hand. "The name's Ryder! Storm Ryder to be exact! Hope we can be buddies for life!" He introduced himself._

_"And I am Melissa Loubard. I just recently settled down here with my family from the States." She added as both of them were really concerned for me but at the same time, they shed light on me, giving me new hope and I couldn't help but cry out in joy and hugged Melissa back._

_"Kurogasa…" I sobbed._

_"Huh?" Storm and Melissa asked._

_"My name…"_

_"Oh… well then, nice being your buddy, Kurogasa!" Storm said as i continued to cry out and the two stayed there for me, with smiling faces on them._

**End Flashback**

* * *

"Wow… that's some story…" Kivat added as I wiped off the tears from my eyes.

"Yeah… and then five years later, I met my biological family again, and had another son and daughter within their family, but they kept cursing on me for appearing in this world. They didn't want be back, but this time… Storm and Melissa–neesan defended me, along with Saigo that I met along the way before entering college, meeting up with Akane–chan and Aqua–chan. The Loubards decided to adopt me as a part of their family, which they had no problem with whatsoever, and I abandoned my family name, changing it to Kururugi, as I thought it sounded cool." I explained.

"And maybe _that's_ when you began to harbor feelings for your big sister, huh?" Kivat concluded.

"Yeah… She's done so much for me all these years. It wasn't right away, but I knew that I had feelings for her." I said.

"Ah." Kivat nodded.

"Kurogasa?" A voice said. I turned around to see… Lady Emmeryn?

"Oh, uh… Your Grace!" I got out surprised while trying to look my best, putting on the best face I could have.

It is then Emmeryn walked towards me and… wiped off my tears? "Don't cry…"

"E–Eh?" I said confused as she took away her hands from my face and smiled, it wasn't as bright as Melissa–neesan's, but… it works.

"Are you okay?" Emmeryn asked.

"Y–Yes… I'm okay now. I apologize for overreacting back there."

"Oh, it's alright. Your sister has cleared the air in the castle area…" Emmeryn assured me. "I have also heard everything from what Melissa told me… and allow me to say this on behalf of Frederick's actions: He's sorry for his doubts on you." Emmeryn told me.

"I see. Well then… apology accepted."

"Forgive me for eavesdropping you, but you have mentioned four more people earlier… do they also share the same fate as yours? I mean, did they end up landing in Ylisse as well?"

"Yes… I'll be traveling with Chrom and the others to find them."

"Well, at least _that's_ good to hear…" Emmeryn nodded.

"Well, aibou, we better head out to where those guys are at! I wanna see these other Shepherds!" Kivat said with anticipation.

"Right." I said then turned to Emmeryn. "Thank you, Your Grace." I bowed.

"You are welcome, Kiva. Good luck on winning her heart as well…" Emmeryn told– WHAT?!

"When she said she was eavesdropping, she must have heard the whole thing by pure accident…" Kivat noted, which made me pale all of a sudden. "What's wrong, aibou?"

"Um… it's nothing…" I said before turning to Emmeryn again. "Again, thank you." I got out blushing then ran off, but not before I accidentally tripped along the way and heard Emmeryn giggle at that.

"Ugh… you really _are_ like Wataru whenever I'm with you…" Kivat got out before he followed suit.

* * *

Okay there you have it! Hope you guys liked the chapter! Also, since we have a Fangire come out last chapter, I'll give you guys, the chance to create your own Fangire. Here are the requirements though:

Name of the Fangire: (Animal) Fangire  
True Name:  
Physical Appearance:  
Personality:  
Special Abilities:

So there you have it, send in your Fangire entries. We'll most likely put them in the Paralogues and always, review!


	4. Chapter 2: Shepherds

**The Wild Fang: **Alright, you guys, time to clear the air for a bit. I noticed that when we said to give out its true name, instead, you guys gave out its REAL name… seriously though, both Fen–kun and I are a bit confused for a bit when you guys did this… but both of us couldn't blame you for that as we weren't being specific about it as well. If you have watched Kiva or somehow go to Kamen Rider Wikia - Kiva - Fangires, that's the TRUE NAME that we wanted to have… so, in the end… well, I'll let my partner to decide what to do… and oh, the Wolf Fangire has already planned out, so the Wolf Fangire from KR Accel Max has been rejected. Sorry about this…

**Fenikkusumaru: **Hello there, fellow readers, it's time for another chapter of Awakening of Kiva. I've noticed that some of you have sent your OC Fangires, but uh… that's not exactly what we wanted in the format. As Wild Fang said, for the True Name, it has to be lengthy like this for example.

Fangire: Panda Fangire  
True Name: The Dawn of the Extinction, Treasure of the East  
Physical Appearance: Made out of stained glass, but was mostly black with white spots around it, and with shorts which somehow reminds you of Po from the Kung Fu Panda movie.  
Personality: C'mon people, its Jack Black we're talking about here.

Anyways, check out the Kamen Rider Wikia for details. As of now, Serpentdragon was the only one to get it right, so his will be used first, but have no fear, you can still send Fangire OC's… and please do it correctly this time. And without further ado, here's the next chapter! It's Time to Break the Chains of Destiny! Wake Up!

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

Kivat and I were on our way back to the entrance of the castle to meet up with Chrom and others after meeting with Emmeryn and asking soldiers around where the exit was. "Boy, who would've thought that we end up getting lost in this large castle…" Kivat said. "And if it wasn't for Chrom to find us or even try to ask those soldiers about where we can find the exit, I dunno how long we'll end up staying here…" He commented.

"Yeah…" I got out. After a while longer, I saw Chrom, Frederick, and Lissa, the latter waving her arms at me with Melissa–neesan there too.

"Hey~ Kurogasa! Over here!" She waved at me. I smiled at this and then ran towards them with Kivat following.

"Sorry I took so long. This castle's confusing as ever." I apologized.

"No worries. Even _I _get lost sometimes." Chrom waved it off. "By the way, I've… heard the story from your sister. Are… you okay now?"

"Yeah, I'm fine…" I sighed.

"Are you sure? Because from the looks of it, I can tell you aren't fine yet…" Chrom said concerned.

"Well, it'll pass by, so don't worry, Chrom…" I assured him waving it off.

Frederick walked towards me and his face was full of regret for some reason. "Kurogasa… I already know that The Exalt has already forgiven you on my behalf, but I think I should apologize to you personally. So… forgive me for not knowing and for hurting your feelings in any way. It wasn't my intention to do so as my knighthood still has doubts about the matter." Frederick apologized sincerely with a slight bow.

"Apology accepted… just… try to be more trusting next time." I said.

"I will…" Frederick got out before Phila walked towards our direction.

"Prince Chrom, Sir Frederick, the council is holding a meeting and I suggest that both of you should be there to attend…" Phila informed them, as the two in question nodded in agreement.

"Understood." Frederick noted before Phila walked away.

"Oh my… I wonder what they want to talk about." Melissa–neesan pondered.

"Probably something that concerns Emm…" Chrom got out before he turned his attention to his younger sister. "Say, Liz, mind taking them to the Shepherds for me? This might take a while…"

"Sure thing, big bro!" Lissa smiled. And with that Chrom and Frederick left with Phila. "Okay, you three follow me to the Shepherds base! Try and keep up!" She said before she darted off out of the castle.

"O–Oi, chotto matte o!" Melissa–neesan cried out as she ran after her.

"That girl is energetic." Kivat commented.

"No kidding, well c'mon, let's go!" I said and ran after the girls with Kivat following.

* * *

**(Cue in Last Inferno by Ceui)**

**(Instrumental [Starts at 1:30])** Chains appear one by one, binding and blocking the whole scene before shattering away, revealing the title screen: Awakening of Kiva, and a background of a dark, grey sky. The title then fades away before the camera descends down to a scene.

**(Furikaeru nageki no kouya de)** From the top of a cliff, Lucina looks down sadly at a barren and empty wasteland filled with death and despair.  
**(Matataita kibou no Fragrance)** Lucina then closed her eyes as tears fell from them before the screen faded to black and the tears splashed in the black void, creating multiple ripple effects, changing the black void to the next scene.  
**(Kienaide hakanaki yume demo)** Kurogasa was outside walking on his way to class while thinking about his repeated dreams.  
**(Kanjitai sono nukumori wo)** Storm walks next to Kurogasa and wrapped his arm around his shoulders, followed by Akane ambushing Storm from behind by tackling him, making Storm and Kurogasa tumble down. Melissa who was behind them giggled as Aqua looked at them, while reading a book, leaning against a tree, and Saigo looked on as he sat on a tree branch.

**(Michiyuku itoshisa wa Endless Chain)** The sky darkened and the six noticed it. Looking up with determined looks, after Kurogasa, Storm, and Akane got up from the ground; the Outrealm Gate appears in the sky.  
**(Tsunagitai yo kono sadame wo koete)** At the same time, Lucina and the future generation kids also notice the Outrealm Gate opening up. Lucina's group dash towards the gate, while Kurogasa's group willingly let the Outrealm Gate suck them in, flying towards it, triggering it to the next scene of seeing Chrom and his group battling with the enemy and both Kurogasa's and Lucina's group arrived and ran towards the battle area.

**(Hanate tokoshie no Paradox)** Kivat, Kivat II, Rey_–_Kivat, Kiva–la, and Sagark flew fast beside Kurogasa's group. All at the same time, Kurogasa, Storm, and Akane caught Kivat, Kivat II, and Kiva–la with their hands and the former two let the bats bite their hands before the belts appear around their waist, while Sagark attached to Saigo's waist, Saigo inserting the Jacorder into the side of Sagark, while Rey–Kivat attached to the perch on Aqua's belt hanging upside down, and Melissa punched the IXA Knuckle on the palm of her empty hand before placing it onto her belt.  
**(Akaku somaru yami no hazama de)** Stain glass markings appear on Kurogasa's, Storm's, and Saigo's faces, while a pink heart appeared on Akane's forehead, a large snowflake appeared in front of Aqua, and a golden cross shot out from Melissa's belt before they glowed and changes into Kamen Riders. They and the future generation kids assisted Chrom and his group, pushing back the Risen from destroying a village.  
**(Kimi wo omou koto ga yurusareru nara)** Amongst all the fighting, Validar, Aversa, and Arc stand there, the former two having evil smirks on their faces, while an enormous large silhouette of Grima appeared behind Validar, Aversa, and Arc. Its eyes glowing red. Chrom, Lucina, and Kiva charged towards Validar, Aversa, and Arc, as Tatsulot attached to Kiva's left arm, making his armor glow once again, and assume his Emperor Form, before Validar, Aversa, and Arc advanced to _them_.  
**(Yasashiku kuchizukete)** When the two sides clash, a spark of light blinds the whole view.  
**(Namida tokasu ame ga sakebu)** Kurogasa's eyes shot wide open and sat up realizing that he woken up from a dream, before looking down from the top of a cliff, a land enriched by large fields of grass and a few villages. Kurogasa looks up to his left and smiled, seeing Cordelia walking up to him.  
**(Kore ga saigo no Inferno kitto…)** At the same time, Severa hugged Kurogasa from behind as Morgan hugged him from his side, and Kivat and Tatsulot perch on Kurogasa's shoulders, surprising Kurogasa before looking at them and smiled as Cordelia sat next to him and the whole family, Kivat and Tatsulot looked at the wide blue sky, ending the song.

* * *

Chapter 2: Shepherds

Boy, she wasn't kidding about trying to keep up with her, but because of Nee–san's slow pace, Lissa sighed before she also slowed down, so that all of us can catch up with her. Once we've reached towards a building, Lissa smiled and show us where they gathered. "Here we are! The Shepherds' garrison! Go on, make yourself at home!" Lissa said with glee before she bolted into the building, leaving us behind.

"Ara, ara… she sure has a lot of energy. She reminds me of Akane–chan…" Melissa–neesan giggled.

"Yeah, she really does. Only difference is that Lissa doesn't ogle over people like Akane–chan ogling over Storm a lot." I added.

"Of course, otouto… that's what makes Akane–chan special…" Melissa–neesan said as Kivat was fluttering in the sky.

"Well now, rather than stay under the heat, let's go in and meet our comrades in arms! This Kivat can't wait to see these guys!" Kivat said happily.

"Yeah let's go." I said then the three of us went in. When we did, I was impressed. For an abandoned fortress they used as a base, it looked pretty clean. When we entered into the base, there was another girl that was latching over Lissa, who looked worried for her. She had blonde drilled hair, wearing a white elegant formal blouse as the base, with a pink vest, high class mantle that covered her shoulders and pants, white gloves, and brown long leather shoes. She also had white bow tie ribbons on her hair and holding an umbrella on her hand. "Lissa, my treasure! Are you all right? I've been on pins and needles!" She cried out worriedly.

"Oh, hey, Maribelle!" Lissa said happily after Maribelle let go of her.

""Oh, hey" yourself! I've sprouted 14 gray hairs fretting over you!" Maribelle complained, making Lissa giggle.

"Aw, you worry too much. I can handle a battle or two!" Lissa perked up as she looked aside and muttered, "…Although I _could_ do without the bugs and the bear barbecue…"

"Ara, ara… it seems like Lissa isn't used to this kind of activity, ne?" Melissa–neesan smiled.

"Probably." I shrugged.

"Hey squirt! Where's Chrom at?" A male's voice asked.

When I looked around, I noticed that he was sitting on his chair, resting his feet on the table, as if he's the big shot around here. The guy had tanned skin, blonde hair that was tied in a spiky ponytail, was shirtless but wears a chain around his neck as it was connected to his buckler. He wore a bracer and a silver band on his right arm while having a long leather arm guard on his other arm, wearing dark blue pants and long leather greaves that connected to his boots and wearing a leather sash around his waist. "I bet he had a rough time out there without ol' Teach and his trusty axe!" He claimed.

"He sure acts high and mighty… kinda reminds me of someone… but I can't put my wings on who is similar to this bonehead…" Kivat pondered while perched on my shoulder.

"Oh, so you're "Teach" now, Vaike, is _that_ it? Hee, hee! And here _I_ thought people were just born lacking wits. It can be taught?" Lissa teased.

"Ha! Never doubt the Vaike! …Wait, was _that_ an insult?"

"I think she _did _insult you, you bonehead…" Kivat said out loud and Vaike get angry all of a sudden as he stood up from where he sat.

"Hey! Whose got the guts saying that to Teach?! Come say that to my face!" Vaike shouted annoyed as Lissa giggled.

"Where did that voice came from?" Maribelle asked herself. "It didn't come from any of the Shepherds _I_ know of…"

"Oi, Kivat don't be rude." I scolded.

"What? It's the obvious thing to say…" Kivat told me before a girl who had long flowing brown hair with a hair ornament that resembled wings on her head. She tied up her left side of her hair, wearing silver breast armor with some dark lines of decorations on it, with a midnight blue dress underneath it and a belt that strapped around her waist, wearing long midnight blue boots and long socks to fit in.

"Beg pardon, but when might we see the captain?" The girl asked concerned.

"Chrom and Frederick have some meeting, so, it might take some time…" Melissa–neesan explained to her.

"Poor Sumia." Maribelle sighed. "She's simply been beside herself with concern… Her eyes were scanning the horizon all day during training. …She might have earned fewer bruises fighting blindfolded."

"Aw, Sumia, that's so sweet of you to worry about Chrom." Lissa cooed.

"Worry? Well, I… He's our captain and our prince– of course I'd worry!" Sumia stammered. I'm guessing she has a crush on Chrom.

"So, who're the strangers?" Vaike asked.

"No one's stranger than you, Vaike…" Lissa deadpanned for a moment before Melissa–neesan stepped forward.

"I am Melissa. It's a pleasure to meet you all…" Melissa–neesan smiled, as most of them felt assured from her appearance and I think Vaike somehow fell for her charm too… great…

"Yosha! I am Kivat–bat the Third! It's nice to meet you all!" Kivat introduced himself as the reaction he received from others were _quite_ the opposite as they were taken aback from his appearance.

"A TALKING BAT?!" Maribelle exclaimed.

"A–And a strange one indeed…" Sumia noted.

"Lemme swing away my axe onto that thing!" Vaike exclaimed overreacting as he held his axe.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Easy! He's a friend, don't worry!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, don't hurt the cute bat!" Lissa added.

"Uh… please stop saying that I'm 'cute'… it's embarrassing… I'm pretty much older than you think…" Kivat blushed.

"And who might _you_ be hotshot?" Vaike asked proudly.

"Kurogasa. Melissa's little brother." I answered.

"So, this tyke here is the beauty's little brother, huh?" Vaike got out.

"Yeah! The three of them just joined the Shepherds! Even though the Sister here can't fight… yet, you should've seen how her little bro fights on the field! It was a spectacle to see!" Lissa exclaimed.

"Oh yeah? I bet he can't do _this_!" Vaike said before he took a deep breath and… let out a burp that was loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Ugh, Vaike! That was abhorrent!" Maribelle complained as she waved her hand in front of her, showing her detest. "Must you baseborn oafs pollute even the air with your buffoonery?"

*WHACK!*

"Yeouch!" Vaike yelped after seeing Melissa–neesan somehow whack his head with a wood plank she grabbed her hands on from out of nowhere. How she did that is beyond me. "What did you do that fo–"

"Ara, ara… did you just raise your voice on me, dear? Your little 'act' _should_ receive a bit of punishment after all…" Melissa–neesan smiled as she emitted her dark aura within her, making everyone around her shudder, and even silencing Vaike.

"W–Why do I f–feel like s–she has m–malicious aura?" Maribelle stuttered.

"Y–Yeah! T–This is my first time seeing her like this!" Kivat added.

"Never raise your voice towards my sister…" I got out.

"I–Is that so…" Sumia got out.

After Melissa–neesan's aura died down, Maribelle turned her attention to me. "And you!"

"Me?" I asked.

"Yeah! You better not encourage that oaf too much! I'd hoped you were cut from finer cloth. Hmph!" she warned before she left the garrison. Great… classical tsundere personality. Oh joy…

"Don't take it to heart, Kurogasa. Maribelle warms to people slowly." Sumia informed me.

"Or burns too quickly!" Lissa giggled. "But yeah, just give her time."

"Oh, you have arrived, my fair maiden!" Oh no… not _this_ guy again… when I looked at him, Virion already had his knee down, holding Melissa–neesan's hand while kissing on it. "Oh, how much I have missed you! Even for a brief moment of separation, it feels like an eternity to me!"

*POW!*

"DOH!" Virion cried out as he flew back before landing on his back after giving him the Sweet Chin Music to the face. Yes, I watch wrestling back in my world

"Oi… don't you think that's a bit overboard?" Kivat sweat dropped.

"Serves him right! He was trying to seduce the girls around here while I was still around!" Sully got out as she entered the fray. "That guy has some balls to do so!"

"Ara, ara… you don't have to, _that_ much to this gentleman, dear…" Melissa–neesan comforted me. Virion was seeing stars in his dizziness.

"I'm still gonna keep an eye on that guy…" I muttered.

While Melissa–neesan was confused from my sudden overprotectiveness, Chrom entered the garrison and the first one to walk up to him was Sumia, as she was happy to see him again. "Ah! Captain! You've returned! I was– I mean, we were so–" Before she could say further, she tripped down, and does a face plant on the ground before she slowly pushed herself up and what's even _more_ surprising, there was nothing that can make her trip down over… does she actually trip down in thin air?

"Now, _that's_ what you don't see every day…" Kivat sweat dropped.

"Does that happen all the time Lissa?" I whispered.

"Yeah, it happens a lot, don't worry about it. You'll get used to it soon enough…" Lissa whispered back.

"Sumia! Are you all right?" Chrom asked worried as he kneels down and offer his hand to help her out. "…Those boots of yours again?"

Seeing him suddenly offer his hand to help her out made Sumia stutter. "No! I mean, yes! I mean…" She didn't know what else to say before she sighed and took his hand, getting her back on her two feet before Chrom got serious and looked at me.

"I see you three have been introduced?" Chrom asked.

"Yep." I answered.

"Good." Chrom then turned to the Shepherds. "All right, listen, everyone: in the morning, we'll be marching to Regna Ferox."

"Regna Ferox?" I asked.

"A unified kingdom to Ylisse's north. Inhabited by barbarians, or so it's said." Sumia explained.

"Warriors are what they are, and we'll need their strength to quell this new menace. Typically, The Exalt would request such aid in person. But given recent events… Well, the people might worry should my sister suddenly leave the capital. So the task has been passed to us." Chrom said.

"Oh my… it _does_ sound a bit hard…" Melissa–neesan said concerned.

"Heh, there's nothing good ol' Teach can't do!" Vaike said eager about showing his skills.

"Now, this mission is strictly voluntary. So if, for any–"

"I volunteer!" Lissa said first one to speak.

"Me too!" Vaike stepped forward. "You'll be needin' ol' Teach along for such a delicate mission!"

"Hah! You ain't gonna leave me behind so that I can stab my lance on _their_ BE–HIND!" Sully smirked.

"Um… I may not be able to help, but if somehow we find my IXA Knuckle, I'll be sure to assist you all in any way I can…" Melissa–neesan said before Virion recovered from my blow earlier and stepped up.

"If the brave maiden is going to enter the fray, I, Virion, will join in as well; as I will protect her beauty from harm taking them out with a swift of my arrow!" Virion said.

"I'll go as well…"

"AHHHHH!" I freaked out seeing a Knight with black hair in a bowl cut style with two lines for his eyes in white huge armor behind me. "Where did _you_ come from?!"

"What? I've been here the whole time. I'm Kellam by the way."

"Ara… please forgive my little brother's surprise… we didn't really notice you were there the whole time, dear…" Melissa–neesan said as Kellam rubbed the back of his head… having a slight blush on his face?

"O–Oh, it's okay, Melissa. I, um, already used to that…" Kellam got out. Oh great, Melissa–neesan's beauty caught every boy's attention around here… well, except Frederick and Chrom.

"You've got yourself quite a competition, aibou…" Kivat snickered.

"Shut up…" I muttered.

"I… I, um…"

"Yes, Sumia?" Chrom asked.

She got startled a bit as she shyly looked down. "It's just that… I'm not sure I'm quite ready for a proper mission just yet. I'd probably just get in the way." Sumia said concerned as Chrom couldn't help but sigh while patting her head, surprising her.

"Well, you could stay behind the main group, and if a battle is met, just watch and learn? Your choice, of course. But some lessons can only be learned on the battlefield." Chrom assured her as Sumia looked at him, blushing.

"W–Well, if you think it wise, Captain." Sumia stuttered, making Chrom smiled at her.

"Just stay by me and you'll be fine." Chrom said with a confidently, making Sumia happy again.

"Oh, yes!" Sumia immediately replied before she coughed to correct herself. "I mean– Yes, sir, I'll do that!"

"Alright. I think that would be all for today… get a good rest, everyone." Chrom said before he took his leave.

"Oh, my fair maiden! How about you and I going on a little date of our own? I have found a fine restaurant for us to eat. What do you say?" Virion offered, surprising Melissa–neesan.

"Um…"

*POW!*

"OWWWWW!" Virion cried out as he held his package and fell to the ground.

"Keep it up and I'll _definitely_ make sure to shove your arrows up your candy ass and monkey nut sack!" I threatened.

"Ooohh… the pain… for the sake of the fair maiden's hand… I must endure…" Virion let out while Sully laughed.

"My, my… why would you do that to this gentleman, dear?" Melissa–neesan said worried for him… not what I had in mind…

"He has his reasons…" Kivat noted, making her confused.

"Reasons?" Melissa–neesan blinked before looking at me. "What _kind_ of reasons?"

"It's… complicated, Nee–san…" I got out, looking away from her a bit.

"Oh… well, if there's something that's bothering you, be sure to tell me about it, ne?" Melissa–neesan smiled.

"In the meantime, we should enjoy ourselves! Besides, the sun's setting, but that doesn't mean I'm getting tired already!" Lissa said before she ran out of the garrison.

"Heh, tomorrow, huh? The good ol' Teach better find something to chop down for tomorrow's big event!" Vaike said excited before he ran outside.

"I, um… will be taking this gentleman to have him rest…" Sumia offered as Kellam helped Virion by carrying him to the next room and to my surprise, after he carried him away, he… disappeared as Sumia entered the room, leaving me, Melissa–neesan and Kivat alone.

"Hm, how about you and I get ourselves some dinner for today? What do you think, dear?" Nee–san asked.

"Yeah, sure… but uh… what can we _eat_ though?" I wondered. To be honest, as much as bear meat wasn't that bad, I don't want to eat it again.

"We might head out towards the bakery we saw along the way but… I'm not sure about money… we _are_ in a city of a different world, after all…" Melissa–neesan worried as Kivat noticed something on my side.

"Oi, aibou, you have some money on your sash…" Kivat informed, which I didn't notice since yesterday.

"Huh?" I said confused as I looked to my side and noticed a brown bag on my sash. I took it and when I opened it, my eyes gawked. "WHOA!"

"You sure have some gold in there!" Kivat noticed as Melissa–neesan looked around her, including her bag.

"Ara… I don't have any gold with me… what should I do…? Maybe I should sell my school uniform to earn some gold…"

"Oi, aibou, this is a good time to impress her. Go on, go for it!" Kivat whispered.

"Uh… yeah…" I got out and turned to Melissa–neesan. "Nee–san, I got some gold. We can buy ourselves dinner." I said showing her the bag of gold.

"Really?" She asked; which I nodded. "But, is it okay… to use your gold?"

"I insist. I know you really love breads, especially the ones that just got out fresh from the oven." I assured her, which she smiles at.

"Well, alright. If you insist, then I shall oblige and take your offer then, dear…" Melissa–neesan replied happily before the three of us head out from the garrison.

"Heh, score one for the team, huh, aibou?" Kivat snickered.

"Yep. And I have a feeling, it's gonna go well…" I smiled.

* * *

The sun rose from the horizon as everybody geared themselves up. I just finished wearing my trench coat as a finishing touch. Truth to be told, I was smiling happily as Kivat fluttered on my shoulder. "Fuh, what a night, huh? She gave you a 'thank you' kiss on your cheek after you paid for dinner at the bakery. You're getting closer to her now, huh, aibou?" Kivat chirped.

"Yep. Like I said, I have a feeling it's gonna go well." I smiled.

"If my aibou is happy, then I'm a happy Kivat too!" Kivat said before he started flying up. "C'mon, let's not let anyone wait us for too long…"

"Yeah, let's get moving…" I said before both of us walked, well… flew for Kivat, out from the room at the garrison and everybody was already waiting _outside_ the garrison, waiting for Chrom to join. While waiting for them, I noticed Virion hitting on Melissa–neesan again. He doesn't know when to quit.

"Oh, for me?" Melissa–neesan said surprised as she took the croissant that was wrapped with paper from Virion. "And it's still warm…"

"Of course, my fair maiden! I noticed that you love eating breads, and so I thought that I bring you one as a token of appreciation." Virion said in a gentleman tone before Melissa–neesan smiled.

"Why, thank you. That's very nice of you…" She replied, making Virion grin.

"All in the sake of asking your hand in marr–"

Thinking quickly, I got the paper that Melissa–neesan had to hold her bread and placed it on Virion's face. "Want me to suffocate you instead?!"

"Mmmmmphhffffffmmmmppphhff!" Virion cried out flailing.

"Ah! Kurogasa! Please, let him go! He's suffocating!" Melissa–neesan said worried as she tried to remove the bag that was suffocating him before I eventually let him go, while Virion gasping for air. "My, my… what's got into you?" She asked slightly concerned as Virion eventually regained his composure.

"Do not be troubled for my sake, my fair maiden. As long as your smile brightens my day, it is all worth it and I shall bear all of the trials that are heading towards me…" Virion assured her with a gentleman gesture as he took her hand and kissed it again. "And I'm sure I'll win his trust anytime, so rest assured."

"Um… okay?" Melissa–neesan said confused. I can tell this guy is persistent on getting his hands on her…

"You just won't give up, do you?" I exasperated.

"But of course! I will earn your trust soon enough!" Virion got out happily, as I slump down while Melissa–neesan took a bite on her croissant.

After waiting for 5 minutes, Chrom, Lissa and Frederick arrived and looked at the Shepherds. "Is everyone ready?" Chrom asked. "We've a long march ahead."

"Heh! The Teach is _always_ ready to get into action!" Vaike said confidently.

"You got _that_ right! I'm gonna turn them into meat on a stick!" Sully smirked.

"Captain Chrom, wait!" A voice called out.

When we turned to the corner of the street, a man riding on his horse rushed towards our direction as he had dark brown hair, wearing forest green armor with a lance and sword on each side. He also had a sash to keep his salve and has brown greaves and bracers. He halted his horse before Chrom looked at the man raising his eyebrow. "Stahl?"

"Geez, why am I the last to hear about this expedition to Ferox?" Stahl complained, making Lissa confused.

"Huh? Vaike was supposed to…" Lissa said before she paused, thinking… until it hit her… hard. She immediately turned her attention to the Teach for a good scolding… literally. "Vaike! Did you forget to tell Stahl about our mission?!"

"The Vaike _never_ forgets! …I just don't always remember, is all…"

"Isn't that contradicting yourself?" I sweat dropped.

"You be quiet, twerp!" Vaike scolded me as he huffed away from my view.

"Alright, that's enough arguing. We have a matter to face right now…" Frederick reminded them, as they focused back onto their mission before looking at Vaike. "And next time, be _sure_ to remind your comrades instead of forgetting them, just like how you forgot to bring your axe along with you…"

"Hey! That was one time!" Vaike complained. Silence stood for a moment as Vaike looked around. "What?"

"Are you sure, dear? Only one time?" Melissa–neesan spoke, making Vaike slightly blush as he scratched the back of his head while looking away from her.

"…Okay, twice, but training sessions don't count. Anyway, I got it right here." Vaike said as he showed off his axe that was latched at his back. "Teach is loaded and ready for action!" He said confidently. "Glad to have you along, Stahl, ol' buddy."

"That makes _one_ of us." Stahl sighed. "I was in such a hurry, I _had_ to miss breakfast! There were muffins, and cakes, and… Well, I can tell you all about it while we march…" He added as Frederick offered his hand to Melissa–neesan.

"It's time to go, milady. As long as you don't have your IXA Knuckle, I will have to provide you protection…" Frederick said.

"Nonsense, my good man! The fair maiden would only be protected by yours truly!" Virion claimed.

"Heh, compared to those puny weapons of yours, there's _nothin'_ that could stop my axe swinging around to protect the Sister here!" Vaike claimed as Frederick sighed.

"Yep, a lot of competition…" Kivat said.

"Don't remind me…" I groaned.

"Onii–chaaaaaaaan! Where are youuuuu? Onii–chaaaaaaaan!"

"Huh?!" Kivat got out surprised. "That voice–!"

"Huh, what's up, Kivat?" I asked. Something calling out for this… Onii–chan… wait, Onii–chan? That could only be–

"Ah! There you are, Onii–chan!"

Yep, as I've guessed it, that white bat, small in size, having red eyes with eyelashes and that golden heart on her forehead… there's no doubt about it… Kiva–la… "I've been looking all over for you~!"

Unfortunately for the Shepherds, they were surprised from her sudden appearance, especially Stahl as this was the first time he's seen a talking miniature bat. "W–What _is_ that thing?!"

"Ah, don't worry! Let the Vaike swing that bat down with his axe!" Vaike got out.

"No don't! That's Kivat's little sister!" I cried out.

"HUH?!" The Shepherds cried out in unison.

Kivat fluttered high, surprising Stahl from Kivat's sudden appearance. "There's _two_ of them?!"

"Calm down, Stahl…" Chrom assured.

"Kiva–la, what are _you_ doing here?! Have you seen Wataru around?" Kivat asked.

"No~, I didn't see him, Onii–chan~! But, my master is in trouble~" Kiva–la replied.

"Trouble?" Kellam asked, surprising us from his sudden appearance. "What? I've always been here…"

"Master?" I pondered until I realized it. "Akane–chan!"

"Akane–chan?" Melissa–neesan gasped as I went to Kiva–la.

"Kiva–la, where's Akane–chan?! Is she alright?!" I asked frantically.

"She's alright… for now…" Kiva–la informed.

"What do you mean by _that_?" I asked her.

"Well~~, these… monsters were trying to attack her, but don't you worry, there's this big bad blue wolf that's protecting her for now~, and I believe there's also a Fangire leading the pack of these… icky zombies of sorts~."

"Fangire?" Virion asked confused.

"What the heck is _that_ supposed to mean?!" Sully asked not understanding it.

"I'll explain later!" I said. "Kiva–la, can you take us there?" I asked.

"I sure can!" Kiva–la chirped and started flying away towards a direction. "Try and keep up!"

* * *

_"Waaah! What's taking her so long?!" Akane complained as she ran and dodged the incoming attacks from the zombies and before they could land on her, a blue wolf slashed them away with its claws, dealing damage and at the same time, took away the remains of the soul from the host before they dissolved into black mist as the figure stood tall._

_"Do not worry. I assure you she'll be coming back with help…" the figure said as it was all in blue, having a wolf–like appearance, with furry shoulder pads, sharp claws and having markings on its chest while the lower part of his body had black pants with sharp fangs too. This was Jiro, the last survivor of the Wolfen Clan. "If she does not, I will continue to help you out, Akane…" He assured her before he scratched another one of the zombies with his claws before devouring its soul. "And they sure taste bad…" He complained._

* * *

"Kurogasa! Melissa! Slow down!" Chrom shouted.

I couldn't help but continue running as I followed where Kiva–la led us. Even Melissa–neesan told Frederick to get there fast too, which made Frederick doubt for a moment. As soon as she mentioned that Akane–chan was another important person to us, Virion and Vaike were the first one to offer their help and they immediately followed suit as Frederick didn't have any other choice but to obey her, for now.

"If I manage to save her important person, there is no doubt that I can win her heart!" Virion exclaimed.

"Not if the Vaike has anything to say about it!" Vaike countered back as the spark between the two triggered.

"Uh… what's going on here, Sully? Mind filling me in the details?" Stahl asked. Thank goodness he didn't fall for Melissa–neesan's charms.

"All the boys fell for her charms, except for Chrom, Frederick, and you." Sumia said.

"Oh… I see…" Stahl said. "To be honest though, she _is_ pretty… but not my kind of tea…" Thank goodness for _that._

"Yeah, I feel ya. But hey, at least we get ourselves something to skewer on!" Sully said anticipating the oncoming battle. After what seemed like forever to travel on, we have finally arrived at our destination, looking at a field on top of a small hill.

"My word, have the Risen spread this far?" Chrom asked worried.

"Risen?" I panted.

"We needed a name for this new threat, so the council gave them one." Frederick explained.

"Everyone, remember what we're up against!" Chrom reminded.

"Mya ha! They'll remember _me _once I drive my axe into their…" As Vaike was about to grab his axe on his back, he noticed something was wrong. "Wait… My axe. Where's my axe?! I had it a second ago!"

"Vaike, this is _no_ time for jokes…" Chrom growled.

"I'm serious! It's gone, but I _just_ had it! It's got to be around here somewhere…" Vaike said looking around. He must've dropped it while running. Baka, that's what you get for trying to be so helpful with Melissa–neesan.

"Keep to the rear, then! The battle is nigh!" Chrom said as Vaike groaned in anger.

"Hah… that is what you get for trying to act hero…" Virion mocked Vaike. Aren't you doing the same thing? Oh well, I better focus on the battlefield right now… time for a roll call.

"Kivat!" I shouted.

"Yosha! Kivatte ikuze!" Kivat said as he flew to my hand and I caught him.

"What is he going to do with that bat?" Maribelle wondered.

"Oh yeah! You guys haven't seen him in full armor, right?" Lissa asked them confusing Sumia, Maribelle, Stahl, Vaike, and Kellam.

"Wait, he has an armor?" Stahl asked.

"But… isn't what he's wearing considered armor?" Kellam got out.

"Ara~, ara~, looks like they haven't see what that Wataru–look–a–like can real~~ly do~!" Kiva–la chirped before–

"GABU!"

*CRUNCH*

The hypnotic sonar noise sounded, and ghostly chains wrapped around my waist before materializing into my belt, surprising the others. "Golly! Where did _that_ come from?" Kellam asked.

"My word, what _is_ that?!" Maribelle asked surprised.

"Y–Yes and… why is he covered in marks?" Sumia pondered as she noticed the stain glass tribal markings slowly creep up on my face. I thrusted Kivat forward.

"Henshin!"

"Henshin?" The first timers asked confused.

I attached Kivat to the perch and dropped him; making him hang upside down stopping the hypnotic noise and quicksilver coated me before it shattered to reveal my armor surprising the first timers.

"W–What _is_ he?!" Stahl asked surprised from my transformation.

"Oh him? He's Kiva under that piece of metal… whatever it is… but hey, if he's in that armor, that means we got ourselves some monster butt to kick!" Sully said delighted.

"B–But… why do I feel like he's something else?" Sumia asked concerned as she took a step back before tripping randomly. Seriously, how did she do it?

"B–Begone, evil! If not, you shall face my wrath!" Maribelle overreacted as she poked me with her umbrella at my neck, annoying me.

"Relax~, he's pretty much harmless~!" Kiva–la assured them. "But you should see my master's beautiful majestic form with _my_ powers!" Kiva–la chirped happily.

"If only I had my IXA Knuckle…" Melissa–neesan also pondered as I stopped the umbrella Maribelle poked me with.

"Oh Maribelle~~" I sang.

"Y–Yes?!" Maribelle squeaked.

"Poke me again and I'll break it~~."

She was _inches_ away from poking my neck again before she literally pulled away her umbrella and most of the first timers backed off.

"Uh-oh~, incoming Risers~~!" Kiva–la squealed as the Risen ran towards our direction… I think they forgot to mention there're _a lot_ of them to handle. Time for a first impression…

"Kivat, Wake Up call!" I said taking out the Wake Up Fuestle.

"Eh?! Isn't it too ear–" Kivat got out, before I stopped from finishing his sentence when I put in the Fuestle. Kivat sighed at this before I closed his mouth.

**WAKE UP!**

After the whistle produced the tune, the whole area suddenly converted from day into night, surprising the first timers as they've never seen such phenomenon happen before. The moon in the sky was half full turning into a crescent moon. "Wait, it's night time already?!" Vaike exclaimed.

"And all from that whistle tune?" Stahl asked in disbelief. I lifted my kicking foot high, cringing in pain still, and Kivat flew off the perch from my belt; flying around the boot before the chains broke, revealing the red bat wings.

"A red wing? What is he going to do, you guys?" Kellam asked but the first timers didn't really pay attention to what he said. "Uh… guys?"

"Where did that red wing thingy come from?!" Vaike asked surprised.

"That's what _I_ want to know…" Stahl noted.

"What is the man in the strange suit going to do?" Maribelle pondered.

"He's gonna do somethin' amazin', that's what!" Sully smirked.

"Something… amazing?" Sumia asked looking at her.

"Yeah! You guys will be amazed, I'm sure of it!" Lissa said happily.

"Golly… did they forget about me?" Kellam sighed.

With that, I jumped high doing a backflip, and with my target: The Risen, in sight, everyone watching, and the crescent moon behind me, I dove down for my Rider Kick. "Darkness Moon Break!"

"Darkness Moon Break?" The first timers said in unison before I landed my fast diving kick onto the Risen and my kick pressed one of them down to the ground and before I knew it, the Kiva insignia appeared on the ground, which means the attack was a success and the Risen that followed the one that was kicked away were compressed down from the insignia before all of them turned to black mist.

"Whoa! That's something else! This guy has caught the Teach's attention! I wonder if I can use that talking bat's power." Vaike pondered as he imagined that _he_ was the one that was under Kiva's armor and has caught Melissa–neesan's attention before the two skipped away…

"Ara, ara~, I'm sorry to say this big boy, but only certain people can wield the power of Kiva~. Unless you have a death wish, be my guest to use it~." Kiva–la warned Vaike, making the latter flinch and his little imagination shatter away instantly.

"Amazing!" Stahl said in awe.

"Yes, quite. And what an interesting insignia." Maribelle said impressed.

"I–I've never seen anything _like_ it before." Sumia added.

"Believe me, even _I_ was impressed about it… but that's not the point right now!" Chrom reminded everyone as he drew out his Falchion. "For now, we _must_ eliminate _all_ of these threats for my sister's sake!"

"All right, listen up. …Especially those of you who _brought_ weapons!" Frederick barked out, as Vaike flinched and Virion smirked. "We must take them all out and leave no Risen left standing! Should you ever spot someone who's Kurogasa's ally, make sure to protect her at all cost! Do I make myself clear?" Frederick commanded them as the rest of the Shepherds understood. "And milady, please hold on tight this time. We're going to be leaping off from this hill." He reminded her this time as Melissa–neesan nodded and wrapped her arms around his waist for safety, which triggered a few red flags on certain characters.

"That Frederick–" Vaike growled.

"_I_ should be the one holding her." Virion frowned. Virion and Vaike looked at the each other and furrowed their brows and clenched their teeth as the spark between them got bigger.

"Oh, for goodness sake…" Frederick sighed, much to Melissa–neesan's confusion before Chrom pointed his sword forward.

"Alright, everyone! CHARGE!" Chrom shouted as everyone made their way forward while Melissa–neesan holds on to Frederick, to make sure she didn't fall from the leap made from his horse as the others followed.

"He, he~! This is going to be so much fun to see…" Kiva–la giggled. But then she was wondering about something. "I wonder if I somehow forgot about someone?"

* * *

_"Arghhhh! Kiva–la's taking too long!" Akane complained as she kept on running from the Risen with Jiro following. "I bet she forgot about me!"_

_"That's what I also thought too, young girl…" Jiro said before he paused and clawed down another Risen, turning into black mist. "You should already know about her playful attitude, unlike her brother…" Jiro reminded._

_"Ugh! I can't believe I let her find some help! And I blame Kurogasa and his bat of his!" Akane complained as she dodged a swing from a Risen's axe, as its weapon got stuck on the tree._

* * *

"Kivat–choo/Achoo!" Kivat and I both sneezed at the same time. "That was weird…" I said.

"I hear ya, aibou… someone's probably talking about us behind our backs… or complaining to be precise…" Kivat added before I dodged an axe swing from a Risen before I kicked them out of the way, grabbed the axe, and started swinging around to chop them up.

* * *

_"Haaa– whoa!" Sumia cried out trying to dash forward, but not before she tripped on nothing, but the trip she made was enough to make the Risen confused before being cut in half, all thanks to her clumsiness._

_"My dear, are you alright?" The troubadour, Maribelle asked rushing to her aid after seeing Sumia trip down like that._

_"Y–Yes… I'm alright…" Sumia assured her as she slowly stood up. "I'm already used to it…"_

_"Shouldn't you be worried about it instead?" Maribelle sweat dropped before her horse kicked away the Risen and Stahl charged in with his lance piercing through its skull, turning them into black mist._

_"Alright, which one of ya numbskulls are gonna get their heads skewered today?!" Sully challenged as her horse neighed before charging forward, trampling down anything in its path as she jabbed them with her lance when given the opportunity. "C'mon~! Is that the best you bozos can _really_ do?!"_

_"Hyah!" Frederick cried out as he slashed down his sword onto a Risen with ease, and at the same time, protecting Melissa from them since she doesn't have the IXA Knuckle with her. Chrom ran forward to take out the spear wielders by leaping high and somersaulting before he crashed down his sword on the enemy before he spun around with his sword and finished it off with a diagonal slash, killing away the Risen that was surrounding him._

_"Grr… how in the world should I impress Sister if I don't have my weapon?! I'm sure I was sure I had my axe on my back earlier!" Vaike said annoyed as Kellam parried the blows from two Risen with his shield, while taking damage, as Virion shot out his arrows on them while Lissa heals Kellam's wounds._

_"My good man, I thought that you are going to show me how powerful you are with your axe compared to my 'puny' weapons for the sake of the fair maiden… oh, wait, that's right! You don't have your axe with you!" Virion laughed, striking Vaike's nerve right on the money._

_"Man, no wonder Kurogasa's all agitated with you!" Vaike growled. "Now I want to shove those arrows up your ass too!"_

_"Hah! Soon, I'll be earning his trust and have the fair maiden's hand in marriage! Just be glad that I'm gonna make you my ring bearer if the wedding occurs…" Virion laughed before he shoots another arrow onto the incoming Risen, making Vaike annoyed._

_"What I oughta–"_

_"Ah, splendid! It seems I've caught up." A female voice said as Vaike turned around and noticed a woman who had short red hair that fell to her knees wearing a dark brown mage robe with dirty a white mage shirt underneath it, wearing long brown pants that was fastened with a belt, brown boots and a dark brown mantle. She also wore thin glasses and a mage's hat on her head while wielding a tome in her hand._

_"Hey, Miriel! Took ya long enough!" Vaike told her as she walked towards him casually._

_"Yes, I noticed the battle has just started… but during my way here, I have captured quite a specimen and have it in my jar…" Miriel elaborated._

_"What kind _this_ time?" Vaike said sarcastically as she took out a jar from her sash and inside it was… Kiva–la?_

_"Hey! Whaddya think you're doing you old hag?! Get me out of this jar!" Kiva–la said angrily._

_"I know what you're thinking, Vaike… how does this talking bat, all in white with bulky red eyes, come out to daylight from its habitat and since when did this bat in white speak in our language, no less? Yes, this specimen is truly something else… I cannot wait to see how this little bat does so…" Miriel said delightfully as Kiva–la tried her hardest on slamming the jar but to no avail. At least there are holes on the lid so that she can breathe… "Oh, that reminds me. I believe someone has dropped this while I was on my way here…" Miriel said as she took out an axe she kept at her side, surprising Vaike_

_"Hey! My axe!" Vaike exclaimed._

_"I was _wondering_ what ignoramus would drop this." Miriel sighed as she gave him the axe._

_"Thanks Miriel! …er, for the axe anyway." Vaike nervously laughed._

_"Maybe I should try a spell to glue that axe to your hand." Miriel deadpanned as she adjusted her thin glasses. "Permanently…"_

_Vaike gulped before he turned around and got into his stance. "Hah, with the axe in hand, the good ol' Teach will teach you Risen on how to properly wield your weapons!" He declared before he ran towards them, passing by Virion and unleashed his anger on the Risen._

_"*sigh* He always causes trouble amongst others…" Miriel sighed before she looked at Kiva–la inside the jar. "After this battle is over, you and I are going to have a little dissection…" Miriel said delightfully as Kiva–la began shuddered._

_"Hey, Miriel, let Kiva–la go!" Lissa shouted as Miriel turned around to see her running towards her._

_"Kiva–la?" Miriel pondered before showing the jar. "You mean… this specimen is Kiva–la?_

_"Yes, her!" Lissa huffed. "She needs to get back to her master! Right Kiva–la?"_

_"Yeah! I'm worried about her right now~!" Kiva–la said._

_"I'm sorry, but there is no way I can let go of this specimen… I'm sure she'll find another one, rig–" But before Miriel could finish her sentence, Lissa snatched the jar from her and let go of Kiva–la from her confinement, stunning Miriel._

_"He, he~! You have no idea how shaky it is to stay inside the bottle~! I was getting dizzy~!" Kiva–la said happily as she fluttered high and out of Miriel's range of capturing her._

_"Why did you _do_ that, Lissa?! It took me a long time to capture it undetected!" Miriel complained._

_"I'll explain later, right now we got a battle to get to!"_

* * *

"Akane–chan! Akane–chan! Where are you?!" I yelled while slashing a Risen away with a sword after throwing away the axe.

"She must _be_ here somewhere… where is the white bat when we needed her?" Frederick said as he slashed down another with an axe.

"I just hope she's alright…" Melissa–neesan hoped as Kiva–la appeared right above us.

"Onii–chan~, sorry for being late~!" Kiva–la got out.

"Kiva–la, where _were_ you?!" Kivat asked worried.

"Gomen ne~ I got captured in a jar by some red head with glasses~." Kiva–la apologized.

"Red head with glasses?" I blinked.

"Miriel…" Frederick sighed.

"Miriel?" Melissa–neesan asked.

"Yes, she's the Shepherd's mage with a complete obsession in science. If there's anything that catches her interest, she will definitely take it and bring it down for dissection…" Frederick said, making Kiva–la shudder.

"Good thing I'm with you, aibou…" Kivat sighed in relief.

"Yeah…"

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEY!" A girl's voice shouted. Wait, that voice! When our attention shifted to the left, there was someone running towards us… bringing along her friends with her… but then, those 'friends' of hers ended up being destroyed by a blue blur… wait a minute, I can't believe what I'm _seeing_ here… is that–

"A Fangire!" Frederick shouted, to which the blue figure scoffed.

"Do not compare me to them, mortal…" Yep. No doubt about it. It's Jiro, the last survivor of the Wolfen clan. Melissa–neesan got off from Frederick's horse and Akane–chan, still in her same clothes, immediately hugged her.

"Sempai~!"

"Akane–chan! You're alright!" Melissa–neesan got out as both of them hugged really tightly. "I was so worried about you, dear!"

"I'm even _more_ worried if I haven't have Jiro here to help me!" Akane–chan said before the two broke off the hug and Kiva–la fluttered in front of her.

"See~? I _told_ you I'd find them… it's just a matter of time~." Kiva–la mentioned as Jiro looked at me.

"Wataru–sama… you got yourself absorbed into this world too?" Jiro asked.

"Eh? I–I'm not Wataru." I said.

"Huh?" Jiro gasped.

"It's true, he's not." Kivat said as he flew off from his perch on the belt and I went back to civilian form. Jiro was surprised.

"M–Masaka… a mere mortal wields the power of Kiva?!" Jiro asked surprised as I rubbed the back of my head, laughing nervously.

"Ah, don't worry about him. He's similar to Wataru and can use the power of Kiva with no trouble at all!' Kivat assured him as Jiro looked at me with questions running through his mind. All of the sudden, a certain note played, catching our attention.

"The Bloody Rose resonates through the air…" Jiro got out.

"Fangire…" I grimaced.

"W–What?!" Akane–chan squeaked.

"Yes, believe it or not, Fangire actually exists around here, Akane–chan…" Melissa–neesan said worried. "Say, Akane–chan. Have you seen my IXA Knuckle anywhere?"

"IXA Knuckle? You mean that white fist thingy? Nope, as far as I can remember…" Akane–chan replied before she looked around. "Where's Storm–sama? I _really_ miss him!" Oh boy, there she goes again…

"You're the first one we saw…" I sighed sadly. "Nee–san and I don't know where he is."

"Oh…" Akane–chan pouted sadly.

"Cheer up now~! I'm _sure_ he'll be alright~!" Kiva–la assured her.

"We can deal with this mushy–mushy stuff for later; right now we need to deal with the Fangire that has appeared in this place!" Kivat warned us as Frederick looked at Jiro.

"I know that I must learn to trust outsiders, but to trust a beast? This is something else…" Frederick got out.

"Don't worry, he'll be with me. Besides, now that Jiro is here, I can use him in weapon form." I assured him.

"Weapon form?" Frederick asked confused.

"You'll see. Kivat!"

"Yeah!" Kivat said as he fluttered around me. "Yosha! Kivatte Ikuze! Gabu!"

*CRUNCH*

The stained glass markings appeared on my face while the hypnotic sonar noise sounded. "Henshin!" Attaching Kivat to the perch, and dropping him that he hung upside down, quicksilver formed and shattered to reveal my armor.

"Yes, there's no doubt about it… You can wield the power of Kiva at your disposal…" Jiro got out. "Very well, I shall aid you with my powers." And with that, Melissa–neesan got on Frederick's horse once again, while Akane–chan got on Jiro's back, which he was on all four before we ran out of the forest and heads back to the main road.

* * *

_"Haaa!" Chrom let out before he tried to land a blow onto a figure, but it blocked his attack before delivering a kick to his stomach, pushing him back._

_"C–Captain Chrom!" Sumia called out as she approaches him while Chrom held his stomach after the kick while looking at the figure. The figure is in humanoid shape as it had a stag beetle head with its pincers on top of its head and a snout on its mouth. On its green bodysuit, its body armor consists of having shattered glass–like texture with multiple colors on it, a spiked shoulder pad and a buckler on both of the back of its right arm, wielding two jagged curved blades, and has a spike on its knees and boot. This was the Stag Beetle Fangire as its true name is The Pincers of Might; Hunting for the Sweetest Nectar._

_"Sumia, stay back!" Chrom shouted._

_"Even if you somehow defeated these… 'zombies', if you are fighting with me, it would be a different case!" The Stag Beetle Fangire said as its fang hover in the sky and Chrom managed to save Sumia and himself in the nick of time as it tried to suck their life out. "Hold still, will you?! I have grown tired of feeding on these mongrels!" It shouted._

_"Deal with me instead!" A voice shouted. The Fangire turned to the voice and suddenly had an angry look on its face._

_"You! Kiva!" The Stag Beetle Fangire shouted._

* * *

As soon as we arrived, Akane–chan suddenly slumped down to the ground, courtesy of the rush made from Jiro. "Ugh… I think I'm gonna be sick…" She got out and while it was distracted, a flaming arrow targeted him. I saw that it was Virion who shot those arrows and with the assistance of… a mage, I think, to add the heat in it.

"Hah! Take that, you fiend! There's _nothing_ you can do to stop my arrows that's burning in passion for my fair maiden! Isn't that right, Miriel?" Virion got out before he shot more arrows in a rapid fire.

"Even though I have lost my specimen, I guess this one should be the best compensation…" Miriel got out as she casted the arrows in flames while the Fangire blocked it with its buckler before we heard a war cry in the sky. It was Vaike that leaped high and tried to cleave his axe down onto it, only to have it blocked away and pushed aside easily.

"Good show, good man, good show! It seems like your attack missed miserably in front of the fair maiden!" Virion got out before Stahl, Maribelle, Lissa and Sully entered the fray after finishing off the rest of the Risen.

"You better shut yer' trap! The Teach is just, uh… warming up! Yeah, that's right!" Vaike got out as I face palmed from their actions of trying to get Melissa–neesan's attention…

"Yep, they're competing for her affection…' Kivat summed up.

"Let's go Garuru!" I said as took out the blue Fuestle. _This_ time it should work. I opened up Kivat's mouth and placed the Fuestle in his mouth before closing it.

**GARURU SABER!**

With that announcement, Kivat blew letting out a loud shrill whistle. "Good grief, that shrill is deafening!" Frederick cringed covering his ears.

"Where's that annoying sound coming from?!" Sully complained as everyone other than us Riders, did the same thing. Jiro howled out before turning himself into a stone statue, surprising them.

"Wait, did I see that monster turn into a statue?!" Maribelle asked surprised.

"Yeah, no kidding!" Lissa added sharing the same expression as her friend as the rest noticed the transformation I was going through.

The blue stone statue transformed into a curvy S–shaped sword with a wolf head like guard for a hilt. As soon I grabbed the sword, chains wrapped around my arm and broke dispersing small blue flames to reveal blue armor on my arm. My red chest armor was enclosed in chains too before dispersing in small blue flames to reveal blue chest armor. Kivat's eyes changed to blue, and the lens in my helmet turned blue.

I became Kamen Rider Kiva – Garuru Form.

"My word…" Frederick got out. "What did I _see_ just now?"

"Grr… this isn't good! I might as well attack him now than never!" The Stag Beetle got out as it shot out some kind of nectar of sorts, aiming towards them as Frederick push Melissa–neesan off from his horse before the sticky solution got to him _and_ his horse, ending up sticking on a nearby tree, immobilizing him.

"Frederick!" Chrom got out as he rushed forward at the Fangire with Falchion as Sully and Stahl joined in… and where did Kellam come from?! He's just appeared right in front of the Fangire out of the blue!

Melissa–neesan sat up while rubbing her back from his sudden push, knowing that he had his reason for doing so. "Sempai, are you okay?!" Akane–chan got out worried for her.

"Yes, I'm fine, dear… just a bit sore on my back, that's all…" Melissa–neesan got out.

"Oi, Akane–chan~! Let's show them what we can do!" Kiva–la said.

"Yeah! No one's getting away like that for what they tried to do to Sempai!" Akane–chan got out as she held Kiva–la at the tip of her forefinger and thumb on her right hand.

"Ah, that white bat again! And that's its owner?" Miriel noticed but at the same time, still astonished from my armor. Curiosity got the best of her as she quickly approached towards me started studying my armor, much to my chagrin.

"My fair maiden! Are you alright?!" Virion asked being the first one to arrive as he helped Melissa–neesan get back on her feet before Vaike entered the fray.

"Are ya hurt anywhere, Sister?" Vaike asked also worried.

"Yes, I'm fine… thank you for caring for me, both of you." Melissa–neesan smiled, making both men smile too.

"Does this mean I have earned your little brother's trust?" Virion asked.

"What do you _mean_ you earned his trust?!' Vaike quarreled as sparks of electricity occurred between them, making Melissa–neesan sweat drop.

"Ara, ara… I don't know what to do from here…" Melissa–neesan said while think as Frederick was _still_ struggling over the sticky nectar as Maribelle and Lissa tried their best to pull him out of the sticky situation. No pun intended.

"Hey! Focus here everyone!" Akane–chan said making everyone look to her making her sweat drop but hey they stopped. "Henshin!" As she thrusts her partner to the front, Kiva–la let out a resonance from her body before–

"CHU!"

A heart shaped insignia appeared on Akane–chan's forehead before her whole body was synchronized with Kiva–la's wave. She was covered in light and before we knew it, the light shattered away and she was now in her Rider form. She had an all–white body armor, with red eyes and purple and silver decorations on her white helmet. She had silver shoulder pads that were spiked upwards and another one that was around her neck area with a purple interior on it, having purple decorations with black lines on her sides, silver sides that were spiked inwards, and a red belt with Kiva–la on it. It also had black lines that run down the lower part of her body all the way to the silver knee area, silver anklets, bracers, purple gloves, and have a white cape with a black interior on it wielding her Kiva–la Saber in her right hand.

Akane–chan transformed into Kamen Rider Kiva–la.

"This is an amazing discovery!" Miriel got out as she also looked around Kiva–la too, much to her chagrin.

"A–Ano… if you two don't mind, would you please help Frederick from his sticky situation?" Melissa–neesan asked.

"Your wish is a command I _must_ follow, my fair maiden!" Virion obliged.

"Heh, you just watch as the Vaike shows you his strength!" Vaike got out as he rotated his arm around, flexing it before both men went towards Frederick.

"It seems like they would obey her orders, aibou…" Kivat told me.

"As much as I'd hate to say it, as looks as they'd shut up and stop arguing, I'll go along with it." I groaned. "Kiva–la–chan, let's take out that Fangire! Ikuzo!"

"Yo~sh! Let's help them out!" Kiva–la–chan chirped as both of us ran towards the Stag Beetle Fangire who spat out more of its sticky nectar on Chrom, Stahl, Sully, Sumia, and Kellam as they tried to struggle from this mess.

"Ugh! What _is_ this thing?!" Chrom complained.

"How in the world am I supposed to get out of _this_ one?!" Sully asked annoyed as she and her horse were struggling as Sumia pushed herself up, only to have the sticky nectar pull her back to the ground.

"Gwah ha, ha! Now _that's_ more I like it! Now, stay still while I'll be feeding on your li–"

*SLASH!*

"Gwah!" The Stag Beetle Fangire cried out stumbling back after taking the slash from my Garuru Saber and Kiva–la–chan's slash. "Grr… why do both of you _have_ to disturbed my meals?!" It complained.

"You won't be taking _anyone's_ life!" I shouted as Kiva–la–chan and I charged at the Stag Beetle Fangire and slashed away at it creating multiple sparks on its body. The Stag Beetle stumbled back from the sparks before it also got into its stance and clashed our weapons at the middle of the battlefield. As I swung my saber on him, he parried it with one of his bucklers before trying to swing both of his swords on me, which I dodged below to make it miss. When that happened, it immediately swung both of them to the left, which made Kiva–la–chan defend, parrying the blow with her long saber. Somehow, she disarmed one of its swords before I tried to attack him again, which it blocked by sidestepping before I disarmed one of his bucklers that were attached on its arm, leaving with only a sword and a buckler on each hand… or claws, I think.

We press our offensives attacks on it, as it tried to parry each blow we've given it while at the same time, try to dodge its incoming swings at us. Kiva–la–chan shouted as she managed to land a vertical cut on its armor, followed by my stab on its chest before she kicked away its sunshine and I gave a knee strike on its head, making it stumble back more. "T–That's not fair! Y–You can't just land a l–low blow!" The Fangire complained as he held his sunshine while his legs were crossed…

"Oi, aibou! Time to finish it!" Kivat cried out.

"You know it!" I said turning the Garuru Saber sideways and placed it in Kivat's mouth before biting it.

**GARURU BITE!**

"Ha, ha! Time for a Wake Up Call!" Kiva–la–chan declared as she got into her stance as the day turned into night and a full moon shined brightly in the sky. At the same time, her sword shined as a silhouette of wings appeared on her back.

"This is quite a phenomenon! How did they do it?!" Miriel said impressed before the jawline of my helmet opened up and I placed my Garuru Saber on its place. I then got on all fours like a wolf then leaped up high while spinning as the moon turned blue. Meanwhile, Kiva–la–chan flew towards the Stag Beetle Fangire and slashed it with her glowing saber while I spun down towards it and made a huge slash before turning my back on it on all fours. The Stag Beetle Fangire screamed as a huge blue bonfire burst out of it with the image of the Wolfen's head before disappearing and the Fangire shattered to stain glass pieces. An orb of light appeared then flew to somewhere far away.

After that finishing touch, the night reverted back to day and just like that. "Yatta~! We did it!" Kiva–la–chan cheered happily before both of us converted back to normal, as Jiro also reverted back to his Wolfen form and Kivat and Kiva–la fluttered high to the sky.

"Another job well done… and we still have no idea on where that orb of life leads to…" Jiro got out as I looked around. Jiro then reverted to his human form, having black hair that was unkempt with black eyes and wears a white collared dress shirt with a black over it, black pants and shoes, with an untied bowtie around his neck. Heh, it's the same guy from the series…

"Oi, aibou, in the meantime, we should help them out as the sunshine is high…" Kivat suggested.

"Ugh, this is gonna take a _long_ time to free them all!" Akane–chan complained.

"No complaining Akane–chan. We got work to do. And after that, you need a change of clothes. You stand out too much in that." I said. "Jiro, please help out too."

"Ah mou~! I really like this dress!" Akane–chan complained as Jiro nodded in agreement.

* * *

After an hour of pulling them out of the sticky nectar _and_ cleaning away the nectar all over their armor and hair at a nearby river, everyone was finally out of the sticky situation, including the cavalry's horses. And let me tell you, it wasn't easy… "That takes care of everything…" Chrom got out.

"Yes, milord and it seems like we have ourselves another new ally to join us… well, sort of…" Frederick noted as he referred to Jiro.

"I wonder if Tou–san is alright~?" Kiva–la pondered. "What do you think, Onii–chan?"

"I'm sure Tou–san is alright." Kivat assured. "He can take care of himself."

Kiva–la giggled at that. "I just hope whoever held Tou–san's power is also alright too~" Kiva–la hoped. I guess she's right. As long as Storm's out there somewhere, I know he'll be alright with Kivat the Second at his side…

"And good riddance for defeating away that Fangire… but if they're appearing this far up the Northroad as well as Fangires…" Frederick said concerned.

"Then no path is safe. We'll need to stay wary." Chrom said to us as we continued to venture forward.

"I'm baaaaaaack!" I heard Akane–chan call out. We all turned around to see Maribelle with Akane–chan on the horse. I told Akane–chan to get new clothes and Maribelle was more than to happy to get her back to base get the new clothes from the base.

"I have to say, my clothes fit perfectly for Akane." Maribelle said impressed as Akane–chan got off the horse.

"Ta–daaa! Whaddya think?" Akane–chan asked. We took a look at her new clothes and she had a red blouse with gold linings that runs the center, a short white skirt that only covered her thighs, long red boots with gold linings, wearing gold breast armor, brown leather gloves, and finally a white cape behind her. For some reason I don't know, she reminds me of someone, if not for brown hair with ribbons…

"Ara, ara… it really suits you well, Akane–chan~" Melissa–neesan said happily.

"Thanks, Sempai!" Akane–chan got out.

"Hey~, look! There's a pony over there~" Kiva–la told everyone, which caught their attention.

"A pony?" I asked raising an eyebrow. We looked to the right, and it was no pony. It's a Pegasus. What's it doing all the way out _here_? And by the looks of it, it appears to be injured. It stood there, but one of its legs was cut and bruised as it had its injured leg lifted up.

"It's a pegasus." Chrom said. "I think it's hurt. Let's just have a look here…" He said as he tried to approach it, but then the Pegasus rears back, and neighs. "WHOA! Down, girl! Easy there!"

"Captain, one moment!" Sumia said as he went over to Chrom, but tripped and face planted again over nothing. Seriously, she's probably tired of face planting like that. She soon stood up and dusted herself off.

"That's weird. She tripped over nothing." Akane–chan noticed.

"Yeah, and she does that all the time." I sweat dropped.

"Sumia come no closer. This beast is crazed!" Chrom warned.

"It's okay, Captain. I can handle this…" Sumia assured as she approached the Pegasus and gently ran her hand on the Pegasus's face. "Shhh… Easy now, girl. I won't hurt you." She said comforting it and the Pegasus was _really _calming down!

"How did you calm it down so quickly?" I asked impressed.

"That's incredible, Sumia!" Lissa said amazed.

"I've never seen anything like it." Chrom added.

"Oh, it's… it's nothing… really. I just have a way with animals, I guess." Sumia blushed before regaining her composure. "Anyways, you all go on ahead. I'll dress her wounds and catch up as soon as we're able."

"We can make time to wait for you." Chrom said.

"Thank you, Captain. But I can manage." Sumia said shaking her head. "Every moment is precious when all of Ylisse is in danger."

"Right, then. Be safe, Sumia."

"As you command, sir."

"Alright everyone, we're heading out to Regna Ferox!" Chrom announced and with that everyone went on their way including me, Kivat, Melissa–neesan, and our new allies Akane–chan, Kiva–la, and Jiro. Hopefully we can find the other and fast.

* * *

Okay, that's a wrap for this chapter! Now you readers still have a chance to send in your OC Fangires, and please try to do correctly this time. So get going people and review!


	5. Paralogue 1: From Sickle to Sword

**Fenikkusumaru:** Hey there everyone! I know we've been putting off this story for a while, but now we're back into it! And this will be the start of the Paralogues. Also, we got ourselves another question for this story from KR Accel Max: what is your thought of Satoru overall, minus the whole true name mix–up?

**The Wild Fang:** Overall, it's not half bad, if you can edit out the quick bio. Yes, there are some Fangires wanted to live in harmony amongst the society, so we can understand that. Also, adding some Fangires that can funny at times are good as well. Not bad. You can keep sending other Fangires for the story. I'll let my partner do the explaining on the Fangires. And oh, thanks a bunch on sending us the OC Fangires and its true name.

**Fenikkusumaru: **Yeah, it wasn't bad. Anyways, guys we're gonna get need more OC Fangires. Wild Fang and I looked it over and noticed that we don't have enough so please send them in please. We need as much as we can. And without further ado, here's the next chapter.

* * *

Disclaimer: Same thing.

Melissa–neesan, Akane–chan, and I, along with Kivat, Kiva–la, Jiro, Chrom, and the rest of the Shepherds minus Sumia continued on our way to Regna Ferox in hopes of forging an alliance with the leader there. "Hey, you think Sumia will be alright by herself, Chrom?" I asked.

"Don't you worry about her, Kurogasa! She'll be alright!" Lissa answered.

"She may be a klutz, but she can take care of herself… just as long as she doesn't trip down randomly again." Chrom added with a sweat drop.

"That's what I'm worried about…" Kivat noted.

"Ara~, ara~. What's this I'm hearing now~?" Kiva–la asked as she overheard the conversation. "Could it be that Onii–chan's owner is concerned for her~?" she asked.

"Eh?" I asked blushing a bit. "W–What makes you say _that_?"

"Don't you think it's normal to be worried for a fellow comrade?" Kivat asked his sister.

"I dunno~~ maybe there's more than meets the eye~" Kiva–la said happily.

"Aww~ I think Kuro–chan has a crush on Sumia~!" Akane–chan teased.

"Huh?!" I got out blushing heavier.

"Ara, ara… who would've thought my otouto has someone he likes? I'm feeling happy for you, dear." Melissa–neesan smiled as she was riding on Frederick's horse. At that point, both Virion and Vaike kinda saw this opportunity to gain my attention for Nee–san's hand in marriage as Virion's the first one to step forward.

"Young man! If you truly care for this girl, I, Virion, can offer you some advice on how to date a girl!" Virion proposed, striking a nerve on Vaike's head.

"Yeah, right, Prince Charming! Like _any_ of your advice would work!" Vaike intervened, shoving him aside. "Look, if you wanna know Sumia better, the good ol' Teach's the man on the job! I can pretty much tell ya everything about her!"

"H–Hold on! I don't have feelings for Sumia whatsoever!" I protested. "I'll admit she's pretty, but I don't have feelings for her!"

"Oh? That's what they usually say when they see the person they like for the first time!" Lissa joined, much to my chagrin.

"And who knows? Maybe both of you would get along ju~st fine?" Chrom supported.

"So? What do you think? Do you want me to offer some advice?" Virion still offers me.

"No way! The Vaike's gotta be the one that'll help the little tyke here!" Vaike argued.

"RAAAGGGHHH, JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" I shouted then ran off ahead of the group. This was ridiculous! I don't have feelings for Sumia whatsoever! I have feelings for Nee–san!

"Oh my…" Melissa–neesan said surprised from my sudden outburst.

"Heh, men… sure can be weird at times… always wondering somethin silly, like that rich boy over there!" Sully got out.

"Well, not _all_ men are like that, Sully…" Maribelle pointed out.

"Yes, Frederick is literally married to his knighthood, after all…" Stahl pointed out.

"And I will _stay_ committed to my knighthood." Frederick stated.

"Yes, Frederick we know…" Chrom sighed.

* * *

**(Cue in Last Inferno by Ceui)**

**(Instrumental [Starts at 1:30])** Chains appear one by one, binding and blocking the whole scene before shattering away, revealing the title screen: Awakening of Kiva, and a background of a dark, grey sky. The title then fades away before the camera descends down to a scene.

**(Furikaeru nageki no kouya de)** From the top of a cliff, Lucina looks down sadly at a barren and empty wasteland filled with death and despair.  
**(Matataita kibou no Fragrance)** Lucina then closed her eyes as tears fell from them before the screen faded to black and the tears splashed in the black void, creating multiple ripple effects, changing the black void to the next scene.  
**(Kienaide hakanaki yume demo)** Kurogasa was outside walking on his way to class while thinking about his repeated dreams.  
**(Kanjitai sono nukumori wo)** Storm walks next to Kurogasa and wrapped his arm around his shoulders, followed by Akane ambushing Storm from behind by tackling him, making Storm and Kurogasa tumble down. Melissa who was behind them giggled as Aqua looked at them, while reading a book, leaning against a tree, and Saigo looked on as he sat on a tree branch.

**(Michiyuku itoshisa wa Endless Chain)** The sky darkened and the six noticed it. Looking up with determined looks, after Kurogasa, Storm, and Akane got up from the ground; the Outrealm Gate appears in the sky.  
**(Tsunagitai yo kono sadame wo koete)** At the same time, Lucina and the future generation kids also notice the Outrealm Gate opening up. Lucina's group dash towards the gate, while Kurogasa's group willingly let the Outrealm Gate suck them in, flying towards it, triggering it to the next scene of seeing Chrom and his group battling with the enemy and both Kurogasa's and Lucina's group arrived and ran towards the battle area.

**(Hanate tokoshie no Paradox)** Kivat, Kivat II, Rey_–_Kivat, Kiva–la, and Sagark flew fast beside Kurogasa's group. All at the same time, Kurogasa, Storm, and Akane caught Kivat, Kivat II, and Kiva–la with their hands and the former two let the bats bite their hands before the belts appear around their waist, while Sagark attached to Saigo's waist, Saigo inserting the Jacorder into the side of Sagark, while Rey–Kivat attached to the perch on Aqua's belt hanging upside down, and Melissa punched the IXA Knuckle on the palm of her empty hand before placing it onto her belt.  
**(Akaku somaru yami no hazama de)** Stain glass markings appear on Kurogasa's, Storm's, and Saigo's faces, while a pink heart appeared on Akane's forehead, a large snowflake appeared in front of Aqua, and a golden cross shot out from Melissa's belt before they glowed and changes into Kamen Riders. They and the future generation kids assisted Chrom and his group, pushing back the Risen from destroying a village.  
**(Kimi wo omou koto ga yurusareru nara**) Amongst all the fighting, Validar, Aversa, and Arc stand there, the former two having evil smirks on their faces, while an enormous large silhouette of Grima appeared behind Validar, Aversa, and Arc. Its eyes glowing red. Chrom, Lucina, and Kiva charged towards Validar, Aversa, and Arc, as Tatsulot attached to Kiva's left arm, making his armor glow once again, and assume his Emperor Form, before Validar, Aversa, and Arc advanced to _them_.  
**(Yasashiku kuchizukete)** When the two sides clash, a spark of light blinds the whole view.  
**(Namida tokasu ame ga sakebu)** The scene changes to the Wyvern Valley, as Cherche looked at the view at the sunset with Minerva next to her. An arm wrapped around Cherche's waist.  
**(Kore ga saigo no Inferno kitto…)** When she turned around, she saw that it was Storm that wrapped his arm around her waist. Both of them smile at each other and the scene ends when Storm and Cherche look up the sky, to see Kivat II flying next to Gerome, who was riding on the future Minerva, as they fly towards the sunset.

* * *

Paralogue 1: From Sickle to Sword

Nighttime arrived and the Shepherds decided to take a break from the continuous traveling all–day long. As Frederick started working on making the bonfire; Chrom and Sully brought back a baby deer and uh… a bear. I think both of them are going to be tonight's dinner.

"Blech, bears? Isn't it messing with the food chain?" Akane–chan complained.

"Yeah! That's what _I_ said before!" Lissa noted.

"And it smells more of a smelly boot if you ask me." Maribelle commented. "I would rather have a deer than a bear _any_ day!"

"Don't be a bunch of wusses, kids! Meat's meat and that's all that matters! I mean, look at that sister! _She_ doesn't complain much!" Sully pointed out as Melissa–neesan nibbled on her meat cutely and happily.

"That's only because she's used to nature." I said. "Luckily, for you three, I made a lot of these really early in the morning before we left." I took out and opened it up for them to see.

"Waa~~ futomaki!" Akane–chan cheered.

"Futo… what?" Maribelle asked confused by the term, but not Lissa.

"Oh boy! Futomaki!" Lissa exclaimed before the two of them took the food and shove them to their mouths, while Maribelle took one too getting the first bite of it.

"Hm… not bad." Maribelle shrugged before she continued eating it.

"Oh, come on! Don't spoil those kids, bat boy! They gotta learn something about survival skills!" Sully complained before Frederick also tried a futomaki. "Oh no! Not you too, big guy!"

"Is there a problem? I wanted to try it since I am interested in these… foods he brought along…" Frederick added.

"Trust me. The food from our world is delicious and really healthy." I said.

"True that!" Akane–chan replied as Kellam appeared from out of nowhere, surprising us from his sudden appearance.

"Say, uh… what about him?" Kellam asked pointing at Jiro.

"Oh, don't worry! He's fully fed from that last battle!" Akane–chan waved off, while Jiro stood at that corner, guarding.

Eventually, I passed down the Futomaki around everyone and they picked up a few pieces of it. Melissa–neesan then had a brilliant idea by combining both the bear meat and Futomaki and when she took a bite on it… "Ara, ara… I didn't know eating futomaki with bear meat would be good…" she got out.

"Wow, your sister is something else, aibou…" Kivat told me as he perched on my shoulder while chowing down a futomaki in his mouth, swallowing it down in one go.

"Yeah… I have to admit, futomaki and bear meat isn't that bad." I agreed biting down on my futomaki that had bear meat.

"Are you… serious?" Frederick asked as his right eye twitched in surprise while noticing that both Virion and Vaike tend did the same thing.

"My, the fair maiden's right! This isn't so bad _after_ all!" Virion expressed.

"Yeah! Who would've thought it? Maybe the Teach needs to learn more from this Sister!" Vaike noted, making Nee–san wave off the praises.

"Oh, please. It's truly nothing, really…" Melissa–neesan waved off before she looked at Frederick. "Sir Frederick–"

"Just Frederick would do fine. Everybody calls me that."

"Alright." Nee–san said correcting herself. "Frederick, why didn't you try it?"

"Um, I, uh… I think I'm going to pass. Besides, there's still some deer meat." Frederick said slight panicked for some reason as he teared up some of the roasted deer meat and ate it together with futomaki.

"I bet you never ate bear meat before haven't you." I said making Frederick almost choke on his food before he swallowed it. "Yeah, I thought so. C'mon Frederick, It's not that bad by itself. I already tried it, so it's only fair that _you_ try it too."

"I… have my reasons, Kurogasa…" Frederick told me after recovering from his choke earlier.

"Say, where's Miriel?" Lissa asked.

"Probably doing some of her science report on that white bat over there…" Sully said jabbing her thumb behind her as I noticed Miriel asking questions about Kiva–la.

"Is this true? Your whole body doesn't contain any muscles but rather, a rare metal forged within the deepest dark corner of the Underworld?" Miriel asked while writing her report on her book.

"Of course~! If not, not only that I can't do the transformation with Akane–chan~, but it would be bothersome for us Kivats~." Kiva–la explained.

"So, even my surgical knives won't have any effect on your body if I tried to pry you open?"

"Nope~!" Kiva–la replied back happily as Miriel continued to write down her research.

"Golly, she sure is into her research…" Kellam got out.

"Uh… excuse me y'all." An unknown voice said. We turned to the source of an unknown voice and it was a young guy, probably around 17, with slightly tanned skin, black short frilly hair, wearing a blue shirt with a sash tied around his waist, grey pants, brown boots and the most important part of them all, not only was he wielding a makeshift spear, but… he has a pot for a helmet on his head? This is new…

"Um… yes?" Chrom asked him, as Jiro turned around to look at the boy.

"What seems to be the problem?" Stahl asked.

"Oi! You little brat! Get back here!" Another voice shouted. We all turned around to see… great a bandit. Just what we need…

"What in tarnation?!" The kid said surprised from the sudden voice as Jiro stepped forward, confronting the bandit.

"What the–?! Where did _you_ come from?!" The bandit asked surprised from Jiro's sudden appearance from one corner that he guarded earlier to the other side of the road. "What, you got a death wish or somethin?"

"Hmph, these humans can be quite amusing at times…" Jiro scoffed, which triggered the bandit's anger.

"Whatcha say to me?!" The bandit asked as Jiro knelt down on one knee, scratching the ground with his hand before a cobalt blue aura emitted before he transformed into his Wolfen Form, which scared the life out of him. "A m–m–monster?!"

"Just how did he _do_ that?!" the boy asked surprised before his face went pale and slowly turned around to face the rest of us, suspecting something. "Y–Y'all ain't m–monsters, ain't ya?" He asked a bit scared.

"_He's_ the monster, not us." I said pointing at Jiro. The bandit was so scared that he actually… ran away.

"Okaay? That was weird." Akane–chan got out.

"Not quite… Jiro isn't the type of guy who doesn't letting some bad guy get away…" Kivat said as Jiro immediately dashed forward before appearing right in front of the bandit, causing him to stumble back and land on his butt.

"P–Please! Spare me!" the bandit began, begging for mercy.

"You should be punished for your crimes towards the innocent…" Jiro threatened.

"P–Please wait! I'll mend my ways! I promise!" The bandit continued to beg for his life before Jiro clawed his chest, ripping his soul out from his body before devouring it.

"Sorry, I was kind of hungry…" Jiro got out before he reverted back to his human form.

"Ara~, ara~, what do we have here~?" Kiva–la asked as she appeared right in front of the boy, which startled him.

"Gwah! A talking bat?! White, no less?!" The kid shouted in surprise.

"Easy kid. She's friendly." I said. "Now, what's going on? What brings you here? Actually, what's your name first?"

"Tell us everything we need to know… the Shepherds are here to help." Chrom spoke. The boy was in a slight panic, knowing the Shepherds were led by a royal member, which was no surprise that he was stuttering, that is… if his village knew about it.

"Y–Yes, milord! Right away, milord! …Er, if it please Your Graciousness." The kid stuttered.

"Maybe just hold off on titles for now." Chrom told him.

"And kiddo, calm down first and _then_ speak." Kivat told him, which surprised him a bit too before he calmed down to gather his thoughts. After taking a few deep breaths, he was calm.

"The name's Donny. Er, that is, Donnel. …Your Majestyful. I live in the village just up front, sir." Donnel began.

"I guess that'll do. Now, what happened?" Chrom asked.

"That rotten–toothed, pig–stinkin' bandit that wolf monster killed attacked us!" Donnel exclaimed but soon calmed down. "Er, pardon my language, Your Lordliness. I'm the only one who got away, and even then just barely. They were roundin' up the others to haul 'em off to a bandit camp… Please, sir! You gots to save them folks! My ma's one of 'em, and… She's all I got in this world! Please, Your Royal Highness!"

"Hm…" Chrom pondered. "This blasted war seems to spawn more evils by the day."

"Yes, it is. If we don't somehow lessen the casualty of the innocent, more evil will spawn and more innocent people will end up shedding blood…" Melissa–neesan said worried.

"What do you think, Kurogasa? I know we still have a mission of our own, but I can't ignore this…" Chrom said.

"Please, your Sirliness! My ma's the only one I got left! Y'all gotta help me!" Donnel begged.

"Of course." I said placing a hand on his shoulders. "We'll do whatever we can to help."

"Aw, thank you, milord! Thank you!" Donnel squealed in joy after hearing his request has been accepted.

"Shall we get going, then?" Nee–san asked.

"If the fair maiden also wants to assist this man, I shall also offer my bow to those fiends!" Virion offered.

"The good ol' Teach is gonna teach some manners on those guys for attacking the village!" Vaike said confidently.

"Just be sure to not misplace your axe again, Vaike…" Stahl reminded.

"That's just one time!" Vaike argued.

"I guess I can put my research on hold for now and assist them." Miriel said while fixing the position of her thin glasses.

"Time to stick their rears with my lance!" Sully smirked getting worked up.

While the rest of the group was getting worked up, Akane–chan was staring at something from Donnel's sash. "Hey, is something bothering you, Akane?" Lissa asked her.

"Yeah, I wanna know what that white thing is that's popping out from Donnel's sash." Akane–chan said making Donnel hear what she said and look down at his sash.

"Oh, _this_ thing?" Donnel got out before he took the said object from his pocket and boy, are we in for a surprise. "It hit my head from the sky while I'm piling up the veggies for harvesting! Dunno why, but this thing is _really_ loud, even louder than a squealing pig before it quieted down on its own! Wonder how much money it'll fetch so that my ma can buy the seeds for farmin?"

"No way! The IXA Knuckle!" I exclaimed.

"'It's a knuckle'?" Donnel pondered before his face went pale, dropping it to the ground. "Y'all didn't tell me this one made from bones! That's crazy!" Donnel said terrified.

"It's not _really_ made of bones, silly! And it's I–X–A Knuckle!" Lissa giggled as Melissa–neesan picked up the knuckle on the ground.

"With this, I might be able to assist you, dear." Nee–san said to me, leaving Maribelle confused.

"How would you do that? You can't fight _or_ heal people yet…" Maribelle said concerned for Nee–san's well–being.

"Just leave it to me." Melissa–neesan said as she rummaged into her bag and took out the IXA Belt with her Fuestles in there too minus the Powered IXA that was destroyed when we first got here. She attached it to her waist and after that, holding the handle of the IXA Knuckle in her right hand, she pressed it against the palm of her left hand.

**R–E–A–D–Y!**

The IXA Knuckle let out a blaring alarm sound making Chrom and the others, except for me, Akane–chan, Kivat, Kiva–la, and Jiro cover their ears. "My word! This one's louder than one of Kurogasa's whistles!" Frederick complained.

"I told ya so!" Donnel got out before Nee–san slid in her IXA Knuckle onto her IXA belt.

"Henshin."

**F–I–S–T O–N!**

And with that declaration, a gold image of what appeared to be a cross appeared on the IXA Knuckle before it started spinning and appear in front of her. Much to the first timer's surprise, a mirage of her armor appeared right in front of her before it slammed onto her, donning her in her armor before her visor opened up to complete her transformation. On her black bodysuit, she had white pads with blue lines on her side thighs, back, arms and the back of her pelvis. She had silver plated armor on her chest, white shoulder pads with golden highlights on it and finally, on her white helmet, there were golden highlights and revealed her red eyes on it. Around her waist, was her IXA Calibur dangling around her waist in gun mode.

Melissa–neesan had become Kamen Rider IXA.

"My word! Fair maiden, what armor you're wearing!" Virion complimented.

"What in tarnation is she wearing?!" Donnel exclaimed surprised.

"Something similar to knight's armor." I answered. "Now to show you mine. Kivat!"

"Kiva–la!" Akane–chan shouted before both of the Kivats fluttered high.

"Yosha! Kivatte Ikuze!"

"Let's do this~!"

"GABU!"

"CHU!"

The hypnotic sonar sounded, the Fangire tribal creeped up, appearing on my face, and Akane–chan and I held our Kivats forward. "Henshin!" I attached Kivat to the perch of the belt and a pink heart appeared on her forehead. Quicksilver formed around both of us before transforming into our respective armors surprising Donnel.

"W–W–What's goin' on around here?!" Donnel said literally taken surprise from what just happened.

"Let's just say, we're preparing ourselves!" Kiva–la–chan giggled.

"Come now! We must not waste any of our time staying here…" Maribelle informed.

"Of course." Chrom nodded before looking at the surprised Donnel. "All right, Donny. We'll save your ma. Can you lead us to her?"

Donnel was still in a state of shock from what he saw, and Lissa literally patted his back hard to snap him out of it. "Wakey, wakey! We ain't got all day, y'know?"

After that strong pat, he immediately came too before he realized the situation. "Just follow me, Your Sirness!" Donnel told them before making a run for it. Since IXA–neesan is in her armor, she can run normally without feeling a bit tired and managed to catch up with us.

"Boy, wasn't _he_ surprised?" Kivat said to me.

"Yeah, and there'll be _more_ surprises when we find Aqua–chan and the others." I stated.

* * *

_Meanwhile, inside the village, it was being raided and all of the villagers were being kidnapped and gathered at one spot as the leader of the bandit's group, Roddick, was guarding them to make sure they won't run away while his group is pillaging the whole village. "Grr, what's_ taking_ that idiot so long?" the leader of the group grumbled crossing his arms while waiting for the bandit that was chasing Donnel earlier. "That boy shouldn't be much of a problem at _all_!"_

_"I believe that soldier of yours isn't going to be returning back anytime soon…" a cloaked figure said next to him, making Roddick alert all of the sudden and armed himself with an axe._

_"Who're you and where the heck did you come from?!"_

_"Peace. I'm just a lone traveler, and I have gained information about them." the stranger told him._

_"_What_ information?"_

_"That your comrade was killed by the Shepherds, as they are on their way here…" the stranger explained to him, making Roddick's eyes wide open._

_"…And you're sure a'this?" Roddick asked._

_"I am positive. And their leader is Chrom, there is no mistake."_

_"Heh, heh, heh." Roddick chuckled. "A fancy lord'll fetch a high ransom from noble folk. We'll have the little man squealin' for mercy in no time!"_

_One of the women begged for mercy towards Roddick as she spoke. "We got nothin' left to take, sirs! Please, let our children go!" She begged as Roddick looked at the scared children that was gathered at the area, which somehow made the stranger smirked._

_"Quit yer bleatin'!" Roddick shouted before he looked at the stranger. "Do what yer wanna do! Feel free to raid in some gold and stuff!"_

_"And do that I will…" the stranger said as he walked away from him and stain glass markings appeared on his face before revealing his true form, which was a bulky looking bipedal snapping turtle with muscular arms and legs. Its shell is made of blackened spiked steel. It has demonic glowing red eyes and its beak is lined with vampire fangs. It wears blackened armored greaves on its forearms and lower legs. On its right hand it has a shooter that can fire off a swarm of red bat like darts that when they hit a target can temporarily paralyze whatever part of their victim's body they hit._

_This is the Snapping Turtle Fangire or its true name is The Armor of Essence Devouring That Makes All Vampires Tremble._

_"I'm hungry… let's play a game, shall we, you little thieves?" the Fangire said delightfully before his whole body adapted to the area, making him camouflage, as he slowly stalked towards one of the bandits._

_Meanwhile, back at the gathering, one of the brigands dragged a woman forward to Roddick. "Oi, Roddick! I think this cow's the mum of the brat what ran away." the brigand informed him._

_Roddick looked at the woman and recognized her. "…Say, _I _know this one. You're the wife of the man what broke my rib last time we were 'ere!"_

_"And you killed him for it, monster!" Donnel's mother shouted. "I wish he'd done for you first…"_

_"Small wonder the brat's got more brass than brains if you're his mum." Roddick scoffed. "Guess we'll see for ourselves when we catch him, eh? Maybe we'll even make ya watch as we gut him! Bwa, ha, ha!"_

_"N–No! Please, he's just a boy!" Donnel's mother cried out._

* * *

After we made our way to the village for fifteen minutes, eventually we've reached the said village and thank goodness this one hasn't burned down yet. "It's a good thing we managed to get here in time…" Frederick said as IXA–neesan stood next to him.

"Yes, it seems like it." She said.

"Dear maiden, are you tired from running?" Virion asked her.

"If you are, the Vaike should carry you all the way here, if you want to! Just say the word!" Vaike confidently smiled.

"Oh, it's alright. Since I'm in this armor, I feel alright. Thanks for concerning about me." IXA–neesan told them.

"Why do I feel like I've been forgotten around here?" Kellam asked himself.

"Hey, who said that?" Kiva–la–chan asked while looking around.

"That's just Kellam. Don't worry; they tend to miss him a lot." Lissa waved it off.

"Who was he again?" Kiva–la–chan pondered while scratching her helmet.

"Golly, it seems like most of them don't notice my appearance." Kellam got out, surprising everyone.

"Where did _you_ come from?!" Kiva–la–chan complained.

"I was standing next to you the whole time, Akane." Kellam said.

"I really wish we can learn something from that guy. I mean, come on. A big guy that can vanish in an instant? Who'd thought it?" Kivat suggested.

"Anyways, you sure this is the right place?" I asked Donnel.

"Ain't lying about it! This is my home!" Donnel said as Chrom walked forward and stood next to him.

"Is everyone in position?" Chrom asked.

"We're awaiting your command, milord." Frederick answered.

"Just say the word!" Sully anticipated with a lance in hand.

"Alright then! Everyone charge!" Chrom ordered pointing forward with Falchion.

With that, everyone charged towards the battlefield and we noticed the road was separated into a few forks of roads. "Okay, I wasn't expecting this…" Stahl got out.

"In other words, we have to split into groups to help them out…" Chrom added before the song of the Bloody Rose echoed through the air, gaining our attention.

"What the–?! What's that song coming from?! Tis' is the first time I've heard weird music since the harvest moon!" Donnel got out.

"Kurogasa–dono." Jiro got out.

"Yeah…" I grimaced. "Alright, everyone we got a Fangire! Spread out and find him, but do _not_ go alone! Nee–san, you're with me. Akane–chan, go with Jiro. Everyone else, pair up and don't let that Fangire suck the life out of you!"

"W–What? Why don't you let _me_ pair up with the fair maiden?" Virion suggested.

"Oh, no! _I'm_ the one who should be helping her!" Vaike argued.

"Ara, ara… you two don't have to fight over it…" IXA–neesan got out with a sweat drop.

"She's going with me, and that's final!" I shouted then took IXA–neesan's arm before both of us ran off to a fork in the road.

"O–Oi, chotto matte o!" IXA–neesan got out.

"Ah, wait! My fair maiden!" Virion got out before he was intervened by Frederick.

"Let us worry about that later." Frederick mentioned.

"Yeah, and those thieves are coming at us right now!" Sully said as they noticed a band of thieves running at their direction.

"We better arm ourselves for this incoming attack!" Vaike said before they rushed forward.

* * *

Meanwhile, I continued to drag IXA–neesan for a while until eventually, both of us came to a stop as there's no one that followed us. "Dear, why did you drag me like that? We could've asked for more assistance…" Nee–san said worried.

"I'm not having those two flirt with ya while battling." I answered.

"Oh, really?" IXA–neesan pondered. "But, they _do_ seem genuine to help us out…"

"Oh, for the love of–" I tried to argue before a scream caught out attention. When we shifted our attention to one direction, we can see one of the thieves against the wall from… a Fangire?!

"S–Stay away from me, monster!" the bandit said with fear as he randomly swings his axe on him.

"Yes, that's right… cower in fear, be afraid of death approaching you. You'll only make me more hungry for your soul than ever!" the Fangire said as he immediately disarmed him by making a quick snap work by extending his neck back and forth towards him, ripping his flesh on his arms and legs. He then noticed something about him. "Oh? What's this? You're already wetting your pants?"

"Spare me, please! I do anything! ANYTHING!" The bandit begged, which made the Snapping Turtle Fangire chuckle.

"Anything, huh?" The Fangire pondered, thinking on the thief's offer before he gets an idea. "Since you have cowered in fear, just like the rest of the thieves I've faced before… why don't I suck your life out?" he said before a pair of fangs appeared in the sky and pierced through the thief's shoulder, making him cry out in pain while the Snapping Turtle Fangire laughed. The thief slowly lost his color and eventually, the Fangire did his job of sucking the life out of him, turning him to glass before he fell down and shattered into pieces. "Ah~~, I just love that kind of meal… humans that cower in fear is one of my favorites…" When the Snapping Turtle Fangire noticed us, he grunted dissatisfied. "Well, if it isn't Kiva."

"Um… please, return that life you have taken from God…" IXA–neesan quoted while she held onto her IXA Calibur.

"And what do we have here? IXA working together with Kiva? This is something else…" the Fangire chuckled amused.

"As long as we share the common goal, it's all that matters…" IXA–neesan said before she armed herself with IXA Calibur and let out a few shots on it, making it stumble back a few times.

"Gr… if you want to get me, you'll have to _find_ me first!" the Snapping Turtle Fangire shouted before it immediately disappeared from our view.

"Oi! Where did that thing go?!" Kivat asked.

"That thing cloaked himself so he can camouflage." I gritted. "Man, if only Riki were here."

"Yeah, but we only got Jiro for now…" Kivat said before I got attacked from behind, courtesy of the Fangire as it reappeared for a moment.

"What's the matter? Can't fight what you can't see?" the Fangire mocked before IXA–neesan shot towards where the Fangire stood. It camouflaged again, making her attack miss. She immediately went towards me to check up on me.

"Kurogasa, daijobu ka?" Nee–san asked concerned.

"I'm fine." I got out as I stood up. Man this is gonna be one long battle.

"We're clearly at a disadvantage here." Kivat said.

"It looks that way…" IXA-Neesan said as she shifted her weapon to Sword Mode, trying to slash the Fangire out instead of shooting it away.

"I'm right over here~!"

"Kyah!" IXA–neesan squeaked. She was _so_ surprised she swung her Calibur around, hitting my back creating sparks on my armor. She quickly realized it as she saw me cringe in pain. "G–Gomenne, otouto! I didn't mean to slash you like that! I thought the Fangire was behind me, I swear!" She apologized concerned.

"It's alright." I got out cringing a bit in pain. "Dang, that's a strong swing you did."

"Ano… I don't know how to wield a sword properly…" IXA–neesan said a bit ashamed.

"That's too bad…" the Fangire spoke as it reappeared right in front of us before attacking us with its snap attack, creating sparks on our armors as I held my footing while IXA–neesan landed her butt on the ground. "What a fun game this is… I want to play some more~!" the Fangire said before it disappeared right in front of us once again.

"Well, this is clearly not helping." Kivat grunted as IXA–neesan got up.

"What do we do?" I asked. "We can't let this Fangire take us out like this. He's got himself completely hidden." I can tell this one is gonna take a while…

* * *

_"Hiyaaahh!" Kiva–la–chan shouted as she swings her saber, inflicting damage onto one of the bandits before going for the kill by stabbing his throat. She then yanked out her saber quickly._

_"A feast fit for me… how delicate…" Jiro said while he clawed down another one of the thieves before devouring his soul. "Ugh, and his soul tastes weird, which is different from the ones I tend to snack on in my old days…"_

_"Worry about the quality later, we got some bandits to kill!" Kiva–la–chan said slashing another bandit, killing him instantly._

_"I guess you're right…" Jiro shrugged as he continued to slay down the thieves with his claws._

* * *

_"Oh, my fair maiden! Why does fate have to separate both of us in these crucial times?" Virion sighed before he took out another bandit from the roof that kept throwing an axe at the Shepherds._

_"Hey, less talking, more shooting for you and hacking for me!" Vaike shouted slashing a bandit with his axe._

_"Silence, jester! I am trying to focus on my love for the beautiful fair maiden's radiant smile that brightens up my world!" Virion exclaimed as Frederick intervened the attack from the bandit on the ground that was trying to hack the dreaming Virion with his axe._

_"What did you say, pretty boy?! Come say that to the Vaike's face!" Vaike exclaimed._

_"Rather than the you two fight with each other, why don't we focus on the matter at hand right now?" Frederick reminded both of them._

_"He's right you two! Stay focused!" Chrom said killing another bandit._

_"Hmph. Fine." Virion who has his arms crossed, and Vaike who had his hands on his hips, huffed looking away from each other before the two of them went to take out more bandits._

_"Good grief…" Frederick sighed shaking his head before urging his horse to go for the next target._

* * *

_"Take this, you little freak!" Sully yelled impaling her lance on a bandit. "Oh yeah! Another meat on a stick! All of these battles makes me energized!"_

_Meanwhile, Stahl was being healed up by Lissa and Maribelle to quicken the pace. After the healing was done, Stahl rotated his arms a few times to loosen up some muscles. "Thanks, I really needed that."_

_"Don't mention it! Shepherds look out for each other, after all!" Lissa said before Stahl made his move._

_"According to my calculations, I need to use this much magic to channel it onto these brutes…" Miriel analyzed before she casted out a lightning blast, with the assistance of her Thunder Tome, burning some of them out while leave a few more that survived the attack paralyzed before Donnel charged forward, stabbing them with his makeshift lance onto their chest, killing them instantly._

_"I–I don't believe it! I got 'em! Yee–haw!" Donnel cheered. When Donnel was cheering for his first blood, another bandit tried to hack him down, to which Donnel wasn't expecting… until Kellam appeared from out of nowhere, stopping the attack with his shield before piercing the bandit's stomach with his lance, taking him out in an instant. "W–Whoa! Where did ya' come from?!" Donnel asked surprised._

_"What? I've been here the whole time." Kellam said. "You need to be more careful next time."_

_"Uh… right, whatever turns ya windmill, I ain't complain!" Donnel said with a bright smile before he held onto his makeshift lance once again. "C'mon! There's more big bad wolves that's ready to be kicked out of the piggy farm!"_

* * *

Ahhhh! This is ridiculous! This Fangire's been kicking our butt to no end! "I don't think… I can take more of this damage…" IXA–neesan panted heavily while still holding her sword with both of her hands.

"BOO!"

"Kyah!" she screamed from the sudden appearance of the Snapping Turtle Fangire as she randomly swings her Calibur around while the Fangire took a few steps back, dodging them.

"One thing we _do_ know is your sister can't fight properly…" Kivat sweat dropped.

"Okay, that's it!" I shouted as I took out a Fuestle and put in Kivat's mouth.

**WAKE UP!**

"Nee–san! Get out of the way!" I yelled before jumping up really high. I plan to use my Darkness Moon Break on the ground, so hopefully it will be within range of the insignia and the pressure alone would stop it.

"Heh… too slow…" the Fangire snickered before a force field of some sort was created from the Fangire and… wait, is it just me, or did I just see him move faster than I do? And why's IXA–neesan walking slowly? Heck… Why did I dash down _slower _than usual?! "Hmm… how long does it take for you to land a kick on me?"

"E–Eh?! Why do I feel like my whole body is being slowed down?" IXA–neesan said surprised for a bit before it snapped its neck on my chest a few times, creating sparks in a slow motion. When that's done, it also snapped on IXA–neesan too. When it released the force field that it created earlier, multiple sparks flew on both of us and my Darkness Moon Break was canceled out, thus making me land on my back while Nee–san landed on her stomach, as she cringed in pain.

"Who would've thought that you're forcing me to use this power? Because of that, I'm lack in power and need my meal…" the Fangire muttered before shifting its attention to Nee–san. "Oh, I know! I think I should feed on her energy, but before that, I think I should make her beg for her life…" It chuckled before it slowly made its way towards her.

"D–Damn it! No!" I said as I slowly got up in a stance.

"Oh?" The Snapping Turtle Fangire said as it turned around to see me standing. "Well, now _this_ is something. I'm surprised you can stand despite the paralysis darts I shot you with earlier."

"You stay away from her!" I shouted.

"Or what? What _can_ you do with that condition of yours you're in right now?" the Fangire snickered before it shot more of his bat like darts at me, hitting my thighs and arm, forcing me to be on all four. "And look, you've even beg down for my mercy…"

"Oi, I don't think we can take him down with only the two of us!" Kivat told me.

"Haaa!" A voice screamed. I slowly turned my head around to see… Marth?!

"Gwah!" the attack made from Marth caused it to stumble back a few times before he kept forcing it back. When the Fangire shot out some of his bat like shots towards him, he immediately deflected them like it was nothing, redirecting them back at it, gaining ourselves some distance.

"Are you alright?" Marth asked me while standing next to me.

"I'm paralyzed, but I'm good." I said as I slowly got up. "I need to get to my sister to safety though! I need you to cover me."

"Grr! Both of you will pay for this!" The Snapping Turtle Fangire shouted before it snapped its head towards the two of us, but Marth played smart by sidestepping and slashed onto its hard neck, making it roar out angrily before it pulled back its neck to its place.

"How long do you need to stall some time before you can shatter this fiend away?" Marth asked me.

"Give me 30 seconds." I answered. Yes, you heard me right. 30 seconds. I need to save Nee–san in half that time and finish that Fangire off with the other half. Without any response, Marth immediately lunged forward with his sword in hand as he and the Fangire began to trade blows, not only to give him damage but at the same time, give the time I needed.

While I slowly making my way towards IXA–neesan, she slowly pushed herself up and sat up, looking at the battlefield. "Ara? Marth?" She got out while looking at the battlefield as Marth was giving it a diagonal slash upwards before slashing down hard, to which it countered back with a swing of his neck like a whip before it immediately pulled back to charge up some whip effect on it.

"Nee–san, are you alright?" I asked concerned.

"I'm fine–"

"Good. Hold on tight." I said suddenly carrying Nee–san in my arms and jumped making her yelp in surprise before I got her to stay at a tree away from the fight. "Stay here. I'll go help out Marth." I said then went over to the battle as best I could.

"O–Oi, otouto!" IXA–neesan got out.

Meanwhile I managed to get to the battle. "Alright, Kivat, let's finish this!" I said taking out the Wake Up Fuestle.

"Took the words out of my mouth, aibou!" Kivat said before I placed the Fuestle in his mouth.

**WAKE UP!**

* * *

**BGM: Kiva OST 1**

With the sound made from the Fuestle, Kivat got off from my belt and fluttered away from my belt as I was getting into position, changing the scenery from the bright crescent white moon to half–moon that slowly changed into a crescent moon. As I raised my kicking foot up high, despite the paralysis and pain I had to endure, Kivat fluttered around my foot, releasing the chains around it, revealing red bat–like wings on it. I fluttered high into the sky with the assistance of the red winged bat and with the moon behind me, I launched down towards my target. "DARKNESS MOON BREAK!" I shouted, making Marth alert from my shouting before he immediately jumped high, connecting the kick onto the unexpected Fangire. My kick pressed on towards the ground, creating a crater with the Kiva insignia on it before the Fangire shone brightly and shattered into pieces. The orb that resided inside floated high in the sky and the chains and silver armor bind back the red bat wings, enclosing it.

**End BGM**

* * *

"And _stay_ shattered…" I got out before I went back to civilian form. I then cringed in pain because my legs gave out. I was about to fall until Marth caught me in time.

"Easy there. I got you." Marth said.

"Thanks…" I got out as Marth put me down slowly and Nee–san, in her civilian form, covered in bruises, walked towards me while she held onto her left arm.

"O–Otouto, are you alright?" Melissa–neesan asked concerned as Marth took out something from his sash and it turned out to be a potion of some sort.

"Both of you should drink this. This antidote shall cure the paralysis both of you suffered earlier…" Marth informed as he handed it to Nee–san.

"Thank you Marth." Melissa–neesan smiled taking the antidote.

"Kurogasa! Melissa!" The three of us turned around to see Akane–chan, Kiva–la, Jiro, and Chrom come towards us.

"Sempai~! Are you alright?!" Akane–chan asked worried as Kiva–la fluttered next to her brother.

"Onii-chan~~, are you alright?" she asked him.

"Of _course_ I'm alright! I can't say the same thing about my aibou, though…" Kivat assured her.

"Can you stand up, Kurogasa–dono?" Jiro asked me in his human form.

"Once I get the antidote in me, yeah." I got out as Melissa–neesan gave me the antidote. I then looked to Chrom. "Everything's taken care of?"

"Well, once Sully and her group finished off the leader of the bandits and saved the villagers, things are going to be fine." Chrom said to me as Nee–san looked around for some reason.

"Ara, where did Marth go?" Melissa–neesan spoke.

"Marth? Who the heck is that?" Akane–chan said, confused.

"Oh, that's–" I got out, before I turned my head to see… Marth gone. "Great, he pulled a Batman stunt on me." I deadpanned.

"Eh?/Pardon?" Both Akane–chan and Jiro asked confused from what I just said as Chrom helped me out by lending a shoulder for my arm to hang on.

"Come now, we should gather at the center of the village. We'll have my sis and Maribelle treat your wounds." Chrom decided.

* * *

_"Grrrrr… this wasn't supposed to happen!" Roddick roared in anger._

_"This is where your pillage of this village comes to an end, brigand." Frederick warned while pointing his sword at him. "Your band of thieves have been all taken care of."_

_"You better let go of my ma if y'think y'll get away with this, ya' rotten big bad wolf!" Donnel shouted at him._

_"Oh? I wonder what'll your response be when I do this!" Roderick shouted as he pulled the said woman onto his hands, pointing the dagger at her throat._

_"Ma!" Donnel exclaimed._

_"You mongrels using such underhanded methods… it truly sickens me!" Virion said calmly before he pulled out another arrow and aimed it at the brigand._

_"Ah, ah, ah." Roddick said putting Donnel's mother in front of him. "Gotta shoot her first if you wanna shoot me."_

_Virion hissed while still taking his aim onto Roderick. "Are you crazy?! Do you really think you can shoot without hitting the lady?!" Vaike asked worked up._

_"Hush, peasant! I know what I am doing…" Virion calmly replied._

_"Yeah, I think he won't see that one coming!" Lissa exclaimed._

_"See _what_ coming?" Roddick pondered._

_"You'll get ya answer soon enough!" Sully replied, leaving Roderick confused before–_

*CRASH!*

* * *

"Ara, ara… that takes care of the leader…" Melissa–neesan got out after hitting his head hard with a plank of wood that she got.

"Milady! You're alright!" Virion exclaimed. When he rushed to her side, he noticed something about her, and got worried. "What happened to your beautiful face, milady?"

"Ara, ara… don't worry, dear. It's just another battle I had just now…" Nee–san assured him with a smile.

It was then Vaike stepped forward with an axe in his hand. "Alright! Who's messing with Sister here?! Point me the guy who did this to you, Sister!" he said, getting worked up.

"Relax guys, the Fangire got a few hits on us, but we're fine now." I sighed. "Mind healing us Lissa and Maribelle?"

"Sure thing!" Lissa obliged.

"Just hold still then…" Maribelle told us before two started healing us up.

Meanwhile, Donnel was happy as he and his mother hugged tightly. "Ma!"

"Donnel! You're alright!" she cried for her son.

"Ara~, ara~, isn't this scene just beautiful, Akane–chama?" Kiva-la said while perching on top of Akane–chan's head.

"Sure~ is!" Akane–chan smiled.

"I'm alright, Ma! I told ya I'd be back!" Donnel said.

"I was worried near to death, boy!" Donnel's mother exclaimed before Chrom walked towards them.

"Thank goodness we've managed to save you and the villagers in time." Chrom got out as Donnel's mother looked at him and she was on her knees.

"I can't thank you enough for savin' my son and our village, milord." she thanked him before she looked at her son. "…Donny! Where are your manners?! Take a knee and thank His Lordliness!"

Donnie immediately got on his knees, thanking him. "Er, I can't begin to repay all what you done for us, sir! Th–Thank you!"

"No worries." Chrom waved it off.

"We're just glad we can help out." I added.

"Well, now if y'all don't mind, why don't we celebrate your victory? The village can give y'all a grand feast!" Donnel's mother offered as she and Donnel got on their feet.

"Yeah!" Lissa and Akane–chan cheered.

"I don't know…" Chrom said worried for a bit as the villagers was inviting the royal family to join in for their feast.

"C'mon! It's not _that_ bad, right? I mean, we _do_ need a place to rest, after all." Stahl pointed out.

"And not to mention someone can be quite picky when it comes to _certain_ stuff…" Vaike got out, while jabbing his thumb at Maribelle, Lissa and Akane–chan at the same time.

"Yeah, now that you mention it, all that battling _did_ make me hungry." I laughed sheepishly as I heard my stomach growl.

"Yes, I think I agree with him." Frederick agreed.

"Ara, ara… didn't we had a meal together earlier?" Melissa–neesan asked looking at me, confused.

"I know we already did our dinner together, my fair maiden!" Virion got out as he held onto Nee–san's hand. "But we should enjoy this feast they're having. After all, it _would _be rude if we denied their hospitality. And of course, maybe you and I could go for a dance?"

*POW!*

"YEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!" Virion yelled holding his package before falling to the ground.

"That's _gotta_ hurt!" Akane–chan cringed as Kivat fluttered and perched onto my shoulder.

"You know, you shouldn't make this one a habit, aibou…" Kivat sweat dropped as Nee–san got down and looked at him with concern.

"Are you alright, Virion?" she asked him.

"Y–Yes… I'm alright! P–Please, have no… fear… I do not want… you to be worried… for me…" Virion muttered between his pain, and Nee-san looked at me with a slight concern.

"Otouto, please don't do that to him. He means no harm, after all…" Melissa–neesan said worried. NOT what I have in mind.

"But–" I got out, but Melissa–neesan wouldn't have any of it, as her face hardened a bit. Oh man… I knew what that face meant. It means I'm gonna get a good scolding later on. "*Sigh*… fine…" I sighed then backed off.

"Well now, let's all get going! The night's still young and we ain't got all night!" Donnel's mother said and she went ahead and Chrom and the rest of us followed.

* * *

Alright, that's another chapter down! Again, Wild Fang and I apologize for not updating fast for this one, but I promise we'll try to update as fast as we can. And yes, I know this chapter isn't the usual 10,000+ word chapter, but hey, you can only take what you can get. Anyways, go ahead and review! Send in more OC Fangires! We need more!"


	6. Paralogue 2: The Secret Seller

Okay everyone, time for another chapter of Awakening of Kiva. Wow… I didn't get much on late chapter. Oh well, Hopefully, I can get more reviews for _this _chapter. So anyways, onwards with the story.

Disclaimer: Same thing

* * *

The grand feast was truly is, well… a feast. As much as I pent up my anger on that perverted man trying to get his hands on Melissa–neesan, instead, I got scolded by her. That's really a downfall for me. The only way to calm myself down is drink up the beer that was supplied by the villagers. "Oi, aibou! I know you're upset about getting scolded by your sister, but that doesn't mean you gotta waste yourself by drinking beer!" Kivat said concerned.

"I know…" I sulked.

"Then stop drinking already and go apologize to your sister and Virion." Kivat said.

"Ugh~, loosen up already, Kivat…" I said with a hiccup. I grabbed the unexpected Kivat and placed him near the tap before making the beer flow out from it, forcing its way to his mouth as Kivat was struggling from the beer. After a while, I let go of him and Kivat was waddling around in dizziness, all due to the beer I forcefully gave him.

"I see so~~ many Kivats! *hic* I wanna meet them!" Kivat said continuing to waddle until he trips on a fork and face planted on the plate.

"Relax~, just enjoy the show~!" I told him with another hiccup before I started chugging down another glass of beer.

After I chug down the whole glass, I overheard a conversation between Nee–san and Frederick. "Excuse me, Frederick. May I ask you something?"

"Be my guest, milady. If there is something you want to know, just ask away." Frederick said.

"Um, you see… I don't know much about swordsmanship…"

"Oh?" Frederick asked as he stopped his drinking. "Is that so?"

Nee–san nodded, smiling. "Yes. During the battle with a Fangire, I accidentally hurt my otouto due to my inexperience using a sword. He _did_ compliment me for having a strong slash, even though it was a pure accident." She explained with a sweat drop.

"I see." Frederick said. "Well, perhaps I can teach you some swordplay."

"You will?" Melissa–neesan asked looking at him, as he nodded in agreement.

"Yes, I will. With your powers, it would be a valuable asset for us Shepherds once you have the basics of learning swordsmanship. My training will be harsh, of course, but I can guarantee you the results from it would be satisfactory." Frederick said, Nee–san was really happy about it.

"Then, I look forward to our first training, dear" she said with glee. "There's just one more thing I would like to ask you."

"Speak."

"Why did you remove those pebbles and twigs along the way as we venture out?"

"Oh, that? It's because I don't want our troops to trip down from it…" Frederick said bluntly. "Why, is it bad? It _is_ for their safety, after all…"

"Um… I don't know how to respond to that answer…" Nee–san said with a sweat drop.

"In any case, I'll be teaching you about swordsmanship first thing in the morning." Frederick said before he chugged down his drink.

"My dear maiden!" a voice said. When Melissa–neesan turned around, she saw Virion that called out to her as he lent a hand to her. "May I have the honor of dancing with you?"

"Oh, me?" Nee–san blinked before she smiled and held his hand. "Of course, Virion."

"Excellent!" Virion cheered before both of them head towards the dance floor where the villagers are dancing, accompanied by the music they're playing. Both of them politely bowed to each other, and once they did, they danced according to the rhythm of the music.

"Grr! The _Vaike_ should be the one dancing with her, not Prince Charming! Don't you think so, little tyke?" Vaike said angry as he sat next to me, drinking down his beer.

"Don't know, you a good dancer?" I asked.

"Um, of course! Who do you think I am?! They don't call me the Teach for nothin, y'know?" Vaike pointed out while drinking his beer.

"Really? Because the last time I've seen you dance, you scared some of the girls on the floor." Chrom stated which make Vaike spurt his beer forward and looked at him in disbelief.

"That was just one time, okay?! I learned my mistakes and mended my moves!" Vaike exclaimed while looking at the couple dancing, and Nee–san was having a good time on the dance floor. "Tch, that Prince Charming and that fancy dance of his! Wait 'til the Vaike does _his_ dance!" He then walked over to Virion and Nee–san.

"Oh boy, this is gonna be good…" I groaned face palming.

"I bet…" Chrom said. "By the way, are you feeling okay? That was quite the scolding your sister gave you earlier tonight."

"Yeah… I'm alright, I guess…" I got out as Chrom looked at the dance floor and saw Vaike intervene.

"I guess your family bonds, with your sister is something else, huh? Like how Emm is really concerned for me and Liz. I can understand that she's actually worried for you but I can't understand your overprotectiveness of your sister…" Chrom explained while I looked at the Vaike doing weird dance and Nee–san could only sweat drop. Virion let out his manly laugh before he and Virion were about to go at it again, Nee–san playing peacemaker.

"It's–" I got out but looked away. Should I tell him?

"Wait, don't tell me you've actually fallen for your sister have you?" Chrom asked a bit incredulously. That made me flinch and Chrom's eyes widened in surprise. "You're jesting."

"Um, I, uh… I kid you not, Chrom…" I answered, surprising Chrom.

"Since when?"

"Since she came into my life." I muttered sadly. "I'm sure she told you the story."

"Yes, she did. Back in Ylisstol." Chrom answered.

"I mean, it wasn't right away, but sooner or later I fell for her. It's just that… she's done so much for me all these years. I want to repay her back by telling her how I feel. Tell her that I love her as a lover, not as a sibling. And now… with Virion and Vaike trying to woo her, I feel like my chances are slipping…"

Chrom looked at me for a moment before he placed his hand on my shoulder, with assurance. "I may not know about this love stuff, but I think you should tell her when the time's right."

"Chrom…" I got out looking at him.

"For now, just relax… like Frederick over there…" Chrom said while pointing at where Frederick was sitting… oh, my bad, he's standing up while holding a roasted ham, pointing at the sky.

"Feel the wrath of this delicious sword in my hand, Risen!" Frederick declared with a hiccup before he randomly swung around the ham, hitting Donnel unexpectedly.

"Yeow! Watch where you swing that little piggy!" Donnel exclaimed.

"Of course, him, being drunk says otherwise." Chrom chuckled.

"Yep. Sure does." I chuckled too.

* * *

**(Cue in Last Inferno by Ceui)**

**(Instrumental [Starts at 1:30])** Chains appear one by one, binding and blocking the whole scene before shattering away, revealing the title screen: Awakening of Kiva, and a background of a dark, grey sky. The title then fades away before the camera descends down to a scene.

**(Furikaeru nageki no kouya de)** From the top of a cliff, Lucina looks down sadly at a barren and empty wasteland filled with death and despair.  
**(Matataita kibou no Fragrance)** Lucina then closed her eyes as tears fell from them before the screen faded to black and the tears splashed in the black void, creating multiple ripple effects, changing the black void to the next scene.  
**(Kienaide hakanaki yume demo)** Kurogasa was outside walking on his way to class while thinking about his repeated dreams.  
**(Kanjitai sono nukumori wo)** Storm walks next to Kurogasa and wrapped his arm around his shoulders, followed by Akane ambushing Storm from behind by tackling him, making Storm and Kurogasa tumble down. Melissa who was behind them giggled as Aqua looked at them, while reading a book, leaning against a tree, and Saigo looked on as he sat on a tree branch.

**(Michiyuku itoshisa wa Endless Chain)** The sky darkened and the six noticed it. Looking up with determined looks, after Kurogasa, Storm, and Akane got up from the ground; the Outrealm Gate appears in the sky.  
**(Tsunagitai yo kono sadame wo koete)** At the same time, Lucina and the future generation kids also notice the Outrealm Gate opening up. Lucina's group dash towards the gate, while Kurogasa's group willingly let the Outrealm Gate suck them in, flying towards it, triggering it to the next scene of seeing Chrom and his group battling with the enemy and both Kurogasa's and Lucina's group arrived and ran towards the battle area.

**(Hanate tokoshie no Paradox)** Kivat, Kivat II, Rey_–_Kivat, Kiva–la, and Sagark flew fast beside Kurogasa's group. All at the same time, Kurogasa, Storm, and Akane caught Kivat, Kivat II, and Kiva–la with their hands and the former two let the bats bite their hands before the belts appear around their waist, while Sagark attached to Saigo's waist, Saigo inserting the Jacorder into the side of Sagark, while Rey–Kivat attached to the perch on Aqua's belt hanging upside down, and Melissa punched the IXA Knuckle on the palm of her empty hand before placing it onto her belt.  
**(Akaku somaru yami no hazama de)** Stain glass markings appear on Kurogasa's, Storm's, and Saigo's faces, while a pink heart appeared on Akane's forehead, a large snowflake appeared in front of Aqua, and a golden cross shot out from Melissa's belt before they glowed and changes into Kamen Riders. They and the future generation kids assisted Chrom and his group, pushing back the Risen from destroying a village.  
**(Kimi wo omou koto ga yurusareru nara)** Amongst all the fighting, Validar, Aversa, and Arc stand there, the former two having evil smirks on their faces, while an enormous large silhouette of Grima appeared behind Validar, Aversa, and Arc. Its eyes glowing red. Chrom, Lucina, and Kiva charged towards Validar, Aversa, and Arc, as Tatsulot attached to Kiva's left arm, making his armor glow once again, and assume his Emperor Form, before Validar, Aversa, and Arc advanced to _them_.  
**(Yasashiku kuchizukete)** When the two sides clash, a spark of light blinds the whole view.  
**(Namida tokasu ame ga sakebu)** The scene changes to the Wyvern Valley, as Cherche looked at the view at the sunset with Minerva next to her. An arm wrapped around Cherche's waist.  
**(Kore ga saigo no Inferno kitto…)** When she turned around, she saw that it was Storm that wrapped his arm around her waist. Both of them smile at each other and the scene ends when Storm and Cherche look up the sky, to see Kivat II flying next to Gerome, who was riding on the future Minerva, as they fly towards the sunset.

* * *

Paralogue 2: The Secret Seller

It was now morning and I woke up in an inn where the villagers allowed us to rest up. As I sat up and looked to my side, I can see most of the Shepherds sleeping peacefully… well, that is, if you can ignore their sleeping positions, especially Maribelle. She said she's a fine duchess, but her sleeping posture says otherwise and she keeps rolling around on her bed to get to the best position to sleep.

"Mmmm… roasted ham…" I heard Lissa mutter out randomly. She's probably dreaming about it.

When I looked at the drawer, I saw Kivat and Kiva–la still sleeping nicely on their makeshift bed. When I looked at the front, I see two empty beds. One that was in front of me, which was Frederick's and the other one was next to me, where Nee–san slept. "Hm…. I wonder where Frederick and Nee–san are." I muttered to myself. After getting dressed up, I quietly went out of the room and went downstairs and outside. What I saw was Frederick and… IXA–neesan, training.

"Haa!" IXA–neesan shouted while swinging her Calibur at Frederick, and the latter blocked the attack by parrying it.

"You learn fast for a beginner, but you still cannot control your swings and the power you implied on, is not there yet…" Frederick commented before he swings the sword aside, making IXA–neesan stumble forward.

"Ara, ara… I didn't know the training would be hard…" IXA–neesan said before she tried to lunge her Calibur forward. Frederick easily sidestepped and held her arm from falling down to the ground, face first.

"Do you want to take a break first, milady?" Frederick asked, as she nodded in agreement.

"Yes, of course, dear. That one hour training is already exhausting me, and look, you don't even break a sweat." IXA–neesan complimented as she reverted back to her civilian form.

"That's what training can do for you…" Frederick said before he noticed and looked at me. "Kurogasa."

"Hm?" Nee–san said before she looked at me too. "Ara, ara… you're up early today, dear." she smiled.

"Yeah, and don't worry, I'm sober." I assured. "Um… Frederick, can I talk with my sister alone please?"

"Of course." Frederick said and took his leave.

"Ara, dear otouto. What problem does my little brother have?" Melissa–neesan asked.

"Look…" I said sadly looking away. "I just… wanna say sorry about last night. I…"

Without a second thought, she warmly hugged me, surprising me for a moment. "It's alright, dear. I understand. I know you did that for worrying about me, but your Nee–san can take care herself, ne? I should be worried more about _you_…"

"Me?" I asked confused.

"Yes, you tend to be overprotective when it comes to me a few times, and it got me worried. But to think my dear otouto has someone that he likes, like Sumia, made your Nee–san happy."

"Nee–san~!" I whined. "I told you that I don't have feelings for Sumia! It's someone else!"

"Ara~ it's not Sumia?" Nee–san blinked as she broke the hug and looked at me. "Then, who has caught your attention, dear?"

"It's–"

"Ah! There you are my fair maiden!" Ugh, Virion just had to come at a bad time! I was about to tell her too! Virion was running towards Nee–san and looked at her, concerned. "Where have you been? I have been worried for your beautiful face to be scratched away from those fiends!"

"Oh, good morning, Virion. I was just training my swordsmanship with Frederick…" Nee–san said told as Frederick took a sip from his glass.

"Nonsense!" Virion claimed. "If you need someone to tutor you, I, the Great Virion, shall assist you in swordsmanship, my fair maiden!"

"You shoot an arrow with your bow." I deadpanned.

"Uh, but of course! But–" Virion got out before Vaike shoved him aside with ease.

"Yeah, rich boy! Why don't you stick your arrows on your butt, where it _should_ be!" Vaike scolded before turning to Nee–san. "If close combat is something you wanna master, let the Teach, teach ya, Sister!"

"I'm not sure." Melissa–neesan said. "I've heard from Frederick that in the Weapon Triangle, swords can easily beat axes. Even though I've started learning to use the sword, I might easily overpower and hurt you Vaike."

Hearing Nee–san concerned for him, made him blush. "Uh, yeah… right, what you said, Sister…" Vaike said while rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"That is why _I_ must be the one that should teach my fair maiden about swordsmanship!" Virion said after recovering from his fall earlier.

"As if! _I_ should be the one to train her!" Vaike argued and the two butted heads while a spark of electricity grew between the two.

"Uh… how about we get some breakfast Nee–san?" I offered. As long as those two keep arguinh, I can get her away from them.

"Alright. I always wanted to get some croissants…" Nee–san said taking the offer before both of us saw Jiro walking towards the inn.

"Done guarding the village?" I asked him.

"Yes, Kurogasa–dono. And I've devoured more souls from those bandits again…" Jiro informed.

"That's good. Now we won't have to worry about anymore bandits." I said. "Okay, breakfast time."

* * *

After both Nee–san and I had our breakfast, both of us went back to the inn and everybody was waiting for us. "Ah, there you guys are." Stahl said happily.

"Whatcha got there?" Sully asked as Nee–san handed Lissa a bag of fresh breads.

"Oh, sweet! I like breads!" Lissa said with glee.

"Yes, dear. I don't know why the baker, gave us a lot more than we wanted to buy in the first place…" Nee–san pondered as I still remembered the baker's face flushing red when seeing Nee–san's radiant smile when she ordered them while I paid up for it.

"Well, it doesn't matter, we got enough for everyone, plus, we got some blueberry muffins to add too." I said.

"Oh, good. My favorite. Thanks, darling." Maribelle said as she took the bag off from my hand.

"Well, is everybody ready to move out?" Chrom asked.

"Wait~, y'all!" We heard someone calling out to us and it turned out to be Donnel. "Hey, take me with 'cha!"

"Donnel?" I asked confused.

"I wanna thank y'all for saving my ma and village and I've been thinkin overnight! His Majestiness said that I should hone my… whatever he said. I want to keep this place safe! I never thought I was good for nothin more than shovelin dirt… But milord showed me there's more I can do. More I need to be doing!" Donnel said determined.

"Wow, this kiddo got some guts…" Akane–chan got out.

"Indeed~, Akane–chama." Kiva–la replied while perching on her usual spot.

"You sure? Because this isn't fun and games, y'know?" Sully asked.

"O'course, I'm sure, lady! And I tol' my ma about this thing!" Donnel grinned.

"I'd say we take up his offer Chrom. If there's one thing I know, it's to never turn down free help." I suggested.

"Yes, I suppose so. The Shepherds need every good man we can find, after all." Chrom replied back as Kellam, who appeared from out of nowhere again, scared the rest of us.

"Where did you come from?!" I exclaimed. Seriously, this guy's gonna be giving heart attacks on everyone sooner or later. I'm still not used to his sudden appearance yet.

"What? I've been here the whole time." Kellam said.

"J–Just try not to sneak up like that again." I said.

"I wasn't sneaking here… I've been standing here quietly…" Kellam said sadly.

"Oh, don't worry, dear… we'll get used to it." Nee–san assured him.

"Thanks, Sister." Kellam replied.

"So, am I in this little Shepherd?" Donnel asked.

"Welcome aboard, kiddo!" Kivat told him, making Donnel excited with glee.

* * *

So after a tearful goodbye between Donnel and his mom we continued our way towards Regna Ferox to meet with the leader in hopes of forging an alliance. And… did it just get colder of a sudden? "Brr! It's getting cold!" Akane–chan complained as she stayed close to Nee–san. "If only we somehow bought something thick like a fur coat of some sort, maybe we don't have to endure this cold in the first place!"

"KIVAT–CHOO!" Kivat sneezed out loud. "Brr, you guys didn't tell me that we've gotta go through this cold place in the first place!"

"Get inside my coat Kivat." I said opening it up. "You'll be warm inside."

"I thought you'd never say that!" Kivat said before he and Kiva–la entered inside my coat. "Haa… much better!" Kivat sighed in relief.

"That's right, Onii-chan~~" Kiva–la added as I noticed Virion placed his thick cloak on Nee–san's shoulder, surprising her.

"Oh, what's this?" Nee–san asked.

"I can see you are shivering from this snow, so I thought I might give my warm mantle to you, my fair maiden!" Virion said as Akane–chan cuddled closer to Nee–san closer to get warmer.

"But, what about _you_?" Nee–san asked.

"I'll be alright, since your smile warms this body, of course!" Virion assured her.

Okay fine, I'll give Virion that. He's being generous on that, but I'm still keeping an eye on him. "How much longer 'til we reach Regna Ferox?" I asked Chrom.

"It's still a bit far away but if we follow this path, it will save us days to get there." Chrom assured me.

"My word, this is blazing cold! Don't you think so, Lissa?" Maribelle asked.

"Yeah!" Lissa added.

"It seems at times like this, the snow hasn't fallen yet. We should be lucky because should the snow fall upon us, we will not last not much longer than we expect…" Miriel analyzed.

"And our armors we're wearing aren't helping out either…" Stahl added.

"What are ya talking about?! I'm fine as it is y'hear?!" Sully said.

"Yeah, and so am I!" Donnel added.

"Training has proven to become an asset for me…" Frederick got out.

"I don't have a shirt on!" Vaike complained.

"Oh, stop yer whining already and get a move on!" Sully scolded.

"Uh… has everyone forgotten about me already?' Kellam muttered to himself as we continued venturing on.

After we've traveled through the thick snow, Vaike noticed something. "Say, there's someone hurting over there!" He pointed out as we noticed someone tending up a soldier's fatal wound.

"Blast… It seems all hope is lost. Still, hold fast. I'll treat your wounds…" the man said.

"Ngh… It's t–too late…" the soldier winced in pain before he went lifeless.

"No…" The man got out closing his eyes in regret. The Shepherds and Riders including me ran up to the man.

"Hey, what happened?" I asked.

"Mind telling me what's going on, good man?" Frederick asked.

"Nothing but death ahead, travelers." the man began. "I'd turn back if I were you… Whatever your business here, it will have to wait."

"Just tell us what happened." Chrom spoke.

"Bandits have blocked the road ahead." the man spoke.

"Oh, not this shenanigan again…" Vaike got out.

"Yes and they're demanding a king's ransom in illicit tolls for all who wish to pass." the man informed us.

"These bandits don't give up." I said exasperated.

"Indeed, and we have the tedious job on clearing them out." Frederick said. "Where are these bandits you speak of?" He asked the man.

"They are guarding the bridge, as we speak…" the man got out, making Nee–san worried.

"Ara, ara… those bandits love to do bad things to the innocent…"

"I could not agree with you more, my fair maiden!" Virion stepped forward. "I say, we teach them a thing or two about _not_ messing with innocent people!" He exclaimed.

"Oh~ no! The Teach ain't gonna let you take this chance!" Vaike said also stepping forward with his axe in hand. "Not when the Teach is still around!"

"Uh… is there somethin' I miss around here?" Donnel asked me.

"Those two are fighting for my sister's affection." I sighed wearily before I stepped up. "In _any_ case, we'll take care of the problem." I spoke up making everyone turn to me. "Besides, taking out bandits is our specialty, right Chrom?"

"And protecting the innocent is also one of our priorities too…" Chrom got out.

"Our caravan's livelihood is at stake. We'll do no business in this country now…"

"The flow of goods must be secured, milord, or the people are likely to starve." Frederick reminded.

"Then we'll secure it." Chrom said assured. "You and your caravan can wait here. We'll let you know when it's safe."

"Oh, many thanks!" the man cheered happily.

"We got some more to be taken care off, huh? At least, I get to enjoy some snacks…" Jiro muttered as walked forward, kneeling down and scratched the snow's surface across before he transformed into his Wolfen Form.

"Ahhhh! A monster!" The man cried.

"Don't worry, he's with us." I assured him. "Jiro, track down those bandits." The Wolfen nodded and took a sniff of the air. After a while, his nose caught something. It must be the bandits' scent.

"Mitsuketa." Jiro said then got all fours before running.

"Follow him!" I called out then ran, with Chrom and the others following.

* * *

_Meanwhile, as the villagers stayed inside their houses, Aqua walked out from the bar quietly while a boy who looked fifteen wearing shorts and sailor's uniform shirt, surprisingly having the cold not bothering him, skipped happily as they made their way towards the gate, looking at it for a while. "Seems like those bandits are here to create a fuss again and this time, they come here in large numbers…" Aqua analyzed._

_"Wa~, so does that means I can have a lot of souls to feed on too~?!" Ramon asked gleefully._

_"I guess so…" Aqua said as she looked up at the sky and saw a pure white bat with red eyes and blue ears flutter towards her and perched on her shoulder. "How serious is it, Rey–Kivat?"_

_"It's really bad. There are many in number." Rey–Kivat answered._

_"I see." Aqua let out before she looked up at the sky._

_"Whatcha looking at, Aqua–cha~n?" Ramon asked._

_"If the snow doesn't fall today, there's a chance we can still help out these villagers. They've done so much for us and now, we have to protect them as a favor." Aqua got out._

_"Yahoo! That means I get to play!" Ramon chirped up as he spins around and snapped his finger, to reveal his Merman Form. He was a gold and green fish man with red eyes and fins sticking from the sides of his head. Gold fins and emerald scales made up the entire body with small red stones in the center of his chest. His hands and feet were finned as well. He was the last of the Mermen clan, named Bashaa._

* * *

Us Riders and the Shepherds continued following Jiro who was still tracking down the bandits until he suddenly stopped for some reason making _us_ stop. "What's wrong Jiro?" I asked as he sniffed the air.

"I smell… Merman…" Jiro got out.

"Merman?" I blinked. Then my eyes widened at what he meant. "You found Ramon?"

"There's no doubt about it… and also…"

"What is it?" Stahl asked.

"I also smell… another Kivat." Jiro got out.

"Nanda to?! Is it Tou–san?!" Kivat exclaimed while fluttering next to him.

"No, this Kivat is made by human beings…" Jiro said.

"Kurogasa, what's wrong? What is Jiro saying?" Chrom asked.

"It means that one of my friends is close by." I answered. "And I know who. It's Aqua."

"Aqua–chan?" Melissa–neesan gasped.

"Why did it have to be _her_?" Akane–chan grumbled, looking away with a pout while crossing her arms.

"Doesn't matter. We gotta rescue her." I said.

"Can't she just, like, take care of herself?" Akane–chan mumbled.

"Seems like Akane has some issue with this mentioned girl." Lissa said.

"Ara, ara… that's not very nice of you to say such things, Akane–chan…" Nee–san nicely scolded.

"But she _always_ gets on my nerves _while_ reading her book, I might add!" Akane–chan exclaimed.

"Ara, did you raise your voice towards your sempai again?" Melissa–neesan smiled while emitting her dark aura making everyone and even _Jiro_ shudder.

Since Akane–chan was _very_ close to her, she surrendered immediately and was pretty much shaken up. "G–G–Gomenne…"

"I never thought there's a human who can be as scary as a Fangire…" Jiro muttered to himself.

"Does she _always_ do that?" Chrom whispered shakily to me.

"Only if you raise your voice towards her." I whispered back.

"We better keep that in check, then…" Chrom reminded himself as Vaike tried to approach her.

"Uh… Sister?"

"Yes, dear?" Nee–san asked with her usual smile, which somehow scared Vaike for a moment.

"Um–uh… I–It's nothing…" Vaike replied as he slowly walked back amongst the group, leaving Nee–san confused.

* * *

_At one corner of the forest, a pair of tanned twins, both of them wearing padded leather armor with shoulder guards in red and blue respectively, brown tattered pants, black boots and nearly no hair but with different haircuts to tell the difference between the two were talking. "Vincent, dar~ling?" One began._

_"Yes, Victor?" his twin spoke._

_"I daresay we've come across a village, Vincent." He said pointing at a direction._

_Vincent looked to where his brother was pointing and saw that it was true. "And what a thriving little hamlet it is, Victor!" He laughed._

_"Indeed. I think it'll make for a fine bit of pillaging, Vincent."_

_"It most certainly will, Victor."_

_"Well, then. I believe it's my turn to do the honors, isn't it, Vincent?"_

_"I do believe it is, Victor! Oh, but try not to kill them all this time, hmm? It tends to cut into profits."_

* * *

_A young woman who had red hair tied in a ponytail, hidden under a furry hat, wearing a merchant clothing of a brown leather dress with furry brown wool, brown boots and a bag pack behind her, walked out from the village as she sighed, "To think those bandits really forcing my business to be closed early… this is quite a shame…" she got out._

_"Oh~? What do we have here?" A voice said which caught her attention before she noticed it was Victor that said it._

_"Hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I'm afraid this village is closed." the woman told him._

_"Well, aren't you a fetching young thing? And fetching young things fetch good coin. In fact, the gold you net from the slavers will build Vincent a fine home!" Victor laughed._

_"Careful, love. Us traders are known to make some very deep cuts." The woman warned._

* * *

_While the bandits are guarding near the river at the north site, they spotted a hooded man in black, walking casually along the river before the bandits stopped him. "Oh? What do we have here? Some random traveler?"_

_"Step aside, mortal. I am here on a mission: to find a maiden of my own as both of us would be the ones that will rule this snowy country…" the figure spoke, making the rest of the bandits laugh._

_"This fool here really knows how to put up a good show!" One of them said happily before they pointed the axe at him._

_"Gimme all of ya gold coins and other valuable stuff, and maybe, we'd spared you…" Another one began._

_"I got a better proposal… if any of you don't step aside, your lives will be mine, or better yet, I would suck the lives out of you mortals…" the figure spoke calmly, but the bandits thought of it as a joke._

_"Suck the life out of me? Heh, that's a goo–"_

_*STAB!*_

_Multiple numbers of fangs appeared from the sky, stabbing the bandits' shoulders before their lives were taken slowly from them and cracks appeared on the figure's face. After turning the bandits into hollowed glass, the fangs disappeared and the figure conjured out a trident, shattering the hollowed glass away with a swing of his trident before revealing himself as a Fangire. It was a humanoid being with a squid–like head and a beard of tentacles with additional tentacles hanging from his back. He was mainly black, with patches of stained glass that was colored blue, orange, and red on his body. His fingers were small tentacles and he had suction cups on his shins and thighs._

_This is the Squid Fangire._

_"I have warned you before, and yet, you ignored it. As my true name is The Seeker of Maidens in the Light of the Blue Moon. I will find my perfect candidate to become my wife…" the Squid Fangire stated before he reverted back to his human form and continued walking along the river._

* * *

We continued running towards our destination in hopes that we can find Aqua–chan before those bandits do. I'm sure she can take care of herself, but I can't imagine what would happen if a large number of bandits got to her. "Mou~, can't we just leave her be?! She knows she can take care of herself~!" Akane–chan whined.

"But facing a group of bandits on her own? Even _with_ her powers, She'll probably still face some troubles along the way…" Frederick told her.

"Can't imagine if she ended up surrounded by those bozos, doing some 'manual' labor for their satisfaction…" Sully got out.

"Yes, I can't imagine that happening…" Maribelle said shuddering from the thought of it alone.

"'Manual' labor? Did it involve some moving the piggybank or somethin'?" Donnel asked, misunderstanding what Sully said.

"Trust me kid, you don't want to know." Sully said making Donnel even _more_ confused.

"I'm getting worried for her… she isn't much of a talker amongst our group…" Nee–san said worried.

"We better pick up our pace to save this maiden!" Virion got out before both he and Vaike made their usual epic dash forward.

"When would those two ever learn?" Lissa groaned.

"Probably never." I deadpanned. When we continued our advance, eventually, we've reached the bridge the merchant mentioned earlier as we saw two large brigands protecting it, followed by a few more on the other side of the bridge. We were hiding amongst the woods to make sure we stay undetected from those guys. "Looks like we've reached our destination!" Kivat whispered to me.

"And from what I'm seeing here, they have brought up some of the strongest members on the front line…" Miriel analyzed."

"Then we're gonna take them out." I said. "Kivat!"

"Brr… this is getting chilly, but we have no other choice…" Kivat said as he got out from his hiding as well as Kiva–la.

"Let's show them some manners, Akane–chama!" Kiva–la got out while fluttering around Akane–chan.

"You betcha!" Akane-chan got out as Nee–san took out her IXA Knuckle.

"Let's give them a little medicine of their own, ne?" Nee–san suggested.

"GABU!"

"CHU!"

**R–E–A–D–Y!**

As Kivat let out a hypnotic sound, and Akane–chan's body synchronized with the wave emitted from Kiva–la, Melissa–neesan prepared herself as she was about to slot in her knuckle.

"Henshin!"

**F–I–S–T O–N!**

Quicksilver coated around us and Akane–chan while a gold cross–like symbol come out of the knuckle and formed the image of the armor before slamming to her and the three of us were in our armors. "No matter how many times we've seen the transformation, it's still as cool as ever!" Lissa got out.

"Huh?" one of the bandits got out. "Whose out there?! Come on out already!"

"I think the transformation caught their attention somehow…" Stahl said while pointing their direction.

"And they are closing in fast… in a minute to be precise…" Miriel noted before she opened up her bag pack and started searching for something before she pulled out a tome from it. "And I think my fire tome should be the best solution…"

"Burn _them_ and you might burn the bridge too." I said.

"Do you think you have a better way to solve this situation?" Miriel asked me as the bandits are closing in.

"Hey, brethren! There's a band of merchants in strange clothing in hiding here!" one of the bandits said spotting us.

"Yeah, I got one. Nee–san, can you shoot far with your IXA Calibur?" I asked.

"Um, sure, I guess. My marksmanship is alright…" Nee–san told me.

"If it's alright, I can take both of them down with my arrows, fellow comrade!" he offered as Nee–san armed herself with the Calibur.

"As much as I trust your marksmanship, my sister can do this. Besides, her bullets are a lot faster and accurate than a bow and arrow." I said trying my very best to be polite.

"If the brother of the fair maiden said so, then I shall oblige…" Virion said with a bow as he took a step back. Meanwhile, Nee–san took her aim as the bandits ran towards us.

"Have a good night sleep…" Nee–san said before she pulled the trigger, hitting every single part of those two bodies she can hit and not even a single bullet missed, turning them into Swiss cheese and both of them dropped dead. "There we go, all done." Nee–san said as she puts away her Calibur to her side.

"Hah! Now _that's_ what I call a bullseye!" Sully laughed.

"Too much blood…" Donnel got out.

"Isn't it a bit _too_ much?" Lissa asked.

"Doesn't matter. It got the job done. C'mon, let's go!" I urged then ran on the bridge.

"Everybody! To arms!" Chrom shouted before the rest of the team got out from the forest and head toward the bridge to secure it. As we head towards our destination, a few members of the bandits spotted us.

"Oi! We got company, aibou!" Kivat told me as those bandits are now armed with their axes.

"Jiro!" I shouted then placed the Garuru Fuestle in Kivat's mouth before closing it.

**GARURU SABER!**

Jiro howled and leaped high into the sky, turning his whole body into a stone statue before I extended my left hand to grab the hilt of the Garuru sword. Chains started wrapping around my armor before it shattered away to reveal a new form and as my eyes turned from yellow to blue, along with Kivat, and we've assumed our Garuru Form.

"Wowzers! Did I just see that big bad wolf turn into a weapon?!" Donnel said surprised.

"It's pretty normal if you ask me!" Lissa got out.

"Well, yes, like she said…" Maribelle got out.

"Grrrrrahhhhhhh!" I let out a war cry as I slashed the three bandits swiftly and easily before they slumped to the ground dead. That only prompted for more bandits to appear.

"Great! Another wave of bandits heading our way!" Lissa complained.

"It's even better than having us go after them." Frederick told her as he impaled another bandit with his sword on his skull.

"Take _this_ on for size!" Vaike shouted as he immediately disarmed the bandit's axe and cleaved him in half. After that, he rested his axe onto his shoulder. "Did you see that, Sister? That's how the Vaike teaches them!"

An arrow whizzed passed Vaike's before hitting a target onto a nearby bandit that was hiding next to the tree. "There! Did you see that, my fair maiden? I've made the shot just for you!" Virion claimed.

"Hey! You're aiming at my head just now, didn't ya?!" Vaike argued.

"If I didn't make the shot while you were distracted, maybe you would've been chopped into pieces, fellow comrade!" Virion argued back as sparks were felt between the two as IXA–neesan made another Swiss cheese out of a rather large bandit.

"Ara, ara… I wonder what both of them are arguing about _this_ time." Nee–san asked, confused.

"Don't mind them Nee–san, we got these bandits to clear out." I said.

"Oh… of course dear, you're right." IXA–neesan said shaking her head. "We must deal with these bandits."

"Hiyaaahh!" Kiva–la–chan shouted as she cleaved down another bandit in front of her, flicking her sword. "That takes care of that!"

"Akane, behind you!" Stahl shouted and as soon as she turned around, she noticed the bandit was leaping up high and ready to cleave her down. Just before he can land his attack on her…

*SPLASH!*

"Gwah!" A water gun of sort was shot towards his direction, making him stumble back a few times.

"Where did that water come from?" Stahl asked as Kiva–la–chan looked around to find the source of the attack.

I noticed it too and I turned to where the source, I saw a gold and green fish man with red eyes and fins sticking from the sides of his head. Gold fins and emerald scales made up the entire body with small red stones in the center of his chest. His hands and feet were finned as well. "Wait a minute, that's Ramon or Bashaa for his other name. If he's here then…" That was answered when a familiar came running up to Ramon. "Aqua–chan!" I called out.

"Just in time…" Aqua–chan said while she had a thick cloak to keep her warm but still wear the same clothes from before.

"Ah~! Wataru-sama! There you are!" Ramon said happily while skipping towards me.

Meanwhile, Aqua–chan stopped her pace to look at Kiva–la–chan, who was looking at _her_. "Why are you staring at me? Shouldn't you focus on the enemy instead?"

That remark struck Kiva–la–chan's nerve, "Urusai! Urusai! Urusai! Mou~, you _always_ make me angry!" she told her as Aqua–chan scoffed before turning away. When Kiva–la–chan was about to complain again, she spotted another bandit trying to attack her as she got into her stance, blocking the attack.

"Who's the girl?" Chrom asked when he approached to me while Ramon jumped on my back, with glee.

"That's Aqua, one of my other friends."

"Wataru–sama, I'm so happy you're here!" Ramon said gleefully.

"Ramon, get off of me and by the way, I'm not Wataru!" I got out.

"E~h? You're not Wataru?" Ramon pouted as I managed to get him off from my back.

"Nope, he's not Wataru, but he tends to act like him, and not to mention manage to survive my powers." Kivat told him.

"So, the powers have also become real, hm? I'm not really surprised…" Aqua–chan said after taking a quick scan.

"Heh, she seems… collective." Chrom got out.

"And not much of a talkative type either…" Frederick added.

"That's pretty much her." I said. "Where's Rey–Kivat? Isn't he with _you_?" I asked Aqua–chan.

"He's protecting a merchant along the way, near the village where I landed…" Aqua–chan answered.

"My word, does that mean they're trying to pillage the village too?!" Frederick asked, shocked by the information.

"Seems like it… and don't worry. Rey–Kivat can take care of her…" Aqua–chan assured.

"Ara, ara! Aqua–chan!" IXA–neesan said before she hugged her happily. "Thank goodness you're alright."

"I know how to take care of myself, Sempai." she told her.

"Well, we might as well get to Rey–Kivat then." I said then took out a green Fuestle. "Time to switch out." I placed the Fuestle in Kivat's mouth and closed it.

**BASHAA MAGNUM!**

Kivat blew and played out a short trumpet tune.

"Yatta~!" Bashaa chirped before he changed into a stone statue before and I held onto the hilt of the gun in my right hand. At the same time, Jiro was ejected out from my armor before the transformation took place. My chest armor was wrapped in chains once again, changing the blue armor into green. The blue armor on my left arm reverted back to normal, and my right arm holding the gun was wrapped in chains before it shattered, with water dispersing to reveal the Merman motif on it, the color of my eyes also changed into green before Kivat's eyes changed into green too.

I was now Kamen Rider Kiva – Bashaa Form.

"You bring out a lot of surprises…" Maribelle told me.

"And there'll be a lot more. Now c'mon! Let's get to Rey–Kivat!" I said.

* * *

_"Gwah! Get away from me!" Victor shouted angrily as he tried to swing his battle axe onto Rey–Kivat, but the only thing he hits is nothing more than air as Rey–Kivat continued to distract him while landing a few tackles of his own._

_"As my lady commanded me to protect this woman from harm, you will not harm this merchant." Rey–Kivat said while he continued to do his thing._

_"And you need to stop being an annoyance!" Victor yelled as he kept on swinging wildly and miss._

_"Stop complaining and back off, you mongrel!" Rey–Kivat said as he attacked the eyes of Victor, causing him to stumble back while yelping in pain from the damage._

_"Uh… thanks, I think, for saving me, white bat?" The female merchant blinked._

_"My pleasure, Miss–" Rey–Kivat said wanting to know her name._

_"Anna." She introduced._

_"Grr! Why you…! I ain't letting you get in the way for my darling's sake!" Victor shouted and as soon as he made a war cry, all of a sudden, a pair of fangs dived down, shoved into his shoulder, causing Victor to scream out in pain._

_"Nani?! A Fangire, here?" Rey–Kivat exclaimed._

_"Fangire? What is that?" Anna asked._

_"Danger…" Rey–Kivat said as the man was sucked down before he ended up becoming hollowed glass. He dropped to the ground, letting the snow cover him as the Squid Fangire just looked the two._

_"So… this is where the river leads me to… a village full of people…" the Squid Fangire stated before he looked in front of him. "And if I can't find myself a suitable maiden, I might as well feed on them for my might…"_

_"Uh…" Anna pondered._

_"This is going to be troublesome…" Rey–Kivat said._

* * *

While we were running towards the village with Aqua–chan leading us, all of a sudden, the Bloody Rose resonated in the air, making us alert. "Fangire… nearby…" Aqua–chan got out.

"A Fangire, here?! Ah mou~!" Kiva–la–chan complained.

"Then we better run fast! Jiro, can you track the Fangire's scent?" I asked.

"There's no need… it's in front of us…" Aqua–chan said before we got out of the woods and we spotted a Fangire, slowly approaching towards the merchant on the ground as Rey–Kivat tried his best to distract it.

"Gosh! Why do I feel like I'm having a chill from looking at that thing?" Lissa complained.

"While the rest of the Shepherds are taking out more of the bandits at the bridge, I shall scout around to see if there are any more of them around here…" Frederick said as he galloped his horse to another direction with Jiro following.

"O–Oi, wait for me!" Kiva–la–chan got out as she followed them.

"In the meantime, we should intervene, the Fangire from approaching the merchant." IXA–neesan suggested.

"Right." I said then aimed the Magnum at the Fangire. Once I locked on the target, I fired three water bullets at it, each making its mark, while sparks flew out of its stained glass armor. The attack made the Fangire stumble to the side and with the help of IXA–neesan's Calibur, her firing more shots. It stumbled more as we managed to get distance between him and the merchant.

"Milady, I have protected the merchant, as you told me to." Rey–Kivat said as we approached them. "And you have found other comrades as well."

"Correct." Aqua–chan said before we heard a groan coming out from the Squid Fangire.

"Grr! Why do you try to intervene my mission?!" the Squid Fangire asked furious as IXA–Neesan noticed a hollowed glass person nearby.

"You have taken this individual's life…" she said before she pointed her IXA Calibur at the Squid Fangire. "I demand you, to return the life you stolen from God!"

"Hmph… too little too late." The Squid Fangire scoffed.

"Then it's time we finished you off." Aqua–chan said. "Rey–Kivat!" At that point, the white bat flew towards Aqua–chan.

"Shall we go?" Rey–Kivat asked.

"Yes, it's time."

"Very well. It will be graceful yet violent." Rey–Kivat said as he let out the same hypnotic sonar noise Kivat makes.

"Henshin!" Aqua–chan declared. Rey–Kivat then flew towards the perch, attached to the perch with his feet, and hung upside down.

"Henshin!" Rey–Kivat said. A giant snow flake appeared in front of her and shattered before the fragments enveloped Aqua–chan forming a suit of armor. The helmet was framed by golden claws that also framed the eyes while the claws were at the sides of the black mouth plate. The eyes were icy blue. She also had a furry chest with golden talons attached to her shoulders. The bodysuit was all black and his boots were white with armor plating on the thighs. She also had chains wrapped tightly around her forearms. Her torso armor also sported a high collar like Kiva with a similarly designed back.

Aqua–chan became Kamen Rider Rey.

"That's um… neat?" Chrom got out as the merchant looked at Rey.

"What _are_ you, young lady?" the merchant asked her.

"Kamen Rider… Rey." she said. "Now, it's time for you to suffer the eternal chill…"

"It would take _much_ more than just a fancy suit of yours…" the Squid Fangire said getting into position as Chrom approached the merchant.

"Milady! Are you hurt?" Chrom asked her.

"Oh, I'm fine, but it's nice to have you worried for me," she replied.

"You seem to have things well in hand, but I hope you won't mind a little company? Just until we sort these rogues and this Fangire out…" Chrom told her, to which the Merchant chuckled.

"Aw, you _are_ worried! That's adorable!" she cooed. "I welcome the assistance."

Rey then took out a Fuestle and slotted it in Rey–Kivat's mouth.

**WAKE UP!**

Rey–Kivat blew and played an ominous wheezing whistle tune before the chains wrapped around her hands were shattered to reveal a set of golden claws, sharpened and ready.

"Let's do this." IXA–neesan said switching from Gun to Sword mode. She took out her Fuestle and placed it in the Fuestle slot on the belt before holding her IXA–Knuckle and pushed it on the Fuestle.

**I–X–A C–A–L–I–B–U–R: R–I–S–E U–P!**

"Hmph, if you think you can try to hit me, let's see how good your vision _really_ is!" the Squid Fangire challenged as IXA–neesan charged up her attack, causing the sun to glow out radiantly from the insignia that was created behind her. When that happened, it blinded the Squid Fangire for a moment before IXA–neesan and Rey dashed forward, aiming their slashes onto the enemy until… something black blurred out our view to see him.

"E–Eh? Black mist?" Nee–san said confused as Chrom got on his feet while Rey carefully scanned the area.

"Aren't you going to finish me? Too bad, here's something for you!" the Squid Fangire declared as an explosion occurred, forcing both of them to fly a few meters before landing on their backs in the snow. Just before I can ask him, Chrom suddenly shoved me down to avoid these black ink blots that hit the tree and an explosion occurred on impact.

"That's a close call…" Chrom sighed.

"Yeah, thanks." I sighed in relief.

"No problem." Chrom waved it off as we both got back to our feet.

"This is going to be hard… to try attacking the Fangire blindly…" IXA–neesan said worried.

"Kurogasa, your aim will never miss in Bashaa Form, correct?" Rey asked me.

"Yep. I never miss." I said as I aimed the Magnum at the black smoke.

"Take aim, and shoot. The three of us will finish it off in one go…" Rey commanded while calmly looking over the situation after she and IXA–neesan got back on their feet.

"Yes, me, Melissa and Aqua will do the finishing touch." Chrom told me.

"You heard them, aibou!" Kivat told me. "Let 'er rip!"

"Right." I said and then I went trigger happy, shooting water bullets within the black smoke. And since Bashaa lets me gain expert marksmanship, every single shot hits onto the target, rocking the Squid Fangire back and forth and even if it tried to retaliate back with one of those squid ink bombs, it was all for naught as the explosion occurred on _it_ instead. When that happened both Rey and IXA–neesan slotted in their Fuestles, once again to activate their finishing move.

**I–X–A C–A–L–I–B–U–R: R–I–S–E U–P!**

**WAKE UP!**

Frost built up on Rey's claws and IXA–neesan's insignia of the sun appeared once again, clearing the black smog that covered the whole area. Within range, the Squid Fangire was blinded from the sudden sunlight as IXA–neesan performed the cross slash attack known as IXA Judgment, followed by Rey's Blizzard Claw Execution by doing the 'X' slash, freezing the unfortunate Fangire in its place before Chrom did a somersault, landing his slash in half onto the Fangire, thus shattering the Fangire with ease before the light orb floated high in the sky.

"Is it over?" The merchant asked.

"Yes, it's over." I said as Kivat flew off the perch and went back to civilian form with Ramon going back to Merman form before reverting back to human form too. Yep, he looks the same like in the series. Rey–chan and IXA–neesan went to civilian form too. Meanwhile, Frederick and Jiro in human arrived along with Kiva–la–chan.

"Aw mou~! It's already over?!" Kiva–la–chan whined as she went back to civilian form.

"Warui…" I laughed sheepishly.

*STOMP!*

"Iteeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" I cringed in pain as I hopped around, holding my foot, while stare down on Akane–chan. "What did you do _that _for?!"

"That's for not _waiting_ for my appearance!" Akane–chan retorted back.

"Ugh, do those two _always_ go at it?" Kivat sighed.

"Ara~, ara~, they're always at it, Onii–cha~~n!" Kiva–la got out.

"Jiro!" Ramon said gleefully running up to him.

"Glad to see you too kid." Jiro scoffed ruffling his hair while Ramon grinned goofily.

Aqua–chan stared at the orb that was floating high in the sky, as Rey–Kivat fluttered next to her. "Is something the matter, milady?"

"Yes…" Aqua–chan said before she shifted her attention to Nee–san. "How many did these orbs float high in the sky?"

"Ara… I believe it was four, now that you mention it. Why?" Melissa–neesan asked.

Aqua–chan got worried as she looked at the sky. "As long as the number of orbs doesn't gather at one spot, we'd be in trouble…"

"Yes, I understand what you're trying to say, milady." Rey–Kivat said as he perched on her shoulder.

"What's wrong with that? They _are _harmless now, right?" Chrom asked as Ramon wagged his finger.

"Not exactly~~!" Ramon got out.

"What do you mean?" Chrom asked.

"He means that if those orbs gather in one place, it'll create an enormous chandelier monster known as a Sabbat. And trust me those things are a pain to deal with. It's so big, that I'd need Castle Doran to help out." I explained.

"_If_… we can find it…" Jiro pointed out.

"Castle Doran?" Chrom asked confused.

"Oh, you'll understand soon enough!" Akane–chan assured him.

* * *

Eventually, once we have the village secured and the rest of the group had done their jobs on taking out the rest of the bandits that hid in the forest, we returned back to where the merchant waited for us, along with the female merchant in tow. Once we've explained the situation to him, the smile of joy appeared on his face. "A thousand thanks, good sir. I'd feared our goods would spoil before reaching market. I'm certain the townsfolk will be happier for the fresh food as well." the merchant said with a sigh of relief.

"It's no big deal." I waved it off. "We're just glad that we can help you."

"Still, a thousand thanks. And _as_ thanks, how would you like to buy some of our goods and fresh food? Half–off price." The merchant offered.

"Are you sure?" Chrom asked uncertain.

"Of course." The merchant assured. "You saved our goods from those bandits. It's only fair that we give you something in return."

"Oh, goodie! We needed some food and meals along the way!" Maribelle got out.

"Yeah! I wonder if there's any ham in there." Lissa said as she hopped up and down to get a better view.

"I _do_ need something warm! The Teach can't stand here and bear the cold without any shirt on him!" he exclaimed before a hand handed him the furry coat and it turned out to be Aqua–chan that gave it to him.

"You need this, correct? A villager gave me one for protecting their village as a token of appreciation…" Aqua–chan said. Vaike looked at her for a moment before he took the offer.

"Well, thanks, Aqua!" he exclaimed before wearing it around him. "Haa! Much better…"

"And you'll need new clothes Aqua–chan. You stand out too much in the school uniform." I said.

Aqua–chan looked at me without her smile and took a look at her clothes. "Yes, he's right, dear. The clothes you're wearing isn't enough to cover up your figure…" Nee–san got out. Oh, Aqua–chan rarely smiles after her sister's incident, better keep that in check.

"For your information, Kurogasa, I don't wear _any_ school uniform. This is my adventure track suit, once wore by my late sister…" She said glaring at me while patting her white jacket and secured the ribbon that was tied on her head.

"I can tell ya one thing. This girl's got taste!" Sully commented.

"Yep, not to mention she's a beauty." Stahl said.

"Yes, quite… with more revealing parts on her body, it is still nothing compared to the fair maiden's beauty!" Virion got out.

"'Fair maiden?'" Aqua–chan asked before she glared at me. "What happened while I wasn't around, Kurogasa…?"

"Long story, and trust me, you'd probably don't want to know…" I got out, but then whispered in her war, "But what I _can_ tell you, is that Archer there's a pervert. So you can kick him in the balls if you need to."

Aqua–chan silently nodded as everyone was satisfied about it. "It seems like everyone has got their things?" Frederick asked.

"Yep! I can tell tonight's dinner would be ju~st fine!" Lissa said happily with her bag pack full of food.

"Milady Aqua, are you sure you do not want to change your current clothing? It seems like you don't have enough cloth to cover your whole body!" Virion said to her, which triggered Aqua–chan's nerve.

Her response to that? Giving him a knee strike on his balls before flipping him down with a judo flip, surprising Nee–san. "That kick was for Kurogasa, that judo flip is from me for commenting on my clothing…" Aqua–chan warned.

"Tis' one girl we don't wanna be messin with, huh?" Donnel said with a sweat drop while Virion groaned in pain, lying flat on the snowy ground.

"Yeah..." Kellam got out, surprising everyone from his sudden appearance.

"How did he do that?" Rey–Kivat said in shock as everyone recovered from the sudden entrance of Kellam.

"Trust me; he does that all the time. Don't worry about it." I assured Rey–Kivat.

While we were at it, the female merchant thanked Chrom once again. "It seems you've done a kindness to my fellow merchants. The name's Anna. Some folks like to call me the Secret Seller. Next time we meet again, I'll be _sure_ to cut you an extra–special deal." she offered.

"…Secret Seller? That sounds… familiar." Chrom pondered.

"I'd tell you more, but then it wouldn't be much of a secret, now would it?" Anna giggled before she led the caravan; filled with goods to their destination. "Until next time, happy shopping, and stay safe on the road!" She waved as they passed through the bridge, heading towards the village.

"Shall we press on to our destination, milord?" Frederick asked as Nee–san got on his horse.

"Yes, we press onward to Regna Ferox." Chrom answered.

And with that, we continued heading north. Hey, is it just me or are we forgetting someone, other than Kellam… wherever he is…

"W–Wait for me!" Virion said as he just recovered from the blow and ran towards us while cringing in pain.

* * *

Alrighty! That's another chapter down! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Oh, and I forgot to thank Serpentdragon for having us use his OC Fangire last chapter. And for this chapter, we thank Kamen Rider Chrome for sending the Squid Fangire! And with that said, get to reviewing people and please give us more OC Fangires! We need more!


	7. Chapter 3: Warrior Realm

Okay guys, it's time for another chapter of Awakening of Kiva! Yes, I said chapter. We're going back to chapters. We'll get to Paralogues later on, when Wild Fang and I feel it's the right time to place one in. So let's go!

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

We continued our journey towards Regna Ferox with the addition of Aqua–chan and Ramon. Now all we need to find are Riki, Saigo with Sagark, and Storm with Kivat II. While we were on our way to Regna Ferox, I've been looking at the strange U–shaped six eyed mark on my right hand. It's been bugging me for a while. Ever since I came to this world with Melissa–neesan, I got this mark on me. This wasn't on my hand before back in _my_ world. Nee–san has one too, only less decorative. I wonder if Akane–chan and Aqua–chan have it too. But first things first… we better find good shelter for the night because a snowstorm is coming around soon… yay… in a bad way…

"Brrr! W–When we will get ourselves some place to r–rest for tonight?" Lissa asked as she held close to her furry coat to keep her warm but not her face.

"If we can find something that will protect us for the night, we can rest up for the rest of the journey added." Stahl added.

"Really~?" Ramon asked as he skipped around with his sailor suit on. "I don't have any trouble with _this_ weather!"

"That's because you're a Merman." I deadpanned. "Snow and ice is water in a solid state. So you have no problem with it." We continued walking around, until I saw something to the side of the road up ahead. It looked like… "Hey everyone, there's a huge cave up ahead!" I called out.

"Really?" Maribelle blinked before they noticed it from afar.

"Hey, he's right! Shelter! Let's just hope there's no bear in it!" Lissa hoped.

"Good, cause this chill is killin' me already!" Sully sulked while navigating her horse.

"Ain't turning me into a chunk of ice on these days!" Donnel added.

"It's a good thing we've collected some fire woods before we ventured on…" Frederick said as Nee–san kept the wood that was tied up neatly with her, while still riding on Frederick's horse.

"Yes, and I have to thank Vaike for chopping the wood for us." Nee–san smiled, making him blush while rubbing the back of his head from her comment.

"H–Hey, it's nothing really." Vaike got out. "Just glad the Teach can help out." After receiving the comment from her, as she looked away, Vaike had his chance by flicking his tongue at Virion, making him angry a bit.

"I'll get my chance soon enough…" Virion muttered to himself as we continued to walk through the snow.

"Tell me, white bat. Can bats like you feel cold?" Miriel asked investigating Rey–Kivat.

"Of course, milady. I am different from other Kivats since I am made by humans." Rey–Kivat answered.

"What are you actually doing?" Jiro asked her.

"I am doing a research regarding these… Kivats, I assume?" Miriel got out.

"Yes they are Kivats. They are one of the Thirteen Mazoku Clans." Jiro explained.

"Mazoku Clans?" Miriel asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. There are the Kivats, and then there are the Fangires, Wolfens, Mermen, Frankens, and Dorans to name a few. I am the last of the Wolfen clan, as Ramon is the last of the Merman clan. One other companion, who is not with us right now, Riki, is the last of the Franken clan." Jiro further explained.

"I see…" Miriel nodded. "It seems like my research has expanded even further…" Miriel smirked, making Jiro confused.

"Well, there she goes again… if there's something that piques her curiosity she'll be definitely get to work…" Akane–chan sighed.

"At least it's better to learn something new, rather than ogling over someone and go crazy over it…" Aqua–chan stated while walking and reading her book at the same time, striking another nerve on the latter.

"Y–You're lucky that I'm too cold to do anything right now. O–Otherwise, I'd… I'd… ACHOO!" Akane–chan sneezed.

"KIVAT–CHOO!" Kivat sneezed. "Oi, don't spread it around Akane–chan!" He groaned.

"D–Don't blame me! Blame t–this freezing cold in the first p–place!" Akane–chan complained as Kiva–la appeared from hiding underneath her hair.

"Ara~, Ara~. Her hair is also too~ cold for me to stay in~!" Kiva–la commented.

"How come you aren't feeling cold Aqua? Does one furry coat and your current clothing already good for you?" Chrom asked.

"I'm of Peruvian origin that lives in Japan. I'm already used to these cold weathers and one coat is enough to make me warm…" Aqua–chan answered without leaving her gaze as she flipped another page on her book.

"It's true. She can get used to and adapt to things pretty fast." I said.

"Is that so?" Chrom got out.

"Well, anyways let's not stand around here anymore! Let's get to that cave!"

* * *

**(Cue in Last Inferno by Ceui)**

**(Instrumental [Starts at 1:30])** Chains appear one by one, binding and blocking the whole scene before shattering away, revealing the title screen: Awakening of Kiva, and a background of a dark, grey sky. The title then fades away before the camera descends down to a scene.

**(Furikaeru nageki no kouya de)** From the top of a cliff, Lucina looks down sadly at a barren and empty wasteland filled with death and despair.  
**(Matataita kibou no Fragrance)** Lucina then closed her eyes as tears fell from them before the screen faded to black and the tears splashed in the black void, creating multiple ripple effects, changing the black void to the next scene.  
**(Kienaide hakanaki yume demo)** Kurogasa was outside walking on his way to class while thinking about his repeated dreams.  
**(Kanjitai sono nukumori wo)** Storm walks next to Kurogasa and wrapped his arm around his shoulders, followed by Akane ambushing Storm from behind by tackling him, making Storm and Kurogasa tumble down. Melissa who was behind them giggled as Aqua looked at them, while reading a book, leaning against a tree, and Saigo looked on as he sat on a tree branch.

**(Michiyuku itoshisa wa Endless Chain)** The sky darkened and the six noticed it. Looking up with determined looks, after Kurogasa, Storm, and Akane got up from the ground; the Outrealm Gate appears in the sky.  
**(Tsunagitai yo kono sadame wo koete)** At the same time, Lucina and the future generation kids also notice the Outrealm Gate opening up. Lucina's group dash towards the gate, while Kurogasa's group willingly let the Outrealm Gate suck them in, flying towards it, triggering it to the next scene of seeing Chrom and his group battling with the enemy and both Kurogasa's and Lucina's group arrived and ran towards the battle area.

**(Hanate tokoshie no Paradox)** Kivat, Kivat II, Rey_–_Kivat, Kiva–la, and Sagark flew fast beside Kurogasa's group. All at the same time, Kurogasa, Storm, and Akane caught Kivat, Kivat II, and Kiva–la with their hands and the former two let the bats bite their hands before the belts appear around their waist, while Sagark attached to Saigo's waist, Saigo inserting the Jacorder into the side of Sagark, while Rey–Kivat attached to the perch on Aqua's belt hanging upside down, and Melissa punched the IXA Knuckle on the palm of her empty hand before placing it onto her belt.  
**(Akaku somaru yami no hazama de)** Stain glass markings appear on Kurogasa's, Storm's, and Saigo's faces, while a pink heart appeared on Akane's forehead, a large snowflake appeared in front of Aqua, and a golden cross shot out from Melissa's belt before they glowed and change into Kamen Riders. They and the future generation kids assisted Chrom and his group, pushing back the Risen from destroying a village.  
**(Kimi wo omou koto ga yurusareru nara)** Amongst all the fighting, Validar, Aversa, and Arc stand there, the former two having evil smirks on their faces, while an enormous large silhouette of Grima appeared behind Validar, Aversa, and Arc. Its eyes glowing red. Chrom, Lucina, and Kiva charged towards Validar, Aversa, and Arc, as Tatsulot attached to Kiva's left arm, making his armor glow once again, and assume his Emperor Form, before Validar, Aversa, and Arc advanced to _them_.  
**(Yasashiku kuchizukete)** When the two sides clash, a spark of light blinds the whole view.

**(Namida tokasu ame ga sakebu)** The scene changes to the Wyvern Valley, as Cherche looked at the view at the sunset with Minerva next to her. An arm wrapped around Cherche's waist.  
**(Kore ga saigo no Inferno kitto…)** When she turned around, she saw that it was Storm that wrapped his arm around her waist. Both of them smile at each other and the scene ends when Storm and Cherche look up the sky, to see Kivat II flying next to Gerome, who was riding on the future Minerva, as they fly towards the sunset.

* * *

Chapter 3: Warrior Realm

It was soon night time and we were able to get into the caves on time before the snowstorm kicked in. We heard the howls of the blizzard, deep within the cave. While Ramon played in the snow outside, in his Merman Form, Jiro stood near the entrance, guarding as usual as the rest of us warmed ourselves up with the bonfire made by Frederick. "Haa~, this feels _much_ better!" Akane–chan sighed in relief as Kivat lied on his back near the fire, warming himself up.

"Yep! This is the life!" Kivat noted.

"What do you _mean_ this is the life?! I won't be able to sleep properly on this hard rock floor!" Maribelle complained.

"You can't even sleep properly on a bed." Lissa deadpanned.

"Still, at least we're out of the cold." Stahl said.

"And there's no bear in here too." Lissa added. "I don't want bear meat for dinner again." She muttered to herself.

"Y–Yes, I agree with you, milady Lissa…" Frederick agreed as Chrom, Sully, and Nee–san looked at both of them.

"What are you two talking about? Bear meat is the best thing ever!" Chrom grinned.

"I can't say it's the best, Chrom, but at least it's edible for survival…" Nee–san said.

"And besides meat's meat. That's all that matters." Sully added.

"That's just messing with the food chain!" Lissa exclaimed.

"Yeah, this's the one time I heard bears chowed down by us!" Donnel joined in.

"Well, at least we got some food left for dinner tonight and breakfast tomorrow." I said. "Good thing you packed a lot of food for this one Lissa."

"Yeah, you never know when you might need the extra food." Lissa said.

Meanwhile, the sparks between Virion and Vaike went wild again as the two boasted with each other yet again. "Heh, the Vaike got her attention with my strength to chop down some wood for her! And _all_ of the radiant smile goes to the Teach!" He boasted, as Virion wasn't fazed.

"Hah! She treated you like a servant; as I treated her like a fair maiden! The dance both of us shared was truly something else and her smile and laughter can be heard!" Virion got out, making Vaike's nerve pop out again.

*POW!*

Two snowballs were thrown at them, courtesy of Aqua–chan, as she was leaning against the wall, covering her whole body as she hugged her knees close to her. "Be quiet… I'm trying to take a nap…" she warned them with her glare, scaring them a bit.

"Yeah, you two. Be quiet, she's trying to take a nap." I repeated making Virion and Vaike twitch their eyes at me in anger. "Ah well, might as well start dinner with the leftover food we have. It's my turn to cook anyways."

"I'll help out." Lissa offered.

"Thanks Liz." I said.

"Is it alright if I could help out too, dear?" Nee–san offered. Virion and Vaike then got worked up again.

"The dish made by Sister?! The Vaike would be the first one to taste it!" Vaike said as he jabbed his thumb on his chest proudly.

"Nonsense, commoner! I, the Great Virion, should be the first one to taste the dish handmade by my fair maiden!" Virion exclaimed before–

*POW!*

Another two snowballs were thrown right on their shamrocks and both of them squealed in pain while Aqua–chan's intense glare didn't fade.

"Ara, ara… that's not very nice of you to do that, Aqua–chan…" Nee–san said worried.

"No choice… the noises they made forced me to wake up…" Aqua–chan replied normally before she tried to resume her nap again.

Somewhere, at the end of the corner, I feel like someone was depressing for a moment and it turned out that it was Kellam who was at the end of the cave. "Why do I always feel like I've been out of the circle of conversation? Golly…"

Geez, I feel really bad for Kellam. "Um… you wanna help out Kellam?" I offered.

"Really?" Kellam asked delighted. "I'd _love_ to, Kurogasa."

* * *

And so, we prepped the food and utensils that we bought from the caravan a few days ago. And the cooking was coming along nicely. I called out the female Riders for a little meeting of our own as I wanted to discuss with them about something while the food was still cooking, being monitored by Kellam and Lissa. "Ara, ara… why do you call us out, otouto?" Nee–san asked.

"It better be worth it for calling me out from _my_ bonfire!" Akane–chan whined as Aqua–chan looked at me neutrally, not saying a single word but her glare says it all.

"Sorry, but something's been bothering me lately." I said.

"Oh? What is it?" Nee–san asked.

I was silent for a moment until I looked at Akane–chan and Aqua–chan. "Do you two have marks like this?" I asked as I held up my right hand, showing the strange mark on the backside of my hand.

Aqua–chan's eyes were opened up, but _just_ only for a tiny bit as Akane–chan blinked at what she saw. "Hey~! I got that mark too, only… less pretty!" Akane–chan said as she took off her glove and showed it to me, which was similar to Nee–san's marking.

"Yes, I can't deny it…" Aqua–chan added as she took off her furry coat, opened out the left side of her white jacket and noticed that she also has the same mark like Nee–san. It was on her upper… assets.

"Uh… right…" I got out as she covered herself up again.

"Still, I can't figure out what it's for…" Aqua–chan said.

"And I tried to wash it off with water and it's _still _not coming off!" Akane–chan whined.

"Do you think Saigo and Storm have it too?" Nee–san asked.

"I don't know, but I _do_ know that for some reason, this mark gives me a bad feeling." I said as I looked at the strange mark on my hand. I kept on looking at it, and all of a sudden for some unexplained reason, my eyes widened and started having a flashback of me killing Chrom and my head jolted a bit making me hold my head in pain with one hand.

"Ara! Otouto! Are you alright?!" Nee–san said worried when I held my head and she stood near me to comfort me for a while.

"H–Hey, don't try to scare me, you idiot!" Akane–chan said scared before eventually, the pain in my head subsided.

"How do you feel?" Aqua–chan asked neutrally.

"I–I don't know…" I got out. "I looked at the mark and I suddenly had this headache."

"Otouto…" Nee–san said worried.

While I was still wondering about it, Lissa approached us with her usual big smile; all because we had ham to cook, her favorite meal. "Hey, dinner's all cooked up and ready to chow down!"

"Oh boy! I'm starving!" Akane–chan blurted out as she was the first one to rush towards the bonfire, where the meal was being cooked.

"I might as well get something to eat to preserve my heat for my body…" Aqua–chan said as she followed suit, only calmer than Akane–chan.

"Otouto…" Nee–san got out.

"I'm fine…" I assured while her shaking my head to shake off the pain. "The headache's gone now."

"But still, that headache might be serious…" Nee–san said as she placed her right hand on my forehead out of the blue and placed her left hand on hers to check up on me. "You're not getting a fever…"

"Hey, what's up with Kurogasa?" Lissa asked her while looking at me. "Is he getting sick or something? That's not good, right?"

"I'm alright, Lissa. Just a headache that's all." I assured her.

"Oh ok. Well, come on over and dig in." Lissa said then went over to the bonfire leaving me and Nee–san alone.

"In the meantime, we should get our dinner. Should the headache come to you again, be sure to tell me, ne? I'll get worried if anything happens to my otouto…" Nee–san said, caring for my well–being.

"Hai…" I got out and the both of us went back to the bonfire for dinner.

* * *

The next day, morning had come and I woke up noticing that there's no blizzard anymore. While I slowly woke up and turned to my side, I noticed Nee–san sleeping next to me, where half of her body was covered up by the furry cloak that was used as a blanket. She had her reasons though. As a big sister, she's worried if anything bad happened to me, hence the reason, but let's not forget that it felt a little bit awkward to have someone that I love the most sleep next to me. Seriously, I was blushing whenever I saw her alluring figure on her dress and her beautiful smile.

Quickly getting the thought out of my head, I slowly got up to make sure I don't wake up the others. I noticed that Chrom and Frederick aren't there. They must've woken up earlier to hunt for our breakfast or something. After slowly standing up, I went out the cave to get some fresh air.

"Slept well Kurogasa–dono?" Jiro asked who was still at the entrance guarding.

"Yeah, I did." I said.

"I see…" Jiro noted as I looked around.

"Where's Ramon?" I asked.

"He's sleeping under a pile of snow on top of him after the excitement from last night's blizzard…" Jiro sighed. "Honestly, he should've acted more mature despite his age…"

"Aw give the kid some slack. He's the last of his clan like you and Riki. Have him enjoy his life to the fullest while he can." I said waving it off.

Jiro scoffed at that. "I wonder… if we somehow find Riki and Wataru–sama while they're still out there. He could be in big trouble and I have truly missed his violin, just like his father played it when I first met him…" Jiro added.

"What was Otoya like when you first met him?"

"He's still a playboy as I can remember. He's not only barking at his opponent, but he also bites." Jiro recalled. "He's the first human I can fully trust, followed by Wataru–sama… and then you, Kurogasa–dono for being able to wield the power of Kiva."

"Jiro…" I said as eventually, the said Merman sat up amongst the pile of snow while stretching up happily.

"Boy that was fun! Playing in the blizzard was something else!" Ramon chirped before he turned around and waved at me happily. "Goo~d morning, Kurogasa! Why don't you try sleeping under the snow with me? It's really warm!"

"Uh… no thanks." I sweat dropped.

"Breakfast is here!" I heard Chrom call out. Oh no… it better not be another bear. And judging by the look on Frederick's face, there's no doubt about it. We're getting ourselves a bear for breakfast. "This guy came out of nowhere trying to attack both of us. I guess this saves up time for trying to search for a meal…" Chrom noted before he noticed my predicament. "Kurogasa, you look pale for some reason. What's the matter?" he asked.

"My guess is… you tend to break the food chain, milord…" Frederick got out as he also had the same feeling as _I_ did.

"Uh… Frederick, let's go hunt for some boar instead. Come with me!" I got out laughing nervously then ran away.

"Y–Yes! I'm right behind you!" Frederick said following me.

As soon as both of us sprinted forward, Chrom, Jiro and Ramon looked at both of us in confusion. "Was it something I said?" Chrom asked himself.

"More like, is there something you did?" Jiro corrected.

"Did I do something weird?" Chrom asked further.

"Oh boy! Bear! Yay!" Ramon cheered happily.

"I know, right? But I still don't get it why those two ran away from this one, though… it _is_ food after all…" Chrom said while scratching his head.

* * *

Soon, Frederick and I got away from the cave and the bear that Chrom killed. "Man that was close." I panted with my hands on my knees while trying to catch my breath. "Even though it's not bad to eat, I'm _not_ gonna eat bear again!"

"I agree with you, Kurogasa." Frederick said after running for his life with me while leaving his horse at the cave. "I do not know why milord loves those things in the first place…"

"He's messing with the food chain for some reason…" I deadpanned.

"That, I do not know, but for the sake of survival, there's not much option we have left… a knight with an empty stomach would be useless for his army…" Frederick said. "Even though I tried my best to overcome this bear meat, I can't do so…"

"Well not to worry." I said pointing at something. "We found ourselves some boars." Frederick looked where I was pointing at and we saw a sounder of boars. Thankfully there were no piglets. Yes, I'm kind of a sap when it comes to baby animals.

Frederick noticed it too and both of us hid amongst the trees, trying not to scare the boars off. "We must try to _not_ scare them. We don't have any archers with us to make the kill and those boars can be dangerous too… I only have my sword in hand." Frederick reminded before we noticed something fluttering high. It turned out to be Rey–Kivat. He's probably done his scouting under Aqua–chan's command; but what? That's what I wanna know…

"What are you two doing here, milords? Shouldn't you be at the cave?" Rey–Kivat asked both of us.

"Sorry Rey–Kivat, but uh… we found some boars we can kill for breakfast. I'm not going to eat bear again." I sighed wearily. "Problem is we don't want to scare these boars off."

Rey–Kivat looked at the mentioned boars for a moment before found himself a solution. "I know how to deal with this. Both of you stay hiding…"

"What are _you_ going to do?" Frederick asked.

"I will be luring them to this area. It would be a graceful yet violent ending for one of the boars…" Rey–Kivat said before he flew towards them. The boars raised their heads up to see a bat flying nearby before they lowered their heads.

"Do you think it will work?" Frederick asked.

"I have a feeling Rey–Kivat knows what he's doing." I said. Rey–Kivat flew towards the sounder of boars again and soon got the attention of _all_ of them. Rey–Kivat flew towards us and all the boars out of curiosity followed him.

"How is he _doing_ that?" Frederick asked amazed.

"I don't know, but at least his plan is working." I replied before Rey–Kivat paused, making boars pause too. They were within Frederick's range of attack with his sword.

"Sleep in your eternal slumber, boars…" Rey–Kivat said before–

*SHANK!*

After hearing the sound of the sword piercing though one of the fat boars on its chest, aiming for the heart, the one that got stabbed squealed in pain, as the remaining boars scrambled out for their lives before the one Frederick stabbed dropped dead. "Mission complete." Rey–Kivat said while looking at the result.

"Oh yeah! And it's the biggest one of them all!" I cheered. "We're gonna be eating well today! Thanks Rey–Kivat!"

"Not at all." Rey–Kivat waved it off with a wing.

"Alright then, let's get this boar back to camp." Frederick said.

* * *

"Ugh! Bear meat again?!" Lissa complained.

"Seriously, aren't you getting tired of it?" Kivat asked, raising his eyebrow on Chrom and Nee–san.

"I'm already used to it and this is my favorite meat." Chrom noted as he took a bite on the roasted meat.

"Of course, dear. You shouldn't be picky about it." Nee–san said as she nibbled on it.

"Of course, my fair maiden! Her principle is _my_ principle as well!" Virion exclaimed while eating it.

"You ain't the _only_ one that can say the same thing, rich boy!" Vaike competed; while Aqua–chan carefully separated the skin from the bear with her knife.

"We can sell this skin to the shop to gain more money this way…" Aqua–chan analyzed.

"Ara~, ara~, you sure know what you're doing, Aqua–cha~n." Kiva–la asked.

"Funds are essential for the battle, hence with this whole bear skin, we can fetch some money…"

"I couldn't agree with you more, Aqua." Miriel said after Aqua–chan cleaned it up.

"Hey guys!" I called out as me and Frederick along with Rey–Kivat returned to the cave with the big boar we hauled in. "Look what we got here!"

"What is it, _now_?!" Lissa complained. "Another be–" Lissa paused before they noticed what both of us brought along for them. "Oh boy! Boar!"

"Yes and in the nick of time too…" Maribelle nodded.

"Yee–haw! A nice fat piggy enters the barnyard of wolves!" Donnel exclaimed as Rey–Kivat flew back to Aqua–chan.

"So, how far?" Aqua–chan asked.

"It isn't far. 8km to be exact to a nearby fortress…" Rey–Kivat informed. "Also… along the way, I saw something weird flying around next to it."

"Weird flying thing?" I asked confused.

"What do you mean by _that_?" Akane–chan asked. "What did it look like?"

"I can't say because it was a blue, but one thing I _do_ know, is that it's not a Kivat… more like a flying saucer of sorts…" Rey–Kivat pointed out.

"Oh…" Nee–san got out. "I wonder if there's any UFO's around here."

"UF– _what_ now?" Lissa asked confused.

"You guys sure have some weird terms that we don't understand…" Stahl commented.

"UFO is an acronym for Unidentified Flying Object." I explained, as the rest now understood. "But anyways, you said it was a flying saucer of some sort, it's not a Kivat, and it was blue?" I asked Rey–Kivat.

"That's correct."

I put some thought into it for a while. "Hmmm… It's not a Kivat… it's a flying saucer of some sort. Well, the only thing that comes to mind is…" That's when I realized it. "Sagark!" I figured out.

"Sagark?" Kellam asked, surprising everyone around us. Seriously, he _needs _to stop doing that! "What? I've always been here the whole time, listening to everything."

"Sagark, huh?" Kivat pondered. "Seems like there's a King in this world too, huh?"

"A king? _What_ king?" Sully asked.

"Oh no… Kivat, you're not saying…" I got out but Kivat nodded.

"I'm afraid so… The Checkmate Four is here in this world." Kivat said.

Oh crap… I was afraid of that.

"Checkmate Four? The heck's _that_ supposed to mean?" Sully scoffed.

"It sounds like a chess set or something…" Virion pondered.

"Yeah? More like a royalty family from an unknown country if you ask me!" Vaike got out.

"Actually, both of them are true…" Nee–san told them.

"Really, my fair maiden?/Sister?" both Vaike and Virion asked surprise.

"It's true. The Checkmate Four are the Fangire's elite members. They're the strongest Fangires." I explained. "They're named after chess pieces. Rook, Bishop, Queen, and King. Each one has a role. Rook is the enforcer of Fangires. Bishop would monitor them. Queen would kill Fangire traitors. And finally the King protects them."

"In other words, we have to be careful amongst those four. They're proven to be dangerous if we encountered one of them." Kivat warned.

"Hah! If I see those guys, I'm gonna skewered them with my lance!" Sully confidently said while pointing her lance upwards.

"There's more than meets the eye…" Aqua–chan said neutrally.

"Trust me, those four are on a completely and I mean _completely_ different level. You won't even last a minute; heck not even _half_ a minute against them." I warned. "That's why you let us Riders deal with them."

"If what Kurogasa said is true, then we should trust them, Shepherds." Chrom said, making the rest of them nod in agreement.

"In the meantime, we better eat up so we can venture forth to Regna Ferox posthaste in order to inform this situation." Frederick told everyone.

* * *

And so we chowed down on the roasted boar that Frederick and I killed. Well, it was Frederick that did the killing, but still we got ourselves a boar. And after that we went on our way towards Regna Ferox. The ones who weren't used to eating bear mainly Lissa and Maribelle were grateful for that. Heck, Maribelle was so grateful she gave me a kiss on the cheek. And right now, I'm still blushing madly from what she did.

"Ooooohhh, sooner or later, you're gonna get yourself a girlfriend!" Akane–chan teased.

"A tsundere one…" Kivat noted.

"Or even a harem of girls~" Kiva–la joined in.

"Ara, ara… if it's not Sumia, maybe Maribelle–chan suits your taste, ne?" Nee–san added.

"You sure know how to attract someone, Kurogasa…" Aqua–chan said.

"It's not Maribelle, Nee–san. No, I'm not having a harem, Kiva–la, Akane–chan, stop being like Amber, and I'm just being myself Aqua–chan." I muttered.

"Ara, ara… you sure have a different taste for a girl…" Nee–san added.

As we continued to venture forth, while I'm still blocking both Vaike and Virion from ogling over Nee–san while she's on Frederick's horse for mobility, even though the trip wasn't that long, due to the heavy snow from last night, we were moving slower than usual. "Brrr! F–F–Frebberick! I'm f–f–freebing!" Lissa complained having a runny nose, as she tried her best to keep warm.

"Gee, even with the furry coat around her, she's still ain't used to it?" Donnel asked.

"Stand beside my horse, milady. She'll shelter you from the wind." Frederick told her, to which she did.

"Mou~, just how far is it to this place anyways?!" Akane–chan complained.

"If you haven't complained throughout the journey, maybe we would've reached there faster than expected…" Aqua–chan said striking a nerve on Akane–chan again without leaving her gaze on a book she's currently reading.

"URUSAI! URUSAI! URUSAI!" Akane–chan yelled ready to pounce and maul at Aqua–chan before I held her back with my arms.

"Oi Akane–chan, yamero!" I cringed struggling to hold her back. Aqua–chan casually walked by her, and Akane–chan was on the verge of having killing intent. The only way to make her release her tension was–

*POW!*

"Gh!" I cringed in pain while holding my stomach, courtesy of Akane–chan's strong punch.

"Ha~, much better…" Akane–chan sighed in relief before following the others.

"Oi, aibou, I think she's treating you like a punching bag." Kivat sweat dropped, fluttering near me.

"*COUGH!* *COUGH!* Naw, you think?!" I growled at Kivat.

"Uh, never mind…" Kivat said retreating from my painful expression, returning back to the group. I slowly got up from my knees and Donnel was looking at me from behind.

"Hey, what y'all still doin' back there? This'nt the time for countin' worms!" Donnel shouted out at me.

"I wasn't even counting worms in the first place!" I got out standing up before painfully following the group.

* * *

After a few more minutes of walking, Akane-chan complaining, and using me as a punching bag, we arrived at the border castle of Regna Ferox built into a very long wall of stone almost like the Great Wall of China, and up ahead was a steel grate gate built into the border castle wall that led inside. "Finally, we're here." Akane–chan sighed in relief.

"Yeah… if only you didn't have to punch me along the way…" I got out as Maribelle healed me up yet again.

"Honestly, you're going to be turned into a ragged doll sooner or later by this girl." Maribelle sighed.

"But at least he's taking a beating _way_ too good!" Sully complimented.

"Ara, ara. We've reached our destination?" Nee–san asked.

"Yes, Sister Melissa. This is the Longfort. It stretches along the border of Ylisse and Regna Ferox." Chrom explained.

"The khans that rule Ferox have grown quite wary of foreigners. Still, don't mistake a lack of hospitality for open hostility." Frederick advised before turning to Chrom. "This simply calls for a bit of diplomacy."

"Negotiation's not my strong suit, but I'll do my best." Chrom said. "Remember, everyone: your actions here reflect back upon Ylisse." He reminded.

"You got it!" Sully said confidently.

"Very well." Maribelle nodded.

"We need to stay within our human form for now, Ramon…" Jiro reminded the Merman.

"Okay~!" Ramon chirped like a happy camper.

"If you say so, then we'll be on guard." Stahl said.

"Do not fear, my Prince! A gentleman _always_ keeps his manners in check." Virion assured him.

"Just as long as they don't try to strike a nerve on the Vaike, I'll be alright!" Vaike firmly said.

"Alright then…" Kellam spoke but not everybody noticed his presence, and to be honest, even _I_ can't feel his presence.

"You got it!" Donnel exclaimed.

"Yeah, we'll– INCOMING!" I yelled. Everyone looked up to see a lance in the air and it was about to fall straight for Nee-san! No one had to time to react and I couldn't reach here in time until a small blur of a saucer, knocked it away. Wait, what?! The blur literally snapped the lance in half before it flew back towards a direction of the forest.

"Golly! What was that?!" Kellam got out surprised.

"That was fast!" Akane–chan got out.

"Good job, and it was right on time, too…" A male voice said.

"Osdgihpoadsihafih!" That blurred figure said speaking gibberish that even _I_ can't understand.

"I know, I know… it's a good thing we've followed these guys…" the figure spoke.

"Wait, that voice…" Aqua–chan got out.

"That gibberish speaking!" Akane–chan got out. A figure came out behind the tree and it was…

"Yo, minna. Miss me?"

"SAIGO!" Nee–san, Akane–chan, Aqua–chan, and I said surprised.

"Yeah, that's the name!" Saigo replied as I noticed he's still in the same clothes, in addition to a brown cape, gloves and boots instead of his usual shoes.

"Well, well~, lookie here! It's Sagark, Onii–cha~~n!" Kiva–la spoke.

"Ihsdgoshdr!" Sagark said.

"Uh… yeah, even though my ancient language of Fangires is rusty, but, nice meeting you too…" Kivat replied.

"At least we have an ally with us…" Rey–Kivat noted.

"Pihsdgladv?" Sagark asked.

"I believe we've met for the first time…" Rey–Kivat replied as Jiro stepped forward, glaring at Saigo for some reason.

"Jiro–chan, what's wrong?" Ramon asked.

"Tell me… are you King of Checkmate Four?" Jiro asked.

"You see the mark on my hand?" Saigo asked back, showing his palm and back of his right hand. "No? Then I'm not King of the Checkmate Four." At that point, Nee–san, Akane–chan, and Aqua–chan ran towards him with me following last. When I ran up to him though, I punched him in the face, knocking him on his back, surprising the three Rider girls. "Ow! What was _that_ for?!" Saigo snapped rubbing his jaw.

"That's for getting us stuck in this world thanks to that magic circle of yours!" I snapped back.

"HEY! At least it worked and look! We got our comrades to be alive!" Saigo pointed out as got back up and Sagark landed on his head. "See? They aren't a bunch of toys from our world!"

"That's not the point!" I argued.

"Alright, you two, break it up!" Chrom intervened, playing the peacemaker before he shifted his attention to Saigo. "Tell me, why did you follow us?"

"It's simple, really." Saigo said as he pointed at Sagark on his head. "I gotta warn you guys about this Regna Ferox."

"What about it? Speak." Frederick asked.

"Apparently, there's these Chrom's escort–wannabes that want to enter the fort but too bad, though, most of them got chopped up into minced meat. Since then, those guys kept their defenses up, ready to take down any enemy on their sight." he informed, making us surprised.

"Then, the whole reason why the lance was aiming at me…" Nee–san spoke.

"…is because they think you're the enemy. That's why I told Sagark here to warn you guys, but I didn't expect to see _you_ guys again…" Saigo informed before he turned around. "And from the looks of it, your little company has caught their attention, for sure. Look over there. They're deploying some army to our direction."

"Those fools! Don't they realize what they're doing?!" Frederick gritted.

"So much for diplomacy…" I muttered.

"Then… what should we do?" Chrom asked.

"We just gotta prove them wrong and show them that we're the real deal…" Saigo said. "Look, these guys are more focused on battles than speaking out."

They all pondered for a moment before Frederick made up his mind. "Even though I can't fully trust this man yet, he _has_ provided vital information that we can use for this situation."

"Gotta agree with ya." Sully nodded.

"Then… should we fight them?" Maribelle asked.

"Why don't you try and ask them yourselves?" Saigo said jabbing his thumb back to reveal a knight in her big brown buff armor, similar to what Kellam wore and has short dark blonde hair, riding on a horse with her band of soldiers.

"Who goes there?!" the woman shouted.

"In the name of House Ylisse, I seek audience with the khans!" Chrom said as he stepped forward, but a lance was thrown near his feet stopping him.

"Not another step, my bold lad! I've lancers at the ready!" The woman warned.

"Hold, milady! We are not your enemy!" Frederick said stepping forward. "Exalt Emmeryn herself sent us to discuss matters of mutual interest."

"My only interest is keeping you out of Regna Ferox, brigand!"

"B–Brigand?" Frederick gritted twitching his eye in annoyance. "Now see here–"

"You think you are the first "Ylisseans" to try and cross our border?" The woman interrupted. "I have the authority to fell such imposters where they stand."

"How _dare_ you! You are in the presence of Prince Chrom, The Exalt's own blood!" Frederick snapped.

"Ha! Yes, indeed– and I'm the queen of Valm!" The woman scoffed. "You _do_ realize impersonating royalty is a capital offense, yes? Then perhaps we should settle this the Feroxi way. You claim to be the prince of Ylisse? Then prove it on the battlefield!"

"Rgh… Emmeryn won't like this at all…" Chrom gritted. "Please, good lady! If you'd just listen–"

"I've heard quite enough! Attack!"

"Oh great, here we go…" I groaned. "Kivat!"

"Looks like we're not given much of a choice! Let's do this, Kurogasa!" Kivat said and grabbed onto him as Nee–san got off from the horse, with her IXA Knuckle in hand.

"I really dislike fighting, but this is the only way we could prove them wrong…" Nee–san worried before she pressed it on her left palm to activate it.

**R–E–A–D–Y**

"Rey–Kivat." Aqua–chan muttered.

"That's right, milady. To prove our innocence, a battle must commence." Rey–Kivat added.

"We better not be left behind, Akane–chama~~!" Kiva–la reminded.

"There's no way I'll be left behind on _this_ one!" Akane–chan got out before she held her on her fingers and thrusted her forward.

"Sagark, time to get to work…" Saigo told his partner and Sagark fluttered around.

"Sdsetwerjq… asdaspiug… asfaip… hesin… henshin… henshin…" Sagark said before it latched onto his waist, making an even _louder_ sound than IXA, making some of them cover their ears, including the enemy, except for us Riders and Arms monsters.

"GABU!"

"CHU!"

Fangire stained glass markings appeared on mine and Saigo's face as Saigo took out his Jacorder and inserted it on the side of Sagark before taking it out.

"Henshin!" We shouted.

**F–I–S–T O–N!**

"Henshin!" Rey–Kivat cried out.

"Hen… shin." Sagark said.

With all of the transformation commencing, both Saigo and I went to quicksilver while Sagark's top part of his body rotated fast. Nee–san's IXA armor appeared and slammed onto her. A snowflake appeared in front of Aqua–chan before the snowflake shattered away, donning in her armor and finally, Akane–chan's body synchronized with the wavelength of Kiva–la and glowed radiantly. After the three of us shattered away and donned within our armor, Saigo wielded his rapier–like Jacorder.

On his black bodysuit, he wore bulky white upper chest armor with blue and yellow stained glasses rested on his chest. With white lines around his knee and thigh area, arms and a few more rested below the shattered glass underneath his chest, he is also equipped with a shoulder pad that resembled a crown of sorts. Heck, even his white helmet with blue visor are similar to a crown too, and not to mention on his bracers and ankles.

Saigo had become Kamen Rider Saga.

"W–What is that armor they're wearing!" the woman demanded.

"Everyone; knock them out cold, but don't kill 'em. Jiro, Ramon, no soul eating." I said.

"Don't worry… I understand…" Jiro muttered as he knelt down on one knee, scratching the ground before his Wolfen Form took his shape.

"If that's what you want, it's what you'll get!" Ramon pointed out as he twirled around and snapped his finger, getting into his Bashaa Form.

"If you still think you have what it takes to defeat us, let's see if you can even reach the front of the base!" the woman exclaimed before she head back towards the entrance.

"Hey, wait!" Chrom got out, trying to speak once more, only to have more lances raining down on him.

"Hey, watch out!" Saga shouted but he had to block the attack from the incoming enemy with his Jacorder. Chrom had no time to defend himself and suddenly, a huge blur carried him to safety and the lances missed. Wait where did _that_ come from? I looked to the sky and saw… a Pegasus and on it was Chrom and… Sumia?!

"Sumia…?" Chrom got out.

"Better hold on tight, Captain. Could get bumpy." Sumia said.

"Uh… right." Chrom got out.

Sumia turned her around with an assured smile on her face. "You'll be fine." Chrom looked at her for a while until he spotted the Knights on the roof ready to throw their lances again.

"Sumia!" Chrom said unsheathing Falchion.

"Right!" She said as she urged the Pegasus to get to the other side to meet with us.

"Milord! You're alright!" Frederick shouted as he knocked down another one with his sword.

"And she made her entrance pretty swell!" Saga noted as he switches his Jacorder to Bute Mode, wrapping the cavalier off from his horse and slammed him towards the nearby tree. Meanwhile, as Rey–chan disarmed her opponent's weapon with her claws and knocked them out with a roundhouse kick, Kiva–la–chan paused after swinging her sword around, knocking them out with the flat side of her Kiva–la Saber.

"Hey! Who's the girl?" Kiva–la–chan asked me.

"This is Sumia. The Shepherd's Pegasus Knight." I answered. "And don't you start teasing me."

"Hehehehehehehe… maybe I should tell her that you like her…" Kiva–la–chan said deviously, making me groan before I engaged in combat with a lance user, assisting Stahl out for a bit.

When Sumia landed her horse onto the ground, Chrom got off from her Pegasus. "Oh, Captain, I'm so relieved I made it in time!"

"That goes double for me, Sumia!" Chrom exclaimed as he remembered something about the Pegasus the two rode earlier. "And this– is this the same ornery Pegasus we met on the road?!"

"Oh, she's a sweetheart, isn't she? …Once you really get to know her…" Sumia said.

"Well, many thanks to you both." Chrom thanked.

"I think the Pegasus is blushing!" Lissa giggled.

"And I think we had all best focus on the situation at hand!" Frederick got out knocking out another Feroxi soldier cold.

"Ramon, with me!" I said taking out his Fuestle and placed it in Kivat's mouth.

**BASHAA MAGNUM!**

The Fuestle played out the trumpet tune.

"Yay~~~!" Ramon cheered happily as he leaped high to the sky before turning into a Stone Statue. Gripping onto the holder of Bashaa Magnum, my arm and chest armor was wrapped in chains before it diminished, revealing in my new form with my lenses changing to green, the same going for Kivat's eyes. Though I felt my strength being weakened, it was compensated with remarkable marksmanship. I can shoot a target from a mile away. I shot a few water bullets taking some of the soldiers that were trying to attack us by disarming them before knocking them out in the process.

"Using lethal weapons to make a non–lethal move, huh? Such a challenge the boy gives, but the Great Virion accepts it!" Virion declared, releasing some of the arrows onto the enemy's shoulder, forcing them to drop their weapons away before the Vaike jumped out from a nearby tree from above, surprising the enemy and used the hilt of his axe to knock them out cold.

"IGNITE!" Miriel shouted as a wall of flames appeared right in front of her, and stopped most of the enemy's soldiers trying to attack her or Lissa.

"Phew! That was a close one!" Lissa said as she wiped the sweat on her forehead.

"Perhaps a little recovery for me would suffice…" Miriel said.

"One healing woman, coming right~ up!" Lissa chirped.

Somewhere else, while Maribelle was healing up Donnel from the injury, IXA–neesan shot at the enemy's hand, disarming them with ease before she delivered a kick to their head, knocking them out cold. "Thanks for the help, big Sister! We could've been slaughtered from those butcher knives!" Donnel thanked.

"It's not a problem." IXA–neesan waved it off. At that point, more soldiers were coming towards IXA–neesan. "Let's make them tumble." She said as she took a Fuestle and slotted it in her belt before pushing on it with her IXA Knuckle.

**I–X–A K–N–U–C–K–L–E: R–I–S–E U–P!**

Electricity from the IXA Knuckle crackled as she took it off her belt before slamming it to the ground to make a shockwave. With the power of the shockwave from her Broken Fang, it raised up the earth beneath her, creating an earth wave to make the enemies tumble down from it. "Whoa! That's amazing!" Lissa said impressed.

"Indeed. I've never witnessed such a move before. A punch that moves the earth? Intriguing…" Maribelle noted.

"Oh it's nothing really." IXA–neesan waved it off.

Meanwhile, I was helping out Chrom knock out some enemies cold. "Man, how many of these guys _are_ there?" I asked annoyed shooting another water bullet at a soldier.

"Judging that there's a fortress nearby, I can't tell how much more they could deploy!" Chrom shouted as he took down another one with his sword, hitting their head on its flat side.

"Gah! Just how many do we have to take down?!" Kiva–la–chan groaned in anger before… the Bloody Rose played, and this one is louder than normal.

"Uh–oh, we got trouble. The Bloody Rose humming that loud means we got more than one Fangire to deal with." Kivat said.

"What?!" I gawked behind my mask.

"You're kidding me!" Saga exclaimed.

"Trouble…" Rey–chan muttered as some of the soldiers still standing was confused from the humming sound.

"What's that noise?!" One of them asked as they stopped fighting.

"Who's playing the violin in the middle of the forest?!" another one demanded.

Jiro looked around, took a few sniffs of his own until eventually, he paused. "The fortress…"

"What?!" Frederick got out.

"They're at the fortress…" Jiro confirmed. "My nose never lies."

"Oh crap, not good either." I grimaced. "Hey! One of you soldiers got a key to the gate?! We got monsters inside the fortress!" I shouted.

"No, none of us have the key, you brigand! And there's no way we'll let you get in there!" they shouted before they continued where they left off, only to have Rey–chan and Kiva–la–chan parry the attack.

"Go, now." Rey–chan said.

"We'll calm down these bozos while you're at it!" Kiva–la–chan added.

"And have no fear; as the Great Virion will protect the fair maiden!" Virion claimed.

"Don't leave the Vaike behind!" Vaike smirked while knocking down another one. "The Sister is in good hands!"

"Grr… fine! But if I see a scratch on her, and it was because you two let it happen, you'll be sorry! And it's not a threat, it's a promise." I said.

"I will put my honor on the line, if I must; to earn your trust!" Virion pledged.

"You got it! The Vaike's gonna keep his word, for sure!" Vaike saluted before they ran towards the battlefield, both men assisting IXA–neesan.

"We better make it snappy. Who knows what would happen if we don't get there on time…" Saga said.

"The very lives of the Feroxi are in danger!" Chrom pointed out.

* * *

_"Ahhh! Get away from m–"_

*STAB!*

_The soldier that was trying to defend the door that led into Regna Ferox got sucked out as the fangs absorbed the individual's life, turning him into hollowed glass before a figure punched the hollowed man. The punch shattered him into pieces, as two of the Fangires were satisfied with their meal. "Who… what _are_ you fiends?! How did the _two_ of you defeat an entire platoon of my army?!" the woman exclaimed as both figures chuckled._

_The first Fangire has a feline figure similar to the Lion Fangire. It has stained glass shoulder pads with marble statues of tiger heads on each shoulder, the mouths opened. It was mostly orange and red in stain glass with black lines that looked like stripes. On its knees were also marble statues of tiger heads with mouths opened. This was the Tiger Fangire, or for its true name: The Creeping Camouflage. The second Fangire was mostly silver and black stain glass with oversized muscular arms and legs. Its back was silver stain glass to represent that of a mountain silverback gorilla with a monkey like face. This was the Gorilla Undead. His true name was: A Strength of the World's Strongest 1000 Men._

_"The more prey that appear in front of us, the more meals for us Fangires to feed on…" the Tiger Fangire got out._

_"Me strong! No one defeats me!" the Gorilla Fangire shouted angrily while bumping his chest with its muscular arms, creating sound waves that made the walls nearby crack and make some of the men cringe in pain on their chests._

_"These fiends… are different…" the woman said as she held her chest while the Gorilla Fangire continued to bump its chest. Eventually, she spotted a man bleed out from his mouth before he dropped dead._

_"Aw~, I think that man has internal bleeding… allow me to assist you in lessening the pain!" the Lion Fangire said as it let out a very loud roar. The roar was so loud, that not only it stripped out a random man's armor, but also his skin too, only leaving flesh before he dropped dead. "See? That wasn't so hard now, was it?"_

* * *

Aw c'mon! This is ridiculous! I can't even shoot the lock down with the water bullets!_ "_It would take much more than just shots of water to release this kind of lock…" Frederick said as we heard another shout from the inside.

"If we don't help them out, the Feroxi are gonna be in serious trouble!" Saga exclaimed.

What should I do? If there's no way to get _in_ there, then how are _we_ supposed to do it? I don't have Riki with us to break down this wall! Man, when a situation like this occurs, he's not around! Damn it, what should I do?!

"Captain Chrom~!" A voice shouted. Saga, Chrom, Frederick and I heard the call from the sky and saw Sumia, riding on her Pegasus and… what's that in her hand? Wait, is that a key? "Thank goodness I got here on time!"

"How did you _get_ the key?" I asked her.

"From one of the soldiers…" Sumia said as she mounted off her Pegasus and walked toward us, but not before she tripped on a very small pebble, face first…

"And there she goes tripping randomly again." Kivat sweat dropped.

"You okay Sumia?" I asked.

Sumia slowly pushed herself up and patted away the dust off from her armor before looking at me. "I'm fine, really." she said as Chrom approached her.

"Mind if I have the key Sumia?" Chrom asked.

"O–Of course, Captain!" Sumia stuttered before she handed him the key and Chrom immediately went towards the door, trying to unlock it.

"Uh… does she always face plant all the time?" Saga whispered.

"Yep, all the time." I whispered back. Saga nodded at that and seconds later.

*KA–CHINK*

"There! It's open!" Chrom said.

"Then let's bust in there!" I urged.

And as soon as we opened up the door–

"ROOOOOOOOOAAAAAARRRRRR!"

A shockwave pushed us back, along with some corpses of… flesh!? Human flesh, of all things?! We then noticed the same woman who threatened us earlier, holding onto her chest while letting out a cough of her own. A few drops of blood came out from her mouth before multiple numbers of fangs dived onto the remaining forces that tried to stop them _and_ the fleshes.

"Get… back…" the woman said as Sumia held onto her.

"W–What _happened_ to you?" Sumia asked.

"Those fiends… are monsters…" She let out before going unconscious.

"Damn, we're too late… Sumia, get her to Lissa and Maribelle, Chrom, Frederick, Saga, and I will take care of these Fangires." I gritted.

"R–Right!" Sumia stuttered before she returned back to her Pegasus, but not before tripping down again and recovering fast as she mounted on her Pegasus with the unconscious knight and flew back towards the group.

"Geez, she _seriously_ needs to be careful…" Saga sweat dropped as the two Fangires noticed the predicament.

"You… Kiva!" the Gorilla Fangire exclaimed but the Lion Fangire went scared in an instant.

"T–The King of C–Checkmate Four himself?!" the Lion Fangire asked shocked.

"Uh… he's not really th–" Chrom tried to intervene, but I elbowed him to not tell them the truth.

"Uh, of course! The king has allied with our side." Frederick played along.

"What?!" both Fangires shouted in surprise.

"That's right! And I command you two to stand down! NOW!" Saga commanded.

"Never! We Fangires have _our_ wills to do so! We don't want to be united with these feeble humans!" the Lion Fangire countered.

"Yeah! Humans are our food!" the Gorilla Fangire growled angrily.

"These two are nothing but fools…" Frederick commented as he drew out his sword.

"Yes, I agree with you, Frederick." Chrom added as he wielded Falchion.

"Then the King has passed his judgment on you two. Death!" Saga shouted.

"Come and get us!" the Lion Fangire growled before roared and shattered the hollowed glass and it forced all of us to skid back a few meters from them.

"Me smash ground!" the Gorilla Fangire shouted as it slammed its fists onto the ground, creating a wave of earth towards us. Thankfully, the four of were able to dodge to the side.

"Should we try to overcome this? The two–on–one assault on each one?" Frederick proposed.

"Yeah. Chrom, you and I will take on the Tiger Fangire. Frederick, Saga, take out the Gorilla Fangire." I said.

"Right. Let's take them out before they go on a rampage all over the place…" Chrom said as both of us dashed forward at the Tiger Fangire while I shot water bullets at it.

"You heard the guy, Freddy! Let's give them a whirl of our strength!" Saga said.

"We might as well… and don't call me Freddy, Saigo." Frederick corrected as the two of them pushed the Gorilla Fangire to another side.

"See if you can dodge this!" I shouted firing a barrage of water bullets at the Tiger Fangire while Chrom dashed forward ready to slash at him with Falchion. The Tiger Fangire roared again, creating a shockwave that neutralized the water shots but not Chrom as he leaped high in the sky, doing a few somersaults before he slashed down his Falchion on it, forcing it to stumble back. Chrom and the Fangire clashed. Sword against claws at the middle and I got a few shots on it as the water hit some parts of the Fangire's arms and legs. Chrom slashed down on it a few times, forcing it to hold its ground. In retaliation, the Fangire gave a back kick on his stomach, followed by a downward claw, but he blocked the second attack in time with his Falchion.

"Should we try to do a Wake Up call now?" Kivat asked.

"More like bite him Bashaa style." I smirked behind my mask as I placed the hilt of the Bashaa Magnum near Kivat and the latter bit on it.

**BASHAA BITE!**

After Kivat bit the Magnum, I got into my stance and the whole ground below me was replaced with water, confusing both Chrom and the Fangire. "Water?" the Tiger Fangire asked confused.

"Where did this come from?" Chrom asked as he turned around and saw me. "Kurogasa?"

Moving my arms in a clockwise (left) and counterclockwise (right) rotation, I brought the Bashaa Magnum up so it was pointing at the sky. As I came to a stop, day turned to night and a bright emerald half–moon showed in the sky. I then spread my arms apart as the energy of both me and, Bashaa, flowed through my body. Looking at the Tiger Fangire, my visor flashed brightly. I then raised the Bashaa Magnum into the air as the turbine began to spin rapidly. Around me, the water started to swirl in the air, keeping me from sight.

Within the funnel of water, I gripped the Bashaa Magnum with both hands and aimed it directly at the Fangire. As the turbine continued to spin, a sphere of dark green water collected at the barrel. When it was the size of a soccer ball, I finally pulled the trigger. The watery orb flew through the funnel of water and right at the Tiger Fangire.

"H–Huh?! Hey, wait a minute! I'm still here!" Chrom said surprised as he was able to leap to the side and the Tiger Fangire roared, but what came next surprised it, big time. When the roar was about to hit the Bashaa Finger, much to Chrom's surprise, it literally went upwards, making its roar miss before it splashed onto the Fangire, freezing it solid as the Merman insignia appeared right after that. "What just happened? Did I just see that shot bend upwards?"

"Yep. Now that the Fangire is frozen solid. He's so brittle even a strand of hair can break him to pieces. Literally. Go ahead, try it." I offered. Chrom's eyes blinked while looking at the frozen Fangire. Picking up a pebble nearby, he threw it with only half his strength and–

*CRASH!*

With a gentle tap of the stone, the Fangire shattered into pieces while the orb floated high in the sky. "You're right. It _is_ frozen solid…" He commented as he stood up while I returned back to my civilian form. "You sure have a lot of surprises… I'm glad you and your team are on our side."

"And vice versa." I grinned back.

* * *

_The strength from the Gorilla Fangire's fists forced both of them to back off and skid a few meters back while Frederick's horse is stationed near the tree. Frederick tried to slash down his sword on it, but something odd happened. When the Gorilla Fangire parried the attack with his large arms, his sword shattered, surprising him. The Gorilla Fangire immediately gave a thunderous clap, distracting Frederick as he held his chest and the right side of his head. Just as the Gorilla Fangire raised its fists high–_

_"Oi! Watch out!" Saga shouted, using his Jacorder in Bute Mode before wrapping it around Frederick's waist. With a quick yank, Frederick was safely pulled away while the crater was formed courtesy of the Fangire's smash onto the ground. "And in the nick of time too…"_

_"My thanks Saigo." Frederick thanked._

_"No problem Freddy." Saga waved it off._

_"Please don't call me that."_

_"Too late, that's your nickname. Once I give you a nickname, it's sticking with you." Saga said then turned to the Gorilla Fangire. "Time to finish this off." He said taking the Fuestle and inserted it in Sagark's mouth._

**WAKE UP!**

_Sagark blew into the Fuestle and played out a space alien like tune. "What kind of a tone is _that_?" Frederick asked, confused._

_"Me hate high pitches! Me SMASH!" Gorilla Fangire exclaimed._

_"Let's do this Wake Up call, shall we, Sagark?" Saga asked._

_"Aioeh!" Sagark said happily. At that point, day turned into night and a huge red Kiva insignia appeared overhead in the sky. "What is that?!" Frederick said as he noticed the insignia in the sky. "That's the insignia after when Kurogasa landed his kick on a Fangire…"_

_"The one and only. This is the same thing… only, my finisher is different." Saga said before he placed the end of the Jacorder at the side of Sagark, to activate it and once that's done, his rapier was now engulfed in crackles of red electricity._

_"You die!" the Gorilla Fangire growled as it dashed forward, but Saga wasn't fazed._

_"Nope… _you_ are!" Saga declared as he thrusted his Jacorder forward, extending the rapier that changed into Bute Mode. It wrapped around the Fangire before it stabbed onto its chest to finish the knot. "Watch this, Freddy!" He said and leaped up high, at and into the insignia much to Frederick's surprise before Saga appeared at the other side of the insignia and yanked up the Fangire. He placed his two free fingers, his forefinger and the middle finger at the top of his Jacorder before declaring, "Kiero!" _

_With a quick pass of his free fingers, the wrap around it tightened before the Fangire exploded, shattering into pieces and the orb floated high into the sky while the weather reverted back to normal. Saga stood up as pieces of shattered glass slowly fell all around him, while walking towards Frederick like a boss. "Why's your jaw opened up too big, Freddy? The fly might end up getting inside your mouth if you keep at it."_

_"I said not to call me Freddy!" Frederick snapped._

_"Like I said, too late." Saga said cheekily as Sagark got off his waist and reverted back to civilian form. "Now let's get back to the others."_

* * *

With the Fangires out of the way and the rest of the Shepherds getting here, led by Sumia, everything was going to be fine. While Lissa and Maribelle were healing the woman, I noticed Chrom was a bit tense. "Hey, what's wrong?" I asked.

"I don't know, Kurogasa… it's just that… well, why do I feel like I'm being watched?" Chrom got out.

"Assassins?" Akane–chan asked.

"No, there are no assassins lying around this area. Rey–Kivat informed me…" Aqua–chan answered.

"But what? What could possibly be–?"

"Um, sir? …Sir! Right here, sir!" A voice said, alerting Chrom.

"Who's there?! Show yourself!" Chrom demanded. Wait, that voice… could it be? A large figure came out from behind a tree and it was…

"Oh man… Kellam?" I sighed.

"Oh! I–Is that you, Kellam? When did you arrive?" Chrom asked.

"…The same time as you. I've been with you all along." Kellam said. "Er, I _am_ still a Shepherd, right? It's quite the honor, after all. I'd hate to lose it. Sometimes I–"

"Of course, Kellam. Forgive me." Chrom apologized. "You're just so… quiet, I completely–"

"Quite all right, sir, quite all right." Kellam waved it off. "I've been told I'm easy to miss."

"At least the Feroxi didn't find you." I said.

"I've been calling to Chrom and waving my arms for several minutes… I don't think they've so much as glanced this way."

"You almost sound disappointed." Chrom noticed.

"Well, I just… I'm glad you finally saw me! Just try to keep an eye out from now on?"

"Just as long as you don't disappear and reappear like that again, yes, we'll be sure to keep an eye out for you." Chrom assured him.

"Even if we _did_, we might not even notice him at all…" Akane–chan noted.

"Just like how you kept ogling over Storm?" Aqua–chan said to her without leaving her gaze, as Akane–chan could only pent up her anger. Reason? Nee–san was pretty much nearby while both Virion and Vaike are at it again. We don't want to feel her wrath again now, do we?

"There we go! All fixed up!" Lissa chirped.

"Yes, I agree with you, darling. Such treatment for having such damage from those fiends…" Maribelle said as the woman sat up and looked at both of them.

"Thank you…" she got out as she noticed a group of the unconscious soldiers earlier running towards us. She immediately stepped forward and shouted firmly, "Halt!"

They immediately stopped in their tracks, impressing me. "Commander Raimi! Those brigands are–"

"They are not Brigands." Raimi began. "If they are, these people would've killed you all and not healed my wounds." She then turned to Chrom. "A thousand apologies, Prince Chrom. I truly took you for brigand impostors. But no frauds could ever wage a battle as you just have! I will send word of your arrival to the capital and escort you there personally."

"That would be most appreciated, thank you." Chrom thanked as she made her way into the fortress, followed by the rest of the soldiers.

"Will you look at that? Her attitude suddenly changed in a snap of a finger. What a way to make things interesting, huh?" Saigo snickered.

"Because of these brigands appearing from out of nowhere, it's no _wonder_ why they would put up their defenses…" Stahl said.

"If only the 'no kill' policy wasn't put up, I would've stabbed them down to the ground!" Sully complained.

"Yeah, but once in a while, it ain't that bad! I mean, those fellas ain't gonna fall for the big bag wolf's trap again now, ain't it?" Donnel asked.

"Well, now that that's taken care of. Let's follow them. It ain't gonna get warmer any time soon." I said.

"I agree with you! This Kivat can't stand the cold any longer!" Kivat exclaimed and fluttered into the fortress.

"FINALLY! Some place where I can get myself warm from the cold!" Akane–chan sarcastically said as Kiva–la perched on her head.

"I agree with you, Akane–chama~" Kiva–la said.

"It would be best to enter now as the human body is nearly reaching its limits under this cold." Miriel analyzed while walking into the fortress.

"Owhegiwh?" Sagark asked Saigo while on top of his head.

"Yeah, the temperature is gonna keep dropping down and we don't want to turn into a Popsicle stick… better do what she says." Saigo shrugged.

"Oh boy! Some place warm!" Lissa hopped happily while running next to Chrom.

"C'mon, girl! Let's get you all warmed up in this freakin huge place!" Sully patted her horse as the two entered in while escorting Frederick's horse.

"After you, my fair maiden!" Virion offered.

"Why, thank you, dear." Nee–san smiled before she walked to the entrance.

"Grr…" Vaike growled in anger as he let his chance slip by him. He continued to walk into the fortress, followed by Maribelle, Stahl and Donnel.

"I might as well enter into the fortress…" Kellam got out.

"Let's go, girl. We need to get inside…" Sumia told her Pegasus as she was leading it… until she randomly tripped down… again.

"Oh Sumia…" I sighed as I walked up to her and helped her up.

"Thanks…" Sumia thanked after patting the snow off her armor.

"No problem. Just… be careful while you're walking…" I told her.

"Believe me, that's what I try to do every day…" Sumia sighed as the Shepherds entered the fortress and the gate closed.

* * *

Okay, and that's another chapter down! Hope you enjoyed it and as always, review!


	8. Chapter 4: Two Falchions

Alright everyone, it's time for another chapter of Awakening of Kiva. And… wow, only two reviews. That's… kinda disappointing. I was hoping to get more, but oh well. Also, send in questions. Whaddya wanna ask me and Wild Fang about in this story. Don't be shy! And of course, we need more Fangire OC's. I don't the Fangire OC's me and Wild Fang will be enough. Please send them in! And now, on with the story!

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

The Riders and I along with Chrom, the Shepherds, Jiro, Ramon, the Kivats, and Sagark made our way inside the fortress. Even though it smells a bit of mildew and _has_ some mildew, the fortress was very sturdy and fortified. "If you can ignore the smell of mildew, the fortress looks to be A–Okay!" Akane–chan complained while holding her nose as we continued to walk in and eventually, Raimi told us to pause.

"Prince Chrom, please wait here while I summon the khan." Raimi said.

"Of course." Chrom replied as Raimi took her leave, heading to another door.

"The khan's away huh?" I asked.

"Out training, I'd wager. The khans of Ferox prefer battle to politics. Or rather, battle _is_ their politics." Chrom corrected.

"No kidding! They sure ain't holding back their punches; that's for sure!" Sully complimented.

"Yeah, I wonder if there's any chance we can go at it again." Saigo hoped.

"Yeah, the Vaike just wanna clash weapons again with these amateurs!" Vaike grinned.

"Ugh, seriously, just now, these guys were trying to kill us!" Lissa complained.

"Now you oafs want to try and prove which one of you is better than the other?" Maribelle joined in.

"Ara, ara. Please don't argue with each other while we're inside someone else's place, ne?" Nee–san said trying to calm the air down as Kivat pondered about something.

"A warrior ruler, eh? That's something you don't hear or see every day…" Kivat commented.

"I can picture him n… A giant of a man of unparalleled thew, his broad chest covered in hair, hehe~. He must be qui~te dreamy~!" Kiva–la added?

"_Am_ I now? …Please, do go on!" A female voice said. Wait, that's a woman's voice! The Khan's a female?! That question was answered when a young dark skinned woman with blond hair tied in a frizzy ponytail with sleeveless white and red armor, wearing a dark blue skirt and white and red greaves on her legs walked towards us. To be honest, I was kinda surprised.

"Um… I assume that… you're the Khan?" Chrom asked.

"One of them, yes– the East Khan. My name is Flavia. I apologize for the troubles at the border, Prince Chrom. You are welcome in Regna Ferox."

"Thank you, but I'm confident we can put that misunderstanding behind us." Chrom waved off. "Is it true bandits posing as Ylisseans have been ransacking your border villages?"

"Yes. Those Plegian dogs! We found documents proving as much on the corpse of one of their captains. Plegia must see some benefit in raising tensions between your kingdom and ours."

"Damn them!" Chrom cursed, but then quickly regained his composure. "I… Forgive me, Your Grace. That was… indelicately put."

"Ha! Damn them and damn delicacy! Here in Ferox, we appreciate plain speech."

"Yeah? Well in that case, you should rip your damn border guards a new one for trying to kill us." I scoffed.

With her hearing my words, Flavia laughed with satisfaction as she looked at me. "…Ha, ha! Now _that's_ Feroxi diplomacy! Yes, I like you already!" she said while patting on my right shoulder a few times and those pats are no joke. She can really hit and after taking the beating, while wincing in pain, she shifted her focus on Chrom. "I know why you have come, Prince. But regrettably, I cannot provide any Feroxi troops for Ylisse."

"What?!" Lissa exclaimed.

"Why not?!" Akane–chan asked worked up.

"Calm down… she has her reasons…" Aqua–chan said as Flavia nodded in agreement.

"As the girl said, I have my reasons. It is that I lack the authority." Flavia explained.

"Forgive me for intervening, but there are some details that I couldn't understand. Aren't you the khan that rules this place?" Miriel asked.

"It's like this. As I said, I am _one_ of the khans. In Ferox, the khans of east and west hold a tournament every few years. The victor acquires total sovereignty over both kingdoms. And that means they have the final say when it comes to forging alliances. The West Khan won the last tournament, you see, and so…"

"In other words, you can't do squat unless you somehow win the tournament." I figured.

"Heh. Smart kid." Flavia smirked complimenting me. "The next tournament is nigh, you see, and I am in need of champions."

"And~, why do I sense something bad is gonna happen while we're here?" Saigo asked.

"Oh, come now! It's not _that_ bad!" Flavia waved off. "The captain of my border guard informs me your Shepherds are quite capable, especially some of you warriors in some strange mystical armor that I've heard of. Perhaps you would consider representing the East in the upcoming tournament?" she offered.

"lkahgakgs?" Sagark asked Saigo.

"Yeah, that's what I wanna know too, Sagark. What's the benefit?" Saigo asked.

"If you win and I become ruling khan, I will grant your alliance." Flavia offered.

"Hmm… I would have assumed Ylisseans had no place in such Feroxi traditions." Chrom thought out loud.

"Ha! On the contrary," Flavia grinned. "The khans themselves do not fight– they choose champions to represent them. Otherwise our land would be rife with blood feuds and dead khans! We don't involve comrades or kin for the same reason. Over time, it was decided the tournament should be fought by outsiders. Although, the outsiders have never included foreign royalty. …That I know of! Ha! Regardless, it is your choice to make."

"There _is_ no choice, East Khan." Chrom said. "My people are desperate. We face not only Plegia's constant attacks, but now the added threat of the Risen and Fangires. If fighting for you is the quickest way to an alliance, then we will take up our steel."

"And besides, they won't know what's coming to them." I grinned dangerously cracking my knuckles.

"I agree with ya, aibou! They should be taught a lesson about what happens when they mess with us!" Kivat said confidently.

"I really do detest violence… so, I have to pull back…" Nee–san said worried.

"Don't worry about it. Only those who volunteer for the job would be fine!" Flavia assured her.

"I'll go." Chrom said.

"Count me in!" Saigo added.

"Don't leave me out of it!" Akane–chan joined.

"We'll show them." Aqua–chan said calmly.

"Class is in session with the Teach around." Vaike smirked dangerously.

"Hah! You ain't gonna leave _me_ behind!" Sully exclaimed as she also stepped forward.

"While everyone goes into action, the Great Virion shall stay at the fair maiden's side!" Virion exclaimed.

"I ain't gonna join in the battle. I have a feeling, it's gonna be dangerous! So, this boy will stay out from the den of wolves!" Donnel noted.

"I'll be observing my opponents from the sidelines. Information such as this is something I must study…" Miriel said as she jotted down something in her book.

"I'm gonna sit out on this one. Still need some rest…" Stahl yawned.

"I'm gonna join in!" Lissa hopped happily.

"If my little darling joins in, I might as well be on her side." Maribelle sighed.

"Um, I, uh… should be joining in too…" Sumia stuttered.

"I will also volunteer…" Kellam spoke as he appeared from out of nowhere… again.

"It's only natural that I stay at Prince Chrom's side if we've any chance at victory." Frederick said.

"There ya go Flavia. You got yourselves some representatives." I smirked.

"We're all set to go, Flavia. Bring us your opposition's worst!" Chrom claimed, making her laugh once again.

"Ha, ha! Oh, I like you, Prince Chrom. I do hope you and your representatives survived the tournament!" she said delighted before she turned around. "Come, I'll show you the arena where the tournament is held. But be wary! I hear an equally able swordsman champions the West Khan." she warned.

"Do not worry about us. We'll be giving them an elegant, yet violent ending for those who try to oppose us…" Rey–Kivat got out.

"Aihsgiahsmlnalsmr!" Sagark said gibberishly.

"That's right, Sagark! We gotta show them who the boss's around here!" Saigo exclaimed. With that, everyone followed Flavia to the arena with Nee–san and I being the last ones to follow.

"Are you sure you can do this, otouto?" Nee–san asked worried.

"Relax Nee–san, I got Chrom and the others helping me out." I assured her.

"I don't know…" Nee–san said uncertain.

"Daijobu! I can take care of myself, y'know? Just like you told me that you can take care of yourself." I assured her, as she was still uncertain.

In the end, she sighed softly before she leaned forward and gave me a kiss on my forehead. "Well, I hope you'll be fine, dear… just be careful…"

"Hey, what about me, Sister? Even the Teach needs that charm of yours too!" Vaike demanded with a smile.

"Watch it Vaike!" I growled. "Only _she_ does that to me! I'm her little brother!"

"Alright, alright…" Vaike said waving his hand in defense while taking a few steps back. "You don't have to be _that_ harsh."

"He's right, dear…" Nee–san got out, worried for me.

"Hey, let's get to the center of the tournament already! We don't have time to chat!" Sully shouted.

"Right, right we're coming." I waved off.

* * *

**(Cue in Last Inferno by Ceui)**

**(Instrumental [Starts at 1:30])** Chains appear one by one, binding and blocking the whole scene before shattering away, revealing the title screen: Awakening of Kiva, and a background of a dark, grey sky. The title then fades away before the camera descends down to a scene.

**(Furikaeru nageki no kouya de)** From the top of a cliff, Lucina looks down sadly at a barren and empty wasteland filled with death and despair.  
**(Matataita kibou no Fragrance)** Lucina then closed her eyes as tears fell from them before the screen faded to black and the tears splashed in the black void, creating multiple ripple effects, changing the black void to the next scene.  
**(Kienaide hakanaki yume demo)** Kurogasa was outside walking on his way to class while thinking about his repeated dreams.  
**(Kanjitai sono nukumori wo)** Storm walks next to Kurogasa and wrapped his arm around his shoulders, followed by Akane ambushing Storm from behind by tackling him, making Storm and Kurogasa tumble down. Melissa who was behind them giggled as Aqua looked at them, while reading a book, leaning against a tree, and Saigo looked on as he sat on a tree branch.

**(Michiyuku itoshisa wa Endless Chain)** The sky darkened and the six noticed it. Looking up with determined looks, after Kurogasa, Storm, and Akane got up from the ground; the Outrealm Gate appears in the sky.  
**(Tsunagitai yo kono sadame wo koete)** At the same time, Lucina and the future generation kids also notice the Outrealm Gate opening up. Lucina's group dash towards the gate, while Kurogasa's group willingly let the Outrealm Gate suck them in, flying towards it, triggering it to the next scene of seeing Chrom and his group battling with the enemy and both Kurogasa's and Lucina's group arrived and ran towards the battle area.

**(Hanate tokoshie no Paradox)** Kivat, Kivat II, Rey_–_Kivat, Kiva–la, and Sagark flew fast beside Kurogasa's group. All at the same time, Kurogasa, Storm, and Akane caught Kivat, Kivat II, and Kiva–la with their hands and the former two let the bats bite their hands before the belts appear around their waist, while Sagark attached to Saigo's waist, Saigo inserting the Jacorder into the side of Sagark, while Rey–Kivat attached to the perch on Aqua's belt hanging upside down, and Melissa punched the IXA Knuckle on the palm of her empty hand before placing it onto her belt.  
**(Akaku somaru yami no hazama de)** Stain glass markings appear on Kurogasa's, Storm's, and Saigo's faces, while a pink heart appeared on Akane's forehead, a large snowflake appeared in front of Aqua, and a golden cross shot out from Melissa's belt before they glowed and changes into Kamen Riders. They and the future generation kids assisted Chrom and his group, pushing back the Risen from destroying a village.  
**(Kimi wo omou koto ga yurusareru nara)** Amongst all the fighting, Validar, Aversa, and Arc stand there, the former two having evil smirks on their faces, while an enormous large silhouette of Grima appeared behind Validar, Aversa, and Arc. Its eyes glowing red. Chrom, Lucina, and Kiva charged towards Validar, Aversa, and Arc, as Tatsulot attached to Kiva's left arm, making his armor glow once again, and assume his Emperor Form, before Validar, Aversa, and Arc advanced to _them_.  
**(Yasashiku kuchizukete)** When the two sides clash, a spark of light blinds the whole view.

**(Namida tokasu ame ga sakebu)** The scene changes to the Wyvern Valley, as Cherche looked at the view at the sunset with Minerva next to her. An arm wrapped around Cherche's waist.  
**(Kore ga saigo no Inferno kitto…)** When she turned around, she saw that it was Storm that wrapped his arm around her waist. Both of them smile at each other and the scene ends when Storm and Cherche look up the sky, to see Kivat II flying next to Gerome, who was riding on the future Minerva, as they fly towards the sunset.

* * *

Chapter 4: Two Falchions

"Whoever our opponent is, we'll be sure to take them down." Kivat said.

"They shall be defeated by Ylisse's necessity." Chrom assured.

"Can't wait to see who's gonna be crawling out of the woodworks in _this_ one!" Saigo anticipated until eventually, we've reached the entrance of the arena, where the duels would occur and most of the crowds were cheering and booing at us.

"Battle preparations…" Aqua–chan said as Rey–Kivat fluttered around her.

"In commence, milady." Rey–Kivat assured.

"This is it." I said.

"Yes. The alliance with the Feroxi hangs in the balance. We _must_ win this tournament at all cost." Chrom said.

"With us on your side, we will make sure that mission would be accomplished, milord." Frederick assured as the gate behind us shut down and the opposite gate in front of us slowly rose. In the meantime, I looked around and saw Nee–san looking at us, getting more worried than ever, as Virion tried his best to assure her that everything is gonna be alright.

"No worries, my fair maiden. I'm sure your little brother can take care of himself." Virion assured. While I appreciate Virion trying to assure Nee–san that I'll be okay, the fact remains is that he's close to her. And he could possibly hit on her while I go fight in the arena.

Even Vaike himself shared the same feeling I had pent up in me. But fortunately, both Jiro and Ramon were also there to make sure he doesn't get his flirty hands on her while I'm distracted in the battle. "If it's Kurogasa–dono, with the power of Kiva, he'll be alright." Jiro assured.

"Yeah! I know Kuro–chan can win the battle and gain the treaty!" Ramon exclaimed.

"I also hope Akane–chan and the other are alright too…" Nee–san said concerned.

Eventually, both Flavia and a black, bald man sat at their thrones on the upper view due to their status as a Khan. The man next to her is wearing dark blue shirt with a white feathery collar and pants, having a white scarf inside his golden chest armor, greaves and bracers and an eye patch on his left eye for who knows what.

"Oi, aibou, we better keep our game up high to impress your big sis!" Kivat said.

"Right." I nodded. "Alright everyone, let's do this!" With that, everyone who was going to be participating in the fight, including me went towards the battlefield. When we entered the battleground, there were many cheers erupting from the stands.

Flavia then stood up from her seat, to grab their attention. "Citizens of the Regna Ferox! It is time for us to commence the tournament of the battle this evening!"

Many cheers erupted from the stands as Saigo let out a whistle while looking around. "Everybody's lively for today…"

"Dsgsaajajga!" Sagark replied back while still on top of his head.

"As you can see, I have selected a group of the finest soldiers of all Ylisse to go against the group that is still the champion of Regna Ferox, the West Khan, Basilio!" Flavia said as I noticed she had a slight annoyed look on her face as Basilio stood up and pointed to the closing gate at our opposite direction.

"Now, let's see if your finest groups could even defeat my champion!" Basilio let out a mighty laugh and slowly, the gate rose up, getting our attention.

"Trouble… ahead…" Aqua–chan informed.

"Time to give 'em a big wallop!" Sully smirked.

At that point, a group of Basilio's men stormed out of the gates. There were many in number too, estimating about 20 to 30. One of them was different however… I looked closer and saw… wait a minute, is that who I _think_ it is?! From up in the stands, the first row, I saw Jiro taking a sniff and he recognized something. "Doushita, Jiro–san?" Ramon asked.

"I smell… Franken…" Jiro got out.

"Franken?" Donnel asked confused, but Nee–san caught on fast.

"Is it…?"

"Yes, there's no doubt about it… amongst those soldiers, one of them is a member of the Franken clan." Jiro said.

"Chrom! Look!" Lissa exclaimed pointing out at a certain character in midnight blue armor.

"I see him…" Chrom said after noticing the certain character too.

"Huh? Where?" Saigo asked, confused.

"Who are you guys talking about?" Akane–chan asked.

"Information needed…" Aqua–chan said while her eyes shifted at me, turning her head slightly. The three of them didn't know about Marth, I guess… it's time to fill them in.

"That guy over there is Marth. Nee–san and I ran into him a couple times before we found you three." I explained.

"Is that so…" Aqua–chan said.

"Yeah, and his skill with the sword is something." I added.

"Sounds like a challenge to me." Saigo smirked.

"He looks so dark and mysterious." Akane–chan said intrigued. "But he's not as cool as Storm–sama!" She suddenly cooed. Oh great… here we go again…

"Ara~, Ara~. I wonder what this 'Storm–sama' really looks like; getting you to think like that, Akane–chama~." Kiva–la said interested about him.

"Oh, Storm–sama! I wonder where you are~. Your lovable Akane–chan misses you so much!" Akane–chan said as she was in her own world once again.

"Honestly, her timing couldn't get any worse than this…" Saigo face palmed.

"Let her be. Sooner or later, she'll be whining once she finds out there's another girl falling for him instead…" Aqua–chan said neutrally, striking a nerve on her head once again.

"Uh… who is this 'Storm' guy she keeps mentioning?" Chrom asked me, confused.

"He's my best friend since childhood, and Akane has a crush on him." I sighed, but then whispered in his ear, "But Storm only sees her as a little sister. Don't tell her I said that." Chrom nodded at that.

"Alright, let the competition begin!" Flavia declared and the crowd cheered. With that, all of us got ready. Marth on the other side got ready too, as he unsheathed… Falchion?!

Even Chrom was surprised to see what she drew out from her sheath. "Impossible… another Falchion?" Chrom got out.

"Aibou, DODGE!" Kivat shouted, gaining my attention as I saw another fighter; wielding a war hammer, running straight at me. With his big swing, I was able to dodge it in time. Judging by the crater that soldier made on the wall with a swing of his hammer, this guy is no joke.

"Otouto!" Nee–san said worried as the warrior pulled out his war hammer, looking at me.

"Quick move…" the man said while glaring at me… but then he noticed something that's perched on my shoulder. "Masaka… it can't be…"

"O–Oi, I know that voice! It's Riki!" Kivat recognized.

"Eh?! Riki?!" I gawked looking at the warrior.

"If Kivat is here…" Riki muttered to himself while looking around. "Wataru–sama might be here too. Following the warrior in blue armor was a good decision; after all…"

"Uh, yeah… about that…" I nervously said while rubbing the back of my head, gaining his attention once again.

"Tell me. Is Wataru–sama with you, mortal?" Riki asked sternly.

"Uh… actually…" I got out. "He's uh… how should I put this? He's… not here."

"What?" Riki gasped, but then suddenly got angry. "Kisama… you killed him didn't you!"

"HUH?!" I gawked. "No I–"

"YOU SHALL PAY! RAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHH!" Riki yelled, cutting me off from talking as purple electricity crackled out and began to transform. Not good… Most of the crowds were surprised to see purple crackles of lightning emit out from his body before eventually, revealing his true form. He was purple, composed of metal and muscle. His chest was exposed, showing thick muscles, covered by a large purple coat with a yellow flower on the lapel. Large barrel–like shoulder pads rested on his shoulders. They looked heavy but he carried them like nothing. His arms were covered with purple and gray steel gauntlets that covered his purple hands. His feet had large metal boots loud. And his head was wearing a cap while metal framed his face and his eyes were bloody red. This was Dogga, the last of the Franken clan.

"Whoa! I didn't know he can do _that_!" Basilio said surprised to see his transformation.

"Yabai! Aibou, we got no other choice! We gotta fight him to calm him down!" Kivat exclaimed as Akane–chan, Saigo and Aqua–chan stood near me.

"What are you–" Vaike tried to ask.

"You guys handle them… we'll calm him down…" Aqua–chan intervened.

"You are helping this murderer as well?! You shall feel my wrath!" Dogga roared.

"We're not letting you suffer alone…" Aqua–chan told me. "Rey–Kivat."

"Yes, milady! It's time to chill things out around here." Rey–Kivat replied.

"Sagark!" Saigo called.

"Dgwdhfgejfhwhshdh!" Sagark said as it attached to his waist.

"Iku ~yo, Akane–chama!" Kiva–la said as she flew into her hand.

"You know it!" Akane–chan said as she caught Kiva–la in her fingers.

"Kivat!" I shouted.

"Yosha! Kiva, Kiva, Kivat!" Kivat said as he spun around into my hand before I caught him.

"GABU!"

*CRUNCH!*

With the sound of the hypnotic sonar noise coming out from the four of us, Riki was completely surprised. "A mere mortal wields the power of other clans? How is that possible…?"

"HENSHIN!"

"Henshin!" Rey–Kivat said as he attached to Aqua–chan's belt and hung upside down. Meanwhile, Saigo inserted the Jacorder on the side of Sagark before pulling it out.

"Hen… shin!" Sagark said. All of us were coated in quicksilver save for Aqua-chan with the large snowflake and all of us transformed in our armor.

"Bakana! No mere mortal would ever survive from the power surge of Kiva and other clans!" Riki exclaimed as his war hammer let out a few sparks, to indicate how angry he really was right now… literally.

"Be careful of his shocks, Rey–chan. You _do_ know water is weak against electricity, right?" Saga said.

"Do not worry. Safety precaution…" Aqua–chan told him as her claws also appeared on her arms.

"Shall we?" Kiva–la–chan said while getting into her pose, wielding her saber in hand.

"En garde!" Saga said while getting into his fencing position.

"Whoa! What is _that_?!" Basilio exclaimed getting off his seat to get a better view.

"My trump card Basilio." Flavia smirked.

"This is getting interesting, indeed, Flavia! I wanna see what those guys can _really_ do!" Basilio smiled, witnessing the battle of the Riders and Franken.

"More importantly, we should be more focus at the center of the ring…" Flavia said while looking at Chrom and Marth, confronting with each other.

* * *

_As Marth circled around the arena, Chrom unsheathed his Falchion and gripped on it tightly, anticipating the opponent's movement. "Marth! One question, before we begin?" Chrom tried asking, but Marth ignored him, as Chrom sighed. "…Fine, then. Our swords can speak for us! But I shall tell you this! There's no way that there are two Falchions!" Chrom said before he jumped up high and dove down with a somersault until Marth blocked it. Marth struck back with his own slash, but Chrom blocked that one too, and the two continued exchanging blows until they met in the middle, trying to push one another. "Tell me, who taught you how to wield a sword like that?" Chrom demanded._

_"My father!" Marth shouted as he swings his sword diagonally, forcing Chrom to take a step back before getting back into his stance._

_"Who is your father?" Chrom said while he clashed swords with Marth once again, as the two met in the middle._

_"I've said enough for one day, sir." Marth said before the two continued to clash swords. Sparks were created in the middle while he continued to attack him carefully too. At this point, Chrom could only back up once again after dodging Marth's vertical slash to him._

_"Hmph. Is _that_ how it is?" Chrom scoffed while getting back into his stance. "Lissa owes you her life, and for that you have my gratitude. But within these walls, I represent the East Khan and the interests of Ylisse. I can't promise to stay my blade, but I vow not to shame you." Chrom said. Marth felt like he was insulted for a moment._

_"Don't you dare insult me!" Marth yelled as he charged in again at Chrom._

* * *

"UWHOOOOOOA! Argh!" I yelled in pain as I was flown back hitting the wall, making an imprint of a hole of my body thanks to Dogga punching me square in the chest. Damn, I knew Dogga was strong, but not _this_ strong.

"Kiva!" Saga shouted at me before a war hammer flew at his chest, sharing the same fate as me. Riki retracted the weapon of his choice back into his hand before swings his war hammer to a defending Kiva–la–chan. Rey-chan slowly pushed herself up after receiving an electric shock earlier and she immediately aided Kiva–la–chan.

"I shall claim your lives, just as how you claimed Wataru–sama's life!" Dogga shouted.

"Ramon–san, Jiro–san, you have to help my otouto!" Nee–san pleaded.

"I'm sorry, Sister." Jiro apologized.

"The only way to calm him down is with a fight!" Ramon happily told her, which made her looking down on the arena, with concern.

"My fair maiden, I know your brother could do this, just as how he handled those Fangires." Virion tried to assure her but in the end, Nee–san stood up from her seat, confusing him. "Fair maiden?"

"Lady, you're not going to do what I think you're going to do… are ya?" Donnel asked as she already had her IXA Knuckle in her right hand. Wait, what?!

"If they're not going to do anything, then _I_ will!" Nee–san said as she pressed the knuckle on her left palm.

**R–E–A–D–Y!**

"Oh dear…" Virion murmured.

"Henshin!"

**F–I S–T O–N!**

A golden cross conjured out from her belt, creating a mirage of her armor. Eventually, after the mirage crashed onto her, she's now donned in her IXA armor. Her actions alone caused the spectators to be surprise before she jumped down and immediately ran towards us, which was across the field.

"Sister?" Vaike said confused after seeing her entrance as she just passed by him while slashing a warrior that was fighting with him. "Uh… thanks?"

"What is she _doing_ in here?!" Sully exclaimed after she disarmed an axe fighter with her sword. As Kellam was occupied with another swordsman, another one ambushed him from the back, delivering a slash on him. Kellam cringed in pain and just before his opponent could deliver the final blow, Frederick immediately intervened and saved him right on cue.

"Thanks." Kellam thanked as Maribelle and Lissa healed him up.

"Think nothing of it…" Frederick got out as he managed to push his opponent aside while looking at IXA–neesan. "This is quite surprising…"

"Truly indeed. The bonds of family are truly a remarkable result…" Miriel said while casting a fireball, clearing the path for IXA–neesan to run through.

IXA–neesan shifted her weapon to Gun Mode, shooting at Riki multiple times to distract him. "Eh?! IXA–sempai?!" Kiva–la–chan said totally confused.

"Nee–san, what are you _doing_?!" I got out.

"I'm here to _save_ you! What does it _look_ like I'm doing?!" IXA–Neesan said worried as she shot more bullets at Riki, which didn't have any effect on him at all.

"Where did that white warrior come from?! This is getting interesting!" Basilio happily laugh, clearly enjoying the show.

"But why is it things are getting out of control from what I'm seeing?" Flavia said as Riki got annoyed.

"Those shots of yours won't do the trick, crusader! Feel my wrath for Wataru–sama's vengeance!" Riki growled before he threw his war hammer at her.

"Yabai!" I exclaimed before I immediately ran towards her. "Nee–san, abenai! (Watch out!)" I shouted before I managed to hit the deck with her, as the hammer left another large crate on the wall. Seeing the chance, Rey–chan and Kiva–la–chan took this chance by slashing on him, only to be shoved aside by his brute strength before Saga joined in to deliver a kick on his chest.

"Thank you, otouto…" IXA–Neesan got out as I was on top of her due to the quick action I made earlier.

"No problem." I got out as I helped her up. I then turned around to see Saga already and before I knew it, Dogga was already charging towards me. IXA–Neesan tried to defend me, but was all in vain when she was shoved aside to the ground. "Nee–san!" I cried out, but then next thing I knew, Dogga clotheslined me to the ground hard. He then got me back up and ran me to the wall and started punching me really hard in the stomach, making me _cough_ out hard, and next thing I knew he continuously bashed my head on the wall nonstop.

"THIS IS FOR WATARU–SAMA!" Riki yelled as he continuously bashed my head until the lenses of my helmet actually broke. Oh but he wasn't done yet. Dogga then got me to the ground, locking me in the Kimura lock! Wait! Wait! Owowowow! No! He's gonna…

*SNAP!*

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Oh damn it! He broke my arm! Dogga let go as I rolled around on the ground, holding my left arm in pain. "Aw damn it! My arm!" I yelled out as tears formed in my eyes.

"Kurogasa!/Otouto!" All of the Riders and Nee–san exclaimed while they ran towards me, but they were all being shoved aside with ease, courtesy of Dogga's true strength.

"Okay, we have to stop this before he really kills an innocent person!" Jiro exclaimed before he and Ramon jumped down and ran towards Riki, right in the middle of the battle, no less.

"What's going on over there?" Chrom asked himself before he had to defend himself from Marth's incoming attack.

"Riki stop it now!" Jiro exclaimed as he and Ramon ran towards him. Dogga looked at the two and shocked to see them.

"Jiro! Ramon!" Dogga exclaimed. Even though he was happy to see them, he went back to being all angry. "Step aside! Wataru–sama's vengeance must be fulfilled!" Dogga growled before both Jiro and Ramon stopped him in his tracks.

"That's enough, Riki! You've inflicted much damage!" Jiro shouted.

"The kid's innocent!" Ramon said trying to calm him down.

"What kind of an innocent man would kill Wataru–sama?!" Dogga growled.

"If he has done evil deeds, I would've left him on our first encounter." Kivat said as he fluttered out from my belt, de–transforming me back to normal. "I've seen everything with my eyes. Not even once he had used my powers for the sake of evil. Wataru is _really_ not in this world, but this kid resembles him a lot." Kivat said.

"What?! Wataru–sama… isn't here… at all?" Riki got out. Kivat nodded and after a moment, he realized it. "But… how can a mere mortal wield–"

"That's what baffles me too… but for now, you should assist our group. When the time is right, we can discuss this matter later on…" Kivat told him as Jiro easily stopped the attack from one of the soldiers.

"Did you just try to sneak up on me, mortal?" Jiro growled before his appearance changed into his Wolfen Form, making the soldier terrified by his appearance.

"Liz, Maribelle! Go check up on Kurogasa! He's hurting a lot!" Sumia said to the two healers as they immediately ran towards me.

"Otouto!" IXA–Neesan cried out as she got up and ran over to me while going back to civilian form meeting up with Lissa and Maribelle.

"Damn it, my arm! It's broken! It's broken! It hurts!" I got out crying in pain, tears falling down, as the muscle spasms from my broken arm were not making it any better. I was panting heavily trying to get a hold of myself, but I couldn't because I was in so much pain.

"Whoa… never seen his arm bent backwards before…" Kiva–la–chan cringed in pain, looking at me.

"Enemy… ahead." Rey–chan said as she blocked the attempt of the thrust from the enemy side.

"We'll fend off this side." Saga said as he dashed forward.

"My word, such damage I see. Shall we do it, darling?" Maribelle asked.

"Yeah, we better lessen his pain… but first, we gotta straighten his arm to its original place." Lissa said as Nee–san had my head on her lap, as I continued to sob painfully.

"Daijobu, otouto, everything's going to be okay." Nee–san comforted. "Calm down and breathe."

"It hurts… It hurts…" I sobbed out in pain trying my best to endure it.

"Shhhhhhhh… it's okay… Nee–san is here." She said soothingly. As Nee–san tried her best to comfort me, my broken arm felt numb due to the pain I've endured. Lissa and Maribelle held onto my broken arm; just feeling them, hold it made me cry out in pain. "Kurogasa, you better be prepared…"

Before I could even respond to what Lissa said–

*SNAP!*

"AHHHHHHHH!" I yelled out in pain.

"Get a hold of yourself boy!" Maribelle scolded.

"At least he can scream…" Basilio said after noticing the predicament.

"Is that _all_ you can think of, you oaf?" Flavia said annoyed by his reaction as Vaike immediately lunged his axe and pierced it onto the soldier's chest, killing him instantly.

"No one ever survives the power of the Teach's axe!" Vaike boasted as Kellam, who appeared from out of nowhere again, stopped the stabbing with his large shield and killed his other opponent with his lance… but something is off about the soldier.

"Golly, he's still alive?" Kellam said confused as the soldier chuckled. To make things worse, there's no blood flowing out from his wound.

"Now this is getting interesting…" the said soldier said as Sully tried to swing her sword onto him. Even though the said soldier was able to dodge it in time, she managed to land a deep wound on his arm.

"What the heck?! There's no blood spilling!" Sully said annoyed.

"No blood?" Chrom said, confused before he got alert again from Marth's double swing on him.

"You should be focusing on me instead!" Marth warned. The soldier in question then had stain glass marking appear on the bottom half of his face. And at that, the Bloody Rose played.

"The Bloody Rose…" Garuru got out.

"Fangire…" Dogga said.

Oh great, a Fangire? I'm not even healed yet! At that point, the stain glass faced soldier transformed. The figure is in humanoid shape as it had a grasshopper head. On its green bodysuit, its body armor has shattered glass–like texture with multiple shades of green on it, having two pairs of legs, one for walking and the other for hopping and has a spike on its knees and boot. This was the Grasshopper Fangire as its true name is the A Leap of Faith to the Next Destination.

"Oh boy… a Fangire?! In front of the Vaike?!" He said surprised… until he had a smirk on his face. "Har, har, har! Let's see what you're truly made of with my axe!"

"We'll see who'll have the last laugh, fool!" the Grasshopper Fangire growled as it made a big leap up high on the ceiling and stuck there, making Vaike's swing miss. The battle came to a halt as both Chrom and Marth stopped clashing swords.

"Whoa! Where did that bug eye freak come from?!" Basilio exclaimed in surprise.

"More importantly, how did a monster like that get inside here?!" Flavia exclaimed as the fangs started diving down onto our opponent's shoulders, sucking their life force out from their body.

"A Fangire in this place?!" Chrom asked surprised.

"And he's too high up to reach. Even with our combined leap, we can be only halfway there…" Marth said before all of the soldiers turned into glass. When the soldiers fell down and crashed, most of the crowd started running away outside from their seats.

"A Fangire of all times? This is getting annoying." I gritted as I tried getting up, but the pain in my arm stopped me. "Ite!"

"Hold still! You're not healed yet! We just put your arm back together too!" Lissa chided.

"Please, otouto… let them handle this…" Nee–san said worried as Kivat fluttered up high, distracting the Fangire.

"Get away from my face!" the Grasshopper Fangire snapped as it tried to swat its hand onto Kivat, but the agile Kivat dodged all of the attacks.

"Oh! Wait a minute! I can fly!" Kiva–la–chan realized.

"Oh yeah! My Jacorder – Bute Mode can extend that far too!" Saga exclaimed.

"Take this! Kivat Kick!" Kivat said as he did his own version of a Rider Kick hitting the Grasshopper Fangire's face, making the latter almost lose balance before Kiva–la–chan got there.

"Eat sword, you freaky stained glass bug." Kiva–la–chan shouted, thrusting her sword at the Fangire.

"Gwah!" the Fangire cringed in pain when she delivered her slash onto the back of the Fangire by flight. Unfortunately, the will of the Fangire stood strong. Meanwhile, there's something wrapped around its waist, confusing it.

"Time for you to go down!" Saga shouted as he yanked his Jacorder as hard as he can, but the Fangire continued to hold on.

"Feel this burn! Inferno!" Miriel declared as he casted a spell upwards and just before the flame can hit it, it immediately made another giant leap, thrusting its feet towards the ground.

"Spread out!" Chrom shouted as everyone managed to leap aside. The crater formed in the middle of the arena, courtesy of the Fangire's leaping kick.

"Ah~, if Kiva is still down, there's a chance I can still make in for the ki–" The Grasshopper Fangire couldn't finish its words, as a few arrows hits its face, making it cringe in pain.

"I will not let you lay hands on the weak, especially the wounded brother of the fair maiden!" Virion claimed as he pulled back another arrow to hit his mark.

"That's it!" I said standing up.

"Otouto, you're not completely healed yet!" Nee–san said worried.

"Sorry, but I can't just do nothing! Kivat!" I shouted.

"Yosha! Kivert myself!" Kivat said as he flew into my right and I caught him.

"GABU!"

*CRUNCH!*

Even though my wounded arm is still injured, I'm still going to fight through the pain _and_ the Fangire. "Henshin!"

"Will ya look at that? The bat boy still has some fighting spirit in him!" Sully said as my whole body was wrapped in quicksilver before it shattered away, revealing my armor, all fixed.

"Hey, you better stay still! That arm of yours is still damaged!" Maribelle argued.

"Believe me, bro you might end up fainting if you keep fighting through the pain!" Saga warned.

"I don't care! We're gonna finish off this Fangire!" I gritted taking out the purple Fuestle in the shape of fist and inserted it in Kivat's mouth before closing it.

**DOGGA HAMMER!**

Kivat blew into the Fuestle and played a low contrabass woodwind instrumental sound.

"It's my calling, I see. Time to amend my actions by assisting him…" Dogga said as his whole body turned into a stone statue before turning into a large hammer. Despite the pain I have to get through, both of my hands were gripped on it, causing the chains around my arms to wrap around my arms and so did my chest armor. Eventually, when the chains broke away, I now wore thick purple gauntlets that covered over my forearms with heavy reinforced armor taking the place of my chest plate and shoulders. It was bolted together too. It was purple with silver trim and the breast piece resembled two fists connected at the revealed my square purple chest armor with purple bulky square shoulder pads. The mirage of Dogga's head entered my armor, changing my lens and Kivat's eyes into purple, thus ending our transformation.

I am now Kamen Rider Kiva – Dogga Form.

"Whoa! That looks great!" Lissa exclaimed while I slowly dragged Dogga across the floor, towards my target, sparks flying while I'm at it.

"Man, if that hammer could create sparks that must weight a lot more than just a fat piggy!" Donnel noticed from the side view.

"Grr… what can you do with such a big hammer?" The Grasshopper Fangire taunted. "Don't you know it hinders your movements?"

"Maybe, in exchange for speed, I get power!" I said then took the hammer swinging Dogga around, but the Grasshopper hopped out of the way, but then before Saga caught him with the Jacorder in Bute mode, wrapping it around its waist.

"What the–!" The Fangire got out.

"Here ya go, Kiva! Batter up!" Saga said throwing the Fangire towards me with his Jacorder and swung away, hitting the Fangire, sending him flying to the ceiling.

"It's going…! It's going…" said Kivat as The Fangire slammed against the ceiling. "It's gone! It's a Home Run!" He cheered before the Fangire fell to the ground. The Fangire fell flat onto the ground, but not before it got back up with just a leap. When it thought it got away–

*SLASH!*

"Gah!" the Fangire screamed in pain after taking a double slash from Rey–chan's claw at its back. The damage continued on with Vaike's axe slash, Sully and Kellam's lance strike on it, Frederick's thrust at its back and Kellam again, with his tackle, towards Miriel's inferno. The damage didn't stop there as Sumia's Pegasus gave a kick on its face, forcing it to stumble back a few times before Chrom and Marth slashed its leg, forcing it to be on its knees.

"Aibou! It's time for a Wake Up call!" Kivat said.

"Right!" I said as I brought the rod of the hammer to Kivat's and he bit on it.

**DOGGA BITE!**

With a sound of a crunch made by Kivat, slowly, the whole arena turned into night, with a view of a hazy purple moon clouded by clouds as thunder crashed. "Wow! This is something else! The whole scene turned into night?!" Basilio asked enjoying this show as the mirage of the Dogga Hammer slowly hovered away from the original one.

"Slam it down!" Saga shouted.

"Let's shatter the Fangire away." Chrom told Marth. As reluctant as he is, Marth had no other choice but to accept it before the two made a dash and leaped high, flipping a somersault for the kill. With one mighty swing, everyone hit the deck, trying to avoid the mirage of the Dogga Hammer as I pummeled down on the Grasshopper Fangire. After the attack connected, the Fangire froze on its spot with the Franken insignia appearing as both Chrom and Marth shattered it away with a swing of its sword, thus ending the battle while the white orb fluttered away from the scene.

"And done…" I said tiredly as Dogga went back to human form and I went back to civilian form. I suddenly started feeling wobbly, falling down until… Marth caught me?

"You okay?" Marth asked.

"Ugh… the pain… got the best… of… me…" I got out before I _passed_ out and my world covered in darkness.

* * *

_"Kurogasa!" Saigo and Melissa exclaimed as they rushed to his side._

_"Ugh! I _told_ him to _not_ move around too much!" Maribelle fumed with anger as Marth kept holding onto the fainted Kurogasa as Saigo lent him a hand._

_"But look on the upside! At least we got to see his new armor!" Lissa said pleased._

_"Is this even the right time for compliments about something?" Akane sweat dropped._

_"For once I agree with you." Aqua said._

_"Dang, the tyke's gonna be okay… right?" Vaike said._

_"The injury from his arm from the snap earlier is already troublesome enough. Moving around with his injured arm would only make it worse." Miriel analyzed. "His stubbornness would only make him lose his arm at a faster rate."_

_"Yes, I have to agree…" Sumia got out as they heard a clap behind them, which turned out to be Flavia, and she was full of joy._

_"Well fought! You have my respect." Flavia smiled. "And, perhaps more to the point, you have your alliance. I will provide Ylisse with the soldiers she needs." she added, making Chrom's face filled with delight._

_"Truly? Thank you, East Khan." Chrom thanked._

_"I should thank you! It feels like ages since I've held full power." Flavia said. "And, we'll celebrate after your guy wakes up. Despite being all beat up, he showed some spirit and was impressive. He'll be the honored guest." And with that, Flavia went out of the arena with a laugh._

_"Milord, the mission has been accomplished. We have earned our need for help." Frederick said._

_"I guess so." Chrom nodded. When the group enjoyed the celebration, Basilio entered in with slight disappointment._

_"Bah! Any excuse for a party and Flavia jumps on it…" Basilio complained._

_"I'm sorry, have we met?" Chrom asked._

_"I'm the West Khan you so rudely removed from power!" Basilio said sternly. "You're handy with a sword, boy. I thought for sure I'd picked the stronger man."_

_"What do you know about him?" Chrom asked turning towards Marth, who was helping Saigo carry the unconscious Kurogasa._

_"You mean that "Marth"? Bah! He's just some sellsword with delusions of grandeur. All I know is that he turned up one eve and knocked my old champion flat. It was love at first sight, and I'm generally too old for such things! Baha!" Basilio explained._

_"You truly _are_ old for that…" Aqua said._

_"Yes, milady. What you said is true." Rey–Kivat added._

_"Hey, careful now! You might hurt this old man's feeling! Baha!" Basilio laughed._

_Meanwhile, Lissa was mesmerized by Marth for a moment. "He's so dark and mysterious…" Lissa said as she let out a long sigh._

_"Looks like that guy got himself a fan! Har, har!" Vaike heartily laughed._

_"Well, I mean, c'mon… He _is_ sort of dreamy, isn't he?" Lissa asked._

_"And _you're_ sort of dreaming!" Chrom said pinching her cheek._

_"Yeouch! Lighten up, Big Brother." Lissa winced as she forced Chrom off her cheek. "I was just kidding."_

_"Milord? Milady? If this fascinating discussion is over, we'd best return home once the celebration is over. The Exalt will want this news of our new alliance immediately." Frederick advised._

_"Right as always Frederick." Chrom agreed._

_"Hold, boy. Before you go out and celebrate, I have a little present for you. Lon'qu, get over here!" A lone man walked out from the gates with a katana on his waist. He had dark brown hair, wearing a long light green traditional shirt with a furry part on his sleeve, a red sash around his waist, a black and gold upper collar on his back, wearing black leather gauntlets, white pants, and brown furry boots at the top part of it._

_"Who's the guy?" Donnel asked Basilio as the man named Lon'qu kept quiet to himself._

_"This is Lon'qu, my former champion." Basilio introduced. "Not much for talking, mind you, but he's peerless with a sword. As good as Marth, in my mind. To be honest, I can't figure out how Marth bested him so quickly." he added while scratching his head._

_Aqua looked at him for a moment. "A silent person…"_

_"Indeed, milady." Rey–Kivat said as Lon'qu averted his gaze from her._

_"Marth beat him?" Lissa said confused as she tried to approach him. "But he looks so big and strong…"_

_Lon'qu noticed the predicament as she was getting into his comfort zone. He immediately took a step back and yelled at her. "Away, woman!"_

_"Hey!" Lissa freaked out, backing off. "Wh–What did I say?!"_

_"Ba, ha, ha! Let's just say that ladies tend to put Lon'qu on edge." Basilio laughed. "Nonetheless, he is capable. Perhaps he even has the makings of a khan. Consider him West Ferox's contribution to the Ylissean cause._

_"You're certain about this?" Chrom asked._

_"Yes, yes. He's your man now." Basilio answered._

_"And Lon'qu? You have no objections?" Chrom asked turning to the Myrmidon._

_"He gives orders. I stab people. I think our roles are clear." Lon'qu said curtly._

_"…All right then. Welcome aboard."_

* * *

Ow… that hurt… how long have I been out? Oh yeah, that's right, I remember now. The tournament… Riki snapped my arm in half then a Fangire came in. And I beat that Grasshopper Fangire with the Dogga Hammer, with my arm not at 100% before I blacked out. Now the question us, where the heck _am_ I? I slowly opened my eyes, coming to, and noticed that I was lying on a bed. My vision was still a bit blurry, but I saw that the other Riders, Nee–san, the Arm Monsters, Lissa, Maribelle, and… Marth were there.

"You're awake…" Marth said first.

"Yeah, who would've thought he would pass out _this_ long!" Lissa added.

"Otouto, you're alright!" Nee–san smiled.

"How's your two days of slumber coming along?" Saigo teased while crossing his arms.

"Wha? Two days?" I got out groggily as I slowly sat up with the help of Nee–san.

"Yep. Sleeping like a baby." Akane–chan grinned.

"How's your arm?" Aqua–chan asked.

When she raised the question, I still felt the jolt of pain, but not as much as I suffered from the day my arm broke. It is then I looked around. "Where _are_ we?"

"We're still in Regna Ferox." Kivat said as he perched on my knee. "Flavia said as soon as you woke up, we're gonna be celebrating."

"Oh…" I got out.

"Kurogasa–dono." Riki, who somehow, someway was now in his butler uniform, said as he stepped forward and… bowed to me? "First and foremost, I want to apologize for taking my anger out on you and breaking your arm. I truly thought that something befallen Wataru–sama, but that wasn't the case when Kivat told me everything. Again, I'm truly sorry."

"Don't worry about it, Riki. That's water under the bridge now." I waved it off.

"For now, let's enjoy the party!" Lissa squealed while running outside the room happily.

"Darling, wait up!" Maribelle said as chased her out of the room.

"Well now, we better make our way out too…" Saigo shrugged as everyone else left the room, leaving me and Kivat alone.

"I'm glad you're awake, aibou." Kivat said. "You have no idea how lonely I can be…"

"Hey you're _never_ alone. You got _me_." I said.

"You got that right." Kivat added as he remembered something. "Consider yourself lucky, aibou."

"Eh?" I said looking at him, confused.

"Since you've been out cold, your big sis stayed by your side the whole time, and she only comes out during meal time. Heck, when she was asleep she held your hand for your sake! That means you scored some more points!"

"Really? She… _did_ all that?" I blinked.

"You _bet_ she did!" Kivat exclaimed.

I couldn't help but slightly blush, but also carved a smile on my face too. That means there's a chance for me _after _all! "Heh, from the looks of it, you look happy for this! If you're happy, then I'm a happy Kivat too!"

"Yeah, well…" I said as I slowly got out of bed. "Let's not keep the guys waiting. I'm hungry."

"Yeah, but there's one thing you should know too." Kivat said.

"What is it?"

"Since your arm is still in bad shape, even after the healing, Miriel told me to tell you to not participate in a few battles for the time being. And she said if you're still stubborn about it, she'll cut your arm off…" Kivat said.

I shuddered heavily at that. "Now I know how Kiva–la feels…"

"You're not the only one…" Kivat said as he shuddered too. After getting all dressed up, I headed out the door with Kivat and… Nee–san was waiting for me.

"Oh, otouto!" Nee–san said surprised.

"Nee–san, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I was waiting for you. I thought we could walk together since you're still injured." Nee–san said. Looking at her now, and the things she did these past two days, I felt really bad, because I got hurt and I worried her. Without saying anything I walked up to her and hugged her with my good arm, surprising her a bit. "Otouto?" Nee–san got out.

"I worried you didn't I…" I said as I broke the hug looking at her sadly. "Sumanai…"

"Daijobu…" Nee–san smiled sadly, as he placed her hands on my face, bending it down a little, and kissed my forehead, before bending my head back up straight. "Seeing you get back on your feet makes me feel relieved, otouto. That's what matters most to me." She smiled.

"Nee–san…" I got out.

"Saa, let's get going, ne? Everybody's waiting for you to start the celebration…" she told me as she lent her hand to me.

"Hai…" I smiled gently as I took it and both of us walked hand–in–hand towards the celebration.

"Ooooooh, I think aibou has a chance." Kivat grinned before followed us.

* * *

And there we go! That's another chapter down for Awakening of Kiva! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Please send in your questions and OC Fangires and as always, review!


	9. Paralogue 3: A Strangled Peace

Alright everybody, it's time for another chapter of Awakening of Kiva! And we're back to the Paralogues! Also, I thank NoThoughtWriter for donating his Ram Fangire that will be in the chapter! So let's go!

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

Nee–san, Kivat, and I went on our way to the grand celebration we were gonna have. This is gonna be great, especially since I'm spending time with Nee-san at the celebration since she's gonna be looking after me, the whole time. "Oh ho, ho, I can't wait to eat! This Kivat is ready to swallow a boar whole!"

"Ara, ara… Kivat–san, please be sure to mind your manners, ne? I know that you're hungry, but be sure to leave some food for the rest of the group." Nee–san teased him with a giggle as we continued to walk towards our destination… wherever that might be.

"Ah, right! Sorry about that, Sister!" Kivat blushed.

We continued walking, led by Nee–san and eventually, we've reached a large door right in front of us. "Well, this is the place. Everybody must've been having a good time in there." Nee–san said.

"Yeah, I can hear them from all the way here. They must be having a _really_ good time." I said. When I opened the door with my good arm, my eyes widened at what I saw. There was a really long, and I mean _long_ table, full of food, with a very, _very_ huge roasted boar in the middle as the centerpiece. Along the table were many kinds of side dishes, breads, and heck, even _rice_ was on the table. I looked around and everyone was having a good time. And of course, Frederick was drunk yet again.

"Feel the wrath of my delicious sword!" Frederick hiccupped as he swung his chicken leg and Donnel in the head.

"Hey! Watch where you swing that bird!" Donnel exclaimed.

"Oh boy, Frederick can't hold his liquor… again." I chuckled.

"Yes he can't. How he gets sober when it comes to something serious is beyond me." Nee–san sweat dropped.

"There's the man of the hour!" Flavia said noticing me and Nee–san as she approached us. Once she approached us, she wrapped around her hand on my shoulders, more specifically, my wounded arm; as she pulled me to her with a glass in hand. "You're finally awake, sleeping prince! Took you long enough!"

"A–Ano… Khan Flavia…" Nee–san said, trying to speak to her.

"Just call me Flavia; since you've earned my respect." Flavia intervened. "I was surprised to see you barge into the arena, just for your little brother's sake!"

"Alright. Is it okay if you don't wrapped on his injured arm, please? He's still recovering, after all…" Nee–san sweat dropped.

"Nah, I know he can still take the pain, right, kiddo?" Flavia asked with another pat on my arm, making me wince.

"Right now, not really. I don't want Miriel to cut my arm off, if I move my injured arm around alot." I said shuddering at the thought.

"It's true. She told me herself." Kivat said. "And she _will_ do it."

"Oh? You easily got scared with her threats?" Flavia asked looking at me with slight confusion.

"To be honest, she can be creepy if she's really absorbed into her research…" Kivat sweat dropped.

As we continued to chat happily, Virion approached us as he took Nee–san's hand and kissed it. "Ah, my fair maiden! You have arrived; and alongside your dearest brother, I see!"

"Oh, good day, Virion." Nee–san smiled, which somehow irked me for no reason.

"And how are you feeling?" Virion asked, turning to me.

"I've… been better." I got out. "Still trying to heal…"

"I see… Well, don't overexert yourself then. You can relax here with our allies." Virion assured then turned to Nee–san. "Now then, my fair maiden, how would you like to sit at the table with me?" He offered.

"Thank you, but… I'm afraid I have to decline. I must watch over my brother to make sure he heals up nicely." Nee–san said politely. YES! Re~jected!

"Ah, but of course! Family comes first, so I understand." Virion understood with slight disappointment in him. As he took his leave, Flavia sighed, catching our attention.

"That oaf… during the time where your sister is not in his view, he's been hitting on the maids around here… what an idiot…" Flavia groaned.

"That's not surprising…" I sighed. How I'm able to put up with him 'til now, is beyond me.

And that's not the _only_ person I should worry about… "Hey there, little tyke! How's your arm?" Yeah, the good ol' Teach is another person I should be careful about, but unlike Virion, he knew his limits. At least he's tolerable… unless he didn't pat my injured arm again.

"Oh, Vaike. Please stop hitting his arm. He's still recovering…" Nee–san reminded.

"Wow, today must be 'hit the wounded arm' day…" Kivat blurted.

"I must be good luck." I said sarcastically. "I'm fine Vaike; just don't hit my injured arm again. I don't want Miriel to cut it off."

"Oooooooooh… gotcha." Vaike cringed.

"Hey, Vaike!" Saigo shouted from afar. "Come over here and join us in our little drinking game! I bet Chrom might join in!"

Hearing his name made Vaike alert. "Har, har, har! Looks like Chrom put up a challenge for the good ol' Teach, huh? Let the Vaike show you how it's done!"

"Count me in!" Flavia voluntarily said as the two headed towards where Saigo was.

"Ara, ara… everyone's lively for today, ne?" Nee–san asked.

"Yep, sure is." I smiled. "Now let's get something to eat. I'm hungry."

"Yes, let's." Nee–san smiled at me. This is gonna be the best day ever!

* * *

**(Cue in Last Inferno by Ceui)**

**(Instrumental [Starts at 1:30]) **Chains appear one by one, binding and blocking the whole scene before shattering away, revealing the title screen: Awakening of Kiva, and a background of a dark, grey sky. The title then fades away before the camera descends down to a scene.

**(Furikaeru nageki no kouya de)** From the top of a cliff, Lucina looks down sadly at a barren and empty wasteland filled with death and despair.  
**(Matataita kibou no Fragrance)** Lucina then closed her eyes as tears fell from them before the screen faded to black and the tears splashed in the black void, creating multiple ripple effects, changing the black void to the next scene.  
**(Kienaide hakanaki yume demo)** Kurogasa was outside walking on his way to class while thinking about his repeated dreams.  
**(Kanjitai sono nukumori wo)** Storm walks next to Kurogasa and wrapped his arm around his shoulders, followed by Akane ambushing Storm from behind by tackling him, making Storm and Kurogasa tumble down. Melissa who was behind them giggled as Aqua looked at them while reading a book, leaning against a tree, and Saigo looked on as he sat on a tree branch.

**(Michiyuku itoshisa wa Endless Chain)** The sky darkened and the six noticed it. Looking up with determined looks, after Kurogasa, Storm, and Akane got up from the ground; the Outrealm Gate appears in the sky.  
**(Tsunagitai yo kono sadame wo koete) **At the same time, Lucina and the future generation kids also notice the Outrealm Gate opening up. Lucina's group dash towards the gate, while Kurogasa's group willingly let the Outrealm Gate suck them in, flying towards it, triggering to the next scene of seeing Chrom and his group battling with the enemy and both Kurogasa's and Lucina's group arrived and ran towards the battle area.

**(Hanate tokoshie no Paradox)** Kivat, Kivat II, Rey–Kivat, Kiva–la, and Sagark flew fast beside Kurogasa's group. All at the same time, Kurogasa, Storm, and Akane caught Kivat, Kivat II, and Kiva–la, with their hands and the former two let the bats bite their hands before the belts appear around their waist, while Sagark attached to Saigo's waist, Saigo inserting the Jacorder into the side of Sagark, while Rey–Kivat attached to the perch on Aqua's belt hanging upside down, and Melissa punched the IXA Knuckle on the palm of her empty hand before placing it on the belt.  
**(Akaku somaru yami no hazama de)** Stain glass markings appear on Kurogasa's, Storm's, and Saigo's faces, while a pink heart appeared on Akane's forehead, a large snowflake appeared in front of Aqua, and a golden cross shot out from Melissa's belt before they glowed and changed into Kamen Riders. They and the future generation kids assisted Chrom and his group, pushing back the Risen from destroying a village.  
**(Kimi wo omou koto ga yurusareru nara)** Amongst all the fighting, Validar, Aversa, and Arc stand there, the former two having evil smirks on their faces, while an enormous large silhouette of Grima appeared behind Validar, Aversa, and Arc. Its eyes glowing red. Chrom, Lucina, and Kiva charged towards Validar, Aversa, and Arc, as Tatsulot attached to Kiva's left arm, making his armor glow once again, and assume his Emperor Form, before Validar, Aversa, and Arc advanced to _them_.  
**(Yasashiku kuchizukete)** When the two sides clash, a spark of light blinds the whole view.

**(Namida tokasu ame ga sakebu)** Somewhere, on an open field, fraternal twins, a male dread warrior and a female swordsman walked on a path and paused for a moment to notice two figures in front of them from afar.  
**(Kore ga saigo no Inferno kitto…) **The figures turn out to be Lon'qu and Aqua, as the two look at the twins with a smile followed by Rey–Kivat fluttering between the two and the music ends with the twins picking up their pace towards them.

* * *

Paralogue 3: A Strangled Peace

Like I said before, this is gonna be the best day ever! As Vaike, Jiro, Flavia and Saigo continued to chug down while Chrom, Stahl, and Kellam were already wasted; Nee–san was helping me out by feeding a small piece of meat to me. Call me lazy, but Nee–san was the one that wanted to feed me, as if she's my mother or something like that. Believe me, when she's taking care of me, she's _really_ taking care of me.

"Fuh! They provide the best meat ever!" Kivat exclaimed while taking another bite on his roasted boar.

"You got that right!" Lissa exclaimed as Maribelle looked to the side and noticed Aqua–chan reading her book at the lounge area after she had her meal.

"She has her way of spending her time, huh?" Maribelle got out while looking at her.

"Don't even bother. That's just how she is." Akane–chan waved off as she took a bite out of a piece of boar bacon.

"Does that include how Aqua–chan teases you all the time, Akane–chama? Up to the point of striking your nerve?" Kiva–la asked.

"That girl _knows_ how, that's for sure!" Sully exclaimed.

"Hey, where did that guy go?" Donnel asked when he's looking around.

"You mean Lon'qu?" Ramon asked, as Donnel nodded in agreement.

"He said something about practicing his swings with his sword…" Riki added.

"Huh~? That's boring. He needs to loosen up and enjoy the fun, like us!" Ramon said happily.

"Ffhrjwklfhjalhfaiul." Sagark said.

"Uh… what did he say Kivat?" I asked. I _would _ask Saigo, but he's still into his drinking game.

"Uh… I still don't get it since my ancient Fangire language is still rusty, but I think Sagark is telling me that he avoided the banquet because there are too many girls around here, I think…" Kivat translated.

"Ara, ara… I wonder why he would do such a thing." Nee–san pondered as I noticed Miriel was busy with her research on Rey–Kivat.

"So you are not like the other Kivats?" Miriel questioned.

"I am not milady. As I said before, I am a Kivat made by humans." Rey–Kivat answered.

"At least she has her _own_ way of spending her time…" Maribelle pointed out.

"Well, if it isn't the champion!" I heard a loud voice behind me, with a pat on my wounded arm. It was Basilio as his appearance gave us a surprise. "How's the arm coming along?"

"It really _is_ 'your' day…" Kivat sweat dropped.

"It's better… somewhat…" I winced out. Man, I'm practically a good luck charm when it comes to hitting my arm. "Still kinda painful though."

"Bahaha! Don't worry about it! I'm sure you're going to recover soon enough! Even with the wound of yours, I bet you can still stomp down some more enemies!" Basilio smiled.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Khan. But I can't allow my little brother to involve such battles in his condition." Nee–san said.

"Worried for your little brother, huh, Sister? I can't blame you for that!" Basilio said before he lets out his big laugh.

"Just do me a favor, and don't hit my arm like it's a good luck charm." I cringed. I seriously don't Miriel to cut my arm off.

"You got it, kiddo!" Basilio laughed as he walked away.

"Hey, I wonder where Sumia is. Haven't seen her around here…" Maribelle said.

"Don't worry about her; she's just probably plucking the petals of the flowers for her petal prediction…" Lissa waved off.

"Petal prediction?" I asked confused.

"Oh she does it all the time." Lissa said.

"Predicting what?" I asked further.

"Nobody knows. Maybe about her future with my big brother or something like that…" Lissa shrugged.

"Really? Is there such a thing?" Nee–san asked.

"Maybe it _is_ true, maybe it isn't." Lissa added. "C'mon, these food ain't gonna go to our mouths on our own, right?"

"I suppose not." I shrugged.

"Yes, you're right." Nee–san then turned to me. "Now otouto, say Ah~" She said, giving me a spoonful of rice.

Best. Day. Ever!

* * *

The next morning, I was all too happy. I got to spend dinner with Nee–san all night and Virion and Vaike didn't. It was as if I was already home. "Somebody's in a good mood today." Kivat said as he fluttered above me.

"How _can't_ I? I got to spend my time with Nee–san the whole night! And those two don't stand a chance!" I said happily.

"Hah, I knew my aibou is getting his chance to his beloved one! Don't you worry! This Kivat will also help you out on winning a girl's heart, just like how Wataru tried to find a girl!" Kivat assured.

"If I remember right, he _did_ try to get together with Mio–san right?" I asked.

"Yep! And they finally _did_ once he had settle things with his brother." Kivat replied.

"I know. I've seen the series." I said.

"Excuse me?" Kivat blinked. "Series?"

"Uh… sorry, forget I said that." I said, waving it off immediately. "Anyways, let's get some breakfast. There's probably still a lot of leftovers from last night."

"Yeah! Maybe I could fill in my stomach with some more boar meat!" Kivat exclaimed as I got off the bed and head out from my room, getting to my destination: the dining room.

While I continued to walk across the hallway, I heard the clashing of swords somewhere nearby and it turned out to be Nee–san, in her IXA armor, training her swordsmanship with Frederick, as always. She wielded her IXA Calibur on her hand, aiming at the dummy. Taking her aim, she lunged forward and performed a diagonal slash on it, only to have it stuck midway. "You still haven't mastered the strength of using a sword properly, but it is good to see the progress of your swordsmanship. You have at least learned the basics." Frederick commented.

"Thank you Frederick." IXA–neesan thanked. "It's good to know that I'm improving."

"Yes, and you're steadily going up. Keep this up, and I can guarantee that you will be a master swordsman." Frederick said.

"That's a nice thing to hear from you." Nee–san said after she reverted back to her civilian form while wiping the sweat off her forehead. "And who knows? Maybe I could become a battle Sister soon enough?" Nee–san pondered.

"I think you could be the first one that becomes a Sister to wield a sword in battle." Frederick said as both of them shared a little laugh with each other.

"I have to thank you in _some_ way, for teaching me some swordsmanship…" Nee–san offered, which made Frederick think for a bit, until it hit him.

"Well, there _is_ one thing I could ask of your help…"

"And what would it be?" Nee–san asked.

"I was wondering if you could teach me how to eat… bear meat; just like how you nibbled it down with ease…" Frederick said while scratching the back of his head. "As your brother stated before, I have not even once ate bear meat, but I have my reason, of course…"

"Of course, I'd be happy to." Nee–san smiled. "That is if we get a bear and my otouto doesn't complain."

"ACHOO!" I sneezed. Crap…

Both of them turned to my direction as soon as they heard me sneezing. "Kurogasa?" Frederick got out.

"Ara, ara… otouto, have you been eavesdropping on our conversation?" Nee–san smiled.

"Zan'nen deshita (Too bad), aibou. The Kivat's out of the bag." Kivat said.

"Um… kinda." I laughed sheepishly with a sweat drop as I walked up to them. "I was about to go to the dining room for breakfast and I just happened to walk by and listen."

"Oh, is that so?" Nee–san got out.

"I guess there's no helping it. The sounds of swords clashing can catch _anyone's_ attention…" Frederick agreed.

Just before we could continue our conversation, I heard footsteps running towards us and it was Lissa, springing her way to me, Kivat, Frederick, and Nee–san. Once she stopped on her track, she said, "You guys! My brother called the Shepherds for a meeting! We need to get to the meeting room! Now!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down Lissa, what's up?" I asked, but then Lissa grabbed my hand and starting running, forcing me to run too.

"No time to explain! C'mon let's go!" Lissa urged.

"O–Oi, chotto matte o!" I cried out as me and Lissa continued to run.

"Oh my…" Nee–san said surprised as Frederick started to walk away.

"Let us be on our way, milady. If milord has summoned us out, it must be something important." Frederick said.

"Right. Let us be on our way." Nee–san replied before the two followed suit.

* * *

"Lissa! Slow down!" I cried out. Good thing she didn't pull my wounded arm, otherwise that would've been really bad.

"I can't! It's really an urgent matter!" Lissa exclaimed before we eventually gathered up into the meeting room, where the rest of the group noticed our presence, as Frederick and Nee–san also followed suit.

"Milord, your loyal knight has arrived." Frederick stated as Virion, as always approached Nee–san by taking her hand and kissing it.

"My fair maiden! You have come right on time!" Virion exclaimed.

*BONK!*

"OW!" Virion cried out in pain, as he was bopped on the head by… Vaike?

"Not now, you idiot!" Vaike said.

"Chrom, what's with the sudden call?" I asked.

"I'm glad to see all of the Shepherds gathered in this room." Chrom said as Flavia stepped forward.

"I don't like speaking long speeches, so I'll go straight to the point." Flavia began. "One of the villages under our protection has been invaded by Risen, according to the prince here…"

"Eww! Not _those_ guys again!" Akane–chan shuddered.

"Dai~jobu, Akane–chama! With me on your side, you don't have to worry about a thing!" Kiva–la told her.

"Yeah! More creeps on my lance!" Sully said happily.

"Wait… what are these 'Risen' you guys talk about?" Saigo said as he scratched his head in confusion.

"Explain…" Aqua–chan said while Sumia walked past Lon'qu, with him immediately backing off, trying to avoid from getting close to Sumia.

"Basically, they're zombie like creatures that turn into black smoke once you beat them." I explained. "How many are we talking here?" I asked.

"Does 'a lot' sound good enough for you?" Flavia asked bluntly.

"Those no good vermin! Razing the village wildly, without a care on the innocent!" Vaike said worked up. "The good ol' Teach is gonna teach 'em a lesson or two with my trusty–" when he tried to reach to his back, he noticed something was off… again. "Wait, where's my axe?!"

"Ugh… you lost your axe again?" I groaned.

"I'm definitely going to glue that axe to your hand, permanently." Miriel frowned, eyes narrowing.

"Alright. Come, darling! Let us be on our way!" Maribelle said to Lissa.

"Right on! We better start packing!" Lissa exclaimed as the two ran out from the room together.

"Ah mou~! I really hate fighting those things!" Akane–chan complained.

"There's no helping it, Akane–chama! When duty calls, we gotta move out!" Kiva–la said as the two followed suit.

Meanwhile, as Lon'qu started walking away and Aqua–chan was about to walk out from the room at the same time, he immediately stopped in his tracks, confusing her for a bit. "What's the matter?"

"U–Uh… it's n–nothing, really… j–just keep going…" Lon'qu stuttered. Man, he's quite nervous, especially if he's talking to a girl. Aqua–chan nodded as she understood and continued walking out of the room.

"Otouto, I don't want you to going into these battles. Your arm hasn't healed yet." Nee–san said.

"I know, I know…" I sighed.

"Jiro–kun, Ramon–kun, Riki–kun, please look after my otouto." Nee–san requested.

"As you wish, Sister Melissa." Jiro nodded.

"Don't worry! We'll take care of him just like how we take care of Wataru–sama!" Ramon said happily.

"Taking care of the wielder of Kiva is my first priority…" Riki added as Nee–san walked out from the room. Meanwhile, the recovered Lon'qu walked out as well, with his usual stoic expression.

"Looks like I won't be able to see how you do in battle, boy…" Lon'qu said sternly, as if he's disappointed on my current condition. Not to mention he treats men _way_ differently from girls, just like Basilio said.

"What's _his_ problem?" I asked.

"Bah, don't worry about it. He's just disappointed that he won't be able to battle you for a while." Basilio waved it off.

* * *

_As Kurogasa stayed behind at Regna Ferox with Flavia and Basilio for the time being, the rest of the Shepherds headed off towards their destination quickly. Noticing the village is only half an hour walk, they noticed the village being razed down by the Risen, which attacked people, regardless of whoever they are, with a swing of its sword. "Milord, look! Risen!"_

_"Dang, they already started the party without us…" Saigo muttered._

_"Hqwogiance!" Sagark added._

_"Yeah, I know what you mean, Sagark. And those guys aren't showing any mercy on them at all…" he added._

_"Ugh, we better pick up the pace for the sake of the villagers! Let's hurry!" Chrom told his comrades as they advanced forward._

_"Let's fly over there Kiva–la!" Akane said._

_"You got it Akane–chama! Ikuyo~!" Kiva–la said as she flew into Akane's fingers._

_"Henshin!"_

_"CHU!"'_

_"Milady, I suggest you transform into your armor as well…" Frederick suggested. Melissa nodded and gets off from his horse, with her IXA–Knuckle in hand and the belt around her waist._

_"Koi! Sagark!" Saigo commanded as Sagark began to fly and attached itself onto his waist._

_"Aihdgwe! Hesin! Henshin! HENSHIN!" Sagark exclaimed while letting out a loud noise._

_"Rey–Kivat…"_

_"Yes, milady. Let us carve the path of destruction on these fools…" Rey–Kivat added as Melissa pressed on the knuckle on her left palm, activating it._

**R–E–A–D–Y!**

_"Henshin!"_

_"Henshin!" Rey–Kivat said as Saigo inserted the Jacorder on Sagark's side before pulling it out._

_"Hen… shin!"_

**F–I–S–T O–N!**

_With both Saigo and Akane engulfed in quicksilver while a snowflake and a mirage of IXA appeared in front of Aqua and Melissa respectively, all four of them were now donned in their armor, ready to go to battle. "Let us pick up the pace. We don't have much time left since the Risen is slowly increasing in number…" Chrom told everyone as everyone saw some of the villagers running towards another village nearby, which was really close to where they're standing but the only problem is… the other village's gate was shut tight._

_"Help! Heeelp! Open the gates!" a villager shouted to them. "The dead walk the earth! If you've any kindness in you, open the gates! We're from Woodham, up the road! You _know _us! Please, open the–" he paused as he noticed the Risen closing in on him. "Oh, no. …No! They're here! Aaaiiieeeeee!"_

_*SLASH!*_

_A quick slash sounded before a few of the Risen turned into black mists. Lon'qu was the one that slashed them away while he sheathed back his sword in. "Go."_

_"Oh, thank you! Thank you!" the villager said as he tried to find another path to escape, making Frederick ponder._

_"Hmm… The townsfolk of this village are renowned for their hospitality. How could they turn away refugees fearing for their lives?"_

_"Let's worry about saving those lives first. We can ask questions later." Chrom said as Saga runs up to Lon'qu._

_"Sweet moves you did there!" Saga complimented._

_"It is nothing. It's the way of the sword." Lon'qu said._

_"Then, let's get moving already! We don't have much time to waste on this chit–chat!" Kiva–la shouted, surprising Lon'qu as he backed off from her._

_"Away, woman!" Lon'qu shouted._

_"Hey, will you relax?!" Kiva–la snapped. "It's not like I'm gonna bite you or anything!"_

_"Just… stay away from me." Lon'qu said before he went off to find more Risen._

_"Nice going." Rey smirked under her mask, striking Kiva–la's nerves again._

_"Hey! I'm not _that_ scary!" Kiva–la shouted, to which Rey ignored._

_"Rather than focusing on your anger at me, I suggest you should focus it on those Risen instead…" Rey reminded as the Risen slowly approached them, fast._

_"And we must also save the villagers at the same time, everyone!" Sumia further added as she rides on her Pegasus before taking off to the sky._

_"Har, har! Time to show these guys how to fight!" Vaike proudly said as he extends his hand to the back… until something happened again. "Hey, where's my axe?!"_

_"It's right here…" Stahl said as he handed him his weapon of choice. "You kinda dropped it while I was still eating a muffin. You really don't want to have your Miriel glue your hand to your axe now, do you?"_

_"U–Uh, no… you're right. T–Thanks, Stahl." Vaike said laughing nervously as he took the axe. "Alright then, let's take out these Risen!" Vaike yelled before he charged in._

_"Yeah! Let's go for it!" Sully exclaimed as she also ventured forth._

_"Let's go, my fair maiden! With you and I paired up, not even the strongest Risen can even get close to us!" Virion proposed._

* * *

"ACHOO!" I sneezed.

"Hm? Kurogasa–dono, are you sneezing?" Jiro asked slightly confused as, Jiro, Ramon, Riki, and I were playing Old Maid.

"You know, aibou, usually when humans sneeze, there must be something unexpected happening without us knowing." Kivat said.

"Yeah… for some reason, I just got this bad feeling." I said, taking a card from Ramon's hand and I… got the Old Maid. "Crap…"

"Ha, ha! Kurogasa–dono got a bad card in his hand!" Ramon exclaimed as Riki picked up the last card, putting it on the table as I'm the only one left with the Old Maid in hand.

"You've lost again, Kurogasa–dono. Care for another challenge?" Riki offered.

"Let's go. And this time, let's put our money on the line." I smirked.

* * *

_"Cast… THUNDER!" Miriel shouted as a random strike of thunder conjured out above the sky, striking onto a small group of the Risen, turning them into a small puff of black smoke._

_Meanwhile, a Risen archer managed to land an arrow on Vaike's shoulder, making him wince in pain. "Darn it! The Teach didn't see that sneaky attack at all!"_

_"Gwoarrrr!" the Risen archer roared as it took his aim again onto the wounded Vaike. And as the arrow was shot towards him, Vaike managed to stop the attack with the flat side of his axe before it hits his face._

_"Whew… that was close…" Vaike sighed in relief._

_*WHISH!*_

_At that point, another arrow whizzed past Vaike and hit the Risen archer in the head and turned to black smoke. Vaike turned around and saw that Virion made the shot. "Hey! Watch where you aim that thing! Your arrow almost hit my head!"_

_"Oh you worry too much." Virion waved off. "Even if it did, your skull would stop it. It's really thick after all."_

_"Are you saying that I'm thick–headed?!" Vaike snapped._

_"I don't know. _Am_ I?" Virion asked rhetorically._

_"Ara, ara… both of you should stop fighting now." IXA intervened, playing the peacemaker between the two. "And Virion, it's a good shot onto the Risen archer, though… you shouldn't shoot it near Vaike's head…"_

_"My apologies, my fair maiden! It is one of the critical shots that I must do as this oaf blocked my view of the shot." Virion said pinning the blame on Vaike, which somehow struck a nerve on Vaike._

_"What did you say?!" Vaike shouted._

_"Ara, ara… both of you… please stop fighting… literally." IXA reminded the two as her dark aura unleashed under her armor while smiling behind her mask. Virion and Vaike shuddered violently at the dark aura they're seeing. Heck, even some of the Risen nearby backed off._

_"Chance!" Stahl shouted while striking true to the head of the startled Risen, turning them into another black mist before venturing forward._

_At that time, Maribelle and Lissa approached the three, gaining their attention for a bit. "Wow, that's some wound you got there…" Lissa shuddered, looking at the arrow sticking out on Vaike's shoulder._

_"Maribelle, Lissa. I leave the two of you to tend his wound, ne?" IXA said before she advanced forward, shooting away the Risen with her IXA Calibur in hand._

_"Wait for me, my fair maiden! The arches of Archer must escort you!" Virion shouted as he tried to keep up with her._

* * *

"ACHOO!" I sneezed again. Oh man, what is _up_ with me today?

"Must you sneeze before you pick up a card from my hand, Kurogasa–dono?" Jiro asked slightly annoyed.

"Yeah, you sure sneezed a lot today…" Ramon added.

"Did you catch yourself a cold, Kurogasa–dono?" Riki asked.

"I don't _think_ so." I said as I felt my forehead. "I'm not feeling warm."

"I'm telling you that something happening's, you don't know about." Kivat said.

"I guess. And as much as I want to know, I can't go anywhere because Nee–san told me to stay here." I said then took one of Jiro's cards. "Phew… it's not the Old Maid." I said relieved as I took a nine of diamonds and paired it with my nine of spades before putting to the pile of cards. Speaking of pile, we piled up a lot of money on this. Whoever is left with the Old Maid gets nothing while the winners split the pot. As of now, Ramon is out of cards. That's one winner, so it's just me, Riki, and Jiro.

"That's just to show how caring she can really be for you, Kurogasa–dono! You're lucky~!" Ramon said with glee.

"I guess I have to take that last card of yours, Jiro…" Riki added as he pulled out the last card and dropped in another pair, leaving Jiro with a sigh of relief.

"Phew, and I thought I would stay here longer…" Jiro got out.

"Saa, Kurogasa–dono. I have the remaining two cards in my hand. One of them is the Old Maid. I suggest you choose carefully, but if I were you, I would not take the left one…' Riki reminded me, as the mental war began.

"Oh really huh? Let the real game begin…" I smirked as Basilio and Flavia came in the room.

"Whoa, that's a lot of money you're betting." Basilio said as he raised both his eyebrows, well, one if you count the eye patch.

"It was his idea and we're merely following his commands." Jiro said, as Flavia smiled.

"Hah! Let's see who's gonna be lucky!" Flavia said as Riki and I are now in a mental war. If he said I should not take the left one, does that mean the one on the right is the real card, and that I should get it? Judging by his expression, he's stoic as always and I can't decide whether I should either follow his advice or go against it. But, what if it's a trap? What if he said it's otherwise?

I went to pick the right card, but as soon as I was about to get it, he suddenly snickered. I knew right away what that meant. "You always had a bad poker face Riki." I smirked as I took the left card and I knew it. It wasn't Old Maid! "Yappari! Me, Jiro, and Ramon win!" I cheered as I put the last pair of cards down.

As Riki looks at the card, he felt anger rush through his veins, scrunching the Old Maid card with his bare hands after losing it. "Ah, don't fret about it! You win some, you lose some!" Flavia tried to assure him.

"I think we should play one more game…" Riki suddenly suggested, catching our attention.

"Oh? What's this now?" Basilio blinked in confusion.

"Oh c'mon, Riki, don't be such a sore loser." I waved it off.

"One more game!" Riki shouted. "This time, all our money is going in! And this time, we'll upgrade the Old Maid to this!" Riki said pulling out a card to show and it was… oh no… you've got to be kidding me.

"You can't be serious!" Kivat exclaimed in horror seeing the card.

"Oh, but I am." Riki said.

"Using _that_ card, huh?" Jiro said looking at it, as Flavia was confused.

"What _is_ that card?" Flavia asked me.

"Flavia, this went from Old Maid, to Hell's Old Maid. The one that holds the Old Maid last gets sent to their own personal Hell." I said shuddering.

"Bahaha! That sounds interesting!" Basilio said happily. "Mind if I join in?"

"Yes, I want to play this… Hell's Old Maid too." Flavia said.

"WHAT?!" I asked incredulously. "You two _do_ realize what this means right?!"

"Of course! That's what makes this interesting!" Basilio laughed.

"I'm not gonna let you guys have _all_ the fun." Flavia smirked. "And besides, I need some extra money in my pocket."

"Yay~! More friends to play along!" Ramon squealed happily.

"The more, the merrier, Kurogasa–dono." Jiro firmly nodded.

"Or is it… you don't have what it takes to play in this game, Kurogasa–dono?" Riki smirked while shuffling the cards in his hand. "You can pull out if you want…"

"Are you kidding? I might as well see this through to the end. Bring it!" I smiled, gritting my teeth.

"I'll join." A voice said. We all turned around to see… Marth?!

"What are you so surprised about?" Marth asked me.

"I thought you're joining Chrom and the rest of the Shepherds…" I said.

"If the rest of the group are going out on a mission, wouldn't it leave the fortress defenseless? Even in the state of your condition, even a Risen would be difficult for you to handle…"

"Well, I guess you're right…" I shrugged. "You sure you want to want to do this though?" Marth nodded at this. "Alright, well pull up a chair."

* * *

**I–X–A C–A–L–I–B–U–R: R–I–S–E U–P!**

_With the sword shining brightly, IXA lands a cross slash onto some of the enemies in front of her, turning them into black mists as she gets back to her stance. "The training with Frederick was worth it…" she said as Frederick slash away with his axe._

_"Milady, are you alright?" Frederick asked._

_"I'm alright. I have to thank you for the lessons, Frederick. It has truly been a helpful one." IXA thanked._

_"Not at all, milady." Frederick said._

**WAKE UP!**

_Rey–Kivat let out the wheezing ominous whistle sound as the chains around Rey's wrists shattered to reveal her golden claws. "Lon'qu, stand back…" Rey said, to which he hesitantly stepped aside, leaving some room for her to unleash her attack. She dashed forward, slashing away each of them with the frosted claws on each side before she reached at the end of the line. As they froze up instantly, cracks were heard before they eventually shattered away, leaving away black mists behind him._

_"Not… bad…" Lon'qu got out stuttering while looking at Rey but it wasn't to last long as he suddenly jumped aside, away from a blur that was running towards him as it ended up crashing onto the tree. "What was that!?"_

_"Fangire…" Rey got out while looking at the figure._

_It was a humanoid Fangire with the head of a ram with curved horns made of stained glass. It has tuff of fur around his body making it look like he wears a jacket made of stained glass. The color of the glass is various tints and shades of purple. And on top of that, that were a row of curled spikes on each arm and leg and on the spine of its back. What it was carrying with him was a giant mace. This was the Ram Fangire or for its true name: The Shining Horn of Monstrous Stars._

_"You humans disrupted my meal! You shall be crush!" the Ram Fangire shouted angrily before it immediately dashed forward, forcing both Rey and Lon'qu to dodge to the side as it immediately crashed through a wall._

_Meanwhile, Saga, Chrom and Sumia led the people to safety while Kellam, Stahl and Donnel fend off the rest of the Risen that's rushing to them. "That's right, everybody, this way!" Saga directed the villagers._

_"These guys ain't gotta stop attacking us anytime soon!" Donnel complained as he thrusts his makeshift spear on the neck of the Risen after dodging to the side from another Risen's attack earlier._

_"Well, we have to keep on defending until the villagers are safe!" Stahl gritted slashing a Risen with a sword._

_"That's right! We must protect the villagers!" Kellam added._

_As the rest of the villagers have been brought to safety, Kiva–la, Sumia, and Chrom approached Saga after she landed on the ground. "So, Kiva–la. How did it go?" Saga asked her._

_"Everybody's in here! No more people left behind in the village!" Kiva–la informed him as all of the sudden, they heard a crashing sound nearby, making the four alert. "What was that?!"At that point, the sound of the Bloody Rose hummed._

_"Fangire…" Saga muttered._

_"Well, what are we waiting for?! Let's go!" Kiva–la urged._

_"But what about–" Chrom said, about to ask, only to have Sumia intervened._

_"Don't worry, Captain! Stahl, Kellam, Donnel and I will protect the villagers. You can go ahead." Sumia said._

_"Alright. I'm counting on you, Sumia." Chrom said, to which she nodded with a slight blush on her face after gaining his trust. "Saigo, Akane, let's go."_

_"Right!" Kiva–la and Saigo said as the three went towards the Fangire._

* * *

"Oh yeah! I'm home free!" Flavia cheered as she puts her last pair of cards down. It was down to me, Jiro, Riki, and Basilio. Ramon, Marth, and Flavia have obviously won and the pile of money practically tripled seeing as they some of Basilio's and Flavia's men added their money to the pot.

"Hm…" Basilio pondered before he drew out the next card from me and once he got it, a big smile was on his face as he laughed. "Bahaha! I didn't know this could be much fun! I win!" he said as he puts down the last pair of kings on the table.

"It comes down to only me, Riki and Kurogasa–dono…" Jiro got out while looking at both of us. "One of you two would suffer your personal hell and I know it won't be me…"

"We'll see about that…" I said as I turned to Jiro and picked out a card. "Oh man, not the Old Maid!" I groaned.

"Victory is only a matter of time." Jiro smirked.

"Gh…" I gritted as it was now Riki's turn to pick a card from my hand. He stretched his hand forward and once he grabbed the card in my hand, I noticed I still had two more cards in my hand, and one of them is the Old Maid.

"I win…" Riki muttered as he puts down a pair of two, thus only leaving me and Jiro.

"Kurogasa–dono, I believe it's my turn and I will make you enjoy your personal hell…" Jiro said confidently.

* * *

**WAKE UP!**

_Sagark played his alien tune and Saga's Jacorder was now in Bute Mode. "You guys, get away from my range of attack!" Saga said as he tried to strike it with his Jacorder, but due to Ram Fangire's speed, he couldn't hit his mark and instead got tackled away to the side while swinging his giant mace towards Kiva–la, forcing her to defend herself from the attack but her whole body flung towards a nearby house, crumbling it down at ease._

_"He's too fast to attack…" Lon'qu noticed as Chrom jumped high and performed a somersault, crashing his Falchion on the defending Ram Fangire with its giant mace. But that was the opening they're looking for as Rey dashed forward, slashing its side with a strong attack of her claw._

_"GAH! That hurts! I'm gonna ram through you mor–" the Ram Fangire's speech is interrupted as IXA's shooting at it immediately distracted it, followed by a blast of inferno onto the Fangire, courtesy of Miriel._

_"Finish it IXA!" Miriel shouted._

_"Right!" IXA said then took a Fuestle and slotting it in the hole before pressing the knuckle on the Fuestle._

**I–X–A K–N–U–C–K–L–E: R–I–S–E U–P!**

_With her IXA Knuckle charged up, the Ram Fangire just recovered from the previous attack. "I will not let you harm me!" the Ram Fangire shouted as it was about to rush towards her and Miriel but Saga managed to wrap the Jacorder on its waist, immobilizing it._

_"And I will not let you escape!" Saga shouted as Kiva–la flew over it, delivering a slash on its head, distracting it enough for IXA's Broken Fang to be delivered on it. When the light orb hits the mark, the Fangire let out a screeching pain before it shattered into pieces of glasses while the white orb flew up high into the sky._

_"The life of the innocent has finally returned to God." IXA sighed in relief._

_"Alright! Way the go, Sister!" Vaike shouted happily at her._

_"Bravo! Bravo! It was magnificent!" Virion praised._

_"I–It's nothing really." IXA said as she reverted back to civilian form as well as the rest of the Riders._

_"That takes care of that…" Akane sighed in relief after the battle._

_"Yeah, Akane–chama. That Fangire is the source of the Risen in the first place…" Kiva–la noted._

_"But on the upside, the village is safe from harm." Saigo pointed out as slowly, the villagers began to walk out from the protected place and before they knew it, a shout of joy can be heard from them._

_"Looks like we've done our duty here… let's get back to Regna Ferox and take a break! I'm pooped!" Lissa whined as she sat on a boulder, resting her staff on her lap as one of the villager approached Chrom._

_"I've not the words to thank you, nor the treasure to pay you for what you have done for us. I didn't think people like you still existed. I'll… I'll never forget this." the villager said._

_"Don't worry. As long as the village is alright, that's all that matters to us the most." Chrom assured before he turned around and commanded the Shepherds to take the leave; heading back to Regna Ferox._

_It was then Frederick, along with Melissa riding with him on a horse, approached Chrom, asking him about something. "Do you suppose the village will continue to bar its gates to refugees?"_

_"As long as they view the Risen as someone else's problem, then yes." Chrom replied._

_"Ara, ara… that doesn't sound good…" Melissa said slightly surprised._

_"Indeed, my fair maiden… such a fate the villagers have to face…" Virion added._

_"Ah, just shut it, pretty boy!" Sully warned as Frederick sighed in disappointment._

_"They claim to love peace… Yet the uneasy peace found behind a barricade is nothing I'd want. Peace begins when the fighting is over and the barricades come down. I pray they can see the truth of that before it's too late…" Frederick got out._

_"Yes, I agree with you, dear… but for now, we should head back to the camp…" Melissa suggested, as the rest of them agreed to what she said._

* * *

Ok, this is getting freaking ridiculous. Jiro and I have been constantly taking the Old Maid for the past half hour and there was no winner yet. I'm surprised I could hold out this long. Heck the spectators including the ones that played earlier were getting riled up, being a lot of "oohs" and "ahhs" around us. The load of money was really, and I mean _really_ huge. The spectators were all out of money. "That's the biggest pile of money I've ever seen!" Basilio said, accompanied with his big laugh. When the battle between me and Jiro still continued on, Chrom and the rest of the Shepherds and Riders entered into this leisure area.

"Oh, you're back…" Marth said to Chrom.

"Yeah, the mission is–"

"Whoa! That's a big pile of money!" Lissa exclaimed.

"Yeah! And these two are still at it!" Kivat told them as he noticed something. He fluttered and perched onto my shoulder, whispering to me about something. "And your big sis is also watching this, aibou!"

"Huh?" I asked a bit surprised as I used my peripheral vision and saw Nee-san at the corner of my eye.

"Now you _definitely_ have to win." Kivat said.

"Yeah, no kidding." I said.

"It's over, I win…" Jiro said as he took a card, but it was the Old Maid!

"OOOOOOOOOOOOH!" The spectators cried out getting all riled up.

"Ah! Must this shenanigan continue on?!" Jiro said frustrated when he drew out the Old Maid. He then shuffled his two cards before he drew them out again, letting me choose the card.

"Bahaha! This is getting interesting!" Basilio said before he got bopped on the head by Flavia.

"Quiet, you oaf! Let the two continue their duel!" Flavia warned.

"Ara, ara… my otouto is put into a corner… but I know he can win this game." Nee–san encouraged, which boosted my morality to keep going.

"Let us do this in one shot, Kurogasa–dono. Should you somehow draws out an Old Maid, you will lose. Do you accept that rule?" Jiro offered to me, wanting to finish the game in one single draw.

"Let's do this." I said. And with that, he put the two cards facedown. I looked at them carefully, wondering which one to pick. This was it. It was now or never. I went to pick the card on the left and…

"YATTAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! I WIN!" I cheered and so did the rest of the spectators, minus the ones who always stay silent.

"Hah! Will you look at that? It's the luck of the draw!" Flavia said as I put down the last set of ace, to which I just drawn out his Ace of Spade. Meanwhile, Jiro face planted onto the table, knowing his fate has been sealed.

"Congratulations, otouto." Nee–san congratulated, with her usual gentle smile. "I knew you can do it."

"Arigatou, Nee–san!" I smiled.

"How could I lose?" Jiro muttered as he lifted up his head and looked at the Old Maid card.

"The duel's over." Ramon grinned.

"And now… Jiro goes to his own personal Hell." Riki said as the Hell's Old Maid card glowed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jiro yelled then got electrocuted, before face planting on the table surprising the spectators.

"Jiro?!" those who haven't realized that we played the Hell Old Maid got worried, other than Lon'qu.

"Ah, don't worry about him…" Akane–chan waved off like it was nothing.

"What do you mean nothing?! He just got electrocuted!" Chrom exclaimed.

"That's what happens when you play Hell's Old Maid." I said. "Whoever has the Old Maid last, gets electrocuted, fall to unconsciousness, and has a nightmare that becomes one's own personal Hell until sunrise."

"Ooh… sounds like he won't be waking up anytime soon…" Maribelle cringed in pain.

"Indeed. For now, let us go rest after a hard day of defending the village…" Frederick suggested as most of them agreed.

"I need to eat something…" Stahl said while rubbing his stomach.

"I'm gonna join in with you!" Lissa said as she followed him to fill her stomach before everyone else went away to do their own things. In the meantime, the five of us split the gold coins equally and I couldn't get any happier than this since I walked away with two bags of gold on my side while Jiro snored on the table.

"Ara, ara… that's a lot of gold, dear." Nee–san said a bit surprised.

"Yep. I'm set for a long time." I grinned.

"What are you going to do with all that gold?" Nee–san asked. Come to think of it, what _should _I do with the gold? Haven't thought _that_ far before. "It would be a waste if you have a lot of gold but don't know how to spend it…" Nee–san said as she turned around.

"Nee–san? Where are you going?" I asked.

"I think I should go to a bakery since I'm getting a little bit hungry. And I do have some gold left for the bread…" she decided.

That just gave me an idea. "Say, Nee–san, since I got a lot of gold, maybe I can treat you the warmest breads straight off from the oven."

"Eh?" Nee–san blinked in confusion. "Really? Is it really alright?"

"I got no problem whatsoever." I grinned. "Think of it as a little thank you for helping me out these past few days since my arm got busted."

"Oh, alright. If you say so." Nee–san nodded as I stood up from my seat and she offered her hand. "Well now, shall we?"

"We shall." I smiled as I took her hand.

* * *

There we go! That's another chapter of Awakening of Kiva! Hope you enjoy it! Yes, I know it's short, but hey, what can you do? Again I thank NoThoughtWriter for contributing to this story with his Ram Fangire! And as always, review!


	10. Paralgoue 4: Anna the Merchant

Hello everybody, it's time for another chapter of Awakening of Kiva! Hope you guys enjoy it!

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

_Deep within a castle, a Bishop casually walked towards the big door of the castle and when it opened up, it revealed to be a King of Fangires, who was busy with his own thing, writing some papers. The King of Fangires was a humanoid wolf with a dark grey body, with golden pad of shattered glass on its chest, spiked shoulder pads, golden greaves, and bracers with a bloody red cape over his back. This is the Wolf Fangire as its true name is The Beast That Howls under the Moonlight._

_"Milord, I bear bad news…" the Bishop said to him, pausing the King's writing. As it wore the robes of a bishop, which was pure white, its Fangire details were still there as it has an eagle face, having white patches of shattered mirror underneath its robe and a pair of wings on its back. It also has a pair of talons to replace its feet. This is the Eagle Fangire, as its true name would be Nature's True Predator with Keen Eyes and Killing Tactics._

_"What of it, my loyal Bishop?" King asked._

_"More of our brethren have been killed…"_

_"I see…" King said. "Have you ascertained as to who killed our brethren during these recent events?"_

_"I have. During these past few weeks, our brethren have been killed by Kiva. However, the last brethren, up–to–date wasn't killed by Kiva, but rather by the crusader IXA. I hear that Kiva is right now incapacitated as we speak."_

_"I see…"_

_"What shall we do?" Bishop asked. The Wolf Fangire was thinking about this for a while, until he came to a decision._

_"I believe it's time we sent Rook to the frontline. Give them a little taste of what happens when they kill our brethren. However, we must not kill them. I would like Rook to gauge their strengths."_

_"Ah, but of course, my king!" Bishop exclaimed. "Such a wise idea you've made. He must be bored, waiting for such an order like so…"_

_"Indeed. That Fangire always looked forward to another battle; a Rider, no less…" King pondered._

_"By the way, my king, where is Her Highness? Is she on the hunt for more traitorous Fangires again?" Bishop asked._

_"Yes. Queen is on the hunt." King said. "After all, those traitors lost their pride as a Fangire and would rather mingle with humans other than take them as food. Humans are nothing more than cattle."_

_"I agree with you, my king. It would seem my tutoring on you has put yourself into a better position as the King of Fangires." Bishop praised._

_"Yes, your teachings have helped me learned more of these things to govern my kingdom…" King said as he looked at Bishop. "I suggest you inform Rook of our subject of the day…"_

_"At once, my king…" Bishop bowed then took his leave as the King resumed back to his work. Once Bishop walked out from the door and closed it, he saw a figure leaned against the wall, while crossing its arms. It has a humanoid figure with a bull's head. Its horns are made from shattered glass with a tinted blue body on it, while wearing giant iron gloves and blue spiked armor. It also had a cobalt blue tail, black hooves and a golden ring on its nose. This is the Bull Fangire as its true name is The Beast Once Rode by The Divines. "You have heard the order from the king, Rook." Bishop said since the Bull Fangire eavesdropped on the conversation earlier._

_"Of course. King's word is Law, and I will abide by the Law." Rook said before he took his leave._

_"Ahhh… such dedication…" Bishop sighed._

* * *

**(Cue in Last Inferno by Ceui)**

**(Instrumental [Starts at 1:30]) **Chains appear one by one, binding and blocking the whole scene before shattering away, revealing the title screen: Awakening of Kiva, and a background of a dark, grey sky. The title then fades away before the camera descends down to a scene.

**(Furikaeru nageki no kouya de)** From the top of a cliff, Lucina looks down sadly at a barren and empty wasteland filled with death and despair.  
**(Matataita kibou no Fragrance)** Lucina then closed her eyes as tears fell from them before the screen faded to black and the tears splashed in the black void, creating multiple ripple effects, changing the black void to the next scene.  
**(Kienaide hakanaki yume demo)** Kurogasa was outside walking on his way to class while thinking about his repeated dreams.  
**(Kanjitai sono nukumori wo)** Storm walks next to Kurogasa and wrapped his arm around his shoulders, followed by Akane ambushing Storm from behind by tackling him, making Storm and Kurogasa tumble down. Melissa who was behind them giggled as Aqua looked at them while reading a book, leaning against a tree, and Saigo looked on as he sat on a tree branch.

**(Michiyuku itoshisa wa Endless Chain)** The sky darkened and the six noticed it. Looking up with determined looks, after Kurogasa, Storm, and Akane got up from the ground; the Outrealm Gate appears in the sky.  
**(Tsunagitai yo kono sadame wo koete) **At the same time, Lucina and the future generation kids also notice the Outrealm Gate opening up. Lucina's group dash towards the gate, while Kurogasa's group willingly let the Outrealm Gate suck them in, flying towards it, triggering to the next scene of seeing Chrom and his group battling with the enemy and both Kurogasa's and Lucina's group arrived and ran towards the battle area.

**(Hanate tokoshie no Paradox)** Kivat, Kivat II, Rey–Kivat, Kiva–la, and Sagark flew fast beside Kurogasa's group. All at the same time, Kurogasa, Storm, and Akane caught Kivat, Kivat II, and Kiva–la, with their hands and the former two let the bats bite their hands before the belts appear around their waist, while Sagark attached to Saigo's waist, Saigo inserting the Jacorder into the side of Sagark, while Rey–Kivat attached to the perch on Aqua's belt hanging upside down, and Melissa punched the IXA Knuckle on the palm of her empty hand before placing it on the belt.  
**(Akaku somaru yami no hazama de)** Stain glass markings appear on Kurogasa's, Storm's, and Saigo's faces, while a pink heart appeared on Akane's forehead, a large snowflake appeared in front of Aqua, and a golden cross shot out from Melissa's belt before they glowed and changed into Kamen Riders. They and the future generation kids assisted Chrom and his group, pushing back the Risen from destroying a village.  
**(Kimi wo omou koto ga yurusareru nara)** Amongst all the fighting, Validar, Aversa, and Arc stand there, the former two having evil smirks on their faces, while an enormous large silhouette of Grima appeared behind Validar, Aversa, and Arc. Its eyes glowing red. Chrom, Lucina, and Kiva charged towards Validar, Aversa, and Arc, as Tatsulot attached to Kiva's left arm, making his armor glow once again, and assume his Emperor Form, before Validar, Aversa, and Arc advanced to _them_.  
**(Yasashiku kuchizukete)** When the two sides clash, a spark of light blinds the whole view.

**(Namida tokasu ame ga sakebu)** Somewhere, on an open field, fraternal twins, a male dread warrior and a female swordsman walked on a path and paused for a moment to notice two figures in front of them from afar.  
**(Kore ga saigo no Inferno kitto…) **The figures turn out to be Lon'qu and Aqua, as the two look at the twins with a smile followed by Rey–Kivat fluttering between the two and the music ends with the twins picking up their pace towards them.

* * *

Paralogue 4: Anna the Merchant

Ever since Riki broke my arm because of a misunderstanding that time, I've been put out of commission for the last few days. If it wasn't for Lissa and Maribelle's healing and under the watchful eyes of Nee–san, I don't think my arm would heal at a faster rate. Oh yeah, Jiro just got out from his Hell Old Maid and he made a promise to _not_ lose at it the next time we played again. I don't think I want to know what kind of nightmare he had, but I'm gonna leave it be, considering the fact that it might be a personal one.

Miriel was examining my wounded arm to see if I'm fit to go to battle once again and as always, Nee–san stood by my side. "Well?" I asked Miriel after she has done her thing.

"You are not ready. You are required to have more sufficed rest once again." Miriel said after she puts away a vial of healing potion and a bandage inside her bag. She must have a _lot_ of things inside her bag, other than her tome.

"I thought so…" I sighed. With Flavia, Vaike, and Basilio hitting my arm like a good luck charm, I'm not surprised.

"Don't worry; these kinds of things take time." Nee–san assured. "You'll be better soon. I promise."

"Nee–san…" I muttered out as she assured me with her smile.

"What Sister Melissa said is a fact. I don't know how your arm wouldn't still be healed at this rate. My calculations are _never_ wrong…" Miriel pondered. "Maybe there are certain events that made your arm not fully healed, I presume?" she deducted.

"Well Vaike, Flavia, and Basilio kept hitting my arm, like it was a good luck charm." I sweat dropped. "Maybe that's why it's not fully healed. They kept on aggravating it."

"That would be the cause of it, I'm sure." Miriel nodded as she took her bag with her, ready to leave. "And as I stated before, you are out of commission from battle…"

"I know, I know…" I waved off as she took her leave. At the same time, Kivat flew in and fluttered in front of me.

"So, aibou! What's the result?" Kivat asked.

"I'm still not ready for battle." I sighed.

"Nanda?!" Kivat exclaimed incredulously.

"It's what Miriel said…" Nee–san started. "If it wasn't for the slaps he received on his arm, maybe otouto's arm would've healed nicely…"

"Darn… this Kivat would be missed in action again…" Kivat sighed in depression.

"Daijobu, Kivat. I'm sure you'll get back into action with my otouto at your side." Nee–san assured him.

"I guess…" Kivat sighed. "I'm gonna get some breakfast. Maybe some boar meat will cheer me up." He said before he flew away to the dining table.

"Ara, ara… Kivat seems a bit depressed, ne?" Nee–san pondered, worried for him.

"Yeah, but what can I do? The damage has already been done…" I added while rubbing my arm. "I guess I gotta stay here again…"

"I'm afraid so, otouto… saa, let's go and get ourselves some breakfast, ne?" Nee–san offered and I nodded in agreement. Just after we left the room, Nee–san remembered something. "Oh, and otouto…"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for last night's dinner. I truly enjoyed it."

"O–Oh um… sure. No problem." I got out blushing. Nee–san smiled again before she took her leave. Yes! Score one for the team!

* * *

"Oh, Storm–sama! I wonder where you are right now. Your precious Akane–chan is worried for you~!" Akane–chan said as she was in her little world right now, worried for the safety of my friend. But her timing when it comes down to it was always at the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Daijo~bu, Akane–chama! I'm sure Otou–sama is taking care of your beloved man~." Kiva–la assured while perching onto her shoulder.

"Ipdghpihqwr?" Sagark asked Saigo while resting on his head.

"Yeah, it happens all the time, so don't worry about her, Sagark." Saigo waved off.

Meanwhile, I was eating some boar meat with Kivat at the dining table, bit he hasn't taken a bite out of his meat yet. "Oh c'mon Kivat, you gotta eat something. You heard Nee–san. These things take time."

"I dunno, kiddo…" Kivat sighed. "I really miss the action and I don't think I can last longer waiting for something to happen." He sighed again as he waddled around his plate. "I mean, I'm here to serve you after all and I really like getting into the action, just like how Wataru and I have our own adventure. I really missed those days and since you're in this condition, I can't help but feel… well, helpless, I should say…" Kivat expressed as he stopped waddling around the plate, getting back to his original position. "Otou–sama might say I'm just a disappointing Kivat…"

"Don't say that." I said. "You're not a disappointing Kivat. Are you saying all those battles fighting alongside Wataru mean nothing?"

"Of _course_ not!"

"See? Even _I_ can tell you're more than just a weapon. You're my partner and that'll _never_ change!"

"Aibou…" Kivat got out before he snickered. "You really _are_ like Wataru."

"I know. I get that a lot since coming into this world…" I replied.

"And with that, this Kivat is back at his peak! And what better way to start things off by chowing down this meat!" Kivat exclaimed as he and the meat go one–on–one with each other… well, more like a one sided battle, but I don't care. If Kivat's happy, then _I'm_ happy.

At that point, Chrom came into the dining room. "Shepherds, I have an announcement to make." He said getting everyone's attention. "After you've all filled your stomach with breakfast, we have to head back to Ylisse. My sister would want to hear the news of our alliance with Regna Ferox and I don't want to keep her waiting."

"Don't you worry about it, Chrom ol' buddy! The Vaike makes sure that your sis won't be worried _too_ much as the good ol' Teach is here to help!" Vaike assured.

"Just as long as you don't lose your axe again, I'm sure you will…" Stahl pointed out, making Vaike flinch.

"Hey, that was one time!" Vaike exclaimed. "I got it on my back this–" Vaike didn't finish his sentence when wanted to pat on his back and notice something off again. "Hey, where's my axe?!"

"Behind you on the floor." I deadpanned.

"Oh?" Vaike blinked before he noticed and grabbed it. "Thanks, little tyke! Couldn't have done it without ya!" he said with a slight nervous laugh.

"Honestly, that oaf really needs to keep his eyes on his weapon…" Maribelle commented.

"I gotta agree with you, Maribelle. He's lucky to know Miriel is busy with her stuff… if not, she's gonna plaster his axe on his hands…" Lissa added.

"Please don't mention that." Vaike muttered shaking a bit.

"In any case," Chrom said clearing his throat. "As I said, once we're finished breakfast, we're heading back to Ylisse. Is that clear?" He asked as everyone nodded in agreement.

"You got it, big bro!" Lissa exclaimed before he took his leave.

"U–Um, wait, Captain!" Sumia called out, stopping him for a moment… but not before she tripped down again, face planting on the floor.

"Yeouch, that's gotta hurt…" Sully pointed out as Sumia pushed herself up, patting the dust off from her and looked at him.

"Yes, Sumia, what is it?" Chrom asked.

"W–Why don't you join us for breakfast?" she offered.

"As much as I want to, I can't. I still have to discuss something with the Khans for the time being…" Chrom got out while scratching his head. "Say, has anyone seen Frederick? He usually stands by me but I can't find him anywhere…"

"OH I CAN'T DO THIS!" Frederick's voice rang out from another part of the castle not too far from the dining room.

"Does _that _answer your question, milord?" Virion asked.

"I wonder what he's up to this time, while screaming his head off." Chrom sighed before he walked towards the source of the voice.

"I wonder what's up?" I pondered.

"Maybe there's somethin' that's making him squeals like a pig?" Donnel asked, thinking about something.

"I noticed Sister Melissa brought out a plate of food in her hands earlier…" Kellam suddenly spoke, surprising everyone on the table from his sudden appearance. "What? I'm always here…"

"Oh yeah, that reminds me." I said. "Nee–san said she was gonna help Frederick overcome his fear of eating bear meat."

"I guess so…" Lissa nodded in agreement but the two certain characters couldn't take the information out of their heads, misinterpreting the whole thing.

"What's that?! The fair maiden of mine is feeding him?!" Virion exclaimed.

"I knew it! He must've started his own way of wooing her on our back sides!" Vaike said worked up.

"What are you dimwitted idiots even talking about?" Sully asked.

*BOP!* *BOP!*

"OW!" Virion and Vaike cringed in pain after I bopped them on the head with my good arm.

"Idiots! Frederick asked her himself to help overcome his fear of bear meat!" I snapped.

"Hah! Serves you dolts right for not hearing it properly!" Sully smirked on her face, loving the view.

"Is it really that scary for him to eat such meat? I don't have trouble on eating it…" Stahl said as he casually chowed down a mountain of food… and he's still having seconds.

"Everybody has their own troubles…" Kivat concluded as he continued to eat. "But seriously, what's so scary about bear meat?"

* * *

_Minutes_ _before_…

_While Lon'qu and Marth practice with a wooden sword in their hands for a little spar, Frederick was tutoring IXA on how to wield her sword properly as she slashed the dummy with her IXA Calibur, only to have it stop halfway. "Wow, Sister's improving really fast!" Ramon exclaimed as the Three Arms monsters were watching._

_"Indeed she is." Jiro agreed. "I have a feeling she will be a master of the sword in no time."_

_"Kurogasa–dono's family must be hailed from a descendant of fighters, if I must take a guess…" Riki pondered before they heard a slash from the training ground. IXA was finally able to cut the dummy into two with her IXA Calibur, even though it would take more than just one big slash._

_"Well done, Sister. You may have mastered the strength of using the sword, but…" Frederick said as he approached her, taking her hand as he showed her the proper swing of the sword. "You must remember that it's about and in the wrist. That is where you must pay careful attention…"_

_"Yes Frederick. I'll keep that in mind." IXA said._

_"Well then, I believe that is enough for today." Frederick said as he backed off from IXA and the latter went back to civilian form._

_"I guess so…" Melissa said as both of them are walking towards a table nearby. "Oh, Frederick, I've brought along some food I got from the dining area and a jar of water for us to have our breakfast."_

_"Ah, a wise thing to do, Sister Melissa." Frederick complimented as the two had their breakfast together by eating the fruits first._

_"Hey, is it just me, or are we somehow interrupting their date or something?" Ramon asked._

_"They're not on a date. They're having breakfast." Jiro said._

_"But it _looks_ like one." Riki commented._

_"See? Even_ Riki's_ agreeing with me!"_ Ramon chirped as Jiro sighed.

_"They are only having breakfast, just like any other mortals do…" Jiro told the two._

_When Frederick picked up a piece of meat jerky on the plate and started chewing on it, something was off and he had no other choice but to spit it out, much to Melissa's confusion as she finished nibbling her meat jerky… "Frederick, what's the matter?"_

_"This meat you brought along… it's g–gamey! S–So gamey! What is this meat you brought along?" Frederick asked her as he took a drink from his glass._

_"Ara, it's bear meat." Melissa said. Frederick at that point, spat out his water in a mist spray._

_"B–Bear meat?!" Frederick freaked out._

_"That's right, dear. It's bear meat. I wanted to help you get rid of your fear by doing it directly. Why would you ask?" Melissa asked with a confused look and Frederick… well…_

_"Eeeaaaaagh! Healer! I need a healer!" Frederick screamed as he tried to spit the remains out from his mouth._

_"Ara, ara… it's not so bad…" Melissa said as she offered the meat jerky again. "Have one, please."_

_"OH, I CAN'T DO THIS!" Frederick said out loud before he ran away, trying to find something that can wash away the taste on his mouth._

_"What's wrong over there?" Lon'qu asked as he noticed the predicament._

_"No clue…" Marth replied back._

_"Ara, ara… I guess doing it directly won't do any good after all… but to think he'll react in such a way… it must be serious about his aversion to bear meat. I wonder what caused him to act this way." Melissa said worriedly after seeing Frederick run away screaming his head off before she nibbled down another piece bear meat. Meanwhile, the Three Arms sweat dropped._

* * *

Okay seriously, what the heck is going on? Chrom and I went to check on Frederick, to see what was up. Now we're hearing Frederick screaming bloody murder throughout the entire castle. Yes, he's that loud. Nee–san must've taken the direct approach with the bear meat. "I guess I can see him running around like a mad man, but over a piece of bear meat?" Chrom got out while we walked towards the source.

"Yeah, I hear ya. Do you know why he's afraid of bears, Chrom?" I asked.

"Not a clue…" he replied as both of us saw Aqua–chan walks towards us, alongside Rey–Kivat fluttering nearby.

"What is wrong with him?" Aqua–chan asked.

"HEALER! HEALER! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Frederick screamed as his voice continued to echo inside the palace.

"Oh he's overreacting over a piece of bear meat." I sweat dropped. "Nee–san took the direct approach and it failed.

"I see…" Aqua–chan said as she closed her eyes and sighed. "For such a person with discipline, he easily breaks down into pieces with bear meat…"

"Yes, that's Frederick, alright…" Chrom sighed before he noticed something about Aqua–chan. "And where have you been, Aqua? We didn't see you having breakfast earlier."

"Milady has just got herself a weapon of her own… a fusion weapon between a boomerang and a sword." Rey–Kivat said as she showed us a pair of said weapons. The boomerang itself is made from metal, embedded with a green jewel at the holder. From the looks of it, it may have looked like she wielded a dual dagger. "And it was truly well made."

"Yes. That's… unique and impressive." Chrom complimented.

"Yeah, looks good." I complimented too.

Aqua–chan let out a small nod without a smile as she puts it back around her waist. "But why the trouble of making such a weapon? You still have Rey–Kivat here, right?" Chrom asked.

"Can't just rely on him alone. We must learn to wield weapons too…" Aqua–chan pointed out.

"Yes, I couldn't agree with you more, milady." Rey–Kivat supported.

"But, where did she gets the–" Chrom tried to ask, but Aqua–chan immediately intervened.

"Selling the bear's fur…" she bluntly said.

"Wow, you sold it already?" I asked wide–eyed.

"Made a lot of money with it." Aqua–chan answered. Enough said.

"That means if we wanna get more funds for the cause, we should hunt down more bears along the way, shred their furs, and sell it to earn profit…" Rey–Kivat added.

"But wouldn't we waste the bear meat?" I asked.

"Why can't we just eat them? I don't have much trouble about it." Chrom replied.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" We heard Frederick yell as we now see him run towards us.

"Frederick says otherwise." I sweat dropped.

"And I can pretty much guess who else would be bothered eating it…" Chrom added, might be referring to Lissa as he stepped forward, making Frederick paused on his tracks.

"Milord!" Frederick got out as he finally regained his act back, acting like there's nothing much going on. "Have you ate your breakfast?" You've got to be kidding me. He was screaming like a mad man and now he's calm all of a sudden?"

"I just finished." Chrom got out. "And what's with you screaming like a mad man?" He asked.

"Frederick is just having trouble with the bear meat, that's all…" All of us shifted our attention to Nee–san, carrying a plate of meat jerky with her as Frederick _slowly_ took a step back. "Want one, dear?"

"I'd _love_ to!" Chrom smiled as both he and Aqua–chan took a meat jerky and bit on it normally.

"Milord, you can't be serious, can't you?" Frederick said worried all of a sudden.

"Of course I am! Bear meat is the best!" Chrom said with a 'what's wrong with _that_' look as bit into the bear jerky casually.

"Saa, what about you, Frederick? Do you want one?" Nee–san offered again, as of right now, I noticed he's sweating like crazy.

"Uh, I uh… I think I better sit this one out, Sister…" Frederick stuttered before he started to push Chrom to the front. "Come now, milord. I think the Khans are waiting for us…"

"I'm about to go there, but you don't have to push, Frederick!" Chrom said in annoyance as we continue to witness the scene.

"Come now, Chrom. Time is of the essence." Frederick said in an almost sing–song tone as he continued to push Chrom.

As the two continued to walk forward, that just leaves me, Aqua–chan and Nee–san all alone until Aqua–chan shrugged at it. "Breakfast time…"

"Let us be on our way, milady…" Rey–Kivat said as the two headed towards the dining hall.

"Want one, otouto?" Nee–san offered.

"Um… no thanks Nee–san." I laughed nervously.

* * *

After everybody got their breakfast and prepared themselves to get back to Ylisse, Chrom then walks towards our direction while Nee-san gets onto Frederick's horse as usual. Meanwhile, I had to ride on Stahl's horse due to my condition. "Alright, is everybody ready to get back to Ylisse?" Chrom asked.

"As long as we don't encounter any of those Risen, I'm A–okay." Saigo said while wearing Sagark like a hat from the sunny sunshine.

"At least there won't be any snowstorms anytime soon either." I added.

"Tell me about it. Those snowstorms while on our way here was terrible." Kivat said shivering.

"Really? I don't find it any different from the ones from our place…" Aqua–chan said.

"In other words, if there's anything heading towards Aqua, she can immediately follow the flow, am I correct?" Maribelle said as Aqua–chan nodded in agreement.

"Such a skill she has…" Marth praised.

"I–Indeed…" Lon'qu noted while averting his gaze from her, due to his gynophobia.

"Well, what are we waiting for, everyone? Let us get a move on to Ylisse and hoping for the best there's no trouble heading our way!" Frederick commanded.

"Oh yeah! Warm city, the Vaike is heading your way!" Vaike said with glee.

"Yes, I can't wait to set foot on warm country once again and maybe even perhaps asking the fair maiden to go on a date with the arches of Archer himself!" Virion said with his confident smile.

"Aqua–chan, come here…" I said and she went over to Stahl's horse that I was on. I bent down and whispered something to Aqua–chan. She nodded at that, and what happened next was Aqua–chan going to Virion and…

*POW!*

"YEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!"

Oh, and she's not finished yet. She does the usual judo flip to the front, making a print of the fallen Virion on the snow. "Pervert…" she muttered.

"Wow, the pretty boy's down for the count!" Sully smiled.

"Ara… Aqua–chan, why did you do that?" Nee–san asked worried.

"Because he's a pervert… That's why…" Aqua–chan muttered.

"Deducting all of the unnecessary details and going straight to the point, correct?" Miriel analyzed as she tilted her glasses a bit. "Quite an observation, I must say…"

"Uh, are you alright, Virion?" Kellam asked, which he just appeared from out of nowhere, again.

"Need a hand, big man?" Donnel offered.

"The pain… I must… endure it…" Virion muttered silently as the two helped him get back on his feet while he's _crossing_ his feet.

"Well… anyways, let's march onward." Chrom said.

* * *

As we continued to march forward, and finally out from the snowy place, eventually we got back to the soil of Ylisse and we can actually feel the warmth radiating to our faces. "Ah, it's good to be back in good ol' Ylisse!" Vaike smiled.

"I wonder what should I eat once I got back to the barracks." Stahl pondered.

"Well, once we get back, I can go to the bazaar in Ylisstol and get a lot of ingredients to make a very nice healthy lunch." I offered.

"Oh boy! Can't wait to see what you make, Kurogasa!" Lissa anticipated.

"Yes, but first, there's trouble at the front…" Jiro pointed out as there is a merchant walking back and forth, worried about something.

"Oh, that poor girl…" the merchant sighed. "What should I do now? I can't face those bandits as I don't have the fighting skills…"

"Excuse me, sir. Is there a problem?" Saigo asked as he and the rest of the group went up to the merchant.

"Oh! Sirs, please!" the merchant exclaimed as he was practically on his knees, begging for our help.

"Whoa, now! Where's the fire?" Saigo joked.

"Calm down. What is it that you're asking?" Rey–Kivat asked, surprising the merchant from his sudden appearance but he paid no mind to it and went straight to the point.

"Please! Help her!"

"I beg your pardon?" Sumia asked confused.

"A young merchant girl is being set upon by bandits!" The merchant elaborated, which made Nee–san worried and Kivat groan angrily.

"Out of the boiling water and straight into the frying pan…" Kivat added.

"Um… what does this merchant look like?" I asked.

"Um, she's wearing red dress with yellow lining at the middle, the same pattern goes for her long boots, red pants, red mantle, red fingerless gloves with silver bracers, yellow collars of a Trickster, and a red pony tailed hair…" the man explained.

"Hold on… doesn't that somehow… sound familiar?" Sumia asked.

"Other than the red pony tailed hair, not really…" Vaike intervened.

"Alas, a young lady is in trouble!" Virion exclaimed. "We must help her and who knows? These Fangires could be there too!"

"Yeah, but still… who's the girl? She sounds familiar." Akane–chan said. We all thought about this for a while, until…

"Anna…" Chrom blurted out.

"Huh?" Everyone asked confused.

"Yes, that's her name!" The man exclaimed.

"Could it be Anna that we met on the village?" Lissa asked.

"It could be, darling." Maribelle noted.

"Then we shall do it posthaste. Not only would we have to take care of the bandits, but we also have to consider the facts that the Fangire could possibility appear on the battlefield as well…" Miriel analyzed.

"Yes. We march forward to assist our ally." Frederick said before he looked at Nee–san. "Sister Melissa, I suggest you hold on tightly. This could get bumpy." He warned, as Nee–san nodded in agreement.

"Hey, no fair! The Vaike's the one that should help Sister out!" Vaike complained.

"Yes, and I think the arches of Archer should also aid her!" Virion added.

*POW!* *POW!*

"YEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!"

Both Virion and Vaike cried out in pain as they held on to their packages, courtesy of Aqua–chan. "Perverts…" She muttered.

"Is it really that necessary?" Chrom asked with a sweat drop.

"Don't mind me… Kurogasa explained everything to me about these two…" Aqua–chan replied neutrally as I received a glare from Chrom, mixed with annoyance and confusion at the same time.

"Uh, anyways, let's get going guys! Anna's in trouble and we need to get there as fast we can!" I said fast. "Let's go Stahl!" I urged.

"Right!" Stahl nodded as the rest of us started to ride off towards where Anna could be.

Meanwhile, Lon'qu looked at the two men in pain, scoffed from what he's seeing. "Pathetic…"

"I couldn't agree with you more…" Marth agreed.

* * *

_Meanwhile, somewhere at the village nearby, while the rest of the bandit groups are pretty much scattered around the area for a little recon, Vincent is furious about what has happened to his favorite darling. "You!" he began, pointing towards the girl in red hair. "We have business, you and I, and I aim to settle the debt. Victor will be avenged today!"_

_"Oh, dear. Have we met?" a young woman with the description of the merchant earlier pondered, confused from his statement._

_"Playing dumb won't save you, girly." Vincent snapped. "The gold you net from the slavers will build Victor the finest grave in the land!"_

_"Careful, love. Prices aren't the_ only_ thing I can cut in half." She warned._

* * *

_At the same time, as the thieves were scouting, they noticed a young man, wearing a modern clothes which consisted of a light green shirt with a white shirt underneath it, wearing short blue jeans and black shoes, happily walking on the path. "Who's the freak show here?" one of the thieves muttered._

_"If he's wearing some strange clothes, he_ must_ have_ tons_ of gold on him!" another one added._

_"Let's rob that kid, shall we?" the other suggested as they've all come to an agreement. A group of five thieves walked out from their hiding spot and surrounded the man. "If you value your life, strip everything down and we promise to_ not_ kill you!" the man threatened the Fangire in disguise, which he found it a bit amusing._

_"Hmph. How amusing." The man said, as he looked at a… stopwatch and started the timer? "Time Play starts."_

* * *

As soon as we got to our destination, the very first thing we saw in our sight is a mob of angry thieves; aiming their axes at us. "Look who's angry today?" Kivat joked.

"Sehpwekweng?" Sagark asked Saigo.

"Yeah, _not _a very warm welcome for us, Sagark." Saigo replied as Aqua–chan, without hesitation, threw her boomerang at the thieves. They anticipated the outcome but one of the unlucky brigands got their throat slit from her boomerang's sharp edge. This caused him to spray out blood onto his comrades as the boomerang eventually returned back to her hand. How she managed to catch them in the middle without having her hands receive cuts on its sharp edges is beyond me… and I believe even Lon'qu was impressed by it, despite his fears of women; hence the reason why he's flocking amongst us men.

"Grr, that does it! Come now, men! Let's start _our_ first attack on them!" the brigands shouted as they let out a war cry, running in amok towards us.

"It would seem like Aqua has declared the first attack and kill…" Miriel analyzed.

"Let's not keep them waiting then. Sagark!" Saigo shouted.

"Gtnjewklfvhjvfheabsdfhl!" Sagark cheered as he attached to his waist.

Nee–san got off from Frederick's horse as she had her IXA Knuckle on her right hand, pressing it onto her left palm.

**R–E–A–D–Y!**

"Rey–Kivat…"

"Yes, milady! I am in your service!" Rey–Kivat exclaimed while fluttering around her as the Three Arms changes into their Mazoku forms.

"Time to devour their souls…" Garuru growled angrily, ready to pounce onto the enemy.

"Yay~, more friends to play with!" Bashaa said with glee.

"I will not let them get to Kurogasa–dono, as they would face me instead…" Dogga threatened as sparks of purple electricity can be seen around his head.

"Let's show these idiots to not to mess with me, Kiva–la!" Akane–chan exclaimed.

"Ara~, ara~, we better show it to them, Akane–chama!" Kiva–la agreed.

"Great, this is one roll call I can't join in…" Kivat sighed.

"Henshin!"

**F–I–S–T O–N!**

"CHU!"

"Henshin!" Rey–Kivat declared.

"Hen… shin." Sagark said.

The four of them transformed donned in their armor and eventually, all of the Riders, excluding me, are ready to go for an assault. "Gomenne, otouto… you'll have to stay out from this battle…" IXA–neesan said concerned.

"I know… just… be careful Nee–san…" I sighed then turned to the three Arm Monsters. "Garuru, Bashaa, Dogga, keep Nee–san safe." I told them.

"If that is your command, then–" Garuru was about to finish his speech, until Bashaa noticed something.

"Ne, ne! Look at IXA–chan! She's up to something!" Bashaa said with glee, which confused us for a moment.

"Huh?" both Dogga and I said confused as she held up a purple Fuestle and immediately slotted it into her belt slot.

**D–O–G–G–A F–A–K–E!**

"Eh?! Nee–san?!" I said in surprise as Dogga immediately turned into stone statue and when he flew towards Nee–san, he became the Dogga Hammer, as she wielded it in her hands… there's just one problem on using it.

"Milady, what's wrong?" Frederick asked.

"It's too… heavy…" IXA–neesan got out, leaving me to sweat drop.

"Nee–san, you're not ready for the hammer!" I whined.

"Oh, hush now, kid! We got some bad guys to kick!" Sully pointed out as the rest of the Shepherds are already advancing forward as Stahl and I stayed near Nee–san, who is still having a hard time trying to wield Dogga Hammer.

"Quickly! Attack her while she's having trouble carrying the weapon of hers!" one of the brigands commanded as a group of three rushed towards her. Running out of time, Nee–san could only think of one thing she can do with the hammer. If she can't wield it… well…

"Take… THIS!" Nee–san shouted as she managed to throw the hammer at pure will and once within range, Dogga reverted back to his Mazoku form, striking the three with his large body. The impact coming out from his punch literally splattered them into pieces… and I mean literally.

"Wow, never thought of her doing it like that before…" Stahl said as Nee–san took a deep breath after throwing the hammer.

"Whew… that was exhilarating." IXA–neesan breathed in relief.

"Considering the fact that you used it as a throwing weapon instead of a swinging weapon; that sums it up…" Kivat said with a sweat drop.

"I guess she's doing this on your part, Kurogasa…" Stahl told me as Dogga advanced, aiding by protecting Maribelle and Lissa at this point. "Besides, she _did_ care for you, right?"

"Right, it's time to test out the next one, ne?" IXA–neesan said recovering from her weariness, as she held another Fuestle, and this time, it was green in color.

"Yay~ it's my turn!" Bashaa said with glee as IXA–neesan placed the Fuestle in the slot.

**B–A–S–H–A–A F–A–K–E!**

It also included the sound of the trumpet as Bashaa immediately turned into a stone statue, hovering in front of IXA–neesan. As the holster of the gun appeared in front of her, she grabbed it, now fully equipped with Bashaa Magnum. "Gah! These guys persistent as always!" Vaike complained as he clashed his axe with another brigand, wielding the same weapon while Virion was having a hard time trying to push them back with his multiple shots of arrows.

"A little help would suffice!" Virion exclaimed.

"Saa, let's see what you can truly do…" IXA–neesan said as she ran forward, aiming the magnum at her target as Stahl and I stayed close to her. Once she pulled the trigger, the fan on it spun rapidly, and a watery blob shot out from the magnum, hitting every single target, including the hidden ones.

"Look on the bright side! At least your sister is good with marksmanship, aibou!" Kivat praised.

"Yeah, at least she's good at that." I said as she now held Bashaa Magnum and IXA Calibur in Gun mode at the same time.

"Now who wants some?" IXA–neesan challenged as she got into a pose of her crossing her arms in an X, holding the guns out while the guns were on their flat side.

Oh, this should be good…

* * *

_Meanwhile, Kiva–la, Chrom, Saga, Frederick, Lon'qu, Marth and Rey continued to move forward, while the others are being handled by the rest of the group. They heard the sound of clashing swords nearby and just within radius. "They are nearby, milady." Rey–Kivat said._

_"We better hope for the best to help them in time…" Marth added._

_Eventually, they've reached the source of the clashing sound as Anna and Vincent are clashing weapons. Even though swords have the advantage over the axe, due to Vincent's blinded rage, his wild swings almost caught Anna guard off. When he was about to go for the kill, Marth was able to parry the attack as Frederick pushed him back. A few more of his goons soon appeared from the forest, wielding an axe in each hand. "Wohoo! Some practice dummies!" Kiva–la chirped as Rey wielded her boomerangs similar on how she wields a dagger._

_"Then, let's not waste any more time…" Rey said neutrally._

_"Yeah! En garde!" Saga said while wielding his Jacorder in hand before the rest of the Shepherds started pushing them back._

_Meanwhile, Chrom checked on Anna, who was a bit tired from the fighting earlier. "Hello there, handsome! Am I being rescued?" Anna asked._

_"Well, that _was_ the plan, but you seem to be holding up just fine." Chrom replied. "Can you still fight?"_

_"I could stand to open a few more rogues, sure." Anna shrugged. "Or locks, for that matter."_

_"A thief, is it?" Chrom asked._

_"Locksmith, thank you very much!" Anna corrected. "But yes. Door or chest, I'll have it smiling wide in a trice. And it looks like these bandits have quite the hoard built up."_

_"…Huh." Chrom got out. "Well then, I think we're in business."_

* * *

"Ha~~!" IXA–neesan yelled as she continued to turn those brigands into Swiss cheese and Miriel assisted her by burning them to a crisp, thus making our work easier. While Stahl is galloping his horse forward, I was able to give a big boot to the face of an unarmed brigand, knocking him back down before Sumia's Pegasus trampled on him by pure accident. Eventually, IXA–neesan lets go of Bashaa, reverting him back to his Mazoku form, as he's clapping happily.

"Yay~! Thanks for using me a lot, Sister! Since Kuro–chan can't go to battle, I guess I got no problem if it's a nice Sister using me!" Bashaa said childishly.

"Aw, you're welcome sweetie." IXA–neesan said sweetly. "Now it's Jiro–kun's turn." She said as she took out the blue Fuestle and placed it in the slot before pressing on it with the knuckle.

**G–A–R–U–R–U F–A–K–E!**

"It's time to assist her with my strength…" Garuru said as the shrill whistle sounded. He turned into a Stone Statue and as IXA–neesan grabbed the hilt of the Garuru Saber, and flipping her IXA Calibur to Sword mode, she's now armed with two swords. A sword is already difficult enough, but to wield two swords at the same time? That's gonna _take_ some time…

"Ara, ara… I'm confused on how to dual wield…" IXA–neesan got out as Vaike stood near her.

"Don't 'cha worry too much, Sister! The Vaike is here to help you out!" Vaike exclaimed, aiming his axe to anyone who tried to harm her as she's not used to using two swords yet, unlike how she dual wielded guns earlier.

"Where are ya, you rotten big bad wolves?!" Donnel shouted, calling out the hidden brigands within the forest. And sure enough, he got his answer as Miriel and Virion stepped forward.

"Insignificant number of brigands appear…" Miriel muttered while holding the fire tome in her hands.

"Get back, my good man! This looks like a job for the Great Virion!" Virion said, standing in front of me to protect me from harm. Probably trying to score some more points to get Nee–san's attention.

"I got Stahl to protect me y'know." I grumbled annoyed.

"Nonsense! It is the arches of Archers duty to protect the fair maiden's little brother!" Virion said.

"Ara, thank you for the assist, Virion." IXA–neesan said appreciating the help, but not me.

"Not at all, my fair maiden!" Virion said as he pulled back his bow, with three arrows on it. "Come at me, you mongrels!"

* * *

_Lon'qu easily blocked the attack of the downward slash coming from the brigand using his sheath. With quick reflexes, he was able to land a diagonal slash on the enemy's chest before finishing him off with a quick slash. The slash was so quick, he was already about to sheath his sword back in. With the sound of a click from his sword in its place, the brigand collapsed down instantly. "Hmph…" Lon'qu scoffed before he noticed a boomerang that passed over his head, hitting a target from afar. He looked at it and it turned out that Rey was the one that threw it before grabbing onto her hands._

_"You missed one…" Rey said. When he looked to the front, another brigand fell down from his hiding spot behind the tree, probably waiting to ambush him._

_"T–Thanks…" Lon'qu got out._

_Rey nodded before she puts her boomerangs onto her sides before looking at Marth dealing the finishing blow with a 'X' slash onto an unarmed brigand._

_"Here's your big cut of the day!" Kiva–la shouted happily as she dived down from the sky and onto the parrying brigand. Her saber literally shattered his axe, cleaving him in half before he split in two, a fountain of blood oozing out from the corpse. "That's the finishing touch, don't you think?"_

_"Not as good as mine!" Saga said who was up for the challenge as he used his Jacorder in Bute mode, wrapping another brigand's neck before he hanged the rope of the Bute on a strong branch. With a strong pull, the brigand dropped his weapon down and struggled for his life, as he now hanged for dear life._

_"Please… stop…" the brigand got out, choking._

_"Not a chance…" Saga muttered. With one last pull on the Jacorder, the brigand's neck snapped and went lifeless._

_"Ugh, that's a pretty ugly view…" Kiva–la winced._

_"At least he doesn't spill too much blood like you do…" Rey said striking another nerve._

_"Ah, mou~!"_

_Meanwhile, Chrom and Frederick were dealing with Vincent as the brigand let out a roar of anger. "You stand no chance. I'm a conqueror by name and a conqueror by nature!" Vincent claimed._

_"So you say. But this is the day that your pillaging days are over!" Frederick said as he had his horse gallop forward, charging at Vincent with a sword in hand. As Vincent anticipated his arrival, he immediately sidestepped from his sword. Chrom also joined in with his Falchion as he was already in the air, somersaulting before crashing down onto Vincent, only to have him dodge to the other side. Once he regained his footing, he lets out a big laugh. "Hah! Is this truly what the Shepherds can d–"_

_*STAB!*_

_A curvy sword passed through his back to the front and Vincent didn't expect it at all. He had forgotten on a certain red–haired girl that he's put out of the equation and when he looked back, he noticed Anna having that smile on her face. "Y–You…" Vincent tried to curse her while blood continued damping around his wound while his mouth started to run down with blood too._

_"I _told_ you prices aren't the only things I cut down." Anna said cheekily._

_With a strong yank from her sword, Vincent was now on his knees as he stretched his right arm high in the sky, pleading on something. "I… I see your face, Victor… No… No, wait… That's me…" he got out before he plopped down on the ground, face first. After a few moments, not a single muscle moved from him._

_"Is it done?" Marth asked._

_"Seems like it…" Chrom confirmed, but all of a sudden, the three Riders were suddenly pushed back rather hard, confusing Chrom and Frederick. "Huh?"_

_"What's going on?" Frederick asked. They heard the sound of clashing weapons as Lon'qu and Marth were facing a Fangire in front of them, but it's not just any Fangire…_

_"What's this?!" Lon'qu said, surprised to see the enemy not feel any pain, despite the damage it received from both of them before it rammed its head onto Lon'qu and swung his dual katana onto the defending Marth, forcing him to skid back a few meters._

_"This one is strong…" Marth gritted._

* * *

Stahl and I along with Kivat, IXA–neesan, Virion, Vaike, Lissa, Maribelle, Sully, Miriel, Donnel, and the Arm monsters were on our way to meet up with Chrom and the others as fast as we could when he heard the Bloody Rose hum. And this hum was louder than usual.

"A Fangire? Here?" Maribelle asked.

"No… this isn't just _any_ Fangire…" I got out. "Kivat, do you think…"

"Yeah, there's no doubt about it… I spy something… strong heading our way…" Kivat pointed out.

We continued going on our way to the where the Fangire would be. When we arrived, we were shocked. Saigo, Aqua–chan, and Akane–chan were out of their armors knocked out cold along with everyone else knocked out cold except for Chrom and Marth who were struggling to get up. The Fangire had a humanoid figure with a bull's head, its horns made from shattered glass, with a tinted blue body, wearing giant iron gloves and blue spiked armor on it. It also had a cobalt blue tail, black hooves, and a golden ring on its nose. A Bull Fangire… It was then it noticed our group right away.

"Ah, so here you are. Kiva and IXA. That saves me the trouble of finding you both." The Bull Fangire said. "Time Play starts."

WHAT?! Time Play starts?! Damn it! That could only mean–!

"Time Play?! This's not looking good!" Dogga exclaimed.

"Yeah! That's the worst thing ever!" Bashaa whined.

"Time Play? What the heck is _that_ supposed to mean?!" Sully demanded.

"Hey, can somebody fill in the blank for the Teach here to understand?" Vaike asked

"All you need to know is that quote there means that you're looking at Rook of the Checkmate Four!" I exclaimed.

"Ha, ha! Bingo~!" the Rook said in a sing–along tone. It was then I remembered something.

"Chrom, how many minutes did it mention to you?" I asked him.

"F–Five minutes…" Chrom got out, breathing heavily.

"And we… have been already wiped out… in two…" Marth said, also panting heavily.

"The only order I got is to see if I'm able to test you Riders out and take down anyone without killing them at the same time within the time limit! If I did, not only do I get myself a glass of milk, but I also get myself some freebie meals _and_ knowing the true strength of the Riders~!" Rook said happily. Well, at least he's not crazy like the Rook in the series. That would've been _really_ bad.

"Now, time to wipe you guys out and get my prize!" the Rook said happily while wielding his pair of Katana in hand.

"Golly, we better try to put that thing on a stop!" Kellam said, making his appearance from out of nowhere once again, as he wielded his big shield and lance. At the same time, I got off from Stahl's horse as everybody headed towards him.

"Oh, boy, more toys to play with!" the Rook said happily as it, without wasting any time, started slashing them out of the way with ease, which made me surprised from his speed and strength.

Virion and Miriel teamed up as Virion's arrows were now engulfed in flames, courtesy of Miriel's assistance and once he shot them out, even though the attack hit, it was unaffected. "W–What?!" Virion said shocked.

"That's not possible!" Miriel added.

"That tickles!" Rook said as he rammed his head towards the two, putting them down for the count.

"Aibou! We gotta do something!" Kivat exclaimed as he fluttered near me.

"Grr… but I…" I got out.

"Right now it doesn't matter if you're injured or not! We have to do something now!" Kivat exclaimed.

I was hesitant for a moment while looking back and forth from Kivat to the scene, as I noticed Rook, easily knock down Sumia off from her Pegasus with a strong clothesline. When both Chrom and Marth slowly advanced, Rook gave them a strong lariat, not caring if the two attacks are on him, and this time, that thing literally knocked the lights out of them.

"C'mon, Sully! Let's show this little freak why they can't mess with us!" Vaike said worked up as this was the time to show IXA–neesan what he's _truly_ capable of.

"You just took those words right out of my mouth!" Sully said confidently before the two charged forward, as Lissa and Maribelle backed off from the advancing Rook.

"You ain't gonna hurt 'em!" Donnel shouted while aiming his makeshift lance at it.

"Out of my way, brat!" Rooked exclaimed, swatting Donnel away like a fly before he felt two different attacks on its back, startling it.

"Hah! Come take a taste of my lance, you little freak show!" Sully mocked.

"Har, har, har! How does it feel to have a cut made on your back, courtesy of the Vaike?!" he said proudly.

"Please, I've seen better." Rook scoffed surprising Vaike and Sully before the two got knocked out cold.

"Sully! Vaike!" I cried out.

**I–X–A K–N–U–C–K–L–E: R–I–S–E U–P!**

"Hm?" Rook pondered as IXA–neesan leaped up high, with her IXA Knuckle in her right fist, ready to pummel it down with her Broken Fang, but due to Rook's quick reflexes, despite its large body, it was able to stop her midway while dropping both of its katana on the ground, grabbing her by the neck, thus cancelling her finishing move.

"E–Eh?!" IXA–neesan said surprised and at the same time, both of her hands were trying to pry off the grip.

"Sister!" Maribelle shouted.

"Melissa!" Lissa screamed worriedly.

"Nee–san!" I cried out.

"I heard you're the one that killed my clan recently…" the Rook said dissatisfied before he slammed her body to the ground, while gripping her neck tightly. IXA–neesan was getting weaker. "I _DESPISE_ the holy crusader!" it shouted before it forcefully pushed IXA–neesan through the thick tree and delivered a few strong punches on her body armor, causing her to break down the tree behind her before she was out of her armor, covered in bruises, letting out a bad cough a few times while holding her stomach in pain.

"Aibou!" Kivat shouted at me again.

"Kuso! Shikatta nai (I have no choice)! Kivat!" I shouted.

"Yosha! About time! Kivatte ikuze!" Kivat cheered as he flew into my hand I caught him. "GABU!"

*CRUNCH!*

I heard the hypnotic sonar sound as the stain glass marks creeped up on my face, while thrusting my good arm forward while the Three Arms looked at me as they slowly pushed themselves up. "Kurogasa–dono… you can't be serious…" Jiro got out.

"Henshin!" I shouted as I placed Kivat onto the belt. I was engulfed in quicksilver before I was finally in my Kiva armor. I _really_ missed this armor…

"Ha~! So, you've come to play, huh~? Sweet~!" the Rook said happily, picking up the dual katana on the ground, ignoring the healers while slowly walking towards me before it picked up the pace.

"Arm Monsters! With me!" I shouted as I took out the three Fuestles and inserted them one by one into Kivat's mouth, and taking them one after another.

**GARURU SABER!**

**BASHAA MAGNUM!**

**DOGGA HAMMER!**

"You can't be serious…" Garuru muttered.

"That form… already?" Dogga added.

"In that condition?" Bashaa finished before the three of them turned into Stone Statues.

"Eh?! He can _do_ that?!" Lissa said surprised from what she heard earlier as I grabbed Garuru Saber on my left hand, followed by Bashaa Magnum on my other. In an instant, my whole body armor was wrapped in chains and before I knew it, my left arm is now my Garuru arm, my right arm was my Bashaa arm and finally, my body plate was the Dogga plate. My eye lenses and Kivat's didn't change throughout the transformation.

This was my combination armor: Kamen Rider Kiva – DoGaBaKi Form.

I start off with shooting some water bullets onto Rook to slow it down while it continued to run towards me while swinging its katana around to parry it. Once it was within range, I swung my Saber with my good arm, forcing it to back off but it continued to swing around its katana like crazy. Even though my bad arm holds the Bashaa Magnum, I don't have to worry too much about taking aim because it would reach the target either way.

Even at this point, I'm still at a disadvantage due to my condition as it was able to push me back with multiple slashes that landed on my armor, stumbling a few feet away. "Oi, aibou, stay strong! We're gonna need your help!"

"I know that!" I said angrily as I ditched away both of my weapons and brought out the Dogga Hammer. Despite me wincing in pain due to the bad arm, I ignored it and swung towards Rook. I'm not gonna turn a blind eye over what that Fangire did to Nee–san and get away with it! That thing has got to pay!

"Ha, ha! You're angry~!" Rook mocked, happily dodging to the back while I still swung my hammer around. "Saa, time for me to wrap it up and suck the lives out of your comrades!" it said happily while grabbing the hammer, stopping my momentum. It quickly yanked it off from my hand, and slashed onto my armor maliciously before giving the big boot to my chest armor. I'm literally getting worn out here.

"Aibou!" Kivat shouted as I panted heavily, my armor is covered in smoke. And when the Bull Fangire was about to ram me through the tree, I thought that this was it… I've failed everyone around me… all of us got beaten by Rook, on its own no less. I could only prepare myself for the worst… but nothing happened…

"Ah~! Time Play's up!" Rook groaned angrily, stopping its pace while it was in front of me. "You got lucky, Kiva! But you won't be next time the King gives the order!" it said while slapping my right cheek twice before it finished me off with a strong blow on my right cheek, thus making me tumble down while my armor dematerialized, reverting me back to normal, as I'm now covered in bruise. All of us, other than Lissa and Maribelle, were covered in wounds, as Rook happily skipped away like it was nothing, leaving us on our own.

And after that, the darkness embraced me.

* * *

"Kurogasa! Kurogasa! Wake up!"

Huh? Who's… there?

As I slowly opened my eyes, I noticed the first person I saw Nee–san. Seeing me wake up from my darkness made her sigh in relief. "Oh, thank goodness he's awake…" Saigo said as he was the one that told me to wake up.

"Otouto, you're finally awake!" Nee–san said worriedly.

"Nee–san…" I got out while I slowly sat up with the help of Saigo. I looked around and saw that I was in a room that's all… fancy. "Where are we?"

"We're here in Ylisstol." Saigo said. "You were knocked out cold the rest of the journey back, but Lissa and Maribelle healed your bad arm back to full health during then."

"Oh…" I got out as I flexed my now healed up bad arm. Just then the door opened and it revealed Akane–chan and Aqua–chan. The former looked mad with… tears in her eyes? "Akane–chan?" I got out confused. That was when she came over and…

*SLAP!*

"OW!" I cringed in pain rubbing my cheek.

"Baka! Don't scare us like that!" Akane–chan sniffled. "I thought you were… you were… wahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Next thing she did was suddenly hugging me crying on my chest, surprising me.

"Akane–chan…" I got out as I slowly smiled and hugged her back. "Gomen…" Sure, Akane–chan and I can be at each other's throats at times, but we're like brother and sister and we rarely get to be like this. I guess I can see why Storm only looked at her as a little sister rather than a lover.

Aqua–chan however, remained stoic as always. "You always act before you think, huh?" Aqua–chan said neutrally as she shook her head lightly and I think I noticed a hint of a slight smile on her face. "You may be the biggest idiot I ever met… but I can't blame you for that…"

"Yeah, I guess…" I got out. "I'm really sorry everyone, but I couldn't just stand there and do nothing while you guys were getting hurt."

"Hey, even _I_ would do the same if _I'm_ in your boots, buddy…" Saigo assured as Kivat fluttered and bopping my forehead happily with his body.

"Hah! My prince charming has finally awakened! Took you long enough!" Kivat exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know. Sorry I took so long Kivat." I apologized.

"Sheesh, at least make it showy before you faint…" Kivat scoffed before Kivat turned his attention to Saigo.

"…what?" Saigo asked, confused.

"You think you can fool my eyes, kiddo? This Kivat can see anything that _these_ guys can't!" Kivat proudly said, only leaving Saigo more confused.

"What are you talking about?" Saigo further asked.

"IpuveEMMpaougpv!" Sagark said happily.

"No, I'm not!" Saigo said a bit agitated from what Sagark told him.

"Huh? I heard Emm from Sagark out of all that gibberish." I said, but then I realized it. "Ohh, you like _Emmeryn_ don't you?" I teased.

"Xol!" Sagark exclaimed. I'm guessing that's a yes.

"Ara, ara… I didn't know Saigo likes older girls…" Nee–san joined in as Saigo slowly backed off.

"I–I dunno what you g–guys are talking about!" Saigo said trying to find a way out of his mess.

"You… stuttering… is a dead giveaway…" Aqua–chan easily deducted.

"Hah! To think he's falling for someone! This is gonna be good!" Akane–chan said happily as Saigo facepalmed and his blush got more obvious. Meanwhile, Sagark rested on top of his head, as usual.

"Dheyshsgdjwhdbaj!" Sagark said playfully.

"Gah! I'm outta here!" Saigo yelled then ran out of the room with Sagark following, to tease him more.

"Man, I've never seen him flustered like _that_ before!" I snickered.

"Ara, ara… leave him be. I'm sure he'll figure it out soon enough…" Nee–san said.

"Yep~, eventually, _everybody_ would figure it out~!" Kiva–la added.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I could go for some dinner." I said getting out of bed, but then felt a bit wobbly before Akane–chan steadied me on my feet.

"Baka, you just woke up. Take it easy." Akane–chan scolded.

"Sorry." I said sheepishly.

"One more thing. As punishment for scaring me to death, you're feeding me during dinner."

"Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhh?!" I said incredulously.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Kivat asked.

"Since Storm–sama isn't around, he's gotta be the one to feed me!" Akane–chan playfully smiled as Nee–san giggled, while Aqua–chan already walked out from the room.

I can only tell things are about to take a turn for the worse for me…

* * *

And there we go! That's another chapter of Awakening of Kiva for ya! And as always, review!


	11. Chapter 5: The Exalt and the King

Hello everyone! Today Wild Fang and I present to you another chapter of Awakening of Kiva!

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

Okay, this… was really awkward for me. We were having dinner in the main dining hall of the castle with Chrom and the other Shepherds. I'm feeding Akane–chan her food, as punishment for scaring her to death after I was knocked unconscious in that battle with Rook, and I've been getting a few stares from them. Not helping…

"Is it really that necessary to feed her like that?" Sully asked, breaking the silence. "What are ya, her servant?"

"It's his punishment for scaring us about his bold movement earlier…" Rey–Kivat said as Stahl didn't care about it because he's still stuffing his mouth and chowing down the food happily.

"Heh, Maribelle would be laughing if she saw this!" Lissa giggled.

"By the way, where _is_ she anyways?" I asked Lissa.

"She's at her family's home, dining with them. Didn't she tell you?" Lissa asked back.

"I think he was still fainted during the news spreading around, young lady." Virion said.

"Hey! Who told you to stop feeding me?!" Akane–chan complained.

"Huh? Oh right." I got out wearily as I fed her a spoonful of soup. This is more like torture rather than a punishment.

While Akane–chan happily ate the soup I was feeding her, Emmeryn giggled at the view. "It would seem everybody is in a good mood. And I get to meet the other Riders as well."

"Correct…" Aqua–chan nodded as she took a sip from her soup.

"Ciqhwrqnlcqwh!" Sagark told Saigo while resting on his usual spot.

"W–What?! No!" Saigo silently hissed at Sagark, which caught Emmeryn's attention.

"Is something the matter, Saigo?" Emmeryn asked. He averted his gaze away from her.

"I–It's nothing, Your Grace…" Saigo got out as Emmeryn looked back to the dining table.

"I presume these are all of the Riders you have mentioned, Chrom?" she asked her little brother.

"Yes Emm. Now that Melissa has recovered her item, the IXA Knuckle, she is now Kamen Rider IXA. She has a knight–like motif for her armor." Chrom explained. "Akane is Kamen Rider Kiva–la, with her partner… Kiva–la Kivat and her armor is similar to Kurogasa's motif, only white and lavender. Aqua is Kamen Rider Rey, her partner is Rey–Kivat, and her armor has an appearance of some kind of snow monster. And Saigo is Kamen Rider Saga with Sagark as his partner, his armor having a stain glass knight motif."

"Is that all?" Vaike got out.

"What about your friend, Kurogasa? You _did_ say he's also somewhere in this world, right? Could he wield anything at his disposal?" Chrom further asked.

"Oh right. There's one more friend, who happens to be my _best_ friend. His name is Storm and he has Kivat II, who is Kivat III's father, as his partner." I answered.

"Come to think of it… we haven't seen him for like… two weeks?" Kivat said as I felt Akane–chan glaring at me.

"…what?" I asked.

"Have you forgotten your punishment or should I land another blow on your stomach?" Akane–chan warned.

"Ara, ara… there's no need to do such a thing… even though he's injured, there's no need to further harm him, dear. He's one of our comrades and my otouto, no less." Nee–san kindly explained.

"Indeed, young lady! The fair maiden speaks the truth!" Virion exclaimed while he took a sip of his wine and holding Nee–san's hand because he's sitting next to her. "Such wisdom you possess would easily triumph over darkness with her radiant smile!"

"Ara, ara… you flatter me, Virion." Nee–san replied with a slight blush while placing her free hand on her right cheek.

If you'll excuse me, I'm trying to resist the urge to kick Virion in the balls right now.

* * *

_During nighttime, along the road, a young man with black short hair that's combed to the back, in his black shirt and pants, wearing dark green patched leather armor and red bracers, wielding a short sword on his back, walked along the path. This was Storm. "Oh man… I didn't know walking along the path on foot would be much harder… but I gotta thank her for giving me this sword, even though I have no choice but to earn some of my gold for these clothing; ditching my school uniform…"_

_"Unhand me, you imbecile oaf!" Maribelle cried out as she was captured by a group of Plegian thieves holding her hostage, gaining the young man's attention._

_"Yabai! Somebody's in trouble!" Storm got out as he drew out his short sword. "Unhand the damsel in distress!"_

_The Plegian thieves turned towards Storm. "Or what? You can't do anything with that knife of yours anyways, so back off!" One said._

_"Yeah, back off or else, we'll _make_ you back with our axes!" Another threatened._

_"From start to finish, you guys put me up to a climax!" Storm said happily, getting into his stance._

_"Oh, great… another oaf to save me…" Maribelle complained before Storm dashed forward. Two of the Plegian bandits dashed forward too, swinging their axe wildly at him. Storm was able to barely dodge both swings at the same time, using his experience of a battle he had over the last few weeks as he started to fend off the attack. Eventually, he's able to find an opening to disarm them. Once that's been taken care of, he delivered a strong back kick of their heads, knocking them out._

_"I'm not much of a blood spilling dude, and unless you let her go, I would kill these guys…" Storm tried to threatened._

_"Let's see that heroic action of yours could even save you from _this_ situation!" a Plegian bandit smirked as he pulled Maribelle close to him, pointing the axe right below her throat._

_"Gh…" Storm winced._

_"What would you do now, you Ylissean hero wannabe?!" he shouted at Storm._

_"Ylisse?" Storm blinked until–_

_*WHACK*_

_A sudden thud hits his head, knocking him unconscious; courtesy of one of the bandits that just got up earlier, hitting him with the back of his axe as the rest of them joined in to curb stomp him all over his body._

_"Heh… that's what happens when you mess with us…" The brigand holding Maribelle said before turning to his henchmen. "Alright boys, that's enough roughing him up, let's get this two back to King Gangrel!"_

* * *

**(Cue in Last Inferno by Ceui)**

**(Instrumental [Starts at 1:30]) **Chains appear one by one, binding and blocking the whole scene before shattering away, revealing the title screen: Awakening of Kiva, and a background of a dark, grey sky. The title then fades away before the camera descends down to a scene.

**(Furikaeru nageki no kouya de)** From the top of a cliff, Lucina looks down sadly at a barren and empty wasteland filled with death and despair.  
**(Matataita kibou no Fragrance)** Lucina then closed her eyes as tears fell from them before the screen faded to black and the tears splashed in the black void, creating multiple ripple effects, changing the black void to the next scene.  
**(Kienaide hakanaki yume demo)** Kurogasa was outside walking on his way to class while thinking about his repeated dreams.  
**(Kanjitai sono nukumori wo)** Storm walks next to Kurogasa and wrapped his arm around his shoulders, followed by Akane ambushing Storm from behind by tackling him, making Storm and Kurogasa tumble down. Melissa who was behind them giggled as Aqua looked at them while reading a book, leaning against a tree, and Saigo looked on as he sat on a tree branch.

**(Michiyuku itoshisa wa Endless Chain)** The sky darkened and the six noticed it. Looking up with determined looks, after Kurogasa, Storm, and Akane got up from the ground; the Outrealm Gate appears in the sky.  
**(Tsunagitai yo kono sadame wo koete) **At the same time, Lucina and the future generation kids also notice the Outrealm Gate opening up. Lucina's group dash towards the gate, while Kurogasa's group willingly let the Outrealm Gate suck them in, flying towards it, triggering to the next scene of seeing Chrom and his group battling with the enemy and both Kurogasa's and Lucina's group arrived and ran towards the battle area.

**(Hanate tokoshie no Paradox)** Kivat, Kivat II, Rey–Kivat, Kiva–la, and Sagark flew fast beside Kurogasa's group. All at the same time, Kurogasa, Storm, and Akane caught Kivat, Kivat II, and Kiva–la, with their hands and the former two let the bats bite their hands before the belts appear around their waist, while Sagark attached to Saigo's waist, Saigo inserting the Jacorder into the side of Sagark, while Rey–Kivat attached to the perch on Aqua's belt hanging upside down, and Melissa punched the IXA Knuckle on the palm of her empty hand before placing it on the belt.  
**(Akaku somaru yami no hazama de)** Stain glass markings appear on Kurogasa's, Storm's, and Saigo's faces, while a pink heart appeared on Akane's forehead, a large snowflake appeared in front of Aqua, and a golden cross shot out from Melissa's belt before they glowed and changed into Kamen Riders. They and the future generation kids assisted Chrom and his group, pushing back the Risen from destroying a village.  
**(Kimi wo omou koto ga yurusareru nara)** Amongst all the fighting, Validar, Aversa, and Arc stand there, the former two having evil smirks on their faces, while an enormous large silhouette of Grima appeared behind Validar, Aversa, and Arc. Its eyes glowing red. Chrom, Lucina, and Kiva charged towards Validar, Aversa, and Arc, as Tatsulot attached to Kiva's left arm, making his armor glow once again, and assume his Emperor Form, before Validar, Aversa, and Arc advanced to _them_.  
**(Yasashiku kuchizukete)** When the two sides clash, a spark of light blinds the whole view.

**(Namida tokasu ame ga sakebu)** Somewhere, on an open field, fraternal twins, a male dread warrior and a female swordsman walked on a path and paused for a moment to notice two figures in front of them from afar.  
**(Kore ga saigo no Inferno kitto…) **The figures turn out to be Lon'qu and Aqua, as the two look at the twins with a smile followed by Rey–Kivat fluttering between the two and the music ends with the twins picking up their pace towards them.

* * *

Chapter 5: The Exalt and the King

The next morning, Emmeryn, Chrom, Lissa, Frederick and the rest of the Riders were discussing in the Throne Room while the rest of the Shepherds are at their barracks, minding their own things. Even the Three Arms Monsters were with them.

"…and since we've won the tournament, Regna Ferox has now pledged alliance with your kingdom." Saigo summed up.

"I see…" Emmeryn nodded in agreement after listening to his whole story. Saigo got worked up on telling everything to her. That just proves that he really likes her; just… doesn't want to admit it. "I knew sending you to Regna Ferox would be a right choice…" Emmeryn said to Chrom.

"And not to mention we managed to regroup the other Riders along the way…" Frederick added.

"You should see Ferox's warriors! Perhaps now our people will be safe from–" Chrom was soon interrupted when Phila entered the Throne Room, running towards us. She looked to be in a panic too.

"Your Grace! M–Milord! Forgive me, but I bring alarming news!" Phila exclaimed.

"Phila! Slow down, please! What's happened?" Emmeryn asked as she stood up from her throne.

"Plegian soldiers have been sighted inside our southwest border! They attacked a village in Themis and abducted the duke's daughter!"

"B–But that would be… Maribelle!" Lissa cried out.

WHAT?!

"Chrom, we have to do something!" Lissa urged.

"There's more!" Phila said gaining our attention again. "King Gangrel of Plegia claims Lady Maribelle invaded _his_ country and also a warrior from our place has also assaulted them to protect her! He demands we pay reparations for this "insult.""

"And we're to believe a dastard like the Mad King of Plegia?!" Chrom asked angrily.

"Unforgivable…" Aqua–chan muttered under her breath.

"I agree with you, dear…" Nee–san got worried. "I really hope Maribelle and that warrior is unharmed…"

"Gr~! If I get my hands on those guys, I'm gonna–" Lissa growled.

"Peace, everyone…" Emmeryn said calming down the air. "We must keep our wits about us."

"Yeah, this guy's trying to play mind games with us…" Saigo noted.

"We should put a sword in his gut and be done with it!" Chrom said. "The Mad King has been trying to provoke war with Ylisse at every step! He won't stop until he drags this whole continent to hell with him!"

"I agree with the prince, Your Grace. We must demonstrate to Plegia that such actions have consequences." Phila said.

"I understand your feelings, Chrom. Truly I do. But if we give him the war he wants, then we lose, no matter what the outcome. Our last conflict nearly ruined the halidom. It left Ylisseans homeless and starving. We cannot repeat that mistake. I will offer parley with King Gangrel."

"You can't be serious!" Akane–chan said in disbelief.

"Emm, no! You can't!" Lissa protested.

"Please reconsider, Your Grace. He cannot be trusted to act in good faith!" Phila argued.

"So either we choose to march to war or leave Lady Maribelle to die? No. I will not accept that." Emmeryn denied. Phila was silent for a while until she reluctantly nodded. This King Gangrel must be a _real_ pain in the ass.

"…Forgive me, Your Grace. I spoke out of turn. I know you will stand always by your own principles. Pray, allow the Pegasus knights to accompany you, though." Phila offered.

"I'm going too. …Someone _has_ to save you from your good intentions." Chrom joined.

"And I want to be there for you _and_ Maribelle!" Lissa added.

"And you have to power of Kiva at your side to help out." I said.

"Yeah, if those guys are up to no good, I'm gonna whip them good!" Saigo assured as the rest of them gave her a firm nod of confirmation.

Emmeryn couldn't help but to let out a smile of relief as she knew she's not going to do this alone. "As you wish. Thank you all. Your strength will be mine."

"We better inform this to the rest of the Shepherds. Let's get a move on already!" Kivat said while fluttering around me, getting ready for another adventure. "This Kivat would show them to know their place!"

"Ara~, ara~! Onii–chan can't bask in the glory all alone~! Your imouto is joining in~!" Kiva–la said with glee.

"And let us not forget that my assistance would be essential for milady's sake. It would be a beautiful yet violent ending for these fools for trying to harm the innocent…" Rey–Kivat got out.

"Ioegyqejlqr!" Sagark chirped, probably wanting to help out too.

* * *

And so with that, the Riders and I along with our respective partners, Chrom, Frederick and, Lissa, along with Emmeryn and Phila went to the Shepherds to inform them of the situation. They; save for a few like Lon'qu and Marth were shocked to hear this. With that, everyone scrambled to get their stuff ready. I have to admit. They were fast preparing. "Well then? Is everyone ready to go? It's a long march through the western mountains to the Plegian border." Chrom said.

"Captain! I'm all packed! When do we leave?!" A voice asked. Everybody shifted our attention to the kid near us; as he was excited to go on this little adventure. He's a short guy with red–brown hair and eyes, wearing a dark brown robe with a purple cloth that streamed down in front of him, a purple mantle, wearing a big wizard hat and finally, carrying a tome with him.

"Ara, who's the young child?" Nee–san smiled.

"This is Ricken, one of our other mages. For someone that's young, he's talented." Chrom explained, until he turned to the boy. "Ricken? Go back inside. You're not old enough for this mission."

"But, Captain! You _know_ my skill with magic! You _know_ I can handle myself!" Ricken argued.

"I'd feel safer with your magic here, protecting the garrison. All right? We're off, then. Be good. Everyone move out!" Chrom ordered and with that, everyone along with us Riders marched on, leaving Ricken behind.

""Be good"? Geez, how old does he think I _am_?" Ricken huffed. "…Well, I'll show him just how good I can be!"

* * *

The journey is hard and long as we protected Emmeryn once we crossed the border of Ylisse. Sure, there are some random bandits trying to attack us and even prompted to kill the Exalt, but we Riders took care of that mess. We don't really like to use force since we're in Plegia, but these guys don't give us much of a choice. We continued along the path until we saw two people on top of a huge boulder. "From the looks of it, I can see that guy responsible for the mess." Anna spoke as I looked at her, blinking in confusion. "I believe we haven't met properly."

"You're Anna the Merchant, right? The one that's one of the Secret Sellers?" I asked, to which she replied with a nod and smile. "Yeah, I still remember you."

"Remember me?" Anna pondered before looking back at me. "Sorry, I seem to draw a blank from your statement."

"Huh? But we definitely saw you back at that village that one time!" I said. "I'm pretty sure I remember you!"

"Oh! Hee, hee! You must have met one of my sisters."

"Sisters? You look identical." I said incredulously.

"Yes, there's a strong family resemblance. Oh, and we're all traveling merchants."

"…With the same name?" I gawked.

"Yes, actually. That's part of the secret!" Anna giggled.

"Geez… Talk about a lot of chaotic family reunions." I muttered with a sweat drop. And here I thought the Nurse Joys and Officer Jennys' from Pokémon were confusing enough.

"That's the same reply I gave her while you're unconscious, Kurogasa… and I'm _still_ confused as it is…" Chrom groaned as Anna giggled.

"True, but aren't everyone's?" Anna winked. "Still, I can't just send you on your way after helping _two_ of us. To return the favor, lemme aid you as I can be an asset to the Shepherds. Never make a loss with me in tow– I guarantee it!"

"And like I said, we appreciate the assistance." Chrom got out.

"For now, we should focus on the battle ahead of us…" Marth said

"Everyone! There are two big bad wolves in front of us… with his pack;!" Donnel exclaimed as everybody took a pause from their tracks, noticing a group of bandits with a man and woman standing side by side. The man standing at the front had a golden crown on his dark brown hair with short beard, wearing black shirt and pants, white lines that streamed down at the middle of his shirt and a few decorations of brown paddings on it, wearing brown boots and fingerless gloves, a yellow mantle with his collar somehow similar to what Anna is wearing, except this guy is in yellow and white. From the looks of it, that must be the Mad King of Plegia, Gangrel and he had that creepiest smile I've seen for a while.

The other one that stayed next to him has tanned skin with white short hair, wearing a black crown and a black dress that revealed the middle part of her clothing, which leaves us a view of her, um… assets with markings on it, wearing black silky smooth long socks and a pair of high heels. Let's not forget around her waist is some sort of a belt; as if she's also equipped with multiple daggers and a tome in her hand.

Who's this woman that stood by his side anyways?

"What's this, then? The Exalt herself, in all her radiance?" the mad King exclaimed dramatically. "I fear I must shield my eyes! Bwa ha, ha, ha!" he sadistically laughed.

"So, this must be the Joker…" Sully got out with her big smirk.

"King Gangrel, I've come for the truth of this unfortunate incident between us." Emmeryn said steeping forward.

"The truth? I can give you the truth." The woman next to Gangrel said.

"Perhaps milady might first share her name?" Emmeryn asked.

"You may call me Aversa." She introduced.

"Very well, Aversa. Is Maribelle and the warrior unharmed?"

"Who? Oh yes, that little blonde brat and that warrior. Bring them to the front!" Gangrel ordered. Two brigands brought two people to the front. One of them was Maribelle and the other was… wait a minute, is that–!

"STORM!" I cried out.

"What?" Nee–san gasped.

"No way!" Saigo got out.

"Storm…" Aqua–chan muttered."

"Storm–sama!" Akane–chan cried out.

"Huh?! Kurogasa, Melissa–sempai, Akane–chan, Aqua–chan, Saigo!" Storm recognized.

"That's Storm?!" Chrom got out.

"And if I have to guess, his familiar is also nearby, correct?" Miriel analyzed.

"B–But, I can't see his familiar anywhere…" Sumia stuttered.

"That's because they're always either hiding or concealing themselves from the human's view…" Saigo said.

"Hah! It would seem I was right! This boy _is_ from Ylisse after all!" Gangrel smirked while holding his hair tightly. "How does it feel like to be humiliated after my grunts took you down, huh~?"

"Unhand me, you gutter–born troglodyte!" Maribelle struggled, as Lissa's eyes were wide open to see her friend again.

"Maribelle!" Lissa shouted.

"Lissa?" Maribelle said, pausing her struggle while looking at her. "Darling, is that you?"

"This girl crossed the Plegian border without our consent. And what's more…" the mad king said with a smirk, focusing his attention to Storm. "She and this foolish 'hero' wounded the brave Plegian soldiers who sought only to escort her safely home."

"No! That's a–" Storm got out, before his speech was interrupted when receiving a blow on his stomach, courtesy of the mad king as he coughed out badly. The rest of his 'soldiers' snickered or chuckled from seeing his weak condition.

"Funny… I don't pick up another Kivat's scent around that boy…" Jiro informed.

"Kivat II must be hiding somewhere then." I muttered.

"LIES! You speak nothing but lies, old man! Did they not teach the meaning of the word "truth" in wretched–crone school?!" Maribelle spat.

"…You see? No manners at all. Such a nasty little bird simply had to be caged." Gangrel said. "Such a violent temper speaks to her guilt. This will call for a weighty punishment. And if she were to later confess to being an Ylissean spy? My goodness! It would take an act of _considerable_ good faith to repair our relations."

"I have done _nothing_ wrong!" Maribelle shouted. "It is _they_ who should confess! _They_ are the ones who invaded Ylisse. They razed an entire village! When I attempted to intervene, they took me and dragged me across the border. Let the plundered shops and charred homes of that village serve as my proof!"

"That would only prove Ylisse has a bandit problem– something I hear oft of late…" Gangrel countered. "But indeed, tonight I shall weep salty tears into my pillow for your dead villagers." He laughed.

"Geez, this guy really _is_ a bastard…" I muttered.

"Your Grace, please!" Maribelle pleaded.

"Peace, Maribelle. I believe you." Emmeryn said before turning to the mad king. "King Gangrel, I request that you release this man and woman at once. Surely you and I can sort out these affairs without the need of hostages."

"Without so much as an apology? Why should I even bother with parley?" Gangrel scoffed. "I'm within my rights to have their heads this instant and be home in time for supper."

"You black–hearted devil!" Chrom got out angrily, about to charge at him, but I held him back.

"Chrom, you gotta calm down!" I urged.

"Control your dog, my dear, before he gets someone hurt." Gangrel scoffed.

"Rrgh…" Chrom growled before he calmed down and I let go of him.

"Now then, Your Graceliness. Perhaps we can arrange a trade? You give me the Fire Emblem, and I return Mari Contrary and the warrior here in one piece." Gangrel proposed.

"Fire Emblem?" I said confused.

"Ylisse's national treasure." Frederick explained. "It is also known as the Shield of Seals. It was originally forged by dragon Naga from one of her fangs, and used it to seal away the Earth Dragons, who had gone wild and were threatening to destroy humanity. That shield was also used along with Falchion, its counterpart against the Dark Dragon, Medeus."

"Whoa…" I said amazed.

"Truly, that was a discovery that made this land famous…" Miriel noted.

"And the Vaike is glad to be a part of this country!" he grinned

"But wait… why would a mad man such as him, want such a valuable treasure?" Nee–san questioned.

"Probably about this whole: 'control the treasure, control the world' thing that we've used to watch in the anime…" Akane–chan muttered out while crossing her arms.

"Indeed…" Aqua–chan nodded.

Gangrel sadistically laughed as he faced us with his big ego. "And that's why I must have it! The Fire Emblem is the key to having all one's wishes realized. I have desired it for years. YEARS! …Yet my birthday comes and goes each year, and nothing from Ylisse. Hehehe…" he snickered; probably having bad thoughts about what to do with the Fire Emblem.

"Whatever you do, don't comply with his–" Storm tried to warn us, only to receive a blow on his stomach again, courtesy of Gangrel's boot to his gut.

"Perhaps this lying weasel needs to cut off his tongue…" he said while holding the holster of his sword.

"Don't even think about laying a hand on my friend!" I shouted.

"Why would you want the Fire Emblem?" Emmeryn asked. "The Emblem's power is meant for a single purpose, King Gangrel: to save the world and its people at their hour of most desperate need. Would you claim a more, noble wish?"

"I want what _every_ Plegian wants– a grisly end for every last Ylissean! What could be more, noble than that?!" Gangrel spat, shocking us Riders. "Surely you have not forgotten what the last Exalt did to my people? Your father named us heathens! His "crusade" across Plegia butchered countless of my subjects and my kin!"

WHAT?! This shocked us Riders even more.

"E–Emmeryn?" I got out in disbelief.

"…I have never denied Ylisse's past wrongdoings." Emmeryn said bowing her head, closing her eyes for a moment, before lifting her head up, with her eyes open. "But I have sworn to never repeat those mistakes. Ours is now a realm of peace."

"YOURS IS NOW A HAVEN OF HYPOCRISY! NOW GIVE ME THE FIRE EMBLEM!"

"No Your Grace! I'd sooner die than act as a bargaining chip for this filthy reprobate!" Maribelle retorted, struggling herself from the grips of the brigands.

"No matter what, don't let it fall into the wrong hands!" Storm shouted before he was given a knee strike to the head, and this time, the blow really knocked his lights out.

"No… Maribelle…" Emmeryn said worriedly.

"Tch… that idiot… he really thinks he can do whatever he wants… that guy _really_ pisses me off!" Saigo said trying his best to control his anger.

"Pah! This weasel really doesn't know when to shut his trap. But I guess this would do just fine…" Gangrel laughed before shifting back his attention to us. "So, Your Graceliness! What's it going to be?!"

"I say rather than just give it to you, why don't you return them back to us instead?!" I got out angry while my knuckles turned white and Gangrel pretended to yawn and get bored.

"Ugh… Taaaaaalk talk–talk–talk–talk." Gangrel said opening and closing his hand like a mouth. "It's time to speak louder than words! This negotiation is over Your Luminosity! I shall have the Emblem if I have to pry it from your shiny dead hands! Kill the Exalt!" With the command, one of the brigands tried to ambush her on the side. Fortunately, Chrom's quick wits managed to overcome the attack, striking him with his cross slash and when I say Cross Slash, I meant to refer to the one which Cloud does from Final Fantasy 7. Meanwhile, after the brigand dropped dead, some of the other brigands dragged both Maribelle and the unconscious Storm to a corner; as Aversa followed suit.

"Stay back! Or you'll all suffer the same fate!" Chrom warned, but Gangrel kept his big evil smirk.

"Now _that's_ a declaration of war if I've ever heard one… a big, messy war that will bleed you Ylisseans dry!" Gangrel declared.

"That's it, time to shut you up!" Vaike steps forward. "I ain't gonna let ya do your way as long as the Vaike is still around!"

"Yeah, and you can bet your arses on that!" Sully joined.

"They are looking for trouble? Let's give them one…" Lon'qu said calmly.

"We better get ready for their assaults…" Kellam said while raising his shield.

"And I suggest you change into your respective armors…" Marth reminded us Riders.

"I wanted to do that anyways! Kivat!" I shouted.

"Kiva–la!" Akane–chan called.

"Rey–Kivat." Aqua–chan said.

"Sagark!" Saigo shouted.

"Yosha! Kivatte ikuze!" Kivat cheered as he flew and I caught him in my hand.

"Ikuyo~ let's save Storm–sama, Akane–chama~!" Kiva–la cooed flying into her fingers.

"Let's give them a beautiful, yet violent ending for these fools." Rey–Kivat said.

"Fhfdskjahfsdklafhah!" Sagark said as it attached to Saigo's waist.

"Let's do this!" Nee–san said, holding the IXA Knuckle in her right hand, and pressed it against her left palm.

**R–E–A–D–Y!**

"GABU!"

*CRUNCH!*

"CHU!"

The sound of the hypnotic tone caused Gangrel to not only close his ears, but at the same time, be fascinated from what he sees as the five of us are getting into our position. "HENSHIN!"

"Henshin!" Rey–Kivat declared.

"Hen… shin!" Sagark followed suit.

**F–I–S–T O–N!**

In an instant, all of us Riders commenced our transformation and when all of the quicksilver crashed away, Gangrel had that glee in his eyes, as if there's something that caught his attention. At the same time, the Mazoku Clan transformed as well, getting ready to go to battle. "Such… marvelous armors you are wearing! Could it be from those little trinkets you used upon yourselves to make that transformation?"

"And if it is?" Saga said as he wielded his rapier.

"It's simple really… kill them and bring me their trinkets!" Gangrel commanded them.

"No you don't!" I shouted as I took the Wake Up Fuestle and inserted it in Kivat's mouth before closing it.

**WAKE UP!**

With that whistling sound, our surroundings turned from day to night, with a full moon in our view. "What travesty is this?!" Gangrel exclaimed, witnessing the phenomenon.

"What… _is_ this?" Lon'qu said also quite surprised.

"A strange phenomenon…" Emmeryn got out as Kivat flew around me with the Fuestle still on his mouth.

"Aifhou, lesth showsh shem whosh she bossh! (Aibou, let's show them who's the boss!)" Kivat said with his mouth full.

"You got it!" I said as I lifted my kicking leg high. And to this day, I still wince in pain at this. Seriously, how does Seiji Takaiwa get this flexible when he was in the suit? Kivat flew around my kicking leg and the chains shattered to reveal the red bat–like wings on my leg. And while Gangrel is awestruck on watching me performing my move, I leaped high in the sky, placing myself in front of the half moon and before I knew it… "Darkness Moon Break!" I shouted as I dived down straight to where Gangrel stood. He immediately took a huge step back and most of his grunts scattered away, avoiding the kick as the Kiva insignia printed on the ground. After that, night reverted back to day and Gangrel was still awestruck.

"Such… marvelous… armor…" Gangrel said as he began to laugh and it got louder and louder. "That does it! I _MUST_ HAVE THEM ALL! GET THEM FOR ME; BOTH THE FIRE EMBLEM _AND_ THEIR STRANGE TRINKETS!"

Geez, this guy _really_ is insane! He wants everything. Kinda reminds of me of someone, but I can't figure out who, and for some reason it gets me angry and sends chills down my spine at the same time. But either way, I got someone to rescue and some butts to be kick!

* * *

_As the Plegian brigands dragged Maribelle and the slowly awakened Storm to a nearby big tree, while the battle continued on, Aversa looked at Maribelle with glee in her eyes. "Ugh… what hit me?" Storm groaned after he regains consciousness._

_"Ah~, I see the little hero has awaken~" Aversa chuckled before she looked at Maribelle with slight disgust on her face. "And you, little precious, poor, stupid girl… are you really worth fighting a war over?" She mocked as her hand flicked over Maribelle's blonde drilled hair, while the brigands restrained her in minimal movement. "Years from now, you'll be remembered only as she who destroyed House Ylisse." Aversa smirked._

_"No… That's not…" Maribelle got out, saddened that Aversa planned to put the blame on her. "Oh, Lissa… Please, no…"_

_"Not if I have anything to say about it!" A voice cried out as a blast of wind magic suddenly came at Aversa while some of the wind magic sliced up Maribelle's bindings. Aversa was caught off guard from the sudden ambush that not only took down the brigands that was holding both Maribelle and Storm, but also did this on his own._

_"What's the meaning of this?!" Aversa growled angrily as Ricken entered the fray, holding a tome in his hand._

_"Did he just… save us?" Storm blinked while trying to free himself from the binds._

_"Ricken! What are you doing here?!" Maribelle asked shocked._

_"Just run! We can talk about it later!" Ricken argued._

_"Oh, is this your little boyfriend?" Aversa gritted as she recovered from the blast. "Isn't he just precious."_

_"Don't talk down to me, witch!" Ricken shouted before he chanted and sent another blast of wind magic at Aversa. The attack alone was enough to not only put her on the defense, but also inflict damage on her. Slowly, she pushed herself up, wincing in pain as she looked at Ricken with a glare. "Nngh! W–Wind magic?"_

_"And a strong one, indeed!" Ricken said confidently as he approached Maribelle and Storm. "Hey, mister, are you alright?"_

_"I'm fine. Thanks for the help, kiddo." Storm said with his usual grin; taking his short sword back from the fainted brigand… that is, until he stabs the brigand on his chest. "That's for curb stomping me!"_

_"Come on! We don't have time for this! We have to make an escape!" Ricken urged._

_"Right!" Maribelle and Storm said in unison as the three ran to another direction, heading back to where the battle is._

_"Wretched whelp! I should… No." Aversa got out, but then shook her head in denial as she remembered something and smirked. "Our soldiers have them outnumbered. The brats will be dead long before they can reach their comrades." she chuckled._

_Unknown to the rest of them, a bat–like figure witnessed the whole view, looking at it with interest. "Hm…" the bat pondered before it fluttered away, following the three. "Let's see if he has the potential…"_

* * *

_At the Fangire's castle, Bishop walked around the interior of the castle until he spotted Rook, doing some pushups. Rook just finished doing pushups, before it sat down, crossing its legs. "Next time, I'll be sure to complete my task before my time runs out…"_

_"So, you have returned, Rook. What is the news regarding these Riders?" Bishop asked._

_"Nothing but weaklings." Rook scoffed. "Not even worth a challenge."_

_"Ah, I see…" the Bishop nodded. "Naraba (if that's the case), we don't need to enter the fray ourselves. We can send a Sabbat to them to vanquish the whole Riders while they're still weak."_

_"Really? A Sabbat?" Rook asked, looking at him in confusion. "Where are you gonna get the lost souls of the Fangires?"_

_"Have you forgotten that I can sense the aura of our fallen brethren? They are still looming in this world, waiting for their chance of revenge. And it couldn't be more perfect than as it is right now!" Bishop exclaimed unfolding his plot._

* * *

**WAKE UP!**

Kivat blew and played the whistle again, and day turned into night once again.

As I raised my kicking foot up high once again; while still gritting my teeth in pain underneath my helmet, the chains on my kicking foot released and I ascended to the sky, while the rest of them were about to make a getaway again, something wrapped around their waist, forcing them to stay at one spot. "What is this?! We can't free ourselves!" one of the brigands said in panic; trying his best to free himself but to no avail.

"Sorry, this bind is something that you can't easily break free!" Saga said happily as he looked up. "Oh, and by the way… INCOMING MAIL!" he shouted at the brigands, warning them about their sealed fate.

"Darkness Moon Break!" I shouted as I dove down for my Rider Kick.

Once the attack connected onto one of them, the Kiva insignia pressed onto the ground. Those who were within the insignia's range have also been pressurized and mauled down in an instant. Saga retracted his Jacorder back into its original state; looking at the view at the same time. "That's some splatter you did there. They aren't lemons, y'know?" Saga joked.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." I waved off as the chains went back to my kicking leg binding them again.

"NO WAY! KIVA?!" I heard Storm's voice shout out in surprise. When I turned around, I saw his eyes still wide open, with a look of disbelief on his face and to make sure he wasn't dreaming, "Somebody pinch me…"

And he got his answer with Maribelle pinching his side, causing him to yelp in pain. "Is that painful enough for you, or should I use my umbrella to poke your side harder?"

"Uh… I don't think that's necessary…" Saga replied.

"If not, I might snap that umbrella in half if you try to, Maribelle…" I warned, and Storm seemed to recognize our voices.

"No way… Kurogasa? Saigo? Are you in those fancy suits?" Storm asked.

"Eh~? Them?! They're the ones who are in those suits?!" Ricken said surprised too. Probably be the first time witnessing me in this armor.

"Yep, that's right! Kiva's powers are real here in this world Storm!" I grinned.

"That's right. So are Saga's, Rey's, Kiva–la's, and IXA's too. Surprising huh?" Saigo added.

"Sugei~!" Storm said, full of interest. "You guys are lucky. I don't have my Dark Kivat with me…"

"Huh? What do you mean?" I asked.

"When I woke up after the fall I had… well, nothing. I didn't have my Kamen Rider stuff with me. I can't seem to find my belt around my waist either…"

"Seriously?!" I gawked.

"You ain't making this up, huh?" Saga further asked.

"Does nearly being swallowed down by a Wyvern without any weapons on me raise a good point?" Storm deadpanned.

"Yeah, good point." I said. "Well anyways, we got brigands to kill, so let's go!" I then took out the blue Fuestle and inserted it in Kivat's mouth before closing it.

**GARURU SABER!**

Garuru heard his calling, letting out his howl before turning into a stone statue. He immediately rushed to my side and once I grabbed the hilt of the saber, chains wrapped around my armor. Storm and Ricken were intrigued on my transformation as eventually, I went into Garuru form.

"Wow!" Ricken exclaimed excitedly.

"I know, kiddo! I know how you feel right now…" Storm said as he wielded his short sword in hand. "I may not have some fancy moves with this sword, but knowing the basics is good enough for me."

"Well then what are we waiting for? Let's do this!" Saga urged.

"I'm going too!" Ricken said.

"And you need a healer as well." Maribelle added. All of us nodded and Saga, Storm, and I charged at the brigands with Ricken and Maribelle following behind as support.

* * *

_As the battle continued on, the Mad King, Gangrel enjoyed the view. People clashing weapons to their opponents, the sound of crying pain echoing in the air, numerous amounts of red liquid on land, the strangest phenomenon regarding the power of the Riders and the list goes on. King Gangrel laughed at this. "Bwa ha, ha! I have _my_ war!" he said while looking at the commander next to him. "Captain Orton! Remain here, and take down as many Ylisseans as you can. You can expect reinforcements from the forts as well. Now, do your best– at doing your worst! Bwa ha!"_

_"At once, my king!" Orton saluted as King Gangrel took his leave._

_"I can feel it now! The Fire Emblem and their strange artifacts; all in my hands!" Gangrel said with a big laugh._

_Unknown to everybody, the same black bat continued to monitor a certain individual on the battlefield, seeing it with his own eyes until he spotted Kiva in his sight. "So, Kiva has made his appearance, huh? Alongside with my son, no less… Even though Taiga is nowhere in sight, but that lad reminds me of him…" the figure said as he continued to look at the battlefield._

* * *

While Chrom, Frederick, Marth and Lon'qu exchanged blows with the bandit, after Lissa finished her healing on Vaike's wounded leg, she spotted us within her sight as Saga immediately went to Emm's side, protecting her from harm while Storm also assisted him, slicing the brigands away with his sword. "Maribelle!" Lissa shouted, getting Maribelle's attention. Both of them run towards the middle until both of them are in a hug and Lissa put up a big smile on her face before the two broke up. "Are you hurt?!"

"Nothing I didn't return twofold, darling… that is, if it wasn't for them who aided me." Maribelle got out.

"Yeah. It's a good thing I save her on time." Ricken grinned. "I _told_ you I can be useful!"

"And you've proved your point." I said before shifting my attention to Maribelle. "And I know you're not truly fond of me yet, but it's a relief to see you alright, Maribelle."

"Oh, it's not a question of fondness. I am simply protective of Lissa. My treasure is very sensitive, and…" she paused for a moment, leaving Lissa confused.

"What's up?" Lissa asked.

"Hold on… am I really justifying myself to a commoner?" Maribelle said before she sighed. "…have I gone soft? Well, no matter… and I do… apologize for being curt. And… And… And you have my thanks for your part in the rescue. There, I said it!" she said before she turned away, with Lissa in tow.

"Tsundere much?" I blurted out.

"What's a tsundere?" Ricken asked.

"I'll explain later. Let's chop these guys down into pieces!" I said as I wielded my saber in hand. With the saber in tow, I slashed away at the Plegians like nobody's business, easily cutting up, spraying blood everywhere, pure wild instincts running through my veins and once I feel like I had enough, I decided to switch out. "Koi, Bashaa!" I said as I took out the green Fuestle and placed it in Kivat's mouth.

**BASHAA MAGNUM!**

* * *

_As Miriel casted an inferno onto a group of brigands covered in flames, Bashaa looked at them with glee. "Ne! Ne! You guys are on fire! Lemme extinguish it for ya!" he said happily. He takes a deep breath, collecting and compressing the water in its mouth before a rather large than normal water sphere comes out from his mouth; splashing on them rather hard. Even though the fire has been put out, the brigands still dropped dead not because of the flame Miriel casts._

_"It would seem the pressure coming out from your attack has fractured them and crushed their blood vessels, Bashaa…" Miriel analyzed while wiping her glasses with a fine cloth; to dry up from his attack earlier._

_"Really? It wasn't my intention at all, but at least I manage to take them down!" Bashaa said happily before a familiar trumpet sound can be heard from afar. "Kuro–chan is calling me out!"_

_"Very well. Do what you must as our reinforcements have arrived…" Miriel said while Sumia, Kellam, and Donnel came to her aid. Bashaa happily nodded before he changed into a stone statue, floating away to where Kiva is at right now._

* * *

I continued slashing at the Plegians with Garuru Saber while waiting for Bashaa to come. Meanwhile Saga used his Jacorder in Bute mode to wrap his victims around their necks and choke them while Storm went in for the kill with his short sword. After that, Bashaa in his statue form came flying to me. I threw Garuru aside making him go back to Mazoku Form and I caught Bashaa and he turned into the gun, while I went into Bashaa form. "Hey Ricken, can you use your wind magic to lift me up in the air?" I asked.

"Sure, no problem!" Ricken smirked as he chanted and casted his wind magic at me, and he made me fly in the air, the wind carrying me.

"Nee–san!" I shouted out. "I need to borrow your IXA Calibur! I wanna try something!"

As IXA–neesan slashed the brigand down with her Calibur, she heard my call, and she was a bit surprised from what I said. "Ara? How should I fight them without a weapon in hand?"

"Do not worry, Sister. I can lend ya my sword, if you wanna! I can take them out with my horse alone!" Sully said confidently while lending her sword to Nee–san.

"Ara, ara… thank you, Sully. Although it's a bit heavy for me to wield, but I'll try my best…" IXA–neesan said to her kindly. Sully took her leave with her rampaging horse to pummel through them with a lance in hand. "Otouto, here you go!" she shouted as she threw it at the wind created by Ricken earlier before it slowly ascends upwards, high enough for me to reach.

"Thanks!" I shouted before I turned to a group of Plegians coming towards Storm, Saga, and Maribelle. "Take this!" I shouted as I used the wind currents to spin around shooting out water and metal bullets at the group of Plegians.

"Hiyah!" Kiva–la–chan yelled out while she started cutting down another brigand with her saber as Riki pressed onward, pummeling them down with his fist. "Heh, that takes care of–" before she could finish her sentence, sparks flew behind her due to the IXA Calibur's bullets rained on her randomly, making her winced in pain. "Ite, te, te, te!" she got out. "Who hit me?!"

"Take a wild guess, Akane–chama~! It's Onii–chan's silly owner, of course~!" Kiva–la on her belt told her, which somehow struck her nerves.

**WAKE UP!**

As Virion unleashed a few shots of arrows to force them to defensive position, Rey–chan took her chance with her gigantic claws in hand, dashing forward to execute Blizzard Claw Execution. Her claws were covered in frost and after slashing them out of the way, it was now covered with their blood as the Plegian brigands drop dead with the frozen wound on their chest.

"Well done, Aqua! That was a splendid move you did there!" Virion praised her as her gigantic claws dispersed from her view. But the victory was short as the bullets land onto her armor, creating sparks on it as she takes a few steps back.

"What's wrong, milady?" Rey–Kivat asked.

"That idiot…" Rey muttered bluntly while looking up high in the sky.

At the same time, as Saigo managed to protect Emmeryn from harm, Vaike had to take a few steps back; seeing the bullets landing inches away in front of him and Stahl's horse was taken aback from it too. Fortunately for them, most of the shots are missed. "Hey! Watch where you shoot that thing!" Kiva–la–chan, Vaike and Stahl shouted angrily at me.

"Oi, aibou! You don't wanna raise any more of those red flags on your comrades, do ya?" Kivat warned.

"Oops. S–Sorry!" I stammered, cringing in embarrassment under my mask. Note to self, never improvise when trying to shoot multiple targets ever again. I let the wind current die down and I jumped down safely, deciding to shoot normally at the Plegians.

"Geez, what an eyesore…" Kiva–la–chan groaned angrily while the smoke on her armor cleared away.

"Just a bit more and we'll be seeing the last of these guys!" Ricken said as he continued to blast away some of them with a blast of wind he conjured out.

"Haa!" Storm yelled while thrusting his short sword deeply into the enemy's stomach, pushing him back while Saigo used his Jacorder in Bute mode, throwing them up high in the sky. When they fall, the sound of a loud thud from them assured him that there's no way they'll survive after that great fall.

"Thank you, Saigo." Emmeryn thanked.

"No problem! It's what I do best and I ain't slowing down one bit! So, I'll be sure to protect you from harm, Your Grace!" Saga assured.

"Yes. I'm counting on you. Please be sure to aid Chrom as well…" Emmeryn said, to which he gave her a thumbs up as a sign of confirmation before throwing his whip again at the enemy.

**I–X–A K–N–U–C–K–L–E: R–I–S–E U–P!**

Electricity crackled from the belt as it transferred over and into the IXA Knuckle. "Things are about to get shaky!" IXA–neesan said as she took out of the Broken Fang from her belt and slammed it down to the ground. A wave of electricity and huge rock waved over to a group of Plegian bandits, making them fly into the air while being electrocuted. When they fell to the ground, unfortunately, most of them fell into the cracks of the earth and were crushed when the rock came back together.

"Oh my." IXA–neesan winced. "I think I overdid that one."

"Are you kidding me Sister? That move was awesome! The Vaike is stunned!" He complimented.

"O–Oh, do you think so?"

"The Vaike _knows_ so!"

"Well, thank you, I guess." IXA–neesan said while tilting her head slightly to the side.

"Don't mention it! The Vaike knows a good fighter when he sees one and you're one of them!"

"Ara, ara… you flatter me, dear. But please, I don't deserve those praises. I'm just helping out those who are in need…"

"Har, har, har! Being modest, I see? The Vaike even likes that more!" he said as Lon'qu immediately dashed by him, taking out another brigand with a swing of his sword.

"Rather than talking, you should take them down instead…" Lon'qu said seriously.

"Uh… right." Vaike got out laughing nervously.

Grr… that Vaike. He's trying to get close to Nee–san! So what I did was stealthily shot a water bullet under Vaike's feet and he slipped, and fell on his back, making me snicker a bit.

"Oh my! Vaike are you okay?" IXA–neesan asked worried.

"Hey! Who did that?!" Vaike said angry as he looked around wildly before he turned to me, and thankfully I was distracted by Plegian bandit just in time before he could figure out that I shot it. "Grr, if I get my hands on whoever did that, they're gonna face the wrath of the Vaike!" he growled angrily.

"Come now. Let's not use anger for unnecessary things and do it on your opponent, ne?" she said while lending him a hand.

"Yeah, you're right, Sister! Let's kick some butts!" he said after he grabs her hand and she helps him up.

"You only made it worse and made your sister worried for him instead, aibou…" Kivat said to me after I fed the Plegian brigand a shot of water, making him go big before the big boom occurred, courtesy of my Bashaa Magnum shoved inside his mouth.

"Hey, he was getting close! I wasn't gonna let it happen!" I snapped.

"But as I said, you made it worse." Kivat repeated.

"Not now Kivat!" I said irritably.

"Ugh, why did I even ask him in the first place?" Kivat groaned as I advanced forward.

As Chrom, Marth and Frederick took out the last of the Plegian brigands, all that is left is the three of them and the commander that replaced the runaway Gangrel. "The show's over!" Chrom shouted.

"I suggest you should lay down your weapon for your sake…" Marth warned, only to have him snicker from his threat.

"I won't ask for your name. Only your life!" he said angrily while he drew out his sword.

"This man has gone mad, milord…" Frederick reminded.

"And here I thought only King Gangrel was mad. It appears that even his subjects are mad too." Chrom said.

"Regardless, we must eliminate the threat." Frederick advised.

"Starting now!" Marth finished as he charged in at the commander with Falchion.

Both the commander and Marth exchanged blows between one another, as the two were paired up with each other. That was about to change once Chrom entered the fray to aid him, putting the commander in a handicap. As Chrom clashed swords to the defending commander, followed by Marth's continuous attacks on him, eventually Frederick managed to tackle the commander down with his trusty steed, catching the commander off guard.

That was the moment both Chrom and Marth have been looking for.

Without hesitation, Chrom immediately disarmed him and Marth delivered the finishing blow onto his stomach, followed by Chrom's thrust on his chest. The commander cringed in pain, gritting his teeth tightly from the two unavoidable attacks. "This matters not. Soon war will be upon… your soil… Heh heh…" the commander cursed with a slight chuckle, despite his injuries.

"Shut up…" Marth said coldly before he yanked Falchion out rather hard and the commander coughed out more blood, before going lifeless.

"Good riddance…" Frederick said in relief.

"Yes, I agree." Chrom added.

* * *

Soon enough, after all of the shenanigans have been taken care off by killing all of the brigands, including the reinforcements sent by the mad king himself, all of the Shepherds, Riders and Arm Monsters regroup while Chrom was speaking to his sister. "Forgive me, Emm. I acted rashly." Chrom apologized.

"It's all right, Chrom." Emmeryn said. "King Gangrel is the one at fault here. You were only protecting me."

"Yeah, and besides, this little guy here save both of our butts!" Storm said while patting Ricken's head, which somehow Ricken didn't like.

"I'm not a kid!" Ricken shouted.

"Look into the mirror, kiddo…" Akane–chan said to him before she immediately hugged Storm, surprising the latter. "Storm–sama! You're alright! Your precious Akane–chan was worried for you!"

"Uh… thanks, I guess?" Storm blurted out randomly as I can clearly see imaginary pink hearts floating above Akane–chan's head.

"Oh boy, here we go again…" I groaned rolling my eyes.

*STOMP!*

"Iteeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" I cried out hopping around in pain when Akane–chan stomped on my foot.

"That's for making fun of me now and for shooting at me!" Akane–chan sneered.

"Yep, just like old times." Saigo sighed.

"Ara, ara… the whole group is finally together again…" Nee–san smiled.

"Righty–o, president!" Storm smiled.

"President?" Sumia asked, confused.

"It's a long story…" I answered before Aqua–chan pinched my side, making me yelp in pain.

"Idiot… if you can't make your mark, you might as well don't shoot at all…" Aqua–chan said.

"She's right, little tyke! The Vaike _almost_ got himself full of holes courtesy of your blunder!" Vaike scolded.

"That would make one less oaf for me to worry about… all for the sake of the fair maiden's hand…" Virion said highly, striking Vaike's nerve again.

"What did you say, pretty boy?!" Vaike retaliated and the two clashed heads once again.

"Uh… is there something I'm missing here, buddy?" Storm asked with a sweat drop while Akane–chan wasn't letting go of her arms around his waist anytime soon…

"Long story." I sweat dropped.

"Ahhh! Mitte! Mitte! Those orbs!" Kivat panicked.

"Orbs?" Storm blinked as the rest of the Shepherds looked up high, seeing multiple orbs starting to cluster together.

"Oh, crap…" I got out.

"What's wrong, Kurogasa? Is something the matter?" Chrom asked.

"This doesn't look good…" Saigo muttered.

"What is going on?" Emmeryn asked concerned.

"Sabbat…" Storm said, gaining everybody's attention.

"Sabbat?" the Shepherds said in unison.

"Yeah, Sabbat. These wandering orbs represent the life of a Fangire. If they weren't sealed up after they have been shattered away or if they sacrificed their body for this kind of stuff, there's gonna be a _huge_ problem ahead of us…" Storm said, before he got confused. "Where did these orbs come from anyways? Shouldn't they be swallowed down by Castle Doran or something?"

"That's the problem…" I sighed wearily. "Castle Doran wasn't around when we destroyed those Fangires. We don't even know where it is."

"Ahhhhhhh! Here it comes!" Kivat panicked as everyone looked up. The cluster of orbs merged as one and shined brightly before it formed into a huge gigantic monster resembling a giant demonic chandelier having skeletal claws and a skull–like face with three eyes and flaps that would cover its head. It came crashing down to the ground and it was freaking HUGE! About the size of Castle Doran!

"My word…" Emmeryn said surprised.

"Khjpwejowev?" Sagark asked Saigo.

"Yep, it's official. This one means serious business…" Saigo added.

"What _is_ that thing?!" Chrom said surprised.

"Is this the Sabbat you spoke of?!" Frederick asked as his eyes were wide open.

"No doubt about that…" Aqua–chan said while Lon'qu kept quiet to himself, looking at the gigantic chandelier.

"It would be a difficult battle for us, despite having the numbers…" Rey–Kivat noticed.

"It's HUGE!" Lissa exclaimed.

"And not to mention it has hideous interior decoration…" Maribelle added.

Vaike squealed like a little girl, jumping onto Virion's arms unexpectedly. "Somebody save the Teach!" Vaike cowered in fear, making Virion more uncomfortable than before.

"Let go of me, you oaf! You have no right to befall upon my arms but the fair maiden herself!" Virion scolded before he let go of Virion, making the latter land on the ground on his butt.

"Ah, just shut yer trap, ya big baby! These things are just as the same as those Freakgires!" Sully said confidently.

"I suggest you better not judge a book by its cover, Sully." Stahl reminded.

"Correct. I can sense this enemy's aura is far different from the ones we've encountered before… the merge of the life essence of the Fangires are truly incredible…" Miriel said while fixing her glasses' position.

"INCOMING!" Donnel shouted as the Sabbat started to shoot out a laser at us. Everybody scattered by dodging to one side, making the attack miss and we started to regroup.

"T–This is quite troublesome for us!" Sumia said as she led her Pegasus above us.

"What should we do now?" Kellam asked.

"I wonder if we should use a stronger tome." Ricken pondered.

"It would take much more than that, dear…" Nee–san said.

"Storm–sama! I'm scared~!" Akane–chan whined, keeping herself close to him.

"How am I supposed to protect you with a simple sword while you have Kiva–la to assist you?" Storm asked.

"That's because she's not strong enough yet, Storm–chama~" Kiva–la answered.

"Aibou, what _should_ we do?" Kivat asked.

"Time is of the essence…" Jiro said.

"If we don't hurry, the lives of the citizens of this world could be put in danger…" Riki noted.

"C'mon! There's something we can do, right?" Ramon asked while jumping happily.

"We got no choice. We gotta call Doran! It may be a long shot but it's worth trying!" I said as I took the brown Fuestle and placed it in Kivat's mouth.

**CASTLE DORAN!**

Kivat blew into the Fuestle and played a sound that sounded like a horn moaning.

We waited patiently for some sort of reply while at the same time, tried our best to avoid those incoming laser beams, which seemed endless and it kept raining down on us. Saigo tried his best to protect Emmeryn from harm while she was still riding on her horse leading it; which was quite a feat. Then a faint sound of a roar sounded, which caught everybody's attention. "What is that sound?" Lon'qu asked.

"A dragon's roar?" Miriel added. Frederick's concern got even worse than before.

"Dragons, here?!" Frederick panicked.

"It's not _just_ a dragon… it's Castle Doran…" A voice said above us and when I looked up high, it look like Kivat, but this one was in red and black. Wait, that's–! "He is nearby."

"Ah! Tou–san!" Kivat cried out.

"Otou–sama!" Kiva–la cried out happily.

"It would seem my children are alright…" Kivat II said as he fluttered in front of my friend. "Shounen, I have valued you since the day you appeared on this world."

"Eh?" Storm said, confused.

"I have seen your struggle from where you landed in a foreign country, trying your best to cope with the situation and despite all of the dangerous feats that headed your way; you still continued to go through it, even if it puts you at a disadvantage. I don't know whether I should either call you an idiot fool or a valiant hero…" Kivat II elaborated.

"I guess I'm a little bit of both…" Storm sweat dropped.

"Very well. I shall assist you for the time being. Call out my name!" Kivat II commanded.

"Hm… calling out Kivat might confuse the Kivat my buddy's holding…" Storm pondered before he got an idea. "But there's one thing I can think of, which can make a difference."

"Hah! Whatever it is, I shall comply to your call!"

"Alright… koi, Kivatto!" Storm called out.

"Hai. Be grateful that I bestow my powers on you." Kivat II said as he flew into Storm's hand, the latter catching him. Storm opened up Kivat II's mouth. "Gabui!" He said and then Storm lets Kivat II bite him.

*CRUNCH!*

Storm winced a bit as a low warped, distorted version of Kivat III's hypnotic sounded. Black chains wrapped around his waist to mold into a black belt and stain glass tribal markings creeped up on Storm's face before he thrusted Kivat II forward. "Henshin!" Storm shouted before attaching Kivat II to the perch, hanging upside down before dropping him.

The quicksilver immediately engulfed him and the armor slowly took its shape. Many of the Shepherds who were witnessing this were surprised to see him in his new armor once the quicksilver dissolved. With a wave of his right arm, his dark mantle fluttered, revealing his armor. His armor is nearly similar to Kiva Emperor Form, as the only details, different about him was other than the black body suit, there are red markings on his sides, firm black and red chest armor, followed by bloody red shoulder pads and boots. He had a red bat–themed helmet with dark green eyes and a pair of mantles on each of his shoulder. This is the strongest Rider of the Kiva series; possibly the strongest of them all…

Storm had become Kamen Rider Dark Kiva.

"Wow!" Lissa got out while Dark Kiva was in awe of his newest transformation. "That's pretty awesome!"

"Truly, indeed…" Frederick added.

"Shounen, let us call for backup… use the Doran Fuestle…" Kivat II instructed him as Dark Kiva looked at me.

"Hey, buddy! Transform and let's use the Fuestle together!" Dark Kiva happily said.

"You got it buddy! Kivat!" I shouted.

"Yosha! Kivatte ikuze!" Kivat cheered as he flew into my hand and I caught him.

"GABU!"

*CRUNCH!*

Tribal markings appeared on my face and the blood red belt appeared around my waist as Kivat let out his hypnotic noise before I thrust Kivat forward. "Henshin!" I attached Kivat to the perch letting him hang upside down and I transformed into Kiva. Once that was done, Dark Kiva and I took out our Doran Fuestle and placed them in the Kivats' mouths before closing them.

**CASTLE DORAN!**

"Koi! Doran!" Kivat II said.

Both into the Fuestle and played the same moaning horn sound. "Gah! It's even louder than before!" Vaike complained and _this_ time, the sound of a dragon's roar was heard clearly.

"It has arrived…" Jiro smirked.

"Wah~! Our home is going to appear soon!" Ramon said happily. One of the enemies' forts unveiled itself and the very first thing it does is let its head out from the veil, letting out a roar. The small wings on its side fluttered, making the said dragon fly and come towards us.

"Is that a dragon?" Chrom said in disbelief.

"A flying castle?" Miriel got out.

"No… both of them are correct…" Riki got out. "The correct term for this situation is Castle Doran."

"THAT'S Castle Doran?!" Most of the Shepherds asked shocked, other than Emmeryn keeping her composure.

"We have gained leverage of the situation…" Emmeryn said as Sagark floated in front of Saigo.

"Oisdhgioelnevlnsoerar!"

"Eh? You wanna call out your family? To assist us?" Saigo asked, to which Sagark does a backflip in mid–air as confirmation.

"Oh yeah, we're gonna need back up alright." I said, as I heard Castle Doran roar again before it finally arrived.

It was a huge purple and grey dragon whose body was in the shape of a castle that was at least three or four stories tall. Its neck and head were connected in the middle of one side of the wide castle with its tail on the opposite end which had a small tower on its tip. Each of the dragon's short legs were at the out corners of the castle with golden manacle around each of its ankles and a length of chain connecting long enough to allow it to walk on land without restraint. Huge purple bat–like wings protruded out the sides. The castle itself had four windows on each side that were as tall as the castle was. There was a guard tower at each corner and between the ones in the front, just above the head, was a clock tower.

"Boy! This one is HUGE!" Lissa literally gawked.

"This could be even bigger than the palace…" Maribelle added.

"A moving castle? Truly, it is fit for a king!" Virion praised while the Three Arms approached Doran.

"It's been a while…" Jiro got out.

"Yay~! I can finally go to sleep after this!" Ramon added.

"Is that what you _always_ think of?" Riki asked as a nerve popped out from his head.

"Uh… correct me if I'm wrong, but did you say Sagark had a family?" Kellam asked me.

"Yep. He's got a family. Including the big Mother Sagark." I answered. "Hey Sagark, call them out now!"

"Hoewnvweirwer!" Sagark said happily before it shifts its attention forward, letting out an ultrasound coming out from its mouth.

"How long does it take for his family to come out?" Anna asked Saigo.

"That depends on how long it takes for them to get here…" Saigo answered as Sagark did his job. "In the meantime, we should transform. Let's do this, Sagark!"

"Hipvear! Hesin, heshin, henshin, HENSHIN!" Sagark said with glee before it let out a sonar tone while Saigo's face was covered with tribal marks.

"Oh~." Anna smiled. "I wonder if you could tell me where you got this trinket of yours. It must've cost a fortune to get them…"

"Sorry, not for sale." Saigo smiled before he stuck the Jacorder on Sagark's side. "Henshin!"

"Hen… shin!"

Saigo took out the Jacorder out of Sagark and Saigo transformed into Saga.

"Hm… maybe, just maybe…" Anna began to think of something as she muttered to herself. Whatever she planned is none of our business before we have to dodge another laser shot while Castle Doran tackled the Sabbat, distracting it.

"Rey–Kivat… let us commence the transformation…" Aqua–chan got out.

"At once, milady…"

"Akane–chama! I think we should help out Storm–chama!"

"Yep! We should!" Akane–chan said with glee as she holds Kiva–la on her fingers.

"Looks like we have to fight again…" Nee–san said while pressing the IXA Knuckle on her palm.

**R–E–A–D–Y!**

"Henshin!"

"CHU!"

"Henshin!" Rey–Kivat declared.

**F–I–S–T O–N!**

After the three of them completed their transformation, there was some noise that caught our attention. "What the heck is _that_ thing?!" Sully said surprised as we saw a flock of Sagarks, all in different shapes and sizes, fly towards us while attacking the Sabbat. Mother Sagark fluttered in front of Saga.

"CASIHASROUQHW!" Mother Sagark said gibberishly.

"Glad to see some of our _own_ back up…" Saigo said as he looked at Emmeryn. "Your Grace, I suggest you ride with me. Staying on the ground might be troublesome if that thing hits you with its laser."

Emmeryn nodded as Saga held onto her hands and jumped high; landing on Mother Sagark. The other Sagarks lowered themselves, offering a ride to each of the Shepherds.

"What in tarnation are they doing?" Donnel asked.

"I think they want to lend their strengths to us…" Lon'qu deducted.

"But is it really okay? They won't bite us, won't they?" Chrom said worriedly as Marth jumped on one of them. "Marth?"

"Do not fear. They don't bite…" Marth assured them as Kiva–la–chan and Sumia already took off to the sky. Meanwhile, Doran let out some fireballs on the Sabbat.

"Hm… riding on a mythical creature could be a worthy experience for my research…" Miriel said as she also got on a Sagark. Eventually, everybody along with us Riders, got on board with a Sagark before they took off to the sky.

"Who~~a!" Vaike exclaimed, having a hard time trying to balance himself on his Sagark. "How do you control these things?!"

"Just balance!" I shouted. At that point, we all heard a small roar. It was like Castle Doran's roar, but smaller and… cuter. I don't have any other words to describe it. What flew besides the Sagarks was a red dragon with a long neck, tail, wings and a horn on its snout. What set it apart from other dragons was that it was within windmill.

"Shoo–chan!" Kivat cried out.

"Shoo–chan?" The Shepherds asked.

"Castle Doran's kid!" I explained. "Storm, change of plans! You and me with Shoo–chan! We're gonna blast that Sabbat out of the sky with the Dorans!"

"Gotcha!" Dark Kiva nodded.

"Do not fret about Doran. We'll be leading him." Riki said before both of us leaped up high, hanging on to the handle bar under the windmill part of Shoo–chan.

"Everyone! Focus the attack on the middle part of its body!" Saga said while leading Mother Sagark; protecting Emmeryn at the same time.

"At once! Let the Arches of Archers do thy bidding!" Virion said as he shot out three arrows simultaneously, hitting the middle part with ease. Meanwhile, the close combat users also closed in with the help of the Sagarks, landing their weapons onto its body, causing the Sabbat to rock back and forth for a bit. IXA–neesan wasted no ammo; landing the attack without any hesitation, though some of them missed the mark. Heck, even Lissa and Maribelle helped out by whacking their staffs onto its eyes, making the Sabbat roar in pain.

"We got it on the ropes now!" Donnel cheered.

"Then let's finish it!" I said as Shoo–chan got close to its mother. Dark Kiva and I jumped off of Shoo–chan landing on the roof of the castle and Shoo–chan attached to the roof. Castle Doran then got more ferocious when Shoo–chan attached to her and the wings on Castle Doran grew larger.

"Alright Castle Doran, let 'em have it! Fire!" Dark Kiva yelled.

With that, four orbs of light from the castle appeared and travelled through and into Castle Doran's throat before firing four yellow orbs and the guard towers went horizontal, and shot off as missiles with mini missiles coming out of the guard towers.

"Incoming!" Frederick shouted, alerting everyone around the area as the rest spread out. The missiles landed right on cue, weakened it further as Saga pointed his Jacorder to the Sabbat.

"The King's sentence is given. Death!" Saga quoted.

"You should be grateful…" Kivat II said after the King delivered judgment upon the Sabbat.

"And return the lives you have stolen from God!" IXA–neesan quoted too.

"Say, wanna do the Wake Up call, buddy?" Dark Kiva said as he held his Wake Up Fuestle.

"You got it!" I smiled under my mask as I took _my_ Wake Up Fuestle. Both of us then put the Fuestle in our respective Kivat's mouth.

**WAKE UP! **

**WAKE UP ONE!**

A whistle and an organ version of the Wake Up tone played as day turned to night and we got into our stances. After that, we ran along Castle Doran's neck and jumped off. When we were in front Doran's mouth, it fired a golden orb and Dark Kiva and I were engulfed in it, but it didn't hurt us. As we commenced our Rider Kicks, the chains around my kicking leg already shattered to reveal the red bat wings.

Miriel and Ricken also assisted us by aiding Kiva–la–chan's saber. Making it engulfed in flame, she shot out a burning crescent shot onto the core, forcing it to rock back even further.

"Darkness Moon Break!" both Dark Kiva and I shouted in unison, connecting the kick directly onto the core as we passed through it. As both of us landed on the ground, a rather large Kiva insignia appeared on top of it, making the whole place be replaced with a hazy bloody night. As Dark Kiva slammed his hand down to the ground, so did the Kiva insignia crashing on it.

"Kiero!" Dark Kiva declared and with a snap of his finger. Eventually, the Sabbat explodes, shattering away into million pieces of glass shards onto the ground.

"We did it!" Lissa cheered.

"Yeehaw! That's how it's done!" Donnel cheered. At that, the orbs of light that made the Sabbat, scattered and Castle and Shoo Doran went after them to eat them up.

* * *

While they were feeding on it, the Shepherds that rode on Sagarks descended back to the ground and jumped off from it. Mother Sagark did the same as both Saga and Emmeryn walked down to the ground perfectly before the Sagarks flew up high. Mother Sagark and Saga then had a conversation. "Thanks for the assist. Couldn't have done it without ya."

"HVONMDLNALNC." Mother Sagark said, which I have _no_ idea what they're talking about.

"Yeah, don't worry about your kid here. I'll take care of him like a little brother, of course. Should we need your help, I'll be sure to have your son call it out to you." Saga said before the rest of the Sagarks flew away, led by Mother Sagark.

"That was great! I can't believe it was _so_ much fun!" Lissa exclaimed.

"Har, har, har! The Vaike thinks he enjoys riding one of them!" Vaike agreed with a smile.

"But your initial response was quite the opposite moments ago…" Marth said.

"Hey, it's because the Teach ain't used to it yet!" Vaike got out as the rest of the Riders cancelled out our transformation.

"If only I can use one of those cute little bats for a little exhibition, maybe I would gain profit this way…" Anna pondered.

"Oh, I think I'm going to be sick…" Stahl got out before– "BLEEEEEEEEEGH!"

He accidentally puked all over Maribelle.

"YEEEAAAAAARRRRGHHH!" Maribelle shrieked in disgust in horror, making her hit him with her trusty umbrella. "You imbecile oaf! Do you have _any_ idea what you just did to me?!"

"He puked on you… what's the point?" Rey–Kivat asked.

"This dress I'm wearing was expensive! Do you have _any_ idea how hard it is to remove these stains alone?!" Maribelle scolded while continuing to hit Stahl with her umbrella.

"Good thing I ain't in _her_ shoes…" Lissa sweat dropped.

"Indeed. He should be not eating too much before the battle…" Emmeryn added.

"Stahl, you need to cut down on the food." I sighed.

"Duly noted." Stahl groaned as he held his stomach in pain, before– "BLEEEEEEEEEGH!"

He puked on Virion this time. Just how much food did he shove down his throat?

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Virion exclaimed after the sudden attack from him. "You oaf! How _dare_ you do that to me! How am I supposed to confront the fair maiden and asked her hand in marriage?!"

"Sorry, just… having a bad da– BLEEEEEGH!"

And the third strike goes to the good ol' Teach…

"Aw damn it Stahl!" Vaike said angrily. "You didn't have to puke on the Vaike!"

"I'm sorry!" Stahl groaned.

"Maybe we should take you all in Castle Doran." I suggested with a sigh. I gotta admit though, that was pretty funny what Stahl did to Virion and Vaike, even though sadly, Maribelle got hit by his puke. As Castle Doran landed before them, the Three Arms monsters lead them to the castle, though some of them have doubts about it, but Marth was unfazed and walked to them.

"I trust them. After witnessing what they can do, I can tell the castle brings no harm…" Marth said confidently. At least one of them didn't have much of trouble.

"Shounen, I seem to be confused…" Kivat II said to Storm.

"What about it?" Storm asked.

"Shouldn't you be killed from my powers alone after you de–henshined?" Kivat II pointed out.

"Now that you mention it… I don't feel anything weird on me…" Storm noticed as remembered something about it.

"Oh right. Nee–san mentioned something about that." I said to Storm before I went over to him and whispered it in his ear so the Kivats can't hear. Storm's eyes widened a bit before I pulled back.

"Seriously?" Storm asked and I nodded.

"That's why you don't tell them." I said quietly.

"What is it you're hiding from me, shounen?" Kivat II asked as Storm immediately took off his right fingerless gloves and I spotted the same mark behind the back of his hand. "Shounen?"

"Sugei~~" he got out before Akane–chan immediately tackled him down.

"Storm–sama! You did great out there! Your kick is a thousand times better than that 'boy' over there! You even did the fallen insignia!" Akane–chan cooed going gaga on him while those imaginary pink hearts are obvious to see.

"Huh… I'm not even gonna bother." I sighed before turning to Saigo. "Hey Saigo, I didn't get the chance to ask ya, but do you have some kind of mark like this?" I asked showing the mark on my right hand.

"A mark? Let's see here…" Saigo pondered, looking inside of his shirt for where the mark might be. At first, he didn't find it as he started to strip his shirt down, still looking, until when he turned around I noticed the mark right at the middle of his back. "I can't find any…"

"That's because it's at your blind spot…" Kivat said.

"My blind spot? Where?" Saigo blinked.

"On your back dude." I deadpanned.

"Oh, really?" Saigo asked. "I didn't notice it at all…"

"Luiqwjbcoae." Sagark said.

"Yeah, yeah! I'm putting back my shirt on so no one's gonna scream from seeing my lean body…" Saigo groaned as he put his shirt back on fast before Aqua–chan and Ne–san arrived.

"Kurogasa, Riders, if I may…" Frederick began to speak, gaining our attention. Even Emmeryn, Chrom and Marth joined in. "The Mad King will be rallying his forces, if they have not mobilized already. I suggest we make haste back to Ylisstol and discuss our strategy."

"Frederick's right." Emmeryn agreed. "It seems war is upon us. We must protect the Ylissean people at all costs."

"Emm's right. Who _knows_ what kind of attempts that mad king would want to do next…" Chrom added.

"We won't know unless we see what the mad king is up to…" Marth reminded.

"And I know just the bat for recon." I said as I turned to Kiva–la. Everyone looked at her too.

"Hey~ why is everybody looking at me~?" Kiva–la whined.

"You're the smallest Kivat, and for a bat your size, I don't think they'll notice." I explained.

"I'm not having my daughter go out there." Kivat II denied.

"See~? Even Otou–sama doesn't approve of me going there all by my little self~" Kiva–la said with glee.

"It's quite the opposite when you want to look for help in the first place…" Akane–chan deadpanned.

"And not to mention helping Narutaki out to defeat Decade…" I muttered.

"What was that?" Kiva–la asked looking at me in confusion. She must've not known who Narutaki might be…

"Uh… nothing." I said waving it off. Man, I gotta stop mentioning something related to the Kamen Rider series or they'll get suspicious. "Anyways, let's all get inside Castle Doran and we can discuss things there." I suggested before turning to the three who got puked. "And get you three new clothes."

"I couldn't agree with you more, my good man!" Virion exclaimed. "I wonder if there is some clothing perfect for my image, capturing the fair maiden's heart in one go!"

"Don't dream on it, pretty boy!" Vaike said angrily. "I'll show ya that even the _Teach_ can be good in some fancy suits!"

"Enough quarreling already, you oafs!" Maribelle got out. "Let us make a move on already!"

As Maribelle pulled those two blokes' ear with each hand, Storm joined in with Saigo, Marth, Chrom, Emmeryn and Frederick, walking towards the castle as Storm had to drag Akane–chan along since she's not gonna let her grip off from him anytime soon.

"Ara, ara… those two sure quarrel a lot, ne?" Nee–san said innocently as Aqua–chan looked at her.

"They're trying to get your attention…" Aqua–chan bluntly said before looking at them once again. "…perverts."

"Eh?" Nee–san blinked. "Excuse me?"

"Nothing…" Aqua–chan muttered.

"Hold on though, how are we all gonna get in? Let the dragon eat us up?" Donnel joked.

"Actually, yes." I answered.

"WHAT?!" Donnel squawked.

"Have you gone mad?! Do you really think we'll let ourselves devoured by this… dragon?!" Virion exclaimed.

"Isn't there any other way to get inside… other than being eaten alive?" Chrom asked having doubts.

"The Vaike doesn't want to take this chance to commit suicide! The Teach ain't that stupid!" Vaike got out.

"If there are any other entrances, we wouldn't have to go through this mess…" Marth calmly explained.

"And you know this… how, exactly?" Lon'qu asked.

"I have my share of secrets…" Marth pointed out.

"Relax, Doran will shoot out an orb at us. We'll be inside the orb and it'll float up and into Doran's mouth. Trust me, it's completely safe." I assured them.

"I don't know…" Stahl said uncertain.

"Yes, I'm beginning to have some doubts too." Frederick agreed.

"Then, would it be okay if I demonstrate the harmlessness of Doran?" Nee–san offered as she walked underneath Doran's mouth.

"You can't be serious, fair maiden!" Virion exclaimed.

"Oh, she's serious alright…" Saigo said as he followed suit. "Besides, I've always wanna experience the same thing…"

"Wohoo! I wanna join in! Come on, Storm–sama! Let's leave these cowards behind!" Akane–chan said as she literally dragged him to where Nee–san and Saigo is.

"W–Whoa! Hold your horses, Akane–chan! I know you're excited, but you gotta calm down!" Storm reminded, but she ignored it; dragging her to where the small group of Riders are at. Heck, Marth doesn't seem to be fazed as he also followed suit.

"I'm… intrigued to see the inside of this castle myself." Emmeryn said as she joined.

"Emm!" Chrom whined in disbelief.

"If you chickens wanna stay out here in the cold, then by all means be our guests. Meanwhile, we'll stay inside Castle Doran where it's nice and warm." I shrugged before joining Nee–san and the others.

"There's no way I'll be joining these wusses! Count me in!" Sully said confidently as she also followed.

"I'm not gonna stay out here in the chilly night again! I'm sticking with Emm too!" Lissa said while running along to our side.

"As the rest of you made up your minds on this, I shall escort this small group to enter Castle Doran." Jiro said as he looked up to Doran. "Let us in. We have ourselves guests and the new bearer of Kiva."

Doran let out a gentle roar before it gently shot out a golden orb at us, the group who wants to go in and it enveloped us, before it lifted up. The ones who didn't want to go were amazed before they freaked out when we went inside Doran's mouth.

"H–Hey! That dragon ate them!" Stahl panicked.

"Correction…" Miriel said."…the dragon's roar is different from the usual ones, as if it truly cares for its comrades. I find this Doran quite intriguing… I want to know the experience of entering the dragon in this manner…"

"Yeah! I wanna know too! I'm really curious about what's inside Doran's stomach!" Ricken said with glee as the two walked towards the dragon.

"Ugh, I have no other choice but to follow their lead. The faster I get rid of myself from this stench, the better…" Maribelle commented. Eventually, Chrom and Frederick had no other choice but to join in, for Emmeryn's sake as everyone is within position.

"Just as long as we don't see any interior organ inside it, I'm guess I'm gonna be okay… that came out weird from my mouth…" Chrom said while scratching the back of his head.

"I couldn't agree with you more, Captain…" Sumia supported while leading her Pegasus next to him.

"H–Hey! Wait for the Teach!" Vaike exclaimed, going after them.

"Oh no you don't! You're not getting near the fair maiden!" Virion said going after him.

"Idiots…" Lon'qu muttered before he decided to follow too. And so did everyone else.

* * *

Alrighty, that's another chapter down! And now the gang's back together again, with the addition of Storm and Kivat II! So get on with it and review!


	12. Chapter 6: Foreseer

Hey there everyone! It's that time again! It's another chapter of Awakening of Kiva! And boy, are you guys gonna be in for one heck of a chapter. Let's go!

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

I have to admit. Going inside Castle Doran's mouth was a bit unnerving. Right after me and group who willingly wanted to go inside Castle Doran were engulfed in the golden orb, we floated up and were going into Castle Doran's mouth. It was actually kinda like going into a roller coaster, only it's literally alive. Heck, even Lissa kinda screamed and she held onto Emmeryn for dear life. But it didn't take long for us to get through Doran's mouth go past the throat and into its esophagus and soon, the entrance.

"Okay Lissa, we're done. You can open your eyes now." I said.

"I just hope we're not inside her stomach because that's the last thing I wanna look at!" Lissa warned.

"Why don't you open your eyes and judge for yourself?" Marth suggested while walking to the front, as if he knew his directions.

Lissa slowly opened her eyes and soon enough, she was amazed. "Whoa~! That's some interior!"

"Indeed. We were not expecting this…" Emmeryn noted as Jiro stood forward.

"Everyone, welcome to our home." Jiro announced.

"I think we should make some space for those incoming guys…" Saigo pointed out.

"Huh?" Everyone asked. We looked back and heard screaming and panic until the door flew opens, and the rest of the Shepherds come flying over to our group. Saigo managed to get Emmeryn and Nee–san out of the way, but for the rest us…

"UWHOAAAAAAAAAA!"

*CRASH!*

Their group toppled over ours.

And you know what's worse than having them topple over us? Stahl's puke spread out all over them; probably the roller coaster ride _really_ gave it a full effect. "Thank goodness for my quick reflex…" Saigo sighed in relief.

"I thank you for the save, Saigo…" Emmeryn thanked.

"Yes, but… the others seem… in deeper trouble…" Nee–san got out.

"EWWW! Why do I have food on me?!" Akane–chan said furiously.

"The gravity pushed Stahl's stomach to its limits, removing the contents of his insides back to the entrance…" Miriel analyzed as Aqua–chan was the first one to recover from the fall and looking at herself, she's free from harm.

"Why do I feel like I've felt like this before?" Storm groaned as Kivat popped out from the fall, fluttering up high, along with Sagark, Kiva–la, Rey–Kivat and Kivat II.

"Phew, that was a close call!" Kivat sighed in relief.

"Adxbswjfcndfyekfh!" Sagark snapped.

"Please calm yourself, Sagark. It was an accident." Rey–Kivat said.

"Still, they could've crushed us!" Kiva–la fumed.

"What's done is done. Can't do anything about it." Kivat II said.

"Oh man, now I'm really– BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEGH!"

"STA~~~~~HL!" The group cried out angrily, as his puke trickled down on us like a waterfall.

"Uh, I suggest you two don't see this…" Saigo said as he immediately turned the two girls away from the view.

"You idiotic dumbbell! Why do you have to do that?!" Sully snapped.

"Argh! I thank the good man for shifting the fair maiden's attention away from this sight!" Virion got out.

"This mess would take a while to clean away…" Frederick added.

"Well, I'm happy to inform that there are many bathrooms in this castle; enough for everyone to take a bath in." Jiro said.

"Thank goodness." Lissa sighed in relief.

"Yes, and we need all our clothes washed too!" Maribelle huffed.

"I will see to that." Riki offered.

"And remind us to have Stahl wipe the stains he made on our armor…" Chrom said, making Stahl groan.

"I'm said I'm sorry! I just have a bad day and this isn't helping me out either…" Stahl moaned.

"Next time, cut down on what you eat." I growled irritably. "C'mon, let's get off of each other before–"

"BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEGH!"

"STAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHL!"

* * *

**(Cue in Last Inferno by Ceui)**

**(Instrumental [Starts at 1:30]) **Chains appear one by one, binding and blocking the whole scene before shattering away, revealing the title screen: Awakening of Kiva, and a background of a dark, grey sky. The title then fades away before the camera descends down to a scene.

**(Furikaeru nageki no kouya de)** From the top of a cliff, Lucina looks down sadly at a barren and empty wasteland filled with death and despair.  
**(Matataita kibou no Fragrance)** Lucina then closed her eyes as tears fell from them before the screen faded to black and the tears splashed in the black void, creating multiple ripple effects, changing the black void to the next scene.  
**(Kienaide hakanaki yume demo)** Kurogasa was outside walking on his way to class while thinking about his repeated dreams.  
**(Kanjitai sono nukumori wo)** Storm walks next to Kurogasa and wrapped his arm around his shoulders, followed by Akane ambushing Storm from behind by tackling him, making Storm and Kurogasa tumble down. Melissa who was behind them giggled as Aqua looked at them while reading a book, leaning against a tree, and Saigo looked on as he sat on a tree branch.

**(Michiyuku itoshisa wa Endless Chain)** The sky darkened and the six noticed it. Looking up with determined looks, after Kurogasa, Storm, and Akane got up from the ground; the Outrealm Gate appears in the sky.  
**(Tsunagitai yo kono sadame wo koete) **At the same time, Lucina and the future generation kids also notice the Outrealm Gate opening up. Lucina's group dash towards the gate, while Kurogasa's group willingly let the Outrealm Gate suck them in, flying towards it, triggering to the next scene of seeing Chrom and his group battling with the enemy and both Kurogasa's and Lucina's group arrived and ran towards the battle area.

**(Hanate tokoshie no Paradox)** Kivat, Kivat II, Rey–Kivat, Kiva–la, and Sagark flew fast beside Kurogasa's group. All at the same time, Kurogasa, Storm, and Akane caught Kivat, Kivat II, and Kiva–la, with their hands and the former two let the bats bite their hands before the belts appear around their waist, while Sagark attached to Saigo's waist, Saigo inserting the Jacorder into the side of Sagark, while Rey–Kivat attached to the perch on Aqua's belt hanging upside down, and Melissa punched the IXA Knuckle on the palm of her empty hand before placing it on the belt.  
**(Akaku somaru yami no hazama de)** Stain glass markings appear on Kurogasa's, Storm's, and Saigo's faces, while a pink heart appeared on Akane's forehead, a large snowflake appeared in front of Aqua, and a golden cross shot out from Melissa's belt before they glowed and changed into Kamen Riders. They and the future generation kids assisted Chrom and his group, pushing back the Risen from destroying a village.  
**(Kimi wo omou koto ga yurusareru nara)** Amongst all the fighting, Validar, Aversa, and Arc stand there, the former two having evil smirks on their faces, while an enormous large silhouette of Grima appeared behind Validar, Aversa, and Arc. Its eyes glowing red. Chrom, Lucina, and Kiva charged towards Validar, Aversa, and Arc, as Tatsulot attached to Kiva's left arm, making his armor glow once again, and assume his Emperor Form, before Validar, Aversa, and Arc advanced to _them_.  
**(Yasashiku kuchizukete)** When the two sides clash, a spark of light blinds the whole view.

**(Namida tokasu ame ga sakebu)** Somewhere, on an open field, fraternal twins, a male dread warrior and a female swordsman walked on a path and paused for a moment to notice two figures in front of them from afar.  
**(Kore ga saigo no Inferno kitto…) **The figures turn out to be Lon'qu and Aqua, as the two look at the twins with a smile followed by Rey–Kivat fluttering between the two and the music ends with the twins picking up their pace towards them.

* * *

Chapter 6: Foreseer

_At the Fangire's castle, as the Wolf Fangire looked at the view outside of the castle, with a full moon in the sky, another figure approached him. The figure had a female humanoid body with a serpent's head, having purple scales that formed a glass stained armor on her body, with a pair of whips resting on her waist on each side, long purple boots and gloves. Her fangs shows on her face as her stained glass tongue flickered from time to time._

_This is the Serpent Fangire as her true name is The Temptation Within Glance towards Adam and Eve._

_"Ah, my lovely queen. How fare the hunt goes?" King said while looking at the approaching figure._

_"Excellent, my King. I've killed about 50 traitors today." Queen answered. "Those fool who lost their pride as Fangires."_

_"Indeed." King said. "The thought of mingling with humans is rather disturbing, don't you think? As Bishop told me before… humans are nothing more than cattle. They serve only as our food in our regime of blood and glass."_

_"And yet, they are still mingling with them… even breeding out another failure of hybrids between humans and Fangires… such a view I would not like to see…" the Wolf Fangire sounded disappointed upon hearing this. "But have no fear. I have left no survivors in my sight. Neither failure Fangires, nor humans would run away from my sigh…" Queen assured, making King laugh a bit._

_"Upon hearing thee, I know you must be full after having your meal…" King chuckled before he turned around, looking towards the large door. "Where is Bishop?"_

_"If you're looking for that old Fangire, he's on the move…" Rook said as he entered the palace, seemingly looking bored._

_"Ah, Rook…" King acknowledged, looking at his subject. "Don't tell me you're feeling bored already?"_

_"If I may be frank Your Majesty. I really _am_ bored to death. I need something to do." Rook said._

_The Wolf Fangire pondered for a moment, looking back outside the castle until he spotted a travelling group of travelers passing through the mountains on the road. It was then he got an idea. "I think you can relieve your boredom by taking your time on those traveling groups of warriors. They do seem to be worthy of wasting your time, don't you think?"_

_"Hmmmmm?" Rook said as he looked out the castle himself, before Rook let out a scoff in his smirk. "Time Play starts."_

* * *

_Meanwhile, with Bishop…_

_"Heh, heh, heh… I wonder where that woman is…" Bishop said as he calmly walked around inside the city, disguising himself as a priest, wearing a white long robe on his human side's old body, complete with white hair and a priest's hat on top of his head. After searching quietly on his own, eventually, he spotted the woman leading a man towards the corner of the alley. "Ah, there she is… and I believe she's in the middle of her work…"_

_The priest chuckled while he walks towards the said couple. Meanwhile a young man and the said woman were making out, enjoying their moments. She appeared as a beautiful 20 something year old girl. She had long dark curvy hair, fair skin, emerald green eyes and a Venus like figure. She usually wore a white blouse that only covered her breasts, showing off a good amount of her midriff and shoulders with sleeves that have billowy ends near the wrists, a long white flowy and ruffly skirt with a black belt, a flower in her hair, and chunky black platform sandals with a red line around the bottom and the red mark of a black widow spider on the part going over the foot. As the two broke off the kiss, the young man looked like he's in heaven for some reason. "I love you, my love! From the day our gaze met, I helplessly fell in love with you!"_

_"I love you too…" The man got out. "I fell in love with you the day we saw each other."_

_"Then let us not waste any time. The night is still young and I want to love you all night."_

_"Heh… she's as slippery as always… getting the things that she wants…" the priest chuckled._

_"I want to spend the rest of my life with you! I would do anything to be with you, despite you being from a royal family!" the man said, to which she smirked at._

_"Anything?" She said seductively as her eyes hypnotized him, as he seemed to fall for her charms._

_"Anything! For you, I would even cross the sea if I must!" he said, brimmed with determination._

_"Even… dying for me?" The woman asked._

_"Of course!"_

_"Fufufu… well in that case…"_

_*STAB!*_

_The young man's eyes were wide open after having his shoulders stabbed with glass fangs on him. The woman still having that smile on her face cracked of stained glass on her face as eventually, she revealed her Fangire form. In her Fangire form, she kept the same figure but is now terrifying yet frighteningly enough, she still seemed beautiful. Her face has a humanoid feature that only the nose and mouth down being visible as she had a helmet that looked like the head of a spider, its fangs sticking out. Her body was covered in black insectoid armor with eight spider legs extending from her back and a red spot on her helmet. She had a spider's thorax extending from her tailbone._

_She is the Black Widow Fangire or her true name is The Pleasures and Souls of Men Are Her Feast._

_"Since you have put it_ that_ way, I might as well take your life…" she said seductively as she approached next to the man's horrified expression. "And I would like to thank you for giving me the pleasure I've been craving for. Those pleasures, the moans… everything; up to the ending. But even so, the only thing that would satisfy me is your soul devoured by me; as I find it is the most delicious thing of them all, after all of our activity together." she said with a chuckle as slowly, the man lost his color on his body, the top part of his body slowly turning into glass. And soon the man turned completely glass, save for his clothes and fell, shattering away._

_"Ahhhh… lovely as always, my dear." The priest clapped as he went into the alley and changed form into the Eagle Fangire._

_"Oh, Bishop, what brings_ you_ here around these parts?" The Black Widow Fangire cooed._

_"I am only here, wandering around in search for you…" Bishop said._

_"Ah, could it be orders from the King himself?" the Black Widow asked._

_"I wish it is, but this one is for… personal reasons. Would you like to hear my plea? And I assure you… this information and the target would be… quite a suit of your taste…"_

_Having hearing the offer made by Bishop tickled her interest. "Enlightened me, my lord."_

_"You see here, many of our brethren other than the Queen who has been killing traitors are being killed day in and day out. I would like for you to eliminate him immediately. Of course with you, pleasure before business."_

_"Oh, but of course. Who is the target?" The Black Window asked._

_"Kiva…"_

* * *

After the long journey from Plegia to outside of Ylisstol, combined with Stahl cleaning up the mess he made on our armors, eventually, we've returned back to our place. The reason why we should place Doran outside of the city borders is because we don't wanna scare the people, seeing a flying castle with the head of a dragon, which equals possibly rebellion and anarchy inside the city. Also, the Three Arms also decided to stay inside Castle Doran since they had enough adventure for one day. After we walked a bit further, we finally got out from the woods and the view of the city was just in front of us.

"Ah~, after that long battle, home sweet home!" Vaike smiled.

"Yeah, and those three guys let me borrowed their books!" Ricken said with glee after having a few bunch of books on his arms.

"Indeed. This way, I can further my research with these new materials…" Miriel got out.

"Ahhhh! And I don't smell of Stahl's abhorrent puke anymore." Maribelle sighed in relief. "I smell fresh like a daisy."

"Me too. Whatever they used to make it smell clean, worked!" Lissa said.

"Indeed. Our clothes now smell rather lovely." Virion agreed. "Now I can be presentable to the fair maiden."

"Ugh, you still have time to do _that_, pretty boy?" Sully groaned angrily.

"Yeah, cuz the one, Sister is gonna look at, is the good ol' Teach!" Vaike said confidently.

"Hah! Only a _fool_ would think such a thing! Would you really think the fair maiden would befall upon your common status, rather than I, a poise and true gentleman?" Virion boasted.

"Is it really that necessary to say such things right now?" Sumia said.

"Do these things happen a lot, buddy?" Storm asked me, confused.

"Yes. And apparently, I'm resisting the urge to kick them in the balls right now." I growled.

Storm let out a nervous laugh with a sweat drop as those two continued bickering back and forth. Nee–san giggled seeing two fighting with each other.

"Aw, relax, Kurogasa! If you noticed, she hasn't fallen for any of those two guys yet!" Lissa tried to assure me.

"Yeah, but sooner or later, she's gonna be falling for one, for sure." Donnel replied.

"One of _those_ two?! Not on your life!" I suddenly snapped.

"Whoa, whoa, easy!" Donnel said backing up, putting his hand up in defense.

"Otouto, are you alright?" Nee–san asked worried, tilting her head.

"Ah, I'm alright, Nee–san. Don't worry about it." I assured her.

"Are you sure? It would seem your face is still full of doubts…" Emmeryn said with slight concerned.

"Yeah, you don't easily snap unless it involves battle…" Saigo deducted.

"Look it's nothing, alright? I'm fine!" I said.

"Are you sure?" Chrom asked.

"I SAID I'M FINE!" I shouted then stormed off to be by myself, leaving the group stunned.

"Whoa, never see him sprint like _that_ before…" Akane–chan said a bit surprised.

"I share your pain too, Akane–chama~" Kiva–la said while perching on her shoulder.

"Iohohwerbwc?" Sagark asked.

"Dunno… something must've bothered him…" Saigo said, scratching the back of his neck, confused.

"Well, let's just leave them be. We should head in the castle since the sun's starting to set." Chrom suggested, as they nodded and ventured forward.

"Son, you sure have a weird owner…" Kivat II muttered before he followed the group.

* * *

Meanwhile, as I sprinted and came to a stop at the center of the city, Kivat managed to follow suit, fluttering and eventually, perched on my shoulder. "That's some sprint you did there, aibou!"

"I'm sorry, it's just…" I got out.

"Hey relax, don't worry." Kivat assured me. "Lissa said it herself. She hasn't fallen for either Vaike or Virion."

"I know, but… you heard what Donnel said. Sooner or later, she'll probably fall for one of them. My chances are slipping Kivat!"

"Calm down, aibou!" Kivat assured me while butting his whole body on my forehead, making me wince in pain. "I'm sure your sister wouldn't fall for those two because this Kivat knows you'll be the one that would be her lover! And I'm sure she'll understand in a lover's way, of course!"

"Really?"

"Well… I can't say for sure. I can't expect the unexpected, of course. Maybe that big Freddy bear might have a chance, but seeing his loyalty to his knighthood, he doesn't stand a chance at all." Kivat pondered.

"Well… okay. I trust ya Kivat. Thanks."

"No problem!" he said as he fluttered above me. "Well, this Kivat better scout around for any Fangires. They could be amongst these people…" he suggested.

"Yeah, I might as well leave the recon to you…" I said, to which he immediately fluttered away, leaving me alone.

In the meantime, a little walk around the city would do fine for me. It's to clear the air in my head from those remarks I heard earlier. When I walked around for a bit, I notice a group of some bullies of some sorts cornering a woman and… that looks like Nee–san, if not for the black hair and some revealing clothing she puts on herself.

"Hey, lady, how's about you and I go for a little trip?" the grunt asked.

"Hmph, I am merely waiting for someone and you fools are only interrupting me…" the woman sneered.

"What was that?! This woman thinks she's better than us; just because of her fancy yet strange clothing!?" the other grunt growled angrily.

"Hey! What's going on?!" I demanded making the grunts and the woman look at me.

"Whaddya want? Scram! This ain't none of your business!" The grunt snarled.

Without hesitation, she got through them and suddenly hugged me, for no reason. I tend to notice that she also had a slight smirk on her face. "Oh, thank goodness you're here, darling!"

"HUH?!" the grunts and myself said surprised as she gazed at me.

"Do you have _any_ idea how worried I am waiting for you?" she asked me, demanding an explanation but for some reason, whenever I looked at her eyes, my head actually felt heavy all of a sudden.

"Uh… yeah… sorry…" I got out. Wait, what am I saying? I never met this woman before!

"How could you leave me here on my own? How could you!" the woman scolded, to which I still have no idea what she's talking about!

"I'm sorry… sister…" wait, what did I just say!? This isn't Nee–san! She's a stranger! I tried to talk my way through but for some reason, my body's not reacting on what I want to do; heck, not even my mouth can move a single muscle!

"So, you're her little brother, huh?" the grunt said angrily as he cracked his knuckles. "How about you follow our words before we do this, the hard way?"

"I… don't… think so!" I said. Hold on, what's going on here?! This is freaking me out! Someone get out of this! Wait, is it just me or is the back of my right hand feel like burning? I want to hold the pain on my arm, but I can't! It really burns! It burns so badly, when they approached me, I could let loose of my punches, taking them down with a single blow each on their faces.

"This is something I didn't expect to happen…" she mumbled very low, inaudible for me before I finished the last one with a strong uppercut on the big guy, taking him out in one blow. Eventually, the burning sensation on my arm wore off, and I was able to regain control of my muscles.

"What just happened?" I asked myself and that strange woman somehow hugged behind me.

"Oh, thank you for saving me, my good man!" she thanked, which I immediately shrugged off, leaving her confused. "Hm~? What's bothering you? Is it my alluring figure?"

"N–No…" I got out as I gently forced her off of me. Oh man, I'm feeling something lingering, like… I'm heating up or something. "I'm sorry, b–but I have to g–go…" I stuttered out as I staggered away.

* * *

What was _that_ all about? For some reason, I was in some kind of trance, and then my arm started burning, and now I have some sort lingering fever or something after. I tried my best to keep on walking to the castle, and ahead of me, I noticed Nee-san, the Riders, and everyone on their way to the castle. My breathing was a bit abnormal and labored as I got close as I can to go to group, leaning against the wall of a building. "Nee–san!" I called out.

Nee–san turned around, noticing my predicament. "Otouto?" she blinked.

"Hey, buddy, what's wrong?" Storm asked me as my panting got heavier.

Nee–san approached me, getting worried. "Otouto, what's the matter? Did you catch yourself a fever?" She asked.

"Something's… wrong with me…" I got out as I suddenly fell over with Nee–san catching me.

"Otouto?!" Nee–san panicked. I still don't get what's wrong with me… my whole body's heating up on its own, my heart's beating like a motor without any signs of slowing down, sweat was forming on my head and most importantly, my whole body was feeling heavy. What's going on around here? Did it have something to do with that little incident? "Otouto! Otouto, please! Wake up!" Nee–san cried out, catching some of the group's attention.

"Sister, what's the matter?" Kellam asked.

"It's my otouto! I don't know what's happening to him!" Nee–san got out.

Soon Emmeryn, Chrom, Lissa, and the Riders rushed to my side as I panted heavily. Lissa placed a hand on my forehead. "Whoa! He's burning up!" Lissa exclaimed.

"Oi, Kurogasa! Shikari shiro!" Storm cried out, but I was too busy panting heavily.

"I don't get it. He was perfectly fine a moment ago…" Chrom said confused.

"In any case, we must bring him into the castle. Let our finest healers identify the problem of this man…" Emmeryn suggested, to which the rest of the group agreed on. Storm and Chrom immediately placed my arm on each of their shoulders, carrying me into the castle.

"Is he going to be alright?" Frederick asked.

"Unless we know what's happening to him, we won't know for sure…" Aqua–chan easily deducted. As of now, I could only hear distorted voices and my ears were ringing a bit. Before long, I eventually passed out.

* * *

*Inside his mind*

_Where am I? Why's everything so dark in here? Why do I feel like I'm all alone in this world? "Hello?" I said; only to have echoes reflect back at me. "HELLOOOO!" this time, I shouted, but still there's no reply. Confusion got the best of me as I started to walk inside this dark world. My footsteps were the only thing I can hear and each passing step into this endless void didn't help me. "IS SOMEBODY IN HERE?!"_

'Tell me your desire…'

_"Huh?" I said surprised, hearing a voice around here._

'Tell me… your deepest desire…'

_Ok, something is _definitely_ wrong here, I just know it! That woman did something to me!_

'Answer my question and I shall fulfill your heart's desire. What is… your deepest desire? Does it involve with someone you love most? Do you crave for money, gold… love, perhaps? _Every_ person has a desire to fulfill.'

_"Who are you?! And what do you want for me?!" I shouted._

'I am… your wish granter.'

_"My wish granter? Fine, here's my wish! I wish you'd leave me alone! Whoever you are!"_

'I don't think that counts as a wish. Should I remind you that you're in a coma?'

_"What?" I said confused. It was then a white mist appeared in front of me, taking shape before I saw it for myself, I was on the bed, still passed out while the healers of the castle tried to find something that caused me to be in this way. Of all the people I'm seeing here, there's only one person who was truly concerned for me. "Nee–san…" I muttered._

'Is that what you truly wish for? The woman that's worried for you? The one… that has stolen your heart?'

_"Wha?!" I got out surprised. "How did you–"_

'Fufufufufu… I know everything. I know about the day she saved your life, and that day, was when you fell in love with her. I can fulfill that desire. All you have to do is say yes.'

_"I… I…" I got out. "No! No!" I shouted, covering my ears and holding my head. "Whoever you are, I'm not gonna let you get the best of me! Get out of my head now!" I demanded._

'I know you like the back of my hand. I've read what's been bottled inside your heart; your deepest desires. The one person you've been craving for is none other… than her…'

_"No, that's not true!" I tried to deny._

'The more denial you spit on me, the more oblivious it becomes. Admit it, and the pain inside your chest would be gone… forever.'

_"NO! NO! GET OUT OF MY HEAD! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SOMEONE HELP MEEEEEEEE!"_

**'Fear not, for I am here.'**

_My eyes widened at that. Whose voice is _that_?_

**'Do not lose to the temptation of your darkest desire. It would only provoke you even further.'**_ the second female voice said._

'LIES! And who are _you_ supposed to be?!'

**'My name does not matter. For as long as he believes in Naga, that is all that matters most.'**_ the second voice said firmly, unwavered from what the dark voice said._

_Naga? What's _that_ supposed to mean?_

**'Begone, dark one. As you are only here to fulfill the darkness of this man's heart and soul…'**_ the second voice commanded. At that point, a light shined in the darkness and it got brighter and brighter, with me shielding my eyes until the whole darkness was engulfed with light. A moment later, I lowered down my arms and the void of darkness was replaced with a void of light, as my eyes adjusted to it. At that point, I saw figure appearing before me._

_But there's one thing that annoyed me, though, I can't see her full appearance, other than just a line to show how her appearance would look like, though a little bit shorter than me. The only thing that I noticed is just a line that indicated a ponytail, pointy ears, and wearing high heels. That's all I can tell. Other than that, it's just a shot in the dark._

**'Do not let yourself befall upon your darkest desire. Such consequences shall befall upon you when you reveal it to her.'**_ the figure said to me._

_"Who… Who _are_ you?" I asked._

**'All I can tell you is that I am what the people have called me the Voice of the Divine Dragon.' **_the figure said._

_"By the name of Naga?"_

**'Correct.'**

_"Man, this is one weird dream…"_

**'Also, I have noticed the dream that you have within you… the repeated dreams of killing a person.'**

_"Wha–" I got out._

**'And I also know that you bear the Mark of Grima.'**

_The Mark of Grima? That must be the mark that's been on my hand._

_"Tell me, how can I avoid that dream from coming to pass? I want to know!"_

_The figure stood there, in silence before saying, _**'I'm sorry. There is nothing much I can do for you. Those repeated dreams have already been foretold, of what the future holds and it would be something that's not easily defied. Even if you have made the current changes, fate has already been written.'**

_"No… that can't be…" I said, as I was kneeling down; filled with despair. Does that mean the dream I have will eventually come true? Will Chrom end up being killed by my hands?_

**'You must find a way to rewrite your fate on your own and only you know how to do it.'**

_"How?"_

**'All I can tell you is only one, though it would be impossible to do so…'**

_"Just tell me! Anything!"_

**'Defy it.'**

_"Defy fate itself…" I muttered. Could I really do it? Could I really defy fate and break the Chains of Destiny? No… I can't think like that. I have to. I _need_ to. After all, if Mu La Flaga from Gundam Seed can make the impossible, possible, then what's stopping _me_? "You want me to defy fate? Break the Chains of Destiny? I'll do it!"_

_The figure stood there, letting out a small nod of agreement. _**'I believe only you can do it. With the powers you have received from the deepest of darkness, wielding the power of light, I am sure you will break Destiny's Play.'**

_Okay, that sounded weird from her point of view. It was like she mentioned one of Kiva's songs, Destiny's Play. I think I understand now. By wielding Kivat's power, I fight for the good side and who knows? Maybe I would be able to defy it all._

_"Thanks. I really appreciate the help." I said to the figure as the lines on her began to disappear._

**'Think nothing of it. May Naga bless you with the power within…'**

* * *

I was now back to reality as my eyes shot open and sat up from my bed surprising the healers and Nee–san. "Otouto!" Nee–san cried out.

"Nee–san?" I blinked as she immediately hugged me, despite my condition and my wet shirt due to sweat.

"You made me worried from your sudden unconsciousness!" Nee–san said as she broke the hug.

"Young man, how do you feel right now?" one of the healers asked.

"I'm… fine now." I got out before I turned to Nee–san. "Nee–san, I need you to get the Riders, Chrom, and The Exalt. There's something I need to tell you all."

"Eh?" Nee–san blinked in confusion. Before long, Kivat barged into my window, as he was panicking for some reason.

"Oi! Aibou! We got ourselves some trouble!" Kivat shouted, getting my attention.

"Trouble?" I asked.

"Some weird shadows are sneaking inside the castle, trying to go ambush us!" Kivat informed.

"Damn it, and at the worst possible time for me to wake up." I grumbled. Guess the explanation will have to wait later. "Alright, let's go then!"

"Otouto, matte! Your fever just broke." Nee–san said worried.

"No, I don't have any fever anymore! I feel fresh already!" I said which was probably thanks to the figure just that helped me out. I don't know why she hid her appearance but one thing I can say is that somehow… I get the funny feeling that we'll be seeing each other again. And I'm not talking about inside my dream.

* * *

At the same time…

_"Gah!" the woman growled angrily in pain after her plan to help him with his desires failed, forcing her to land on her back. She slowly pushed herself up, cursing on her attempt to lure him into her webs after placing her hypnosis within him failed. "What was that light?! I was _this_ close to have his mind and soul within my bindings!" _She still cursed herself for such failure, but her growled anger immediately replaced with a sultry smile, as she was happy about something. _"At least he's still under my charm and I have gained more information on that boy. The next time he sets his gaze on me, he will see the one he craves for and his life will fall into my webbing. A young innocent man filled with lust is the tastiest soul of them all; just the way I like it…"_

_"Hey, what are you standing around there for, woman?! You have been paid to do my bidding! Fill in your part of the bargain!" A Sorcerer scolded the Black Widow Fangire in disguise, making her scoff while sliding her dagger on its sheath next to her hips._

_"But of course." the Black Widow scoffed of as she started moving in with the rest of the assassins; ready to attack the castle within range._

* * *

_At the same time, as Chrom patrolled the area as the rest of the Shepherds are at their respective stations, and sighed. "Is there something bothering you, shounen?" a voice asked. Chrom turned around caught off guard, but relaxed when he saw that it was: Kivat II._

_"Kivat II? I thought you're with Storm right now."_

_"With a call of my name, I shall be at his side in an instant, far faster than any other Kivat. Also, I'd rather do scouting alone while the other shounen are guarding well, with the idiotic girl that's head over heels for him. I'd rather not join in her pathetic little dreamy world; alongside with my own daughter."_

_"Oh… but aren't you worried about your family?"_

_"Have no fear. We Kivats are more durable than you think. I have to give them a slight harsh lesson. To have them both learn that the world we live in, is not as pleasant as they think; thus learning that reality is more harsh than one might think."_

_"Oh…" Chrom got out._

_"So, tell me. Why does a prince like you have that long sigh of yours?" Kivat II asked as he perched on Chrom's shoulder._

_"Just… dueling with some unpleasant thoughts… Tomorrow we march to Regna Ferox to request additional soldiers." Chrom said. It was silent for a moment longer until Chrom spoke again. "…Not everything Gangrel said was a lie. The last Exalt, my father, waged war on Plegia for many years. The violence… It was a brutal campaign, ending only with his death 15 years ago. Plegia rightfully remembers their suffering, but his war was no kinder to his own people. As the fighting dragged on, our army became more and more diminished. Farmers who could barely wield a pitchfork were conscripted and sent to their deaths. Soon there was no food at all, and the kingdom began to collapse. I was young, but I remember those dark times. …I know how they affected Emmeryn."_

_"Such an experience would change _anyone_." Kivat II stated._

_"Indeed. When our father died before her 10th year, he left her quite the legacy… Plegia's desire for vengeance… Our own people's unbridled rage… My sister became a target for blame from all sides. Her own subjects began to hurl insults– and stones. She still bears the scar from one… But she never let them see her pain. Only Lissa and I understood. "_

_"I understand how you feel, shounen." Kivat II spoke, looking up high at the castle. "I, too, have gone through a harsh experience of my own, betraying my own master for the sake of helping the master who was devoted to his people; his wife, no less. Using my powers three times before his soul left his body. As my former master shattered away, I have hidden from his view. It is something that's hard, yet it's a noble thing."_

_"To be frank, I cannot claim to know how she does it, Kivat II." Chrom confessed._

_"How so?"_

_"I could never greet such hostility with warmth and patience. While our people mocked and vilified her, she reached out and healed them. She brought soldiers home to their families. She ended the war. And when Ylisse's spirit was mended and the people "forgave" her? …She never resented them for it." Chrom grimaced upon experiencing what his sister have been through. "She represents the best of the halidom–the part most worth protecting. She is peace. But some men would take advantage of that."_

_"A fool such as Gangrel, the Mad King of Plegia, I presume is one of those men?"_

_"Yeah." Chrom nodded. "The day he understands peace will be the day death gives it to him." At this point, as Chrom sighed, a figure casually walked towards them as Chrom continued on with his ranting. "…So perhaps I must be death's agent. Emmeryn would never order him killed, nor would I wish her to."_

_"Well spoken, sir." a voice said behind the two and when Chrom turned around and Kivat II looked behind him, they saw Marth that overheard the conversation._

_"Marth…" Chrom got out._

_"Eavesdropping on our conversation, are you?" Kivat II questioned._

_"I was just passing through, purely heard your conversation by accident, Kivat II." Marth implied before turning his gaze upon Chrom. "And good evening to you, Chrom."_

_"Marth? How did you get in here?" Chrom asked confused._

_"The cleft in the castle wall, behind the maple grove." Marth answered._

_"There?" Chrom asked. "But how would you…? Ugh." He groaned._

_"You know the place, Chrom?"_

_"Yes. I bashed in part of the wall while training the Shepherds. It's only a small hole, and I'd thought it well concealed, but…"_

_"But somehow, someone is able to find it." Kivat II summed up._

_"Your secret is safe with me." Marth assured._

_"Then, why are you here?" Kivat II asked._

_"I come here only to warn you."_

_That caught both Chrom's and Kivat II's attention. "Warn us?" Chrom said, confused._

_"About what? And you better have a good reason for coming here and barging in like that, shounen." Kivat II demanded._

_"The Exalt's life is in danger."_

_"What, Emmeryn? That's absurd. She's guarded at _all_ hours." Chrom said._

_"What if…" Marth began. "What if I told you I have seen the future? Would you believe me? A future where Emmeryn is killed. Here. Tonight."_

_"Seen the future? Have you lost your wits?" Kivat II asked in disbelief. _

_"Yes, I expected you two wouldn't believe me. So allow me to prove it!"_

* * *

Nee–san, Kivat, and I went on our way to meet with Chrom. "Nee–san, there's something you need to know." I said.

"What is it?" Nee–san asked.

"That fever I had, it was caused by a black haired woman that kinda looked like you. When I looked at her, for some reason, it got me into a trance. If you see her, I need you to shield me from seeing her."

"A woman that looks like me?" Nee–san blinked.

"Are you sure you aren't seeing double, aibou? Like… that woman being your big sis or something?" Kivat questioned.

"I kid you not, she kinda does look like Nee–san." I said. "And when I looked at that woman, it was like I was drugged with some kind of mental aphrodisiac. I couldn't do anything. That's why I need you to shield my eyes if you see her Nee–san. There's no telling what would happen if I'm in that state. Possibly… even unintentionally thinking perverted thoughts…" I blushed.

"Ara, ara… my little otouto seems to be growing up too fast…" Nee–san giggled.

"Nee–san, I'm serious!" I whined giving her a really worried look.

"I hate to break up the family feel here, but we got ourselves some 'guests' in front of us." Kivat informed us we came to a pause. The reason? The group of assassins appeared right in front of us, wielding their daggers.

"Ara, ara… they sure know when to ruin the family moment here, ne, otouto?" Nee–san as she held her IXA Knuckle on her right hand, ready to punch it at any time.

"Yeah… Kivat!"

"Yosha! Kiva, Kiva, Kivert myself!" Kivat cheered as he flew into my hand.

"GABU!"

*CRUNCH!*

**R–E–A–D–Y!**

"Henshin!"

**F–I–S–T O–N!**

With quicksilver engulfing me and a golden cross expanding and changing into a mirage of her armor, my quicksilver shattered away and the mirage of her armor slammed on her body, thus making us don in our respective armors. "Remember what our employee said, take them out and the Exalt!" one of the assassins shouted as they started to dash towards us.

"Saa, I guess we should spank them on their bottoms a few times, ne?" IXA–neesan calmly said, holding her IXA Calibur in gun mode.

"More like _shoot_ them on their bottoms." I smirked as I took out the green Fuestle and put it in Kivat's mouth.

**BASHAA MAGNUM!**

Kivat played the trumpet tune.

* * *

_"Nobody breathe…" Jiro said steadily as Ramon and Riki held their breaths. They were building a pyramid of cards, and Jiro was about to put the last two cards on top for the tip. Whenever the Three Arms, this is one of the pastimes they do, to kill time._

_"Just~ a little bit more and we have got ourselves a pyramid…" Riki said, anticipating the outcome until… the sound of the trumpet echoed throughout the room, causing the cards to shake. This scared them a bit but after the music tuned off, Ramon smiled._

_"Yay~, Kuro–chan is calling for me!" Ramon said happily. He twirled around before snapping his finger, turning him into Bashaa. With the transformation done, he happily skipped out from the room and towards the hallway, causing the two men to be afraid all of a sudden._

_"Wait, Ramon! Don't close the–" Jiro tried to warn, but it was too late as eventually, after Bashaa slammed the door closed, the cards fell down all over the floor, making them speechless. "–door."_

_"After all that time we spent… it was ALL FOR NAUGHT?!" Riki yelled angrily as he pulled his hair down._

_Meanwhile, Bashaa turned into a statue, and flew towards Doran's esophagus, through it, and soon Doran spat him out towards Kurogasa's direction._

* * *

IXA–neesan let out a few barrage of shots on them. While some of them dropped dead onto the ground, others were able to either deflect the bullets upwards or even stop them within their tracks as she tried her best to stall some time. "Quickly, take out that woman! As long as she has her weapon, she'll continue to attack us from afar!" One of the assassins commanded. The back member of the group threw a smoke bomb at us, distracting our view. At the same time, Bashaa's statue flew towards my hand and I grabbed the hilt of the gun, forcing the chains to wrap around my upper body and both of my lenses and Kivat's turned green. After the shattering sound of chains, I am now donned in Bashaa form.

"Get 'em!"

"Otouto, I can't see them…" IXA–neesan said concerned as I heard their footsteps running towards us.

"No worries. I got 'em." I said as I aimed my magnum at nothing, because I know that I won't miss my shots. Once I locked onto the assassins, I fired a barrage of water bullets, and they traveled in several directions before they hit their targets, exposing them. "Now Nee–san!" I shouted.

"Yes!" IXA–neesan said as she shot out another round of shots at them, turning them into Swiss cheese. Some of them dropped dead, while others are able to escape from their demise, probably try to find an easier target to attack. "Ara, they got away."

"Then we better go after them!" Kivat urged. IXA–neesan and I went after the assassins who escaped, following them until we arrived to where _they_ arrived… to where Chrom and Marth are, and they already taken out the assassins we were chasing.

"Oh, Chrom and… Marth?" I got out and I was surprised to see… _her _with long hair… Wait, MARTH IS A WOMAN?!

"You share the same expression that I had earlier, Kurogasa." Chrom admitted.

"This is quite a turn of sudden events, ne?" IXA–neesan added.

"Indeed it is and I'm still surprised that all of you didn't recognize me until the very end." Marth explained as we heard the sound of the crashing large windows nearby. "Explanations can be told later. For now, we must take down the rest of them…"

"Right." I said then we went on our way.

"Otouto." Nee–san said as we continued running.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"About what you said earlier, don't worry. I'll shield you."

I couldn't help but smile underneath my mask. "Thanks, Nee–san."

* * *

_"Haa~~~~HHHH!" Kiva–la (armor form) dashed down with a swing of her glowing saber onto her enemies as Sumia threw her javelins landing on one of the assassins. Feeling annoyed, the assassins decided to throw some darts on Kiva-la, causing her armor to spark. While she was distracted, a rope wrapped around her ankle and the two assassins immediately pulled her down, interrupting her flight._

_"Waaahhh!" Kiva–la shouted and soon enough, she fell onto someone's arm. At this point, she was having some dreamy thoughts. "Oh, Storm–sama! You caught me, your precious Akane–chan!"_

_"Uh… actually, I'm the one that caught you, Akane…" Kellam got out, causing a sound of a mirror cracking nearby._

_"Eh?" Kiva–la asked confused. When she turned her head, she noticed Dark Kiva running towards the assassins, wielding his short sword and started attacking them. "Aw mou~~~~ I wanted Storm–sama to save me!" Kiva–la whined. Before she could whine even more, Lon'qu quickly dashed towards the two, slashing away the throwing darts that was aiming at them and at the same time, a pair of boomerangs flew up high, slashing the targets that were up on the tree before Rey caught it in her hands. _

_"Rather than you whining about it, you better arm yourself and attack your enemies." Rey told her nonchalantly, striking another nerve on Kiva–la._

_"Y–Yeah, w–what she said…" Lon'qu supported as the two immediately dashes forward, followed by Sully._

_"What are you idiots standing around there for? Waiting for someone to kill ya?!" Sully scolded._

_"U–Uh no…" Kellam stuttered before he let Kiva–la down. "C'mon Akane, let's go!"_

_"Mou~ fine." Kiva–la grumbled before the two followed Sully._

* * *

_Meanwhile, outside of the gates, Donnel tried his best to lunge his makeshift spear towards the assassins while protecting Maribelle behind her, Vaike cleaves down one of the assassins with his axe. Though they manage to land a slash on him; a few arrows passed by him, hitting the head of their targets while Ricken cast a wind spell to distract them. "Honestly, a gentleman such as I should be stationed with a beautiful maiden by my side!" Virion complained._

_"You still have time to complain, you imbecile oaf?!" Maribelle snapped as the Ylisse soldiers came to aid them._

_"You boys came in right on time!" Donnel sighed in relief._

_"Let those oafs have it!" Maribelle ordered the Ylissean soldiers as they gave out a war cry and charged at the Plegian assassins._

* * *

**WAKE UP!**

_While Saga wad protecting Emmeryn, Sagark played his alien tune on his Fuestle that Sag placed in his mouth earlier. "Come what you may, the King has made his judgment!" Saga said while standing firm like a fencer before the assassins. Soon, the whole room suddenly fills with darkness, with a dark blue sky with a half–moon behind him._

_"W–What _is_ that?!" One of the assassins asked surprised._

_"Oh boy! I can't wait to see it happen again!" Lissa hopped happily while staying close to her sister._

_"The judgment that has befall upon thee…" Frederick began as he gripped his sword tightly._

_"…is DEATH!" Saga shouted while thrusting his Jacorder upwards, revealing the Kiva insignia above him. The shock never left the assassin's face as the Jacorder – Bute Mode wrapped around a group of bandits. With a big leap, he jumped up high into the sky, entering the insignia. Moments later, he appeared at the other side of the mark, kneeling down as the group of bandits rose behind him._

_Taking this chance, Frederick immediately dashed forward; disarming them by slicing their hands. The shriek of pain can be heard and droplets of blood flowed out from their hands. "In deux cast tow..." Miriel chanted. "Burning inferno!"_

_As she thrusted her hand forward, a long spewing flame burned them, making them suffer a bit longer. At this point, Emmeryn has to close her little sister's ears, silencing the scream from her. "Kiero!" With the call made, his two fingers went down the line and an explosion occurred behind him. Once the enemy dropped dead onto the floor, after much suffering, slowly, red stained mirrors gently fluttered down while Saga calmly walked towards them majestically._

_"Whoa…" Lissa said looking at it in awe._

_"As much as that was gruesome… it was… beautiful." Emmeryn got out._

_"I _am_ King, after all…" Saga smirked behind his helmet as the interior of the castle returned to normal._

_"Rather than that, w–where's the Captain right now?" Sumia said worriedly as the door barged open, only to have Chrom entering the fray._

_"Chrom!" Lissa exclaimed._

_"Liz! Emm!" Chrom said firmly._

_"Milord, you're unharmed!" his lieutenant pointed out._

_"Where's the others?" Lissa asked._

_"Kurogasa, Marth and Melissa are heading upstairs to make sure the Fire Emblem is safe." Chrom told them._

_It was then Emmeryn remembered something as she escorted Lissa to Chrom. "Milady?" Frederick asked in confusion._

_"Chrom! Take Lissa and flee while you still have time!" Emmeryn commanded._

_"What? No way! I'm going to protect you!" Chrom denied._

_"Take Lissa!" Emmeryn said. "I'll have Saigo and Frederick escorting me."_

_"At once, Your Grace." Frederick said._

_"Yeah, we'll be leading her to safety, so rest assured!" Saga said as the two escorted her to safety._

_"No wait! Sis!" Lissa exclaimed before another assassin appeared right in front of her, but it only lasted for a moment before he was burned away towards the window, enjoying the fall to the hard ground._

_"For now, we shouldn't idle around on these hard times." Miriel said._

_"Yeah, we can leave it to those two." Chrom said assured as the other door opened up to reveal Phila joining the group._

_"Captain Phila!" Sumia exclaimed._

_"Milord, where's Your Grace?" Phila asked Chrom. "Is she safe from harm?"_

_"She's fine. Frederick and Saigo are escorting her to the Fire Emblem." Chrom said._

_"I see. I shall go and assist them." Phila said and with that, she went on her way._

* * *

As Marth, IXA–neesan and I continued running up the stairs, eventually, we reached the end of the room and once again, these guys pop out of nowhere. "Ugh, not _this_ again!" I groaned in anger.

"Ara, I think we've been cornered on each side of the hallway…" IXA–neesan pointed out as another group of assassins also appeared, pointing their daggers at us.

"We're outnumbered." I got out. Even with my sniping skills, there's no way I can take them all down in one go…

"Not for long." Marth said confidently, leaving both of us confused. Just before we could even asked her, we heard a rather large crash; slamming its head onto the enemy and ripping their heads off with one bite.

"Ara, ara… where did the giant rabbit come from?" IXA–neesan pondered as the assassins on our front side slowly backed off from the beast's appearance.

"A big rabbit?" I asked confused. "That's a first."

"Don't worry, she's an ally." Marth said. Or should I _still_ call her Marth now that I found out that Marth is actually a woman?

"And you know this how?" I asked.

"I know… of her; that she would come here tonight." Marth replied firmly as the big rabbit hopped over us, chowing down its meal on the next group. Despite the daggers trying to pierce its skin, it didn't seem to do much as the only thing they would meet is their demise.

"What _is_ this? Back to the Future?" I blurted out.

"Beg pardon?" Marth asked confused.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean, aibou? You don't make much sense at all…" Kivat said slightly annoyed.

"I don't know, but Marth here is talking like she's from the future or something." I said, to which Marth flinched, surprising me. "Wait, so I was right?!"

"I… have my reasons…" Marth blurted out as eventually, the sounds of screaming pain dimmed down and the beast slowly reverted back to a human form… I think.

When she turned around and looked at us, her tanned skin have some markings on her face as her brown hair reached on her back, that's tied in a knot. Other than wearing simple paddings and a simple grey outfit that covered her body, shoulder pads and the lower part of her body, and long socks, a pouch around her waist and no boots, the thing that surprised me the most is she had bunny ears, a brown bushy tail and fur on her wrists. She is also holding a gemstone of sorts on her hand.

Who is she? And why does she have bunny ears on her head? And these are not ears used for cosplay, these are actual rabbit ears. "I _knew_ there was wisdom in slipping in with those rogues." the woman spoke. "Look how these man–spawn claw at each other like savages! I will repay my warren's debt and then wash my hands of their race."

"Um… may I ask who you are?" IXA–neesan asked shyly.

"What of it should you inquire my name, man–spawn?" the woman said slightly annoyed.

"Man–spawn?" Nee–san asked confused as Marth decided to intervene.

"She is Panne, the last of the Taguel clan." Marth introduced.

"Taguel?" I got out.

"What do you mean the last of the tribe?" IXA–neesan further asked.

"It is because of man–spawn such as you who wiped out my clan without mercy; only though of genocide and nothing more." Panne growled angrily at us.

"Ara, ara… I didn't know…" IXA–neesan got worried.

"You're not the only one." I said as I let Bashaa go back to Mazoku Form surprising Panne.

"What is that?" Panne demanded.

"This is Bashaa. He is the last of the Merman clan, along with a Wolfen and a Franken who are not with us right now, but they _too_ are the last of their clans."

"It's true." Bashaa said sincerely.

"Then, why did you serve these man–spawns? Are they not the ones that–"

"No, they aren't." Bashaa assured her. "My clan has been wiped out by Fangires; oh, but I'm not alone! I also got Jiro and Riki as well!" Bashaa chirped.

Panne looked at us for a moment, as if she's glaring at us to see if we're lying to her. "I see… I can hear your heart beat normal from you man–spawns; hence, you are telling the truth. Even so, I shall never assist you man–spawns as I am only here to repay my debt to the warren. After that, I shall take my leave."

"Um… okay." I got out.

"Well, there you are." A voice said seductively. My eyes widened in horror at the sound. It's her. That woman is here. I wanted to turn around, but I can't. If I look at her now, I'm screwed.

"Nee–san, it's her, she's here!" I got out panting heavily. And without a doubt, the humming sound of the Bloody Rose filled the air, which only meant one thing. She's a Fangire.

"Ugh, that sound!" she exclaimed angrily.

"A Fangire of all places…" Kivat got out as he looked at me. "Oi, aibou! Are you alright?!"

"Ugh… my head… feels heavy all of a sudden…" I got out as IXA–neesan stepped forward, and so did Marth.

"I will not let you harm my otouto!" IXA–neesan exclaimed.

"Nor let your dirty hands lay on the Fire Emblem!" Marth added, pointing her Falchion at the Fangire, which the woman morphed to her true self.

"She's creepy!" Bashaa said out loud.

"Get out of my way!" the Black Widow Fangire shouted at us; spewing web all over us. The sticky web immobilized us. Not only that, the sticky web wrapped all over us, we can't even move a muscle. "I have no desires of worthless souls such as thee… the one I'm craving for is the man who wields the power of Ki~va~." she said seductively, slowly, slowly making her way to me.

Once she was close enough, her claws grabbed Kivat on my waist, throwing him to a webbed wall. This cancelled out my transformation, making me defenseless. "Aibou!" Kivat shouted.

"What travesty is this? That fiend separated me from my stone." Panne said calmly as she tried her best to reach out for the stone.

"Hey, stay away from my aibou!" Kivat shouted as he tried to free himself from the webbing, but to no avail as it was too sticky. Meanwhile, I closed my eyes shut so that I don't look at her.

"Fufufu… seeing you struggle makes me want to suck your life force even more, especially it's a young man such as you~" she said before reverting back to her human form. She grabbed my head rather hard, forcing me to look at her while my eyes were still closed in front of her. "Fufufu… you're playing hard to get at… that would make you tastier."

"Otouto!" IXA–neesan shouted as the Fangire tried to pry my eyelids but to no avail. I kept my resistance high, annoying her.

"You're quite stubborn…" she said before I can feel her breath up close to my ear and she started whispering something to me. "Your head is getting heavier and heavier in each passing second. Your heart starts to pound harder but slower, making you feel the pain within. The more time passes, the more unbearable it would become…"

"Yabai! He's still under her hypnotism!" Kivat remembered.

"Get a hold of yourself!" Marth shouted at me.

"NO! NO! I won't let you get into my head!" I screamed. "Someone help! Help me!"

But it never came! The pain became more unbearable as time goes on and I started to breath abnormally. Despite the shouting from the others, her whispers made me deaf, only able to hear her voice and hers only. I felt her hand placed on my chest. "It's getting slower and if this continues on, your blood will not flow to your mind, resulting your death. If that happens, maybe I should suck their lives instead?"

"Nan… da… to?" I panted heavily, trying my best to close my eyes.

"All you need to do is just open your eyes and all of the pain shall be dispersed away…"

"No… no… I won't… let you…" I got out. "I'd rather stay in pain instead of falling for your tricks!"

"Oh, really?" she said with a sultry voice. "Fine then… I guess you leave me no choice…" she said as she gets close to my ear, whispering something to me. "Open your eyes… and gazed only on me…"

"NOOOO! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" I yelled.

"Kuso…! Gah! I'm free!" Kivat shouted. "Get away from my aibou!" He shouted as he flew over and started hitting the Black Widow with his wings, forcing her to back off, as she was busy trying to swat away Kivat.

"You foolish bat! Do you really think you can stop the inevitable?" the Black Widow growled angrily as she reverted back to her Fangire form and most of her attacks with her extra pairs of legs didn't help her one bit. Knowing that she's annoyed, I can tell she's distracted for now as I immediately opened my eyes. Like she said before, all of the pain was gone instantly. I really panted heavily after enduring the pain but I can't still hear the other's voice and only hers…

"Take this! Kivat Kick!" He shouted doing his Rider Kick and nailed her right on the eyes.

"Gah!" the Fangire groaned in pain in annoyance. At the same time, Marth's Falchion emitted a glow of light, the blade easily melting the web away from Bashaa, IXA–neesan and herself.

"Falchion is gleaming…" Marth got out.

"What's wrong?" IXA–neesan asked as she was also freed from her binds.

"It's not your concern." Marth said before she headed towards me; slashing away the binds around me and Panne. I instantly fell laying there on the ground.

"Kuro–chan! Are you alright? Can you hear me?" Bashaa asked, to which I can't hear, but his actions said otherwise.

"Nee–san… tasukete…" I sobbed, tears running down my eyes.

"Otouto!" IXA–neesan said worriedly as she immediately dashed toward me, hugging me close to her for comfort as she cancelled out her transformation, while Marth assisted Kivat in kicking the Black Widow's butt, since the webbing won't work on her glowing Falchion.

"Gah! Must you interfere my plans of taking his life?!" the Black Widow growled angrily.

"You actions would lead you to your impending death, creature…" Panne said as she held the gemstone in her hands and as the stone shone brightly, it covered her whole body. Not even waiting for the light to dim down, she immediately pounced at the Fangire, startling it.

"Your evil deeds end here." Marth said as she immediately dashed forward, taking a big leap up high and as Panne gives the Fangire a scratch attack, Marth's glowing Falchion slashed through the Black Widow Fangire. The Fangire's whole body froze, as cracks started to form on her body. With a strong hind kick from Panne, it immediately shattered into pieces, leaving a floating light orb going high to the sky. At the same time, my hearing slowly recovered after the Fangire's demise. I can hear Nee–san whisper in my ear.

"…'s okay, otouto. I'm here to comfort you…" Nee–san said once I regained my hearing.

"Nee–san… Nee–san… Nee–san…" I whimpered, continuing to cry. I was mentally raped for crying out loud!

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh… it's okay, I'm right here." Nee–san said softly.

"In the meantime, I shall secure the Fire Emblem, to make sure it's safe…" Marth said as she ran towards the room.

"And I shall seek for more man–spawns to kill…" Panne said in her beastly form as she rushes to another path, thus only leaving me, Nee–san and Bashaa alone.

* * *

_While the chaotic situation continued, a Sorcerer entered the castle, seeing the condition that satisfied him a bit. One of the assassins kneeled down next to him. "Remember, I want the Emblem in my hand and Emmeryn dead on the floor. Let nothing distract you from either purpose."_

_"As you will it." the assassin said before he immediately vanished from his sight, as the Sorcerer calmly walked inside the castle._

_"Only time will tell until the Fire Emblem befalls upon my hand…"_

* * *

_While Frederick and Saigo escorted Emmeryn to the Fire Emblem; where Marth is guarding, Chrom, Lissa, Sumia, and Miriel were on their way to meet up with the other Shepherds, slashing, impaling, or burning any assassins coming their way. _

_While all of this is happening, they stumbled upon a wandering thief who seems to be looking around for as he kept muttering to himself. "Geez, what's up with that Taffy, anyways? We're to _kill_ the Exalt? I'm just here for the plunder of the royal goods; and that's just it. The Exalt's such a sweet lady …Sure, I'll rob her blind, but I'd _never_ harm her!" the thief said displeased. "What kind of an idiot would _do_ such a thing?"_

_"C–Captain, there's a thief stealing some stuff ahead of us!" Sumia stuttered while pointing at the direction of the thief._

_The thief had orange hair with a bowl cut and grey eyes, with a black bandanna around his head. He wore a grey–tannish sleeveless shirt with black arm warmers that went up to his elbows and black pants and shoes, with a black cloak over him. The most notable feature of him is that on his left side of his chest were... two lollipops, and a piece of candy shaped like a Tootsie Roll. One lollipop was red and pink in the shape of a bear and the other was a white lollipop with a brown swirl._

_Immediately, Chrom went over to the thief. "Drop your weapon, or die where you stand!" He shouted, startling the thief and raised his hands in defense._

_"Easy there blue blood. I'm not here to hurt _anyone_." The thief protested._

_"…Yet you run with a band of assassins?" Chrom asked._

_"Believe it or not, just trying to make a living." The thief shrugged. "I'm a thief, see? Bust open doors, crack into chests… that kind of thing. This lot said they wanted to break into some type of vault. Nobody said anything about murder. I'd just as soon sit this one out."_

_"Hmm…" Chrom said in thought while still glaring at him and still had his sword pointed at him. "Then perhaps you'd be willing to prove your good intentions?"_

_"Beg pardon?" The thief asked confused._

_"We need all the help we can get to save the Exalt's life." Chrom clarified. "You appear capable, and we could use any information you have about our foes."_

_"Oh, right– _those_ good intentions. Fine, then, I'll prove my sincerity… if you sweeten the deal."_

_"You want gold?" Chrom asked in disbelief, but then growled a bit. "…Fine, you scoundrel." He said reaching into his pocket, "Let me just– oops." Not only his pouch of gold, but also another pouch to reveal… a bunch of candy._

_"Looks like you dropped something." The thief said before he noticed the candy pouch. "What's in _that_ satchel, mmm?" He asked pointing at the candy pouch._

_"Nothing– candies from my little sister." Chrom answered. "I'm sure you–"_

_"Candies"? As in, sugar candies?"_

_"Well… yes, I assume they'd be sweet? But–"_

_"IT'S A DEAL!" The thief exclaimed, surprising Chrom._

_"You'll risk your life for us if I give you… a bag of candy?" Chrom asked confused. _

_"I said "sweeten the deal", didn't I? Don't get me wrong, I'll take the gold too." The thief said taking the candy and gold. "Later, unless you've got more of these. Wait …_have_ you got more of these?!" _

_"Um… I'll ask Lissa." Chrom said dumbly._

_"Sweet, oh, name's Gaius by the way. Pleasure doing with business with ya." The man now called Gaius said, as he turned around to face an enemy assassin with a sword in hand. "Now… stand back and let this candy stealer work his magic."_

_"Uh… okay?" Chrom said dumbly as Gaius started to take the unexpected assassins. Sumia was already next to his side while Miriel and Lissa caught up with them on time._

_"U–Uh, Captain? Is it really okay to trust a thief?" Sumia asked._

_"What's this thief I heard about?" Miriel asked._

_"Chrom, what did you do this time?" Lissa asked._

_"Um… he said he would help out, if I gave him candy."_

_"You must be jesting." Miriel said in disbelief, as her glasses tilted unevenly. "He would risk his life for a bunch of sweets that rotten your teeth and breath,"_

_"Well… yes. So I… gave Lissa's candy away." Chrom said._

_"YOU GAVE HIM MY CANDY?!" Lissa shrieked._

_"What?" Chrom asked raising his hands in defense._

_"I'll have you know, those are _my_ candy. There were some gourmet chocolates in there too no less! You don't find those in town, and it took me forever to look for those! That's why I entrusted them to you, so nobody steals it! And you gave them away?!"_

_"Look, I'm sorry, okay? It was out of the blue and he was interested about it!" Chrom defended before another fireball was thrown towards the assassins._

_"Captain, instead of idling around, we should continue this battle…" Miriel suggested._

_"Oh, right!" Chrom added as he gets into his stance before they speed off to the battlefield ahead of them._

* * *

_After Anna delivers the finishing blow on the last assassin, she noticed a floating life orb slowly making its way out of the tunnel, heading towards the open night sky. "Hello there. What's this gentle light doing over here?" she said as she followed the trail of the life orb. Eventually, it led out to where the rest of the Shepherds are fighting, taking out the remains of the enemy. Kellam was the first one to recover from the heat of battle after one of his own battles with the assassins. _

_"Storm, there's the life orb of the Fangire! It's getting away!" Kellam cried out._

_"Huh? Fangire's life orb? This little thing?" Anna asked curiously._

_"Yes, and don't touch it!" Dark Kiva warned, making her back a bit. With that, Dark Kiva pulled out a Fuestle and placed it in Kivat II's mouth._

_"Koi, Doran!" Kivat II said and blew into the whistle playing the moaning horn sound._

* * *

Moments before the call…

_After Ramon got back to the Castle, Jiro, Riki and Ramon attempted to do the pyramid and once again, Jiro had the last two cards in his hands as he slowly inched forward, making sure to _not_ make the pyramid of cards fall again. "Gently now… gently… gently…" Riki hoped._

_"Wohoo! We're nearly there!" Ramon squealed happily._

_At that point, they heard the moaning horn sound of Doran's call, making the Three Arms scared. "Oh no…" Jiro got out. And their fears have come true when Doran let out a roar from outside before the castle shook; signaling that Doran was taking flight and the pyramid of cards fell all over again._

_"NOT AGAIN!" Riki yelled pulling his hair._

* * *

_"Hey~! I can see Castle Doran heading our way!" Kiva–la said happily as the orb of life continued to fly away from Ylisse's castle but it soon met its fate as the appearance of Castle Doran, hidden from the human's view, flew towards it. With a loud roar, Castle Doran wasted no time at all; speeding towards the fodder that was in front of it and before anybody knew it, it literally ate the life orb. After all of that was done, it flew back towards its hiding spot._

_"Hey, where did that light orb go?" Anna asked._

_"It got eaten… by Castle Doran." Rey answered._

_"Who would've thought a Fangire appeared out here in the first place?" Kivat II said._

_"Who knows? But one thing I do know for certain. It's already been taken care of by my buddy." Dark Kiva said assured. It's been cut short as the last wave of the assassins headed towards the Shepherds._

_"More of them coming our way…" Lon'qu said stoically._

_"Ugh! Can't they take a break or something?! The Vaike is sweating a lot here!" Vaike complained._

_"Why're ya crying now?! This is the last wave of 'em, for sure!" Sully assured._

_"Really? Then, mind telling us where that large monster came from?" Virion pointed out as Panne, in her beast form, lunged out from the entrance and started to rip the enemies to shreds of meats._

_"Impossible… A Taguel?" Maribelle asked._

_"Taguel?" The Riders asked._

_"Yes. They were once a massive race of beast–people who could shift into various animals, but I've heard they've already gone extinct." Maribelle said._

_"Well, at least we know that one survived." Dark Kiva shrugged._

_"Yep, and that thing is helping us out, cutting our workload!" Stahl said happily._

_"Alrighty then! To arms!" Kiva–la said as she held her saber in hand and dashed down._

* * *

After what felt like forever, crying on Nee–san, with her trying her best to calm me down, eventually I got control of myself and Kivat perched on Nee–san's shoulder, looking at me. "Finally, you've calm down, aibou." Kivat said as Nee–san and I broke our hug. "You okay?"

"Yeah…" I got out.

"Ho, ho! Can it be?!" A voice said from afar and as we turned towards the opposite end of the hallway, we see a Sorcerer have an evil smirk on his face. "After years of searching… tonight, fate truly piles the gifts at my feet!"

"Uh…" Nee–san said confused.

"What's _with_ this guy?" Kivat said, annoyed as the Sorcerer laughed again.

"Oh, I know you… submit to me, and perhaps I might honor you with the truth!" the Sorcerer demanded but something is off about him… all of a sudden, I suddenly had the flashback of that Sorcerer and I was battling him with Chrom at my side, before _killing_ Chrom. That made my head jolt in pain and held it with one hand.

"Otouto!" Nee–san cried out.

"Oi, aibou! What's going on?!" Kivat demanded. The jolt went on for a moment longer until it died down. For some reason, I knew everything about that Sorcerer and what we ultimately wanted to do.

"Validar…" I growled.

"Who?" Kivat asked confused.

"You know him?" Nee–san asked confused too.

"Oh? So you know who I am?" The Sorcerer now called Validar asked with interest, as I slowly got up, getting into my stance.

"If you think I'm gonna be used as your pawn to revive Grima, then you're dead wrong!" I gritted.

"Grima?" Nee–san blinked as Validar laughed again.

"Oh? So you know my intentions of bringing back the Fallen One, eh? And to think you're the chosen sacrifice for his revival… oh, how truly grateful I am…"

"I'm not becoming your pawn!" I shouted.

"Oh really? May I remind you that your current status at this point is weak; after taking the beatings?" Validar deducted as he had a black orb in his hands. "But since you want to play hero, I might as well retrieve your dead body instead!" With one shout, he immediately unleashed a few shots of dark orbs at us… and I don't have time to change right now! I could only defend myself by standing in front of Nee–san, taking all of the damage for her and I kept waiting… and waiting… but nothing happened.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to play 'hero' on your own, Kurogasa?" A voice asked. When I opened my eyes, the black orbs have already disappeared and Saga was next to me, after returning his Jacorder back to its original state. "Seriously, you're only making our work harder…"

"Saigo…" I got out.

"What's this?! Where did you come from?" Validar exclaimed in confusion.

"I just pulled out a batman stunt, to sum it up in a nutshell." Saga said nonchalantly as he turned to my attention. "Who's _this_ Damsel in distress?"

"All you need to know is that you can give him the King's Judgment." I got out. "He needs to be dead now!"

"I couldn't agree with ya more!" Saga said full of excitement, bending the Jacorder's rod before pointing it at him.

"Do you really think you can defeat me?!" Validar growled angrily as he was about to cast another dark spell on us, which got canceled out by an unexpected appearance of a boomerang that made a cut on his hand. The wound that was inflicted made him drop his tome while the boomerang was stuck on the wall.

"A boomerang?" Saga blinked.

"Aqua–chan…" I got out as Rey–chan entered the fray.

"You're not doing it alone." Rey–chan said as she took out her Fuestle and placed it in Rey–Kivat's mouth.

**WAKE UP!**

Rey–Kivat blew and played his wheezing whistle tune and the chains around Rey–chan's wrists shattered to reveal her big golden claws.

"There can't be more of you now, can't it?!" Validar growled, about to lose his marbles until we heard some sort of war cry heading towards him.

"SEE–YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

*CRASH*

We heard the sound of a crumbling wall as Validar was on his butt after dodging the incoming attack earlier and the one that did the kick is none other than Dark Kiva. "Darn! I missed my target!"

"Gomenne~, Storm–sama!" Kiva–la–chan said as she flew into the hole made by him earlier. "It's because he hid well!"

"Minna…" I got out.

"Kurogasa!" A voice said as Chrom came into the room as well, coming over to me. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine…" I got out. "Where are Lissa and the others?"

"They're routing out the rest of the assassins out of the castle while Emmeryn is checking on the Fire Emblem." Chrom said, before turning to Validar. "I take it that's the leader?"

"Gh!" Validar hissed in anger, looking at the Riders and Chrom in front of him. "All of the pieces are here…"

"Pieces? What the heck is _that_ supposed to mean?" Kivat said confused and just as Validar was about to pick up his tome again, Saga's Jacorder whipped across the room, snatching away the tome on the ground.

"My tome!" Validar shouted angrily but it was cut short as Aqua–chan slashed her claws on his chest, making growls in pain as the tear on his robe was seen, followed by Kiva–la–chan's stab on his shoulder. After yanking it out rather hard, the man stumbled back, up against the wall. "Gh… this can't be…"

"Time for a Wake Up call…" Dark Kiva said as he placed his Fuestle onto Dark Kiva's mouth.

**WAKE UP TWO!**

Without hesitation, Dark Kiva immediately ran toward Validar with immense speed. As the gap between the two closed in, with a big leap, he lands his kick known as King's Burst End, right onto Validar's chest. The attack alone caused the walls behind him to crumble down on Validar.

"I think that's overkill…" Dark Kiva said with a sweat drop while Rey–chan took back her boomerang that's stuck on the wall.

"At least he's dead…" I muttered. "It's over…"

* * *

Soon, the Riders, Chrom, Frederick, Emmeryn, Phila, and Panne met up in the throne room. "Emm, Thank goodness, you're safe!"

"It is you I have to thank, Chrom." Emmeryn thanked.

"I beg your forgiveness, milord! I failed in my duty– they should have _never_ made it into the castle in the first place." Phila apologized.

"Peace, Phila. You couldn't have known what was coming. Only Marth could…" Chrom said.

"…Marth?" Emmeryn asked confused.

"Yes, and… speaking of, said person, where _is_ Marth?" Chrom asked.

"I'll go look." I offered.

"Are you sure otouto?" Nee–san asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." I assured her.

"Yeah, I think I should come along as well, Kurogasa." Chrom decided as Kivat perched on my shoulder.

"Do you think she's pulling the batman stunt on us again?" Kivat asked.

"Batman stunt?" Chrom asked, confused.

"Long story…" I said.

* * *

After a long search for her, eventually, we managed to catch up with her as she was about to make her disappearance again. "Going somewhere?" Chrom said as both of us immediately stopped her from walking. "You have a bad habit of leaving without saying good–bye, you know?"

"Yeah and you keep pulling that batman stunt out of the blue again…" I got out as Marth smiled small.

"Yes, I'm afraid I have a few bad habits; including this… 'batman' stunt you keep referring to, Kurogasa." Marth added.

"Good ones as well– you saved my life as well as both of my sisters. Is there a way I can repay you? Some favor I can grant?"

"Hearing you offer is reward enough." Marth said.

"But _there_ must be something…" Kivat said.

"I already have what I came for: history has been rewritten." Marth said.

"And what future averted?" Chrom asked.

"After the Exalt's untimely assassination, the Fire Emblem would be stolen. This, in turn, would lead to a great war, and soon to the end of mankind itself. …But I'm sure that sounds like madness to you."

"Truth to be told, that doesn't sound like madness to me." I spoke. "I mean, bearing the power of Kiva and all of these experiences I had, tells the whole story itself."

"He's right." Chrom added as he stepped forward, looking at Marth. "Somehow I know I can trust you. And I hope someday to repay your favors."

"Perhaps one day you shall. Until then…" Marth said as she took her leave, walking past by us and headed on the long road on her own. We could only look at her with no intention of stopping her tracks.

"Is it really okay to leave her be?" Kivat asked. "She might get herself some trouble of her own along the way…"

"I'm sure she can take of herself." I said.

"Yeah. Well c'mon. Let's get back to Emm and the others." Chrom suggested.

"Yeah…" I said as we turned around and looked at the view. What was once a beautiful castle was now filled with some holes due to the explosion made from those assassins earlier… "And we need to patch those holes here and there…"

"Agreed." Chrom said with a sweat drop before we ventured into the castle.

* * *

As the rest of the Shepherds took their rest back at their garrison after that long battle, the Riders, Chrom, Emm, Lissa and Frederick was now speaking with Panne at the throne room. "Brave Taguel, there are not words to express my gratitude."

"So you know our true name?" Panne said, as Emmeryn nodded.

"Question~!" Akane–chan said raising her hand up high, waving it around to catch our attention. "What's a Taguel anyways?"

"Yeah~, we need to know~" Kiva–la said happily while perching on top of her head.

"Didn't you even hear what Maribelle said?" Storm sweat dropped.

"You must've gone deaf Akane." Aqua–chan said striking her nerve again.

"U–Urusei~!" Akane–chan said with a slight blush, feeling a bit annoyed from her statement while still clinging onto Storm's arm. "I was busy helping him out!"

"That doesn't make sense at all…" Aqua–chan said, striking another nerve on Akane–chan once again.

"To be honest, this is the first time I've heard such a thing. Mind filling me the details around here?" Saigo added.

"Indeed. This is the first time I've heard such a thing." Frederick agreed.

"Is it okay for you to tell us further, Panne?" Nee–san asked politely.

"Hmph. Very well." Panne scoffed. "The Taguel are shape–shifting animals, we can change from our humanoid form to our animal form." She explained while pointing to her rabbit ears. "As you can see, I am a rabbit Taguel. And I'm the last of my entire race because of genocide thanks to you man–spawns."

"What?!" Emmeryn asked shocked.

"Is this true? Who would _do_ such a thing?!" Nee–san said, to which Panne scoffed at.

"Ha! Do not act so shocked." Panne said. "You are all the same. Right down to your base desire to ruin and destroy all you touch– even each other."

Emmeryn was silent for a bit until she spoke. "…There is truth to your words, perhaps. I'm told that, in Taguel society, everyone is treated as an equal. Mankind could have learned much from your warren. The words may come too late and mean too little, but I am deeply sorry. We have stolen your friends and family and made the world a lesser place."

"Your Grace– you had no fault in this!" Phila argued.

"You claim to be blameless, and yet you would apologize? Pah! Your words are but wind." Panne scoffed.

"I know… but they are all I have." Emmeryn said sadly as she bowed and closed her eyes.

Panne took her time to consider this. After it sunk into her mind, she finally made her decision as she looks at Emmeryn, still with her slightly displeased expression. "…You seem sincere, man–spawn. You feel my pain as your own, just as you feel your comrade's pain, man–spawn."

"I couldn't argue with you there…" I got out.

"…I've never felt that before. Look at me." Panne said, as everyone and Emmeryn looked at her for a moment. "…See what I am. I will never trust mankind. But you… perhaps you truly are not like the others."

"All I ask is a chance to earn your trust." Emmeryn smiled, as there seemed to be hope, to gain an ally.

It was then I remembered something. "Oh right! Um… everyone. Not to ruin the moment, but there's uh… something I need to tell you all." I said.

"Hm?" Saigo asked raising his eyebrow, looking at me with a slight confused look.

"What is it, buddy?" Storm asked.

"And you better make it snappy!" Akane–chan said angrily while Aqua–chan kept quiet to herself.

"Is it something important?" Nee–san asked/

"Yes. It had something to do with what happened, while I had my fever." I said. So with that, I explained everything to the Riders, Chrom, Frederick, and Emmeryn, not missing a single detail. When I told them about the Voice of the Divine Dragon, Emmeryn was to say at the very least shocked.

"You've… spoken to the Voice of the Divine Dragon?" Emmeryn asked wide–eyed.

"Yeah, and I'm not really kidding. It really _did_ happen." I said. "And the Voice was the one who saved from me from my nightmare."

"Yeah, right… It's a delusional dream anyways." Akane–chan scoffed.

"It's up to you if you want to believe it or not, but I'm just stating the obvious here." I reminded. "And also, one other thing…" I grimaced as I turned to Nee–san and the other Riders. "That guy we fought. His name was Validar. For some unexplained reason, I know who he is and in turn, Validar knows who _I_ am."

There was a total silence inside the room and the first person to speak was Akane–chan and as usual, she doesn't believe me on what I said. "That's the creepiest thing you've ever said. But thank goodness Storm–sama isn't the same as you!"

"Oh, good grief…" Saigo groaned.

"Let her be. She's just a child, after all…" Aqua–chan remarked, striking another nerve on her.

"I AM NOT!" Akane–chan shouted.

"But you act like one…" Storm sweat dropped.

"To be honest, this is too much information to swallow down whole." Frederick added.

"I know it is, and… for some reason… I get a bad feeling that this isn't over… not by a long shot." I muttered worried.

"Otouto…" Nee–san said worriedly.

"In any case, I suggest we call it a night. We just have a previous battle with the Mad King and it continued on with _this_ one…" Rey–Kivat suggested.

"I agree! All of this stuff is making me sleepy!" Lissa added while rubbing her eyes.

"True, milady, but regarding on this matter, it will take time to investigate how the assassination plot got so far. We have no leads at present." Phila said.

"It was Plegia! I'm sure of it." Chrom said out loud, as most of them agreed.

"Can't blame you there…" Storm supported.

"And they'd do anything for the Emblem." Saigo said as he shifts his attention to Emmeryn. "Your Grace, you can't stay here. The only option left is going to Regna Ferox to safety."

"He's right, milady." Frederick got out. "Your safety is at stake as we speak."

"And leave the people undefended?" Emmeryn asked. "War is at our borders. Do you expect Ylisse to stand against Plegia without a leader? They must know their Exalt stands with them."

"But if something happens to you? What _then_?" Chrom asked.

"Your Grace, perhaps you might relocate to the Eastern Palace for the time being? The other kingdoms know nothing of it. You would be safer." Frederick suggested.

"Yes, please. At _least_ that; I can't leave for Ferox with you right in harm's way." Chrom urged.

Emmeryn thought about this for a while, until she came to a decision. "…Hmm. Very well."

"Thanks, Emm. I mean it. We'll escort you to the palace before we head north to the border." Chrom thanked.

* * *

With that, all of us Riders, Chrom, and Frederick went back to the Shepherd's garrison and the rest of the Shepherds, were waiting for us after they had a nice long nice rest. "Oh hey you're back!" Vaike smirked.

"Ah, and the fair maiden has returned as well!" Virion exclaimed with joy. Ugh… not _this_ again. Virion then went over to Nee–san and held her hand. "Oh, how I've yearned to be in your presence once again. I feel absolutely relieved to see you are alright."

*POW!*

"YEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!" Virion cried out, holding onto his package, yet again, courtesy of me kicking him.

"Otouto!" Nee–san said surprised and when I set my eyes on Vaike…

"Ea~sy there, little tyke! The Vaike knows his limits." he told me as Gaius looked at the view.

"Hey there, bubbles. How's everything goes at the castle?" Gaius asked while enjoying a lollipop in his mouth.

"Bubbles?" I asked confused.

"Y~ep, that's my nickname for ya." Gaius said.

"O… k?" I got out.

"THAT'S IT!" Virion shouted, suddenly able to stand up and was very pissed off. "I've tried to be patient with you, trying to earn your trust, but I'm tired of you treating me like this!"

"To be honest, as much as the Vaike doesn't like the rich boy, I don't like the treatment coming from you, little tyke." Vaike added.

"Looks like somebody finally popped his bubbles…" Gaius casually said as all of the attention was focused on us.

"Those man–spawns are arguing with each other…" Panne added.

"And things are about to get ugly…" Anna added after she paused counting her gold coins.

"Why are you being so damn overprotective of the fair maiden?!" Virion demanded.

"It's because she's my sister! That's why!" I shouted. "I'm not letting you get near her!"

"And why should I not be neat her?! You sound as if you love her as a lover not as a sibling!"

**"THAT'S EXACTLY WHY!"**

I then paused for a moment, before I realized what I said. Oh damn it! Everyone else around was stunned in silence. Heck, even the calmest ones like Lon'qu and Aqua–chan were stunned.

"Candy's out of the bag…" Gaius got out.

"You've got to be kidding me…" Aqua–chan said, in her rare times, shocked.

"I did not see this one coming…" Lon'qu added.

"Gracious! Have you lost your wits?!" Virion shouted. "I've never _heard_ such a forbidden love between siblings!"

"Otouto?" Nee–san asked shocked.

No, no, no! This isn't happening! It can't be happening! Everyone was looking at me with questioned and shocked looks on their faces. And I was the center of all of the attention. The only thing I could do was run away. "Otouto! Wait!" Nee–san shouted as she chased me while I sprinted out from the garrison.

Just as Virion was about to make chase, Chrom stopped him. "Let them be. This is family matter and you shouldn't interfere with this mess…"

* * *

"Must you _ever_ speak before you think aibou?!" Kivat scolded as I was resting outside of the gates of Ylisse.

"I'm sorry Kivat… but… I just couldn't take it anymore…" I got out.

"You ran away other than confronting it…" Kivat groaned while face palming with his wings.

"Otouto?" A voice asked and as I shift my attention to the right, Nee–san stood there as she was panting slightly heavily after the chase. "There you are…"

"Will you look at that? Your sister is looking for ya. Talk about luck." Kivat said.

"Kivat, can you please let me and otouto talk?" Nee–san asked.

"Of course…" Kivat sighed before he fluttered away.

After all of that, the night breeze was the only thing that accompanied us as Nee–san's hair flutters gently from it. "Nee–san, I…"

"I'm quite surprised."

"Eh?"

"The remark you've made earlier. It caught everyone off guard and they all seem to be worried about you…" Nee–san spoke.

"They… are?" I asked.

"Yes…" Nee-san said. "Otouto… since when did you… love me like that?"

"Since you came into my life…" I muttered looking down. "Ever since that day, you saved me from my despair, I was so happy that I've found a new family that truly loved me. Whenever Kaa–san and Tou–san aren't around, you were always there for me. That's when I realized I had feelings for you…" I explained.

"Otouto…" Nee–san got out.

"For the past ten years, these feelings inside of me kept growing, even up to the point where I have to struggle to keep it closed until… now." I said before lifting my head. "You've done so much for me Nee–san, and I wanted to tell when the time was right, but then… with Vaike and Virion coming into the picture, I felt like my chances were slipping."

"Hence, the reason why you kept protecting me from them…" Nee–san said putting the puzzle together as I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. And I was afraid that sooner or later, you would end up falling in love with one of them as well and get married…" I said as I stood firm and looked at her in the eyes, confessing to her how I feel. "Nee–san… no, Melissa, I'm in love with you."

"I love you too, my dearest little brother, but that's all I can see…" Nee–san replied slightly sad.

"What… what do you mean?" I asked shocked.

"I can only see you as my little brother and not a single hint inside of me thinks of you as my lover. Therefore, I have to decline your confession…" Nee–san politely denied. I can feel my heart break into many pieces after hearing those words coming out. "I'm truly sorry, but please understand…"

"What?" I got out stunned before shaking my head backing away from her. "Why not?!" I sobbed as tears streamed out of my eyes. "I've held in this pain for ten years, to spill my heart out to you now, and you reject me?"

"Otouto, please… you have to understand…"

"I DON'T _WANT_ TO UNDERSTAND IT!" I shouted out loud. I didn't care if they heard my shout of pain.

"Please, calm down, dear…"

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

"E–Eh?" Nee–san said confused by my actions.

"Nee–san… are you going to abandon me?" I muttered.

"W–What? What are you talking about?" Nee–san said, more confused, yet still calm. "Otouto, you seem to make nonsense. Why would you _say_ such a thing?"

"Because I feel like you _are _abandoning me!" I sobbed. "You were my hope! My light! And now… with you rejecting me, all of that is gone…"

"Otouto…" Nee–san got out as she now started to cry.

"Wakatta… I get it… You've already done enough for me… I'll be fine on my own now…" I said, looking at her. "Sayonara, Nee–san… Aishiteru…" And with that, I turned around and ran away.

"Matte, otouto!" Nee–san cried out trying to chase me, but I run as fast as I could so that Nee–san can _never_ catch me.

"Don't worry, Sister. I'll make sure he's alright…" Kivat said, appearing from out of nowhere, looking at her with slight concern tone before he chased me too.

* * *

_Storm had to explain everything to the Shepherds. About Kurogasa being a bastard child and abandoned, him as a kid about to kill himself upon finding out until Melissa and him saved Kurogasa, Melissa taking Kurogasa in and her family adopting him. He told them everything about Kurogasa's past. The Shepherds other than Chrom, Lissa, and Frederick, who already knew, were shocked. Especially Virion and Vaike._

_"My word… such a tale you've told me, my good man!" Virion said surprised._

_"And here _I_ thought the two of them are actually siblings!" Vaike got out._

_"Why did you hide this from us? _All_ of us?" Rey–Kivat asked as Storm looked the side with a slight disappointment._

_"My buddy told me to keep quiet, to which I did since he and I are best friends. Unless it's something important, my lips are sealed." Storm said._

_"And you know of this too, Chrom?" Ricken asked._

_"Only the story." Chrom sighed. "Lissa and Frederick knew the story too when Kurogasa and Melissa first arrived, but they didn't know about this."_

_"Wow…" Lissa got out._

_"Indeed. I never knew Kurogasa would feel that way towards Melissa." Frederick agreed._

_"This is actually the first time I've heard him to do a confession like this… I'm actually surprised as you guys are." Storm said honestly._

_"So… what are we going to do now?" Lon'qu asked, leaving the whole room filled with silence._

_"Tomorrow… we got to move Emm to Regna Ferox for her safety." Chrom said breaking the silence, getting back their attention._

_"But what about–" Stahl tried to ask._

_"Have no fear, shounen. My son will protect the user from harm. If anyone can do it, it would be my son." Kivat II assured. At that point, Melissa walked into the garrison, with her head bowed down and the bangs of her hair covering her eyes. _

_"Sempai?" Storm asked as everyone turned around and noticed her entering._

_"What's wrong, milady?" Frederick asked._

_Melissa didn't say a word as she went straight towards a room to take her rest. "Sister?" Vaike got out._

_"Leave her be." Aqua said. "Give her some space to think of this. Only then she'll talk about it…"_

* * *

I ran and ran as fast I could. Not stopping. I didn't care if my legs and feet were on pain and on fire from all the running. I kept on running, not stopping, even eventually I ran out of energy to run. As of now, it was raining and thundering in the sky, as I walked aimlessly with a soulless look in my eyes and despair in my heart. Nee–san was everything to me. And to reject to me like that, I now have no hope. It was like ten years ago, when I found out that I was a bastard child and that my real parents abandoned me, and now… Nee–san has abandoned me…

I kept walking aimlessly, not caring where I go, until I stopped at the edge of a rather huge canyon, with a river just below. "Heh… here we go again…" I got out.

"Oi~! Aibou!" Kivat shouted as he fluttered next to me. "Oi, you sure know how to run fast, but why stop in front of a river?"

"It's all over Kivat…" I got out. "I got nothing to live for…"

"What are you, an idiot?!" Kivat scolded at me, as I ignored him. He fluttered right in front of my face and started lecturing me. "Look, I know how it feels to be rejected by love and I understand. Even Wataru went through the same phase by being abandoned by society during his lifetime before he took arms as Kiva. But you gotta understand, aibou! There are other girls that might suit well for you. So, why does one crush alone, crumble you down instantly?!" The sound of the thunder can be heard from above and slowly, yet surely, I took small steps towards the end of the canyon. "You can't be serious!"

"It's over… for me…" I got out.

Kivat, being the persistent one, bit on the collar of my shirt and tried his best to stop me in my tracks. "Ifh youfh oufh, whoft gotha weift fhe fowerh of fifah?!" (If you're out, whose gonna wield the power of Kiva?!)

"I'm sure, you'll find someone Kivat…" I said as I gently got him off of my collar and gently cupped him in my hands so I could talk to him. "Thank you Kivat, for everything… even though it's only been a few weeks, you're the greatest aibou I could ever have…"

"Don't talk like that!" Kivat shouted.

"Goodbye…" I said then threw Kivat in the air, so that he could fly and I jumped into the canyon and into the river.

"AIBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!"

* * *

**Fenikkusumaru:** Now, let's be honest people, who thought that this story ended right here huh? Be honest with yourselves.

**TWF:** *look around for a bit and slowly raising my arm*

**Fenikkusumaru:** Uh-huh, that's what I thought. Well you're WRONG!

**TWF:** When you said wrong, how WRONG is it? o.o

**Fenikkusumaru:** What I meant by that wrong, is that Kurogasa is not dead ok? You really thought I would end it this way? You got another thing coming.

**TWF:** *puzzled* as in… what, exactly? *ponders for a bit* Well, we haven't fought with Gangrel just yet…

**Fenikkusumaru:** I know that. That's why we're continuing on with this story, right?

**TWF:** To the very end, as usual. But one question, though… how in the world he's gonna survive from the free fall?

**Fenikkusumaru:** Easy, with a little *in an epic voice* DEUS EX MACHINA!

**TWF:** You're kidding me… right?

**Fenikkusumaru:** Just kidding! ^_^ I wouldn't do that. I'll be realistic about it. But anyways, stay tuned for next chapter readers! You don't wanna miss this!

**TWF:** So remember, kids! WAKE UP to break the Chains of Destiny!


	13. Chapter 7: Incursion

Hey there everybody, it's time for another chapter of Awakening of Kiva! Hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

_The sun had risen on the corner of the horizon. Meaning a new day has arrived for today's mission; which is to escort Emmeryn to Regna Ferox for her safety from the attempted assassination. Inside the girl's room, Melissa was sitting on her bed, still looking down from last night's incident. The news of her little brother not returning back to the garrison only made her more worried than ever. After having his love as a lover being rejected politely, Kurogasa ran away from it, trying to avoid the painful truth._

_Her hand reached for the necklace she wore around her neck, gripping on it tightly while she closed her eyes, remembering the memory she received the gift from her little brother._

* * *

**Flashback – Three years ago**

The party was lively and it was Melissa's birthday. After she made her wish and blew the flames on the candles away, everyone clapped happily before the party began.

"Happy birthday, Mel! Wow, 23 years old already went by just like that, huh?" one of her friends said with a big smile.

"Ara, ara… who would've thought that time passed by so quickly and I'm about to get into college next week…" Melissa got out as she noticed Kurogasa approach her with a small present behind him. "Oh, otouto. Where have you been? I didn't see you around an hour ago…"

"Warui, Nee–san." Kurogasa laughed cheekily. "I used that hour to get a present for ya." He then pulled out the small box from behind him. "Ta–da! O tanjō–bi omedetō, Nee–san!"

Melissa smiled as she took the gift. "Thank you, dear."

"Nee–san, why don't you open it now? I bet you're going to like it!" Kurogasa said happily.

Melissa nodded as she unwrapped the gift. When she flipped up the box, she was astonished to see the contents of it, which was a silver necklace. "Ara, ara… it's beautiful, dear. But… isn't it expensive? I really don't mind if it's an inexpensive one." she said worriedly.

"Don't worry about it." Kurogasa waved off. "I know that it costs my whole allowance and all, but it's worth it, now that I see you're happy that you got it. And besides, it's the thought that counts, right?"

Melissa looked at it for a moment before she smiled. "Thank you, dear. I'll be sure to cherish and wear it every single day. And I'll be sure to return the favor for such necklace."

"Here, let me help you put it on!" Kurogasa said happily as he helped out put the necklace around her neck. After securing it, he looked back at his big sister and lets out a smile. "See? It looks good on ya!"

"I guess so." Melissa smiled.

"Hey, Mel! C'mon over here and cut the cake! Everybody's waiting for you!"

"Ah! Coming!" Melissa said before she looks back at Kurogasa. "Saa, let's get ourselves some cake, ne?"

"Yeah!"

**End Flashback**

* * *

_As she remembering her past, Aqua is at the doorway, looking at her with concern. "Sempai, we have to get going. Everybody's waiting for you."_

_Aqua's voice caught her attention as she wiped off the remains of her tears after going down memory lane. "Ah, right. I'll be there soon, dear…"_

_Aqua nodded but before she left, she looked at her Sempai and said, "Don't worry about Kurogasa. He'll be fine. I'm sure he's taking his time to get the facts right."_

_"Aqua–chan…" Melissa got out as she stood up from where she sat and walked towards her, with a slight smile. "Let's go."_

* * *

_Meanwhile, in a dark, dark, void. Darker than darkness itself, Validar stood. Well… at least his soul. How could he have failed? He was so close to retrieve the Fire Emblem and to resurrect the Fell Dragon, Grima, but in the end, he failed. "Nngh… How?! My purpose is too significant… to be thwarted… here… Aaargh…" As the Sorcerer groaned angrily over his failure, a mysterious figure appeared before him. _

_**"****Validar."**_

_"What?" the Sorcerer said annoyed as he looked at the figure in front of him and boy, did he have a surprised look on his face. "Who are you… Where did you… come from?"_

_**"I am the power that compels you. You will not perish here. It is not written. You must live on to author a destiny greater than you know."**_

_Validar gasped at the voice. He knew who that was. "I–Impossible! It can't be you! It can't be…"_

_**"****I am the wings of despair. I am the breath of ruin. I am the fell dragon, Grima…"**_

* * *

**(Cue in Last Inferno by Ceui)**

**(Instrumental [Starts at 1:30]) **Chains appear one by one, binding and blocking the whole scene before shattering away, revealing the title screen: Awakening of Kiva, and a background of a dark, grey sky. The title then fades away before the camera descends down to a scene.

**(Furikaeru nageki no kouya de)** From the top of a cliff, Lucina looks down sadly at a barren and empty wasteland filled with death and despair.  
**(Matataita kibou no Fragrance)** Lucina then closed her eyes as tears fell from them before the screen faded to black and the tears splashed in the black void, creating multiple ripple effects, changing the black void to the next scene.  
**(Kienaide hakanaki yume demo)** Kurogasa was outside walking on his way to class while thinking about his repeated dreams.  
**(Kanjitai sono nukumori wo)** Storm walks next to Kurogasa and wrapped his arm around his shoulders, followed by Akane ambushing Storm from behind by tackling him, making Storm and Kurogasa tumble down. Melissa who was behind them giggled as Aqua looked at them while reading a book, leaning against a tree, and Saigo looked on as he sat on a tree branch.

**(Michiyuku itoshisa wa Endless Chain)** The sky darkened and the six noticed it. Looking up with determined looks, after Kurogasa, Storm, and Akane got up from the ground; the Outrealm Gate appears in the sky.  
**(Tsunagitai yo kono sadame wo koete) **At the same time, Lucina and the future generation kids also notice the Outrealm Gate opening up. Lucina's group dash towards the gate, while Kurogasa's group willingly let the Outrealm Gate suck them in, flying towards it, triggering to the next scene of seeing Chrom and his group battling with the enemy and both Kurogasa's and Lucina's group arrived and ran towards the battle area.

**(Hanate tokoshie no Paradox)** Kivat, Kivat II, Rey–Kivat, Kiva–la, and Sagark flew fast beside Kurogasa's group. All at the same time, Kurogasa, Storm, and Akane caught Kivat, Kivat II, and Kiva–la, with their hands and the former two let the bats bite their hands before the belts appear around their waist, while Sagark attached to Saigo's waist, Saigo inserting the Jacorder into the side of Sagark, while Rey–Kivat attached to the perch on Aqua's belt hanging upside down, and Melissa punched the IXA Knuckle on the palm of her empty hand before placing it on the belt.  
**(Akaku somaru yami no hazama de)** Stain glass markings appear on Kurogasa's, Storm's, and Saigo's faces, while a pink heart appeared on Akane's forehead, a large snowflake appeared in front of Aqua, and a golden cross shot out from Melissa's belt before they glowed and changed into Kamen Riders. They and the future generation kids assisted Chrom and his group, pushing back the Risen from destroying a village.  
**(Kimi wo omou koto ga yurusareru nara)** Amongst all the fighting, Validar, Aversa, and Arc stand there, the former two having evil smirks on their faces, while an enormous large silhouette of Grima appeared behind Validar, Aversa, and Arc. Its eyes glowing red. Chrom, Lucina, and Kiva charged towards Validar, Aversa, and Arc, as Tatsulot attached to Kiva's left arm, making his armor glow once again, and assume his Emperor Form, before Validar, Aversa, and Arc advanced to _them_.  
**(Yasashiku kuchizukete)** When the two sides clash, a spark of light blinds the whole view.

**(Namida tokasu ame ga sakebu)** At a village, Libra and Akane along with Kiva–la were taking care of orphan children before a boy who looks like Libra shows up and the orphan children run up to him.  
**(Kore ga saigo no Inferno kitto…) **When the kids starts yanking the clothing of the boy, it turned out to be Akane's son, who was whining about the kids that keep annoying him, as Akane and Libra smiled, before the screen slowly zoomed out to view the whole family with the orphans' antics.

* * *

Chapter 7: Incursion

Oh… where am I? Why is world so dark in my view? Does that mean I've finally reached the other side of this world? A place where no harm can be done on me anymore and that no one is gonna abandoned me? Even getting away from my former shell that's full of despair?

If it is the heaven that I've been waiting for so long, then my wish has been granted.

"And be sure to guard him since you're the one that found him… you got that, genius?" A voice said, which sounded like an angel's voice speaking to someone as I didn't feel like opening my eyes.

"I know, I know… I'll take care of the responsibility here." Another voice said with a long sigh before I heard some of the girls let out a fit of giggles before it got more distant. "Honestly, they can be quite a handful to newly recruits such as I. But at least my shift of guarding the borderline has been done."

Who is that? As I slowly opened my eyes, there weren't any blinding lights as the story foretold, but instead, it was dawn. My vision was a bit blurry so I squinted my eyes a bit to adjust to the light. When my vision cleared up, my eyes widened a bit when I saw, in my opinion, the most beautiful woman I've ever seen.

"Oh, you're awake." the woman spoke kindly. "How do you feel right now?"

"Uh… I'm fine, I guess…" I replied, stuttering as I looked around for a moment. "Where am I?"

"You're at the tent of the Pegasus Knights guarding the border of Plegia." The woman spoke. "I found you at the riverside during one of my guard duties and if it wasn't for your… friend, that led me to you, I don't know what would've happen to you. You could've ended up being eaten by bears." She explained before she hands a tray of food to me. "Here, please eat this. You need to warm yourself up."

"Thank you…" I got out as I took the tray food. Getting a closer look at her, she looked to be my age and had long flowing crimson red hair that fell to just the bottom of her back with a small feather behind one of her ears, wearing white armor over the top half of her body, and on her arms and hands with a red and white leather vest and skirt under it, and a belt. She also had… pink stockings… and long red boots that went up to her thigh.

"Hm? Is there something amiss, young man?" she asked, as I averted my gaze away from her.

"Um, uh… it's nothing really." I stuttered while taking a bite on my food. The woman stood up from her seat, about to walk out from the tent.

"Since you woke up, you need to get some rest. In the meantime, I should check the supplies of the inventory for a moment."

"Ok…" I got out. "Uh… name's Kurogasa by the way."

"Well met. I'm Cordelia of Ylisse's Pegasus Knight Squad." The woman now called Cordelia smiled. "I'll check up on you later." She added before she headed out from the camp.

"Cordelia…" I got out.

"AIBOOOOOOOU!" I heard Kivat shout as I turned my head and his whole body bumped into my head and… holding onto my face with his wings and crying?

"GWAH!" I said startled from his sudden entrance as he planted on my face. With a tray of food on my hand, I can actually hear Kivat sobbing. Yes, you heard me right. Kivat is crying.

"You're alive! I knew you're alive!" Kivat sobbed while still keeping his whole body planted on my face.

"Yeah, I'm alive, now can you please get off of me?" I pleaded. That got Kivat to let go... mostly. He still had the tips of his wings on my cheeks.

"Don't you _ever_ do that again, you hear me?! YOU HEAR ME?!" Kivat yelled as he shook my head constantly and I was getting dizzy.

"A–lr–ig–ht! St–op s–ha–k–ing m–e al–re–ad–y!" I yelled between shakes as eventually, Kivat let go of my face and I shook off my dizziness.

"Mattaku mou, if it wasn't for me following you along the river and that lady encountering you, you would've ended up as fish food!" Kivat scolded.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to worry you that bad." I sighed. It was a silent for a moment between us before I spoke again. "So… what happened while I was floating down river…?" I asked.

"Well, like I said, I followed you. In the rainstorm, no less! The current of the river is so fast, you nearly hit your head on a boulder, but luckily, yours truly managed to pull you out of the way, despite your weight!"

"That must've been hard for you…" I grimaced.

"_Sure_, it has been! And before I knew it, after dragging you to a nearby shore, I was right in the middle of nowhere… until we met the red head just now."

"Oh…" I got out. "So, she must be the one that found me at the riverside."

"You bet your butt she did! That 'Miss Perfect' over there found ya, even though our first meeting wasn't a pleasant one…" Kivat grimaced, as he didn't want to remember the experience he had.

* * *

**Flashback**

_"AIBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!" Kivat shouted as Kurogasa fell into the river below. With a large splash, Kivat immediately dashed down and looked around frantically, hoping that somehow Kurogasa survived the fall and hoped for the best he didn't have to search for a new master that resembled Wataru. "C'mon, kiddo! Where are you?!"_

_Eventually, he found his answer after seeing a body, far from his view, floating away while his face was faced downward, floating like a dead man. "Ah, mitsuketa!" Kivat said as he immediately fluttered to his side and then immediately tried his best to turn him around. "Mah, youfe heffy!" (Man, you're heavy!) He continued pulling Kurogasa in the opposite direction as best as he could, but to no avail, but then… there was a huge boulder coming up fast! "Yabai!" Kivat panicked as he flapped his wings really fast to at least try and move Kurogasa to the side._

_Looking around, he spotted a shore just beyond the boulder but in order to get there, Kivat had no other choice but to do one thing he can do best. After turning Kurogasa's body around, feet first towards the boulder, he said, "Sorry, aibou, but this is for your own good! Gabu!"_

_*CRUNCH!*_

_With a crunching bite on Kurogasa's free arm, the ghostly chains wrapped around his waist, and Kivat immediately perched onto his perch, making Kurogasa immediately don into his Kiva armor. Kivat then immediately fluttered on his side, getting one of the Fuestles to activate it._

**WAKE UP!**

_With the Wake Up tune played, he immediately released the bindings on Kiva's kicking foot, revealing the red bat wings on it. Right on cue, as Kiva was streaming fast down the river, when his kicking foot landed on the large boulder, it literally smashes to bits. His safety was now assured before eventually, the fast stream of the river floated Kurogasa to shore, stranding on the side, thus putting him out of harm's way._

_"Whew… yokatta…" Kivat sighed as an unconscious Kurogasa de–henshined. "Now I better find some help!" He said as he flew off to find help._

* * *

_After searching around for a bit, he still hadn't found anyone in sight. "Yabai! At this rate, aibou might get himself into trouble the longer I leave him behind! Is there anyone can help me out?!"_

_As Kivat shouted for help, he can hear the neigh of a horse nearby, which gave him hope. Following the sound, he immediately spotted a faint light in his view. The closer he got to the light, the clearer the view, as he eventually spotted Cordelia, riding on her Pegasus, who was on guard duty at the moment. "After scouting this area, I think a good night rest would suffice…" she said while riding on her Pegasus._

_Kivat immediately appeared in front of the Pegasus, asking for her help. "Oi! I need your help!"_

_His action made Cordelia's Pegasus startled, raising both of its front legs as she was ready to stomp Kivat down. Cordelia was also surprised from her Pegasus's sudden shock._

_"Oh, wait! Wait! Wait!"_

_*STOMP*_

_With the stomp made on Kivat, he ended up lying down on the mud. The Pegasus slowly raised her foot up, and continued to curb stomp him multiple times, making Kivat more dizzy with each stomp._

_"Oi! OW! Stop! OW! Stop it! OW! Hey! OW!" Kivat cried out and with one last stomp…"OW! WILL YOU STOP IT ALREADY?!"_

_"Calm down, girl…" Cordelia said, trying to calm her ride down and after a while, eventually, her Pegasus recovered from her shock and took a step back. Cordelia had a confused look on her face hearing a strange voice nearby. "Where did that voice come from?"_

_"Right… over here…" Kivat said in pain. As Cordelia looked at the ground and found Kivat, she mounted off her Pegasus and shed the light on Kivat._

_"Am I hearing things? Did I just hear a bat talk?" Cordelia asked herself._

_"You're… not hearing things…" Kivat groaned._

_"Eeeeek!" Cordelia screamed._

_*STOMP! STOMP! STOMP! STOMP! STOMP! STOMP! STOMP! STOMP! STOMP!*_

"_Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!"_

_Cordelia, in panic upon hearing Kivat talk, goes towards her Pegasus, taking out a javelin and she was ready to bring the bat down for the kill. "Oi! Wait! I can explain!" Kivat said, only to dodge to the side from her stabbing him with her javelin. "I need your help! My aibou needs help! He's injured and needs his wounds treated!"_

_"Be quiet! How can a bat like you speak in the first place?!" Cordelia said angrily, swinging her javelin at Kivat, only to have the latter dodge her swift attacks._

_"Damn it, will you stop swinging that thing woman?!" Kivat demanded._

_"You just stay quiet!" Cordelia snapped, trying to get him again, but Kivat still dodged._

_"Shikatta nai…" Kivat muttered. "Fine… then I might as well have you chase me so I can prove my point." He said, as he fluttered away._

_"Get back here!" Cordelia shouted, giving chase._

_The chase took a while, but due to Cordelia being bad at running, as her Pegasus also tagged along, she mounted on her Pegasus giving chase towards Kivat, still with javelin in hand. Eventually, both of them reached the place where Kurogasa was still unconscious, clear from harm. "Thank goodness for that…" Kivat sighed in relief as Cordelia stopped her chase and looked at the unconscious Kurogasa._

_"A man, here?" Cordelia questioned._

_"That's my aibou I kept telling you about! I mean no ill intentions but I really need your help!" Kivat said._

_"What happened to him?"_

_"It's a _long_ story…"_

_Cordelia mounted off her Pegasus and ran up to the unconscious Kurogasa, kneeling down to and cradling him in her arms. "Hey are you okay? Can you hear me?" Cordelia tried to ask, but there was no response. "He's out cold…" Cordelia summed up before she brought her Pegasus next to her, putting him behind her with much difficulty and looked around for a bit. "For now, we should get back to camp and treat his wounds, if there's any…"_

_"And not to mention my pride has also been wounded…" Kivat scoffed before they headed back to the main road and to her camp site._

**End Flashback**

* * *

"Seriously! I blame this all on you, aibou!" Kivat scolded after rubbing his nose.

"I said I was sorry…" I sighed wearily sad. "It's just…"

"I heard the whole thing, regarding with you and your sister…" Kivat said. "You can't really blame her, y'know? Like she said, she only sees you as a little brother and nothing more."

"I know… it's just… she's done so much for me all these years, and I only wanted to repay her back for everything she's done for me by telling her how I feel…" I got out. "And… for Nee–san to reject me like that, it hurts so much…"

"But that doesn't mean you can run away from her. She only rejects you as a lover, but still cares for you as a big sister." Kivat pointed out.

"Please, Kivat… just… drop the subject for now. I don't want to hear it…" I said.

"The probability of them worried for you after this incident would be off the charts, for sure…" Kivat noted.

"I'm back." I heard Cordelia as she came back, to check up on me. "Oh, I see you're eating well. That's a good sign." Cordelia noticed. It was true. I _was_ eating my food while I was listening to Kivat's tale and I ate most of it too.

"Yeah, and I have to thank you for that, Cordelia." I replied back as she took away the empty tray off from my hands and puts it on the table. I heard her let out another sigh. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing much, really. It's my seniors. They keep teasing me about being the genius amongst the Pegasus Knights… in a teasing way, of course…" Cordelia answered.

"A genius?" I asked confused.

"It's the title they gave me when I joined amongst them. I was only a recruit and due to my habit of perfecting my skills and always keeping the inventory in check, I suppose that's where it all began… but I guess that's normal when you join the group…" Cordelia explained.

"No wonder I keep hearing that when I was roaming around the camp…" Kivat said.

"Does it… bother you Cordelia?" I asked.

"I'll admit… it's rather annoying, but it's just how I am." Cordelia sighed. "I can't change my habits."

"Believe me, aibou. She's the one that sigh the most amongst them…" Kivat said as she takes a chair and sits in front of me.

"Well, can you explain how you got here? And where you found this talking bat of yours?" Cordelia asked, even though she's still new to the talking bat like Kivat.

"Well… how I got here, it's… a complicated story to tell… on a personal level, that is…" I muttered sadly. "As for Kivat, that's kind of a long story too."

"And since I don't have anything to do right now, I might as well indulge myself by hearing your story… that is, if you don't mind." Cordelia said.

But it was cut short as one of the Pegasus Knights popped her head inside our camp and Kivat went into hiding, making sure his presence was unknown to the rest of them. "Hey, genius! Arm yourself! We got ourselves Plegian bandits making a move towards our border!"

"Alright. I'll be right there…" Cordelia said before the latter took her leave. "Looks like the story will have to be put on hold for now. You stay here and take a good rest. I will return once we've taken care of these Plegian bandits…"

"Wait, hold on!" I said, stopping Cordelia. "I'll fight with you!"

"Wha?" Cordelia got out surprised. "A–Are you sure?"

"Of course! I gotta at _least_ pay you back for getting me back to full strength."

"But… I don't see any weapons on you…" Cordelia said worriedly. She then looked around and found a box, going to and opening it she handed me a long sword for me to wield. "Maybe this would suffice."

"A sword?" I blinked.

"A good warrior must always be prepared for anything. If you go into battle without any weapons, it would only mean suicide…" Cordelia elaborated.

"Well, I don't mind using a sword, but I got a weapon."

"You do?" Cordelia blinked.

"Yep. I'll show you when we meet those bandits." I said taking the sword. "So let's go!"

* * *

And with that, the three of us ran out from the tent and I already see a group of Pegasus Knights already taking off to the sky. Cordelia approached her Pegasus and quickly mounted on top of her without much trouble before he lent a hand at me. "Ride on my Pegasus. We should get to our destination faster this way."

"Yeah, and I don't see many horses other than these Pegasi around us… and knowing Pegasus, these girls are quite picky when it comes to their riders…" Kivat said.

"Right." I said, taking her hand, and I sat on her Pegasus behind Cordelia. But then an ugly thought came to me. "Uh… sorry if I touch you somewhere where I'm not supposed to."

"Don't worry. I won't hold it against you." Cordelia smiled a bit. "Now hold on tight!" She warned before she urged her Pegasus to fly.

With a quick whip on her reins, her Pegasus galloped really fast and after a few moments, her wings spread apart. And before we knew it, we've already took flight high up in the sky. Due to my inexperience with high places, I tightly wrapped my arms around Cordelia's waist, hanging on for dear life as her Pegasus galloped in the sky. "We can see those brigands from up here. How are you holding up, Kurogasa?" Cordelia asked without looking back.

"Kinda not used to heights right now!" I got out.

"Don't worry, we'll be landing soon. Just hang on!" Cordelia said.

"Boy, what a view!" Kivat said happily as we ventured forth. Eventually, after we took the trip for a while, we've finally reached our destination and she lowered down her ride to the ground so that she could drop me off while I noticed the rest of the Pegasus Knights venture forth, throwing their javelins at their enemies from up high.

"Well, this is where you drop off right now." Cordelia told me as I slowly unwrapped my arms around her waist and mounted off her Pegasus. "How does it feel to taste your first flight?"

"Ugh, a little queasy." I got out. "I'll be fine though."

"Well, well, fancy meeting you here!" A voice cackled madly.

"That voice!" Kivat got out and as we looked to the front, and there's no doubt about it… that's the Mad King of Plegia himself, Gangrel, out on the open field, with his evil smirk.

"Oh, why the surprised look? I know I'm the king, and you should've bowed down to me to show respect!" Gangrel laughed madly.

"The king himself… here?!" Cordelia asked appalled.

"What's with the personal appearance Gangrel?" I gritted.

"Oh, you didn't know? I'm bored staying behind enemy lines. Where's the fun of that if you don't join the battle personally, ri~ght?" Gangrel laughed.

"Kurogasa, how do you know him?" Cordelia asked me but Gangrel immediately intervened.

"Yes, how _do_ you know me?" Gangrel questioned sarcastically before he noticed something is off. "Oh, where's that little prince Chromy of yours and your 'sidekicks'? Are they too scared to deploy on the battlefield from my grand appearance?" Gangrel mocked. Cordelia on the other hand was surprised.

"Prince Chrom?!" Cordelia got out while looking at me. "You're with Prince Chrom's side?!"

"Yeah. I'm with Prince Chrom." I answered Cordelia before turning back to Gangrel. "Tell me, were you the one that planned that assassination attempt on the Exalt?"

"Hm~, I dunno… may~be?" Gangrel said with another big laugh, striking Cordelia's nerve, making her fume.

"For what reason would you _do_ such a thing?!" Cordelia demanded.

"It's simple really… I desire the Fire Emblem and nothing more!" Gangrel stated.

"Well you're not getting it!" I shouted. "Kivat!"

"Yosha! Kivatte ikuze!" Kivat cheered as he flew into my hand and I caught him.

"Huh?" Cordelia got out, perplexed by me actions. "Kurogasa, what are you–"

"GABU!"

*CRUNCH!*

The hypnotic sonar sound made Cordelia close her ears while Gangrel had glee in his eyes; watching me prepare myself to transform as the stained glass marks appear on my face.

"HENSHIN!"

"Henshin?" Cordelia asked, confused.

I attached Kivat on the perch and dropped him, making him hang upside down. Quicksilver coated all over my body and morphed, before shattering to reveal my armor. After the quicksilver shattered away, Cordelia was amazed and Gangrel couldn't contain his excitement.

"Ah~, every time I see that armor, it gets me more excited to get it for myself! Seeing how you manage to beat one of my generals with that power; I must have it! It suits only for me and ME ONLY!" Gangrel said as he commanded a few of his elite swordsmen, taking arms and started to dash towards him.

"Kurogasa… what are you, truly?" Cordelia questioned while looking at me.

"In this armor, I'm known as Kamen Rider Kiva." I answered.

"Kiva…" She got out before she immediately got her focus back onto the battlefield. "For now, we should take his forces down with the strength of our own. This small group shall be good enough with just the two of us…"

"Yeah. Let's do this!" I shouted and both of advanced towards the group of swordsmen.

I start it off with a wild horizontal slash at one of them, followed by a diagonal slash downward for the kill on another. They countered back with a slash of their swords on my exposed back, creating sparks. Countering back, I threw my sword upwards, confusing them before I immediately stepped in front of one of the swordsman, hitting his chest and stomach with rapid punches. Each punch landed on the target making him cough at first, followed by bleeding out from his mouth before eventually, I caught my sword, delivering the finishing blow by stabbing him in his stomach. Despite all of that, after taking down one by one, the rest of them delivered some cheap shots of their own on me, creating more sparks along the way.

Despite me being outnumbered 1 to 10, they've been completely neutralized with Cordelia's accurate throw of her javelin above us, taking them out one at the time with precise hit, much like how accurate my shots were in Bashaa Form.

"Don't worry, I got your back!" Cordelia assured.

"Thanks." I said then continued forward.

I slashed out another swordsman, killing him, and they in turn slashed at me, making my armor spark off. Growling at this, I turned to a group of three swordsmen and dashed towards them. I got creative by throwing my long sword like a Frisbee to them as I ran. It hits one of them in the stomach and upon impact, I got close enough to grab the handle and yank the sword out before I threw my sword upward at another swordsman, slashing him and my sword twirled up in the air.

Then jumping up high, I caught the sword by the handle, and taking a page out of Chrom's book, I somersaulted down on the third swordsman, slashing him in half.

"HAHAHAHA! Such moves I see with the armor!" Gangrel laughed before he took a step back from Cordelia's javelin aiming at him, only miss and land in front of him.

'I suggest you focus onto your opponent!" Cordelia challenged, only to have her Pegasus dodge to the side, surprising her for a moment. "What's the matter, girl?"

"Ah, do you really think I didn't plan out _all_ of this? Knowing how weak your precious rides are with just one arrow, how couldn't I pass up this opportunity?!" Gangrel said with glee.

Damn, he's right! Pegasus Knights are weak against Archers with their arrows. One hit and it's all over. "Cordelia, get back! I'll deal with those archers!" I said before taking out the Wake Up Fuestle and placed it in Kivat's mouth.

**WAKE UP!**

"Ah~, I can't wait to see this phenomenon again!" Gangrel anticipated as the whole surrounding turned from day to night with a crescent to half–moon forming up high in the sky.

"W–What? How is that possible? It's still the middle of morning!" Cordelia got out, trying her best to keep her composure while the rest of the archers and soldiers were also surprised from what they're seeing.

Meanwhile Kivat played the whistle tune and I raised my kicking foot high, while cringing in pain. Kivat flew around my kicking foot and the chains shattered to reveal the red bat wings. I jumped up doing a backflip, while the moon was behind me before diving down for my Rider Kick. "Darkness Moon Break!"

Even if the archers shots some arrows at me, it did little to no effect on me at all as eventually, one kick lands on one of them and the Kiva insignia pressed down on most of the archers, thus killing them. After all of that, the whole surrounding returned back to normal. Even Cordelia herself was surprised from what she saw. "HAHAHAHA! That's one move that'll keep me impressed, even though the one with the whip is even better!" Gangrel complimented me, in a bad way as I slowly stood up from where I kneeled.

"You're next Gangrel!" I growled.

"Hahahahaha! This I have to see!" Gangrel laughed.

I don't get it. Why would he still be laughing? Usually, whenever we have taken out most of his armies, he should've backed up right now, just like our first encounter… but… why wouldn't he–

"Archers! Shoot those little pigeons down!" Gangrel shouted all of the sudden, which left me confused.

"Huh?" I got out, but Cordelia understood what's happening.

"Kurogasa, it's an ambush!" She shouted as a rain of arrows and large numbers of large wooden arrows from ballista shoot across the sky, taking out many Pegasus Knights in one big swoop and both the rider and their rides fall down like a rock.

Meanwhile some arrows were raining down on us. I got in front of Cordelia and her Pegasus and I managed to deflect all, but one, as that one arrow managed to pierce Cordelia's side making her cry out in pain. "Cordelia!" I cried out and went to check on her. Thankfully, the arrow wasn't deep enough to be fatal, but it's enough to give her some trouble.

"Gwah ha, ha! Looks like one of those stray arrows hits her good! And look, more flies drop down to the sky and I can see them retreating too!" Gangrel laughed.

"K–Kurogasa, I suggest we… retreat… we are being outnumbered ten–fold…" Cordelia suggested.

"She's right, aibou! You alone won't be enough!" Kivat added.

"But what about–"

"I can dress this wound later." Cordelia gritted. "And I know my seniors' sacrifices won't be in vain. We have to go now!"

"Yes, yes, run along like the frightened cats you are; and _do_ bring along those Ylisse royalties to me so I could chop their heads off and I can sleep well!" Gangrel said, making his soldiers laugh.

"Gh…" Given no other choice, I immediately mounted on her Pegasus once again and for the first time, after we took off to the sky again, I felt humiliated after that sudden ambush.

"Oh, I won't let you go that easily… ARCHERS!" Gangrel commanded as his reserved archers stepped forward, taking aim at us and before we knew it, a rain of arrows were coming.

"This isn't good!" I cringed in pain but–

*SHANK!*

When Cordelia looked at her back, both of us noticed one of the Pegasus Knights; the one that gave out orders to her earlier, took all of the blow for us, as her whole body and her Pegasus was now filled with the enemies' arrows.

"Go… and… tell them… about… their… ad…van–" She couldn't finish her words as she also plummeted down towards her death.

"NOOOOOOO!" Cordelia cried out.

"Cordelia! We gotta go now!" I shouted. Cordelia looked back at her fallen senior for a moment longer. "Cordelia!" I shouted again, making her snap out of it. She then urged her Pegasus to fly faster to which she did and flew out of harm's way and out of the arrows ranges.

* * *

Back at the camp, as we are the only ones at the camp, knowing those guys are coming at us soon, Cordelia mended her wound at her side, while I, out of my armor, packed up some of the items that would be useful and burned down some of the plans that was left at the main tent to make sure those guys won't learn Ylisse's secrets on the art of war. Cordelia was saddened about her fallen comrades.

"My seniors… all have been taken down within an ambush… and she took the blow for us…" Cordelia said sadly. "Now I understand why they tease me at times… it's to show they truly care for me and that I was a very important member of the group… *sigh* Why didn't I notice it earlier?"

"Cordelia…" I got out. "It's not your fault. You couldn't have known. And you did what you could…"

She kept quiet for a moment before she looked at me. "Kurogasa, you said that you are amongst Prince Chrom's group, yes?"

"Yeah, I did tell you that. Even the Mad King himself said so."

"Then, you probably know where he would be, right? Is he still at Ylisstol?"

"Last I heard, Chrom plans to escort the Exalt to the eastern palace for her safety with the Fire Emblem, before heading to Regna Ferox." I answered.

"I see. So, Regna Ferox is aiding us for this battle…" Cordelia got out as I set the remaining tents on fire, making sure to not leave anything behind and bringing some supplies of our own.

"I suggest we head over there and warn them while we still have the chance of doing so." Kivat suggested.

"And we must go posthaste." Cordelia said before she immediately mounted on her Pegasus. "Let's go warn them of the enemies' arrival, Kurogasa. With the Exalt out on the field, her life could be at stake."

"Right." I nodded then mounted on her Pegasus before wrapping my arms around her waist–

"Ow!" Cordelia cringed in pain as I had my arm accidentally on her wound.

"S–Sorry!" I got out as I let go. "A–Are you okay?" I asked worriedly.

"It's fine. This wound won't affect me that much, just as long as you don't wrap around on it strongly." Cordelia assured me.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes, just be sure to hold onto my shoulders to keep you from falling down."

"O–Ok." I got out and with that, we took off to the sky again.

* * *

_Meanwhile, as the Shepherds are escorting Emmeryn to Regna Ferox, with Phila and another group of soldiers escorting the Exalt to safety, throughout the journey, Melissa kept quiet to herself and hasn't smiled much along the way. Despite the best efforts of Vaike and Virion to cheer her up, it was all for naught as the rest of the girls told them to back off from her while Melissa is riding behind Frederick, as usual._

_"Come now, milady. There is no need to be sad. I'm sure your little brother would be alright." Frederick spoke, as Melissa could only kept quiet to herself and spacing. "I guess I should tell you why I do have fears of these bears."_

_"H–Huh?" Melissa asked a bit surprised._

_"When I was but a young boy, I lived in a small village in the hills. One day I wandered into the forest, where I was set upon by a bear. My wounds were most grievous… many in the village doubted I would survive."_

_"I don't see where this is going…" Melissa said._

_"When my father brought down the bear and have its meat for the feast, at that time, I truly believe that if I eat the bear's meat, I might get scared that they would hurt me again, hence the reason why my fear of eating the bear meat remains with me…"_

_"Oh…" Melissa noticed._

_"And if I cannot get rid of my fears of eating bear meat during dire times, I might as well just die here at the battlefield; thus I won't be able to last long without proper meal… even the finest knight won't be much of a use with an empty stomach…"_

_"Do not worry. I'll be sure to help you out with this fear, even if it would take a while to do so…" Melissa assured._

_"I thank you, milady. And seeing you smile again makes the whole Shepherds relieved…"_

_"Ara?" Melissa blinked as she touched her mouth and traced it. They were curving up a little bit. It's not much, but it works. "You're right. Thank you Frederick." She smiled a bit._

_"Think nothing of it milady." Frederick smiled back._

_"Aw mou~~~ my feet hurt!" Akane whined. "Storm–sama, can you carry me?"_

_"Seriously?" Storm blinked before he shrugged it off and kneeled down before her. "Hop on, then…"_

_"Are you actually giving her a ride?" Donnel asked surprised._

_"You're gonna spoil the little brat?" Sully asked as Akane hopped on his back with glee, giving her a piggyback ride._

_"Storm can't say 'no' at times… especially when it comes to her…" Saigo sweat dropped as Akane's imaginary hearts appear above her head once again._

_"Ugh, I believe I have an idiotic owner too…" Kivat II sighed in disappointment._

_"I can tell just by a glance, Kivat II." Maribelle added._

_At the same time, Lissa also complained. "Ugh, my poor feet. I've got blisters the size of eggs!"_

_"Oh, it's not so bad, Lissa. Just a healthy little stroll!" Chrom smiled cheekily, making Lissa puff her cheeks in annoyance. _

_"My legs feel like pudding…" Saigo muttered. _

_"Hah! Should I carry you?" Chrom joked._

_"You can carry me!" Lissa said, making everyone look at her. "…No, seriously. I would really be okay with you carrying me."_

_"I ain't gonna take the offer, for sure…" Saigo said as he slowly backed off and looked at Aqua. "How are you coming along, Aqua–chan?"_

_"Just fine…" she replied as she wasn't tired at all before noticing Lon'qu near her. "And yourself?"_

_"I'm fine, just… stay away from me…" Lon'qu said as the Shepherds marched along, with a Hierarch leading them along the way._

_"Are you sure you aren't that tired?" Anna asked Storm._

_"Oh, don't worry about it. I'm already used to this kind of stuff… and she's as light as a feather." Storm said while Akane was enjoying her ride._

_"This action of yours would only dissipate much more of your energy even further, lad." Miriel reminded._

_"Hmm…" the Hierarch pondered, looking around the mountains._

_"Hey, old man, what's with the sightseeing?" Saigo asked, startling the former for a moment._

_"Oh, I'm just a b–bit nervous I'm afraid. Gh–Ghastly times, these!" the Hierarch replied._

_"Say, Chrom, who _is_ the old man?" Saigo asked._

_"The hierarch? He's been a friend of House Ylisse for many years. He guided Emmeryn during the early years of her rule. Why do you ask?" Chrom asked. _

_"Well, it's just that something feels…" Saigo got out._

_"Grah ha hah! Time to die, princey!"_

_"…Off."_

_Within seconds, the Shepherds have been surrounded by them and at this point, the hierarch hit the joint, leaving them behind. "Plegian soldiers? Damn! How did they know we were here?" Chrom exclaimed._

_"Laerqmlncqp!" Sagark exclaimed._

_"Yeah, I got a funny feeling about that old man… he must be the one that leaked the information…" Saigo added._

_"Your Grace, we'll protect you!" Phila said as she and the rest of the soldiers formed a defense line, to protect Emmeryn from harm._

_"Everyone! Prepare to battle!" Chrom commanded as Storm had to put Akane down from his back._

_"Ah mou~~~~! I really wanted to enjoy more!" Akane whined._

_"Unless you wanna get yourself killed, I suggest you should suit up, girly!" Vaike told her as Melissa got off from Frederick's horse._

_"Indeed! And the Arches of archer would take down these fiends with a swift of my arrows!" Virion claimed, probably trying to gain Melissa's attention._

_*BOP!*_

_"OW!" Virion cringed, courtesy of Vaike bopping his head._

_"Read the mood pretty boy! Now's not the time to flirt with the Sister!" Vaike snapped._

_"Uh… now's not a good time for arguing with each other, both of you…" Stahl reminded._

_"Yeah~, we should defend ourselves from these guys~." Kiva–la added._

_"It would be a graceful, yet violent ending for their stupidity…" Rey–Kivat pointed out._

_"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Virion and Vaike said in unison at Rey-Kivat in anger._

_"He wasn't even mentioning about both of you…" Aqua glared._

_"In any case, we should get ready for the battle…" Storm decided. "Kivat II!"_

_"Rey–Kivat…" Aqua muttered under her breath while glaring at the enemy soldiers._

_"Let's do this, Sagark!" Saigo commands._

_"Ikuyo~, Kiva–la! Let's harm these guys before they tried to harm Storm–sama!" Akane said determined._

_"They should be grateful that their lives will end quick and painless." Kivat II said flying into Storm's hand._

_"Ikuyo~ Akane–chama!" Kiva–la cheered flying into Akane's fingers._

_"Dhfkjsgwiwexbvc!" Sagark said while attaching to Saigo's waist._

_"It shall graceful yet violent." Sagark said while Melissa pressed the IXA Knuckle on her palm._

**R–E–A–D–Y!**

_"GABUI!"_

_*CRUNCH!*_

_"Henshin!" The Riders announced._

**F–I–S–T O–N!**

"_CHU!"_

_"Henshin!" Rey–Kivat declared._

_"Hen… shin!" Sagark said._

* * *

_Meanwhile, at the top of the mountain, a Wyvern Rider named Vasto, that is donned with a black shirt with silver armor looked at the battlefield, spotting the Shepherds that's under attack. He takes a deep breath, sniffing the air before he let out a deep breath out with a cocky smile. "Ahhhhhhhhh… Smell that, men? The winds of fortune are blowing our way!"_

_Right now, the hierarch ran away from the battlefield, only to confront Vasto. This startled the old man as he started begging for mercy. "Hold, sir!" the hierarch confronted. "I am the man King Gangrel told you about! Did you not receive orders to take me into your protection?"_

"_Heh! I've orders to protect a man, true… But I see no man here! …Only a pig! A rasher of traitorous bacon that sold out his own sovereign! And what do we do with little piggies, mmm?" Vasto asked._

"_Well, you… I mean, perhaps… You let them go free?" The Hierarch asked._

"_Oh, are you a chicken now? Bawk, bawk! We've a whole barnyard in our midst!" Vasto laughed, before he got serious. "Well, it don't matter what you are. The axe will fall just the same!" He said raising his axe at the old man._

"_Eeeeeeeeeeeek!" The Hierarch screamed, before–_

_*SLASH!*_

…_His life ended._

_As the hierarch drops dead, while he looked at the edge of his bloody axe, his confident smirk remained as he shifted his attention onto the battlefield. "Right! Now for the main event. By moon's end, they'll be erecting statues of me in the capital!" he said before he leads his group of armies towards the Shepherd's direction while he took flight to the sky._

* * *

_"Hey, I see something up there!" Lissa shouted, gaining Chrom's attention. Both of them noticed a Wyvern Rider hover right in front of them at this point._

_"What is he doing here?" Phila asked while Vasto laughed looking at the royal family._

_"Ho there! Ylisseans! Give me the Fire Emblem and your wench of a ruler, and spare yourselves a gory end!" Vasto threatened._

_"Grr… Phila, take Emmeryn to the rear of the column. We'll fend off these blackguards!" Chrom ordered._

_"Yes Your Highness!" Phila said before turning to the Exalt. "Your Grace, please this way." She said. Emmeryn as she and the soldiers moved to the back._

_"Alright, you Plegian bastards! Time to take you out!" Saga exclaimed._

* * *

Meanwhile, as we continued venturing north from the camp of Pegasus Knights earlier, Cordelia was still burdened by her fellow sisters' death as I held onto her shoulders to make sure I don't fall. Sure, there are a few times I nearly fell off from the ride, but Kivat and Cordelia made sure I don't fall off from the ride since I can't wrap my arms around her waist due to the injury she received earlier. "Oh, come on, cheer up, lady! You've been sulking along the way." Kivat said.

"How _can_ I? They've sacrificed themselves for my safety…" Cordelia said as I saw tears stream out from her eyes, still bearing the guilt inside of her. "I should've stayed and assist them if not for her command…"

"What good would that have done? You would've been killed, I would've been left stranded and at best, be taken hostage, and Kivat would've been taken by Gangrel as his slave of a pet." I countered.

"Which I don't want to be…" Kivat shuddered.

"But… but…" Cordelia got out. At that point, the only thing I could do calm her down was wrap my arms around just below her neck, surprising her a bit.

"It's okay…" I consoled. "I know that this is hard for you. The only we can do now is do what we can. We couldn't save your fellow sisters, no, but what we _is_ do is follow their last wish, and that's to warn Chrom and the others. As my sister once said; forget about what happened in the past, continue on with the present, and build for a better future."

Cordelia kept herself silent after hearing my advice before she nodded. "You're right… we should press on with our mission; which is to warn them of Plegia's presence."

"That's the spirit." I smiled.

"Come now, girl! Let's pick up the pace!" Cordelia commanded her Pegasus and without a doubt, she picked up the pace.

"Nice speech there, aibou." Kivat complimented.

"Thanks…" I got out.

"I know it must be hard for you to mention out your big sis… and seems to me…" Kivat said as he perched on my shoulders, whispering to my ears. "…you got yourself a comrade of your own. And who knows? Maybe once you get to know her better, you could even take the next step…" He said with a slight chuckle.

"M–Maybe…" I got out. "I've been thinking a lot and… maybe Nee–san's right…"

"Eh? What do you mean?" Kivat asked.

"I don't know… about what she said. No matter how I look at it, she's always there for me for comfort and for my sake of happiness. Not even once she ever thought about her own… which got me thinking: Did I hurt her feelings after I rejected her somehow?"

"That's some thinking you got there…" Kivat commented.

"Yeah… all I know is… I need to make things right with Nee–san when I see her again." I said.

"Yeah, you should, because you left a bad end." Kivat said.

"Pardon me for eavesdropping, but what's this 'bad end' I'm hearing about?" Cordelia asked.

"It's complicated." I said.

"Well, we still have some time before we arrive. So you can tell me." Cordelia said.

I was a silent for a while, until I nodded. "I might as well." I said. And so, I told everything about my past, my friends, and Nee–san, and the most difficult part, when I confessed and Nee–san rejected me, and also what I did after.

"Oh…" Cordelia got out. "That's… quite a story…"

"Yeah, and now that I've been thinking a lot along the way, maybe I should apologize to her for my actions…" I said while looking a bit down.

"I'm sure she'll understand. Like you said, she is the most, gentle dove ever." Cordelia reminded.

"Yeah, and it looks like there's a battle ahead of us now." Kivat said as the three of us saw the battlefield from afar.

"No! Plegians here as well?!" Cordelia gasped.

"Aw man, that's not good." I cringed. "Kivat!"

"Yosha! Kivert myself!" Kivat cheered flying into my hand, catching him. "GABU!"

*CRUNCH!*

"Henshin!"

With the quicksilver out of the way, as I donned into my armor, Cordelia immediately threw one of her javelin towards the back of the enemy that tried to attack Phila. "Prince Chrom! Captain Phila! Beware! Enemy reinforcements to the rear! They'll be upon us soon!"

"Is that… Cordelia?!" Phila asked surprised.

"Can it be…?!" IXA–neesan noticed. "Otouto!"

"Uh… pardon me for asking but, who's the girl in front of Kurogasa?" Kiva–la–chan asked Phila while parrying one of the attacks from her enemy at the front.

"It's Cordelia. She's one of my knights." Phila answered. "Young but quite gifted. But she was stationed on the border… Why…? Oh, no! Could it mean…?"

"Hang on guys!" I shouted as I took a Fuestle off my belt and placed it in Kivat's mouth.

**WAKE UP!**

Kivat flew off the perch and played the whistle tune and day turned to night. With that, surprising Cordelia, I stood up and jumped off her Pegasus to get some extra height.

"What is that man even thinking; jumping from her horse like so?!" Phila asked surprised from my action as I dove down with my kicking foot.

"Darkness Moon Break!" I shouted. Even though I missed my target on the Wyvern Rider, it didn't matter, because the one I'm targeting is the ones that tried to attack the Ylisse soldiers. With one foot landing on one of them, the Kiva insignia printed on the ground, knocking them out for good while the one that got kicked earlier smashed into pieces.

"That's some entrance you did there, buddy." Dark Kiva commented as the whole view turned back to normal.

"Hey, you know me. I'm the life of the party!" I said, getting up from my stance, "Now who said y'all can start the party without me huh?" I joked.

"After you hit the joint too early, the whole group was a bit slumped… but at least we now know for sure you're alright." Dark Kiva said as he took out a Fuestle. "And I ain't gonna let you take the main stage…" he said confidently before placing it onto Kivat II's mouth to initiate the Wake Up call.

**WAKE UP ONE!**

After the declaration, Dark Kiva crossed his arms and all of the sudden, the whole surrounding turned into red bloody haze and half of the full moon can be seen behind him while he clenched his fist tightly.

"What travesty is going on around here?" Cordelia asked as she landed on the ground, still baffled with the whole phenomenon.

At that point, Dark Kiva's fists were imbued with dark energy as he was about to initiate his Rider Punch known as…

"Darkness Hell Crash!"

With one quick leap forward, he wasted no time delivering the punch onto the enemy's strong knights. The attack alone not only created a rather large shockwave that's enough to scatter a small group of their soldiers behind them, but also a hole is made on the enemy's chest with the Kiva insignia appearing behind him. The corpse of the knight earlier exploded after the shockwave cleared out, before the whole phenomenon returned back to normal.

"Such power…" Cordelia said in awe.

"Wow… I think I just did an overkill…" Dark Kiva sweat dropped.

"I think I'm gonna puke." Kiva–la–chan groaned before she suddenly de–henshined and had the urge to vomit.

"Ara, ara, not now~" Kiva–la whined before–

"BLEEEEEEEEEEEGH!"

Akane–chan couldn't hold on much longer and had to let it go, due to the gruesome attack she saw. "Ara~, ara~… Akane–chama isn't a big fan of exploding body parts…"

"Please don't mention it in fro– BLEEEGH!" Akane–chan couldn't finish her words on time as Sully protected her from harm.

"Geez, you sure have a weak stomach!" Sully said annoyed.

Meanwhile, Sumia led her Pegasus next to Cordelia and lets out a sigh of relief. "Cordelia! Thank goodness you're alright!"

"Glad to see you safe too, Sumia." Cordelia sighed as the two Pegasus Knights hugged each other before they let go.

"Oh, Kurogasa, it's so good to see you safe! We were so worried about you!" Sumia said as she hugged _me_, surprising me for a bit.

"Uh… yeah…" I could only say before Sumia accidentally fell off from her Pegasus, and ended up on top of me.

"And as usual, you're still a klutz as I can remember, my dear friend." Cordelia commented.

"Oh gosh, are you okay Kurogasa?" Sumia asked worried.

"Yeah… I'm fine…" I got out. Good thing, my mask is hiding my blush.

"Get off of me!" Kivat whined as Sumia immediately got off from me.

"S–Sorry!" Sumia quickly apologized.

"I've been stomped on, nearly got sliced in half and now got pinned by a girl; all in one day…" Kivat groaned while. "I just hope no bad luck would befall on me…"

"And here _I_ thought, being slapped on my arm when Riki injured me was bad enough…" I muttered as I got back up.

"Yeah, we share the same boat, aibou…" Kivat noted as I notice the Wyvern Rider that I missed, earlier flew down and swing his axe onto one of the Ylisse's soldier, killing him on the spot before he went back up high in the sky.

"Ha, ha, ha! I'll splatter you Ylisseans across the canyon floor!" the Wyvern Rider said confidently.

"Hah!" Ricken yelled, casting a wind spell onto the Wyvern Rider, but the wyvern is agile to dodge his attack. When he was about to land another blow on him, Stahl managed to grab him in the nick of time, saving Ricken from his head being chopped off from the swing of his axe.

"Thanks!" Ricken thanked him while holding his wizard hat.

"Think nothing of it. I was close by and I have to look after my comrades too!" Stahl replied back.

As Panne in her beast form struck down the archers with her strong slash of her paws, Anna and Kellam were guarding Lissa and Maribelle from harm, each with a weapon in hand as the two are healing up Donnel and Akane–chan respectively while Sully brought up her lance to skewered up some Plegians.

"Hah! Is that the best you got?!" Sully challenged skewering another soldiers. "My ma can do better than you Plegian bastards!"

"Hah!" Kellam yelled as he thrusts his lance onto a mage, before the latter could cast a fire spell on him. As the fire spell hits his shield, Anna took this chance by slashing the mage's chest and pierced it by the neck, killing him on the spot before returning back to where she stood earlier. "Nice doing business with you~."

"Phew, thanks for the treatment, Maribelle! I needed that treatment." Donnel thanked her.

"Think nothing of it. Just be sure to take out those moronic Plegians. That would suffice enough to return the favor." Maribelle said.

"I can't say the same thing for Akane…" Lissa said after finish healing her stomachache up, but it still wasn't good enough as Akane–chan still had the urge to vomit again.

"Ara~, ara~, it would take more than just healing, Lissa–chama~" Kiva–la told her while perching on top of Akane–chan's head.

It was then Anna had a brilliant idea. "Why don't you buy a remedy to cure that stomachache of yours? I guarantee it'll reenergize you in a jiffy, Akane."

"One problem… I don't have the money…" Akane–chan groaned. "BLEEEEEEEGH!"

"Oh… that's too bad…" Anna winced after seeing her go at it again.

"I'll go ask anyone who'd lent us some money~" Kiva–la offered.

"No… you don't have to…" Anna said as she gives it to Lissa. "Just this once. Consider it as a free sample; just as long as she stops throwing up again."

"Thanks Anna…" Akane–chan thanked.

**WAKE UP!**

Rey–Kivat played his wheezy whistle tune and the chains around Rey–chan's wrists shattered to reveal her claws.

**I–X–A C–A–L–I–B–U–R: R–I–S–E U–P!**

Both IXA–neesan and Rey–chan dashed forward towards a group of lancers, Lon'qu appeared behind them from out of nowhere, taking a few of them out with one slash. Frederick also joined in with a slash of his own before the IXA Judgment and Blizzard Claw Execution from IXA–neesan and Rey–chan respectively did the finishing blow.

"Nice move there bubbles…" Gaius said after taking down a healer from the enemy's side. "This way, their morality should've dropped right about now…"

"Agreed." Lon'qu said while he looks above. "But that Wyvern Rider is a nuisance…"

"And we can't really reach him. His wyvern is also capable of dodging the arrow and magic." Frederick said.

While they are discussing over it, IXA–neesan look at me and she immediately ran towards me. "Otouto! You're alright!"

*SWOOSH!*

The sound of the arrow and a hatchet passed by her, as she took a pause. It turned out that Virion and Vaike took out the enemies that were waiting to ambush her.

"Go, my fair maiden! Reunite with your beloved brother!" Virion exclaimed.

"Don't cha worry about the Vaike! I can take 'em on!" Vaike assured her.

IXA–neesan nodded and ran over to me before she hugged. "Otouto, you're alright!"

"Sumanai…" I got out as I gently hugged her back.

"I was so worried for you when you sprinted off like that!" IXA–neesan added while still hugging me close to her.

"I know…" I got out as we broke the hug. "I just… wanted to say sorry… for everything. I…"

"It's okay, dear. I forgive you. I always have." IXA–neesan assured before Chrom jumped back after dodging another swing from the Wyvern Rider.

"I hate to break up the family reunion, but we got ourselves some trouble here…" Chrom told us as the Wyvern Rider tried to attack where Emmeryn is at, only to have whipped on him a few times, courtesy of Saga aiding her and Phila's assault on him, distracting him for a moment.

"Speaking of reunion time, it's time for a reunion with the Arm Monsters!" I said taking out the three Fuestles and placing them in Kivat's mouth one after another.

**GARURU SABER!**

**BASHAA MAGNUM!**

**DOGGA HAMMER!**

* * *

_Castle Doran, Riki, Jiro and Ramon are playing poker as they held up their cards and take a good look on their hands. "Hu, hu~, I'm gonna win this one…" Ramon said happily as his hand is a Straight of Hearts._

_"I don't think so…" Riki said as he showed a Straight Flush of Clubs._

_"Nuh–uh, I win…" Jiro smirked as he showed a Royal Straight Flush of Spades._

_Just before the three of them could place down their cards on the table, the three of them heard their roll calls, surprising them. "Kurogasa–dono is calling for me…" Jiro got out._

_"And me, too?" Ramon added._

_"He's calling out all of us…" Riki said as the three of them placed their cards down and started walking towards the hallway. As Jiro kneeled down and scratched the ground with his fingers, Ramon did a twirl and a snap of his finger, while Riki pulled down his hair angrily before the three of them assumed their Mazoku form, before the three of them changed into stone statue and being hurled out by Castle Doran._

* * *

"Kurogasa, what are you doing right now?" Cordelia asked, confused.

"Calling out back up." I said as I saw the three Monster Statues coming towards me.

"What _are_ those?" Cordelia asked wide–eyed.

"His allies." Sumia answered as I start to hold both the Garuru Saber and Bashaa Magnum in my hands and multiple number of chains were wrapped all over my armor and before long, I have assumed my DoGaBaKi form. Of course, just like the first timers, Cordelia was surprised when she saw me in my newest armor.

"Oh, don't worry about it. You'll get used to it." Chrom said but for some reason, Cordelia was a bit nervous when he talked to her.

"Ah, P–Prince Chrom! Are you unharmed? Did t–they hurt you in some way?" Cordelia asked while still stuttering, which got me confused.

"No, I'm alright. Thank you Cordelia. It's good seeing you again too." Chrom said.

"G–Good seeing you too." Cordelia got out.

It was then he thought of something while looking at Cordelia, as she was still nervous before him. "Say, Cordelia, how about you and I team up to take him down?"

Cordelia was surprised hearing his offer, and she smiled. "YES! That would be… I would be honored! Truly!"

"Ara, ara… she's a bit nervous around him… I wonder why?" IXA–neesan pondered while Chrom mounted on Cordelia's Pegasus, ready to take off at any time soon.

"I have a feeling that Cordelia has a crush on Chrom…" I muttered.

"I get the feeling too." IXA–neesan said.

"Ohohoho! You got competition again, aibou." Kivat snickered.

"O–Oi!" I got out, blushing behind my mask.

"Alright, whenever you're ready, Cordelia." Chrom said, as she let out a little nod, still nervous.

"Y–Yes, Prince Chrom."

"Just call me Chrom. I'm not much of a fan for royal title or so…" Chrom said before the two took off to the air.

"Saa, otouto, I suggest you should get along as well. You have your time limit, ne?" IXA–neesan reminded as Sumia approached her Pegasus to me.

"We should assist them too. Don't you think so, Kurogasa?" Sumia asked.

"Y–Yeah, let's go!" I said as Sumia mounted on her Pegasus before I mounted on her Pegasus behind her.

"Alright, girl! Let's go!" Sumia urged her Pegasus as with a flap of her wings, Sumia's Pegasus took off into the air.

"Ara, ara… he's growing up too fast…" IXA–neesan said as she switched her weapon to Gun Mode, taking aim at the enemy soldiers that are running towards her before she unleashed a barrage of shots.

"Hah! What can the three of you really do?! You can't even keep up with my speed alone!" the Wyvern Rider boasted at the five of us. When I said five, I meant by Phila also joining in the battle. "My Wyvern is faster and stronger than any of your 'pigeons'!"

"Really? I think my water bullets would say otherwise!" I shouted as I shot a barrage of water bullets at the wyvern's wings to dampen them. And these water bullets never miss.

The Wyvern let out an angry roar, aiming his head to shoot out a fire breath onto us. "Hah! You just make him mad! You're gonna suffer under the flames of–"

*SWOOSH!*

"YATTA! I got the big fish!" Saga said happily, having his Jacorder in Bute Mode wrapping around its mouth while keeping his ground at the same time due to the wyvern pulling him as it backed off.

"Why you–" the Wyvern Rider growled angrily, swinging his axe onto the whip, but it was all in vain as the whip wasn't cut that easily.

"Chrom! Let's finish this!" I shouted.

"Right!" Chrom nodded. With that, both of us got up and jumped off the Pegasi with Chrom holding Falchion and me holding Garuru Saber and both of us somersaulted down on the Wyvern Rider. And not only we cut up the Rider, we cut up the wyvern's wings too along the way. Both of us were falling until Cordelia dove down with her Pegasus and caught me with Sumia doing the same with Chrom.

"Nice job, Captain!" Sumia praised.

"Kurogasa, I notice there are three of the statues, but… I noticed you only wield two…" Cordelia pointed out as the wyvern slowly began to lose its flight.

"This can't be happening!" the Wyvern Rider cursed.

"Oh that?" I said as I threw the two weapons away to pull out the Dogga Hammer out of nowhere. "Now you see it." I grinned cheekily.

"Where did you pull _that_ off?" Cordelia asked incredulously.

"It happens all the time." I shrugged. "Now if you'll excuse me, I got a Wyvern Rider to bash." With that, I jumped off the Pegasus and smacked the Wyvern Rider again and sent him flying across the sky before Cordelia caught me again.

"It's going! Going! Going!" Kivat said. "And he's out of there! Home Run!"

With the loud sound of a thud, the wyvern ended up landing on the ground after its wings has been cut away. The rider ended up lying on the ground, having his every single bone crushed as we gently descended down onto the ground. Phila mounted off from her Pegasus, armed with a sword in hand, she stood tall and looked at the badly wounded man.

"You doves think… killing me will change anything?" He began with a slight chuckle while coughing up blood from his mouth. "Even now, my brothers storm across your precious border… Go on, dear exalted coward! Run! Flee while they slaughter your subjects! Save yourself… Let their faith in you… bleed away… with the rest…"

And with that, the Wyvern Rider went lifeless.

"Good riddance…" I muttered as Cordelia's and Sumia's Pegasus landed on the ground and we all mounted off and Kivat flew off the perch for me to de–henshin while the three Arm Monsters floated up and returned to Castle Doran.

* * *

Slowly, yet surely, after their leader was taken down, most of them retreated to the other side, but IXA–neesan won't let them go easily as she shoot them down from afar, only to have very few of them standing and survive.

"With them retreating, this would suffice and victory has been secured." Miriel said while fixing her glasses' position.

"Yeah, and it sure is one heck of a work…" Gaius got out while looking at Akane–chan. "How's the tummy–ache coming along, sugar?"

*POW!*

"OW!" Gaius cringed in pain holding onto his stomach courtesy of Akane–chan,

"Don't call me sugar." Akane–chan got out.

"That's some punch…" Gaius commented while rubbing his stomach and groaning in pain.

"What are they up to now?" Panne asked.

"Something tells me he's going to feel the girl's wrath soon enough…" Stahl stated.

"Maybe I should call you jawbreaker instead… what do you think?" Gaius proposed.

*POW!*

"OW!" Gaius cringed after Akane–chan punched him in the jaw.

"Keep it up and maybe you _can_ call me jawbreaker and I'll punch your jaw every time you do!"

"Golly, Akane can be scary…" Kellam got out.

"Not me! That's just awesome!" Lissa exclaimed.

"If you want to confirm the term 'scary', perhaps you should try making that Sister angry." Stahl said, making two certain characters shudder for some reason.

"Why do I have a funny feeling that what they said is not supposed to happen?" both Vaike and Virion muttered to themselves in unison.

"If you do, you would just try to commit suicide…" Lon'qu pointed out.

Meanwhile, Chrom, Cordelia, Phila, Frederick, Nee–san, Saigo, Storm, Aqua–chan and I were having a discussion, while Akane–chan was still beating the crap out of Gaius for the time being; giving her such weird nicknames earlier.

"That's the last of those idiots trying to do a sneak attack on us. I knew that old man was fishy…" Saigo spoke.

Cordelia, in panic, then said, "Your Grace! My prince! Run! As far and fast as you can! More Plegians are coming, not a half day's march behind you!"

"Ara, is it true?" Nee–san asked.

"Yeah…" I muttered. "Gangrel decided to personally invite himself to Ylisse. The guards stationed at the border are… gone."

"What?" Phila gasped.

"Gangrel and his men ambushed us and before we even knew it, they killed the Pegasus Knight units there… all but me, Kivat, and Cordelia."

"Man, that's quite a tragic story…" Storm said as Cordelia was lightly shaken up, remembering those last dark moments again.

"Cordelia, what's the matter?" Aqua–chan asked.

"I can still hear their screams from that ambush. They told us to make the escape for our safety… I can't believe I left them…"

"Peace, Cordelia. You did your duty." Phila assured firmly. "The sisters rightly prized your youth. You've many years yet to keep their legacy alive."

"But I abandoned them! I'm weak… Their legacy deserves better."

"Sometimes fleeing takes the most courage. They knew that. Now pull yourself together." Phila said. "Let the faith they showed in you give you strength."

"Captain Phila, I… How can I go on like this? They were my… my family…" Cordelia sobbed before she actually broke down crying and the only thing I could do was hug Cordelia for comfort.

"There, there, dear… it's alright… we share your pain. You don't have to bear it alone…" Nee–san also comforted her and also gently patted her head.

"Damn those monsters!" Chrom cursed.

It was then Emmeryn made up her mind, looking at the rest of us. "Everyone… I must return to the capital."

"Huh?!" Saigo exclaimed. "You're kidding me, right?"

"Your Grace, I cannot advise–" Phila got out.

"I should _never_ have left." Emmeryn intervened. "If it's discovered I'm away when this news comes to light… The people could panic… riot. More Ylisseans could needlessly die." Emmeryn then took the Fire Emblem and gave it to Chrom. "Here, Chrom. I entrust this to you."

"The Fire Emblem?" Chrom asked.

"Take it to Ferox– to safety."

"And leave _you_? No, Emm."

"No part of House Ylisse matters more than the Emblem. It possesses tremendous power. But too much blood has been shed over it already. I hope it finds a better guardian in you than it did me."

"Emm, come on. You can't… Don't talk like that! You sound like you're ready to give up…" Chrom said in dismay.

"I am not giving up, Chrom. I am only giving what I can."

"But… are you sure Your Grace?" Saigo asked worriedly. "If those Plegians capture you, then–" He didn't wanna finish sentence.

"Saigo, are you worried for me?" Emmeryn asked, surprising him.

"Of _course_ I am! The Shepherds wants to assure your safety, y'know?" Saigo replied.

"Wouldn't _anyone_ would be worried if they're experiencing the same situation?" Frederick pointed out.

"_Anybody_ will, dear…" Nee–san added as Chrom decided to interfere.

"Whatever you want to do, Emm, this is madness!" Chrom protested but Emmeryn started taking her leave, only to have Lissa stand right in front of her.

"Sis, wait! Let me go with you!" Lissa exclaimed.

"Stay with Chrom, Lissa. I command it." Emmeryn said, but Lissa shook her head in denial.

"This isn't fair! It's not fair!" Lissa sobbed, tears streaming down her eyes. "I know our people need you, but _we_ need you, too!" Emmeryn looked at her little sister for a while before coming up to her and wiped her tears, smiling.

"Dry your tears, love. This is not goodbye." Emmeryn assured.

"It's still early to throw in the towel just yet." Rey–Kivat said while fluttering next to Aqua–chan.

"He's right, y'know? Don't you lose hope yet, kiddo!" Kivat tried to assure.

Phila then stepped forward. "Your Grace, the Pegasus Knights will accompany you to Ylisstol."

"Very well, Phila. Thank you." Emmeryn said with a nod and smile.

"I will keep the prince and princess safe, Your Grace. You have my word." Frederick pledged.

"We Riders would make sure of their safety as well." I added.

"I know you will, Frederick, Kurogasa. Thank you." Emmeryn thanked as Frederick gave her a light bow.

"It is my honor." Frederick replied.

"Think nothing of it." I said assured.

"Cordelia. You will stay here with Chrom." Phila ordered.

"But, Captain–" Cordelia got out.

"I know your heart is heavy, but this is how it must be. Your knight–sisters will be with you in spirit, wherever you go."

Cordelia was silent for a while until she nodded. "…May they give me strength…," She muttered before saying to Phila. "As you command, Captain. I will pray for your safety."

"Come, Phila. We must go." Emmeryn said, before they started walking.

"No! You don't have to go! This is absurd!" Chrom protested, making Emmeryn and Phila stop, the former turning to her brother.

"Chrom, you don't–" Emmeryn got out.

"Walking to your own death will not bring peace to anyone! Ylisse needs you. _We_ need you! Be selfish for once in your life!"

"Chrom…" Saigo muttered while looking at Emmeryn after that, to which she lowered her head closed her eyes.

"Calm down…" Aqua–chan said.

"Yeah, Aqua–chan's right. You need to dunk your head in cool water for a bit…" Storm added before Emmeryn spoke after her long silence.

"I love you, Chrom. Both you and Lissa are my everything." Emmeryn paused for a moment, looking at her little brother. "As for the peace I seek… You cannot see who it is for. I have to go. I'm sorry– I truly am." she said slightly disappointed when saying it. "Let us embrace again in Ylisstol when you arrive with Feroxi reinforcements. I know you will come."

"…This is a terrible plan." Chrom muttered shaking his head.

"The blood of the First Exalt flows strong in us." Emmeryn smiled. "You and I will keep Ylisse safe. I believe it with all my heart. Safe journey, Chrom… Safe journey, Lissa… And safe journey Riders." With that, Emmeryn and Phila took their leave with the rest of her soldiers, leaving us Shepherds.

"Emm… Emm?!" Chrom got out, stepping forward, but I put a hand on Chrom's shoulder, stopping him and he turned around to see me. "Ah…"

"Let her go Chrom…" I muttered with my head bowed down.

"But–" Chrom protested.

"Let. Her. Go." I said more firmly lifting up my head with a glare. "You think this is easy for her?"

"As much as I don't wanna leave her be as it is, Kurogasa's right. She has a duty to the people…" Saigo said with a hint of pain.

"And so do us milord. For now, we should go to Regna Ferox to get reinforcements." Frederick said to him, before Chrom sighed.

"I still feel burdened when I let Emm do this terrible plan, but… you're right, Frederick… for now, we should march to Regna Ferox to gain their assistance…" Chrom decided as he looked at the Shepherds. "Alright, Shepherds. Let's move out."

Under his command, everybody started moving forward after that ambush. While they started to move onward, Cordelia and Nee–san were engaging in a conversation, with me at Nee–san's side. "Excuse me, but are you Kurogasa's big sister?"

"That's right, dear. And I would like to thank you for bringing my little brother to safety." Nee–san thanked, making Cordelia smile.

"You're right, Kurogasa. She _is_ quite a gentle dove, as you speak." Cordelia said.

"I told you." I grinned cheekily before turning to Nee–san, frowning a bit. "Nee–san… about earlier, I…"

*FLICK*

"Ite!" I winced in pain, thanks to Nee–san's flick on my forehead.

"Otouto, I have said it earlier. I already forgive you; so you don't have to worry about it." Nee–san said assured while I rubbed my forehead. "I couldn't blame you for what you did, as I truly care for you."

"Hai, hai, wakatta, wakatta…" I chuckled. "I'm just making sure."

Nee–san giggled and when I looked at Cordelia, she seemed to be occupied with something, looking at Nee–san's certain part of her body, which caught Nee–san's attention. "Cordelia, is something the matter?"

"Oh!" Cordelia said caught off guard. "I–It's nothing, really. Should we venture forth to Regna Ferox?"

"Seeing as everybody is going, we might as well." I shrugged.

* * *

Eventually, we reached Regna Ferox and everybody was doing their own things for the time being. Aqua–chan headed off to the blacksmith, something about 'lightening and reinforcing her boomerang' with Rey–Kivat, while Akane–chan dragged Storm along the area, much to his dismay. Nee–san is still helping out Frederick about his fear of bear meat, as usual at the dining area, which only left me, Saigo, Chrom and Lissa inside the meeting room, as Chrom is still feeling burdened.

"Relax, Liz. I'm sure she'll be alright. Phila gave her word to us for Emmeryn's safety, right?" Saigo asked.

"I know that!" Lissa said panicking a bit. "B–But she's safe inside the castle, right? And Khan Flavia is assembling her best troops as we speak. We'll make it back home in time. I know we will!"

"As long as we keep our hopes up, we know we will, young lady!" Kivat added as Lissa turned her attention to her big brother, who kept silent after Emmeryn's final decision earlier.

"Chrom? Say something! Say, "Yes, of course we will!" or anything positive!" Lissa shouted to her brother, gaining his attention.

"…I'm sorry, Lissa. What?" Chrom got out, who was still out of it.

"Ugh, fine! Never mind! Let me know when you get out of your _own_ head for a second!" Lissa groaned, throwing her hands in the air, while rolling her eyes. Chrom stayed silent after that. At that point, Sumia approached him, noticing how he was looking and just couldn't take it anymore.

"Snap out of it, Captain!" Sumia snapped. Then…

*POW!*

Sumia punched him?!

"That's a first…" I said stunned.

"Kncfdskjwhwl!" Sagark exclaimed.

"Yeah… that's not a bad right hook." Saigo added.

"OW! …What was _that_ for?!" Chrom snapped, rubbing his jaw.

"Oh no! …Did I do it wrong?" Sumia gasped. "Captain Phila said sometimes a good slap will break someone out of their doldrums."

"Sumia, when you slap someone, you do it with an open palm. You just punched Chrom in the face!" Lissa exclaimed.

"Um… It's the _thought_ that counts?" Sumia winced.

"Doesn't matter. You snapped him out of it… hard." Kivat got out.

"That seriously hurt…" Chrom said exasperated.

"Ha, ha! What's wrong, my dear prince? Sometimes love hurts!" A voice laughed seeing Flavia enter the room and approach us. "You're lucky to have strong women like these, and not just dainty flowers about. In any case, I bring good news. The Feroxi army has finally mobilized. Every last man is itching to fight. I must say, I'm looking forward to savoring a skirmish or two myself."

"…Wait. You're coming along?" I asked.

"Of course! A khan must have her fun. I'm even bringing my insignificant other."

"Your who?" Saigo asked.

"Basilio. The oaf isn't good for much, but he might stop a few stray arrows."

At that point, Basilio came running into the room, panting like crazy. "Chrom! Good grief man, I've been looking for you everywhere!" Basilio panted.

"Is something wrong?" Chrom asked.

"Our scouts have reported back. Dark news, I'm afraid… Ylisstol… has fallen."

"WHAT?!" All of us asked shocked.

"The Plegians captured your Exalt and retreated back across their lines. Gangrel has declared she's to be publicly executed within the moon."

"EXECUTED?!" All of us shouted again.

Lissa was shaken, as slowly, her legs started to fail on her. "N–No… Emm…" And without a doubt, she fell unconscious right into Chrom's arms, surprising him.

"Lissa?" Chrom asked as he tried to shake her up, but to no avail as the news was too much for her to bear. "LISSA!"

"No way… this can't be happening…" Saigo said as he lowered his head down, looking sad. Knowing that he likes her, even though he tends to deny it, it really inflicted much damage on him.

"The dastard's not even trying to be subtle anymore." Flavia said as she crossed her arms.

"The woman's right. This is obviously a trap they just deployed, ready to spring up on us." Kivat added.

"The Mad King _knew_ our scouts would relay this information back." Basilio said. "It's clearly a provocation– a hot brand to the buttocks! We should consider our options carefully before jumping to any–"

Before Basilio could even finish his words, Chrom looked at Sumia. "Sumia, tell the rest of the Shepherds; we'll be marching to Plegia!"

"C–Captain! Are you sure?" Sumia asked surprised.

"I'm pretty much sure of it." Chrom said firmly as Basilio coughed up to catch everyone's attention inside the room.

"Well, that would be _one_ option, yes…" Basilio added. "But perhaps we've seen enough royalty waltzing into traps for one war already, eh?"

"I don't _care_ if it's a trap, Basilio. He's going to murder my sister!" Chrom yelled.

"Hey! Easy, Chrom! Breathe!" I yelled back, placing my hands on his shoulder.

"He's right, Chrom. Breathe a moment." Flavia said. "No one's suggesting we don't act. We're simply saying we should act _wisely_. We'll need guts _and_ wits in equal measure if we're to save your sister."

"The two of their words held true, shounen…" Kivat II said as he fluttered into the meeting room while looking at Chrom. "And you must know you are not alone to bear the burden. We will think of something."

"Kivat II…"Chrom said while looking at him, then his surroundings, and finally the unconscious Lissa in his arms. "…alright. Kurogasa, Saigo… we'll plan out a strategy to save Emm."

"You got it." Saigo said.

"And this plan we come up with has to be fool proof too." I added.

"Are you certain you're up to the task, boys? It won't be easy. You hold the Exalt's life in one hand, and all of ours in the other.""

"Don't worry, we can do this." Saigo said.

"Better than doing nothing. I'm sure I can come up with a few strategies." I said. Let's see if years of playing RPG games are worth it.

"Ha, ha! You've got stones, at least. I like that!" Flavia laughed.

"No hesitation, no mincing words… you guys are either a geniuses or a fools!" Basilio laughed too. "I suppose we'll find out once we march. Hold on to your tassets, Ylisseans. We've an Exalt to save!"

* * *

Alright everybody! That's another chapter down! No Fangire this time today people, but don't worry, one will come up soon! So get to it guys! As always, review!


	14. Chapter 8: The Grimleal

Hey, hey, hey! It's your buddy Fenikkusumaru and Wild Fang and I got a new chapter for ya! Hope you guys enjoy it!

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

All over Regna Ferox Castle, the Shepherds and us Riders were scrambling around. After relaying the news to everyone about Emmeryn about to be publicly executed, at first they were shocked to hear it, but then after they were driven to save her. So as said earlier, the Shepherds and Riders, including me were scrambling around the castle, getting ready to save Emmeryn.

"C'mon guys, move it! Move it! Move it! We go no time! Get your equipment and everything! You got ten minutes!" I barked out while running to meet with Chrom, glancing at the others scrambling to get their weapons and items ready.

"There goes my sugar hunting…" Gaius sighed as he started wandering around.

"All of my essentials are with me. I do not acquire much more items…" Panne said coolly while keeping her gemstone in her sash.

"I guess it's time to close shop early today." Anna shrugged as she also started packing up her things.

During the midst of chaos, I noticed Sumia crouching down from afar, while her Pegasus stayed close to her. Curiosity got the best of me as I walked towards her and she was… plucking petals off from the flower? "I'm going to be fine, I'm not going to be fine, I'm going to be fine…"

"Sumia, what are you doing?" I asked, making Sumia squeak in surprise, before she randomly tripped and fell on her back.

"Ow…" Sumia groaned.

When she tried easing up her pain from her random trip, I helped her back to her feet and asked again, "What are you doing, crouching at the corner on your own?"

"Um, I was doing the flower fortune just now…" Sumia said.

"Really?"

"Yep."

"And what did your fortune say?"

"Um… I haven't finished yet. It's still halfway until I know the answer…" Sumia said as she showed the flower in her hand, which half of the petals were already off.

"Finish it later Sumia, we gotta get going." I urged.

"But–"

"Now Sumia!" I urged again, before I ran off to see Chrom.

"Oi, aibou, I know you're urging to go to a rescue mission of sorts, but don't you think you're a bit harsh on her?" Kivat said as he fluttered next to me. "She was really surprised when you told her, as if you're blaming her for doing something wrong."

"Sorry Kivat… I'm just on edge right now. We gotta save Emmeryn and we can't afford to waste any more time."

"Yeah, I know… just be sure to take care of everyone's feeling once in a while, alright?" Kivat said, to which I nodded at.

"I will."

* * *

Eventually, everyone has already packed up and waited outside of the gates, including the Khans.

"Wenolwevwjher!" Sagark said.

"Okay. Good to hear." Saigo nodded before he looked at me while Sagark landed on his usual spot. "Everybody is present, man."

Basilio was curious about something as he approached us. "I wanna know something. How did you understand what your bat friend said to you? I couldn't even make up a word what that thing just said!"

"First of all, Sagark is a cobra like creature." Saigo corrected. "Second, I don't know. I just somehow understand him."

"Alright, is everyone ready?" I asked, while I looked around and everyone nodded. "Okay, we're going. Kivat, Kivat II, call Doran please." I requested.

"Do what?" Basilio asked confused, blinking.

"Come now, son. Let us summon Doran with both of our Fuestles." Kivat II said as both Storm and I flicked our Fuestles up in the air, only to have the two of them fetch it with their mouths.

"You got it!" Kivat said to his dad before blowing it, announcing the call it made.

**CASTLE DORAN!**

* * *

_At this point, The three Arms were playing Jenga at the round table and so far, the tower stood tall and it's Riki's turn to select a block from the tower. "C'mon! C'mon! You better make it fall, Riki!" Ramon chirped._

_"I'm_ not_ gonna make it fall…" Riki growled as he slowly took a block out of the middle of the stack. Slowly… slowly… slowly…_

_At that point, they heard the call of Castle Doran, and the castle shook, causing the stack of blocks to fall off! "NOOOOOOOOOO!" Riki yelled._

_"Yay! I win!" Ramon cheered._

* * *

"That's one _loud_ noise!" Basilio said after he, Flavia, and Cordelia removed their hands from their ears after the loud sound made by the Fuestles.

"What was the point of doing _that_?" Flavia asked.

"Aren't you guys affected by it?" Cordelia asked everyone.

"We already used to it." Donnel waves it off. "It squeals like a pig, but sooner or later, we'll get the hang of it!"

"Yeah! Can't wait to see the flying castle dragon thing again!" Lissa hopped happily.

"Flying castle dragon?" Basilio, Flavia, and Cordelia asked in unison.

"Yep! And here she comes now!" I said pointing to the sky.

As the three look up at the sky, they were _really_ surprised to see Castle Doran high in the sky, letting out a roar before it landed on the ground. Heck, even Gaius ended up dropping his lollipop from his mouth while Panne kept her composure. "WHOA! What is _that_?!" Basilio asked.

"That, my friend, is Castle Doran." Storm introduced.

"Hah! What a view indeed!" Flavia let out a good scoff, impressed. "I think I'm going to like this place!"

"Alright, so who's going to enter in first?" I offered, but Cordelia was confused while the rest of them pushed both Stahl and Akane–chan forward; due to some experience they don't want to live in again.

"Enter? How so? I can't find where the entrance is." Cordelia pondered while looking at Doran.

"Oh you'll see. Doran! Take them in!" I said. Doran let out a soft growl before gently let out a golden orb out of its mouth and got Akane–chan and Stahl in. Next thing that happened was that golden orb floated up and "ate" them, surprising the first timers.

"Oh my! It ate them!" Cordelia exclaimed.

"Uh… you sure that thing's safe?" Basilio asked wide–eyed.

"Relax, she's harmless." I assured. "And don't worry, Akane–chan and Stahl are fine, they should be in the castle by now."

"Why those two first?" Flavia asked.

"Because we don't want to share the same experience we got in there like last time." Frederick reminded.

"It's the good thing too, because that guy immediately dashed towards the dining room, chowing down his food like there's no tomorrow!" Vaike explained.

"Oh, and Akane–chan did the same thing. She _did_ whine about being hungry." Storm said.

"You really treat her like she's part of a royal family, man–spawn…" Panne commented.

"Y~ep." Gaius nodded while looking back at Doran. "I wonder if they have a vault of candy waiting for me?"

"Well, let's not stand here everybody, let's get in!" I urged.

* * *

**(Cue in Last Inferno by Ceui)**

**(Instrumental [Starts at 1:30]) **Chains appear one by one, binding and blocking the whole scene before shattering away, revealing the title screen: Awakening of Kiva, and a background of a dark, grey sky. The title then fades away before the camera descends down to a scene.

**(Furikaeru nageki no kouya de)** From the top of a cliff, Lucina looks down sadly at a barren and empty wasteland filled with death and despair.  
**(Matataita kibou no Fragrance)** Lucina then closed her eyes as tears fell from them before the screen faded to black and the tears splashed in the black void, creating multiple ripple effects, changing the black void to the next scene.  
**(Kienaide hakanaki yume demo)** Kurogasa was outside walking on his way to class while thinking about his repeated dreams.  
**(Kanjitai sono nukumori wo)** Storm walks next to Kurogasa and wrapped his arm around his shoulders, followed by Akane ambushing Storm from behind by tackling him, making Storm and Kurogasa tumble down. Melissa who was behind them giggled as Aqua looked at them while reading a book, leaning against a tree, and Saigo looked on as he sat on a tree branch.

**(Michiyuku itoshisa wa Endless Chain)** The sky darkened and the six noticed it. Looking up with determined looks, after Kurogasa, Storm, and Akane got up from the ground; the Outrealm Gate appears in the sky.  
**(Tsunagitai yo kono sadame wo koete) **At the same time, Lucina and the future generation kids also notice the Outrealm Gate opening up. Lucina's group dash towards the gate, while Kurogasa's group willingly let the Outrealm Gate suck them in, flying towards it, triggering to the next scene of seeing Chrom and his group battling with the enemy and both Kurogasa's and Lucina's group arrived and ran towards the battle area.

**(Hanate tokoshie no Paradox)** Kivat, Kivat II, Rey–Kivat, Kiva–la, and Sagark flew fast beside Kurogasa's group. All at the same time, Kurogasa, Storm, and Akane caught Kivat, Kivat II, and Kiva–la, with their hands and the former two let the bats bite their hands before the belts appear around their waist, while Sagark attached to Saigo's waist, Saigo inserting the Jacorder into the side of Sagark, while Rey–Kivat attached to the perch on Aqua's belt hanging upside down, and Melissa punched the IXA Knuckle on the palm of her empty hand before placing it on the belt.  
**(Akaku somaru yami no hazama de)** Stain glass markings appear on Kurogasa's, Storm's, and Saigo's faces, while a pink heart appeared on Akane's forehead, a large snowflake appeared in front of Aqua, and a golden cross shot out from Melissa's belt before they glowed and changed into Kamen Riders. They and the future generation kids assisted Chrom and his group, pushing back the Risen from destroying a village.  
**(Kimi wo omou koto ga yurusareru nara)** Amongst all the fighting, Validar, Aversa, and Arc stand there, the former two having evil smirks on their faces, while an enormous large silhouette of Grima appeared behind Validar, Aversa, and Arc. Its eyes glowing red. Chrom, Lucina, and Kiva charged towards Validar, Aversa, and Arc, as Tatsulot attached to Kiva's left arm, making his armor glow once again, and assume his Emperor Form, before Validar, Aversa, and Arc advanced to _them_.  
**(Yasashiku kuchizukete)** When the two sides clash, a spark of light blinds the whole view.

**(Namida tokasu ame ga sakebu)** At a village, Libra and Akane along with Kiva–la were taking care of orphan children before a boy who looks like Libra shows up and the orphan children run up to him.  
**(Kore ga saigo no Inferno kitto…) **When the kids starts yanking the clothing of the boy, it turned out to be Akane's son, who was whining about the kids that keep annoying him, as Akane and Libra smiled, before the screen slowly zoomed out to view the whole family with the orphans' antics.

* * *

Chapter 8: The Grimleal

After getting inside Castle Doran, we were on our way to Plegia. In the meantime, everyone was doing their own thing in the castle. As for me, I was doing some sparring with Storm in a room, doing some martial arts training, with only my pants on, and exposing the entire top part of my body while Storm keeps his tight black shirt and pants on. Mine is six–pack by the way while Storm's body was lean and has faint abs on it. Whenever I'm stressed, this always helps me relax.

Both of us have different set of skills when it comes to martial arts. As Storm is versatile with his kicks, especially with his right foot, I'm much more of a street style fighting and I may not have the strongest kicks, but my variety of flips and punches makes up for fighting off with his offensive style attacks. He tried to sweep me off with a low kick, which I dodge by lifting up my right leg to prevent from being hit. Doing some front flips while extending my foot forward to land some kicks, he kept his distance and immediately fended off my kick with both of his arms. This attack forced him to get on his knees but at the same time, leave my back vulnerable. He immediately pushed my leg up high, trying to deliver a strong back kick, only to have me dodge to the side.

After both of us stood back up on our feet, he immediately spun in the air, to deliver the 360 kick, while I was about to deliver my own roundhouse kick. Both kicked connect to each other, but I manage to make Storm lose his balance after his landing with his left leg. There's one more thing I forgot to tell you. While his right leg is the strongest, his left leg is his weakest link, thus the reason why he ended up landing on the ground and rubbing his back in pain. "Ite, te, te, te!"

"I win again man…" I panted giving him a hand.

"Yeah, that's only because you always for my weak spot." Storm panted as he took it and I pulled him up.

"I may not have the strongest attacks, but at least I'm quite versatile. And besides, your right foot can be a pain for me to keep up…" I groaned while waving my arms away after those attacks. "Why you didn't even land a single punch in practice?"

"I only use them for swordsmanship. My kicks are deadly enough." Storm said.

"What are you now Sanji from One Piece?" I joked.

"Ha, ha… very funny. My punches aren't as strong as you think. Heck, even breaking two pieces of board is already enough to hurt my fist. These hands are only for defense."

While we were taking a break, we hear the sound of the doorknob, getting our attention. When the door opens up, it turns out to be… Cordelia?

"Cordelia?" I asked confused. That alone was enough for her to be startled, and leaned too much forward, as the door flung open and she fell on the floor.

"Ow…" Cordelia groaned.

"Uh… you okay?" I asked a bit worried.

"Yes, I'm alright." Cordelia said as she slowly got up, but when she was on her hands and knees lifting her head up, she was blushing really red for some reason when she was looking at me, or rather my… six–pack?

"Cordelia, what's up?" I asked, gaining her attention back.

"Oh, uh…" Cordelia said as she shook her head, recovering herself from what she saw right now. "Prince Chrom said to get ready as we are approaching the battle soon."

"Huh? Already?" Storm said while raising his eyebrows and wiping off, the sweat from his forehead. "Time sure does fly after a bit of practice…"

"Yeah, it does. Alright, I'll be there in a minute, just let me wash up real quick." I said to Storm.

"Alrighty." Storm said and with that, he left, just leaving me and Cordelia in the room. I went over to another part of the room to get my towel and hang it around my neck and I noticed Cordelia was staring at me longer than usual. "Uh, Cordelia?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Huh? Oh yes?" Cordelia asked snapping out of it.

"What's with you spacing out?" I asked.

"It's nothing, truly!" Cordelia answered, which made me confused. "I was only here to tell you about the order, that's all."

"You sure? Then, why do you keep staring at me?" I asked again.

She kept silent to herself before she decided to take her leave, avoiding my question. "I'll go tell the others…"

Huh… Weird…

* * *

_As soon as Cordelia was out of the room and into a hallway, she was leaning against the wall, blushing from what she saw earlier. She was watching just near the end of Kurogasa's and Storm's spar when she noticed Kurogasa's… manly body. Just thinking about it made her blush even more._

_"Liked what you saw?" A voice asked. Cordelia was startled and turned around to see Kivat._

_"Oh… it's just you Kivat." Cordelia got out._

_"Did you like what you saw?" Kivat asked again._

_"What are you saying? I entered the room by accident. I should've knocked on the door before entering. I didn't know he didn't wear a shirt on, unlike that Vaike all the time." Cordelia said trying to keep her composure._

_"Oh, you can't fool_ this_ Kivat." Kivat chuckled flying around her. "Your face and expression says it all. You _like_ my aibou don't you."_

_"As I said before, it was only by pure accident." Cordelia continued trying to keep up her composure as she started to walk away. "If you excuse me, I should go tell the others to be prepared."_

_"Ooooooh, I think I found aibou's perfect girl!" Kivat chuckled with glee. "I gotta tell him!" He said as he flew off to see him._

* * *

_Meanwhile, Virion took a sip of his drink, enjoying wine that was served by Riki. "My good man, this is the best wine I've ever tasted! Who would've thought I would get to taste a 55 year old wine from your world?"_

_"In our world, it's considered a privilege to drink such an old, yet expensive wine. Yet, we still have plenty of them at our disposal." Riki answered._

_Vaike and Donnel looked at the violin in the casing, curious about it. "She sure is pretty!" Donnel praised._

_"If it's a pretty one, why is this fancy instrument in this casing?" Vaike asked._

_"That my friends, is the Bloody Rose." Jiro said. "Forged by Kurenai and Maya Otoya. This is the violin that tells us when a Fangire is near."_

_"This fancy instrument?" Vaike asked pointing at it._

_"But how did it play?" Donnel asked. "Did y'all have to remove the casing and play it?"_

_"No." Jiro answered. "It stays in its case. It hums by itself without anyone playing it when a Fangire is near."_

_Vaike and Virion shuddered at that. "That sounds… scary." Donnel got out._

_"Yeah, the Vaike isn't the type of guy who likes this ghost stuff." he said while rubbing off the goosebumps on his arm._

_Virion inspected the Bloody Rose while still holding a glass of wine. "Perhaps, I should play the violin? Such a waste for a caliber of a violin without its violinist."_

_"Be our guest." Riki said._

_Before Virion could reach the casing, Vaike immediately intervened, leaving the latter confused. "_I_ see where this is going. You're gonna impress Sister with your talent, huh?"_

_"Blasphemy! Why would you think such a thing?" Virion exclaimed._

_"What _is_ your intention of playing the violin?" Donnel asked._

_"Why, it would remind me of my youth, of course! Playing a violin is quite nostalgic for a noble person such as I!" Virion said proudly._

_"Oh sure, that's a per~fect excuse." Vaike said rolling his eyes. "Well, not if the Vaike has anything to say about it!"_

_"Oh boy, here we go again…" Donnel sighed in annoyance._

* * *

Whew… that was a good shower. After releasing some stress and taking a quick, but good shower, I feel happy. I was now on my way to see Chrom with all my clothes on, so he, Saigo, and I can discuss more strategy on how to save Emmeryn.

"Oi, aibou!" I heard Kivat call as he flew next to me.

"What's up?" I asked.

"This Kivat has good news for ya!" Kivat said happily.

"What's the good news?"

"I think you just got yourself a shot!" Kivat said.

"Huh?"

"This might be a chance to fill your love gap of your sister as a lover with a new woman, aibou! I think you and her can make quite the couple!"

"And who are we talking about exactly?" I asked confused.

"Miss Perfect, _that's_ who!"

"Cordelia?"

"Yeah!" Kivat chirped. "I think she's got the hots for ya!"

"Really…" I said raising an eyebrow.

"Uh–huh. I was flying around until I saw her at the door, spying on ya sparring, thanks to you going hard and heavy at it and showing off that six–pack of yours." Kivat snickered.

"Is _that_ why she's been staring at me?" I asked, blushing.

"If _that's_ not it, what _else_ could it be?" Kivat confirmed.

Is it really possible? I mean, even Vaike has six packs on him; heck, not even once I see him wearing a shirt.

"What's wrong, aibou? Have second thoughts about Miss Perfect already?"

"No it's not that, it's…" I got out. "You sure I got a chance with her?"

"Of _course_ you do! Well unless, you can get rid of your rival first."

"Who's the rival?" I asked, as my right eyebrow rose up high.

"Who else? Whenever she's with Chrom, she'll go gaga over that guy!"

"Chrom?" I asked. "I don't know… I mean, back when we went to save Donnel, when I told him about Nee–san, he told me wasn't into that love stuff that much."

"Maybe, but her response to him tells the whole thing, even though he can be dense at times." Kivat pointed out. "Well, in any case, I should wander around some more, maybe looking where Miss Perfect would be."

"Riiiiiiiiiight. You go do that." I said. "I'm gonna go meet with Saigo and Chrom."

And with that, Kivat left and roamed around once again, leaving me on my own. Kivat may be right… maybe I _do_ have a chance with her since I can _never_ love Nee–san as my lover. But, if she _does_ like Chrom, it would be déjà vu all over again…

"Golly, Kivat sure is happy." Kellam spoke from out of nowhere, scaring the heck out of me.

"Oh geez!" I said startled. "What the heck Kellam?! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!"

"Sorry, it wasn't my intention." Kellam apologized. "I was just walking around and stumbles upon you after seeing him fly away like that."

"Just… be sure to _not_ scare me like that next time…" I said before I took my leave.

"Where are you going?" Kellam asked.

"Having a strategy meeting with Chrom and Saigo." I said and when I turned around, Kellam was nowhere to be seen… literally.

* * *

**BGM: Fire Emblem Awakening: Serenity**

"Alright, bear meat… it's just you and me." Frederick said as he sat at a table, staring at a plate of cooked bear meat in front of him.

As I passed by the room along the way, I manage to get a glimpse of the gap on the door and saw Nee–san helping Frederick out with his meat problems.

"Yep, this could be it; the day you would face your fears." Nee–san said. "You've eaten from the most common meat up to the frog meat. And I must say; I'm impressed dear, that you would get rid of your fears, this fast."

"And I have you to thank for that milady." Frederick said. "Through thick and thin you've been helping me get through my fears. And the only way I can repay you back is to eat this bear meat." He said while looking at it. "Alright, bear meat! Do your worst!" With that, he picked up the bear and bit on it.

With his very first bite alone, he chewed on it and had that familiar feeling when chewing and eating it. Having the urge to throw up due to his fear at any time soon, he stood firm on his two feet, trying his best to eat it and eventually, he swallowed it down.

"Ara! You did the first bite!" Nee–san said happily but when she looked at his paled face, she immediately got worried for him. "Are you okay, dear? You look a little pale…"

"No worries… milady…" Frederick got out, gritting his teeth. "I am _not _let this bear meat get the best of me!" With that, he took another bite of the bear meat.

As Nee–san continued to support him while he was struggling with his bear meat, I've been wondering about the other day; about Nee–san's happiness. Not even once has she found her _own_ happiness other than mine. She's always there for me for everything and always wanted to keep me smile. Seeing her help out Frederick out of sincerity is truly something and unlike the two certain characters, Frederick doesn't seem to be the one that also tried to pursue her much like those two did. To be honest though, this guy only thinks about his knighthood and his king; always being Frederick the Wary. I wonder if he also fell for her as well.

And with those long thoughts, I snapped back into reality, as Nee–san kept her smile, looking at Frederick, who landed his face on the flat table and with just a small chunk of roasted bear meat left on his hand. "That's it, dear. Just one more bite and you will be free of your fears of bear meat."

"One… more…" Frederick got out. "Just… one more… RAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He yelled eating the last piece of meat. He chowed down the bear meat with everything he got, despite his weakened state. With Nee–san staying by his side, he eventually swallowed it down, cleaning the whole plate.

"Well done, dear. You've finally overcome your fear of bear meat." Nee–san congratulated, as Frederick panted heavily after the torture he went through, just to get rid of his fear.

"Thank… you…" Frederick said between breaths.

"But… are you sure you're alright?" Nee–san asked concerned.

"I'll… be… fine…" Frederick got out, and with that, his head face planted on the table.

"Frederick?! Frederick!" Nee–san cried out.

Hearing Nee–san get worried, instinct took over as I immediately dashed towards the dining area, surprising her a bit. "Nee–san, what's wrong?" I asked, pretending as if I didn't see the whole thing.

"Ah, otouto! Frederick passed out after he ate the bear meat!" Nee–san panicked. "He overcame his fears, but he still passed out right after that! At least he didn't scream his head off like last time."

"What?" I asked, pretending to be shocked looking at Frederick. "Aiyaiyai, I better get Lissa and Maribelle for this one."

Just before I could leave the room, I felt something grab my arm and when I shifted my attention, it turned out to be Frederick, slowly getting his conscious back to reality. "W… ait."

"Frederick, you're awake?" Nee–san asked surprised.

"I'm not… out yet." Frederick got out.

"Oh, thank goodness to hear that!" Nee–san sighed in relief. "I thought we'd have to call Lissa or Maribelle to heal you up again."

"Yeah, who would've thought that such a discipline guy like you can be defeated by bear meat?" I joked.

"It's true I have overcome my fear of bear meat, but it would take some time for me to adjust with this profound courage over the meat." Frederick said.

"So… does that mean you're going to be okay from here on, after eating it?" I asked.

"Of course, Kurogasa. Better than fine, in fact. Thanks to your sister, I needn't ever battle on an empty stomach. I stand in your debt, milady." Frederick said with a light bow.

"Oh, it's nothing really." Nee–san smiled. "I'm just glad that I could help out."

"Still, I stand in your debt." Frederick repeated.

"Yeah, and your fear of bear meat is no more. And we would get ourselves an asset to our battle later on." I smiled, but Frederick lowered down his head, leaving both of us confused.

"Frederick, is something the matter?" Nee–san asked as his hand reached something at his pocket.

"Milady, I think I should tell you something." Frederick got out.

"Hm? What is it?"

"I made a promise to myself… I swore that if I could keep the bear meat down, I would offer you… this." Frederick said as he presented the black box and as he opened it, there was a golden ring with a diamond inside the casing and Nee–san was surprised. Heck, even _I_ share the same feeling.

"Frederick? Why are you showing me this ring?" Nee–san asked.

"If I may, I would like to ask you to become my wife."

EHHHHHHH?! _Now_ he pops the question?!

"U–U–um… uh… I truly… didn't know about this!" Nee–san said at a loss of words as Frederick got down on one knee, still offering the ring to her.

"Milady, I was thinking about what would happen if I managed to overcome my weakness. We would have no more reason to spend so much time together." Frederick said. "And yet, I cannot bear the thought of leaving your side. So after so much thought, I determined that I had no choice but to propose."

"Oh, Frederick…" Nee–san got out.

"And to be perfectly honest, I've… fallen for you when we first met." Frederick confessed with a slight blush, as Nee–san also had a blush.

"No wonder I got a different treatment." I muttered.

"So, what would it be, milady? Will you marry me and become my beloved wife?" Frederick offered, with the ring still opened before her.

"I… I…" Nee–san said, as she still can't decide. His actions caught us off guard. I guess this is a good time to return the favor for helping me out.

"Go on, Nee–san." I said.

"Eh?" She blinked in surprise.

"I said go ahead." I smiled. "You have my blessings."

"Is it… really okay?"

"Yeah, you've done so much for me, just for the sake of my happiness. I guess it would be fair for me to return the favor for _your_ happiness."

Nee–san took her time to think and Frederick remained still, not budging one bit from where he was kneeling. In the end, Nee–san gently smiled, handing her hand to him. "Sir Frederick, I accept with an open heart, with my otouto as our witness."

Frederick smiled at that. "Milady, you have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that." He said as he the ring and placed it on Nee–san's ring finger. "It also fits well on you."

"It sure is, Frederick, no… my love." Nee–san smiled and blushed.

"My heart is forever yours, milady. I vow to defend you not only as a knight, but also as a husband for the rest of my days." Frederick smiled, kissing the back of her hand to seal the deal.

**BGM Ends**

* * *

_Meanwhile, Virion and Vaike shuddered violently. "Why do I feel a bad omen falling upon me?" Virion asked himself._

_"You got me. I suddenly got the goosebumps too." Vaike got out. But then they realized why they themselves specifically shuddered._

_"THE FAIR MAIDEN/SISTER!"_

_With that, the two ran to look all over for her._

_"Why are those two running away like being chase by a big bad wolf?" Donnel asked._

_"Because they're afraid their chances to woo her, are going to blow away to bits and pieces. Huff, huff and away their dreams go…" Jiro said._

* * *

As I got out of the dining room, followed by Frederick and Nee–san walking together side–by–side, both of them, shared a smile. Sure, their wedding would be held after we settled down with this Gangrel business, but at least I approve of their relationship. Besides, Frederick isn't like those two, and he lets time do the magic. Just as before we could even turn left, there were two voices calling out to Nee–san, and this time, I kept my smile on those two.

"My fair maiden!" Virion exclaimed.

"Sister!" Vaike got out. "Are you unharmed?"

"And why would the knight stand very close to the fair maiden?" Virion questioned.

"Oh, you two didn't know? They're engaged." I smiled smugly.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Virion and Vaike exclaimed in horror.

"WHEN?!" Vaike got out.

"Just now. I know, because I saw the whole thing…" I said.

"WHY?!" Virion exclaimed. "Why would you hand over her to him, instead of this noble man such as I?"

"Two things." I said while making a peace sign. "One, unlike you two, Frederick doesn't pursue her much like you two did. He just let time do its magic. And the other one; he's the one that proposed to her first."

"B–But… you love her as well, don't you?! Why didn't you object to this, my good man?!" Virion demanded desperately.

"Because I now realized that my sister only sees me as a little brother and nothing more." I answered. "And she'll _only_ see me as that." I then looked to engaged couple. "Besides, she's done so much for me all these years for _my_ happiness, so it's only fair that I repay her back by giving _her_ happiness."

The two of them were stunned in silence. They looked at each other, then back at couple. They were really at loss of words. HAH! Take that!

It was then Nee–san stepped forward, looking at both of them. "I know both of you have feelings for me, but forgive me, my heart already belongs to the man who proposed to me."

As Vaike lowered his head down in disappointment, Virion, on the other hand, kept up his smile, as if he's acknowledging this. "If this is my fair maiden's wish, then I shall compel to it as a true gentleman. It is your decision and I shall support it."

"Pretty boy… are you sure about this?" Vaike asked.

"But of course!" Virion exclaimed. "Sir Knight has won her hand fair and square and I must back off from trying to woo the fair maiden; as I, too, someday would find someone who is as beautiful as her."

"Huh… I might as well give it up too…" Vaike sighed in defeat.

"I'm sorry you two." Nee–san apologized sincerely.

"Do not fret my fair maiden. I'm sure you will have good future with him. I'm sure of it." Virion said with a gentleman bow.

"Thank you, Virion." Frederick replied. While we were still talking, I noticed Kivat fluttered right in front of my face, surprising me.

"Oi, aibou! The strategy meeting is about to start!" Kivat informed.

"Oh right. We better get going you guys." I scoffed in worry.

"Yes, let's go. We can't keep milord waiting." Frederick said.

"And we might as well tell the good news." Nee–san smiled.

* * *

When we were in the meeting room, before we discuss about strategy, I told Chrom, Lissa, the Khans, and the rest of the Riders about Nee–san and Frederick's engagement. They were all surprised hearing it, especially when it comes to Frederick.

"Whoa! Am I hearing this right?!" Lissa exclaimed.

"Did Frederick the Wary and Sister Melissa get engaged?" Chrom added.

"How the heck did _that_ happen?" Flavia asked.

"Well, time worked its magic." I smiled.

"Well, I'll be." Storm scoffed good–naturedly.

"Ohh, I'm so happy for you Sempai!" Akane–chan squealed, practically glomping Nee–san.

"Ara, ara… why thank you, dear." Nee–san said happily as she hugged Akane–chan and the approaching Aqua–chan.

"Congratulations…" Aqua–chan got out.

"*Ahem* I know you guys are enjoying this moment, but we are having a task at hand." Saigo reminded as Basilio pats his back while letting out a laugh.

"Let them be, boy! How can you _not_ be happy about it?!" Basilio asked.

"You oaf!" Flavia shouted, hitting the back of Basilio's head with a ruler. "The man's right! This isn't the time for doing so! We're still engaging a war as we speak!"

"She's right." I said. "As much as we can be happy about this, we need focus on how to save Emmeryn."

"Alright, so what's the plan?" Basilio asked.

While we were thinking, I heard Storm slightly chuckle, catching my attention. "What's up?"

"Oh, it's nothing really." Storm waved off. "If you haven't noticed, the whole club members are here. Don't you think so, President?"

"Ara… it _has_ been quite a while since I've heard that title." Nee–san giggled, but left some of them confused on the term.

"President?" Lissa blinked in confusion. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"We'll tell you later." I waved off before we started discussing our battle plan while time was running out.

* * *

Eventually, we reached Plegia undetected, courtesy of Castle Doran and her ability to make herself invisible to other people. After we got our camping sets and such, Kivat and the rest of his team started doing a little recon around the area. Castle Doran remained hidden near the forest, just in case we need backup. As we got out from the forest, we noticed the whole place is filled with sand, making any cavalry that mounts on horses, other than Pegasus, have a difficult time maneuvering around the desert.

"Mountains of sand… that's just great." Akane–chan complained. She then immediately stood close to my buddy, clinging onto his arm. "But that's okay! Storm–sama would protect the precious Akane–chan!"

"Ughhhh… not again…" I groaned.

*STOMP!*

"ITE!" I cried out in pain, hopping in pain, as I held onto my pained foot.

"Don't you _dare_ mock me!" Akane–chan growled angrily.

"Ano… you don't have to take it seriously…" Storm sweat dropped, as her character changed instantly; becoming a soft kitten from a roaring lioness within seconds.

"Ah~, gomenne, Storm–sama!" Akane–chan apologized.

"And you need to stop being nice to her all the time…" Aqua–chan said, making his sweat drop even larger.

While this was all happening, Frederick approached Chrom, looking onto the desert. "Milord, is there something that bothers you?" Frederick asked.

"I'd like to believe it's our cunning that got us this far without being spotted, with the assistance of Castle Doran…" Chrom began, as his gaze fixed upon the desert. "But we've seen far too little of the Plegian Guard. Where are they? Whatever trap Gangrel has planned, he is in no hurry to spring it." Chrom said worriedly before Kivat and gang fluttered back to our side, done with their recon.

"Yo~! The Kivat just got back from sneaking around!" Kivat exclaimed.

"Hey, don't try to steal the Vaike's line!" Vaike said angrily.

"Hush now…" Rey–Kivat said.

"So, what's the news?" Sumia asked.

"After a quick surveillance, our scouting spots some manner of engagement downfield." Kivat II explained.

"Understood." Chrom said then turned to the army. "Alright then everyone, get ready to move."

"Milord, these desert sands are certain to bog down our units, milord. Only mages and fliers will likely be able to proceed unhindered." Frederick reminded.

"Indeed. The sands are no match for our superiority." Miriel said as she fixed her glasses' position.

"Yeah! I dunno about you guys, but unless you guys can cast float spells like us, this is gonna be hard for you guys to battle out!" Ricken said happily.

"Boy, you sure didn't mention about how hot this place _really_ is!" Basilio exasperated.

"I don't have any potions or something that can help you guys out. We gonna have to walk through the sands…" Anna said.

"Y~ep. Better get ready for the worst." Gaius added.

"Hmph, the sands are nothing when I am in my beast form." Panne scoffed upon looking at the view.

"Hm… they sure bring out some good points." Chrom pondered before looking at me and Saigo. "I just hope our plan works."

"Relax it's gonna work." Saigo assured patting his shoulder.

"Yeah. This plan is fool proof." I added.

"Let's just hope it _is_ one!" Lissa said while she held her staff in her arms, ready to whack anything down along the way.

"That's right, darling. We would make sure of it, should those two try to make it fail." Maribelle said confidently tone, holding her umbrella, ready to poke us with it again.

* * *

_Meanwhile, a girl who looked to be about 10 years old was running. Correction: The girl was running away from someone. She had long, light olive green hair with a circlet around her forehead with a green colored scale bra over her flat chest with pink shorts connecting to her pink stockings wearing long purple boots and cape. After a while, she stopped running, taking a breather. "Have… Have I lost him?" The girl panted._

_"Wait, I say!" A Scottish like voice cried out as a Mercenary caught up with her, catching his breath. He looked to be in his late 30's, early 40's having a gentle giant like face. He wore a long sleeve tan shirt with brown pants, and light green armor covering his legs while carrying a sword. "Why you no comprehending, wee one?"_

_"AUGH! GET AWAY!" She groaned angrily and tried to make a run for it again, only to have her legs fail on her after all of that running she had. "Everyone just leave me ALONE!"_

_"Please, be keeping down with the voice!" the man hushed, lowering himself from being detected from the enemy, so to speak. "You give away position! Very bad!"_

_"My throat is dry, my shoes are full of sand, and some big weirdo is trying to KILL ME!" the girl whined, making the man groans, wincing at the girl's statement._

_"Oy, you break Gregor's heart! Why you treat like villain?" the man, dubbed Gregor, asked annoyed._

* * *

As we ventured forward, making sure we are out of the enemy's sight, Panne looked around, making the rest look at her. "What's wrong, Panne?" Nee–san asked.

"I can hear… someone asking for help." Panne answered.

"Golly, really?" Kellam asked.

"My sense of hearing never lies to its owner." Panne confirmed.

"Enemy nearby…" Lon'qu stated.

"What, already?!" Basilio asked with a surprised look, only to have Flavia keep him under her control.

"Be quiet, you oaf! Your screaming is gonna attract the enemy!" Flavia said angrily.

"From what direction, Panne?" Chrom asked. Panne pointed straight ahead. Chrom, Lissa, Saigo and I then went ahead walking up a small dune and up head were a guy and… a girl?! What's he planning to do with her?!

"Chrom! That girl!" Lissa cried out.

"I see her. Let's go!" He said and the four of us went. A few seconds later, Chrom drew Falchion pointing at the man, who raised his hands in defense at seeing us. "You there! Fiend! Keep your hands off that maiden!"

"Who is fiend? …You mean Gregor? No, friend! You have idea wrong!"

"Yeah, right! …Creep!" Lissa scoffed.

"What are ya trying to do to the poor girl?!" I demanded.

"This day has been nothing but insults and punches to groin." The man groaned. "And all for doing good deed! …Listen, friend! Gregor only want to–"

Before he could finish his speech, a dark mage floated above the sands, as his feet didn't touch the ground, looking amused. "Gotcha, you slippery scamp! Prepare for a dose of Grima's wrath." the dark mage exclaimed.

"Who's the freak show?" Sully scoffed, looking at the floating man.

"Oy, this is most terrible! Do you see now? They make with the catching of us!" Gregor said as if he's trying to get out of this mess.

"Why are you all after the girl?" Saigo asked.

"All? What is this "all"?" The man dubbed Gregor asked confused. "Gregor is not one of "all"! Look close! Maybe you not see from so far? Gregor have innocent baby face!"

"Uh… you don't look like you have an "innocent baby" face." I deadpanned.

"Gah! Never be minding!" Gregor said frustrated. "Gregor is not enemy! You _must_ believe!"

"…This is making my head hurt." Chrom groaned rubbing his head from a minor migraine. "We'll sort him out later. Right now, we need to protect the girl."

"Y–You're going to help me?" The girl asked surprised.

"No worries. We'll keep you safe." I winked giving a thumbs–up. "You just leave it to us." I added before I turned to the floating mage. "Kivat!"

"Yeah!" Kivat said as he flew towards me fast. "Let's notch this up, aibou!"

"What this is? Gregor hear talking bat speak?" Gregor asked confused.

"Whoa! That's a cute looking bat!" the girl exclaimed.

"O–Oi, I'm much older than you think. Please don't call me cute." Kivat blushed.

"Kivat!" I repeated.

"Alright, alright I'm going! Kivatte ikuze!" Kivat cheered flying into my hand. "GABU!"

*CRUNCH!*

"Hm… could it be what I _think_ it is…?" the dark mage pondered, looking at me as tribal marks of the stained glass are all over my face and ghostly chains wrapped around my waist to form the blood red belt.

"Oy! Why that bat is loud for Gregor's ear?" Gregor complained while I thrust Kivat forward.

"HENSHIN!"

"Henshin?" Gregor and the girl asked confused. I attached Kivat to the perch of my belt, dropping him down so he could hang upside down. Quicksilver coated around me, before shattering to reveal my armor.

Upon revealing my armor, while the girl's eyes filled with glee and Gregor blinked in confusion, the dark mage moved back, looking at me in horror. "That's… Kiva! The description, the looks and the armor! There's no doubt about it!"

"Huh?" Chrom got out, confused.

"Wait, how did he _know_ that? We didn't even say _anything_ about it!" Lissa exclaimed.

"I have one of our worshipers said that if a man donned in armor appeared before us, he's going to turn us into stained glass! He even said he's the only survivor as his comrades have been turned into a hollow glass!" he added.

"What?! That's just crazy talk!" Saigo shouted back.

"Who told you this?! Who are you?!" I demanded.

"I–I'm not telling you!" The man denied.

"Fine then. We'll just have to _force_ it out of you!" Saigo decided. "Sagark!"

"Incaiohsqjen! Dienifa! Hesin! Heshin! HENSHIN!" Sagark said as he latched onto his waist, letting out a whirling sound as Saigo had his Jacorder in his hand.

"Oy! This wee one is louder than talking bat!" Gregor remarked.

"What's with the gibberish that thing just made?" The girl said, confused.

"Henshin!"

"Hen… shin."

Saigo stuck the Jacorder on Sagark's side before pulling it out and the spinner on Sagark's top spun. Quicksilver coated Saigo before shattering to reveal his armor.

"Whoa! So pre~~tty." The girl said gleefully with sparkles in her eyes.

"I _must_ tell him about this!" the dark mage said as he made his getaway.

"Oi! Wait!" Saga said in annoyance, before Frederick walked toward us, alongside Kiva–la next to him.

"Milord, there is something you should know." Frederick began.

"What is it?" Chrom asked.

"Ara~, ara~, there are three villages nearby and apparently, those scary people are trying to recruit them~." Kiva–la informed.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"That's what _we'd_ like to know." Frederick said.

"I dunno~~, maybe trying to gain more worshipers of this Grima stuff~." Kiva–la added. "Or may~be, they're going to be some sort of a fodder for something of sorts~, especially innocent people that's involved in this mess~."

"Grima…" I muttered. All of a sudden, my head started to throb in pain, and I held my head. "Nghhhh!"

"Oi! Kurogasa, what's wrong?!" Saga asked worried.

"Hey, what's going on?" the girl asked in confusion. "Why's the guy having a headache all of a sudden?"

"Maybe the wee one has trouble with armor." Gregor pointed out.

"Nope, he doesn't have any trouble whatsoever with me around!" Kivat said before I slowly returned back to normal as the headache faded away.

"Are you alright, Kurogasa? You seem to have frequent headaches these days." Lissa said worriedly. "I can patch you up if you want to."

"No…" I got out shaking my head.

"Are you sure?" Lissa asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." I replied as I turned to Kiva–la. "Kiva–la, I want you to inform the others of the villages. Tell them that those villages need saving. Chrom, Lissa, Frederick, Saga, and I will find the leader and possibly some Fangires."

"Righty–o~" Kiva-la chirped before she flew away from our view.

"But in order to warn these villages of the danger, we better asked someone with best mobility, especially the ones far from our sight. Best if it's someone who can move swiftly through the sands…" Chrom added.

"But in the meantime, we should take care of the current mess we're in…" Saga said as we noticed the dark mages surrounding us, chuckling madly with some of the Plegian bandits that assisting them as well.

"Time for a Wake Up call then." I said taking out the Wake Fuestle and placing it in Kivat's mouth before closing it.

**WAKE UP!**

* * *

_While Kurogasa is busy dealing with some of the enemies, Kiva–la fluttered towards the waiting group, as Akane was the first one to notice her. "Kiva–la, where have you been? Did you go scouting on your own again after you have scouted with your family?!"_

_"Ara~ Ara~, no need to get worked up Akane–chama~" Kiva–la cooed. "Anyways~, Kurogasa said to get going. We have some villages to save~!"_

_"Villages?" Lon'qu said, looking at the fluttering Kiva–la while keeping his distance from the others._

_"Yep~! And there are these meanies that wanted to recruit new believers of sorts and also some Fangire along the way~" Kiva–la chirped._

_"That doesn't look good, if y'll ask me!" Sully said while looking at the white bat. "Not all of us can move around the sand with ease!"_

_"Indeed." Sumia intervened. "We fliers have no trouble when it comes to it, but we have the fear of the unexpected bowmen from the enemy lines."_

_"Yes, but if we don't hurry, who knows what'll happen then…" Cordelia added._

_"Right, so here's what we're gonna do." Storm said, taking command. "Sempai, you and Akane–chan head to one village. Aqua–chan, you come with me to another. Miriel and Ricken will go to the third village. Everyone else, help take out the Plegians."_

_"Aw mou~ I wanna go with you Storm–sama!" Akane whined._

_"Now's not the time to complain, dear…" Melissa comforted Akane, as both Virion and Vaike walked towards them, making the two ladies confused._

_"If I may, my fair maiden. I would like to escort you for your safety." Virion offered. _

_"And me as well, Sister! I know you're already engaged, but your safety is also important as! Who knows, maybe there's gonna be a Fangire popping out of nowhere, if we ain't careful."_

_"Ara, I don't mind at all, both of you." Melissa smiled._

_"And we better do this snappy. I don't want this intense heat melting down my candies of joy…" Gaius said._

_"You still have time to worry about your candies?" Stahl asked sweat dropping._

_"Oh, don't you worry about that. I can just sell it to him with my collections, with a little charge, of course." Anna cheekily smiled._

_"Let's go then! Koi Kivatto!" Storm called out._

_"Kiva–la!" Akane called out._

_"Rey–Kivat." Aqua said._

_"Let us them the enemy a graceful yet violent defeat!" Rey–Kivat said._

_"Ikuyo~ Akane–chama~!" Kiva–la cheered flying into her fingers._

_"The villagers will be grateful that we saved them." Kivat II said before flying into Storm's hand. "Gabui!"_

_*CRUNCH!*_

_"CHU!"_

**R–E–A–D–Y!**

_"Henshin!"_

**F–I–S–T O–N!**

_"Henshin!" Rey–Kivat declared._

_With all of the Riders transformed into their respective armors, they departed to their respective places. As the whole group split into four different groups; each with their own objectives, the enemies' mages appear before them, including the runaway dark mage earlier. But this time, upon seeing the Shepherds, the Dark Mage chuckle, looking at them with anticipation. "Well, what do we have here? Some warriors lost around the field?"_

_"Who are you supposed to be?!" Sully questioned._

_"I am Chalard, the great follower of Grima!" he said while raising both of his arms up high. "As I was ordered by my master to find some more non–believers, I shall also offer your lives to him as well!"_

_"You crazy or something? I ain't a follower of whoever you're worshipping!" Sully said in disgust. "Whatever. It's all gonna end the same. Getting skewered by my lance!" And with that, Sully charged forward at Chalard._

_"Sully, wait!" Stahl cried out but it was too late._

_"Ah, I see there's someone who's hasty to meet with Grima…" Chalard said with an evil smirk, as one of his assistants' conjured black magic onto her. Due to the sandy area, she wasn't fast enough to dodge it as the blast of magic caused her to be reflected back towards the group._

_"Gah!" Sully cringed in pain, while Chalard chuckled._

_"You did not know this desert is our playing field, non–believer? You are truly in a disadvantage!" Chalard said as Maribelle approached her, healing her up._

_"Allow me." Lon'qu said stepping forward._

_"Me too!" Kellam said stepping forward too._

_"Let me at this joker!" Basilio said._

_"Don't leave me out of it." Flavia smirked, wanting some action._

_"C–Count me in." Sumia said. "We'll take care of him, everyone else help out Captain Chrom and the others!"_

_"Yes, she has her point. Captain Chrom might still be in trouble, even with Kurogasa and Saigo around…" Cordelia said slightly worried._

_"If we must, then so be it…" Panne said before she used the gemstone; turning her into her beast form as the two ran towards another direction._

_"Maybe Blue blood and Bubbles are fighting under the shade, which would be perfect for my candies." Gaius added as he started running too._

_"Hey, wait for me!" Donnel exclaimed while tagging along with him._

_"Oh well, while waiting for the rest of the dispatched group to rejoin, we better take care of this mess." Anna said confidently, pointing her wavy sword at Chalard. "I guess this would be the time I'll be collecting your debt that you owe me on your purchases."_

* * *

**WAKE UP!**

Kivat flew off the perch and played the ominous whistle tune. While I was raising my kicking foot up, cringing in pain, one of the Plegian bandits sneaked up on me, only to have been killed by Frederick's sword, protecting my back. "Thanks!"

"Think nothing of it. We are comrades in arms, soon–to–be brother–in–law." Frederick smiled.

"True." I said, and with that, day turned to night and the moon shone going from half–moon to crescent moon.

"W–What's going on?!" The girl exclaimed.

"Oy! Why sun is out and moon up?" Gregor asked flabbergasted.

"He's gonna do that move! The Darkness Moon Break!" Lissa squealed.

"Don't you get tired of seeing the same move, Liz?" Chrom asked after he slashed down a dark mage.

"Nuh–uh! It's just plain awesome!" Lissa added before she thwacked a mage with her staff before dodging another one with her staff in hand.

Kivat flew around the kicking leg, shattering the chains to reveal the red bat wings. Then I jumped up in the air, doing a backflip and with the moon behind me, I dove down for my Rider Kick. "Darkness Moon Break!" With one foot being shoved at one of the soldier's face, the Kiva insignia print appeared on the sandy ground, crashing a few more of the Plegians with ease while the rest of the Grima believers scrambled around, avoiding the close combat situation while the whole phenomenon returned back to normal.

While Gregor, Chrom and Frederick are fighting with the Plegian soldiers and Lissa, to my surprise, putting up a good fight with a Dark Mage with her staff as a weapon, three Plegian soldiers slowly approached the lone girl, making her scared up to the point of the three of them surrounding her. "C'mon, little girl! Time to put you to sleep!" the man said with a smirk wielding a sword to threatened her.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" The girl yelled as… something in her hand glowed. It looked like a stone and… wait, she's changing into a dragon?! The three of them backed up from her as her wings spreads out and flapped, getting herself off from the ground as she spewed the flames at the enemy around her. This action surprised everyone.

"Holy crap! The girl's a freakin dragon!" Saga exclaimed in surprise behind his mask as the whole battle halted for now.

"That's awesome!" Lissa chirped.

"She's a Manakete…" Chrom said, looking at her burning down the Plegian soldier with ease, turning them to crisp. "I never thought I'd see one."

"Indeed. Perhaps she doesn't need our help so much as we could use her…" Frederick added.

"Prince Chrom! Kurogasa!" A voice called. The two of us turned to see Cordelia, Panne, Gaius, and Donnel coming towards us. "Are you two okay?" Cordelia asked.

"We're fine, thanks." I said. "But what are you all doing here?"

"What's with the confused look, Bubbles?" Gaius asked. "We're here to help."

"Sumia told us to help y'all, should you get yourselves in deep trouble." Donnel explained.

"Indeed and it would seem like everything is under control?" Panne asked in her beast form as she looked at the Manakete taking out some more of the enemies in front of us.

"Uh… yeah, I guess…" I laughed sheepishly.

"Still, we appreciate you all to come and help." Chrom said.

"Heh, heh, heh, so... you finally arrived, Kiva." A voice said. We shifted our attention to the front and, I saw a bishop in white robes looking at us with a smirk. Upon his appearance, the rest of the Dark Mages approached him, as if they're… worshiping him?

"Ah, Bishop of the Grimleal!" One of the dark mages exclaimed.

"How fare thee?" Another one asked.

"I'm alright." Bishop said while looking at us. "It would seem like you have encountered the 'monster' in front of us; turning our fellow worshipers into stained hollowed glass."

"'Monster'?" Cordelia asked as she turned to me. "What could he mean by that?"

"He must mean me." I frowned under my mask. "And I'm no monster."

"Kurogasa, do you think that maybe–" Chrom got out.

"I don't know, but all I know, is that something doesn't feel right with that bishop in front us. I don't know what exactly."

"Bishop, as you have told Chalard before, Kiva is truly strong! He easily deflected all of our brethren's dark blasts with ease; only using one foot to settle everything!" A dark mage added.

"Yes, and his evil assistant stabbed the hearts of our worshipers _and_ our mercenaries with his weapon alone!" the other dark mage exclaimed.

"Oh, so _now_ I'm the evil one?" Saga groaned.

"What is the meaning of this?" Panne began as the girl reverted back to her human form after burning them down.

"Oy, bat boy! Is man in cloth said true?" Gregor questioned me.

"Nope, that guy said the other way around…" Kivat told him.

"What shall ever we do, Bishop?" The dark mage asked as Bishop chuckled.

"Have no fear. I have summoned out one of my comrades to assist you all." Bishop said with ease as another man in modern clothes appeared, walking casually and stands next to Bishop.

"So, they're my plaything for today?" The man asked.

"Yes; since Rook is busy playing with his Time Play elsewhere, he can't participate in this battle." Bishop smirked, as Saga noticed the hint the Bishop said.

"Rook?" Saga said in confusion.

"As in… the chess piece, Rook? That's some fancy name for a title…" Gaius said raising his eyebrow.

'Wait did that bishop say Rook and Time Play?!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, he did!" Chrom realized. "Kurogasa is that–" Chrom got out.

"No doubt about it now! It's Bishop of the Checkmate Four!"

"Checkmate… what?" Cordelia asked confused.

"Checkmate Four?" The rest of the Dark Mages asked confused as they looked at him. The man in cloth remained as cool as a cucumber. "What does he mean by that, Bishop?"

"Oh, it's nothing much really…" Bishop waved it off, confusing them more. "Just an important title for me to bear… well now, the rest of you Dark Mages should go to the other villages. It would seem like the Shepherds are trying to stop us from recruiting more of the non–believers…"

"At once, Bishop!" the Dark Mages said as they rushed out from our view.

"Well now, shall we begin?" the man smirked before cracks of stained glass appeared and before long, his monstrous form scared some of the Plegian mercenaries. It had a black humanoid body with a fin on top of its head with yellow eyes and a snout, wearing blue patches of stained glass armor and a loop of wire around both of his shoulder pads. Sea blue long greaves covered his entire thigh with a slippery substance and finally, he had a whip on each hand, ready to strike at any time.

"Oy, Gregor not dream of this thing, no?" Gregor asked himself.

"This is new…" Gaius noticed.

"He's scary!" the girl exclaimed.

"Indeed he is… this is the first time I've witnessed such a thing…" Cordelia added, fixing her gaze on the Fangire.

"I am the proud member of the Fangire, an Eel Fangire known as The Fighting Survivor of its Kind!" the Fangire introduced proudly, but Saga, on the other hand, noticed something about the said Fangire.

"ShaUTa combo, anyone?" Saga blurted.

"Yeah, I noticed." I deadpanned. "Saga, you, Gaius, Panne, Donnel, and Gregor deal with the Eel Fangire. Chrom, Frederick, Cordelia, and I will deal with Bishop. Lissa, get the girl to safety."

"Right. Be careful." Saga said.

"Another man–spawn mutating to a monster… it would be a pleasure to kill it down with my claws." Panne said before taking the lead to attack it.

"Wait up, lady!" Donnel shouted as he followed her.

"Oh well, a job is a job, after all… and I thought I could enjoy these candies of mine…" Gaius shrugged.

"Gregor will show monster fish how strong Gregor is!" Gregor declared.

In the meantime, Chrom, Frederick, Cordelia and I dashed towards Bishop, and he stood there calmly, not hesitating one bit. "Hm… you want to play, correct? Very well, I might as well indulge myself." the Bishop said calmly. Cracks appeared on his face and moments later, he assumed his Fangire Form, wielding a long staff. He was an Eagle Fangire. "Come to me, mortals! Show me what you can really do!"

"I'll do more than just that Bishop!" I gritted as I placed in Garuru Fuestle in Kivat's mouth.

**GARURU SABER!**

* * *

_Inside Castle Doran, the Three Arms are playing mini golf as the whole place was filled with flags and such. They are at the final hole of the impromptu mini golf and it was Jiro's turn to do the putting. "In this hole, I'm going to land it in one putt." Jiro said confidently._

_"Really?" Ramon pondered while leaning his body on top of his putter. "How are you going to do that? The field is zig–zag!"_

_"And it would take more than just one shot to make a win…" Riki pointed out. "This field is only on Par 4 due to its difficulty…"_

_"Even so, I shall get this in one shot." Jiro said as he got into position and putted._

_The golf ball rolled and it was following the zig–zag course. It was almost at the hole. It's getting closer… closer… closer… and then, it stopped just centimeters away. "Raaahhhh, noooo!" Jiro yelled._

_"Hey, look at the bright side. At least you'll get an Eagle." Ramon assured. At that point, the shrill whistle sounded and Jiro noticed._

_"Kurogasa–dono is calling for you." Riki said, as Jiro sighed._

_"It can't be helped, then…" Jiro said as he knelt down on one knee, scratching the surface floor and his Wolfen Form was revealed. He sprinted out of the room and as the door closes, the ball that he putted earlier moved a little bit and entered the hole._

_"Wow! A hole–in–one!" Ramon chirped._

_"Don't tell him… he would boast about it." Riki said, which the latter agreed on._

* * *

The Eagle Fangire easily stopped every single attack that came to him with his staff. As Chrom and Frederick tried to push him back further, Cordelia threw her javelin while she is on her Pegasus and I tried to attack him in a different direction, it would all fail as he turned around, hitting us with his long staff. The attack created sparks on my armor and scratched Frederick's front side. Chrom's shoulder pad also received the same treatment while Cordelia immediately soared up high, avoiding the attack.

"Come now… this is quite embarrassing for the four of you to lose by one lonely me…" the Eagle Fangire chuckled.

"Grrr… all of our attacks aren't working." Cordelia gritted. I looked around and noticed the Monster Statue coming towards me.

"Well, that's about to change." I said as the Monster Statue came towards me changing into the saber. After I held onto it, I assumed Garuru Form.

"Ho~? What's this now? Trying to overcome me with speed, I see?" Eagle Fangire said interested while looking at me, as Chrom, Frederick and I took our stances.

"If brute force isn't going to work, go with speed, I suppose." Chrom said while looking at him.

"Who would've thought just one Fangire could overcome us?" Frederick said in disbelief.

"Yeah, you guys have smoke on your armors, that's for sure." Lissa added after she healed up Donnel with his wounds after taking out one of the Plegia's mercenaries.

"He's not called Bishop of the Checkmate Four for nothing." I said. "Let's do this!" I said before charging in at Bishop.

"Come what may, the results shall be the same…" the Eagle Fangire said confidently as we attacked it in different angles this time. With a triangle formation to surround the Fangire, the three of us attacked it simultaneously. The three blades hits its staff and even with that, it wasn't enough to break it; as Bishop was able to take all the blows with ease. With one big push, the three of us tumbled back. The first swing nearly hits Chrom's head if it wasn't for his Falchion to protect him on time.

Seeing this chance, I immediately ran forward, trying to land a slash on his back, only to have him block it. With Cordelia's javelin landing on its chest, Frederick adds another blow on its side, startling it. Chrom was nowhere in its sight as he eventually tasted the pain from Chrom's somersault slash, on him. This made him tumble back further but it only lasted for a while before he was able to regain footing.

"That's more like it… let's see what you can do with _this_!" Bishop's wings spread open and it unleashed multiple numbers of explosive feathers aiming at us. It was dead accurate with each of them, making us be covered in bruises easily and my armor collected more smoke. The same thing goes for Cordelia as her Pegasus was also caught in the line of fire and a loud thud sounded as she and her Pegasus ended up rolling onto the ground.

"Chrom! Everyone!" Lissa screamed out after seeing the aftermath as the Eagle Fangire walked towards the wounded Cordelia.

"*Sigh* All I did was taking this battle up a notch and all of you crumble down easily…" Bishop said disappointed as he immediately holds Cordelia hostage. Despite her attempts to escape from his grasp, the wounds on her weren't helping out at all. I slowly pushed myself up and I was shocked from what I saw.

"Cordelia!" I shouted. "Let her go Bishop!" I demanded as I tried running towards him, but then…

"Ah, ah, ah, one more step, and I'll suck the life out of this woman." Bishop said and I stopped immediately.

"Taking her hostage… what a low move…" Chrom hissed as Cordelia tried her best to struggle off from his grip but to no avail.

"Let go of me!" Cordelia demanded.

"I'm afraid I can't do that my dear… and besides, this battle made me thirsty…" the Eagle Fangire said, making me realize on what he's about to do next.

"No… you don't mean…"

"I am only to serve the King and as he said, humans are nothing more than cattle to us Fangires…" the Eagle Fangire said as he tilted her head to one side, exposing her neck and the next thing that was something I wasn't expecting. "Gabu!"

With his fangs bore onto her neck, Cordelia's eyes were wide open as the Eagle Fangire started to sip in her life essence... with his _OWN_ _GLASS_ _FANGS_ from his _TEETH_, not the usual ones!

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Cordelia cried out.

"Cordelia!" I shouted as I ran towards Bishop fast! I wasn't gonna let him suck the life out of her!

Bishop paused as I closed in on him. "Yes, that's it, come to me! You are _not_ worthy of wearing that armor, Kiva!" With that Bishop shoved her aside like a rag doll and twirled around his staff and once again, both attacks met in the middle. I pushed him back, away from her unconscious body and we traded blows between one another. While doing so, Lissa immediately rushed to her side, to check up on her and her Pegasus.

With anger ignited inside of me, I slashed at Bishop wildly with my saber onto him, only to have him block each attack with ease. Diagonally, horizontally, vertically, you name it; he'll block it instantly. Even my side slash while in midair was easily stopped. With a swing of his staff, he hits my helmet, creating sparks. With one big blow onto my back, I landed on the ground, chest first and the Fangire stepped onto my helmet, kneeling down before me and whispered, "You are truly pathetic, mortal. And I should tell you something really nice. The life essence of a human is the sweetest thing I've ever tasted, especially when I bare my fangs onto my victims personally. Her pure life essence… is too delicious for me to suck on and the taste is still in my fangs. I shall never forget this taste ever again…" Bishop chuckled, clearly making me angry.

"Yurusenai…!" I gritted. "Zettai ni yurusenai!" I yelled as I tried to slash him, but to no avail as he blocked it with his staff and he kicked me hard, making me roll to the ground before I stopped rolling, as I was on my back and I automatically de–henshined. I gritted in pain, as I held onto my chest. I was only able to lift my head and the upper part of my body, leaning on an elbow.

"As I said, you are a pathetic mortal." Bishop said as reverted back to human form. "I believe I had enough fun for one day. We'll meet again. Especially, when I see _her_." Bishop said, turning to the unconscious Cordelia, giving off a lecherous grin.

"You stay away from her!" I shouted.

"_If_ you can make me… until then, enjoy your pathetic lives, cattle…" Bishop said as he walked forward. After a few steps, he paused for a moment, before saying, "Of course! I forgot something…"

"Something?" I said, pushing myself up with everything I got.

"Inside one of the three villages, a Fangire is hiding, assigned by me. Imagine how many innocent people there are for him to feed on while spreading terror at the same time. I wonder if any one of your 'sheep' would befall upon his fangs as well…" Bishop smirked.

"Kono yaro…" I gritted.

"And I promise you this. I _will_ taste her again… until then, I bid thee farewell." Bishop said and with that, a small sandstorm formed covering him, so I don't see, and when the sandstorm subsided a moment later, he was gone.

"Damn it…" I cursed… until it hit me. "Cordelia!"

I immediately got up and rushed to her side while Lissa was working up on her healing and Frederick putting pressure on the wound on her neck. After a while, Lissa's healing was done and Frederick removed his hand from her neck, letting out a sigh of relief after her wound is tended up but Cordelia was still unconscious after the bite.

"Kurogasa." Chrom began.

"How is she?!" I panicked.

"Calm down! Other than the tip of her hair turning into hollow glass and shattering away, everything's fine!" Lissa assured.

"I wouldn't say for sure." Frederick got out. "If it wasn't for Kurogasa's immediate interference, she would have lost a lot more blood from her wound and would eventually die."

"Yeah, it's a deep one, I should say…" Lissa added.

"Still…" I got out as I knelt down on both knees. "How could I let it happen? Damn it!" I cursed punching the sand.

"Calm down! At least for now, we're saved. The safety of the Shepherds is our main priority right now." Chrom said.

"And it's nobody's fault! We weren't just expecting the outcome, that's all!" Lissa added.

"Yeah, aibou! Don't take it _too_ hard! At least Miss Perfect is still in one piece… and color…" Kivat said.

I stayed silent at that.

* * *

_"Feel Gregor's wrath!"_

_Gregor shouted, slashing his sword onto the Eel Fangire, only to be whipped away to the side. While that happened, Panne was up high in the sky, pouncing onto the Fangire, rendering it useless. "You have nowhere to run now, fiend."_

_"Oh, don't I?" the Eel Fangire chuckled. With its slippery substance triggering the effect, it effortlessly slid away from her grip, unleashing a whiplash onto Panne's beast face._

_"This critter is one beast you don't wanna mess with…" Donnel said trying to stab it, but it was all for naught before Donnel had no choice but to hit the deck, to avoid the whiplash of the Fangire._

_"This is one sticky situation we're in right now. What's the plan, Pepper?" Gaius asked Saga as he threw his daggers onto the Eel Fangire, to which it whipped away with ease._

_"Keep on distracting it until I find an opening!" Saga said as he towards the Eel Fangire._

_"You got it Pepper." Gaius said._

_While the battle continued on, the girl changed into a dragon once again, burning down the rest of the Plegian mercenaries that kept chasing her all the time in her dragon form. Sure, a few of her scales dropped to the ground due to the enemy's attack, but that doesn't stop her from rampaging on them._

_"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" the girl roared before spewing more flames at them._

_"What's the matter? Having a hard time fighting against me?" the Eel Fangire mocked._

_"I have enough of this!" Panne growled angrily as she turned around and kicked sand at the enemy. The result is that most of the sand covered up the sticky substance and it blinded the Eel Fangire at the same time._

_"Gah! Damn sand!" the Fangire growled angrily, trying to get rid of the sand that covered its body._

_"Gregor see chance! Fangire is distracted with sand all over it!" Gregor said as he yelled out a war cry, landing a blow onto the Fangire's whips to disarm it._

_"Hey, Pepper, does that look like a good opening for you?" Gaius asked._

_"Yes it does!" Saga smirked as he took out his Fuestle and slotted it in Sagark's mouth._

**WAKE UP!**

_Sagark blew into his Fuestle and played the alien tune. _

_At that point, day turned into night and a huge red Kiva insignia appeared overhead in the sky, right next to the half-moon. "The King's sentence is given. It's death!"_

_After he placed the end of the Jacorder at the side of Sagark, to activate it, his rapier was now engulfed in crackles of red electricity. As he thrusts his Jacorder forward, it extended and wrapped around the Fangire to make sure it won't escape before the end of the blade stabbed it to secure the knot. With one big leap, he went through the insignia, making the first timers witness a spectacle move._

_"Ni~ce…" Gaius nodded in agreement._

_"Bat boy knows when to make things good!" Gregor said with his big laugh._

_"The deed has been done…" Panne said as Saga leaped out from the insignia, kneeling down and pulled the Fangire up._

_"KIERO!" With a quick pass of his free fingers, the wrap around it tightened before the Fangire exploded, shattering into pieces and the orb floated high into the sky while the weather reverted back to normal. Saga stood up as pieces of shattered glass slowly fell all around him like snow, as he stood firm from where he landed. After that, the phenomenon ended and reverted back to normal._

_"Whew!" Gaius whistled. "Nice one Pepper!"_

_"Gregor loved spectacle!" Gregor laughed._

_"Ah, thank you very much." Saga said with a bow before he de–henshined back to normal and Sagark lands on his head._

_"So, what's the plan now, Pepper?" Gaius asked._

_"Should we all go helping those guys with mages everywhere? They sure are going to be in big trouble…" Donnel said after knowing Bishop told the rest of the dark mages to attack the group that's attacking Chalard._

_"I'm sure things will be under control." Saigo assured. "Let's head back to Castle Doran."_

* * *

**I–X–A K–N–U–C–K–L–E: R–I–S–E U–P!**

_As Melissa charged up her attack for the Broken Fang, Virion assisted her with multiple arrow shooting, taking out some of the dark mages in front of him, followed by Vaike who kept charging forward while continuously dodging any blows from his enemy. "Haa~~h!" Kiva–la shouted as she dashed down with her saber in hand, slicing them in a row before she flew back up while dodging some of the blasts aiming at her._

_"Fair maiden, is the charge ready yet?" Virion asked._

_"It's ready now!" Melissa said as she punched the ground and a wave of dirt and electricity went towards the dark mages, making them fly while being shocked. _

_Vaike noticed the wave coming right at him, as he was immediately taken airborne by Kiva–la. "Thanks! The Vaike owes ya for saving the Teach's butt!"_

_"Yeah, yeah, just pay more attention next time, airhead." Kiva–la said. "If you didn't notice it like how you don't notice your axe all the time, then it wouldn't be like this."_

_"Hey! That was just one time okay?!" Vaike shouted._

_"Uh–huh, and it certainly won't be the last." Kiva–la deadpanned._

_While the two are arguing with each other, Kiva–la noticed an explosion from another village, which just caught her attention and so did Vaike's. "That's one big boom! I wonder what's happening there."_

_Kiva–la looks at it for a moment… until it hit her. "Storm–sama!"_

_"Storm?" Vaike said confused as the two landed onto the ground._

_"Sempai! There's this HUGE explosion just now at another village! We better go help them out! Storm–sama might be in trouble!" Kiva–la urged her rather quickly, worried._

_"Yes, we have cleared out the rest of these Dark Mages. I see no reason to stay here longer." Virion pointed out._

_"You're right. Let's go." Melissa said._

_"Right! Storm–sama, I'm coming for you~!" Kiva–la said with glee, taking IXA's hand and she flew towards another village with ease._

_"Ah, such a waste to let Sister go, before she ends up getting engaged…" Vaike complained._

_"Indeed. Her smile always radiates brightly, soothing everyone's worries. If only I offered the ring to her first…" Virion sighed. "I would be proud to have the most beautiful maiden I've ever met at my side."_

_"Well, too late for that now. The Vaike also wanna propose to her that time in the castle. Couldn't get any better than that…" Vaike noted. "C'mon, we gotta go helping the remaining Shepherds right now!"_

_"Away we go!" Virion exclaimed as the two ran out of the village._

* * *

_"Aw damn! Why does there have to be a Fangire here?!" Dark Kiva complained while Rey escorted the villagers to safety._

_"We must make sure the innocents are unharmed…" Rey reminded._

_"I have received my orders to kill everybody inside the village and any of the 'sheep' heading towards here!" the Fangire claimed as its whole body is covered in black feathers in a humanoid form. It has a bald spot on its head with a golden long beak, wearing strong iron stained glass armor at the front, stained glass of wings behind it to allow it to fly. It also has sharp talons and a pair of claws that's strong enough to cut steel down with ease._

_This is the Condor Fangire, as its true name is The Prey of the Dead._

_"You fools won't easily hit me while I'm in the air!" the Condor Fangire mocked, making sure their attacking range is off limits to the Fangire, who is currently flapping its wings to stay hovering at the sky._

_"Staying out of range from our attacks… typical…" Rey said neutrally as everybody have been evacuated to safety. In the meantime, the Condor Fangire laughed at them, seeing as they didn't have a chance hitting him._

_"What's the matter now, hm? I'm waiting~!" the Fangire mocked, while resting the back of its head on its hands, crossing his right leg over his left leg. "Unless you can come up with an idea on how to stop me, dance for my entertainment, will you?"_

_"Oh great, here we go again…" Dark Kiva groaned in annoyance and the two of them anticipated the incoming laser attack from the Fangire's beak. Trails of laser beams carved onto the ground, making both Rey and Dark Kiva dodge it within the nick of time. As the onslaught goes on, more houses, farms and even their sheds have been shot and burned down._

_"Even with the Wake Up call, it would blast us with its freakin' laser…" Dark Kiva winced._

_"Indeed. Even my boomerangs have its limits and it would take a lot more energy to land an attack up there… it would easily grab it and throw it back at us in full speed." Rey added._

_"So, what shall we do, milady?" Rey–Kivat asked._

_"Without any long range support to attack him, it would truly be a disgrace for you, shounen…" Kivat II reminded._

_"You can still talk about pride in the middle of the battle?" Dark Kiva sweat dropped as the two Riders immediately jump away from the laser that was taking down the wall they hid behind._

_"HA~HAHAHAHA! Is that all of you mighty 'Riders' can actually d– GWAH!" the Condor Fangire wanted to mock them even further, only to have splashes of shots hit its back, which disrupted the laser attack onto the riders on the ground. The Fangire groaned angrily, turning around to look for the source of the attack, only to have its face being slashed away with IXA's sword that slashes upwards, followed by Kiva–la's cheap shot with a knee onto the Fangire's sunshine, forcing it to drop to the ground with a loud thud, crashing onto multiple boxes that were piled up._

_"Akane–chan! Sempai!" Dark Kiva shouted out loud. After Kiva–la gently landed IXA onto the ground, she immediately pursued Dark Kiva and tackled him to the ground, hugging him tightly._

_"Storm–sama! You're alright!" Kiva–la squealed happily, hugging him as tightly as possible before she broke off the hug. "Are you unharmed, Storm–sama? Did that nasty birdbrain dent your armor?"_

_"Uh… thanks for worrying about me, Akane–chan?" Dark Kiva sweat dropped as the two stood up._

_"Thank you for the assist, Sempai…" Rey thanked._

_"Ara, ara. Don't worry about it, dear. We're glad to assist you in time." IXA assured her while the Condor Fangire slowly pushed itself up; crossing its legs after receiving the blow on its shamrock._

_"How… dare you… do that to me… like that…!" the Condor Fangire growled angrily while still crossing its legs in pain._

_"Wow, I guess even they have a place where the sun don't shine…" Dark Kiva sweat dropped as Kiva–la stepped forward with her saber in hand._

_"I will not let anyone harm Storm–sama! Prepare to meet your doom!" Kiva–la said worked up and before long, she took flight towards the Fangire like a speeding bullet, landing the blow on its armor. Sparks were made as more sparks were created after rains of shots landed onto it, courtesy of IXA's shots using her IXA Calibur in Gun Mode._

_"We should end this while we still got the chance…" Rey said to Dark Kiva him while holding a Fuestle in her hands._

_"Yeah. It's payback time!" Dark Kiva chirped while raising his Fuestle as well. Both of them placed it onto their respective belts to activate it._

**WAKE UP!**

**WAKE UP ONE!**

_As Rey was now equipped with her gigantic claws, Dark Kiva crossed his arms and moments later, the whole scenery changed to a dark and bloody haze with the half–moon appearing behind him from afar. With the chill engulfed within Rey's claws, she immediately rushed towards the Fangire, delivering the Blizzard Claw Execution on it. At the same time, Dark Kiva leaps up high to the sky before he descended down with his fist imbued with a red aura._

_With the body of the Fangire trapped within the ice made by the execution earlier, its fate has been sealed._

_"Darkness Hell Crash!" _

_With a fist landed onto the Fangire popsicle, it immediately shattered into pieces; alongside the Kiva insignia on the ground. The life orb then floated up high into the sky before seeing Shoo Doran eat it up. After the Doran had its meal, he fluttered back towards Castle Doran and the whole scenery reverted back to normal._

_"That takes care of that." Dark Kiva said as the four of them take a look at the surrounding. "Well… despite the damage, at least the people around here are alright."_

_"Yes." Rey nodded. "With this, we successfully protected this village."_

_"Ara, it would be so." IXA smiled behind her mask._

_"So, what should we do now?" Kiva–la asked while she kept clinging onto Dark Kiva's arm._

_"Uh… well, I guess we should either go back to Castle Doran or go help out the rest of the Shepherds." Dark Kiva suggested._

_"I suggest we should do the second option." Rey–Kivat said._

_"Indeed. They should be grateful for letting us help them." Kivat II noted._

_"We better not dillydally around here right now. We should aid them, if we must." IXA said finally, as the three of them nodded in agreement before they dispatched to their next destination: the desert filled with Dark Mages with Chalard commanding them._

* * *

_"Burning inferno!" Miriel declared casting a ball of fire at a group of Plegian mercenaries, which hits its target, trapping them in a tower of inferno, while burning them alive in the process._

_"Geez, why do I have to get stuck with escorting the people?" Ricken complained while escorting the villagers to safety. Apparently, the mission was that while Miriel was dealing with the Plegian soldiers and the dark mages at the same time, Ricken, as said before has to escort the villagers to a safe place._

_"Your task is the most important, Ricken." Miriel stated. "You have to protect these villagers from these bandits while I keep them at bay."_

_"Yeah, but I can deal with them too y'know! I'm not a kid!" Ricken argued._

_"We do not have time for this!" Miriel countered. At that point, a dark mage fired a dark ball of energy, taking the chance of her being distracted._

_"Miriel!" Ricken shouted as he rushed to her aid and casted a blast of wind magic, the wind current colliding with the dark ball of energy and exploding on impact, creating a cloud of smoke. It covered Miriel's and the dark mage's field of vision, but it didn't stop there when Ricken casted multiple wind currents of wind magic at the dark mage, slicing through the dark smoke before slicing through the dark mage multiple times before he fell dead to the ground. When the dark smoke cleared, Miriel saw that the dark mage was already dead._

_"Miriel, are you alright?" The young mage asked._

_"Y–Yes, I'm fine…" Miriel got out, before fixing her glasses' position. "Did you do that, to that dark mage?" She asked._

_"Sure did! See, I told you I can be useful." Ricken grinned. The older mage looked at him for a while, before she closed her eyes, fixing her glasses again._

_"Well, I suppose a thank you is in order." Miriel said._

_"You're welcome." Ricken grinned. When he turned around though, he was caught off ground when a Plegian mercenary was about to slash him._

_"Time to die!" The Plegian mercenary yelled, and was about to swing down, when a lightning bolt rained down on the Plegian mercenary going for Ricken, burning him to a crisp before falling dead. Ricken looked surprised and turned around to see Miriel had a Thunder Tome in her hand, seeing that she was the one who casted the spell._

_"Returning the favor…" Miriel stated._

_"U–Uh… Thanks Miriel." Ricken grinned sheepishly._

_"Think nothing of it." Miriel said. "But now we have to deal with these other Plegians." She said as she noticed that there were many other Plegians that were surrounding the mages._

_"Aw man, you gotta be kidding me!" Ricken complained._

_At that point, some shots rang, hitting some of the Plegian soldiers and dark mages, surprising the two mages, and they saw that IXA, Kiva–la, Dark Kiva, and Rey arrived at the scene, along with Virion and Vaike._

_"Storm! Akane! Melissa! Aqua! Virion! Vaike!" Ricken cried out happily._

_"Hey there guys! Need a hand?" Dark Kiva asked._

_"You bet we do!" Ricken said. "I thought we were done for!" Ricken sighed in relief._

_"We'll take care of the rest." Rey said._

_"Yeah! We'll kick the rest of their Plegian butts!" Kiva–la chirped._

_"Enter the Vaike!" Vaike said proudly, before jumping up and hacking at a Plegian soldier._

_"Let the Arches of Archers deal with these hooligans!" Virion said, shooting a few arrows on some dark mages._

_"Saa, let's do this then." Melissa said as she placed a Fuestle in the slot of her IXA Belt before pushing on it._

**I–X–A C–A–L–I–B–U–R: R–I–S–E U–P!**

_Her insignia of the sun appeared, and one she was within range, a group of soldiers were blinded from the sudden sunlight as IXA performed multiple slashes on them casting IXA Judgment on them before they fell dead._

**WAKE UP!**

_Rey–Kivat played his wheezing whistle tune and the chains around Rey's wrists shattered to reveal the golden claws. Frost built up on Rey's claws before running towards some dark mages and freezing them on the spot with her Blizzard Claw Execution. Meanwhile, Kiva–la used her energy wings to fly and slash at some them too with her saber._

**WAKE UP TWO!**

_The sky turned into a bloody haze, while the crescent moon appeared with the Kiva Insignia behind Dark Kiva as he got into his stance, both feet imbued with dark energy. Without hesitation, Dark Kiva immediately ran towards a group of Plegians with immense speed. With a big leap, he yelled, "King's Burst End!" before landing a kick on one of the soldiers, making them fly back, before the Kiva Insignia then went behind the soldiers and they crashed into the insignia, shocking them, before they exploded into bits and pieces of meat before the weather turned back to normal._

_"Oh boy, I overdid it again…" Dark Kiva sweat dropped._

_"But it still did the job." Kivat II stated. After that, the rest of the Riders, Virion, Vaike, Miriel and Ricken met up with him and the Riders de–henshined._

_"Aww mou~~ not again!" Akane whined before she, de–henshined and moving away before she vomited._

_"Ara~ ara~ she did it again…" Kiva–la muttered._

_"Did you overdo it again, Storm?" Melissa asked before she too, de–henshined._

_"Sumimasen, sempai." Storm sweat dropped. "I don't know why I keep on doing that."_

_"Doesn't matter, all of the Plegian soldiers and dark mages are dead in this village." Aqua stated._

_"Agreed." Miriel said._

_"And all the villagers are safe too!" Ricken grinned._

_"Nice job kid." Storm smirked._

_"I told you I'm not a kid!" Ricken huffed._

_"Saa, saa, let's not get all worked up." Melissa said trying to calm the atmosphere. "All that matters is that all the villagers are safe and the Plegian army in this village are gone and driven out."_

_"So then, I believe all of our tasks are done?" Miriel asked._

_"Yep, looks like it." Storm said. "Other than Akane–chan throwing up, because of me overdoing it, we're all good."_

_"Let's head back to Castle Doran." Aqua said._

_"Yes, there's no reason to stay here any longer." Virion agreed._

_"Yeah, I agree, pretty boy. Let's get out of here." Vaike said._

* * *

_At the desert, things are looking good for the Shepherds, as they cornered most of the dark mages with ease. With Stahl swinging his sword around the mages while trying his best to stable himself on the sandy desert, Anna got his back from the enemy trying to ambush him._

_"Thanks." Stahl thanked._

_"No, problem. These guys still owe my sisters some money…" Anna said with her cheeky smile. "And I'm going to collect them all!"_

_"Right you are!" Stahl agreed._

_Lon'qu gets into his stance as the dark mages blasted him with their dark orbs. Lon'qu suddenly went blurry, surprising the dark mages for a moment. Moments later, Lon'qu has already put his katana back to its scabbard. With a click made from his katana, most of the dark mages that got in his way, ended up dropping dead to the ground._

_Sully, Sumia, Flavia and Basilio are now confronting Chalard that's floating above them as the dark mage stayed away from their attacking range. "Alright, you cur! It's just you and me!" Flavia said as she points her sword at him._

_"Ha, ha! You dare defy Grima, god of annihilation?" Chalard said boastfully to the four._

_"You bet your arse we are!" Sully yelled as she charged at Chalard, and throwing her lance at the dark mage, who easily dodged by flying up._

_"Ha! You're going to have to do better than tha– GAHH!" Chalard couldn't finish his words as he was struck with a javelin courtesy of Sumia who flew up with her Pegasus, and that caused to float down halfway. "How dare you!"_

_"Basilio, Flavia! Now!" Sumia yelled._

_"You got it, girly!" Basilio said. "Take this!" He yelled as he jumped up, ready to hack down with his axe._

_"Don't forget me!" Flavia added as she jumped up with Basilio with her sword in hand. The two dove down quick and Chalard had no choice but to defend with his dark magic and when the dark energies and Basilio and Flavia's collided, it pushed Chalard down to the ground, and when that happened…_

_*SHANK!*_

_Chalard let out a coughing sound with a shocked look as he saw that Sully pierced him in the stomach with her sword. "That's for giving me that cheap shot." She muttered, before yanking out her sword out of Chalard._

_"Gah!" Chalard coughed out, as more blood came out from his mouth as Maribelle approached them._

_"So, this imbecile has been dealt with, correct?" Maribelle asked._

_"You betcha, girly! This guy only knows how to hit–and–run!" Basilio said, accompanied with his mighty laugh._

_"You still have time to laugh, you oaf?" Flavia groaned on as Chalard was on the verge of his end._

_"Master Grima… my life force… is yours…" the dark mage stuttered while raising his left hand up high, looking at the scorching sun._

_*SLASH!*_

_His life ended when Sully decapitated his head from his body as blood spew out of his neck like a fountain. "Shut up…"_

_"Ugh…" Maribelle said in disgust._

_"Was that really necessary?" Flavia asked._

_"Who cares? It got the job done right?" Basilio said with his mighty laugh._

_"That's right." Sully said. "Seriously, this guy was a pain in the arse."_

_"Even with the backups they send in, the only thing they would meet is them tasting our blade on their throats." Flavia said while looking around._

_"Since we have taken out all of them, we better head back to Castle Doran to further discuss on what we should do next." Maribelle suggested._

_"That's the only thing left to do after all of this mess. Captain Chrom might be waiting for us." Sumia added._

_"Yeah, at least I have my share of fun skewering them with my weapon!" Sumia smirked._

_"Not to mention, getting rid of them to make way for our advance." Basilio pointed out._

* * *

_So with that, all of the Shepherds and Riders returned back to Castle Doran, along with Gregor and the girl, who they just figured out, was named Nowi. The rest of the people who didn't know about Bishop and what happened to Cordelia were shocked. Nonetheless, Jiro, Ramon, and Riki would take care of Cordelia while the rest of the Shepherds and Riders, minus Kurogasa were having a meeting._

_"Where's Kurogasa?" Melissa asked._

_"He said that… he was gonna blow off some steam." Kivat got out._

_"I don't blame him." Chrom sighed. "After what happened to Cordelia, I really don't. But we can do this meeting without him. Storm, you can fill in for him right?"_

_"Yeah, I'll tell him." Storm said._

_"Then, what should we do about those newcomers?" Frederick said pointing at his back, gesturing to Gregor and Nowi, as she complained about the battle she, ruining her cape while whining._

_"This is just the worst. Day. EVER!" Nowi cried while holding a few scales that was off from her dragon body earlier._

_"Ho now, wee one! Do not make with the crying of tears." Gregor tried to console. "The evil people are now dead people. This is good, no?"_

_"You… You're right." Nowi thanked him as she lowered her head down after she stopped crying. "Th–Thank you. And… I'm sorry I was so mean to you earlier. I just get nervous around people who are… outside my age group."_

_"Ara… is that how she feels? Poor little one…" Melissa said worried._

_"Indeed, milady. Such a fate the girl befalls upon her…" Frederick added._

_"Your age group? Ha! Gregor much closer to your age than others here!" Gregor said proudly._

_"Say, um… Gregor, was it? Gregor, do you mind looking after her? We need to press on." Chrom said._

_"Mmm…" Gregor said pondered in thought, before saying, "Gregor is mercenary, yes? Maybe you hire Gregor instead. True, Gregor just finish killing former employers, but still very reliable! So long as you not try to hurt little girl, Gregor will not hurt you. Also, Gregor need steady income. …Many angry former employers."_

_"You're a sellsword?" Storm asked._

_"Yes! Very swell sword! Cost performance very high. You have Gregor's word." Gregor assured. Chrom thought about this for a moment._

_"Sure, why not? You're hired." Chrom shrugged._

_"That was fast…" Saigo deadpanned._

_"But! But what about me?!" Nowi complained. "I WON'T go back on the auction block!"_

_"WHAT?!" The rest of the Shepherds asked shocked._

_"Wait. You've been sold? Like a… like a slave?!" Lissa exclaimed._

_"To men more despicable than you can possibly imagine…" Nowi said as she started to tear up a bit. "They made me transform for them… They drank and laughed and called out tricks…" She sobbed. "Oh, it was just horrible! WAHHHHHHHHHH!" Nowi then buried her face onto Melissa, surprising her a bit._

_As Nowi continued to cry on her, Melissa comforted her, combing her hair to calm her down. "There, there, dear… it's alright. You're now safe from those mean people, alright?"_

_"What kind of scumbags buy and sell a little girl?! Even if she can turn into a dragon…" Lissa exclaimed._

_"Yes, that's just mean. All they ever think about is the entertainment and nothing more. Not even caring about her one bit." Melissa said as she continued to comfort Nowi. "It's alright, dear. You're free from their chains."_

_"Milady, there's one thing you should know about her." Frederick said, getting her attention as Nowi is able to calm down from her crying. "She may be little, milady, but not nearly so young as you might think. Manaketes live a very long time."_

_"Eh? Really?" Storm blinked in confusion._

_"How old are ya, kid?" Kivat asked._

_"Um… a thousand… something?" Nowi got out._

_"A THOUSAND YEARS OLD?!" The Riders, save for Melissa, who blinked in surprise, gawked incredulously._

_"Uh–huh." Nowi nodded._

_"But you have no wrinkles!" Akane got out._

_"And she looks like she's ten years old!" Saigo added._

_"The dragonkin are said to be more resilient than men." Frederick explained. "Nowi would make a strong ally. Besides, we cannot risk her falling back into the hands of the Grimleal."_

_"The Grimleal?" The Riders asked in confusion._

_"Followers of the fell dragon, Grima. The selfsame dragon the First Exalt defeated a thousand years ago. Even today there are some who yearn for the fiend's return."_

_"Hmmm… Now that you mention it, I remember something about what Kurogasa said about Grima." Melissa recalled._

* * *

**Flashback**

"Ho, ho! Can it be?!" A voice said from afar and as Kurogasa, Melissa, and Kivat turned towards the opposite end of the hallway, to see a Sorcerer have an evil smirk on his face. "After years of searching… tonight, fate truly piles the gifts at my feet!"

"Uh…" Melissa said confused.

"What's _with_ this guy?" Kivat said, annoyed as the Sorcerer laughed again.

"Oh, I know you… submit to me, and perhaps I might honor you with the truth!" the Sorcerer demanded but something is off about him… all of a sudden, Kurogasa suddenly had the flashback of that Sorcerer and he was battling him with Chrom at his side, before _killing_ Chrom. That made his head jolt in pain and held it with one hand.

"Otouto!" Melissa cried out.

"Oi, aibou! What's going on?!" Kivat demanded. The jolt went on for a moment longer until it died down.

"Validar…" Kurogasa growled.

"Who?" Kivat asked confused.

"You know him?" Melissa asked confused too.

"Oh? So you know who I am?" The Sorcerer now called Validar asked with interest, as Kurogasa slowly got up, getting into my stance.

"If you think I'm gonna be used as your pawn to revive Grima, then you're dead wrong!" I gritted.

"Grima?" Melissa blinked as Validar laughed again.

"Oh? So you know my intentions of bringing back the Fallen One, eh? And to think you're the chosen sacrifice for his revival… oh, how truly grateful I am…"

"I'm not becoming your pawn!" Kurogasa shouted.

**End Flashback**

* * *

_"That's all I could remember about it." Melissa finished._

_"So, the Grimleal are really determined to revive the Fallen One, so to speak?" Frederick nodded slightly, trying to understand the situation they're in._

_"But that won't happen anytime soon and something tells me Kurogasa is hiding something from us…" Chrom pondered._

_"Does it have something to do with his frequent headaches these days?" Lissa questioned._

_"It could be…" Saigo nodded while looking at the back of Storm's hand. "And we're in it as well… us Riders…"_

_"Us?" Melissa said while looking at the mark behind her hand. "I wonder what destiny lays out for us."_

_"Well, whatever it is, we can think about it later." Flavia said. "Let's get some rest. We're almost to the Plegian capital. We'll need all our strength, soon enough…"_

* * *

I was in the same room where I Storm and I sparred, and right now, with a black t-shirt on this time, I was using a heavy punching bag to punch the heck out of it to relieve some of the stress. I've been going at it for a while too. I kept giving the punching bag a flurry of punches, while adding in some kicks to it too. While I was doing that, I've been thinking about what happened with Bishop and what he did to Cordelia. How could I let it happen? Cordelia almost died and if it wasn't for me saving her, I don't know what would've happened. Bishop's words started sinking into my mind too. And that made me want to punch and kick the heavy punching bag even harder.

"_You are not worthy of wearing that armor, Kiva!"_

"_You are truly pathetic, mortal."_

"_Her pure life essence… is too delicious for me to suck on and the taste is still in my fangs. I shall never forget this taste ever again…"_

"_I promise you this. I _will_ taste her again…"_

That last thought was the last straw as I gave the punching bag, one last strong punch. It was so hard, that the clip holding the punching bag so that it could hang from the ceiling, gave out and the punching bag dropped to the ground. I panted heavy as I knelt down on one knee, while I sweated a lot.

"Kurogasa?"

A voice called me out and I shifted my attention to the door, seeing Cordelia looking at me worriedly while she still held her neck on the spot where she was bitten on earlier. "Cordelia…"

"What's the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost." Cordelia noticed.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Well, yes. My neck still feels like it's burning a bit, but other than that, I'm quite alright." Cordelia assured me.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm alright." Cordelia assured. I got up before I got up and walked over to her, looking at her sadly.

"I'm sorry…" I said sadly with my head down.

"For what?"

"I let Bishop get away with him trying to literally suck the life out of you."

"It's okay, you couldn't have known." Cordelia said.

"But I _should've _known! You almost died out there! I–"

"Come now…" Cordelia said as she placed her forefinger on my lips, keeping me silent for a bit. "What's done is done and I'm alright, that's all that matters now."

"Cordelia…" I got out as she removed her finger from my lips.

"And I would like to thank you for saving me. Even though you're badly bruised, but at least everyone is safe." she thanked me with a smile.

"I… I guess…" I got out.

"Maybe you should take in your sister's advice." Cordelia said. "Forget about what happened in the past, continue on with the present, and build for a better future."

I looked at her stunned when she quoted Nee–san, and I blushed a bit at that too. "Uh… heh." I got out smiling a bit. "You got me there."

Both of us looked at each other for a while, before both of us broke down into a small fit of giggle. As soon as we calmed ourselves down, she turned away from my view. "I should go see how my Pegasus is doing. She _did_ receive an injury from the last battle…"

"Yeah… you go do that." I said.

"Of course, there's one thing I should ask you." Cordelia remembered before she looked back at me. "Aren't you going to the council meeting right now?"

"Eh?" I asked confused.

"The council meeting." Cordelia clarified. "Prince Chrom and the others are having one."

"Oh man!" I got out. "Sorry, I was here the whole time, venting out my stress!" And with that, I went for the door, but not before I accidentally tripped forward, and I took Cordelia with me down to the floor.

"OW!" Cordelia cried out in pain.

"S–Sorry Cordelia!" I got out as I pushed myself up. "Are you o… k?" I trailed off as I noticed the predicament. I found myself on top of her, staring into her eyes. Our faces were so close, my body was pretty much draped on hers, and my legs nestled on hers. All the while, I was blushing furiously. SOMEONE KILL ME RIGHT NOW!

"Um… Kurogasa?" Cordelia said with a blush. "Can you… please get off of me?"

I got off of Cordelia in a hurry, sitting down Indian style looking away from her with a massive blush on my face. "Uh… sorry. I didn't mean to bump into you like that."

"It's okay…" Cordelia got out, as she slowly got up. "Well, in any case, you should get going. They're starting without you…" she said as she moved at the opposite direction.

As I stood up from where I sat earlier, wiping off the blush on my face, I looked at her for a moment as she just casually walked away. The longer Chrom waits for me, the more delayed of saving Emmeryn from harm.

"Well, I should get going now…" I said to myself before I walked at the opposite direction, heading towards the meeting room.

* * *

And there we go! That's another chapter of Awakening of Kiva! It took a while to write, along with some… complications, Wild Fang and I had during this chapter, but it turned out alright! So get to it people! As always, review!


	15. Chapter 9: Emmeryn

Hello one and all, it's time for another chapter of Awakening of Kiva! Let's go and break the Chains of Destiny!

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

_Inside Castle Plegia, where the Mad King resides, Aversa is interrogating a frightened soldier in front of her, as she kept her cool smile, but the tone of her voice said otherwise. She's nearly at the end of her limit when it came to her temper. "So, Captain, let me be certain I understand your report… Not only did you not confirm that the Ylissean party carries the Fire Emblem… But you can't be certain Prince Chrom is even among them? Not even a single Rider …Is that the gist of it?" she questioned, as the soldier lowers his head further down._

_"Y–Yes, milady!" the soldier stuttered. "The air was thick with sand– even their number was difficult to ascertain."_

_"Perhaps if you had gotten closer, Captain." Aversa said annoyed. Moments later, she had something in mind and a smirk carved on her face as she approached the frightened soldier with a tome in hand. "Here, let me show you…"_

_The soldier noticed her advance towards him, as he slowly took a step back while Aversa stretched her hand forward. "N–No! I'm sorry, I–"_

_Her hand was place on his face, as her smirk never faded. "What's the matter~, you big wittle boy? Did you get scared of how I demonstrate it to you?" Aversa cooed mockingly as she conjured magic in her palm. "Oh, don't worry, it will be over soon~"_

_"No, wait!" the soldier tried to plead; only to have his body goes into shock while she conjured dark magic, making him stunned. "Huargh!"_

_Moments later…_

_*SPLAT*_

_His head exploded and while the soldier's headless body dropped dead to the ground; the blood coming from him were splattered all over her body and she enjoyed the taste of it._

_"Apology accepted." Aversa giggled with delight. _

_"Do try not to kill _all_ the soldiers, my dear." Gangrel chuckled. "We'll need a few for the welcoming party. The Ylisseans will be here soon– Chrom and the Emblem among them, I'm sure. And as well as those trinkets that produce those armors! I _must_ have them all! And that bleeding–heart prince would never put good sense before his sister!"_

_"…And when they arrive?" Aversa asked._

_"It will be a massacre worthy of their legendary father! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Gangrel laughed._

* * *

_Deep within the dungeon, Emmeryn sat quietly in her cell, not letting out a single voice as she kept to herself. After a while, a loyal old General of Gangrel approached her cell, looking at her with a hint of disgust. "I have good news for you, you Ylisse scum!"_

_"What would that be?" Emmeryn asked calmly, taking in the insults like it was nothing, considering her past._

_"The King's sentence is given to you. On the marrow, you shall meet death!" the General laughed before he walked away. Emmeryn could only keep her head low, muttering someone's name under her breath._

_"Chrom… Lissa… please be safe…"_

* * *

**(Cue in Last Inferno by Ceui)**

**(Instrumental [Starts at 1:30]) **Chains appear one by one, binding and blocking the whole scene before shattering away, revealing the title screen: Awakening of Kiva, and a background of a dark, grey sky. The title then fades away before the camera descends down to a scene.

**(Furikaeru nageki no kouya de)** From the top of a cliff, Lucina looks down sadly at a barren and empty wasteland filled with death and despair.  
**(Matataita kibou no Fragrance)** Lucina then closed her eyes as tears fell from them before the screen faded to black and the tears splashed in the black void, creating multiple ripple effects, changing the black void to the next scene.  
**(Kienaide hakanaki yume demo)** Kurogasa was outside walking on his way to class while thinking about his repeated dreams.  
**(Kanjitai sono nukumori wo)** Storm walks next to Kurogasa and wrapped his arm around his shoulders, followed by Akane ambushing Storm from behind by tackling him, making Storm and Kurogasa tumble down. Melissa who was behind them giggled as Aqua looked at them while reading a book, leaning against a tree, and Saigo looked on as he sat on a tree branch.

**(Michiyuku itoshisa wa Endless Chain)** The sky darkened and the six noticed it. Looking up with determined looks, after Kurogasa, Storm, and Akane got up from the ground; the Outrealm Gate appears in the sky.  
**(Tsunagitai yo kono sadame wo koete) **At the same time, Lucina and the future generation kids also notice the Outrealm Gate opening up. Lucina's group dash towards the gate, while Kurogasa's group willingly let the Outrealm Gate suck them in, flying towards it, triggering to the next scene of seeing Chrom and his group battling with the enemy and both Kurogasa's and Lucina's group arrived and ran towards the battle area.

**(Hanate tokoshie no Paradox)** Kivat, Kivat II, Rey–Kivat, Kiva–la, and Sagark flew fast beside Kurogasa's group. All at the same time, Kurogasa, Storm, and Akane caught Kivat, Kivat II, and Kiva–la, with their hands and the former two let the bats bite their hands before the belts appear around their waist, while Sagark attached to Saigo's waist, Saigo inserting the Jacorder into the side of Sagark, while Rey–Kivat attached to the perch on Aqua's belt hanging upside down, and Melissa punched the IXA Knuckle on the palm of her empty hand before placing it on the belt.  
**(Akaku somaru yami no hazama de)** Stain glass markings appear on Kurogasa's, Storm's, and Saigo's faces, while a pink heart appeared on Akane's forehead, a large snowflake appeared in front of Aqua, and a golden cross shot out from Melissa's belt before they glowed and changed into Kamen Riders. They and the future generation kids assisted Chrom and his group, pushing back the Risen from destroying a village.  
**(Kimi wo omou koto ga yurusareru nara)** Amongst all the fighting, Validar, Aversa, and Arc stand there, the former two having evil smirks on their faces, while an enormous large silhouette of Grima appeared behind Validar, Aversa, and Arc. Its eyes glowing red. Chrom, Lucina, and Kiva charged towards Validar, Aversa, and Arc, as Tatsulot attached to Kiva's left arm, making his armor glow once again, and assume his Emperor Form, before Validar, Aversa, and Arc advanced to _them_.  
**(Yasashiku kuchizukete)** When the two sides clash, a spark of light blinds the whole view.

**(Namida tokasu ame ga sakebu)** At a village, Libra and Akane along with Kiva–la were taking care of orphan children before a boy who looks like Libra shows up and the orphan children run up to him.  
**(Kore ga saigo no Inferno kitto…) **When the kids starts yanking the clothing of the boy, it turned out to be Akane's son, who was whining about the kids that keep annoying him, as Akane and Libra smiled, before the screen slowly zoomed out to view the whole family with the orphans' antics.

* * *

Chapter 9: Emmeryn

I was on my way towards the meeting room, so I could at least try and catch at least half of the meeting. But while I was on my way there, I kept thinking about what happened when I tripped and fell on top of Cordelia. Just looking at her like that, completely defenseless, it made me feel kinda… tingly. Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, what am I saying?! This isn't like me! What's this… feeling I'm getting? Ok, maybe I _shouldn't _think about it.

A while later, I arrived at the meeting room, but it was… empty. "Huh? Where's everyone?" I wondered. "Ah man, don't tell me I missed the whole meeting!"

"Yeah, you did." A voice said. I turned around to see Storm in leaning on the doorway.

"Oh hey Storm." I got out.

"Don't worry buddy, I can fill you in on what happened in the meeting." Storm said.

"Thank goodness we're best friends…" I sighed with relief.

According to Storm's words, the meeting wasn't that long at all because of two things. One, we still don't know when the enemy will strike or when they would try to execute Emmeryn for her 'misdeeds', no thanks to the Mad King Gangrel. He said that everything he touches or what he wants _will_ belong to him and _him_ only. The solution is sending out Kivat II for scouting since he can literally conceal himself from anyone's view. If he can hide himself from Jiro's scent, Kivat II's the bat on the job. Until we got the information needed, Saigo can't deployed a strategy plan on the Plegia map that we gained from one of the enemies, courtesy of Aqua–chan, and with his experiences in RPG games that would be put to good use; since I wasn't around, venting my anger earlier.

And secondly, the discussion is about the appearance of Bishop earlier. Not many facts were known yet about him, other than that he's responsible for deploying the Fangires all over the place. After seeing Cordelia suffer the damage under his fangs, Chrom decided that should we encounter him again, we'd better be prepared for the worst. Also, Storm raised a flag on the possibility of encountering Queen of Checkmate Four. That alone is enough to put everyone into silence. Since Rook and Bishop have already made their appearance, sooner or later, we're bound to encounter both Queen _and_ King of the Checkmate Four, themselves.

"And with that, the strategy meeting ended." Storm summed up.

"Okay, thanks man." I said.

"No problem." Storm grinned. "So, how are you feeling now? All that anger out of you?"

"Yeah, it's out of me… mostly."

"Mostly?" Storm asked confused.

"Yeah… Part of me should've known that Bishop would've done something like that to Cordelia." I said. "But what's done is done, can't do anything about it. Can't beat myself up all the time right?"

"Yeah, I guess." Storm shrugged, but then he had a bit of mischievous smile on his face. "So… you like Cordelia?"

"EH?!" I asked caught off guard.

"Eh?" Even Storm himself shared the same surprise expression, even though he's the one who raised the question. "What's with the surprised look?"

"Why are you raising that question up?" I asked him while trying to keep my guard up.

"Out of curiosity." Storm smirked while wrapping his arms around my shoulder. "Wow, from your big sister to Cordelia. You sure easily sway for the girl's charms when you begin to like 'em, even though the one that you like for the past 10 years was an unrequited one." Hearing him say that made me a little flustered as my face heated up while looking down. "I think I just hit the jackpot…" he smiled.

"Geez Storm, was it really that obvious?" I groaned.

"You're not exactly subtle man." Storm grinned cheekily.

"Amber's really rubbed on you, didn't she… even back in our world, her teasing rubs off on everybody."

"I guess so." Storm said while scratching the back of his head. "Her quirks easily rub on anybody and no one's blaming her for that."

"That's what I'm afraid of…" I deadpanned.

"Oh, relax, buddy! It's not _that_ bad!" Storm chirped.

"I don't think I like the sound of that…" I grimaced.

"Well, in any case, we should rest up for today. By tomorrow, Castle Doran's gonna move; right towards the heart of the troublesome mess. Until Kivat II returns back with the information needed, we should just stay put." Storm suggested.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." I said.

"Alright, well, night dude." Storm said as he walked off.

"Night…" I got out.

* * *

_Meanwhile, Cordelia headed towards a barn, where her Pegasus and Sumia's Pegasus reside. After the current event of facing the Fangire, knowing her Pegasus getting herself injured during the attack, Cordelia needed to patch the wounds on her mount. This is to ensure they're ready for the next battle ahead. While she entered the barn, she noticed Panne patching up the injured Pegasus, confusing Cordelia. "Er, Panne?" Cordelia asked, to which there was no reply. "What are you doing to my Pegasus?"_

_Panne stood up after she does her thing, looking at the red head with her neutral gaze. "So this steed belongs to you?"_

_"Yes, she does." Cordelia said as she approached her steed and gently rubbed its head, making her Pegasus let out a soft snort._

_"You are lucky. She is a wise and faithful creature."_

_"Thank you. But how do you know she's wise?" Cordelia asked._

_"We talked." Panne bluntly said._

_"Oh, yes. Of course. You talked to her and…" Cordelia said normally, until she stopped herself; thinking on it again. Once she did, a surprised look was on her face. "Wait, you can talk to my Pegasus? Like, with words?"_

_"Is that strange?" Panne asked neutrally._

_"Er, no, I suppose not." Cordelia said shaking her head a little bit, clearing the misunderstanding. "Just a bit surprising is all. We knights can communicate with our steeds, but it's not so… direct."_

_"I am not a knight. I am a Taguel." Panne corrected her. "But enough talk. Take good care of this animal, understood?"_

_"See you… later? Er, maybe?" Cordelia tried, but Panne coolly walked out of the barn, leaving her and her Pegasus alone while Sumia's Pegasus was asleep. "Right then, back to business. We had a wound that needed bandaging, yes?" She said while looking for the wounds on her steed, only to have noticed something on it. "…Hmm? What's this green stuff smeared around the cut?" She inspected closer onto the green substance. Upon looking at it, the wound on her Pegasus was slowly recovering, making her surprised. "A healing salve… So that's what she was doing! Well, we must remember to thank Panne the next time she drops by!" Cordelia smiled._

* * *

_Kurogasa was in the darkness. He couldn't see anything. That was until he saw two figures. He started to run towards the figures. But when he got close enough, his body suddenly stopped. He tried to move, but his body won't let him. He saw the two figures and gasped in horror of what he was seeing. It was Cordelia. She was being held hostage by Bishop in his Fangire Form, and was sucking the life out of her by biting on her neck with his own teeth! _

_"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Cordelia cried out before Bishop stopped for a moment._

_"That's it, scream! Call Kiva! He's not going to save you!" Bishop shouted, laughing at her, before he continued sucking the life out of her._

_"CORDELIA!" Kurogasa cried in horror. He has to save Cordelia! He just had to! "You bastard! Let her go!" He tried to run so he could save Cordelia, but his body wouldn't let him go. 'I can't move by body! Move! Move! Move!'_

_"Kurogasa…" Cordelia got out, making Kurogasa gasp. "I'm so sorry…" And to Kurogasa's horror, Cordelia turned into hollow glass once Bishop finished sucking the life out of her, save for her armor and clothes and Bishop shoved the glass husk aside, shattering Cordelia into pieces._

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

* * *

"CORDELIA!" I shouted. I jolted up sitting up on the bed. My heartbeat was fast, I was panting heavily, and ice cold sweat trickled down my whole face. What was that dream just now? Why do I feel like that's going to be the future that'll happen should I fail to save her? Why do I feel like I'm scared after seeing that dream?

"Otouto?" I heard Nee–san. I turned to the entrance of my room and she noticed my paled expression.

"Nee–san…"

"What's the matter, dear? Is something the matter?" Nee–san said worriedly as she approached me, sitting on the bed and placed her hand on my forehead. "Did you catch yourself a fever? Why are you sweating a lot all of a sudden?"

"Nee–san…" I got out, as tears now streamed down my face.

"Doushita? Why are you crying?" Nee–san asked worried.

"NEE–SAN!" I sobbed as I hugged her and buried my face into her chest, crying.

Nee–san was still confused from what's happening, but one thing's for sure: her big sister instinct took over as she placed her hand on my head, combing my hair to calm me down. "There, there… it's alright. I'm here for you, dear… let it all out…"

After what it seemed like a few minutes passed by, while I finally calmed myself down, another voice spoke out. "Milady, it's time for the meeting."

"Ara, my love. I'll be there in a moment." Nee–san said to Frederick.

"Is something wrong with Kurogasa?" Frederick asked as he approached us.

"I don't know… he just burst out crying all of a sudden…" Nee–san said, still confused.

"I–I'm fine…" I got out, as I broke the hug from Nee–san, with my eyes, a bit puffy.

"Are you sure?" Frederick asked.

"Mm–hmm… I'm fine now…" I nodded. "Just a… nightmare…"

"A nightmare?" Frederick said, confused.

"Could it be one of the nightmares that kept repeating in your mind, dear? The one that Storm told me about?" Nee–san asked, which I shook my head lightly in disagreement.

"No, it's not that one, Nee–san…" I said to her.

"Then… what kind of nightmare did you see?" Frederick asked, worried for me as well.

"It's… It's…" I got out. Should I tell them?

"Daijobu, otouto. You can tell us." Nee–san assured me. "What is it?"

"It's Cordelia… her life was being sucked out of by Bishop…"

"Bishop?" Frederick got out and I nodded.

"And the worst part is… I couldn't move my body… All I could was watch…" Tears streamed out of my eyes again. "I couldn't save her!"

"Shh… there, there… no more crying, dear." Nee–san said, wiping my tears with her thumb.

"Ah, yes. Yesterday's battle… That's where milord, Cordelia, your brother and I participated. We were in a duel with Bishop himself." Frederick elaborated. "Since we are on a different mission, milady, we were having much difficulty against him. True, we may be able to damage him, but it didn't affect him by a large margin, taking us out with a simple accurate blast."

"Oh my…" Nee–san said surprised, placing her hand to cover her mouth in shock.

"Yes and at that time, she was held hostage and Bishop placed his fangs onto her neck to suck out her life. If it wasn't for your brother's interference and milady Lissa's healing, I'm afraid we might have ended up losing an ally…" Frederick finished.

"Oh dear…" Nee–san got out.

"Nee–san… I'm scared for her…" I said, trembling a bit

"Don't worry, dear. As long as we still have the will to fight, we'll protect the Shepherds with everything we got." Nee–san assured me.

"She is right, Kurogasa." Frederick nodded as he turned around and walked out from the room. "I shall tell the rest of the Riders to come for the meeting. Once you have calmed yourself down, we shall proceed."

"Alright." I nodded as Frederick eventually left the room, leaving me and Nee–san alone. "Saa, you go clean yourself up. We can't delay the meeting further now, do we?"

"Yeah…" I said as Nee–san kept her smile, which left me confused. "Nan desu ka (What is it), Nee–san?"

"Otouto, do you like Cordelia?" Nee–san said catching me off guard while she still had that gentle smile.

"E–EH?!" I said surprised, while blushing. "W–What made you say _that_?"

"Well, you _did_ have a dream of her specifically." Nee–san said. "So that _must_ mean you like her."

"Eeto… Ano…" I said dumbly, trying to get out of it somehow, while rubbing the back of my head, blushing with my head down, looking embarrassed.

Nee–san giggled seeing my blushing condition. "Looks like I've hit my mark."

"Nee–san~!" I whined as she continued to giggle until she waved her hands in defense.

"Ara, ara… don't worry about it, dear. I won't press further. But at least it's good to see you care for someone. That makes me happy."

"I… I guess…" I said.

"Don't worry dear. It'll be a secret, just between the two of us." Nee–san smiled. That made me smile too.

"Hai."

* * *

As I walked across the hallway, I noticed Nowi easily adjusting to the group; as she's playing tag with Ramon, like how a child used to play. "Ha, ha! Come and catch me!" Nowi chirped.

"Oh, I will! Don't you worry!" Ramon said childishly, leaving the two enjoying their fun.

As I walked further in, I noticed Gregor having a drinking game with both Jiro and Riki and the three of them seem to be holding in pretty good. But one question though: why do they play the drinking game in the middle of the morning?

"Ha, ha, ha! Gregor hold liquid better than two men in front of Gregor! Fill up Gregor's glass, yes?" Gregor said happily, offering his glass to be filled.

"Sure, have another. Hic!" Riki hiccupped as he poured him another glass.

"Oh, hello there Kurogasa–dono! Come join us!" Jiro offered.

"Uh… no thank you." I sweat dropped laughing sheepishly.

"Come now, bat boy! Is no fun with only three!" Gregor offered.

"Uh, that's okay… I got a meeting with Chrom and others right now." I said.

"Ah, go ahead then. Should you have some free time, come and join us." Jiro gestured.

"I will, I promise." I nodded before I head off somewhere once again.

* * *

As I further walked, I sniffed out something really good at the kitchen area. It turns out that Sumia is whipping up a pie of sorts and Stahl and Gaius are just looking at the food in her hand, drooling and… is Gaius having a nosebleed?

"Uhhhhh… are you two okay?" I asked.

"Oh, hey Kurogasa. Don't mind us. Just… watching Sumia making pie…" Stahl said staring.

"That pie looks soooooo good…" Gaius added.

We heard a ding from the microwave oven and Sumia carefully took it out from the oven. Oh yeah, just to clear out the air, either Riki or Jiro must have taught her how to use these modern kitchenware. "Right, it's done now!" Sumia smiled.

"Oh, finally!" Stahl cheered.

"Come to papa, you tasty little pie…" Gaius added as his nosebleed continued to drip onto the table. Is he really okay? That's a lot of blood he's losing there…

Sumia took the pie into her hands with oven gloves on her and carefully took it out to bring over to Stahl and Gaius until…

"UWHOAAAAA!"

She tripped randomly.

"The pie!" Stahl and Gaius cried out, as it was sent flying over to–

*SPLAT!*

…my face.

While Sumia stood up from where she fell, she noticed my predicament and immediately went towards me with a towel in hand. "I–I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to trip like that!" Sumia apologized as she helped me out by clearing away the blueberry pie on my face. Yes, you heard me right, it's blueberry… and quite tasty too.

"Oh man… the pie is messed up…" Stahl said as he was now on all fours, feeling depressed.

"Hey, no fair, Bubbles! You take the pie all to yourself!" Gaius complained.

"I was just standing here!" I snapped at Gaius.

"I'm so sorry Kurogasa!" Sumia apologized.

"No worries." I waved off as I wiped off the pie remains off my face. "Besides having it splat all over my face, it tasted good."

"Really? Thanks!" Sumia smiled before looking at the two. "Don't worry. We still have enough ingredients to make another one."

That reply alone was enough to perk up both Stahl and Gaius, recharging their level of happiness to the maximum. "You would do that?!" Stahl asked.

"Of course! We still have plenty of it." Sumia assured.

"And this time, you ain't gonna get the first bite, Bubbles." Gaius warned while eating another lollipop.

"Fine, fine whatever…" I waved off.

*GURGLE*

I looked down and noticed that my stomach was growling. "Heh, heh, heh, I could go for something to eat." I said sheepishly. "And since I'm here already, let's make some takoyaki." I grinned to myself rubbing my hands with delight.

"But… don't you have something else to do today?" Sumia asked… which hits me.

"Yabai! The meeting!" I cringed as I sprinted out of the kitchen quickly.

"Bubbles sure is fast…" Gaius commented.

"Great, now we gotta wait for 15 minutes for the pie to cook again…" Stahl sighed.

* * *

I ran as fast I could towards the meeting room and upon the arrival, I skidded to a halt and saw the Riders, Chrom, and the Khans, along with our henshin partners. "Did I miss anything?!" I panted.

"Nope, you're right on time buddy." Storm said.

"We're just about to start." Saigo added.

"What took you so long?' Aqua–chan asked while looking at me neutrally.

"Ah, sorry, just walking along the hallway…" I said as Nee–san approached me, looking at me.

"Otouto… is that pie crust on your hair?" Nee–san questioned while picking the said crust between my hair. "Did you have breakfast just now?"

"Um… actually…" I got out sheepishly. "Sumia was baking pie, and tripped randomly again, and the pie splatted all over my face."

"Oh Sumia…" Chrom groaned shaking his head.

"She seriously needs to be more careful." Akane–chan said.

"Indeed~" Kiva–la agreed.

"Alright, enough about pies. We can have 'em once our discussion is done!" Flavia said catching our attention back to the meeting as Kivat II fluttered in front of us.

"Yes, the woman states the truth." Kivat II added.

"So, batty! What's the news?" Basilio asked.

"I would prefer to be called Kivat II, thank you very much…" Kivat II corrected. "As for my scouting from last night, I have overheard everything from afar."

"Okay, what's the news, Tou–san?" Kivat asked.

"The Exalt is to be executed at the castle today. The mad king himself said from his loose lips." Kivat II told.

"Cjacasnag!" Sagark chirped.

"Yep, I thought so. My prediction is right on the money." Saigo nodded.

"But today will be the true test…" I said.

"Chin up, there! Show some confidence! It's yours and Saigo's thinking that's got us this far. The plan is risky, but only as much is called for." Flavia said.

"We'll find a way to see it through. Don't worry." Chrom assured. "This time today, we'll be swapping stories with Emm on the road home."

"I hope you're right." I said before turning to Akane–chan. "Akane–chan, you're the only one that can probably get Emmeryn out of there with your ability to fly. We're counting on you."

"Just as long as those creeps don't shoot me with their arrows and lances, I think I'm gonna be fine!" Akane–chan assured.

"If they try to attack you, we'll take them down; to clear the road for us to her rescue." Aqua–chan added as Rey-Kivat fluttered in front of us.

"And I bear news regarding the Pegasus Knights of Ylisse. They will also assist us and are on their way, as we discussed yesterday." Rey–Kivat informed.

"Excellent." Chrom said.

"And we'll have Castle and Shoo Doran as back up too if things get really ugly." I said. "After all, they _can_ conceal themselves from humans."

"That's true." Storm agreed.

"Good, it would seem like this whole planning is going to be a fruitful one…" Frederick said.

"Yes, and we'll be sure everything would be alright." Nee–san said while looking at the plan.

* * *

_Somewhere, in an unknown location, Validar approaches the mysterious figure, who was sitting on his throne at the altar, bowing down before him. "Master Grima, Exalt Emmeryn is to be put to death today. Events will soon be back on course." Grima didn't let out a single word escape from his mouth while Validar was happy about this. "Ha, ha, yes, I should never have doubted the truth of your words. The yoke of destiny cannot be cast off! Even as they resist, they write your future with every step, O great one!"_

_Grima didn't say a word as he slowly stood up and looked at the sky. "You will never break the Chains of Destiny… Kiva…"_

* * *

Brrrrrrrrr… that was weird. I suddenly shuddered having this eerie chill running down my spine. Where did _that _come from all of a sudden?

"You okay buddy?" Storm asked as we walked on our way towards the kitchen for some breakfast.

"I think so." I got out. "I just had this eerie chill down my spine, just now."

"Oh, really?" Storm blinked while looking at me for.

"Yeah… I don't know why, but judging from the eerie chill I got, something bad is about to happen…" I got out.

"Relax, boy!" Basilio's voice said from behind me and a rather hard pat hit my back, making me tumble a bit forward. "There's no need to feel scared on the battle already!"

"Yeah, no worries, we'll be fine." Storm assured.

"Eh, I guess you're right." I shrugged.

"Now, let's fill up our stomachs! I'm hungry already!"

"Yeah, we need all the energy we can get." I said, before grinning with delight, rubbing my hands. "And I think some takoyaki will do the trick."

"Takoyaki? Didn't you say something about having blueberry pie?" Basilio asked.

"Wait, we're having takoyaki?" Storm asked, due to being an airhead.

"Rather than worry about food, I should hone my sword skills to kill the mad king's dogs…" Flavia said as she parted ways, heading to the training ground.

"What's eating _her_?" I asked.

"Bah, don't worry about her. She can be like that sometimes." Basilio waved off. "Anyways, about this takoyaki, you speak of… is it good?"

"You bet it is!" I grinned.

* * *

After a while, eventually, we reached to our destination and as usual, Castle Doran hid herself from their view; awaiting for the call to assist us. And due to the sandy place, it would put any mounted riders to a disadvantage and we don't have much of a choice but to march in carefully.

"Aibou, enemy sighted!" Kivat whispered.

"Yeah, I see him now…" I said while fixing my gaze on the cliff. There, two figures stood at the edge of it and one of them is Emmeryn.

The mad king Gangrel stepped forward from his hiding and let out an evil smirk. "Good people! Warriors of Plegia! Welcome!" the voice of Gangrel roared in the air anticipating the climax. "Welcome, one and all! Your anticipation electrifies the air! We _all_ remember the crimes of Ylisse…"

"I hate that guy… I'm gonna slice him up with my Jacorder…" Saigo said, trying his best to hold his anger in.

"I know, but we must wait for a perfect chance, boy!" Basilio reminded as Gangrel continued his speech.

"Would you have their witch–queen answer for them? Here? Today? NOW?" Gangrel questioned his subjects as most of the soldiers that were loyal to him let out a roar of happiness. This made Gangrel even happier than ever. "YEEEEEEEEEEEES! Finally, we will have JUSTICE! EXECUTIONER! If you would be so kind…"

The executioner was all too eager, as he raised his axe on Emmeryn ready to decapitate her.

"Flavia! Now!" I yelled.

"I got him!" Flavia said as she threw her hand axe from afar and hits the executioner dead on before he fell from the cliff, surprising Emmeryn.

"Akane–chan! I–ke!"

"Ha~~h!" Akane–chan rushed forward with Kiva-la in her hand. "Henshin!"

"CHU!"

While she still ran, her whole body was wrapped with quicksilver and before long, it shattered away, revealing her armor. Soon, her wings spread and took flight up high into the sky. Armed with her saber, she slashed away a few enemies along the way, only to have the rope catch her foot and a few blasts of magic hit her armor, stopping her in her tracks and slowly being pulled down.

"Gah!" Kiva–la–chan flinched in pain as she tried to remove the rope that caught her foot earlier and at the same time, blocking arrows and javelins aiming at her with her saber.

"Where do you think _you're_ going?!" one of the Plegian mercenaries asked with his axe in tow, ready to chop her head off within distance.

"Nee–san!" I cried out.

"I got her." She said, as she pressed the Knuckle on her empty palm.

**R–E–A–D–Y!**

"Henshin!"

**F–I–S–T O–N!**

The mirage of her armor appeared before slamming into her, donning Nee–san in her armor before she used her IXA Calibur in Gun mode and shot the ones that were tying Kiva–la–chan with the rope, hitting their mark. And she released Kiva–la–chan from the rope too with her bullets.

"Go Akane–chan!" IXA-neesan cried out.

Kiva–la–chan nodded as she wasted no time spreading her wings and immediately dashed towards her Emmeryn, only to have a barrier stop her from getting close to her within a distance. "Ah mou~! Must we continue this shenanigan?!"

"Everyone, let's move out!" Chrom shouted as we came out from our hidings and immediately ran towards the ruin.

"Kivat!" I shouted.

"Sagark!" Saigo followed suit.

"Kivat II!" Storm tagged along.

"Rey–Kivat!" Aqua screamed at her partner.

"Yosha! Kivatte ikuze!" Kivat cheered flying into my hand.

"Sbsufhebdjebsh!" Sagark cried out as he attached to Saigo's waist.

"The Exalt would be grateful that we're saving her." Kivat II said flying into Storm's hand.

"Let's give these Plegian fools a graceful yet violent ending." Rey–Kivat said.

"GABU!"

"GABUI!"

*CRUNCH!*

"Henshin!"

"Henshin!" Rey–Kivat declared.

"Hen… shin." Sagark said.

As the three of us men were covered in quicksilver and Aqua–chan was standing in front of a gigantic snowflake in front of her, then we four Riders shattered away our coatings, donning into our armors and we wasted no time dashing towards the battlefield. "We got no time to waste! We better enter that place while we still can!" Saga shouted.

"Leave it to us! We'll clear the path!" Stahl said.

"Time to meet your maker…" Lon'qu muttered while he dashed forward ahead of the group.

"It's time to repay the favor for what you guys did to _me_!" Nowi shouted as her gemstone glowed radiantly and moments later, she transformed into a dragon, while Panne also did the same, only to be transformed into a beastly rabbit.

"We should aid Akane! She can't break the barrier created by those dark mages inside the barrier…" Sumia proposed.

"Then, let me come with you, dear. I'll shoot them away with my bullets." IXA–neesan said, as Sumia let her mounted on her Pegasus.

"Milady, are you sure about this?" Frederick asked, slightly concern for her well–being.

"Don't worry, my love. We've faced much worse than this before." she assured him.

Frederick looked at her for a while until he nodded. "Alright… if you're sure about this."

"I'm positive." IXA–neesan nodded. And with that, Sumia's took flight and went on their way towards the dark mages creating the barrier.

"Hey Saga! Maybe now's a good time to call in Sagark's family! We need all the help we can get!" I shouted.

"Yeah, time for reinforcements, buddy!" Saga said to his partner, as it let out a whistle up to the point of us not hearing it whistling at all.

"Oh yeah! The Vaike's gonna enjoy this one!" Vaike exclaimed with a smirk.

"If horses are useless in this damn desert, those things can put the pressure on their arses!" Sully said as eventually, a whole group of Sagarks swarms the sky and come to their aid, led by Mother Sagark.

"Whoa! What is that?!" Nowi asked in surprise.

"Yes, Gregor see first time with large bats!" Gregor said in surprise.

"But, where do they come from?" Cordelia further questioned since this is the first time the newcomers witnessed it.

"They come out randomly, but don't worry, they're on our side." I said as I jumped onto one of the Sagarks. "Alright, let's go! Head towards Emmeryn!" I said. The Sagark I was on spoke gibberish until it flew towards where Emmeryn was "In the meantime, I better try to break the barrier.' I said before taking out the Dogga Fuestle and placing it in Kivat's mouth.

**DOGGA HAMMER!**

At that, Kivat blew and played the low contrabassed noise.

* * *

_Inside Castle Doran, both Jiro and Riki ended up lying on the couch after the drinking game they played with Gregor earlier this morning. Ramon happily skipped towards them, looking at them with a childish smile. "Ne, ne. Who won the drinking game?" Ramon asked._

_"Please, be quiet… I need to recover from this hangover of mine…" Jiro growled in annoyance._

_"And where have you been after the Shepherds have been dispatched?" Riki asked._

_"I'm cleaning up their rooms and the kitchen! What else should I be doing then?" Ramon complained childishly. At that point, Riki's whistle sounded._

_"Kurogasa–dono is calling for you." Jiro noticed._

_"Ugh… right now?" Riki complained. "Ugh… fine." He said before he got up from the couch and went towards the door, turning into a Monster Statue, before flying off to Castle Doran's mouth._

* * *

_During this time, a war monk who has dirty blonde long hair, wearing white cloth with silver lines and a robe that drapes over his shoulders that covered half of his upper part of his body, wearing black boots with silver anklets, with rather large silver bracers on his arms and wielding a bolt axe, dashed towards the battlefield and he was surprised from what he's seeing in front of him. "By Naga, what _is_ that?"_

_Upon seeing what was in front of him, he took a glance behind him, hinted with pain after what he has been through before looking back at the front. It was then he noticed Emmeryn at the edge of the cliff. "That's Her Grace the Exalt! I must hurry for the sake of Her Grace. Dear Naga, please protect her from harm!" he prayed once more before he made a dash towards the battlefield._

* * *

As the battle continued on, with the assistance of the Sagarks, the rest of us continued our assault towards the Plegian scums; other than Chrom and Dark Kiva running to attack more enemies from the ground Moments later, I saw the Stone Statue heading towards me. Grabbing the hammer, my armor wrapped in chains and before long, I was now in Dogga Form.

"Yee~haw~! Let's give 'em a whirl, partner!" Donnel exclaims to the Sagark he's riding on as he attacked the Plegian mercenary with his makeshift spear onto them; who is standing at the guard tower.

"These mages just kept shooting fireballs and dark magic blasts at us!" Lissa complained.

"Have no fear, darling! Sister Melissa is on the job!" Maribelle assured her friend as Sumia's Pegasus dove down and while she threw her javelin onto the mages on the ground outside of the barrier, IXA–neesan shot the archers with her IXA Calibur in Gun Mode.

"Do you see the weak spot on this barrier, aibou?" Kivat asked.

"Yeah, I can see them… and this time, I'm gonna wreck it down!" I shouted as I placed the rod of the hammer near Kivat and he bit on it.

**DOGGA BITE!**

With the bite done, the hammer opened up the front of it, revealing the True Eye mounted on it. The eye flashed on the barrier and after the flash occurred, I saw some spots that are thicker than others and some are weaker. In other words, despite they casts upon the barrier, there's always gonna be a weak spot for me to land on the Dogga Thunder Slap. The whole area turned from bright hot daylight to dark night with a hazy moon and thunderbolt forming in the sky. This action alone confused the enemy within the barrier.

"WOW! That's something! Summoning thunder from the sky!" Basilio said with his mighty laugh while riding on a Sagark.

Looking around, I found the weakest spot where I could hit the Dogga Hammer with. "Your Grace! Get back!" I said. She complied and with that, the mirage of the Dogga Hammer appeared and I swung, the hardest I could. The barrier and hammer collided, creating sparks of electricity. I pushed with all my might, but even then, it forced me back. "What the–?! Not even the Dogga Thunder Slap works?!"

"Ba ha, ha! Do you really think that attack would be enough to break down the barrier?! You're up against my elite dark mages!" Gangrel shouted with his big laugh.

"This is bad, aibou!" Kivat said. "What are we supposed to do now?!"

"Kurogasa…" Emmeryn said as she could only look at me, trying to smash the barrier down with the Dogga Hammer.

"These fools have no _idea_ who they're messing with!" Flavia growled angrily, swinging her sword onto one of the few Wyvern Riders in front of her; chopping the wyvern's wings with ease. After she cut off the tail of the wyvern, it would be a matter of time before the wyvern rider plummeted down to his death.

"Yeah, and these guys sure aren't joking around anymore. Time to get serious!" Anna smirked as she lowered her Sagark down, slashing the archer with her sword in hand.

The more they continue on the battle, the more Gangrel deployed more of his army. At this rate, Chrom felt annoyed. "Take out all the soldiers first! We'll deal with the Mad King later!"

Gangrel spotted Chrom from afar, as he and Dark Kiva continued to move forward with Falchion in his hand and a few devastating kicks from Dark Kiva. "Oh will you now? Bwa ha! We've been expecting you, Little Prince." Gangrel smirked. "Men: Kill him. Kill his sister. Kill his troops and his friends and anyone else you find! KILL THEM AAAAAAAAALL!"

"At once!" A General obeyed and shifted his attention to the entrance. "You there! What are you just standing over there for?! Wipe them out!"

The one the General was yelling at was a woman with long black hair, with some kind of gold circlet on her head, the bangs of hair bowl cut. Her clothes consists of a dress, part of it black that covered her… well assets, and the rest being a gray see–through, save for her black loin cloth that's attached to some kind of gold belt covering between her legs at the front and back. And she has a black cape over her back too. She almost looks like some kind of Goth or something.

"So we're to kill or die here, simply because the king commands it?" The woman scoffed. "Pfft. What do _I_ care of these Ylisseans? We're given no reasons to fight, only orders. What's the point? Besides, I've always been quite good at choosing who to hate on my own…"

And not to mention, she looks depressing too.

"Oh yeah? I suggest you better handle those two outsiders first! They are killing most of our men out there!" the General commanded.

"Pfft, whatever…" she scoffed, clearly annoying him before she casually walked towards the entrance.

"Oi, aibou, from the looks of it, that woman's… well… sexy." Kivat said.

"WHAT?!" I asked incredulously.

"Oh c'mon, admit it! She's not that bad looking!" Kivat said.

"What are you talking about? She's the enemy!" I cried out.

"A hot one to be exact."

"Ugh… we don't have time for this!" I said irritated, before I continued bashing the barrier with the Dogga Hammer.

"Say, Miriel! Should we try to help him out? Kurogasa's having a bit of trouble breaking that barrier!" Ricken suggested.

"I believe so, Ricken. Such barriers created by multiple numbers of mages would only make the chances of breaking it down harder than ever. Such brute force won't be enough…" Miriel added as the two instructed their Sagarks to get closer to the barrier.

"Hey! If you wanna mention about strength, the Vaike's on the job!" Vaike offered before he too moved his Sagark around.

"Ugh… I think… I'm getting sick…" Stahl commented.

"Golly, you don't look so good, Stahl…" Kellam said to him.

"Y~ep. Sooner or later, he'll throw up…" Gaius nodded in agreement before he noticed something. "When did _you_ get here?" Gaius asked Kellam.

"I've been here the whole time." Kellam said.

"Really? I didn't notice." Gaius replied.

"Focus everyone!" Miriel said, getting their attention back. "We must aid Kurogasa in breaking that barrier."

"Right! Let's do this then! Tempest wind!" Ricken declared casting a blast of wind magic at the barrier, and nearly hitting me.

"Hey! Watch your aim!" I snapped.

"Sorry! I'm still getting used to riding this flying saucer!" Ricken apologized as Vaike continued on hammering the barrier down with his axe.

* * *

_Meanwhile, as Chrom and Dark Kiva pressed onward, from afar, Chrom spotted the war monk swinging his axe onto a Plegian lancer, slashing away his lance before slashing him out for good. "Whoa! For a girl, she must be good at swinging her axe!" Dark Kiva commented. "Could that be a battle sister or something?"_

_"We don't know for sure…" Chrom added._

_"Wouldn't it be harm for either of you to talk to that person?" Kivat II groaned._

_"Uh… I suppose not." Chrom got out, before he and Dark Kiva approached the war monk. "You there! Who are you? Why do you fight alone?" The war monk turned around was surprised to see Chrom._

_"Good heavens! You're Prince Chrom, brother to Her Grace the Exalt!" The war monk exclaimed._

_"You know me?" Chrom asked._

_"Know you? Of course, sire! All Ylissean clergy do. I must thank the heavens for uniting us! Oh, dearest and most heavenly fa–"_

_"Uh, no offense, but now's not the time for prayer– it's time for action." Dark Kiva interrupted._

_"Ah, too true, strange warrior!" The war monk said. "We hurried here to help as soon as word came of the execution."_

_"We? Then there are more of you?" Chrom asked._

_"Alas, there were. I lost many brave comrades along the way. In truth, I was starting to doubt the purpose of my struggle…" The war monk, said a bit solemn, but got determined again. "But no longer! Pray, sire, let my axe serve you and your party!"_

_"Your love for my sister is clear." Chrom smiled. "I would be honored to be joined by such a formidable woman of the cloth."_

_"…Man, sire. Man of the cloth." The war monk corrected, clearing his cloth._

_"Wait a minute! You're a guy?!" Dark Kiva gawked behind his mask._

_"Yes. I am a man. Women are clerics. I am a priest. Well, technically a war monk, if you care to split hairs…"_

_"Oh. Yes, well, I'm… I didn't mean to imply…" Chrom got out dumbly. "Well, this is rather awkward."_

_"Oh, it's all right, sire." The war monk waved off. "You realized your mistake quickly enough. It could have become much more awkward. MUCH more…"_

_"Right! Let's stop there." Chrom stopped._

_"Very well, let us be on our way. Oh, and my name is Libra by the way."_

* * *

_Tharja exit the entrance and got out from the barrier. As she stood behind a wall of Plegian soldiers; armed with shield, she noticed the advance of Chrom, Dark Kiva, and Libra heading towards her while the soldiers are prepared for the worst. Among the three, she kept her gaze upon a particular person. "Could he be…? Am I not dreaming?" she began to lightened up._

_"Time for a Wake Up call!" Dark Kiva said as he slots in his Fuestle to activate it._

**WAKE UP ONE!**

_"Wake up… what?" Libra said confused._

_Dark Kiva crossed his arms and moments later, the whole scenery changed to a dark and bloody haze with the half–moon appearing behind him from afar._

_"What is this?" Libra wondered._

_"One of his attacks." Chrom answered._

_Dark Kiva leaps up high to the sky before he descended down with his fist imbued with a red aura at a swordsman. "Darkness Hell Crash!" With a fist landed onto the swordsman, he exploded into chunks of meat… yet again. "Aw man, why do I keep on overdoing it?" He sweat dropped._

_"By Naga, that is one ending one shouldn't suffer…" Libra said surprised._

_"I know, but in war, it's do or die." Chrom said as he noticed the dark mage woman in front of him, who is standing there, looking at Dark Kiva. "You there!" Chrom called out, catching her attention. "Are you with the Plegians? You seem reluctant to fight."_

_"Death comes for all of us eventually. Why invite it early, fighting for a cause I don't believe in?" The dark mage woman said depressing, keeping her tome close to her._

_"I believe that's a no, milord…" Libra pointed out._

_"Please, just call me Chrom." He corrected him before he looks back at the female dark mage. "Isn't there something that changes your mind for doing so?"_

_"Let's just say I'm keeping my options open." The dark mage woman to the three. "I mean, long live the king and all, but I'd like to keep living as well. And I have a bit of a rebellious streak, I'm afraid. A… dark side."_

_"Then perhaps you would rebel now and fight for our cause?" Chrom asked._

_"Chrom, you can't be serious now?! By Naga, who knows what she would be planning!" Libra objected._

_"Indeed. The priest points the truth." she said before a carved smile appeared on her face. "What if this is just a ploy to plunge a dagger in your back?"_

_Chrom thought about it for a moment before he made up his mind. "My sister, the Exalt– I think she would trust you. And I'm trying to learn from her." Chrom added. "Besides, I already need to watch my back, whether you're with us or not."_

_"Well, that's odd…" The dark mage woman said confused by the reply. "Usually when I bring up the backstabbing bit the discussion is over. All right, then– consider me your new ally. …For now."_

_"That's good to know!" Dark Kiva said happily. "So, who are you?"_

_"I'm Tharja…" she introduced, accompanied by a slight chuckle._

_"Well met. For now, let's take these Plegians out!" Chrom shouted as he and Libra take the lead. When Dark Kiva is about to follow the two, Tharja called out to him, leaving the latter confused._

_"Yes?" Dark Kiva blinked behind his helmet._

_"Would you mind revealing your true self?" Tharja asked._

_Even though Dark Kiva had no idea what she was talking about, in the end, he pretty much obliged to her answer as he reverted back to normal and Kivat II fluttered next to him. When she saw his civilian form, she let out a sly smirk. "What in the world could you be planning, I wonder…?"_

_"Planning on what?" Kivat II asked._

_"Beats me…" Storm shrugged in confusion._

_Tharja heard the reply and she pouted about it. "Why don't you hurry and come running to me already? Didn't you promise yesterday?"_

_"Eh?" Storm asked more confused. "I know I'm being rude here, but this is the first time we met…"_

_"Don't tell me you're playing dumb?" Tharja asked him. Seeing Storm shake his head in denial, she sighed. "…Ah~, so it seems that way, isn't it?"_

_"Lady, you do not make much sense here…" Kivat II said._

_"You're mean… weren't you the one that paid visit to me last night? Last night… stay with me until morning…" she cooed to Storm, which made him flustered._

_"Wait a minute, I think there's been a misunderstanding here!" Storm said trying to convince her as he had no idea what she was talking about._

_"Indeed. I kept myself hidden; away from their views during my scouting…" Kivat II added._

_Tharja looked at him with disappointed and said to him, "Everything you did to me… in the dream."_

_"Dream? As far as I know, I only dreamt about eating an egg burger…" Storm remembered._

_"You've been appearing in my dreams every night; complete with that marvelous armors of yours. We meet more in the dream than we do here. But, I don't mind at all. In those dreams, you made me really happy." Tharja chuckled and somehow, this scared Storm. "I do not have any friends or families; nor do I have any lovers. You're the only special one in my heart." _

_She leaned on him, placing her head onto his chest, as Storm got more and more confused than ever. "Uh…"_

_"Fufufu… I'll forgive you. But only because of last night… you promised that I'm your only one…" Tharja chuckled while listening to his racing heartbeat. "And the things you did to me… Fufufufufu…"_

_After hearing what she said, he held onto her shoulders, keeping his distance from her while his face was blushing red. "L–Look, I still have no idea what you're talking about!"_

_"Oho? You're blushing…" Tharja remarked. "And it's too late to make an excuse… you already promised in your dream… and you will take responsibility for what you promised…"_

_The only thing Storm can reply was a gulp from this mysterious woman with her delusional dreams. "Shounen, you've brought yourself another strange exhibit in front of me…" Kivat II commented._

_"Oh, really; do you think?" Storm said annoyed. All of that was cut short when he looked at the Plegian soldiers heading towards them. "O… kay? For now, we should handle this. Let's do this, Kivat II."_

_"Hmph… such fools do not know their fate has been sealed…" Kivat II spoke before… "Gabui!"_

_*CRUNCH!*_

_"Ah… you're going to protect me from harm…" Tharja smirked, making him groan._

_"Henshin!"_

_Upon placing Kivat II onto the belt, he eventually donned back into his Dark Kiva armor; ready to go to fight once again. "Whatever it is, we better put on hold. It's time to mash them up!"_

_"And I will aid you… both of us should team up to take care of these fools." Tharja smirked, flipping some of the pages on her tome before she casted Elder magic while Dark Kiva began his advance._

* * *

Meanwhile, Miriel, Ricken, Vaike, and I continued bashing at the strong barrier in hopes of shattering it to pieces, but it's not working.

"Aw geez! You gotta be kidding me!" Vaike groaned tiredly.

"None of our attacks are working." I gritted.

"Then there's only one solution to this. We have to get rid of the dark mages producing the barrier." Miriel said.

"How we can enter barrier if there is no entrance? Gregor cannot see any door near!" Gregor added as he and Nowi approached us.

"Hey, let me try!" Nowi, in her dragon form said, flying next to us.

"You sure?" I asked her.

"Of course! Just watch me!" Nowi confirmed. She charged up her flames and moments later, she shot out a flaming fireball at the barrier. After the smoke cleared away, not a single scratch was seen on it. "Aw~, you got to be kidding me! That's my strongest attack!"

"Hey, who is that over there? Gregor spot Chrom, bat boy and two people!" Gregor pointed out inside the barrier.

"Oi, aibou, isn't that girl–" Kivat noticed.

"Yeah… and, she's fighting with us?!" I asked confused.

"Heh! Well, whaddya know. Somehow Chrom convinced her." Kivat scoffed good–naturedly.

"Then we better ask her how to destroy the barrier. She _is_ a dark mage after all." I said.

"Indeed. It would be a valuable asset for an enemy to join our side as we can learn what the mad king would be planning…" Miriel analyzed.

"Yeah, and not to mention kicking some butts! The good ol' Teach is gonna teach 'em a lesson not to mess with the Shepherds!" Vaike exclaimed.

While we were watching the view, I noticed the priest or… a war monk, according to Ricken, is taking out some of the dark mages that casted the barrier. And slowly, but surely enough, the barrier was being unstable after a few kills. But there's something odd, though. I saw Dark Kiva making his way through them and all, but I noticed that hot girl sticking _way_ too close to him, protecting him from the enemy from attacking on his back.

"Oi, aibou, what's wrong?" Kivat asked.

"Call me paranoid, but I think that dark mage over there is _way_ too close to Storm don't you think?" I said.

"Huh?" Kivat asked confused, until he squint his eyes. "Hey, you're right. She _is_."

"What did you do this time Storm?" I wondered shaking my head.

"I dunno, but from the looks of it, the barrier is ready for the breaking!" Kivat perked up.

"Everyone, let's gather our strength to break down the wall." Miriel suggested.

"Yes! Gregor will join this bash the barrier!" Gregor exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's time to hit 'em hard!" Vaike exclaimed.

"C'mon, c'mon! Let's get to it already!" Nowi said anxiously.

"All together now!" Ricken shouted as everybody reared up to do the finishing touch on it.

"Aibou, let's do the Wake Up call again!" Kivat told me.

"Right!" I said then brought the rod of the hammer close to Kivat's mouth and he bit on it.

**DOGGA BITE!**

At that point, I raised Dogga Hammer in the air and thunder rained down on it, charging it up.

The sound of the roaring thunder and the crackling lightning can be seen and a mirage of the Dogga Hammer floated above me. With one swing, followed by the rest of their attacks and barrages of blasts bombarding the same spot I've punched on, eventually, the simultaneous attack shattered away the barrier, making it a successful attack while the rest of the surviving enemy mages stepped back a few and made a run for it.

"Oh yeah! Ready or not, you Plegian mages, class is in session and the Teach is comin' to school ya!" Vaike got out as the rest of dived down, with the assistance of the Sagarks.

* * *

*Moments before the barrier shatters away*

_On the other side of the barrier, while they were breaking the barrier, another group attacked not only the incoming Wyvern Riders, but also a Fangire of all places. "Of all places we have to go, _this_ is what we have to fight!" Sully said annoyed. With a spear in hand, she made a strong throw and the attack was a success; stabbing the head of the enemy and leaving the Wyvern without a mount._

_"Isn't there _any_ place where we don't have to face _them_ every day?!" Lissa complained._

_"Not if we're still around to make sure to keep these idiots in check!" Kiva–la shouted back._

_"Don't you worry, darling! I'll be sure to teach them some manners… with my staff, of course!" Maribelle assured._

_While Sumia and Cordelia advanced forward to take out another Wyvern Rider, IXA leaped off from Sumia's Pegasus, only to land on Frederick's arms. "Nice catch, my love."_

_"But why would you do such a thing?" Frederick asked her surprised._

_"Because I think we should help out Aqua–chan and Lon'qu down there. They do seem to need our help. Don't worry about the Pegasus Knights. Virion and Saigo is there to aid them…" IXA said calmly and gently as Saigo whipped around his Jacorder onto the enemy and Virion shot some more arrows onto the airborne enemy._

_The enemy that Rey and Lon'qu were battling was a Fangire. The Fangire's had the shape of an elephant's, with small tusks and mini spikes coming out of those tusks with a mini trunk. Its entire stain glass body had a color scheme of white, gray, and black and has elephant skulls for shoulder pad. It arms were large spike gauntlet and its legs had fur covering it. And wrapped around its body was a long chain and at the end of it was a large ball with spikes on it._

_This was the Elephant Undead, or its true name: The Intelligence of a Millennia Memory._

_"What an eyesore…" Rey muttered._

_"Truly… indeed…" Lon'qu stuttered at Rey's appearance before the two dodged to the side once again._

_"Come now! If you think any of you could even try to use the same move on me, it won't work. I've memorized it in my mind!" the Elephant Fangire taunted._

_"Let's see if you can remember this, damn freak!" Sully roared at the Fangire, as she tried to dive her lance through its skull. The Elephant Fangire noticed her advance and knew how to counter the move. It started to circle its flail around, aiming to attack Sully's head right on the mark. Before it could even land the attack though, Kiva–la flew towards her, saving Sully but boy, she ain't taking this good. "Hey, what gives, bat brain?! I almost nail that thing down!"_

_"Yeah, and your head was about to fly off your neck, if I didn't save ya!" Kiva–la snapped._

_"So? I would've _dodged_ that one!" Sully argued._

_"I beg to differ." Kiva–la deadpanned._

_"Ara, ara… those two are bickering at each other…" IXA said worried._

_"Do not worry, milady. We have seen how this Fangire fights and judging from the battle, it uses the memories of the previous battles from others before us to put it into its advantage." Frederick noticed as Lon'qu and Rey continued to slash and dash onto the Fangire, but to no avail._

_"Yeah and the sooner you put me down, the faster I can skewer that thing down with my lance right up on its arse!" Sully said annoyed._

_"Isn't there any other places you shove that thing on, Sully?" Lissa asked with a sweat drop._

_"Probably that's the only place she knew where to strike, darling…" Maribelle teased._

_After Saigo, Virion and the Pegasus Knights have done taking care of the Wyvern Riders, the four of them shifted their attention back to the place earlier, as Panne in her beast form killed the remaining archers with her paws. "That's the last of them."_

_"Truly, indeed! And with the support of this marvelous partner, our coordination of attacks has become as swift as an arrow!" Virion exclaimed while kneeling down and patting the head of the Sagark he is riding. The Sagark let out a purr of his accomplishment._

_"Now, all we need to do now is to take care of that Fangire, break down the barrier and off to save Her Grace!" Sumia said._

_"Fan… gire…" Cordelia muttered, still remembering what happened to her last time with Bishop._

_"Cordelia, what's wrong?" Sumia asked, worried for her best friend._

_"H–Huh?" Cordelia asked back snapping out of it._

_"Are you okay?" Sumia asked._

_"I–I'm fine. It's nothing to worry about."_

_Sumia looked a bit concern for her best friend, but she let out a small nod, knowing Cordelia is someone who doesn't give in too easily. "Alright. We should aid those guys while we still can!"_

_"Yeah, in the meantime, I got a General to whip down!" Saga said as he flew to another direction while on Mother Sagark as the barrier shattered down._

_"Alright, you do that…" Cordelia nodded as they went their separate ways. _'Whenever Fangire is mentioned, my whole body starts to shake. Is it because of what Bishop did to me? No, I can't think something like that! It would only cause more trouble for the Shepherds. I must remain resilient and face my fears, no matter how hard it is!'

_"Fair maiden, the Arches of Archer has arrived!" Virion said as he got off from his mount and Panne made a quick dash towards his side._

_"Then, we should handle the Fangire with our number at our advantage. The Fangire can't keep track with more of us cornering it, correct?" Panne asked IXA as she and Frederick landed on the ground after the pair jumped off from their Sagark's platform._

_"Yes, it's time to finish this." Frederick said._

_"Once and for all." IXA finished as she placed her Fuestle into the slot of the belt and pushed it with the Knuckle._

**I–X–A K–N–U–C–K–L–E: R–I–S–E U–P!**

_The Fangire heard the voice of the IXA belt; shifting its attention to the other group. "Oh, you are also trying to challenge me?!"_

_"Of course. It would be just a matter of time before you meet your maker, Fangire!" Frederick shouted as he dashed forward with a sword in hand, while IXA also ran forth with a charged up Knuckle in hand._

_"An opening…" Rey spotted as she took out both of her boomerangs and threw it towards the Fangire. At the same time, she also dashed forward, followed by Lon'qu, who seems to notice what her plan was._

_"Gah!" the Fangire growled angrily after the slice of the boomerang slashed onto its back, distracting it for a moment. As soon as it turned around, it prepared itself to fend off against Rey and Lon'qu. "Why you little– GWAH!" the Fangire shouted in pain, courtesy of the slash from above made by Kiva–la and Sully. The assault continued on with both of the javelins thrown towards the Fangire. Although it was able to block it, including the arrow shots made by Virion, Panne's unexpected claw attack landed onto its chest, followed by Frederick's cross slash and finally, IXA leaped forward, punching the chest of the flinched Fangire with her Knuckle._

_"Please… return the life you have stolen from God, Fangire…" IXA quoted._

_"No…" The Elephant Fangire got out. "It is you… and your comrades who should return the lives of my brethren… Crusader… Soon… the Checkmate Four will have your lives…" And with that, the Elephant Fangire shattered to pieces, the life orb flew up high and soon after, Shoo Doran, came flying by and ate it before going back to Castle Doran._

_"Arigatou Shoo–chan!" IXA waved._

_"Well, I believe that takes care of that." Frederick said._

_"Yes, but we must hurry! The Exalt's life is in danger!" Virion exclaimed._

_"And I cannot let that happen. We must aid to her side posthaste as I can see the Exalt's brother is heading to their direction as well…" Panne added._

_"Sis, please be okay…" Lissa hoped as the rest of them headed towards Chrom and the others._

* * *

_During that time, Saga is confronting with the old General, Campari as the old man was dissatisfied. "Hmph, even if you wear such strange armor, you will _never_ get passed me! You may have taken out my Wyvern Riders, but if you really think you can save her, show me your worst, fool!" Campari challenged. "And most importantly, you'll _never_ save your precious Exalt, scum!"_

_"You want my worst?! I'll_ show_ you my worst!" Saga shouted as he slotted his Fuestle in Sagark's mouth._

**WAKE UP!**

_Sagark blew into the Fuestle and played the alien tune._

_Without any hesitation, Saga immediately thrusted his Jacorder forward without even waiting for the phenomenon change of scenery. The General smirked, striking it away from the extended Jacorder. "Is that the best you can really do?!"_

_"I'm not through with you yet!" Saga exclaimed while flicking the Jacorder to Campari. For an old man such as him, Campari knows when to dodge the whip; not letting it stab him… well, he didn't know about the Jacorder having the ability to wrap around him._

_"Gah! Do you really think these bindings can keep me tied up?!" Campari roared angrily at Saga, as he tried to break the hold with all of his might. At that time, the Kiva insignia appeared at the sky above him._

_"I don't know! Let's find out!" Saga shouted as he jumped up high and went into the insignia and came out of the other side jumping back down while Campari was being lifted up, while he struggled with all his might, but to no avail._

_"Killing me will only feed Plegia's rage!" Campari growled._

_"I beg to differ! KIERO!"_

_With his two fingers went through his Jacorder, a snap sounded and the bindings around Campari tightened and eventually, his armor dented, followed by the mortified scream of pain and right after that, an explosion accompanied from the bindings, leaving traces of scrapped metals and chunks of meat around the area. "_Never_… say something bad about Emm again…" Saga growled angrily before the phenomenon returned back to normal and the rest of the team caught up._

_"Saigo, how did it go?" Frederick asked._

_Saga went silent and moments later, he turned around happily, returning him back to his usual self. "All~ taken care of!"_

_"Alright!" Kiva–la cheered as she turned around and noticed the arrival of Pegasus Knights led by Phila._

_"They're right on time…" Rey–Kivat said._

_"Indeed." Rey nodded._

_"Yes, but still we should advance forward. Her Grace's life is still in danger." Frederick recommended as the whole group agreed._

* * *

After taking care of the last of the Wyvern Rider, Chrom looks at to me and shout something. "Kurogasa! Their wyvern riders have fallen! The skies are clear!"

"Hey, look over there! The Pegasus Knights have arrived!" Kellam spotted from afar, pointing at where Phila is at.

"Will you look at that, Bubbles? We're actually gonna pull this stunt off literally!" Gaius scoffed good–naturedly.

"Yeah we are! But we can't let up now!" I said.

"That's right. We still have to actually save her!" Vaike pointed out.

"So let's do this then! Yee~haw!" I said as I guided the Sagark I'm on towards Emmeryn. While on my way, I noticed Gangrel and Aversa.

"Your Grace!" Phila cried out as she coming near me and Emmeryn.

"Phila!" Emmeryn gasped. "I'm so glad to see you're safe! But how–"

"Khan Basilio's men freed me. Come, we must hurry!"

"What?! Pegasus knights?!" Gangrel growled angrily. "How did they… those damn Riders do _not_ play fair!"

"Heh, heh, heh… Yes, well. Neither do I…" Aversa chuckled. With a wave of her hand and a tome in her hand, she chanted some magic spells and after her chant was done… what the heck?! An army of Risen were surrounding us from the ground and the air?! And they're mostly archers and Wyvern Riders.

"What the–?!" I was shocked to see what's happening.

"Didn't we just kick their butts?!" Dark Kiva gawked.

"Of all places, Risen must appear here… pathetic…" the female dark mage scoffed.

"I did not see this one coming…" The war monk added as the Risen slowly surrounded us as Chrom's small group is just a football's field away to Emm's side.

"Oy! Gregor did not see this coming!" Gregor got out.

"Yeah! Where did these guys come from?!" Nowi also complained.

"Ah, crud. Risen is all over us now, Chrom!" Dark Kiva got out.

"Damn! Not now!" Chrom gritted his teeth while the Mad King laughed big.

"Bwa ha, ha! Oh, did an army of living corpses just _appear_ out of the blue?! Truly, the heavens smile upon mighty King Gangrel this day! Bwa ha, ha, ha!" At the point, the archers from the ground let loose many of their arrows and hit all of Phila's Pegasus Knight Squadrons, INCLUDING her!

"Risen… How…" Phila got out, as blood came out of her mouth. "Y–Your Grace, I… Forgive me… Uhh…" With that, she plummeted down to the ground with her Pegasus.

"Phila!" Emmeryn cried out.

"Exeunt one pegasus knight! Bwa, ha, ha! Watch how they fall, one by one!"

No… no, no, no, No, NO! This wasn't supposed to happen! Damn it!

"I believe this is what they call a reversal of fortunes. Now… grovel before me. Plead! Beg for your worthless lives!" Gangrel laughed.

While the Risen archers rained down more of its arrows towards Phila's Pegasus Knights, more of them ended up pummeling down to the ground, excluding Sumia's and Cordelia's Pegasus that's out of the archer's range.

"Mother Sagark! You better go back and bring your children to safety!" Saga told her as she immediately called every one of her children, making sure they didn't get caught in the lane of fire while they still manage to put our team safely onto the ground, if not a few of them sacrificed themselves to protect the Shepherds from the rains of arrows diving at us.

"Ba, ha, ha, ha! I just love this kind of sight!" Gangrel laughed before he looked at Chrom. "Now! I suggest you better do what I say before she meets her doom!"

"I'd give up my life before I'd beg for it from you!" Chrom shouted back.

"Please, Chrom. Calm yourself. That man is trying to get into your mind…" the war monk advised.

"Libra…" Chrom got out while clenching his fist while the Mad King still laughed. IXA–neesan's group joined with Chrom's while mine is a bit further away from where Emm is due to us having no other choice but to avoid the range of arrows firing at us just now.

"Oh, now _that_ is a good line. A fitting epitaph for your tombstone, perhaps?" Gangrel smirked before looking back at the prince. "But it's not just your life in the balance. The Exalt still stands upon the block. And I have a dozen bows trained on her. All it would take is one word from me…"

"Emm! Hold on, I'm–"

"ARCHERS! If this Ylissean pup so much as twitches, let fly your arrows!" Gangrel ordered.

"I… I'll kill you!" Chrom added.

Damn it! I wanna call Castle Doran so bad, but I can't!

"Go ahead! I welcome it. Just know you were responsible for Big Sister's bloody demise!" He said before turning to the rest of us "…And what of the rest of you? Eh? Who wants the honor of killing the Exalt? …No one? Bah! Your merry band isn't quite so headstrong anymore, is it? Pathetic!"

"Damn you!" Chrom yelled.

"Now, now, my boy– no one needs die today. Not you. Not the Exalt. Not your friends." Gangrel said. "Just lay down your sword, and give me the Fire Emblem. Oh, and those trinkets too, if you don't mind."

"Oi! That guy can't be serious can he?!" Kivat exclaimed. "I don't wanna be his pet slave or something!"

"It would seem like he's desperate enough to obtain such rarity as us, milady…" Rey–Kivat added.

"You can't take me _or_ Otou–sama! Take Onii–chan instead~!" Kiva–la said as she fluttered away from Akane–chan, reverting back to normal while point fingers, err… wings at my partner.

"KIVA–LA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Kivat exclaimed in horror.

"What~? I don't want him take me!" Kiva–la whined.

"Yeah! Don't say that Kiva–la!" I scolded.

"I can't trust him!" Chrom got out. "I'm not an idiot! But if I just say no, he'll kill her! My sister or my duty… A problem with no right answer, yet I must choose!"

Damn it! This was not supposed to happen. It's like that Yu–Gi–Oh GX FanFiction I read one time where one of the characters was challenged by a Shadow Rider, that's one of the missing students of the Abandoned Down and that character had to choose which one to kill. The Shadow Rider or the missing student…

What should I do?! "Oi, aibou, don't pressure yourself. I know this must be quite the decision, but you can't give up yet… you're Kiva, for crying out loud; my aibou!"

"That's right…" I got out. "You're right, Kivat. We _must_ not give up! Chrom, no matter what, don't give up to him! There has to be another way!"

"He's right! This isn't the time for throw in the towel yet!" Saga added.

"I know that, both of you! If there is, I can't see it…!" Chrom said getting frustrated over this sudden turn of events.

"I will count to three! Throw down your weapons, or your Exalt becomes the world's largest quiver. One! Two! Thr–"

"Gangrel, hold!" Chrom yelled.

"No Chrom! Don't do it!" I yelled, but he ignored me.

"…You win." Chrom muttered. "Everyone, lay down yo–"

"No, wait!" Emmeryn cried out.

"SILENCE!" Gangrel yelled.

"Emm…" Chrom got out.

"King Gangrel, is there no hope you will listen to reason?" Emmeryn asked.

"You mean listen to more of your sanctimonious babble?! I think not. No, all I want to hear now is the THUNK of arrows, and a SPLAT as you hit the ground!" Gangrel spat. "Take one, long, last look from your perch. You do so enjoy looking down on people… Then prepare to meet the ground, and your maker! That is, unless someone were to give me the Emblem… NOW! GIVE THE FIRE EMBLEM!"

"ALL RIGHT!" Chrom yelled. "All right… Emm, I know you won't approve, but this is my final decision. _Maybe_ someday we'll face a crisis where _maybe_ the Emblem would've helped… But I know for a fact that Ylisse needs you, today! The people need their Exalt… and we need our sister. If those dark days should come, we'll face them together."

"Chrom…" Emmeryn said, before a tear went down her eye. "Th–Thank you. I know now what I must do…"

"Emm, what are you–" Chrom began.

"Plegians! I ask that you hear the truth of my words!" Emmeryn called. "War will win you nothing but sadness and pain, both inside your borders and out. Free yourselves from this hatred! From this cycle of pain and vengeance. Do what you must… as I will do. See now that one selfless act has the power to change the world!"

"Emm, no! No!" Chrom yelled as he ran towards her. Oh no… don't tell me that Emmeryn's gonna do what I _think_ she's gonna do!

"No way… NO WAY! You've got to be kidding me!" Saga exclaimed as he also gave chase alongside Chrom as Emmeryn walked towards the edge of the cliff. "Emmeryn, don't do it!"

"Saigo?" Frederick blinked in confusion as Emmeryn fell down to her death.

* * *

_As she plummeted down towards the ground, she could only close her eyes. _'No reaction…'_ she began. _'Was I wrong, then?'_ She couldn't help as flashes appeared before her. _'Chrom… This is some torch I'm passing you… So be it.'_ It was then more flashbacks of her family and the rest of the Ylisseans start to appear too. _'Chrom… Lissa… Riders… And all my people… Know that I loved you… especially you… Saga.'

* * *

*THUD*

The sound of the thud from afar caused to not only put Lissa into shock, but also make Chrom and Saga stop their pace. Their legs failed them, making the two fall on all fours. The mission… was a failure. "Emm…" Chrom muttered as Saga reverted back to his civilian form, clenching the sand as tears fell from his face.

"I didn't even… have the chance… to tell you… how I felt…" Saigo muttered while tears continued to flow out from his eyes.

Indeed, the shocking death of Emmeryn brought shock to the whole Shepherds. Nee–san buried her face onto Frederick, not being able to see the fall, Lissa is now filled with tears and on her knees– to simply put… everything was in total silence.

"DAMN YOU, GANGREL!" Chrom yelled.

"NOOOOOO!" Lissa screamed in horror.

"Bwa ha, ha, haa!" Gangrel laughed. "Well now! …How disgustingly noble. And so lovely a fall! Here I thought death to be an ugly thing. I've never seen one fall so gracefully, in fact. …And I've seen many fall." He sighed with sickening content and pleasure. "Ah… So ends Emmeryn, Ylisse's most exalted! But how can we ensure everyone remembers this beautiful moment of her sacrifice? Perhaps we should gather up her body and put it on display! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

As Chrom gripped his Falchion and Saigo held his Jacorder, both men dashed forward, wielding their weapons in hand while slashing away the Risen soldiers in front of them. "KISAMAAAAAAAA!" Saigo has never been furious before, slashing away every Risen he sees in front of him, even though he did received some wounds.

"Gangrel! YOU DIE TODAY!" Chrom shouted as he also shared the same feeling Saigo had: anger.

"Whoa, hold up for a minute!" Vaike said confused. "The Vaike knows how close Chrom to his sis, but the Teach still don't get it when it comes to Saigo."

"Worry about it later! Aibou! Call Castle Doran!" Kivat yelled. I could only stand there in silence, still shocked about Emmeryn's death. "AIBOU!" That got me to snap out of it.

"Kuso…" I gritted before I placed the Fuestle in Kivat's mouth.

**CASTLE DORAN!**

In an instant, we heard the dragon's roar and soon enough, Castle Doran appeared before us, as she shed away her cloak of invisibility and landed next to us. In the meantime, the Three Arms appeared out from her mouth, in their Mazoku Form and attacked them away to distract them enough.

"Everyone! Hurry! Get inside Castle Doran!" Bashaa called out.

"I WILL KILL THAT BASTARD!" Chrom said angrily, only to have Basilio intervened while the rest of the team, aside from Saigo, rushed to safety; all due to the Risen loading up with another rain of arrows.

"No, boy! I secured an escape route! We have to flee!" Basilio denied.

"B–But… her body! I have to…!" Chrom got out.

"We have to RUN! Now do it! Don't do anything stupid!"

Chrom gritted his teeth tightly, not being able to do a thing. In the end, he had no other choice but to retreat for now.

"What about Saigo? He's still in there!" Flavia questioned me as Saigo was still in the middle of the fury. Garuru appeared next to him while Bashaa and Dogga pushed the Risen back.

"Saigo, we must retreat." Garuru calmly said.

"NO! THAT BASTARD MUST DIE!" Saigo growled angrily. Moments later, Garuru hit his stomach with his knee, making him slump down unconscious. He caught him and landed him on his shoulder while carrying his Jacorder.

"Forgive me… you are still years too early to lose your life in this battle…" Garuru said before turning to his comrades. "Both of you! Retreat now!"

"Doran! Give us some cover fire!" I ordered. At that point, four orbs of light shot out of Doran's mouth, destroying some of the Risen.

"What _is_ that?!" Gangrel demanded. "A castle fused with a dragon?! Impossible!"

"Let's go everyone!" I urged.

"Right!" Bashaa chirped as he and Riki made their way towards Doran. As we were engulfed into an orb of light and everybody was safe, Castle Doran immediately flapped her wings, starting to make a run from the Risen as the arrows of the archers of Risen started to rain down on her, but only little to no effect.

* * *

_As the Shepherds made their escape, the Risen made chase towards the flying castle. "It's wonderful…" Gangrel muttered to himself._

_"Beg pardon?" Aversa said looking at the mad king, as he started laughing madly._

_"That dragon that was fused with the castle! I _must_ have it!" Gangrel laughed. "Along with those trinkets!"_

_"My, my, aren't _you_ happy." Aversa chuckled._

_"But of course! We won! Ylisse is no more! Their Exalt is dead! And soon, I will expand the country and then the whole WORLD will be mine! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

* * *

_From afar, Marth witnessed the whole scene and she can't believe what she just saw. "No! No… I'm too late…" she began to speak. "Our bleak future is written once more… and darkness awaits us all." She added with a hint of regret, afraid of a dark future ahead of them._

* * *

Oh boy… that's not good for the Shepherds and everyone else. King Gangrel has won the battle but not the war! Fear not! Emmeryn _will _be avenged! You can be sure of that! So stay tuned for next chapter and as always, review!


	16. Chapter 10: Renewal

Hey there everyone! It's your buddies Fenikkusumaru and The Wild Fang! Here to present to you, another chapter of Awakening of Kiva! Let's go!

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

This… This wasn't supposed to happen. It wasn't supposed to happen… but it did. Just now, Emmeryn made the ultimate sacrifice, falling to her death to protect us, and it's hurting everybody… the Shepherds, Riders, Chrom, Lissa, and especially Saigo.

We were on our way back to Regna Ferox to regroup and right now, everyone was in a room, with all of us practically feeling depressed, as Lissa had her face buried on Nee–san's chest, crying the whole trip. How could the plan have failed, Saigo and I were sure that it was fool proof, but that said otherwise and the result was Emmeryn's death.

"This place is full of depressing people… such an atmosphere indeed…" Tharja smirked.

"I suggest that now is not a good time for saying such things right now, Tharja." Libra reminded. "Everyone's wound has been inflicted deeply, especially to those who care for her the most. Even I shared their pain for Her Grace's peace."

"Oy, everyone should cheer up now! Gregor knows pain we feel is deep, but now is not a good time to get sad!" Gregor said trying to lift up the mood in the whole room, but it's not working at all. Saigo kept burying his face into his arms on the table, knowing the pain he had right now was unbearable.

"C'mon, you guys… cheer up…" Now _Storm's_ trying to cheer everyone up. "We shouldn't be like this right now. Heck, I know I'm feeling the pain in me, but that doesn't mean we should just throw in the towel just yet."

"Shounen, no matter how hard you try to convince everyone in this room, it would not work. The fact that it has already happened cannot be undone." Kivat II said, making Storm silent.

At that point, I stood from my seat and went to leave the room. "Otouto… where are you going?" Nee–san asked, prompting me to stop walking. I didn't look back to answer her and I stood there for a while until I walked again and out of room.

* * *

When I got out of the room, I went to an empty hallway, facing the wall. I punched the wall with my fist while I had my head bowed down, crying. "Damn it… Damn it… Damn it…" I sobbed, punching the wall each time I said that.

"Kurogasa?"

After delivering another punch on the wall while ignoring the pain in my fist earlier, I knew Cordelia was nearby, but I don't have the guts to face her, not in this kind of condition. "Please… not now, Cordelia…"

"I know this isn't a good time for me to say this to you, but you and Saigo shouldn't blame yourselves for what already happened…"

"No, Cordelia…" I muttered. "It's our fault… for overlooking things. We didn't expect the appearance of Risen, the death of Phila, and her Pegasus Knights and most of all… we didn't expect Emm's death…"

"Both of you shouldn't take all the blame to yourselves and feel guilty about it. We weren't expecting that what would have happened on the battlefield would be the same one we planned out…" Cordelia said. "I share your pain, just as I have lost my fellow sisters at the border during that time."

"But… I should've done more…"

"You did what you could…" Cordelia consoled as she hugged me from behind, wrapping her arms around me. "It's alright…"

"Cordelia…" I got out, as I slowly but hesitantly held her hand.

Everything went silent for a while, as she kept hugging behind me while I tried to calm myself down. "The Mad King _will_ pay for his crimes for what he did to Ylisse. And we'll be the ones that will execute it. We'll hammer down judgment on him once and for all… We'll make sure of it… for everyone's sake…"

* * *

**(Cue in Last Inferno by Ceui)**

**(Instrumental [Starts at 1:30]) **Chains appear one by one, binding and blocking the whole scene before shattering away, revealing the title screen: Awakening of Kiva, and a background of a dark, grey sky. The title then fades away before the camera descends down to a scene.

**(Furikaeru nageki no kouya de)** From the top of a cliff, Lucina looks down sadly at a barren and empty wasteland filled with death and despair.  
**(Matataita kibou no Fragrance)** Lucina then closed her eyes as tears fell from them before the screen faded to black and the tears splashed in the black void, creating multiple ripple effects, changing the black void to the next scene.  
**(Kienaide hakanaki yume demo)** Kurogasa was outside walking on his way to class while thinking about his repeated dreams.  
**(Kanjitai sono nukumori wo)** Storm walks next to Kurogasa and wrapped his arm around his shoulders, followed by Akane ambushing Storm from behind by tackling him, making Storm and Kurogasa tumble down. Melissa who was behind them giggled as Aqua looked at them while reading a book, leaning against a tree, and Saigo looked on as he sat on a tree branch.

**(Michiyuku itoshisa wa Endless Chain)** The sky darkened and the six noticed it. Looking up with determined looks, after Kurogasa, Storm, and Akane got up from the ground; the Outrealm Gate appears in the sky.  
**(Tsunagitai yo kono sadame wo koete) **At the same time, Lucina and the future generation kids also notice the Outrealm Gate opening up. Lucina's group dash towards the gate, while Kurogasa's group willingly let the Outrealm Gate suck them in, flying towards it, triggering to the next scene of seeing Chrom and his group battling with the enemy and both Kurogasa's and Lucina's group arrived and ran towards the battle area.

**(Hanate tokoshie no Paradox)** Kivat, Kivat II, Rey–Kivat, Kiva–la, and Sagark flew fast beside Kurogasa's group. All at the same time, Kurogasa, Storm, and Akane caught Kivat, Kivat II, and Kiva–la, with their hands and the former two let the bats bite their hands before the belts appear around their waist, while Sagark attached to Saigo's waist, Saigo inserting the Jacorder into the side of Sagark, while Rey–Kivat attached to the perch on Aqua's belt hanging upside down, and Melissa punched the IXA Knuckle on the palm of her empty hand before placing it on the belt.  
**(Akaku somaru yami no hazama de)** Stain glass markings appear on Kurogasa's, Storm's, and Saigo's faces, while a pink heart appeared on Akane's forehead, a large snowflake appeared in front of Aqua, and a golden cross shot out from Melissa's belt before they glowed and changed into Kamen Riders. They and the future generation kids assisted Chrom and his group, pushing back the Risen from destroying a village.  
**(Kimi wo omou koto ga yurusareru nara)** Amongst all the fighting, Validar, Aversa, and Arc stand there, the former two having evil smirks on their faces, while an enormous large silhouette of Grima appeared behind Validar, Aversa, and Arc. Its eyes glowing red. Chrom, Lucina, and Kiva charged towards Validar, Aversa, and Arc, as Tatsulot attached to Kiva's left arm, making his armor glow once again, and assume his Emperor Form, before Validar, Aversa, and Arc advanced to _them_.  
**(Yasashiku kuchizukete)** When the two sides clash, a spark of light blinds the whole view.

**(Namida tokasu ame ga sakebu)** At a village, Libra and Akane along with Kiva–la were taking care of orphan children before a boy who looks like Libra shows up and the orphan children run up to him.  
**(Kore ga saigo no Inferno kitto…) **When the kids starts yanking the clothing of the boy, it turned out to be Akane's son, who was whining about the kids that keep annoying him, as Akane and Libra smiled, before the screen slowly zoomed out to view the whole family with the orphans' antics.

* * *

Chapter 10: Renewal

_Bishop walked through the hallways of the Fangire castle as he was just been summoned by King. While on his way, he thought about the recent events he had._

_"According to my informers, another Fangire has been defeated by the hands of the crusader… but after his defeat, I heard these mortal's Exalt sacrificed herself for the sake of her sheep…" Bishop muttered to himself, before letting out a chuckle. "Truly, this sudden turn of events have made things more interesting… and this 'Mad King' has inflicted deep pain within these people, especially those Riders and… Kiva… Ah, such pain they had truly makes me feel happy… and I cannot wait for our encounter again, especially that woman. Her soul tastes… perfect for me…"_

_Eventually, after quite a walk, he reached the throne room and the Wolf Fangire looked outside his window, admiring the crescent moon in the sky. "Ah, you have arrived, Bishop."_

_"My King…" Bishop bowed to him loyally before he noticed the Rook also there as, leaning against the wall while crossing its arms. "So, you are here as well, Rook?"_

_"Yeah, King summoned me too." Rook answered._

_"Thank you both for coming." King said as he turned around to face them. "I have a very important assignment for you, Rook, but first, let me deal with Bishop." He said before turning to Bishop, with a glare. "As for you, Bishop my informants tell me that you have been doing tasks to dispose of Kiva without my consent? Why is that?" He asked._

_"I have my reasons to do so, my king." Bishop spoke._

_"And what would that be?"_

_"There has been recent activity of Kiva killing more of our brethren with his powers, alongside with the Crusader and also the past Kings, mainly Saga and Dark Kiva. But have no fear, my King; for as I am truly aware of this, and you want to kill them personally. I was only there to give them a fair warning that we are a force that is not to be trifled with. And of course, I have inflicted a deep fear within the mind of Kiva." Bishop elaborated._

_"Yeah, and when I met them, they are just pathetic! Not even worth of a challenge at all!" Rook intervened. "If it wasn't for my Time Play running out, I would have treated myself to sucking their life essences; but don't worry! I won't kill those Riders since they wield the powers that only _you_ could wear, my king! It _is_ an order from you to tell me to play around with these guys in the first place. But~, I can't say the same thing to those 'sheep'! Since they aren't Riders or Crusaders, I can suck their lives out at any time I want!"_

_"That is not the point!" King snapped. "The point is that, whenever you want to do an assignment, you should at least notify me of this so I can approve it or not."_

_"O–Of course; my apologies, my king." Bishop bowed._

_"You would do well to remember that. I'll let it slide this time, but the next time, I won't be so merciful." King said before turning to Rook. "And as for you Rook, for your assignment, I would like for you to assist this… mad King against Kiva and his comrades."_

_"Oh, is that why you called me out, King? You want me to assist this… fool?" Rook questioned slightly annoyed._

_"Don't you worry about it Rook. I assure you, once he has used his usefulness by killing them off, you can do pretty much whatever you want, including messing with Kiva and his comrade's lives, if you like by killing those sheep!"_

_"That's a swell offer! I might not like this collaboration with a human, but that's one offer I can't really miss! I can do Time Play as much as I want!" Rook said cheerfully._

_"Hmph…" Bishop scoffed._

_"I suggest you depart for the Plegian capital, Rook." King said._

_"Alrighty, I'm off!" Rook said and with that, he ran from the throne room._

* * *

It's been half an hour after our escape from the assault coming from the appearance of the Risen. After the arrows rained down on Doran, especially on her wings, we can't fly at high altitude and in the end we had to land. The Three Arms were trying their best removing the arrows that's sticking around Doran. While everyone tried to resume their things normally, Chrom and Lissa were still mourning about Emm's death while Saigo went towards his room, keeping himself isolated.

"Captain, I know this isn't the good time for mourning, but if we see you sad, it would affect the Shepherds." Sumia tried to comfort.

"I agree with what she said, darling." Maribelle agreed while looking at Lissa. "Both of you should stay strong for the Shepherds. We cannot let this pain gets the best of us. All of the Shepherds _need_ you!"

"Both of them are right, milord. The Shepherds need your strength to guide us to victory." Frederick said firmly.

"He's right, dear. We cannot let her death be in vain. She has done so much for us and we must fulfill her dreams…" Nee–san added.

"But…" Chrom got out.

At that point, I couldn't take it anymore as I went up to Chrom, grabbed him by the lapels and punched him in the face, knocking him to the floor, shocking him and the others.

"Otouto!" Nee–san said surprised.

"Damn it Chrom! Pull yourself together already!" I shouted. "You're not the _only_ one affected by this!"

"Kurogasa…" Chrom muttered.

"Emmeryn sacrificed herself for _all_ of our sakes! And you're just gonna sit there sulking and do nothing?! You're not going to honor her memory by stopping Gangrel?! Che, some brother _you_ are."

Chrom was surprised from what I said, and stunned from my punch earlier, which might have knocked some sense in him. While Chrom slowly pushed himself up, Kivat entered the hall through the open window, fluttering to me urgently. "Oi, aibou! I got bad news!"

"Bad news? What kind?" I asked.

"There are Plegian brigands that kept following us and since Doran's a sitting dragon, we might have no other choice but to fight them off! We better make it snappy. They're coming in large numbers!"

"Hey, boy!" Basilio called out, coming into the room. "Those Plegians are on our tail! And they're coming in big!"

"What do we do?" Maribelle asked.

"We fight, _that's_ what." I said. "We have to fight off the Plegians until all the arrows are off of Doran. It's gonna be a while until we can take off again."

"Sounds like a plan to me! I'm gonna call Flavia to get ready!" Basilio said as he ran outside of the room.

"I'll go tell the rest of the Shepherds to get ready!" Sumia suggested and just as she made a run towards the door, she randomly tripped down again. Pushing herself up, she immediately ran out to go tell the rest of the Shepherds.

"Come now, darling! We should get ready to face these baseborn fools!" Maribelle encouraged Lissa as the two moved out of the room while Chrom still looked a bit down.

"Otouto, what about Saigo?" Nee–san asked.

"If I may suggest, Kurogasa; we should leave him be. This sudden turn of events is giving him quite a shock." Frederick advised.

"Yeah, we'll leave him alone for now. He won't be able to fight. Not in his condition." I said.

"Are you sure?" Nee–san asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure." I nodded before turning to Chrom. "Once you get your head screwed on straight, meet us at the battlefield." I said, and with that, I ran out the door with Nee–san and Frederick following, leaving Chrom the only one left in the room.

* * *

_During this time, as Cordelia wandered around, she spotted Panne eating at the kitchen made by Riki earlier. She was surprised upon seeing her was how fast she really eats… especially when it comes to carrot related foods. "It's truly delicious." Panne said as she just finished her bowl of food._

_"Yes, indeed." Riki said while he kept stirring the stew. "I'm glad you have tasted this stew. Everyone seems to be sad to do anything, whenever it involves Chrom–dono."_

_"I can understand what you are saying, Riki." Panne noted. "These humans really need to keep their spirits high. At times like this, we should be stronger than ever. His sister has truly earned my respect for knowing the pain I felt; and I must continue to fight for her memory until this war has ended."_

_"What you said is the truth, Panne." Cordelia decided to step in, catching the latter's attention._

_"What is it that you want?" Panne asked the Pegasus knight._

_"I came here to thank you about yesterday." Cordelia replied._

_"I did nothing." Panne denied._

_"You treated my wounded pegasus, right? You gave her a healing salve?"_

_"…no." Panne said coolly, making Cordelia sigh._

_"I see. Well, whoever put it on, the medicine was very effective." Cordelia added remembering about the healing salve._

_"It is a secret Taguel recipe far stronger than your man–spawn cures." Panne said… until she realized that she accidentally slipped up from what she said. "…Er, not that I would know."_

_"So it _was_ you!" Cordelia exclaimed in a good manner, making Panne looking away from her gaze._

_"…I had hoped to treat the wound surreptitiously." Panne said to herself as Cordelia smiled._

_"Well, we're both very grateful. Thank you, Panne."_

_"I do not deserve your gratitude." Panne said coolly before she looked back at Cordelia, with a hint of seriousness. "After I treated your creature, I… I made her an offer."_

_"What kind of offer?" Cordelia asked, blinking in curiosity._

_"I offered to free her so she would not be subjected to the dangers of war." Panne began. "This fighting has nothing to do with her or her kind. It seems cruel to make her struggle alongside us. But she told me she wanted to help, and could never desert you."_

_Cordelia was taken aback from Panne's statement. "My pegasus said that?"_

_Panne nodded in agreement while keeping her serious gaze at the knight. "The creature is very faithful. That is why you must take care of her."_

_"Y–Yes, of course!" Cordelia stuttered. "I'll do everything I can to make sure she isn't hurt again."_

_"Do all in your power and more. I would not like to see such a magnificent beast come to harm." Panne warned, as the latter agreed to her words._

_"Nor would I, Panne." Cordelia acknowledged._

_As the two were chattering, Basilio barged in, looking at the two. "Both of you, arm yourselves! We got some Plegian soldiers to defeat!"_

* * *

Soon all of us arrived save for Chrom, Saigo, and Riki, and went out of Castle Doran's mouth, the golden orb encasing us, floating down gently before it faded. We all noticed that there were many Plegian soldiers ready to cut us down.

"Aw great, you weren't kidding Kivat." I groaned.

"I _told_ you." Kivat said.

"This looks bad." Storm gritted.

"But look on the bright side. At least we got ourselves something that can ease our tension with. And it's these idiots!" Flavia said optimistically.

"And I _really_ need something to let go of my tension with!" Sully remarked.

"Yes, but this many? It would take a lot more than just a swing of our swords to kill them all, my dear…" Virion added.

"Will you stop calling me that, pretty boy?!" Sully said angrily.

"My apologies…" Virion apologized.

"Can we actually pull this one off?" Aqua–chan asked, looking at the vast number of the Plegian soldiers.

"With Castle Doran's current situation, it would put us into a difficult situation, dear…" Nee–san added.

"The Sister is right." Libra noted. "All we can do for now is pray to Naga for our safety."

"Hmph, you do those things that I don't usually do, priest." Tharja scoffed while shifting her glance at Storm. "I should fling some curses onto my enemies, should they try to harm my chosen one…" she chuckled and Storm had shivers running down his spine.

"Hey! Why are you staring at Storm–sama like that?!" Akane–chan glared at Tharja.

"Oh, no reason, really…" Tharja smirked.

"Yeah? Then what's with you saying that Storm–sama is your chosen one huh?" Akane–chan pried. "Storm–sama belongs to me!"

Uh–oh… cat fight…

"Watch it, brat. Mind your words when you want to speak to my chosen one…" Tharja threatened with her cold voice.

"Yeah? And I won't let Storm–sama fall into _your_ hands, witch!" Akane–chan retorted.

"Seriously, how did you get those girls to like you, Storm?" I deadpanned.

"I have _no_ idea…" Storm sweat dropped. "Is this really a good time for a cat fight?"

"Don't ask me, idiotic shounen. Do not drag me into something that involves stupidity…" Kivat II reminded coldly.

"Oh, there's something you should know, little brat…" Tharja began. "Both of us are truly enjoying our time together… so, _so_ much, that he promised to be with _me_!" she pointed out, not bothered getting some weird glances on her _and_ Storm.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Akane–chan shrieked in horror.

"Oh my… Storm, you naughty boy." Nee–san said wide–eyed.

"Storm, what did you do?" I asked suspiciously.

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Storm denied, blushing madly. "Look! I have _no_ idea what she's talking about! And this is the first time I met this woman!" Storm pointed out as Tharja chuckled again.

"Fufufu… it's alright. I know you're embarrassed about saying it to everyone, but no matter, sooner or later, you _will_ come running to my arms and _carry_ me in your arms…" Tharja added with a sly smile.

"Damn, man! The Vaike didn't know you were _that_ brave!" Vaike got out in surprise.

"LOOK! IT'S JUST A MISUNDERSTANDING!" Storm said frustrated. "Believe me, you guys! I'm telling you the truth! She's being delusional!"

"…pathetic…" Lon'qu scoffed.

"Indeed." Aqua–chan said coldly, without even looking at him.

"ARE YOU FREAKIN' SERIOUS?!" Storm flustered.

Good thing Tharja likes Storm and not me. That would've been _really_ bad.

"That's it! Storm–sama! You and I are gonna have a talk inside Castle Doran!" Akane–chan fumed pulling Storm's ear.

"OWOWOWOWOW! Let go Akane–chan!" Storm cried out.

"Do you really think I'll let you do what you want with him? I have my _own_ plans?" Tharja noted as she followed suit. After the three entered Castle Doran, there was total silence… until Sumia spoke.

"That's quite… an experience…" she got out.

"Indeed. This level of silence has truly taken away our thoughts off. It would seem like he would face dire consequences later on." Miriel analyzed.

"Yeah, I hope he's gonna be fine with those two girls mad at him!" Donnel hoped.

"More like one of them literally going _at_ it…" Nowi added.

"Do not worry, wee one! Gregor knows Storm can handle this matter himself, yes? Have girls that love him show how good the boy is, no?" Gregor got out. At that point, Castle Doran opened up her mouth and a golden orb floated down. When the orb faded, it revealed to be… Chrom?

"Chrom…" I got out as he came up to me.

"Sorry I'm late." Chrom apologized.

"Oh, hey, Captain! So glad you could join in!" Stahl got out.

"What took ya so long, Chrom? We were all waiting for ya, and the Vaike isn't the type to wait!" Vaike said while jabbing his thumb to his chest.

"Milord, are you fine right now?" Frederick asked.

"Yes, I'm alright." Chrom got out. "I know everyone is feeling a bit down because of my sister's death, but we can't leave her efforts in vain! We must make sure her goal of world peace would be achieved and that's what we'll be doing from here on out! It has affected me deeply, most of all, but I can't let my emotions get the best of me."

"Chrom…" Lissa said admiringly.

"Captain…" Cordelia got out, also being inspired by his words.

"Ylisseans!" A voice cried out. Coming through the crowd of Plegian soldiers was a bearded man who looked to be the leader of his army. "I offer you mercy! Surrender to me now and live!"

"Surrender? Sorry, I'm not familiar with the word." Basilio scoffed.

"Emmeryn would not have wished for this to come to bloodshed." The leader said.

"Don't speak her name!" A voice shouted. We all turned around to where the voice came from and it was…

"Saigo?!" us Riders asked shocked.

"Don't you dare say her name!" Saigo yelled.

"Your rage is justified. But the meaning of her final sacrifice was not lost on me. I suspect many Plegians who heard her final words would say the same. If you lay down your weapons, I vow to protect you as best I can."

"Protect us? PROTECT US?!" Saigo got out angrily. "How can we trust you after what your barbarous king has done?! Do you have any idea what you've done?!"

"Saigo, cool your head off for one moment!" Flavia snapped, but he ignored it.

"With her out of the equation, there would be chaos roaming around this whole world and would that satisfy you?! For your mad king?!" Saigo growled angrily.

"Saigo… do you really care about my sister?" Chrom asked.

"Unforgivable… it is TRULY UNFORGIVABLE!" Saigo shouted. "SAGARK!"

"Jiaraksjfiasr! Ananraksc! Heshin, HENSHIN, HENSHIN!" Sagark said while latching around his waist and letting out a loud sound later on.

"Rather than just accepting the cover from my enemy, I think we shall take our chance with weapons in hand! HENSHIN!"

"Hen… shin!" Sagark said, and with that, he transformed into Saga and dashed towards Plegian army head on.

"Saigo, you idiot!" I shouted. "Kuso~~~~ Kivat!" I shouted.

"Yosha! Kivatte ikuze!" Kivat cried out as he flew into my hands.

"Rey–Kivat!" Aqua–chan called out.

"Yes, milady! We should aid him while we still have the chance. Let us deliver a violent yet graceful ending to them…" Rey–Kivat got out.

"GABU!"

*CRUNCH!*

"Everyone, let's go!" Chrom commands them, as the rest of the Shepherds started to move and Nee–san punched her IXA Knuckle at her open palm.

**R–E–A–D–Y!**

"Henshin!" we shouted while running forward, placing our respective items into its place; save for Rey–Kivat to place himself onto Aqua–chan's belt.

**F–I–S–T O–N!**

"Henshin!" Rey–Kivat declared.

With that, we transformed into our respective armors and charged, while catching up with Saga, to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. And I have a feeling that sooner or later, he _will_.

While we were advancing towards him, the berserker let out a small sigh while looking at us. "I suspected you would say as much. So be it." he said slightly disappointed. "Prince Chrom, I shall endeavor to grant you a swift and dignified end. Men! Attack!" He commanded, as the Plegian soldiers began their advance while he stood there, looking at them.

* * *

_While the war is happening, Jiro and Ramon are still prying off the arrows on Doran's wings. "Ah mou~! Just how many of these things are left?!"_

_"No complaining, Ramon. Just keep plucking them off…" Jiro reminded._

_While they're still removing it, Ramon spotted something from afar. "Ne, ne! Jiro! There's a group of bandits heading towards us! West of our position!"_

_"What?" Jiro growled in annoyance. "Fine I'll deal with them. Keep plucking those arrows off!"_

_"Why me?!" Ramon complained._

_"Just do it!" Jiro barked then jumped off of Castle Doran, changing into Wolfen Form, before charging at the bandits._

_"Look, men! There's a castle ripe for the picking!" one of the thieves said to his large group of bandits._

_"Oh yeah! That would mean there would be more spoils for us!" another one cheered, as the rest followed suit. _

_While they were happy about it, another one noticed a blur heading towards them. "Say, boss, there's something really fast heading towards us direction!"_

_"What?" the leader said in surprise, looking at the front. "I don't see anything…"_

_*SLASH!*_

_The leader was silenced when that blur hit him in the neck, slashing his throat and the leader slumped to the ground._

_"Oh no! Boss!" One of them cried out._

_*SLASH!* *SLASH!*_

_Soon, more bandits' screams follow suit, putting them in a panic. At the same time, for every slash Garuru makes, he devours their soul, enjoying the feast that's presented in front of him. "W–Where did that thing go?!"_

_"Right… over here!" Garuru appeared right behind the terrified bandit, piercing his claws through his stomach, devouring his life essence with ease._

* * *

_Meanwhile, Ramon was still having a hard time removing the arrows on Doran's wings. Seeing the condition of the situation, Ramon went towards where Doran's head is and said, "Ne, ne! Doran–chan! You better start walking for now! We don't want to get more attention than as it is right now!"_

_Doran let out a roar in confirmation, as it started waddling forward, but each time Doran took a step, the ground shook. _

_"Wait, wait, wait, stop!" Ramon cried out and Doran stopped. That only served to have bandits try and get to Castle Doran. "Okay, maybe that wasn't such a good idea after all." He sweat dropped._

_"Eeeeek!" A… woman squealed?_

_Ramon looked to where the squeal came from and saw a beautiful young woman in her 20's with long, flowing, pink hair tied up in a ponytail and a white headband over her head. She had two long braids of hair; one on each side with has grey eyes. Her dress consists of a gold choker with a white dress that split in two down the middle just to expose her stomach while wearing… white panties and a black see–through skirt to cover that. She had black arm warmers with large gold bracelets with spikes around her wrists and to top of it off, white socks that led up to her knees and brown shoes._

_"A d–d–dragon!?" the woman squealed in fear as Doran glared at her with its soft eyes._

_Upon hearing the squeal earlier, Ramon looked around to find the source of the voice and found the woman who was shaking her boots when confronting Doran right in front of her. "Ne! Ne! You don't have to worry about Doran! She's harmless!" Ramon tried to cheer her up childishly. It didn't work however, considering the fact Doran is still glaring at her before she let out a loud roar again._

_"Eeeeeeeeeeeek!" The woman squealed again._

_"Ne, Doran–chan! Ochitsuite!" Ramon scolded. Doran let out a low growl._

_"Olivia?! Is that you?!" Basilio's voice asked shocked._

_The woman, now dubbed Olivia, heard Basilio's voice after he took down another Plegian soldier with his large axe. "Khan Basilio!" Olivia cried out._

_"Hey, old man! You know the girl?" Ramon asked._

_"Know her? My boy, she's one of Regna Ferox's best dancers!" Basilio laughed mightily. Once he calmed down, he looked at the shy dancer in front of him. "What are you doing here?"_

_"I came here looking for you!" Olivia answered._

_"Sorry, we kept you waiting." Basilio apologized. "As you can see here, we have our hands full right now."_

_"It's okay. It's just… when I didn't hear from you, I thought… I assumed the worst."_

_Olivia lowered her head, twiddling her fingers but Basilio, as happy as he can ever be, let out another big laugh. "Oh, don't you worry about us! With this girl helping us out, we don't have much trouble right now!" Basilio said as he patted Doran's front legs happily._

_"I–Is it true?" Olivia stuttered._

_"Of course!" Basilio got out as he got himself an idea and looked at Ramon at the top of Doran. "Hey, kid! Why don't you get a move on already! If you don't, she's gonna be a sitting castle!" Basilio shouted._

_"Huh? O–Oh! Right!" Ramon got as he continued on to taking out the arrows._

_Basilio then looked at the dancer. "Olivia, there's something I wanna do for me!"_

_"W–What is it?" Olivia asked. Basilio then began to unfold his idea to the shy dancer._

* * *

While we Riders were taking out more Plegian soldiers, Saga was going completely berserk on them, not stopping at all. He was killing the enemy without any hesitation and remorse. I mean sure Emmeryn's death hurt us bad, but Saga took it the hardest. Saga was about to kill a Plegian cleric in cold blood, with his Jacorder, until I was able to stop him, protecting the fearful Plegian cleric.

"Saga! Stop this now!" I shouted as the fearful Plegian cleric ran away.

"Out of my way Kiva! These Plegians need to die!" Saga shouted.

Saga ignored my advice, slicing and whipping his Jacorder around in frenzy. That moves alone was enough to not only cut up most of the enemy's offensive lines, but also killing them with ease due to electricity wrapped around it. "Saga!"

"These bastards _must_ die!" Saga shouted while glaring at me behind his mask.

"Calm, boy! Do you really think anger would solve anything?!" Flavia scolded firmly.

"I don't give a damn! I want them to pay for what they did to Emmeryn!" Saga shouted.

"Damn it, he's not listening!" Flavia gritted.

"There's only one way to stop him. Sagark! De–henshin him!" I shouted.

"Hnojwnohq!" Sagark spoke gibberishly at Saga, making him pause.

"If you want to get off me, then fine! Be that way! I'll continue to swing an enemy's sword even without _your_ help, Sagark!" Saga said angrily as he continued to whip around the enemy around him with his Jacorder.

Sagark's feeling was cut deeply by his master's words. In the end, it detached itself from him, shattering him back to his civilian form and Sagark flew away, crying. Saigo, unarmed and still engulfed in anger, immediately grabbed a nearby sword from the fallen soldier and dashed onwards with an angry war cry.

"Damn it Saigo!" I groaned in anger and irritation. That's when I had enough of it. I immediately went after Saigo. When I caught up to him, I turned him around and kicked his stomach with my knee, hard, thus knocking him out cold. "Saigo you baka…" I muttered as I caught him.

"That's _one_ way to stop him." Flavia muttered.

"Yeah… his emotions are getting the best of him. Mind if you take him back to Castle Doran?" I asked.

"Sure, I guess…" Flavia shrugged and just as she looked at the castle from afar, her facial expression showed some doubts.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"The dragon is flying away without us onboard… and that oaf over there is the cause of it…" Flavia said and when I turned my attention to where Doran might be at, she's already flying away up high in the air.

"What in the– what is Doran doing?!" I gawked.

"Beats me." Flavia shrugged.

"Aw geez… can't this day get any worse?" I groaned.

While I groaned angrily at this, Basilio, on the other hand, had no trouble letting out his big laugh while slicing his enemy off with his axe. "Some Khan _he_ is…" Kivat commented.

"But at least _I'm_ the one who leads the Ferox." Flavia added.

Once he is within our range of sight, he kept his smile and said jovially, "What's with the sour faces? Shouldn't you guys start slashing them out already?" He asked while looking at the unconscious Saigo. "What happened to _him_?"

"Guy's an emotional wreck so I knocked him out cold." I said. "Anyways, what's with Castle Doran flying away?! What's going on?!" I snapped.

"Well, that's–"

"You better have a good explanation for it!" I cut him off.

"Ah, you worry too much!" Basilio waved off as it was nothing. "I already planned out on what to do from here on! Sure, her wings are no longer filled with arrows, but she does need to do a little patching here and there!"

"What do you plan to do this time?" Flavia asked, suspiciously.

"Oh, don't worry! I sent someone to make our getaway once we lessen the number of these goons!" Basilio assured both of us.

"That's what I'm afraid of…" Kivat muttered with a sweat drop.

"Will you guys relax? I got it covered." Basilio said annoyed.

"If you say so, but it better work whatever it is you're planning." I said.

"It's all in good hands."

* * *

_While the three are discussing about it, Mustafa noticed something from afar; the one where Jiro is having a battle with a band of thieves. "What are those– thieves I see scattered about?" he asked before he noticed something and nodded about it. "So, they found our battlefield… They comb it for trinkets and spoils then scurry away like mice. Pah! We shall bring them justice later." He got out before looking back onto the battle field. "First, the Ylisseans! Men, ATTACK!"_

_With a war cry, another wave was coming towards their Shepherds, ready to take them out to prevent them from getting closer to him._

_"You have got to be kidding me! These guys ain't giving the Vaike breathing room here!" Vaike groaned angrily._

_"Yeah, I'm getting tired already!" Ricken panted._

_"But we have to keep going!" Stahl encouraged._

_"Yes, if we are to escape from the Plegians, we must fight them off. We cannot falter here." Miriel said._

_"The mage is right, my good man!" Virion stepped forward. "As long as these mongrels keep appearing in front of us; trying to cut our heads off, then the Arches of Archers would only return the favor by shooting them right on their 'money'!"_

_"Right on their what?" Vaike got out, confused._

_"The man's 'pride and joy'." Sully said._

_"And where did you learn that word?" Stahl asked._

_"I've been hearing what the fair maiden's brother said a few times here and there… ergo, I still don't know how he used that term at times…" Virion added._

_"Do ya really need to spit it out in front of the kid around here?" Sully growled about the term 'money', which means their nut sack… literally._

_"I'M NOT A KID!" Ricken exclaimed._

_"Hey, don't get angry, little one! If ya wanna let out your anger, be sure to conjure it on them!" Vaike said as he pointed out where the Plegian soldiers are rushing in._

_On the other side, as Anna swiftly killed another soldier with her wavy sword, she noticed Sagark fluttering away towards Castle Doran and she can literally hear the sobbing of the white bat. "I wonder what's going on with that little trinket."_

_While she is distracted looking at Sagark, a Plegian soldier ambushed her, only to have been killed by Gregor's swift move. "Oy, is Anna okay?"_

_"I'm alright, but I'm not sure about that little guy here." Anna said pointing at Sagark, who was fluttering away._

_"What?" Gregor asked confused before looking at it. "Gregor hear white bat crying. Why is that?"_

_"Don't know." Anna shrugged._

_"RAWR~!" Nowi roared, spewing flames onto the Plegian soldiers. The result of that was their armor melting on them, having severe burns on their body and not to mention she's having a good time taking them out._

_"Good thing she's on our side. I don't wanna have our backsides being burnt to a crisp." Lissa got out._

_"I agree with you, darling." Maribelle added before she looked around. "And where did those girls and oaf went off to this time? I didn't even see a single strand of hair of those three in battle!"_

_"Oh, Akane, Storm, and Tharja?" Lissa asked._

_"Yes them."_

_"Oh, last I checked, they're still back at Castle Doran and– HEY! Where did it go?! Castle Doran's gone!" Lissa exclaimed._

_"What?!" Maribelle said in surprise as she turned around, looking at the spot where Castle Doran was once. "Don't tell me they pulled out a stunt of running away from battle! That's not very noble of their actions!"_

_"There's gotta be a reason for all of that, right?" Lissa said worried. "I'm sure they have some sort of a plan…"_

_"It would seem like those three, need a little bit of education about not running away from battle!" Maribelle growled in annoyance, holding her umbrella tightly before knocking out a Plegian soldier with her umbrella._

**I–X–A C–A–L–I–B–U–R: R–I–S–E U–P!**

**WAKE UP!**

_Rey–Kivat blew into the whistle and played his wheezy tune, and the chains around Rey's wrist shattered to reveal her golden claws. Meanwhile, IXA had her IXA Calibur in Sword mode. They dashed towards the Plegians and Rey unleashed her Blizzard Claw Execution while IXA unleashed IXA Judgment._

_At the same time, after the two delivered the attack, the Plegian soldiers scrambled out for their lives without a weapon in hand. This is just easy picking for Donnel to stab them with his makeshift lance and Kellam is guarding him too. Frederick and Lon'qu also finished them off with a swift swing of his sword, thus ending the small group of Plegian soldiers. "That takes care of that." Frederick said while looking around._

_"Yes, but we still have a lot more to beat. They still outnumber us…" IXA said worriedly._

_"Do not worry, milady. I shall be at your side to take them out." Frederick assured her._

_"Ara, of course, my love. I know you would." IXA smiled behind her helmet._

_"You did well on taking them out in a fast move, milord." Rey–Kivat complimented Lon'qu._

_"It is just the way of the blade." Lon'qu muttered before he sets his eyes on Rey. "A–And uh… g–good job."_

_"Thanks. You don't have to be scared around women. We are fighting as one." Rey assured neutrally._

_"A–Agreed…" Lon'qu stuttered._

_As Panne continued her onslaught onto the Plegian soldiers from afar in her beast form, with the assistance of Sumia and Cordelia on aerial assault, Gaius started plundering onto their corpses, getting his hands dirty on finding something amongst the corpses. "Hm… this guy has a lot of money in his pocket; perfect for buying some more of the delicious tray of taffy once the job is done…" Gaius muttered to himself as Chrom also just finished taking out a strong General with a swing of his sword._

_"These Plegians just won't quit!" Chrom gritted._

_"And we got more coming." Jiro said coming up to him after taking out the thieves while more Plegian reinforcements were coming in._

_"When will this ever end?" Chrom groaned._

_"Do not worry, we can pull through this. It takes patience." Jiro said._

* * *

Ugh… this is getting ridiculous! I take out one Plegian and ten more show up! Not what I had in mind!

And what's worse, I can't believe I've knocked out Saigo of all times! Dang, why did I do it too early? "Hah! Keep them coming, we'll show these morons about the true strength of the Khans of Regna Ferox!" Flavia challenged.

"You betcha on that!" Basilio said with his mighty voice, swinging around his axe around to kill them off.

"Kurogasa, I can see they are about to send another force heading towards us… but something is off about them…" Libra noticed while putting his axe on the sandy desert.

"What about it?" I asked.

"It would seem like they are… demoralized. I can assume Her Grace's speech might have affected them right before her death…" he elaborated.

"You really think so?" I asked.

"I'd say so." Libra said. "After all, Her Grace _does_ have a way with her words when it comes to peace."

"True…" I said. "But even so, I can still see some Plegians that still want war and not peace. And it's up to us, to fight and _protect_ that peace."

"I agree. And may Naga bless us with her protection over us, providing peace to us all, no– …to the innocent citizens of this world." Libra prayed as he wielded his axe once again.

"And we gotta put that Mad King to rest… permanently!" I growled angrily before we continued to advance forward.

* * *

_As Mustafa looks upon the battlefield ahead, one of the soldiers come to him scared, begging to him about something. "Forgive me, sir, but I… I no longer see the justice in hunting these people down." he said as he stabbed the lance onto the ground and looked down in defeat. "I accept any punishment you see fit, but after all that's happened… I just can't."_

_"How dare you question the general's orders!" A Wyvern Rider shouted, coming up to him. "You know _full_ well the punishment for insubordination is death!"_

_"B–But, sir! These people are–"_

_"These questions are not ours to ponder, lad." Mustafa intervened. "The soldier does not judge. The soldier delivers judgment."_

_"Sir, I… I cannot raise my lance against them. Even if… Even if it means death." The soldier got out. Mustafa looked at the soldier for a while._

_"…You were there when Emmeryn spoke, weren't you? So be it! Those of you unwilling to fight are dismissed!" Mustafa declared, surprising the soldier._

_"But I don't wish to abandon you, sir!" The soldier denied._

_"I cannot defy the king, lad. I know him well. He would murder my wife and child to set an example. I will accept the blame for your actions today. Now go!"_

_With that, the soldier turned around and was about to leave, but then he paused thinking about something, before turning back around and taking his lance. "W–Wait, General! I see a cause worth fighting for, one I believe in: loyalty to my general." Mustafa smiled at that._

_"…Aye. That's a good lad."_

* * *

Okay, seriously, this isn't helping! These Plegian soldiers are crowding the battle area. I need to get in the air. "Cordelia!" I shouted.

"Sumia!" I heard Chrom nearby as the two Pegasus Knights descended to the ground and landed right in front of us.

"Captain!" Sumia replied back.

"You are calling us, Kurogasa?" Cordelia asked.

"You bet your Kivat on it, Miss Perfect!" Kivat said.

"Please stop calling me that, Kivat…" Cordelia said neutrally.

"Anyways, I'm gonna need to take this battle in the air." I said. "It's getting crowded for me."

"I agree. These reinforcements are a hassle." Chrom added.

"I see. Alright then, get on." Cordelia said. I nodded then hopped aboard Cordelia's Pegasus while Chrom got on Sumia's.

"Wait a minute. What about Saigo?" Sumia asked as Gaius, IXA–neesan, Rey–chan, Frederick, and Lon'qu came to the rescue, aiding the Khans for this one.

"Don't worry about Pepper here. Under my nose, he's gonna be alright." Gaius assured us.

"And with our assistance aiding the Khans, they won't be able to land a scratch on them, milord." Frederick added.

"I'll let my blade do the talking…" Lon'qu added.

"…and my boomerangs to deliver the message…" Rey–chan finished while standing next to Lon'qu, who was taken aback from her sudden appearance and quickly backed off from her.

"Go on, dear. Please take out the General who is responsible for this group. This way, the soldiers will stop attacking us and Panne would be alright, considering she's alone at the front right now…" IXA–neesan said.

"A–Are you sure?" I asked IXA–neesan worriedly.

"Daijobu. We can take care of things here."

I looked at IXA–neesan for a while, until I nodded. "Alright, I'll leave things here to you."

"Have no fear, Kurogasa. I shall stay by her side if I must. But promise me you'll make sure of milord's safety." Frederick said.

"Always Frederick the Wary…" Chrom shook his head with a slight smile.

"And I'm proud to bear such a title." Frederick reminded.

"But it's a fair trade anyways." I said. "I'll keep Chrom safe."

"And make sure Cordelia is safe too." IXA–neesan teased.

"O–Oi, Nee–san~!" I blushed under my mask.

"Pardon me?" Cordelia asked, blinking in confusion while IXA–neesan giggled.

"Go now. We don't have much time left. Panne could be still in trouble if left alone at the front." Rey–chan said.

"Y–Yes, what she said…" Lon'qu agreed.

"Right. Ready whenever you are, Cordelia." I said.

"Okay, hold on tight." Cordelia said, as I held onto Cordelia's waist before she urged her Pegasus to take flight.

"We better go too Sumia." Chrom suggested.

"And away we go!" Sumia shouted and Chrom did the same. Both of their Pegasi galloped forward, spreading their wings as wide as possible before they took off to the sky, soaring quickly.

"We better be careful, though. Archers still lurk around us." Chrom reminded.

"Yeah, one arrow is enough to screw up the whole mission… well, you guys, actually since this Kivat can fly." Kivat pointed out.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Sumia retorted.

"Hey! I didn't mean it like _that_." Kivat defended. "I'm sure both of you girls are capable."

"Hey look! There's Panne!" I shouted pointing downward.

"I can see her!" Chrom got out, seeing Panne surrounded by a group of soldiers, wielding their lances and pointing them at her.

"She looks cornered…" Cordelia said concerned.

"Well, not for long!" Kivat said happily as Nowi, Gregor, Donnel, Anna and Kellam came to the rescue, alongside with Stahl and Sully.

"RAWR~!" Nowi roared out thunderously roar before burning them out with her flames.

"I would like my skewered meat to be made well done!" Sully ordered as she pierced a soldier's chest with her lance.

"Aid has arrived." Panne said before she hopped up high, stomping down another group of soldiers with her hind legs.

"Looks like the priest might have informed them about the assistance!" Kivat got out.

"Yeah. Looks that way." I agreed. "Alright, Cordelia, we're diving in." I said.

"Right! Let's do this!" Cordelia said and urged her Pegasus to dive into the soldiers.

"Wait for us!" Sumia shouted as she and Chrom followed suit.

Among the vast number of Plegian soldiers aiming their lances at us, I spotted the general of the group, the Berserker that offered protection earlier; crossing his arms while looking up high in the sky.

"He's brimmed with confidence; thinking he has got the win in his bag." Chrom got out.

"Yeah, and they left a small gap around him. His soldiers are still ready to impale us…" Kivat added.

Before we could descend to the ground, a question popped out in my mind. "I wonder how Storm's doing with his own trouble."

* * *

_"Forget it, shrimp." Tharja scoffed at Akane, as Storm could only face planted onto the table, unable to stop the two arguing with each other since the very beginning. "With a near–to–flat board chest like yours, he's just gonna turn a blind eye on you… literally."_

_"F–F–FLAT BOARD!?" Akane shrieked, flustered on her remark as Tharja kept her sly smirk. "J–Just so you know, Storm–sama always cares for his precious Akane–chan! As to him, I'm–"_

_"…like a little brat." Tharja continued on, striking another nerve on her. "And let's not forget how it all started when he came to me…"_

_Akane's temper was rising through the roof, as her flaming aura was literally shown. "Ara~, ara~, Akane–chama has finally met her match." Kiva–la cooed while looking the two._

_"Truly, shounen… you are quite an exhibit for getting these two's attention…" Kivat II added._

_"I don't even know how or why this happened in the first place!" Storm whined; his face still planted on the table._

_"You might as well have a harem, Storm–chama~!" Kiva–la teased, which got him to lift his head up with a face of horror on him while looking at Kiva–la._

_"I AM NOT HAVING A HAREM!" Storm shouted._

_"Of course he won't have one…" Tharja glared with a few dark chuckles. "Because I'm the only one that can satisfy him."_

_"Ah, mou~! You ain't getting near him!" Akane pointed out as she immediately stayed by his side, clinging onto his arm rather tightly. "He's MINE!"_

_"Somebody_ please_ help me…" Storm muttered to himself._

* * *

**WAKE UP!**

I jumped up from Cordelia's Pegasus as Kivat played the tune and day turned to night, with the crescent moon behind me. Kivat flew around my kicking leg, shattering the chains to reveal the red bat wings on it. "Darkness Moon Break!" With one big foot stomping down on one enemy, the Kiva insignia pressed onto the ground, killing off the soldiers but the berserker of the group played smart by making a big leap to the back.

"For a big guy like him, he's agile." Kivat got out as the Pegasus Knight descended down, alongside Chrom.

"So, it would seem the Prince is coming at me personally, correct?" the Berserker said as he noticed the soldiers closing in. "Stand back, everyone! This is a battle that I _must_ confront alone!"

With a single command, the soldiers that surrounded us backed off, while he wielded his rather larger than normal battle axe in hand. "I am General Mustafa of Plegia. If you wish to keep your lives, then you must win them!" he introduced.

"Then earn it we shall!" Chrom responded mounting off and stepping forward.

"We'll beat you and make sure our troops get out of this alive!" I added; mounting off too before I stood next to Chrom.

"Bold words." Mustafa said. "Well then, come at me!"

"Come at you, we will!" I shouted before I got into my battle stance while Chrom wielded his Falchion. As we ran forward, Mustafa calmly looked at both of us and the very first horizontal swing of Chrom's Falchion met with Mustafa's battle axe, clashing into the middle while I swung my fists to him in coordination. He easily blocked my punches with only one hand before being shoved aside and focused on the prince.

Mustafa applied such strength on his very first swing and the two weapons continued to clash; be it horizontal, diagonally or vertically. Both of their attacks made sparks with each blow dealt to each other. Any normal sword would end up snapping in half, but Chrom's Falchion holds fine; only to have him skid to the back. After that big push, he turned his attention to me, as I immediately stood up and ran to him quickly. I kept dodging one of his few swings until_–_

*CLANG!*

His axe landed on Kivat, but there's a problem… Kivat absorbed the blow by keeping his bite onto his axe. Mustafa had a little surprised look on his face.

"Zan'nen deshita!" Kivat teased as I gave him a good one_–_two punch on his chest, only to not affect him that much.

"Weak!" Mustafa growled as he lets go of his battle axe, grabbing my helmet with both of his large hands and gave me a strong headbutt, before grabbing his battle axe and cleaving it upwards, making sparks on my chest armor. "Is that the best you can do?!"

"Gyah!" I cried out as I stumbled backwards.

"Are you okay Kurogasa?" Chrom asked worried.

"I'm fine…" I got out. "That guy's strong, how are we gonna deal with this?" I wondered. "Man, if only I had the Zanvat Sword and Tatsulot with me."

"Are you complaining now?" Mustafa raised his eyebrow as he rested his battle axe onto his shoulders. "Rather than complaining about it, you should be worried about me instead!"

"Kurogasa!" Cordelia shouted as Mustafa rushed towards us, only to have Chrom step forward and get his Falchion ready to defend his big attack.

"C_–_Captain!" Sumia cried out, worried for him. Mustafa swings his battle axe onto Chrom once more, forcing Chrom to deal with such brute strength falling down on him.

"Oi, aibou. Not to brag or anything, but… how did you know about Zanvat Sword? And who the heck is Tatsulot?" Kivat asked.

"Um…" I got out. Crap, me and my big mouth.

"Aibou?" Kivat asked suspiciously.

"Uh, well, um…" I got out. Crap what do I say?! I can't spoil the whole series in front of Kivat!

"Oi, do you know something that I don't know?" Kivat asked, filled with suspicion.

"Kurogasa, watch out!" Cordelia shouted, making me snap out from my thoughts. As Chrom was shoved aside, I got my own wakeup call with a diagonal axe slash onto my armor and a full force of a kick right onto my abdomen, making me tumble down hard.

"Those who have their minds blinded by doubts would only end up being scratched away by my axe." Mustafa reminded, making the Plegian soldiers let out a cheer on the berserker, while my armor had smoke on them.

"Kurogasa!" Cordelia cried out as she mounted off her Pegasus and ran towards me. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine…" I got out. "Guess I got distracted."

"Guess? You _were_ distracted!" Cordelia scolded. "You need to pay attention more!"

Hearing her scold at me like that, feels like she's worried about me… and that idea alone is enough to make me blush behind my helmet. "Uh… sorry?"

"You are finished, strange warrior!" Mustafa declared, only to have him dodge back from Chrom's sudden offense.

"I will not let you harm him!" Chrom warned Mustafa while pointing the sword at him. "Not when I'm still around!"

As soon as he declared it, the two warriors continue to exchange blows, making sparks in the middle of it. "Aibou, in the meantime, you better help him out. We can talk about this issue later on!"

"U–Uh, right." I got out as I slowly stood up.

"Can you stand?" Cordelia asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." I said before taking out the blue Fuestle from my belt. "Let's do this."

**GARURU SABER!**

After the whistle sounded, while waiting for the statue to come by, I immediately rushed forward, to aid Chrom out with my own recovered strength.

"Should we help them, Cordelia?" Sumia asked.

"I don't think so. I know Captain Chrom and Kurogasa can handle it. I'm sure of it." Cordelia assured.

"If only you have accepted my offer, we wouldn't be in like this in the first place, prince!" Mustafa said when he cleaved the axe onto the ground. Both of us dodged to the side from his impact. "Must we shed blood for peace dreamed by the Exalt of Ylisse?"

"Are you saying you are legitimate in wanting to help us?" Chrom got out in disbelief.

"If I wasn't, then I wouldn't offer you protection in the first place!"

"Can you actually prove it?" I asked rhetorically.

"I have also heard the Exalt's final speech and truly, it has moved me, but I am nothing more than just a general under Mad King Gangrel. Knowing him well, he would even kill my family as an example, should I fail to capture you of doing so." Mustafa said.

"What?!" Chrom asked shocked. "He would do such a thing… to his own men?!"

"To have something he wants, he would control over everything within his might. And allow me to warn you, his swordplay and madness is truly second to none. Even with that armor of yours wear, strange warrior, it won't be enough…" Mustafa said as the statue is hovering in front of me right now. I wanted to grab the statue, but I was hesitant. Maybe Mustafa _is_ legit in wanting to help us.

"Kurogasa?" Chrom asked confused.

'Mustafa, do you truly want to help us?" I asked.

"Yes, strange warrior. I am truly sincere with my words. A true warrior always keeps his words." Mustafa said. "BUT! A battle must have a conclusion. I cannot leave it as it is. I am sorry, but my pride as a warrior is at stake."

"But…" I got out.

"I already know the Mad King has done terrible things, but what can I do? I would rather take the fall of my soldiers as they do not have the will to fight you… due to her influence." Mustafa said with slight regret.

"Oh, really? Then, why don't you take the fall already?" A voice said nowhere and just as Mustafa could grasp hold of the situation–

*SHANK!*

A pair of daggers pierced through his chest and stomach from his back and Mustafa had a shocked look on his face. Wait a minute, those daggers… they aren't the usual ones… those are–

"Peek–a–boo!" A head popped out from out of nowhere, pulling out his dagger from his body and it turned out to be a pair of katar in his hands. And I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Rook!" I gritted taking the statue and going in Garuru form!

"What?!" Chrom clenched his teeth in anger.

"Hello." Rook giggled waving his fingers at us, like Sora from Kamen Rider Wizard, which made me shudder. "Are you happy to see me again~?" Rook said childishly, mocking us.

"You're not getting away _this_ time!" I growled angrily as I dashed forward; swinging my Garuru Saber at him while Rook gets into his stance, ready to parry the attack.

Seeing the current situation, Chrom immediately puts his intentions of attacking him aside and instead ran towards Mustafa; holding him in his arms. "Mustafa, hold on! We'll get you healed up!" Chrom panicked seeing the wounded Mustafa.

"It's too late…" Mustafa muttered, coughing out blood.

"Mustafa!" Chrom cried out.

"Please… spare my men… Defeat the Mad King… for your sister… for all of us who want peace." And with that, Mustafa went lifeless.

"Mustafa? MUSTAFA!" Chrom cried out, shaking the lifeless man in his arms, only to be in vain.

"Why are you here _this_ time?!" I shouted angrily at Rook, swinging my saber in a diagonal slash and a quick upper slash, only to have him happily dodge the attack with ease.

"Why am I here, you ask? It's simple, really!" Rook said while looking at me. "It's the order of the King… BOTH Kings, of course!"

"Both?" Sumia asked.

"I know Mad King Gangrel is one of them, but… who's the other King he mentioned?" Cordelia questioned.

"Both Kings…" I muttered to myself before I realized it.

"So you figured it out huh?" Rook smirked.

"King of the Checkmate Four. I should've known…" I growled.

"Yep, you got that right!" Rook said as he pointed the katar at me. "I may not like having cattle ordering me around, but the King's orders are absolute. Heck, even I'm starting to like this Mad King too!"

"You've got to be kidding me!" Kivat said in disbelief.

"I know, right? He also told me to go ahead and kill anyone who was weakened by that dead woman's words earlier; which is something I _really_ enjoy doing!" Rook said happily.

"Kisamaaaaaaaaa!" I roared charging at Rook.

"Oh, this is gonna be fun." Rook said happily before changing into his Fangire form.

"Oi aibou, ochitsuite!" Kivat advised.

But I couldn't control my anger; not after he insulted Emmeryn. Heck, even Chrom is joining in. "Ooh, two for the price of one? I like it!"

"You will _not_ insult my sister!" Chrom hissed at Rook. Even with just the two of us handling him, he was able to parry both of the attacks. Even with our double swing at him, he immediately dodged with a big leap to the back, looking at our frustrated looks.

"Ha, ha! Seeing you two blow your tops off is good enough for today. I'm just here to kill him for his earlier plans. Ja nee~!" Rook said to us, waving his hands to mock us. And before we knew it, he got away by skipping happily.

"Wait!" I shouted, but he was already gone.

"Damn! He got away!" Chrom cursed.

"Well, no use now…" I sighed before I de–henshined. "What happened to Mustafa?" I asked, but Chrom only shook his head. "I see… alright, let's meet up with everyone else."

* * *

From one heck of a chaotic situation, the Plegian soldiers are now in a state of confusion. Without a commander to lead them, they can't do anything much. "Things are turning into our favor…" Libra said as he looked at the situation.

"In the meantime, we better hit the hike while they're still confused!" Basilio said.

"But how?" Nee–san asked as she looked around. "I don't see any–"

"Khan Basilio~!" We heard a female cry nearby, gaining our attention.

"Here comes our cavalry!" Basilio said, accompanied by his big laugh.

Looking where the voice came from, we saw a huge caravan of wagons coming towards us, led by a beautiful pink haired woman wearing some… er–hem, revealing dancing clothes. "Who's _that_?" I asked.

"That's Olivia." Basilio answered. "She's gonna get us out of here!"

"We could've used Castle Doran to get out of here." I groaned. "And by the way, where _is_ Castle Doran?"

"Uh…" Basilio pondered. Judging by his expression, he has no idea where Castle Doran went.

"I suggest everyone better hurry up and get onto the wagon! Doubtless more of the Mad King's men are on their way." Olivia exclaimed.

"*Ahem* She's right! For the time being, we better get moving! Pile in, you lot! And bid farewell to this Plegian hellhole!" Basilio roared out while Sumia and Cordelia rode on their Pegasus."

"He's right, we must hurry." Kivat II said appearing out of nowhere, scaring Olivia.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeek! A talking bat!" Olivia squealed in fright.

"Don't worry, he's harmless!" I waved frantically, before turning to Kivat II. "Kivat II, where's Doran?" I asked.

"Ah, do not fear about her, shounen. Castle Doran is safe from harm from these mongrels who were trying to loot her." Kivat II said.

"Tou–san, there's something you should know!" Kivat said popping out from out of nowhere, scaring the frightened girl.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeek! A–Another one?!" Olivia squealed out once again while she leads the wagon.

"H–Hey calm down! That's Kivat II's son, Kivat III." I said.

"Yeah, they're cute bats, relax!" Lissa said.

"O–Oi, I'm not _that_ cute." Kivat blushed.

"Hmph, this is quite something. To be called 'cute' at such an age we're in right now…" Kivat II muttered to himself.

"That's not the point right now!" Kivat said shaking off the blush from his head. "Tou–san, this partner of mine knows about the Zanvat Sword and I still have no idea who this Tatsulot guy is!"

Kivat II wasn't surprised from what he heard. Instead, he only looked at me with his yellow eyes, as if he's inspecting me. "No one, other than us Kivats and other Mazoku Clans know about the legends of the Zanvat Sword and I believe this is the first time I've heard Tatsulot's name for quite a long time."

"Tou–san! I didn't know about this Tatsulot guy!" Kivat replied.

"Of course you don't. That's because you haven't served the previous King of Fangires to know its existence." Kivat II said calmly.

"Nanda?!" Kivat exclaimed in disbelief before turning to me.

"So then shounen… how is it you know about Zanvat Sword and Tatsulot?" Kivat II asked.

"Uh…" I got out. "Well…" I began then whispered to Nee–san, "Nee–san, help me out here. I can't spoil everything."

"Ara, ara… otouto. You do know I'm not that deep just like you and Storm, ne?" Nee–san said.

"Same here…" Aqua–chan said.

"And you have knocked Saigo–sama unconscious, milord." Rey–Kivat added.

"And Gregor remind you of Tharja, Akane and Storm are fighting at Castle Doran now, yes?" Gregor reminded.

"Oh man…" I groaned.

"Well shounen?" Kivat II asked.

"Um… well… I can't say… at least, not yet."

"Why not?"

"It's not the right time. I promise I'll explain everything once we finish off Gangrel once and for all."

Kivat II looked at me with suspicion for a while, until he finally turned around and fluttered to the front. "Very well, I will get your answer after we have settled the score with the Mad King himself. You there."

"Eeek!" Olivia yelped hearing Kivat II's voice. "Y–Yes?"

"Follow my lead and do not get lost." Kivat II said before he departed.

"What are you waiting around here for? Let's get moving before those guys start chasing us around!" Flavia ordered.

* * *

So with that, everyone got into the wagons, save for those who were on horse and Pegasi, and followed Kivat II, along with his son, thankfully to Castle Doran. Aqua–chan and Rey–Kivat were in another caravan too thankfully.

"Phew… that was a close call…" I sighed in relief.

"Otouto, sooner or later, they'll have to know." Nee–san said.

"I know… I couldn't just tell them that they were toys to begin with right then and there. Especially, since we're at a crucial point in this war with Gangrel right now. If I told them now then–"

"–it would be bad in the beginning, huh, aibou?" A voice at said and both Nee–san and I looked to the source of the voice, and it was… Kivat?! Oh no! He heard the whole thing. "I'm just a toy in the very beginning, along with the rest of my family and comrades?"

"Kivat!" I exclaimed. "E–Eeto… Ano…"

"There is no point in hiding it from us anymore…" Kivat II said as he fluttered inside the wagon. "We heard the whole thing."

"So… does that mean–"

"I'm sorry, Kivat. But Wataru doesn't really exist in this world… nor does he in ours." Nee–san said sincerely and Kivat looked disappointed from what he heard.

"I thought so. No wonder I can't sense Taiga's presence…" Kivat II added.

"I'm sorry, it's just–" I got out looking down in shame.

"Don't worry about it." Kivat II said.

"Eh?" I got out in surprise.

"Tou–san?" Kivat said looking at his dad in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I already know the facts from my idiotic wielder. He told me everything about it." Kivat II said calmly.

"NANI?!" I exclaimed. "Since when?!"

"Since I got him out from those two girls playing tug–of–war on him… I already knew about the suspicion on, so I asked him during the time he was hiding or else, I will expose his position to the two." Kivat II added. "And after hearing it from you, it would seem his words held true."

"Sokka." I said. "So… you're not mad at me?" I asked.

"No. You and your friends and sister are good people, and you had your reasons, so we won't hold it against you. Isn't that right, son?" Kivat II asked.

"H–Huh?!" Kivat asked snapping out of it.

"You didn't pay any attention to what we just said?!" Kivat II scolded.

"U–Uh, I heard the whole thing, Tou–san, about Wataru existing and such!" Kivat stuttered.

"Even so, we will continue to aid you until the war is over… and even providing you service for as long as we live…" Rey–Kivat's voice said, heading towards us. He must've heard the whole thing too. "I simply cannot abandon milady who is in dire need."

"Neither would I, Rey. This is our destiny, and we shall fulfill the role." Kivat II assured.

"Minna…" I got out.

"Ara, ara… you see? Nothing to worry about." Nee–san smiled.

"I guess…" I said then turned to the Kivats, bowing to them. "Arigatou."

* * *

After we summoned out Castle Doran to a good hiding place, as all of us are inside Castle Doran, some of the Shepherds let out a stretch for today's battle. "Man, the Vaike is beat! But at least those idiots gave the Teach a good exercise!" Vaike got out.

"While you do so, I shall resume my reading for my research. Summon me when we head to battle once again." Miriel said as she moved out, heading towards the library.

"Hey, wait for me! I wanna read some too!" Ricken chirped as he followed her.

"C'mon, girl. Let's get you rested up after a whole day of battle." Sumia said as she patted her Pegasus gently and pulled her rein to get to the barn… but not before she ended up tripping down randomly.

"*sigh* and I think I should do the same; looking out for my friend as well…" Cordelia said as she also did the same thing Sumia is doing, other than tripping down randomly, of course…

And with that, everyone went their ways for a job well done, such as Nowi running around, looking for Ramon to play with. Libra went to a personal chapel for praying, Frederick helped Saigo by bringing him into a room to rest while Nee–san is accompanying him, Lon'qu and Aqua–chan decided to sharpen their skills and Gaius went to the kitchen to whip up a good candy dish of sorts, and Virion escorted Olivia to show around the palace, as usual; leaving only me, Kivat, and Kivat II. I noticed Akane–chan is still looking around for a bit as she called out a certain name.

"Storm–sama~! Where are you~?" Akane–chan called out.

"It would seem like he's hiding from you, shrimp." Tharja remarked, striking another nerve on her once again.

"How do you know he isn't hiding from _you_?!" Akane–chan countered.

"Easy, he _wants_ me to find him." Tharja smirked.

"LIAR!" Akane–chan yelled. "He's _scared_ of you!"

"Really now?" Tharja smirked while looking at Akane–chan. "I think it is the _other_ way around…"

"And the cat fight continues on…" Kivat said.

"And my master is still hiding from those two." Kivat II added.

"Besides, he told me himself; that I have a body that he craves for…" Tharja verbally assaulted again, striking more nerves than ever.

"THAT'S IT!" Akane–chan shrieked then pounced on Tharja, and the cat fight _really_ started.

"Yabai!" Kivat cried out.

"Oi! Akane–chan! Yamero!" I shouted running up to, and pulling her back from Tharja, restraining her. "That's enough!"

"That witch started it first!" Akane–chan yelled out angrily while I still kept holding her in her place.

"Of course I did… as I plan to keep him for myself; and of course… he made a promise with me…" Tharja chuckled and she turned away from us. "I shall go find my chosen one. I know _exactly_ where he's hiding…"

"WHAT?!" Akane–chan shouted angrily, struggling to get off from my grip.

"And should you lay, your hands on me, I shall sling curses on you…" Tharja threatened before she took her leave, probably looking where he might be…

"Get back here, you witch!" Akane–chan yelled, struggling to get free.

"Akane–chan, that's enough!" I yelled.

"But– but–" Akane–chan got out, starting to tear up a bit.

"Look, I know you _really_ care for my friend, but there are times you have to calm down and think rationally." I told her as my thumb wiped off the tear forming in her eyes. "Besides, his life has been turning upside down since Tharja's appearance, so give him some room to think. Only then, you can do your usual stuff."

"Nice advice, aibou." Kivat added.

Akane–chan pondered … until her eyes glare on me. "Are you hitting on me, Kuro?" She spat with a hint of annoyance. "You _do_ know you're not _my_ type, right?"

"No…" I blushed. "I… I have someone else in mind. And it isn't Nee–san…"

"Oh?"

"Yeah… promise you won't tease…?"

"Depending on your answer…" Akane–chan chuckled, as her mood instantly swung from being sad to mischievous.

"Oh, why am I actually doing this?" I muttered to myself as Akane–chan backed off.

"So~~, who's the lucky girl that sways your feelings easily, considering the fact you are weak when it comes to girl's charms, such as I!" Akane–chan boasted.

"It's… It's…" I gulped, trying to keep my composure.

"You got this aibou." Kivat said, as I nodded at that.

"It's… Cordelia…" I said calmly. Ok, here it comes, she's gonna tease me to no end.

"Hm~~~" Akane–chan said, letting out a long humming, still keeping her mischievous smile. It was quite the standoff between both of us as an imaginary roll of hay rolled in front of us and slowly, I saw her backing off a bit.

"Uh… what are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm gonna go tell her!" Akane–chan said before she sprinted hard, running across the hallway happily.

"Damn it! No! Akane–chan!" I yelled going after her.

"Oh boy…" Kivat sighed. "You're growing up too fast aibou…"

* * *

_Meanwhile, Saigo was lying unconscious in his bed, until he slowly came to. When he opened up his eyes, he noticed that he was in a bedroom, and the first thing he saw next to his bedside, were Melissa and Sagark hiding behind her. "Ara, you're awake, dear." Melissa smiled as she looked behind her. "Look, he's coming to."_

_"Ugh… where am I?" Saigo said as he held his stomach, remembering the fact that he just got kneed by Kurogasa earlier. "I'm gonna get him for this…"_

_"Have you calmed down, dear? Otouto said you were furious earlier…" Melissa said worriedly._

_"Yeah, I'm alright…" Saigo nodded while looking behind her, noticing Sagark. "Sagark."_

_Sagark let out a small whine, hiding from his view. "It's alright, dear… he's calmed down right now."_

_After hearing what Melissa said, Sagark slowly popped out behind her and fluttered in front of him. In the meantime, Melissa stood up, catching Saigo's attention. "Where are you going, sempai?"_

_"Ara, I think I should leave you two be for now." Melissa said as she walked out from the room and closed it, only leaving the two inside, face–to–face with each other._

_"Frewjfhrjk…"_

_"I know… I'm sorry for saying those things…" Saigo got out._

_"Qkazbcvfjekfrp…"_

_"I really didn't mean it, of course." Saigo said, while looking down sadly. "It's just that… her death brought a lot of impact on me and I couldn't help but let out my anger…"_

_After a moment, silence filled the room and Sagark got an idea. Sagark fluttered and in the end, he rested on his usual spot, letting out a purr. This action surprised Saigo. "Sagark?"_

_"JiajkenapnEMMpaijsasca!" Sagark encouraged, which he said he didn't have to feel the burden anymore but instead keep going forward with Emmeryn's wish for world peace._

_"Yeah… you're right… thanks Sagark."_

* * *

"GET BACK HERE! AKANE–CHAN!"

"Hahahahaha! Nuh–uh–uh! Not after what you told me!"

Ugh, this day couldn't get any worse… with Storm out of the equation to help me catch her, and not to mention chasing her all over the place, this chase continued on and Kivat could only fly next to me.

"C'mon! C'mon! You better catch me before things get hectic!" Akane–chan teased.

"Boy, you sure have some luck, huh, aibou?" Kivat asked with a sweat drop.

"Shut it Kivat!" I growled.

"Okay, okay, I'm just saying…" Kivat said.

The chased continued on for a while, going throughout Castle Doran until I finally managed to catch Akane–chan. "Aw mou~!" She whined.

"Finally caught ya…" I panted.

"Kurogasa, what's going on around here?" I heard a voice nearby and it turned out to be Sumia who asked me, followed by Cordelia behind her as she closed the door behind her.

"And why are you grabbing her all of a sudden?" Cordelia asked. It was then Akane–chan found a new way to annoy me.

"HELP! He's trying to hurt me! I didn't do anything to him but he wants to harm me!" Akane–chan shouted, pinning the blame on me.

"WHAT?!" I shouted. "You liar! You were about to tell Cordelia that I li–" I managed to stop myself in time from saying it.

"Huh?" Cordelia asked confused. "Tell me what?"

"I–It's uh…" I got out blushing.

"That he li– mmph!" I managed to stop Akane–chan from saying anything further by covering her mouth.

"It's nothing!" I laughed sheepishly.

*CHOMP!*

"OW!" I cried out, after Akane–chan bit my hand.

"That he li– mmph!" Akane–chan tried again, only to have Kivat cover her mouth from spilling the beans.

"What's going on around here? Kivat, why are you shutting her mouth?" Sumia asked.

"Uh…" Kivat pondered, looking for an answer for this mess. "She's just… gonna spread lies. Yeah, that's it!"

"Lies?" Sumia asked confused.

"Y–Yeah, so uh, we're just gonna go!" Kivat said.

"Yeah, we're going!" I followed, as we led Akane-chan away from the two confused Pegasus Knight. After we got far away, Kivat let go of Akane–chan's mouth. "What do you think you're doing?!" I hissed.

"What? I'm just going to tell her, of course!" Akane–chan bluntly said. "Mou~! Why do you _always_ have to ruin the mood?!"

"Because my aibou isn't good with the direct approach, that's what." Kivat said.

"And that's why I'm gonna go tell her!" Akane–chan said. "What's the point of keeping it to yourself huh?"

"I… I'm afraid that I might get rejected again…" I said looking away painfully.

"What?" Akane–chan said confused.

"I already know that Cordelia likes Chrom, and if you blurted it out right then and there, I…" I got out, putting my hand to my heart, still looking away painfully. "I just don't want it to happen again, like what happened with Nee–san…"

"Oh." Akane–chan blinked in confusion instead of feeling the pain.

"Yeah, and we don't wanna make my aibou jump off this building, right?" Kivat added.

"Geez, you can be dense…" Akane–chan sighed with regret, making me confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Didn't you know?" she asked, which I shook my head in disagreement. "I saw her a few times while she walked around for a bit and she met that guy. While she's stuttering like crazy and panic over the slightest thing with that guy around, he's just as dense as he can always be. Ugh, men… how can they be SOO dense?" Akane–chan groaned. "But then again, though… there's one time I saw her blushing, and that's when she's leaning at the training room."

"Aibou!" Kivat got out, which startled Akane–chan.

"Hey, what's the big idea shouting like that?!"

"Yeah, what's with the shouting Kivat?" I asked.

"Don't you remember that day?" Kivat asked back.

"_What_ day?"

"Hello~! Cordelia staring at your six pack while you were sparring with Storm, that's what!"

Ah! Now I remember! Of course, that one time I saw her blush was during that sparring time! Now I remember! But then again, the timing of Kivat telling me was _dead_ off as Akane–chan's eyes were wide open from what he said. "Uh… whoops?"

"You did _what_?!" Akane–chan shouted.

"What's with the surprised look?" I asked, blinking in confusion.

"Did you strip your clothes down or something in front of her?!" Akane–chan shouted angrily, making me blush as she misunderstood. "YOU PERV!"

"NO! That's not it!" I shouted.

"Oh really?!" Akane–chan shrieked.

"Yes really! I was sparring with Storm that day! Yeah, I had my shirt off, but I didn't have my pants down!"

Upon hearing it, she immediately took off one of her gloves and started hitting me with it. "YOU BIG PERVERT!"

"Ow! OW! Cut it out!" I cringed in pain as this time, I ran around with the angry Akane–chan chasing _me_ while Kivat sweat dropped.

"No matter how I look at it, you really _are_ like Wataru… in more ways than one…" Kivat said as he followed me and I tried my best to outrun Akane–chan throughout the night.

* * *

And there we have it people! That's another chapter down! Things are coming down to wire here! Stayed tuned for next chapter and as always, review!


	17. Chapter 11: Mad King Gangrel

Hey there everyone! Wild Fang and I have another chapter of Awakening of Kiva for you! This chapter will mark the end of the Gangrel Arc! So let's get going!

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

_Nighttime arrived and the heat of battle has started to cool down two days after making their escape. Lissa was sitting on a chair, sewing something on a piece of white cloth to kill some time _and_ her boredom. "Now, this goes through here…" Lissa mumbled to herself while sewing. At that time, Gaius was wandering around with bowl of lollipop in his hands. "Then I just loop this thread aaand… YEEEEOWCH!" Lissa winced in pain thanks to pricking her finger with a needle. This caught Gaius's attention as he walked toward her._

_"You all right there, Princess?" Gaius asked her while she sucks on her pricked finger. "What's going on?"_

_"I'm TRYYYING to learn needlework!" Lissa exclaimed as Gaius noticed the damage on her finger. "But I'm mostly just poking holes in my dumb finger."_

_"You should wash and dress those wounds, you know." Gaius said nonchalantly._

_"Yeah, whatever. They're just pinpricks… See?" Lissa said showing her finger. "Hardly bleeding at all."_

_"Small wounds can become infected as easy as large ones. Here, Princess. Let me take a look…" Gaius sighed as he put down his bowl of lollipops, took out some bandages from his pocket, and looked at Lissa's hand before wrapping it up._

_"Geez, fine! If you're going to be all stubborn about it… just stop calling me Princess, all right? It almost sounds sarcastic when you say it." Lissa huffed._

_"Just a friendly nickname, is all. I give 'em to _everyone_." Gaius shrugged._

_"Yeah, well, I bet you didn't give Chrom a nickname, did you?!" Lissa exclaimed, to which he shrugged at, making Lissa pout. "It's so unfair. He risks life and limb nearly every day. But me? Nooooo!" she exaggerated. "People hover around me if I have so much as a sewing accident."_

_"If it makes you feel better, this is the worst sewing accident I've ever seen." Gaius complimented, making Lissa groan again._

_"Geez, you'd think I was made of glass or something." Lissa added as Gaius mended her fingers with his bandages. "H–Hey! Easy with the bandages there! My hands look like a grapefruit!"_

_"You pierced a vein, Princess." Gaius said as he finished up. "You're lucky that it wasn't worse." That only made Lissa grumble. "Aw, cheer up now." he told her as his eyes were fixed on the cloth she was sewing earlier. "Lemme see what you're sewing there!"_

_"Hey!" Lissa shouted after he yanked it from her hands._

_"Oh. It's, uh… it looooks like… a three–legged ogre?" Gaius guessed which she shakes her head in denial. He took a closer look on the cloth again, trying to come up with the best answer. "No, wait. A whale fish eating a sailor?"_

_"It's a kitty cat." Lissa deadpanned._

_"A cat? Really?" Gaius asked confused before looking at the stitch work again, and then started doing a few things with it. "Er, maybe If I turn it _this_ way…"_

_"It's not done yet, okay?!" Lissa cried out._

_"Hmm…" Gaius pondered, ignoring her. "For a cat, why don't you lengthen this… And then a few stitches here…" He said working on it, and after a few minutes. "There ya go; one kitty cat for ya."_

_"…Holy cow, Gaius! That's amazing!" Lissa exclaimed. "I didn't know you could sew!"_

_"I've always _had_ nimble fingers. Useful skill in my trade." Gaius smiled, handing back the stitch work back to her._

_"Well, um… Thanks. I guess." Lissa said, taking the stitch work._

_"My pleasure." Gaius said. "Though perhaps you might take up a safer hobby, hmm? Like, say, jousting?"_

_"Do I look like a warrior to you?" Lissa deadpanned._

* * *

_At a hallway, Chrom looked outside the window, he couldn't sleep at all; thinking about the plan they have discussed with the others earlier this morning. He closed his eyes, trying to remember the details of the event._

* * *

**Flashback**

After Olivia's introduction to the rest of the Shepherds, other than her shyness overwhelming her most of the time, they discussed about the next thing they should do. "So what now, oaf?" Flavia began. "What should we do now?"

"Don't look at _me_– I'm not in charge!" Basilio said, waving his hands in defense, while slowly backing up. "The escape plan is the only plan I could think of…"

"Ugh… I picked a fine time to regain the full throne…" Flavia sighed rolling her eyes in annoyance.

"Chrom, I'm… I'm so sorry." Kurogasa apologized. "The plan wasn't enough."

"You and Saigo did your best, Kurogasa." Chrom got out. "…You have my thanks. It's my own failures that haunt me now. I was just so powerless!"

"It's not your fault either, Chrom."

"…She did it for me, Kurogasa. So that I wouldn't have to live with the guilt of either choice, she chose for me. She sacrificed herself rather than give up what could one day save her people…"

Kurogasa sighed before he looked at the worried prince. "Chrom… Listen to me. Look at me." Chrom looked at the Rider. "Ever since I got into this world, thanks to Saigo–"

"Hey!" Saigo shouted as Kurogasa continued on.

"–and we ended up splitting apart from each other, to be honest, I was pretty much screwed up in this world; where I have no means to find an escape route back to my world." Kurogasa told him as Kivat fluttered in front of him.

"That is, of course, he discovered me and the rest of my family becoming alive and providing them support with our powers!" Kivat added.

"Hiqnlhcirehjcdgwqhmznxodhwjq!" Sagark spoke gibberishly.

"He said that if it wasn't for their help, we'd pretty much end up being lost in this place." Saigo translated.

"And we might _still_ be lost in a foreign land, unsure of our fate." Storm added.

"And I would _dearly_ miss Storm–sama!" Akane blurted out loud, making some of the Shepherds having a sweat drop.

"Is it really necessary to say something unimportant as that?" Kivat II asked.

"Ara~, ara~, that's just how she is, Otou–sama~" Kiva–la cooed with a giggle.

"She's always lost in her own paradise. _That's_ for certain." Aqua bluntly said, striking another nerve on Akane.

"Sometimes, I can never understand human emotions…" Rey–Kivat pondered to himself.

"That's just the way of life, dear…" Melissa said.

"The point is, I don't think either one of us is half the person your sister was. But together… with our friends to aid us, maybe we can be something more. If you fall, we'll be there to pull you back up. When you fight for your sister's ideals, we'll be by your side. You don't have to become your sister, you know. You can still be true to yourself. You just have to give people hope in whatever way you can." Kurogasa said.

"Well spoken, aibou!" Kivat praised.

"And what if I can't?" Chrom asked. "What if I'm not worthy of her ideals? What if I drag you all down with me?"

"Then keep at it until you are. And if we all fall down, well, that's what friends are for, isn't it?" Kurogasa said.

"Kurogasa…" Chrom got out.

"We'll be helping out all the way if we must, dear." Melissa said.

"I know you would do the same thing for us." Saigo added.

"This would be a good time to return the favor for helping us out." Aqua said neutrally.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go to that Mad King and show him why he can't mess with me!" Akane said firmly.

"And know that the good guys _always_ prevail in the end!" Storm chirped.

It was then the rest of the Shepherds joined in, encouraging Chrom even further. "That's right. I wouldn't even be here if not for you." Nowi said with her bright smile.

"You have me your trust, and now you have mine. …For the time being." Tharja added with a chuckle, still fixing her gaze on Storm, which made him shudder.

"Were you unworthy, I would have left long ago." Lon'qu said.

"It took great courage and charisma to unite all of us." Virion began. "…I knew I possessed such talents, but clearly _you_ do as well!"

"Yeah. We _all_ look up to you! You're like a hero to us." Ricken said happily. Chrom looked at them for a while, surprised to see that the Riders and his Shepherds support him until he smiled.

"…Thank you, everyone. Your words mean more than you could know. My Shepherds… My warriors… Riders… There is work to be done. Gangrel must be stopped so that peace can once again reign in Ylisse. Will you help me?"

"You can count me in!" Lissa spoke up. "I'm tired of crying all the time. It's time to start punchin' stuff!"

"Hear, hear, darling! Our people have suffered enough." Maribelle supported.

"Gladly would I fight and die for House Ylisse!" Stahl said determined.

"Gladly would I fight and _kill_ those dastards for House Ylisse!" Sully smirked.

"Our hearts echo yours, sire." Libra smiled.

"I will be the unbreakable shield by your side!" Sumia said.

"And we shall aid you with everything we got, Captain!" Cordelia followed suit.

"Don't worry, blue blood. I'll be sure to not lose my sweet tooth as long as I'm still around to do the pickin'." Gaius added while eating a slice of pie.

"I'm with you, too! You know. Just in case anyone… Hello?" Kellam asked.

"Teach is here and class is in session!" Vaike smiled smugly.

"How much you pay Gregor? Hee, hee haw! Gregor make joke!" That got a few stares on him. "…Why you look at Gregor like that?"

"Your sister earned my respect. The last taguel shall champion her." Panne said.

"You have grown strong, milord. I may have set a poor example as a knight… But I swear to you, I shall die before any more exalted blood is spilled!" Frederick vowed.

"…Thank you all. Truly." Chrom smiled. "You honor me with your fealty. I will not falter again. We shall answer this outrage! The Mad King _must_ be stopped!"

"Right! It's time for ol' Gangrel to get a dose of his own vulnerary!" Flavia said worked up. "The whole of the Feroxi army is yours to send crashing against him!"

"You betcha! It's time to show 'em you can't just mess around, even a villager like me!" Donnel spoke up.

"Duly noted." Miriel added as she fixed her glasses' position.

"And I'm all open for business 24/7." Anna smiled cheekily.

"Har! You young folk– your passions run so hot!" Basilio said mightily. "If I had any gray hairs, you would've singed 'em right off. In other words, count me in!"

The shy dancer stepped forward, looking at Chrom while twiddling with her fingers anxiously. "I'd like to go, too, if I may. The Exalt did me a kindness once."

"She did?" Chrom asked.

"Y–Yes, sire. It would honor me to have a part in giving her justice! Although all I can do is dance… And I'm not so skilled at that, if we're being honest…" Olivia said.

"Har, har! She's too modest!" Basilio laughed. "Olivia is a Feroxi treasure. You won't meet a finer dancer in all the realms! Her moves inspire soldiers to work twice as hard! You'd do well to bring her along, Commander."

""Commander"? What happened to "boy"?" Chrom asked confused.

"You've earned your way up from that name, I think." Basilio said. "Now, where were we? Oh yes! I was just about to start cracking skulls! Flavia will lead me and the other Feroxi in a head–on assault. That should buy you enough time to take down Gangrel. Hear that, boy? You get the fun part!"

"I thought you weren't going to call me–"

Basilio raised his palm on Chrom, indicating him to stop talking. "You and the rest of the Riders have my every confidence. You're a born leader, and they have a knack for guiding troops to victory with their strategies and weapons in their disposal. You guys have some growing to do yet, but I can already see you'll grow tall."

"Thanks, Basilio." Chrom thanked.

"All right, enough talk. By tomorrow, it'll be the time to raise some hell!" Basilio laughed. "Gangrel may try to hit us while we're still licking our wounds."

"Let him try." Kurogasa said. "This time we're ready to dethrone the Mad King, once and for all."

**End Flashback**

* * *

_After remembering those thoughts, he slowly opened his eyes and looked up high at the crescent moon. "Just watch me, Emm. I'll be sure to make your dreams a reality."_

* * *

**(Cue in Last Inferno by Ceui)**

**(Instrumental [Starts at 1:30]) **Chains appear one by one, binding and blocking the whole scene before shattering away, revealing the title screen: Awakening of Kiva, and a background of a dark, grey sky. The title then fades away before the camera descends down to a scene.

**(Furikaeru nageki no kouya de)** From the top of a cliff, Lucina looks down sadly at a barren and empty wasteland filled with death and despair.  
**(Matataita kibou no Fragrance)** Lucina then closed her eyes as tears fell from them before the screen faded to black and the tears splashed in the black void, creating multiple ripple effects, changing the black void to the next scene.  
**(Kienaide hakanaki yume demo)** Kurogasa was outside walking on his way to class while thinking about his repeated dreams.  
**(Kanjitai sono nukumori wo)** Storm walks next to Kurogasa and wrapped his arm around his shoulders, followed by Akane ambushing Storm from behind by tackling him, making Storm and Kurogasa tumble down. Melissa who was behind them giggled as Aqua looked at them while reading a book, leaning against a tree, and Saigo looked on as he sat on a tree branch.

**(Michiyuku itoshisa wa Endless Chain)** The sky darkened and the six noticed it. Looking up with determined looks, after Kurogasa, Storm, and Akane got up from the ground; the Outrealm Gate appears in the sky.  
**(Tsunagitai yo kono sadame wo koete) **At the same time, Lucina and the future generation kids also notice the Outrealm Gate opening up. Lucina's group dash towards the gate, while Kurogasa's group willingly let the Outrealm Gate suck them in, flying towards it, triggering to the next scene of seeing Chrom and his group battling with the enemy and both Kurogasa's and Lucina's group arrived and ran towards the battle area.

**(Hanate tokoshie no Paradox)** Kivat, Kivat II, Rey–Kivat, Kiva–la, and Sagark flew fast beside Kurogasa's group. All at the same time, Kurogasa, Storm, and Akane caught Kivat, Kivat II, and Kiva–la, with their hands and the former two let the bats bite their hands before the belts appear around their waist, while Sagark attached to Saigo's waist, Saigo inserting the Jacorder into the side of Sagark, while Rey–Kivat attached to the perch on Aqua's belt hanging upside down, and Melissa punched the IXA Knuckle on the palm of her empty hand before placing it on the belt.  
**(Akaku somaru yami no hazama de)** Stain glass markings appear on Kurogasa's, Storm's, and Saigo's faces, while a pink heart appeared on Akane's forehead, a large snowflake appeared in front of Aqua, and a golden cross shot out from Melissa's belt before they glowed and changed into Kamen Riders. They and the future generation kids assisted Chrom and his group, pushing back the Risen from destroying a village.  
**(Kimi wo omou koto ga yurusareru nara)** Amongst all the fighting, Validar, Aversa, and Arc stand there, the former two having evil smirks on their faces, while an enormous large silhouette of Grima appeared behind Validar, Aversa, and Arc. Its eyes glowing red. Chrom, Lucina, and Kiva charged towards Validar, Aversa, and Arc, as Tatsulot attached to Kiva's left arm, making his armor glow once again, and assume his Emperor Form, before Validar, Aversa, and Arc advanced to _them_.  
**(Yasashiku kuchizukete)** When the two sides clash, a spark of light blinds the whole view.

**(Namida tokasu ame ga sakebu)** The scene changes to an open field with a big tree. A young knight is riding on a horse and noticed Melissa leaning against a tree with Frederick sitting next to her while she held a baby in her arms. The young knight mounts off his horse and walked towards the couple.  
**(Kore ga saigo no Inferno kitto…) **He sits down and leans his head on Melissa's shoulder, which she responds with her leaning on _his _head, resting with a smile. The scene ends with the camera panning out slowly from the small family as the wind blew gently on the leaves of the tree.

* * *

Chapter 11: Mad King Gangrel

Morning finally arrived and I was groaning in pain. Reason? Akane–chan kept hitting me with her leather glove since last night. Sure, Nee–san noticed and unleashed her 'hidden anger' on Akane–chan, which made her submit in defeat immediately. But seriously, those hits she landed on me got stronger by the minute and it's still throbbing in pain.

"Goo~d morning, aibou! How're the wounds coming along?" Kivat asked.

"It still hurts…" I groaned.

"Akane–chan hits hard doesn't she." Kivat said.

"Don't remind me…" I grumbled. "You should've kept your mouth shut Kivat."

"Yeah, I guess I should take the blame too…" Kivat said with slight regret. "I really wasn't expecting her to react like that…"

"Nobody did… unless it involves Storm, that's a different story." I said.

"Yeah, and now her and Tharja are now chasing after him… well, technically one of them stalks him on daily basis." Kivat sweat dropped.

"I'm _so_ glad that Tharja isn't stalking _me_, otherwise it would've been really bad…" I shuddered.

"Yeah, I hear you there aibou."

"Kurogasa?" A voice asked from outside the door of my room. The door opened to reveal… Cordelia?

"O–Oh, hi Cordelia." I stuttered. "Morning."

"Good morning to you too, Kurogasa." Cordelia said as she walked towards me. "I've heard what happened from your sister last night. About Akane hitting you with a leather glove."

"Please don't remind me…" I grumbled while looking away.

"How're the wounds on you? Is it bad?" Cordelia asked.

"It still hurts, but I'll live." I got out.

"Ok." Cordelia replied. "Why was Akane hitting you with the leather glove in the first place anyway?"

"Uh… well…" I blushed. Should I tell her?

While I was wondering, looking for an answer, I didn't notice that she already sat on the bed, checking my arm for those wounds. That alone made me yelp and at the same time, having a slight blush on my face. "Uh…"

"I think I should go look around for a bit…" Kivat said as he started flying away, leaving me alone with Cordelia in the room. He even moved his mouth, saying 'good luck with her!' before he left me.

"The wounds aren't that serious… a healing salve would mend these bruises…" Cordelia said as she looked at her sash and take out a small jar of green pasty substance. "It's a good thing I always keep in check. It would cause trouble if one is not fully equipped for emergencies."

"You're always on top of things aren't ya?" I said.

"It's a habit of mine." Cordelia shrugged before she placed the pasty healing substance on my arm.

"Ite, te, te, te." I winced, feeling a stinging sensation.

"Please bear with it for a while. It may be painful at first, but it would heal your wounds faster this way." Cordelia said.

"I'll try, but I can't prom– ite, te, te!" I cringed in pain before I could finish my sentences while she's still applied the healing salve on my wounds.

And with continuous cringing in pain, she kept applying it without her metal gloves on, by the way, and wow, I can feel her soft fingers applying the salve on my skin and it felt… tingly. When her finger came to my face, while she rubbed it on my cheek with her delicate hands, I blushed while looking at her beautiful face up close and personal. "Is something amiss, Kurogasa?" Cordelia asked, breaking my trance.

"H–Huh?!" I stuttered.

"Is there something wrong?" Cordelia asked again.

"Uh, no, I just uh… spaced out for a while." I laughed sheepishly.

"Oh…" Cordelia got out as she giggled before she continued doing her job. "There we go, all done."

"Thanks." I got out as she puts the jar of pasty substance back to her sash. "It's slightly painful, but its working its magic."

"I know." Cordelia got out. "So, what is it that you want to tell me about? Regarding why you assaulted Akane in the first place?"

"That's a complete lie." I frowned.

"It is?" Cordelia asked.

"Yep, Akane–chan always does that to me. Even back in my world, at my school, she does that just to annoy me. Anyways, she was about to tell you that I–" I stopped myself when I realized what I was about to say and blushed heavily.

"That you… what, exactly?" Cordelia asked as I started heating up from her soft glance at me.

"I, uh… um…" I got out. I'm now dumbfounded on what I should say.

"I understand, Kurogasa."

"Eh?" I blinked in confusion as she stood up from the bed.

"Do not worry. I will not force you to say it to me. If it's something that's hard for you to tell, then I understand." Cordelia got out.

"Oh… ok…" I got out dumbly.

"Anyways, I'll see you over at breakfast." Cordelia said as she took her leave.

"Yeah… see ya." I said as she finally started to leave the room.

Darn it, what's wrong with me? Why does my face feel hot all of a sudden and whenever I try to say something to her? Whenever I do, I end up stuttering like crazy… okay, that was a déjà vu. I repeated what Akane–chan said to me last night regarding Cordelia speaking to Chrom. Instead, this is me speaking to Cordelia, no thanks to my weakness of the girl's charms it couldn't get any worse than this… It was then I remember about something. "Oh, Cordelia!"

She paused, turning around to look at me, as she still smiled. "Yes, Kurogasa?"

"Uh… thanks… for mending my wounds." I got out. "And… thanks for looking out for me when it came to Emm."

"No problem." Cordelia smiled before she took her leave. Kivat entered the room after she left, fluttering in front of me.

"So, aibou! How did things go between the two of ya?" Kivat asked. "Did you tell her what's been bottling up in you?"

"No…" I said, slumping my shoulders and bowing my head in shame.

"What?! Why not?!" Kivat exclaimed.

"I don't know… for some reason, I didn't have the guts to tell her…"

"Mattaku…" Kivat sighed. "This is gonna take a long time."

* * *

_At the training ground, while Melissa resumed her training with her fiancée, Aqua and Lon'qu were practicing with a wooden boomerang and sword respectively. Both of them traded blows with each clash of their wooden weapons and after Aqua pushed him back, she immediately threw one of her boomerangs towards him. Despite him parrying the blow from her boomerang, what he didn't notice was she was coming towards him. Her action is enough to make him stutter and raise his voice all of a sudden. "Away, woman!"_

_The sound of his yelling made Aqua stop in her pace, looking at the terrified man. "His fear of women kicked in, milady." Rey–Kivat said._

_"I know that…" Aqua noticed. "Why's it that you don't like having a girl talk to you, but still have the courage to draw your blade on me?"_

_"I–I have my reasons." Lon'qu stuttered._

_"Can I ask what those reasons are?" Aqua asked._

_"It's…" Lon'qu got out, but was hesitant to say it._

_Seeing the chance, Aqua immediately lunges forward, surprising Lon'qu. Despite her best efforts to catch him off guard, his instinct allowed him to disarm her with a quick swing of his sword. "Even with the fear of women, you still disarmed me."_

_Lon'qu scoffed as a trinket of sweat flowed down his forehead. "In the heat of battle, I am able to overcome my… inclinations."_

_"I see." Aqua nodded while looking at him. "At least it would be good to hear that you will aid me, should anything go wrong on my side."_

_"Do not worry. If you ever require assistance in battle, you need only say the word. S–Same thing goes for battle." Lon'qu said while he looked away from Aqua._

_"Alright. I'll be sure to keep that in mind, Lon'qu." Aqua acknowledged as she picked up the wooden boomerangs on the ground and turned around. "Come now, Rey–Kivat. We should get ourselves breakfast."_

_"On my way, milady." Rey–Kivat said as he followed suit._

_"…" Lon'qu could only stay silent while looking at Aqua, before looking at his sword. "If only I was strong enough to protect 'her', all of this wouldn't happen, including my fear…"_

* * *

And so we're having breakfast cooked by Riki and Sumia. The food was delicious, and mostly everyone was lively. This is an important day after all. We're going to stop Gangrel and end his mad reign. And it's important that we properly get ready. "Stahl, no stuffing your face this time." I said. "We don't need ya looking sick on the battlefield."

"Aww…" Stahl said disappointed.

"And shounen, be sure to look around once in a while." Kivat II said to Storm.

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" Storm asked.

"You better be sure to not let a certain character do her 'waterworks' outside of battle… it will put her at a disadvantage." Kivat II added.

"'Waterworks'?" Storm asked confused.

"In other words, don't overdo your Wake Up calls while Akane–chan is around and have her puke." I said bluntly, making Storm flinch.

"Oh… heh, heh… right." Storm laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"Che, airhead…" Kivat II scoffed.

While we were talking, I noticed Tharja taking a peek at him behind the door and believe it or not, I could actually see her smirk slightly behind the door with a dark aura surrounding her, which was a less darker version of Nee–san's 'hidden anger'.

"So, she doesn't like blood, huh? It's a good thing he and I are truly compatible for each other…" Tharja chuckled before she took her leave.

"Hey, buddy… what's with those wide eyes of yours?" Storm asked.

"U–U–U–Uh… n–n–nothing…" I stuttered scared.

"Are you sure?" Storm asked.

"Y–Y–Yeah, I'm fine." I laughed nervously.

"Okay, if you said so…" Storm shrugged before he parted ways.

"Such a partner I have to serve…" Kivat II sighed before he followed him.

Kivat perched on my shoulder. "You saw it, didn't ya?"

"Yeah… even though Nee–san's anger is scarier, Tharja's just as bad." I shuddered.

"Yeah. I hear ya aibou." Kivat shuddered. "Best stay away from her…"

"Uh–huh…" I agreed.

* * *

And so everyone ate a hearty breakfast and after breakfast, it was time to prepare for battle. The Three Arms are gonna help out along with the Dorans and Sagarks. This is such an important and we're gonna use everything we got. No more running and hiding this time. I was going around seeing everyone prepare until I saw Cordelia getting her Pegasus ready.

"Alright, girl. You're good to go now." Cordelia said while patting her Pegasus gently on her head with a smile while her Pegasus let out a soft neigh. "With the wound all healed up, this would be the day Ylisse triumphs over the Mad King and bring back peace to Plegia."

She then heard something nearby and from what I can see, there's somebody crouching over there, plucking the unfortunate sunflower's petals. Wait, plucking sunflower petals? There could only be one person who would do that…

"I'll be safe… I'll be dead… I'll be safe… I'll be dead…"

Yep, there's no doubt about it. That's Sumia's voice and she's doing one of her petal predictions yet again.

"Sumia, what are you doing?" Cordelia asked, startling Sumia.

"Oh, just seeing how I'll get on in the next battle." Sumia said.

"…By pulling petals off a flower?" Cordelia asked raising her eyebrow, demanding some sort of an answer.

"Yes …Why? Is that strange?" Sumia asked.

"Well, no stranger than any other attempt to foretell the future, I suppose." Cordelia sighed. "I don't put much stock in horoscopes. Fate is what you make it, I always say."

"Oh…" Sumia said amazed admiring her fellow Pegasus knight. "I wish I was strong as you, Cordelia."

"How so?"

'You have so much confidence in yourself you actually think you can control even fate." Sumia pointed out as she lowered her head and continued where she left off. "I'm just thrilled if I can walk through camp without tripping on a stool."

Cordelia looked at her friend, letting out a soft sigh. She placed both of her hands on Sumia's shoulder, making the latter looked back at her. "Our only limits are the ones we place on ourselves."

"But…"

"In fact, it's time you got rid of yours." Cordelia said as she raised her right hand and raised her forefinger up. "First rule: no more flower fortunes."

"What?!" Sumia exclaimed. "But how will I–" Before she could even further try to reasoning with her, Cordelia intervened her speech as she made a peace sign with her fingers.

"Second rule: no questions!" Cordelia said slightly stern, making Sumia flinch. "You don't need some weed to tell you what to do, Sumia. You control your own destiny." She added while lowering her voice, looking at her, smiling. "Trust me in this."

Sumia pondered for a moment, trying to understand what Cordelia told her. Even though she's still in the midst of confusion, for now, Sumia could only let out a small nod. "Well… okay…"

"Getting rid of your own limits and controlling your own destiny…" I muttered to myself. Those pieces of advice would come in handy.

"Kurogasa?" Cordelia asked as she noticed my presence.

"Huh?" I asked snapping out of my trance, looking at the two Pegasus Knights. "Oh, hey."

"How long have you been standing there?" Cordelia asked.

"A while, I guess…" I shrugged.

"Shouldn't we get ready for battle? Captain Chrom is probably waiting for us…" Sumia suggested.

"Yeah. You go on ahead Sumia. I need to talk with Cordelia for a moment. Alone." I said.

"Oh… ok. Sumia said. "C'mon girl, let's go." She told her Pegasus and the latter let out a snort of confirmation and Sumia led her Pegasus out, but not before tripping down randomly again.

"Still tripping randomly as usual." Cordelia sighed.

"Yeah, that's Sumia for ya." I agreed.

"So anyways," Cordelia said turning to and looking at me. "What did you want to talk to me about?" I was silent for a while looking at her with a worried look on my face. "Kurogasa?" She asked confused. Without a second thought, to her surprise, I went up to and hugged her. "H–Huh?"

"Please… stay safe out there…" I whispered, before I let go still having my hands on her shoulders, still looking at her with a worried look. "Don't die on me…"

"Beg pardon?" Cordelia said, looking at me with confusion.

"I don't want you to die on me… especially if you somehow confront a Fangire…" I said, making her eyes open slightly.

Cordelia paused for a moment, probably thinking. After she made up her mind, she smiled a little bit. "Don't worry. I'm not going to die that easy. My fallen sisters placed their hopes on me. That, I guarantee."

"Hmm…" I got out.

"I'll be fine." Cordelia assured placing a hand on my shoulder. "I know that you got my back and I got yours. Just make sure you look after yourself okay?"

"Right…" I nodded.

* * *

"Alright, is everybody ready to move?" Saigo asked as most of the Shepherds, other than Nowi and the Pegasus Knights, are on Sagark's family; ready to engage battle to achieve our goal.

"The Teach is ready to go! And so does this little fella here!" Vaike exclaimed while he patted the same Sagark that he mounted on earlier.

"Truly, the battle is nigh!" Virion said as he looked behind him, noticing that Olivia hasn't ridden on a Sagark before.

"U–Um… is it really safe?" Olivia asked while she bit her lip, only looking at the Sagark Virion is on, filled with nervousness in her.

"Don't worry, this family of Sagarks are gonna protect us from harm." Saigo assured her. "Right?" He asked _his_ Sagark.

"Tsvekcywvehdkyba!" Sagark said gibberishly.

"He says that he gives his word." Saigo translated.

"You have nothing to fear milady. And I the Arches of Archers shall protect you." Virion added.

Oh geez, Virion. You and your womanizing ways…

"He's shifting his attention to the dancer now, huh? That's rich…" Sully scoffed.

"Such a bad influence he will bring towards us…" Maribelle commented.

"Yeah, but look on the upside, at least Olivia's gonna get on Sagark!" Lissa said with her usual smile as Olivia slowly placed her foot on Virion's Sagark. "You don't have to worry about it! He's harmless!"

"Milady states the truth. These beings brought no harm to us all. They are obedient." Libra added as eventually, Olivia mustered up all of her courage to get both of her feet onto the back of Virion's Sagark and it fluttered up high slowly, letting the dancer getting used to this feel.

"No worry, Olivia! These white bats are very friendly! Gregor likes them already!" Gregor commented.

"Okay, just to correct you all, they're cobra–like creatures." Saigo corrected.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah we get it Saigo." I waved off. "Let's get going already. Chrom?"

"Yes, we're all ready to go." Chrom said. With him, us Riders, the Three Arm Monsters, Dorans, Sagark, and the Shepherds behind him, we were ready. "Let's go!"

* * *

_Meanwhile, back at the Plegia Castle, a Plegian spy informed Aversa with some information. "Oh, is that so?"_

_"Yes, that is what my informers told me…" the spy added._

_"Very well. You may leave." Aversa added as the spy took his leave. In the meantime, she approached Gangrel, who is leisurely drinking his wine from his golden cup. "King Gangrel, I have good news for you."_

_"Speak up! If that fool told you some nonsense again, I'll be sure to–_

_"The enemy has taken the field, milord." Aversa said._

_"Back already? Ha! It feels as though we just said our goodbyes…" Gangrel scoffed._

_"Our scouts report they are in surprisingly good spirits…"_

_"Since when do you trust our scouts? Besides, what does it matter? They're armed like beggars compared to us! I could break their ranks as easily as I break wind."_

_"I'd _love_ to hear the song the bards make of that." Aversa chuckled._

_"Aversa, there is a truth about the world this Ylissean whelp must learn." Gangrel said, before taking another sip of his wine. "A man is either strong… …or he is dead! Bwa, ha, haaa!" He laughed._

_At this time, a frantic soldier barged through the door, interrupting Gangrel's drinking hour as he was on his knees, panting really hard. "Y–Your Highness! Dire news!"_

_"Oh?" Gangrel said as he puts his glass on his throne's resting arm, looking at the soldier with a bored look. "Speak."_

_"Our troops are laying down their weapons and deserting en masse!" the soldier exclaimed. Knowing full well of Gangrel's reputation, the soldier begged. "Please, sire… I am but a messenger… Have mercy…"_

_"Oh, I've given you mercy, alright…" Gangrel said, to which the solider sighed in relief. Then a smirk carved on the Mad King's face while pointing at the right pillar next to the soldier. "But let's have that guy decide to see whether you'll live or die! Ba, ha, ha, ha!"_

_"H–Huh?!" The soldier stuttered in panic as he looked to the guy in question. It was Rook in his human form._

_"I, for one, don't forgive you. It's feeding time." Rook said with a sick smile as stain glass markings appeared on his face._

_"No! No, no! Please wait!" The soldier begged. "I don't want to–"_

_*STAB!*_

_"Too~ late! I was getting hungry either way…" Rook shrugged as the soldier started to lose his color on his body, other than his clothes and armor and eventually, once the soldier had become transparent glass, Rook felt satisfied. The soldier fell to the ground, and the only thing remained was what he was wearing._

_"Truly impressive." Aversa got out._

_"Ba, ha, ha! I gotta say that's the best ending for someone like him!" Gangrel said satisfied, as the markings on Rook's face diminished. "I have no idea why you're helping us, but sending you to suck up those remaining weaklings of the Plegian soldiers back then is a fantastic idea!"_

_"Oh really? I'd _love_ to do that!" Rook said excited. "Besides, I'm hungry anyways. Time Play starts…"_

* * *

Our army was on our way towards the Plegian capital and Frederick on his horse, rode beside Chrom who was on his Sagark. "Milord, I've a report from Khan Flavia. The Plegian army is in disarray."

"How do you mean?" Chrom asked.

"It seems many of their soldiers are opposed to further violence. There has been infighting, desertion…" Frederick explained. "Gangrel is trying to stamp out the mutiny by force, but with little success. Outside of a few faithful who serve him directly, his army has all but collapsed."

"Well, so much for the grand scale attack…" Riki said slightly disappointed.

"But this is the time we need!" Ramon chirped.

"Indeed. While they're weakened by her last will, it would put more of them to realize their mistakes…" Jiro added as Chrom pondered from what Jiro said… until a smile carved on his face.

"Emm…" Chrom got out.

"Yes, milord. Emmeryn." Frederick said. "The report says Gangrel's men chant her name as they abandon the field. Her words, and her sacrifice, have made her a folk hero of sorts."

"Wow…" Akane–chan said amazed.

"Yeah…" Saigo got out. "Her sacrifice made her a hero."

"Emmeryn… Why did it take me so long to understand?" Chrom asked himself.

"That's easy to answer milord. She believed all people desire peace. She knew, deep down, the Plegians wanted it, too. It just took her to bring it to the surface." Frederick said.

"And we're gonna more expose _more_ of that peace." I said. "It's time to dethrone King Gangrel once and for all! Kivat!"

"Yosha!" Kivat shouted as he fluttered next to my hand. "Let's do this, aibou! Time to make way for the path of peace!"

"Yeah! Let's make Emm's dream come true!" Lissa shouted.

"And I shall be lending you a hand, darling!" Maribelle supported.

"Everyone, we better get ready!" Stahl said, relaying the message to everyone else behind him.

"The Vaike is _born_ ready for a fight, Stahl ol' buddy!" Vaike got out as he looked down. "Right, little tyke!?" he asked as the Sagark he was riding on let out a happy whine.

"You betcha arse we _are_!" Sully smirked.

"I shall lay every arrow that I can see with my skills!" Virion shouted.

"And a blade for me to carve through…" Lon'qu pointed out.

"We must remember there are also the ones that are surrendering their weapons, so we must take note of that important information." Miriel analyzed.

"Don'cha worry about it, lady! I bet those who are still at it would come to us! We'll know for sure!" Donnel got out.

"Yeah, and we'll attack those who are _actually_ going to attack us!" Ricken said while holding his wind tome tightly.

"But what about those three guys over there?" Gaius pointed out to the Three Arms who are on Doran.

"Do not worry; we'll be aiding everyone when the time comes…" Jiro said.

"With the peace we've achieved later on, things are going to be just fine! And I plan to do that; for my business, that is!" Anna smiled while wielding her wavy sword in her hands.

"There's no turning back now. For Ylisse!" Cordelia shouted raising her javelin up high.

"For Ylisse!" Sumia followed suit.

"For Ylisse!" Kellam got out, but… "…uh, is everybody noticing me?"

"I'm gonna burn them down and it'll be well done for sure!" Nowi growled in her dragon form.

"And I'll be sure to teach these man–spawns about retribution for what these fools did to my clan…" Panne noted.

"Gregor can't wait for this battle!" Gregor laughed heartily.

"May the heavens bless us for our safety… and may Her Grace watch over us…" Libra added.

"Fufufu… whoever gets close to my chosen one, the first thing they'll be seeing is their head explode. My hand is itching for slinging curses on them, making Storm happy…" Tharja smiled, probably having something else in mind.

"A–Anyways, let's do this! Kivat II!" Storm called.

"Gangrel should be grateful that we're ending his reign." Kivat II said, flying into his hand.

"Mou~ I'll deal with _her_ later…" Akane–chan grumbled. "Kiva–la!"

"Hehehe… ikuyo~ Akane–chama~!" Kiva–la cheered flying into her fingers."

"Rey–Kivat!" Aqua–chan called out.

"Of course milady, let's give these fools a graceful yet violent ending." Rey–Kivat said flying into her hands.

"Sagark!" Saigo cried out.

"ScsidjevriakEMM!" Sagark said attaching to his waist.

"For Emmeryn…" Nee–san said pressing the IXA Knuckle to her empty left palm.

"GABU!"

"GABUI!"

*CRUNCH!*

"CHU!"

**R–E–A–D–Y!**

"HENSHIN!"

"Henshin!" Rey–Kivat declared.

"Hen… shin!" Saga added.

**F–I–S–T O–N!**

Saigo, Akane–chan, Storm and I were covered in quicksilver, Nee–san's mirage armor appeared before her and a gigantic snowflake appeared in front of Aqua–chan, and eventually, it shattered away, revealing our Rider form.

"Eeek!" Olivia shrieked, seeing our armor.

"What's wrong, dear?" IXA–neesan asked.

"T–T–Those armors!" Olivia cried out.

"No need to fear Olivia." Virion assured her. "They're the same people in those armors. And, we've all had that reaction when we first saw it too."

"Um… ok." Olivia nodded.

"Here. Use these." Rey–chan said, as her Sagark flew next to Virion's Sagark that Olivia was on and gave her a pair of… steel fans that Kitana used in Mortal Kombat?

"Steel fans?" Olivia asked, confused.

"You're a dancer, correct? You should use these to your advantage." Rey–chan said.

"Just where did you get _those_?" I asked.

"I have my ways…" Rey–chan said while wielding her pair of boomerangs.

"Alright guys! We're here!" Storm called out.

Everyone came to a stop. Castle Doran was in hiding, thanks to a mini sandstorm brewing up, which didn't bother us one bit. In front of us, was the Plegian army all lined up in formation. These are the probably the ones that are still loyal to Gangrel. At that point, through the crowd, a man stepped out and it was none other than Gangrel himself. Chrom and we Riders got off our respective Sagarks to the ground and walked up a bit so that _our_ army meet army was behind us.

"Good day, my little princeling! Still dreaming of your squashed sister?" Gangrel taunted.

"No more talk, Gangrel. Today you die, and peace returns to Ylisse and Plegia." Chrom said.

"Pah! Such hypocrisy!" Gangrel spat. "You _despise_ me, wretch! You want to cut me _down_! You don't know the first _thing_ about peace. _NO_ man does!"

"I know more than you ever will."

"More than me? More than _me_?! Bwa ha! Hahahahahahahahahahaha! …Fool, you _are_ me! When life asks you a question, you answer with blood!"

"Maybe you're right…" Chrom muttered. "I will _never_ be my sister. I cannot forgive men like you– men who sow nothing but evil. All I have left are her words, and her memory. Were I alone, I might be driven to madness. …Or worse. But I'm not alone." He said, looking at his army and us Riders. "My friends and brothers–in–arms stand behind me."

"…Are you done? May I vomit now?" Gangrel taunted again. "Bwa, ha, ha! What a flowery harangue! Men are beasts! Nothing more! We fight! We kill! We devour our prey! Beasts do not stand behind beasts, little prince… They use each other only so long as it suits their own selfish purpose! That is the truth of this world! I _AM_ that truth!"

"No _wonder_ your own soldiers refuse to stand behind you." I said. "It's because of your disgusting and immoral truth."

"Why do _I_ care? As long as I know the truth, as long as you Ylissean fools still breathe, I will _NEVER_ stop, repaying _EVERYTHING_ with blood!" Gangrel roared, letting out another laugh.

"You know, too much truth spilled out from your mouth can be _really_ bad, y'know?" Kivat added.

"Aww~, you're complaining now?" Gangrel taunted as he scoffed. "Well too bad for you! Truth really hurts!"

"And that's the reason why I must stop you…" Saga followed suit as he stood near Chrom. "You are a poison. A festering wound. And I'm sure Chrom would do what Emmeryn couldn't do in the first place… and that is getting rid of the main source of this mess!" he declared as he drew out his Jacorder.

"Saigo…" Chrom got out, knowing full well how Saga is determined to end this mess.

"Such a clever tongue you have… It will look quite fetching hanging on my mantle, next to her corpse!" Gangrel said. I knew that Saga wanted to go over there right now and clobber this guy for that insult, but no he stayed where he was, and kept his composure. "But if you want to meet death so badly, then by all means, draw closer! Charge at me with your RAGE! My soldiers shall greet you at every foolish step."

"SAIGO! Oihkqnwe!" Sagark shouted. I believe that's the first time I heard Sagark calling out his name… in English.

"Oh, don't worry, Sagark. I won't blow my top off _this_ time." Saga assured.

"It's a good thing too…" Chrom got out. "Otherwise, Kurogasa would knee you out cold again…"

"Yeah, you have _no_ idea how heavy you are…" I teased as Saga lets out a good–natured scoff, slowly raising his hand onto Gangrel, pointing at him.

"Gangrel! The King's sentence is given. Death!" Saga quoted.

"You're not the _real_ king, faker!" A voice said as saw Rook in human form, walking out amongst them. "And you'll _never_ become one!"

"Rook!" I growled.

"Ready for some more Time Play? Because _I_ sure am!" Rook said before stain glass markings appeared on his face and changed into his Fangire form.

"So enough with the talk! It's time for you Ylisseans to DIE! ATTAAAAACK!" Gangrel commanded.

"Time Play… START!" Rook chuckled, as he drew out his pair of katar before he charged towards us.

"If you loots want to have your heads on my plate and your pets into my eternal slaves, come after me inside the castle!" Gangrel challenged before he turned away and walked into his castle.

"He's getting away!" Kivat shouted.

"Not for long!" I shouted as I charged in first, and do did Chrom and the rest of the army. The Plegian army charged towards us and us towards them, when both armies clash in the middle, all hell broke loose as we all clashed our weapons and magic against each other.

"Milord, you, Kurogasa, and the three arms head into the castle!" Frederick said, slashing out a mage with his sword. "We'll take care of things here!"

"Are you sure?" Chrom asked slashing out a brigand with Falchion.

"Oh, don't you worry around here! We'll make sure to clear a path for ya!" Dark Kiva said as he shoved them aside. Before one of the enemies could even land a blow on him, a dark blast shot them away and that came from Tharja.

"_No one _can hurt _my_ Prince of Darkness…" Tharja threatened with her finger engulfed with dark aura.

"Ah mou~! There's no way I'll let you score points!" Kiva–la–chan growled angrily as she flew up high, slashing away one of the mounted enemies.

"Is this really a good time to argue around here?" Kivat II groaned in annoyance.

"Go on, dear. Make him return the lives he has stolen from God." IXA–neesan told me while she had her IXA Calibur in Gun Mode. "We can handle things over here."

"Everything rests on this final battle." Rey–chan said.

"Avenge Emmeryn for me!" Saigo added.

"Minna…" I got out.

"Don't worry buddy, we'll be right behind you when we're finished here." Dark Kiva assured with a thumbs up. I could only look at them with surprise look behind my mask as Dark Kiva looked at me after delivering a kick on the Plegian's helmet. "Don't just stand there, get a move on already!"

"Peace won't come by easily by just standing here…" Jiro said.

"C'mon! C'mon! Let's give 'em a big whoopin' on him!" Ramon chirped.

"Whoever dares harm you, I will crush them down with my fist." Riki noted.

"Should we enter in now?" Chrom asked.

"Yeah! Let's end this madness once and for all!" I said determined.

"Right! Let's go!" Chrom said and with that, me, Chrom, and the Three Arms went for the castle.

"C–Captain, wait!" Sumia cried out. "Cordelia! Let's go too! The Captain might need our help!"

"But we still need to take care of these aerial forces. Magics alone isn't going to be enough." Cordelia said as she threw another javelin right on the enemies' Dark Fliers.

"But–"

"Just trust the Captain. With Kurogasa aiding him, along with the Three Arms, I'm sure they'll have no trouble whatsoever. For now, we should do what we do best." Cordelia said as a flaming fireball slammed onto the enemies' Wyvern Rider.

"Well… alright." Sumia nodded.

* * *

_"Alright you Plegian creeps! See how you like this!" Sully yelled stabbing a mercenary with her lance, skewering him, before slumping dead. "Yeah!" She cheered._

_"Sleep in peace." IXA said shooting a barrage of bullets at some Plegians soldiers before dropping dead. Then she changed her IXA Calibur to Sword Mode before putting in the Fuestle in her belt._

**I–X–A C–A–L–I–B–U–R: R–I–S–E U–P!**

_As the insignia appeared behind her, it shined brightly, enough to blind the enemies in front of her. Getting into her stance, she, Lon'qu and Frederick dashed forward, slashing away when the chance was given to them. Heck, even Donnel shoved his makeshift lance onto one of them and Kellam pierced through his lance onto a General._

_As soon as the light faded away, most of the enemies surrounding them have already slumped dead. "There's still more coming towards us…" Lon'qu noticed._

_"But even so, we have to press on." Kellam got out._

_"Yeah, and these guys ain't gonna make it easy!" Donnel added while fixing his pot on his head._

_"Truly… must this war continue on for the sake of peace?" IXA pondered._

_"I do not know, milady, but they leave us not much of a choice. But no matter what, I will protect you from harm." Frederick assured while he stood next to her, with an axe in hand. "That, I promise you as a man."_

_"I know you will." IXA said._

* * *

**WAKE UP!**

_Rey_–_Kivat played the wheezy whistle sound and the chains around Rey's wrist shattered to reveal her claws. Meanwhile, Olivia was trying to trying to use the steel fans Rey gave her, trying to slash at them with the fans while dancing, but having some difficulty._

_"Hey, lookie here! She's having trouble dancing along!" one of the Plegians mocked her after they dodged around from the swings made from Olivia's dancing._

_"Should we 'teach' her about 'it'?" another one suggested; seeing as they have other thoughts about her. Olivia took a few steps back after she heard them chuckle._

_"U–Um…" Olivia said, trying to say something but–_

_*SWOOSH!*_

_A few arrows passed by Olivia's left arm, hitting the targets with ease. She turned around and noticed Virion unleashing a few arrows._

_"Cowards, the lot of you! Trying to lay your hands on this innocent dancer is unforgivable!" Virion shouted._

_Meanwhile, Rey unleashed her Blizzard Claw Execution on a few more Plegian soldiers, their injuries freezing, before they dropped dead. "Hmph… weak." Rey scoffed._

_"Indeed, milady. That is why we must deliver this gruesome judgment upon them…" Rey–Kivat said as she looked up at the enemies nearby._

* * *

_"HIYAH!" Vaike shouted as he chopped down another one on the head, denting the helmet and at the same time, killing the enemy with one swift move. "Oh yeah!_ Now_ you know what the Teach can really do!"_

_"Yes, Gregor see what you can do!" Gregor laughed after he slashes one of the enemies away, despite having cuts on his arm. "You see? Gregor can do things with ease!"_

_"And the wounds on your arm?" Vaike asked._

_"Oh?" Gregor looked at his arm. "Gregor did not notice cuts on arm! It shows Gregor is tough man, yes?"_

_"What if you didn't notice you've been stabbed with a lance?" Stahl sweat dropped._

_"No worries. Happens to Gregor all the time." Gregor laughed heartily._

_"That's what I'm worried about…" Stahl said, as his sweat drop got larger._

_"At least _someone's_ happy…" Rey added and raised her claws up high, confronting the enemy once again. "And you all should stay down as you _should_ be!" She shouted before she ran to them._

_"Here's the cut of the day!" Anna said happily, slashing her sword diagonally onto one of the enemy's throats. After that, she immediately parried one of the enemies' slash with her wavy sword. _

_At first it looks she's at a disadvantage while some of the Plegians advanced. Midway through, Libra swings his Bolt Axe down hard and Kiva–la also aided him by slashing them out from the sky. "Are you alright, Anna?" Libra asked._

_"No worries." Anna cheekily smiled. "Still open for business. Let's have these Plegians pay us back with interest."_

_"Uh… right." Libra said as they dashed forward._

_"HAAAAH!" Kiva–la yelled as she used her energy wings to fly and slash at a few Wyvern Riders and Dark Fliers, before they plummet down to the ground. "Ha! How do you like that?!" She boasted._

_*BOOM!*_

_"Gwah!" Kiva–la cringed in pain as the unexpected blast behind her, startled her. "Where did you guys come from?!" she said annoyed after seeing another Dark Flier appear behind her._

_"Does it matter? Just as long as you are out of the way, strange warrior, things would be easy for us to move on." the Dark Flier said._

_"You just picked the wrong day to mess with me! Storm–sama is depending on me, so you're just a nuisance!" Kiva–la got out as she wielded her saber and she immediately flew towards the Dark Flier, as the latter also prepared herself for a dark magic spell onto her._

_"Man–spawns, feel the pain I felt for years!" Panne growled angrily in her beast form; slashing them out with her sharp claws before she pounced onto one of them, biting their heads before ripping them apart. As the battle continued on, she used her hind legs to kick the remaining ones away and at the same time, blind them with sand._

_"Time to turn up the heat!" Nowi roared out and without hesitation, not only she crashed head first onto the cavalries, she also spewed out flames onto their Great Knights, roasting them within their armor and their horses. Screams of pain can be heard within the tin mail as she pressed forward to her next target._

_"Hiyah!" Lissa shouted out loud, whacking one of the enemies with her staff onto their heads and Maribelle also came to her aid by using her umbrella to joust them away for her safety. "Thanks, Maribelle! Never thought of you using your umbrella as a jousting weapon!"_

_"Well as they always say darling: expect the unexpected." Maribelle said._

* * *

_"Come now, fake Kings! Is that all you got?!" Rook taunted. Saga and Dark Kiva were facing Rook and most of the time Rook was just fooling with them. With Saga's Jacorder in Bute Mode kept, he kept swinging around onto his target, only to have it either dodge to the side or parry it with both of its katars. Dark Kiva also advanced forward with his kicks onto his target, but it didn't seem to work at all; only to deliver back the damage to him instead with ease._

_"Gah!" both Dark Kiva and Saga shouted as they ended up being flung back from the slashes made by Rook._

_"Is that the best both of you can really do?!" Rook mocked, only to have a few dark blasts aiming at it, but it was able to deflect most of the attacks to another way. Tharja was the one who delivered the attack as trails of dark aura was seen on her hands._

_"For a mere freak, you know how to defend yourself. Of all things I have to learn to tolerate, you hurting Storm is one thing I can't tolerate!" Tharja said as both Dark Kiva and Sagark stood up from where they fall._

_"You really think you're better than us!?" Dark Kiva said as he takes out the Fuestle from its holder. "You're just underestimating us!"_

_"And we'll show _you _how it is supposed to be done!" Saga said as he also takes out a Fuestle and both Riders slotted it into their partners, letting out the tune within the Fuestles to chime in._

**WAKE UP!**

**WAKE UP TWO!**

_With both declarations made, Saga got into his stance while Dark Kiva crossed his arms. When that happened, day turned to night, accompanied by hazy bloody red with red moon up in the sky. Rook also anticipated this Wake Up call; sharpening its katars up and it immediately dashed forward._

_"I won't let you!" Rook shouted._

_"Think again!" Tharja shouted casting multiple orbs of darkness at Rook, to which he deflected with his katar daggers, but the dark orbs separated into mini dark orbs before they exploded all over his body._

_"Gaaah!" Rook roared in pain._

_"Fufufu… did you _really_ think I would stay on the same technique?" Tharja chuckled while she continued to rain down more dark blasts on Rook._

_"It's getting ANNOYING!" Rook growls angrily._

_"You're welcome." Tharja smirked._

_"Gotcha!" Saga shouted wrapping his Jacorder in Bute Mode around Rook's waist and the Kiva insignia appeared above. Saga jumped into the insignia and came out of the other side while raising Rook._

_"You think you can defeat me?!" Rook demanded._

_"Don't know. We'll see!" Dark Kiva said as he jumped and a Kiva insignia appeared behind Storm. "Take this! King's Burst End!" With a quick dive towards the target, it looked like the double Wake Up call should do the trick, but–_

_"I'm not _that_ easy to defeat!" Rook growled angrily as it used brute force to not only break the binds around it, but was also able to raise both of its arms to hold up its defense, stopping the kick in midair._

_"W–What?!" Saga said in surprise._

_"He's able to stop it?!" Dark Kiva said surprised too._

_"I ain't called Rook for no reason!" Rook said as he swung Dark Kiva on his feet before letting go, making him fly into Saga._

_"Storm!" Tharja cried out._

_At that point, four orbs of golden light were shot from a distance along with a few missiles towards Rook and made a direct hit. Castle Doran roared coming to their aid while Shoo Doran fired some orbs of light at Rook too._

_"Hmph…" Rook got out as it leaped back from each blast aiming at it. Once the attack was out of range, it stood tall and looked at its arms. "I'm impressed. That kick was really gonna shove my arms off and if I didn't raise my defense, I could've been in serious damage."_

_"Storm, my dark prince! Are you alright?!" Tharja asked._

_"Yeah… peachy…" Dark Kiva got out._

_"Mind getting yourself off of me? You're pinning me down here…" Saga got out._

_"Eh?" Dark Kiva said, before noticing. "Ah, warui na." He said as he got off of him and helped Saga up._

_"Well, I think I had enough fun for one day. I'll see you later. Ja nee~." Rook said happily before skipping away._

_"Matte!" Saga said ready to go after him, but Dark Kiva stopped._

_"We'll deal with him later. Look." Dark Kiva pointing at a direction. Saga looked and noticed that the Shepherds were all moving into the castle. "Looks like the Plegian army's losing and they're moving into the castle."_

_"Yeah, I see it. We better get going too." Saga agreed._

* * *

*During the midst of battle*

As Chrom, the Three Arms, and I walk cautiously into the castle; being aware of an ambush tha might be prepared by Gangrel along the way, we continued moving along the hallway. "So far, so good… there's not much of an ambush as we thought it would be…"

"Yeah! And look at all of these _huge_ pictures here!" Bashaa said as there's a lot of his ancestor pictures or previous Plegia rulers here.

"Yes, and they've continued to appear across the hallway…" Garuru got out.

"Are these previous kings cruel as Gangrel?" Dogga pondered. "Maybe as cruel as the past Fangire King?"

"Don't know… but all I know is that we need to stop _this_ king." I said. The five of us continued going down the hallway until we came to a large set of doors. "This must lead to the Throne Room."

"Allow me." Dogga said as he stepped forward and the rest of us stepped back. Dogga pulled his arm back before thrusting forward, banging the door open with one punch and the doors flung open the reveal the Throne Room. Inside, on the other end of the room, on the throne was none other than the Mad King.

"Gangrel!" Chrom yelled as we five ran and stopped at the middle of the throne room.

"You reign of terror ends now Gangrel!" I shouted.

When I saw him, he was sitting on his throne with one leg on the resting arm, sipping his wine before looking at us with his sly smirk. "Ah, you're finally here! Took you long enough!" Gangrel said as he threw away the empty cup on his back.

Ramon then seemed to remember something. "Ne, ne! Where did that woman go?"

"Oh, her?" Gangrel said while he raised his eyebrow. "She said she had some business of sorts, so I don't mind her too much." He waved off like it was nothing. "And besides, without her around, I should have _all_ the fun for myself!"

"Well you're not gonna have _any_ fun once we beat you!" I shouted.

"Oh I beg to differ." Gangrel chuckled. "But come to think of it, I'm not ready yet, so I'll have minions play with you first." With a snap of his fingers, his elite Plegian soldiers came out of hiding from the shadows. There were many and they surrounded us in a circle, while the five of us were back–to–back.

"Figures…" Jiro scoffed.

"We're surrounded." Dogga added.

"Mou~! That's not fair!" Bashaa whined.

"It isn't, but then that's the whole point! Hahahahahahahaha!" Gangrel laughed.

"Think you can handle this many Kurogasa?" Chrom asked.

"Well, it _would_ be trouble if one _more_ showed up." I said.

"Hmph. Then that'll be the one _I'll_ take care of." Chrom scoffed good–naturedly.

"What. You're fighting too?" I joked.

"Why not? He still owes me his life for his actions." Chrom joked back.

"And I will not let any one of these fools to lay a hand on you, Kurogasa–dono." Garuru added.

"Yep! What he said!" Bashaa chirped.

"So rest assured, Kurogasa–dono. You'll be alright." Dogga also assured.

"Thanks you guys." I thanked.

"So you ready?" Chrom asked.

"Let's do this!" I shouted then all five of us charged at the soldiers.

"Kill 'em!" Gangrel commanded his soldiers while still sitting on his throne, watching us for his entertainment.

"Let's start washing them away!" Bashaa said happily while dodging one of the lances stabbing at him, only to have him grab it and spewed high pressure water from his mouth right into their faces. That made the soldier's neck snap and also shoves them aside.

"It has been quite a while since I feasted on your souls…" Garuru said while getting into his position, claws out. One of the soldiers tried to cleave him down with an axe in his hand, only to have his chest armor clawed out, with a soul trapped within his claws. Once he pulled it out, while Garuru devoured the soul, the attacking soldier slumped down onto the ground, lifeless.

As some of the archers shoot out the arrows onto Dogga's chest, followed by sniper shots and the javelin crushing at his chest, it was all for naught as all of those arrows ended up snapping in half and not even _one_ pierced through him. "Now, it's _my_ turn!" Dogga roared, delivering electricity to them and spreading it in full power. Moments later, those who have been caught in the line of fire end up falling onto the ground, 'well done' one should say.

Meanwhile, Chrom slashed out multiple soldiers with Falchion thanks to me giving them a few punches and kicks to disorient them.

"Let this Kivat fight too!" Kivat said as he got off from his perch and started flying around the soldiers hitting them with his wings. "Take this! Kivat Kick!" He shouted, doing his Rider Kick on a soldier's eyes blinding him, before Chrom slashed him with Falchion.

"Nice work Kivat!" Chrom praised.

"Thanks!" Kivat thanked him as he dodged another swing onto him, only to deliver another kick onto the soldier's face.

"Gah!" the soldier grunted in pain while stumbling backwards as I kick him hard off the window, letting that soldier plunge down to his death.

"Ba, ha, ha! Who would've thought that bat is something?! Now I craved for that power _more_!" Gangrel laughed while enjoying the view."

"Well, you're not getting him!" I shouted.

"Really… We'll see about that." Gangrel said.

"And we'll make sure that doesn't happen with the rest of our friends!" A voice shouted. I turned to see, to my surprise Dark Kiva, the Riders, and the Shepherds coming into the throne room to help out. "Hey buddy, need a hand?" Dark Kiva asked.

"You guys!" I shouted as the rest of the Plegian soldiers are looking at them.

"And I thought you guys have already finished your business here…" Saga added.

"What took ya so damn long to handle this mess?!" Sully scolded. "These bunch of wussies aren't _that_ hard to beat with that fancy armor of yours!"

"To be honest, we just got here ourselves." I laughed sheepishly.

"Seriously?" Dark Kiva asked.

"Tell us later! Less talking, more arse kicking!" Sully shouted charging at one of the soldiers, skewing him with a lance.

"These fools don't have any idea who they're dealing with… might as well teach them a lesson about _never_ getting close to him." Tharja chuckled as she blasted away her enemies with her dark magic, making sure _none_ of the enemies are within Dark Kiva's range to harm him.

"It would seem like so." Libra added.

"Oh, crap! What about–"

"Don't worry about the two. The Khans are leading the Feroxi soldiers to clean up the mess." Rey–chan added.

"Well, this is getting more interesting!" Gangrel laughed as he stood up from his throne, with his sword in hand. "I might as well join in the fun."

"Finally, deciding to fight this time?" I scoffed.

"HA! You'd lose anyway! Clinging to each other won't save you maggots when the boot falls!" And when that, he charged towards… me? I quickly managed to dodge his sword swing in the nick of time. "One way or another, I _will_ have your armor! And I'll start my collection by killing you first!"

"Can you just stop craving for me already?!" Kivat said in annoyance.

"No can do, batty. That nut bar over there, literally wanna have you in his sticky fingers, ruling the kingdom with the profound power." Gaius added while shoving one of the thieves to the front, prompting them to be killed by Gregor that was behind him.

"Not if _I_ have anything to say about it!" Chrom shouted as he parried the next blow that was aiming at me with his Falchion, pushing Gangrel back and dodging one of my kicks with ease. As Gangrel escaped the attack with a back flip, he looked at Chrom with his usual glare.

"You want to play with me _that_ badly? Fine! Come, princeling! I've sharpened my sword just for you!" Gangrel mocked.

"My sister wished for our people to know peace, Gangrel." Chrom said as he lowered his head… only to snap back up and glare at the Mad King. "But as long as you draw breath, it can never come. For Ylisse!" He shouted as Chrom ran forward.

"Hey, Kiva! Use this!" Saga shouted after he killed one of the enemies with the hang time using his Jacorder in Bute Mode; throwing the sword to me, for me to use. "You might wanna keep your head intact!"

"Otouto, you use this too!" I heard Nee–san shouts, throwing her IXA Caliber to me, to which I caught it in my hand.

"Arigatou Nee–san!" I thanked.

"Just get going already!" Kiva–la–chan urged.

"We don't have all day to say thanks right now!" Nowi added.

"Slay that man-spawn for her sake." Panne in her beast mode told me.

"Right." I said then charged in at Gangrel, while dual wielding Jacorder and IXA Calibur in hand.

"Oho, ho~! What's this I'm seeing? Trying to gang up on me with both weapons in hand?" Gangrel said interested as he avoided both attacks coming at him. With only one sword, and Chrom and I having three, it didn't help one bit as he easily dodged down, swinging his sword around and landed a blow on me while Chrom kept his defense up.

"Even with us having three swords, he's still as agile as he is." Chrom pointed out while looking at me. "Don't you feel like you are having a hard time dual wielding them?"

"Not really, no." I said. Watching Kirito from Sword Art Online do his dual sword techniques for a while can help you out in the long run.

"Come now, is that the best you got?" Gangrel taunted.

"There's more where _that_ came from!" Chrom shouted as he and I charged at him again.

The battle continued on with both swords clashing at the middle, creating sparks along the way. Chrom did the vertical slash, diagonal ones and even the 'V' cut; all being parried with ease by Gangrel. He even mocked him by yawning to annoy us further.

"Come now, this is the very best you can do now? Even your dead _sister_ would put up a good fight!" Gangrel laughed, making Chrom furious.

"Don't you _dare_ say her name, you fiend!" Chrom shouted as both men picked up the pace with their clashing swords.

"Chrom! I'll help!" I shouted as I also ran forward. Once I was within range, though, Chrom got kicked away with Gangrel's back kick and then shifted his attention to me.

"Here comes the freak show! The only one who would don in that spectacular armor is yours truly! Besides, I _am_ the King, after all!" Gangrel mocked.

"You're the king that _must_ be put down!" I shouted while getting into my stance with two swords in my hand.

"Let'' see what you can _really_ do!" Gangrel continued to mock me as it's our turn to have a fight of our own.

I started off with a cross slash with both swords in my hand and he countered one with a quick thrust of his. Both of us are able to dodge and we continued on with me doing some front flips while swinging my swords down. He already seen it coming and side stepped while tackling me to the side. That annoyed me as I start to spin around while spreading my swords wide, but to his eyes my moves are pretty much predictable. Waiting for his chance, he comes in and parried one of my swords with his, easily hitting my helmet with an elbow strike, before disarming both of them with ease. This made me drop the swords and hits where the sun, don't shine. Sure, the armor lessens the pain, but a low blow?

"What's the matter? Already kneeling down in front of me?" Gangrel chuckled. "That's rich!" he added while kicking me hard on my helmet, making me skid across the hallway.

"Kurogasa!" Chrom shouted as he looked at me for a moment. "Are you okay?"

"I'm good… I think…" I assured him.

Meanwhile, Gangrel puts his sword back to its sheath and took both of the swords I dropped earlier, examining it. "Such swords… fit _perfectly_ for me!"

"Will you stop talking about yourself?!" I snapped. "It's getting annoying!"

"Heh, for you!" Gangrel shouted as he made a mad dash with two weapons in hand. Chrom tried to barge in with Falchion and stepped forward to counter the attack. Gangrel saw it coming; parrying with one of Chrom's strong slash with the IXA Calibur while trying to poke Chrom around with the Jacorder in the other hand. Chrom was able to dodge it with ease for the first few moves. But the tables have turned to Gangrel's favor once he accidentally turned the Jacorder into Bute Mode. As the binding wrapped around his waist, not only Chrom received some shock on it, but with a quick yank, Chrom was thrown to the other side, crushing onto the table.

"Such weaponry you have! Now I crave more!" Gangrel laughed once the Jacorder reverted back to normal. He then looked at the IXA Calibur. "I wonder what power _this_ trinket possesses."

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" I shouted as I dashed forward, trying to land some blows on him.

After a few kicks and punches missing my mark, he retaliated back with a quick stab onto my chest armor with the Jacorder and somehow activated it again to wrap my waist around with it and he gets an idea of making me dangle in the air by hanging me up there.

"Hah! What's the matter? Didn't you say you wanna teach me a good lesson, weakling?!" Gangrel shouted while looking at the IXA Calibur in his hand while he used his foot to keep Jacorder from skidding away from my fall. He then noticed something on it. "A trigger?" he pondered and once he pulled down on it, a stray bullet crashed onto one of the enemy's head, killing him. His smile grew wider as he turned it around, aiming at me. "Let's see how you like _this_!" With a pull of a trigger, a rain of bullets crashed on not only me, but on my armor.

"Otouto!" IXA–neesan cried out as she ran towards Gangrel while placing a Fuestle in her belt.

**I–X–A K–N–U–C–K–L–E: R–I–S–E U–P!**

The Knuckle crackled with electricity as she took it off the belt ready to punch Gangrel.

"I don't think you can help him without _your_ weapon in my hand!" Gangrel got out as he aimed at IXA–neesan and scrambled the shots at her. Luckily, Kellam appeared from out of nowhere; raising his shield in front of her and both Miriel and Ricken reinforced it.

"Thank you." IXA–neesan thanked.

"You're welcome, Sister. We Shepherds must protect each other from harm…" Kellam got out as Gangrel scoffed.

"Hmph, lucky save." Gangrel got out as he let go of his footing, releasing Jacorder back to sword mode and I dropped down to the ground, wincing in pain and smoke rose from my armor. "What's the matter? Where did you heroic action go, mongrel?!" Gangrel threatened as he stomped my helmet. "WHERE DID IT GO?! Entertain me more!" He shouted while continuing stomping on it until it cracked my helmet my helmet. The left lens of my armor chipped off while he continued to stomp hard and laugh about it.

"Kono yaro!" Dark Kiva growled. "Leave him alone!" He took his Wake Up Fuestle and placed it in Kivat II's mouth.

**WAKE UP ONE!**

The tune played and Dark Kiva's fist was imbued with darkness as he charged towards him. "Darkness Hell Crash!" He yelled, pulling back his arm for the punch.

As he kept his footing onto my helmet, he aimed the IXA Calibur at him, unleashing numerous shots at him. Sure, his fist might take the blow, but with endless ammo from the Calibur, it would be sooner or later that he was pushed back and the rain of bullets hit him mercilessly. With that result, he ended up tumbling down to the ground.

"Hah! Gimme a break!" Gangrel scoffed as he looked at the trail of smoke coming out from the barrel. It was then he got himself an idea. By holding onto my armor, he dragged me somewhere, making me lie on the floor, facing… Chrom? Wait, why is he going to him?

*BANG!*

"GAH!" Chrom shouted in pain, after receiving the shot on his shoulder while Gangrel laughed. In my current condition, I'm feeling really weak after the curb stomp and my whole body was in pain after that rain of bullets.

"Chrom!" Lissa exclaimed.

"One move, and the princeling is dead!" Gangrel shouted as Chrom held onto his shoulder in pain. Blood trickled down as I watched helplessly. "You better look closely because right now, his life is now under my mercy!"

"Damn you Gangrel!" I gritted.

"Damn _me_?!" Gangrel laughed. "Damn _yourselves_ for even _thinking_ about facing me!"

Damn, what should I do?! What do I do?!

"Now then, let's see if we could negotiate for something that I want…"

* * *

_Inside Castle Doran, the ceiling inside the castle started to rubble down, as if it's making its way out of the ceiling. The web of cracks shown on the ceiling and eventually, with one big push, the ceiling crumbled down, letting a small mechanical dragon flutter out from it._

_"Pyun, pyun~! I made it back here!" the mechanical dragon spoke. "Now, time to find him!"_

* * *

"If you want to save him, give me all of your little trinkets! And also…" Gangrel paused, fixing his eyes on IXA–neesan as a smirk appeared on his face. "A king like me needs a _beautiful_ queen at my side and I think I have _someone_ in mind!"

"You can't be serious!" Frederick got out, furious.

"Oh, I'm _damn_ serious alright! I don't give a damn about what _you_ think! I _always_ get what I want! And sister, I've seen your beauty and with you on my side, there would be _no one_ that can stop us!" Gangrel laughed, thinking that he has this all in the bag.

"I will not letting you lay your hands on my sister!" I shouted, only to have a few shots hit my helmet.

"Otouto!" IXA–neesan cried out.

"So, what's it going to be, Sister?" Gangrel threatened, aiming the gun on my face between the hole, on my helmet while he smirked. "It's your decision."

"Nee–san…" I got out. Damn it, no! This can't be happening.

"TA–DAAAAAAA! Doramachikku ni ikimashou (Time for a dramatic entrance!)" A voice cried out, surprising everyone. At that point, a small golden… mechanical dragon came in?! Wait, that's–

"Pyun~ pyun~ Tension Fortissimo!"

"Tatsulot!" Dark Kiva cried out.

"Tatsulot?" The Shepherds asked.

"'That's a lot'?" Gangrel misheard as the small dragon rammed his head to Gangrel's head, making him flinch in pain as he had to take a few steps back from the pain.

"D–Dare?!" Kivat said as I slowly stood up. Tatsulot then swooped and broke the chains on my shoulder armor. They then unfolded and became golden bat wings and the wings also released a swarm of golden bats.

Tatsulot flew around me and I raised my left arm, allowing the dragon to attach to it. "Hen~shin!" shouted Tatsulot as the golden swarm returned.

The bats first covered my legs in golden boots with silver feet that had blades on the back of the ankles. Then my torso armor turned gold with a red chest plate resembling the unsealed state of my boot while also gaining golden gauntlets. The bats enveloped my helmet, turning my visor red while the lenses fixed itself; with extra red fangs, trimmed in white with a golden crescent moon ornament resting on top where the bat head was. The mouth guard also became pitch black. My shoulder armors were now spiked and Kivat's eyes were now a mixture of red, blue, green and purple. Finally, with a wave of my left arm, flames burst from my back and became a blood red cape before a golden shockwave of aura burst out of me. I had achieved my final form.

I am now Kamen Rider Emperor Kiva!

* * *

**BGM: Supernova by Tetra Fang**

"Whoa!" Lissa said surprised.

"Truly indeed. He has finally reached your level now, shounen." Kivat II said to Dark Kiva.

"Yeah, hope is finally shining on us." Dark Kiva replied as Gangrel rubbed his head in pain and noticed my glowing armor in front of him.

"What is _this_?!" Gangrel exclaimed in surprise.

"That's no way to talk to an Emperor!" I taunted.

"Emperor?!" Gangrel said in disbelief.

"That's right! I am Kamen Rider Emperor Kiva!"

Gangrel looked at me with such glee in his eyes, fascinated. "I see now…"

"Oh boy, here we go again…" Kivat complained.

"The golden shine, the magnificent armor! I _must_ have it! I _MUST_ HAVE IT _ALL_!" Gangrel shouted as he shot out bullets onto me, which did only little damage this time. "What?!" Gangrel said in disbelief as I walked towards him.

"Sorry, but that won't happen to me again…" I muttered coldly as I punched him, making him stumble back while he let go of the IXA Calibur and I caught, before throwing it to IXA–neesan and she caught it.

"You think you can defeat me?!" Gangrel spat.

"I _know_ I can." I said.

"Let's see if you can worm, your way out with _this_!" Gangrel shouted as he used the Jacorder in Bute Mode, trying to wrap it around my waist. Instead, I caught it with my arm, as a satisfied look was on his face. "Time to see if a bat like you can fly!"

"I'm not going anywhere this time…" I added as he tried to pull it back, but to no avail. Even with the electricity running through the whip, without the true owner holding the weapon to amplify it to the max, this one was nothing more than a static shock. To return the favor, I yanked _him_ towards _me_, making him fly towards me. Within range, I delivered one of my back kicks onto his face, sending him flying towards his throne and crash landed pretty bad.

"That is quite a spectacle view." Virion added.

"Yeah, little tyke means serious business here!" Vaike got out.

"H–He does look a bit scary, though…" Olivia said.

"It's alright. He is on our side." Stahl reminded.

"Kurogasa…" Cordelia got out.

"Since every single one of these man–spawns are down and dead, we must leave this final battle to him." Panne suggested, as everyone agreed.

"_NO_ ONE SHOULD BE BETTER THAN ME! NO ONE!" Gangrel shouted angrily after he pushed himself up, glaring at me.

"Well you're wrong!" I shouted. "You've lost Gangrel! And your reign of terror is over!" I then raised my left arm and pulled on Tatsulot's horn and a spinning reel spun inside Tatsulot's back before it stopped on the red emblem.

**WAKE~ UP FE~VER!**

"Wake up fever?" Lissa said, confused.

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?" Anna asked.

"Is bat boy getting fever? Is bad, no?" Gregor pondered.

"Wake Up Fever! It's the finishing move!" Dark Kiva got out with excitement as I ran towards Gangrel in full throttle.

At first, I delivered a few vicious kicks of my own onto Gangrel's body, to which he blocks with his wavy sword. As I delivered another kick on it, this time, not only the sword he defended himself with got shattered, but the kicks also connected all over his body, forcing him to lean back against the wall. With each kick connecting, he let out a grunt in pain, followed by the sound of his shattering bone. His mouth flow out blood and the wall behind him crack wider than ever. With a thrust side kick, not only the kick pierced through his body, but at the same time, the wall behind him crumbled down, plunging down for his death.

"I'm not done with you yet!" I shouted as make a chase and fell down fast.

"Kurogasa!" I heard Chrom calling my name, but I ignored it. Positioning my drop kick onto my target, blades appeared out from the sides of my boots.

"Know your place Gangrel! Emperor Moon Break!" I shouted. Slicing away not only his armor, I made cuts all over his body, exposing his bare body with a hole in his stomach. My target this time: The heart.

With one last push, Gangrel crushed down onto the ground, with my drop kick connecting on him. The pressure of the kick not only kicked the wind out of him, but also let his intestines out from his stomach, making his eyes bulge wide open. When I did a back flip, the Kiva insignia was printed on his back, letting me know my job was done.

**End BGM**

* * *

"Whoa, aibou! That's an overkill!" Kivat said as I stepped forward, glaring down on the soon–to–be–dead Gangrel.

"F–Fool… I'm supposed to be superior. You are… nothing… as is that fool of a prince… the people care not for him… As every man lives and dies: …alone…" And with that, crackles of red electricity appeared all over his body. Probably from the remaining energy of the red energy blades that were on the side of my boots. This shocked Gangrel and he screamed an excruciating and agonizing scream before…

*SPLAT!*

His whole body exploded, and even his _organs_ exploded too. Thankfully, it didn't get on my armor.

"It's done, aibou." Kivat said as he and fluttered away from my belt and arm, canceling my transformation and I looked at the horizon, noticing most of the soldiers looking at me in disbelief.

"Yeah." I said before I looked at the battlefield. "The war's over! Drop your weapons! The king before you has been slain!"

"You heard the boy, you oafs! Do as he says!" I heard Flavia shouted while heading my way.

"The battle is a success, huh?" Basilio said with his bright smile.

"Yep. It's over…" I sighed in relief, as I plopped down on my butt.

"That was great there!" Tatsulot cheered.

"Thanks Tatsulot…" I smiled.

"Otouto!" Nee–san called out. I turned my head to see Nee–san and the Riders out of their armor and the Three Arms and Shepherds run up to me.

"Minna…" I got out.

Nee–san is practically tackled me down and hugged me tightly, not wanting to let go of me.

"Yeouch, that's some tackle…" Kivat sweat dropped.

"She's pre~tty!" Tatsulot complimented as Nee–san broke the hug and looked at me worriedly.

"Otouto, you could've killed yourself and you scared me to death! Please don't do something like that, alright?" Nee-san said.

"Sumanai…" I smiled sadly.

"And here I thought _I'd_ overdo things." Storm sweat dropped looking at, well… what's left of King Gangrel.

"Yeah… now if you all don't mind, I'm passing out for a bit." I said, and I did just that, with a smile knowing that for now, the world felt right.

* * *

_Meanwhile, as the enemy soldiers were putting their weapons down, another one dashed to the recovered Chrom. "Sire, the remaining Plegian forces are surrendering en masse!" the soldier said saluting him._

_"Order our forces to cease fighting at once." Chrom commanded._

_"Yes, sire!" he said before he picked up the pace. Lissa approached Chrom._

_"Hey, Chrom? Is it over?" Lissa asked ._

_"Yeah, Lis. It's over. The war is over now." Chrom assured, to which Lissa sighed in relief._

_"It's a good thing too…" Lissa added. Both siblings look up high into the sky, seeing the clouds forming on the bright blue sky. "Do you think Sis would be happy for our job well done?"_

_"Yeah. I think Emm is smiling up there. I'm sure of it…" Chrom got out._

_At that point, Flavia and Basilio met up with Chrom. "Then it's finished. Once their messenger delivers our terms, that's it. We put an end to this bloody business, once and for all."_

_"We've won…" Chrom muttered. "Yet, somehow I don't feel like celebrating."_

_"Victory can be bitter as well as sweet, boy. It's good you learn that now." Basilio said._

_"Regna Ferox lost many good soldiers today. We need to see to our dead. Then it's time to attend to the living and rebuild our army." Flavia added._

_"I'm sorry, Flavia." Chrom apologized. "Your sacrifice will not be forgotten. Ylisse will compensate your nation in whatever fashion–"_

_"Oh? In that case, how about you hand over the Fire Emblem and we'll call it even?" Flavia laughed making Chrom deflate a bit. "…Hah! Just a little Feroxi humor. Don't worry about our finances, Chrom. Reparations will fall to Plegia, and I've seen their treasury– they can well afford it."_

_"Yes, pity the man who stands between Flavia and a full coffer, boy." Basilio scoffed._

_"Heh, I'll have to remember that when you come to visit Ylisstol." Chrom smirked._

* * *

_"Well, we've done our job here." Saigo shrugged._

_"It would seem so." Aqua nodded in agreement. "Since we have ended the war, we can take a break."_

_"Demo~" Akane whined. "I really miss home~!"_

_"Every one of us are, Akane–chan." Melissa said patting her head gently, smiling. "But I cannot leave this world now. I am engaged to my love one."_

_"Yeah, I gotta agree with Sempai." Storm added. "I'm starting to like this place already."_

_"And why would that be?" Saigo questioned._

_"C'mon, this is one adventure I've been dreaming of for a long time! Just like adventure themed animes!" Storm chirped._

_"Yeah, but… what about our family and friends?" Saigo asked. "They'd be worried."_

_"True…" Aqua said._

_"Saigo, don't you remember what that magic circle thingy look like?" Akane whined._

_"Hm…" Saigo pondered, looking down as he tried his best to remember it. "Well, I can still remember the foundation of the magic circle…"_

_"Oh, that's great!" Akane chirped._

_"BUT! There's one problem…" Saigo added. "The inscriptions of the writings for the ritual is crucial; it's the only thing whether it would work or not. If not accurate, it would cause something else. Hence the reason why I don't wanna do this thing. If I have the picture of the circle, it'd be possible."_

_"In other words, it's impossible." Aqua summed up, which made him nodded in disappointment._

_"Aw~ mou~ I wanna go home!" Akane whined sadly._

_"I know dear, we _all _do." Melissa consoled. "But we can't right now."_

_"We might as well enjoy this world as much as we can." Storm shrugged. "Besides, it's a lot way better than sitting in class."_

_"You still thinking of that?" Saigo deadpanned, looking at him annoyed._

_"What? Sometimes there are things where action speaks louder than words!" Storm explained._

_"That doesn't make much sense…" Akane said with pure confusion… then she clings onto his arm as usual, smiling happily. "…but it doesn't matter! It's Storm–sama!"_

_"Honestly… you're a pain sometimes…" Aqua sighed, striking another nerve on Akane._

_"Ara, ara… let's not fight here again, ne?" Melissa said playing peacemaker._

* * *

_"Captain!" Sumia cried out running over to Chrom._

_"Sumia?" Chrom asked confused, before he was suddenly tackled hugged by her. Though, it wasn't enough to make them fall over._

_"Oh, Captain! You made it! You're safe!" Sumia sobbed hugging Chrom tight._

_"Hoo! Give these two some room!" Flavia whistled._

_"Sumia… you're… choking me…" Chrom got out._

_"Are you hurt? Grazed, even? You look exhausted!" Sumia said worried, looking at him._

_"Chrom?! Say something!" Lissa huffed._

_"I'm trying to!" Chrom cringed._

_"Uh–huh…" Lissa said crossing her arms. "Flavia? Basilio? Maybe we should… you know." She said, gesturing that they should leave Chrom and Sumia alone._

_"Carry on, lovebirds." Flavia smirked._

_"You two play nice now." Basilio laughed, making Chrom and Sumia blush a bit before the three left._

_When the two are left alone, Chrom looked at Sumia and noticed her tearing up. "Hey, are you– come on, don't cry."_

_Sumia sniffled while Chrom helped her out by wiping off her tears. "S–Sorry! I just…"_

_"No, don't apologize." Chrom said while he held her shoulders, as she let out a small yelp. "I've been so worried about everyone else lately… My sister, our party, my people… It feels nice to have someone worry about me." He said as a slight blush appeared on his face, but he couldn't meet his gaze with hers. "Especially someone who I… I mean, someone so… so gifted with pegasi."_

_Hearing that, Sumia kept her gaze locked on him, and felt his pain. While she hugged him, she said, "You've been through so much."_

_"So many have suffered and died because of my actions. Next to my sister's legacy, I feel I'm already a disappointment…" Chrom muttered._

_"But that's not true!" Suma protested, moving his head to look back at her. "Everyone fought so hard for you! Why would we all do that for a man we didn't believe in?"_

_Chrom looked at her for a while before she smiled a bit. "Heh. I see your point… Thanks, Sumia. You always help me see the… brighter side of things." Sumia then held Chrom's cheeks with her hands._

"_To me, _you're_ the brightest thing!" Sumia said before she leaned in, closing her eyes, and kissed Chrom on the lips, making Chrom's eyes widen. At first, he was a bit stunned, but then slowly relaxed as he slowly closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Sumia, returning the kiss._

_After a while, the two broke the kiss as both of them blushed madly while still keeping their gazes locked onto each other. "Sumia…"_

"_Y–Yes?" Sumia stuttered._

_Chrom took a deep breath looking at the Pegasus Knight and spoke, "I'm far from a perfect man, and I know you can do better." He said as he held her hands and placed it onto his chest. "But whenever you're close… you give me strength. So, what I want to ask is… Will you be my wife?"_

_Sumia was stunned for a while until she suddenly hugged him again. "YES! Yes, yes, oh yes!" Sumia said joyfully._

_"Oh, thank goodness!" Chrom sighed in relief as they broke the hug. "I was worried for a second because…" He then decided to stop at that, and change to another subject. "Well, anyway… This is for you." He said, pulling out his rings and puts it on Sumia, surprising her._

_"Y–Your ring? But it bears the Ylissean crest! Chrom, I… I can't take this." She protested._

_"Yes, you can. My parents had it made to celebrate my birth. They wanted me to give it to the woman I would spend my life with. Take it. Please. And know I will love you until the day I die."_

_"Capt– Chrom…" Sumia got out correcting herself. "Thank you. I swear I will return that love to you a hundredfold!"_

_"Then I am a fortunate man. I'll need to ask for a bit of patience for the near future. My first duty must be to heal the scars of war and assume my role for the people. But then, we can begin our life together."_

_"I'll wait as long as it takes! I… I still hardly believe it. This is like a dream. So much pain surrounds us, and yet… I think this is the happiest day of my life."_

_"I feel the same way." Chrom smiled gently. "I know together we can bring joy back to the royal palace. I'll do everything I can to make the castle a happy home for us… my love."_

_"My love." And with that, the two kissed again._

_Unbeknownst to the two, a certain red haired Pegasus Knight saw the whole thing…_

* * *

I slowly opened up my eyes and noticed the whole scenery was now evening. When my view finally cleared up, I noticed I'm inside one of the rooms and I'm feeling energized for no reason. As soon as I got off from the bed, I casually walked out from the room and went straight down the hallway. Along the way, at the end of the hallway, I saw Nee–san and Frederick talk to each other, with a window to shed in some light.

"Milady, the war is over." Frederick said as he held her hands as the two fixed their gaze at each other.

"Yes, my love. It is." Nee–san nodded in agreement. "It has been quite a journey for us."

"Once we have returned to Ylisse, I would like to introduce you and your brother to my parents. I believe they'll be delighted to see both of you." Frederick suggested.

"We would be delighted to meet them." Nee–san smiled.

"What's this about meeting Frederick's parents?" I asked interrupting the two and walking to them.

"Oh, Kurogasa. Good evening." Frederick greeted.

"Ara, otouto. You're awake." Nee–san said.

"Yeah, and had a good nap too…" I added.

"If you have forgotten, Kurogasa; your sister and I are now engaged. So, it is good to let both of you meet with my parents, seeking for their blessings for our marriage. I already know we have yours." Frederick said calmly, without even a hint of annoyance in him.

"Oh… well, sure I have no problem with that." I smiled.

"Thank you Kurogasa." Frederick smiled back.

"It's so nice for things to finally calm down after everything that happened." Nee–san sighed happily,

"Yes, milady. For years to come, I can see peace heading towards us." Frederick added.

"We might not be able to return back home, but I believe… this is what destiny paved out for us." Nee–san said while looking outside of the window.

"Do you truly believe so?" Frederick asked.

"Yes, my love. We are the ones who will shape our destiny; rewrite what has been already written." She said assured with a gentle smile.

"But… Nee–san… what about Tou–san and Kaa–san?" I said worried.

"I know dear. They're probably worried about us. We _all_ want to go home, but we can't. If there was a way, we'd gladly take it." Nee–san said.

"So we're stuck here for possibly the rest of our lives then…" I said sadly. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I like this world, but…"

"I understand, Kurogasa." Chrom's voice said behind me and our attention shifted to him and… Sumia? "Saigo has told me everything; about going back home."

"Chrom…" I said.

"I know things are hard for every Rider and you are worried about getting back home, but even so, most of your friends seem to be alright with staying here." Sumia said while staying close to Chrom.

"She's right. And we might still need your assistance when dire times appear. Until then, I would like you to help us out, my friend." Chrom suggested with a smile.

"I…" I got out, before I smiled a bit. "Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to stay in this world longer."

"Thank you, Kurogasa." Chrom thanked.

"By the way, are you two…" I said, pointing to Chrom then to Sumia.

"Yes, Kurogasa. We're engaged." Sumia smiled.

"Doesn't that sound great, dear?" Nee–san asked happily.

"Yes, and I couldn't be happier for you, milord. You have selected a fine lady to be at your side." Frederick approved.

"Thanks, Frederick. I appreciate it." Chrom nodded before turning to me. "And Kurogasa, I would like for you to be my Best Man at my wedding." He added.

"EH?!" I said surprised.

"Yes, and is it alright for you to be the Maid of Honor, Melissa?" Sumia asked.

"Of course, dear. I would love to." Nee–san smiled, making Sumia happy.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you!" Sumia said happily as she hugged her tightly… well, _too_ tight.

"U–Um, dear… can you loosen up a bit? I–I seem to have trouble here…" Nee–san said, to which Sumia noticed, and immediately backed away.

"O–Oh! Sorry! It's just that… well…" Sumia said looking down for a bit.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"When I asked Cordelia to be my Maid of Honor, she doesn't want to accept it because she said she was a bit busy around that time; probably put on duty to guard us as there might be assassins or something, but at least she will come to our wedding." Sumia said.

"Really?" I asked. _That's_… not like Cordelia.

"Yes." Sumia said sadly as I pondered on this.

"Otouto?" Nee–san asked confused.

"I'm gonna check something out." I said, and with that, I left, leaving the two couples confused.

"I wonder what's wrong with Kurogasa?" Chrom asked.

"I don't know, dear… I don't know…" Nee–san added.

* * *

"HAAH!" Cordelia shouted, hearing her as she trained, throwing her javelin and it hit right on her target.

"Pyun~, pyun~! That's quite a hit, lady~!" Tatsulot complimented.

"It could've been better." Cordelia said.

"Cordelia?" I asked, walking up to her, when I was near her, she immediately grabbed and pointed her lance at me, freaking me out. "Whoa, easy, it's me!" I said raising my hands in defense.

"Oh…" Cordelia said, lowering her lance. "Sorry about that."

"Are you feeling okay?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm quite alright." She replied back as Tatsulot fluttered away.

"Pyun, pyun~! I think I should be elsewhere~!" He said before he took off, leaving us two alone.

"How would I be of a service, Kurogasa?" Cordelia asked as she smiled.

"Cordelia, why didn't you accept to be the Maid of Honor for Chrom and Sumia's wedding?" I asked. Her smile suddenly turned into a frown and turned ready to walk away.

"I don't want to talk about it…" Cordelia muttered before I grabbed her wrist to stop her from leaving.

"Cordelia, please talk to me."

"I said, I don't want to talk about it."

"Ok, now I _know_ that something's wrong." I said.

"N–No, there isn't." Cordelia stuttered.

"Don't lie to me Cordelia. Something's wrong and we both know it." I said. "C'mon. I wanna help you. Tell me what's wrong."

"Please, Kurogasa. Let me–" Before she could finish her words, I pulled her towards me, hugging her. "Kurogasa, let me go!"

"Not until you tell me what's wrong…" I told her. "I want to help you out…"

Yeah, she continued to struggle from my hug, literally trying everything she could to break it. But soon enough, she lessened her shake to break free and finally calmed down, resting her face on my chest. To be honest, this was awkward for me but I stood strong. I can feel something damp on my chest and Cordelia was shaken for a bit. "Cordelia?"

"Sumia…" Cordelia sobbed.

"Huh?"

"Sumia… she… she beat me to Chrom…" Cordelia got out. "Now… I'll never be able to tell Chrom… how I feel."

"I see…" I got out as she continued to sob on me.

"Now, I feel truly bad…" Cordelia added.

"What do you mean?"

"I should be happy for my friend on her marriage with Chrom, but… I made an excuse. I feel like my heart shattered into pieces… I'm lost now…"

"Hey, hey no more crying now." I consoled as she looked at me and I wiped away the tears off her beautiful face. "I don't like it when I see people cry."

"I'm sorry…" Cordelia apologized.

"It's okay. If you need to let it all out, then do it. I'll be here for you for as long as you need me to."

Cordelia went silent for a moment while looking down. In the end, she leaned her head onto my chest, while her hands were gripping onto my sleeves. "Thank you…" Cordelia said as she continued sobbing quietly.

* * *

_Unknown to the two of them, Kivat and Tatsulot were looking at them from afar, hidden from their view. "Good job, aibou. I know you can score some points this way…" Kivat got out._

_"Pyun, pyun~, those two are made for one another~" Tatsulot whispered._

_"Yeah. Both of them share the same thing, Taa–chan: Unrequited love. Maybe this time, things are going to be looking good for them after all…" Kivat said as they continued to watch them happily._

* * *

Ok there we go! The Gangrel has officially come to an end with this chapter! You're probably thinking: What now guys? Well, we got something special planned out for you readers and trust me you'll like it! So until then, get to reviewing!


	18. Xenologue 1: Kiva vs Blade

**TWF:** Yo, what's up? It's time for a special chapter of Awakening of Kiva; the Xenologue. Why 'special', you might ask? It's simple really. This one is purely 100% authentic of our own version of Xenologue and plus, we're also giving you a sneak peek to the future of the previous installment of our series. Ever wonder what happens in the future after Kamen Rider Blade: The Sacred Stones ended? This chapter will unveil it to you all. Consider this the premonition of the Kamen Rider Blade series. But there's one problem though… how do these two different riders meet? It'll be all revealed in this chapter, with a little surprise of its own near the end of the story; both Kiva and Blade. WAKE UP! Break the chains of destiny!

**Fenikkusumaru:** Couldn't have said it better Fang! That's right, Wild Fang and I here to present to you a Xenologue of our own. And yes, as he said before, consider this Xenologue a glimpse on what happens _after_ the events of Kamen Rider Blade: The Sacred Stones. And as for the question on how they all met, well, it's as Wild Fang says. All will be revealed in this chapter. So let's go on and Break the Chains of Destiny _and_ take the Trump Card of Fate!

**TWF:** Don't you mean, becoming the Eternal Trump Card of Hope?

**Fenikkusumaru:** Well, yeah that too, but you know what I mean.

**TWF:** Saa, minna! Ikuze!

**Fenikkusumaru:** Ikuze, ikuze, ikuze!

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

It's been three months since the war ended between Plegia and Ylisse. It was finally over and with the death of the Mad King Gangrel, things are going to be better. It was a joyous moment not only for us, but also for the rest of Plegia. The reason why they're celebrating too is because that Mad King _always_ comes down to their city, taking all of the things he wanted for himself without even paying them or even threatening them to be killed or not. It turns out that before the war occurred, their place was like a living hell under his iron fist. Well, we've gotten rid of the main obstacle, and while Castle Doran flew over some of the villages, we can hear the sound of people cheering for their freedom, knowing the onslaught has finally ended and the Mad King has fallen. A lot of things happened during those three months and I'll break it down for you guy to understand.

Three days after that, Chrom took the crown as Ylisse's new Exalt, to lead his country where Emmeryn left off. Sure, things were hard for him in the beginning as he was still not familiar with some things around here and there, but at least he's getting the flow going, with me and Saigo assisting him. He's really thankful for that and he also declared that all of us Riders are his best friends, especially Saigo and myself. You have no idea how proud I am to be called his best friend, just like how Storm and I are close together as best friends.

Also, since Castle Doran made her appearance, the Shepherds decided to leave their old garrison and use her as their new base, which is located at the open ground, inside Ylisstol. Of course, it started out with people screaming around after seeing a flying castle with a dragon head on it, but Chrom cleared the air and eventually, they started to warm up with her appearance and accepted it as it is. And also, since then, the Three Arms also started walking around the city of Ylisstol, and for the first time since years of staying inside the castle, they smiled, as they were accepted by the society, to the point of them revealing their true forms and everyone was already used to it.

A week later, after Frederick introduced his parents to both Nee–san and I, we decided to live with Frederick's family for the time being, and soon both of them wed. They didn't want anything grand, they just wanted a simple wedding, with Chrom and I as their Best Men while Sumia and Cordelia as their Best Maids. It was a joyous day for them and everyone enjoyed it. Right after the wedding, Virion told us that he'll be returning back to Rosanne to continue his business there. When Nee–san threw the flower bouquet, Sumia was the one that caught it, as the latter blushed… well, that is, she tripped down again…

And speaking of Cordelia, after she told about her hidden pain, both of us were starting to chat more as I learned that she's been quite lonely ever since she joined within the ranks of Pegasus Knights. Even though her best friend joined in, both of them were stationed at different places. Most of the time, Cordelia told me that whenever she complained, the only one that listened to her was her Pegasus, even though it was only one–sided. Even so, she placed priority on her work above all others, but at least she said that she'll be Sumia's Maid of Honor alongside Nee–san. That made Sumia a happy woman.

And on this day, I was assigned by Chrom to join with the new recruits to learn more of Ylisse's swordsmanship, with Saigo, Storm and Aqua–chan. Nee–san had a brilliant idea of teaching Sagark to learn English. That way we can finally understand what Sagark was saying. And guess who's teaching us swordplay right now?

"Come now! Those swings are not good enough to chop your enemy down! It must be swift! Again!"

Yep, you guessed it. It was Frederick. He may be a good brother–in–law outside of harsh training, but when training started, family matters were virtually eliminated, and he pulled ranks on us.

"Come now, Kurogasa! If you can't master the usage of the sword, how would you wield this… 'Combat Sword' of yours?" Frederick scolded.

"It's Zanvat sword." I corrected while deadpanning.

"I'll keep that in mind, now again!"

"Ugh, alright, alright…" I groaned, continuing on with the exercise.

"Hey, look on the upside, at least his training is worth the pain!" Saigo said, trying to cheer me up, only to get a hit on his head with a wooden sword. "Ow!"

"No chatting during training, Saigo!" Frederick sternly added.

"Serves you right…" Aqua–chan said bluntly as she continued to practice her swings.

"At least it's better than getting stalked all the time…" Storm deadpanned, referring to Tharja, who was hiding behind the walls with a slight chuckle.

"She's _still_ stalking you to this day?" I asked incredulously.

"You have _no_ idea what I'm going through…"

"Enough chit–chat! Back to training!" Frederick scolded.

"H–Hai!" Both Storm and I stuttered as we continued to swing our swords swiftly.

During this time, Nee–san was sitting on a chair, with books laid and spread on the table as she pointed to a picture printed on it. Sagark rested on top of her head, which she didn't mind at all, considering that it must've been a habit of his in the first place. "Can you tell me what this is, Sagark?" She asked.

"Ap… ple!" Sagark pronounced happily, despite it difficultly it had to speak.

"Ara, ara… that's correct, dear." Nee–san said happily as she gently rubbed the top of his head, letting the latter purr. "You learn fast, even though it's taking a while."

"Mel… good… tea–cher!" Sagark said happily, to which Nee–san smiled at.

"At least Sagark's learning something new…" Saigo got out.

"Maybe this way, we can _finally_ understand what he's saying…" I said with a slight groan.

"And speaking of which, where's Akane–chan?" Saigo asked.

"Dunno… haven't seen her." Storm added.

"She doesn't want to do the training." I scoffed.

"She doesn't?" Storm and Saigo asked.

"Nope. She said it's gonna make her sweat a lot."

"Isn't that kinda the whole point?" Storm sweat dropped.

*BONK!*

The three of us held our head tightly, cringing in pain after all of us have been bonked on the head. "OW!"

"What did I say earlier about no chatting within the group?" Frederick warned. "I will _not_ let my soldiers slack off and chat idly while within this course of training!"

"Geez, Freddy Bear! Cut us some slack here!" Saigo complained.

"And how many times do I have to tell you to not call me that?!" Frederick asked annoyed.

"Whoa, easy, I'm kidding." Saigo said, raising his hands in defense.

"There is no kidding around in training! Now get back to it."

Man… now I kinda wish _Cordelia_ would train me instead of Frederick. …wait, why did I say that?

* * *

**(Cue in Last Inferno by Ceui)**

**(Instrumental [Starts at 1:30]) **Chains appear one by one, binding and blocking the whole scene before shattering away, revealing the title screen: Awakening of Kiva, and a background of a dark, grey sky. The title then fades away before the camera descends down to a scene.

**(Furikaeru nageki no kouya de)** From the top of a cliff, Lucina looks down sadly at a barren and empty wasteland filled with death and despair.  
**(Matataita kibou no Fragrance)** Lucina then closed her eyes as tears fell from them before the screen faded to black and the tears splashed in the black void, creating multiple ripple effects, changing the black void to the next scene.  
**(Kienaide hakanaki yume demo)** Kurogasa was outside walking on his way to class while thinking about his repeated dreams.  
**(Kanjitai sono nukumori wo)** Storm walks next to Kurogasa and wrapped his arm around his shoulders, followed by Akane ambushing Storm from behind by tackling him, making Storm and Kurogasa tumble down. Melissa who was behind them giggled as Aqua looked at them while reading a book, leaning against a tree, and Saigo looked on as he sat on a tree branch.

**(Michiyuku itoshisa wa Endless Chain)** The sky darkened and the six noticed it. Looking up with determined looks, after Kurogasa, Storm, and Akane got up from the ground; the Outrealm Gate appears in the sky.  
**(Tsunagitai yo kono sadame wo koete) **At the same time, Lucina and the future generation kids also notice the Outrealm Gate opening up. Lucina's group dash towards the gate, while Kurogasa's group willingly let the Outrealm Gate suck them in, flying towards it, triggering to the next scene of seeing Chrom and his group battling with the enemy and both Kurogasa's and Lucina's group arrived and ran towards the battle area.

**(Hanate tokoshie no Paradox)** Kivat, Kivat II, Rey–Kivat, Kiva–la, and Sagark flew fast beside Kurogasa's group. All at the same time, Kurogasa, Storm, and Akane caught Kivat, Kivat II, and Kiva–la, with their hands and the former two let the bats bite their hands before the belts appear around their waist, while Sagark attached to Saigo's waist, Saigo inserting the Jacorder into the side of Sagark, while Rey–Kivat attached to the perch on Aqua's belt hanging upside down, and Melissa punched the IXA Knuckle on the palm of her empty hand before placing it on the belt.  
**(Akaku somaru yami no hazama de)** Stain glass markings appear on Kurogasa's, Storm's, and Saigo's faces, while a pink heart appeared on Akane's forehead, a large snowflake appeared in front of Aqua, and a golden cross shot out from Melissa's belt before they glowed and changed into Kamen Riders. They and the future generation kids assisted Chrom and his group, pushing back the Risen from destroying a village.  
**(Kimi wo omou koto ga yurusareru nara)** Amongst all the fighting, Validar, Aversa, and Arc stand there, the former two having evil smirks on their faces, while an enormous large silhouette of Grima appeared behind Validar, Aversa, and Arc. Its eyes glowing red. Chrom, Lucina, and Kiva charged towards Validar, Aversa, and Arc, as Tatsulot attached to Kiva's left arm, making his armor glow once again, and assume his Emperor Form, before Validar, Aversa, and Arc advanced to _them_.  
**(Yasashiku kuchizukete)** When the two sides clash, a spark of light blinds the whole view.

**(Namida tokasu ame ga sakebu)** The scene changes to an open field with a big tree. A young knight is riding on a horse and noticed Melissa leaning against a tree with Frederick sitting next to her while she held a baby in her arms. The young knight mounts off his horse and walked towards the couple.  
**(Kore ga saigo no Inferno kitto…) **He sits down and leans his head on Melissa's shoulder, which she responds with her leaning on _his _head, resting with a smile. The scene ends with the camera panning out slowly from the small family as the wind blew gently on the leaves of the tree.

* * *

Xenologue 1: Kiva vs. Blade

As soon as training was over, all of the recruits were taking a break. Some were chattering normally and some are even continued practicing with a partner, probably sparring. Most of the time, some new recruits challenged Aqua–chan from time to time, and they tend to bet that should she lose, she'll go on a date with them. Sure, she accepted the challenge; all so that she could workout and since they're underestimating her, all of them ended up falling flat on their backs while Aqua–chan grabbed her boomerang that was flying at her.

"Never… underestimate a woman's capability, soldier…" Aqua–chan warned.

"O–Of course…" the man stuttered in pain.

Meanwhile, it's lunchtime and Frederick, Nee–san, Storm, Saigo and I were having lunch together; all handmade by Nee–san. "Forgive me for the harsh treatment, Kurogasa. It's just my nature to do so; all for the sake of Ylisse and milord Chrom's dream of fulfilling the late Grace's dreams." he apologized.

"I know…" I waved off, taking a bite of my lunch.

"So buddy, you made any moves on Cordelia yet?" Storm teased, which made my food go down the wrong pipe making me choke, while pounding my chest.

"Otouto!" Nee–san panicked as she got behind me doing the Heimlich maneuver.

"Melissa, allow me…" Frederick offered, which she accepts. He did the same thing what Nee–san did earlier but with one push, the food that was jammed in my throat was finally coughed out, as I let out a few bad coughs.

"Otouto, are you alright?" Nee–san said worriedly, as she rubbed my back, trying to ease up the pain on me as Saigo offered a glass of water for me to drink.

"What, too soon?" Storm blurted out loud.

I took the glass that Saigo offered, and I gulped it down, before I panted a heaved sigh of relief.

"You okay?" Saigo asked.

"I'm fine…" I panted before I turned to Storm with a glare and blush. "And what's with you asking if I made a move on Cordelia or not?!"

"I dunno…" Storm shrugged. "You two chat a lot after Sempai's wedding and you guys were having a jolly good time!"

"He's right." Saigo added. "He does raise up some good points."

"That's true. I've seen Cordelia more opened up to you as of late." Frederick noticed.

"If you have trouble about this, maybe I should talk to her for you then, dear?" Nee–san offered. This wasn't helping me out as my blush was getting more obvious.

"This isn't helping…" I grumbled.

"Aw, give my aibou a break." Kivat said as he flew next to me along with Tatsulot.

"Pyun~ pyun~ give Kurogasa–sama some space." Tatsulot added.

"How _can_ we?" Saigo shrugged. "He didn't make a single move on her at all, other than their usual chats."

"That's true, in a way…" Kivat nodded in agreement. "Even with the shy dancer joining the group, I think she has more guts than _you,_ kiddo…"

"Yeah, but unfortunately, she's follow Virion right after our wedding together… by Naga knows what will happen to her…" Frederick got out. Oh yeah, we almost forgot about her. After the wedding, Virion offered Olivia to follow him back to Rosanne instead of her going back to Regna Ferox with Basilio and Flavia.

"Kuro… likes… Cor–delia!" Sagark chirped happily, doing a back flip in mid air before landing back on top of Saigo's head.

"Gah! I'm outta here!" I yelled before I ran off.

"Wait for us!" Kivat and Tatsulot said, going after me.

"Oh dear…" Nee–san murmured.

"Is it a bit too much?" Saigo pondered.

"Jkwepiwjeiwher!" Sagark replied back to Saigo.

"I guess so. As long as he doesn't make a single move on her, maybe there's a chance she'll be nabbed by others…" Saigo said.

"For my brother–in–law's weakness of girls' charms, it would take a while…" Frederick pointed out.

"Maybe I should really discuss this with Cordelia after all…" Nee–san pondered.

* * *

_Inside Castle Doran, Akane was wandering around the castle, spending her time on killing her free time. "Ah mou~! Without technologies around, there's no way I'll be able to kill this boredom!" Akane complained._

_"Ara, ara~. This _is_ the medieval times, Akane__–__chama. Well, other than the kitchenware inside the Castle. And with the people here lacking this kind of advance, I can see where your pain is~" Kiva_–_la cooed._

_"Demo~, I want to spend my time with Storm_–_sama, but he's always going off and training with Kuro! And I don't like training! It makes me sweat and not proper at all!"_

_"You complain a lot, Akane_–_chama~" Kiva_–_la added._

_As the two wandered off, she stumbled on a slightly opened door. Curiosity got the best of her as she peeked inside and noticed Libra doing his prayers. "Wow, he sure kneels for a very long time just for a prayer_…_" Akane commented._

_"Ara~ ara~ you should learn from him." Kiva_–_la said._

_"Huh?"_

_"You need to learn endurance. If he can endure the kneeling, you should be able to endure being in this world."_

_"Pfft, bo~ring!" Akane scoffed. Her reply caused the war monk to cease his prayers, looking at the petite kindly._

_"Oh, Akane. Is that you?" Libra asked, to which the latter replied back by entering into the room._

_"Yeah, you got me." Akane said, looking at him, full of curiosity. "What are you doing?" she asked._

_"Well, I'm praying to Naga for her blessings to protect everyone from harm. Most of the time, it would come true." Libra said kindly._

_"Naga?" Akane asked confused._

_"Yes, she is the Divine Dragon that we Ylisseans pray to." Libra answered._

_"I_… _ see." Akane said. That was the only thing she _could_ say._

_"Care to join me for a prayer, Akane?" Libra asked. As Akane still had some questions_…_ there_ is_ one particular part about what Libra mentioned earlier._

_"When you say the prayers are sent to Naga, did it come true?" Akane asked._

_"Technically, you could say something like that_…_ although; I pray for others than myself." Libra said. "Do you have something in mind to ask? Feel free to ask for her help. I am sure she'll listen to all of your problems."_

_"Uh_…_ sure. I'll be sure to do that." Akane said. In her mind, _'This is great! I can pray to be with Storm–sama forever and it will come true!'_ She thought with glee while she was in her own fantasy._

_"Is there something wrong, Akane?" Libra asked, making Akane snap out of it._

_"H_–_Huh? Oh, i_–_it's nothing. In fact, I think doing a prayer sounds nice right about now." Akane said._

_"That's good to hear." Libra smiled as Akane kneeled down next to him. Even though the ground was rough, she whined about how painful her knee was, and in the end, Libra pointed her to a pillow nearby. After that, Libra resumed his praying and Akane began to pray as well._

_Silence accompanied the small chapel inside Castle Doran._

**BGM: Fire Emblem Awakening OST **–** 62 Kweehahah!**

_A minute has passed by as Libra prayed silently. "Dear Naga, thank you for watching over us, and protecting our friends and comrades."_

_It was then Akane slowly muttered out loud, "Dear Naga, I have prayed to you to gain an answer_… _I pray to you; hoping to be together with Storm_–_sama forever_…_"_

_Hearing this, Libra took a pause, looking at her with confusion. "Um_…_ Akane?"_

_"Everything went well at first. Even though I've been separated from my family and other friends in my world, but with Storm_–_sama nearby, I feel like my world is complete! Well, that is_…_ until that creepy stalker came by_…_"_

_"Oh dear_…_" Libra got out. "This must have been quite disturbing for her these days_…_"_

_Akane continued on with her prayers, ignoring what Libra said. "That creepy stalker_ always_ stalks Storm_–_sama around, scaring him around and not to mention threatens me to fling some curses_… _ I'm surprised to see her stalking him during his sleep! Geez, has the world gone mad already?!"_

_"Um_…_" Libra said confused, still having no idea what Akane's talking about._

_"Ara~, ara~! She's in her Wonderland already~" Kiva_–_la got out._

_"I mean, what's up with her delusional dreams of being together with Storm_–_sama! The only one that's suitable to be with him is none other than his precious Akane_–_chan!" she continued on._

_"Akane, please snap out of it!" Libra got out trying to snap Akane out from getting her 'prayer' going out of control. "Forgive me for my rude actions, but it is all for everyone's sake. She's not listening to what I'm saying_…_" Libra said as he held her shoulders and shook her lightly. Despite his fears of touching anyone due to his past, seeing Akane getting out of control, in the end, he's left with no other choice. "Akane! AKANE!"_

_"H_–_Huh?!" Akane asked as she opened her eyes, snapping out of it._

_"Oh, thank goodness." Libra sighed in relief. "What in the world are you doing?"_

_"I was praying_…_ wasn't I?" Akane asked with a pained look._

_"No, Akane_… _you did not pray_… _it's more of like you complained to her about your problems." Libra explained._

_"Yep, like he said~." Kiva_–_la cooed as Akane scratched the back of her ear._

_"I can understand what you're saying, but you don't have to shout, y'know?" Akane hissed, as Libra sighed._

_"Forgive me. The reason I was shouting at you because you have completely ignored me. Naga knows what would happen if you continue to rant on without anyone stopping you_…_" Libra elaborated, making her flinch._

_"Ooo_… _sorry about that_… _let me start all over again_…_" Akane said as she began to pray once again, keeping silent for a moment before she let out her prayers once again. "Dear Naga, forgive me for blurting out loud just now_…_ as it is not my intention of making him worried for me_…_"_

_When Libra heard her prayers again, he continued where he left off, still shaken on what would happen next. "D_–_De__ar gods, please send not lightning to strike down this maiden_… _as she does not know what she has done!"_

_"I prayed of you as I will get straight to the point." Akane said as she took a deep breath. "Please get rid of that creepy stalker away from Storm_–_sama; as I want him all to myself!"_

_"Goodness gracious." Libra sighed wearily._

_"Ara~, this could take a while_…_" Kiva_–_la sweat dropped with deadpan in her eyes._

**End BGM**

* * *

I was soon out of the castle now and walked around the streets of Ylisstol to cool my head off. I'd say hello to some townsfolk here and there, and that calmed me down a bit, but I'm still a bit peeved. "Mattaku… why do they always have to get involved with my love life." I grumbled to myself.

"Aibou, they mean no harm to ya." Kivat said, trying to make me feel better.

"Pyun, pyun~! They're just worried for you~! Besides, you and her are true friends now, right~?" Tatsulot asked.

"I… guess so…" I said while looking down with a slight blush.

"See~? There's nothing wrong with that~!" Tatsulot chirped.

"Thank you! Please come again!" I heard a voice nearby and when I looked for the source of it, it turned out to be Anna dealing with one of her customers and as usual, she had that smile on her face for every deal she makes. "Another day, another batch gold! And I'm surprised to know the three of you guys know about business! It's booming pretty well!" Anna complimented the Three Arms in their human form.

"We know a few… tricks of the trade." Jiro shrugged.

"And it's very effective." Riki added.

"Ne, ne, ne it's Kuro–chan!" Ramon said excited, pointing at me, before waving.

Hearing him, I couldn't help but reply back with a wave. "Hey there, guys, Anna. Wow, you're business booming as of late."

"I know, right? These guys are the ones helping me out and I'm surprised to know they're working for me free of charge!" Anna exclaimed.

"In exchange of money, we would instead want to have some groceries for meals at Castle Doran. It would seem like it's a fair trade, don't you think so, Kurogasa–dono?" Jiro asked. "We do have mouths to feed, after all; other than us Arms feeding on the souls of those blasted brigands that attack this place not too often."

"That's true. We _are_ kinda running out of food over at Castle Doran." I said. "I'd say that _is_ a fair trade."

"Oh no! Someone's hurt!" A citizen cried out.

Huh?

"Somebody please help him!" another citizen shouted as I rushed towards the place where the citizen got hurt. Upon closer inspection, he had short black hair with an all–black shirt, pants and boots. A few parts of his clothes were torn up or even burned up from a flame of sorts as I kneel down, checking up on him.

"Hey, mister! Are you alright?!" I asked, but there's no reply.

"Aibou! He must be unconscious!" Kivat said as Tatsulot noticed something.

"Kurogasa–sama~! There's some sort of card in his hand~!" Tatsulot said.

"A card?" I blinked.

"Yeah, but it looks pre~tty funky to me." Tatsulot added.

I slowly took the card from the unconscious man, and looked at the face of it. My eyes widened in shock when I saw the style of the face card. "Masaka…"

"What is it?" Kivat asked as he perched on my shoulder.

"It's a Rouze card…"

"A what now?" Kivat said, confused.

"A Rouze card…" I repeat. "This card comes from Kamen Rider Blade's world!"

"How do you know this, aibou?" Kivat asked.

"Pyun, pyun~! Kurogasa–sama sure knows a lot~!" Tatsulot praised.

"A Rouze card is something that Kamen Rider Blade uses." I explained.

"Kamen Rider Blade?" Kivat asked.

"Uh–huh. He's one of the earlier Kamen Riders a few years before you and Wataru showed up."

"Now that's something you don't hear everyday…" Kivat said with a sweat drop, looking at the fainted person in front of us.

"Heya, little tyke!" Vaike got out as he walks towards me, with his big smile, accompanied with Gaius, with his usual bag of goodies he held.

"Whatcha doin over there, Bubbles?" Gaius asked.

"We should ask _you_ first~!" Tatsulot got out.

"The good ol' Teach here is flexing and building up these babies over here!" Vaike said as he showed his buffed up biceps.

"And I'm just about to go to the red head's store for some of her rare candies…" Gaius added.

"Oh…" I said.

"So now we'll ask you Bubbles, whatcha doing?" Gaius asked.

"Well, I found this guy unconscious all of a sudden." I said jabbing a thumb to the said guy.

"Oh?" Vaike asked as he looked at the said man. "Yeah, he _does_ look out of it."

"So what do we do?" Gaius asked.

"Let's get him to Castle Doran. The castle's energy should heal him up." I suggested then turned to Tatsulot. "Tatsulot, tell Storm and the other Riders about this and have them meet in Castle Doran."

"Pyun~ pyun~ you got it, Kurogasa–sama!" Tatsulot chirped before he flew off. Meanwhile, I stared at the unconscious man being picked up by Gaius and Vaike before staring at the Rouze card. Who _is_ this guy?

* * *

_Meanwhile, in another world, summer time arrived as a group of seven individuals are inside a large manor, doing their homework together on a large round table. Multiple numbers of books of different subjects were seen all over the table with snacks and drinks to accompany them throughout the day of doing it together. __"Mou~! These homeworks those lecturers gave me are_ really_ hard!" a 19 year old girl having long black hair that reached to her back with black eyes, wearing an orange blouse with red sleeveless vest, blue jeans, and silver necklace around her neck, complained as she face planted onto the table, getting annoyed. "Why do they have to pile up the works for us to do, huh?!"_

_"Kizuna, you love to complain don't you; especially when it comes to homework." a 20 year old boy who has short dirty blonde hair that's combed nicely with a pair of black LT Lightec L6992 Eyeglasses over his blue eyes, wearing black casual t–shirt with a pattern similar to Chalice's decorations on it, wearing black jeans and socks, sighed hearing her complaint. "When it comes to sports, you have excelled with ease__…_ _but your studies? Good grief, without my help, it would be trouble…"_

_"H__–__Hey!" Kizuna shouted. "Just because you're my cousin, doesn't mean you can pin the blame on me about it! And besides, both your parents are teachers, for crying out loud! Your mom's a teacher while your dad's a coach; hence the reason why you look like a bookworm_ and_ an athlete! Geez, Toby, you can be a party pooper__…__" Kizuna retorted._

_"You don't make any sense at all__…__" Toby said with a sweat drop._

_"You get the idea, bookworm!" Kizuna exclaimed._

_"There she goes again with the teasing on me__…__" Toby sighed._

_"Nee__–__san, please stop fighting__…__" A 17 year old girl having short black squiggly hair with ribbons tied on the side of her hair, wearing a pure white dress that reached to her knees, wearing white socks and also a silver pendant around her neck said, trying to play the peacemaker to her big sister. "Toby did nothing wrong and we still have a few more books to finish__…__"_

_"He's started it, Sasha__–__chan!" Kizuna got out as she looked next to her. "Lyon__–__chan, do you have any trouble with_ your_ homework?"_

_"Um__…_ _ no. I'm getting the hang of it." Lyon answered. He was about 15 years old with brown hair and blue eyes, having a spitting image of a certain person. He wore a blue shirt with a silver spade with a white jacket over with blue jeans, and white socks. "It's not really that hard to do once you figure what to do Kizuna__–__neesan."_

_"Ne, Lyon__–__niichan can you help me with this problem?" A girl about 14 years old asked. She had red hair in a long ponytail, with blue eyes, looking very much like her mother, though her personality is like her father's. She wore a pink shirt, with a white skirt with pink socks._

_"And__… __maybe me too? I'm having trouble with it. If you don't mind, that is." A girl who's 17 asked shyly. She had shoulder length brunette hair that fell to her neck with brown eyes. She wore a white V__–__neck tunic knit wear pullover sweater dress, with black jeans for women and socks._

_"Sakura, Elsie you need to learn how to do the homework on your own." A boy of Sakura's age said a bit stern. He had black that's somewhat unkempt and brown eyes, having his father's personality. He wears a gray muscle polo shirt with jean shorts and brown sandals on his feet._

_"Demo~" Sakura whined._

_"Lyon__–__chan can easily solve this answer, Ryu__–__chan__…__" Elsie said while looking at him shyly._

_"Look, just because Lyon__–__niichan is the brightest next to Toby__–__niisan, that doesn't mean you can always rely on them all the time__…__" Ryu pointed out._

_"What about you, Ryu? You tend to ask mom about what to do with your homework most of the time__…_ _ and you rarely seeks for_ my_ help whenever both of our parents are busy, otouto__…__" Toby said while he continued to write on his book without even looking at him._

_"Ah mou~!" Kizuna whined. "Whenever you need help the most from your parents, they're_ always_ busy with work!"_

_"Nee__–__san, they have to work to support us on our education. That's what Kaa__–__san said." Sasha added while looking at Lyon. "Mother said the same thing, ne, Lyon__–__chan?"_

_To clear the air the relationship between Kizuna, Sasha and Lyon, the three of them are milk__–__siblings, as Kizuna and Sasha are the real siblings while Lyon is the only child in his royal family. To differentiate their parents and his, the girls use the Japanese honorifics on their parents while referring Mother and Father on Lyon's parents._

_"Yep. So please understand Kizuna__–__neesan." Lyon said._

_"Mmmmmmmmm__…__" Kizuna pouted, puffing one cheek._

_"*Sigh* this whole study thing is just one big eyesore." Ryu sighed._

_"I wouldn't__… __say something like that__…__" Elsie replied back while looking down shyly._

_"Yeah__… __but at least we don't end up getting scolded by the teacher again__…"__ Sakura said._

_"Yep, just like a certain someone over here__…__" Toby said, while keeping his glare on Kizuna. "I really don't know whether your parents really_ did_ help you out or you're just plain lazy to do the homework and just go for sports."_

_"HEY!" Kizuna exclaimed._

_"Okay, okay, that's enough." Lyon said playing peacemaker. Let's just get back to studying alright?"_

_All of a sudden, they heard a loud *THUD* coming from outside the manor and the seven people looked towards the door which was the main entrance to the manor. __"W__–__What was that?" Elsie stuttered._

_"Probably something dropping down from the sky__…_ _ and it might be pretty high." Ryu sarcastically said while looking at the main entrance._

_"Birds?" Kizuna blurted out loud._

_"Birds can't make that kind of thud, Nee__–__san__…__" Sasha corrected._

_"Maybe someone's trying to enter the manor and steal stuff?" Sakura feared. "W__–W__hat if he's armed?!"_

_"Sakura__–__chan! Don't say that!" Elsie got worried._

_"Lyon, you go check it out." Toby said._

_"Eh? Why me?" Lyon asked incredulously._

_"You're the bravest one out of all of us, Lyon__–__niichan." Sakura said. "So, go on already."_

_"But__–__" Lyon tried to speak, only to have him being pushed forward by his big sister._

_"C'mon~! Just get going already!" Kizuna whined as she eventually pushed him to the front._

_"Can't we just use our family's prized belts?" Sasha asked._

_"I don't think those toys would work as fantastically as it did in Magvel, Sasha__–__chan__…__" Toby reminded._

_"*sigh* There are things we gotta do for ourselves__…__" Ryu muttered to himself as he looked at Lyon. "C'mon, Lyon__–__niichan. We better arm ourselves with something__…_ _maybe we can use the frying pan in the kitchen__…__"_

_"Uh__… __yeah, sure." Lyon said. So the two went into the kitchen and got a couple of frying pans and went to the main entrance of the manor. The two boys had their frying pans ready while the girls were hiding behind a pillar in the manor sticking out their heads, with Toby still at the table, sighing in annoyance._

_"Ready?" Ryu asked._

_"Yeah, let's get the jump on him." Lyon nodded._

_"Ganbate, Lyon__–__chan, Ryu__–__chan__…__" Sasha cheered silently._

_"Go kick some butt!" Kizuna added._

_"On my mark__…_ _3__…_ _2__…_ _ 1!" Ryu shouted as both boys turn the doorknob open and as Ryu was the first one who jumped out from the door, he noticed a man who had green hair, with an all__–__green attire of shirt, pants, and boots lying down unconscious right in front of the manor. "A man?"_

_*WHACK!*_

_"Ow!" Ryu cringed in pain, courtesy of Lyon's reckless swing. "Watch where you swing that thing!"_

_"S__–__Sorry!" Lyon got out, before looking at the unconscious man. "Wait, an unconscious man?"_

_"That's what I just said." Ryu deadpanned._

_"Hey guys, we got an unconscious man out here!" Lyon called out to everyone else._

_Hearing his call, the girls walked out from behind the pillar and Toby left his table, walking towards the main entrance of the manor. Now, all of them are looking at the unconscious man on the ground. "Who is this person?" Sakura asked._

_"Is he__… __alive?" Elsie stuttered as Toby kneeled down, checking his pulse._

_"He's alive, alright__…__" Toby assured them, making the girls sigh in relief._

_"That's good to hear." Sasha got out._

_"Yeah, otherwise, we have to bury him somewhere and tell our parents about it__…__" Kizuna replied, catching some of their attention to her. "What?"_

_"You_ do_ know that if we did that, we'll end up committing a murder case of sorts, right?" Ryu deadpanned, looking at her._

_"W__–__W__–__W__–__What?!" Kizuna stuttered in horror._

_"Hey, look! There's a card in his hand." Sasha said._

_"A card?" Lyon asked. He looked and noticed that there_ was_ a card in his hand. He took the card and looked at the face at it. It was__… __"A Rouze card?"_

_"A Rouze card?" Toby blinked as he looked at the card and read it. "Dimension."_

_"Is this card is somehow similar to our parents' Portal card?" Sakura pondered._

_"I__–__It could be__…__" Elsie stuttered while looking at the man. "J__–__Just who is this person, minna?"_

_"I can't recall any of our families' friends, especially a man with green hair on it__…__" Sasha recalled._

_"Well, in any case, we better get him inside." Lyon suggested._

_"Right." The rest nodded._

* * *

So with Gaius and Vaike bringing the unconscious man into Castle Doran, Tatsulot brought all the Riders and their henshin partners into the Castle, into the room where, me, Kivat, and the unconscious man were.

"What is it otouto?" Nee–san asked.

"And who's this guy?" Saigo asked looking at the unconscious man.

"That's what I want to know." I said. "I found this guy unconscious in the town square. And I found this in his hand." I said, showing the card to everyone. The Riders were kinda shocked.

"Masaka! A Rouze card?!" Storm gawked.

"I know, right?" I agreed. "I never thought I would see this card for a while."

"Could there be a possibility of another Rider in this world?" Aqua–chan asked while looking at the man. "Could that person be the Rider too?"

"Dunno… can't see any belt or anything on him…" Saigo said after he did a quick inspection on him.

"Hm…" Kivat II pondered, looking at the person.

"Tou–san, what's wrong?" Kivat asked.

"Something is definitely off about this… person." Kivat II summed up.

"Ara~, ara~, you think so, Otou–sama~?" Kiva–la asked.

"Fa–ker?" Sagark got out.

"We can't even tell about it as well, Sagark…" Rey–Kivat noted.

"We did a Blade related meeting on our last meeting…" Nee–san got out.

"Is there any Kiva Riders that uses cards?" Akane–chan asked, since she and Nee–san weren't too familiar with the series.

"Nope." I said shaking my head. "All the Kiva Riders use Fuestles."

"Yeah. The only Riders that use cards are Ryuki, Blade, and Decade." Storm added.

"And for this case, the guy's got a card from the Kamen Rider Blade series." Saigo said. "And this Dimension card is not even in the series at all. Question is, where did he get it?"

As we crunched down the numbers on where this man got it in the first place, we heard a soft moan from the guy, which caught our attention. Eventually, he pushed himself up and got into sitting position.

"Young man, are you alright?" Nee–san asked, as he nodded.

"I thank you for helping me, Riders of Kiva." the man got out, which surprised _all_ of us.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa hold it!" Storm said surprised.

"How do you know who we are?!" I demanded.

"You better start explaining now!" Akane–chan added.

"Peace friends, I mean no harm." The man said, raising his hands in defense.

"How can we be so sure that you're on the good side?! We don't even know you're a Fangire or something!" Akane–chan pointed out.

"If I were a Fangire, I would not hesitate to suck all of your life essence from the moment we met. But as you can see, I am _not_ a Fangire. Does that prove your point?" the man asked us.

"Well… that _is_ true…" Saigo said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Can you start explaining on how did you ended up in this world?" Aqua–chan asked.

"Of course." the man nodded. "I came from a world where the destruction of my dimension has met its doom."

"Oh my…" Nee–san said surprised.

"As surprised as it is, it is a fact." the man said before he continued on. "Many of my comrades have been killed within the battle and only a few managed to survive the onslaught. With the card you are holding right now, it's the very same card that I've used to make an escape; as we're now searching to find a group of Riders to defeat the destroyer of our dimension."

"Wait…" I said, pausing for a moment. "You're not actually saying that it was Decade who caused this destruction of yours?"

"No…" the man said shaking his head. "It is not the man in pink. It may be a bit surprising to you, but the ones who attacked our world… are the Riders of Blade."

"The Riders of Blade?!" We asked all shocked.

"No way!" Saigo got out.

"That's impossible! Why would they even think of doing that?!" I got out.

"That, I do not know…" the man said as he lowered his head. "They just appeared from out of the blue, striking at us without mercy or even giving us a chance to discuss with them."

"There must be a reason why they attacked you and destroyed your dimension…" Kivat pondered.

"We're just an innocent peaceful race that's trying to live a normal life. That is our life before their encounter." he summed up, as all of us looked at each other with surprise and concerned looks on our faces.

"Ara, ara… we didn't know it would be _this_ bad…" Nee–san said concerned.

"To harm them without any proper reason… that's unforgivable…" Aqua–chan added.

"Oi, aibou! We can't just turn a blind eye on this one, can't we?" Kivat asked.

"Well yeah, but…" I got out.

"What is it?" Nee–san asked.

"Hmm… I'm gonna need a second opinion on this. Kivat II, come with me." I said.

"Hm? You're asking for my help, shounen? Not my son?" Kivat II asked.

"Well… yeah. Will you mind helping me out?" I said.

"Hmph, you should be grateful as this Kivat will entertain your curiosity." Kivat II said as he fluttered to the corner of the room and I went there too. "So, what would it be, then?"

"Something's off about that guy." I whispered.

"So you noticed too huh?" Kivat II asked.

"Yeah, it all sounds too good to be true that the Riders of Blade would do this. What do I do?"

"I may be wrong about this, but you've mentioned something about when the world of Riders are in peril, you said both Kiva and the Fangires worked together to face with Blade and the Undead. Am I correct thus far?"

"It's true… in the series of Decade, that is… " I said.

"If it piques your human curiosity, why don't we take this challenge and see whether his words hold true?" Kivat II suggested.

"Hmmm… well, I _guess_ it couldn't hurt to try." I said.

"Don't worry, shounen. You'll be the first to know if I know something is wrong." Kivat II assured.

"Right." I nodded, then me and Kivat II went back to the group. "Alright, we'll help you." I said to the man.

"Oh, thank you for accepting my offer, Kiva!" the man exclaimed.

"Yosha~! Maybe this way, we can relieve the moment where Kiva and Blade clashed in the middle, just like in the series!" Storm expressed happily.

"Is it really a good time to bring that up?" Saigo said with a sweat drop.

"We don't have much time. You need to get to my dimension quickly." The man said.

"How do we do that?" Akane–chan asked.

"Just swipe the card in the air, like you would rouse it." The man explained.

"Swipe the card in the air, huh?" I pondered for a moment then I did what he instructed. When I roused the card in the air… well, "Nothing happened…"

"It could be a dud…" Aqua–chan said while looking at it.

"Or maybe you didn't do it right, milord." Rey–Kivat said to me.

"If that did not work, another alternative would be rousing it at the door's gap." the man said.

"Huh… ok." I said then went to the closed door, and swiped it at the door's gap.

**DIMENSION**

Hey! Whaddya know! It worked! And that came true, when a sudden vortex opened up in front of the door.

"Pyun~ pyun! There ya go!" Tatsulot exclaimed. "You got it open!"

"Ara~, ara~! It would another adventure for us, Akane–chama~!" Kiva–la got out.

"Yep! I know, Kiva–la! And this would be a good time to spend my time with Storm–sama!" Akane–chan squealed.

"Then, allow me to guide you where they might be. There's a possibility that they're on a move again spreading chaos within my dimension…" the man offered.

"Right… Let's go everyone." I said.

"Yeah! Time to go kick some butt!" Akane–chan cheered.

So with that, everyone and our henshin partners followed the man into the dimension portal. But… for some reason, I get this bad feeling that there's more to why this man wanted to take out the Riders of Blade.

* * *

_As Elsie placed a blanket over the man in green who was laying on a couch for him to rest, Toby was in the middle of a call with his mom via his iPhone and Sakura did the same thing. "Yes, mom. I'll be sleeping over Lyon's place with Ryu, so rest assured."_

["My, my… well, alright. I'll be sure to tell your father about this, okay, dear?"]_ The female voice said, as the latter nodded before turning off his iPhone._

_"Daijobu, Okaa–san! With Kizuna__–__neechan and Sasha__–n__eechan here, we'll be alright. You__ and Otou__–__san can enjoy your honeymoon at Hawaii!" Sakura chirped._

["Well, alright, just be careful."]_ Another voice said on the phone._

_"You worry too much Okaa__–__san, I'll be fine. See you in two weeks!" Sakura said before she hung up._

_"How is he, Lyon__–__niichan?" Ryu asked._

_"Still unconscious." Lyon said shaking his head. "I still wondering where he got this Rouze card from?" he said looking at the card._

_"Probably somewhere we don't know where it came from__…__" Ryu deadpanned._

_"For a 14 year old kid, you have some issues with your words, and you're starting to act like dad in his old days__…_ _in more ways than one__…__" Toby commented with a sweat drop._

_"At least I'm not being a softy like mom__…__" Ryu snapped._

_"Eeto~~" Kizuna said looking at the two brothers with a sweat drop._

_"Ano~, please don't fight inside the house__…_ _we don't want to make a mess as it is right now__…__" Sasha said trying to calm them down._

_"H__–__Hey look! The guy's waking up!" Sakura cried out. They all turned to the now conscious man, who was stirring and slowly sat up from the couch._

_"Are you__… __okay?" Elsie asked shyly._

_"Yes, I'm fine, thank you for helping me, Children of Blade."_

_"EHHHHHH?!" The teens asked surprised._

_Most of them, other than Toby and Ryu, backed up from the man, surprised from what he said. "Well, this is a first." Ryu got out._

_"Maybe he's a person coming from Magvel?" Toby asked._

_"C__–C__ould he have stolen one of the cards from our friends at Magvel?!" Elsie stuttered as the two sisters hugged tightly._

_"Peace friends, I mean no harm." The man said. "I come from neither from this world or Magvel, but rather from a dimension."_

_"A dimension?" Lyon asked._

_"Yes. My dimension right now is being destroyed by the Riders of Kiva as we speak."_

_"K__–__Kiva?!" Lyon said in a surprise tone._

_"USO! (No way!) Kiva?! As in Kamen Rider Kiva?!" Kizuna asked worked up._

_"There's no mistake from my word, young lady." the man nodded in agreement._

_"W__–W__ait a minute! Back up for a bit!" Lyon said, as he and the rest of the teens were in total confusion._

_"I thought that Kiva is one of the good guys! Y'know, kicking some Fangire butts here and there, but to think he's the one that did the evil deeds?!" Kizuna exclaimed._

_"Whoa, calm down there. You're getting worked up for nothing without even knowing whether what he said is true or not, Kizuna__…_ _" Toby said._

_"If he refers to Kiva, I think he might refer to Arc." Ryu pondered._

_"A__–__Arc? As in__…_ _the gigantic Arc?!" both Sakura and Elsie stuttered in unison._

_"No it is not Arc." The man said, shaking his head. "It is Kiva. I am sure of it."_

_"No way__…"__ Sakura got out._

_"How could they do this?!" Lyon asked._

_"I do not know. My people are peaceful and they attacked without warning, killing all of the innocent. Our soldiers fought valiantly, but even then it wasn't enough." The man explained._

_"S__–S__o, you ended up escaping__…_ _with this card?" Elsie asked._

_"Yes. I was not sure where this card led me but seeing this world is a world where your parents of Blade resides, I am truly grateful of meeting you all__…_ _" the man added._

_"And you know this__…_ _ how exactly?" Ryu asked suspiciously._

_"To be honest, I do not know__…__" the man explained. "When I've reached this world, I have gained vast knowledge about this, including your parents as the saviors of Magvel."_

_"This reminds me of Decade passing through each world__…__" Kizuna pondered._

_"Nee__–__san, is it really necessary to place a Kamen Rider reference?" Sasha asked with a sweat drop._

_"In any case, I implore you. You_ must_ help my people!" The man begged. The children looked to each other and then back at the man._

_"Well Lyon, it's your call." Toby said. "Since your dad is practically leader back then, the leader thing might as well fall onto you."_

_"EH?!" Lyon asked surprised._

_"Pardon me for the intrusion__…__" the man paused for a moment. "I know it may sound a bit rude, but I request assistance from your parents, if I may. Not their children."_

_"Sorry, but you came at the wrong year and time to be asking for_ their_ help." Ryu bluntly said._

_"Oh?" the man said in surprise. "What do you mean by that statement, young man?"_

_"What I mean, is that you're 22 years too late to be asking for their help." Ryu clarified._

_"Oh__…_ _ are they__… __dead?" The man asked._

_"No, they're alive, but they can't help out because they're old to do that kind of stuff anymore. They already did world saving 22 years ago."_

_"Oi, you didn't need to be_ that_ blunt." Kizuna sweat dropped._

_"Don't blame me for being the straightforward type__…__" Ryu shrugged._

_"Honestly, you should work on your figure of speech, Ryu__…__" Toby deadpanned as the latter scoffed while crossing his arms, looking away from him._

_"This could be a good chance for us!" Kizuna spoke up, getting their attention._

_"W__–W__hat do you mean?" Elsie asked her._

_"Think about it! Why did our parents send us to train some martial arts and the usage of weapons in the first place?" Kizuna asked._

_"For__… __self__–__defense?" Sasha replied._

_"No, silly!" she exclaimed. "They might've prepared us for something like this, y'know? Saving the world and stuff or something like that__…__"_

_"Kizuna__–__neesan, you didn't make this up so that you can wear our parents' Buckle now, right?" Lyon said with a sweat drop._

_"U__–__Um__…_ _uh__…__" Kizuna sweat dropped._

_"In other words yes." Ryu said bluntly._

_"Oi! Ryu-chan~!" Kizuna whined. "Okay, fine! Since Mr. Straightforward bluntly said it, yes, we should wear the Buckles now! This is our one and only chance to be Kamen Riders and live up to our parents' legacy! This is probably a once in a lifetime thing!"_

_"*Sigh* This must be one of the reasons so that she could avoid doing the homework__…__" Toby said while looking away from Kizuna, only to prompt her to strike another nerve._

_"Demo~, Kizuna__–__neechan said is true__…__" Sakura spoke up. "We can't just leave the innocents injured."_

_"And this might be a way to experience what our parents were like; being a Rider__…__" Elsie noted._

_"Lyon__–__chan, what would it be?" Sasha asked._

_"C'mon! This could be our first adventure together, little bro!" Kizuna begged._

_"Well__…__" Lyon got out._

_"Ple~~~~~ase?!" Kizuna begged, giving him the puppy look in her eyes._

_"Oh no, Oh no, no, no, don't give me that look. You_ know_ I hate it when you__–__" Lyon said, but Kizuna's eyes got more puppy like. "Doooooh, all right, we'll go__…__" Lyon sighed in defeat, slumping his shoulders and bowing his head._

_"YAY!" Kizuna cheered hugging Lyon. __"I love you, little bro!" She added as she bombarded him with kisses on his cheek._

_"Kizuna__–__neesan, yamero~!" Lyon whined as his face was flushing red right now._

_"Aw~, has anyone told you that you're cute when you're blushing?" Kizuna said before she delivered the big kiss on his cheek, leaving her lipstick mark on it._

_"O__–__Oi, Kizuna__–__neesan!" Lyon whined again._

_"Wha~~~~t. It's true~!" Kizuna pointed out._

_"She does have a point." Sasha said. "You tend to do that a lot. Well, I guess it's not your fault since you got that from Father."_

_"Not you too, Sasha__–__neechan!" Lyon whined again._

_"In any case." The man said clearing his throat and gaining the attention of the seven again. "I suggest you get your parents' buckles and Rouze cards now. We don't have much time."_

_"Wohoo! That's one way to get our family's belt! And better yet,_ all of_ them are in Daddy's display case!" Kizuna chirped before she ran for it._

_"Matte, Nee__–__san!" Sasha cried out as she, Sakura and Elsie followed suit._

_"You sure are one lucky guy__…__" Ryu praised._

_"And that's some lipstick marks all over your cheek__…" __Toby said as he offered a tissue to him. "_ _…__and mom_ did_ say your dad is kinda easily swayed by girl's charms, so I guess that's what he has passed down to you."_

_"I feel like he's passed down that trait to me like it's a curse." Lyon sighed._

_"A curse?" The man asked, confused._

_"It's not really a curse, but it feels like one."_

_"Don't feel bad about it. At least you got the looks__…__" the man said trying to cheer him up._

_"Alright! We've got the stuff!" Kizuna shouted as she brought along the rest of the items with her, where one of the Buckles have already been worn around her waist._

_"Nee__–__san, we got to remember to put it back where it belongs. We might get scolded by our parents again__…__" Sasha said worried._

_"Don't be such a worry wort." Kizuna waved off. "We'll put them back before they even notice they're gone."_

_"O__…__k. If you say so."_

_"Here you go guys." Kizuna said giving each of them their respective Buckle, Rouzer, and set of Rouze cards._

_When Lyon received the Buckle, Rouzer and his set of Rouze cards from Kizuna, he looked at it for a while, especially on Blade's insignia. Sure, the Buckle had scratches on it and some of its gold features were chipped off from it. The edges of the Rouze cards have very slightly crumpled up after being continuously roused multiple times and the blade of the Rouzer had some scars due to the previous battle his father had to face, but it's the very same items that's used to wage war against the Demon King of Magvel with the assistance of other Riders and companions. It's also the very same item that united his father with the Princess of Renais; Lyon's mother upon his royal bloodline._

_"Father, I will make sure I will follow your legacy and make you proud__…__" Lyon muttered to himself._

_"Don't worry, Lyon__–n__iichan. We all want to live up to our parents' expectations__… __we have their blood flowing inside of us, after all__…__" Sakura assured him with her cheery smile._

_"Yeah, you're right." Lyon smiled gently._

_"Alright, is everyone ready?" The man asked. The children nodded at that. "Very well. I shall be a guide to you all. Lyon, may I have my card?" He asked. Lyon complied, giving the card to him and then the man went to the door sliding the card over the gap._

**DIMENSION**

_At that point, a dimension portal opened up, surprising the children._

_"Whoa__…__" Toby said._

_"Yeah, whoa__…__" Sasha added._

_"Oooh, this is gonna be so exciting!" Kizuna squealed._

_"Alright, everyone, follow me." The man said, and with that, the seven kids followed the man into the portal, and the portal closed._

* * *

When we entered the dimension, words alone can't described it. I mean, inside the red world of sorts, not only I spotted Big Ben floating up high in the sky, but also other buildings. Heck, even some of the famous landmarks from the Kamen Rider series were there, especially the Fuuto Tower and Kabuto's tower too.

"Whoa, some messed up place this is…" Saigo commented.

"Yes, what you see here is the remains of my dimension; the destruction made by the Riders of Blade." the man said as the dimension portal disappeared behind us, along with the card he held in his hand.

"Hey, what gives?! The card in your hand disappeared!" Akane–chan complained.

"Ah, forgive me. I forgot to tell you that once you have entered this world, the only way for you to get out of here is to either defeat them or be defeated..." the man elaborated.

"You've got to be kidding me…" Akane–chan deadpanned.

"Kidding I am not." The man said.

"Hey look! Over there!" Storm said pointing at something. "Something's coming!"

Moments later, I can see there's a bunch of… DarkRoaches heading towards us?!

"Oh, crap! DarkRoaches!" I cringed.

"They've found me, this fast!?" the man flinched from what he saw.

"EEEEK! Oversized cockroaches!" Akane–chan said terrified, as she ends up hiding behind Storm. "Save me, Storm–sama!"

"Ara, ara… there're a lot of them…" Nee–san said worriedly.

"These must be the grunts of the Undead, correct?" Aqua–chan questioned.

"Yes, and we gotta take them out! Kivat!" I shouted.

"Yosha! Kivatte ikuze!" Kivat cheered flying into my hand.

"I'm going too." Neesan said punching the IXA Knuckle on her empty left palm

**R–E–A–D–Y!**

"Sagark!" Saigo called out.

"Kiva–la!" Akane–chan said.

"Ikuyo~ Akane–chama~!" Kiva–la said flying into her fingers.

"Rey–Kivat!" Aqua–chan said.

"Let's give these roaches, a graceful yet violent ending."

"Kivat II!" Storm called.

"These roaches should be grateful that we're ending their lives." Kivat II said while flying into Storm's hand.

"GABU!"

"GABUI!"

*CRUNCH!*

"CHU!"

"Henshin!" We cried out in unison.

"Henshin!" Rey–Kivat said.

"Hen… shin." Sagark added.

**F–I–S–T O–N!**

With that declaration made, all of us were now donned within our respective armors and we got into our respective battle stances. "Remember guys, these DarkRoaches are not like the Undead! They _can_ be destroyed without even a seal on them!"

"Alright!" IXA–neesan nodded as she swapped her IXA Calibur to Gun Mode, shooting them from afar.

"Ugh, things I do for love…" Kiva–l–chan complained as she took off to the sky before lunging forward with her saber to the DarkRoaches.

"Let's slice these things." Rey–chan said while placing the Fuestle in Rey–Kivat's mouth.

**WAKE UP!**

Rey–Kivat played the wheezy tune and the chains shattered to reveal Rey–chan claws. She dashed towards a group of DarkRoaches and delivered her Blizzard Claw Execution. Their wounds froze before dropping dead and green emit from them.

"Stay away from those green gases!" I warned.

"Affirmative." Rey–chan acknowledged as she leaped back to a safe distance, away from the dangerous gas.

"Good to know!" Saga nodded as he thrusted his Jacorder forward. When he did, the Jacorder extended its red beam, stabbing one of the DarkRoaches. The follow up of their destruction is more of them emitting green gases.

"P.U! This is one stinky gas!" Kivat commented while swinging his wings to get rid of the smell. Unlike us, they don't have trouble with it at all.

"Well, you're gonna have to bear with it, Kivat." I said.

**I–X–A C–A–L–I–B–U–R: R–I–S–E U–P!**

Electricity flowed from the Knuckle to IXA–neesan's IXA Calibur in Gun Mode as she aimed and fired multiple orbs of fire to the DarkRoaches and burned them up, before the green gases were even emitted from them.

"Ara, this is going to be a long battle." IXA–neesan said worried.

"Yeah, and we're in for a long one, Sempai." Storm added.

* * *

_At the same time, on the other side of the battlefield, seven individuals walked out from the dimension warp along with the man that led them. "Children of Blade, welcome… to my world." the man said._

_"Some messed place you got here…" Ryu bluntly said._

_"Hey! Look at that! There's Renais Castle over there… well, what's left of it, of course…" Kizuna spotted._

_"Nee–san! This isn't the time for sightseeing!" Sasha said worriedly. At this time, the dimension warp disappears as well as the card he held in his hand._

_"Hey the card! What gives?!" Kizuna exclaimed._

_"Oh I forgot to tell you." The man said. "Once you entered this dimension using the card, the only way out is to beat the Riders of Kiva or be defeated yourselves, and ore more thing. And by the way, your sister is right, because look over there…" The man said pointing at something. The seven teens looked ahead and saw… _

_"Great… Fangires…" Toby muttered._

_"Nothing but a bunch of eyesores." Ryu agreed._

_"Um… what do we do?" Elsie asked shyly._

_"We fight,_ that's_ what." Lyon said, taking a step forward before and sliding in the old Change Beetle card into the Blay Buckle._

_"But at least they are Rat Fangires… lots of them." Toby said as he also slotted in his Change Spider card into his Leangle Buckle._

_"Or their true name is Black Death… geez, such a creepy name…" Kizuna mumbled while she slots in her Change Kerberos onto her Lance Buckle._

_"Let's give 'em a whirl of what it tastes like to be kicked by our powers!" Ryu said after he cracked his knuckles and held up his Change Mantis card on his hand._

_"Onee–chan, we'll fight them off…" Sakura said to her sister, sliding in her Change Kerberos in her Glaive Buckle._

_Elsie nodded while looking at Sasha. "Y–You'll watched my back, ne?"_

_"Daijobu. I'll be sure to watch my best friend's back." Sasha assured Elsie with a smile, sliding in her Change Kerberos into her Larc Buckle while Elsie slotted in her Change Stag Beetle into her Garren Buckle._

_As the six of them placed their respective Buckles around their waist, excluding Kizuna, who is already wearing one, a deck of cards surrounded their waist, forming into a belt. After that, a pulsing sound emitsted from their belts, excluding Ryu's Chalice Buckle. As Lyon slowly raised his right arm to the left side of his shoulder, Elsie slowly thrusted her right hand forward. Toby raised his right hand in front of his face, while Kizuna crossed her arms. Ryu held his card right above his belt and both Sakura and Sasha held both sides of their Buckles._

_"HENSHIN!"_

_All seven individuals shouted in unison, as Lyon's and Elsie right hand position is swapped with his left hand, while his right hand runs on his Buckle to flip it. As Ryu roused the card onto his belt, Toby swiped his Buckle open with one hand, Sasha and Sakura opened up their Buckles to the side and Kizuna using both of her hands to open it quickly._

**TURN/OPEN UP**

**CHANGE**

_Seven holograms of rectangle came out of their buckles and pulled back towards them. The seven individuals entered the rectangles as if going through a portal before crossing over to the other side to reveal their armors._

_Lyon had a pure blue bodysuit. Along with the Blay Buckle around his waist, the torso armor was silver with a spade in the center and the shoulder pads were flat with gold decoration on the arms and spades on the top. It has a gold band around the wrists and crisscrossed strips of metal on the boots. His helmet was blue with a silver face and a single horn rising up, emulating a rhino beetle. He had large round eye holes, and everything was tinted red. For his weapon he wielded the Blay Rouzer_

_Kizuna and Sasha had on them a black bodysuit, donned with black armor with spiky shoulder pads, an 'A' insignia on their chest armor, and black greaves and boots. On their helmet, both have a long visor that stretched upwards on their black helmet. The only difference between the two was Sasha had a red 'A' and a green diamond on her helmet, while Kizuna had a green 'A' with a gold diamond on her helmet. Sasha had the Larc Rouzer and Kizuna the Lance Rouzer._

_Elsie had a red bodysuit, covered with silver armor with the diamond shape at the middle of the chest armor, greaves and elbow pads. On her shoulder pads, she dons his insignia in gold color. On her helmet, she had green eyes and the shape of it resembled a stag beetle. Here weapon of choice was the Garren Rouzer._

_Sakura had the same thing like Sasha and Kizuna, only with a yellow 'A' with a red diamond on her helmet._

_Ryu had a black bodysuit, wearing a gold chest plate on his armor that also has a suit of heart motif with red linings at the edge, black shoulder pads with gold linings, long silver gloves that covered his entire arms and silver knee pads and boots with gold linings on his thighs. He held his Chalice Arrow while slotting his Chalice Rouzer onto his weapon._

_Finally for the Toby, he had on a green bodysuit, with gold chest armor with circles on it that somewhat depicted the Club suit symbol and gloves with green linings. Gold knee pads and golden foot pads covered his legs. On his helmet, he had a cylinder helmet with golden spider motif on it with purple eyes. For his weapon was the Leangle Rouzer._

_These were Kamen Riders Blade, Lance, Larc, Garren, Glaive, Chalice, and Leangle._

_"Uwaa~! I can feel the power surging inside of me!" Lance chirped while she twirled around her Lance Rouzer. "Now I feel like I can take on the world!"_

_"I just hope what you said is just a figure of speech, Lance…" Chalice deadpanned underneath his helmet._

_"And to be honest, this is our first battle, after all…" Leangle informs them. "Of all the practices we've done with Uncle Ephraim and Sir Duessel, this could be the real thing…"_

_"So let's not waste any more time." Blade said as he fanned out his Blay Rouzer to reveal the old cards and took out two. "I just hope these can still work." He said before rousing them into the Blay Rouzer._

**KICK**

**THUNDER**

_The holograms of Kick Locust and Thunder Deer appeared circling around Blade before entering his armor._

**LIGHTNING BLAST**

_"I–I better rouse some cards too." Garren stuttered as she fanned her old Rouze cards from the Garren Rouzer. "Eeto… what are the cards Otou–san used…" She said trying to remember. "O–Oh! I got it." She took three cards from the Rouzer. "Um… and I think they're roused in this order."_

**BULLET**

**RAPID**

**FIRE**

_The holograms of Bullet Armadillo, Rapid Pecker, and Fire Fly appeared, circling around her before entering into the armor._

**BURNING SHOT**

_She heard the confirmation sound from her Rouzer as she took aim. With her Rouzer charged up, when she pulled the trigger, each shot she made caused the kick effect of the Rouzer on her, and at the same time, she skidded to the back due to her unfamiliarity with her weapon._

_"E–Eh?" Larc asked looking at her with confusion after seeing Garren slowly skid back with each shot._

_"Um… I think I should hold down the trigger, just like this?" Garren pondered and once she held down the trigger, a barrage of shots comes out from the barrel but at the same time… "EEKK!" she cried out as she lost control of using her Rouzer, leaving Larc with a sweat drop._

_"Aiyaiyai, Didn't Uncle Innes's lessons even help her?" Chalice sweat dropped._

_"Apparently not." Leangle agreed. "You might as well help her out. I'm helping out Blade." He said before he dashed off to help Blade and took out two cards before rousing them._

**SCREW**

**BLIZZARD**

_The holograms of Screw Mole and Blizzard Polar appeared before entering his armor._

**BLIZZARD GALE**

_As he thrusted his hand forward, a blizzard storm formed, stopping a few Rat Fangires within their tracks. As their feet have been frozen solid, Lance was already in mid–air, doing a quick somersault before slamming her Rouzer onto one of them in a vertical cut, shattering one of the Fangires._

_On the other corner, Sakura danced beautifully with her Glaive Rouzer in hand, dodging the enemies' attack while delivering her attacks during her dance. Once she did her mother's signature 'A' slash on it, after she ended her dance and gave a bow, the Fangire shattered into pieces._

_"Aunt Tethys's dancing lesson worked perfectly." Glaive giggled. "I have to thank her for that."_

_Meanwhile, as Larc advanced forward, Chalice had to take a few blows from Garren's uncontrollable shots. "Ow! OW! OW! HEY, let go of your trigger finger already!" Chalice shouted._

_"S–Sorry!" Garren cried out as she let go of the trigger._

_"Mattaku… do I have to everything for you?" Chalice deadpanned. Garren was about to answer until– "Don't answer that." He said before he took out some card. "I'll deal with this." He said before rousing it._

**FLOAT**

**DRILL**

**TORNADO**

_The holograms of Float Dragonfly, Drill Shell, and Tornado Hawk appeared before entering his armor._

**SPINNING DANCE**

_"Come at me, you rascals!" Chalice threatened as he dashed forward. With a big leap, he spun faster and faster before eventually, he dived down his spinning drop kick onto a line of them, shattering more of them._

_"Am I… still not worthy enough of using Otou–san's weapon?" Garren stuttered while looking at the Rouzer. When she turned around, she spotted another Rat Fangire ambushing her from behind and with quick reflexes, and accompanied with a squeak, she pulled down the trigger onto its head, shooting continuously onto its head until it shattered away and another life orb floated up high. "I guess… I'm still worthy…"_

_"Onee–chan! Are you alright?!" Glaive asked running up to her sister filled while worried, which startled Garren for a bit. "You were being ambushed just now! Are you alright?"_

_"I'm… fine." Garren got out._

_"That's it!" Glaive said turning around to face a group of Rat Fangire. "Nobody hurts my Onee–chan and get away with it!" She said before rousing a card on her Glaive Rouzer._

**MIGHTY**

_With the Mighty card conjured and absorbed into her Rouzer, she wasted no time on rushing forward with sparks of electricity emitted on it._

_"A–Ah! Matte, imouto!" Garren said as she chased her, protecting her back._

**MIGHTY**

_As Larc roused her card on her Rouzer, it sets on fire and she unleashed a few shots onto the Fangires. Multiple shots have been landed on different parts of the Fangire's body and insantly, they're completely engulfed in flames._

_"Aw~, will you look at that, little bro! We have a BBQ in here!" Lance joked._

_"I'd rather not have BBQ rats for dinner." Blade sweat dropped._

_"I'm just joking, relax!" Lance said._

_"Anyways, we better get rid of these guys, or they're gonna cause more trouble." Blade suggested._

* * *

Ugh! There's no end to these DarkRoaches!

"Kiero!" Saga declared as he thrusted down his finger onto his Jacorder. I heard a 'snap' sound as multiple numbers of DarkRoaches have been captured by it and all ended up exploding behind him.

**WAKE UP TWO!**

Dark Kiva gets into position and the natural phenomenon takes place with the bloody red haze and a half moon appearing behind him. He leaped up high into the sky, diving his drop kick onto one of them. "King's Burst End!" Dark Kiva shouted as he landed the kick on them before he made a back flip. Seconds later, the Kiva insignia appeared above them and Dark Kiva makde it descend down. "Kiero!" With a snap of his finger, the insignia exploded, creating a large radius of destruction onto these DarkRoaches.

"Mou~! When this will ever end?!" Kiva–la–chan complained.

"As long as it takes!" I said. "We have to keep on fighting!" I said, before taking the Wake Up Fuestle and placed it in Kivat's mouth.

**WAKE UP!**

I got into position and day turned to night in the dimension. I raised my kicking foot high. Thankfully, it didn't hurt as much, thanks to some very helpful stretching exercises from Frederick. Kivat flew around my kicking foot, shattering the chains to reveal the red bat wings and I flew up with the crescent moon behind me. "Darkness Moon Break!" I shouted then dove down onto a DarkRoach. The Kiva insignia was imprinted on the ground, killing off any other DarkRoaches within the insignia, including the one I kicked before being destroyed into green mist.

After that, my kicking foot was sealed again. When I looked up, I noticed afar_… _seven individuals. They looked like_… _The Blade Riders!

"Hey, guys! I spot them!" I shouted, catching their attention.

"Eh?" Dark Kiva blinked in confusion.

"What did you spot, dear?" IXA–neesan said after she slashed another DarkRoach but for some reason I don't know, she seemed a bit more careful than usual_… _but I paid no mind to it and focused on the Blade Riders in my sight.

"From which direction?" Rey–chan further asked.

"In front of me!" I said pointing in front. They all looked where I pointed and they were surprised.

"There they are! The Blade Riders!" Kiva–la–chan exclaimed.

"Let's get 'em!" Saga shouted and with that, he charged in, with everyone else following, and me following last.

* * *

_At the same time, after they've dealt with the remaining Rat Fangires, Lance sighed in relief. "Phew! That takes care of them__…__"_

_"Yeah, for our first battle, it looks good to us__…__" Leangle commented as he looked at Blade._

_"Lyon_–_chan, what's wrong?" Larc asked._

_"Look guys!" Blade said pointing in front of them. The other six Riders looked and saw six individuals running towards them._

_"Isn't that_–_" Garren got out._

_"No doubt. It's the Kiva Riders." Leangle answered._

_"Well, what are we waiting for! Let's beat them up!" Lance exclaimed and charged with the rest of the Riders following her._

* * *

Okay, we've finally found those guys that sent out the DarkRoaches on our direction... and they're going to pay for it! Even though we are lack one member, but I think we can handle this stuff with everything we got. "Nee–san, Rey–chan! Take out those two first!" I instructed both of them to take out Chalice and Leangle.

"Come now, Kiva–la. We better take those two out now!" Saga said, as the two are focused on Garren and Glaive.

"Demo~, I wanna stay with–"

"No time for that!" Saga exclaimed before the two side met.

"You're with me, partner! We'll handle the three of them!" I said to him.

"You got it!" Dark Kiva replied as we dashed towards Blade, Lance and Larc.

"Look like they want to take us on in groups_…_" Leangle said.

"Fine, we can deal with that." Chalice added.

"Take them out!" Blade ordered.

With that, the war between two sides begun.

* * *

_The two said figures look upon the battlefield in a higher ground, away from their sights as they seems to be amused on this battle. "It would seem like we have gathered the last two factions of Riders…" the man in black said while crossing his arms._

_"Yes. I can pretty much tell the children of Blades will fall first, but at least they can weaken the Riders of Kiva. Once that happens, we'll slaughter both of them, allowing our brethren of Neo Mutants to conquer all Rider dimensions once and for all…" the man in green added while placing his hands on his hips._

_"Let us just watch the battle ahead of us and we'll strike down once the timing opens to us."_

_"Agreed."_

* * *

**WAKE UP!**

**WAKE UP ONE!**

Both of our Kivats played the tunes and day turned to night, accompanied by bloody red haze. We both jumped up as Kivat flew around me, shattering the bindings on my kicking foot to reveal the bat wings, while Dark Kiva's fists were imbued with dark energy before we dove down on Blade, Lance, and Larc.

"Darkness Moon Break/Hell Crash!"

"Look out!" Blade shouted and the two others didn't have time to react from our finishing blow. He immediately roused a card onto his Blay Rouzer to activate it.

**TIME**

A dark dome surrounded them and my kicking foot and his fury punch. "O–Oi! What's going on here!?" Kivat said in surprise.

"They're manipulating time within the dome…" Kivat II pointed out. Seconds later, the dome lost its effect and we crushed down our attacks… on nothing?

"Hey, where did they go?" Dark Kiva asked as I noticed the three of them are already at a distance.

"Thanks, little bro! I'll be sure to give you a big kiss on your cheek!" Lance chirped after Blade rescued them.

"M–Me too…" Larc follows suit.

"O–Oi, Lance–neesan! Larc–neechan!" Blade whined.

Huh… for some reason, he kinda acts like me.

"Let's take them out!" Lance said as she roused her card.

**MIGHTY**

"Right behind ya sis!" Larc said rousing _her_ card.

**MIGHTY**

"Oi, aibou! Focus!" I heard Kivat shout, which made me snap out of it. A flaming arrow was directed at me while Lance was doing a somersault, trying to crash down her Lance Rouzer which emitted a frosty ice onto Dark Kiva. Both of us were able to dodge in the nick of time as the Mighty Ray Bullet arrow exploded right behind us and Lance's Mighty Impact Smash only shattered the ground, making it cover in frost.

"Whoa, thank goodness we dodge that…" Dark Kiva sighed in relief.

"Ah mou~! We missed!" Lance whined.

"Nee–san, daijobu. Tou–san said we should never give up just yet. As long as we can still fight, then we must go on…" Larc advised.

"Hold on now… that's kinda like my advice to one of my friends who's about to lose his will of fighting…" Dark Kiva noticed something.

"Yeah, now that you mention it, Blade kinda acts like me. Like me, he's swayed easily by a girl's charms." I noticed.

"Really?" Dark Kiva asked.

"I'm not joking." I said, then turned to Blade, Larc, and Lance. "Who _are_ you three?" I asked.

"Why did you ask us such questions?" Lance growled angrily at us.

"You're our enemies that destroyed this dimension!" Blade shouted. Both Dark Kiva and I shared the same confused glance at each other.

"Wait, what?" Kivat said, confused.

"They're only innocent people… and yet, you tried to kill them…" Larc said sadly, as if she's _really_ sad and about to cry.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what are you talking about? We were told that _you're_ the ones that were destroying this dimension!" Dark Kiva said.

"What?!" Blade got out. "How is that–"

"Wait a minute, Blade." Larc intervened. "That voice… Tou–san? Is that you?"

"Excuse me?" Dark Kiva asked confused.

"Daddy?! We recognized your voice! Even the confusion in your voice is the same!" Lance got out.

"Wait, what are you guys talking about?" I got out.

"Father, is that you? Don't you remember us?" Blade asked.

Wait a minute, Blade is my son?!

"Oi, aibou, what's going on?!" Kivat demanded.

"That's what _I'd_ like to know too." Kivat II said. At that point, the Blade Riders de–henshined and… whoa, the guy who was Blade kinda _looks_ like me.

"Wait, aren't these kids are _way_ too young to wield such weaponry?" Dark Kiva got out.

"We know that, Daddy! You tend to warn us about not to use it! ALWAYS!" the girl who was Lance replied back.

"Really?" I blinked under my helmet as I looked at Dark Kiva. "Did you really say that?"

"I dunno…" Dark Kiva shrugged in confusion.

"C'mon Daddy! I'm sure you remember us right?" The girl who was Lance asked. Dark Kiva and I could only look at each other in confusion before looking back at teens who claim to be our kids.

"What do we do?" Dark Kiva asked me.

"To be honest, I really don't know." I said.

"Um… if you two don't mind." My so–called son said gaining our attention. "Can you two de–henshin?"

The two of us were still confused. As we looked at our partners that's dangling around our waist, both Kivats gave us an affirmative nod, and they immediately detached themselves from our waist and the armor immediately shattered away, revealing our civilian form. These kids have a surprised look on their faces, as we satisfied their curiosity.

"Whoa!" the Lance girl exclaimed. "It's really our parents, Lyon!"

"'Our'?" both Storm and I said in unison.

"Father, Tou–san, both of you are our parents, both biological and through milk." Lyon explained to us.

"But, they look… younger. There aren't many wrinkles on their faces…" the Larc girl points out.

"Hey! I'm 22, thank you very much!" Storm huffed. I'm not _that_ old!"

"And I'm 21." I added.

"EHHHHHHH?!" The blade children asked surprised.

"USO! Our parents supposed to be in their early 40's right about now!" the Lance girl overreacted.

"Nee-san, please calm down…" the Larc girl said, trying to calm her sister down, or should I say Storm's so–called daughter.

"Father, Tou–san. I want to know something…" Lyon spoke up. "Are you guys… from a different world than ours?"

Storm and I looked at them in surprise. Could that really be possible?

"Buddy, is that possible?" Storm asked me.

"It… _sounds_ possible." I said. "I mean in the Decade series, they used alternate people instead of the original actors, save for Den–O so…"

"Then, there must be a reason why we were brought here; and it's not supposed to fight each other…" Lyon pondered deeply.

"Wow, for a kid, you sure are sharp." I praised, and the latter lets out a small blush.

"I know, right?! He's our smartest little brother ever!" the Lance girl exclaimed as she and the Larc girl hugged him happily.

"And that's why we deeply care for him." the Larc girl added.

"Kizuna–neesan! Sasha–neechan! Yamero~!" Lyon whined as his face easily blushed.

"Like father, like son…" Kivat pointed out.

"Uh… yeah." I got out. "I guess so."

"So… you two are girls are my so–called daughters?" Storm asked.

"Uh–huh." The girls now Kizuna and Sasha answered.

"So who are the Kurogasa and Storm of _your_ world married to?" I asked.

"Daddy, you're married to Amber Lockhart in _our_ world!" Kizuna happily explained, which surprised Storm.

"I marry _who_?!"

"No _wonder_ her personality's similar to a certain someone…" I deadpanned.

"And father, you're married to Eirika who's the Princess of Renais from the continent of Magvel." Lyon said.

"SAY WHAT?!" I gawked. No way! I'm married to a princess and Lyon is a prince?!

"Well _that's_ something." Kivat blinked.

"At least the motif fits well with you, shounen." Kivat II approved. My Emperor Kiva form really suits well with the current situation, but man… someone who's of royal blood as a son of mine? That's something that you don't hear every day.

"Ah!" Lyon exclaimed.

"What is it?" I asked.

"We better tell the rest of the Riders! They're still probably fighting with each other!" Lyon pointed out.

"Right, let's get going." I said.

* * *

_"Aw mou~ hold still will ya?!" Kiva–la complained trying to slash Glaive with her saber, but Glaive easily dodged by dancing away._

_"Hehehe… sorry, gonna have to do better than that~!" Glaive teased._

_"Maybe this would hold you down!" Saga growled as his Jacorder turned into Bute Mode, trying to whip onto Glaive, but instead, Garren distracted him with multiple number of shots aiming at him. In the end, he had to use it to whip away the blasts aiming at him._

_"I–I'll not letting you hurt m–my imouto!" Garren stuttered._

_"For someone who has a little difficulty in talking, they sure have the will to protect her family." Saga pointed out before he rushed towards Garren with his Jacorder in rapier mode._

_"U–Uh, take this!" Garren said, rousing a card._

**BULLET**

_The hologram of Bullet Armadillo entered her armor and fired amplified shots at Saga. The latter had no time to switch the Jacorder to Bute Mode or didn't have time to dodge them. That was when Kiva–la intervened and took the shots for Saga before stumbling back with Saga behind her._

_"Akane–chan!" Saga cried out as smoke rose up from Kiva–la's armor._

_"Ow…" Kiva–la groaned._

_"N–Nani?" Elsie stuttered._

_"Did he say…" Glaive got out, but then realized something. "Aunt Akane, is that you?"_

_"Owie~…" Kiva–la groaned while holding her chest, as she immediately casted away her armor and Kiva–la fluttered in front of her._

_"Ara~, ara~, Akane–chama took the blow for you, Saigo–chama~" Kiva–la cooed._

_"This isn't the time for that, Kiva–la!" Saga shouted as she looked at Akane. "Oi! Are you okay, kiddo? That's some blast you took there."_

_"Yeah… that hurt…" Akane groaned as she looked up to Garren and Glaive and the latter were surprised._

_"A–Aunt Akane!" Garren cried out._

_"It really is you!" Glaive exclaimed._

_"Huh?" Akane got out. "Who are you two?"_

_The two girls rushed to her side, as they de–henshined and immediately kneels in front of her. "Aunt Akane, are you alright?!" Sakura asked worried._

_"D–Did that shot hurt you?" Elsie asked, more concerned than her sister._

_"Wait, first you tried to shoot me and when Akane–chan took the blow, you run to her side to check up on her?" Saga blinked behind his helmet. "For an enemy, that's plain weird."_

_"Hey guys!" A voice shouted. They turned around to see… Kurogasa, Storm, Lyon, Kizuna, and Sasha running together?_

_"It's alright!" Sasha called out._

_"They're not our enemy!" Lyon added,_

_"E–Eh?" Elsie blinked in confusion._

_"Huh?" Saga said confused. "What do you mean by that? Akane–chan took the shot for me."_

_"That's the reason why we got worried! We might have killed our relative!" Sakura said while Akane slowly sat up while holding her chest._

_"Wait, if you two are my nieces, then–" Akane got out._

_"That's right." Lyon answered. "Your brother Akira from_ our_ world is married. He's married to Mikoto Kazehana."_

_"Nani?!" Akane got out shocked. "You two are my nieces?! Akira–nii's daughters?!"_

_"Uh–huh!" Sakura nodded happily. "Otou–san and Okaa–san is our parents, Oba–san!"_

_"T–They expressed t–their love at M–Magvel during an adventure together with L–Lyon's parents…" Elsie said._

_Akane was silent for a moment, trying to absorb all the facts that's been lay out in front of her. "…wow…" that's all Akane can say._

_"Anyways, we better find Toby and Ryu." Lyon suggested._

_"Right, they could be still fighting." Sasha added._

* * *

_"Please, both of you… I really don't want to hurt the Riders…" IXA warned them, still worried as she was up against another Rider while getting into her stance._

**RUSH**

**BLIZZARD**

**POISON**

_"Neither do I, but for the sake of this world, you leave me no choice…" Leangle said as he got into his stance and leaped up high._

**BLIZZARD VENOM**

_Hearing the declaration, instead of attacking, IXA immediately sidestepped from Leangle's attack as his Rouzer barely scraped her armor. Leangle was confused while IXA checked up on herself while her palm was placed on her stomach._

_"Thank goodness… it was a close call…" IXA sighed in relief._

_"I don't get it… why did you parry instead of attacking me?" Leangle said confused._

_"I have my reasons, dear. I can't let you harm me… not in this time…" IXA said._

**WAKE UP!**

**SPINNING WAVE**

_Both Rey and Chalice delivered their own Rider Chop and Slash at each other, only to have them be pushed back as Rey looked at her opposition. "It looks like they're worthy of a fight…"_

_"And since when did Rey use a pair of boomerangs in a fight?!" Chalice asked annoyed._

_"I like to be different." Rey said, throwing her boomerangs at Chalice to which he deflected with his Chalice Arrow before the boomerangs went back to Rey._

_"Hold up, something isn't right Chalice." Leangle said._

_"What do you mean by_ that?"_ Chalice asked annoyed._

_"Think about it: IXA didn't attack us and only attacks us when we tried to harm her for no reason and I can't sense any malicious deeds in her." Leangle said._

_"Yeah? Try fighting Rey for once and let's see if your words hold true, bro…" Chalice muttered._

_"Also…" Leangle continued. "You're not gonna believe this, but she tends to say 'Ara, ara' a lot, kinda like mom with her 'My, my…' surprised tone. They said different things but the meanings and voice are the same…"_

_"Hold on… are you saying that__–__" Chalice got out._

_"That's_ exactly_ what I'm saying." Leangle said before turning to IXA. "Mom, is that you in that armor?"_

_"Eh?" IXA asked confused._

_"Mom?" Rey asked looking at IXA in confusion._

_"I'm as confused as you, dear…" IXA replied back to Rey._

_"Mom,_ you're_ the one that started this mess?!" Ryu got out, annoyed._

_"Ara, ara… mind your temper and words, dear… didn't somebody teach you to learn your manners; especially to someone who might be older than you?" IXA warned Chalice as her dark aura seeped out from her armor, making both boys scared all of a sudden._

_"Y–Yeah. That's mom alright." Chalice said scared._

_"U–Uh–huh. N–No doubt about it." Leangle stuttered._

_"Um… sempai… can you stop scaring them please?" Rey got out as she_ too_ was scared._

_"Ara?" IXA blinked in confusion behind her helmet. "Scaring them? I was just only to give out a little warning, dear…"_

* * *

"Nee–san~!" I shouted , catching the remaining four Riders' attentions.

"Otouto?" IXA–neesan got out.

"Lyon?" Leangle noticed, seeing that he's running next with me.

"Wait~! They're not the enemy! There's been a misunderstanding!" Lyon got out.

"Seriously?" Chalice asked annoyed.

"Yeah, we're fighting our parents and relatives from an alternate world!" Sakura said.

"Huh?" Leangle got out and looked at IXA–neesan before Leangle and Chalice de–henshined to civilian form with IXA–neesan and Rey–chan doing the same.

"This is an unexpected development…" Rey–Kivat said as he fluttered next to Aqua–chan.

"It really _is_ mom! There's no doubt about it!" the Chalice kid exclaimed as his eyes were wide open.

"And mom's wearing the same clothes that she wore in Magvel, similar to Aunt Natasha… well, except for the IXA insignia on mom's headdress…" the Leangle kid added.

"Ara~ otouto, what's going on?" Nee–san asked.

"Well…" I got out. "That's a long story."

And so all of us sat down in a circle and we all explaining our stories. From the Blade kids told us, the Kurogasa, Storm, and Melissa from _their_ world, along with Akira, Amber, Mikoto, and Kurai were sent to Magvel and became the Blade Riders to help Eirika and her army defeat Fomortiis and the Joker Undead who later became Jaishin–14. This was all 22 years ago. The Kurogasa from their world married Eirika, the Princess of Renais, The Storm from their world married Amber, Akira married Mikoto, and the Melissa from their world married Kurai. And in turn, we explained _our_ story to them, well, save for my past and my unrequited love for Nee–san.

"That explains everything…" Toby nodded in agreement while looking at Nee–san. "It's a bit surprising to not know that you're really not our mom, but after listening to everything, it all make sense now."

"Uh–huh." Lyon nodded. "Father never had any siblings. He's the only child who turned orphan."

"Yeah, I guess so, since there're new faces we didn't know at all." Sasha said while looking at both Aqua–chan and Saigo.

"But still, there's one thing that's all confusing." Storm said, making him turn to us. "Why would those two guys that claim that their dimension is being destroyed want us to destroy each other?"

"Good question." Saigo said.

"Mou~ I can't believe they tricked us!" Akane–chan huffed.

"We've _all_ been fooled." Ryu said.

"Hmmm… not what we have planned." A voice said. That got all of us on alert as we stood up and looked around.

"Who's there?!" I demanded. "Show yourself!"

The source of the voice walked out from their hiding, each behind a crumbled building of sorts on their opposite direction. "And I thought they'll be killing each other with everything they got…" the man in green added.

"Especially the children of Blade; they seem to be proving worthy of our praises for a job well done to defend themselves from the attack." the man in black added.

"What's your beef?!" Kizuna growled angrily.

"And why in the world did you call us in the first place?!" Akane–chan asked furiously.

"It's simple, really…" the man in black said nonchalantly.

"Have you ever noticed these buildings around you?" the man in green said while spreading his arms wide. "As you can see, these are the remains of the Rider worlds we defeated _one_ at the time."

"Kuuga, Agito, Ryuki, Faiz, Hibiki, Kabuto, Den–O, Decade, Double (W), OOO, Fourze and Wizard." the man in black continued on. "These are the Heisei Riders that we've defeated and with the addition of Blade and Kiva, the ritual would be complete and our brethren would finally be released from their bindings! We, Neo Mutants, will spread chaos across dimensions, claiming what truly belongs to us and there's nothing you can do about it!"

"Neo Mutants?!" Storm exclaimed.

"You've got to be kidding me…" Saigo grumbled.

"I _knew_ there was something fishy." I gritted. "Well, I got news for ya! It ain't happening! We'll stop you from reviving your brethren!"

"Many has spoke the same words, but they're nothing more than just words with wind." the man in black chuckled.

"Indeed. None has ever defeated us when we combined our powers together." the man in green said as he looked at the man in black. "Are you ready?"

"Of course!" the man in black smirked as the two got into their stance.

"Uh… what are they doing?" Storm asked in confusion as the two figures slid their feet sideways while their arms are stretched from the outside and created an arc towards the middle with an open palm.

"Beats me…" I got out as they suddenly raised their leg to the middle of their small gap while both of their arms are immediately stretched out from the gap with their fist close.

"Witness _our_ combination!" they shouted as their whole body bended to each other, connecting their forefingers before a spark of ignition occurred. This action blinded us for a moment and without warning…

"EVERYONE, FALL BACK!" both Lyon and I said as all Riders immediately jumped back, as the said figure created a crater in the middle.

"Phew… that was close…" Saigo sighed in relief. When the dust cleared out, both sides of Riders saw the figure that stood in the middle of it.

"A green Neo Mutant…" Storm got out.

"A black… Neo Mutant…" Kizuna added, leaving Storm surprised.

"Black? This one is green!" Storm retorted.

"We are both…" the Neo Mutant said as our heads looked closely at the figure. The kaijin stood in the middle, consisting of a pair of red eyes, having a buffed up upper body with a muscle–like arms, and a normal lower body that had skinny legs with talons on it. If we noticed closely, both of their sides are half black and half green, with silver lines in the middle to separate them.

"Uh…" Toby said speechless.

"What a rip–off…" Ryu got out.

"A kaijin copying W? That's the weirdest thing I've ever seen…" Lyon said with a sweat drop.

"Doesn't matter. What matters is that we beat it! Kivat!" I shouted.

"Yosha! Kivatte ikuze!" Kivat cheered flying into my hands.

"Ready to do this? Son?" I asked. Okay, that was a bit weird coming out from me, but what the heck, even if Lyon is the son of an alternate me, he's _still_ my son.

"I'm ready, Father!" Lyon smiled as he slots in the Change Beetle onto his Buckle.

"You guys may not be our _real_ kids, but what the heck? I guess we'll follow the flow." Storm shrugged. "Kivat II!"

"You Neo Mutants should be grateful as we will trample on you…" Kivat II muttered.

"That's Daddy, alright! Always being an airhead!" Kizuna giggled while sliding her Change Kerberos on her Buckle.

"But we can't blame him as we're proud to be his daughters…" Sasha smiled while sliding in _her_ Change Kerberos on her Buckle too.

"Well, my sons, I guess this is where we finally fight together." Nee–san said punching the IXA Knuckle on her empty left palm.

**R–E–A–D–Y!**

"You may not be our real mom, but you're still mom no matter what." Toby said placing the Change Spider in his buckle.

"Those Neo Mutants are eyesores. They'll pay for tricking us to attack our mom." Ryu growled getting ready to rouse his card.

"Nieces, let's show this idiot who's the boss around here! Kiva–la!" Akane–chan growled.

"Ara~, ara~! Since Akane–chama is getting serious, so am I~!" Kiva–la chirped while Akane–chan grabbed Kiva–la by her fingers.

"H–Hai, Oba–san!" Elsie stuttered while she slotted in her Change Stag Beetle in her Buckle.

"Time to show the pride of the Inayo!" Sakura said hyper, sliding in her Change Kerberos in her Buckle.

"Rey–Kivat…" Aqua–chan muttered.

"Yes, milady. We shall deliver a violent yet graceful ending to them..." Rey–Kivat said while flying around her.

"Koi! Sagark!" Saigo got out.

"JIokojiwjeijr! Ijpivjpje! Apsjjeg! Hesin! Heshin! Henshin!" Sagark spoke gibberish as the Blade Riders placed their Buckles on their waist, making a deck of cards wrapped around their waists and letting out a pulsing sound from it.

"GABU!"

"GABUI!"

*CRUNCH!*

"CHU!"

"HENSHIN!"

"Henshin!" Rey–Kivat said.

"Hen… shin!" Sagark said.

**F–I–S–T O–N!**

**TURN/OPEN UP**

**CHANGE**

With seven holograms appearing in front of the Blade Riders, the four of us Riders are coated in quicksilver, a mirage of the IXA armor appeared before Nee–san and a large snowflake in front of Aqua–chan, the transformation took place and moments later, all of us were donned in our respective armors as everyone dashed towards the Neo Mutant.

"Do you really think I will let you go attack me all at once?" the Neo Mutant said as he spawned out more DarkRoaches, AlbinoRoaches, and Rat Fangires to annoy us.

"Oh great, here we go again!" Ryu mumbled angrily.

"No worries, we'll break through them!" I shouted as I placed in the Wake Up Fuestle in Kivat's mouth.

**WAKE UP!**

"Hold on father, let's do this together!" Blade said as he roused two cards.

**KICK**

**THUNDER**

The holograms of Kick Locust and Thunder Deer entered his armor.

**LIGHTNING BLAST**

As Blade slowly raised his Rouzer up high, I raised my kicking foot up with less pain while Kivat fluttered around and released the chains on my kicking foot. With sparks ignited on his foot, both of us took a big leap up high in the sky, driving our kicks onto the AlbinoRoaches. While one of them is covered in sparks, a Kiva Insignia pressed on them, and the sparks were spread on them. When both of us did a back flip to avoid it, the explosion occurred, turning them into dust instead of emitting green smoke.

"Whoa, I didn't know our combination would do something like that…" I got out.

"Even though you're not my father, but I always dream of doing a kick together with you. Thank you for making my dream come true, father!" Blade said happily.

"Hey, no problem kiddo." I grinned under my mask.

"Alright girls! Let's do this!" Dark Kiva said as he placed his Wake Up Fuestle in Kivat II's mouth before closing his mouth and tapped it two times.

**WAKE UP TWO!**

"Ready~~~~" Lance said as she crouched down while wielding her Lance Rouzer tightly as the natural phenomenon took place, turning the whole scenery to bloody red haze with half moon in the sky.

"Go!" Larc shouted as the three of them leaped up high into the sky, performing a somersault before they dived down the kick towards a bunch of Rat Fangires.

"King's Burst End!"

"Straight Tempest Crash!"

The three kicks dived down onto them, connecting the attack with ease as they did a back flip. Moments later, the Kiva insignia appeared in the sky, right above them. Dark Kiva commanded the insignia to go down, slamming it onto the enemy. "Kiero!" Dark Kiva declared as he snapped his fingers. Moments later, the fireworks were shown and many light orbs flew up high in the sky.

"Sugoi~~~~!" Lance said as her eyes sparkled behind her mask.

**DROP**

**FIRE**

**GEMINI**

The three cards has been roused by Garren as she puts away her Garren Rouzer on her gun sleeve. While the three images of Drop Whale, Fire Fly and Gemini Zebra were absorbed into Garren, both Kiva–la–chan and Glaive were taking down the rest of the grunts while leaving the big Rat Fangire for Garren to finish it off.

"Round, round, round I go; slashing enemies~" Glaive chirped happily while she did a pirouette and slashing them with her Glaive Rouzer and singing the song at the same time.

"Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily, time for them to sleep!" Kiva–la–chan finished as she did a wide swing onto the AlbinoRoaches.

**BURNING DIVIDE**

Garren jumped up, doing a few corkscrew spins until she split into two, connecting four burning drop kicks on the large Rat Fangire before it burned up while before shattering into pieces.

"I–I did it!" Garren got out.

"Pfft. Showoff…" Chalice muttered. "She's being a showoff without even realizing it."

"Ara, ara, don't worry about that now." IXA–neesan said. "Let's deal with them, shall we?" She said before placing a Fuestle in her belt.

**I–X–A K–N–U–C–K–L–E: R–I–S–E U–P!**

"Right, let's go!" Leangle said, before rousing some card.

**BITE**

**BLIZZARD**

The holograms of Bite Cobra and Blizzard Polar entered his armor.

**BLIZZARD CRUSH**

"Let me crush 'em!" Chalice said as he rushed forward with his Chalice Arrow in hand.

IXA–neesan punched the ground rather hard, letting a wave of earth go towards the DarkRoaches and Chalice is right at the peak of the earthy wave as he continued to run while rousing three cards on it.

**FLOAT**

**DRILL**

**TORNADO**

After that's been roused on the Buckle on his Chalice Arrow, he jumped up high and gets into position.

**SPINNING DANCE**

As the result of that, when Leangle was in midair, he emits a frosty snowstorm at the DarkRoaches, making them freeze. With one strong kick, the frozen DarkRoaches that have been clumped together were flung towards the rest of the grunts from down below. While the grunts braced themselves from the falling frozen DarkRoaches, Chalice took this chance of driving his kick onto the frozen chunks, making it crush onto the grunts and destroy them as he continued to skid the rather large chunk around to guide them to their targets.

"Ara, ara… that's what you don't see every day…" IXA–neesan said while looking.

"Well, that's just Ryu; being himself…" Leangle added.

Meanwhile, both Rey–chan and Saga were facing off with the Neo Mutant and despite the number advantage, the Neo Mutant was playing with them while whipping his elastic green arm at them, forcing the two into defense. "Hah, what's the matter? Can't get close to me?" the Neo Mutant mocked. "Even with the whip in hand and a pair of boomerangs on the other, it's not going to be enough to even _harm_ me!"

"Grr… He's right." Saga muttered.

"Different approach." Rey–chan said, taking out her Fuestle.

"You just read my mind." Saga smirked taking out _his_ Fuestle before slotting them in their respective partner's mouths.

**WAKE UP!**

With the alien tune is played, Saga slots his Jacorder to the side of Sagark to activate it while Rey–chan's hands are now equipped with a pair of gigantic claws. Saga's Jacorder was now emitting electricity and when he thrusts his Jacorder forward, it may look like a miss, but with his quick thinking, he was able to wrap the whip around its waist, securing him.

"Time to meet your doom…" Rey–chan said as she ran forward.

"Not if I have to say anything about it!" the Neo Mutant said as he stretched his green arm forward, making Rey–chan sidestep. As she ran forward, Saga realized the attack was meant for him. Without leaving much of a choice, he haf to avoid the stretching punch at him to the left side, but the Jacorder's whip accidentally hits Rey–chan's side, electrocuting her for a moment. It then wrapped its arm around her and once it was secured, it threw her towards Saga. The result of this mess was Rey–chan piling on top of Saga, thus canceling the Jacorder's whip around its waist.

"Ugh…" Rey–chan groaned in pain while smoke came out of her armor.

"This is nothing more than a joke…" the Neo Mutant said while looking at the fallen Riders.

"Grrr… this isn't gonna help." I gritted then took out Tatsulot's Fuestle before placing it in Kivat's mouth and closing it.

**TATSULOT!**

"Pyun~ Pyun! Tension Fortissimo!" Tatsulot got out as the golden mechanical flew around me and broke out the chains on the shoulders. The bat wings on shoulder opened up, revealing the golden energy bats flying out, before Tatsulot attached to my arm. "Hen~shin!"

The bats first covered my legs in golden boots with silver feet that had blades on the back of the ankles. Then my torso armor turned gold with a red chest plate resembling the unsealed state of my boot while also gaining golden gauntlets. Finally, the bats enveloped my helmet, turning my visor red, with extra red fangs, trimmed in white with a golden crescent moon ornament resting on top where the bat head was. The mouth guard also became pitch black. My shoulder armors were now spiked and Kivat's eyes were now a mixture of red, blue, green and purple. Finally, with a wave of my left arm, flames burst from my back and became a blood red cape before a golden shockwave of aura burst out of me.

I went into Emperor Form yet again.

"Whoa…" Blade got out amazed.

"I know." I said while looking at him. "I get that a lot."

"Hmph, even with the transformation of the Emperor, it is nothing compared to our combined strength!" the Neo Mutant said confidently.

"Don't be so sure about that!" Blade shouted as he also steps forward. "Father once said to me, "As long as you still wield the Trump card of hope, anything is possible!" So, don't you think you have won this battle yet!" Blade added.

"Really? I said that?" I asked.

"That's right! And I'm gonna show you that!" Blade said before he took out… the Rouze Absorber? Wait is he–

**ABSORB QUEEN**

**EVOLUTION KING**

Yep, he is.

* * *

**BGM: Saikyou by V.A**

First, the Evolution Caucasus plaque which was blue boarded by a gold Spade with the Caucasus Beetle and on it was a small red Spade symbol covered the Queen card. The cards circled around him a few more times until eventually they turned golden and started to go to their places onto him; donning in the gold armor. On his left leg from top to bottom, the Magnet Buffalo, Tackle Boar, and Mach Jaguar plaques appeared. His right leg from top to bottom, the Thunder Deer, Metal Trilobite, and Kick Locust plaques appeared. The Absorb Capricorn plaque was on his left shoulder armor and going down his left arm was the Slash Lizard plaque, the Fusion Eagle plaque was on his right shoulder armor and going down were the Time Scarab plaque, and the Beat Lion plaque. On his chest armor was a large blue Spade symbol with a gold Evolution Caucasus symbol on it, having a small gold spade too. The Change Ace card was obviously still on his belt. Finally, for his helmet, along with the horn in the middle, two more horns protruded on the left and right of his head, as if he's wearing a crown. In his free hand, was my King Rouzer.

I knew this by heart. This is the final trump card he played: Kamen Rider Blade – King Form.

"Time to see if you can beat both Kings now!" Blade shouted at his direction.

"Don't you mean King and Emperor?" I corrected.

"Oh. You're right. King _and_ Emperor." Blade said.

"Doesn't matter. I will _still_ beat you!" The Neo Mutant said confidently.

When he stretched his green arm forward, Blade grabbed a hold onto his arm easily, making the Neo Mutant have a hard time trying to yank him towards him. I grabbed hold onto the stretched arm, and both of us pulled _it_ towards u_s_. Within range, Blade swings his King Rouzer onto its chest, creating sparks on it. I joined along by delivering a super kick right underneath its jaw, causing the latter to fly back to its place.

"Grr…" the Neo Mutant growled angrily after regaining its footing while holding the bottom of its jaw.

"Father, we've overwhelmed it!" Blade said.

"Right! Then it's time we finish it off!" I said before raising my left arm and pulled Tatsulot's horn. The reel inside Tatsulot spun until it stopped at the red emblem.

**WAKE~ UP! FE~VER!**

"Right Father!" Blade said, as five refined Rouze cards came out of his armor and he caught it in his hands before slotting them in his King Rouzer.

**SPADE TEN**

**SPADE JACK**

**SPADE QUEEN**

**SPADE KING**

**SPADE ACE**

The holograms of the refined Time Scarab, Fusion Eagle, Absorb Capricorn, Evolution Caucasus, and Change Beetle appeared in a line leading to the Neo Mutant.

**ROYAL STRAIGHT FLUSH**

When Blade rushed towards the Neo Mutant through the golden holograms, I dived down my drop kick on it. Blades pops out from my ankles, delivering damage with stabs and slashes on it in a rapid manner. Within range, once I leaped away, Blade delivered the finishing touch: the Royal Straight Flush. It cut cleanly through the enemy's stomach and once the slash has done, as I landed on one corner while Blade skids on the other, the Neo Mutant felt the shock all over its body.

"You will _never_… find your way… out! GWARRRRGGGHHHHH!" It spoke before an explosion occurred, with the assistance of the Kiva insignia on it.

**End BGM**

* * *

Right after the defeat of the Neo Mutants, the rest of the grunts have disappeared, thus ending the battle. "Yatta~! We won!" Lance chirped happily.

"W–We did! Didn't we!" Garren got out happy.

"Yep. That Neo Mutant won't be coming back anytime soon." Saga said. After that, all of us de–henshined to our civilian form.

"But… how are we gonna get back to our worlds?" Akane-chan asked.

"Good question…" Aqua–chan said while looking around for a bit.

It is then Storm lets out a shiver for a moment, which caught my attention. "Storm, what's wrong?"

"You may not going to believe this, but I think my Tharja sense is tingling…" Storm got out.

"Tharja?" Sakura asked, confused.

"Trust me… you _don't_ wanna know…" Storm shuddered.

"Aw mou~! Don't worry! I'll protect you from that stalker!" Akane–chan declared.

"Stalker?" Kizuna asked.

"Like he said, you _don't_ wanna know…" Akane–chan glared.

_"So,_ this_ is where you are hiding…"_ Tharja's voice said echoing in the air. _"…do you really think you can hide from me, Storm? You still have to fulfill_ your_ promise…"_

"P–Promise?" Elsie stuttered.

"DON'T MIND HER! SHE'S DELUSIONAL!" Storm panicked.

_"Kurogasa! Kurogasa! Are you there?!"_ Cordelia's voice asked in the air.

"Cordelia?!" I asked, recognizing the voice. "Is that you?! Can you hear me?!" I shouted.

_"Of_ course_ I can hear you!"_ Cordelia replied back. _"Where have you been? When we entered the room where the injured man was, that Tharja told us about, I went to check up on you all, but… all of you weren't there…"_

"Father, whose voice is that?" Lyon asked me.

"Oh, that's Cordelia, Lyon; my friend." I answered.

"Oh." Lyon got out. "I thought that was your wife…"

"WHAT?!" I shouted while blushing. "W–We're nothing _like_ that!"

"You might as _well_ take her as your wife." Storm joked.

"HEY!" I shouted, blushing redder.

"Yep. Like father, like son." Kizuna grinned.

_"What's going on over there?"_ Cordelia asked.

"U–Um, uh… it's nothing!" I replied back.

_"In any case, I have casted a portal that can lead you back to your dimension and if I see a_ single_ hair off from Storm, you'll be sorry…"_ Tharja informed and threatened us at the same time. At that point, the said portal opened up in front of us Kiva Riders.

"Well, uh… I guess this is where we part." I said.

"Yes, it does." Lyon said, as he went over to me and… hugged me. I was a bit stunned at first before I hugged him back before we broke the hug. "Thanks for letting me fight by your side, Father. Even though you're really _not_ my father."

"No problem, kiddo." I smiled, ruffling my son's hair. "When you get back, tell my alternate self… to keep on being the Eternal Trump Card of Hope."

Lyon's face brightened up as he nodded happily after the hug. "I will, Father!"

"You two take care of yourself. And tell the other me that he raised nice little princesses." Storm smiled.

"Tou–san…" Sasha got out.

"Aw~, thanks, Daddy!" Kizuna added as both girls kissed his cheeks, making the latter blush slightly. "You really are like Daddy in our world!"

"Uh–huh. He also said the same thing as well… his little princesses." Sasha added as she blushed from that too.

"Well, it's nice knowing my sons from an alternate world." Nee–san smiled hugging Toby and Ryu. "Be sure to tell my other self to still keep an eye on your father. I'm sure Kurai still bad mouths every now and then."

"Not much, but okay." Ryu shrugged.

"We'll let the other you know." Toby answered.

"That's good to hear." Nee–san said with a smile on her face.

"Uh… I know this feels a little awkward for me to say it, but I'm glad I get to meet my nieces from another world…" Akane–chan said while she rubs the back of her neck.

"Ara~, ara~, loss of words for once, ne, Akane–chama~?" Kiva–la teased a bit.

"Shut it!" Akane–chan hissed.

"We'll miss you." Sakura said hugging Akane–chan, stunning the latter before he hugged back.

"Maybe we can see each other again someday." Elsie said.

"Yeah, maybe. When it doesn't involve fighting each other again." Akane–chan smirked.

_"C'mon now, this portal isn't going to stay up forever y'know."_ Tharja's voice said in annoyance.

"You heard the lady!" Saigo said. "Let's move our butts!"

"What about you?" Aqua–chan asked the Blade Riders.

"Don't worry about us. We'll figure out of a way to get out of here." Toby assured, to which the latter nodded.

* * *

_As the Blade Riders bid goodbye to the Kiva Riders that entered the portal, as every one of them finally went through it, it eventually faded away; leaving them on their own. "It feels good to meet our younger parents from their alternative time, ne, Lyon–chan?" Sasha asked._

_"Yeah, it sure does." Lyon said._

_"But how are_ we_ gonna get home?" Sakura asked. "Any ideas Lyon–niichan?"_

_"Hmmmmm…" Lyon pondered._

"Lyon! Lyon! Where are you?"_ A voice in the air asked._

_"Huh?" The Blade Riders got out surprised. "Mother?!" Lyon asked. "Mother, is that you?!"_

"Oh, thank goodness…"_ she sighed in relief. _"I got worried when the house was empty!"

"Yeah, I thought that you guys went somewhere while the table is still filled with books!"_ Another female voice said._

_"Kaa__–_san?!" both Kizuna and Sasha said in unison.

_"You better have a good explanation for doing all of this in the first place! Do you have_ any_ idea how worried we are? Even Melissa__–_sempai and Mikoto_–_chan got worried too!" a male voice, Kurogasa, spoke out.

_"Father?!" Lyon got out._

_"Yes, it's me. Knoll is creating a portal right now. Once you see it, get in it." __At that exact moment, the said portal opened up._

_"Ah, there it is!" Elsie said as she pointed at the portal._

_"C'mon! Let's head back home, minna!" Toby said._

_"I'm_ way_ ahead of you!" Ryu said as he's the first one to rush forward._

_"Father! I have a lot of things to tell you on what happened here!" Lyon spoke._

_"Well, get through the portal first, and_ then_ we'll talk!"_

_So with that, the seven children went into the portal, and it closed up after._

* * *

_Kurogasa, Eirika, Amber, Melissa, and Mikoto, along with Knoll were waiting on the other side of the portal, and moment later, the children came out and all fell on a pile. "UWHOOOOOOA!" They cried out as Lyon, Toby, and Ryu were on the bottom, with Sasha, Kizuna, and Elsie on top of the boys, and Sakura sitting on top._

_"Kids! You're safe!" the parents said as they rushed towards them and the children did the same as they hugged their children happily._

_"Thank goodness everybody made it. If not, there's a possibility they might be trapped in that dimension forever__…_" Knoll sighed in relief.

_"I was SOOO worried for both of you! I tried to call you two about how you're doing but you didn't pick up! Your Otou____–_san got worried at Hawaii, y'know!" Mikoto expressed while she hugged both Sakura and Elsie tightly.

_"Gomen ne, Okaa____–_san___…_" Sakura apologized.

_"What_ happened_ in there?" Eirika asked._

_"That's a long story." Lyon laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head._

_"Well then,_ tell_ it already, kiddo!" Amber said eagerly_

_"Ano____…_" Kizuna said. "Can we___…_ talk about it back home?"

_"Aww~! Don't be a party pooper, Kizuna!" Amber pouted._

_"Now, now, dear. The kids might be tired after all what they've been through. Let's give them some rest back at our place, ne?" Melissa said._

_"Mother's right, anata." Eirika added while looking at her husband. "They need some rest______…_"

_"I suppose______…_" Kurogasa sighed. "Alright then, get some rest kids. All of you stay here for the night, because I want a full explanation once you rest up."

_"Yes sir." The kids nodded._

* * *

Nighttime arrived back in Frederick's home and we were eating with his parents at the dinner table. Boy, after that little experience with crossing a different dimension, it just goes to show that there's more than meets the eye; as there's someone who's exactly like us living a different life and we got the taste of it.

Earlier today, as soon as we got back to our world, the very first thing Storm did was run away from Tharja. The reason? Whenever she's angry, she volleyed some dark shots at him and right after that, Akane–chan and Tharja went on to have cat fight. Aqua–chan walked away, never wanting to be a part of the shenanigans and Saigo left too as he was going to tell Chrom on what happened. As for me, I suddenly got hugged by Cordelia, worried for a true friend's safety like me. You guys have no idea how red my face was as Nee–san giggled at that.

"That is quite a story, young man_______…_" Frederick's dad said during dinner.

"Indeed, it is. It must have been so hard for my daughter–in–law's brother to go through that all in one day_______…_" his mother spoke in an elderly tone after hearing my story.

"Yes, it's been one hectic day." I sighed in relief. "I'm just glad to be back in one piece."

"Me too." Nee–san agreed and she_______…_ placed her hand on her stomach for some reason.

"And it's good to know that the child is safe too." Frederick's dad said, until he realized what he said, and covered his mouth. "Oops_______…_"

I spat out my drink spraying out a mist and looked at Nee–san incredulously, saying, "EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"

"Oi! Watch where you spray at!" Kivat said annoyed.

"M–Melissa?!" Frederick stuttered. "D–Did my father just say–"

Nee–san stood up and took his right hand, placing it on her stomach while she smiled. "Yes, my love. I'm pregnant; a week."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Me and Frederick shouted at the same time.

"Pyun~ pyun! Oh happy day!" Tatsulot cheered.

"I'm_______…_ I'm going to be a father_______…_" Frederick got out.

"I'm gonna be an uncle_______…_" I added.

"And we're going to be grandparents once our grandchild is born_______…_" Frederick's parents said in unison with their happy smile.

Frederick couldn't keep his excitement anymore as he hugged her and took her for a spin while he laughed happily. "This is the most joyous news, Melissa!"

"I knew you will like it when I told you, my love." Nee–san added as he puts her down and both of them hugged happily.

"Will you look at that, aibou? Time sure goes fast and after that, you're going to be an uncle!" Kivat said while he patted my back with his wings.

"Y–Yeah_______…_" I got out.

"Pyun~ pyun! Let's celebrate!" Tatsulot cheered.

"You got _that_ right Taa–chan! And we're gonna party all night!" Kivat added.

* * *

_In Blade's world, Kurogasa was standing at the porch, looking at the blue sky via his master bedroom. He fixed his glasses' position while still looking up high in the sky, admiring the moon. "Anata?" __Kurogasa turned around and noticed Eirika walking towards him and stood next to him. "Oh, hello, Eirika."_

_Eirika let out a gentle smile as both of them looked at the moon. "It was quite a tale, yes? About what the kids said to us earlier this morning?"_

_"It is. A young alternate version of me, being Kiva." Kurogasa chuckled._

_"Do you miss being a Kamen Rider?" Eirika asked._

_"Of_ course_ I do." Kurogasa said. "I wish I could go back in time, and be Blade while I fall in love with you all over again."_

_Eirika giggled as she removed his glasses from his face while keeping her smile. "That_ is_ one of our joyous moment, I admit."_

_"Yeah________…__" he said while he looked at his wife, looking at her beautiful eyes. "And before we knew it, 22 years have already passed by and we're living like normal people. Sure, as we get older, we tend to have aches here and there but our youth still lives on within our hearts."_

_"Yes, that's right." Eirika added as she laid her head onto his chest while Kurogasa embraced his wife in his arms. "I do not know the fate of you in the alternative world, but I'm glad I've met you, a man that makes my life complete."_

_"Eirika________…__" Kurogasa said with a slight blush as Eirika looked at her husband._

_"I have said it many times and I shall forever say it, my love. I love you with all of my heart, and that will never change." Eirika confessed openly while she rested her head on his chest._

_"Me too, Eirika." He confessed. "I love you and no matter what happens, I will always be your Eternal Trump card of Hope."_

_"My Kamen Rider Blade________…__" Eirika added as the two leaned forward and shared a kiss. It wasn't a passionate one, but rather pure and innocent, like that of first time lovers._

_Outside of their room, Lyon overheard the whole thing, and he couldn't help but smile. "Do not worry, Father. I'll be sure to take your mantle and become the_ next_ Eternal Trump card of Hope. Just watch me." he muttered to himself with a smile before he walked away._

* * *

And there you have it people! That's the first Xenologue down! How did you like it? Well I hoped you enjoyed it as much as Wild Fang and I wrote it! So get it to people! As always, review!


	19. Xenologue 2: Summer Scramble

Hello everyone! It's your buddies Fenikkusumaru and Wild Fang once again! We're here to bring you another Xenologue to Awakening of Kiva and it's going to be the Summer Scramble! XD So let's get going now people!

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

It's been three months since my mission involving going through a different dimension and ending up meeting my alternative son, Lyon A.K.A: Kamen Rider Blade and the rest of his friends. It was an interesting experience for me and I will never forget about it. After we returned back from the dimension, Nee–san literally blew both me and Frederick away with her news of being pregnant.

Oh, and last week, Chrom and Sumia were married and as promised before, Frederick, Saigo and I were his Best Men and Nee–san, Aqua–chan, and Cordelia were their Best Maids. And like any royal custom, it was a grand wedding and everyone was cheering for this day. It was a memorable moment and it will forever be marked in Ylissean history, making Chrom as the official Exalt of Ylisse.

Today, it's morning and I stretched myself up from my bed. While letting out a yawn, both Kivat and Tatsulot fluttered next to me with their usual face. "Goo~d morning, aibou!" Kivat chirped.

"Pyun, pyun~! That was some ambush last night, huh? Those Risen popped out of nowhere outside of the gates, huh~?" Tatsulot asked.

"Man, don't even remind me." I groaned. "That and Nee–san's mood swings aren't helping either. Not to mention my left arm is still kinda sore. That Risen boss hit me hard." I added.

"Ooooooh, yeah I remember that." Kivat cringed as I lied back down on my bed.

"I really need a vacation…" I sighed.

"Kurogasa?" Cordelia's voice asked from outside my door. "Are you up?"

"Yeah I'm up, Cordelia." I said. She opened the door to my room and walked toward me.

"C'mon, Taa–chan! I guess a little 'survey' for tracking down more brigands should do the trick. Tou–san and Panne may need some extra hands!" Kivat suggested.

"Pyun, pyun~! Right behind you~!" Tatsulot added as both of them rushed towards the nearby window and out. Meanwhile, Cordelia inspected my arm while sitting on my bed.

"Goodness, this wound is serious. If it wasn't for your armor, this injury would've been severe. Even with the healing properties of Castle Doran, it would take much longer than before." Cordelia said while checking on my wound.

"Yeah. It's still kinda sore." I got out.

"Here. I have some salve here that can help." Cordelia said as she took out the small jar of green pasty substance and applied it to my arm.

"Ite, te…" I winced, feeling the stinging sensation. Man, I thought I'd get used to it by now.

While she applied the salve on my arm, I noticed her expression and she looked worried. "What's wrong?"

"It's your sister I'm worried about…" Cordelia answered.

"Yeah… I kinda noticed about that, especially her random mood swings…" I added.

"True. And just now, when she had a little morning walk with Frederick, she tends to have the urge to vomit again and her cravings for food are also increasing. If it wasn't for Miriel's consultation on how to deal with this and what kind of food she should be eating, she might get herself into more trouble…"

"Yeah… but even then, it still gets me worried." I got out.

"I'm sure she'll be fine." Cordelia assured. "Just give it time, and it'll be worth it when the child is born."

"I guess so." I sighed.

For a moment, after she finished applying the salve on my arm, Cordelia was silent while she puts it into her sash. Before I could ask her, she beat me first by saying, "I envy you, Kurogasa."

"Huh?" I said, blinking in confusion.

"At least you have someone to worry about and your sister cares for you… but I…" Cordelia was hesitant as she lowered her head down as her hair covered her head and said, "I do not have any family to rely on… or to love at… because I'm an orphan…"

"Cordelia…" I got out. That's when I saw a tear stream down one of her eyes. I sighed at this and lifted up her head to brush away her hair and wipe her tears away from her face. "Hey, what did I say about crying?"

"I'm sorry…" Cordelia apologized. "It's just…"

"I know… c'mere…" I said then pulled her in close for a hug. "Let it all out. I'm here for you."

Cordelia didn't say anything as she rested her head on my chest while sobbing quietly. "You already know my tale of me being a bastard child, so I can understand how you feel, even though the circumstances are different for both of us…"

After a few moments, she eventually finished her sobbing and looked at me. "Thank you, Kurogasa. I needed that."

"Hey, anything for a true friend of mine." I smiled gently.

"True friend… huh?" Cordelia smiled while looking at the window as the wind gently blew her hair, making me mesmerized by her beauty. "Other than Sumia and my Pegasus, I don't know why, but I feel like I can talk to you about anything. Chatting with you during our free time makes me happy and some of the burden of being alone for a long time has actually been lifted off of me."

"Yeah… I… feel the same way." I said, as Cordelia looked up at me again, seeing her beautiful face again, making more mesmerized by her beauty.

"Kurogasa…"

"Cordelia…"

Us sitting on the bed, me, holding her close as her head resting on my chest while looking at me, and me looking down at her, it just can't get any more romantic than this. But… what is this feeling I'm having? Before we both knew it, our heads slowly got closer, inching forward as our eyes slowly closed. Our hair covered our eyes. We can feel each other's breath. Our lips were just millimeters away from touching and then…

"Kurogasa! It's time for breakfast!" Nowi called out bursting into the room.

Nowi's shout broke our trance and both of us immediately broke it up, minding our own business. "Oh, Cordelia! I didn't know you were here." Nowi said while looking at us.

"Ah, Nowi. I was… here to treat Kurogasa's wound on his arm." Cordelia said.

"By both of you getting close together?" Nowi blinked before she smiled. "Look, I may be childish, but even _I_ can tell what's going on, since I'm older than you guys!"

"Um…" I said blushing. "You aren't going to tell anyone about this… are you Nowi?"

"Hmmmmm… I don't know." Nowi smiled mischievously.

Oh no… I got a bad feeling about this.

"You two are just _soo_ cute with each other!" Nowi exclaimed, practically shouting out loud.

"Honestly, you tend to be like Akane–chan…" I grumbled while looking at the Manakete… until I heard a 'ding' coming from her. Crap… me and my big mouth.

"Oh, I know, maybe I should tell _her_ about this! Or even Ramon! Oooo, I want to tell _anyone_ about this!" Nowi smiled while she hopped happily.

"No… please don't!" I paled in horror.

"Please Nowi, don't tell anyone about this." Cordelia pleaded.

"But why not~?" Nowi pouted. "You two might as well get together."

When she pointed that out, Cordelia and I looked at each other and noticed both of us were blushing slightly, which got Nowi to let out a triumphant cheer. "Ha, ha! Look at you two, both of you are blushing! You two _do_ like each other!"

"H–Hold on, Nowi!" I stuttered.

"I'm gonna go tell everybody~!" Nowi smiled before she ran out happily.

"Oh crap! Nowi, no!" I shouted as I got off from my bed and chased her, while she giggled happily while running along the hallway.

* * *

_Seeing Kurogasa chasing Nowi, while Cordelia was sitting on the bed with a slight blush, she was wondering about what just happened. "What was _that_ just now? When Kurogasa and I fixed our gazes onto each other, my mind went blank and my body moved on its own…" She said while placing her right palm on her chest, pressing on it. "Could the pain I'm feeling in here be something that I've been looking for? Can this somehow fill me with happiness? Could this be… true love?"_

* * *

**(Cue in Last Inferno by Ceui)**

**(Instrumental [Starts at 1:30]) **Chains appear one by one, binding and blocking the whole scene before shattering away, revealing the title screen: Awakening of Kiva, and a background of a dark, grey sky. The title then fades away before the camera descends down to a scene.

**(Furikaeru nageki no kouya de)** From the top of a cliff, Lucina looks down sadly at a barren and empty wasteland filled with death and despair.  
**(Matataita kibou no Fragrance)** Lucina then closed her eyes as tears fell from them before the screen faded to black and the tears splashed in the black void, creating multiple ripple effects, changing the black void to the next scene.  
**(Kienaide hakanaki yume demo)** Kurogasa was outside walking on his way to class while thinking about his repeated dreams.  
**(Kanjitai sono nukumori wo)** Storm walks next to Kurogasa and wrapped his arm around his shoulders, followed by Akane ambushing Storm from behind by tackling him, making Storm and Kurogasa tumble down. Melissa who was behind them giggled as Aqua looked at them while reading a book, leaning against a tree, and Saigo looked on as he sat on a tree branch.

**(Michiyuku itoshisa wa Endless Chain)** The sky darkened and the six noticed it. Looking up with determined looks, after Kurogasa, Storm, and Akane got up from the ground; the Outrealm Gate appears in the sky.  
**(Tsunagitai yo kono sadame wo koete) **At the same time, Lucina and the future generation kids also notice the Outrealm Gate opening up. Lucina's group dash towards the gate, while Kurogasa's group willingly let the Outrealm Gate suck them in, flying towards it, triggering to the next scene of seeing Chrom and his group battling with the enemy and both Kurogasa's and Lucina's group arrived and ran towards the battle area.

**(Hanate tokoshie no Paradox)** Kivat, Kivat II, Rey–Kivat, Kiva–la, and Sagark flew fast beside Kurogasa's group. All at the same time, Kurogasa, Storm, and Akane caught Kivat, Kivat II, and Kiva–la, with their hands and the former two let the bats bite their hands before the belts appear around their waist, while Sagark attached to Saigo's waist, Saigo inserting the Jacorder into the side of Sagark, while Rey–Kivat attached to the perch on Aqua's belt hanging upside down, and Melissa punched the IXA Knuckle on the palm of her empty hand before placing it on the belt.  
**(Akaku somaru yami no hazama de)** Stain glass markings appear on Kurogasa's, Storm's, and Saigo's faces, while a pink heart appeared on Akane's forehead, a large snowflake appeared in front of Aqua, and a golden cross shot out from Melissa's belt before they glowed and changed into Kamen Riders. They and the future generation kids assisted Chrom and his group, pushing back the Risen from destroying a village.  
**(Kimi wo omou koto ga yurusareru nara)** Amongst all the fighting, Validar, Aversa, and Arc stand there, the former two having evil smirks on their faces, while an enormous large silhouette of Grima appeared behind Validar, Aversa, and Arc. Its eyes glowing red. Chrom, Lucina, and Kiva charged towards Validar, Aversa, and Arc, as Tatsulot attached to Kiva's left arm, making his armor glow once again, and assume his Emperor Form, before Validar, Aversa, and Arc advanced to _them_.  
**(Yasashiku kuchizukete)** When the two sides clash, a spark of light blinds the whole view.

**(Namida tokasu ame ga sakebu)** The scene changes to an open field with a big tree. A young knight is riding on a horse and noticed Melissa leaning against a tree with Frederick sitting next to her while she held a baby in her arms. The young knight mounts off his horse and walked towards the couple.  
**(Kore ga saigo no Inferno kitto…) **He sits down and leans his head on Melissa's shoulder, which she responds with her leaning on _his _head, resting with a smile. The scene ends with the camera panning out slowly from the small family as the wind blew gently on the leaves of the tree.

* * *

Xenologue 2: Summer Scramble

"Stop Nowi!" I shouted, running after her.

"I can't!" Nowi laughed. "I got too much energy to run!"

Crap, this is really bad! If Nowi finds someone, I'm screwed. "Kivat! Tatsulot! Where are you?!" I shouted.

* * *

_Meanwhile, Tatsulot and Kivat are… talking with Stahl at Castle Doran's kitchen._

_"So, I was wondering how in the world are you able to chow down a lot of food without getting a stomachache; Stahl?" Kivat asked._

_"Well, I tend to get hungry all the time and when those Three Arms serve up meals and the food lets out a beautiful aroma, I couldn't help but keep eating until my stomach feels full." Stahl said._

_"Pyun, pyun~! I dunno whether to call that a talent or just being a glutton~!" Tatsulot pondered._

_While they're talking, the three of them noticed Panne carrying Kellam on her shoulders, supporting him towards a nearby room. "What's wrong with those two?" Stahl asked while his mouth is biting down on boar meat._

_"Dunno, but that's some pretty serious damage on that guy…" Kivat added. "C'mon, Taa–chan, let's check that out!"_

_"Pyun, pyun~! Ri~ght behind you~!" Tatsulot added as the two left Stahl on his own before following the two to a room._

_"Ow, ow, owww… Whole… body… hurts…" Kellam grunted in pain, as Panne helped him lay down on a bed carefully._

_"Just stay still. And don't get up." Panne warned as she took off his armor; which revealed some cuts on his chest and legs from their practice. After that, she took out a healing salve from her sash and applied it to his wounds. The result of that, made Kellam wince in pain. "I put a salve on the deepest cuts. Hopefully it works on humans, too."_

_"Ungh…" Kellam groaned. "I guess you… won again… C–Congratulations…"_

_"Tsk… I know that you weren't interested in winning our mock battle." Panne hissed. "As we fought, a crowd of man–spawn gathered to watch and study my techniques. And later, many of them shared their skills and secrets with me. That was your true purpose, wasn't it? To trick me into fraternizing with others." she blamed._

_"When I first joined the Shepherds, I was all alone too–" Kellam got out as he looked on the wound on his right arm and noticed something about it. "…Oh dear, that claw mark looks infected." Panne took his injured arm and just applied it onto his wound without hesitation. "OW! …Yep, that's infected." he muttered. "Anyway, then Chrom invited me to spar and started introducing me to people."_

_"And you thought to do the same for me at the risk of your own life and limb? You're a bigger fool than I thought." Panne commented but to her surprise, when she finished applying the healing salve on him, she heard Kellam snore, sleeping. "He's fallen asleep… Just as well. It will help him to heal faster." she said. She gets up from his bed and walked out the room while muttering, "You are a fool, man–spawn. But you have courage."_

_"Hmm… from the looks of it, she's ain't that half bad at all." Kivat said. "What do you think, Taa–chan?"_

_"Yeah, and I have a feeling that they could get together." Tatsulot added._

_"Really?" Tatsulot asked in disbelief._

_"Kivat! Tatsulot! Where are you?!" Kurogasa's voice cried out._

_"Uh, oh. Aibou's already facing trouble on his own again..." Kivat said._

_"Pyun, pyun~! That's Kurogasa–sama alright! He always gets himself into trouble once he had done his thing~" Tatsulot added._

_"We better not fly around here right now! Let's help him out!" Kivat said as the two moved out of the room._

* * *

"Ha, ha, ha, ha! C'mon! C'mon! Catch me already~!" Nowi said, still happily running around the hallway without feeling tired at all. Darn it, just how much energy does she have?

"Oy, what is going on here? Why wee one and bat boy running around long hall?" Gregor said as we stumbled upon him within the chase.

"Oh Gregor! I gotta tell ya something amazing!" Nowi said excited as she skidded to a halt.

"What is it, wee one?" Gregor asked.

"It's–"

"GOTCHA!" I shouted as I managed to catch and clamp her mouth from saying anything else.

"Mmmph!" Nowi's got out, as her mouth was shut with my hand on it, making Gregor confused.

"Oy, why you close wee one's mouth?" Gregor asked.

*CHOMP!*

"YEOWCH!" I yelled in pain, letting go of Nowi's mouth.

"Kurogasa was about to kiss Cordelia!" Nowi shouted happily.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

After she spilled the beans to Gregor, I was on all four, feeling defeated while Nowi kept her smile after. Oh man, could this day get any worse?

"Oh my gosh! Is that _true_?!" A voice gasped and I can't believe whose voice it was…

"Yep! You heard me right, Akane!" Nowi shouted happily.

"No… no… this can't be happening…" I muttered in despair as Akane–chan appeared around the corner to my horror, with a mischievous smile.

"I was there! I saw it!" Nowi said happily.

"I believe you." Akane–chan smiled.

"Noooo…" I got out.

"Oh, come on! It's not _that_ bad…" Nowi said, trying to cheer me up.

"Yes, wee one is right, bat boy! Being in love is beautiful thing after all!" Gregor supported.

"Well, unless you're a guy who's weak with a girl's charm, it'll be hard for him and it's quite the juicy gossip too!" Akane–chan smiled.

Kivat and Tatsulot arrived at the scene looking at the situation. "Uh… what's going on around here?" Kivat asked.

"Nowi spilled the beans…" I muttered.

"Huh?" Kivat asked confused.

"Whaddya mean~?" Tatsulot questioned.

"Kurogasa was about to kiss Cordelia!" Nowi said happily.

"NANI?!" Kivat and Tatsulot asked surprised.

"Uuuwhaaaa…" I groaned as I was now lying on the ground. "Please… no more…"

"I _told_ ya something like this would happen…" Kivat said.

"It's over… my life is over…" I grumbled while still facing my face on the ground.

"Gregor see first time seeing bat boy sad like this…" Gregor got out.

"I'm hungry." Akane–chan blurted out. "C'mon! We better get ourselves some breakfast!"

"Yep! I wonder what they are whippin' for today!" Nowi smiled as the two girls skipped towards the dining room happily.

"Yamero~~~~!" I groaned out, lifting my head up, stretching my arm out to the girls, but it didn't work as the girls continue on.

"Mattaku… this isn't gonna be pretty. C'mon Taa–chan, let's stop those girls before they embarrass him any further."

"Ri~ght behind you!" Tatsulot chirped as they flew towards the girls.

"Oi, bat boy, up on feet. No use staying on ground." Gregor said getting me up to my feet.

"They're gonna spill everything." I moaned.

"No worries. Small bat and dragon handle them, yes? Meanwhile, Gregor will help you win Cordelia's heart."

"Gregor, this isn't the time to do that…" I mumbled while looking away, annoyed.

"Oy! Gregor know girl's heart and how girls think! And you must know, love is war, no?" Gregor added.

"Uh… where are you learning this, Gregor?" I asked, while he wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Gregor teach you to make Cordelia like you… and move bat boy's weakness of girls, yes?" he offered with his carefree smile.

"Um… I guess…" I answered hesitantly.

* * *

_"Oi! Akane–chan! Nowi–chan! Get back here!" Kivat shouted._

_"Wah! We better hurry! The rest of the Shepherds are already there!" Akane told Nowi._

_"Already ahead of you!" Nowi chirped as the two ran faster, holding hand to hand._

_"Pyun, pyun! Those girls are faster than ever~!" Tatsulot told his partner. "And they're getting closer to the dining room~"_

_"Then we better fly faster too!" Kivat said and they did so._

_"Wah! They're gaining on us!" Akane cried out._

_"Not for long!" Nowi said as he held her dragonstone and changed into a Manakete. "Get on!"_

_"Wohoo!" Akane chirped as she mounted on her back and the two flew towards the hallway._

_"Yabai! They're getting faster than us!" Kivat exclaimed._

_During the chase, Aqua walk along the hallway and spotted Nowi in her dragon form with Akane mounted on her back. "What the–?!"_

_"Milady! Get down!" Rey–Kivat shouted, and the latter hit the deck while letting them passed over her._

_"What in the– what are those two doing?" Aqua asked._

_"I have no idea." Rey–Kivat said._

_"Out of the way! Out of the way!" Kivat shouted as Aqua and Rey-Kivat did just that while Kivat and Tatsulot sped past them._

_"Kivat? Tatsulot?" Rey–Kivat got out._

_"Something tells me Kurogasa's involved in this mess…" Aqua deadpanned._

_"Doesn't the chaos _always_ involve him somehow?" Rey–Kivat asked._

_"In one way or another…"_

* * *

"Really? That'll actually work?" I asked while walking with Gregor down the hallway towards the kitchen.

"Gregor sure." Gregor assured. "Will guarantee you winning her heart."

"Well, I trust you on this one, Gregor." I said to him, even though I'm still not confident enough about this.

"Yes, bat boy trust Gregor and he trust back. No worry, Gregor knows bat boy can do it!" Gregor consoled with his hearty laugh.

Eventually, after a while of chatting, we've reached the dining room where breakfast would be held. I spotted Aqua–chan and Rey-Kivat at the opposite direction as they are also headed there. "Kurogasa, can I talk to you on something? It involves Kivat, Tatsulot, the flying dragon and that girl…" Aqua–chan elaborated. To be honest, after being together for 6 months in this world, she's slowly recovering from her past and is talking back normally, well except that she still rarely smiles and keeps her stoic face, as usual.

"Oh crap…" I groaned.

"What's going on?" Aqua–chan asked.

"I'll explain later!" I panicked then opened to the dining room. When I burst open to the dining room, the first thing that happened was that everyone stopped what they were doing looked at me.

Everyone… except Cordelia, Frederick and Nee–san who were nowhere to be seen…

"Oh, heya, Bubbles." Gaius waved at me normally while eating his cake.

"Hey, little tyke! Is what those girls said true?" Vaike asked while he wrapped his muscular arms around my shoulder.

"Kurogasa–dono, it's surprising to hear such news from these two girls…" Jiro said as the two said girls waved happily at me.

"Wow! I wanna know how it felt like to be that kind of situation?!" Ricken asked happily.

"Who would have thought you have that in ya?" Lissa beamed happily.

Damn it… I'm too late.

"Yes, such boldness." Maribelle commented.

"Who would've thought you had to guts to do that?" Sully added.

"C'mon little tyke! Tell us all the details!" Vaike laughed.

"Sorry, aibou! They're just too fast to catch up…" Kivat apologized.

"Pyun, pyun~, now almost everybody know the news~" Tatsulot said, not even helping me out in this situation.

Oh man… could this day get any worse?

"Wow, finally you're starting to take it up a notch!" Storm chirped while swallowing down a string of fried noodle.

"Shounen; if you want to speak properly, make sure your mouth isn't full and wipe off that mess on your face." Kivat II sternly said.

"And mind giving me the napkin that he uses? I have other plans to do with it…" Tharja chuckled darkly, making Storm's eye twitch.

"Kuro go kiss–kiss?" Sagark said while looking down at Saigo from his head.

"Well, nearly, Sagark." he added with a chuckle.

"Kuro–chan is growing up now!" Ramon chirped.

"Yes he is, Ramon…" Riki nodded.

"This is quite the gossip, I should say!" Anna smiled.

"I wonder what the flower fortune telling would say about this." Sumia said as she looked around, probably looking for a poor flower to pluck on.

"I guess the chances are high, I should say…" Chrom said.

"It is natural for such a thing to happen in human life." Miriel said while fixing her glasses' position.

"It is, Miriel. It is not a sin to love someone; but a miracle instead." Libra added.

"I do not want to get involve with something that doesn't relate to battle and involves stupidity…" Lon'qu muttered to himself while drinking a glass of water.

"Mind elaborating Kurogasa?" Aqua–chan asked since she and Rey–Kivat are still clueless.

"I… I… I…" I got out as I was sweating bullets and blushing red. Damn it all!

"Ara, what's going on?" A voice asked. I turned around to see Nee–san and Frederick at the doorway. Oh thank goodness!

"Nee–san!" I cried out.

"What's going on otouto?" Nee–san asked.

"Um… allow me." Kivat said as he perched on Nee-san's shoulder and whispered something in her ear. A moment later, her eyes widened a bit.

"Oh… I see." Nee–san said before Kivat flew off. At that point, her eyebrows furrowed, her eyes were open, and her mouth was frowning heavily as her dark aura seeped out of her 100 times worse than normal. That would mean… OH CRAP! SHE'S IN SUPER PISSED OFF MODE! The only time I saw her like this was when she was defending me from my biological parents!

"M–Melissa?" Frederick said surprised from this sudden urge of darkness seeping out from her. The rest, other than Miriel, took a lot of steps back from her sudden anger.

"Akane–chan, Nowi… come here for a minute, please." Nee–san said. With just one command from her, Akane–chan _immediately_ stepped forward, while dragging the terrified Nowi with her.

"Y–Yes, Sempai!" Akane–chan got out. Both girls are kneeling in front of her.

"Wow, total submission… that's what you don't see every day…" Stahl added.

"Especially during her pregnancy. Her mood swing _really_ affects her aura…" Kivat said.

"Did I hear this right; about what Kivat just told me?" Nee–san interrogated.

"W–Well, Nowi here was the one that said it to me! I–I just followed along, sempai!" Akane–chan replied back stuttering while pointing at Nowi.

"I see…" Nee–san said then turned to Nowi. "Nowi, dear."

"Y–Yes?" Nowi squeaked.

"Why would you do that to Kurogasa? You know he's sensitive to things like this."

"Um, well…" Nowi stuttered as she gulped. "…H–He was about to kiss her when the two were a–alone. I–I can't help b–but t–tell someone about it."

"There are limits to these things, dear…" Nee–san began. "Even if it's true about what you said, we should not bother other people's privacy. It is rude, as one would say." she added as she lowered down her darkness and continued on normally.

"I–I know..." Nowi said while slumping her head down. "F–Forgive me…"

"Alright, I forgive you. But if I found out again, I don't think I'll let this go." Nee-san warned. "Do you two understand now?"

"Yes." Nowi said.

"H–Hai…" Akane–chan muttered.

"Thank you dears." Nee–san said. When she looked up from the girls, everyone who was at the table other than Miriel and Panne were practically bunched up in a corner, still scared. "Ara, why are you all over there?"

"U–Um, uh…" Vaike tried to speak up but no words were coming out from his mouth. Ricken slowly came out from the bunch and his eyes practically glowed, impressed from what he saw.

"Wow, Sister! I didn't know you can be _that_ sca–" Ricken said, about to finish his words, only to have his mouth shut by Saigo and Storm.

"Unless you have a death wish, you _better_ not say it!" Saigo warned, leaving Nee–san confused.

"It's nothing, Sempai! He's just going to say something weird anyways!" Storm said. When Nee–san turned around, I was standing stiff while Gregor, Aqua–chan and Frederick slowly returned to her side.

"Have you… calmed down, Melissa?" Frederick asked.

"Of course, my love." Nee–san replied back with her usual smile while she gently rubbed her stomach. "I just hope the baby inside of me is also fine."

"I think so, Nee–san. I don't think the baby's getting a shock or something like that…" I smiled. "Oh, and uh… arigatou."

"It's not a problem, dear." Nee–san said as she placed her soft hand on my right cheek. "I'm just doing my job as your big sister; making you feel happy as always." she teased, but in a caring way.

"Nee–san…" I got out.

She then shifted her attention to her husband. "Saa, let's have some breakfast, ne? I need to get sufficient nutrients for our child to grow healthily, my love."

"O–Of course. Breakfast." Frederick laughed nervously.

That was a close one. I'm just glad Cordelia didn't see all of this.

* * *

Breakfast was silent, all because of Nee-san's action. And since she has her random mood swings, they're _really_ careful to _not_ try and amp up her anger like now, other than Miriel and Aqua–chan who knew how to handle this kind of stuff. Heck, when Cordelia entered the room, not a single sound was made about this morning's incident, courtesy of Nee–san's warnings.

"Hm, this is quite strange. Usually this place is quite a handful but for some reason today, everybody's quiet and they tend to avoid me… I wonder why?" Cordelia pondered to herself.

"Golly, this is a first time it happened…" Kellam said surprised. Wait, where did _he_ come from?

"Um… it's best that you don't know." I said.

"Huh?" Cordelia asked confused.

"Trust me. You don't want to know."

"He's right, lady! I think it's best to not be pokin' around the beehive while y'all still have the time to get away from it!" Donnel followed suit.

Cordelia still had doubts, but in the end, she just shrugged on this. "Alright, if you say so."

Meanwhile, while Nee-san was eating a cut of watermelon, Miriel approached her and Frederick. "Oh, Miriel. What can we do for you?" Frederick asked.

"I would like to remind you about what happened just now." Miriel began. "As you can see, excessive anger will affect your child's behavior when the child is delivered and grows up. Should you have become stressed again the child might also awaken in an early stage, which will produce another troublesome result."

"Ara, I'll be sure to control my anger. Thank you for telling me this, Miriel." Nee–san smiled.

"Think nothing of it. You have said to follow my advice for a healthy child, so I suggest you will continue on with this plan of mine." Miriel added.

"Excuse me, everyone! Can I have your attention, please?" Anna then spoke up out of the blue, getting everyone's attention right now.

Huh? I wonder what's up.

"I just got a letter from my sister Anna."

"Huh? You got a letter from yourself?" Akane–chan asked confused.

"Think Nurse Joys and Officer Jennys." I whispered in her ears.

"Nurse Joys and Officer Jennys? Are they like twins or something with the same name?" She asked, which I could only let out a shrug.

"What's so special about the letter? Everybody got one…" Sully got out.

"Yeah, but not as much as you get from the fan girls of yours…" Lissa added.

"Anyways, I got a letter from my sister. She says that in thanks for saving her from those bandits back in Regna Ferox, she invited all of you to the beach."

"The beach?" I asked.

"WOHOO! The beach!" Storm cheered.

"Ara, the beach. It would be a great place for some relaxation, ne, my love?" Nee–san asked.

"Of course. It would put your mind at ease as well. You really need to have a lot of rest and I will do the fighting for you until you are ready to fight again." Frederick said.

"Why are some of you man–spawns so worked up over a place that is hot for a taguel like me that can't bear it?" Panne asked while looking at us, crossing her arms.

"Aw, lighten up will ya?" Storm said casually. "The beach is where all the fun is!"

"That's right. It's been a while since we've gotten a chance to relax." Saigo nodded.

"Beach–fun! Go swim–ming!" Sagark cheered.

Go swimming? Wait… if we go to the beach, sure, we can go swimming but there's one problem. While some of the boys are wearing swim trunks for a swim, the girls usually wear something like… like… "…swimsuits…" I muttered silently, up to the point where no one around me can hear what I said as my face flushed red.

"Kurogasa, what's wrong?" Sumia asked. "Why is your face red?"

"Kurogasa?" Chrom asked while he shook me up for a bit. "Hey, are you with us, friend?"

"H–Huh?" I asked, snapping out of it.

"Are you okay?" Chrom asked again.

"O–Oh, I'm fine." I got out.

"Why was your face all red?" Sumia asked.

"U–Um, it's nothing really…" I said while I tried to look at Cordelia, but I can't. For some reason, she somehow did the same thing.

"Don't tell me you caught yourself a fever already, Kuro! We ain't at the beach yet!" Akane–chan whined.

"Ara~, ara~. Akane–chama, you should know that he must have thought of something…" Kiva–la said as she fluttered next to my ear and whispered seductively, "…something involving girls and swimsuits, ne~?"

And that's when I had enough of it. I turned really red, imaginary smoke came out of my ears and I fainted.

* * *

_"Otouto!" Melissa panicked._

_"Ara~ did I overdo it?" Kiva–la asked._

_"I think you did." Kivat sweat dropped._

_"This shounen still has some 'issues' he needs to resolve…" Kivat II added._

_"Kurogasa!" Cordelia shouted as she immediately checked up on him._

_"Hey, will ya look at that? They ar–" Vaike tried to say, but unfortunately for him, with a poke on his side from Maribelle's umbrella as a warning and Melissa's sudden glare at him, he immediately went silent._

_"Kurogasa! Wake up!" Cordelia cried out as Miriel went to check on his pulse._

_"He's fine. He only fainted." Miriel said._

_"Bat boy needs work on overcoming girl's charm." Gregor muttered._

_"Yeah, no kidding... that's his biggest weakness..." Saigo sweat dropped._

_"But anyways, since Anna's sister is offering this kind of offer, I think we should accept it." Chrom began. "Everyone has been working hard and I think the Shepherds deserve a vacation."_

_"Oh yeah! That means the Teach can get an extra tan to get more girls' attention!" Vaike got out._

_"I'm getting my swim trunks!" Storm said running out of the dining room._

_"Wait for me Storm–sama!" Akane said, running after him._

_"Hmm… maybe this beach vacation can somehow get me close to my chosen one faster." Tharja chuckled before following them. And soon everyone else, save for Frederick, Melissa, and Cordelia went to get ready._

* * *

Ugh, what hit me? When I opened my eyelids, as the light shined on my eyes, I saw Nee-san worried about me. Sitting up, I looked at her with a slight dizzy feeling in my head and she immediately hugged me. "Thank goodness you're alright, otouto!"

"Nee–san…" I got out as I looked around after we broke our hug and noticed I'm on a couch in the leisure room. "What happened?"

"You were unconscious right after breakfast. It was a sight, seeing you out cold and of all people; Cordelia was the most surprised; seeing your condition." Frederick elaborated.

"Oh…" I got out. "That Kiva–la. She just _had_ to mention the swimsuits…"

"Swimsuits?" Nee–san blinked.

"Y–Yeah…" I got out blushing. "As much as it's embarrassing to say it, that's why I fainted."

"_That's_ the reason?" Frederick asked incredulously. I could only nod at that.

While I was still blushing, Nee–san sat next to me and… why is she placing her palm on my chest and rubbing gently on it? "Nee–san?"

"Shhh… there, there… calm down, there's nothing to get worry about, ne?" Nee–san consoled while trying to drop down my uncontrollable heart beat due to my nervousness and blush.

"Melissa…" Frederick got out as she continued doing her thing.

It _did_ take a while but thanks to Nee–san, I was able to recover my blush quickly and calm my heart down, back to its normal rate. "There we go. For a second there, I thought you might get yourself a heart attack, dear…" Nee–san smiled.

"Arigatou… Nee–san…" I smiled gently leaning my head on her shoulder.

"Dou itashimashite, otouto…" Nee–san smiled back.

"Well then, let's get going. We're already here at our destination." Frederick said.

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"Oh, right. You were out for a while. We're already here at the beach." Frederick said.

Wait, what?! "Nee–san, how long have I been out?!"

"Ara, mind your tone, dear…" Nee–san said while tapping the bridge of my nose.

"Ah, gomen…" I quickly apologized before things could get worse. I don't wanna meet her super angry version of Nee–san anytime soon.

"Hmm… around… three hours?" Nee–san recalled.

"Yes, Melissa. Three hours to be exact." Frederick added.

"That long?" I asked.

"Mm–hmm. You might as well get ready. Get in your swim trunks." Nee–san said.

"Uh… yeah. I might as well." I got out.

"Ara, ara. I think I'm going to enjoy this little holiday." Nee–san said happily as she clasped her hands with a smile.

* * *

_Meanwhile, at Fangire Castle, the King is doing a little study of his own with multiple books on his table. Bishop enters the room and noticed the predicament. "Milord, what are you doing, if I may ask?"_

_"Bishop, have you ever heard about Arc?" King asked as he closed a book._

_"Arc?" Bishop asked. "You mean the leader of our enemies, the Legendorga?"_

_"Yes. That very same leader. I happened to be doing a little research on him and I found something quite interesting."_

_"Really. Do tell." Bishop said interested._

_"Mmmm." the King nodded. "According to my research, he was once a mortal named Verion and was the brother of the First Exalt. He had made a deal with his sibling that would give him the chance to be Exalt, but the Exalt had a child, pushing him out of the running for the throne and leaving Verion angry and feeling cheated. So he raised an army of mercenaries to try and take over Ylisse, but was defeated. For his treason, he was hanged. Before he was killed, though, he said he would give anything for a chance at revenge. A demon comes in, willingly wanting to help. He makes a pact with Verion that in exchange for his soul, he became a vampire."_

_"A vampire… Don't you mean a Fangire?" Bishop asked._

_"Not a Fangire, but an actual vampire." King corrected. "As a vampire, he was able to escape his prison. However, he still wasn't strong enough to conquer Ylisse. So, the demon gave him a new power: the power of Arc. After making a blood sacrifice of five virgin maidens, cutting their throats, collecting their blood, Arc–Kivat was born from it."_

_"I see."_

_"Now here's the interesting part. As Arc, Verion could finally conquer not only Ylisse, but the entire world. However, before he could he was stopped. That's where my research stops. The historical texts did not say who stopped him. If I could guess, he was probably stopped by a past Kiva or Dark Kiva. If so, I could only surmise that they weren't able to stop him and instead sealed him away."_

_"It_ is_ quite a tale…" Bishop said interested._

_"Quite indeed, I should say. If only I knew who was this person was or where he could have been sealed, there's a chance we can ask him to aid on our quest." the King pondered, making Bishop raise his eyebrow for a moment._

_"My lord, as far as I'm concerned, we Fangires are strong enough to defend ourselves and we did not require any assistance from any other allies unless we see it fit to do so…" Bishop explained._

_"But even so, with his help, we can easily conquer this world without much difficulty and we would have the strongest front line so that _no one_ can even try and stop us." King added._

_"Hmmmmm… you do have a point there." Bishop said._

_"Ah, I know what we should do." King said, getting an idea. "Assemble the council. We shall discuss this with them, and they will vote if we should seek Arc or not."_

_"At once, milord." Bishop bowed before he left King's chambers._

* * *

The beach was beautiful one should say and according to Frederick, when Anna gave us the direction on where this location is, with the help of Castle Doran, we ended up in a place that's called an Outrealm. What kind of a place _is_ this? Anna only knows this place via the letter she received and only followed the instructions on it.

"Could this place be it?" Chrom asked as he was still in his usual clothing, except without the white cape that draped on his shoulder.

"It should be, milord." Frederick got out as the rest of the Shepherds looked around for a bit.

"Fuh~! Will ya look at that? This view's amazing! The good ol' Teach just loves it!" Vaike exclaimed while he did a little bit of exercise.

"I know, right? It's like summer vacation all over again!" Storm chirped.

"Yeah, but I think this place is summer all day long…" Saigo noticed.

"Cravens, with this blasted heat, it could melt my prized possessions away…" Gaius mumbles while he's in his short swimming trunks with a cloth that's tied on his arm and a bandanna; trying his best to keep his stash from getting melted.

"You still have time to worry about these kinds of things?" I deadpanned while only wearing red swimming trunks with the Kiva insignia at the back and white shirt that revealed my abs.

"Golly, I didn't know it would be _this_ hot…" Kellam said while he's wearing his silver colored trunks and a lance rested on him.

"Yeah, me neither…" Donnel added while wiping off the sweat on his forehead as he also wore the same thing, only with his pot on his head and carrying his makeshift spear along with him.

"Aw, come on! It's not _that_ bad~!" Ricken lightened up. "This place here is breathtaking!"

"Hm~, I wonder if they serve up good food around here. I hear the coconut is pretty tasty for a drink." Stahl said as he comes out while wearing a pair of black swimming trunks and brown shirt.

"Ha, ha! Gregor thinks he likes this place already!" Gregor said with his big hearty laugh while wearing short brown swimming pants and flip flops… with a sword at his back.

"This place is really hot…" Lon'qu mumbled as he isn't used to this kind of heat.

"This place can truly calm a soul down. I think I might need this rest after all before I continue on praying for this wonderful gift." Libra said.

"Yeah, too bad not _everyone_ can enjoy this kind of vacation…" Kivat added.

"Ah, of course. The Khans are unable to attend…" Kivat II noted.

"Milord Virion and milady Olivia as well." Rey–Kivat added.

"Sunny, sunny, sunshine~!" Sagark chirped while doing a backflip in midair.

"You got _that_ right buddy." Saigo said.

"Ara, everyone's here already?" Nee–san's voice asked as we turned around and saw her wearing a one piece white swimsuit while still wearing the headdress on her head. And… every male is staring at her. Great…

"Oh wow…" Vaike got out.

"She looks pretty." Ricken added.

"Easy guys…" I growled. "She's married, remember?"

"Don't be a bunch of perverts." Aqua–chan said as she walked next to her wearing a blue bikini without her glasses. It had wavy crescent designs on it and spaghetti straps going around her neck like a halter top which helped to increase the appearance of her already impressive bust. Her bottom was a skinny speedo in the same design that hugged her bottom nicely. And one her feet, she wore flip flops. As the wind blew gently on her and ribbon, Lon'qu couldn't help but stare at her. "Is something wrong?"

"U–Uh, I–it's nothing." Lon'qu got out, looking away blushing.

"Storm–sama! Look at me!" Akane–chan squealed happily showing off her pink strapless one piece swimsuit.

"Ara~ ara, it looks good on you." Kiva–la cooed.

"Heh. I look better." Tharja smirked showing her red two–piece bikini. I have to admit, for someone creepy as her, she… actually looks hot in that.

"Aw mou~!" Akane–chan huffed.

"Quit the whining already! We're here to have some fun in the sun!" Sully said coming out in a simple green bikini.

"Um… how do I look Chrom?" Sumia asked timidly, showing off her greyish–brown halter–style bathing suit.

"It… looks great on you." Chrom got out blushing.

"Really?" Sumia asked brightly, as Chrom nodded with a smile.

"Yay! Beach here we come!" Lissa cheered as she and Maribelle come out in frilly bikini, Lissa being gold colored and Maribelle being pink.

"I have to admit, it is rather hot here." Maribelle said as he opened up her umbrella.

"I should open shop for some fruit drinks while we're at it." Anna smiled wearing a yellow bikini with pink Hawaiian flower designs on it, carrying a light blue inflated tube.

"And I can study some animals that live here on the beach." Miriel said as she was in a… blue school swimsuit with her name in Japanese while still wearing her hat… Don't even ask about that. I have no clue how she got that.

"WOHOO! Time for some fun!" Nowi cheered, as she was in a simple yellow halter-styled bathing suit.

"Where's Panne?" I asked.

"She didn't want to come out. Something about Taguels not being able to stand the heat." Nee–san said.

"Oh… and Cordelia?" I asked.

"Well…" Nee–san said, but was a bit hesitant.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm right here." Cordelia said which startled me a bit. I was wondering what kind of a swimsuit she would wear. When I look behind me, she was wearing… her normal clothing? Wait, what?

"She's not wearing her swimsuit, as she prefers more on her clothing for some reason." Nee–san elaborated while Frederick stayed close to her, just in case she might get tired again.

"I prefer to wear this, thank you very much." Cordelia said it.

"Why wouldn't you wear something like all of these girls wear?" I asked, to which Cordelia looked away for some reason.

"I… have my reasons…" Cordelia muttered to herself.

"Oh no, this will not do." I said, grabbing Cordelia's arm.

"H–Hey, what are you–"

"C'mon, let's go."

"Where are we going?" Cordelia asked.

"We're gonna find you a bathing suit back in Castle Doran. That's what." I said bluntly.

"W–What?!" Cordelia blushed.

"You heard me. Now c'mon."

"Um, dear, I think it's best if we leave her alone…" Nee–san said trying to stop me.

"But–" I tried.

"Just LEAVE. HER. BE." Nee–san smiled as I can already see her aura slowly seeping out from her.

"Kurogasa, I suggest you do what your sister says!" Frederick reminded. Okay, normally I'd obey, but this is the one and only time I'm gonna _dis_obey… and probably regret later on.

"Nee–san, I'm trying to help her out. I can handle this." I said.

"But–" Nee–san began.

"Sorry, Nee–san!" I cried out before I continued dragging Cordelia along with me and both of us entered inside Castle Doran. Nee–san tried to chase us, but she got tired easily and Frederick stayed close to her side.

"Wow… that was… something…" Kivat got out.

"Pyun, pyun~ I know~" Tatsulot agreed.

"Melissa, I suggest we just leave them be for now. And besides, you need to rest." Frederick said.

"What about–" Nee–san said, trying to say something, only to be carried bridal style by him.

"I'm sure you'll be giving him enough scolding once we enjoy our time here. But for now, let us take our moment of doing so." Frederick said calmly, which made Nee–san ponder.

"I guess… you're right, my love." Nee–san agreed.

* * *

"Kurogasa, you really don't have to do this." Cordelia said, as I rummaged through a trunk full of bikinis for Cordelia to wear.

"No, Cordelia, I insist." I said, and then picked out the best one for her. "Ah, here we go. This one should work." I said, giving her a light blue two–piece bikini.

"A–Are you sure though?" Cordelia blushed. "I mean, it's mortifying for me."

"C'mon Cordelia, you gotta be brave about it." I said. "There's nothing wrong with showing off a bit. Besides, you're… you're a beautiful woman…" I added, blushing a bit.

Cordelia couldn't help but blush from my statement. "Kurogasa, I think you should know something…"

"H–Huh?" I blinked.

"I can tell you this because you're a true friend of mine and other than your sister, nobody else knew about it…" Cordelia said as she lowered her head down and approached me.

"Nee–san? What did she knew?" I asked.

"The truth is…" Cordelia said closing in and before she can tell me, she looked around for a moment before she whispered it to me. I can't believe what she said as I heard the whole thing.

"Are you serious?" I asked in disbelief. Cordelia could only nod in shame. I looked at her for a while until I smiled sadly and then hugged her.

"K–Kurogasa?" Cordelia got out, blushing.

"_That's_ what you're worry about? Don't worry about it." I said as we broke the hug. "There's nothing wrong with… well, what you have now. Besides, I _like_ seeing you as you are now."

"R–Really?" Cordelia asked.

"Of course." I smiled. "Look, all I'm saying is, don't change who you are Cordelia. Be true to yourself."

"Well… alright, if you say so… but I'm going to keep wearing my chest plate, if you don't mind." Cordelia said.

"Huh?"

"I have my reputation to keep after all… and you must not let the others know about it."

"No worries, but…" I said thinking about something.

"What is it?"

"I think I can find something for you that work, without the chest plate." I smirked. "Trust me on this one."

* * *

"Ah, mou~ what's taking those two so long?!" Akane–chan whined.

"What's the matter, brat? Can't stay under the heat for too long?" Tharja chuckled as she stood close to Storm.

"Hey! Hands off of him!" Akane–chan growled angrily.

"Oh, why did I deserve this…" Storm sighed after having the two girls keep playing tug of war, with him in the middle.

"Melissa, how are you feeling right now?" Frederick asked while bringing her some watermelon juice for her to drink while Nee–san sat under the shade, taking the glass that he got from Anna.

"Yes, I'm comfortable, my love." Nee–san smiled.

"Hey guys!" I shouted. "Sorry to keep you waiting!" Everyone turned to my voice as Cordelia and I came up to them. Cordelia was wearing a light blue one piece swimsuits that covered her… well, bust completely and to further chastise her, she wore a thin sky blue sarong around her waist. It was just thin enough so the guys couldn't see. I even added a Hawaiian flower on her hair to make her more appealing.

"Um… hello." Cordelia said shyly.

"Wow Cordelia, you look so pretty!" Lissa beamed.

"Yeah! Who would have thought that you're actually wearing it?" Nowi beamed happily.

"Wow, Cordelia! You really look beautiful!" Sumia praised before she ended up face planting on the ground again. Seriously, how did she do it?

"T–Thank you, everyone." Cordelia thanked. "W–Well, I couldn't do this alone. Kurogasa helped me out on selecting what to wear…"

Most of the Shepherds' gaze shifted at me and the first person to speak up was… "Dude, did you do what I _think _you've done? Y'know… stripping her by force or something?" Storm asked. He just _had_ to say it…

"Ogre's foot! Little tyke has the balls to do that?! Over Miss Perfect?!" the Vaike asked stunned.

*BONK!* *BONK!* *BONK!* *BONK!* *BONK!* *BONK!* *BONK!* *BONK!*

"OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW!" Storm cringed in pain as he was hit multiple times in the head with a frying pan by me. Don't ask me where I got it. Right now _I'm_ the one super pissed off mode.

"KONO BAKA TEME! I NEVER DID THAT! WHO DO YOU THINK I AM?!" I shouted.

"WHAT _ELSE_ SHOULD I SAY?! _YOU'RE_ THE ONE WHO'S ALONE WITH HER!" Storm shouted back while he ran around while I'm chased him.

"Should somebody try to stop them?" Stahl sweat dropped.

"While Bubbles is equipped with a frying pan? Nope." Gaius answered.

"His family's anger issue must be a family trait…" Maribelle said while looking at Nee–san, the latter have a large imaginary question mark above her head.

"Why does my owner have to be _this_ idiotic…?" Kivat II sighed with regret.

"Seems like everyone's in a good mood!" Another voice was heard and it turned out to be Anna the Merchant.

"Yep! Your sister told us about it and it's a good place to enjoy after a few days' work!" Ricken exclaimed.

"Well, I hate to break the bubble here, but those brigands picked up a 'perfect' day to attack this place…" Anna the Merchant said regretfully, that put me and Storm to a halt on our chase.

"Bandits?" Storm asked.

"Here?" I added.

"Uh–huh. And a lot of them." Anna the Merchant nodded. Great, just what we need. Whoop–de–doo… "And they are heading this way… _really_ fast!" Anna the Merchant further explained.

"Ah mou~! Just when I thought I could enjoy our vacation!" Akane–chan whined.

"But we must eradicate these fools first if we want to enjoy our little recreation time." Miriel added as she held her tome while the rest of the Shepherds held their weapons.

At the same time, the sound of the Bloody Rose hummed, reminding us of an enemy we haven't heard for a while. "Oh great, Fangires…" Lon'qu muttered while he drew out his katana.

"Might as well deal with them now. Kivat!" I shouted.

"Yosha! Kivatte ikuze!" Kivat cheered flying into my hands.

"Kivat II!" Storm called.

"Hmph. They should be grateful that we have time to end their lives while we're on vacation." Kivat II said flying into Storm's hand.

"Sagark!" Saigo added.

"Bandits ruin fun!" Sagark said angrily attaching to Saigo's waist.

"Kiva–la!" Akane–chan added.

"Ikuyo~ Akane–chama~!" Kiva–la cheered flying into her fingers.

"Rey–Kivat!" Aqua–chan said.

"Let's just end this beautifully so we can have our vacation." Rey–Kivat sighed.

"GABU!"

"GABUI!"

*CRUNCH!*

Frederick looked at us then shifted his attention to his wife. "Melissa, I shall aid them… with the powers you provided me for time being…" He said.

"Yes, my love. Please be sure to take them out so we can enjoy our vacation together. And for our child." Nee–san smiled sincerely.

"Do not worry, my beloved. I will." Frederick said as the two gave each other a quick kiss. He then shifted his attention to Cordelia. "I want you to protect her while I'm in battle. Can you do that?"

"Yes, sir!" Cordelia saluted then rushed towards me.

"Kurogasa! Let me aid you with this power!" Frederick shouted while holding the IXA Knuckle on his right hand.

"You sure you're ready for this one Frederick?" I asked.

"Of course. After basic training of using this belt for these past months, I should be able to help you."

"Alright then. Let's go!"

"Right!" Frederick then punched the IXA Knuckle on his empty left palm.

**R–E–A–D–Y!**

"Henshin!"

"Transform!" Frederick shouted.

"Henshin!" Rey–Kivat said.

"Hen… shin." Sagark said.

**F–I–S–T O–N!**

All of us Riders, except Nee–san being replaced by Frederick for the time being, were now donned in our respective armors. Looking at Frederick in the IXA armor… his armor was a bit larger than Nee–san's armor, but nonetheless, IXA was created to be used by anyone; so, the size of the armor can vary.

"Alright, is everybody ready?" Chrom asked.

"We're ready whenever you are!" Lissa replied.

"To think we would be in a battle while in a swimsuit, this should be something else…" Kellam got out.

"Hey, there're some people around here and those rootin' tootin' bandits are trying to take 'em hostage!" Donnel pointed out.

"That's fine with us! We'll kick their arses anyway!" Sully smirked.

"Class is in session with the Teach!" Vaike said smugly.

"Let's go everyone!" I shouted.

* * *

_In a hut, a South African man with long dreadlocks, wearing black glasses, a hat, a red Hawaiian shirt, short urban camouflage pants, and flip flops was waxing his surfboard, anticipating the big wave coming at him. "Can't wait for the big wave, mon! It would be trippin' to catch me some waves!"_

_"Ah! Somebody help us!" A voiced cried for help as the man spotted a bandit cleaving the surfer's back in half, practically killing him and looted anything valuable on the surfer. It was enough to make the man in the shack annoyed._

_"Oh come now, mon! That ain't cool! To kill me brothers for some penny? How am I supposed to make business here, eh?" the man said annoyed before the glass markings appeared all over his face, reverting to his Fangire form. Its whole body consisted of a sandy gold body with black tentacles that resembled dreadlocks, wearing simple leather armor with glass markings on them, brown pants with a thorn on its knees, pointy boots, and on top of its head, it wore a beanie that resembled a jellyfish head._

_This is the Jellyfish Fangires or its true name is The Shocking Pleasures of 1000 Stings._

_A few brigands noticed his appearance and approached him. "What are _you_ supposed to be?!" the big brigand demanded._

_"You better hand over yer' goods before we kill ya'!" the skinny brigand threatened._

_"Whoa, whoa, mon take it easy!" The Jellyfish Fangire said._

_"Oh we'll take it easy alright. By killing you!" The brigand shouted, raising his axe and running towards him._

_"Not good… Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" The Jellyfish Fangire yelled then ran away._

* * *

Us six Riders and the Shepherds were on our way to meet with the bandits. "Mou~ why did they have to ruin our vacation?" Kiva–la–chan whined.

"Quit your whining." Rey–chan said bluntly, striking Kiva–la–chan's nerve.

"Urusai! You should be mad that they ruined our vacation too!"

"I am. I'm just not showing it."

"Hey guys look! Up ahead!" Saga said as we stopped in our tracks.

"I see them… bandits…" Chrom gritted.

"And there's the Fangire!" Dark Kiva noticed. I looked at where Dark Kiva pointed at and it was that there was a Fangire. It looked like a Jellyfish. But there was something weird about him. He was… running away from a bandit? Isn't it supposed to be the other way around?

"A Fangire… in trouble?" Libra noticed. "Strange, it looks like it requires our help."

"Ah mou~! The world's gone topsy turvy with this heat!" Kiva–la–chan whined again.

"Kurogasa, what is going on around here?" IXA asked.

"Yeah, those bandits are actually… chasing a Fangire around?" Dark Kiva said in confusion.

"Waa~! Help me, mon! These fools are chasing me!" the Jellyfish Fangires cried out.

"Hey, come back here!" the bandit called out as the three continued their chase and… wait, why did I see that Jellyfish Fangire take a random surfboard towards the sea?

"Explanation… now!" Lon'qu demanded while he slashed one of the enemy's thieves with his katana.

"I'm as confused as you…" Rey–chan said after she grabbed her boomerang before she threw it again.

"Say, Kurogasa… is it just me, or did that Fangire actually call for help?" Saga asked.

"And that guy knows how to surf!" Dark Kiva blurted out randomly while seeing the Jellyfish Fangire surf on a big wave.

"I'm not hearing things. That Fangire is actually calling for help." I said.

"Seriously?" Dark Kiva asked in disbelief.

"If you remember the series, not _all_ Fangires are bad." Saga pointed out.

"And this one is one of them." I said.

"Escaping the clutches of the Queen of Checkmate Four, huh?" Dark Kiva said.

"A queen?" IXA asked, confused.

"Yeah. The Queen of Checkmate Four." Kivat said.

"I said it before. The Queen of Checkmate Four kills traitors who have lost their pride as a Fangire." I said.

"So what do we do?" Stahl asked.

"Easy. We help out the Fangire." I said.

"What?!" IXA got out, literally surprised. "What if it is all just a facade, Kurogasa? What if that creep tries to suck our lives out?"

"He won't." Anna spoke up as she arrived. "That thing over there; he won't harm people. He's living a normal life by selling surfboards and teaching them how to surf. My sister said he can't fight and feeds off on these rogues when he sees the chance." Anna informed.

"And you expect us to believe such baseless foundation?" Miriel asked.

"It's up to you if you wanna believe me or not. One thing I _do_ know is that that Fangire is harmless." Anna waved off.

"Well let's do this then!" I said, placing the Wake Up Fuestle in Kivat's mouth before closing it.

**WAKE UP!**

Day turned to night and Kivat flew around my kicking leg to shatter the bindings to reveal the red bat wings before jumping up with the crescent moon behind me. "Darkness Moon Break!"

"Hey, what's that up there?" The big bandit asked as he saw me, pointing up at me.

"Dunno, but it looks like it's coming towards us… REALLY FAST!" the skinny one said as I landed the kick onto one of them and seconds later, the Kiva Insignia printed out onto the sandy beach, thus killing the two of them.

"Wow, that's one way to make an entrance with a splat, aibou." Kivat said.

"I know, but for now, we should try to escort these people to safety from these bandits." I said before I ran to where the rest of the crowd are might be.

"H–Hey, mon! Wait up! Don't leave me here alone!" the Jellyfish Fangire called out while running towards me.

* * *

_While the rest of the Shepherds fended off against the incoming bandits, Cordelia and Melissa were chatting to kill some time. "Ara, ara. Who would've thought otouto would come up with the idea of you using those paddings? Such a clever otouto I have…" Melissa pondered happily while taking a sip of her drink while resting under the shade of the umbrella, while Cordelia stood next to her wielding her javelin._

_"Well, they _do_ help." Cordelia said._

_"That's my otouto for you. He's always helping those in need." Melissa said. "Cordelia, may I ask you something?"_

_"Of course, what is it?"_

_"Do you like Kurogasa?"_

_Cordelia's face slightly blushed hearing Melissa's question as she kept her composure. "Of course, Sister. Kurogasa has truly been a good friend of mine ever since I joined the Shepherds. He tends to get himself into dangerous situations without even thinking much and there are times where some weird incidents revolve around him."_

_Hearing this, Melissa sat up and shook her head lightly. "That's not the answer I was looking for, dear."_

_"Huh? What do you mean, Sister?"_

_"When I say you like my little brother, it's not as a friend; but rather…" Melissa paused as she looked at the red haired Pegasus Knight with a smile. "…as a lover."_

_"L–Lover?" Cordelia stuttered. That's when she had a flashback about a most recent event that involved her and Kurogasa; the two _almost_ shared a kiss with each other. That alone, made Cordelia's blush a little bit more obvious. "W–well… I, um…"_

_"Ara, ara. It looks like I have hit the jackpot." Melissa said, her smile not leaving her face. Cordelia went silent for a bit while lowering her head down, with a slight blush. "Whenever I saw my otouto happy, it makes _me_ feel happy."_

_"Sister?" Cordelia asked getting up and looking at Melissa._

_"I may tend to be overprotective of my little brother, but it's all for the sake of his happiness; protecting his smile. He faced many hardships in the past, including being discarded by his real parents. Whenever my parents are busy working, I would always be the one to make him happy, providing him with care he never received from his parents before. I never had any younger siblings of my own since I'm the only child in my family, but when he came into my life, I felt happy and that's why I always care for my little brother dearly; Our bonds as brother and sister would always be strong and there would be _nothing_ that can severe this bond we share for each other." Melissa concluded._

_"I see…" Cordelia said._

_"However… sooner or later, there may be a time that I won't be able to protect him at all." Melissa said, as she got up and held Cordelia's hands with her own. "So when that time comes, I want you to protect him in my place."_

_"Melissa…"_

_Melissa kept her smile while looking at the worried Cordelia. "Soon, I will have my _own_ family and I would spend less time with my otouto and more time with my own family. Promise me that you will look after him for me… please, dear?"_

_"Well…" Cordelia gave a long thought on this before saying to Melissa. "…don't worry, Sister. I promise you on that. I'll try my hardest to keep Kurogasa smiling."_

_"Thank you, dear. It makes me happy hearing you saying that." Melissa said._

_"Think nothing of it." Cordelia waved off. "Um… about the question you asked earlier."_

_"Don't worry. I already have my answer to that." Melissa said before she sat back down with Cordelia's assistance and she set her gaze on the sea. "I think you and I are going to get along just fine, dear."_

* * *

**WAKE UP TWO!**

Day turned into a bloody red hazy night as Dark Kiva's jumped up and his feet were imbued with dark energy. "King's Burst End!"

"Wah! Run for your life!" One of the brigands cried out as Dark Kiva landed his kick onto the ground. Despite the kick missing, the crater he made, followed by the Kiva insignia on it made some of the brigands fall down and meet their demise from Miriel and Ricken's magic blasts.

"This should be sufficient enough to eradicate their existence." Miriel said.

"But there's still more of them and some taken those people as their hostages!" Ricken pointed out.

"Hey mon, wait up!" The Jellyfish Fangire cried out running to me.

"I'm kinda busy right now!" I said, kicking a brigand in the head.

"Just hear me out mon! Let me help you out!"

"Huh?" I got out confused.

"You heard me mon! I help you out! You watch my back and I got yours! And when this is all over, I throw you and your friends the biggest luau eva!"

"Whoa, really?!" Kiva–la–chan asked interested.

"Yeah, mon! This mon right here ain't foolin' around when it comes to luau! This mon _loves_ to have fun!" the Jellyfish Fangire said.

"How can we be so sure?" Chrom asked after he pulled away his Falchion from stabbing a brigand on the stomach.

"Just trust me, mon! And also…" Jellyfish Fangire halted before he skewered his fangs onto the wounded brigand, sucking his life in him before he turned transparent glass and shattered away. "These fools killed me surfin' brothas' and they going to pay for it!"

"You got yourself a deal!" I said.

"WHAT?!" IXA asked in shock.

"Hey, this is something we can't pass up Frederick! I'm sure he'll keep his word."

"I promise you brotha, you won't regret it! Now let's take out these fools!" The Jellyfish Fangire yelled, before charging in at the brigands.

"Brother–in–law, you _can't_ be serious!" IXA said while holding my shoulders.

"Look, Frederick. I trust him and Anna the Merchant's words solidified it. I mean, come on, that Fangire's leading a normal life by teaching people how to surf and have lots of friends, rather than sucking their lives out. And judging by his voice alone, I can tell he's sincere about helping us out." I consoled. "Please, just trust me on this one, for Nee–san's sake."

"Ugh…" IXA groaned for a bit before slashing another brigand at his side. "…I'll hold your words for now, Kurogasa. Should he try to attack the innocent I will not hesitate to destroy it. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, I got it, now let's go!" I urged.

"Oooooooooh, I can't wait for the luau!" Kiva–la–chan squealed with joy, before running with me.

"Then we better end this quick!" Saga said before putting Sagark's Fuestle in Sagark's mouth.

**WAKE UP!**

"And I befall upon the sentence on thee… death!" Saga shouted before he whipped his Jacorder to a nearby enemy.

* * *

_"One for _you_!" Lissa exclaimed while hitting a brigand with her staff right on his head, knocking him out before she shifted to the next one. "And one for _you_!"_

_"Good show, darling! Teach those imbeciles who's in charge around here!" Maribelle supported after she healed up Kellam's wound._

_"Golly, thanks for the heal Maribelle." Kellam got out._

_"You kids better not move or this lass, gets it!" One of the brigands said while placing his axe onto the helpless girl's neck._

_"Aw great…" Vaike groaned._

_"H–Help me…" The girl whimpered, crying._

_"What do we do?" Stahl cringed._

_"That's right! You kids better drop down yer' weapons and let me boys kill ye!" the brigand smirked._

_"Sorry. That's one order I can't take…" Gaius said appearing from out of nowhere, popping out from his back before–_

_*SLASH!*_

_Gaius slits the brigand's throat as the girl broke free from him._

_"Wohoo! Way the go, Gaius!" Lissa exclaimed while waving her arm happily._

_"No problem. Just doing my job." Gaius smirked._

_"Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" The girl cried running into Maribelle's arms._

_"There, there dear. You're safe now." Maribelle comforted._

_"Yeah! Let the Shepherds and the Teach give 'em something to remember!" Vaike said before he rushed._

_Elsewhere, Gregor, Nowi, Libra, Tharja and Kellam are protecting some of the stores from being looted by them. "Look at these nincompadres, having too much fun to listen to reason." Gregor said after he cleaved down one of the brigands with ease while grabbing the brigand's collar. He then spotted a few more from afar. "OY! IS TIME TO VACATE BEACH!" he shouted, making some of them halt before they continue on with their things. "…See? No listen to reason. Perhaps your friends come round after Gregor feeds you to hungry shark…" Gregor said before he finished the brigand off with a stab to his stomach._

_Nowi, in her dragon form, flew up high, letting out a roar. "Why don't you people find your own playground and leave this one alone?! If there's one thing I really can't stand, it's bullies! Ugh! You'd better say you're sorry now before I start bullying back!" she growled before she chased them._

_As Libra chopped another one down with his axe, he looked at the charging bandits. Most of the bandits are in their preemptive strike. "I take a dim view of rogues who rob others of joy to sate their own needs. But repent now and leave this place and you may yet be forgiven."_

_"Screw you. Padre!" the brigand taunted. Libra sighed in disappointment._

_"…Very well. Then this truly shall be your last resort." He added before rushing to battle._

_"This "resort" nonsense will only lead to trouble. I must distract myself…" Tharja muttered to herself before she spotted another one looting a person's possessions. "You there…" She called out, getting his attention as she channeled her dark energy in her hands. "Prepare to be cursed in Storm's name!"_

_"Oh yeah, well curse yourself for facing me!" The bandit shouted running towards her with a sword in hand._

_"Fool…" Tharja muttered before shooting dark energy at the thief, hitting her target._

_"This is for trying to ruin our vacation!" Sully yelled skewering a bandit with her lance before pulling it out and skewering another one. "Hah! How do ya like _that_?!" She boasted._

_"I think they're enjoying it too much, Sully!" Donnel spoke up Rey parried one of their blows with her claws._

_"Milady! Behind you!" Rey–Kivat alerted, making Rey notice two more brigands with their axes. Before Rey can counter back–_

_*SLASH!*_

_She heard the sound of a sword slashing through flesh before they slumped down to the ground. Rey finished the bandit off with her Blizzard Claw Execution, freezing him into a large chunk of ice and gave a big boot to shatter it. "Thanks."_

_"Like I said before, I'll watch your back in the midst of battle." Lon'qu said, which she nodded in agreement._

_"Hah!" Sumia shouted while throwing her javelin on the ground, hitting the archer that tried to shoot Chrom down. "Phew, that was close…" After she wiped her sweat on her forehead, something fast went passed her and it turned out to be Panne in her beast form, biting the brigand's head off while kicking down another archer with her hind legs. "Panne?"_

_"I made it just in time." Panne said while still in her beast form._

_"Glad you got here." Sumia agreed._

* * *

**I–X–A C–A–L–I–B–U–R: R–I–S–E U–P!**

"Let light befall upon you brigands!" Frederick shouted. The IXA insignia glowed radiantly, bright enough to blind their sight. Within range, he dashed forward, slashing them down with his IXA Calibur before they dropped dead.

"Alright, you wanna piece of me? Take a good shock on these!" The Jellyfish Fangire said as he stretched his dreadlocks towards a few batches of bandits and shocked them out until they were paralyzed. Once that was done, a few pairs of fangs appeared and suck their lives out, turning them into transparent glass and the Jellyfish Fangire stomped on them, shattering them. "That's for me brothas' that you slain earlier!"

"Ugh, these blokes ain't making me job easier…" A rather larger than normal berserker said. He was even taller and bulkier than Kellam while walking toward us with his Brave Axe in hand. This berserker has tanned skin with scars of his previous battles, wearing a skull of a bull's head, while being covered with thick fur that covered his back, with grey tattered fingerless gloves, and brown tattered pants and boots on him.

"I presume this person is the leader of the group?" IXA asked, as Anna noticed something.

"Hold on now…" Anna said as she looked inside her sash and took out a roll of paper on it. She noticed something regarding the berserker in front of him and the paper she held. "Hey, guys! This guy here is Blitz! He's the guy who is wanted by the custody because of his rampage and loots on different villages. They put up a bounty on him for 100,000 Gold!"

"That much, huh?" Blitz scoffed. "I'm guess I'm pretty much famous now!"

"It's not even funny…" Saga got out.

"And who are _you _freaks supposed to be, hm?" Blitz demanded.

"We are the allies of justice." IXA began as he pointed the IXA Calibur at the big guy. "God have erred the mistake of letting someone like you exist. I will rectify it."

"Heh! Go ahead and try!" Blitz challenged.

"Very well then, you asked for it!" IXA said before placing a Fuestle in the slot.

**I–X–A K–N–U–C–K–L–E: R–I–S–E U–P!**

Taking off the IXA Knuckle from his belt, he didn't wait for the Knuckle to charge and instead ran towards Blitz, trying to deliver a punch on him. "Wait, IXA! You gotta wait for it to charge completely!" I shouted.

"Too late!" Blitz shouted. When IXA tried to deliver his Broken Fang on him, Blitz was able to catch his wrist from connecting his punch and instead struck him on his guts with a knee. The attack made IXA stumbled a bit while holding his stomach. "Batter up!" Blitz shouted as he swung his axe upwards, slashing his armor in an uppercut. The result was leaving a scar on the armor and sparks flying off at the same time. With a strong big boot to IXA's chest, he ended up lying down on the ground and Blitz laughed.

"Wow, he ain't kidding when it comes to fighting." Kiva–la–chan got out.

"Hey, Frederick! You okay?" Chrom asked.

"I'm fine, milord…" IXA got out as he sat up and looked at the berserker.

"I've defeated countless numbers of warriors in my path, and none stood tall! Heck, I've even defeated such strange creatures with an axe of mine after that fiend tried to suck my goon's colors out!" Blitz boasted.

"He ain't being put high on his bounty for nothin." Anna added.

"Grr… I'll deal with this!" I said, taking out Tatsulot's Fuestle and placing it in his mouth.

**TATSULOT!**

"Pyun, pyun~! Tension Fortissimo!" Tatsulot cheered appearing and flying around me before shattering the chains on my shoulders, opening the bat wings, and after that Tatsulot attached to my left arm. "Hen~shin!" The golden bats came out and the soon went back to me before assuming Emperor Form.

"What in the–!" Blitz said shocked.

"I'll finish you off in one go!" I said before pulling on Tatsulot's horn, spinning the reel inside his back. It spun until it stopped on the Garuru emblem.

**GARURU FEVER!**

"Garuru Fever?" Chrom asked confused.

"I don't know, but somehow Jiro is involved." IXA said.

At that point, I saw the Monster Statue flying towards me and it immediately changed into the Garuru Saber. With that in my hand, I took Tatsulot off my arm and stuck his tail into the end of the hilt of the saber and Tatsulot breathed out a blade of fire, so now I got myself a double–ended sword.

"Hah! What kind of a puny sword can it _really_ do with my tough skin?!" Blitz asked cockily.

"Heh, he won't seeing _this_ one coming; the true capability of the Garuru Saber in a fever." Saga chuckled.

"What _can_ it do?" Kiva–la–chan asked.

"Pah! Those words mean nothing to me! You're out first, goldie!" Blitz growled before he leaped up high, with his axe trying to cleave me up in half.

"Ey, mon! Look up!" the Jellyfish Fangire warned.

"You lost… Emperor Howling Slash!" I shouted as I twirled my double-ended sword of fire and metal around, first hitting Blitz with the fire blade, making him go flying up, in burning pain.

"GAHHHHHH!" Blitz roared out as he was still in the air.

Next thing that happened, I twirled my double–ended sword on the metal side, hitting Blitz with that, still keeping him in the air, alternating between fire and metal slashes.

"Circus act in town!" Kiva–la–chan exclaimed happily.

"Now _this_ is quite a view. Shame the one that performed this kind of stuff is not Storm…" Tharja chuckled.

"Hey, Emperor! We gotta need him alive! You can cripple that freak, but don't kill 'em!" Anna shouted.

"Aw, screw that! Just enjoy the firework!" Sully said to the Trickster. With one last slash on the metal side, Blitz flew up in the air and fell on the sand.

"Owwwww…" Blitz moaned in pain.

"There ya go Anna. One crippled, but still living wanted bandit." I said before de–henshining to civilian form and Tatsulot got off the hilt while the saber went back to Castle Doran.

"Pyun, pyun~! That takes care of that~!" Tatsulot got out.

"Great! With this money, I can get it to expand my business more for my sisters!" Anna beamed happily.

"Is that what you've been planning to do with him?" Saigo said after the rest of the Riders reverted back to normal.

"Well, duh! Isn't it obvious?" Anna said while placing her hands on her hips. "Money makes the world go round, y'know?"

"Save some money for us." I said.

"Oh no worries, you'll be compensated." Anna waved off.

"Dude, that was the bomb mon!" The Jellyfish Fangire cheered reverting back to human form, looking like a South African man. "First, you go woosh! And then, you go boom! Aw, mon! That's just crazy, mon!" the South African man said happily while he swung his arms around to indicate what I did to Blitz while Anna and her sister, Anna the Merchant tied the berserker up, making sure he can't escape.

"I know, I get that a lot." I simply shrugged.

"That's the end of a pillage day of that man. Great job, aibou!" Kivat praised.

"Pyun, pyun~! Couldn't get it any better than this, Kurogasa–sama~" Tatsulot chirped.

"Thanks, you two." I said to my partners.

Meanwhile, Frederick approached the berserker as he slowly opened up his eyes while Frederick looked down on him. "Be reborn. If you atone for your sins, you will still have a chance. All humans have infinite potential." Frederick quoted before Blitz got dragged away.

"For some reason, Frederick acted like how the original IXA quoted." Aqua–chan pondered.

"I may not have reached far on the series, although I hate to admit it, but Aqua–chan's right. He started to act like… like… Nato?" Akane–chan said trying to remember the name.

"Nato, Akane–chama?" Kiva–la asked. "Are you hungry for some reason~?"

"I think you mean Nago, Akane–chan." I said.

"Yeah, yeah, that's the name!" Akane–chan remembered, snapping her fingers.

"Anyways, mon! As promised, you and your friends are gonna be given the biggest luau eva!"

"Can't wait for that to happen!" Lissa said happily.

"Both of us should go and tell the Sister and Cordelia about this. I know those two would be delighted to hear such wonderful news." Maribelle offered as she and Lissa ran towards where they're at.

"In the meantime, I shall continue my studies around here." Miriel added as she wandered off.

"Hey, wait for me!" Ricken followed suit.

"I guess we can continue where we left off now; enjoying our day. Besides, the sun's still a little bit high… well, almost." Storm got out.

"Good, and the weather is fine for me to walk around now." Panne added.

"In the meantime, milord and I shall look for more of those bandits. They might be still hiding as we speak." Frederick suggested.

"H–Huh? I thought we have already killed most of them! A–And I want to spend my time more with Chrom!" Sumia said before she tripped down again, face planting on the ground.

"Yeah Frederick, let Chrom and Sumia spend time with each other." I said.

"But–"

"Frederick, you need to learn how to relax." I interrupted. "This is what a vacation's for. To relax. That's what you need to do."

"I'm sorry, but in order to make sure that everyone enjoys a good time, including my quality time with my wife, I must do what I should do, brother–in–law." Frederick said.

"He may be right, shounen." Kivat II said, fluttering in front of me. "For now, let us search for more of these elusive bandits that have run away from the battle."

"In the meantime, mon, I'll go get ready for the luau!" The Jelly Fangire said before he ran towards his shack nearby.

"Oh well, we gotta do what we gotta do…" I sighed before both Frederick and I wandered around, as Chrom assured Sumia that it won't take long before joining in with us.

"I'm coming too." Aqua–chan offered as Lon'qu seemed to follow her as well.

* * *

After a hard day's work and finishing off the remaining bandits, Frederick, Chrom and I are at the resort where Anna the Merchant is at and she was counting her gold coins.

"Oh, you guys are back." Anna the Merchant said.

"Yeah, we've kicked the last of them." I said.

"And don't worry! You got your cut, like my sister promised." Anna the Merchant said before she handed a huge bag of gold for me to take. Anna the Merchant then sigh in relief while looking at them. "You Shepherds are lifesavers. Sorry your day at the resort turned into such a chore." she apologized.

"It's all right." Chrom waved off. "Just knowing that you're safe because of us is relaxation enough."

"Thanks. …That's a little strange, but thanks." Anna the Merchant said before looking at the sun. "Well, the sun's starting to hang lower than a wet bathing suit… Feel free to spend the rest of the day swimming or beachcombing or whatever. We could build a fire pit or have a clambake or something tonight? I'm game!"

"That sounds like fun. I'll let the others know." Chrom said.

"Just tell me what you need, and I'll be at your service. You've earned it!" Anna said in delight.

"Thanks, Anna. I'll do that." Chrom thanked.

"Come on. Let's go see how Nee–san's doing." I said while nudging his side.

"Agreed. She must have been worried for both of us now." Frederick said before the three of us departed.

* * *

_Unknown to the three of them, as they headed off to where the rest of the Shepherds are, Anna the Merchant looked around and had a mischievous smile on her face like her sisters, as she crouched down under her counter and checked her tome. "All right, baby, since those guys are now gone, time for me to rake in some serious moola!" She gleamed happily while checking the contents of the tome. "I _knew_ this Snapshot tome me and my sisters invented would come in handy. Now I've got pictures of the Shepherds wearing nothing but–" Anna the Merchant snickered as flipped the pages, seeing the Shepherds fighting in their swimming suits, including where Cordelia stabbed one of the brigands with her javelin while she protected the pregnant Melissa. "People will pay an arm and a leg for these! Should I make a calendar? Hmm…" As she pondered, she failed to notice Frederick in front of the counter, looking for something._

_"Pardon me, but I had a question." Frederick said._

_"AIEEE!" Anna the Merchant freaked out, seeing Frederick in front of her "…You, uh, weren't listening just now, were you?"_

_"No, milady… Why?" Frederick asked._

_"Uh, no reason…" She laughed nervously. "Anyway, what's your question?"_

_"You mentioned we could build a fire pit… Do you know where I can find some tinder?"_

_"Oh! Of course. There's some right over there." Anna the Merchant said pointing to left, where there _are_ some. "Help yourself. Just make sure to leave some for the next guests."_

_"How much is "some," exactly?" Frederick asked again, raising an eyebrow._

_"Um… significantly less than "all" would be a good place to start?" Anna the Merchant got out._

_"Thank you, milady. You have been most helpful." Frederick smiled, bowing before he left._

_Waiting for a little while longer, she sighed in relief. "Yeesh… That was weird. I hope he doesn't burn the whole place down. Maybe suggesting a fire pit wasn't the best idea." She thought before she shrugged. "But then again… catching the great Frederick in an act of pyromania would make a _great_ snapshot! Let me just grab my tome…" Stretching her hand to where her Snapshot tome might be, for some reason, she couldn't find it. "…Huh? Shoot, it's gone! And all my pictures with it! What could've happened to it…?" She panicked and immediately looked around… until she spotted it floating away into the sea. "…Oh NO! There it is! It's getting washed out to sea! I must have dropped it when that oaf asked me his stupid question…" She grumbled while looking at her Snapshot tome wash away from her view._

_"I am so sorry to bother you again." Frederick said appearing from out of the blue again, scaring the merchant._

_"…um, yes?" Anna the Merchant got out._

_"I just realized I never took the time to properly express my gratitude." Frederick said._

_"…Your gratitude?" She blinked._

_"Yes. You went out of your way to treat us like honored guests today. As a result, we've had a splendid time. I've never seen the others so happy. You truly have a wonderful heart."_

_"Erm…" Anna the Merchant got out, not knowing what to say._

_"On behalf of my lord Chrom and all the Shepherds, I thank you. And now I will get out of your hair. ...Good day, milady." And with that, Frederick finally left._

_And this time, he literally left the area and Anna the Merchant slightly groaned. "…Ugh. And now my Snapshot tome is just a tiny speck on the horizon… So much for my grand enterprise." She sighed before she shrugged and looked at Frederick. "…Oh well. All things considered, today could've ended much worse. If I can't roll in gold, I may as well take the silver lining…"_

* * *

Night time arrived and everybody was enjoying a good time. "Everybody enjoy a good time! The night is still young, mon!" the Fangire, now named Bob said while raising his bottle up high and drank alongside Vaike, Saigo, Gregor and… Ricken?! Wait, who lets a kid drink around there?!

Libra voluntarily helped with the barbecue, and even though Chrom and Frederick wanted to join, they have to take their priorities to their own family. They don't want to have Sumia pulling Chrom's ears if she found out about it while Frederick made sure Nee–san didn't get angry due to her mood swing.

"Man, just how longer does the barbecue need to cook?" Stahl asked, ready for seconds like always.

"It will be done soon. You must be patient." Libra said calmly.

"And besides, you need to cut down on the food anyways." I added while cooking the takoyaki. Yes, takoyaki. I swam with Donnel earlier today and he and I managed to nab a few octopuses before taking them to Castle Doran and boil them while I gathered the other ingredients from the kitchen.

"Ooooooh, that takoyaki looks tasty." Kivat said drooling.

"I know! It's one of my favorites, Kivat!" I said as I flipped them to make sure the other side cooked well.

"Mmmm… just looking at it makes me drool!" Nowi chirped.

"Storm–sama~, let's go to the beach and collect some seashells, ne?" Akane–chan said while clinging onto his right arm.

"Now? In the middle of the night?" Storm sweat dropped. This must be one of her plans to spend some time alone with him.

"Will you look at that? The little brat has some courage to drag my chosen one to somewhere I want to bring him to…" Tharja said while looking at the pair chuckling.

"Nehhhhh!" Akane–chan said sticking her tongue out at Tharja. "C'mon Storm–sama!" She said before dragging him to the beach.

"O–Oi, Akane-chan, chotto matte o!" Storm cried out.

"*Sigh* I must as well follow to make sure they don't get into trouble." Kivat II sighed before following them.

"I don't think you're going anywhere with my chosen one, brat…" Tharja muttered before she followed them.

"Men would always find their ways to waste themselves, which also involves a child…" Panne sighed looking the boys at the bar.

"Just leave them be. They need to relax once in a while, Panne." Kellam got out.

"Yeah! We all should enjoy this time when there's an opportunity!" Donnel got out. "B'sides, during me free times, Maribelle tends to pressure me with books of those majestics of hers on those laws."

"I feel your pain, Donnel." Gaius said while eating his custard pie.

"Say, has anyone seen Aqua and Lon'qu?" Lissa asked.

"I don't know, darling. They probably went off somewhere. I spotted them at the beach nearby." Maribelle added.

"Alrighty, takoyaki's done!" I smiled, taking them off the pan and putting them all on a plate before adding the takoyaki sauce, mayonnaise, aonori, and Bonita flakes on them.

"Yosha! Itadakimasu!" Kivat cheered.

"Yay!" Nowi shouted excitedly.

"Melissa, let us have some. I know you are craving for them and Miriel said it is fine to eat such food since it will not affect our child." Frederick said.

"Of course, dear. I really like takoyaki." Nee–san said as she left her seat and walked towards me. Come to think of it, where did Aqua–chan and Lon'qu went off to? They couldn't be dating now, are they? …nah, it must be my imagination.

* * *

_Aqua sat at a log, gazing at the crescent moon in the sky while being surrounded by numerous numbers of stars. At the same time, she heard Akane and Tharja nagging each other and she looked at them with her stoic eyes. "They sure are enjoying their time…"_

_"Yes, they do, milady." Rey–Kivat said as he perched on her shoulders and looked at the scene too. "They have summoned us. The banquet is ready."_

_"I see. Well, we might as well get going." Aqua said._

_"Of course. This way milady." Rey–Kivat said. As Aqua got up from the log and was about to go, she noticed a familiar lone myrmidon, training with his sword._

_"Lon'qu?" Aqua said to herself before deciding to walk over to him._

_"What's the matter, milady?" Rey–Kivat asked._

_"You go first, Rey–Kivat. I'll catch up." Aqua said before she walked towards him while Rey–Kivat departed. "Hey."_

_"Stay back!" Lon'qu warned her. "I am training with a real sword."_

_"I see." Aqua nodded. "They say the banquet's ready. Should we go to them?"_

_"Not yet, Aqua. I'm not–" Lon'qu began as he looked at her, noticing that she's still in her bikini, making him blush while looking away. "–done with my training yet…"_

_"I see. But at least your phobia with girls is starting to lessen… well, just a little bit." Aqua noticed while Lon'qu tried his best to avoid his gaze on her._

_"A–Are you trying to implement something?" Lon'qu stuttered. _

_"No. Not really." Aqua shrugged._

_"T–Then can you please leave me to my training? I'll be at the banquet shortly as soon as I'm done here."_

_"There's something that still bothers me." Aqua said, making Lon'qu paused his training but kept his back turned so that he didn't catch a glimpse of Aqua's current clothing._

_"Speak."_

_"Why is it that you have this fear of women? Is it because your past has something to do with it?" She asked, making him flinch. "It didn't end well, didn't it?"_

_Lon'qu kept quiet to himself as the wind blew gently on them. "Ke'ri."_

_"Excuse me?"_

_"The person that left this scar in me… a girl named Ke'ri." Lon'qu began as he looked at his katana. "It was during my childhood that I met a girl named Ke'ri, I came from Chon'sin and so did she. She was the very first friend of my age and both of us are good friends. But then, misfortune fell before us as the bandits have us cornered. I have stayed by her side, continuing my best to protect her; all but in vain. In the end, she met her doom."_

_"And I assume things are got worse from there?"_

_Lon'qu kept quiet for a moment before he spoke again. "Her mother and father hated me and they blamed me for her death. I was just a homeless boy from the slums and I stole their only daughter. Shame resides within me as I ended up fleeing Chon'sin and reside at Regna Ferox, where I become the champion of Basilio due to my swordsmanship."_

_Hearing his tale, it was somehow similar in a way that both of them have lost someone who was important to them. Aqua looked down with a sad expression on her face. "I'm sorry…"_

_"Do not be. It is mine and mine only. I am telling you this because I know you won't reveal my past to others, and thus answering your question why I have this scar of a fear of women." He finished before he slid his katana into its sheath. "I have done my training. I should go to the banquet and I suggest you do the same."_

_And with that, Lon'qu walked to where the Shepherds are at. Aqua kept her head low, thinking about the words that Lon'qu said. "Somehow… someway… your tale is as same as mine; we have lost someone who is precious to us…"_

* * *

"Hey what's going on everybody?!" Bob asked gaining our attention from the feast we're having. "Everybody having a good time?!"

"We sure are!" Lissa cheered.

"Best party ever!" Vaike added.

"Good to hear! Good hear!" Bob said. "We got the food, we got the drinks, and you got to have the music mon! And where there's music, there's dancing! My band brothas will play the night away! Feel free to dance to the music."

"What kind of music would they play?" Sumia asked.

"Probably something that's a little bit hippy." Saigo pondered.

"Reggae?" Sagark asked.

"Probably." Saigo shrugged.

"Alright, brothas! Hit it, mon!" Bob told his band and started playing the music.

When they started playing the music, the trumpets, piano, drums, and guitar played. It was really… upbeat and festive. Also like… salsa music.

"What the–" Chrom got out.

"Hey! Nice beat!" Storm said liking the music.

"C'mon people! Don't be shy!" Bob encouraged.

Hey, this could be my chance to dance with Cordelia. Good thing one of my classmates who was an exchange student from Costa Rica taught Nee–san and I how to dance to this music when we went to his birthday party.

"Ara, ara. Who would have thought they would play salsa music?" Nee–san said in delight.

"Melissa?" Frederick asked as she looked at her husband while holding his hand and dragged him along.

"Come now, my love. Let us dance to this festive music, ne?" Nee–san said happily.

"But, I don't know how to dance other dances, other than the formal ones!"

"Daijobu. This dance has less steps but it's all about letting yourself, loose a bit, dear. I may not be good at it, but at least I'm giving my all." Nee–san said as started dancing to the rhythm but trying to not overexert herself at the same time.

"Wow! That looks fun!" Lissa exclaimed before she looked at Gaius. "Hey, let's dance! I really wanna join them!"

Without even waiting for Gaius's respond, she immediately dragged him to where the couple danced and _they_ start to dance according to the music. Sumia and Chrom _also_ joined in too. Frederick was a little stiff on this salsa dance, but at least he's doing his best and Nee–san kept her smile.

"Looks like fun over there." Cordelia said while looking at the party.

"You wanna dance with me?" I asked, startling Cordelia a bit.

"Oh, Kurogasa." Cordelia said recovering from the sudden scare. "I–I don't know, it looks fun, but…

"But what?"

"To be honest, I don't know _how_ to dance."

"Oh…" I said, before grabbing her arm, taking her to the dance floor. "Well, there's a first time for everything."

"Kurogasa? W–What are you–"

"We're dancing, that's what. You just gotta relax and loosen up." I winked. "Just follow my lead."

Cordelia blinked in confusion as I started to dance. And just like that, she began to loosen herself up, trying to find the rhythm. "Yeah~, mon~! The party is getting started~!" Bob said happily before telling his band to amp it up, making it more joyous than ever.

As the dance continued on, I saw Cordelia glancing over Nee–san, with a worried look on her face. "Cordelia?"

"Huh?" She asked in surprise.

"What's the matter? Why did you look at Nee–san a few times?" I asked.

"Oh, uh… it's nothing, Kurogasa." Cordelia replied.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. It's just that I'm worried that she might end up fainting while she's dancing, that's all."

"I'm sure she'll be fine. Now c'mon, forget about your worries and dance with me." I smiled.

"Ok." Cordelia smiled back.

So with that, Cordelia and I continued to dance to the salsa music along with the other Shepherds. Slowly, but surely Cordelia was getting into it. As I danced with her, I gave her a few twirls here and there, heck even having her lean back and me leaning forward towards her before both of us went back up. Before long, she and I were really into it, and I have to admit, she looks sexy, dancing like that. Wait, what? Anyways, Cordelia didn't notice, but I did, seeing everyone else stopped their dancing and surrounded us in a circle watching Cordelia and I dance away.

"Whoa! Look at 'em go!" Lissa exclaimed.

"I didn't know she could dance like that…" Sumia said impressed.

"And so is Kurogasa." Chrom added. "That's some moves he did there and both of them are having fun with a few laughs."

"I think we should let my brother enjoy his time with her." Nee–san said happily while looking at us. "They do need their quality time alone, after all…"

"Yeah mon, look at you go!" Bob laughed with joy.

"That's my aibou!" Kivat cheered.

As the song neared its end, I had Cordelia twirl away from me, but our hands still held onto each other, then I pulled her in, having her twirl towards me, and as soon as the song ended, Cordelia raised her left leg up that was exposed from her sarong and wrapped it around my thigh, with one of my arms cradling it, while her arms were around me and I pulled her in close as I held her back with my other arm and the back of her head with my hand, as our foreheads pressed against each other, panting from all the dancing we were doing.

After the song was over, we heard claps and cheers on us and most of them were happy about it. "Wow! That was great!" Nowi chirped happily.

"A good dance." Aqua–chan said.

"Will you look at that? Those two's faces are close to each other!" Akane–chan teased.

*FLICK!*

"Ite!" Akane–chan cringed and turned around, seeing that it was Nee–san that flicked her in the forehead.

"Akane–chan dear, don't ruin the moment." Nee–san smiled as her dark aura shown momentarily before it faded.

"H–Hai, Sempai…" Akane–chan whimpered admitting defeat.

* * *

Tonight was a great night and everybody was having a good time. Heck, even Bob said it was the best party he had so far. Right now, everybody was still partying the night away. Some to their drinking games and whatnot and some of them were still eating, well… mostly Stahl. Cordelia was by herself sitting on a log in front of the bonfire, as she gazed at the crescent moon and the sky's many stars.

"Need a friend?" I smiled as Cordelia noticed me sitting next to her.

"Of course." Cordelia smiled back.

"So, how was it? Did you have fun?" I asked.

"Yes, I have to admit, it was… exhilarating."

"That's good to hear. I was afraid that you wouldn't loosen up outside of battles… but I guess you proved me wrong." I sighed in relief.

"Well, actually, if it wasn't for your help on my… problems, maybe I would've ended up being stiff and serious _all_ the time." Cordelia said.

"Well, I'm glad I'm helped you out." I added before silence loomed over us again.

"Kurogasa?"

"Hm?"

"I should really thank you…" Cordelia said

"Huh? For what?" I asked.

"For everything." She answered. "Throughout these hard times, helping me with my problems, comforting me when I'm in pain, thanks to you, I… I'm more confident in my ability to do anything and making me want to become stronger and better. Both physically _and_ emotionally. So…" Next thing that happened, she scooted close to me and planted a kiss on my cheek for a few seconds, making me blush before she pulled back, with a blush of her own. "…thank you."

"Uh… sure. No problem." I said. The both of us then looked back at the moon and Cordelia… rested her head on my shoulder, surprising me a bit, before I smiled gently and leaned my head on hers and we enjoyed each other's company. Maybe this can definitely work out for us.

* * *

_Unbeknownst to the two, Melissa, Storm, Akane, Saigo, and Aqua along with the henshin partners were watching all of this from afar. "Kurogasa's overcoming his weakness of a girl's charm." Aqua noticed._

_"It truly is, milady. And soon enough, they would be together as one." Rey–Kivat added._

_"Ah, this Kivat is so proud of my aibou! He's getting a girl of his own with his own efforts!" Kivat cried as he wiped off his tears from his red eyes._

_"Pyun, pyun~, it is quite a scene~" Tatsulot commented._

_"Way to go buddy." Storm chuckled._

_"Yeah, he's come a long way." Saigo added._

_"Kuro! Cordelia! Together!" Sagark chirped happily._

_"It could be a possibility they will end up being together…" Kivat II said while looking at them._

_"Ara, ara… destiny sure has its ways of telling us what's written for us…" Melissa said as she looked at the sky, at the crescent moon._

_"Really, Sempai? Is there really such a thing?" Akane asked._

_"Yes, dear. There is such a thing…" Melissa answered._

_"Melissa–chama always keep positive on things, Akane–chama~" Kiva–la added._

_"I guess so…" Akane shrugged as the wind blew gently on them._

* * *

_Back at the Fangire Castle, most of the counselors of Fangires met up with the King of Fangires. Upon telling the tale, most of them murmured and some even protested. "Objection, milord! You can't be serious!"_

_"Explain to me why it cannot be done?" the King demanded._

_"Our ancestors sealed that fool away so this world would be ours to rule and not be flooded by Legendorgas! Do you really expect us to unseal it once again, creating mayhem?!" One of the counselors asked._

_"Please, reconsider this thought, milord!" Another one said._

_"But the King _does_ bring out some good points." A third pointed out._

_"Yes. After all, the Legendorga, save for Arc are all extinct. There would be no way to revive the clan again." A fourth added._

_"I see no reason why we shouldn't revive Arc." A fifth said. "This could benefit us in controlling Arc."_

_While the counselors continued bickering back and forth, Queen stood up from her seat and started walking out from the room. "Traitor hunting, my Queen?" King asked._

_"Yes, I'll be back once I have killed a few…" the Queen said before she moved out of the room._

_It was then King looked at them. "Have you made up your mind? Should we proceed with this plan of finding Arc; wherever his tomb might be?"_

_"All those in favor." Bishop said. A little more than half of the council raised their hands. "All those who oppose." Bishop added and the rest of the council raised their hands. "It is decided King, we shall go forth with this plan."_

_"Excellent. With that being said, starting tomorrow, we will dispatch our group to find his tomb. The meeting is now adjourned." King said and everyone got off from their seats and began to leave._

_"I just have a bad feeling about this…" One of the opposed counselors said while they walked out of the room._

_"It is a wise thought of unsealing him, my King." Bishop praised._

_"Of course it is. Arc will no doubt be beneficial to our cause." King said._

_"What of those who oppose this plan?" Bishop asked._

_"You leave them to me. I will deal with them… personally."_

* * *

And there you have it people! That's another Xenologue down! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! As always, review!


	20. Chapter 12: The Seacomers

Hey there everyone! It's Fenikkusumaru here along with Wild Fang here to present to you another chapter of Awakening of Kiva! And wow! 100 Reviews! This story reached 100 reviews! This was a _lot _better than the Kamen Rider Blade: The Sacred Stones in terms of how many reviews there are. Thank you to everyone who read this story and continued to support this since it's beginning. Anyways, enough of the side quest stuff! It's time to go to the main story!

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

It's been a year and a half since we've had that vacation in the Outrealm, or the Hotrealm as _our_ Anna would say it, but who cares about names? We had a great time there. Heck, I can still remember the dance Cordelia and I had back then. Oh, and speaking _of_ Cordelia, she and I have been getting along really well. Whenever she had free time taking breaks, she always took the chance to find me and talk to me, just talking about anything in particular. And when she has time off from her duty, we'd spend our day in the city doing things together. Of course, with that comes a lot of teasing from Akane–chan and Nowi. You have _no_ idea how bad it was. Thankfully, thanks to Nee–san, they were kept in check.

And while we're on the subject of Nee-san, Frederick and Nee–san welcomed Daniel into the world. That's right: Nee–san had her child who's now a year old. Frederick named him Daniel and Nee–san would nickname him Danny. Nee–san was overjoyed that she gave birth to a son. Heck, Frederick was overjoyed of him finally being a father, and I being an uncle. And after the first few months since Danny's birth, Nee–san asked Cordelia and me to be his godparents. We were both surprised but the nonetheless, happy to accept that.

And another good thing that happened was that Sumia gave birth to a daughter, whom they named Lucina. I have to admit, that was a pretty name. I just hope– no scratch that. I _really pray_ that Sumia doesn't have one of her random trippings while carrying Lucina. That would be _really_ bad.

As of now, Nee–san and I were walking through the hallways of Ylisstol castle with Danny in her arms while Kivat and Tatsulot accompanied with us. They played with Danny every now and then. He especially likes Kivat.

"Ara, ara. Isn't it great that Chrom and Sumia have a daughter now?" Nee–san smiled.

"Yeah. I just really pray that Sumia doesn't have one of her random trippings while carrying Lucina." I sweat dropped heavily.

"I hope so too, dear." Nee–san agreed with a sweat drop. "I'm hoping for her daughter that she will not have her mother's trait of tumbling down randomly. Even _Libra_ prayed for it." She added as Danny grabbed on Nee–san's necklace and held onto it.

"Pyun, pyun~! I'm sure that she'll be more careful for not letting it happen~!" Tatsulot assured.

"Yeah, the last thing that child would get from her mother would be a blow on her head." Kivat said as he was close to Danny and tickled his side. "Isn't that right, little kiddo?" When he did that, Danny smiled big while he stretched his arm forward, trying to grab Kivat.

"Ara, ara. Danny's happy today, ne otouto?" Nee–san giggled while looking at her child, as he already had Kivat in his arms. For a year old kid, Danny knows how to get Kivat.

"Yep. He really loves Kivat." I grinned.

"I don't think I'll get tired of this really." Kivat said, as Danny still held him.

"Oh, just wait until he gets to his Terrible 2's and Terrorizing 3's." I chuckled. "Then you'll probably wanna change your mind on that."

"Aibou, I know what you mean by those, but believe me, I've watched Wataru when he was a baby! I know what I'm doing." Kivat assured.

"Oh; really now?" I asked.

"Pyun, pyun~, does it involve getting drool on after being nibbled by Danny–sama~?" Tatsulot pointed out as Danny nibbled on him and his saliva got all over the top part of Kivat's head.

"Yes… Wataru did the same thing to me too…" Kivat sighed.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I cracked, holding my stomach.

"U–Urusai!" Kivat snapped.

"I'm sorry." I apologized, as I wiped a tear from my eye. "But that's just funny."

"That's nature of a baby, dear. There's nothing to be ashamed of." Nee–san said to Kivat while looking at Danny. "And I think he must be hungry. Thank goodness I brought along my sash for Danny's drink." She added as Tatsulot helped out by opening up her sash and taking out a baby bottle filled with milk and handing it to Nee–san. "Thank you, dear."

"Pyun, pyun~! You're welcome!" Tatsulot replied as Nee–san shook up the bottle a bit before she fed it to Danny, and the latter lets go of Kivat to drink it.

"Phew, and I thought I would end up being drown by this little kiddo's drool!" Kivat said as he shook it off… on me… as a little payback for laughing at him.

As we continued to walk around, we spotted Saigo sparring with Frederick and Aqua–chan helped with whipping those recruits to good shape. Saigo tried to finish him off with another blow on his head, only to have Frederick disarm him again with ease.

"Alright, Freddy Bear! I think I had enough of today's training." Saigo admitted defeat before he picked up his sword. "Even after two years of intense training, I still can't somehow disarm you…"

"And even after two years, you _still_ call me that?" Frederick exasperated.

"Hey, I told ya. Once I give ya a nickname, it sticks." Saigo shrugged.

"Frederick must bear with it." Sagark said, resting on Saigo's head. Oh yeah, Sagark's gotten better in his English too.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Good one Sagark!" Saigo laughed.

"Oh, not you too, Sagark…" Frederick deadpanned hearing the pun.

"Looks like things are still lively, ne?" Nee–san said as we approached them, catching both Frederick and Saigo's attention.

"Yo! Sempai!" Saigo waved.

"It always has been, beloved." Frederick said as he fixed his gaze on the feeding Danny. Nee–san handed him to her husband and Frederick held the baby in his arms. "How is my Daniel is doing today? Are you happy to see your father, my son?" Frederick cooed, making the latter smile while still feeding on the milk.

"Yeah, and not to mention having drool all over my head…" Kivat deadpanned.

"Like Nee–san said, that's the nature of a baby." I quoted.

"Yeah, yeah…" Kivat waved off with his wings.

"So Frederick, where're Chrom, Sumia, and Lucina at?" I asked.

"They are at their chamber, brother–in–law. Spending their time as a family, just as I with my beloved and child." Frederick said.

"Excuse me." A voice called out to us. As we turned around, it was Raimi that called out.

"Ah, Raimi. What brings you here?" Frederick asked.

"I would like to meet Prince Chrom. I come here on behalf of Khan Regnant Flavia." She said.

"Flavia, huh? It's been a while since we heard her name." Saigo added.

"You there!" Frederick said, summoning out a soldier from the group, making the latter run towards him and give it a salute. "I want you to bring her to meet up with Prince Chrom."

"Yes, sir!" The soldier saluted before he escorted her to where Chrom is.

"Why Flavia send out Raimi to Ylisse?" Sagark asked.

"Pyun~ pyun, something _must_ be up." Tatsulot said.

"Yeah, for Raimi to come all the way out here, just to meet with Chrom." I pondered.

"I hope it's nothing bad." Nee–san said worried.

"I do too." Frederick said frowning heavily.

"Hmm… I'll go with Raimi and see what's up." I said before I turned and left the group.

* * *

**(Cue in Last Inferno by Ceui)**

**(Instrumental [Starts at 1:30]) **Chains appear one by one, binding and blocking the whole scene before shattering away, revealing the title screen: Awakening of Kiva, and a background of a dark, grey sky. The title then fades away before the camera descends down to a scene.

**(Furikaeru nageki no kouya de)** From the top of a cliff, Lucina looks down sadly at a barren and empty wasteland filled with death and despair.  
**(Matataita kibou no Fragrance)** Lucina then closed her eyes as tears fell from them before the screen faded to black and the tears splashed in the black void, creating multiple ripple effects, changing the black void to the next scene.  
**(Kienaide hakanaki yume demo)** Kurogasa was outside walking on his way to class while thinking about his repeated dreams.  
**(Kanjitai sono nukumori wo)** Storm walks next to Kurogasa and wrapped his arm around his shoulders, followed by Akane ambushing Storm from behind by tackling him, making Storm and Kurogasa tumble down. Melissa who was behind them giggled as Aqua looked at them while reading a book, leaning against a tree, and Saigo looked on as he sat on a tree branch.

**(Michiyuku itoshisa wa Endless Chain)** The sky darkened and the six noticed it. Looking up with determined looks, after Kurogasa, Storm, and Akane got up from the ground; the Outrealm Gate appears in the sky.  
**(Tsunagitai yo kono sadame wo koete) **At the same time, Lucina and the future generation kids also notice the Outrealm Gate opening up. Lucina's group dash towards the gate, while Kurogasa's group willingly let the Outrealm Gate suck them in, flying towards it, triggering to the next scene of seeing Chrom and his group battling with the enemy and both Kurogasa's and Lucina's group arrived and ran towards the battle area.

**(Hanate tokoshie no Paradox)** Kivat, Kivat II, Rey–Kivat, Kiva–la, and Sagark flew fast beside Kurogasa's group. All at the same time, Kurogasa, Storm, and Akane caught Kivat, Kivat II, and Kiva–la, with their hands and the former two let the bats bite their hands before the belts appear around their waist, while Sagark attached to Saigo's waist, Saigo inserting the Jacorder into the side of Sagark, while Rey–Kivat attached to the perch on Aqua's belt hanging upside down, and Melissa punched the IXA Knuckle on the palm of her empty hand before placing it on the belt.  
**(Akaku somaru yami no hazama de)** Stain glass markings appear on Kurogasa's, Storm's, and Saigo's faces, while a pink heart appeared on Akane's forehead, a large snowflake appeared in front of Aqua, and a golden cross shot out from Melissa's belt before they glowed and changed into Kamen Riders. They and the future generation kids assisted Chrom and his group, pushing back the Risen from destroying a village.  
**(Kimi wo omou koto ga yurusareru nara)** Amongst all the fighting, Validar, Aversa, and Arc stand there, the former two having evil smirks on their faces, while an enormous large silhouette of Grima appeared behind Validar, Aversa, and Arc. Its eyes glowing red. Chrom, Lucina, and Kiva charged towards Validar, Aversa, and Arc, as Tatsulot attached to Kiva's left arm, making his armor glow once again, and assume his Emperor Form, before Validar, Aversa, and Arc advanced to _them_.  
**(Yasashiku kuchizukete)** When the two sides clash, a spark of light blinds the whole view.

**(Namida tokasu ame ga sakebu)** The scene changes to an open field with a big tree. A young knight is riding on a horse and noticed Melissa leaning against a tree with Frederick sitting next to her while she held a baby in her arms. The young knight mounts off his horse and walked towards the couple.  
**(Kore ga saigo no Inferno kitto…) **He sits down and leans his head on Melissa's shoulder, which she responds with her leaning on _his _head, resting with a smile. The scene ends with the camera panning out slowly from the small family as the wind blew gently on the leaves of the tree.

* * *

Chapter 12: The Seacomers

_Inside the master bedroom, both Chrom and Sumia looked at their newborn child with a happy smile on their faces. They heard a few knocks on their door and the soldier entered the room, getting Chrom's attention. "Sire, a messenger from Regna Ferox."_

_"Regna Ferox?" Sumia asked. "Could it be Flavia requesting for something?"_

_"It could be…" Chrom replied back. "I'll be right back, Sumia. This won't take long."_

_"I understand." Sumia acknowledged before the two pecked on each–others lips and Chrom stood up from his bed, looking at the soldier. "Bring the messenger to the throne room at once."_

_"Yes, milord."_

* * *

While the soldier instructed us to be at the Throne Room, I guided her to the said place. After we reached there and waited for a while, eventually, Chrom entered into the throne room and Raimi bowed down politely to him. "Prince Chrom, I come on behalf of Khan Regnant Flavia."

"Flavia?" Chrom asked raising an eyebrow. "Well, this is a surprise. Is something amiss?"

"I fear so, milord. The khan requests your presence at a summit as soon as you're able." Raimi answered.

"What's happened?" I asked.

"Our western neighbors of Valm are no longer acting so neighborly. The emperor, who they name the Conqueror, has launched warships against us."

"SAY WHAT?!" I gawked in disbelief. Aw man, you gotta be kidding me! Gangrel was already bad enough, and now this Conqueror guy?!

"An invasion?" Chrom gasped. "Are you certain of this?"

"Yes milord. The khan hopes to meet with you in Ferox, if it pleases you." Raimi said. Chrom crossed his arms and bowed his head down while closing his eyes, thinking about this for a while.

"Chrom?" I asked. After a while, he opens his eyes and lifted up his head while unfolding his arms.

"This is going to be Ill business for sure. Raimi, we will meet with Flavia at once…" Chrom said.

"Yes milord. I'll be sure to inform them." Raimi bowed once more before she took her leave.

"Great, more trouble…" I grumbled.

"I know, friend, but I think this Conqueror would only cause much more trouble than Gangrel two years ago…" Chrom got out. "If that happens, I would like to ask you and the other Riders to lend their strength to aid the Shepherds once again."

"Of course Chrom; you know me." I smiled.

"That's good to hear." Chrom smiled back. "I knew that putting you in charge of the Shepherds since I became Exalt was a good idea."

"Yeah, I was kinda surprised when you told me that you would make me leader." I said.

* * *

**Flashback**

_A year ago, a week before Melissa gave birth to Danny, the rest of the Shepherds were gathering around at the main hall of Castle Doran, confused. "I wonder what the sudden call's all about." Storm wondered._

_"Whatever it is, it must be pretty important, considering the fact that Chrom called us out on this sudden meeting, according to Lissa." Stahl added._

_"I bet he wanted the good ol' Teach to have a round with him with my trusty–" Vaike said as he stretched his hand to the back, trying to grip on his axe… only to have this to happen to him… again… "–Hey! Where's my axe?!"_

_"You lost your axe again?" I deadpanned._

_"Hey! That was–"_

_"–just one time. We heard it already." I groaned, rolling my eyes. "Maybe I should really have Miriel, super glue that axe to your hand."_

_"Or you should shove his axe straight up his arse. That should do the trick!" Sully suggested._

_"Ogre's feet! Why would you wanna do _that_?!" Vaike panicked._

_"Oh, hush now! Can't you see she was jesting on you, you moronic beef for brains?" Maribelle courted with her sharp tongue._

_"Seriously, what's taking Chrom so long?" Ricken wondered._

_"I'm sure he'll be here soon." Cordelia said._

_"Sorry to keep you waiting." A voice said. We all turned to where the voice came from and it was Chrom coming into the main hall with Lissa, Frederick, and Nee–san._

_"Sister, is it really necessary for you to move around at your current condition?" Miriel asked._

_"I'm feeling fine right now. As you said, the child would be born around a week or so, right?" Nee–san asked back._

_"Yeah! And don't worry! I'll be sure to help her out should she have trouble walking around again!" Lissa said happily._

_"And I can't wait for the baby's arrival. My day of becoming a father would arrive soon." Frederick anticipated._

_"Chrom, why are you calling us all here?" Sumia asked after she helped out rallying the rest of the Shepherds._

_"If I found out this was a waste of time for some petty excuse, you better be prepared for the worse; Prince or not…" Tharja said in her usual foul mood._

_"Peace, Tharja. Let us listen to what Chrom has to say." Libra said._

_"You sure are as cool as a cucumber, Padre." Gaius said while sucking on a lollipop in his mouth._

_"This won't take long. I promise." Chrom assured._

_"Whatever it is, it better be good." Akane–chan huffed._

_"Ara, Ara~ no need to get annoyed Akane–chama~." Kiva–la cooed._

_"How _can't_ I?! I want to spend my time with Storm–sama!" Akane–chan whined again._

_"Just shut up already…" Aqua–chan said curtly, striking another nerve on Akane–chan again._

_"So, what's so important that you called us out of the blue?" Saigo asked._

_"It must be _really_ important to stop me from doing my business with the customers." Anna said. "It's a good thing those Three Arms are helping out at the shop."_

_"I'll get straight to the point." Chrom said clearing this throat. "Since I have now become Exalt, I have been tasked with new and bigger responsibilities. Therefore, I have to vacate my position as leader of the Shepherds."_

_"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!" Most of the Shepherds asked in shock._

_"C–Chrom?" Sumia stuttered in disbelief._

_"Are you serious?!" I said in surprise._

_"Yes. My responsibilities have become bigger than before ever since Emm's death. Hence, the reason for this transfer of power. But don't worry; I will still be in charge around here once we have ourselves a mission outside Ylisse." Chrom assured._

_"So, who do you have in mind?" I asked as Chrom looked at me._

_"I'm _looking_ at him." Chrom replied with a smile._

_I blinked for a few moments trying to register this in my mind and after a while, "W–Wait, are you saying that I–"_

_"Yes. I want you, Kurogasa, to lead the Shepherds." Chrom answered._

_"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!" Most of the Shepherds asked in shock again._

_"WHAT?!" I exclaimed, clearly surprised from his calm reply. "Why _me_?!"_

_"Well, it's either that or Saigo, but I already planned that he's going to be the tactician for the Shepherds."_

_"HUH?!" Saigo asked also taken aback._

_"Wow, this is something that's out of hand, aibou…" Kivat sweat dropped._

_"Pyun, pyun~! While Chrom–sama leads Ylisse as their Exalt, the Shepherds are now in _your_ care, Kurogasa–sama~. When we depart, Chrom–sama will lead us back~." Tatsulot explained to me._

_"Uh…" I got out._

_"Okay, this is really out of the blue." Storm commented._

_"Yes, I know it's abrupt and sudden, but I'm confident that Kurogasa will be a fine leader." Chrom said._

_"A–Are you sure though?" I asked, uncertain._

_"Yes. I know I'm sure of it." Chrom convinced as the rest of the Shepherds were looking at me._

_"So, aibou? What's your answer?" Kivat asked._

_It took a while for me to think about it and I believe this is the first time I've thought deeper than ever. I kept looking around at the Shepherds' faces, Frederick, Nee–san, my friends and eventually, Cordelia, who nodded with a gentle smile._

_"So, brother–in–law? What's your answer?" Frederick asked._

_"I'll do it." I said before I looked at Chrom, smiling. "You can count on me, Chrom."_

_"Yeah, me too!" Saigo said stepping forward, resting his arm on my shoulder. "If you wanna find a good plan, lemme know! I'll hatch up a foolproof plan for ya!"_

_"Saigo…" I got out._

_"Then it's settled." Chrom said with a firm nod._

_"Oh dear…" Nee–san said out of the blue._

_"Melissa?" Frederick said while looking at her._

_"What's wrong, Sister?! Are you having a backache again?" Lissa asked worried._

_"No… it's not that…" Nee–san denied._

_"Then, what's wrong, Sister?" Cordelia questioned._

_"I think… my water broke."_

_"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"_

**End** **Flashback**

* * *

"Oh man, I still remember that to this day." I chuckled, shaking my head.

"Yes… Miriel's prediction was cut down from a week to one second… your sister made quite the chaotic mess amongst them, don't you think so?" Chrom added as he also chuckled along with me.

"Yeah, I guess so…" I agreed. "But what can I say? At least I'm proud to have a nephew now."

"You sure did, friend." Chrom said before we heard a creak from the door and Sumia entered the throne room with a slight frown on her face.

"Chrom…" Sumia got out as Lissa entered the room as well.

"Y'know, we overheard the whole thing!" Lissa said. "And to be honest, Sister's sudden news still surprised me to this day."

"Yeah. Me too." I said.

"Sumia, I'd stay with you if I could, but we owe Regna Ferox a great debt. I must apprise myself of the facts there before deciding on a course of action."

"I'm not asking you to stay here with me. I'm saying I'm coming with you."

"WHAT?!" Chrom and I gawked in disbelief.

"B–But Lucina is newly born! She needs her mother now."

"Can she not be wet–nursed as you and Lissa were? That is House Ylisse's tradition, is it not?" Sumia asked. "Lucina is a strong child; she takes after her father. The Brand in her left eye is not your only gift to her."

"I'm worried about _more_ than our child. …I'm worried about _you_." Chrom said concerned.

"That's sweet. But I'm still coming."

"You might as well give it up Chrom." I sighed. "I may not be married, but if there's one thing I know, it's to not argue with the wife."

Chrom could only let out a loud sigh, knowing this argument would not win. That, and after knowing how married women act after giving birth like Nee–san _really_ makes you know your place. "You're right, Kurogasa. There's no point of arguing…"

"Wow, Sumia really trained you well!" Lissa exclaimed, about to laugh, only to have Chrom give her a stink eye.

"Lissa– you're not helping." Chrom deadpanned before looking at his wife. "Just promise me you'll return at the first sign of danger, Sumia. Lissa and I had Emm of course, but we lost our parents when we were young. I want Lucina to grow up with her whole family around her."

"I'll be careful. I promise." Sumia said before the two hugged warmly.

"And _speaking_ of marriage, what about _you_, Kurogasa?" Lissa questioned, making me confused for a bit.

"What _about_ me?"

"When are _you _going to ask _Cordelia's_ hand?" Lissa teased while giggling.

"EH?!" I said surprised, while blushing madly.

"I was wondering about that." Chrom chuckled.

"U–Um…" I got out as I looked away from them while my face got redder.

"Oh, come on! Don't pretend that you don't know anything!" Lissa said as she moved forward with her big smile. "You think we don't know how close you really are with Cordelia?"

"Yes. Cordelia is more open to you now." Sumia added.

"Since you two have known each other for two years already, isn't it a good time to ask her hand?" Chrom asked. Even _Chrom's_ siding with the girls.

"Oh come on!" I complained.

"I'm just saying." Chrom shrugged.

"Geez, it's already bad enough that Akane–chan and Nowi are teasing me about it." I grumbled.

"Relax! Don't blow your top off already!" Lissa said trying to calm me down as my face was still red.

"That's it! I'm outta here!" I grumbled while I stomped my way out of the throne room.

"Did we go too far?" Sumia asked, worried.

"No, from the looks of it, Kurogasa isn't ready for it yet…" Chrom calmly replied.

* * *

Grr… what is _up_ with that all of a sudden? That Lissa, always knowing when to annoy me! But I know her intention was sincere when she raised that question up… but, when that happened, I got tense and felt embarrassed about it. I can even tell from Chrom's face that he was _also_ a bit worried about me! Am I… really afraid of what would happen… just like when I confessed to Nee–san two years ago? If I got rejected a second time… would fate really be a cruel mistress to me?

While I continued to walk back towards the training ground, I noticed Nee–san and Frederick spending their time with Danny as the little guy tried to get a butterfly; only to have his little hands be placed on Frederick's face before Danny smiled again, Saigo was swinging his wooden sword around while both Sagark and Rey–Kivat dodged his attacks quickly. Kivat and Tatsulot were nowhere to be seen and Aqua–chan was drinking cold water with… Kivat II?

Come to think of it, where _is_ Storm? I haven't seen him all day long. Don't tell me he got himself in between Akane–chan and Tharja again.

"Kurogasa." Aqua–chan spoke up as she looked at me.

"Hey, Aqua–chan." I said while looking at Kivat II. "Say, where's Storm?"

Kivat II lets sighed while looking at me with a disappointed look. "That idiotic friend of yours… just got cursed with a fever."

"Oh great…" I groaned in annoyance.

"Indeed. The curse Tharja inflicted on him should have hit Akane, but instead the girl dodged it and it hits _him_. Now, he's bedridden, resting and those two girls are forbidden to see him until he fully recovers." Kivat II elaborated.

"Mattaku mou…" I groaned.

"I feel the same way." Kivat II agreed.

"So where _are_ those girls? I'm gonna have a talk with them, because this is getting ridiculous for the past two years." I sighed.

"Believe me, no matter how hard they're being scolded, even with Sister's anger, it will not affect them that much… usually Akane will fully submit to it, but once Tharja acts up again, the rage continues on…" Kivat II sighed.

"It would be just a matter of time before something bad literally happens to him…" Aqua–chan added as Nee–san and Frederick approached me with Danny in her arms.

"Kurogasa, did you know the reason why Raimi asked to meet milord?" Frederick asked.

"She left in a hurry, so we didn't have time to ask her why…" Nee–san added while Danny looked at Kivat II and stretched his arms towards him; probably thinking that it was Kivat–bat the Third.

"Well apparently, Valm isn't acting so friendly with us. Their so called Conqueror sent warships towards us." I said.

"What?!" Frederick gasped.

"And here I thought the Mad King was bad enough." Kivat II sighed.

"Me too. Well I'm gonna go to Castle Doran and tell the Shepherds. I'll see you later." I said then ran off for Castle Doran.

"Déjà vu all over again…" Saigo said as he finished his training.

"Truly indeed…" Frederick got out as he looked at Nee–san. "It looks like the world requires our service once again…"

"Yes, I'm afraid so…" Nee–san nodded while looking at Danny, while the latter looked at Nee–san with innocent eyes.

* * *

I ran through the city of Ylisstol running past the citizens until I reached Castle Doran. The dragon opened her mouth up and she let out a golden orb for me to get in before the orb floated up and went inside her mouth. Seconds later, I was inside the castle. Coincidentally, Cordelia happened to be at the entrance.

"Oh, hello Kurogasa." Cordelia greeted.

"Huh? Oh hey." I greeted back.

"You seem to be in a rush…" She noticed.

"Well, I have my reason." I replied back casually.

"What would it be? Are there Risen attacking another village again?"

"No, worse than _that_." I grimaced.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I'm gonna explain that to the rest of the Shepherds. C'mon." I said, then ran with Cordelia following. A minute later, we got to the main hallway where all the Shepherds just happened to be there, doing their own thing. "Shepherds, listen up! We got ourselves a mission!" I called out.

"About damn time!" Sully got out as she slammed her palm on the bar having a smirk on her face. "And I thought practicing with _this_ buffoon all day long, be the _only_ thing that can release my stress!"

"What? Just calm down already! At least the Vaike is giving ya a good practice run with a weapon!" Vaike replied.

"A mission; such as other countries seeking for help?" Maribelle said while looking at me.

"Wohoo! A good reason to rest me head after all of the workout Maribelle gave me!" Donnel sighed in relief.

"So, Bubbles. What's the mission?" Gaius asked.

"Well, it's like this. Apparently, Valm isn't acting so friendly with us, so their so called Conqueror decided to send warships at us."

"WHAT?!" The Shepherds asked shocked.

"Is this true?" Cordelia questioned.

"Yep. Raimi herself came all the way from Regna Ferox on Khan Flavia's behalf just to tell us this."

"If these foolish men–spawn think declaring war on a peaceful country would make things better, this 'Conqueror' has another thing coming…" Panne hissed.

"Harming the innocents without any valid proof of reason of why they would do so… is truly unforgivable…" Libra said while shaking his head in denial.

"Yeesh! This guy thinks he can run things around his own way? Well, he got another thing coming right at 'em!" Nowi shouted, pumped up for some action.

"Yes, Nowi! Gregor agrees with you! Is time to fight back and Gregor will give good spanking with sword!" Gregor got out.

"This is one phenomenon we weren't expecting… to the very least, we can find the reason why this fool deployed his army…" Miriel noted.

"Something tells me that Valm is a country to look for trouble! Don't you think so?" Ricken asked.

"Yeah. Which is why Chrom is going to Regna Ferox to talk with Flavia and we're going to be his escort." I said.

"Well, that's reassuring." Stahl said.

"Back to Regna Ferox, hm? It's been a while." Lon'qu said.

"When do we leave?" Kellam asked, surprising everyone again. Even after two years, he still does that to people. "What? I was here the whole time."

"Anyways, we're gonna leave as soon as Chrom is ready, so if you need to do something here in Ylisstol, do it now. Because Castle Doran's flying to Regna Ferox."

"We better tell that to Anna! She might still be at the market with those Three Arms!" Nowi exclaimed.

"Already taken care of!" Kivat said as he and Tatsulot entered the room.

"Pyun, pyun~! We've told her about the mission after we overheard it ourselves~." Tatsulot added.

"Thanks." I thanked before the rest of the Shepherds scrambled out from the meeting room for their preparation.

"Fufufu… I need to get some materials for flinging my curses onto my enemy…" Tharja chuckled darkly.

"Ah, mou~! Thanks to you, Storm–sama caught a fever!" Akane–chan whined.

"Ara~, Ara~. Akane–chama should be feeling guilty too~." Kiva–la cooed. "Besides, you weren't looking around to spot him~!"

"Hmph… don't worry about the chosen one. Once I've get rid of that curse on him, I'll be sure to _personally_ take care of him…" Tharja chuckled darkly again.

"Why you–!" Akane–chan shrieked.

"Oh that reminds me. Akane–chan, Tharja, you two and I are going to have a long talk." I said before I went up to the two and pinched their ears hard, making them yelp in pain.

"OW! Let go!" Akane–chan demanded.

"No!" I said with authority. "The two of you and I are going to have a talk and you're going to listen to every. Single. Word I have to say." I said before I dragged them away on their ears.

"You better let go of me before I start flinging curses on _you_, fool!" Tharja threatened.

"Or I'm going to reveal more of your embarrassing moments while Sempai isn't here!" Akane–chan shouted.

"Ara~, Ara~… they've got themselves into trouble, ne, Onii~–chan?" Kiva–la cooed.

"Yep. Big trouble." Kivat said.

* * *

After preparations from the Shepherds were done, Chrom and everyone else that were at Ylisstol Castle arrived at Castle Doran and we flew off to Regna Ferox. While on the way, I was bedridden because Tharja flung the same curse at me like it did Storm after I gave those two a good scolding, which finally shut them up. And to finalize that they'd shut up. Nee–san got in super pissed off mode again when she heard what happened to me and Akane–chan and Tharja completely submitted to her. I have a feeling that won't bother me and Storm for a long time after that. Right now, Cordelia's taking care of me.

"Man, aibou! Way the go on taking one for the team!" Kivat praised.

"Kivat… *sniffle* Now's not the time…" I groaned as my throat felt sore and my nose was running _really_ bad.

"If your sister didn't scold her good, maybe she would've put you into a deep coma instead of a fever. Luckily, it won't last long and it will wear off after an hour…" Cordelia sighed in relief as she placed a damp cloth on my forehead.

"Yeah, and by then, we would be at Regna Fero… Fero… ah, ACHOO!" I sneezed.

"Bless you." Cordelia said.

"Thanks… ughhhh…" I groaned before I sniffled again.

"Come now, you better take a good rest…" Cordelia said as she stayed at my side for the time being.

Unknown to her, Tatsulot and Kivat slowly backed off and made a quick getaway, leaving me and Cordelia all alone again. "Things are getting out of control between those two, hasn't it?" Cordelia began as she replaced the dried cloth with a damped one. "Heavens me, even this dried up cloth feels warm…"

"Sorry…" I apologized.

"You have nothing to apologize for." Cordelia said firmly. "Those two needed to know their place, and you did good on that since you're leader of the Shepherds."

"I… guess…" I sniffled. "Hey um… sorry to ask you this, but… mind taking off my shirt? I'm getting really sweaty…"

"W–What?" Cordelia asked, blushing for some reason.

"Please?" I asked back.

"Uh…" Cordelia got out, looking as if she was thinking, until saying, "…ok." So with that, Cordelia helped slowly sit up and gently took off my shirt. Now she was _really_ blushing.

For some reason, she was a bit delicate on removing my sweat drenched shirt off from me. And why in the world did I ask her to remove my shirt? Did the heat of my fever actually get to my head? To be honest, I wasn't able to think very well due to this fever and runny nose. "Thanks… I really needed that…" I said as she put the drenched shirt on the ground.

"You're… welcome, I guess…" Cordelia said as she tried to avert her gaze on my bare upper body. "You sure sweat a lot…"

"No kidding…" I said before I let out another sneeze.

"Let me help you wash your sweat off…" She offered while still looking away from me.

"Cordelia, are you feeling okay?" I asked.

"I–I'm fine." She stuttered.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm fine!" Cordelia said out loud while she squeezed the damp cloth.

"Alright, alright… please stop screaming…" I said as I started having a headache.

"Forgive me…" Cordelia said as she slowly turned around and prepared herself to wipe the sweat on my helpless body with her damp cloth. "W–Well, here goes something…" As soon as the damp cloth came into contact with my skin, I suddenly shivered. "A–Are you okay?"

"Y–Yeah, sorry, the water's just cold that's all…" I breathed.

"Okay, just bear with it for a while."

"R–Right." I said. With that, she started wiping my body gently with the cold damp cloth. Yeah, it was ice cold, but at the same time it felt strangely good. She made sure to thoroughly wipe my upper body with cold cloth, not missing anything, but for some reason she was _still_ blushing.

"Kurogasa… thank you." Cordelia spoke up after that moment of awkward silence while she cleaned my right arm.

"For what?"

"For helping me out whenever I needed someone to talk to or walking with me for all of this time… you were always there to be by my side. And now, I'm returning the favor by helping you out now." Cordelia added before she gently put down my right arm and cleaned up my other arm, though, she still have that blush on her face.

"Sure. Like I said, anything for a true friend of mine." I smiled gently.

"I know, but…" Cordelia got out.

"Huh?" I said confused, tilting my head.

Cordelia kept silent to herself after she cleaned up my other arm and gently placed it down. Her gaze met mine as I saw her blushing. To be honest, this is one of those rare times I see her in this kind of situation… "I think that… we might be _more _than just true friends…"

"C–Cordelia?" I stuttered, as my blush got brighter and somehow, it also overcame my fever.

"Kurogasa, I–"

"OH MY GOSH!"

A familiar voice shouted out loud as both of us paused. When both of us looked at the door, we spotted not only Akane–chan… but Nowi with her too…

Ah, crud…

"I'm really seeing things here, Nowi! She even took off his shirt!" Akane–chan said, literally taking this situation the wrong way.

"Whoa! I think these two are going at it!" Nowi exclaimed. Those two are practically like sisters now, despite the age difference.

When those two said it, looking at the current condition, Cordelia _was_ right on top of me while she still sat at the side of my bed while I'm right below her. That made us blush even harder.

"Hey, Akane! Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Nowi asked.

"I sure do, Nowi!" Akane–chan replied back.

"Let's tell the others!" Both of them said in unison.

NO! NOT AGAIN!

"Ara~ what are you two doing?" A voice asked.

Yes! Thank goodness! It's Nee–san!

When those two turned around and spotted Nee–san with Danny in her arms, they spoke frantically to her saying, "Sempai! It's about those two!"

"'Those two', dear? Of who?" Nee–san asked while Nowi was looking at Danny with glee.

"Kurogasa and Cordelia, of course! Those two are going at it and Cordelia is taking the first step behind your back, Sempai!" Akane–chan exclaimed, which made Nee–san gasp a little in surprise.

"Ara, ara… I didn't know _both_ of you would do such a thing…" Nee–san said slightly disappointing while looking at me and Cordelia.

"No, no, no! You got it all wrong!" I cried out frantically.

"It's true! I was just cooling off his body off with the damp cloth! Honest!" Cordelia panicked.

"Yeah! Akane–chan and Nowi are just assuming things like they always do!" I said sincerely.

"HEY!" both of the girls shouted in unison.

"It's not _our_ fault that we're passing through and heard some sort of weird murmur in your room!" Akane–chan retaliated.

"You _always_ get yourself into some weird situation, Kurogasa!" Nowi defended. "And besides, look at your faces! You two are practically blushing! _clearly_, something is up!"

"No there isn't!" I snapped.

"Yes there is! It's been like this for the past two years!" Akane–chan argued. "Just admit it already!"

**"DAMN IT! FINE! I LOVE CORDELIA!"**

Cordelia was surprised from my sudden confession, as the rest of the girls and Nee–san blinked in confusion. And Danny? Well, he's just making bubbles on his mouth while Nee–san made sure he didn't fall off from her arms, despite the shock.

"A–Ara?" Nee–san got out first.

"Ah ha! We knew it!" Akane–chan shouted.

"FINALLY!" Nowi exclaims. "We thought he would _never_ say it out loud!"

"K–Kurogasa?" Cordelia said stunned by my sudden reply.

I could clench my fists, trembling as I bowed my head down, the bangs of my hair covered my eyes, while my whole body shook. "See what you made me do, Akane–chan…?"

"Eh?" Akane–chan asked confused. I lifted my head back up, angry while tears streamed down my eyes.

"That wasn't supposed to happen! It wasn't supposed to like that! Are you happy now that you got my confession?!"

"Kurogasa I didn't–"

"Urusai!" I shouted, shocking Akane–chan. "You're always like that! Always teasing me to no end until you get what you want! And now you got it!"

"Kuro–"

"Just stay away from me, you inconsiderate bitch!" I shouted then got off my bed, taking my shirt with me before running out the room with tears still flowing out of my eyes.

* * *

_"Kurogasa! Wait!" Cordelia shouted as she ran after him._

_"Did I… take it too far?" Akane said as she recovered from her shock._

_"Ara~, Ara~. I think you did, Akane–chama~." Kiva–la cooed._

_"Why did you do that, dear?" Melissa asked slightly stern._

_"Because he's an IDIOT!" Akane shouted out loud. "He already knows that he likes her and I tease him so that he can gather up his courage and get over with his weak spot for girls! But he's _soo_ dense! Mou~, why do men have to be that way?!"_

_"Akane…" Nowi said as she noticed Akane tearing up._

_"That moronic idiot! If he doesn't to talk to me, then FINE! Screw that Kuro! Like I care for him anyways!" Akane cried out as she ran to the other side of the hall with Kiva–la following._

_"Gee, things have turn for the worse…" Nowi got out._

_"I know, dear… Akane is sincerely trying to help otouto by teasing. But, he took it seriously and ended up getting hurt." Melissa got out._

_"So, uh… what should we do, Sister?" Nowi asked._

_"It's best to let them solve this problem, themselves. We cannot interfere…" Melissa told the Manakete._

* * *

I ran in the hallway, with my shirt on, still crying and not caring where I went. I ran past of some of the Shepherds as they looked at me confused, but I didn't care. Eventually, I reached to another hallway, where it was mostly empty and I stopped running, catching my breath for a moment before, I leaned against the wall. That wasn't supposed to happen. She just had to force it out of me.

"Damn it…" I whispered shakily.

"Kurogasa! Where are you?!" I heard Cordelia call.

Usually, whenever I hear her call my name, I would comply but after what happened now, no thanks to that bitch, I ended up hiding from her, not having the courage to face her right now. Looking around, I found a nearby room and decided to get inside and wait until she passed by through the hallway.

"You don't have to hide from me! Where are you?!" Cordelia's shout echoed before her footsteps faded away, which meant she was leaving.

"Oh, hey, buddy…" A voice said and it turned out to be Storm, sitting on his bed while he took a sip of his chicken soup, still sniffling from his fever. "What are you doing here?"

"Hiding…" I muttered.

"Hiding?" Storm got out confused. "From what?"

"Not what… who…" I said.

"Did you having a fight with Akane–chan again?" Storm questioned.

"No… it's far worse than talking to _that_ bitch…"

"Eh?" Storm blinked in his confusion. "What makes you say _that_? What happened while I was bedridden, buddy?"

"Well…" I muttered. That's when I had to explain everything to Storm. Whenever I have a problem, I would always talk to Storm about them and he'd always keep a secret if I needed to tell him.

"Akane–chan did that?!" Storm said in disbelief.

"Yeah. And now thanks to her, I can't face Cordelia anymore…"

"Man… that's a bit harsh calling her that, don't you think?"

"I know, but… she's teasing me to no end, making me annoyed and look what happened. I slipped up and after Cordelia heard my confession, I don't think I have the guts to tell her anything…"

"But you can't hide from that fact from her forever, y'know?" Storm said. "I know you tend to sway easily with girls but from what I'm seeing, you don't have much trouble when talking to Cordelia. Didn't you notice your weak spot slowly fading away after knowing her for two years?"

"Well… yeah…" I got out.

"See?" Storm chirped. "And I have a feeling that once you tell her how you feel, I'm sure it's going to be completely gone."

"Y–You really think so?"

"I know because of my past." Oh yeah, I forgot about that already. He used to have a girlfriend, which was Aqua–chan's big sister before she ended up getting in an accident and moved on, making my best friend be a single guy again.

"Storm, is it really okay to say something like that? Even though it's painful for you?"

"To be honest, I still feel pain inside of me, but I have to accept that fact and move on; knowing there are things that are bound to happen, no matter how many times you try to prevent it. Even if you end up building a time machine and try to prevent it, sooner or later, it will happen." Storm said before he looked at me with his casual eyes. "Buddy, I can already tell from a mile away that you have feelings for her. Sure, you slipped up on your words on how you actually feel for each other, but if you properly tell her, I'm sure she'll understand and accept you. There's no harm done if you give it a shot, right?"

"Well… I guess not…" I said.

"Then go get her pal." Storm smiled. "And don't worry about Akane–chan. I'll talk to her knowing that she'll listen to me."

"Thanks man." I smiled gently, wiping off my tears.

"What can you do without me?" Storm chuckled before–

"ACHOO!"

Both of us are ended up sneezing out loud.

"Hanky?" Storm offered, giving me a new tissue as he wiped his nose with his own tissue.

"Thanks." I said before taking it and blew my nose. "Well, I'll see you later."

"Yeah. La– ACHOO!" Storm sneezed again. "Later…"

And with that, I opened the door and left the room to be back in the hallway.

"Kurogasa! Where are you?!" Cordelia's voice called again.

She's still looking for me. I decided to lean against the wall as her footsteps got louder and louder, ready to turn the corner to the hallway I'm in, and when those footsteps turned the corner, there she was.

"There you are!" Cordelia sighed in relief, walking quickly over to me. "I was so worried about you!"

"Sorry…"

"Naga knows what happen if I can't find you… you still have a fever and yet, you still have the energy to make a run for it."

"I'm sorry…" I repeated myself.

"Your sister is right, you tend to be reckless…" Cordelia said as she let out another one of her sighs.

"I know…" I muttered.

For a moment it was total silence. The two of us didn't speak for a while. That was until–" Kurogasa… about that confession you made…"

"H–Huh?"

"I, um…" Cordelia paused as she was searching for the right words. Just as she was about to get those words out from her mouth–

"Oy! Bat boy! Cordelia! We almost reach Regna Ferox! We must prepare for landing, yes?"

Gregor came from out of nowhere, informing us. He could only blink in confusion as both of us gave him a stink eye for ruining the moment. "Did he come bad time to say message to you two?"

"Yes you did!" We shouted in unison.

"Oy, oy, oy okay. Gregor will back off." He said raising his hand in defense before he walked away.

"Good grief…" Cordelia sighed, before she looked back at me. "Now where were we?" I didn't give her a chance to answer that as I suddenly grabbed her arm, pulled her in close while my hair covered my eyes, and with all the courage I could muster, pressed my lips on hers.

"Mmmmph!" Cordelia got out, taken by surprise from what I did as our lips were still pressed on and Gregor was watching all of this.

"Yes! Bat boy is learning to be good man! Gregor is proud of him; winning war of love!" Gregor said with his hearty laugh before the kiss broke off and Cordelia's facial expression changed instantly.

"W–What… was that?" Cordelia asked me.

"Cordelia, I…" I began. "I love you…"

"You…" Cordelia got out. "But didn't you… say that already?"

"That was all on Akane–chan. She forced me to say it, not giving me the chance to say it properly. That's why I'm saying it properly now." It was silent again for a moment before I spoke again. "Ever since I first met you, since you saved me, I… I knew there was something between us. It wasn't right away but… eventually, I started falling for you. But then I was afraid I might get rejected again like what happened when I confessed to Nee–san. So I waited. I wanted to wait for the right time to say it."

"Kurogasa…"

"During the times we spent together, as I waited, my weakness was slowly fading and… I felt so happy just being with you. And like I said, I wanted to wait for the right time to say it to you. But then…" I looked away sadly from her. "As you saw, Akane–chan had to ruin it…"

"You shouldn't blame her for that…" Cordelia spoke. "Actually… I should thank you for making me feel whole again."

"Huh?" I said as I looked at her while she kept her smile and her blush.

"I was alone throughout the years after I join the Pegasus Knights being posted elsewhere, separating me and Sumia. Before I met you, the reason I joined the group is because of Captain Chrom. His charisma of aiding others and supporting her late Grace's goal was what made me have this sort of feeling. Then I realized that a love between royal blood and a Pegasus Knight would be impossible and in the end, I continued to follow her late Grace's ideals while carrying this burden."

"Cordelia…" I got out.

"It's a painful truth, but I chose to accept it. But… all of those things changed when you came into my life." She said before she paused. After taking a deep breath, she continued where she left off. "During the time after we defeated Gangrel, when I saw Sumia confess her love to Chrom, my world already shattered as she already beat me to him first, forever keeping how I feel towards Chrom inside my heart. When I felt down, you lent me your shoulder to cry on, shed me light on my despair. Throughout the two years, you've shown me happiness, true friendship, and recently… love."

"I–I see…" I stuttered.

"Also… your sister told me that should she not be able to be with you, I should be there for you in her place… and I wanted to fulfill her wish."

"Cordelia…"

"And it's ok if you didn't get to do it the way you wanted to, because all that matters is that I heard you say them. That's all I care about." She whispered. "Because now you gave me the courage to say it back… I love you too Kurogasa." And with that, she leaned in and kissed me, making my eyes widen a bit in surprise, before I slowly relaxed and closed my eyes, returning the kiss.

After what seemed like forever, we slowly pulled apart. "Thank you…" I smiled gently.

"No, thank _you_…" Cordelia smiled back. "I thought _nothing_ could warm my heart again. I shall love you above… all others… for the rest of my days."

"Gregor is proud of student now! Bat boy won the art of war!" Gregor said proudly as he wiped off a tear from his right eye.

Now that both of us confessed to each other, I guess I should start thinking about getting a ring, having Nee–san's blessing and a small wedding…

* * *

_During the time Kurogasa and Storm are having a discussion, Akane kept running until she reached another room, closing it shut while she wept silently. "Mou, that baka! He should just accept it after he said it, but calling me such a word?! He doesn't know how a girl's heart works!" She further whined as she wiped off her tears._

_"Akane, what seems to be the trouble?" A voice called out, surprising the latter a bit. It was Libra who asked her and seeing her surrounding, she was inside the small chapel._

_"H–Huh?" Akane got out as he looked at him. "Oh… hey Libra."_

_"Is something wrong?" Libra asked._

_"Yeah… it's that idiot, Kurogasa…"_

_"Oh dear…" Libra said in surprise. "Did you two get yourself into another quarrel again?"_

_"You have _no_ idea how bad it was! I was giving him a little push and he pushed back at me, with bad interest!" Akane pouted._

_"A 'little' push?" Libra asked again, making Akane flinch._

_"Well~~, maybe a bit _too_ much…" Akane said while her foot drew circles on the ground._

_"Maybe it's best If you start from the beginning." Libra suggested._

_"Ok…" Akane said. Both of them sat down and then Akane explained everything to him, not missing any detail of what happened between her and Kurogasa. When she finished her story… '_

_"Oh my…" Libra murmured._

_"And I thought most of my plans to help him out would work too. Even _with_ him being put under the pressure by the rest of the Shepherds, it should've made him stronger. He should've ignored the comments made from them and keep continuing raising flags on her, but NO~~~, Mr. I'm–Weak–Against–Girl's–Charms took it all and blame it on me!"_

_"Akane, if I may…" Libra began. "I think you sincerely want to help him, but the method you are using is… how should I say this? Inappropriate?"_

_"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Akane whined as she crossed her arm, glaring at the calm priest._

_"Well, after hearing your story, I can tell that Kurogasa would want to take his time doing that sort of thing." Libra clarified._

_"And I was helping him speed things along!" Akane argued._

_"That is the problem. You're forcing him to speed his relationship with Cordelia instead of letting time do its thing."_

_Akane was stunned. Was _that _why Kurogasa wouldn't tell Cordelia right away? He was… taking his time? "Oh…" Akane got out after she realized her mistake. "I guess there are some people who have their own pace of sorts… mou~, that baka should've put some force in him instead of being a coward!"_

_"We cannot blame him for who he is, Akane. Remember that." Libra reminded as she stood up from her seat and walked out to the doorway._

_"Well, I guess I should go now; don't wanna interrupt your prayers." Akane said._

_"No worries. Helping out people who are in need is a noble deed in Naga's view." Libra replied._

_As she opened the door and was about to walk out from it, she looked towards the priest with her usual smile. "Thanks for hearing my complaints, Libra! I feel good after that! Dunno why, but somehow, someway, this place calms me down."_

_"I'm glad to hear that." Libra smiled. "And you might want to apologize to Kurogasa while you're at it."_

_"Oh… ok." Akane got out._

_"I'll see you later then." Libra said before going back to his prayers._

_"Later!" And with that, she stepped out from the small chapel and looked around. "Should I go to him first, check on Storm–sama or get something to eat first…"_

_"Ara~, Ara~! Akane–chama~, I think either of those options are suitable for now~." Kiva–la said entering the fray._

_"Huh? What do you mean?"_

_"We're nearly reached Regna Ferox~. We better go tell the rest of the Shepherds~!" Kiva–la cooed and departed, as Akane followed suit._

* * *

"Ara, ara! That's good news, dear!" Nee–san said happily when I told her while she finished changing Danny's diaper.

"Finally! It's about time, aibou!" Kivat said while being covered in Danny's saliva on his head as Danny nibbled on him.

"Pyun, pyun~! It an absolute love fever~!" Tatsulot cheered.

"Yeah…" I got out. "Even though Akane–chan still had to force it out of me to say it."

"I told you before. That doesn't matter." Cordelia reminded.

"I know…" I smiled gently.

"All's well that ends well." Nee–san smiled. "And I know why you came to me, dear. Don't worry; I give you my blessing for your happiness."

"Nee–san…"

"Sister…"

Nee–san kept her smile as she held Danny in her arms while he still held the drool covered Kivat in his arms. "Ne, Danny. Your uncle is going to get married soon." Danny giggled happily at that. "It sounds like he approves." Nee–san giggled too.

"Glad to hear that." I smiled.

"Oi, sister, can you get him to let go of me now?" Kivat complained as he was completely drenched in drool.

"Don't ask me, dear. With your cute appearance, it's no wonder why Danny likes you." Nee–san praised, making Kivat blush once again.

"O–Oi! Like I said before, I'm not _that_ cute, despite my age!" Kivat denied.

As we happily enjoyed ourselves, Frederick entered the room with his usual serious attitude. "Everyone, we have arrived at Regna Ferox."

* * *

Regna Ferox. It's been a while since we last visited. Two years ago, the Shepherds ventured to Regna Ferox by foot to seek an alliance with them and it paid off when we went on Flavia's behalf. Castle Doran landed in front of the gates and all of the Shepherds and Riders came out. Standing at the gates was Flavia herself.

"I apologize I could not come sooner, Flavia." Chrom greeted.

"No worries." Flavia waved off as she approached us. "What matters is you are here, Chrom."

"Yeah. It must have been really important to summon us." Storm said, as Chrom nodded in agreement.

"Is it true Valmese warships have set sail?" Chrom asked. Flavia let out a small nod. "What can you tell us?"

"Not much more than that, I'm afraid. The details remain hazy." Flavia said as she looked around for a bit, searching for someone before she groaned. "Just a moment… Oaf! …Where are you, you big, bald– Chrom is here!" Flavia shouted.

At that point, Basilio came outside to see us.

"Ah! Well met, boy. I knew you'd come." Basilio laughed heartily.

"Good seeing you too, Basilio." I said.

"Yes, good seeing you all." Basilio grinned. "Anyways, we have someone you should hear from. I believe you've met? He claims to have insight into Valm's intentions."

"Really? Where is he?" Saigo asked.

"Inside the castle. I'll take you all to him."

"Alright, lead the way then!" Kivat said as the rest of us moved towards their meeting room.

"Ara, ara… I just hope Danny doesn't feel lonely…" Nee–san said worried.

"Do not worry, beloved. With the Three Arms taking care of him, and Tatsulot to entertaining him, I'm sure he'll be alright." Frederick consoled.

"Yeah, it's nice to have a change of pace once in a while. Don't wanna cover myself in slobber all the time…" Kivat deadpanned.

Basilio noticed a certain person near him and immediately wrapped his arm around him, accompanied by his big hearty laugh. "Lon'qu! It's nice to see you again!"

"Khan Basilio…" Lon'qu muttered to himself.

"Still having troubles with girls around you?"

Lon'qu flinched. "I'm… trying to get over it…"

"Ah! Good! Good! That's good to hear!" Basilio laughed heartily as Lon'qu groaned. "So, who's the lucky girl?"

"Pardon?!" Lon'qu spat out in surprise.

"Aw, come now! There must be _someone_ that's helping you out bit by bit!" Basilio asked as Lon'qu fixed his eyes on a certain girl from afar, which caught Basilio's attention. He lowered down and whispered to his ear, "Ah, I see now. It must be that girl with the ribbon, right?" he chuckled.

"W–What are you talking about?!" Lon'qu stammered.

"Oh come now man! You can't hide it! I can tell, just by looking at your face." Basilio laughed heartily.

"T–This is no time to be jesting…"

"Jesting? Naw, when it comes to certain stuff, I can be pretty serious, y'know." Basilio replied, catching Aqua–chan's attention.

"What are you discussing about?" Aqua–chan asked.

"It's nothing, Aqua! Just talking to him about what kind of a girl he likes!" Basilio replied accompanied by his usual hearty laugh.

Aqua–chan shook her head in denial before looking at the front and walked forward. "Men…"

"W–What are you doing?!" Lon'qu stammered.

"What? I was just asking about her! She seems nice, with that figure of hers to follow suit!"

"Khan Basilio!" Lon'qu shouted.

"Oh relax will you? I won't pry any longer." Basilio said before he went ahead.

* * *

After walking towards our destination for a while, along with Akane–chan and Tharja quarreling with each other again to get Storm's attention _again_, eventually we've reached the meeting room and noticed three figures waiting for us.

The very first one we saw was Olivia, the shy dancer that Virion pulled along two years ago. "E–Everyone! I–It's so nice to meet you again!"

"Heya, Olivia! It's good to see you again!" Lissa chirped seeing the shy dancer. Even after two years, her shyness is still there.

"Good day, lords and ladies. How fare you all?" The second figure asked gentlemanly. Yep. I know that voice anywhere. "Allow me the great pleasure, and indeed honor, of introducing myself…"

"Hey Virion…" I deadpanned, making the said person face plant to the floor before getting back up.

"Oh come now!" Virion snapped.

"At least you tried to make a dramatic appearance… which it turned out to be a fail." Kivat praised sweat dropping.

"Ara, ara… he's still the same as always…" Nee–san giggled.

"You betcha, Sister! He hasn't changed _one_ bit!" Vaike exclaimed.

"We all know it's you from the first glance, Virion." Chrom said as he noticed the third figure. "Although I don't believe we've met your companion?"

The third person was one we didn't know at all. She was a young woman with salmon pink hair with a collar in the shape of dragon wings. She wore a long-sleeved navy blue shirt, short skirt, and leggings with the back of her shirt completely exposing her back with grey armor on, her shoulder and waist armor being grilled, in terms of style, not how it's cooked.

"Cherche!" Storm recognized. Huh?

"You know her?" I asked incredulously looking at my best bud.

"_Know_ her? She's the one who saved my butt when I first _landed_ here!" Storm exclaimed.

"Egads, my good man! You know of her?!" Virion asked also surprised, but the woman noticed his presence and smiled.

"My, it's a small world after all, Storm. It's been two years since we departed, yes?" Cherche recalled.

"Yeah, I gotta thank you for the sword you lent me. It was pretty nifty for me so that I can get this armor of my own." He replied, making Virion slump his head down.

"I was about to make my great unmasking…" Virion said in defeat.

Cherche stepped forward, clearing her throat before she introduced herself to the others. "I am his humble servant of Duke Virion, Cherche. Greetings, sire. You honor us with your presence."

"A pleasure, Cherche. Perhaps you could speak on your master's behalf?" Chrom asked.

"That may speed things along, yes…" Cherche answered.

"Then please. Time is of the essence."

"Very well, then. First, concerning our origins…" Cherche began. "We hail from Rosanne, a fertile territory on the continent of Valm. Milord is the head of House Virion, and the rightful ruler of Rosanne. A fact he often reminds us of– and loudly."

"Yeah… we noticed…" I deadpanned.

"So what brings a noble and his charge all the way across the long sea?" Chrom asked.

"The Valmese." Virion took over before as he picked himself up. "Theirs was an unremarkable nation once. Tiny, almost pitifully so. Had our continent not shared its name, you might almost have forgotten it existed. And so Valm might have remained, if not for Walhart the Conqueror. One by one, he has taken the surrounding realms into his growing empire. I had no choice but to ru… Er, that is, to _recruit_ new allies to aid my people. That's why I've come."

"You mean you ran away…" I deadpanned again crossing my arms, and Virion fell down anime style yet again.

"So much for ranks about him…" Akane–chan mumbled.

"B–But, he has his reasons…" Olivia defended.

"For his quick getaway?" I asked.

"More or less, yes…" Cherche said as she took over where he left off. "While milord hastily gathered his valuables, his wife and guided his people to safety… I alone remained to keep an eye on the Valmese crisis. I was there as Rosanne was swallowed up by Emperor Walhart's overwhelming forces. In the end, I, too, fled here to Regna Ferox seeking asylum."

"Wait a minute! Virion and Olivia are married?!" I gawked in shock.

"Yes we are." Virion said triumphantly after getting back up again.

"How and when the heck did _that_ happen?" Sully asked incredulously with a raised eyebrow and open mouth.

"In just two years, anything is possible…" Frederick reminded.

"H–He's actually more than meets the eye…" Olivia said as she twirled her fingers while looking down shyly.

"Indeed, my beloved wife!" Virion boasted.

"Can we get back to the point now?" I reminded the distracted Virion. "So, like Cherche said, the Conqueror's forces are too overwhelming, is it?"

"To my great relief, I might add!" he exclaimed. "Eligible women are one of Rosanne's most precious natural resources! It would be a shame to waste any, even one who cuts off her lord and ma–"

"*Ahem* As I was saying…" Cherche said giving him the stink eye, making him shriek and flinched from her glare only.

"Doesn't she kinda remind you of Nee–san?" I whispered to Storm.

"Yeah… I have a feeling Sempai and her are going to get along just fine." Storm said.

"Yes, yes, all right, it was only a jape!" Virion said. "Please, by all means, you may con–"

"So, begging your pardons," Cherche continued, interrupting Virion. "…but perhaps it is time to cut this long story short: Walhart has conquered our continent and now seeks to conquer yours."

"She claims the Valmese fleet will be at our shores in a matter of days. We'll know soon enough if her story proves true." Basilio added.

"I speak only what I know for true, good people. As does my lord." Cherche said sincerely. "…At least, with respect to this matter."

"There's that wit of yours again!" Virion exclaimed, getting another glare from Cherche again, surprising him before he let out a small nervous laugh. "Aha! That wonderful… needling, chafing wit."

"I believe you both." Chrom said. "What do you think, friend?"

"This just proves that these guys are giving us a good challenge!" Saigo smirked while resting his hands on his hips.

"The battle might be even bigger than before; probably making our battle with Gangrel just the pinnacle of this whole stuff." I commented.

"If that is the case, Basilio, we must secure your ports as soon as possible." Chrom said while looking at the Shepherds.

"Already on it!" Basilio smiled.

"Hold on now!" Virion intervened. "You should know that Valm has the strongest cavalry in the world. You will want to station troops with experience fighting mounted troops?"

"Why, Virion, are you volunteering?"

* * *

So with that, everyone is preparing for battle. And while that was going on, Akane–chan came up to me. "Akane–chan?" I noticed.

"Ah, Kuro!" Akane–chan said as she drew circles on the floor with her foot. "I, um… I got something to say…"

"Oh?" I said out loud.

"I've talked with Libra a while ago and… I think I feel bad about my advances… on helping you out…" She got out.

"You think?" I asked, raising my eyebrow,

"Look, I'm sorry okay?!" Akane–chan got out as she started to tear up. "I know what I did was wrong! I was only trying to help! I– I–"

I cut her off when I suddenly pulled her in for a hug, surprising her.

"Oh, don't worry about it. At least there's no harm done now. Both Cordelia and I have already forgiven you." I said, then she pushed herself away from my body. "What _now_?"

"Sorry! I only wanted hug from Storm–sama!" Akane–chan said as she wiped her tears from her eyes before she beamed with her usual smile again. "But thanks for forgiving me though."

"No problem." I shrugged, but then I noticed something. "Did you just say Libra? Not Storm?"

"Storm–sama banned me and that creepy stalker while he got cursed with fever, remember?" She deadpanned. "And besides, that Libra guy is kind enough to give some advice!"

"Oh…" I said, but then got mischievous. Payback time. "You like Libra?"

"EH?!" Akane–chan got out surprised.

"I asked if you like Libra." I repeated.

"He's a priest that can be mistaken for a girl!" Akane–chan exclaimed.

"That doesn't answer my question, Akane–chan." I said while keeping my smirk.

"Mou~! I just stumbled into the chapel after you annoyed me to the max! I blame you for that!" Akane–chan retaliated while glaring at me.

"Only because–"

"Yeah, I know, I know." Akane–chan waved off.

"Oh, by the way… sorry for… calling you a… you know…"

*STOMP!*

"Yeow!" I yelled, hopping around in pain, holding my toe.

"With that stomp, consider it done!" Akane–chan beamed before she skipped away happily. Yep. Akane–chan's back to her usual self.

* * *

So after a lot of preparing, the Feroxi army along with the Shepherds and the Riders, including me marched on our way to the port. It took about roughly an hour to get there by foot. But when we got there, we were shocked to say the least. The whole port town was in shambles and burned and we saw a huge number of warships that have already docked.

"Oh man…" Saigo got out.

"Damn, I knew it was bad, but I didn't expect it to be _this_ bad…" I muttered in shock.

"Wow, what you said is true after all, Cherche." Nee–san said worriedly.

"This is the Conqueror's force that forced us to retreat." Cherche replied as she looked at the view. "They don't show mercy and don't hesitate to attack the innocents for their Conqueror's cause…"

"Indeed. This is going to be quite a feat, despite all of you being donned in your marvelous armors." Virion said.

Saigo looked at Storm and noticed something about him. "What happened to _you_?"

"Does nearly getting eaten by Minerva here explain the whole thing?" Storm deadpanned.

"Minerva?" Saigo and I asked. He pointed to his right and turned to see a wyvern's face staring right at us and it roared, scaring the crap out of us. "Wah!"

"Minerva, don't scare our new friends! You know better than that!" Cherche scolded, to which the latter growled. "I apologize. Minerva can be friendly once you get to know her better."

"Uh… sure…" I got out.

"No problem." Saigo added.

"Citizens! Soldiers! Hear my words!" A voice boomed out loud. We all turned to the docks and saw what appears to be the leader on the ship. He was holding a villager hostage! Probably wanting to show an example to everyone. "The Conqueror himself, Emperor Walhart, claims dominion over these lands! You will grant your new emperor your ships! You will grant him all your provender! You will grant him your loyalty and your every possession! And you will surrender this land's greatest treasure, the Fire Emblem! Do this, and your lives will be spared. Resist, and your lives are forfeit! Now, kneel! And swear fealty to the mighty Valmese Empire!"

"SAY WHAT?!" I gawked. "First Gangrel, and now this Walhart wants the Fire Emblem?!"

"Déjà vu all over again…" Storm muttered.

"B–But it you take all that we have, how are we to make our living? Without food and ships, people will starve! Would you have us all die?" The villager said frantically.

"…_You'll_ do for now." The Valmese leader said before stabbing the man in the stomach with his sword and did Kratos Fatality from Mortal Kombat 9. It made all of us sick to our stomach seeing that. Heck, Cordelia had to bury her face in my chest to get that image out of her head.

"Such a fiend!" Virion exclaimed.

"C–Chrom!" Sumia stuttered as she hugged close to her husband.

"These savages will never listen to reason." Chrom got out as he turned to us and gave us a roll call. "Everyone: prepare to engage!"

"ABOUT DAMN TIME!" Sully smirked as her ferocious horse was all rearing to go.

"Gregor will show them how to use sword properly!" Gregor got out.

"Yeah! If these guys can't show any mercy to the innocents, we'll show them no mercy too!" Nowi growls angrily.

"Agreed. Let us show them _our_ way of taking them out…" Panne nodded.

Frederick then stepped forward, worried about it. "Milord, are you certain? Another war…"

"I've had time to ponder Ylisse's place in the world, Frederick. ...And my own. We must stand against evil, in all its forms, or there can be no peace!"

"Might I join, sire?" Cherche asked. "This may not be my country, but it is my cause. My dear Minerva here hungers for a bite of the action as well!"

"Of course." Chrom nodded.

"We'll do whatever it takes." I said, as Cordelia slowly moved back from me. "You okay?" I asked. Cordelia could only nod in silence. She's probably still scared from what she saw. "Don't worry, we'll beat him and I'll protect you." I assured her before I gently moved her back further and looked to the battlefield. "Kivat!"

"Yosha!" Kivat cheered. "Kivatte ikuze!" He flew into my hand and I caught him.

"A talking bat?" Cherche asked curiously.

"Did Virion forget about mentioning this kind of stuff?" I deadpanned.

"I believe he _did_ forget about it… but at least that's a cute thing you got there." Cherche praised, making Kivat blush again.

"O–Oi! Please stop calling me that!" Kivat denied.

"Well, in any case, we should prepare ourselves for the battle, Kivat!" I said to Kivat.

"You betcha, aibou! Kiva, Kiva, Kivat!"

"Kivat II!"

"These mongrels should be grateful they would be taken down by my partner's powers." Kivat II said while he landed onto his hand.

"Are you ready, partner?" Saigo asked.

"Sagark is ready to defeat evil people! Let's Henshin!" Sagark chirped.

"Shall we do the same, Akane–chama~?" Kiva–la asked.

"Let's show 'em!" Akane–chan jumped happily.

"Rey."

"I got it, milady. Let's make a grand entrance for these fools." Rey–Kivat got out.

"My, these darlings come out in shapes and sizes." Cherche said pleased.

"You haven't seen anything yet." Nee–san said before punching the IXA Knuckle on her empty left palm. Oh yeah, now that Nee–san gave birth to Danny. After a few months, she took back the IXA Belt and Knuckle. Of course, Frederick protested, saying that she should rest more, but Nee–san said otherwise.

"GABU!"

"GABUI!"

"CHU!"

**R–E–A–D–Y!**

"Henshin!"

"Henshin?" Cherche asked confused.

"Henshin!" Rey–Kivat declared.

"Hen… shin!" Sagark said.

**F–I–S–T O–N!**

All six of us are all covered in quicksilver, a giant snowflake and a mirage of IXA armor. Moments later, as the transformation completed, Cherche's eyes were wide open while looking at our respective armors. "Surprised, huh?" I said to her.

"What adorable armor you're wearing!" Cherche said happily instead of being surprised.

"Wait, you don't find it surprising?" I asked.

"Why not? Even _Minerva_ agrees with me. Right, Minervykins?" Cherche asked, as the wyvern let out a roar. "See? She's happy as well!"

"Uh… o… k." I blinked under my mask while sweat dropping.

"C'mon, let's bash these guys already!" Kivat urged.

"O–Oh, right." I said. "Alright Shepherds, let's go! Let 'em have it!" I commanded.

"Let's go, Shepherds!" Chrom commanded while riding on Sumia's Pegasus for aerial support.

With our quick advance forward, we caught our opposition's attention with Minerva's roar out loud. "Enemy up ahead!" one of the soldiers yelled.

"So, there are still fools who want to disobey Conqueror Walhart's words? Hah! They will fall! Attack them, men! ATTACK!" their leader commanded from his ship and some archers shot arrows from the ship, keeping us at bay.

"Ah crap, arrows!" I cringed. "Gonna have to do this, then." I took the green Fuestle and placed it in Kivat's mouth.

**BASHAA MAGNUM!**

The trumpet tune played and the Monster Statue towards me, turning into the magnum before holding it and assuming Bashaa Form. "Nee–san, Virion, we need to take out the archers!"

"But of course! My fair maiden, let us show these mongrels our skills to them! For as I, the Arches of Archers will–" He was interrupted when IXA–neesan didn't waste time on letting out some shots at them.

"Now, now, this isn't the time for a little act, don't you think?" IXA–neesan asked.

"Er, of course! A direct confrontation, I should say!" Virion got out as he shot a few arrows at the enemy.

* * *

_Before the calling was made, the Three Arms were playing dominoes as they were assembling each and every one of them, forming it all over the room while Tatsulot took care of the sleeping Danny. "Just a few more pieces…" Riki said while placing a few more pieces on the table._

_"Yep! And we'll complete this long trail of dominoes after half an hour assembling it!" Ramon chirped._

_"Just don't move." Jiro said slowly. At that point, the trumpet sound played._

_"Yay! I'm being called!" Ramon cheered, jumping up and… accidentally made the dominoes fall._

_"RAMON!" Riki yelled in horror._

_"Gomen ne! Kuro–chan is calling me!" Ramon said as he skipped happily, making his way towards the door; answering the call made by the Fuestle._

_"Pyun, pyun, pyun! Look at that! It's falling gracefully!" Tatsulot chirped while looking at the dominoes falling down neatly until reached its end._

_"But's it's not complete yet… ugh, there goes our half an hour." Jiro groaned in annoyance as Riki took one of the domino pieces and bit it, chewing it thoroughly before swallowing it down._

* * *

Virion, IXA–neesan and I shot out arrow, bullets, and water at the archers, as they were hitting their targets. But whenever we take down ten of them, fifty more showed up! Just how big is this army?!

"This is ridiculous! There's too many!" Virion complained.

"For once, I agree with you." I said. "We're gonna need some fire power. Literally. Nowi!"

"One hot fiery delivery coming ri~ght up!" Nowi roared out in her dragon form, spewing out flames on them. Her hard skin was enough to deflect some arrows, though her scales would probably be chipped away from it.

"I know Pegasus Knights can't get close to archers… but _we_ sure do. Right, Minerva?" Cherche asked her wyvern friend, which it replied with its screeching roar. With one light pull of her reins, Minerva dived down fast and threw her black flames at the enemies, making them scream in pain. Taking this chance, Cherche swung her axe down on them, cleaving them with one quick motion.

"Whoa, look at her go!" Lissa chirped after seeing Cherche's feat with her wyvern. "Good thing she's on _our_ side!"

"Look out!" Kellam shouted as he raised his shield up high, having the arrows hit and some stuck on it, protecting Lissa. After the rain of arrows halted, Panne ambushed them from the alleyway, slashing them with her sharp claws.

"T–Thanks Kellam." Lissa got out. "Maybe it _is_ good that you appear out of nowhere."

"Really?" Kellam asked.

"Well, when we're in battle of course. You always know when to save someone right on time."

"I, uh… don't know whether I should accept it as praise or a tease…" Kellam got out.

"Do you have _any_ idea how much money it takes to recover all the damages you inflicted on these innocent buyers?!" Anna scolded one of the axeman, disarming them with her fancy swordplay and stabbed on their throats, killing them easily. "I guess you don't know much about how the economy works in the first place…"

"This place is famous for its seafood and you guys just _had_ to ruin it!" Stahl growled angrily while his horse rammed through one of them, pushing them off by the pier.

"Yeah! That's how you knock 'em off!" Sully said impressed.

"Say hello to my little friend!" Gregor shouted sticking his sword on a Valmese soldier. Did he really just quote Scarface?

"You fools are annoying me…" Tharja muttered throwing dark energy balls at a group of heavy–duty soldiers, knocking them out.

**WAKE UP TWO!**

Dark Kiva clenched his fist tightly and made a cross on it making the phenomenon of turning day into a bloody haze night with half–moon in the sky, catching some of their attention, including the boss of that group and Cherche.

"What the–?!" The leader said in surprise.

"What's this now? I swear the sun was still rising earlier today…" Cherche got out before her Wyvern stopped in its pace, surprising her for a bit in midair. "Minervykins, what's the matter?" She asked her wyvern, only to notice Dark Kiva jump passed them… in their current height before he descended down for his kick.

"Feast your eyes on my chosen one's kill on you buffoons!" Tharja said darkly while creating a dark force to gather some of those foot soldiers to a spot.

"KING'S BURST END!" Dark Kiva lunged his kicking foot forward, crushing it down onto one of the enemies before he did a back flip. Moments later, a Kiva insignia appeared above the sky and he commanded it down to crush it on them with a swing of his arm. "Kiero!" With one finger snap, an explosion occurred, destroying them into pieces, probably going overboard again.

"Fufufu… just as I thought, you and I are compatible with each other, Storm…" Tharja chuckled while she stood next to him.

"Hey, I told you to stay away from me." Dark Kiva said, shuddering.

"Fufufu… but you're not sick anymore right?" Tharja smirked.

"Someone help me…" Dark Kiva groaned.

"Oh my… he must not like that girl a lot." Cherche pondered. "What do you think, Minerva?"

"I think she should've just stayed away from Storm–sama!" Kiva–la–chan said in annoyance before she took off to the sky, assisting Cordelia and Sumia with Chrom in the air.

"My, that girl's feisty." Cherche giggled. "I guess he has a few of them who seem worried for him. Come now, Minerva. Let us go assist them." With her calm words and a roar from her wyvern, both of them soared up high in the sky again.

Both Sumia and Cordelia threw their javelins on their targets accurately and soon, a few of their opposition Wyvern Riders flew down on a crash course towards the land. Chrom even assisted them with a quick swing of his sword, chopping off the Wyvern's wings with ease. "No matter how many we cut down, they just keep coming..." Chrom muttered to himself.

"It _is_ the Valmese Army we're fighting." Cordelia got out, throwing another javelin at a Wyvern Rider.

"In any case, we have to defeat them quick." Chrom suggested. "Those cavalry are making it hard for our troops to advance."

"Right." Sumia and Cordelia said in unison.

"Incoming attack!" Kiva–la–chan shouted as she dashed up high and surprised them by striking it from below the Wyvern Rider. Her saber stabbed through its stomach, making it wail out in pain before plunging down to its death, along with its Rider.

Cherche was magnificent in her aerial assault while they rose up high in the sky, and cleaved down the rider while Minerva bit on the wyvern's neck, trying to strangle it down. "Dear me, Minerva doesn't like you very much, you sweet thing."

"Isn't there anything that's scary she doesn't think of as a 'sweet' thing?" Kiva–la–chan asked.

"That depends on a person's perspective, Akane." Sumia reminded.

"We should advance forward for the time being." Chrom decided.

* * *

_Meanwhile, Gaius, Vaike, Gregor, Libra and Saga were surrounded by the Valmese soldiers at the town square, while Miriel and Ricken assisting the villagers for their safety with the assistance of Frederick, Donnel and Maribelle to aid them._

_"So, Pepper, got any good idea on how to handle this one?" Gaius asked._

_"I'm trying to think of one." Saga said._

_"This _is_ rather overwhelming." Libra gritted._

_"Think of plan fast Saga!" Gregor urged._

_"Who _cares_ about a plan?! Take them out now!" Vaike said, as he couldn't wait any longer and charged at the Valmese soldiers._

_"Hold on, you idiot!" Saga shouted, but Vaike chose to ignore him and continued on with the assault on his own._

_"He's impatient on getting a death wish; that muscle brain." Gaius teased._

_Saga looked around, trying to find a solution. As he continued to think while stepping back, he felt something on his back and looked at it. It was something that was long and when he gazed up high, he spotted a water reservoir; a big one._

_"Saigo? What you looking at?" Gregor asked._

_"I think we should show them how to make a 'waterfall.'" Saga grinned under his mask._

_"Make waterfall?" Gregor asked. "How you do that?"_

_"Just watch." Saga said as he placed his Fuestle in Sagark's mouth._

**WAKE UP!**

_As the alien tune played, the whole scenery changed. "You better watch carefully. While one side witnessed how a 'waterfall' is made, another half will be snagged right after that!" Saga held his Jacorder tightly before he extended it into Bute Mode; wrapping it around the wooden reservoir. With one quick yank, it timbered down towards the enemy upfront, making Gaius and Gregor dodge to the side and at the same time, scaring the enemy ahead. At the same time, the top part of the water reservoir came off, resulting from the 'waterfall' as he stated. Whipping his Jacorder one more time, this time he targeted the ones who were saved from his planning earlier, it wrapped around a bunch of them, gathering them at one spot before leaping up high at the insignia._

_"Will ya look at that? Pepper actually made it easier for us to kill them." Gaius scoffed._

_"Indeed. It was quick thinking on his part…" Libra nodded while swinging his axe around, chopping the distracted enemy._

_"What the heck did that kid just do?!" Vaike asked surprised as he got caught under the 'waterfall', resulting him to become dripping wet while Saga landed down on his feet after getting out from the emblem._

_"Kiero!" Saga declared and with the sound of a snap, an explosion occurred to the bunch of them, killing them instantly._

_"Nice Pepper." Gaius praised._

_"What the heck man?! I smell like wet dog!" Vaike snapped._

_"Sorry about that." Saga apologized, rubbing the back of his helmet. "Anyways, we need to help the others. Things are gonna get nastier from here on out."_

* * *

**WAKE UP!**

_Rey–Kivat played his tune and the chains around Rey's wrists shattered to reveal her golden claws._

_"Ooo, what are you going to do with that gigantic fork of yours; poke our arses?" One of the soldier mocked; followed by their laughter._

_"These morons are looking for trouble… way worse than those Plegian forces we encountered before." Flavia hissed as she rests her sword on her shoulder._

_"But these guys gave us a lot of exercise for swinging around our weapons!" Basilio said with his hearty laugh before looking at Olivia. "And I gotta say, you sure have a knack on using those fans of yours, Olivia! Quite a feat for a withdrawn girl!"_

_"T–Thank you." Olivia said, shyly. "I-I've been practicing ever since I got them from Aqua."_

_"Well, you sure have gotten better." Basilio laughed heartily._

_"Let's take out these fools…" Rey muttered._

_"Agreed. A second longer, and it will become a sore in my sight…" Lon'qu agreed as Flavia casually walked next to him, which somehow scared him a bit._

_"I ain't gonna be satisfied until these fools are out for good!" Flavia growled as she charges forward with her sword in hand, followed by Rey, Lon'qu, Basilio and Olivia right towards the charging enemies._

_As the two sides met, a few of them tried to harm the dancer, only to have her dodge by spinning around with her dance while disarming them with her bladed fans. Basilio leaped up high and cleaved down a Hero mercenary with his axe in half, creating a fountain of blood before he parried a lance from one of the cavaliers. Flavia easily overpowered one of the lancers, despite her disadvantage in the weapon triangle, by deflecting it to the side and make a quick arc of slicing them up before stabbing another one with her sword piercing through the other enemy's head before yanking it off harshly._

_The remaining enemy forces rushed towards the armored Rey with their weapons in hand. While they swung their weapons on her, Rey easily parried them with her gigantic claws, turning their weapons into fragile frosted ones and moved forward. Lon'qu was not far behind her, taking their lives out with his katana slashing onto their different parts of their body. Once both of them reached the end, Rey lowered down her gigantic claws while Lon'qu was about to sheath his katana back in._

_"Enjoy your eternal freeze." Rey muttered and Lon'qu sheathed his katana completely. With a sound of a click, gushes of blood were shown and the enemy dropped dead to the ground._

_"That takes care of them." Rey muttered._

_"A–Agreed…" Lon'qu added. "L–Let's not stay here any longer."_

_"Right. Let's help the others."_

* * *

Mou~ these guys are no end! I decided to let Bashaa go and switch with Garulu. I was now out on the battlefield slashing out enemies where I could, but these Valmese keep on multiplying by the minute!

"Geez, how many are there who are loyal to this Walhart guy anyways?!" Nowi asked annoyed as she dodged one of the javelins that were being thrown at her.

"This is one battle that does not have its limits." Panne agreed before doing a bunny somersault and crashed her claws down on them.

"Yeah, I mean, what is up with these guys anyways?!" Lissa asked in annoyance while IXA-neesan provided cover for her by shooting them out of the way.

"How shall we end this mockery of a battle, good fellow?" Virion asked me.

"We end this with a bang." I said, before taking out a Fuestle and placed it in Kivat's mouth before closing it.

**TATSULOT!**

At that point, Tatsulot came flying to me while the Garulu statue went back to Castle Doran. "Pyun~ pyun, Tension Fortissimo!"

"Taa–chan, how's Danny inside the castle?" IXA–neesan asked.

"Daijobu~, he's sleeping like a little baby~!" Tatsulot said before he broke the chains off from my shoulders and let out the golden bats from there. Once all of them flew out, I raised my arm high, letting Tatsulot attach on it. "Hen~shin!"

My whole armor glowed and was now replaced with a golden one, becoming Kiva Emperor form.

"What the heck is _that_ thing?! No one can wear something as majestic as Conqueror Walhart! Shoot that thing down, boys!" The commander commanded his archers, targeting me this time as multiple arrows were flying towards me from the boat.

"Incoming!" Lissa shouted before she is being yanked to the alley by Gaius, IXA–Neesan to the nearby home with the help of Frederick and Virion leaps to a nearby barrel and... hiding inside of it?

"That coward…" Kivat muttered with a sweat drop.

"Don't worry about him. Let's go for the leader!" I shouted as I ran towards the ship that had the enemy leader. While running, I dodged some of the arrows while a few hit my armor, but didn't pierce. I pulled on Tatsulot's to spin the reel.

**WAKE~ UP FE~VER!**

While I was running forward, I made a quick leap up high and the energy blades popped out from my legs. With my diving drop kick aimed towards the archers first, the blades slashed them away with ease, cutting up their skin before landing onto the dock. As soon as the blades on my ankle disappeared, most of them dropped dead into the sea and now, I'm facing the leader ahead. "The jig is up. Call back your troops and I might spare your life…"

The leader laughed before his face turned strict again, showing annoyance and defiance. "You are nothing! A speck of sand on the boot of the great empire!"

Just then, the Bloody Rose sounded, making me look around. "No way! A Fangire?! Here?!"

"Of course!" the leader said as the glass–shattered mark appeared on his face before revealing its true figure. This Fangire is in humanoid shape with a head of a purple Pterodactyl, Its armor parts were made out of stained glass with some fossil features that resembled a seashell on its shoulder pads that's colored a deep purple and grey with wings on his back and a pair of purple talons with yellow nails on its feet.

This is the Pterodactyl Fangire or its true name is Whispers of An Ancient Wind, The First Born of The Night.

"Bakana?! The leader of this group is a Fangire?!" Kivat spat out in surprise as the Fangire drew out his dual scythe.

"What's the matter? Haven't seen a Fangire before?" It chuckled.

"Oh great, things just got worse." I gritted.

"Otouto!" IXA–neesan shouted as she ran towards the ships and placed a Fuestle in her belt.

**I–X–A K–N–U–C–K–L–E: R–I–S–E U–P!**

While she ran fast towards me, with a thrust of her fist and the attack reaching its maximum, the blast _really_ hit the Fangire, but it easily deflected it towards the sail of his own ship. As it fell down towards him, wielding its dual scythe, it flew up high and spun around fast, spiraling and drilling upwards on everything in its path. It landed on the steering wheel after, crossing its arms and chuckled while IXA–neesan, Frederick, Lissa, Gaius and Virion approached my side.

"Kurogasa, are you alright?" Frederick asked.

"Are you not injured everywhere on your body?" Virion added.

"I'm fine, you two." I said.

"And what happened to you? Why are you dripping wet for no reason?" Kivat asked as he took a whiff of him. "And you smell like wine."

"Egads, it is quite a tragic story, as you should say!" Virion began. "While I was making a leap towards the barrel for self–protection from those arrows flying at us, I have failed to register that the barrel I seek to protect myself is occupied with wine. Ergo, as I was about to be drowned in purple gold, multiple arrows pierced in and _nearly_ hit my good looks but it did give me some air to breath in."

"No wonder why…" I deadpanned.

"No way! The leader is a Fangire?!" Lissa asked surprised.

"Unfortunately, yes." I grimaced. "I was surprised myself."

"Ah~, you bring fodders for me to eat? Don't mind if I–" Before it could finish its words, some random flame spewed on him. A familiar roar got out attention and it turned out to be Cherche's wyvern, Minerva, that spews the flames on it.

"Aren't you a darling; attacking people with that cutely form of yours?" Cherche said impressed looking at the Fangire as her wyvern landed on the boat. As she mounted off from her wyvern and with an axe in hand, she casually but slowly walked towards the Fangire, smiling. "Unfortunately, since you're the enemy leading this group, I should teach you a lesson about not invading other people's land."

"Is it just me, or is this Cherche pretty much scary?" Lissa asked.

"Calling a Fangire 'cute'? Now that's what you don't hear every day…" Gaius added.

"I'm gonna have to agree with you there." I said. It's just plain creepy that she would call a Fangire cute. For some unexplained reason, she reminds me of some purple haired girl that called some forms of zombies cute.

"Hmph, you think cheap flattery can stop me?" The Pterodactyl Fangire asked.

"I don't know, can it?" Cherche asked rhetorically.

"Grr… you're going to get it, you foolish mortal!" the Fangire growled angrily.

"I was hoping both of us could get along. Oh well, I guess there are some things that would never change in a way…" Cherche smiled while keeping her pace casually. The two met in the middle and both of them clashed their scythes and axe. The Fangire tried to slash her with a double diagonal slash but she can read it from a mile away; swinging down her axe to parry it and making a cut upwards, slashing the enemy with ease. The Fangire stumbled back from her attack and is now Cherche's turn to press on it. She started off with a quick swing down, only to have the Fangire parry it with one of its scythe. It tried to swing its other scythe towards her, only to have her boot kick right up on its face, making it fall down.

"How dare you make a mockery out of me?!" The Fangire boiled. It immediately stood up and dashed towards her again. Raising both scythes up, it tried to cleave her down in one shot, and she immediately countered back with a quick spin of her body to dodge the attack and the axe that she spun along, hits its back, making it stumble towards Minerva.

"Minerva, I think it's time to teach this cute little thing about manners." Cherche said as Minerva let out a screeching roar and bit on the Fangire. The head of the Fangire was now in the mercy of Minerva as the Fangire struggled to get it off from her. Minerva wildly swung it around, making it crash towards the door, the pillar, the ground, and the wooden steering wheel before it was thrown back down to where we stood.

"Whoa! That's awesome!" Lissa cheered.

"I know! That's _one_ way to fight a Fangire!" Nowi chirped.

"Ah, you must have been impressed with my servant in action, correct? As you can see, her techniques in battle have been passed on from her generation and it is said to be a secret arts of sorts using her weapon! Splendid, was it not?" Virion asked us while the Fangire was still dizzy and out cold.

"Damn… you…" The Fangire got out.

"Time to finish you off!" I said as I pulled Tatsulot's horn to spin the reel again.

**DOGGA FEVER!**

At that point, the Monster Statue appeared changing into the Dogga Hammer before detaching Tatsulot and attached him to the end of the hammer.

*KA–CHANG!*

I aimed the end of the hilt at the Fangire. When it charged up to the maximum, a purple orb shot out from it, levitating right in front of me.

"What's this now?" Cherche asked interested on what I'm about to do now.

"And now, for the final inning, aibou is about to take the last swing!" Kivat commentated from my belt, as I prepared my stance for a swing, much like in a baseball. "And~, the pitcher has given the sign of a fastball! Will my aibou make a swing on the fastball?!"

"Fastball?" Frederick asked in confusion.

"I don't see any fast things or balls, batty." Gaius muttered.

"Aibou takes his stance, here comes the pitch, he's going to swing!" Kivat commentated. With all my might, I swung at the purple orb and–

*BANG!*

"And he hits it!" Kivat announced. "It's going, going~, GOING~~!"

*BOOM!*

"And it's a HOME RUN!" Kivat cheered out loud.

"GWARRRRGGHHHHHHH!" the Fangire shouted in pain before its whole body stiffened up and became one solid glass.

"What happened?" Cherche asked.

"He's frozen now. Only thing I need to do now is break him. But I'll let you do that Cherche." I offered.

"Oh, why thank you." Cherche smiled.

While Cherche calmly walked down from the steps, the rest of the group ran towards where I am while the Pegasus Knights and Kiva-la-chan landed on the ground. "A Fangire, here?!" Chrom asked surprised.

"What happened here?" Dark Kiva asked.

"She just whipped this Fangire down on her own and you guys just missed the biggest show ever! Can you believe it?!" Nowi chirped.

"Now, now, dear. Calm down. Don't let the excitement get the best of you." IXA–neesan giggled.

"You may not believe our words, but we have witnessed it all!" Virion exclaimed as he approached Olivia. "Oh, my dearest Olivia! Are you alright?!"

"I–I'm fine, Virion. We somehow decreased the numbers of our enemies." Olivia stuttered while Cherche looked at the frozen Fangire.

"Oh well, nice meeting you, I suppose. I was truly hoping we could become friends." Cherche smiled on. She made a quick twirl and smashed it with her back hand, equipped with an axe, shattering it into pieces while the orb floated up high in the sky. "What's this now?"

"That's a Life Orb." I explained as I de–henshined along with the other Riders. "You could say that it's the Fangire's soul."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but we need to seal it up." I said, before taking out the Doran Fuestle and placed it in Kivat's mouth, before closing it.

**CASTLE DORAN!**

The sound of a dragon's roar sounded from afar and Minerva roared back out loud. Cherche looked around, to search for the source. Moments later, Castle Doran soared up high in the sky, dashing down to swallow the Life Orb before it flew back to where it landed earlier. "A flying dragon that's shaped like a castle? Isn't that the sweetest thing?"

"If you think _she's_ cute, wait 'til you see the little guy." I told her.

"This is great! Maybe this way, Minerva has someone to play with! Isn't that right, Minervykins?" Cherche asked her wyvern, letting out a bloody screeching roar while the rest of us covered our ears. "I'm sure you will love it too!"

"How can she tell that Minerva sounds happy? The roar sounds the same to me…" Stahl said.

"Beats me…" Akane–chan shrugged

While we were trying to recover the pain in our ears courtesy of Minerva's screech, Anna looked around, probably looking for someone. "Has anyone seen Tharja?"

Before anyone could reply back, we heard some scream, which was nearby. When we looked at the source, we saw that it was the rest of the enemy mercenaries, being controlled by Tharja as they are making their way towards the pier and kept walking, even though they seem to put a lot of effort to control their bodies but ends in vain. "In the name of Storm, you _will_ walk towards your death with a plunge to the deep sea!"

"O–kay~, that's just plain creepy…" Kivat said as Tharja let out a small dark aura while chuckling darkly.

"Speaking of her, Cherche, you need to save me from her!" Storm said frantically going up to her.

"Huh?" Cherche asked confused.

"You gotta keep me away from her! She's been stalking me for the past two years! I can't take it anymore!"

"Demo~ you got _me_ to protect you from that stalker, Storm–sama!" Akane–chan whined, before she clung to his arms again, making Storm groan.

"There she goes again…" I sighed.

*STOMP!*

"Ite!" I yelled hopping around in pain as I held onto my foot.

"Urusai!" Akane–chan growled while she kept clinging on his arm.

"Geez, Bubbles. You have a knack on getting yourself in pain, aren't you?" Gaius said while looking at me.

"He sure is. No matter how you look at it, most of the trouble comes from him first…" Ricken nodded.

"What an interesting bunch all of you have here." Cherche said amused.

"That's the reason of this whole trip. It's always an adventure, dear." Nee–san replied.

* * *

As the sun sets, we separated once again; dispatched to locate the remaining survivors. In the end, after all is said and done, while the rest are returning back to Castle Doran, while Cherche was being guided by Storm as he tried his best to avoid getting eaten by Minerva, Frederick, Chrom, the Khans and the rest of the Riders are discussing outside of Castle Doran. "According to Libra's words, we have taken care the rest of them."

"Yes, but victory's come with a price…" Chrom said as he looked at the ruined town with dead bodies of the innocents, all piled up in one spot.

"The town is in shambles, as is my army." Basilio grimaced.

"This is most troubling news." Frederick said. "Feroxi soldiers are the finest east of the long sea. If they are having trouble, we are _all_ in trouble."

"That's not the half of it. This was just the vanguard– a taste of the meal yet to come." Flavia said.

"SAY WHAT?!" I gawked.

"No way!" Akane–chan exclaimed in disbelief.

"And once it arrives, their host will wash over the whole continent in weeks. There's no way we could repel them and defend our people. It would be a slaughter." Basilio frowned heavily.

"What can we do?" Nee–san asked.

"Ylisse is no better equipped to handle an attack from the sea…" Chrom said before turning to Saigo. "Saigo, what do you suggest?"

"Hmm… Their strong point is the cavalry, which puts us at a disadvantage… on land. But if we can fight them at sea…"

"But how?! Ylisse has no warships, nor does Ferox." Chrom pointed out.

"So we'd need aid from a kingdom that does…" Basilio stated.

"You have someplace in mind, oaf?" Flavia asked.

"Perhaps a land that borders the sea, with enough wealth to afford this campaign?" Basilio thought out loud, but I looked in his eye and he seemed to know what country he has in mind. And I caught on to it.

"Oh no. Oh nonononononononono!" I said. "I know what you're thinking Basilio, we are _not_ getting help from Plegia!"

"Look, I know all of us had bad memories there, but at least the country is safe now, shouldn't we ask for their help?" Storm asked.

"Just as Kurogasa said, absolutely not! Out of the question!" Chrom completely denied, never wanting to remember what happened two years ago.

"Chrom…" Saigo muttered.

"They have gold, boys! Countless ships!" Basilio scolded at me and Chrom, trying to convince us. "And more importantly, we have a fart's chance in the wind without them."

"Who's fart what now?" Storm asked, probably misunderstanding it.

"He means without their help, we would be in trouble, you moronic airhead." Kivat II translated, making Storm understand.

"The oaf is right. …Crude, but right. There's only one path forward." Flavia said.

"Chrom? You're not actually thinking about going through with it, are you?" I asked.

He was silent for a moment, thinking about it, before he sighed, "…Very well. Send a messenger and request a summit immediately. Let us pray this new king is more reasonable than their last."

"I sure hope so. I _really_ don't want to repeat the same experience like last time when we went to war there…" I hesitantly agreed.

"Oh, relax! You worry too much! I'm sure he'll be alright!" Saigo waved off.

"You know, Kurogasa and Riders… For your first time against Valmese forces, that was an impressive victory. You guys and Chrom have both grown quite adept. You should be proud."

"Impressive? How about lucky?" I said incredulously.

"Yeah, those guys were giving us a hard time!" Akane–chan agreed, pouting.

"Well, at least we beat them." Storm added. "For now, we can relax."

* * *

_As nighttime fell, everyone was resting up doing their own things after dinner. Cherche was polishing Minerva's scales happily, while the latter let out a small purr. While she's in the middle of it, Storm entered the barn, catching Minerva's attention as she growled at him. "Minerva, what's wrong?"_

_"Hey there, Cherche. Mind controlling Minerva from eating me again?" Storm asked, raising his hands in defense while Minerva closing in for a bite on him._

_"Calm down, Minerva. No eating him tonight." Cherche commanded her wyvern, which Minerva snorted at and turned away from his view, making Storm sigh in relief. "So, what brings you here, Storm?"_

_"Well, I actually wanna thank you for joining the Shepherds to aid us in this war." Storm thanked._

_"It was nothing. At least we fight for the same cause, so to speak. And at least it is interesting to see such a nice decoration inside this lovely little dragon of yours." Cherche said referring to Castle Doran._

_"Yeah…" Storm said. "And there's also another thing I need to thank you for."_

_"Oh?" Cherche asked. "What's that?"_

_"For two years ago. When I dropped here into this world, I had no clue where I was, or what to do, other than looking for my friends. You at least helped me get by."_

* * *

**Flashback – 2 years ago**

"Ugh… what happened?" Storm groaned in pain as he sat up while donned in his school uniform. As he stood up while rubbing his back in pain, he looked around, noticing the change of scenery. "Wait a minute, this isn't Tokyo or even Japan! Where am I anyways?"

Before he could even turn around–

*CHOMP!*

He is being bitten in half by something, making his world filled with darkness and stink of breath.

"GWARGH! Get it off of me! HELP!" Storm cried out while still struggling with his unknown advisory.

"Minerva!" A woman scolded. "Let go of that poor man this instant!"

_'Huh? Who's that?'_ Storm thought as he was let go and plopped on his butt while he looked over himself, having slobber all over him.

"I am _so_ sorry about that!" The woman apologized. "Are you okay?"

"Uh… yeah, I'm okay." Storm answered as he noticed that his school uniform now had a bite mark and half of his body is covered with slobber.

"Forgive me, Minerva gets excited seeing a stranger nearby." She apologized .

"Minerva?" Storm asked as he spotted a head of a wyvern stretching out next to him and it roared at his ear with a screech, making him flinch and cover his ears automatically. "GAH!"

"Minerva! Behave yourself now!" The woman said sternly, and it obeyed immediately backing off a bit.

"You're telling me this gigantic lizard is yours?!" Storm gawked in surprise as he slowly backed off from Minerva.

"Yes. This is my adorable wyvern, Minerva." The woman smiled.

"Adorable?" Storm asked, raising an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Yes. She's really a sweetheart once you get to know her better."

"Uh… right…" Storm got out.

"Oh, where are my manners? I'm Cherche. What's _your_ name?"

"I'm… Storm." Storm said hesitantly since the Wyvern was right in front of him, growling.

**End Flashback**

* * *

_"Either way, at least some of the awkwardness was removed since that day…" Storm said._

_"Yes, and it all worked out in the end. You get to reunite with your friends and you reunite with me." Cherche smiled._

_"Uh–huh." Storm nodded, smiling._

_"So is there anything else you want to talk to me about?"_

_"Well, I just wanna thank you for helping us out, that's all I came here for. Should I have something else in mind, I'll let you know… just as long as Minerva doesn't scare the rest of the Shepherds." Storm said._

_"Alright then." Cherche replied as Storm left the barn, leaving her and Minerva all alone. "Well now, let's start scrubbing your wings, shall we, Minerva?"_

* * *

I was walking down the hallway, on my way to check up on Cordelia. Sure, she was alright during the battle, but that's not what's bothering me. "Doushita, aibou?" Kivat asked as he flew to me and perched on my shoulder. "You looked worried."

"Oh, hey Kivat." I greeted. "I'm just worried about Cordelia. Remember when that Fangire stabbed that villager in the stomach and cut him upwards?"

"Nobody in the Shepherds forgot." Kivat said. "What about it?"

"I'm feeling worried for her already… when I saw her expression in pain seeing it, I couldn't help but feel worried for her."

"I'm sure your fiancée is alright, aibou! I mean, she witnessed some brutal endings in the past, remember? Like… that Pegasus Knight's fall back at the border?" Kivat recalled.

"Yeah… but to be honest though, I feel like that's nothing compared to what happened today."

"Well, all I know is that whatever bad thing comes, you're going to help her heal." Kivat said.

"I know… I'm gonna be there for her every step of the day."

"Make sure you do." And with that, Kivat flew off and I reached Cordelia's room by then. I knocked on her door.

"Who is it?" Cordelia's voice asked from the other side.

"It's me, Kurogasa." I said. "Can I come in?"

"Oh, yes, of course."

When I entered into her room, the first thing I saw was Danny in her arms… wait, what? "Is something the matter?"

"Why's Danny in your arms?" I asked.

"Oh, your sister entrusted me to take care of him while she and her husband are discussing something with Libra. And he's quite a heavenly charming little baby." Cordelia smiled as Danny giggled while holding her red crimson hair.

"Well, I guess he got that from his father." I chuckled as I sat next to her.

"I guess so." Cordelia smiled as Danny stretched his arms out now wanting to go to me. "Oh, he wants to go to you."

"Yep. He _loves_ me. Come here, kiddo." I smiled as I took Danny and held him in my arms and he giggled seeing me.

"Danny is always in a happy mood." Cordelia said as he grabbed a hold of my hair and started pulling on it happily.

"Ow, ow, ow…" I cringed in pain but didn't wanna raise my voice since I'm holding a child.

"He must really like you. He did the same thing to me but not to his parent. I guess the way he shows his affection other than his parents is by pulling our hair." Cordelia said with a sweat drop.

"Yeah, I noticed…" I laughed weakly.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Cordelia asked.

"Oh… I was just checking up on you. I mean… about earlier today… that villager…" I got out.

I saw her flinch a bit in her expression before she stood firm again. "I'm fine, Kurogasa."

"Really? Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes. I'm alright. I may not look like it, but your fiancée is a strong woman. I have seen worse before with you, remember?" Cordelia said.

"Yeah, but… I can't help it." I said as Danny was now sucking on my finger.

"I know…" Cordelia said softly as she leaned in and kissed me, which I returned before we pulled back, Cordelia smiling gently. "But I'll be fine. With you by my side, I'll always be ok."

"Mmm… you're right…" I nodded. At that point, Danny stopped sucking on my finger and he yawned, making Cordelia and I laugh a little bit.

"Looks like _someone's_ getting sleepy." Cordelia giggled.

"Yeah. And I know just the thing to put him to sleep." I smiled as I stood and walked around the room while holding Danny, rocking him to sleep.

**U~ta wo uta~ou  
**(Let's sing a song)  
**Da~ichi~ no u~ta wo  
**(The song of the Earth)  
**Ka~ze wo ida~kou  
**(Hold the wind in your arms)  
**Hi~kari a~bite  
**(Bask in the light)

**Ho~shi wa mata~ taki  
**(The stars are twinkling)  
**Mo~chi wa kira~meku  
**(Shining down upon the streets)  
**Fu~wa fu~wa fu~ruri~  
**(Light and bouncy)  
**Ne~gai ko~mete…  
**(Be full of hope…)

As I continuing singing, Danny's eye started getting heavier.

**U~ta wo uta~ou  
**(Let's sing a song)  
**Se~kai~ no u~ta wo  
**(Let the song of the world)  
**Do~ko ma~de i~kou  
**(Travel forever)  
**So~ra wo ao~ide  
**(Looking up at the sky)

**Hi~to no ubu~goe  
**(The sound of people talking)  
**Mu~shi no haba~taki  
**(Insects jumping)  
**Fu~wa fu~wa fu~ruri  
**(Light and bouncy)  
**O~moi no~sete…  
**(Taking my hopes with it…)

Soon Danny yawned one more time before he closed his eyes.

**Fu~wa fu~wa fu~ruri  
**(Light and bouncy)  
**A~shita~ wa ki~tto  
**(Tomorrow will definitely)  
**Fu~wa fu~wa fu~ruri~~**  
(Light and bouncy)

**So~ra ni to~doku  
**(Reach the sky)

"Kurogasa… that song is lovely…" Cordelia breathed while Danny was sleeping peacefully.

"Yeah, Nee–san taught me that song. Like she said, whenever someone's feeling sleepy or having a nightmare of sorts, this would be the song that she would sing." I said.

After that, I heard the creak of the door opening up and it was Nee-san. "Ara, otouto? You're here too?" She said as I approached her with the sleeping Danny making her smile. "Looks like I came right on time…"

"Yeah. I sang your song and it worked like a charm." I whispered.

"Did you now." Nee–san said rather impressed. "Still thank you, otouto."

"No problem, Nee–san." I smiled as I gave Danny to her.

"Alright little one. Let's put you to bed now." Nee–san said happily as she walked out of Cordelia's room with Danny in her arms… until she remembered something. "Oh, I almost forgot. Otouto, can you get something on my side sash here?" Nee–san indicated.

"Sure, I guess." I shrugged and I _did_ take something from her sash. When I pulled it out, it turned out to be a small black box, which surprised me a bit. "Nee–san, this is–"

"Saa, you better propose to her properly now. This way, the rest of the Shepherds know of it." Nee–san smiled.

"I–Ii no ka?" I stammered, blushing.

"Hai, hai…" Nee–san waved off. "Saa, hayaku, hayaku…"

"W–Wakatta…" I nodded dumbly.

As I walk towards Cordelia, with Nee-san monitoring me for this moment, Cordelia looked at me with this worried expression of mine. "Kurogasa, what's the matter?"

"Well… Cordelia, there's… something I wanna say to you…" I stuttered.

"Oh? Please do tell." Cordelia smiled, anticipating on what I'm about to do next.

"Um… it's kind of sudden though."

"It's okay. I can handle it." Cordelia assured.

"A–Alright then." I said, gulping before I showed her the black box and knelt on one knee making Cordelia gasp in surprise.

"Oh, heavens! It's… It's a ring." Cordelia said slightly taken aback as her face blushed. The ring that Nee–san bought for me was a very nice engagement ring. It was a silver band and it had a very nice diamond on top.

"Cordelia, from the day we met at the border up to this point, you have taken my breath away and have lessened the pain inside of me. And now, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

"K–Kurogasa, the truth is…" Cordelia said a bit surprised from the sudden proposal but nonetheless, hugged me tightly as I heard her sobbing not because of sadness, but rather, filled with happiness. "Yes! Oh yes, with all that I am! I accept with all my heart, Kurogasa!"

"Cordelia…" I got out as tears streamed down MY face as I hugged her before we broke the hug. "You have no idea how happy I am."

"Me too." Cordelia sobbed happily as I placed the ring on her left ring finger.

"I promise, I'll do anything and everything to make you happy." I said.

"I know you will, Kurogasa." Cordelia assured as she lowered her head with a smile. "Kurogasa…"

"Y–Yeah?" I stuttered.

"I have said it once and I will say it again. I thank you, for warming my heart again. I shall love you above… all others… for the rest of my days." she said sincerely.

"Cordelia…" I got out and with that, the two of us kissed passionately.

"Ara, ara… this is a happy day after all." Nee–san smiled.

* * *

_Meanwhile, at the kitchen, Lissa was whipping up some stew for Gaius to test on. She is determined to do things on her own, rather than asking for others to do her things since she doesn't like to be treated like royalty._

_"Well? How does it taste?" Lissa asked as Gaius's expression changed instantly._

_"GAAAAAACK!" He coughed out and immediately drank a glass of water to ease his taste buds. "Cravens, Princess! How much salt did you put in this soup?!"_

_"Just the one bag. Is that too much?" Lissa asked._

_"Never mind. Let's focus on the positives. Your potatoes were… edible?" Gaius got out._

_"You don't need to try and make me feel better, Gaius." Lissa huffed. "The only reason the potatoes worked is because you remembered to take them out."_

_"Well…" Gaius got out. "I suppose I _did_ help a little…"_

_"At this rate, I'd better find a husband who knows how to cook. I mean, would _you_ marry a woman who can't even make a sandwich?"_

_"What, me?" Gaius asked, pointing at himself. "Um… Well, I don't know. I never really thought abo–"_

_"I knew it! You'd toss me out like a moldy sack of grain!" Lissa assumed. "All right, then! Tomorrow I want to learn how to open a jar. Deal?"_

_Gaius groaned hearing such a thing. Opening a jar? Seriously? "Look, Princess. You're very sweet, and I like you a lot." Gaius started off. "But are you sure we should be… you know… seeing so much of each other?"_

_"What do you mean?" Lissa asked, confused._

_"Look here. I'm a thief, and you're Chrom's sister." Gaius said bluntly. "Tongues might start wagging is all."_

_"If anyone has a problem with that, I'll have their head on a pike!" Lissa said angrily, scaring Gaius a bit._

_"Sorry, I didn't mean–" Gaius got out trying to protect her from doing something silly, only to hear Lissa giggle happily._

_"Tee hee. Just kidding. I wouldn't put anyone's head on a pike." Lissa waved off. "But seriously, I'm not allowed to spend time with my friend? Come on! And I don't give a fig what a bunch of gossipy court ladies say about it!"_

_"…Oh." Gaius blinked before shrugging. "Well, all right, then."_

_"I want you to treat me just like any of your other friends! And that's an order!"_

_"Well for one thing, my other friends don't issue orders…" Gaius deadpanned._

* * *

_Elsewhere, a group of Fangires were searching somewhere in an abandoned mine of the old civilization where humans resided in the past as they navigated through the dark tunnel. "Are you certain this is the place we are looking for?"_

_"The map that has been provided by the King is dead accurate. But even so, there are traps that have been set up, killing most of our brethren along the way." another Fangire muttered._

_"Yeah, well let's hope it doesn't kill _all_ of us." The first one said._

_"You and me both." The second agreed._

_"Hey look! Up ahead!" A third Fangire shouted._

_The three Fangires looked at what was in front of them and spotted a black tome with a tombstone that had the insignia of Arc on it. "Could this be it?" the first Fangire spoke._

_"Yes, that it is. The tome we have been looking for…" The second Fangire muttered._

_"The King will _surely_ be happy about this…" The third Fangire spoke up as the three chuckled madly._

* * *

And there you have it guys! That's another chapter of Awakening of Kiva! Wild Fang and I wrote a lot for this chapter. Hopefully, you still enjoyed it though. So get to reviewing guys!


	21. Chapter 13: Of Sacred Blood

Hello! Hello! Hello everybody! It's time once again, for another chapter of Awakening of Kiva! Let's do this!

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

Early in the morning, while waiting for Plegia to reply to Chrom's request, the rest of the Shepherds decided to train for a while. Virion was doing his archery, Flavia was doing her push–ups while forcing Saigo and I to join along with her, Vaike and Cherche are going at it with their axe sparring, Sully was practicing her sword technique with Nee–san and finally, both Aqua–chan and Lon'qu are having their spar to improvise their fighting skills.

"Come now! What's the matter with both of you? Have you gone weak to do these pus–ups already?!" Flavia scolded as she did her push–ups without breaking a sweat.

"Oh come on…" Saigo said as he took a pause. "Can't we take a break already? We've been pushing nonstop and I've lost count how many!" Saigo groaned in annoyance.

"Yeah… I mean, I don't mind doing push–ups, but this is ridiculous…" I groaned.

"Don't be a bunch of wussies! Now keep up!" Flavia said as she kept on doing push–ups.

"Ughhhhhhhhhhhhh…" Saigo and I groaned.

"Hah!" Sully yelled a strong war cry, trying to crush down her wooden sword onto Nee–san's wooden sword. Since Nee–san learned swordsmanship, she doesn't really need to rely on IXA outside of battle and can pretty much defend herself pretty well; even in her Sister dress. Now, she's been upgraded to what Saigo calls it: a Battle Sister.

"You ain't bad yourself, Sister! All that training of yours with Mr. Stiff paid off after all!" Sully said, impressed about Nee–san's development of fighting under the tutelage of Frederick.

"Ara, ara. I should say the same for you, dear. Your strikes are stronger than ever before; possibly overwhelming me." Nee–san praised her as she gets into her stance.

"Yeah! It's all thanks to that oaf over there, giving me the pleasure of knocking him good around the training grounds!" Sully said out loud, getting into her stance before the two resumed their spar.

"Good thing someone praises the Teach's lessons!" Vaike boasted before he dodged down from Cherche's strike on him and quickly rolled back. "Hey! Watch where you swing that thing!"

"In battles, you cannot get distracted or it's off with your head, Vaike." Cherche calmly said as she gripped on her wooden axe and attacked him again.

"Hey! No one teaches the Teach!" Vaike shouted as he charged forward and swung his axe down, only for Cherche to parry the blow and pivot her body so that she restrains the hand holding his axe and placed her wooden axe near his throat.

"It looks like the Teach has a lot to learn." Cherche smiled.

"Whew… nice one Cherche." Storm praised.

"Quite impressive for a woman with such caliber..." Kivat II praised as Vaike backed off from her.

"Remember, Vaike. No brute strength can overcome everything within the path. Skills and techniques are also applied to battle." Cherche taught.

"O–Oh, right! The Teach almost forgot about that! But lemme remind you that that's just a warm up! Yeah, that's right!" the Vaike said pumped up as he gets into his battle stance.

Meanwhile, Aqua and Lon'qu were sparring with each other and I have to admit, they're really getting into it, as if their swordplay was like… that they're dancing. Aqua–chan and Lon'qu clashed their wooden swords again, before they jumped back from each other to gain distance.

"You're improving well." Aqua–chan commented.

"T–There's… always room for more improvement." Lon'qu stuttered, while panting.

"But with your assistance in this spar and more recruits to whip down at the training ground, my fighting has also improved tremendously…" Aqua–chan noticed as she drew out her wooden boomerang and threw at him. At the same time, she also ran towards him with her wooden sword in hand.

"I… noticed that." Lon'qu stuttered as he easily deflected the boomerang and parried one of the strikes made by Aqua–chan. I've seen how she fights with the rest of the recruits and the majority of the battle goes to her. No matter how fast Aqua–chan's strikes, he's already one step ahead of her. Just before he could disarm her, she immediately did a roundhouse kick, trying to knock Lon'qu down but the latter immediately ducked down and jumped back, gaining some distance. "As of now… you and I are at par…"

"Then, I would push myself to the next level…" Aqua–chan muttered as she stabbed the wooden sword on the ground and took off her white jacket, only leaving her blue sleeveless blouse on her. That alone was enough to scare Lon'qu a bit due to her figure without her jacket on as the top part of her blouse was covered with her sweat, revealing her, um… assets' figure. "What's the matter?"

"What are you doing; taking off your jacket like so?" Lon'qu asked while looking away.

"More room to swing and to apply momentum. Is there something wrong with it?" She asked stoically.

"I–It's…" Lon'qu stuttered.

"What?" Aqua–chan asked again.

"Yeah, Lon'qu, what's up with you?" Basilio asked as he walked towards him.

"It's nothing!" Lon'qu shouted while still looking away.

"If there's nothing wrong, then let us resume our training…" Aqua–chan said normally before she dashed forward, attacking the distracted Lon'qu.

Meanwhile, back to me, Flavia stood up without much of a sweat while she looked down at both Saigo and I, who were face planted on the ground, exhausted from the push–ups. "I can't believe you two… not being able to last longer than I do…" Flavia sighed disappointed, shaking her head in denial.

"That's because _you've_ been doing push–ups for years." Saigo groaned.

"Us? Not so much…" I added.

"Good news everyone!" Chrom's voice shouted as all of us turned around and saw Chrom and Frederick arrive. Thank goodness…

"Ah, milord Chrom! How great to see your presence on this lovely morning!" Virion exclaimed as he took aim on the target with his practice bow.

"Heya, Chrom! What's shakin'?" Vaike waved with his big smile before he had no other choice but to raise his axe in defense, parrying one of Cherche's swings on him. The force of Cherche's attack caused Vaike to stumble back too far, pushing Virion a bit. As the result of that, Virion accidentally let go of his shot, making the arrow miss the target, pass through between Sully and Nee-san and fly straight towards… Aqua–chan?!

"Aqua! Look out!" Sully warned, making Lon'qu go on full alert. He immediately hit the deck with Aqua-chan, surprising her, as the arrow missed its target and stuck at the wall near her.

"That was close…" Lon'qu muttered as he turned his head to Aqua–chan. "Are you o… kay?" For some reason, he was blushing madly.

"I'm fine… thank… you…" Aqua–chan got out as she was blushing too for some reason, which was rare for us to see. Reason being? Lon'qu was on top on Aqua–chan.

"Hahahahahahahaha! Nice move Lon'qu!" Basilio laughed heartily.

"S–Silence! It's just reflex!" Lon'qu stuttered as he immediately got up and glare at Basilio while Aqua–chan was still lying on the ground, in shock from the save made by Lon'qu. She wasn't expecting that during a spar at all.

"Ri~ght! Reflexes…" Basilio said with his mighty, hearty laugh before Lon'qu started arguing with him again.

"You oaf! Why did you have to tackle me?! That arrow nearly killed an ally of ours all thanks to your fatal flaw!" Virion blamed.

"Why're blaming me?!" Vaike growled angrily while he pointed at Cherche. "She's the one that swung her axe way too hard!"

"Me?" Cherche said while raising her eyebrow. "If you must know, my swings only applied enough force to back you off, but not enough strength to push you back like what you did…"

"Yeah, Vaike! It's just your fault for getting distracted!" Storm defended.

"M–My husband is not to blame!" Olivia defended.

"Oh, so it's all _my_ fault now?!" Vaike asked angrily.

"YES IT IS!" Storm, Virion, and Olivia shouted, as I imagined their heads, large and towering over Vaike, making the latter cower.

"Enough guys!" I shouted, gaining their attention. "What matters is that Aqua–chan is safe!" I then walked over to Aqua–chan and offered my hand. "You okay, Aqua–chan?" I called out her name, but she doesn't seem to comply as she was still stunned from the sudden shove. Lemme try again… "Hello~, earth to Aqua–chan! Are you in there?"

"H–Huh?" Aqua-chan blinked, returning back to reality as her blush disappeared and looked at me with her usual stoic expression. "I'm alright." She said as she took my hand and I helped her get back to her feet.

"Are you hurting anywhere?" I asked.

"Just my back. I think I landed on the wooden sword and it somehow hit me hard…" Aqua–chan said as she rubbed her back, wincing slightly.

"Oh. Well, I think I can help you with that." I said.

"Huh?" Aqua–chan asked confused.

"I'll give you my patented back massage. I do that to Nee–san whenever her back hurts and it works every time." I offered.

"It's alright. I can ask Nowi for the assistance. She's pretty good at it herself." Aqua–chan waved calmly as Flavia looks at Chrom.

"So, what's the big news that you're anxious to tell us?" Flavia asked Chrom as Frederick stepped forward.

"Everyone, we have word from Plegia. They have agreed to meet with us at their outpost on Carrion Isle." Frederick began.

"Carrion Isle?" I asked, which he nodded at.

"A poor venue should things go sour, as the island's name makes plain. But then I don't see we have much of a choice."

"Cautious as ever, Frederick the Wary." Chrom sighed. "Don't worry. We'll get our ships. This threat hands over all of us- Plegia as well. They must see that."

* * *

So with that, Castle Doran headed for Carrion Isle that's in Plegia, a couple miles off the coast of the mainland. I was really unsure that we could trust this new king of Plegia, but seeing as that we don't have much of a choice, might as well see.

As for the meeting place for the castle, it was dark and dreary, but there was enough light. Chrom, the Shepherds, and us Riders went into the castle itself for negotiations. There was a figure in front of us at the Throne Room and it was someone I'd rather don't want to see.

"Greetings, Prince Chrom. Plegia welcomes you."

"Aversa!" Chrom gritted. Yep. You heard right. It was Aversa. Even after two years, that sly fox hasn't changed.

"What can I say? It seems fate has designs for me yet." Aversa chuckled.

"You serve the new king, then?" Chrom asked.

"I do."

"They say he worships Grima…"

Oh great… he's Grimleal too?

"Why yes, of course he is Grimleal. We are both believers. My liege often says it was his faith that got him through, after Gangrel's passing." Aversa explained. "It was a difficult time… But he kept order where there might have been chaos. We had meant to arrange an official visit to Ylisstol, but–" We were interrupted when a door from a side room opened. "Ah, here is my lord now." We all turned to the door and a new figure walked to us. It was… no… it can't be! Validar?!

* * *

**(Cue in Last Inferno by Ceui)**

**(Instrumental [Starts at 1:30]) **Chains appear one by one, binding and blocking the whole scene before shattering away, revealing the title screen: Awakening of Kiva, and a background of a dark, grey sky. The title then fades away before the camera descends down to a scene.

**(Furikaeru nageki no kouya de)** From the top of a cliff, Lucina looks down sadly at a barren and empty wasteland filled with death and despair.  
**(Matataita kibou no Fragrance)** Lucina then closed her eyes as tears fell from them before the screen faded to black and the tears splashed in the black void, creating multiple ripple effects, changing the black void to the next scene.  
**(Kienaide hakanaki yume demo)** Kurogasa was outside walking on his way to class while thinking about his repeated dreams.  
**(Kanjitai sono nukumori wo)** Storm walks next to Kurogasa and wrapped his arm around his shoulders, followed by Akane ambushing Storm from behind by tackling him, making Storm and Kurogasa tumble down. Melissa who was behind them giggled as Aqua looked at them while reading a book, leaning against a tree, and Saigo looked on as he sat on a tree branch.

**(Michiyuku itoshisa wa Endless Chain)** The sky darkened and the six noticed it. Looking up with determined looks, after Kurogasa, Storm, and Akane got up from the ground; the Outrealm Gate appears in the sky.  
**(Tsunagitai yo kono sadame wo koete) **At the same time, Lucina and the future generation kids also notice the Outrealm Gate opening up. Lucina's group dash towards the gate, while Kurogasa's group willingly let the Outrealm Gate suck them in, flying towards it, triggering to the next scene of seeing Chrom and his group battling with the enemy and both Kurogasa's and Lucina's group arrived and ran towards the battle area.

**(Hanate tokoshie no Paradox)** Kivat, Kivat II, Rey–Kivat, Kiva–la, and Sagark flew fast beside Kurogasa's group. All at the same time, Kurogasa, Storm, and Akane caught Kivat, Kivat II, and Kiva–la, with their hands and the former two let the bats bite their hands before the belts appear around their waist, while Sagark attached to Saigo's waist, Saigo inserting the Jacorder into the side of Sagark, while Rey–Kivat attached to the perch on Aqua's belt hanging upside down, and Melissa punched the IXA Knuckle on the palm of her empty hand before placing it on the belt.  
**(Akaku somaru yami no hazama de)** Stain glass markings appear on Kurogasa's, Storm's, and Saigo's faces, while a pink heart appeared on Akane's forehead, a large snowflake appeared in front of Aqua, and a golden cross shot out from Melissa's belt before they glowed and changed into Kamen Riders. They and the future generation kids assisted Chrom and his group, pushing back the Risen from destroying a village.  
**(Kimi wo omou koto ga yurusareru nara)** Amongst all the fighting, Validar, Aversa, and Arc stand there, the former two having evil smirks on their faces, while an enormous large silhouette of Grima appeared behind Validar, Aversa, and Arc. Its eyes glowing red. Chrom, Lucina, and Kiva charged towards Validar, Aversa, and Arc, as Tatsulot attached to Kiva's left arm, making his armor glow once again, and assume his Emperor Form, before Validar, Aversa, and Arc advanced to _them_.  
**(Yasashiku kuchizukete)** When the two sides clash, a spark of light blinds the whole view.

**(Namida tokasu ame ga sakebu)** At the open large balcony of Castle Ylisse, Saigo performs a magic trick in front of Emmeryn and their daughter, along with Sagark; as the three were pleased by his show and clapped happily, save for Sagark for flipped in the air.  
**(Kore ga saigo no Inferno kitto…) **Saigo performs another trick by putting a white handkerchief and scrunched it up into his tight fist. He shakes his fist a bit before throwing it up high, letting out a white dove soar high into the sky, ending the music.

* * *

Chapter 13: Of Sacred Blood

No way… the dark robes with golden decorations, the sinister face, the evil grin… he's the guy that sent out the assassination on Emmeryn! For some reason I don't know, his appearance was more… sinister than before. And the Riders are on guard from his appearance too. There's no way a normal person like him could survive Storm's King's Burst End.

"An honor to finally meet you, sire. I am Validar, king regnant of Plegia." Validar introduced.

"The honor is mine, good king." Chrom bowed down in respect. "…Is it possible we've met before some…" As Chrom looked up to the man, his expression changed instantly. "Impossible! It can't be!"

"Oh ho~" Validar said interested with the predicament as he smirked. "I'm quite certain I would remember any encounter with Ylissean royalty."

"Otouto…" Nee–san whispered worried.

"I know… it's Validar…" I whispered back.

"But he's supposed to be dead." Saigo whispered to me.

"And you must be Sir Kurogasa." Validar said, making me flinch.

"U–Uh… yeah! That's me!" I said trying to act natural as possible.

"And you must be his assistant, Saigo, correct?" Validar asked turning his attention to Saigo but his glance kept looking at me indirectly.

"Well, you can say that…" Saigo replied. "How do you know us?"

"The whole _world_ knows of Ylisse's master tactician amongst his mysterious fighters from another realm! And indeed, I see the sparkle of wisdom in your eyes, my good man…" Validar said. He then switched his glance over to me with his smirk. "And this lad here has the sparkle of courage in him as well."

"Uh… thank you…" I got out.

"Kurogasa, didn't Storm kill him with his King's Burst End?" Chrom whispered.

"Yeah, but…"

"My, the negotiations haven't even begun and already so much whispering…" Validar chuckled, gaining our attention.

"…My apologies, King Validar. We meant no disrespect." Chrom apologized.

"Otouto? What should we do?" Nee–san asked quietly.

"Nothing, but be ready for anything…" I said.

"Then let us get to it." Validar nodded.

"Plegia can offer no soldiers, but will provide 800 warships and 200 transports. In addition, we would be pleased to fully fund the campaign against Valm." Aversa said.

You're kidding me! They're willing to give that much money and ships to us?!

"That is… surprisingly generous of you." Frederick said suspiciously. "We could not ask for more, quite literally. You offer most all your assets…"

"I would give troops as well, but our army remains in shambles from the last war, no thanks to your mystical warriors that put them out and her late Exalt's last speech." Validar informed. "I trust the gold and ships will suffice as a sign of our commitment to the cause?"

"You can buy a continent if you wanna with that large sum of money!" Storm exaggerated.

"Control yourself, shounen. Do not lose focus because of the greed." Kivat II warned.

"Of course it will. Thank you, King Validar." Chrom thanked.

"The honor is ours, my prince. I look forward to building a strong bond between our two nations." Validar anticipated as he sits on his throne while looking at us, amused.

"As do I." Chrom agreed.

I approached Chrom with Saigo along with me. "Chrom, I think we should hit the joint right now… something smells fishy to me, and I don't mean the leftover ones…" Saigo whispered.

"Who knows what kind of plan he would do next?" I whispered too, making Chrom nodded in agreement as he faced Validar.

"Then, if there's nothing else? My men and I must hurry back to Port Ferox." Chrom said calmly, trying to not to increase panic amongst the Shepherds.

"Yeah, this place is giving me the creeps already." Akane–chan agreed.

"Oh, so soon? But I have one more introduction to make." Aversa smiled slyly.

"…Yes? And who would that be?" Chrom asked.

"A hierophant, the highest of his order in all Plegia." Validar answered.

"A hierophant?" Storm asked.

"That's correct! And there he is now." Aversa introduced gesturing to the person on her left. He slowly made his way towards Validar with his hood on his head, probably for the secret identity stuff. His clothes somehow resembled mine and… why do I have a funny feeling I know this guy?

"You summoned me, milady?" The hierophant spoke.

"Ah, of course! Everyone, this is the hierophant I spoke of!" Aversa slyly smiled.

"Okay… somehow his appearance creeps me out…" Kivat got out.

"Indeed. An oddly aura emits from that person…" Rey–Kivat agreed.

"…So you lead the people in worship? We were just discussing religion earlier…" Saigo spoke, but the figure flinched as somehow, he stared at me instead of Saigo.

"…I'm sorry, did my friend say something to offend you?" I asked.

"…The heart still sleeps, but the blood flows through it. And the blood is strong…" The Hierophant said cryptically.

"…Huh?" I got out.

"Good hierophant, I would ask you lower your cowl. In Ylisse, it is a courtesy expected of one in the presence of royalty." Frederick requested.

"…You are a long way from Ylisse, sir. …But very well…" The Hierophant removed his hood and revealed to be… ME?! "There. Is that better?" The Hierophant smiled, as the rest of the Riders and Shepherds were LITERALLY in surprise.

"What the heck?!" I asked stunned.

"Ara?! Otouto?!" Nee–san said surprised too.

"Whoa?!" Storm shouted in surprise as a few of the Shepherds switched glances between me and other me quickly.

"I spy double trouble…" Saigo said.

"EH?! Kuro is over there too?!" Akane–chan got out.

"That's impossible!" Aqua–chan exclaimed.

"Impossible!" Chrom said surprised, seeing my doppelganger in the flesh.

"What manner of sorcery–" Frederick got out in surprise.

"H–Hey! What's going on right now?!" Lissa got out as she was confused.

"I do not know, darling! This is quite a surprise!" Maribelle said, trying to grasp the situation.

"Hey, you better not kiddin' around here, king!" Sully warned.

"Is this some kind of sick joke?!" Vaike exclaimed.

"I don't think he's fooling around here, you guys…" Stahl said trying to be calm.

"He's right. What we see is what we get." Lon'qu said.

"Golly, and I thought I've seen everything in my life…" Kellam added.

"Yer' tellin' me, big guy…" Donnel added.

"Yes, quite right. If this is no mere illusion of her tricks, then this is not the time for a little jesting…" Virion explained.

"Sumia, what's going on around here?" Olivia asked.

"I don't know, Olivia. I'm as confused as you…" Sumia replied back.

"It would seem like the sudden appearance of a new chemical has been added into the chemistry showing an unexpected result." Miriel analyzed.

"I didn't know Kurogasa has a twin…" Ricken summed up.

"No, he doesn't have a twin… this other him seems… different…" Panne reminded.

"Really?" Nowi asked.

"Yes! Bat boy said he is alone; no more real family member before Sister took him into her family. Is his statement, yes?" Gregor asked.

"That's exactly true." Anna added. "Even if it isn't, this is just too much for us to bear with it…"

"A clone, is it? I wonder what kind of dark art made it possible." Tharja pondered having dark thoughts about it.

"It is not the right time to say such a thing, Tharja…" Libra said trying to calm her down.

"Geez, Bubbles. You really are a trouble magnet…" Gaius added, which somehow triggered my annoyance.

"Kurogasa…" Cordelia said really worried for me.

"I'm sure there's an explanation for this…" Cherche said.

"Wow, boy! This is one heck of a surprise!" Basilio said with his hearty laugh, only to get a knock on his head with a knuckle, courtesy of Flavia.

"This isn't the time for a big laugh, you oaf!" Flavia scolded.

"Ara~, ara~. That little man over there resembles Onii-chan's partner~" Kiva–la cooed.

"But the presence… it is completely different." Rey–Kivat elaborated.

"Mirror image?" Sagark pondered.

"Don't know. One thing is for certain. He looks just like my son's partner…" Kivat II noted.

"Kisama! Nani mono da?!" Kivat demanded.

"He looks just like… me." I said stunned.

"My name is Kurogasa. Oh and that was _your_ name as well, wasn't it? What a strange coincidence…" The Hierophant smiled amused.

"Why that _is_ rather curious, now that you mention it…" Validar playfully agreed. "What are the odds? In any case, I believe we are finished here. We will let you be on your w–"

"Hold just one moment!" Chrom stopped.

"Milord?" Aversa asked.

"What is the meaning of this?" Chrom demanded. "Why do your hierophant and Kurogasa–

"I'm afraid we've no time for such trivial matters now, Your Highness." Aversa interrupted. "We have aid preparations to attend to, and you have a long, hard journey ahead… Oh, and do be careful on your way back to Port Ferox. This time of year the highroads of Plegia can be quite treacherous…"

Those creeps! They did this on purpose! But why?! As I was thinking about all this, I was sweating cold sweat, my body was shaking, my breathing was abnormal and short, and I was feeling dizzy and lightheaded.

"Otouto, what's wrong?!" Nee–san asked worriedly.

"Aw damn, he's having a panic attack!" Saigo exclaimed.

"What?! Now?!" Storm exclaimed in surprise as my legs started to lose strength and I was on my knees.

"H–Hey! This isn't funny, mister!" Akane–chan stuttered, getting scared.

"Kurogasa! Please calm yourself down!" Cordelia said worriedly as she was already next to me, trying to help me shake off my panic attack, but to no avail. This is just… too much for me. Darn it… I think I'm blacking out… "Kurogasa! Kurogasa! Please, wake up!" And that was the last thing I heard before the darkness embraced me.

* * *

_"Otouto/Kurogasa!" Melissa and Cordelia shouted._

_"Oh dear…" Aversa murmured._

_"Darn! Aibou's out cold!" Kivat gritted, fluttering above him._

_"It would seem like it is all too much for him to bear…" Validar smirked._

_"It would seem so, my king." Aversa said satisfied._

_"Well now, isn't this the time for you to venture forth outside? I believe you have a war to wage against the Valmese?" Validar asked._

"Grrrr…" Chrom growled looking at Validar.

_"Kisama! Who are you?!" Storm demanded looking at the Hierophant._

_"Yeah! Seriously, who are you?!" Akane demanded._

_"I have said it before and I'll say it again. My name is Kurogasa and that is a fact." the Hierophant said as he started walking away. "I should be excused from this conversation. I have other matters to attend..."_

_"Oi! Matte!" Storm shouted trying to stop them, only to have a few guards point their lances at them._

_"Storm, this isn't the time to look for a fight." Cherche said._

_"She's right. You have other things to attend, correct?" Validar said calmly._

_"Teme~~~~~…" Storm growled._

_"Calm yourself, shounen!" Kivat II scolded._

_"Let's go Shepherds. We'll take our leave now." Chrom glared._

_"Right behind you!" Basilio said as the rest of the Shepherds moved out, while Kurogasa is being carried on shoulders by Vaike and Gaius._

_Looking at them Validar, chuckled. "And there they go, going onto another adventure of their own…"_

_"Are you certain to let that boy go?" Aversa asked. "He _is_ the important piece of your 'destiny', after all…"_

_"He'll come to me… it's just only a matter of time…" Validar chuckled._

* * *

***In Kurogasa's mind***

_Ugh, where am I? Oh wait, I remember this… this is my mindscape, where that Black Widow Fangire tried to get into my head by making me submit to her charms and I was SO close to submit my defeat, then there's this bright light that brightened up the whole area and a figure appeared before me, telling me about making my own decisions of my future. And by the way, I still don't have that figure's name... maybe we'll encounter each other again somehow? I dunno, I'm not a psychic…_

_'Kurogasa… heed my call, Kurogasa…'_

_Huh? Who's that voice? And why does it feel so familiar?_

_'Heed my call, Kurogasa…'_

_And without a moment's notice, the same screech in my head amplified, making me scream in pain while I grasp tightly on my head._

_"Nngh… This voice is… in my head! Who are you?! What's happening?!"_

_At that point, I saw a dark figure appear before me and it was Validar. "Why do you close your heart to him, Kurogasa? Have you truly forgotten?"_

_"You were… calling me…" I gritted, but then my head jolted in pain again. "Augh! My head! Get out of my mind!"_

_"Heh, heh. Such arrogance! You dare take such a tone... with your own father?!"_

_MY WHAT?!_

_"No, this is just a joke… a joke…" I got out._

_"A joke, you say? You are of my flesh, but of sacred blood." He began. "You are to serve a glorious purpose! Search deep in your heart. You already know it is your destiny…"_

_"H–Hold on just a minute!" I stopped. "I'm not from this world! My world is from Earth called Tokyo, Japan!"_

_"Or is it?" Validar chuckled. "Oh well, it must have been your mother that transported you to the other realm before she plunged herself to her death… if it is not that reason, then why did you receive the calling on your adolescence, my boy?"_

_"No… No, No, NO! Get out! You're not my father!" I shouted as I held my head in excruciating pain._

_"Why do you resist us, Kurogasa? Your rightful place is at my side. Not wasting your time with these doomed servants of Naga!" Validar said. "Give yourself to Grima! Let me join your strength to the fell dragon!"_

_"NO! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"_

_"IT IS YOUR DESTINY TO DESTROY ALL!" Validar shouted._

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SOMEONE HELP ME!"_

_**"ENOUGH!" **__Another voice shouted. My eyes widened at that. That voice, it's–_

_"…Pah! Not this one again…" Validar growled angrily._

_**"You will not have him obey your words, follower of the Fallen Dragon."**__ the other voice said he slowly backed off._

_"Gah!" Validar groaned in pain and moments later, recovered with his usual grin on his face. "No matter. In time you will see the truth. And that is all it will be- a matter of time…" Validar chuckled before he ended up being overwhelmed by light once again, turning the black world into white and the same figure appeared before me, looking at me concerned._

_**"Are you alright, Kiva?"**__ the Voice of the Naga asked._

_I really couldn't answer her, as my head was really numb from the pain. _

_This was all too much for me to take in. Validar is my father and my mother sent me to Earth? What's going on? I fell, laying in the void of light. "Help me… it hurts…" I sobbed as tears fell from my eyes._

_My vision was a bit blurry, but I saw the figure running towards me as I lay there. Next thing that happened, was that I suddenly laying on my back, as my head was on the figure's lap._

_**"Shhhhhhhhhhhhh… I am here. You have nothing to fear anymore… "**__ The Voice of Naga said._

_My vision cleared up a bit and I saw the figure. She was a Manakete like Nowi, who is in her 20's, but I knew Manaketes were way older than that. She had long light-green hair tied in a ponytail with a odd crest on her head, with green eyes wearing a one-piece red dress, with a pink cape around her back, pink stockings, and red high heel boots that went up to her knee._

_It's no longer the lines, but I can see her clearly; the Manakete who is the Voice of Naga. _

_**"Have you calmed down now?"**__ She asked._

_"Y–Yeah… a little bit…" I replied while she continued combing my head to calm me down._

_**"Kiva. You cannot be discouraged by that man's words. You vowed to break the Chains of Destiny."**_

_"I know, but…"_

_**"I understand that you are afraid, and I do not blame you for feeling that way. But you have friends by your side that will help you get past this trial of perseverance. I can sense that your bonds between them are strong."**_

_"Do you… really think so?" I asked._

_**"If not, then all of this would not have happened in the first place…"**__ She reminded me. __**"Even if what that man said is true, you shan't falter to his words and let it get into your mind. It is you that determines your destiny, just as I said before and it would be you that will mold the future."**_

_"I… see…" I got out._

_After staying like this for a while and I've calmed myself down, she stood up and started walking away from me. "W–Wait!"_

_**"Hm?"**__ Her steps paused, turning around and looking at me with her glance. __**"What is it, Kiva?"**_

_"Who are you… honestly?" I asked._

_**"I will tell you… when we meet in reality…"**__ She said before she skipped happily away like a little kid and left me on my own._

_She soon disappeared in the void of light and my world went white too._

* * *

I gasped, suddenly sitting up and the first thing I noticed was that I was back in my room at Castle Doran on my bed. The next thing I noticed were the Riders, our henshin partners, Chrom, and Cordelia looking at me in surprise.

"Looks like he's finally awake…" Chrom sighed in relief.

"Ugh… what happened? And why did I get a major migraine all of a sudden?" I asked while holding my head and without hesitation, Cordelia hugged me tightly.

"Kurogasa, you're alright! I'm so worried when you shouted like crazy!" Cordelia said worried.

"Yeah… twice." Kivat recalled.

"Twice?" I asked again.

"One of them is when we carried you back to Castle Doran." Aqua–chan pointed out.

"And the other one happened moments ago…" Akane–chan added.

"Are you alright, otouto?" Nee–san asked.

"I'm okay now…" I sighed as I hugged Cordelia. "I'm so sorry to have worried you Cordelia." I said, before we broke the hug.

"It's okay. I am only glad you are alright." Cordelia smiled sadly.

"What happened dude?" Storm asked.

"I, uh… well, it's kinda a long story… and an unbelievable one that is…" I answered.

"An unbelievable one?" Rey–Kivat asked in confusion.

"Try us." Saigo challenged.

"Well… alright…" I said hesitantly.

With that, I explained everything on what happened in my dream. Everyone was shocked when I told them that Validar was my so–called father. And Chrom was surprised when I actually met the Voice of Naga, literally face to face, and not just a shadow of her.

"That Validar creep is your DAD?!" Akane–chan shrieked in disbelief.

"And you've really seen the Voice of Naga with your own eyes?" Chrom gasped.

"That's what he said, Akane–chan, and I don't buy it one bit…" I answered then shifted my attention to Chrom. "And yeah, Chrom. I've really met her with my own two eyes."

"What I can't believe the most is that otouto is not from our world…" Nee–san pointed out. "It's no wonder that the parents that threw him out is all because of that reason… they weren't lying at all…"

"Yeah, Sempai. I noticed that…" Storm nodded in agreement.

"To be honest, I still don't know whether what he said is actually the truth. As much as I hate to say it, I think… we've some kind of connection…" I said while lowering my head down.

"With King Validar himself?" Cordelia asked surprised but she remained at my side nonetheless.

"Oh, good grief…" Chrom said surprised. "That hierophant doppelganger… Could he be the king's son, as well? Is there a possibility that both of you are actually twins?"

"I highly doubt that." I sighed. "Still… they sure picked a fine time to have my past surface up..."

"You are yourself, before you are any man's son. Remember that." Chrom said.

"Yeah, and even if it IS true, that you're Validar's kids, we're not treating you any different. You're still our friend." Saigo assured.

"And you'll always be the otouto that I always remember." Nee–san smiled.

"Nee–san… minna…" I got out.

During this kind of moment, I remember what the Voice said to me. _'I understand that you are afraid, and I do not blame that you feel that way. But you have friends by your side that will help get past this trial of perseverance. I can sense that your bonds between them are strong.'_

She's right. Even if it _is_ true, I still have my friends to stop this so–called father of mine from making destruction on this world…

"Everyone! We got trouble~!" Sagark cried out flying in from the room, getting our attention.

"Sagark?" Saigo asked. "What's the matter, buddy?"

Before Sagark can reply, the door opened widely, getting our attention and turned out to be Frederick. "Milord, we are under attack! Risen have circled Castle Doran!"

"But… we posted sentries! How did this happen?" Chrom demanded.

"They made a stealthy approach, milord." Frederick explained. "I've never seen Risen behave like this. Either they are learning our ways, or someone is commanding them…"

"Validar! This is his doing– I'm sure of it. Frederick, get the Shepherds to arms! We're fighting them!" I said as I got off the bed.

"But your condition, Kurogasa…" Cordelia said trying to stop me, as I pushed myself up.

"Don't worry. I know I can still fight. I'm not that fragile, y'know?" I said, making her slightly worried.

"Let's go, everyone! We should inform the rest of the Shepherds!" Chrom said.

* * *

_Before the sudden attack, as the rest of the team were still doing their own thing, Gaius was about to have another round of eating more pies, only to have Lissa cover his eyes from behind. "Guess who?!"_

_"WAAH!" Gaius screamed surprise, nearly making him tumble off from his seat._

_"Oh, sorry! Did I startle you?" Lissa apologized, surprised too as Gaius turned around to see her._

_"Oh, er… N–Not really, no…" Gaius got out._

_"Heh, well it sure _seemed_ like it. Especially when you jumped and went "WAAAH!"" Lissa giggled._

_"Look, you shouldn't sneak behind people and cover their eyes like that!" Gaius argued, making Lissa giggle again._

_"I thought you'd be used to it by now!" Lissa happily said, only to earn a groan from the thief._

_"Sometimes I think you could stand to be a bit more princess–like…" Gaius deadpanned, making Lissa puff one of her cheeks._

_"Bah! I'll remember you said that the next time I'm out on the battlefield healing you!" She scolded a moment before she went back to her usual self. "Well, now you're going to feel _super_ guilty when I show you the gift I brought!" She confidently said while looking for something inside her sash and moments later, "Ta–da!" Lissa said showing it to Gaius on what she got on her hands._

_"…Needlepoint." Gaius said, but then noticed something different about it. "Lissa, did you make this?"_

_"Hee, hee! I've totally been practicing! Can you tell?" Lissa giggled._

_"This looks like a cat. But a _real_ cat! Not one of your… "unique" ones." Gaius added._

_"See? I wouldn't make such a bad wife!" Lissa smiled._

_"…I never thought you would." Gaius said, making Lissa blush._

_"Why Gaius, you old charmer…" Lissa said shyly, making _him_ blushing now._

_"…Er, when you bat your eyelashes at me like that… People might get the wrong idea…" Gaius said._

_"No they wouldn't…" Lissa said as she lowered her head and drawing circles on the ground with her foot. "Because they would be right."_

_"They would?" Gaius got out. He was silent for a while, until he said, "…Lissa, I have a question to ask you… You're the sweetest girl I've ever met… If you think I'm worthy, I… I…"_

_At that point, Lissa suddenly came up to him and closed her eyes before suddenly kissing him, making Gaius's eyes widen before Lissa broke the kiss, looking at the stunned Gaius who was blinking. "You're gonna marry me right now, and that's totally an order!"_

_"Oh…" Gaius blinked. "Well, that was certaubky easier than I expected…"_

_"Yaaaaaaaaay!" Lissa cheered happily. "I _knew_ that needlepoint would do the trick!"_

_It was then that Kivat entered the room. "Hey, you lovebirds! We better get a move on! The Risen is attacking Castle Doran!"_

_"What, now?!" Lissa exclaimed. "Can't I just enjoy my moment here for a bit?!"_

_"No we gotta go now! Risen are attacking as we speak!" Kivat exclaimed._

_"Don't worry babe. We'll have sweet time together later." Gaius smiled._

_"Oh, ok." Lissa smiled. "We're gonna have such a _great _life together!"_

_"Baby, you're a river of chocolate in an ocean of cream. I'm gonna steal your heart on a daily basis."_

* * *

_At another room, as Miriel was doing some experiments with Ricken regarding the tome with different magics, they have been experimenting with different kinds of tomes over the last two years and she is still in the middle of her research, considering the fact her other researches regarding the Mazokus isn't complete just yet. "And… begin." Miriel said._

_"You got it!" Ricken chirped as he held the tome on one hand and conjured on the other palm. He has given his all on casting magic. He casts a wind attack on a dummy nearby, which Miriel analyzed for a moment._

_"…Curious. As hypothesized, the same tome yields different results based on the user." Miriel noticed._

_"Well, yeah. That's because you're a stronger mage than me." Ricken said._

_"But what is magical prowess, specifically? What factors determine its development?" Miriel inquired._

_"Well, it's…" Ricken thought for a moment. "I mean, it's like that one thing where mages…" He stopped again, thinking about it, as he crossed his arms. "Hmph. You know? I've never even stopped to _think_ it through."_

_"A complex, multicausational phenomenon to be sure, but a fascinating line of inquiry." Miriel noted._

_"You're _always_ asking questions other people haven't even thought of. Where do you come up with this stuff?" Ricken asked as Miriel fixed her glasses' position._

_"My research is based predominately on the writings of my mother." She began as she took out a diary from her sash and flipped some pages on it. "To her final day, she documented every phenomenon and natural law she observed. Some called them the ravings of a madwoman, but I saw crystalline insight."_

_"And now you want to prove her right!" Ricken exclaimed, catching the mage's attention. "We're not that different, you know? I'm fighting for my family's name, too. We used to be one of Ylisse's high noble houses, but times have been hard lately. It's up to me to come home a war hero and rebuild our reputation! So if there's anything I can do to help, just say the word."_

_"Likewise." Miriel smiled as she puts back her diary back into her sash._

_Sagark then flew into the room, warning them. "Ricken, Miriel! We are under attack! We must go and help Shepherds!"_

_"Oh man!" Ricken exclaimed._

_"We must go posthaste." Miriel said calmly._

* * *

As soon as we got out from Castle Doran, we spotted there were a _lot_ of them. Risen Warriors, Berserkers, Fallen Heroes, Wyvern Riders, you name it; they're all here. "Damn… talk about a sudden enemy appearance." Saigo got out.

"Yes, but you have agree. These Risen you spoke of are quite adorable!" Cherche pointed out.

"Seriously, isn't there anything that's _not_ adorable to your view?" Akane–chan's asked with her right eye twitching from Cherche's statement as Chrom spotted something nearby.

"Wh–What's that? A storm of… crows? Gah, it's upon us!" Chrom exclaimed as the crows were surrounding Castle Doran above us.

"Wha–?! The Vaike still have a lot of things to do!" Vaike shrieked out loud.

"Calm down, you idiot! There's no time for being such a wimp!" Sully scolded.

"C–Chrom! Over there!" Sumia pointed out as they saw a silhouette of sorts amongst the flock of crows that was gathered around him.

"CAW! CAW! Are you folks lost? Or perhaps a lost CAWs? Heh ha!" The figure cheerfully said.

"Who's there?! Show yourself!" Chrom demanded, only to back off from the crows that surrounded us. "Ahh! I can't see anything through all these damned birds! Shoo! Scat! Away with you!" He shouted as he swung his Falchion towards them.

Soon all the crows scattered away to reveal a boy who was a young dark mage with white hair, wearing a dark mage outfit of Plegia with the mark of Grima can be seen on his long purple collars, black cape and surprisingly only in the good mood.

"What's wrong? CAW–strophobic? Nya, ha, ha! Oh, I slay me!" The boy laughed.

Oh man, what a terrible pun…

"Not if these Risen do it first! This is no time for japes! Hide yourself, boy!" Chrom ordered.

"You know, I thought you were all right… Turns out you're all FRIGHT! Nya, ha, ha!" the boy laughed again.

"Please stop doing those terrible puns…" Aqua–chan said annoyed.

"I'd wish you good luck killing these monsters, buuuuuut… They're ALREADY DEAD!" the boy got out again.

"We are well aware!" Chrom shouted.

"Mou~! Do you really think we're that blind?!" Akane–chan whined.

"Ara, ara… calm down, dear…" Nee–san said trying to calm her down.

"Anyway~s, the ravens wanted me to give you a message. "Caaw… C–caw–caw." Roughly translated, it means… Hmm, now what was the human word for that again? …Traipse? …Tripe? Oh, TRAPPED! Right! …They say you're trapped."

"We know, damn it! Gah… Where did they all come from?"

"Well, see, when a mommy zombie and a daddy zombie love each other very much... Nya, ha, ha!" The boy laughed.

"Okay, that's it! I'm about to rip that mouth of your face! Kivat!" I shouted.

"Yeah! This Kivat had enough of his jokes!" Kivat said as he fluttered into my hand, which somehow caught the mages attention.

"Ooo, lookie here, a yellow bat!" the dark mage said happily.

"Isn't here anything that makes this kid scared?" Storm sweat dropped.

"I got an idea!" the boy exclaimed. "I want to join your CAWs– I mean, I can help you! I know magic! What do you say… birds of a feather and all that?"

"Hold on…" Chrom said looking at him closer. "Those robes… A Plegian dark mage? …Why would you help us?"

"Oh, don't let all the joking around fool ya– I've got kind of a thing for killing. Most funny people do, you know. The two things must be linked somehow. Ever talk to a jester when he's off duty? Those guys are some sick dastards!" The boy said. At that point, a crow came up to him, and cawed something in his ear before flying off. "Oh! The ravens also said to keep an eye on those fortresses. If you're nearby when more monsters emerge, it could CAWs quite a stir!"

"OKAY! ENOUGH WITH THE PUNS ALREADY!" Me, Akane–chan, Aqua–chan, and Saigo shouted.

"Alright, alright, sheesh. No need to get worked up." The boy said, raising his hands in defense. "By the way, name's Henry. Nice to meet you."

"And we don't have time for such introductions now! Kivat II!" Storm shouted.

"These fools are always looking for trouble. Be grateful that we'll be the ones that will make you go extinct!" Kivat II added.

"Hah! That's some joke!" Henry chirped.

"Isn't there anything to shut his trap?" Akane–chan growled in annoyance.

"Ara~, ara~. What can we do? He's just an interesting boy, Akane–chama~" Kiva–la cooed.

"Rey, let's take them out…" Aqua–chan commanded.

"Yes, milady. It would be a graceful, yet violent ending." Rey–Kivat noted.

"Sagark!"

"Okay! Saigo call me, let's Henshin!" Sagark chirped.

"Oh wowsers! I didn't know you guys have weird critters in ya! Mind if I pry 'em open?! Nya ha!" Henry chirped… in an odd way of telling such a joke…

"NO!" The Riders and I, excluding Nee–san shouted.

"Okay, okay. Sheesh. Lighten up, will ya?"

"GABU!"

"GABUI!"

"CHU!"

**R–E–A–D–Y!**

"HENSHIN!"

"Henshin!" Rey–Kivat declared.

"Hen… shin!" Sagark added.

**F–I–S–T O–N!**

As soon as all of us were donned in our respective armors, Henry was more enthusiastic than ever as we prepared ourselves to battle. "Nya ha! How did those little bats of yours do such a thing?!"

"It is within our powers that can make this form possible." Kivat said.

"And with this power of light to form my armor, dear." IXA–neesan added.

"I just got a brilliant idea! Why don't you guys lend me one of your batty friends?!" Henry suggested.

"NO!" All Riders, but Nee–san shouted again.

"Alright, just kidding." Henry said again.

"Enough! Let's take out the Risen!" Chrom shouted before he dashed forward towards one.

"Come now, Akane. Let us team up and take care of these darlings in the air." Cherche said.

"As long as I can get away from this weirdo, I'm in!" Kiva–la–chan said wasting no time as both of them flew high, followed by Sumia and Cordelia.

"Hey, wait for us!" Sumia shouted.

"We're coming with you!" Cordelia added.

"Alright! Time to show 'em how the Teach uses his– wait, where's my axe?! I swear I had it on my back!" Vaike panicked.

"Here…" Miriel deadpanned.

"Oh, thanks, Miriel." Vaike laughed sheepishly.

"Next time, I'm definitely gluing your axe to your hand."

"Please stop saying to the Vaike…" He hoped with a sweat drop.

"C'mon! We gotta go hit them hard!" Ricken said as he, Vaike, Miriel, and Lissa go to one corner.

"Wait, I'm coming too!" Lissa followed as Gaius tagged along with her.

"Beloved, let's take out the heavy artillery together." Frederick said to IXA–neesan.

"Yes, my love." IXA–neesan agreed and the two went.

"Rey–chan, let's find the leader. Saga, you and Dark Kiva take out any other one Risen we see." I said.

"Right." They all nodded.

* * *

_Meanwhile, at a nearby village, a person who was wearing a dark gothic dress and a black hood that covered her head, slowly approached a frightened man, as the cracks of shattered glass were seen on his face. "Please, spare my life!"_

_"Spare your life? After you have sided with the cattle? Please, it is my duty to assure that I kill _all_ traitors that I see…" The woman said as she removed her hood, revealing her human face as she had long black hair and a pretty face. She smirked while the cracks on her face was shown. Moments later, she assumed her Fangire form. Her body is mainly in white color, with gold shattered glass in front of her as her chest armor with a silver trench coat on her with a red cloth, draped down from her neck to the back. She had a head of a serpent with a humanoid face, pearl white spiky boots, and she was fully equipped with a serpent–like staff in her hand._

_"You are speaking to the Queen of the Fangire, The Temptation Within Glance towards Adam and Eve ! Vanquish by my judgment!" the Queen declares as she points her staff onto the traitor. Moments later, a white beam of light shoots out towards him, making him scream in pain before his whole body cracks out more until eventually his whole body shatters into pieces._

_"NOO!" the woman of his love cried out for his death._

_"Ho~?" Queen said as she turned around to see the human woman. "So you're the human that stripped him of his Fangire pride?" At that point, the human woman ran away. "Oh, you can't get away from me." She said as fangs appeared above the human woman and stabbed her neck, stunning the latter before her life was sucked out and slumped down. "Ahhh, much better…" The Serpent Fangire said satisfied. She then heard some fighting in the distance. Turning around, she saw one person in particular. "Kiva… Oh, this will definitely be interesting." She cooed with a chuckle._

* * *

**I–X–A C–A–L–I–B–U–R: R–I–S–E U–P!**

_"All of you Risen left me no other choice but to use force!" IXA said as she prepared her stance. The insignia appeared on her back, glowing radiantly as the Risen cried out in pain from the gentle light. With Frederick on her side, as he maneuvered his horse to advance forward, she rushed towards them; slicing them down with one big arc, followed by Frederick taking them out with a big chop to their head with his axe._

_"With these Risen, we can't show them mercy; especially if it involves some dark mage controlling over them, beloved." Frederick said._

_"Yes… and they shall pay for what they did to my otouto… but we have other things to worry for now…" IXA stated._

_Meanwhile, with Storm's group, Dark Kiva, Tharja, and Henry were fending off with the sword Risen with their magics and fighting skills in hand, knocking them off the ground and blasting them away for good._

_"No one can touch Storm without _my_ permission!" Tharja growled as she blasted another dark fireball at the Risen._

_"Ooo! Does that mean if I ask you, can I touch him?" Henry asked._

_"UGH! NO!" Dark Kiva said disgusted._

_"For once I agree with you…" Kivat II said. "That boy is disturbing…"_

_"You're telling me…" Saga agreed._

_"Oh, cheer up, you two! I mean, look at these guys! They're having a good time, don'cha think so?" Henry asked, referring to the Risen that were trying to chop their heads off, as he was able to take a leap back from one of their swings._

_"What do you mean they're having a good time?!" Saga asked annoyed._

_"Nya ha! Don't be such a bad bean! And that was a close shave; nearly gotten my head off with that swing!" Henry said as he paused for a moment and pondered about something. "Hmm… I wonder what _that_ feels like? Y'know, the gushing of blood from your chopped head and such. Have ya experience it once?"_

_"How can you feel that if you're already dead?!" Dark Kiva shouted incredulously._

_"Yeah that doesn't make any sense!" Saga added._

_"Enough shounens! We have work to do!" Kivat II scolded._

_"You and I are going to get along _just_~ fine, kid…" Tharja chuckled darkly._

_"You think so, lady?" Henry asked._

_"I _know_ so…" Tharja replied._

_"Sweet! At least she's being a good bean for one!" Henry chirped happily._

_"At least Tharja's attention is on him…" Storm sweat dropped._

* * *

_"Aw mou~! Hold still!" Kiva–la whined trying to slash a Risen, but missed._

_"These adorable creatures are fast, aren't they? Let's show them how it's done, Minerva." Cherche said to her Wyvern as she gently pulled her reins and the two soared towards the enemy forward fast, wielding an axe in hand._

_"Such speed…" Sumia was in awe._

_"This is not the time for admiring now, Sumia. We have to aid them and take out the Risen before they would bring harm to those villages nearby…" Cordelia reminded._

_"A–Ah, right!" Sumia got out before the two flew after Cherche._

_"Dang it all! I said to hold still!" Kiva–la whined again, trying to slash at a Risen again, but missed._

_On the ground…_

_"HAH!" Sully yelled, spearing a Risen with her spear, before the latter turned into dark smoke._

_"Hah! These guys ain't the match for the Vaike!" He boasted as he swung his axe to a nearby Risen axeman. "Just look how the Teach chops them off!"_

_"You right, Vaike! They are much easy to chop to pieces, yes?" Gregor agreed._

_"We should be wary of their sudden appearance, both of you…" Libra reminded._

_"Yeah! And who knows? That no good wizard zapped another bunch of them nearby! I wouldn't like that to happen…" Anna added._

_"Truly agree, I must say. And I just had enough of these walking corpses near me!" Maribelle courted as her horse gave a hind kick to a Risen on the head._

_"Kyaa!" Olivia shrieked as one of the Risen appeared from out of nowhere, trying to kill her down with a stab of its lance, only to have a shot on the head, courtesy of Virion._

_"My dearest Olivia, are you unharmed?!" Virion asked, worried for her safety._

_"Y–Yes, I'm alright! Thank you!" Olivia thanked with a smile as she took back her bladed fans on the ground._

_"Take this!" Stahl shouted as he slashed a Risen with his sword._

_"Pathetic…" Lon'qu muttered as he slashed another Risen._

_"Geez! These Risen won't quit!" Basilio cringed hacking a Risen mage with his axe._

_"Quit complaining, you oaf!" Flavia snapped, doing her share of the battle._

_"How _shouldn't_ I? They were attacking me just as I was about to drink some ale!" Basilio countered as he swung his axe around, wiping off some of them with ease._

_"Theoretically, with this tome it should be enough to incinerate them to ash." Miriel analyzed as she casted a big inferno with a swing of her arm, making a wall of fire to burn them down._

_"And this tome should put away the fire!" Ricken said as he casted the windy spell, creating a tornado that puffed out the flames._

_"Whoa! What a move!" Lissa chirped._

_"I'll say! Can't believe that would easily wipe 'em off the floor!" Donnel said impressed._

_"But look at 'em… they just keep coming for more…" Gaius noticed as a few more of them appeared from out of nowhere._

_"Golly… just how long should we keep the pressure up?" Kellam said worried as they resumed their fight._

* * *

**WAKE UP!**

With a Wake Up call declared; the gigantic claws appeared on her arm; emitting frost. Taking her stance, Rey–chan immediately dashed forward, taking them out within a row with ease. She took out both of her boomerangs and threw it to the far side, slicing out the archers that were trying to shoot down Cordelia and Sumia in the air. "That takes care of that…" Rey said as she grabbed back her boomerang in midair.

**WAKE UP!**

Kivat played the tune and I raised my kicking foot high, letting Kivat fly around my kicking foot to shatter the chains around it to reveal the red bat wings. I then jumped up, doing a back flip.

"Darkness Moon Break!" I shouted as I dived down for my Rider Kick towards a group of Risen soldiers.

The kick landed on the ground and the insignia printed on the ground, crushing to the nearby Risen, turning them into puff of smoke. Meanwhile, Saga and Dark Kiva showed up, helping out too.

**WAKE UP!**

With the alien tune played, Saigo gets into his stance and the phenomenon of day changed into night, complete with half the moon in the air. Sliding his Jacorder to Sagark's side, it emitted red electricity and he whipped around towards the faraway Risen, crashing them down and making them imbued with electricity. And as his big finish, he stabbed it towards the leading group of the Risen, its boss, right at the center. The Kiva insignia appeared above him as he quickly leaped up high. As he slowly descended down and landed on his knee, he positioned his fingers to do the finishing touch.

"Kiero!" He shouted as he pulled his finger down onto his Jacorder, making the stab and the other Risen that were covered in electricity destroyed.

"Whew…" Dark Kiva got out. "That takes care of them."

"Yeah…" I said. But then–

*STAB!* *STAB!* *STAB!* *STAB!*

Dark Kiva, Saga, Rey–chan, and I were suddenly stabbed by a blurry figure, with sparks flying everywhere and made us stumble before regaining our ground.

"Where did that come from?!" Saga demanded.

"Whatever it is, it really hit the mark without even being detected!" Dark Kiva said as he looked around.

"Proceed with caution…" Rey–chan added.

"Yes, you miserable fools do that, while I do _this_!" A voice echoed from out of nowhere and once again, another attack hit us and ended up being covered in sparks due to the unforeseen beam hitting us directly.

All four of us fell to the ground before slowly getting back up. "What was that?" I cringed.

"Oh? You still don't know who I am?" The voice cooed as suddenly a woman in a dark gothic dress wearing a black hood that covered her head appeared in front of us from a distance. "Perhaps, THIS should tell you." The woman as she showed her empty palm and a mark appeared. Taking a closer look, I gasped.

"Oh crap, no! It's Queen of the Checkmate Four!" I gritted.

"This isn't good!" Dark Kiva cringed as he grabbed his arm in pain.

"She is said to be the strongest next to the King…" Rey–chan said.

"Goodness gracious! I didn't know you all can be _so_ weak, despite me fighting you in my sealed form now…" Queen chuckled.

"What do we do?" Saga asked.

"We can't fight her like this…" I cringed. "Rook and Bishop were bad enough…"

"But we gotta do _something_!" Dark Kiva said desperately.

"Unfortunately for you, I am only here to eliminate the traitors in this very village… this whole village is corrupted with traitors…" Queen said. "I have no interest in killing you weaklings."

"What was that?" I got out. "You're letting us go?"

"For now. Now, run along before this whole village explodes into oblivion…" Queen chuckled before disappearing into petals of black roses, confusing us.

"What does she mean by _that_?" Sagark asked.

"She said something about traitors." Kivat said.

"Are there Fangires here?" Rey–chan asked.

"Maybe. After all, not all Fangires are bad. And if Queen said that she's gonna blow this village up, then we have to evacuate the villagers." I said.

With the sound of an explosion coming from a corner, the four of us went on full alert and we spotted a few of them running at us. "I think that's our cue!"

"Let's help them out!" Kivat shouted as we ran towards them.

"Gah! Monsters!" A villager got out.

"No! The King! The Dark Emperor! Kiva?!" Another man shouted as cracks of shattered glass appeared.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, wait! Wait!" Dark Kiva said waving his hands frantically.

"We're not the previous Kings! We're here to help you!" Saga added.

"Please! We want to get you to safety!" I added.

"How can we trust all of you, saying that you're not what we think you are!?" the man of the Fangire growled angrily.

"Yes! We only wanted to live in peace!" A woman said out loud.

"Why do you have to send Queen to hunt us peaceful Fangires down?! Do you have _any_ idea how hard it is to earn these people's respect for us!?" Another man of the Fangire growled angrily as another explosion occurred, causing the said man to protect his loved one and children, letting himself get injured from the explosion nearby.

"Daddy!" the child yelled out.

"Honey!" The woman shouted as the two ran towards his side.

"Kuso!" I gritted.

Just then another explosion occurred and the wall of a house on fire was about to topple over the villagers, and the latter freaked out.

"Watch out!" Saga shouted as he switched his Jacorder to Bute mode and whipped the burning wall of fire away from the villagers.

"Why are you helping us?!" An old man shouted at Saga.

"Because if we don't help you, you'll end up becoming toasted bread!" Saga shouted.

"C'mon! Get out of here while we keep you guys away from harm!" I shouted.

"I will clear the path with my claws…" Rey–chan said.

"Time for Tatsulot!" I said as I took out Tatsulot's Fuestle and placed it in Kivat's mouth.

**TATSULOT!**

At that, Tatsulot came flying towards me. "Pyun~ pyun! Tension Fortissimo!" Tatsulot quoted.

Let's do this, Tatsulot!" I shouted as he freed the chains on my armor.

"It looks like I came in time for this dramatic moment~! Hen~shin!" Tatsulot shouted as he equipped himself onto my arm and the golden bats were freed from its place before fluttering towards me, covering me with a light and with a swift move of my arm, I am now in my Emperor form.

"Let's go already! These explosions are getting bigger!" Saga said as he held his Jacorder tightly.

"Yeah, yeah I know!" I shouted before I pulled on Tatsulot's horn to spin the reel. Please let it land on the one I need. The reel then stopped at...

**BASHAA FEVER!**

Yes!

I took off Tatsulot off my arm and equipped him on top of the Bashaa Magnum I pulled out.

*KA–CHANG!*

With that sound, I raised my Magnum up high and as the gun charged up to the max, another explosion occurred and crumbled down a building… that's heading straight towards us!

"Look out!" Saga shouted as I pulled my trigger down on the Magnum. A long beam shot out from it and then expanded itself, turning into a rather large water barrier that's able to protect not only me, but the whole villagers within my surrounding as the building collapsed on the other side, with the help of the barrier.

"Whew! Nice one buddy!" Dark Kiva praised.

"A little too close though…" Rey–chan added.

"I don't believe it… Kiva saved us…" A man of the Fangire said in disbelief.

"Hurry up! The barrier won't last much longer!" I shouted, making them flinch.

"R–Right! Let's go, everyone!" The man of a Fangire said as he escorted his wife and child, along with others as they made their escape from the exploding village. Eventually, after we were able to save them all at once, the biggest explosion occurred, as us remaining Riders hit the deck, able to escape in the nick of time.

"Man, that was a close call…" Saga sighed in relief.

"Yeah, a little _too_ close…" I sighed as we all de–henshined.

"All in a day's work." Storm said.

"But where will _they_ go?" Aqua–chan asked, gesturing to the villagers.

"Probably to the village nearby." Kivat pointed out as they were moving towards that said place.

"At least that's one problem solved…" Storm noted.

"Yeah, we better get back to Chrom… and tell the Shepherds about our encounter…" Saigo suggested.

* * *

The four of us Riders met up with Akane–chan, Nee–san, and the rest of the Shepherds, along with the creepy Henry. "It looks like that's the last of the Risen." Chrom said.

Just as we were about to approach to him, I spotted an assassin pop from out of nowhere and he was heading straight towards the unexpected Chrom! "Chrom, behind you!"

"Huh?" Chrom blinked until he put up his guard on the last minute, only to have his shoulder stabbed that was supposed to aim at his head. "Gwah!"

"Father, no!"

"Father?" Most of the Riders said in unison to find out that… Marth was running towards the battlefield?

"Wait, where did she come from?!" Akane–chan gasped.

"HAH!" Marth yelled as she ran and slashed towards the assassin with her Falchion, to which the latter dodged before he disappeared.

"What was _that_ all about?!" Saigo got out.

"Chrom!" I shouted as me and the rest of the Riders ran up to him. "You okay?"

"Yes… I'm alright. I got stabbed on the shoulder, that's all…" Chrom assured as Lissa approached her big brother.

"Here, lemme whip you back to good shape!" Lissa said as she began her healing procedure.

While that happened Marth approached us… well, more specifically, Chrom. "Thank goodness you're safe!" She sighed in relief.

Chrom could only stare at Marth for a while in confusion. "…You called me "Father." He said making Marth flinch.

"Did I?" Marth asked.

"Yes, you did." I confirmed.

"I…" Marth got out, before she went silent for a bit "…Perhaps we might speak privately, Chrom?"

"Perhaps we should, yes." Chrom said as Lissa finished up healing him.

Something's definitely up. I know Marth came from the future and all, but that doesn't explain why she called Chrom father. I mean the only explanation I could think of is… wait a minute… NO WAY! I gotta know! I need to confirm this!

"Kurogasa, as much as I know that you're concerned for me, can you leave this matter to me?" Chrom suggested.

"But–"

"Kurogasa, please…" Chrom begged.

"I promise I won't do any harm on him, I assure you." Marth confirmed.

"You might as well say it here." I said. "I just need to ask you something Marth." I said.

"What is it?" She asked.

I gulped a bit before asking, "…Is your name actually… Lucina?"

"EHHHHHH?!" The Riders asked confused and shocked.

Marth, or should I say Lucina kept quiet as Chrom was surprised by my claim. "W–What? Kurogasa, what are you talking about?"

"Looks like my aibou is being a smartass again…" Kivat facepalmed. "Oi, what makes you so sure that she's–"

"I am…" Lucina admitted.

"W–What?" Chrom blinked in confusion as she approached her father.

"Here… Look closely, and all will be made clear." Lucina said as their gazes met.

Chrom looked closely before he gasped when he saw something in her left eye. "It's true… her left eye has the… Brand of the Exalt…"

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!" The Riders asked shocked again.

"No way!" Saigo gawked.

"That's Lucina?!" Akane–chan got out.

"This is truly unexpected…" Aqua–chan calmly said as father and daughter hugged tightly, never wanting to let her go.

"I know what you mean dear…" Nee–san added. She then noticed Sumia next to her, plucking off petals of flowers.

"Better, Lucina?" Chrom asked.

"Yes, Father…" Lucina said as she lowered down her head. "I'm sorry. It just all rushed back at once."

"Father…" Chrom scoffed as Lucina looked back up at him.

"Should I call you something else?" Lucina asked.

"No, it's just strange to my ear." Chrom smiled gently. "…I like it."

"…Father! Heh heh…" Lucina giggled.

"Hah! Yes, it will take some time to get used to it!" Chrom laughed.

"I know what you mean Chrom." I smiled, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Storm, Akane-chan, Nee-san, and I got kids from an alternate world, so we know the feeling."

"Really?" Lucina noted. "Have you actually met them?"

"Yeah, and they had a good future in that alternative world." I said.

"No, that's not what I meant." Lucina said shaking her head. "I meant the ones that have went through the portal with me. Have you met them yet?"

"Wait, there were others with you?" Akane–chan asked.

"Yes. There were others that went with me." Lucina confirmed.

"Oh… well, in that case no, we haven't." I answered.

"Sumia, what are you doing to that poor flower?" Chrom asked incredulously.

"He loves me… He loves me not…" Sumia sighed, distracted as she continued plucking the petals.

"Ara, Sumia?" Nee–san said as she shook her up, making her startled.

"I'm not spying on you! You can't _prove_ that I am!" Sumia panicked, making us Riders, Chrom and Lucina give her a few odd looks. "Oh, geez! You brought…HER!" She exclaimed as she started to tear up.

"Can we tell her, Lucina?" Chrom asked.

"Of course."

"Lucina?" Sumia gasped as she turned around. "But wait, that's…"

"Sumia, this is going to be something of a shock, but… I'll just say it: This is our daughter, Lucina."

Sumia was really taken aback by her husband's claim. "…What?"

"It's true, Sumia. I'm your daughter. Look closely and see for yourself."

Sumia stepped forward, looking at Lucina closely until she spotted the Brand on her left eye. "Y–Your eye! It has the Brand!" Sumia gasped in surprise.

"The same Brand carried by all House Ylisse's bloodline." Chrom smiled.

"This… This is…" Sumia stuttered, as Chrom looked at his wife.

"Do you see now?" Chrom asked, only to see Sumia be more panicked than ever.

"Ara? Sumia? What's the matter, dear?" Nee–san asked.

"No, Chrom, I do _not _see!" Sumia shouted. "This doesn't make any sense! …Wait. Is my Lucina all right? What did you do to her?!"

"Peace, Sumia." Chrom said, as he came up to her and placed his hands on her shoulders to calm her down.

"Your baby is right where you left her, and perfectly safe. I am her from another time. From a time that is yet to be." Lucina answered.

"You mean… the future?" Sumia blinked.

"Yes, more than 10 years hence. After history takes a dark and most destructive turn…"

"What happens in the future?" Storm asked.

"The fell dragon, Grima, is resurrected. His roar is a death knell for man, a scream that silences all hope… Death everywhere…" Lucina trembled.

"WHAT?!" We all gasped.

"Chrom? …Our whole company? All of us? Dead?!" I got out.

"…Yes."

All of us Riders were stunned from what she said and Aqua–chan was the first one to recover. "Could it be true?"

"If it is not, then I wouldn't be here…" Lucina said as she lowered her head down.

"Whoa… I didn't know the future is a disastrous one!" Akane–chan exclaimed in surprise.

"But, should the future have been decided by us? We are the ones that shape our future. It may have written our destiny, but it's up to us whether we should follow it or not…" Nee–san brought up.

"That's exactly why I returned here, so I can change the future. I live by the quote you recited, Sister Melissa." Lucina said

"How is this possible…?" Saigo said in disbelief.

"A tale that beggars belief, and yet the truth of it stands before us." Chrom said as he looked at Lucina's waist, containing her sword. "She carries Falchion, my same sword." He added as he looked at his own sword. "And the same sword the First Exalt used to defeat Grima long ago."

"Your blade and mine are one, Father. It was… It was all I had left of you." Lucina said.

"And there is only one Falchion. I believe you." Chrom said.

"Yeah, and so do I! Heck, I saw her _come_ from the future! She fell right out of the sky! I've never seen anything like it..."

"Thank you, Aunt Lissa." Lucina smiled.

"Still… you deserve better than one sword and a world of troubles…" Chrom sighed sadly.

"It's alright, Father. Naga, the Divine Dragon, feared mankind would face Grima again. In preparation for that day, she devised a ritual. It allows one to return to the past and alter events already written. I made the journey together with others, but… we became separated."

"Don't worry, Lucina. If they're out there, we'll find 'em!" Lissa assured.

"We might as well find them all, before he head to Valm." I suggested.

"Yeah, they're probably scattered around this place before Valm. Since those ships are taking a while to gather at one spot, we'll discuss this with others for the time being. What do you say, you guys?" Saigo asked.

"Agreed. Let's gather at Castle Doran and waited for our next move." Chrom commanded as the rest of us moved forward, as Lucina and Sumia were behind us.

* * *

_"He's as charismatic as he always was… Father… and that man, as smart as he always was, just like his daughter, my cousin…" Lucina muttered under her breath while looking at a certain character. It was then she felt a small tug behind her, which Lucina paused and looked at Sumia._

_"…Are you… truly my daughter?" Sumia asked again, still having doubts about it._

_"I swear on my life." Sumia answered._

_"You grow up… Er, grew up to be so strong… So beautiful…"_

_"Thank you… Sumia."_

_"You don't want to call me Mother?" Sumia asked._

_"I… thought you might mind." Lucina stuttered_

_"Of course not, Lucina!" Sumia smiled as she walked up to her and placed her hands on her daughter's shoulders. "I love you more than anything in the world."_

_"*Sniff* Oh, Mother…" Lucina got out, as tears streamed down her eyes and the two hugged each other._

_"I am so very proud of you…" Sumia smiled gently as she combed her daughter's hair with her hand._

_"I've missed you more than you'll ever know…" Lucina sobbed._

_"And I'll always be here for you, Lucina…" Sumia said as she stayed with her daughter for a while until Lucina calmed down._

_"Thank you, Mother. I really needed it." Lucina smiled._

_"Come now. Let's enter Castle Doran together. Your father might get worried if we're left behind." Sumia said._

_"Yes, Mother. I agree with you." Lucina said as both of them went towards Castle Doran together._

* * *

There you have it people! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next chapter, we're gonna go straight for the Paralogues before getting to the chapters! So stay tuned and as always, review!


	22. Paralogue 5: A Hard Miracle

Okay everyone, it's time for another chapter of Awakening of Kiva! We're starting Paralogues right now. Things are going to go a little bit out of order. Trust me, you'll understand why, soon enough. So let's go!

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

It's been a week since the Valmese fleet invaded and made negotiations with Validar about Plegia's Naval Fleet. As predicted, another vanguard of the Valmese Naval Fleet arrived and boy it was a living hell, but we somehow managed to stop them without any of us Riders and Shepherds dying. That in itself was a miracle. Luckily for us, the Feroxi spy network has told us that another fleet won't come in for another few weeks, which was probably enough time for us to find the rest of Lucina's friends.

Also, during that time, Cordelia and I got married. Like Nee-san's and Frederick's, it was a simple wedding with Chrom, Storm, and Saigo as my Best Men, and Sumia, Nee–san, and Aqua–chan as the bridesmaids. I was a happy man that day.

* * *

**Flashback**

_"Alright, breathe in…" I muttered as I took a breath in and let it out loudly. "Breathe out…"_

_"Yo, looks like someone's nervous!" Saigo said out loud as he entered the room with me donned in my wedding suit of a tuxedo._

_"Who would've thought it? Today's the day you are getting married, brother–in–law. In Ylisse, no less; the same place where my beloved and I wed." Frederick smiled._

_"Yeah, who would've thought I'd get married in this world." I chuckled._

_"Hey, you're looking great!" Kivat said flying in wearing a tuxedo hat and bow tie with Tatsulot flying in too wearing a tuxedo as well._

_"Pyun~ pyun! Loo~king sharp!" Tatsulot praised._

_"Thanks! You ain't bad yourself, you two." I praised._

_"Both of ya would be the ring bearers for his wedding. Who would've thought it?" Saigo scoffed in a good way._

_"He's our aibou, after all; so we're going to help him in any way we can!" Kivat said._

_"It's going to be a pyun~tastic day!" Tatsulot cheered happily, making both Saigo and Frederick nod in agreement._

_"Hey guys!" Storm called out as he entered the room with Kivat II wearing a tuxedo hat and bow tie as well. "Are you guys ready?"_

_"Yeah, just need to get my anxiety out first." I said._

_"Hey, relax man!" Storm said as he walked over to and patted me on the back. "You're gonna do great out there! You and Cordelia love each other very much! There's no need to get worried!"_

_"But performing the wedding in front of a small crowd? That's something I have to get used to…" I pointed out._

_"Come now, brother–in–law. You're not the only one who suffered anxiety on their wedding day. Everyone had faced it in the past, including myself and your sister." Frederick said._

_"So, yeah! It's normal whenever you think about it, even though I still have no idea how it feels like!" Storm chirped._

_"You'll do fine shounen." Kivat II assured._

_"And we'll be beside you all the way." Chrom's voice said as he entered the room._

_"Chrom…" I acknowledged._

_"C'mon now! Let's not get everyone waiting for you!" Saigo clapped, getting our attention._

_"He is right. We cannot falter any longer. A wedding must be commenced!" Frederick said._

_"Good, because I was about to say the same thing." Chrom smiled._

_"Right…" I got out._

_"Saa, saa, hayaku! No time to waste! You got a big day today!" Kivat urged as he and Tatsulot pushed me towards the door._

* * *

_Okay, this is definitely not helping. The Shepherds were all there, including the Three Arms Monsters. Yeah, it's great that they're there and all, but now I'm more nervous than ever! I was standing at the left of the altar and Libra was going to lead the service since he's a priest. Well, war monk to be exact, but you get the idea. Everyone was happy that Cordelia and I were getting married. Still, like I said, I'm more nervous than ever._

_"You'll be fine, aibou…" Kivat assured._

_"I know. But how can I _not_?" I asked._

_"Let me ask you something. Do you love Cordelia?" Kivat asked._

_"Of _course _I do."_

_"Then there's nothing to worry about. As long as you love her, everything's going to be fine."_

_"Yeah…" I hesitated for a moment. "I guess… I'll take your word for it…"_

_"A tip from the married man…" Chrom whispered. "Don't be too nervous or as Saigo said: 'Don't shake your boots too much'."_

_"And don't even start another panic attack. It'll make Sempai more worried for you…" Storm said, as I took a peek at my side, to see Nee–san, Sumia and Aqua–chan just standing there, chatting happily with each other while Danny is in Frederick's arms, holding his father's hand with his small pair of hands and a radiant smile on his face._

_"Noted…" I sweat dropped._

_At that point, the familiar of "Here Comes the Bride" played and the audience stood up. The door opened to reveal Cordelia being escorted by Gregor. My eyes widened and I was star struck by the wedding dress she was wearing._

_Her hair flowed out beautifully and had a crown of white flowers over her head and a see through veil above her head. She had golden neck jewelry around her neck and on the upper part of her body, the shoulders of her dress were white, frilly, and cupped outwards, and it connected to her white arm warmers that ended on her wrists. For the bottom half of her dress, it was white and frilly with a long red ribbon draped around her dress, with gold linings decorating it._

_Gregor walked Cordelia down the aisle and she was smiling at me, and I could only smile back. When they got near the altar, Gregor handed her off to me, and I helped her get to the altar and Cordelia and I stood in front of Libra._

_"You look beautiful…" I whispered to Cordelia._

_"And you look handsome…" Cordelia whispered back._

_"Dearly beloved," Libra began. "We've gathered here today to join two people in the bond of Holy Matrimony. Marriage is truly sacred, one that celebrates the joining of two souls into one. It is a bond not to be entered into selfishly and prideful, but meekly and humbly by both parties; so they form a near perfect union of two hearts. If there is any reason that these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace." Pfft. Like anyone's gonna say anything. There was total silence within the church. No one that wanted to object this wedding, after a moment longer, Libra continued on with the wedding. "Cordelia, would you take Kurogasa to be your lawful beloved husband?"_

_"I do…" she replied._

_"And Kurogasa, will you take Cordelia as your wife?" Libra asked me._

_"With all of my heart and soul." I replied back._

_"Do you two have the rings?" He asked. We nodded as Kivat and Tatsulot flew over to us. Kivat gave me Cordelia's ring and Tatsulot gave Cordelia MY ring before they backed off. "You may know say your vows." Eirika and I looked at the each other again._

_"I, Kurogasa, take you, Cordelia, to be my wife. To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part. With this ring, I wed thee." I said and then placed Cordelia's ring on her finger. Now it was her turn._

_"I, Cordelia, take you, Kurogasa, to be my husband. To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part. With this ring, I wed thee." Cordelia said then placed my wedding ring on my finger._

_"Let these rings be given and received as a token of your affection, sincerity, and fidelity to one another." Libra declared. "In as much as they have consented together in wedlock and have witnessed the same before this company, and pledged their vows to each other, by the authority vested in me by the Kingdom of Ylisse, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride!"_

_With that being said, I flipped open her veil and both of us embraced each other; kissed passionately while the rest of the Shepherds stood up and clapped happily. From now on, both Cordelia and I are now the official married couple._

**End Flashback**

* * *

Yep… that was a happy day for me. Right now, I was sitting on my bed, looking out the window in Castle Doran, smiling fondly at the memory. I then felt somebody wrap their arms behind me, and had their head on my back and I smiled at that. "Kurogasa… come back to bed…" A voice said sleepily.

"And a good morning to you too, Cordelia." I chuckled. Yes, that's right. Cordelia and I were sleeping together… without clothes. And yes, we did it, but it was on a safe day. She's not ready to have a kid yet.

"What are you doing up?" Cordelia asked tiredly.

"Oh, just thinking about our wedding." I said, as I looked over my shoulder to see Cordelia gently smiling back.

"I'm also fond of our wedding day. It's one memory that I will never forget for the rest of my days." She said as she hugged me really close on my back. "And Kurogasa…"

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Last night… was truly magnificent." Cordelia smiled.

I then turned around to face her. "Yeah, last night was amazing…" I smiled back before the two of kissed passionately before we broke it.

"You know… today is also a safe day. We can go another round now if you want…" Cordelia offered.

"What?" I scoffed, chuckling.

"I'm just kidding…" Cordelia said before both of us had a little laugh. "And we have a whole day ahead of us…"

"Yeah. And a mission too: Stopping Walhart's overwhelming force from taking over the whole continent." I muttered back.

After a while of silence… Cordelia broke it, saying, "Kurogasa."

"Yeah?"

"I love you, dear. You're the only one I don't have to be perfect around."

"I love you too, Cordelia." I smiled gently, placing a hand on her cheek. "I'm lucky to have you by my side."

With that, the two of us locked lips again, and before we knew it, we fell back to the bed while kissing.

* * *

**(Cue in Last Inferno by Ceui)**

**(Instrumental [Starts at 1:30]) **Chains appear one by one, binding and blocking the whole scene before shattering away, revealing the title screen: Awakening of Kiva, and a background of a dark, grey sky. The title then fades away before the camera descends down to a scene.

**(Furikaeru nageki no kouya de)** From the top of a cliff, Lucina looks down sadly at a barren and empty wasteland filled with death and despair.  
**(Matataita kibou no Fragrance)** Lucina then closed her eyes as tears fell from them before the screen faded to black and the tears splashed in the black void, creating multiple ripple effects, changing the black void to the next scene.  
**(Kienaide hakanaki yume demo)** Kurogasa was outside walking on his way to class while thinking about his repeated dreams.  
**(Kanjitai sono nukumori wo)** Storm walks next to Kurogasa and wrapped his arm around his shoulders, followed by Akane ambushing Storm from behind by tackling him, making Storm and Kurogasa tumble down. Melissa who was behind them giggled as Aqua looked at them while reading a book, leaning against a tree, and Saigo looked on as he sat on a tree branch.

**(Michiyuku itoshisa wa Endless Chain)** The sky darkened and the six noticed it. Looking up with determined looks, after Kurogasa, Storm, and Akane got up from the ground; the Outrealm Gate appears in the sky.  
**(Tsunagitai yo kono sadame wo koete) **At the same time, Lucina and the future generation kids also notice the Outrealm Gate opening up. Lucina's group dash towards the gate, while Kurogasa's group willingly let the Outrealm Gate suck them in, flying towards it, triggering to the next scene of seeing Chrom and his group battling with the enemy and both Kurogasa's and Lucina's group arrived and ran towards the battle area.

**(Hanate tokoshie no Paradox)** Kivat, Kivat II, Rey–Kivat, Kiva–la, and Sagark flew fast beside Kurogasa's group. All at the same time, Kurogasa, Storm, and Akane caught Kivat, Kivat II, and Kiva–la, with their hands and the former two let the bats bite their hands before the belts appear around their waist, while Sagark attached to Saigo's waist, Saigo inserting the Jacorder into the side of Sagark, while Rey–Kivat attached to the perch on Aqua's belt hanging upside down, and Melissa punched the IXA Knuckle on the palm of her empty hand before placing it on the belt.  
**(Akaku somaru yami no hazama de)** Stain glass markings appear on Kurogasa's, Storm's, and Saigo's faces, while a pink heart appeared on Akane's forehead, a large snowflake appeared in front of Aqua, and a golden cross shot out from Melissa's belt before they glowed and changed into Kamen Riders. They and the future generation kids assisted Chrom and his group, pushing back the Risen from destroying a village.  
**(Kimi wo omou koto ga yurusareru nara)** Amongst all the fighting, Validar, Aversa, and Arc stand there, the former two having evil smirks on their faces, while an enormous large silhouette of Grima appeared behind Validar, Aversa, and Arc. Its eyes glowing red. Chrom, Lucina, and Kiva charged towards Validar, Aversa, and Arc, as Tatsulot attached to Kiva's left arm, making his armor glow once again, and assume his Emperor Form, before Validar, Aversa, and Arc advanced to _them_.  
**(Yasashiku kuchizukete)** When the two sides clash, a spark of light blinds the whole view.

**(Namida tokasu ame ga sakebu)** At the open large balcony of Castle Ylisse, Saigo performs a magic trick in front of Emmeryn and their daughter, along with Sagark; as the three were pleased by his show and clapped happily, save for Sagark for flipped in the air.  
**(Kore ga saigo no Inferno kitto…) **Saigo performs another trick by putting a white handkerchief and scrunched it up into his tight fist. He shakes his fist a bit before throwing it up high, letting out a white dove soar high into the sky, ending the music.

* * *

Paralogue 5: A Hard Miracle

On an early morning walk, as Cordelia went on her usual morning routine of sharpening her skills using her javelin, I walked along the hallway, and Kivat and Tatsulot flew towards me. "Oh, hey there, Kivat, Taa–chan."

"Ooo, looks like _somebody's_ a happy Kivat today." Kivat said while looking at me.

"Pyun, pyun! It must've been a hot fever last night for both of ya~!" Tatsulot said happily.

"Yeah, yeah, it was Taa–chan." I said moving my hands in a pushing motion, smiling.

"Yappari~!" Tatsulot cheered.

"So Kivat, what's everyone doing?" I asked.

"Well, for the time being, everybody's doing their own thing for now. After the assault of the enemy at the nearby beach and of course your wedding, we're all relaxing for the moment, waiting for the call from Chrom." Kivat said.

"Pyun, pyun~! I couldn't agree with you more~!" Tatsulot said happily.

"Someone's having a good time." A feminine voice said. Kivat, Tatsulot, and I turned to see Lucina come up to us. "Something must have happen during your night, I assume?"

"Well… Cordelia and I, uh…" I got out blushing, rubbing the back of my head, while smiling bashfully.

"Say no more. Your face tells the whole story." Lucina smiled, before she giggled.

"Well… ok." I chuckled.

"I haven't asked you yesterday, but… how did you figure out who I was?" Lucina asked.

"Well… I don't know, really. It could be the color of your hair that resembled it, along with that golden tiara on your head. I didn't notice at all about the Brand on your left eye, to be honest…" I replied.

"In other words, you relied on your instinct?" Lucina asked.

"Possibly… I mean, I meet up with my own kid in the alternate world and it's still a bit weird to this day, though I'll cherish that moment." I said.

"That is just another world, but not in the future. As I said before, the reason I came here is to change the future and to find the person who caused the future's downfall…"

"I see…" I got out. "I can't imagine seeing a future filled with death and despair everywhere you go… It must be hard surviving through that…"

"Yes… it _is_ hard." Lucina said sadly, bowing her head down. It was silent for a moment between the two of us until I spoke up again.

"You know… this kind of reminds me of a story I've once heard." I said.

"What is it?" Lucina asked as she lifted her head back up.

"It's only fictional, but… it's a story about when almost all of humanity were killed off by devastating meteor strikes on the world, destroying much of civilization and it caused a massive dust cloud to blot out the sun. Scattered survivors pick through the wreckage, and the remnants of several military superpowers patrol the ravaged landscape. Some factions wanted to protect the innocent, others prey on them. There was one faction that stood out wanting to save and help innocents in all of the chaos. The group was called Brenner's Wolves led by the man Brenner himself. He was known throughout the land for his kindness in helping survivors of the meteor shower. All through one simple motto of his: "Where there's life, there's hope.""

Lucina was silent, quietly listening to the tale I gave her, and she heard everything. "Where there's life, there's hope." She quoted.

"That's right. No matter what happens, never give up on hope." I said.

"He's right, lady! We'll make sure everyone keeps their hope in them!" Kivat said confidently.

"Pyun~ pyun! You can count on that!" Tatsulot added.

Lucina was quiet for a while with her head was down before she lifted her head back up, gently smiling. "Alright. I will take that motto to heart. Thank you, Kurogasa."

"No problem." I smiled back.

* * *

After both of us parted ways, I heard some sort of laughter and when I looked at the side, I noticed Nee–san and Danny at one end and Frederick on the other, with Miriel in the middle with her notepads and quill. "Alright, Danny. Daddy's right over there." Nee–san cooed at the giggling Danny.

"Let us see if he's at that age where he can independently walk on his own mechanics. Exercise would improvise the toddler's mechanism." Miriel said.

"Well, well, well, lookie here. Danny's trying to walk." Kivat chuckled.

"Isn't that kawaii~?" Tatsulot cooed.

"Let's see if he can do it." I said.

"Alright, Daniel. Come to your father!" Frederick smiled as he opened his arms wide open and Nee–san gently put Danny on the ground on his own two feet. Danny's footing was still wobbly, so Nee–san bent down to his height and held him so he could regain control of his balance.

"Don't worry, dear. Mommy's right behind you." Nee–san encouraged while Danny looked at her before looking back at Frederick. Danny started off wobbly, taking the first few steps to the front before he ended up sitting down on his butt but no tears were shed. Only confusion in his innocent eyes.

"The little tyke's going at it!" Kivat got out.

"Ganbatte, Danny–sama." Tatsulot said.

"Come on little guy. Make your Oji–san proud." I encouraged.

"C'mon, you can do it!" Kivat hoped.

Danny looked around for a moment, thinking of what he should do next. He slowly bent forward, pushing himself up and stood up while he was a bit wobbly on his footing. Along the way, Cherche came in and noticed what's going on. "Is little Danny about to walk at his current age?" Cherche asked.

"Yeah. Nee–san said he's crawling a lot recently, learning to stand up and walking again. He must have the guts to learn how to walk at his age. He must have gotten it from Frederick." I said.

"Yep, and the little guy's going at it! He's halfway there!" Kivat shouted as Danny was right in the middle, walking at a very slow pace as both of his parents continued to cheer for him happily while Miriel was writing something in her notebook.

"That's it Daniel. Come to daddy!" Frederick smiled.

"You can do it, honey!" Nee–san cheered.

"Hmmm… he's progressing rather well…" Miriel analyzed writing more stuff in her notes.

After a while, and a few times of Danny falling on his butt, with the last sprint, Danny finally reached to Frederick's arms, as the latter hugged him happily, making Danny giggle happily. "You did it, my son! I'm so proud of you!"

"Ara, ara… he did it, dear!" Nee–san said delighted.

"I've collected much data from what I saw." Miriel said as she packed her things up and walked away.

"It must be quite a touching moment for his parents; don't you think so, Kurogasa?" Cherche asked.

"Yes it is. Something that should always be treasured." I smiled.

"Yatta!" Kivat cheered.

"He did it! Danny–sama did it!" Tatsulot cheered too.

"Yes, and it'll be a joyous moment, for sure." Cherche smiled while looking at the parents with their child in their arms.

"Ne, ne, ne! Something came up!" Ramon's voice echoed, who was happily skipping around the hallway.

"Something came up?" I asked.

"Yep! Captain Chrom is calling out the Shepherds! Something came up at another village in Plegia!" Ramon chirped.

"I wonder what it is." Cherche wondered.

"We might as well find out." I said.

* * *

When we approached the meeting room, Chrom, Flavia and Basilio were already there with the rest of the Shepherds, Jiro, and Riki inside. "Chrom, I heard from Ramon that there's trouble at a Plegian village. What's up?" I asked.

"Grim… leal…" Riki pointed out.

"Yes, they are acting up again; trying to recruit more innocent bystanders for their purpose…" Jiro informed. "And this time, they are raiding some maidens for their bidding. What kind of bidding they want them to do. That's what we have to find out…"

"Is this true?" Nee–san asked Kivat II.

"No doubt about it. I've scouted around the area with my family and I witnessed the whole thing…" Kivat II confirmed.

"Seems like Onii~–chan's partner's doppelganger is gonna do something with it~." Kiva–la cooed.

"If the Grimleal are there, there's a possibility that Rook or Bishop are there too…" Chrom pointed out.

Cordelia flinched at the name of Bishop. I noticed and I stood next to her, holding her close for comfort.

"It's possible." Kivat II said. "Just be ready for anything."

"Right." Chrom said. "Very well, let's head out to the village now."

As soon as everyone started moving out, I noticed Cordelia being a bit hesitant about going to this mission. I saw her hand subconsciously rub on the spot where she was bitten by Bishop. Since I'm now her husband, I should take care of her needs and comfort her in any way I can. I made a promise to her that no matter what, I'll protect her with everything I got. "Cordelia?"

"H–Huh?" Cordelia got out, snapping out of her thoughts before looking at me. "What is it, Kurogasa?"

"You're still worried about it, aren't you?" I asked bluntly, making her flinch.

"…I…" Cordelia lowered her head down, as her bangs covered her eyes, knowing full well that she was worried about something involving Bishop. Without a second thought, I pulled her in close and kissed her, surprising her a bit before she relaxed and returned the kiss. "Kurogasa…"

"Don't worry, Cordelia. I won't let anything happen to you. If Bishop is there, I'll do everything in my power to protect you with every fiber of my being. I promise."

Cordelia looked at me with her beautiful eyes and a small smile carved on her face when she heard me say that, giving some thoughts about my words. "I know you will. And I shall do the same for you; protecting you with every fiber of my being."

"Then, you got yourself a deal, Cordelia." I smiled.

"Hey–o, you two! C'mon! C'mon! We gotta go and slay something down! I bet there'll be LOTS of bloody fountain works over there!" Henry chirped at the entrance.

"Well, you heard the guy, let's take out some Grimleal!" I said.

"Right." Cordelia nodded.

* * *

As soon as we dispatched from Castle Doran, landing on a nearby place near an oasis and heading our way towards the village that's in need for our help, it took an hour to get there on foot and horses. It was a little bit faster on flight and luckily for me, my wife lets me ride on her Pegasus while Storm rode on Cherche's wyvern, once he somehow managed to get himself safe from being eaten and roared at point blank again. Even with this, the road was still hard because there's this mini sandstorm that annoys us from time to time, which doesn't affect the mages that much.

"Ah mou~! _Now_ I got sand all over my hair!" Akane–chan whined.

"Then, you can stay behind me. I should be able to provide some cover. I really don't find it bothersome at all, Akane." Libra offered.

"It's better than staying here and get my face being hit by sand; so, I got no complaints on that!" Akane–chan said happily as she fell back and stayed right behind him.

"Boy, my poor old feet are forming a few blisters here and there!" Lissa complained.

"Lissa, even after two years of going to battle together, you _still_ complain about it?" Frederick asked incredulously.

"See if _you_ like having sand in your boots, mister!" Lissa exclaimed.

"Hey ho there, Princess. There's no need to blow your top already…" Gaius said calming her down.

"Ara, ara… there are things that will always remain the same, ne?" Nee–san asked while she wrapped her arms around her husband's waist.

"Yes, my love. I understand." Frederick acknowledged with a smile while riding on a horse together.

"I see them now. The ones that needed our help." Lucina pointed out as an old man walked out from the gates and waved his arms to get our attention.

We soon got over to the village and the old man looked happy to see us. "I can't believe you've come to our aid! Oh, thank you, sir!"

"It's no problem. We're glad that we could help." I said, as I mounted off Cordelia's Pegasus.

"We heard rumors of girls being snatched by the Grimleal for use in sacrificial rites." Frederick said.

"All true, I fear…" The old man sighed sadly. "Our own village has lost three already. Please, you must see that no more are allowed to suffer this cruel fate!"

"The Grimleal have stolen their last victim. I swear it." Chrom assured.

"Do you know where the zealots gather?" Frederick asked.

"One of the girls escaped and made her way here." The old man explained. "Perhaps she can tell you more. She's a gentle sort, but a bit… Um… Well, I'll just bring her." He then went into the village, making us wait for a minute or two. When he came back with the said girl, we saw it was… wait a minute… is that– NO WAY!

"EMMERYN!" Saigo exclaimed in surprise.

Even though he shouted her name, Emmeryn wasn't bothered by it at all, as if she's treating us like… strangers. The proof? Look at how her siblings approach her and you'll understand soon enough.

"E–Emmeryn?! Sister, is that you?!" Chrom got out as he and Lissa slowly stepped forward towards her.

"Oh my gosh! EMMERYN!" Lissa shouted as the two hugged her tightly, but Emmeryn still didn't recognize them at all.

"Sis… ter?" Emmeryn hesitated and stuttered like a broken record.

"It's me, Emm! Lissa!"

"What magic is this?! Do you not recognize us?!" Chrom asked.

Saigo immediately went up to Emmeryn, with tears in his eyes. And I don't blame him. "C'mon Emmeryn, it's me, Saigo! You have to remember! Please!" He pleaded.

"Saigo…" Lucina said, looking at him worriedly while Emmeryn looked at the three, not being able to recall anything at all.

"I… wh–who… wh–why…" Emmeryn got out, only making the three of them even sadder than before.

"Please, sir. I fear you're upsetting the girl. She doesn't comprehend as you or I." The elder told them.

Saigo turned around, grabbing his collar and started yelling at him angrily, saying, "Tell me! Why and how did it happen to her?!"

"Hey, calm down, man! There's no need to get angry all of the sudden!" Storm said trying to calm him down as he placed both of his hands on Saigo's shoulders.

"It's pointless if you don't keep your anger in check to gain information on this situation, Saigo." Aqua–chan said.

"But–"

"The girl's right, lad! Look on the bright side! At least she's alive!" Basilio pointed out.

When Saigo let go of the elder's shirt, Chrom stepped forward, glaring at the elder. "Explain to me why this thing happens to her!" Chrom demanded.

"C–Chrom…" Sumia stuttered, worried.

"Father…" Lucina got out.

"I… I know little about the situation, sir." The old man said. "The girl doesn't hail from here. She's been like this ever since the night she arrived in our village. When she speaks, it's with the words of a small child. It pains my heart to imagine what horrors drove her to such a state…"

"I… Th–This…" Emmeryn got out.

"But still… this is impossible…" I got out. "We all saw her fall down to her… well, supposed death. There was no _way_ she could've survived that…"

"I feel ya, man! Even the skinny ol' me would end up diggin' me own grave with that jump!" Donnel added.

"True. A mere man-spawn couldn't survive that fall. Even us Taguels and Manaketes in our basic form wouldn't survive from it…" Panne said.

"You're telling me! It must be quite a height for a free fall!" Nowi nodded in agreement.

"Gregor understand what you are saying, Nowi!" Gregor supported.

"A hard miracle, indeed…" Libra got out.

"Yes, and I have to thank that 'miracle' for reuniting me with my chosen one…" Tharja chuckled, making Storm flinch.

"Yeesh, and where was I to see some blood splattering all over the place back then?" Henry asked himself, amused.

"*Sniff* Oh Emmeryn…" Lissa sobbed.

"Emm…" Chrom got out.

"Ill news, sir! The Grimleal make for the village!" A villager cried out. Oh great, not now!

"Not again! We can't allow any more innocent girls to be hurt!" The elder exclaimed.

"Nor can we. Shepherds! Prepare for battle!" Chrom commanded.

"It's time to get to work, Minerva. Let's show them how to not interrupt or kidnap innocent ones." Cherche smiled, making Minerva roar out loud.

"Oh yeah! The Teach is ready to go for a fight!" Vaike exclaimed.

"So am I, good chap! I cannot allow innocent maidens to be taken away from this village! As the Arches of Archers, I, the Great Virion, shall show them justice!" Virion declared as he held onto Olivia's hand. "And with my beautiful wife on my side, I am sure we'll make it possible!"

"V–Virion!" Olivia blushed, hiding it behind her bladed fan.

"That's some words, egghead!" Sully scoffed.

"Let's just hope you don't have any ulterior motives behind those words." Flavia warned.

"O–Of course not!" Virion stuttered.

"Ikuzo, minna! Kivat!" I shouted.

"Yosha! Kivatte ikuze!" Kivat said flying into my hand.

"Time to teach these mongrels about manners. Let's go." Kivat II said.

"Yeah! Let's whip some butts!" Storm said happily.

"Hey, that's supposed to be MY line!" Saigo scolded while taking out his Jacorder. "Let's go, Sagark! Time to give them the King's decree on them!"

"Ok! Time to give bad people the King's decree~!" Sagark said as he did a back flip before it attached himself around his waist.

"Let us make it a beautiful yet violent ending for these Grimleal, milady." Rey–Kivat said while fluttering around her.

"Let us not waste any time…" Aqua–chan agreed.

"Let's do this~, Akane–chama~! You can unleash your pent up anger on them~" Kiva–la cooed.

"You just read my mind, Kiva–la!" Akane–chan got out.

"Ara, ara. Everyone's determined for a fight. So am I, dear." Nee–san said happily as she held her IXA Knuckle in her hand.

"GABU!"

"GABUI!"

*CRUNCH!*

"CHU!"

**R–E–A–D–Y!**

"HENSHIN!"

"Henshin!" Rey–Kivat declared.

"Hen… shin!" Sagark added.

**F–I–S–T O–N!**

With the villagers witnessing our transformation, all of us are donned in our armor, as we got into our battle stances. "It's time to stop them from further kidnapping the villagers." Rey–chan said as she drew out her boomerangs.

"Yeah. Maybe this way, we can weaken them for sure." Dark Kiva said as he clenched his fists tightly, letting out loud cracks from them.

As soon as all of us prepared ourselves to go into battle, Saga cursed about something. "Damn…"

"What's wrong, Saigo?" I asked.

"Emmeryn pulled a Batman stunt on us…" Saga said. All of us looked around and she was nowhere to be seen. Heck, even the elders and the villagers didn't see her, let alone notice her disappearance.

"Oh dear… she's gone…" The old man said.

"…What do you _mean_ she's not here?!" Chrom demanded.

"I–I'm sorry, sir! I looked away for but a moment and she'd disappeared! Perhaps she thought the zealots had come to take her back and wanted to spare us." The old man guessed.

"That certainly sounds like something she'd do. Well, she can't have gotten far. Come on!" Chrom gritted before he ran off.

"Chrom, wait!" I shouted then ran after him, followed by the rest of the Riders.

* * *

_As the rest of the Riders and Shepherds chased after the urged Chrom, the elder could only look at them rushing towards where Emmeryn might be "Fate has already stolen much from that girl. To take her life as well would be too cruel! I pray of you all, save her from her total despair!" The elder prayed; hoping she would be saved in time._

_Meanwhile, as Emmeryn was being escorted by the Grimleal to their designated location, a sorcerer of the Grimleal named Ardri chuckled. "With this last maiden, the ritual will be completed! Bishop would be happy to have her as the final sacrifice for reviving Lord Grima from his slumber!" He said._

_"Yeah! There will be nothing for them to stop his revival!" One of the Dark Fliers said out loud. Unknown to them, when Bishop asked them to find the maidens, he had other plans for her instead of reviving Lord Grima instead."_

_"Bishop's words are the voice of Lord Grima since the Hierophant is attending with other stuff. But no matter, we shall fulfill our duties!" Ardri said and the Grimleal group cheered in unison._

_"Ch… Chro…" Emmeryn stuttered as she continued walking forward, trying to recall the name from earlier events. "Sa… ga…"_

* * *

"Emm!" Chrom shouted.

"Emmeryn!" Saga shouted too as he ran alongside him.

"Guys! Slow down!" I cried out.

"They aren't listening… they want to aid her, brother–in–law…" Frederick said.

"I can understand that family bonds are quite important as those guys don't wanna lose her twice." Stahl said.

"Truly indeed! She was once the Exalt that tried to achieve peace and become other people's hope, after all." Virion noted.

"I just hope nothing bad happens to her." Sumia said worried, while on her Pegasus.

"So do I…" Cordelia agreed.

"We _all_ don't want anything bad happening to her." Cherche added.

"After all she's done for us, there's no _way_ we'll turn a blind eye. We'll save her for sure." Storm said, determined while riding on Minerva with Cherche.

"And trying to stop the Grimleal's advances for reviving the Fallen One." I said while riding behind Cordelia's Pegasus.

"Then we don't have a moment to lose. We must save my aunt from harm." Lucina said, riding on her mother's Pegasus.

"Look straight ahead." Rey–chan pointed out. We looked out forward and there were Grimleal worshipers, waiting for us.

"There they are!" Ricken cried out.

"Great! Now the Teach can hack at them with–" Vaike said, reaching to his back to get– "My axe! Where's my axe?!"

"Ugh, here we go again…" Flavia groaned in annoyance.

"Hey, it's not the Vaike's fault that it disappeared from his back!" Vaike argued.

"No, but Vaike _always_ lose it on not well times, no?" Gregor said.

"Yeah! Why is it that you _always_ lose your axe?" Ricken asked.

"Maybe we _should_ let Miriel glue his hand on it instead!" Nowi suggested.

"NO! NO! NO! Please don't!" Vaike begged. "Anything but that!"

"Then don't lose things!" Basilio grunted giving him a spare axe. "Here, take my spare one and don't lose it! I want it back when this is over!"

"Uh… thanks?" Vaike got out a bit scared, taking the axe hesitantly.

When Basilio handed his spare axe to Vaike, IXA–neesan spotted something from afar. "Up there, in the sky…"

"Huh?" Some of the Shepherds said confused as they look up to the sky and noticed a few Pegasus Riders heading towards us.

"Those black Pegasi…" Sumia got out.

"They are Dark Fliers. They have the ability to learn magic from the tome as well. It's said that they are also even stronger than us normal Pegasus Knights." Cordelia explained as a few of them approached us.

"Halt! You will not try to falter the resurrection of our Lord Grima! Those who oppose him would be executed!" One of the Dark Fliers said as she wielded a tome in her hands.

"Guess again!" Saga shouted as he placed his Fuestle in Sagark's mouth.

**WAKE UP!**

The alien tune played and Saga turned his Jacorder to Bute Mode, whipping towards a Dark Flier. Noticing the attack was aiming at them, they managed to maneuver themselves away from his whip, making the attack miss. "Hah! Did you really think your attacks would be able to harm us?" One of the Dark Fliers boasted.

"Black Pegasi are much faster and stronger than any normal Pegasus. With their speed to our advantage, it would be difficult for you to hit us!" Another one said out loud.

"Let us inform this to Bishop! He said that he was expecting these Shepherds to come to that village's aid!" The other one said, making Cordelia flinch on that certain word.

"Bishop again?" Chrom gritted.

"The one and the same…" Frederick grimaced.

"Cordelia…" I murmured, holding onto Cordelia tighter to calm her down.

In response, she held onto my hand wrapped around her waist, as I can feel her hand, still a little bit shaken.

"That's it! It's time for us to put you in a place where you can't harm them. Let's go, Minerva!" Cherche said, holding her reins tightly, making her Wyvern roar before she took off to the sky, making Dark Kiva hold onto her for dear life.

"Not if we harm you first!" the Dark Flier said as she chanted and moments later, the fireball was cast and went straight towards the three, making Cherche easily avoid it in high speed.

"WHOA!" Dark Kiva shouted as he held onto Cherche tightly.

"Storm–sama!" Kiva–la–chan shouted. Seeing her loved one in danger from the magic aiming at him, she spread her wings and flew upwards, starting the assault.

"Wohoo! More of them coming at us!" Henry cheered happily as he spotted a few more dark mages coming towards us.

"These fools are trying to harm Storm. Time to give them a good lesson…" Tharja muttered while she chuckled darkly, letting her dark aura unleash itself as she moved forward.

Switching to gun mode, IXA–neesan placed a Fuestle in her belt.

**I–X–A C–A–L–I–B–U–R: R–I–S–E U–P!**

With that, she aimed her IXA Calibur at a Dark Flier and shot of a barrage of fire orbs at them. The Dark Fliers saw the attack coming, but they didn't expect to see so many shots heading towards them. In the end, a few of them took the full blast while the others took minor damage, attacking us with their magic blasts.

"These idiots think they could stop us from stopping her Exalt?! They better think again!" Sully growled angrily as she held her reins on her horse pretty tight. As her horse loudly neighed, she trampled through the dark mages at the front easily, knocking them down.

"They are getting serious about this. Let us defeat them for her Exalt's sake!" Libra said, more determined to save Emmeryn. He grabbed hold of his axe and chopped a few lance wielders on the ground with ease, killing them on the spot before moving onto the next one.

"Hmm~, I wonder what kind of spell would make a more gruesome finishing touch on them." Henry pondered while flipping the pages on his tome.

"Does it really matter?!" I asked in annoyance.

"I suppose not." Henry shrugged before his hand glowed a dark aura and sent many crescent waves of dark energy at a Dark Flier.

**WAKE UP ONE!**

Dark Kiva balanced himself on the back of Minerva, trying to perform his Wake Up call while Cherche maintained the speed in the air. With his arms crossed, the phenomenon took place, turning from day to night, with a bloody hazy mist covering the whole area. With one big leap, he soared high in the sky. As one of the Dark Fliers was distracted from his sudden moves, Minerva spewed flames at one of the Fliers while Cherche swung her axe onto the rider, killing them off.

"Darkness Hell Crash!" Dark Kiva shouted, landing the powerful punch onto the other Dark Flier. The punch was so strong, when he hit her face, it created a strong shockwave, shattering the rider fully. As the attack passed through her, it also connected to her black Pegasus, killing it as well and moments later, the insignia of Dark Kiva appeared. Cherche quickly maneuvered Minerva to Dark Kiva who was falling, making him land safely on Minerva's back. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Cherche smiled. "That was quite a punch you did there." She praised.

"Yeah and we still have a few more of them left. Let's take them out while we still have the chance." Dark Kiva said while he opened up his palm and aimed at another Dark Flier, trapping her into the insignia while receiving some shocks from it.

**GARURU SABER!**

The Monster Statue came flying towards me, turning into the sword, and after grabbing the hilt, I assumed Garuru form. "Let's see how they like this!" I said as I placed the blade near Kivat's mouth and he bit on it.

**GARURU BITE!**

Holding my saber close to my helmet, the whole phenomenon occurred, turning day into night with a full moon behind me. This move scared some of the dark mages on the ground while I was still mounted on Cordelia's Pegasus. As she threw her javelins down at the dark mages, killing them, I placed my Garuru Saber onto the mouthpiece of my helmet and growled angrily.

Cordelia took note of what that meant as she slowly descended her Pegasus down to a nearby flock of dark mages. "Alright, you can do what you need to do, Kurogasa."

"What is that?! And what is that man doing up there?!" One dark mage asked.

"Why is that man placing his sword on his mouth?" Another one asked as we got closer to them.

I then somehow managed to get on all fours like a wolf then leaped up high from her Pegasus while spinning as the moon turned blue.

"What is he doing?" A dark mage demanded.

I spun down towards the group and made a huge slash on a dark mage before turning my back on it on all fours. The dark mage I slashed screamed as a huge blue bonfire burst out of him, and the rest got caught in the blue flames making them scream in pain. The image of the Wolfen's head appeared momentarily before disappearing and then the dark mages burned away.

Cordelia landed her Pegasus next to me and without hesitation, I immediately got onto her Pegasus before we departed again. "Splendid as always, my love." Cordelia praised.

"And your aim is still good, honey." I praised back.

"We're truly are meant for each other, aren't we?" Cordelia asked with a smile while guiding her Pegasus in the air.

"That's right." I smiled back under my mask.

"Alright then, onto the next target." Cordelia said.

* * *

_Meanwhile, with Bishop…_

_"Ah, so we meet again, fellow Shepherds… and Kiva." the Bishop said amused, seeing the view as Ardri approached him._

_"Great Bishop, I have brought the maiden for the sacrifice of summoning Lord Grima!" Ardri said as he bowed to him with respect while Emmeryn looked at the man with her clueless expression._

_"W–Wh… who…?" Emmeryn stuttered._

_"Aunt Emmeryn!" Lucina called out from afar._

_"Emm!" Chrom shouted as father and daughter rushed towards where she might be at._

_"Halt! You cannot advance further!" Ardri warned as Saga, Lissa and Maribelle came to her aid._

_"Unhand my sister!" Chrom demanded, drawing out Falchion from its sheath._

_"Emmeryn!" Lissa cried out._

_"You let her go right now you bastard!" Saga shouted._

_"I am afraid we cannot do that." Bishop denied._

_"So Bishop, we meet again…" Frederick grimaced._

_"Ah, another flock of sheep are trying to defeat me again…" Bishop said amused._

_"Great Bishop?" Ardri asked confused._

_"You, take care of the remaining Shepherds that are heading our way. Leave the girl here with me. I'm sure she'll be a good use of a little snack…" the Bishop chuckled while looking at them. "Don't you fools think so?"_

_"Don't you dare lay your hands on Emmeryn!" Chrom and Saga shouted as they charged at Bishop._

_"Saga! Father, wait!" Lucina cried out._

_"I'll go after your father, you deal with this man! Lissa, Maribelle, get Her Grace out of here!" Frederick said, running after Chrom and Saga._

_"You heard him, Lucina! Let's stop this creep and get my sister out of there!" Lissa exclaimed as the girls rushed to stop Ardri._

_"We shan't allow any more innocents to befall upon these creeps' grasp!" Maribelle added before they split to do their thing._

_"UWOOOAAAHHH!" Saga yelled while he swung around his Jacorder with fury, trying to slash Bishop, but Bishop kept toying with him. Even with Chrom joined in, alongside Frederick that entered the fray, he dodged them and took a big leap to the back, glaring at them. Emmeryn could only watch helplessly, not knowing what to do or what she _should_ do._

_"It looks like all of you sheep have improved yourselves from our last battle. But, for how long will you last?" Bishop said trivially, making cracks of shattered glass appear on his face before he assumed his Eagle Fangire form. "Will you entertain me further, sheep?" He challenged while twirling his staff around before grabbing it tightly and rushed to their side._

_"I'll do _more_ than that! I'll give you the King's sentence! Death!" Saga shouted before the two clashed._

_"Hah! You are no King!" Bishop scoffed. "Only the true King can give that sentence. And you certainly aren't King of the Checkmate Four!"_

_"Even so, I'll _still_ give you the sentence!"_

**WAKE UP!**

_After the alien tune played, before Saga could insert his Jacorder to Sagark's side, the Eagle Fangire shot off explosive feathers not only to him, but also to Chrom and Frederick, knocking them down onto the ground. _

_"Gah!" Saga yelped in pain as his armor smoked._

_"What's the matter? I thought you are much stronger after our last encounter two years ago…" Bishop scoffed._

_"We have…" Frederick gritted._

_"We're just getting started!" Chrom growled as he slowly stood up._

_"Ho~ I'd like to see you try then." Bishop challenged again._

_The three of them armed themselves, and rushed towards the Eagle Fangire, clashing their weapons at each other._

_Meanwhile, Lucina, Lissa and Maribelle were able to catch up with Ardri, stopping him from leading some of the groups of his dark mages. "Hold it right there!" Lucina got out. "There's nowhere for you to run now!"_

_"Hah! That's where you're wrong!" Ardri scoffed while looking at them. With a snap of his finger, a few dark mages approached them from their hiding, preparing themselves for an attack._

_"An ambush…" Lucina gritted._

_"Lord Grima demands blood! All things unto Lord Grima!" Ardri declared._

_"Not if I can help it!" Lucina shouted as she drew her Parallel Falchion and tried slashing at Ardri, only to have another dark mage take the hit._

_"Take this!" Maribelle shouted, bonking another one with her staff and maneuvered her horse so that it can kick that same dark mage with its hind legs, which it did._

_"Emmeryn!" Lissa cried out as she went up to her._

_"Mmm…?" Emmeryn got out, looking at her younger sister blankly._

_"Do you really not remember me? Or Chrom…?"_

_"I don't… I c–can't…" Emmeryn stuttered._

_The answer coming out from her mouth caused Lissa to tear up as she mustered up the courage to not let sadness overcome her. "…It's been super hard not having you around. But I've tried to be strong, like you. And if I've done this well without you, think how well I'd do _with_ you!" Lissa held both of her sister's hands tightly, making Emmeryn stare at her blankly. "So c'mon, Sis. You gotta stay with us! Even if you don't remember anything!"_

_"S–Stay…" Emmeryn muttered blankly._

_"Yes Emmeryn. Please stay with us…" Lissa got out._

_"UWHOAAAAAA!" Saga, Chrom, Frederick cried out in pain as they tumbled away from Bishop._

_"I've grown rather bored of this." Bishop yawned. "I might as well find that woman again… oh, how I've yearned to taste her soul again. She tastes perfect."_

_"If you want her, you must get over _me_!" Another voice boomed as a scratch attack hits his armor, forcing him to tumble back before a fireball hits him, making Bishop fall on his back. Panne and Nowi in their beast forms arrived as they approached Chrom, Saga and Frederick._

_"Ha, HA!" Nowi triumphantly laughed. "How do you like _that_?"_

_"Grr…" The Eagle Fangire growled as he slowly pushed himself up, glaring at the two assailants until he noticed something. "So, there are survivors of the remaining Mazoku clans after all… I really thought humans have gotten rid of the Taguels and Manakete…"_

_"Sor~ry, but we're not dying yet!" Nowi boasted._

_"And so am I!" Panne added._

_"Oh, I'm going to enjoy this…" Bishop chuckled._

* * *

_Rey, Kellam, Gregor, Lon'qu, Flavia and Basilio charged towards a flock of dark mages, continuously sending out blasts of dark orbs at them, only to have Rey slash it out of the way with her gigantic claws to protect them from harm._

_"Hah! I gotta tell ya! Her gigantic frosty claws have given us an advantage!" Basilio got out with a hearty laugh._

_"Yes! Gregor agrees. Me thinks Aqua can protect us with icy claws and defend from taking much damage, yes?" Gregor followed suit._

_"Whatever works with us!" Flavia said._

_"Golly, look at Rey go." Kellam said in awe._

_"Hahaha! Hey Lon'qu, you sure you're not attracted to Aqua?" Basilio laughed._

_Lon'qu flinched at hearing what he said. True, Aqua might have gotten his attention and somehow helped him overcome his fear of women thanks to her help. Heck, he even has feelings for her too, but thanks to his fear and the constant push made by Basilio, he can't really decide what to do from there. "W-What are you talking about?! S–She is my comrade!"_

_"Just a comrade, huh?" Basilio smirked._

_"What's with the smile, Khan Basilio?" Lon'qu glared._

_"Oh nothing." Basilio chuckled. "I'm only amused that you can't outright admit it already."_

_"We are not like that!" Lon'qu snapped._

_"Your face turning red, says otherwise!" Basilio laughed._

_*BONK!*_

_"Ow!"_

_"Enough oaf!" Flavia snapped. "We got more things to worry about!"_

_"Alright, alright… sheesh, can't you calm yourself down or somethin'?" Basilio said while he rubbed his head._

_"We gotta thank Aqua for stopping their advances…" Kellam got out as the dark mages slowly backed away from the approaching Rey._

_"We should run! That thing is going to slaughter us!" One of the dark mages exclaimed._

_"Not while I'm around." Rey said before placing the Fuestle in Rey–Kivat's mouth._

**WAKE UP!**

_The wheezy tune played and Rey's claws turned into ice once again. "Time to send you to your eternal chill…" Rey declared as she slashed one of the dark mages down with ease, turning him into a giant popsicle, which scared the heck out of them._

_"She just killed him like she used an ice tome!" One of the dark mage exclaimed before he got cut down by Flavia's sword._

_"We are being overwhelmed!" Another shouted as he ended up getting stabbed from behind, courtesy of Kellam who popped from out of nowhere._

_"Haha! Nice one Kellam!" Basilio laughed as he hacked another dark mage._

_"You're finished…" Lon'qu muttered as he slashed a few dark mages and after sheathing it with a click, blood spewed out of them before they fell dead. "That takes care of them…"_

_"Looks that way." Rey agreed as she looked around. "Let's help the others."_

_"Agreed…" Lon'qu said before he noticed another dark mage trying to attack her from behind, pretending to be dead. With his quick reflex, he dashed towards that dark mage, catching her attention. With a stab of his sword down the back of the dark mage, it killed him good before he sheathed his katana back to its place._

_Rey noticed it as she looked at him, but for some reason, just looking at him with a glance makes her feel slightly nervous, looking away with a slight blush behind her helmet because of the sudden incident that occurred during their training. "Thanks…"_

_"I–It's… not a problem…" Lon'qu stuttered._

_"Ha, ha, ha! This is going to take a while!" Basilio laughed._

* * *

As Virion and IXA–neesan were helping us out, shooting down the Dark Fliers that kept shooting thunderbolts at us, Minerva spewed out more flames onto them, burning them to crisp before both Dark Kiva and I leaped off from our mounts and delivered a drop kick on them before we ended up landing and mounting back on our rides.

"I hope Lucina is fine. After I dropped her down to where Chrom might be, she said she could take care of herself…" Sumia said worried.

"I'm sure she's fine." Cherche assured.

"Yeah, your daughter's a strong woman." I added.

"Yeah, I mean she's been through hell back in _her_ time, and all that time paid off when she's able to come here to the past, just to reunite with you and Chrom, right?" Storm asked.

"I just… want her to lead a normal life…" Sumia said while she lowered her head.

"Don't worry. I'm sure she'll be fine." Cordelia assured, which made Sumia smile happily.

Meanwhile, on the ground, as the dark mages tried to attack Olivia, she mustered up her courage to make them stop their attacks for a moment, getting their attention. "W–Wait!" Olivia shouted.

"What's this now?" Another dark mage scoffed while looking at her.

"P–Please, before you do a–anything on me, l–let me just do one l–little dance…" She said shyly and her blushing was affecting them somehow.

"Ha, ha! Whatever pleases you!" The dark mage laughed.

She could only gulp while getting into her position of her dance. She closed her eyes and thought of a routine that suited well with her bladed fans. While she hummed happily, her dance really caught the dark mages' attention, making their attacks on her cancel out. After a full minute of dancing, as she gave them the final bow, four different blasts hit the dark mages, killing them good. The attacks came from Tharja, Henry, Miriel and Ricken in four different corners.

"Alright! Our tactic work!" Ricken cheered happily.

"Of course. It is all according to plan, as I planned." Miriel added.

"Good job, Specs. You sure know what to do around here." Gaius scoffed as he held his daggers.

"Indeed. They weren't expecting it, as you said." Libra agreed.

"I really don't care what happens to them, just as long as Storm saw what I've done to them…" Tharja smiled darkly.

"Oooo, look at the blood that guy spoiled out!" Henry said with delight as Anna approached the shy dancer.

"Are you alright?" Anna asked. "You look pretty shaken to the boots when you became a decoy…"

"I–I'm okay…" Olivia stuttered.

"Are you sure?" Anna asked worried.

"Y–Yes, I'm fine…"

"Good. Well, we better go check up on the rest of them. Who knows when your husband needs your help?" Anna said as Olivia nodded and immediately rushed to where Virion might be. When the coast is clear, she giggled while taking out a tome from her cape. "Good thing I got it recorded in here! When she danced with those fans, I knew it'll be something that's good. These pictures I took would gimme me some good profits, for sure!" Anna said delighted.

In the air, we spotted Lucina, Lissa and Maribelle are being cornered by those dark mages while they are trying to protect Emmeryn from harm. Luckily, Sully, Stahl, Donnel and Vaike managed to get there on time and take them out to lessen the numbers of our advisory.

"Good thing those guys came right on time." I sighed in relief.

"Yes, if not, they would be in trouble…" Cordelia said as she spotted Panne and Nowi being overwhelmed by a single Fangire… an Eagle Fangire to be precise. I noticed, her body slightly shook from what she saw.

"Cordelia?" I asked. "What's wrong?"

"I–It's… Bishop…" She got out. I looked where she looked and saw that it _was_ Bishop.

"Aw great…" I groaned before calming myself down. "Okay, I want you to stay here with the others, Cordelia. Storm, we're helping out Panne and Nowi! Sumia, get my sister!"

"But–"

"I know you want to help us, Cordelia, but let me handle this. Besides, I don't want to make you go through it again." I said.

"Kurogasa…"

"I'll go get Sister from the ground!" Sumia said as she gets her Pegasus to fly back to where IXA-neesan is at.

"Ready Storm?" I asked.

"Ready when you are buddy!" Dark Kiva said as he and I took out our Wake Up Fuestles and placed them in our respective Kivats' mouth.

**WAKE UP!**

**WAKE UP TWO!**

* * *

"Wargh!" Both Panne and Nowi screamed in pain as the two revert back to their normal forms before the other three joined in, rolling onto the ground until they came to a stop while the Eagle Fangire rested his staff on the ground.

"Ha~h, at least this gives me a little bit of a challenge, but all I did is amp up a little and all of you crumble down before my feet..." Bishop chuckled while the five of them slowly pushed themselves up. "Rook is on another mission; taking out more of those fools who think they can get through Fangire Castle, but none has ever passed through him. Oh well, at least this makes up for his absence."

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Dark Kiva and I shouted as we both came diving down on Bishop for our Rider Kicks.

"Hmm?" Bishop wondered as he looked up.

"King's Burst End!"

"Darkness Moon Break!"

"Hmph." Bishop scoffed and played smart by taking a big step back while both of our kicks ended up on the sand, creating the Kiva insignia on the ground.

"Kurogasa! Chrom!" Chrom gritted in pain.

"Took ya long enough…" Saga chuckled while holding his stomach in pain.

"Ah~, Kiva and Dark Kiva. How nice of you to 'drop' by. And I see you've brought along my fodder…" Bishop chuckled while looking in the air, spotting Cordelia holding her javelin tightly. IXA–neesan dropped by too thanks to Sumia as she stood next to me while Sumia flew towards where Lucina might be with her Pegasus.

"Melissa!" Frederick got out as all of them were standing on their feet now.

"Ah, so the Crusader has arrived…" Bishop said with disdain.

"Incoming!" A voice shouted. We all looked up to see… Kiva–la–chan corkscrewing down at Bishop with her saber pointed down at him?!

"Yabai! Kiva–la–chan's gonna crash at that speed!" Dark Kiva panicked.

"HA~~~HH!" Kiva–la–chan shouted as she dived down fast at the Fangire's direction.

"Oh? What's this now? Might as well blast that thing away from my sight!" Bishop said as he spread his wings again, shooting feathers at her. Dark Kiva noticed this as he jumped high, managed to tackle her away, holding her tightly as the two rolled away from the attack. "Hah, amateurs!"

"What?" I said in surprise as the feathers were aiming towards… Cordelia?! "Cordelia! Watch out!" I shouted.

"H–Huh?!" Cordelia got out, not having time to react, and to my horror the feathers hit her and she and her Pegasus plummeted down to the ground.

"CORDELIA!"

With a chuckle, Bishop immediately passed through us, damaging us along the way. Her Pegasus has been saved by Nowi's quick thinking of transforming into her dragon form. The unconscious Cordelia on the other hand, fell into his arms. "Ha~, finally, you and I have reunited."

"Get your hands off of her!" I shouted angrily as IXA–neesan pointed her gun at the Fangire.

"One wrong move and you might shoot her instead, Crusader…" Bishop threatened while holding her in front of him.

"Damn it, no!" I cringed.

"Kuro… gasa…" Cordelia breathed shakily as she slowly woke up. "I'm so sorry…"

My eyes widened in horror. NO! My nightmare's about to come true!

"Allow me to savor the taste of your soul once again." The Eagle Fangire smirked as he revealed the fangs on his face and shoved it deep in her neck; the same place where he bit her two years ago. Due to her weakened state, she is unable to scream in pain as only her eyes were wide open and a few tears flowed out from her eyes. I was helpless on what I should do as my nightmare was becoming a reality.

"I think you had enough time of taking someone's life!" Cherche said as Minerva let out a screeching roar, interrupting his meal as he dropped Cordelia's weakened body down, with a few trails of blood tickling off from her neck.

"GAH!" Bishop cried out, holding his ears in pain after that screech made by Minerva before he got spewed in flames. Because of that, IXA–neesan followed suit by shooting a few rounds at him, making him stagger back. Seeing that he's overwhelmed and that most of his Grimleal followers were lessening with, he had no choice but to do one thing. "I will not succumb to defeat just yet! You may have won this battle, but we Fangires shall triumph in the end! And I have taken a sip of her soul once more, making it worthwhile." And with that, the Fangire escaped, leaving us all on this desert while I rushed to my wife's side, holding her in my arms as I de–henshined back to normal.

"Cordelia! CORDELIA!" I cried out, shaking her, but there was no response.

"Oi, aibou! Ochitsuite!" Kivat scolded, but I ignored Kivat.

"C'MON CORDELIA! PLEASE WAKE UP! DON'T DIE ON ME! CORDELIA!" I sobbed in despair as tears streamed down my eyes. I kept one of my hands on her wound, pressuring it to make sure she doesn't bleed out more and looked around frantically. "Lissa! Maribelle! Where are you two!?"

"I can dress the wound with my salve…" Panne said as she approached my side, applying it onto her wounded neck. Despite all of that, it was still a bit difficult as her blood kept flowing out from her neck and it washed off the salve.

"WHERE ARE YOU TWO!?" I snapped, unable to hold on much longer.

"We're here!" I heard both of them scream as the two approached my side now.

"Geez, just hold up already! Don't you know we had our own troubles?" Lissa groaned.

"But, darling, we should aid her now! She's a mess!" Maribelle pointed out as the two started healing Cordelia.

"My love, are you alright?" Nee-san asked Frederick.

"C–Chrom! Are you okay?! You took quite the damage from that Fangire!" Sumia said worriedly.

"I'm fine…" Chrom nodded. "But I can't say the same for Cordelia though."

"Cordelia… please… please…" I whimpered.

"Otouto…" Nee–san said worriedly as she wrapped her arms behind me. "There's nothing we can do now… all we can do is pray. It's in Lissa and Maribelle's hands now."

"She's right, brother–in–law. Let's just hope for the best that she'll make it through this trial." Frederick said as he placed his hand on my shoulder while I still held Cordelia in my arms.

After a while, the healing procedure was complete and both Lissa and Maribelle were exhausted from healing her. "Boy; that sure sapped out my energy real good…" Lissa said as she wiped the sweat off from her forehead.

"I agree. This was quite the challenge…" Maribelle added as she looked at Cordelia. "All rests within her now. Only time will tell whether she will wake up from her slumber."

"It would truly be a waste to leave a comrade behind." Panne said.

"Alright, let's get her back to Castle Doran. The castle's energy should heal her faster." Chrom suggested.

"I'll call for her." Kivat said as he fluttered to my pant pocket and rummaged inside before coming back out with the Doran Fuestle in his mouth.

**CASTLE DORAN!**

* * *

_Inside Castle Doran, Saigo, Chrom, Lissa and Emmeryn were all in a room as Emmeryn tried to thanked them for saving her. "Mmm… th–thank…"_

_"Sis, you need some rest. You've been through a lot..." Lissa said, trying to comfort her big sister._

_Chrom could only look at his sister in pain as Saigo shared the same feeling. "…I'm torn, Saigo. If she somehow regains her memory, it may mean greater pain for her."_

_"Yeah…" Saigo got out._

_"But damn it, I want my sister back. I want her to remember Lissa and me. I want to just… talk to her again. Is that selfish, Saigo? I know I'd be returning her to a world that nearly killed her once already. She'd remember all the taunts, all the guilt, all the pressure she lived under…" Chrom added._

_"It's a difficult situation, Chrom. I don't know what to say." Saigo said._

_"She's alive, and free, and for that I should be doubly grateful. And yet…" Chrom paused, looking at his sister with his sad eyes. "…it's not enough. It's not enough for her to be alive like… this." He said as tears ran down his eyes, as he couldn't hold it in any longer._

_Noticing the predicament, Emmeryn blankly stood up from her bed, confusing Lissa. "Emm?"_

_Emmeryn stretched her hand forward, wiping off the tears from Chrom's eyes, surprising him a bit. "D–Don't… cry…"_

_"W–Wait…" Saigo said surprised from what he heard._

_"Did she just…?" Chrom got out._

_"I think she did." Saigo confirmed._

_"She did! Oh, Emmeryn, it's you!" Lissa sobbed as she hugged her sister from behind. "You always used to say that to us when we were younger! I knew you'd come back to us! I knew it!"_

_"H–Hmm…" Emmeryn could only say blankly as Chrom was now more determined._

_"All right, then. No more crying. For any of us. You were strong for me once. Now it's my turn. I'll keep you safe from now on, Sis. I swear it." Chrom promised._

_"Don't count me out just yet. I'll be also helping her." Saigo added._

_"And me!" Lissa chirped._

_After what seemed like that hope was on their side again, Lucina entered the room, looking at Emmeryn with a smile. "It looks like Aunt Emmeryn is returning back to us."_

_"Lucina!" Chrom got out. "Yes, she is."_

_"But, Father. May I have a word with Saigo, in private?" Lucina asked. "I promise it won't take long."_

_"Of course. I'm sure you wouldn't mind, right Saigo?" Chrom asked._

_"No. I don't mind." Saigo said._

_"Very well. Please follow me." Lucina said as Saigo and her left the room, and they were standing in the hallway._

_"So what is it, Lucina?" Saigo asked._

_"I will get straight to the point since I don't want to make it long." Lucina said, making him shrug._

_"Alright. Let's see what you have to say then." Saigo anticipated._

_"Saigo, my aunt needs you now more than ever." Lucina began, leaving him with a confused look._

_"Pardon?"_

_"In order to recover her memories, I want you to always be at her side. You're the only one I can rely on to help her get back her memories and to ensure her to always smile. I'm sure Father would be delighted to see Aunt Emmeryn recover with your help."_

_"W–Wait!" Saigo said a bit surprised. "Why are you telling me all of this?"_

_"Because that's what your daughter told me."_

_"My daughter?"_

_"Yes. Your daughter, as in you and aunt Emmeryn."_

_Saigo looked really stunned at that. The only he could say was… "EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"_

* * *

I was in Cordelia's room, and Cordelia was lying on her bed unconscious, as I sat on a chair next to her bedside, holding her hand, praying that she would wake up. "Please… Please, Cordelia… wake up… please…" I prayed.

At that point, I heard the door gently open. I turned around to see… Aqua–chan coming in? "How is she?" She asked.

"Aqua–chan…" I got out before I looked back to Cordelia, still holding her hand on mine.

"Don't worry. I'm sure she'll be fine. You said it yourself. You got a strong willed wife." Aqua–chan said.

"Please, can you just leave me be for a moment, Aqua–chan?" I asked.

"You need something to eat. Your sister is worried for you since you haven't come down eating dinner with us." She said stoically.

"I know… I'll get dinner when Cordelia wakes up…" I muttered. I could feel Aqua–chan still staring at me until I heard her walk up to me and she… hugged me from behind?

"It's okay…"

"A–Aqua–chan?"

"Shut up and let me hug you…" She said bluntly. I was a bit stunned from her bluntness and well… I just let her. "It's going to be okay. You won't lose her like I did with my sister…"

"Aqua–chan…" I got out. "Is it really okay for you to say something like that? It must've been painful for you to say it."

"It actually is…" Aqua–chan said as she lets go of the embrace. "Days went by and I can still remember everything about her. My sister is similar to your wife, excluding the being perfect in everything part. I always admired her for her brightness, her kindness… everything."

"All of that changed after you blamed Storm for her death…" I muttered.

"…Yes…" She muttered quietly. "I know he must've told you about our past. About me breaking his arm…"

"Yeah, you hit him hard and yet, not even once he blamed you." I added.

"He's an airhead." Aqua–chan said bluntly. "But even so, even after knowing the truth, I couldn't forgive myself for what I did to him, hence the isolation between me and him. But…"

"But?"

"She came into my dream, telling me to keep moving on and always look ahead into the future. She doesn't want me to be sad for her death, but told me to continue on with my life with a smile. No matter how hard I tried, I can't seem to do it…"

"But I noticed you smile a few times for the last two years." I said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, really."

Aqua–chan pondered for a bit, trying to find an answer. "I must've not noticed it myself…"

"It's getting there…" I smiled gently. "I'm sure you'll be back to smiling in no time."

"You think so?"

"Yeah…" I got out, before I let go of Cordelia's hand and stood up from my chair, turning to face Aqua–chan and hugged her back, surprising her a bit, before I broke the hug, placing my hands on her shoulders. "Arigatou… Aqua–chan… I needed that."

"It's what friends are for." Aqua–chan said with a slight smile.

"See? You're smiling." I smiled back.

"I guess so. Well, I should go and tell your sister that you'll be fine." She said before she left the room… but not before I remembered something.

"By the way, Aqua–chan?"

"Yes?"

"What do you think of Lon'qu?"

Hearing that made her whole body twitch. As she slowly looked at me with her slight flushed face, she gave me a glare and said, "Don't ask me questions." With that, she looked back to the door and walked out from the room quietly.

* * *

_Meanwhile, Storm was in a hallway, looking worried. Ever since Kurogasa came in the castle, not coming out of Cordelia's room as he was with her the whole time, he just couldn't help but be worried for his best friend._

_"Storm?" A voice asked. He was a bit startled and turned to see Cherche walking towards him._

_"Oh, hey Cherche." Storm greeted._

_"Is something wrong?"_

_"I'm just… worried about Kurogasa."_

_"You are?"_

_"Yeah. Whenever I see him sad, it kinda affects me too. I know I should be strong for his sake but, well… from the battle we had just now, when I saw him snap like that, which happens on rare occasions, I… well, I felt… helpless." He said while looking outside the window._

_"You really care for your friend, do you?" Cherche asked._

_"Yeah, we've been buddies since we were kids."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah, and it all started when… well, I shouldn't really be saying this, but… it all started when Kurogasa tried killing himself when he found out that his parents abandoned him and that he was a bastard child."_

_"Oh? Do tell the whole story." Cherche said interested._

_"Oh yeah, since we haven't told you about his life, I guess I _should_ tell you the whole thing." Storm said. So with that, he explained to her his story about Kurogasa and she was being a good listener. There are some parts of the story that made her gasp slightly and some humor her a bit whenever there was an embarrassing moment regarding the two. All in all, he's a good story teller and Cherche understood how close Storm is to Kurogasa as best friends._

_"I understand." Cherche nodded in agreement. "I can see why you truly care for him, as if he's a little brother of yours."_

_"Dang right, we've always stuck together through thick and thin."_

_"I see." Cherche said._

_"Wow. I feel better letting that all out of my chest." Storm sighed in relief, before chuckling._

_"And it was an interesting tale you told me." Cherche smiled. "I guess it is a win–win situation for both of us, if you ask me."_

_"Yeah, I guess." Storm shrugged with a smile. It was then he noticed Cherche holding both his hands, leaving him confused. "Cherche?"_

_"Should you have any more problems in your mind, be sure to tell me about it, alright? One of my mother's teachings in Rosanne is whenever there's someone who is in need, we should help them out in any way we can." Cherche smiled, making him slightly blush from it._

_"Gee, uh… thanks." Storm replied as the two let go of each other's hands. "So, uh… where are you actually heading?"_

_"It's Minerva's feeding time. She must have been waiting for me for her dinner."_

_"Lemme help for a bit. It's the least I can do after you listened to my troubles… just, as long as she doesn't end up trying to take a bite off my head again…" He said with a sweat drop._

_"I don't mind at all. At least Minerva has someone to play with, along with Nowi to entertain her. But first, we should get a few apples for her. It's her favorite food next to meat." Cherche said as the two head off towards the kitchen with little laughter in the air._

_Unknown to the two of them, Akane overheard the whole thing and she was a bit pissed about it. "That woman… trying to pry Storm–sama off from me!"_

_"She's trying to steal away my chosen one…" Tharja muttered darkly. It was then that Tharja and Akane noticed each other._

_"What are _you_ doing here?!" Akane hissed._

_"I should ask you the same thing…" Tharja frowned._

_"Well, I, uh… just… skipped happily along here! Yeah, that's it!" Akane said making an excuse as she glared at the dark mage. "Are you stalking him again?!"_

_"Same old, same old." Tharja waved off like it was nothing. "But it seems like we got ourselves a new competition."_

_"Gee, you think?" Akane scoffed while looking at the pair. "I've never seen Storm–sama smiling like that! He only does that with me, his precious Akane–chan!"_

_"How about this? We put our differences aside and team up against her. That way, once we get rid of her, you and I can go at each other's throats as usual." Tharja offered._

_"Deal!" Akane said and the two shook hands._

_Unbeknownst to the two girls, Kivat II was watching them from afar. "Ugh… I better warn that idiot…" Kivat II groaned in annoyance before he fluttered off._

* * *

It's past midnight and everybody should've gone to sleep right about now. Even now, Cordelia is still passed out. Miriel was doing a medical checkup on her and after a while, she approached me while putting away her stethoscope back into her bag. "I've done my examination on her."

"Well? How is she?"

"Her vital signs are still weak, but for the time being, her mind and body is stabilized after she recovered from her wound. Unfortunately, her body will experience trauma should she face off with Bishop again. As a fair warning, you _must_ keep her away or else, with her adrenaline pumping in her veins faster, and her fear condition kicking in; it would put her into a disadvantage." Miriel explained.

"I–I… I understand…" I got out.

"She will pull through." Miriel assured.

"Thank you Miriel…" I said, bowing to her before she left the room.

After she left the room, I stood by my wife's side and held her hand to comfort her. While she was peacefully resting, I began to have some flashbacks about how it all started. How we met, the conversations we've had with each other, the laughter, and of course, her smile that always soothed me to the core. After all what we've been through together, I don't want to part ways with her as we just started leading a new life as newlyweds.

"Please… Cordelia… if you can hear me… wake up… for my sake." I prayed while I still gripped her hand.

After a few more minutes, just as I was about to fall asleep next to our bed, I heard a slight moan and her hand gripped on mine gently, which alerted me somehow. "Ku… ro… ga… sa…" She whispered as her eyes slowly opened up from her slumber.

"Cordelia?" I gasped.

"Mmm…" Cordelia nodded gently smiling.

"Oh Cordelia!" I sobbed as I hugged her gently. "You're okay… you're okay…" I said, repeating it over and over again.

"I'm… a strong… woman… for my… husband… after all…" Cordelia spoke sorely.

"Yeah, I know. You said that to me…" I said as I broke off the hug and wiped my tears away from my eyes.

"I'm sorry… for making you worried…" She apologized. "And for… troubling you… of my interference…"

"No… _I_ should be the one apologizing…" I said sadly.

"Huh…?" Cordelia got out confused.

"I should've stayed with you… I should've stayed by your side so I could protect you from Bishop better…"

"It's okay… it's not your fault…" Cordelia said, weakly placing a hand on my cheek.

"But–"

"Kurogasa…" Cordelia interrupted. "What matters now… is that… we're both okay… Right now… I… want you… to stay strong… for me…"

Hearing her words, I couldn't help but feel touched by her strong will, compared to mine. "I will…"

"Good…" Cordelia said as her eyes were getting heavy.

"C–Cordelia?" I stuttered, afraid of what's going to happen to her. "No, don't you dare die on–"

"I'm tired… silly…" Cordelia smiled, with a little giggle, despite having a sore throat. "You should… have some rest… as well…"

"Yeah… I should…" I sighed, before chuckling, "Too bad we can't go for a round though…"

"Oh shut up…" Cordelia tried giggling, weakly slapping my arm playfully.

"I'm joking, I'm joking…" I said, before I got her to somehow scoot over and lay next to her. "I love you Cordelia…"

"And I… I love you too… Kurogasa…" Cordelia said before she fell back to sleep and so did I. At least she's going to be alright.

* * *

_Both Kivat and Tatsulot watched the scene unfold at their hiding spot, and both of them sighed in relief. "Man, aibou sure had it hard…" Kivat got out._

_"Yeah, but in the end, everything turned out to be ju~st fine!" Tatsulot chirped._

_"That's right, Taa–chan. We should work harder to make a better future for these two…" Kivat said, which Tatsulot agreed to, before both of them also tucked in for the night._

* * *

And there you have it guys! Another Paralogue down and we got plenty more to go, so stay tuned and as always, review!


	23. Paralogue 6: Scion of Legend

Hello everybody! It's time for another Paralogue of Awakening of Kiva made by yours truly and The Wild Fang. Let's see whose kid comes up first!

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

_At Fangire Castle, Bishop was walking through the hallways, and he was in a rather bad mood today. Reason being? The Shepherds interrupted his meal of taking Cordelia's soul. "Damn those Shepherds!" Bishop growled angrily. "How DARE they interrupt my meal!"_

_"Aw, what's wrong? Bishop getting all cranky–wanky?" A voice teased. Bishop turned around to see Rook leaning against the wall of the hallway with his arms crossed._

_"You better be quiet before I personally do it _for_ you!" Bishop growled angrily at him._

_"Oh, hush now, there's no need to get angry. Besides, you _did_ get what you want, right? Those sacrifices of those girls for his resurrection?" Rook asked nonchalantly._

_Bishop coughed, trying to act as neutral as possible. "I supposed it is true. But I'll be sure to get that taste in my fangs soon enough. The taste alone is enough to make me go sane." He added. "So, tell me, Rook. Did you find any of the few women while you guarding the gate from those foolish humans who they think they can defeat us? Those battle women are also a part of the sacrifice, of course; all for recovering Arc's minimal strength."_

_"Oh heck yeah. I hit the mother lode." Rook chuckled._

_"Did you now."_

_"Oh yeah. I have to admit, they put up a good fight for a bunch of women. But in the end, I remain the superior one."_

_The two walked towards the Throne Room, and the door opened up, revealing the coffin on top of the ritual circle; with twelve girls on it, one normal maiden and one female warrior on each circle at the end of the hexagon. All twelve of them have been hypnotized to ensure they won't be able to run away._

_"I see you have prepared the ritual, my King." Bishop bowed._

_"Yes, and both of you have selected the finest humans for the sacrifice." the King said in satisfaction._

_"Of course, my King." Bishop bowed._

_"Yeah, it was a pain in the neck for _my_ end though…" Rook sighed._

_"Still, you two have admirably done your jobs. And now that everything has been gathered, we can finally begin the ritual of reviving Arc." King said._

_"This would be fun to watch!" Rook said in excitement as Queen appeared in front of the large door._

_"Oh, what's this now?" Queen asked._

_"Why, my beloved Queen! So nice of you to join us!" the King exclaimed happily._

_"Ahh, preparing the ritual I see." Queen noticed as she walked towards King._

_"Yes, my beloved. The ritual of reviving Arc is about to begin, and I want you to see this by my side." King said._

_"This, I have to see." Queen cooed._

_"Of course. Bishop, begin the ritual for his revival!" King ordered._

_"At once, my King." Bishop bowed as both the King and Queen returned to their thrones while Rook leaned on the wall._

_Bishop stood outside of the ritual circle and chanted the ancient language of the Fangires, the circle glowed and the girls inside the smaller circles screamed out in pain. It lasted quite a while until there were six red orbs forming inside the smaller circle, engulfing their bodies. "And now, you shall awaken from your slumber… ARC!" With a wave of his arm, all six red orbs flew towards the coffin, entering it and once that was done, the ritual circle's glow faded._

_At first, everything was silent. Nothing moved or made a sound. It was all too quiet._

_"Nothing's happenin'." Rook said._

_"Don't be so sure." King replied._

_"Oh, he's awake alright… just wait a little bit longer…" Bishop smirked and before they knew it, just like how Dracula woke up from his slumber, the coffin opened up on its own and his whole body slowly rose itself up from its 'bed'. With one loud roar, as he spread his arms wide open, the shockwave made the castle shake violently. The man was dressed in a black royal suit, with grey hair and a beard, a few medals on his pocket and brown boots. He also wore a black cape with red inside of it, and most importantly, a pair of fangs showed._

_"FINALLY, I HAVE BEEN FREED FROM MY SLUMBER!" The man shouted out loud while his whole body levitated in the air._

_"Ho~? This is interesting…" Rook said interested._

_"Ah, so the legend _is_ true!" King gasped in excitement._

_"Ara, you did it beloved!" Queen said happily._

_"Yes, this will be in Fangire history forever!" King laughed._

_The man slowly turned around, glaring at the King of the Checkmate Four. "Tell me, are you the one that released me from my binds of the past?"_

_"Of course." King spoke. "I'm the one who found your hidden location hid by those humans."_

_"And I'm the one who read the chant for your revival." the Bishop added._

_"I see. I thank you for reviving me."_

_"But of cour–" Bishop began._

_"I wasn't talking to you!" The man snapped at Bishop, making the latter glare at him. "I was talking to him." He said, turning to King._

_"But of course." King chuckled._

_"And now that I, Verion, am revived, the whole world shall fear me once again! And I shall have my revenge! KIVAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

* * *

**(Cue in Last Inferno by Ceui)**

**(Instrumental [Starts at 1:30]) **Chains appear one by one, binding and blocking the whole scene before shattering away, revealing the title screen: Awakening of Kiva, and a background of a dark, grey sky. The title then fades away before the camera descends down to a scene.

**(Furikaeru nageki no kouya de)** From the top of a cliff, Lucina looks down sadly at a barren and empty wasteland filled with death and despair.  
**(Matataita kibou no Fragrance)** Lucina then closed her eyes as tears fell from them before the screen faded to black and the tears splashed in the black void, creating multiple ripple effects, changing the black void to the next scene.  
**(Kienaide hakanaki yume demo)** Kurogasa was outside walking on his way to class while thinking about his repeated dreams.  
**(Kanjitai sono nukumori wo)** Storm walks next to Kurogasa and wrapped his arm around his shoulders, followed by Akane ambushing Storm from behind by tackling him, making Storm and Kurogasa tumble down. Melissa who was behind them giggled as Aqua looked at them while reading a book, leaning against a tree, and Saigo looked on as he sat on a tree branch.

**(Michiyuku itoshisa wa Endless Chain)** The sky darkened and the six noticed it. Looking up with determined looks, after Kurogasa, Storm, and Akane got up from the ground; the Outrealm Gate appears in the sky.  
**(Tsunagitai yo kono sadame wo koete) **At the same time, Lucina and the future generation kids also notice the Outrealm Gate opening up. Lucina's group dash towards the gate, while Kurogasa's group willingly let the Outrealm Gate suck them in, flying towards it, triggering to the next scene of seeing Chrom and his group battling with the enemy and both Kurogasa's and Lucina's group arrived and ran towards the battle area.

**(Hanate tokoshie no Paradox)** Kivat, Kivat II, Rey–Kivat, Kiva–la, and Sagark flew fast beside Kurogasa's group. All at the same time, Kurogasa, Storm, and Akane caught Kivat, Kivat II, and Kiva–la, with their hands and the former two let the bats bite their hands before the belts appear around their waist, while Sagark attached to Saigo's waist, Saigo inserting the Jacorder into the side of Sagark, while Rey–Kivat attached to the perch on Aqua's belt hanging upside down, and Melissa punched the IXA Knuckle on the palm of her empty hand before placing it on the belt.  
**(Akaku somaru yami no hazama de)** Stain glass markings appear on Kurogasa's, Storm's, and Saigo's faces, while a pink heart appeared on Akane's forehead, a large snowflake appeared in front of Aqua, and a golden cross shot out from Melissa's belt before they glowed and changed into Kamen Riders. They and the future generation kids assisted Chrom and his group, pushing back the Risen from destroying a village.  
**(Kimi wo omou koto ga yurusareru nara)** Amongst all the fighting, Validar, Aversa, and Arc stand there, the former two having evil smirks on their faces, while an enormous large silhouette of Grima appeared behind Validar, Aversa, and Arc. Its eyes glowing red. Chrom, Lucina, and Kiva charged towards Validar, Aversa, and Arc, as Tatsulot attached to Kiva's left arm, making his armor glow once again, and assume his Emperor Form, before Validar, Aversa, and Arc advanced to _them_.  
**(Yasashiku kuchizukete)** When the two sides clash, a spark of light blinds the whole view.

**(Namida tokasu ame ga sakebu)** At the open large balcony of Castle Ylisse, Saigo performs a magic trick in front of Emmeryn and their daughter, along with Sagark; as the three were pleased by his show and clapped happily, save for Sagark for flipped in the air.  
**(Kore ga saigo no Inferno kitto…) **Saigo performs another trick by putting a white handkerchief and scrunched it up into his tight fist. He shakes his fist a bit before throwing it up high, letting out a white dove soar high into the sky, ending the music.

* * *

Paralogue 6: Scion of Legend

Morning arrived and the very first thing I did was get myself an early breakfast, earlier than the usual breakfast we had with the Shepherds. I didn't get my dinner last night because of Cordelia's condition but seeing that she's going to be alright, it puts my mood back to is brightest. Riki was surprised that I was up so early in the morning and I whipped up some chicken soup for her so she can gain back her energy faster.

"Man, she's going to be surprised with this chicken soup I made for her." I smiled with anticipatory.

"Someone's up on the right side of the bed today." Kivat fluttered in as Tatsulot joined in.

"Ohayo, Kivat, Taa–chan." I greeted.

"What~cha doin'?" Tatsulot asked.

"Making some chicken soup for Cordelia. She needs to get her energy back so she can get better faster."

"That's great! You must've asked Riki to do it for you, didn't ya?" Kivat assumed.

"Actually... I made this one myself. Nee–san taught me how to make this soup back in the day." I said.

"Boy, would she be glad to know her husband prepared something good for her to eat!" Tatsulot said happily.

"I'm impressed aibou!" Kivat said. "No wonder that soup smells good."

"Can we have some too?" Tatsulot asked.

"I got a huge pot over here made." I said pointing to the large pot I'm using before using a ladle and pour soup in a bowl. "So help yourselves."

"Pyun~, pyun~! It's a happy day!" Tatsulot cheered happily.

"Yeah, at least it's better than Wataru's surprise pasta meal…" Kivat shuddered.

"What? You mean the liquefied crayfish that he used for the varnish as the base of the sauce?" I pointed out.

"Y–Yeah… you have no idea how shocking it was for us…" Kivat said with a gulp.

"I can't imagine." I chuckled. "Well, I better get this soup to Cordelia, so I'll see you two later." I said before I left kitchen.

"Bye bye~!" Tatsulot said before turning his gaze to the soup. "And no~~w, Itadakima~su!"

* * *

_Inside the training area, Sully was the first one to arrive at practice, and was sharpening the tip of her lance for the incoming battle. She was having quiet time too, enjoying it in fact, but it all ended once Vaike entered the fray, with his usual big grin and buffed up muscles. "Hey–ho, Sully! Just the gal I was hopin' to see." He said, making her stop her sharpening. "Got a question for ya."_

_"What is it? I'm busy." Sully grumbled, showing her sharpened lance at him._

_"Why did _you_ sign up for the Shepherds?" Vaike asked. "I told ya _my_ story, remember? Y'know, about me at the corner of the world stuff and Emmeryn came to my rescue of sorts. Now you gotta tell me _yours_. Fair's fair!" He demanded, making her sigh._

_"My story is dull…" Sully began. "I joined so I could become a knight."_

_"Aw, come on! You're havin' me on!" Vaike pouted, striking her nerves._

_"You got a problem?!" Sully snapped, making him back off when she pointed her lance at him._

_"No, it's just…" Vaike got out. "See, I thought ya already were a knight."_

_"I have armor and arms, but yet to undergo the formal ceremony…" Sully deadpanned._

_"Ah, I see. So you're gonna cover yourself in glory here with us Shepherds…" Vaike guessed. "Maybe catch Chrom's eye and earn yourself knighthood?"_

_"Not quite." Sully said. "I was born into a long line of knights. My house and all that crap. This tittle will be mine by inheritance when the time comes. I could spend my life eating grapes from a damn silver bowl and still be called "sir"!"_

_"Er, so then why–"_

_"Because there's no honor in accepting something you haven't earned!" Sully growled. "A knight shouldn't just be lucky enough to be born to some damn noble! A knight has duties. …Responsibilities. "A knight is brave and true, aids all in need, and defends the weak from evil."" She quoted. "I can't up hold that oath without honing my skills. Suffering hardship. All of that. How can I know courage if I don't face bloody death a bunch of times? I'll fight for the Shepherds until I've damn well _earned_ the title of knight!"_

_"Criven's horn, that's a rousing speech!" Vaike said impressed._

_"Oh please, I'm not trying to…" Sully denied. "It just means a lot to me is all. I don't get a chance to talk about it much. I'm sorry if I bored you…"_

_"…Bored?!" Vaike gawked in surprise. "Har, har! Ain't _nothin_' boring about _you_, Sully. In fact, the Vaike hasn't been this excited since the Exalt came to visit my li'l ol' town!"_

_"…Really?" Sully got out._

_"Cross my heart and hope to… Okay, well, just cross my heart." Vaike said correcting himself. "'Cause I realized something, Sully: you and me should duel more often! You wanna be a knight among knights, I wanna be a warrior's warrior. Seems we can help each other out!"_

_"Hmm…" Sully said thinking for a moment, before getting into a stance pointing his lance at him. "Don't expect me to go easy on you. It'll hurt… Maybe a lot."_

_"Har, har! Bring it on!" Vaike said, taking out his axe. "The Vaike can take it!"_

* * *

_Meanwhile, Saigo was waiting outside of Emmeryn's room, thinking of what he should do now. After what Lucina said last night, he couldn't help but feel a bit surprised about it._

* * *

**Flashback**

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!" Saigo shouted in surprise. "Are you telling me… you're my niece, Lucina?!"

"To be straight to the point, yes." Lucina said.

"No way!" Saigo shouted.

"I know it's very surprising, Uncle, but it's very true."

Saigo could only blink in confusion. Lucina noticed he's been thinking about it deeply too. "Uncle, are you alright?"

"This is all happening too fast for me, Lucina…" Saigo admitted.

"At least it's fast enough to kill down a Risen." Lucina giggled.

"Seriously, you have a weird sense of humor…" Saigo deadpanned.

"Beg pardon?" Lucina asked, glaring at him.

"Never mind, forget what I just said…" Saigo said backing off from her intense glare.

"So, can I entrust you to help Aunt Emmeryn recover her memories, Uncle?" Lucina asked again.

"I… I'll do my best Lucina." Saigo said.

"Thank you, Uncle." Lucina smiled, before giving him a hug, surprising Saigo. "This means so much to me…"

"Uh… sure… no problem…" Saigo got out.

**End Flashback**

* * *

_"Despite me saying it, I'm actually having a hard time thinking about it. I mean, I _really_ like her, but to think my future is already decided by _that_? With our own daughter to be added as a bonus? I think I should work to _earn_ that kind of future…" Saigo thought deeply before he finally decided and entered the room with his usual happy smile. He approached Emmeryn, who was looking at the window with her blank expression. "How are you feeling, Your Grace?" He tried to ask, only to have been ignored by it. Noticing that it was a failure, it is then he tries a different approach by changing his speech pattern. "…Your Grace? …Emmeryn?"_

_"Mmm…" Emmeryn heard his call, making her looking at him blankly._

'Okay, you have got her attention, now say something, stupid!'_ He cursed himself in his mind. "Is this a good time, Your Grace?" He asked again, as she kept quiet to herself, staring at him blankly. _'Not the respond I was looking for…'_ He sweat dropped in his mind before he gets an idea. "Can I tell you something? I know this may seem forward, but… Your words and actions have always meant so much to me."_

_"My… words?" Emmeryn stuttered, making him nod…_

_"To be honest, it'll be quite silly to say it out loud but I can say this since it's the truth. Your dedication towards world peace is truly somethin'. Despite you, reaching a roadblock, you always stuck to your principles to the very end." Saigo began, as Emmeryn listened to him quietly. "I know you and Chrom tends to clash opinions, but to be honest though, while he has a different approach, he just wants to have world peace like your goal. If there's a solution to avoid this freakin' war, he'll definitely take it on the spot."_

_Emmeryn listened to what he said and responded with, "I don't… Don't understand…"_

'Nice going, pea–brain…'_ Saigo cursed to himself again, letting out a sigh. "Don't worry about it, Your Grace. I know you just woke up from your sleep and I don't make any sense first thing in the morning. But I just want you to know we're trying to build that goal you envisioned. One without fear and war. And we'll be sure to get it as long as we work hard on it."_

_As Emmeryn stared at him blankly, Sagark flew in and landed on his head. "Saigo~, breakfast is ready!"_

_"Oh, right on cue." Saigo got out as he looked at Emmeryn. "Well, we better get ourselves some breakfast. After that, you can take a rest. Sounds like a good idea?"_

_"Break… fast…" Emmeryn got out._

* * *

I slowly and carefully carried the chicken soup back to Cordelia's room, where Cordelia was waiting for me. I opened the door with my elbow and when I opened the door, Cordelia was already up, sitting on the bed, looking at me smiling.

"Good morning, Kurogasa." Cordelia greeted.

"Morning." I greeted back as I walked to her bedside. "I cooked some chicken soup for you."

"Why, thank you." Cordelia smiled, but I noticed a lump next to her inside a blanket. It moved for a bit until I noticed Danny happily crawling out from his hiding, crawling towards her with his happy smile.

"Danny? Why is he here?" I asked.

"Oh, your sister came in to check up on me while bringing Danny along with her. While she goes off to her training, I have to babysit him due to my condition." Cordelia added as she held Danny in her arms and sighed. "As soon as I recover fully, I should double my efforts for my training…"

"You shouldn't stress yourself out like that." I said worried.

"But–"

"Cordelia…" I interrupted, sadly. "I'm worried about you. If you fully recover and train that hard, I'm afraid you'll only make it worse…"

Cordelia kept quiet, while Danny happily played with her hair on her lap, giggling happily about it. She sighed again and said, "If you want me to lessen my daily activity for my sake, I guess… I could try…"

"I'm only telling you to take things slowly. I don't want you to exhaust yourself and make me worried about your health." I reminded.

"Alright. I'll be sure to keep it in mind." Cordelia smiled. "Well now, aren't you going to hand me that tray of food?"

"Well, you got Danny in your arms." I said.

"Trade?"

"Trade."

And we did just that.

Well… with a little difficulty that is, since Danny was tugging her hair for a bit. After we somehow managed to get him off from her, he pouted, while still looking at her. "Sorry about that, Danny. You need to give her some room so she could eat."

"Yes. Forgive me, Danny. I'm still in a middle of recovery." Cordelia apologized as she took her first sip of the soup. She savored the taste and smiled. "It's a good soup, I admit."

"Yeah, Nee–san taught me how to make one and I adjusted it to my taste. I knew you'd like it." I said as Danny was now tugging happily on _my_ hair. "Ow, ow, ow…"

"Now he's stuck with tugging _your_ hair." Cordelia giggled.

"Yeah… ow… it's worth the pain…" I got out.

* * *

_Elsewhere, as Cherche and Storm were cleaning up Minerva at the barn while the Pegasi inside the other barn were being taken care by Sumia, Akane and Tharja took a peek from a nearby door, looking at Cherche. "Look at that woman… forcing Storm–sama to help her clean up that giant lizard of hers…" Akane muttered to herself as she noticed Minerva glaring at him while he scrubbed her scales carefully._

_"And he's getting a warning glare from it…" Tharja muttered darkly. "So, what's the plan, kid?"_

_"Oh, you just leave it to me." Akane giggled mischievously. _

_"So am I uh… doing this right?" Storm asked._

_"Yes, you're doing fine Storm." Cherche smiled._

_"Really? Because Minerva keeps on glaring at me." Storm said a bit unnerved._

_"That's only because she's making sure you're doing it right." Cherche said as she stopped what she was doing and went over to Storm, getting behind him and held his hands. "Here, I'll show you how to make sure she really likes it."_

_"Uh… ok…" Storm got out, blushing._

_"Grr…" Akane growled annoyed as she misunderstood that she's making a move on him and clenched her fists tightly._

_"Someone is angry…" Tharja chuckled as Akane puts her hand into a pocket and takes out a marble._

_"I'm gonna make him hate her with this little thing!" Akane said as she threw her marble directly at Minerva's head, making her roar loudly, which surprised both Storm and Cherche._

_"Minerva? What's wrong?" Cherche asked and moments later, Minerva bit him to release her anger as the latter struggled._

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Get her off me! Get her off me!" Storm panicked._

_"Minerva!" Cherche scolded. "Release him this instant!" She demanded, but Minerva ignored her. "Drop him, now! Drop him! Drop hi~m!" She said, and eventually, the wyvern let go and Storm fell on his butt._

_"Ow…" Storm groaned in pain holding his left shoulder._

_"Storm, are you alright?!" Cherche asked as she checked up on his wound while Minerva snorted._

_"Yosha! With this kind of advance, Storm–sama will hate her for that!" Akane chirped happily behind the door._

_"Or maybe not…" Tharja added._

_"Yeah… I'm alright, I guess. Maybe I scrubbed her too strong? But don't blame her for that, Cherche…" Storm said while still wincing in pain._

_"Hmmmmm…" Cherche frowned, before looking around and noticed something on the ground. "What's this?" She wondered as she picked it up._

_"A marble?" Storm blinked._

_"Yabai!" Akane panicked._

_"You better run, squirt. If he spots you, you're in for a world of trouble..." Tharja said as Akane was already hitting the joint._

_"What's the matter, you two?" Sumia asked after she took care both of the Pegasi._

_"I believe the culprit hit Minerva with this while she was distracted, hence the reason why she attacked him all of a sudden." Cherche summed up as she pats Minerva's head, and it let out a purr. "You poor thing. Who would do such a thing to this innocent looking wyvern?"_

_"Can I see that marble?" Storm frowned, as Cherche gave him the marble. He examined it for a while and frowned heavily._

_"What is it?" Sumia asked._

_"I have a feeling who threw this. And she is _so_ in big trouble…"_

* * *

_"Oh man, I'm screwed!" Akane hissed as she ran down a hallway. When she turned a corner, she bumped into Libra._

_"Akane?" Libra asked confused._

_"O–Oh, hey Libra!" Akane greeted quick._

_"What's the matter? Why are you in a hurry?" Libra asked._

_"Look, I _love_ to play 1000 Questions with you, but I have other things to do right now!" Akane said as she bowed towards him and immediately rushed to another place, only to have her being stopped by him. "Hey, what gives?!"_

_"Did you commit a sin, Akane?" He asked calmly._

_"What makes you say _that_?" Akane asked, laughing nervously._

_"AKANE?! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Storm's voice echoed._

_"Oh dear… you _did_ do something. What did you do?" Libra groaned._

_"Quickly! Hide me!" Akane said as she held his hand and dragged him towards the chapel, which surprised Libra for a moment._

_After a while, as she was able to close the door of the chapel. "Akane, if I find out you're the one behind this mess, you're in big trouble, missy!" He shouted as he continued to run along the hallway._

_"Phew, that was a close call…" Akane sighed in relief. "I need to wait for a few minutes before he returns back to normal…"_

_"By Naga, what _did_ you do to make him angry, Akane?" Libra asked._

_"Um… promise you won't tell?" Akane blushed._

_"I won't. Just say it." Libra sighed._

_"Alright…"_

_There was a moment of silence and it took a while as she kept quiet to herself. "Well?" Libra asked._

_"It's a bit harder to say it, y'know?!" Akane exclaimed for no reason._

_"Take your time. I'll be here all day if I must. Consider this as your confession, child." Libra told her as he acted like a priest to a sinner._

_"Okay…" Akane mumbled._

_So with that, Akane confessed everything to Libra and the latter, doing his role, absolved her of her sins. After that though…_

_"Why in the world would you do that?" Libra groaned._

_"I–I don't know… jealousy?" Akane got out while she fiddled with her fingers._

_"Are you trying to get his attention? Or is it… that you don't want him to fall for other girls he met?" Libra asked._

_"Hey! Why are you trying to pry into my life?! It's not like _you_ have someone you like!" Akane retorted._

_Libra kept quiet to himself for a moment, before saying, "Akane, there are times where you have to let him make his own decision on who he likes. You can't force him to like you all the time. And besides, there are other people who truly care for you."_

_"Yeah, and that's Storm–sama!" Akane defended._

_"What would happen if he ended up proposing to the girl he truly loves? Would that hurt your feelings deeply?" Libra asked._

_Akane was a bit stunned. "I… well…" She got out._

_"And think about this. What if isn't _you_ he truly loves?" Libra asked. Now that got her _really_ stunned._

_"I… I…"_

_"Do you understand where this is all heading? All I'm saying is you are not living in reality. As harsh as it is, you have to let it go…" Libra said calmly._

_"NO!" Akane shouted loudly. "That's _not_ going to happen!"_

_"Akane, please understand. If you keep fooling yourself, you would end up getting hurt…" Libra said, trying to calm her down, only to receive a slap from her, which surprised him a bit._

_"URUSAI! You're not the boss of what should I do!" Akane scolded while getting teary._

_"Akane…" Libra got out._

_"Just leave me alone!" Akane shouted before she ran off, leaving Libra all alone in the chapel._

_"Dear Naga, please let her see the errors of her ways…" Libra prayed._

* * *

_Somewhere, at an open field, two figures walked along the road and one of them was in a good mood. "The beautiful color of the blue sky, the blessing of peace in my ears, wouldn't it make you want to enjoy it, my fellow comrade?" A hot-blooded blonde man asked happily who wore a white shirt with a yellow long tail coat, with dirty white pants, brown boots, brown bracers and yellow arm warmers on the back of his hand. He is also wearing a ring on his finger and a Brand on his arm._

_"Milord, as much as I want to enjoy this moment, we should continue on with our journey. Naga knows what happened to your cousin since we all got separated." A knight sighed who has dirty blonde hair, wearing light blue armor that had a few scratches on it, wearing his silver necklace around his neck and having a sash on his side to keep something in it._

_"Have no fear, Daniel, Knight of Ylisse! She is a strong fighter that even frightens the strongest fiend in this world!" The man assured, only to have Daniel sigh again._

_"And please stop talking theatricality, milord Owain. There are times that I can't understand what you are trying to say… and I'd rather like to be called Danny instead of my title. Keep it short." Danny deadpanned._

_"Oh come now man! Where is your sense of excitement and thrill?!" Owain exclaimed._

_"Back in our time where it _should_ be…" Danny deadpanned._

_"Ugh… you always had that sarcasm. Like father, like son."_

_"And I'm proud of my heritage, thank you very much." Danny said._

_"You don't have to be stiff all the time, y'know? And look at your armor, they're full of scratches! Why don't you polish it up so it'll be pristine like new armor?" Owain asked._

_"I would rather leave it be…" Danny said lowly. "It's the only memento left behind by my parents. This armor, the necklace I'm wearing and… this." He said while he patted gently on his sash. "How in the world do you keep smiling all these times, milord?"_

_"Well…" Owain began._

_"Hold that thought." Danny said. "We have bandits in our midst."_

* * *

After Cordelia was done with her breakfast, both of us were having quality time of our own while Danny was sleeping peacefully in Cordelia's arms. He must've been tired after having fun of pulling my hair. After a long time of quality time, Kivat fluttered into the room.

"Oi, aibou! Chrom's calling out now! There's an emergency!" Kivat said.

"Now? But Cordelia's hasn't fully recovered yet!" I protested.

"Go on, my love. I will follow suit once I change into my uniform." Cordelia said, despite her condition.

"Cordelia…" I said worried.

"I'm only going to the meeting if that's what you're worried about."

"I'll make sure she gets to the meeting room. Get going, aibou!" Kivat urged.

"Alright. Once the meeting is done, you should rest some more. Like I said, don't push yourself too hard." I said worriedly and she answered back with a nod. With that in mind, I immediately dashed out of the room and headed straight towards the meeting room.

* * *

"Ah, my boy! So glad you can join us!" Basilio heartily laugh.

"Yes, Chrom call us unexpectedly. Gregor is about to have another drinking game with Three Arms just now!" Gregor got out.

"Well, we need you to stay sober on this one." I said.

"How's the wife?" Chrom asked.

"She's alright… she'll be here for the meeting shortly." I said. "She just needs to take things slow."

"Usually, these kinds of things won't stop her, even if she's in a bad condition, but from what I see, there's a chance she might actually listen to you." Chrom said.

"I–Is she always being that serious?" Olivia asked.

"She's always like that since childhood…" Sumia noted.

"That explains why most of our inventories are always at full capacity. And all of my arrows are always prepared. Such a dedicated woman she is. You are quite lucky to have her, my good man!" Virion praised.

"Yeah. I'm lucky alright." I smiled gently.

"So then, let's get to it guys!" Storm said.

"Yeah, so what's the emergency?" Ricken asked.

"Kivat II returned back after his scouting and stated that a rather large village far away from our current fortress is involved in a fight and are under attack from brigands." Flavia informed.

"Geez, why don't these guys focus on their country and not on the Grimleal instead?" Lissa complained.

"And apparently, according to Kivat II, he also spotted another fighter in white and blue full armor that's trying to protect the village from these assaults, along with another mercenary that followed him." Flavia added.

"White and blue armor?" Nee–san asked.

"Possibly another Crusader is out on the field." Kivat II summed up.

"Another Crusader?" Aqua–chan asked.

"Like another IXA?" Saigo added.

"That's impossible. The only one that's IXA is Nee–san." I pointed out.

"True, but my information is 100% foolproof. I can only tell what I saw." Kivat II said.

"So… they are alive, _after_ all…" Lucina muttered to herself, which caught a few weird glances near her.

"'They', Lucina?" Sumia asked.

"Yes, Mother. 'They' as in my comrades that returned back to the past with me." Lucina mentioned.

"Really?" Sumia asked.

"Say, Lucina?" Lissa said. "Speaking _of_ the future. I'm still around in your future, right? So, um...what am I like?"

"Well… You're warm and kind, for starters. Even amidst the darkness and desolation. Your smile serves as a beacon of hope for all those around you."

"Oh, geez! I'd better get cracking if I want to live up to _that_." Lissa giggled. "Oh! And do I have children?"

"You have a son name Owain."

"Well I'll be. I got a kid." Gaius chuckled.

"Aw, cute!" Lissa cooed. "What's he like?"

"He's… Well, he's quite colorful." Lucina got out.

"Colorful?" I asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Yes, he's _quite_ colorful, I should say… for a cousin of mine…" Lucina added.

"Somehow, someway, Lissa's kid is giving her some troubling times…" Saigo muttered with a slight chuckle.

"Hmm…" Lissa pondered. "I'm not sure I want to know what that means." Lissa got out until– "Oh! Wait! One more thing! Does he have, uh…"

"Yes?" Lucina anticipated, but Lissa was hesitant to ask her about it.

In the end, Lissa shook her head in denial and looked at her niece with a sad smile. "No… never mind."

"You sure, cupcake? Seems like you're having doubts about it…" Gaius said.

"Sorry! I just remember about checking up on Emmeryn for a moment! Be right back!" Lissa urged as she rushed out of the meeting room, leaving some of us confused.

"Aunt Lissa?" Lucina blinked in confusion.

"Is there something troubling her?" Saigo asked.

"I don't know, Unc–, I mean, Saigo… I don't know…" Lucina said.

"Well, in any case, we're setting a course for that village."

"Yosha! Let's do this!" Storm cheered.

"Right…" I nodded. "Let's just hope we can get there in time."

* * *

As soon as the discussion was over, I spotted Cordelia heading towards me and I saw a sad smile on her face. "It's over already?"

"Yeah. You took your time putting on your uniform, huh?" I asked, as she gave me a small nod.

"Warui, aibou! Couldn't keep with my promise!" Kivat apologized and I waved it off.

"So, what's the mission?"

"We're going to aid another Plegian village. Apparently, another Crusader is spotted amongst the chaos."

"Another Crusader? You mean IXA, correct?" She pointed out, as I nodded to her answer. "I thought Sister Melissa was the prime user of that system."

"Probably someone from Lucina's future, I assume." I pondered.

"Well, we shouldn't be waiting here for long. Let us go help them out." Cordelia decided as Kivat intervened, worried about something.

"Oi, lady! What did my aibou tell you about pushing yourself too hard? You had a hard time trying to wear your uniform and armor, for Kivat's sake!" Kivat exclaimed.

"Kivat's right. You need to take it easy and relax." I said worried too.

"But Kurogasa–"

"No buts Cordelia…" I scolded gently; making her wince, then look sad. I sighed before placing my hands on her shoulders. "Look, I know you're thinking that everything's probably going to fall apart without you there, but we can handle this. Trust me. So can you relax and take it easy?" I asked before I gently kissed her lips, which she returned before we broke it. "…Please?"

Cordelia thought hard about it before saying, "If this is my husband's request… then I shall comply to it. But please be careful. I don't want to see you getting hurt."

"Don't worry. For your sake, I won't." I assured.

"And besides, somebody _has_ to keep an eye out for Emmeryn and little Danny! Those Three Arms are probably gonna do their own thing while we're on a mission." Kivat noted.

"That's true." Cordelia agreed.

"Alright then, I'll be back. I promise." I said, kissing her again before Kivat and I left.

* * *

_Inside the village, as the chaos continued on, with the village under the pillage of bandits, an assassin known as Gecko stepped forward, looking a bit amused. "That's right, boys! Bring in all of the valuables so we can return back to our hideout!"_

_"Gecko!" Another brigand shouted. "There are mercenaries defending the villagers!"_

_"So? What's wrong with that? Just kill them already!" Gecko commanded._

_"We tried, but one of them donned in some strange armor while the other one cried out his 'sword hand' and whipped it around them while calling out names of his weird moves!"_

_"Halt, fiends!" A voice shouted and the brigands turned to see Owain._

_"The heck are you?!" Gecko demanded._

_"One chosen by forces beyond mortal comprehension! See how my sword hand twitches!" Owain said with bravado, showing his sword arm. "It hungers… for justice! Leave now if you value life and limb, for I cannot stay the hungry hand!"_

_"This guy's got rocks in his head… All right then, boy. Guess you're the first to–" Before one of the brigands can try to approach him with an axe in hand, Owain immediately stepped forward, slashing his chest with ease, as the man groaned in pain while holding it. "Gragh!"_

_"I tried to warn you, foul villain. The hand cannot be denied!" Owain warned._

_During that time…_

**I–X–A K–N–U–C–K–L–E: R–I–S–E U–P!**

_With a strong punch delivered from IXA's Knuckle to another brigand in one of the homes that was raided, the brigand crashed through the door and flew towards the nearby wall, slumping down with a fatal wound on his chest. "Are you alright, maiden?" IXA asked._

_"Oh, thank the stars! You've saved my life!" The maiden thanked._

_"Think nothing of it. It is my duty to the people, after all." IXA said as he walked out from the house and stayed next to Owain._

_"So, _you_ must be the one who's in strange armor!" Gecko found out._

_"Indeed, I am. Now…" IXA said as he raised his IXA Calibur to Gecko's and said, "…repent and return to the path of light, brigand!"_

_"Nice choice of words, my comrade in arm! That fallen brigand has tasted judgment of the heavens!" Owain said triumphantly._

_"Please stop saying it like that. It's embarrassing of you saying it in front of the public, milord…" IXA deadpanned behind his mask._

_"Grr… who ARE you two?!" Gecko demanded._

_"I am the wolf who howls for justice! The eagle who cries for love! A chosen warrior come from the future to bring hope to a dying world… I am Owain!"_

_"Enough the theatrics milord…" IXA groaned. "If you want something legitimately quoted, I should at least be the one saying it." He said before reaching into his sash and pulled out… a white phone? "And now I ask you brigands: Return the lives you have stolen from God!" He then pressed a certain sequence of numbers on the phone: 1–9–3._

**R–I–S–I–N–G!**

* * *

As soon as Castle Doran landed near the forest, we immediately exited from Doran's mouth and looked at the village. "Damn, they already started the party without us!" Saigo complained.

"We should go aid them as soon as possible. I bet that fighter and other Crusader needs our help!" Flavia commanded.

"You heard the lady! C'mon and suit up already!" Basilio informed us Riders. "We gotta assist them before things get worse!"

"Right. Kivat!" I shouted.

"Yosha! Kivatte ikuze!" Kivat shouted, flying into my hand.

"Kivat II!" Storm called.

"The villagers will be grateful that we helped them out." Kivat II said flying into Storm's hand.

"Sagark!" Saigo said.

"Let's henshin!" Sagark said, attaching to Saigo's waist.

Rey–Kivat!" Aqua–chan called.

"It will be a graceful yet violent ending for those brigands." Rey–Kivat said flying into her hand.

"A–re? Where's Akane–chan?" Nee–san wondered, looking around.

"Probably got scared of something…" Aqua–chan muttered.

"Yeah, if you can count her mischief this morning…" Tharja chuckled darkly.

"I'm right here!" Akane–chan's voice shouted as she rushed towards us. "I just finished taking a bath, y'know?!"

"Ara~, ara~, Akane-chama sure can be late~" Kiva–la cooed as Minerva stared at her with a growl.

"What are _you_ looking at, you giant lizard?!" Akane–chan growled back.

"Daijobu, Akane–chan?" Nee–san asked worried.

"I'm… fine…" Akane–chan got out. "Let's go Kiva–la!"

"Hai~ ikuyo Akane–chama~!" Kiva–la cooed flying into her fingers.

"If you say so…" Nee–san said before punching the IXA Knuckle on her empty left palm.

**R–E–A–D–Y!**

"GABU!"

"GABUI!"

*CRUNCH!*

"CHU!"

"HENSHIN!"

"Henshin!" Rey–Kivat declared.

"Hen… shin!" Sagark said.

**F–I–S–T O–N!**

With the declaration made and everyone in arms, we wasted no time and dashed straight towards the village. "Alright, everyone! Spread out and take out as many brigands as possible! We must ensure the safety of others!" Chrom commanded.

"Should we encounter a Fangire, let us know!" I said.

"You don't have to tell ME twice! These idiots are as good as dead!" Sully shouted as she, Stahl, Gregor, Vaike, Nowi and Tharja broke off to one direction.

"Y'all can count on us! We'll clean up these big bad wolves in a jiffy!" Donnel assured as he departed to another street with Lon'qu, Rey–chan, Kellam, Panne, Anna and Olivia.

"Egads, will you look at that? They have archers with them! This is like a job for the Arches of Archers!" Virion exclaimed.

"Instead of shouting like a mad man, I presume we should advance already!" Maribelle scolded.

"Indeed. They won't go down on their own without slaying them down." Cherche calmly explained.

"Right you are, Cherche! Let us move onward!" Virion claimed as he, Sumia, Cherche, Dark Kiva, Kiva–la–chan, Ricken, Miriel and Libra broke off from the group.

"Wohoo! We get to spill more blood! Hmm, I wonder what kind of spells I should cast on them." Henry pondered for a moment.

"Let's just get going already… we ain't got all day, y'know." Saga reminded the dark mage as he, Henry, and the Khans move onto another road.

"Well, seems like we're on our own now, Bubbles…" Gaius said as the only ones left here are Chrom, IXA–Neesan, Frederick, Lissa, Lucina and myself.

"We should head towards the town square. There might be more innocents there…" Lucina suggested.

"Agreed. Let's–" I was about to nod to her suggestion until we heard a shout nearby in the same direction that we're about to go to.

"And now I ask you brigands: Return the lives you have stolen from God!"

"Ara, that quote…" IXA–Neesan recognized.

"Yeah, I heard it." I confirmed.

"Me too." Lissa said.

"Where it did the voice come from?" Chrom wondered. We all looked to where the voice came from. Then we saw something blue… it was…

"NO WAY! That's IXA in Rising Form!" I exclaimed.

"Rising Form?" Frederick asked.

"IXA's upgraded form, my love." IXA–neesan said as we looked at the figure who stood tall on the battlefield with his friend next to him as the two are facing a few enemies and assassins.

This Rising Form consists of a full white body suit with light blue and black pads on his gloves, boots, knee pads and his sides. The head crest of his helmet changed from white to light blue with a more prominent golden horn on his forehead and golden mouth piece. With the light blue shoulder pads with gold highlights, the main feature of his armor was that it has been 'cast off'; revealing his red core on his silver chest plate that resembled his insignia.

That is Kamen Rider IXA – Rising Form.

**BGM: Individual System by Tetra Fang**

"Hah! There's no way I ain't gonna repent, you fool!" The assassin mocked him as Rising flipped his white phone into a gun.

"Then, the judgment shall befall upon you." Rising said as he pointed the gun at him. Before he could pull the trigger, the man who was siding with him intervened and prepared his stance.

"Wait, that stance…" Chrom recognized.

"Now, atone for your deeds in the eternal hellfire of perdition! RADIANT…DAAAAAAWN!" He shouted with all his might while he leaped up high in the sky, performing a somersault before crashing down his sword onto the enemy… or he just missed his mark by a margin. _All_ of us who witnessed this were speechless as Rising face palmed from his actions.

"Here we go again…" Rising groaned before he aimed at the one who was closing in on him and shot him down. Meanwhile, most of the brigands left the area casually from that man's weird act to find another home to pillage.

"He's still at it…" Lucina sighed. "That cousin of mine…"

"Blast you, sword hand!" The man cursed at his arm–wielding sword. "Now's no time for games! You've escaped fate this time, rogue, but remember– justice always prevails!"

All of us could only blink at him.

"Well… that was something…" Kivat blinked.

"Wow, that guy's really weird. …Wait a second." Lissa said.

"Gahar, har, har!" The assassin heartily laughed. "I _knew_ there were rocks in your head, you fool! Look lively, boys! Ignore the dolt and find us that treasure! Pinch everything that shines, and make for the hills!" With that in mind, the assassin made a run for it.

"Halt! You aren't going anywhere!" Rising shouted as he chased the assassin.

**End BGM**

"Not today, ne'er–do–wells! The legendary blade Mystletainn is fated for my twitching hand alone!" The man acted up again.

"…I am so lost right now. What is he even talking about?" Chrom got out.

"Believe me, blue blood. I have no idea what's he talking about…" Gaius said.

"…Never mind. Let's just kill the bandits, and I'm sure everything will sort itself out." Chrom suggested.

"Right. Frederick, and Nee–san, and I will go after the other IXA. The rest of you can help that guy out." I said.

"Right." The rest nodded and we separated into our groups.

* * *

_On one side of the village, arrows were flying towards the Shepherds as Sumia maneuvered her Pegasus from taking a hit by arrows while Kiva-la blocked all of the arrows coming towards Sumia with her saber. "Mou~! Just how long do we have to stay like this?!"_

_"Until Miriel and Ricken found the whereabouts of a few snipers hidden from the nearby buildings. Apparently, these guys know how to snipe quietly…" Sumia said._

_"You just have to be patient about it, Akane. It would be rewarding for your hard work." Cherche consoled as she deflected another arrow with a swing of her axe._

_On the ground, Miriel and Ricken continued to blast the fire and wind magic together, burning down some more brigands and archers nearby while Dark Kiva, Libra, Henry and Virion are handling the large berserkers. "Virion, over there! There's another hidden sniper!" Ricken pointed out._

_"On it!" Virion said, and took aim at the Snipers and managed to shoot them down._

**WAKE UP TWO!**

_Day turned to a hazy bloody night as Dark Kiva got into position and jumped up. "King's Burst End!" Dark Kiva shouted._

_"Hey, you!" Henry called out to one of the brigand, catching his attention. "Why don'cha just go over there? You'll be getting a bloody end; which is my fave!"_

_"What's that?!" The brigand said in confusion before he got blasted to the little group too._

_With the kick diving down towards the bunch of them, the kick compressed on them, and the dark Kiva insignia printed on the ground, crushing them down with ease as he took a big leap to the back. Moments later, the same insignia appeared above the brigands. As it lowered down on them, it crushed the brigands, making them scream in pain and Henry enjoyed._

_"Kiero!" Dark Kiva declared. With a snap of his fingers, an explosion occurred, turning the battle into a blood festival._

_"Wohoo! Lots of blood!" Henry chirped happily._

_"Oh man, that's overkill again…" Dark Kiva got out as Libra looked at the mess he made._

_"Have you tried toning it down?" Libra asked._

_During all the training I've done, but it wasn't helping…" Dark Kiva sighed in defeat, slumping his shoulders._

_"No! Keep overdoing it! I _love _seeing bloody overkills!" Henry exclaimed._

_"At least _someone_ loves it…" Dark Kiva deadpanned._

_"May Naga ease their souls to depart to another destination…" Libra prayed._

* * *

_"These guys know their stuff when it comes to good items! I mean, look at them, most of these shiny stuff are pretty expensive!" Anna said as she dug up some of the bodies of brigands to recover the villager's gold and other items._

_"Hold still!" Another berserker yelled at Olivia, trying to swing his axe around her, only to have her dance away from those swings while attacking him with her bladed fans._

_"Get your axe away from the dancer!" Panne yelled in her beast form as she kicked the living daylights out of the Berserker with her hind legs._

**WAKE UP!**

_The chains around Rey's wrist shattered to reveal her golden claws, then the claws froze up in ice._

_With Kellam that appeared from out of nowhere to push them to a spot, followed by Donnel and Lon'qu trying to make sure they don't escape in a circle, Rey got into her stance and dashed towards the trapped brigands with her claws._

_Upper slash._

_V–slash._

_Double horizontal slash._

_Downward diagonal slash._

_And a breakthrough slash._

_With Rey standing at the end of the circle while getting down on one knee, most of the brigands were covered in frost. She slowly stood up and without turning back, she said, "Enjoy your eternal chill."_

_"Let's crush 'em!" Donnel shouted as he, Anna, and Olivia slashed onto the frozen enemy with ease, killing them off._

_"Um… good job…" Lon'qu stuttered, complementing Rey._

_"Thanks… you're not bad yourself…" Rey got out._

_All of a sudden, an assassin was about to ambush them, until he got knocked away by Kellam who appeared out of nowhere yet again. "Golly, you two need to be careful." Kellam sighed. "Good thing, I came in just in time."_

_"Um… thank you…" Lon'qu got out._

* * *

**WAKE UP!**

_The alien tune played and Saga got his Jacorder in Bute Mode. "Run away!" A brigand shouted as a few of them scrambled, immediately running all over the place. The reason? They've seen the capabilities of what Saga can do with his Jacorder and he won't let them go without paying the price._

_"And where do you think _you're_ going?!" Flavia scolded as she blocked their path with a slash, killing one of them._

_"The fun isn't over yet!" Basilio noted before he chopped off an archer in half. "And where is that Henry boy anyways?!"_

_"He must've joined with the others… look, I'm not his babysitter, you oaf!" Flavia scolded._

_"Alright, alright! Stop scolding me already!" Basilio backed off._

_"Geez, these two always find a good chance to bicker at one another…" Saga said shaking his head in denial as his electrocuted Jacorder extended into Bute Mode; wrapping the enemies around them while both Flavia and Basilio ducked down from it. The Jacorder then stabbed each of the soldiers, making sure they won't be able to escape._

_"Hey, watch where you swing that thing!" Both Khans shouted in unison at Saga._

_"And they say something at the same time too…" Saga added._

_"What was that?!" The Khans shouted again._

_"Nothing…"_

* * *

_"Taste my lance right up on ya!" Sully roared as she charged forward, pointing her lance onto their head and straight towards one of the archer's mouth, piercing it all the way to the back. "Oh yeah! How do you like the taste now?!"_

_"These people are mad men!" One assassin cried out. Most of the assassins panicked and just before they could even attempt to escape, Nowi fluttered in front of them in her dragon form, glaring at them._

_"And where do you think you meanies are going?! You better return back the villager's valuable before I roast you all to your death!" Nowi threatened._

_The assassins could look at her in fear before one of them said, "RUN AWAY!" And they did just that._

_"Okay then, roasting it is!" Nowi said then breathed flames on them, burning them to a crisp._

_"Yeah, Nowi! Nice one!" Vaike cheered. "Now for the Teach to–" He said, reaching to his back for… "My axe! Where's my axe?!"_

_"Oy! You lost axe again?" Gregor gasped in surprise._

_"Looks like somebody's in deep trouble." Tharja chuckled. "It's a good thing Storm isn't like a fool like you…"_

_"Yeah, and this is Khan Basilio's axe we're talking about…" Stahl pointed out. "If he finds out you lost his spare axe, he'll be slaughtering you, for sure."_

_"Oh man! This is not what I had in mind!" Vaike said frantically._

_"Here…" Maribelle deadpanned, as she came up to Vaike from her horse and gave him the axe. "You dropped this."_

_"Oh uh… thanks Maribelle…" Vaike laughed nervously with a sweat drop, taking the axe._

_"That really does it. I'm telling Miriel to glue that axe to your hand." She said before having her horse trot away._

_"Wait, wait! Don't tell her that! The Vaike ain't ready for a permanent stick to his hand!" he begged._

_"Gregor see dark future for Vaike." Gregor summed up._

_"Oh, this I gotta see…" Tharja chuckled._

* * *

_"HAAA~~HH!" Chrom and Lucina shouted as they charged towards the brigands with their Falchions. Meanwhile, Gaius and Lissa were taking out other brigands until they met with Owain._

_"Oh, hey! It's you." Lissa said. "Thanks for helping–"_

_"MOM?! DAD?!" Owain got out._

_"Hu–what?" Lissa got out._

_"Whoa… easy kid…" Gaius said._

_"Blessed Mother and Father! I have crossed oceans of time to find–" Owain got out, but then decided to drop the act. "Oh, forget it. I'm your kid from the future! Look at the signet ring upon my finger." He said showing the ring. "Behold, a perfect match to yours! Unique in all the world, and yet here lie two. Proof positive my claims are true!"_

_"…Who did what now?" Lissa blinked in confusion as she shook her head before slowly backing off. "Hold on. Slow down. Back up. Start again."_

_"Take a deep breath, cupcake then look at the ring on his finger." Gaius instructed her as Owain._

_"Um… Sorry about that. Look, the important thing here is that I'm–"_

_"…Oh, my. Owain!" Lissa realized after seeing the ring on his finger carefully._

_"Well, will ya' look at that? It's our grown up son in the flesh." Gaius scoffed happily._

_"Indeed it is! And none have ever been prouder to bear it! For it is the name you both gave me, Mother and Father! I've come to part the dark clouds that hang forebodingly over this era!"_

_"Is that right." Gaius said._

_"Yes it is!"_

_"Well, I'm glad that you're doing alright… I guess…" Gaius said as he scratched his head seeing Owain._

_"Wow, what Lucina said is true. You really _are_ colorful…" Lissa pointed out._

_"Is that what my cousin said?" Owain said. It was then he remembered something. "Wait, did she reunite with her father?"_

_"Yep. She reunited with your Uncle _and_ your Aunt Emmeryn." Lissa smiled._

_"Really?! Truly?!" Owain gawked._

_"It's true, kid." Gaius answered._

_"Oh, this is one of the glorious days for Owain, the savior from the future! A fateful reunion of families after the separation between one another! Couldn't it get any better than this?!" Owain theatrically acted up._

_"Kid, you need to calm down a bit." Gaius said, but Owain is ignoring him, getting into his usual act._

_"Now my sword hand reacts with this imbued new profound power surging into it!" Owain got out as he draws out his sword. "Come, Mother, Father! Let us slay these evildoers and make them know their place!"_

_"Uh… right…" Gaius got out._

_"Heh, heh… right behind you…" Lissa laughed nervously._

* * *

**WAKE UP!**

**I–X–A C–A–L–I–B–U–R: R–I–S–E U–P!**

With the phenomenon kicking in, I raised my kicking foot really high while Kivat fluttered around me. He released the metal bindings on my foot, letting the red wings on my foot to spread afar. With one big leap high to the sky, I hovered myself and did a back flip before, "Darkness Moon Break!"

"CRAP!" A berserker said surprised as the kick connected onto his chest, forcing him to go down onto the ground and moments later, the Kiva insignia printed on the ground.

As IXA–neesan got into her stance, the insignia behind her floated and glowed radiantly, blinding a few more berserkers with a flash of light. Taking this chance, both IXA-neesan and Frederick sliced them down with each slash on them, leaving deep cuts that were enough to fatally wound them. With one last big slash, a mini explosion occurred on their wounds, signaling the end of the berserkers. "That takes care of that…" IXA–neesan got out.

"Yes, but where did Rising go?" Frederick asked.

"Will you stop chasing me already?!" A voice shouted near the alleyway and it turned out to be the same assassin that led his band of bandits, being chased by Rising.

"No matter where you are, you will _never_ escape from me; even if I have to chase you to the end of the world!" Rising said determined as the chase continued on.

"Ara, ara… he's determined to hunt him down. Kinda like the original IXA... who was it again, dear?" IXA–neesan asked.

"Keisuke Nago." I answered.

"Ara, that's the one." IXA–neesan answered as we saw Rising, take down the bandits with his Rising Phone Gun.

"That takes care of that." Rising said, before me, IXA–neesan, and Frederick. He looked surprised to see us. "It can't be…" He got out. "Mother? Father? Uncle?"

"Eh?" I said in confusion.

"Huh?" Frederick said also surprised.

"Ara?" Even IXA–neesan was a bit surprised as Rising pushed another button into his collection.

"Oh, that's right. This is the past from where we came from, like milady Lucina said." Rising noticed as he canceled off his transformation, revealing a guy who is… wait, scratch that. He's almost look like the _real_ Keisuke Nago, if not for his dirty blonde hair. "It's me, your son, Danny or Daniel. Your dearest nephew!"

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!" The three of us asked shocked.

"Danny?!" Me and IXA–neesan asked shocked.

"Daniel?!" Frederick got out.

"That's right." Danny smiled before he ran towards us and hugged all three of us. While he was hugging us tightly, we responded back with a hug of our own as a tear of joy ran down his face. "Oh, I've yearned to meet my family! This is truly fate!"

"Uh…" I said dumbfounded about what happened but nevertheless, family is family and Danny is one of us… as awkward as it is.

"Ara, ara. My son is growing up nicely." IXA–neesan said happily.

"And he became a good man as well." Frederick praised. "I'm really proud of you, my son."

"Thank you Father…" Danny got out as he backed off and IXA–neesan and I de–henshined.

"Well this is something." Kivat said.

"Oh hello Kivat, it's good to see you!" Danny greeted.

"Hey there, kiddo! Good to see ya!" Kivat happily replied back with a salute with his wings. "You're in good shape!"

"Yes, sir. I am in an excellent shape." Danny smiled. It was then he remembered something as he looked behind him.

"What's the matter, dear?" Nee–san asked.

"Those ruffians are needed to be put to justice. They have slaughtered countless innocents and taken away stolen goods." Danny said determined while looking at the remaining brigands running off for his life.

"You'll pay for this!" The leading assassin shouted angrily while making his getaway.

"No you don't. Kivat!" I shouted.

"Yosha! Kivatte ikuze!" Kivat said, flying into my hand. "GABU!"

*CRUNCH!*

"Henshin!" I shouted then placed Kivat upside down on the perch of my belt and dropped him. Quicksilver coated me and I transformed. After that, I placed a Fuestle in Kivat's mouth.

**TATSULOT!**

"Pyun, pyun~ tension fortissimo~~!" Tatsulot cheered flying in happily, which caught Danny's attention.

"Tatsulot?" Danny blinked.

"Y~ep! That's me~!" Tatsulot chirped happily as he lets go of the chains on my armor before he latched onto my arm. "Hen~shin!"

"Uncle, allow me to participate in this battle as well!" Danny said as he drew out his IXA Knuckle and punched it onto his palm.

**R–E–A–D–Y!**

He stretched his right arm perpendicular to the left, drawing a straight line to the right before positioning his knuckle into its position. "I, transform!"

**F–I–S–T O–N!**

With the declaration made, as he donned into his armor followed by his lens opening up, the golden bats placed themselves onto my armor. Without wasting any more time, his right hand moved onto his mouthpiece, taking out his white phone before he dialed in the number.

**1–9–3**

**R–I–S–I–N–G!**

**BGM: Individual System by Tetra**–**Fang**

After he pressed the 'dial' on his phone, his transformation took place. All of the black bodysuit changed to white, his gloves and boots changed from white to light blue. The silver plated armor casted off, revealing the core and while his helmet also changed color from white to light blue, it also shapeshifted into its final form. In the end, both of us were now donned in our final form.

"Emperor Kiva and Rising IXA." Nee–san said impressed.

"What a sight to behold." Frederick added.

"Alright nephew, let's do this!" I said, before pulling on Tatsulot's horn to spin the reel.

**WA~KE UP FE~VER!**

"Yes, Uncle!" Rising agreed as he flipped his phone into gun mode and dialed in '4'.

**L–A–S–E–R N–E–T M–O–D–E!**

"You ruffians will not be going _anywhere_!" Rising declared. With a pull of his trigger, as he skid back from the explosive shot, a laser-like net shot out from his gun, capturing the brigands that were trying to make an escape, immobilizing them. "Uncle! Now's a good time!"

"Right!" I nodded as I jumped up high.

"Go otouto!" Nee–san cheered as the energy blades appeared on the sides of my feet while the Kiva insignia appeared momentarily behind me.

"Take this! Emperor Moon Break!" I shouted.

With my drop kick connecting to the assassin's chest, the energy blades on my ankles attacked the nearby brigands that have been caught by Rising's laser net. Each slash was fatal for a human being and with a back flip in the air, the Kiva insignia appeared on him, exploding on impact as I landed on the ground perfectly.

"Alright! That takes care of this mess!" I smiled behind my mask.

"It would be the last time we see these ruffians terrorizing the village." Rising nodded in agreement.

**End BGM**

* * *

_"Where did he get off to? Lucina said she saw him go this way." Lissa grumbled as she was by herself. Apparently, during battle, she got separated from Owain and Gaius. "Ugh, maybe I should just forget it. If he doesn't have one, either… Aaah!" She suddenly screamed as one more bandit, appeared and she backed up to a wall, with nowhere to run._

_"Keh, heh! Let's have all your coin, girly! Unless you wanna lose that pretty head." The bandit chuckled._

_"Stay back!" Lissa screamed._

_"No one hurts the mother of Owain! SACRED… STOOOOOONES!"_

_With one loud shout made by Owain, he dashed to Lissa's side. With one swift kick to the 'Sacred Stones', the bandit crutched down in pain. All that's left is one big swing of his sword on the back of the bandit and it was the finishing touch of the battle. "Mother, are you alright?"_

_"Where have you been?!" Lissa asked._

_"Well, Mother… I can explain…"_

* * *

**Flashback, moments ago**

After being separated from his family at the moment, Owain slayed another berserker in his path, protecting the family behind him. "Alas, the berserker has been slain!"

"You're a kind soul to fight for strangers so." An elder said as he walked out from his home, approaching Owain. "Here, you must take this." He said as he presented a sword in its scabbard.

When Owain took the sword into his hands and unsheathed it, he was taken aback. "By the ghost of Ike! I've found it at last! The fated mate to my sword hand!" He exclaimed as he checked the sword in his hand, being fascinated by its features. "…The divine blade, Mystletainn!"

"Er, I'm afraid this is a blade of extremely common make, sir. I was using it to dig a well, but I figured you might–"

"Come, Mystletainn! Destiny beckons!" Owain said, ignoring the man and left.

**End Flashback**

* * *

_"The blade of legend and song… I feel its power coursing through me! At last, my sword hand lays calm." Owain said._

_"Will you stop with the drama already?" Lissa huffed, crossing her arms._

_"Ah! Sorry, Mother! Just a habit of mine!" Owain defended from her sudden burst of anger._

_While she kept her glare on him, she spotted something on his arm. "Holy crow! Your arm!" she exclaims._

_"This?" Owain said as he showed her the torn sleeve. "Hah! It's not but a torn sleeve."_

_"…No, I mean, HOLY CROW, LOOK AT THAT THING ON YOUR ARM!" Lissa corrected while pointing at the Brand on his arm._

_"Oh, right! Sorry. Guess I should have shown you before. It's my Brand. The one carried by House Ylisse. So no more need to worry, eh?"_

_"Th–Then you know?" Lissa stuttered. "That I don't…"_

_"That your Brand never surfaced? Yes, you told me as such." Owain sighed. "You said it always weighed on you… You should have seen how happy you were the day mine appeared! You were sobbing and laughing for an hour without pause!"_

_"I was kind of hoping to grow out of the crying thing…" Lissa smiled sadly._

_"Yes, well. No more worrying. It was by chance alone your Brand never surfaced. We're all family, linked by blood. You really are Chrom's sister. My Brand proves our lineage." Owain assured._

_"Thank you. Just…" Lissa sniffed, then went up and hugged hee son. "Thank you, Owain."_

_"You're welcome!"_

_Hearing his mother thank him, he got excited all of a sudden, acting proudly once again. "And as scions of the hero, it falls on us to ensure my dark future doesn't come true. Come, Mother! We shall fight together!"_

_"Uh… are you okay?" Lissa sweat dropped but he ignored her and acted up again._

_"Uh–oh… Argh… Too much… passion! Sword hand… getting hungry… again!" Owain said as his hand twitched badly, as if he's controlling himself from letting it loose._

_"You know, maybe you should have that looked at." Lissa deadpanned._

* * *

Everyone met up back at Castle Doran with Owain and Danny in tow. When Nee–san and Frederick introduced future Danny though…

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!" The Riders and Shepherds asked shocked.

"Ara, everyone's a bit surprised when we told them about it…" Nee–san said while holding young Danny in her arms.

"Yes, fellow Shepherds. I am Danny, Knight of the Ylisse from the future." Danny introduced himself.

"And there are still more of us future kids we are searching throughout the continent." Lucina said.

"And why are _you_ acting so surprised Storm? We got kids from an alternate world." I said.

"That's different!" Storm pointed out.

"Really… I beg to differ…" I deadpanned with a sweat drop.

"And Danny looks like Keisuke Nago, if you ask me…" Saigo pointed out.

"Who's that?" Vaike asked.

"The original wielder of IXA from where we come from." I answered.

"I _also_ came from the future and Father took it all well." Lucina noted.

"O… Owai…" Emmeryn tried to speak.

"Yes, Aunt Emmeryn! It is I, Owain, who traveled back in time, to become the savior of this world, alongside with my cousin Lucina!" Owain got out.

"And~, there he goes again…" Danny sighed. "Whenever he starts his conversation, his theater act starts to do his bidding…"

"We understand, Danny. But have you seen my other cousin along the way?" Lucina asked.

"I'm sorry, milady. I'm afraid I can't find her anywhere; even on _our_ journey." Danny apologized.

"I see…" Lucina said sadly.

"Don't worry Lucina. We'll find everyone before we head over to Valm." I assured.

"Yeah, the next wave of Valm's Naval Fleet isn't coming in for another few weeks." Saigo reminded.

"I just hope we gather them all as quickly as possible before the fleet comes to invade this country." I got out.

"Don't worry. We'll be able to get them all before that time comes." Cordelia assured.

"Yep, and besides, Plegia has troubles of their own _clearly_, they didn't check their own people's troubles…" Anna pointed out.

"Yes. In the meantime, we should aid this country before we continue our fight against the Conqueror." Flavia pointed out.

"Agreed." Virion got out. "For now, we all earned some good rest!"

"Aw! I hate waiting!" Henry pouted before he brightened once again. "Oh well, at least I got to do some experiments with these Risen arms I kept weeks ago! I wonder if it can still twitch after being poked a lot of times? Oh, what about if it still squirts out blood again?!"

"Ugh! Count _me_ out!" Akane–chan said disgusted.

"As much as that is worth invaluable data, even I must agree with Akane." Miriel said.

"Well, if that's all, then this meeting is adjourned." I concluded.

* * *

After the meeting was adjourned, I helped Cordelia back to her room and after that, the both of us went to bed, but… for some reason, during the night, I really couldn't sleep. Quietly, I got off Cordelia's bed so that I don't disturb her and walked out of the room.

When I got out, I noticed someone in the hallway, looking out the window, gazing at the night sky. It was Lucina. "Lucina?" I asked as I approached her, and the latter noticed me.

"Oh. Hello, Kurogasa." Lucina greeted. "Can't sleep."

"Not really." I answered as I looked out the window.

"Me either." Lucina said as she did too. Both of us were in silence for a while until she said, "I often gaze at the stars. They seem brighter here than they did in the future."

"Really?" I asked, to which she nodded in agreement. "I know it's painful to ask you this but… what was the future was like?"

Lucina kept quiet to herself, looking for the right words to say to me. When she was ready, she said, "In the future, almost no corner of our world is safe for humans. Risen prowl the land as masters of all. The people cower in terror, helpless. Fangires rule over the continent as two sides are now waging war against each other, trapping innocent people in the middle of it."

"Damn…" I flinched. "It must have been a nightmare for you guys to handle. I kinda understand how it feels like to be in your boots for once."

"Every day is a nightmare, Kurogasa. Over the years, I found more survivors that are willing to fight against these two sides with Castle Doran on our side, but even so, it won't last once it has been fully taken over by the Fangires. Imagine the horror that we went through before most of us went back in time to prevent this event from ever happening." Lucina said as she closed her eyes for a moment, until she looked at me with determined. "That is why, we cannot– we _must_ not– lose this war. Do you see that? You must ensure that Chrom and this brave army avert catastrophe."

"I know…" I said. "I'll do everything in my power, Lucina. I'll do whatever it takes to break the Chains of Destiny. And I won't stop fighting for you, your father… for everyone."

"That is what I wanted to hear." Lucina smiled. "Thank you, Kurogasa."

"You're welcome." I smiled back. "By the way, do I… have any kids in the future?"

"Yes, you do." Lucina replied easily. "Both of them are your daughters, in fact and one Kivat."

"One Kivat? You mean, Kivat-bat the Third is still alive in the future?" I asked.

"No." she said. "He died protecting both of your daughters from those Risen, only leaving his son to assist your youngest daughter."

"Really?" I blinked. It seems like it's a gender bender version of Masao I got there.

"Yes. The eldest one has quite a sharp tongue, I should say. And the other one... well, despite her memory lost for unknown reason, she is quite bubbly, just like you."

"Really…" I got out.

"Yes. Oh, and another thing about your eldest daughter, she tends to squander too much with the money, so you might want to look out for that."

"Oh… of course. I'll… keep that in mind." I got out. "Still, I can't believe I got kids. I can't wait to meet my daughters."

"I'm sure everyone else of their parents share the same opinion." Lucina agreed.

"By the way, there's one more question I have to ask you."

"Go on."

"I heard from your conversation about searching your other missing cousin, and it's a girl, if I'm not mistaken…" I recalled.

"Yes, Owain is not the only cousin I have. I have another cousin that is quite… carefree, like her father and tends to be absentminded. Nonetheless, she is lovable and intelligent." Lucina elaborated.

"Heh, heh, judging by that, she's kinda like Saigo." I said.

"Um… actually…" Lucina said.

I blinked at her on what she meant by that, until I put the pieces of the puzzle together, and it hit me. "Wait a minute… no way! Are you saying–"

She immediately plugged my mouth with her hand without hesitation, trying to make me NOT spill the beans. "Please keep quiet. No one should hear this other than you."

I nodded in agreement as she lets go of my mouth and I whispered, "You're kidding me, right?"

"Jesting, I am not. In the future, before the Fell Dragon, Grima revived, he is legitimately my uncle." Lucina said.

"Does _Saigo_ know?" I asked.

"Yes, he knows." Lucina answered.

"Wow…"

"As surprising as it is, it is a fact…" Lucina summed up as I was still bewildered.

"That's… a lot to swallow it up whole…" I said.

"Don't worry. Overtime, you will get used to it." Lucina said normally while I let out a good-natured scoff.

"Your father's right. You _do_ love to keep a lot of secrets in you." I said.

"I suppose so…" Lucina shrugged.

"Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me." I assured.

"Thank you." Lucina thanked. "Well then, I must rest now. See you tomorrow."

"Right… see you tomorrow." I said waving goodbye as she headed off in the opposite direction of the hallway.

My own daughters, huh? Who would've thought of it? I was hoping to get a son but it looks like fate already wrote it. Judging by Lucina's words, I should pay extra careful to my eldest daughter but why would my second daughter have memory loss? I mean, it's not like she hit her head on a rock or anything… right?

Only time will tell how my story unfolds. For now, we should continue on with the search of the rest of the kids.

* * *

And there you have it guys! You weren't _two _kids were ya huh? Yep. It's Owain and Danny! Future Danny to be exact! Anyways, hope you enjoy and as always, review!


	24. Paralogue 7: A Man For Flowers

Hey there everyone, it's another Paralogue of Awakening of Kiva! Let's see who comes up next!

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

_In his room, Danny slept on his bed in the middle of the night while his armor rested on its stand. He tends to struggle a bit by moving his head side to side. Sweat formed on his forehead, as he dreamt of something that haunted him during his childhood._

* * *

***Inside the dream***

"The Risen are invading! The Risen are invading!" A Ylissean villager shouted before he ended up getting stabbed in his stomach by a Risen soldier, followed by a few more vicious stabs on him. The sound of people crying in pain and panic arose around the city area as the three year old Danny was being escorted by his parents for his safety.

"We should hurry, my love! Castle Doran is not far from where we are!" Melissa said as she led her child in her arms while Frederick was clearing the path for their escape.

"Right, I just hope we can make it in– AUUUGGHHHHH!"

"Frederick!" Melissa gasped in surprise. The next thing that happened, Frederick slumped to the ground as a spear was in his stomach. "Frederick!" Melissa cried out in horror.

"Forgive me… my love…" Frederick whispered before he breathed his last breath.

"Daddy," Danny shouted as Melissa's whole body was shaken as the Risen mercilessly impaled him countless times until he was barely recognizable. She mustered up all of her will to continue running towards Castle Doran for their child's sake. "Mommy, why is Daddy lying on the ground?"

"Daddy's just tired, dear! He'll be joining with us soon once we've reached Castle Doran." Melissa lied, making sure to not stir panic on him as she continued to venture forward. Danny noticed his mother's expression changed a bit, as if she's in pain, but she kept strong until the two reached Castle Doran, where many of the kids are already inside while the Three Arms fended off the castle.

"Hurry! Ride aboard!" Garuru shouted while he clawed down another Risen with his claws.

"RAHH!" Dogga roared as he clobbered another Risen with his gigantic fists on them, turning them into puffed smoke.

"Onee–chan! Please, this way!" Bashaa said as he noticed something is wrong about Melissa. "Ne… are you–"

"Please… take care of my son for me, dear…" Melissa intervened as she breathed heavily while handing Danny to Bashaa.

"Mommy?" Danny asked as she took off her necklace and placed it around her son's neck and giving him a small bag, containing the belt, IXA Knuckle and the phone.

"Danny, no matter what happens… stay strong to the end. And always remember… that mommy and daddy… always love you…" Melissa said between heavy breaths with a smile while the Three Arms are slowly retreating back to Castle Doran. It turned out Melissa has to endure the pain on her back due to multiple numbers of arrows stuck on her back. The archer Risen took aim from afar and released a few arrows on her once again, sticking more arrows on her back before she was on her knees and fell to the side while letting out a smile, knowing her son is now in good hands. "My love… otouto… wait… for… m… e…" she muttered before she went lifeless.

"Mommy? Mommy?!" Danny cried out as Bashaa took him away to Castle Doran. "MOMMY!"

* * *

_"MOTHER!" Danny yelled as he suddenly sat up. His breathing was heavy, his heart beat rapidly, his eyes quivered with shock, ice cold sweat fell on his face, and was overcome with exhaustion. "That dream again…" Danny said as his right hand combed his hair while looking at his pendant. "I really… want to let go of that past…" He said as he stood up from his bed and wandered out of his room and towards his parent's room._

_Gently opening the door to take a peek, he spotted both Frederick and Melissa sleeping quietly on their bed with little Danny in his baby crib. "Mother… Father… I promise I will change the future… so this time's Danny would see a good future ahead of him… I'll make sure of it… for everyone's sake."_

* * *

**(Cue in Last Inferno by Ceui)**

**(Instrumental [Starts at 1:30]) **Chains appear one by one, binding and blocking the whole scene before shattering away, revealing the title screen: Awakening of Kiva, and a background of a dark, grey sky. The title then fades away before the camera descends down to a scene.

**(Furikaeru nageki no kouya de)** From the top of a cliff, Lucina looks down sadly at a barren and empty wasteland filled with death and despair.  
**(Matataita kibou no Fragrance)** Lucina then closed her eyes as tears fell from them before the screen faded to black and the tears splashed in the black void, creating multiple ripple effects, changing the black void to the next scene.  
**(Kienaide hakanaki yume demo)** Kurogasa was outside walking on his way to class while thinking about his repeated dreams.  
**(Kanjitai sono nukumori wo)** Storm walks next to Kurogasa and wrapped his arm around his shoulders, followed by Akane ambushing Storm from behind by tackling him, making Storm and Kurogasa tumble down. Melissa who was behind them giggled as Aqua looked at them while reading a book, leaning against a tree, and Saigo looked on as he sat on a tree branch.

**(Michiyuku itoshisa wa Endless Chain)** The sky darkened and the six noticed it. Looking up with determined looks, after Kurogasa, Storm, and Akane got up from the ground; the Outrealm Gate appears in the sky.  
**(Tsunagitai yo kono sadame wo koete) **At the same time, Lucina and the future generation kids also notice the Outrealm Gate opening up. Lucina's group dash towards the gate, while Kurogasa's group willingly let the Outrealm Gate suck them in, flying towards it, triggering to the next scene of seeing Chrom and his group battling with the enemy and both Kurogasa's and Lucina's group arrived and ran towards the battle area.

**(Hanate tokoshie no Paradox)** Kivat, Kivat II, Rey–Kivat, Kiva–la, and Sagark flew fast beside Kurogasa's group. All at the same time, Kurogasa, Storm, and Akane caught Kivat, Kivat II, and Kiva–la, with their hands and the former two let the bats bite their hands before the belts appear around their waist, while Sagark attached to Saigo's waist, Saigo inserting the Jacorder into the side of Sagark, while Rey–Kivat attached to the perch on Aqua's belt hanging upside down, and Melissa punched the IXA Knuckle on the palm of her empty hand before placing it on the belt.  
**(Akaku somaru yami no hazama de)** Stain glass markings appear on Kurogasa's, Storm's, and Saigo's faces, while a pink heart appeared on Akane's forehead, a large snowflake appeared in front of Aqua, and a golden cross shot out from Melissa's belt before they glowed and changed into Kamen Riders. They and the future generation kids assisted Chrom and his group, pushing back the Risen from destroying a village.  
**(Kimi wo omou koto ga yurusareru nara)** Amongst all the fighting, Validar, Aversa, and Arc stand there, the former two having evil smirks on their faces, while an enormous large silhouette of Grima appeared behind Validar, Aversa, and Arc. Its eyes glowing red. Chrom, Lucina, and Kiva charged towards Validar, Aversa, and Arc, as Tatsulot attached to Kiva's left arm, making his armor glow once again, and assume his Emperor Form, before Validar, Aversa, and Arc advanced to _them_.  
**(Yasashiku kuchizukete)** When the two sides clash, a spark of light blinds the whole view.

**(Namida tokasu ame ga sakebu)** At the open large balcony of Castle Ylisse, Saigo performs a magic trick in front of Emmeryn and their daughter, along with Sagark; as the three were pleased by his show and clapped happily, save for Sagark for flipped in the air.  
**(Kore ga saigo no Inferno kitto…) **Saigo performs another trick by putting a white handkerchief and scrunched it up into his tight fist. He shakes his fist a bit before throwing it up high, letting out a white dove soar high into the sky, ending the music.

* * *

Chapter 7: A Man For Flowers

The next morning had come by and Cordelia were having breakfast together in her room. I have to admit, she's starting to look better too.

"How are you feeling Cordelia?" I asked.

"I'm doing a little better." Cordelia answered. "Though Miriel said, I should still take it easy. And I know you'll say the same thing too."

"Yeah, for your sake…" I smiled and she replied back with a smile of her own.

While both of us are enjoying breakfast, she kept looking at me without losing her smile. "Something on my face?" I asked kindly.

"You seem to be happy early in the morning. Did something come up while I was asleep?" Cordelia questioned.

"Mmmm… you could say that." I answered.

"Well, tell me already." Cordelia giggled.

"Ok, ok, I will." I chuckled. "Alright, this might sound crazy but… what if I told you that we have two daughters from the future?"

"Really?" Cordelia asked raising her eyebrow in surprise. "It would be lovely. I have always wondered what our children would be like once the war is over."

"Yeah, and I bet they're lively… like my wife." I said while caressing her right cheek.

"Oh, stop it…" Cordelia said with a slight blush while she leaned her head on my hand. "So what do our daughters look like?"

"Well, from what Lucina told me, our eldest daughter has a sharp tongue, and squanders a lot with the money."

"Oh?" Cordelia asked.

"Yeah, so we better not spoil her. And as for our youngest daughter, well, she's bubbly like me, only she… lost her memory for some reason."

"Lost her memory? How?" Cordelia asked.

"That's what _I_ want to know…" I pondered. "I mean, there must be some sort of event that happened to her to lose such valuable memories…"

"I see…" Cordelia said. "Then, it will be our task to help her out, right? We can't just leave her be. She family, after all…"

"That's true." I agreed.

"Is there anything else?" Cordelia asked.

"Oh! Yeah, there is. Kivat has a son in the future." I remembered.

"I HAVE A WHAAAAAAAAT?!" Kivat's voice shouted as he fluttered in panicky when he heard what I said. "You're kidding me!"

"Nope, I'm not kidding, Kivat." I stated. "You somehow overcame your current status as a toy to a real Kivat from what I can remember."

"But how did _that_ happen?! Who does my son serve?! WHAT HAPPENS TO YOU AND ME, AIBOU?!" Kivat blurted out randomly.

"Pyun, pyun~! He's over his head~." Tatsulot cooed.

"Will you relax Kivat? I'll tell you." I said.

"Just hurry it up!" Kivat urged.

"Ok, ok. Chill." I said again. "From what Lucina told me, your son serves my youngest daughter, so I'm assuming she's the next Kiva."

"Youngest one? Not the eldest one?" Kivat asked confused.

"Apparently, due to certain circumstances, I think my youngest daughter would be suitable for that." I deadpanned.

"Yes, I have to agree with you, Kurogasa." Cordelia agreed.

"But… what happens to us? _All_ of us? Us Kivats and the rest of the Arms?" Kivat asked, seeing as his curiosity got the best of him.

"Uh… I think its best that you don't know."

"Why not?!" Kivat demanded.

"I don't think you can handle the truth."

"_What_ truth?" Cordelia asked.

"Believe me… it's just that… I can't…" I said while lowering my head.

Cordelia looked at me for a moment before she made up her mind. "It's alright. If it is too much for you to say it, then I won't pry further."

"What?! Oh c'mon!" Kivat groaned.

"Kivat…" I said sternly.

"Oh alright, fine…" Kivat grumbled.

"Don't worry, Kivat. I'm sure we'll hear his explanation when he's ready." Cordelia assured.

"Ugh… alright…" Kivat grumbled before he and Tatsulot flew away from the scene.

"Now, let's finish our breakfast and get dressed. We got a whole day awaiting us." she suggested.

"Right. And then it's off to finding the kids." I added.

* * *

_Meanwhile at Fangire Castle…_

_The King of Fangires looked at the view outside his castle via the large window in his throne room, pondering about something as Verion approached King himself. "The world changed as time went by, correct?" Verion asked._

_"Ah, Verion." King said without leaving his glance. "Correct. Time passed and the world changed, and so did humanity."_

_"Bah! In the past, humans are nothing more than mere leeches! While we're the ones who are supposed to rule this pathetic world, mankind easily fights back with their spirit burning in them. Now, they believe they are the Supreme Being in this world, better than us other Mazokus. With all of their gadgets they have, they want to prove they _are_ the supreme beings. Does that make your blood boil, King?" Verion asked._

_"To an extent yes." King said._

_"Then we must be swift and take out the humans now!" Verion said._

_"Not yet. All will come into fruition in due time."_

_"Oh?" Verion said surprised. "Are you certain that plan of yours would work?"_

_"In King's guidance, it _will_ work..." Another voice echoed, as Verion spotted Bishop entering the throne room. "I assure you as Bishop of the Checkmate Four, the decisions made by King would make this world ours to rule and feed."_

_"Bah! And for how long do you must wait? Until the humans have advanced technology, advance enough to erase all of you Fangires in an instant? Is _that_ what you will waiting for, fool?!" Verion asked, facing Bishop with his anger slowly seeping out from him._

_"Trust me my good friend. It is as Bishop said. With my guidance, everything will work out." King assured._

_"Hmph…" Verion scoffed. _

_"If it makes you feel better, how about that you and I set out and show Kiva what you and I are capable of?"_

_"What?" Bishop said a bit surprised. "My king, are you certain, to set afoot onto the world filled with humans?"_

_"Why, of course, Bishop! With this, I could even find some of those Fangires who turn their backs upon our perfect system!" King declared._

_"Now _that's_ what I want to hear; becoming the true king takes a lot more than just sitting in the throne. I know well you would be a great king someday!" Verion said pleased._

_"Thank you. Now, let us go."_

_"Yes. And with the help of my _little_ friend, it should make things easier." Verion said as… an old white bat appeared?_

_"Yeah, Ikimasu ka? Doron, doron."_

* * *

_Akane was sitting in her seat inside her room, pouting and feeling annoyed because most of her plans have been foiled throughout the whole morning and as an added bonus, she had a big plastered mark on her head. Nowi skipped happily along the hallway and she paused, noticing the annoyed Akane. "Heya, Akane! Wanna play hide and seek with me?"_

_"Not now, Nowi. I'm busy." Akane grumbled._

_"Huh? Busy with what?" Nowi asked._

_"Coming up another plan…" Tharja said as she entered the room, amused. "Most of her plans have been backfired and I enjoy seeing her sulk; though I can't say the same for my Storm…" Tharja said darkly._

_"Huh? What do you mean by _that_?" Nowi further asked._

_"Mou~! Most of my pranks are me trying to get that lizard lady away from Storm–sama, but most of the time, he's the one who got involved in the mess and that lady treated his wounds. I mean, he got hit on the head with a metal basin, accidentally drank a lemonade with salt in it, and most importantly, his whole shirt was covered with cream pie… that was supposed to hit _her_! But no~~, Storm–sama _had_ to reach in to get the bread next to her, getting hit instead!" Akane complained._

_"In the end, she got flicked hard on her forehead by Aqua and had her pride got hurt by Sister's glance…" Tharja added, making Akane flinch._

_"Oooooooooh…" Nowi cringed._

_"Yes indeed. Again, I enjoy seeing her sulk." Tharja chuckled._

_"Shut up!" Akane hissed. "Soon enough, my mission is going to be a success!"_

_"Last I heard, your plans are failing on you instead…" Tharja smirked._

_"You got any better ideas, Missy?!" Akane scolded._

_"Whoa… chill, Akane. There's no need to get worked up for no reason…" Nowi said, trying to calm her down._

_"I know curses." Tharja said._

_"So? Cast something on her or something! Anything that would make her separate her from Storm–sama!" Akane said._

_"I would… if such spell exists and even _if_ I try cursing that woman, Storm wouldn't like it. In the end, I decided not to fling curses at anyone where I will end up getting scolded by him… not that I care about it, but you get the idea…" Tharja said._

_"Aw mou~" Akane grumbled._

_"Oh boy…" Nowi sighed._

* * *

_"Ugh… look at all this cream on me…" Storm groaned._

_"That was truly unexpected, I admit." Cherche got out. "Why would she do such a thing?"_

_"I dunno…" Storm pondered as he unbuttoned his shirt, revealing his black sleeveless tight shirt._

_"This is going to be a bit hard to remove the stains…" Cherche said as she took his shirt and looked at its stains._

_"Tell me about it." Storm added. "Do you know why she's acting up strange lately, Cherche?"_

_"I don't know why." Cherche said shaking her head._

_"Aw great, and my sleeveless shirt got some stains too…" Storm groaned as he had to take off _that_ shirt to reveal his rather nice abs._

_"I suppose I can… wash… that…" Cherche trailed off._

_"Something the matter?" Storm asked, as Cherche shook her head, snapping back to reality._

_"Well… mind covering up your upper body? You _are_ in the presence of a girl in your room, after all." Cherche said as she gazed away from him._

_"Oh…" Storm got out with a slight blush. "Sorry about that… lemme find something to wear."_

_As Storm tried to find something to wear, Cherche took his sleeveless shirt, checking on the stain. "Hm… this is washable with a few scrubs of soap. But I'm a bit worried with the stain on your main shirt. The cream stain here might stay, despite your shirt being black in color."_

_"Really? Darn. That's the first shirt I bought in Rosanne before heading out to find my friends. I like that shirt already…" Storm complained, as Cherche giggled._

_"That's too bad…" Cherche got out as he wore a crimson red sleeveless red shirt with Dark Kiva's insignia on it. It was then she noticed something. "Storm, may I ask you something?"_

_"Go ahead."_

_"About the necklace you're wearing… isn't it for girls?" Cherche said pointing at the necklace with silver crescent on it. "Why would you wear such a thing?"_

_"Oh… um… it was from someone I knew…" Storm trailed off._

_"Oh?"_

_"Yeah… she… died a long time ago…"_

_"Oh…" Cherche got out as Storm looked down sadly while holding his necklace._

_"I used to have a girlfriend before I got here. Her name is Annet Myers, Aqua–chan's big sister. But I call her A–chan and she didn't mind at all with that nickname. Both of us were really close to each other since childhood and we tend to make a silly promise that one day, both of us are going to get married and live happily ever after."_

_"But it didn't happen…" Cherche added, making the latter nod._

_"Yeah… one day, I was waiting for her at a fountain in the city, with a gift of a necklace that I've got for her since that day was her birthday. I waited for her and then I noticed a crowd gathering on a spot. Curiosity got the best of me as I approached the scene and saw her got hit by a truck. It was a bloody mess and I rushed to her side to make sure she's alright… boy, was I naïve at that time…" He said as he tried to forget the pain he held in. "On her dying wish, when I presented the gift to her, she told me to wear it around her and once she wore it around her neck, she told me to take it and wear it on my neck, telling me to always remember her for who she is before she passed on. Those were dark days I had to get through as Aqua-chan was all over me; hurting me with whatever she can get her hands on and I can't blame her for that… I just… accepted the punishment for failing to save her… she even blamed me for the reason why A–chan was in a rush to see me, where she was supposed to celebrate her birthday…"_

_"Oh… I'm so sorry to hear that…" Cherche said sadly._

_"It's okay…" Storm got out. "It's just hard every time I think about her… I…"_

_It was then that Cherche walked up to Storm and hugged him, surprising the latter. "It's okay…"_

_"C–Cherche?" Storm stammered while Cherche continued to comfort him._

_"There was nothing you can do. And do not blame yourself for that incident and put a burden on you. I'm sure she'll say the same thing, right?" Cherche said._

_"Cherche…" Storm got out._

_"Forget about what happened in the past, continue on living with the present, and build for a better future." Cherche quoted with a smile. "If you need someone to talk to, you can always talk to me whenever you need it most. Both of us are comrades–in–arms, after all."_

_"Well, yeah… that's true." Storm got out._

_"So don't burden yourself. You're not alone in this. You got your friends… _and_ me."_

_"Hmm… thanks Cherche…"_

_Cherche smiled at that. "Well, I better get those Arms to wash your shirt. And red really does suits you well instead of wearing black all the time…" Cherche said as she walked out of the room._

_"Oh, uh… thanks…" Storm got out as she left his room. "I think… I should move on. Better not think of the past anymore and focus on the present… and I think… I can start a new future… with her." He muttered to himself._

* * *

After having breakfast with Cordelia, I immediately went over to the meeting room where the rest of the Riders and Shepherds were, along with our newest recruits, Owain and future Danny. "Alright, Shepherds listen up!" Chrom said. "Kivat II has come back from scouting and has spotted more bandits at another village."

"Ugh… we have to deal with more bandits?" Storm groaned.

"Egads, will these mongrels would _ever _give up?" Virion hissed.

"Another group of brigands are trying to pillage another innocent village?!" Owain exclaimed. "As the Scion of the Legends, I must not allow these foolish brigands do this!"

"Owain, what did we discuss about talking like that?" Lissa glares at her son, making him flinched.

"Sorry, Mother! It's a habit of mine!" Owain got out as he backed off a bit.

"Yeah cupcake, just leave it be." Gaius talked. "At least it's a good habit."

"Yes. A habit that's hard to remove from his character, so to speak." Danny deadpanned.

"Ara, ara. That's just who he is, dear." Nee–san said.

"Indeed. But at least you have done your job well to protect the royal bloodline of Ylisse, Daniel." Frederick praised.

"Thank you, Father." Danny thanked with a smile.

"So, where _did_ this… pillage occur?" Maribelle asked.

"It is up high in the mountains, where most of those fools are hidden. That is where the village is too." Kivat II further explained.

"Well, we can just have Castle Doran fly up to the mountains." I suggested.

"And scare those poor villagers? I don't think so." Saigo said.

"What? You'd rather use an army of Sagarks?"

"Well, that's another plan, but that'll make it even harder. Besides, even _if_ we somehow brought Castle Doran up high in the sky and she _somehow_ managed to avoid being seen, I don't think Doran would have a place to land." Saigo pointed out.

"That's right." Anna said as she stepped forward. "During my times as a merchant, mountain areas usually have uneven roads and it'll be hard to find a large spot for this castle to land. Believe me, I know."

"So, what should we do?" Kellam asked, appearing from out of nowhere. "What? I've been here the whole time."

"That is true. I can sense that he has been with us this whole time." Panne said.

"Looks like we're going to do this the old fashioned way…" Stahl sighed.

"Yes. And that would be climbing up the mountains on our own two feet while Castle Doran stations at the very bottom of the mountain." Lucina suggested.

"Just like our camping trip." Aqua–chan pointed out, but Akane was _not_ a very happy camper when she heard this kind of suggestion.

"Aw~ mou, we have to walk all the way up there?" Akane–chan complained.

"It can't be helped dear." Nee–san said. "We don't have a choice."

"You can ride with me on my Pegasus if you want." Sumia offered.

"Yeah I'll do that, Sumia!" Akane–chan thanked.

"Such a delicate girl… that Rider…" Maribelle got out.

"Yeesh, she sure hates to sweat, huh." Vaike got out.

"Or, there is a possibility where her metabolism of straining herself is just too low for her endurance." Miriel pointed out.

"Hey!" Akane–chan yelled out.

"I'm only stating a possibility." Miriel said.

"Yeah, but you don't have to be blunt about it." Akane–chan huffed.

"Hai, hai, enough already…" I sighed, playing peacemaker. "All that matters is that we get to the village and take out the bandits. So Shepherds, get ready for battle. We depart for the village in one hour."

"Good! Another exercising regime! It fits just for me!" Flavia anticipated.

"In the meantime, I should check up on Emmeryn. She must have been bored waiting inside her room of after a few days of our talk." Saigo suggested.

"One hour, huh… that means I have enough time for the meal." Stahl said. "I wonder what those Three Arms are cooking today."

"You do that, Stahl ol' buddy! The Vaike is gonna sharpen his skills with his axe!" Vaike got out.

"One hour would suffice for another lesson. Come, Donnel, let us continue with our lesson!" Maribelle commanded.

"I'm right behind ya, Maribelle!" Donnel said as he followed her.

"Ara, I wonder what we should do for the time being." Nee-san wondered.

"I know what _I'm_ doing. Checking up on Cordelia and telling her what we're doing." I said. "I'll see you all in an hour." With that, I left for Cordelia's room.

* * *

_In an empty room, Maribelle was teaching Donnel about the aristocrat's dance. Over the last two years, Maribelle started teaching Donnel about the ways, the high class people would do to a 'lowborn', according to Maribelle. She was stunned to know that Donnel was quick when it comes to learning something new and that's where she decided to teach him good._

_"Hold the waist firm." Maribelle said sternly. "Now, one step right and two steps left." She said as the two moved according to her instructions, but a mini disaster struck her. "Ouch!"_

_"Gosh, I'm real sorry, ma'am! I don't mean to keep doin' that." Donnel apologized as the two took a pause._

_"It seems that your good memory does not extend past books. Much to the chagrin of my aching foot…" Maribelle said with her eyes closed while her eyebrow twitched._

_"It ain't just that I don't know the moves. But when I'm dancin' with you, Maribelle, I get… flustered, I guess." Donnel got out, making her eyes open up and have a vein pop in her head._

_"Have you no decency, Donnel?" Maribelle snapped. "A true gentleman must keep his feelings in check! Now you have _me_ feeling self–conscious as well…"_

_"I'm tryin' just as hard as I can, but I think any fella'd get distracted. You're all pretty 'n' lovely 'n' beautiful, Maribelle, and I'm just a smelly old–"_

_"That is quite enough!" Maribelle shrieked, making Donnel flinch._

_"I don't mean to be inappropriate or nothin', Maribelle." Donnel said backing off while he defended himself. "But I know you don't want to hear junk like that from a pig slopper like me."_

_"That's not true… well, not precisely." Maribelle corrected. "You're earnest and dedicated in all that you undertake, Donnel, and I respect that."_

_"You do?" Donnel blinked, as she nodded._

_"Yes. And now that we're finished praising one another, shall we return to our lesson?" Maribelle suggested._

_"Oh. So you sayin'; all that was just another part of "high society learnin'"?" Donnel asked._

_"No, I spoke sincerely." Maribelle corrected him. "But now, for whatever reason, I no longer feel self–conscious."_

_"Me neither!"_

_"I suppose frankly airing one's thoughts and feelings can be a… liberating thing." Maribelle noticed, making Donnel smile._

_"Now _that's_ the _real_ lesson!"_

_Maribelle noticed that he was trying to escape again and stern instantly. "Oh no, you're not finished yet! With me now, Donnel," She said as the two resumed back to their training. "One, two, and three… One, two, and three…"_

* * *

_Outside Emmeryn's room, Saigo was having some doubts about what he should do. Knowing that Chrom and Lissa visit her from time to time to check up on her, he thought no harm done if he visited her once in a while. "Hm… well, it _has_ been a few days since the last time I talked to her and a few days have gone by after we recruit Danny and Owain… better check up on her now…"_

_As soon as he entered the room, he spotted Emmeryn gazing outside the castle and Saigo approached her. "How's it going today, Emmeryn?"_

_Hearing his words, she slowly turned her head and looked at him blankly. "…Where… are we… going?"_

_"No, it's… It's just an expression. It means "how are you feeling?"" Saigo clarified._

_"I… am well…" Emmeryn got out._

_"Uh… great… That's wonderful!" Saigo said. "Truly it is! If there's anything I can do for you, please don't hesitate to ask."_

_"Do for… me?" Emmeryn asked him blankly._

_"Well, you know. If you're hungry or bored or something, I could try to help…" Saigo offered, but Emmeryn stared at him blankly. _'Great… nice move… Now she must be confused on what I said…'_ He cursed himself again, trying to find a solution to this mess. Then he remembered something. "Oh! I could tell you all about what happened before you returned!"_

_"Before I… returned?" Emmeryn asked._

_"That's right! Chrom defeated Gangrel and then stopped a huge Valmese invasion! It hasn't been a field of roses, but Chrom strives for peace in his own way. He's keeping your dream alive." Emmeryn still looked at him blankly. _'Oh crap… what now?! What do I do?'_ He thought. But after a moment, he thought of something else to say. "Your brother is a fine ruler, and his people love him. I know you'd be proud of that. Hopefully you can tell him one day…"_

_"Chrom…" Emmeryn said._

_"Oh, but it's no rush, of course." Saigo assured. "There'll be plenty of time once more of your memory returns."_

_"Y–Yes… my memory…" Emmeryn stuttered as she looked down, making him worried for her._

'Great, you must have hurt her feelings…' _He thought as he placed his hands on her shoulder, looking at her with an assuring smile. "I think it would mean a lot to him to hear it."_

_Emmeryn looked at him, trying to figure it out what he was trying to say. "Mean… lot… to him? …Or you?"_

_"W–Well, yes…. I suppose it would mean something to me as well." Saigo said._

_"All… right…"_

* * *

_Elsewhere, Lon'qu walked around for a bit, searching for someone while he held a small black box in his hand. "I can't believe I'm going to do this… after two years of fighting together, it all comes down to this. No witchcraft befalls on me or potions are making me go this way. It's just… a natural procedure…"_

_"Is there something that's bothering you, milord?" Rey–Kivat fluttered in, which made Lon'qu flinch as he hid his small black box into his back pocket._

_"Rey–Kivat…" Lon'qu got out. "Do you know where Aqua is?" he asked._

_"It is rare you would ask of milady, despite your fear of women. What business do you have with her?" Rey–Kivat asked._

_"It's…" Lon'qu got out. Rey–Kivat looked down at his pocket and noticed that he was fiddling around with the pocket._

_"Oh, I see." Rey–Kivat said. "You're going to–"_

_"Can you please take me to her?" Lon'qu asked a bit irritated._

_Rey–Kivat chuckled as he turned away. "Follow me. I will lead you to milady."_

* * *

_After a while, Rey–Kivat led Lon'qu to the top of the castle, as Aqua stood near the ledge of Castle Doran, admiring the blue sky with the view of mountains from afar. Lon'qu couldn't help but be amazed to see the calmness on her face as she closed her eyes with a smile and letting the wind flutter her ribbon and her coat. "Milady, Lon'qu is here to meet you." Rey–Kivat got out._

_Aqua opened her eyes and looked to see Lon'qu and Rey–Kivat behind her. "Oh?"_

_"Yes. I would like to speak with you alone, if possible." Lon'qu said._

_"Of course… Rey–Kivat, if you please."_

_"Yes. Of course, milady…" Rey–Kivat said before he fluttered away, leaving the two alone._

_"Lon'qu, is there something bothering you? This is quite a rare view of seeing you start off a conversation… to a girl, no less." Aqua noticed._

_"W–well, I have… my reasons…" Lon'qu got out._

_"Alright…" Aqua noted. "Why is it that you want to meet me?"_

_"During these recent battles we have together, our teamwork is at best and whenever you are donned in that armor, my fear of women lessened a bit."_

_"Really…? That's good to hear." Aqua replied with a small smile, making him blush for a bit._

_"And um… even though I hate to admit it, due to my fears making me feeling this way… Aqua, it appears that I've grown… quite… fond of you." Lon'qu confessed while trying his best to keep his gaze on her._

_"W–What–" Aqua said surprised by his answer as a faint of blush was shown on her face. "Lon'qu, what makes you say that?"_

_"It's true. These feelings have grown despite my best efforts…" Lon'qu replied, making her blush surface once more._

_"To be honest, I did not see this one coming…" Aqua said as she averted her gaze away from him for a moment, seeing that she's being a bit uncomfortable._

_"Aqua, I must know– do you share my feelings? A little bit?" Lon'qu asked._

_"Well…" Aqua got out. "I guess… somewhere along the way… something happened…"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Yes. For some reason I… I… care for you too, Lon'qu."_

_"Truly," Lon'qu asked a bit surprised from her reply._

_"Ever since that incident at the training ground, when you saved me from the stray arrow, you were right on top of me, and I had this… tingly feeling inside of me. True, I was shocked by your sudden action, but at the same time, it made me feel defenseless as you are on top of me and I feel… safe… as if you're protecting me from harm." Aqua elaborated while her blush remained._

_"Ah. Right then…" Lon'qu agreed before it went silent as Aqua could only look down in slight shyness with her smile while her ribbon continued to flutter gently with the wind. "I am not used to dealing with women. What step should I take next?"_

_"Er, you could hug me again, I guess?" Aqua said. That make Lon'qu's blush more noticeable._

_"Very well…" Lon'qu got out as he slowly walked up to her and steadily embraced her. "Like this?"_

_"Yes… like this…" Aqua said, but then her eyes widened when she noticed something. "You… You aren't shaking or backing off… Your fear of women is completely gone."_

_"No." Lon'qu denied. "My fear remains with me. It's only gone with you."_

_"Oh…" Aqua said as she liked to be held in his embrace until eventually, both of them broke off the hug. "This must be the greatest accomplishment you have done on your own so far."_

_"Yes…" Lon'qu nodded as he slid his hand into his pocket and took out the small black box, and Aqua _knew_ what it meant. "The next step I _do_ know… Will you accept this?"_

_"You… You bought me a ring?" Aqua got out, as she took the box opened it to reveal it a silver band with a diamond ring on top. "You had planned this planned all along?"_

_"For some time yes. I bought it in Ylisstol before heading to Regna Ferox. …I cannot tell you how hard it was to enter a women's jewelry store."_

_"And yet you did it for _my_ sake."_

_"Yes…" Lon'qu said. "Look all I'm saying is that… I confess… I do have feelings for…" He got out, trying to say it, but he couldn't, and got frustrated. "Gah, must all these emotions be so vexing?!" The next thing that happened was that Aqua leaned up, grabbed the back of his head, and kissed Lon'qu on the lips, surprising the latter._

_After what it felt like forever, she eventually broke the kiss slowly and Lon'qu was about to pass out from her sudden bluntness. "Do things one at a time." Aqua said, and the latter nodded._

_"Aquariu Myers, I ask of you… will you marry me… after the war is over?" Lon'qu proposed._

_"Lon'qu, I accept… with all of my heart." Aqua replied and for the first time in many years after keeping her emotions inside herself, she let out a beautiful smile._

_Meanwhile, Rey–Kivat was watching the whole thing from afar and the two didn't notice._

_"Hehehehehehehe… well done; milord. You've made milady smile." Rey–Kivat chuckled. "I better tell the other Riders." He said before fluttering away without them noticing._

* * *

Inside the training room, as Nee–san is having a fun time with the younger Danny in her arms, Frederick was watching the battle between me and the future Danny as both of us clashed swords and just like his father, he easily disarmed me with a swing of his sword. "Well done, my son. Your skills prowls over your uncle." Frederick praised.

"Thank you, Father. I honed my skills during the time with milady Lucina and others to improvise my moves." Danny said as he looked at me. "Uncle, are you alright? I hope I didn't hit your hand too hard on that last blow."

"Yep, I'm fine…" I got out as I shook my hand to shake off the pain.

"Are you sure?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine." I said. "You must've been relentless when you were training with Lucina and the others."

"Well, the future is bleak and…" Danny paused for a moment, as I saw pain in his expression.

"Daniel?" Frederick asked, snapping him back to reality.

"O–Oh, it's nothing. I was just pondering about the future, that's all…" Danny got out.

"Oh crap… did I bring back bad memories?" I asked, feeling bad.

"No it's okay." Danny waved off. "That was an accident on your part."

"Danny…" I said worried.

"It's alright Uncle, really. I can handle it." Danny assured me. "I'm already used to it."

"Well… ok. If you say so…" I said.

"Everyone, I have joyous news to tell you!" Rey–Kivat said as he entered the room.

"Huh? Rey–Kivat?" I blinked seeing him enter the room as Saigo followed suit. "Saigo, what's the meaning of this?

"Don't ask _me_. _He's_ the one that called me out of the blue…" Saigo said.

"Ara, ara… I wonder what the news is about." Nee–san wondered as little Danny was nibbling on Nee–san's right forefinger in a cute way.

"Whatever it is, it better get good." Akane–chan huffed as she came in along with Storm.

"Huh? You guys too?" I got out confused.

"Don't look at me." Storm said. "Rey–Kivat also told us to come here."

"This is getting weird…" Frederick said as he scratched his head.

"You're telling me, Father." Danny agreed.

"Wait, where's Aqua–chan?" I asked Rey–Kivat.

"That's just it." Rey–Kivat snickered.

"Whaddya mean by _that_?" Storm asked.

"Well…" Rey–Kivat said. "You see, Lon'qu was looking for milady and–"

"Just get to the point already!" Akane–chan snapped.

"Milord Lon'qu and Milady Aqua are now engaged."

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!" Everyone in unison asked shocked.

"When!? How? Where?!" Akane–chan blurted out loud.

"This happened just now. She was in his embrace before milord Lon'qu proposed to her at the top of Castle Doran." Rey–Kivat explained.

"This is quite the news..." Frederick seems a bit surprised as well.

"The most important news of them all… milady Aqua finally smiled again! And it was as beautiful as how Sister Melissa smiles!" Rey–Kivat added.

"Huh… Well I'll be…" I got out, laughing a little bit. "She finally smiled!"

"Ara, this is joyous news indeed!" Nee–san smiled.

"Yeah… who… would've thought it," Storm got out, trailing off. "Now I wonder if she'll finally forgive me…"

"Uh… didn't she forgive you like… too many times before we got here in the first place?" I deadpanned.

"That's because her feelings weren't straightened up at the time…" Storm corrected me.

"Aw mou~, who would've thought that stiff girl would have a feminine side in the first place?!" Akane–chan whined.

"Well from what I hear, back then she wasn't the stiff girl we all know. She actually _could_ and _did_ smile." I said.

"Really… I didn't notice…" Akane–chan deadpanned, sarcastically.

"Still… maybe this way she can forgive me for real and finally forgive herself." Storm said.

"Yeah, I guess so, Storm." I nodded. Suddenly, Kivat fluttered in with Tatsulot, catching our attention.

"So, _this_ is where you Riders are~" Tatsulot chirped.

"What's wrong, both of you?" Danny asked.

"We'll be arriving soon, so get ready to move out!" Kivat said.

"Well, you heard the Kivat. Let's get going." I said.

"Right…" Everyone nodded.

* * *

We reached the foot of the mountain as Castle Doran landed and we marched up the steep mountain. Since Akane–chan isn't much of a hiking girl like Aqua–chan, who can adapt to the surroundings quickly, Sumia gave her a ride on her Pegasus and as usual, Nee–san would ride on Frederick's horse while Danny walked with them. Along the way, while both Aqua–chan and Lon'qu are literally walking together side–by–side. Most of the Shepherds looked at the couple slightly confused, while we Riders and Frederick already knew about her engagement, thanks to Rey–Kivat. Heck, even my own wife didn't know about this.

"Ho~? What's this now?" Flavia got out while she approached both Lon'qu and Aqua–chan and put her arms around their shoulder. "This is quite a sight to see."

"I beg of you… stay away from me…" Lon'qu begged.

"Hey, boy!" Basilio shouted to me. "Did we miss something?"

"This is the first time I've seen Lon'qu stick close to Aqua…" Cordelia added.

"And Aqua's smiling too! We didn't know her smile is as beautiful as Sister's!" Ricken chirped.

"Yes, young boy! I agree with your opinion!" Virion exclaimed. "How did that maiden turn into a beautiful rose such as my wife with her dance?"

"Don't you guys know?" I snickered.

"Know what, Kurogasa?" Cordelia wondered.

"Lon'qu and Aqua–chan are engaged."

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!" The Shepherds asked shocked.

"Oh wow! That's great!" Lissa said pleased.

"Indeed, darling! But why the secrecy?" Maribelle got out.

"Probably because he was a bit embarrassed about telling everyone about it and Aqua would silence herself…" Cherche summed up.

"Man, if only the Vaike knew that girl was a total knockout like Sister in the beginning, the Vaike was gonna make decisions about it!" Vaike got out.

"S–Still, that's wonderful news!" Olivia smiled.

"Hahahahaha! Well whaddya know! You _do_ have a thing for Aqua!" Basilio laughed.

"We're happy for you two." Stahl added.

"Yes! It is truly a splendid day for the pair, after all!" Owain said.

"May Naga bless both of you with a good life." Libra prayed, making Lon'qu feel a bit uncomfortable about it.

"This is why I do not want to tell everyone about it…" Lon'qu muttered.

"It's alright. You can handle it, as long as I'm with you." Aqua–chan smiled again.

"There's the smile." I snickered.

"Ara, it's been a long time since I've seen you smile like that Aqua–chan." Nee–san smiled.

"Thanks, Sempai." Aqua–chan thanked her. "I will sure get myself to the way it was before…"

"I'm sure you will, Aunt Aqua." Danny assured.

"Darn…" Saigo groaned. "I know the mountains are a little bit hard to climb up because of the altitude but to think it's a steep one? My legs are starting to burn here…"

"Here. Have some water." Olivia said as she gave him a water skin, which Saigo gladly took and drank the contents.

"Thanks, Olivia." Saigo sighed in relief. "You're a lifesaver."

"Oh, hardly." Olivia waved off. "I just flail around and pretend to dance, mostly. Anyway, I've started looking for new ways to be useful."

"If ya too worried about not being a helpful one, then don't." Sully said.

"She's right! With your bladed fans and your dancing skills, it's more than enough to assist us in any way you can!" Anna explained, making Olivia slightly blush about it.

"T–Thank you…" Olivia stuttered.

"And that beautiful expression made by you, is the reason why captured my heart, my wife!" Virion exclaimed, making Olivia's blush more visible.

"In any case, we're near the bandit's camp, Saigo. They've ravaged surrounding towns with impunity for too long. It ends today." Chrom said determined.

"Yeah. Time to show these guys to know their place…" Saigo nodded as the Shepherds moved onward.

* * *

_Elsewhere, somewhere far away from where the Shepherds are, both King and Verion went across the land by a big familiar they are riding on. The King looked around at his surroundings, amazed for a moment. "Ah, the outside world… It has been 50 years since I've stepped foot outside of my country. And look, they are slowly evolving to becoming better in any way possible…"_

_"Yes, indeed." Verion got out. "Ylisse has become quite a large country; far larger than before…" Verion got out._

_"Was Ylisse truly a small country during your prime, Verion?" King asked._

_"Yes… around the time when the First Exalt, my brother… ruled…" Verion growled. "I'm sure you know my history already."_

_"I have. You felt you were cheated out of the throne." King said._

_"Exactly. And now thanks to you, freeing me, I can have my revenge on his descendants and Kiva."_

_"Ah, Kiva… the one Rider that destroyed many of my subjects… It would be a good time to show him a good lesson about not to mess with me…" King got out._

_"Oh? So, are we going there to exterminate him _and_ the others who joined sides with him?" Verion asked, amused._

_"Not yet. From what I heard from Bishop and Rook, this new generation of Kiva is still… growing, so to speak." the King pondered. "Bedridden should be good enough for them until this newest threat to the human race rises from the ashes. Only then will we wage war against these undead creatures and claim the country once and for all."_

_"Very well then." Verion said._

* * *

_"Not today, rogue!" A voice shouted as he cut down a brigand._

_"Nraugh!" the man shouted in pain before he slumped to the ground._

_A young man who had light blue hair, combed in a gentleman manner, wearing white and blue shirt with blue gloves, blue sash that went over his shoulder, black pants, silver shin guards, boots, and a small shield that rested on his left shoulder, turned around to the scared maiden and smiled. "All safe now, buttercup."_

_"I–Inigo?!" the maiden said in surprise as he kneeled down to her height and lent her a hand._

_"The crying part is over, love. Now give us a smile. And perhaps a wink if a fellow can be greedy?"_

_"Inigo, you stupid fool!" The maiden scolded. "That bandit you slew has–"_

_"Dozens of friends who will be terribly cross with me? Aye. Worry not! I'll mop up the lot of them and be back in time for tea." Inigo waved off. _

_"You mustn't! They'll _kill_ you!"_

_"Ho, ho! Don't be silly." Inigo corrected with a smile. "I'd never let _anyone_ ruin this perfect face. Surely you want them gone as well, yes? So that you may rebuild in peace?"_

_"Of course, but…"_

_"Then let us have no more frowns!" Inigo intervened. "A smile like yours is not a treasure to be locked in the king's dungeons!" She was taken aback by his comments as he stood up and turned around, noticing the bandits growling at him angrily, ready to attack at any time. "I'll meet you in town once I've sorted those pesky bandits. Perhaps then we can discuss me… reward. Ho, ho!"_

_"Damn you! Who do _you_ think you are, barging into this place, huh?!" One of the bandits cursed._

_"Oh I'm just a freelance mercenary who's on a mission of bringing smiles to everyone, one person at a time." Inigo smiled as he readied his sword._

* * *

Ughhhhhh… how much longer?!

We've been walking like hours but still haven't reached our destination. A few of us are about to collapse, and to be honest, my legs feels like jelly after a long day of walking. Man, this is hard work…

"Heh, Kuro is getting tired~." Akane–chan teased.

"Says the one who hates sweating…" Aqua–chan teased back, striking another nerve on her again.

"If you like, you can mount on my Pegasus." Cordelia offered.

"Thanks…" I sighed as she stopped her Pegasus and I mounted on, before leaning on my wife's back. "I'm so lucky to have you…"

"I know…" Cordelia smiled.

"Aw~ isn't that cute!" Lissa cooed.

"What." I asked.

"That you and Cordelia really suit each other! And it's really cute when you lean on her!" Lissa cooed.

"Come now, Lissa. This isn't the time for little pranks." Cordelia said with a slight blush. "We _are_ newlyweds, after all. So, this is normal…"

"And we're gonna get another pair of newlyweds soon." I said looking at Aqua–chan and Lon'qu.

"Well, that's true." Lissa agreed.

"So, who's gonna be your Best Man?" Basilio asked placing a hand on Lon'qu's shoulder with a loud clap.

Lon'qu groaned with slight embarrassment. It's pretty obvious. "We haven't discussed it yet. Once we do, we'll let you know…" Aqua–chan said representing Lon'qu.

"Ba, ha, ha! The future looks bright for ya, Lon'qu!" Basilio heartily laughed.

"Please… stop…" Lon'qu muttered.

"Everyone, we should be arriving shortly. Their hold is just ahead."

"Oh thanks goodness…" I sighed in relief.

"It should be… Wait, what's that?" Chrom wondered.

"What's wrong, Father?" Lucina asked.

"That man is fighting them alone!" Chrom pointed out where the man was fending off against a group of bandits that surrounded him.

"Inigo!" Lucina, Owain and Danny shouted in unison.

"You know him?" Saigo asked.

"Yes, he also followed us back here." Lucina added.

"And they aren't playing too well when it comes to fair and square!" Sully got out.

"Yes, Gregor thinks now is good for helping young man!" Gregor said while he drew out his sword.

"Come, let's lend him a hand! We cannot allow a good mercenary befall upon those mongrel's hands!" Virion exclaimed.

"Right." I said before mounting off Cordelia's Pegasus, but I was a little bit wobbly before I regained my footing.

"Are you okay?" Cordelia asked.

"I'm fine. Just a bit wobbly." I got out. "Kivat!" I shouted.

"Phew! This is quite a height to flutter in, but there are no challenges that this Kivat can't take!" Kivat said out loud.

"Trouble already~?" Kiva–la got out as she popped out from Akane–chan's hair.

"Yeah and we better show these guys how to play well!" Akane–chan declared as she got off from Sumia's Pegasus.

"When'll they ever learn?" Saigo shook his head in denial. "Sagark, let's do this."

"Okay~! Let's Henshin! Henshin! HEN~SHIN!" Sagark chirped as he attached itself onto his waist.

"Rey–Kivat." Aqua–chan called out.

"At your service, milady. It is time to give these fools a beautiful yet violent lesson…" Rey–Kivat said as he also fluttered around her.

"Mother, it is time to put an end to these brigands." Danny said to Nee–san as she got off from Frederick's horse.

"Yes, you're right dear." Nee–san said as mother and son got their IXA Knuckles out and placed their belts around their waists.

"Kivat II!" Storm shouted.

"That man should be grateful that we're saving him." Kivat II said before he flew into Storm's hand.

"GABU!"

"GABUI!"

*CRUNCH!*

"CHU!"

**R–E–A–D–Y!**

"HENSHIN!"

"I, Transform!"

"Henshin!" Rey–Kivat declared.

"Hen… shin!" Sagark added.

**F–I–S–T O–N!**

As all of us Riders donned into our armors, IXA wasted no time as he held his IXA Riser from his mouthpiece and flipped it open. Once he dialed in 1–9–3…

**R–I–S–I–N–G!**

He made the call, pressing the dial, then his whole armor change, eventually letting him enter Rising IXA mode.

"Alright, Shepherds! Let's burn these brigands' hideout so we can let those villages nearby have no more trouble with these pillages!" Chrom said as Rising, flipped his phone into a gun and prepared himself for battle.

"Let's do this!" Rising said.

"Alright, Shepherds! You heard Chrom: Charge!" I commanded. And with that, all of us let out a war cry and charged at the brigands.

* * *

_Meanwhile, both Verion and King are closing in at their designated location where Kiva and the others might be at. Throughout the whole journey, not only was he able to see how humanity evolved, but at the same time, both of them killed off the runaway Fangires that have been stripped their titles as true Fangires._

_"Hmph, those rebels always think they could ever escape my grasp. There's actually more than meets the eye…" King noticed._

_"Agreed. Not only there are Fangires that are willing to live with humans, but there are also half–breeds of both human _and_ Fangires within their veins. Those things disgust me to the very core!" Verion got out._

_"Hence, the reason why you abandoned your humanity, correct?" King asked._

_"Correct. I made a deal with a demon that wanted to help me, so I became a vampire. But still, I was not strong enough, until the demon I made a pact with told me how to create Arc-Kivat."_

_"And you took five virgin maidens for the ritual." King added._

_"Yes, back then, it was gruesome." Verion got out. "But now, a more modern version was used. The same ritual you used to revive me." Verion said. He then noticed something. "Ahhh, we've reached our destination."_

_"It appears so." King chuckled._

_"Now! Descendants of the First Exalt and Kiva! Prepare for my revenge!" Verion yelled._

* * *

_"Ha~h!" Kiva–la shouted flying towards a few brigands, slaying them down with her saber in hand while Minerva spewed some flames inside their fortress to get them out from their hiding._

_"Come out come out, wherever you are. It's time for me and Minerva to teach you a lesson about invading people's property." Cherche smiled as she dismounted her Wyvern and approached the brigands. While some were able to get out of the hideout alive and unscratched, others… well, were now well done, so to speak._

_"You wench! You will get for what you did to my men!" one of the brigands cursed with axes in his hands, dual wielding them._

**WAKE****UP!**

_Rey's chains around her wrists shattered to reveal her claws. "I don't think so…" Rey muttered before her claws froze in ice and dashed towards the brigand fast before–_

_*SLASH!*_

_"GUARGH!" the brigand shouted in pain as frost covered his entire body and the wound he received from the cut._

_"That should teach you a good lesson. Never underestimate the willpower of women who are determined to help those who are in need…" Rey got out._

_"Well said, Aqua." Cherche smiled as she swung her axe on the frozen brigand, shattering him into pieces of crumbled ice. "That should teach them about it."_

_"Or maybe not…" Rey said as a few more brigands surrounded Rey, Cherche, and Minerva. "Men tend to be stubborn, especially a brigand, don't they?"_

_"It sure looks that way." Cherche agreed before the two charged at the circle of brigands._

* * *

**WAKE ****UP ****TWO!**

_As Dark Kiva crossed his arms while he rode on Nowi's back in her dragon form, the phenomenon took place again; turning the whole village engulfed into night time. With one big leap up high into the sky, as he dived down for his King's Burst End, Nowi spewed flames on his back in order to boost not only his attack, but also his speed. When he crashed down his kick onto the brigand's chest, he does a back flip while the enemy skidded to the back._

_"Kiero!" Dark Kiva shouted as he snapped his finger, exploding the wounded brigand earlier into pieces. The result of that explosion caused a few more brigands to scatter around, startled from the blast._

_"Yeehaw~! They're ripe for the pickin'!" Donnel said happily as he stabbed one of them with his makeshift lance._

_"This would be a good time to kill them while they are still down." Kellam said as he pierced his lance onto another brigand on the ground, killing them off with ease._

**WAKE UP!**

_Sagark played the alien and day turned to night. The big Kiva insignia appeared above the sky. "Let's see how they like this!" He said as he stuck the end of the Jacorder at Sagark's side changing it to Bute Mode then wrapped it around a brigand's waist. He then jumped into the Kiva sign and out the other side, and the brigand was lifted up._

_"Gah! Let me go!" The brigand begged._

_"Hm… should I?" Saga pondered before he dodged another random swing aiming at him. At the same time, he wrapped his Jacorder onto the unfortunate brigand as well and repeated the process two more times as the other two did the same thing. "Nah, maybe not!" Saga said as he leaped in the insignia again, and this time, three more of them were now lifted up._

_"Nice move! The Vaike likes it!" Vaike said giving him a thumbs–up before he defended himself from another attack from the brigand._

_"We should focus on the battle, not other people!" Lon'qu shouted at Vaike as he slashed down an axe wielder with ease._

_"Kiero!" Saga shouted. With a swift move of his finger running down his Jacorder, four of the unfortunate bad guys ended up caught within the explosion and only their remains, remained on the ground while the shattered glass slowly fluttered down on top of Saga._

_"That's a first. Doing four people at once…" Saga shrugged._

* * *

**I–X–A K–N–U–C–K–L–E: R–I–S–E U–P!**

**L–A–S–E–R N–E–T M–O–D–E!**

IXA–neesan charged up her Broken Fang while Rising charged up his Rising Phone to shoot the laser net onto the brigands. After charging at full power, Rising shot the laser net at a group of brigands.

"What is this thing on me?!" One of the brigands shouted, struggling to get the laser net off from them, but moments later, they felt intense pain as the heat from the laser net burned their skin and clothing.

"This is the power of justice, you ruffians!" Rising got out. "Your pillaging days are over now!"

"We have asked you to repent and yet, you didn't answer the right choice. You have left us no other choice…" IXA–neesan said sadly before she punched her Broken Fang and let it fly towards them. An explosion occurred within impact and the brigands were no longer there to be seen.

"Mother, do not be worried for these ruffians. They do not want to repent for their actions. All we did is pummel down the hammer of justice to them, as they rightfully deserved." Rising comforted.

**DOGGA HAMMER!**

The Monster Statue flews towards me and it transformed into the Dogga Hammer. I held onto it and chains were wrapped around both my arms before electricity shattered them away. My chest armor changed and Kivat's eyes turned purple before my lens turned. I am now in Dogga Form.

"Alright, who wants some?!" I challenged as I rushed towards a brigand, and whacked them away with the hammer. The brigand flew until he made a meaty splat on the wall of a house. "Oooooooooh, that's gotta hurt…" I cringed.

"Wow! That looks great!" Henry said delighted, seeing the splat made by me. "Hey, do it again! Do it again!"

"What?" I sweat dropped. I felt a scratch attack on my back, but it didn't inflict much damage on me due to my incredible defense. With one more swing of my Hammer on the enemy, he flew far away and this time, the brigand splatted onto the rock solid hill.

"Wohoo! What a firework!" Henry chirped.

"Yes, quite an interesting art, if you ask me…" Tharja said impressed. "But it is nowhere close to how _my_ chosen one does it…"

Meanwhile, Olivia and Virion were taking out the other brigands. While Virion covered for Olivia shooting arrows, the latter used her bladed fans to cut the enemies with her dance moves. After that, she noticed Inigo taking down another brigand and decided to go to him. "Are… Are you all right?" She asked as she touched his shoulder.

"…GYAAARRGH!" Inigo screamed, startled as she turned around to see her.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" Olivia shrieked. "Wh–What's wrong?!"

"S–Sorry!" Inigo stuttered. "…Sorry. You just surprised me."

"I'd say we're even on that count!" Olivia said out loud.

"I shouldn't have shouted, but… Er, yes. Can we please start over?" He asked, to which Olivia responded with a nod. "…Ahem! It was your ravishing beauty that caught me so off guard, milady!"

"I don't quite know how to reply to that." Olivia blinked, staring at him.

"Er, please don't look at me so… intently. It makes me terribly bashful." Inigo said before he ran off to fight another brigand.

"What?! W–Wait! Don't go!" Olivia cried out, but he was gone already. "Drat, he's gone. He totally stole my line, too. Still, it's weird. I didn't have a problem talking to him… Maybe his shyness countered my own?"

"If I had to guess," I began as I walked up to her. "I'd say he kinda acts like you."

"EEEK!" Olivia screamed surprised from my sudden appearance, and in return I also received a shock from her. "Erm, s–sorry!"

"No, it's my bad. I should've called out your name before I blurted out loud…" I replied.

"Oh…" She said as she looked at Inigo. "Come to think of it… he _does_ act like me… but his speech pattern–"

"–is similar to yours truly!" Virion got out as he approached us. "Such a gentlemen he is; protecting the maiden who is in need of help on dire situation!"

"Huh… shy like Olivia and a gentleman like Virion." I said out loud. That's when I realized it, when I put those two together. "Ugh… oh great…"

"What is it?" Virion asked.

"We got another playboy…" I deadpanned.

"What do you mean?" Olivia asked.

"Hello~~! Inigo is your son!"

"W–What?!" Olivia stuttered, taken aback by surprise.

"Come now, boy! This is not a good time to jest!" Virion exclaimed. "Both of us know, Olivia did not bear my child yet!"

"H–He's right!" Olivia stuttered. "Until the world is peaceful, t–then we'll decide what to do!"

"I'm not joking!" I snapped.

"Then how do you know Inigo is our son?" Virion asked.

"Ugh…" I groaned, face palming. "Do I _really_ have to spell it out for you?"

"Yes, you should, my good man!" Virion replied back as I slumped down in annoyance.

"Look, after this battle, why don't you try asking him yourself, Olivia? I bet if he talking to _this_ guy here, he'll be running away for sure." I deadpanned.

"Hey!" Virion exclaimed. "Is that how you treat a gentleman?"

"For the love of–" I growled, nearly reaching my limit when he's annoying me further. "Look, just do what I said and it'll probably clear out your doubts!" I said in annoyance before I dashed towards, where Lucina and Owain are at right now.

"What a man…" Virion shook his head in denial. "He thinks he's smarter than he thinks, and yet, most of the strategies went to Saigo."

"But… what if he said is true?" Olivia asked.

"What do you mean?" Virion asked back.

"What if Inigo really _is_ our son?" Olivia asked. "Think about it."

"Hmm…" Virion pondered. "He has your shyness and my gentleman manners…" And that's when it finally hits him. "He's right. Maybe he _is_ our son!"

"Oh, _now _you get it?!" Olivia asked looking at her husband in disbelief.

"It's just that… well it's surprising news for me to know I actually have a son! Oh, how joyous it is!" Virion exclaimed happily.

"Y–Yeah…" Olivia nodded. "W–Well, we better aid them while we still can… this place is filled with many brigands…"

"Indeed! Let us show them our might, my wife!" Virion said triumphantly.

* * *

_"HAAAAAAAH!" Sully yelled piercing a brigand with her lance. "Skewered. Just how I like it." She smirked._

_"Here's a freebie!" Anna said, slashing another with her wavy sword._

_"And this one too!" Stahl added, slashing a third brigand with his sword._

_"Wow, you and I sure know how to make it snappy, aren't we?" Anna asked._

_"We sure are!" Stahl nodded in agreement._

_Meanwhile, Frederick and Vaike were having a standoff between a few brigands standing right in front of them. "Heh, do you two think both of you have the chance to take _us_ out?! You're outnumbered!" a brigand shouted._

_"Oh really?" Frederick said as he draws out his sword. "I beg to differ, ruffian."_

_"Yeah! The good ol' Teach will give y'all a big fat– wait, where's my axe?! I _know_ it was on my hand just now!" the Vaike exclaimed._

_"Here…" Miriel deadpanned, as she approached him giving the axe._

_"Um… thanks…" Vaike got out, as he took it, but when he did, something sticky caught him. "Hey wait, what– is this glue?!"_

_"I warned you time and time again, and gave you many chances, but this time, you are given no chance. So as promised, I glued that axe to your hand."_

_"Then how is the Teach supposed to get this thing off from his hand?!" Vaike exclaimed._

_"Don't you worry! There's _always_ a way to wear off the effect of the glue, right, Miriel?" Ricken asked._

_"_If_ we have certain ingredients to make that chemical, of course…" Miriel said as she tilted her glasses._

_"Wait, what?!" Vaike exclaimed._

_"Ahem!" the brigand said, feeling annoyed that he and his brigand friends were being ignored. "We're still here, y'know."_

_"Shut it!" Vaike snapped. "I'm not in the mood! I want this axe off my hand!" He shouted, flailing around his arm that held the glue axe._

* * *

_"One for you!" Lissa said bonking a bandit on the head with her staff. "And one for you!"_

_"HIYAH!" Maribelle shouted, maneuvering her horse so that the horse kicked another bandit with its hind legs._

_"Let's see how you like _this_!" Flavia shouted slashing another._

_"Hahaha! Now this is something I get used to!" Basilio laughed, slashing another brigand with his axe._

_"At least you have a good use in battle, other than diplomacy, you oaf." Flavia got out._

_"At least I'm not the type of guy who would find a perfect chance to make a big party…" Basilio got out._

_"I beg your pardon?" Flavia glared._

_"Uh… nothin'?" Basilio sweat dropped._

_"Geez, they still have time to argue?" Lissa sweat dropped._

_"Never mind them, we should focus on the battle!" Maribelle said._

_"Right…" Lissa got out._

* * *

_Meanwhile, Chrom, Sumia, and Cordelia were taking out brigands on _their_ end. Yes, you heard right. Cordelia is out on the field again. She was able to make a full recovery in a few days, and slowly took her time getting back into it._

_"Once we get rid of these brigands, all that is left is to slay down their leader." Chrom got out._

_"But knowing our past encounters, he will not be alone." Cordelia said as she speared down another brigand with her lance._

_"Y–Yeah… there's a possibility that a Fangire might get involved…" Sumia stuttered while she threw her lance, hitting straight onto the enemy's chest._

_As Chrom fended off a few more of brigands, more flowed out from their fortress, outnumbering. "Is there no end to this mess?" Chrom cursed as he was surrounded by them._

_"Got any last wish, princey?" the brigand threatened._

_"Hey, blue blood! Reinforcements have arrived!" Gaius shouted from afar as he and Libra rode on Panne's back in her beast form. With one big leap up high in the sky, she pounced onto one of the brigands and ripped their head off from their neck. At the same time, Gaius gave a slash onto the neck of the brigand and Libra took out another life of the enemy with his swing of his Bolt Axe._

_"Thank Naga we've managed to assist you in time, Chrom." Libra sighed in relief as he and Chrom are now back–to–back._

_"Thank you Libra." Chrom thanked._

_"Say hello to my little friend!" Gregor yelled as he slashed out more brigands._

_"Let's finish this." Libra said._

* * *

"Begone, knave! Feel the wrath of Mystletainn through your flesh! RADIANT… DAWWWWWNNN!" Owain shouted triumphantly as he does a somersault and _this_ time, the attack connected onto the enemy. Not only the defensive brigand totally broke down, but it also cleaved the enemy in half before he gets back into his stance.

"Nice~, though, there's no need for using words…" Inigo got out.

"There's nothing that can stop him. He even named every single one of his moves for his dramatic effect…" Lucina said as she pushed off the enemy back and stabbed him on the stomach.

"Lucina, watch out!" I shouted as I stepped in front of her, taking the damage from the daggers that was thrown towards her instead.

"He, he, he… playing hero, I see?" An assassin chuckled, walking out from the shadows, looking at us with a pleased look before it turned sour. "All who defy the will of Grima will be purged in the flames of destruction!"

"Not if I can help it!" I shouted as I took out Tatsulot's Fuestle and placed it in Kivat's mouth.

**TATSULOT!**

"Pyun, pyun~! Tension Fortissimo!" Tatsulot cheered as he flew over to me.

"Let's do this Taa–chan!" I shouted as I raised my left arm up.

"Tatsulot is aiding Kurogasa–sama in this chapter too~~!" Tatsulot said as he broke free the chains on my armor, making the golden bats fly out before he latched himself onto my left arm. "Hen~shin!"

As the golden bats covered up my armor, Inigo looked at me with a smile. "Ooo, looks like someone's getting serious."

"Gah! This golden armor… it' can't be!" The assassin backed off as I waved my right arm, revealing my red cape behind my back.

"Nice trick. Mind telling me where you got that armor?" Inigo asked while smiling happily.

"If I told you, you wouldn't be able to wear it anyway." I said.

"Oh…" Inigo got out as I pulled Tatsulot's horn to spin the reel on his back.

**WA~KE UP FE~VER!**

"Oh, I heard about this move!" The assassin noticed. "I think I should make my escape!"

"Not today!" Lucina shouted as she cut off the route of his escape. When he was about to make another corner for a run, he only encountered both Inigo and Owain guarding the other sides.

"Going somewhere?" Inigo asked.

"Leaving the battlefield as the moment is at its climax? The pride of the warrior demands of you to finish this battle once and for all!" Owain said. "Now Kurogasa! Slay this assassin!" Owain declared.

"Go for it!" Lucina added.

"Right!" I shouted. "You're finished! Emperor Moon Break!" In midair, the pickaxes that were equipped on my ankles revealed itself as I dived down for the drop kick. In contact, the drop kick hits his chest and the pickaxes on my ankle damaged him further. With a backflip, he was now on his knees, with cuts and blood on him.

"Lord Grima… Rain down… retribution…"

*SLASH*

"That's for the maiden you kidnapped earlier…" Inigo said after he chopped off the assassin's head with a swift cut using his Silver Sword.

"Nya, ha! That's a bloody overkill! I like it! Hey, do you think you can do that on me?" Henry asked as I twitched my right eye behind this helmet. "Hey, I'm just kidding! Though… I wonder what it feels like to have cuts and bleed slowly out from my body. Oooh… that must feel really good!"

"Okay, that's enough Henry. I don't want to throw up." I got out.

"Well, I believe our work here is done." Lucina sighed in relief.

"As expected of Kiva…" A voice said.

As we heard the voice, instincts took over as the five of us turned around and spotted a man in his 40's, having a white beard and moustache while his short hair is silver in color, his modern clothing was a black shirt with a white jacket on the outside, wearing a black leather glove on his left hand, with white pants, chains on its side and white leather shoes. The other one next to him was dressed in a black royal suit, with grey hair and a beard, a few medals on his pocket and brown boots. He also wore a black cape with red inside it, and most importantly, a pair of fangs showed.

What is he, Count Dracula?

"Who are you? And how do you know Kiva?" I asked the two as the five of us got into our stance.

"Falchion…" The man in royal suit said as he looked at the sword Lucina is wielding. "Just looking at it makes me sick to my stomach!"

"What?" Lucina got out confused.

"And, at last we finally meet Kiva." The modern man said. "I finally get to meet you, the man who have been killing most of my subjects."

"Killed most of his subjects…" I got out. And that was when the Bloody Rose hummed. "The Bloody Rose? Then that means–"

"Yes… you're catching on. Maybe _this_ will speed things along." The modern man said as he took off his glove and showed his palm, revealing… no way… IT CAN'T BE!

"Damn it no!" I gritted.

"What is it?" Owain asked.

"It's King of the Checkmate Four!"

"WHAT?!" Lucina, Owain, and Inigo got out shocked.

"Indeed I am." King chuckled. "And there is one more introduction, I would like to make." He said, gesturing to the old man.

"I am known as Verion, brother of the First Exalt!"

"What?!" Lucina gasped.

"And now the time has come to have my vengeance on his descendants and Kiva! Arc–Kivat!"

WHAT?!

"Henshin…" Verion declared

"Hai, Ikimasu ka? Doron~, doron~." A familiar white bat with red droopy eyes said, fluttering next to Verion as the latter pointed his finger at Lucina. "Hen~shin~…"

After Arc–Kivat latched onto Verion's waist, he levitated himself in the air, as a large quicksilver of the said Rider coated Verion along with seeing the insignia of the Legendorga momentarily, before it shattered away, revealing the largest Rider of all time. With his black body suit and black horns on his helmet, shoulder pads, grey chest armor with silver armor around it, yellow lenses, silver boots and shin guards, this confirmed that _this_ is Kamen Rider Arc.

And he's mad, for sure…

"What the–?! What is this blasphemy?!" Owain said in surprise.

"It can't be… I thought it was just a myth…" Lucina said in surprise.

"Otouto!" IXA–neesan's voice shouted as I turned around and saw the other riders running towards me, but they stopped when they saw Arc.

"What the–!" Saga got out.

"OH! SHIT! IT'S ARC!" Dark Kiva exclaimed.

"That thing is HUGE!" Kiva–la–chan said in surprise.

"This welcomes trouble…" Rising gritted seeing Arc.

"We have our hands full on this…" Rey–chan got out as Arc looked at us with a slight chuckle.

"What's the matter now? Surprised to see me?" Arc chuckled as the King stepped forward and moments later, he was RIGHT in front of me, delivering a strong blow on my chest. The result of the attack made me flew towards a rock solid hill, smacking my back against it and a rather large crater was made.

"Otouto/Uncle/Kurogasa!" The Riders shouted.

"That's it! Everyone! Wake Up Calls!" Dark Kiva shouted in anger.

"He won't get away with this!" Rising said as he pressed 0 on the phone.

**WAKE UP!**

**WAKE UP TWO!**

**I–X–A C–A–L–I–B–U–R: R–I–S–E U–P!**

**C–O–R–O–N–A F–L–A–M–E M–O–D–E!**

"Oh? They are getting serious…" King chuckled as Rising aimed his gun onto King and with a pull of a trigger, a flame thrower spread afar, only to be stopped by Arc's leg before Arc bent down and have him on his grasp.

"Ah, let go of me!" Rising shouted while spewing some more flames on Arc's face, only to annoy it further.

"Let go of my son!" IXA–neesan shouted as she slashed his shin, inflicting little damage.

"Ho, ho, ho~… they are feisty~~." Arc–Kivat chuckled as Arc decided to grab IXA-neesan and throw both of them to the hideout's camp.

"Melissa! Daniel!" Frederick said shocked to see the two of them knocked unconscious as they were all under the rubble. Without a minute to waste, he immediately rushed to their side.

"King's Burst End!" Dark Kiva shouted as he dived down for the kick while Rey–chan dashed forward and Kiva–la–chan also dived down for the slash on King.

"What should I do with these fools?" King scoffed as he grabbed the Jacorder's end on his hand, while Saga tried to stab him and go for his finisher.

"You ain't going anywhere!" Saga shouted.

"Oh, I'm not… but _you_ are!" King shouted as he dashed within a split second, pulling Saga to a spot where he was, surprising the other three Riders.

"Yabai!" Saga cringed before he received all _three_ of their attacks on him, delivering a strong impact on him. As a result, he was knocked unconscious and ended up de–henshining.

"Saigo!" Dark Kiva, Kiva–la–chan, and Rey–chan shouted in horror.

"And now to deal with you!" Arc said as he punched all of them rather hard, and they all flew back, before tumbling to the ground de–henshining.

"NO…!" I gritted, as I tried moving myself out of my crater, but I was stuck in there pretty good.

King chuckled darkly as he slowly approached me as he cracked his knuckles up. "What's the matter, Kiva? Why are you still stuck over there?"

"Gr…" I gritted angrily, glaring at him behind my helmet.

"Let me help you GET IN THERE FURTHER!" He roared as he delivered some punches on my body and every single punch that he landed on _really_ heavy.

"GUARRRGGHHH!" I shouted in pain as I got deeper into the crater, creating more cracks as the King happily lashed his punches on me.

"Time to put you to bed!" the King shouted as the last punch delivered straight to my chest, aiming at my heart.

"GAAAAAAAAAAH!" I yelled as I could hear a few of my ribs crack and the crater finally broke into and I was sent down to the ground. After that, I de–henshined and blacked out.

* * *

_"Kurogasa!" Lucina cried out as she rushed over to his side._

_"And where do you think _you're_ going, woman?!" Arc roared as he stretched his hand towards her, only to be cut off by Chrom's attack on him._

_"Don't you _dare_ hurt my daughter!" Chrom shouted as he pointed _his_ Falchion at Arc, which surprised him._

_"It can't be… _two_ Falchions?!" Arc gasped in surprise._

_"Verion, I believe we are done here for now." King said._

_"What?" Chrom gasped._

_"Grr… Are you demented?! I _must_ have my vengeance on my brother's descendants!" Arc hissed._

_"We are only here to make the Riders bedridden, Verion!" King scolded as Arc looked around and noticed all of the Riders unconscious and a few of them are seriously injured, especially Kurogasa, Saigo, Danny and Melissa while the rest of the three Riders were lying on the ground, gritting in pain on their backs, stomach, and shoulders. As Saigo stayed unconscious on the ground while lying down on the Kiva insignia, Frederick and a few more Shepherds were trying to remove the rubble off from the IXA users and Cordelia was checking up on Kurogasa, who was bleeding from his mouth._

_"MY REVENGE–"_

_"–can be done once they have crossed the line again!" King said._

_"Grraaahh!" Arc roared, shooting the laser beam at the bottom of the mountain; hitting Castle Doran on the bottom._

* * *

_Inside Castle Doran, Emmeryn was wandering around the hallway, still trying to recollect some of the memories of her past but nothing came to her. "So… long… the hall… way."_

_"Ne, ne! Onee–chan!" Ramon chirped happily around her, making the latter stare at him blankly. "Are you hungry? Or lost again? Want me to lead you somewhere?"_

_"Ah…" Emmeryn was about to say something, only to have Castle Doran shake a bit, making both of them try to maintain their balance._

_"W–Whoa!" Ramon panicked holding onto Emmeryn. "What's going on?!"_

_"Ramon! Emmeryn!" Jiro cried out, as he ran over to the two followed by Riki._

_"It's Arc." Riki got out._

_"Arc?!" Jiro exclaimed. "But that's impossible!"_

_"Yeah! The Legendorga should've been extinct!" Ramon agreed. He then noticed something about Emmeryn. "Ne, ne, Onee–chan. What's wrong?"_

_"…That…" Emmeryn said blankly, pointing to see a hole on a nearby wall. Inside that hole, there was a hilt of a sword, sticking out from it, catching the Three Arms' attention._

_"Masaka…" Riki got out._

_"Ne, ne, isn't that–" Ramon got out._

_"Yes… the Zanvat sword." Jiro answered._

* * *

_"I am getting sick of waiting now! Today's the right moment to perish these descendants!" Arc growls angrily._

_"ENOUGH!" King roared, catching Arc's attention. "You _will_ get your chance but for now, we shall see humanity self–destruct themselves, make them suffer their fate as the conflict of war affects them dearly! Do you understand my words now?!"_

_Arc hissed as Arc–Kivat fluttered away from his waist, reverting back to normal. "Dai~jobu, Verion~. We shall enjoy more~ blood spill. For now~, you need to rechar~ge yourself first~!" Arc–Kivat said as their familiar that resembled a large bat descended down, wanting to carry them to the Fangire Castle._

_"Grrr… fine…" Verion scoffed as he turned away and got on the familiar._

_"Good grief…" King sighed as he got on the bat too._

_"Mark my words! Kiva, I will kill you for sealing me! And you, descendants of the First Exalt! My brother's blood that flows in your veins will dry out and I shall have my revenge!" Verion vowed before the bat familiar flew off._

_"Who or _what_ was _that_ just now?" Stahl asked in surprised._

_"From what I heard, other than the Fangire they've encountered, that large mass of that armored man would be known as Arc." Miriel analyzed._

_"Arc?! You mean… the First Exalt's brother who got cast away from Ylisse and tried to conquer the world after making a pact?!" Ricken exclaimed in surprise._

_"The one and the same."_

_"H–How is he revived then?!" Ricken said in disbelief._

_"That doesn't matter now! We need to get Kurogasa and the others Riders back to Castle Doran!" Cordelia urged._

* * *

Ughhhhhh… what happened? Oh yeah, that's right. I got my ass beat by King of the Checkmate Four and Arc. And when I was knocked out cold, I felt my ribs crack with King's punches and they hurt. I slowly opened my eyes, and noticed I was back in my room. Next to my bedside was Cordelia.

"Kurogasa!" Cordelia cried out, as she hugged me. "You're alright!"

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow." I whimpered in pain.

"O–Oh! Sorry!" Cordelia apologized as she backed off while she wiped her tears. "I'm so glad that you've awakened… I have been waiting for you to wake up for a whole week."

"A whole week?!" I shouted in surprise.

"Yes… and Miriel said your condition was the worst. Even normal healing wouldn't work because your ribs broke in many pieces and punctured your right lung. In the end, they had to do open chest surgery to remove those bones before healing you up…" Cordelia explained while my finger traced on the stitches on my chest, which indicated where the operation was done.

"What about the others?" I asked.

"You're the last one to wake up from your coma. The rest of the Riders are injured but nonetheless, they are healed." Cordelia explained as she continued wiping off her tears. "I'm so glad you're awake. If you haven't woken up, then I…"

"Hey, hey c'mon… No crying." I consoled.

"It's just… it's just…" Cordelia got out.

"I know Cordelia…" I said, as I slowly leaned up, and managed to kiss her gently and calm her down.

It took a while as the innocent kiss did the job as she calmed down and both of us broke the kiss slowly, savoring the taste. "I have been waiting for a whole week for that kiss…"

"Yeah… Sorry to make you wait that long." I apologized.

"It does not matter. That one kiss suffices to make up for all of those missing days." Cordelia smiled.

"Are you sure?" I chuckled, smiling sadly. "Because it sure doesn't feel like it."

"I'm sure." Cordelia nodded. "But if you want, I can stay with you and we can be lovey-dovey for as long as you need me to."

"That would be nice…" I said, before the two of us kissed again.

* * *

_Meanwhile, at the hallway, the rest of the Shepherds are staring at the hilt of the sword that was stuck on the wall, a few of them tried to pull out the sword from its place, but to no avail. "Ogre's foot! This thing is pretty much stuck! I can't pull it out!" Vaike exclaimed as he rested his arms after a hard pull._

_"You're telling me… even with our combined strength it won't come out either…" Jiro added._

_"And when it comes to magic, it easily deflected it away from it, making sure we don't cheat!" Ricken said out loud._

_"I wonder if this sword needs blood. Hmm… maybe it _does_ need one." Henry pondered._

_"Highly unlikely…" Miriel deadpanned._

_"Here, let me try!" Akane said as she rolled up her sleeve and went over to the Zanvat Sword. But when she touched it and grabbed a hold of the hilt…_

_*BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT*_

_"YAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAah!" Akane screamed as she was electrocuted before flying back a couple feet and landed on the ground. Her hair was all frizzy and had swirls in her eyes while twitching._

_"Oh dear…" Libra gasped in surprise as he approached her. "Akane, are you alright?"_

_"Akira–nii… that's my chocolate…" Akane–chan blurted out randomly._

_"Ara~, Ara~, Akane–chama is in her little world." Kiva–la cooed._

_"This shows how much this sword hates her…" Aqua said bluntly._

_"I have to admit, that was a bit funny." Sully chuckled._

_"How are we gonna get it out?" Stahl wondered._

_"Hmmmmm…" Storm said in thought. "If I remember right, the only one who can pull the sword out is Kiva."_

_"Didn't you watch the series? Even Wataru can't pull it out without any good desires that would make it satisfied. Even Kurogasa won't be able to pull it out for now as his mindset is not locked on yet." Saigo explained._

_"That is correct." Lucina added. "The only way to draw out this sword is getting the right mindset as you pull out Zanvat Sword."_

_"Oh Hand of Fate, why you mustn't allow my sword hand wield _this_ sword as how I wielded Mystletainn?" Owain expressed._

_"What did I say about the theatrics?!" Lissa snapped._

_"Sorry mother…" Owain mumbled._

_"In any case, I think we all need to rest. We can worry about this later." Chrom suggested._

_"Yes. That would be wise. Alright everyone, you heard milord." Frederick said as they decided to go back and do their things or some went to bed._

_"Alright, little one. Let's put you to bed now." Melissa cooed to little Danny as the latter yawned before resting his head on her shoulder._

_"And you too, young man. We need to spar tomorrow to hone your skills." Frederick said to his son._

_"Yes, Father. I will." Danny nodded as they also went to their rooms._

_While everyone was pretty much going to sleep, Inigo was leaning against the wall, crossing his arms while thinking about the encounter with his mom last week._

* * *

**Flashback**

While the rest of the Shepherds are helping the wounded Riders get back to Castle Doran, the maiden was talking to Chrom. "I can't begin to thank you, good sir."

"Actually, Inigo did most of the heavy lifting on this one." Chrom said, making her mesmerized by Inigo's action.

"He is so terribly brave…" The maiden said dreamily. "Part of me wishes I could have been there to witness it. Er, but yes. Please accept this gift from all us villagers." She said as she handed Chrom a gift basket filled with the finest breads and teas, the village's specialty.

"Your kindness flatters me." Chrom smiled. "If bandits ever trouble you again, you need but call and we'll come running. Rebuilding a town is hard work, but I trust you'll be just fine."

"We'll do our best!" The maiden said happily.

Meanwhile, while the conversation occurred, Inigo approached Olivia at her back, gently tapping her shoulder. She was startled, making the latter surprised as well. "Um… Olivia? Might I have a moment?"

"Wh–What? With me? Why?!" Olivia got out, but then she thought of something. "…Wait, how did you know my name?"

"A little bird tweeted it out." Inigo answered, "So is that a yes?"

"Um, all right, I guess."

"…Er, yes. You see… What I mean to say is…" Inigo got out, but couldn't find the right words. "Goodness, this is much harder than chatting up other girls I've met. I suppose it would be quickest to just show you this…" He said, reaching into his pocket and pulled out… Olivia's ring?

"M–My ring?" Olivia stuttered in surprise as she looked at her wedding ring on her finger and noticed that it was still there. "But… I'm wearing it! How did you…?" She trailed off.

"Indeed. How does Inigo have your ring when there is only one in all the world? Unless it IS your ring and I brought it back from the future!" Inigo explained.

"What? You mean, like Lucina…?" Olivia gasped in surprise, and Inigo nodded in agreement.

"Exactly. I knew my mother was a dancer, you see." Inigo explained. "So I've been scouring the land looking for all the dancers I could find. Not the worst job in the world, mind. Heh, heh, heh…" Inigo chuckled while rubbing the back of his head nervously. "But now I've finally found you, Mother! And my dancing is all the better for it!"

"Oh! You dance?" Olivia blinked in surprise.

"Er sort of, yes. That is to say, I try my best. But some people don't appreciate male dancers. Not that I care! I'm content to just shake my hips for the ladies."

"Oh, don't listen to them! I think it's wonderful." Olivia smiled. "I'd… love to watch you dance sometime."

Inigo immediately blushed at that. "N–No! Impossible! I'd be far too embarrassed for that! Besides, I'd rather watch _you_ dance."

"What?!" Olivia got out as it was now _her_ turn to blush. "N–No! I couldn't possibly!"

"I'm shyer than you are, Mother!" Inigo exclaimed.

"You are not!" Olivia replied back to her son.

There was a moment of silence between the two as both of them are still blushing from each other's comments. In the end, Chrom intervened "Would you two stop it already? Now _I'm_ the one who's getting embarrassed…"

"O–Oh, right. Sorry." Inigo apologized, but then remembered something. "Ah, right, teatime has arrived!"

"We're leaving, Inigo." Chrom deadpanned.

"What, right now?" Inigo stuttered. "B–But… teatime!"

"War is hell, Inigo. Now come with us or be left behind." Chrom said before walking away to Castle Doran.

"Fine, fine! I'm coming." Inigo grumbled as he followed him, with Olivia following her son "…I suppose there'll be more buttercups blooming along the road ahead."

**End ****Flashback**

* * *

_Inigo sighed after remembering what happened to him last week. "As soon as everyone's asleep, I better resume my dance secretly… I don't want anyone else to know about it…" He mumbled to himself quietly._

_"Inigo, my boy! What are you mumbling about over there?" Virion asked, startling the latter._

_"H–Huh?!" Inigo got out. "O–Oh, hello Father."_

_"You look distracted. Is something the matter?" Virion asked._

_"Oh, it's nothing." Inigo waved off._

_"Are you certain? You can ask the Great Virion about anything. You are my son and I must bear responsibility as your father!" Virion added._

_"No, it's alright, Father. If there _is_ something I want to talk to you about, I'll let you know about it." Inigo assured._

_"Alright, if you say so." Virion got out. "I am quite surprised to see my own son in the flesh. Still, you have grown into quite the charming man and I've seen how you tried to seduce that fair maiden the other day. It was truly a spectacle to see. Ah, it reminds me of my youth before I married your mother." Virion said as he recollected his memories of the past._

_"Yes, Father." Inigo got out. "To be honest, she was truly star struck by my action to save her earlier and she decided to ask me to have tea with her right after the battle was over."_

_"Oh? Did she now?" Virion said interested._

_"Yes… until Chrom decided to drag me back to the group and I have to miss that teatime…" Inigo sighed._

_"No worries, Inigo! That's just to show you have the trait of your father in you and I couldn't be more proud than this… though, you mustn't try to woo the girls in Castle Doran. There's the possibility of them having their own children in their own time. Ergo, I do not think I am ready to be called Grandfather just yet." Virion noted._

_"Right…" Inigo nodded._

* * *

_Meanwhile with Maribelle and Donnel…_

_While Maribelle is excused for a moment, Donnel asked for Kivat's help on how to propose to her properly and Kivat had no trouble helping him out with his problem. "S–Say, Miss Maribelle? I reckon I want ya to have this."_

_"If you think a ring with a fake stone will win me over, then you are obviously out of your mind, Donnel!" Kivat said in a feminine tone, trying to act like how Maribelle used to speak._

_"The stone ain't real, but there's nothin' fake 'bout the way I love ya!" Donnel expressed._

_"You haven't prove yourself to become worthy for me just yet! You must prove it before you can ask of my hand!" Kivat replied, making Donnel sigh._

_"…Aw, horsefeathers! What'n the heck am I doin' here? Maribelle'd never say yes to a darn pig slopper like me." Donnel said sadly._

_"Oi, there's no need to get worried, Donnel! I'm sure she'll open up to you once you prove that you got what it takes." Kivat assured him until–_

_"*ahem!*" A person coughed out to get attention and it turned out to be Maribelle who overheard the whole thing, scaring both of them simultaneously._

_"M–M–Maribelle?! How long have… Did ya…?" Donnel said dumbly, at a loss of words as she told him to hush while glaring at Kivat._

_"Your portrayal of me is quite the princess. I can't say I'm flattered." Maribelle said making Kivat slowly back off._

_"Y'know, this Kivat has something to do right now. Maybe my aibou's calling out to me!" Kivat said as he immediately fluttered out from the room, leaving the pair alone inside the room._

_"H–Hey! Kivat!" Donnel exclaimed while trying to reach out to him, only to have Maribelle glare at him while she stood right in front of him._

_"Let me see that ring." Maribelle demanded as she opened up her palm._

_Seeing that there was no way out of it, Donnel sighed as he gave it to her. "H–Here, ma'am."_

_Maribelle took the black box and opened it to reveal the ring and… she was actually impressed. "…It's truly lovely. And you would give _this_ to me?" She asked._

_"The stone ain't…" Donnel got out, but corrected himself. "I mean, it's a fake."_

_"I'm not the sort to base her reply to a proposal on the ring's worth, Donny."_

_"Then does that mean yer gonna accept it?" Donnel asked, as his faces beamed happily._

_"Only if you do it correctly." Maribelle huffed as she looked at the backwater lad in front of her. "Will you ask me again? Properly, and to my face?"_

_"Course I will!" Donnel said happily as he coughed to get the perfect tone. "Miss Maribelle, will you do me the honor of bein' my wife?"_

_Maribelle smirked at that. "Master Donnel, I would be delighted."_

_"Aw, shucks!" Donnel said happily. Maribelle frowned a bit at that._

_"Donnel? One does not end a proposal by saying, "aw, shucks."" She said, making Donnel deflate a bit. But then she smiled a little bit. "But I suppose I can let it slide."_

_"Aw thank you Maribelle!" Donnel said holding both her hands. "I love ya. I don't reckon I can live without'cha! Let's you an' me settle down on the farm!"_

_"Oh, but of course." Maribelle giggled. "My lord, you saw to the very core of my heart." But then warned, "And may the heavens help you if you break it."_

* * *

There you have it everyone, hope you enjoyed it! Stay tuned for the next Paralogue and as always, review!


	25. Paralogue 8: Noble Lineage

Hey there everyone! It's your favorite authors Fenikkusumaru and The Wild Fang. Here to present to you another chapter of Awakening of Kiva! Let's go!

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

_As morning rose at Castle Doran, Danny slowly opened his eyes and woke up from his slumber. He was in bed, of course, but when he looked to both his left and right, he noticed Melissa and Frederick still sleeping at and he was right in the middle of them. How did it happen last night?_

* * *

**Flashback – Last Night**

During the night, as everyone sleeping peacefully, Danny was walking down the hallway, as he was unable to go to sleep. Just as he was about to reach his room, he heard a lullaby song elsewhere, which caught his attention. "That's Mother's singing… I remember how she always sings that song whenever I have a nightmare of sorts… I guess it wouldn't hurt to check up on her…"

As he walked along the hallway and entered the meeting room, he saw a figure sitting close to the window, feeding milk to a child in her arms with a baby bottle while singing a gentle lullaby. Melissa was feeding little Danny who was having trouble sleeping too. Melissa was singing the lullaby with her eyes close and it echoed around the room. Not only that, she was about to finish her song too.

**Fu~wa, fu~wa, fu~ruri  
A~shita~ wa ki~tto  
Fu~wa, fu~wa, fu~ruri~~**

And it was already near the ending as Melissa took a deep breath and finished her song with a kind smile.

**So~ra ni, to~doku.**

After she finished her song, she slowly opened her eyes and looked at her child, who was now peacefully sleeping. "Sweet dreams, Danny." She said while gently combing her son's hair.

"Mother…" Danny whispered. At that point, Melissa noticed future Danny standing there.

"Danny?" Melissa asked which startled him a bit. "What are you doing still up?"

"Hello, Mother." Danny greeted as he came up to her. "I couldn't sleep, that's all.

"Ara… did you have a nightmare again, dear?" Melissa asked which made him slightly uncomfortable with the question.

"Well… you… can say that…" Danny said, having a hard time getting his answer out. "I thought of taking a stroll around Castle Doran until I heard you singing."

"Oh." Melissa got out. "That's because the little you was crying in the middle of the night, having some bad dream too. My grandmother would always sing this song whenever I have troubles and it would always work like a charm. Even your uncle peacefully went back to sleep before I ended my song."

"I see…" Danny got out.

"So then… what were you having a nightmare about?" Melissa asked making future Danny flinch again.

"It's…" Danny got out, before he looked away sadly. "It's complicated, Mother…"

"I see…" Melissa understood. "It's alright, dear. I won't pry further if it really bothers you. You can tell me whenever you feel ready…"

Danny was a bit surprised from Melissa's reply, but then smiled. "I will, Mother. Either the past or future, you would always be the gentle dove I know… one that I love most."

"Ara, ara. That makes me feel better hearing it from you." Melissa smiled. It was then that she got an idea. "Danny, why don't you sleep with us tonight? It must be hard for you to sleep without your family and I don't think your father would mind if you sleep with us." Melissa offered.

"That would be nice…" Danny smiled a little bit. "Thank you mother…"

"You're welcome dear." Melissa smiled back.

**End Flashback**

* * *

_"Mother, your kindness is the reason why I continued on living in the future. I have heard the stories from the Three Arms about what kind of a person you truly are and I'm glad that it is real." Danny said as he looked at his hand, noticing Melissa was holding it during her sleep. He couldn't help but let out a small smile. He slowly leaned forward and gave a peck on Melissa's forehead, making her slightly moan with a smile. "Thank you… for this sleepover, Mother. I won't ever forget this moment…"_

* * *

**(Cue in Last Inferno by Ceui)**

**(Instrumental [Starts at 1:30]) **Chains appear one by one, binding and blocking the whole scene before shattering away, revealing the title screen: Awakening of Kiva, and a background of a dark, grey sky. The title then fades away before the camera descends down to a scene.

**(Furikaeru nageki no kouya de)** From the top of a cliff, Lucina looks down sadly at a barren and empty wasteland filled with death and despair.  
**(Matataita kibou no Fragrance)** Lucina then closed her eyes as tears fell from them before the screen faded to black and the tears splashed in the black void, creating multiple ripple effects, changing the black void to the next scene.  
**(Kienaide hakanaki yume demo)** Kurogasa was outside walking on his way to class while thinking about his repeated dreams.  
**(Kanjitai sono nukumori wo)** Storm walks next to Kurogasa and wrapped his arm around his shoulders, followed by Akane ambushing Storm from behind by tackling him, making Storm and Kurogasa tumble down. Melissa who was behind them giggled as Aqua looked at them while reading a book, leaning against a tree, and Saigo looked on as he sat on a tree branch.

**(Michiyuku itoshisa wa Endless Chain)** The sky darkened and the six noticed it. Looking up with determined looks, after Kurogasa, Storm, and Akane got up from the ground; the Outrealm Gate appears in the sky.  
**(Tsunagitai yo kono sadame wo koete) **At the same time, Lucina and the future generation kids also notice the Outrealm Gate opening up. Lucina's group dash towards the gate, while Kurogasa's group willingly let the Outrealm Gate suck them in, flying towards it, triggering to the next scene of seeing Chrom and his group battling with the enemy and both Kurogasa's and Lucina's group arrived and ran towards the battle area.

**(Hanate tokoshie no Paradox)** Kivat, Kivat II, Rey–Kivat, Kiva–la, and Sagark flew fast beside Kurogasa's group. All at the same time, Kurogasa, Storm, and Akane caught Kivat, Kivat II, and Kiva–la, with their hands and the former two let the bats bite their hands before the belts appear around their waist, while Sagark attached to Saigo's waist, Saigo inserting the Jacorder into the side of Sagark, while Rey–Kivat attached to the perch on Aqua's belt hanging upside down, and Melissa punched the IXA Knuckle on the palm of her empty hand before placing it on the belt.  
**(Akaku somaru yami no hazama de)** Stain glass markings appear on Kurogasa's, Storm's, and Saigo's faces, while a pink heart appeared on Akane's forehead, a large snowflake appeared in front of Aqua, and a golden cross shot out from Melissa's belt before they glowed and changed into Kamen Riders. They and the future generation kids assisted Chrom and his group, pushing back the Risen from destroying a village.  
**(Kimi wo omou koto ga yurusareru nara)** Amongst all the fighting, Validar, Aversa, and Arc stand there, the former two having evil smirks on their faces, while an enormous large silhouette of Grima appeared behind Validar, Aversa, and Arc. Its eyes glowing red. Chrom, Lucina, and Kiva charged towards Validar, Aversa, and Arc, as Tatsulot attached to Kiva's left arm, making his armor glow once again, and assume his Emperor Form, before Validar, Aversa, and Arc advanced to _them_.  
**(Yasashiku kuchizukete)** When the two sides clash, a spark of light blinds the whole view.

**(Namida tokasu ame ga sakebu)** At the balcony of Ylisstol Castle, on a bright sunny day, Chrom and Sumia held hands together, looking at Ylisse until they spotted a Pegasus Knight soar in the sky.  
**(Kore ga saigo no Inferno kitto…)** Outside the city, Lucina takes off her mask and spotted Cynthia soar happily with her lance in hand towards the horizon, ending the song.

* * *

Paralogue 8: Noble Lineage

Breakfast time arrived and most of the Shepherds were eating around the dining area. It was lively, to say the least and today, I need to eat simple. And by simple, I mean toast, eggs, and a lot of glasses of milk. Having chest pain is not going to make things easy for me to eat but nonetheless, with my wife at my side, I think I can bear with it.

"Is it still painful? Your chest, I mean…" Cordelia asked worriedly. "If you want, we could massage your chest again, Kurogasa."

"I'll be okay…" I assured.

"Are you sure?" Cordelia asked.

"Yeah…" I got out, as I painfully gulped down some milk. "If I'm going to replace all the calcium in my ribs, I'm gonna have to deal with it…"

"Kurogasa…"

"I'll be fine Cordelia…" I smiled sadly. "Besides, you being at my side; is the best medicine I could ever ask for."

"Silly… you can still think of that?" Cordelia shook her head slightly with a smile.

"I can't help it. The timing's perfect." I chuckled before I held my chest in pain. Even laughing would be hard for me.

"In your current condition, you may not be able to participate in battle, even with the pads Miriel provided. It'll be too overbearing for you to fight should you receive a blow." Lucina said as she ate a piece of bacon from her plate.

"She's right! One punch on your weak spot and it's all over for you!" Lissa agreed with.

"Yeah. Among us Riders, you took the worst blow of them all, compared to me with my current backache from King's Burst End, Blizzard Claw Execution, and Kiva–la slash on me…" Saigo added.

"And I can thank King for that one…" I muttered sarcastically. "This is even worse than Riki breaking my arm…"

"Aibou…" Kivat said worried.

"Damn, I feel useless already just thinking about it…" I sighed.

"Relax, all you need to do now is rest up and you'll be fine." Saigo waved off.

"Or pulling the sword out from the wall should do the trick." Lucina proposed.

"Huh?" I asked.

"The Zanvat Sword." Saigo corrected. "There's the sword sticking out of the wall, like in the series."

"You're kidding me…" I got out in disbelief. "The Zanvat Sword is actually here in Castle Doran?"

"Yep."

"I still think Akane bring shocked by the sword was funny." Sully chuckled.

"Really?" I blinked.

"Correct. And Aqua's quote is even funnier…" Lon'qu added while he took a sip.

"Yeah! Uh… what was it again? Did you remember what she said, Lon'qu?" Lissa asked, making him feel uncomfortable.

"Away, woman!" Lon'qu shouted, making Lissa pout.

"Geez, you don't have to be _that_ serious…" Lissa said as she crossed her arms. "And I can't believe you are engaged to her, despite your fears…"

"I believe she said something like… 'This shows how much the sword hates her…' or something like that…" Maribelle got out. "And it was quite blunt to say the least."

"That's exactly what I said." Aqua–chan giggled.

"Aw mou~! Enough already!" Akane–chan pouted.

"But it's funny!" Storm laughed. "Especially when you blurted out, "Akira–nii, that's my chocolate."

Akane–chan's expression changed to a bright red, feeling embarrassed from the teasing coming out of them, especially from Storm. "URUSAI, URUSAI, URUSAI~!"

"How does it feel to taste your own medicine, Akane? You're not as good as Amber's teasing, and she _never_ leaves a loophole in her pranks." Aqua–chan said, making the latter's blush more obvious.

"Mou~! I'm getting out of here!" Akane–chan pouted as she immediately left the table, with her breakfast half finished.

"Oh dear…" Nee–san got out.

"Well… that was awkward." Ricken blinked.

"Yeah, nice going Sully." Vaike said.

"Don't go puttin' all the blame on me!" Sully snapped.

"I'll go check on her." Libra said as he excused himself from the table.

"While Padre does that, we should try to pull out that sword again." Gaius decided.

"Yeah! The Vaike won't be givin' up until he gets his hands on that sword!" Vaike got out.

"But you don't wield swords…" I deadpanned.

"You get the idea!" Vaike said provoked.

"Try as much as you like. That sword is stuck in there for good." Saigo said.

"Like I said, the Vaike ain't giving up until he gets that sword in his hands!" Vaike declared.

* * *

After all of us had breakfast, we decided to go to where Zanvat Sword was at. I noticed a small group of them gathering and noticed Gregor trying with all his might to pull out that sword. Heck, he even put both of his feet on the wall, but the blade didn't budge one bit. In the end, he landed on the ground with his feet, groaning in pain after trying so hard to pull it.

"This sword stuck like glue! Gregor think he cannot pull this out from hole!" Gregor complained.

"Nya ha! It _is_ a demonic sword after all, so it makes _sense_ that it sticks like crazy over there!" Henry got out.

"It would be a great material for research should we somehow manage to pull it out…" Miriel said as both Owain and Inigo stepped forward to try to pull it out.

"Right! On my mark…" Inigo said.

"PULL!" Owain shouted as both of them tried to pull it together, only to receive an electric shock from it and both of them skid back with small trails of smoke coming out from their clothing.

"Maybe the sword doesn't want to be pulled together?" Nowi pondered.

"Possibly so…" Panne agreed.

"It's not budging one bit." Stahl said.

"I _told_ you its stuck good." Saigo sighed.

"How are we gonna get it out?" Donnel wondered.

"Yes, it is nothing but one stubborn sword." Virion huffed.

"Let me try." I said out of the blue.

"You sure?" Gregor asked and I nodded stepping up to the plate.

"I'm sure. I bet it would work if I draw out the sword." I said confidently as my hands were gripped onto the hilt of the Zanvat Sword.

"Who knows? Like in the series, the sword was _very_ picky with its user." Saigo said as I tried to pull it out from the hole.

After giving my best for a full minute while enduring the pain on my chest, I ended up panting really hard but the grip was still on the hilt. "It won't come out."

"Maybe because you don't have the right desire for using it…" Saigo pointed out.

"Yeah. Wataru pulled out that sword because he had a desire in it." Storm added.

"Kurogasa, please… don't force yourself…" Cordelia said worriedly.

"Sorry…" I got out.

"Maybe you should rest Kurogasa." Chrom suggested.

"Yeah, I guess…" I muttered while standing right in front of it again. "Let me try again…"

"But–"

"I know, Cordelia. But this time, it would be different. I have a desire or a reason to pull out this sword. If it reaches to this Zanvat Sword, I can pull it out from this place and wield it." I assured her.

"But we gotta call out those Three Arms first." Aqua–chan said to me.

"She's right. Since it is a demonic sword, there's a possibility of the influence of evil emitted from it." Lucina warned.

"I–Is the sword really _that_ scary?" Olivia stuttered.

"Yeah." Storm said. "It took all The Three Arms to contain the power of the Zanvat Sword, transforming into a sort of bat hilt."

"Really…" Tharja said interested, making Storm shudder.

"Yes, really… now… let me try again…" I said before I gripped the Zanvat Sword. With a deep breath and slowly exhaling while closing my eyes, I thought up a reason to draw out this sword. Slowly, I can feel slight movement of the sword being drawn out from its place. I can hear gasps of surprise around me as I pulled it out little by little.

"Whoa, look at the tyke! He's drawing it out like it's nothin'!" Vaike said a bit surprised as eventually, I fully drew out the sword from its place.

"Heavens… he did it…" Cordelia said in surprise, but then–

*BA DUMP!*

I can feel the surge of darkness rushing from the sword onto my arm, trying to overwhelm me with its powers.

"Aughhhhhhhh!" I screamed in pain.

"Kurogasa!" Cordelia cried out.

"JIRO! RAMON! RIKI!" Chrom shouted.

"Everyone! Arm yourselves! He's about to attack us!" Storm shouted as he drew out his short sword from his side as my whole body slumped down while wielding the sword.

"GWOARGHHHHH!" I roared out loud as I swung the sword wildly at everyone, as my whole mind went blank; attacking everyone I see within sight, even though they are my allies.

"Bat boy gone insane! We must stop him!" Gregor shouted as everyone drew out their weapons while Cordelia felt helpless.

"I–I can't… point my weapon at him…" Cordelia trembled as I continued to swing the sword around madly.

"THREE ARMS! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Chrom shouted again.

"We're here!" Ramon shouted as he, and the other two arrived.

"Masaka…!" Riki got out.

"Kurogasa–dono pulled out the Zanvat Sword!" Jiro added. "Ramon! Riki! We need to contain its power! NOW!"

"If we must!" Riki shouted as the three of them transformed into their respective weapons before they fused as one, forming a rather large bat.

"GUARGH!" I shouted, lashing out a strong swing of the sword onto them, knocking them off with ease. I then shifted my attention to my wife… with a desire to destroy. As much as I tried to overcome this, I can't, because the darkness controlled and overwhelmed my will. "Grr…"

"Kurogasa, please… open your eyes for what you're trying to do…" Cordelia said trying to convince me, as I slowly approached her while dragging the Zanvat Sword on the ground, creating a few sparks along the way.

"Cordelia… get back…!" Chrom shouted as I lunged forward and tried to stab her with the Zanvat Sword in hand.

"KUROGASA!" Cordelia shouted. Just as the sword were inches away to stab her–

*GABU!*

The large golden bat stopped it and slowly went down along the blade up to the hilt while the flute song played. The red beam on it dimmed down as they continue to pull back down until I was in full control, and I went back to normal. But I was still surprised to see that I pointed my blade at my own wife…

"C–Cordelia…" I got out.

"Kurogasa!" Cordelia said relieved, but _I_ wasn't. I pointed my blade at my own wife…

"Cordelia…" I got out again, as I dropped the Zanvat Sword to the ground and was on my knees in shock, but Cordelia rushed over to me and held me close. "I… I…"

"It's okay… you weren't yourself… I forgive you…" Cordelia said soothingly.

"B–But…" I stuttered while still in shock but she nonetheless stood by my side.

"Boy, that was some swing…" Henry got out. "And he was about to chop my head off! That would be great to see! Hm… I wonder what the pattern would look like if that happened."

"And you still have time to wonder about that?" Chrom asked.

"What's going on around here?" A voice echoed around the hallway. The Shepherds looked at the source of the voice as it turned out to be Danny, Frederick, Sumia and Cherche walking towards us.

"Oh, hey there, you guys!" Nowi waved happily.

"What's going on here?" Sumia asked.

"And why did everyone arm themselves?" Cherche further asked.

"Uncle?" Danny got out. "Did something happen to him?"

"And what's that sword next to brother–in–law?" Frederick asked looking at the Zanvat Sword.

"It's… quite a tale…" Nee–san got out.

* * *

_Meanwhile, at the same time…_

_"Mou~! That Storm–sama!" Akane whined. "Why did he have to be such a jerk?"_

_"Ara~, ara~. It must be because of that woman's influence that got the best of him, after all~." Kiva–la cooed._

_"That's _exactly_ the reason why he's changing a bit! Storm–sama would _never_ tease me like that! He usually praised me or teased me in a good way!" Akane whined._

_"Or he might have a change of heart after all, Akane…" Libra said as he approached her, startling the young Rider._

_"L–Libra?" Akane got out._

_"Ara~ I think I should go~!" Kiva–la cooed before flying away, leaving the two alone._

_"W–What do you mean by that?" Akane asked._

_"What I mean, is that based on what you said just now, Storm may only see you as a little sister."_

_"As a… what?" Akane got out._

_"I'm only saying what I'm saying based on what I'm seeing."_

_"Hah! Like I'm going to believe what you're saying, Libra!" Akane detested._

_"Has he ever tried to pursue you as a lover, if I may ask?" Libra asked, raising a good point, making her ponder for a bit._

_"Well… Storm–sama has always been nice to me and he's _really_ taken care of me and OH, there's this one time where he lays a peck on my forehead during Christmas Day at my house under the mistletoe! Does that count?" Akane asked._

_"I'm afraid that doesn't count."_

_"WHAT?!"_

_"Again, based on what I'm hearing and seeing. Storm sees you as a little sister and nothing more."_

_Akane had enough of the monk's words as she gave him another slap to the face, annoyed by his answers. "Urusai! You know nothing about him!"_

_"Your words hold truth. I may not know him as long as you do before this war occurred, but I will continue to stay firm with my words, Akane." Libra said calmly._

_"NO! Storm–sama said he truly cares for me!" Akane continued to protest._

_"Have you ever asked him _yourself_ about how he truly feels? Or is it… is it something you didn't know that was well hidden by not only him, but the other Riders as well?" Libra pointed out._

_"Keeping… secrets? From me?" Akane blinked._

_"That is all I can see. If he somehow rejected you as his girlfriend or found someone as his companion for life, like I said before, you will suffer a deep wound, Akane." Libra said. "So please, do think carefully before you act. There is someone that would not like to see you get hurt."_

_"Yeah and that's Storm–sama!" Akane shouted as she slowly backed off from him. "Just… stay away from me, you big, fat weirdo!" And with that, she ran away from him, running through the hallway without even looking back at the monk._

_"Oh dear…" Libra sighed sadly. "Please Naga. Please let Akane see the errors of her ways before, it's too late…" He prayed._

* * *

I was back in my room with Cordelia by my side. Yeah, it was great that I got the Zanvat Sword out, but the darkness in it overtook me and I almost killed my own wife… "Please, Kurogasa. Don't blame yourself for something you weren't expecting. Everyone in the Castle understood…" Cordelia said as she held me close to her side.

"But to point my blade at my own wife?! It's just… unacceptable…" I muttered while hiding my face in shame.

"Kurogasa…" Cordelia got out

"Cordelia…" I got out as tears were coming out of my eyes.

"It's okay…" Cordelia whispered.

"I'm so sorry…" I sobbed.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…" Cordelia said softly, before holding my cheek with her hand. "It's okay…" She whispered as she gently kissed me briefly before pulling back. "Let me take all your pain away…"

"Cordelia…"

"It's okay… I forgive you. You are not fault for anything that was beyond your control. I told you before that I will love you above all others for the rest of my days. Even something like what happened just now, won't stop me from doing that."

"Y–You really mean that?" I asked.

"Every single word of it, my love." Cordelia assured with her soothing smile, which calmed me down somehow, just how Nee–san cared for me.

I looked down for a moment, thinking about it before I glanced over the Zanvat Sword. With a long thought, I shifted back my attention to her with a smile saying, "Thanks, Cordelia… for everything."

"Think nothing of it. It's what us newlyweds do, correct?" She assured, and I responded back with a smile.

* * *

_Outside of their room, Melissa was leaning her back against the wall, eavesdropping on the whole conversation. At first, she wanted to calm her brother down, but knowing he is now in good hands, she couldn't help but smile. "Ara, ara… I can tell everything is going to be just fine from here on out."_

_"Sister Melissa?" Panne asked, catching her attention. "Why are you standing outside of his room? Are you going to enter in?"_

_"No… I'm not."_

_"You're not?" Panne asked, raising an eyebrow._

_"I'm not. Everything is in good hands now." Melissa smiled before she walked away._

_"Funny… how man-spawns could change their thoughts instantly…" Panne pondered while she looked at Melissa. "Though she always cares for her brother, there are times where she knows he will no longer need her help when it comes to comforting him. It is truly a mysterious world…"_

* * *

_"Say, Chrom… do you think… Kurogasa is going to be alright?" Sumia asked. "I mean, when he noticed he's about to do the unthinkable, the atmosphere went gloomy all of a sudden… should I do a flower fortune about it?_

_"I don't think that is necessary Sumia." Chrom sweat dropped._

_"Are you sure?"_

_"I agree with Father, Mother." Lucina agreed. "Most of your flower fortunes really don't help."_

_"W–What?!" Sumia said surprised. "B–But it mostly worked for me! And there're also a few who have asked for my assistance back in Ylisse for the flower fortunes!"_

_"Didn't Cordelia tell you about it? About abandoning the flower fortune?" Lucina questioned._

_"Well, she did, but… I tend to do it… secretly… without her knowing…" Sumia shyly admitted as she fiddled with her fingers._

_"Oh Sumia…" Chrom sighed._

_"What? I can't help it!" Sumia whined._

_"You might as well give it up before Cordelia finds out about it Mother." Lucina suggested. "While you still have the chance."_

_"Both of you, please don't worry about me. I know how to handle this. Just trust me on this, alright?" Sumia said, before she turned around and walked out from their room._

_"Where are you going, Sumia?" Chrom asked._

_"I'm going to tend the Pegasi for a moment." Sumia said before she ended up tripping over thin air._

_"And there she goes again… tripping over nothing…" Chrom sighed._

_"I can't even tell you how many times she tripped while carrying me when I was a baby." Lucina added._

_"WHAT?!" Chrom gawked._

* * *

_Saigo was heading towards a familiar room with his hopes up; hoping she would somehow notice him. Sagark flew in and happily asked him, "Saigo, visit Emm again?"_

_"Yeah, it's kinda like my daily routine now, Sagark. Every day, I gotta check up on her to see how well she is." Saigo said._

_"Saigo really like Emmeryn?" Sagark asked._

_"Yes Sagark, I like Emmeryn." Saigo sighed._

_"Yappari!" Sagark cheered, flipping in the air._

_"I know, I know…" Saigo waved off. "You can stop with the teasing now._

_"Sagark is not teasing! Sagark is happy!" Sagark said._

_"Oh, really?" Saigo blinked before he smiled. "Thanks… well, here's her room now. Time for a little visit."_

_"Good luck~!" Sagark said before he fluttered away and Saigo entered the room, seeing Emmeryn looking herself into the mirror, combing her hair._

_"How's it going today, Emmeryn?" Saigo asked, getting her attention. It was then he remembered about what he just said. _'Darn it! First thing I said to her was a mistake! I should've said Your Grace instead of her name!'_ He cursed to himself before he coughed. "Er, I mean…"_

_"It is… going well. Th–Thank you." Emmeryn said._

'Phew…' _Saigo thought in relief. _'At least she's progressing… a little bit.'_ "You're getting better each time I see you! So then… do you have time to talk?"_

_"…You do." Emmeryn slowly nodded._

_"A–re?" Saigo blinked._

_"You always take… the time. …Th–Thank you." She thanked with a smile, making Saigo blush slightly._

_"Emmeryn! That's not…" Saigo said as he turned away from her for a moment, not able to look at her directly. 'She actually smiled! Didn't see that one coming…' He thought. "Look, you don't have to thank me. I… I like spending time with you."_

_Emmeryn looked at him, trying to say something. "… …You…"_

_"Huh? Sorry, did you need something?" Saigo asked._

_"Your… Your name…" Emmeryn got out._

_"Oh… right…" Saigo got out. "I suppose you've forgotten that, too…"_

_"Saigo…"_

_Saigo's mind froze, surprised that Emmeryn said his name. "Wh–Whoa… did I hear that right?"_

_Emmeryn slowly nodded as she said, "Yes… you are… Nozomi Saigo."_

'Holy crap! She remembers my full name!'_ Saigo thought as his eyes were wide open. "Yeah, that's my full name. But that doesn't make any sense. How _did_ you–"_

_"I remember you…" She intervened._

_"Y–You remember me?!" Saigo got out._

_"…Yes."_

_"Are your memories coming back? Do you remember anything else?" Saigo asked frantically._

_"I don't… I'm not sure, but… I heard your name… in my head." Emmeryn answered._

_"Oh wow… Emmeryn…" He said to himself surprised. _'Of all people she could recall, she spoke _my_ name! MY NAME!'_ Saigo couldn't help but have a tear or two as he wiped it off from his eyes._

_"Don't cry, Saigo…" Emmeryn consoled, as if she somehow hurt his feelings or something._

_"Emmeryn, this isn't tears of sadness, these are tears of joy!" He exclaimed happily. "And I'm _so_ happy, that I can't stop my tears! And most importantly, I feel happy for you to say my full name!" He told her and without thinking much, he happily hugged her, surprising Emmeryn. "This is the best moment ever! I thought I might _never_ hear you say my name again!"_

_"Well… now you did." Emmeryn got out as he let go and suddenly went out the door._

_"Guys! It's Emmeryn! She's remembering things again!" Saigo shouted._

* * *

_At the dining area, Sully was eating a piece of cake, trying to get something off her mind regarding a certain bloke. "Geez, what's wrong with me? Just thinking about that idiot makes me feel vexing for some reason. Is seeing Aqua and Lon'qu being engaged to one another give me this kind of thought?"_

_"Heya, Sully!" Vaike shouted out loud, catching her attention._

_"Oh." She got out before she turned back to her plate on the table. "Hello, Vaike."_

_"So I was just thinkin', and I…" Vaike began, but then decided to get straight to the point. "Look, are you fallin' for me?"_

_That question got Sully to choke on her cake, before being able to swallow it. "WHAT?! Where the heck did you get _that _idea?!"_

_"Well, it's just that you've been actin' different around me. Not yourself, like. Thought maybe that was the reason. But if I'm wrong, then I'm wrong." Vaike shrugged._

_"Well, I… I never said you were _wrong_, exactly… Er, that is…" Sully choked up, trying to find the right words while she crossed her arms with a slight form of blush on her face. "Well… yes. Yes, I suppose I am… maybe… starting to fall for you… a little… But I still don't like you a lot!" She exclaimed._

_"That's good enough for the Vaike!" He got out with his big grin. "'Cause truth be told, I'm startin' to take a shine to you, too. Though there have been a few girls who have caught the Vaike's attention in the past like Sister and that girl, Aqua, but you're the only one who somehow gets the Vaike's full attention!"_

_Sully sighed at his attitude before saying, "Whatever happens… you should know… I won't be doing any damn housework! You got that?"_

_"Har, har! Not exactly what I was expecting to hear, but okay." Vaike laughed. "I mean, duh, I'd be the biggest fool in all of Ylisse if I expected that! I'm a simple man, but I like being with you. I feel like I can trust ya with my troubles. And I guess that's why ya might… make a good… wife."_

_Sully blushed at that. "Thinking back, I never would have thought… I mean this is all so unexpected, it's just… Oh, screw it! Why not? Let's get married!" Now it _was_ Vaike's turn to blush, while being annoyed at the same time._

_"Now hold on! I'm the man here, and that means I'm doin' the askin'!" Vaike protested._

_"Pfft! Too late, knucklehead." Sully scoffed, smirking._

_"Aw, this whole thing's a mess!" Vaike complained. "I spent all day plannin' it out, too! Even bought this blasted ring…" He said as he picked up the small black box from his pocket, which caught her attention._

_"Well?! Are you going to give me that ring or stand here like a damn fool?!" Sully demanded, scaring Vaike._

_"Yah, all right." He sighed before he decided to do one thing. "…Here, catch!"_

_Yes, you guessed it. He's a knucklehead, so he decided to throw it to her instead of proposing properly… what an idiot._

_"Oop! Got it…" Sully said as she caught it and opened the black box to see the ring. "Oh Vaike, this is… It's gorgeous."_

_"Only the best for Mrs. The Vaike!" Vaike grinned. "C'mon, say it. I know you want to say it."_

_"Ugh… fine. I… I love you, you bastard." Sully said. "There I say it. Now don't ask me again."_

_"Har, har! Now _that's_ what I wanna hear!" Vaike laughed, then thought, _'You know, this is gotta be the first time I rated someone _else_, first! Is this… love? Oh screw it, it doesn't matter, the Vaike is stunned!'

* * *

The next day had come by and I was feeling a lot of better after what happened yesterday. After breakfast, we all gathered at the meeting room again. "Everyone, Kivat II has come back from his scouting." Chrom announced.

"I spotted a temple of sorts and it is under attack by bandits." Kivat II said.

"Again?" I groaned.

"Yes, a human crusader thinks he's better than anything else in this world…" Kivat II sighed. "I can't believe there's a human where the Fangires forgot to devour his life essence…"

"Of all of the places, why temples? Couldn't they just hit somewhere like… I dunno, rich people's houses?" Inigo pondered.

"Probably someone hates being religious." Owain pondered, making Lucina giggle.

"Good one, cousin." Lucina complimented.

"Seriously, Lucina. You have a weird sense of humor." Saigo sweat dropped.

"Excuse me?" Lucina glared.

"Uh… nothing…" Saigo got out, looking away from her niece.

"Well anyways, we can't let them do whatever they want." I said. "We're helping the civilians out."

"Yeah! There's no way I'll be letting those guys take out those innocent people!" Lissa said pumped up.

"You got that right, cupcake." Gaius agreed.

"And Saigo…" Chrom said turning to him, catching Saigo's attention.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks… for telling us about her condition. You have no idea how happy I was when she started to remember things again." Chrom said as he patted his shoulder. "You truly are a true friend of mine and I'm proud of saying it."

"Thanks Chrom."

"No thank _you_ Unc– I mean, Saigo." Lucina corrected.

"Huh?" Chrom asked confused.

"Hey, Lucina. What did you say to him just now? Other than his name, of course…" Sumia asked.

"Lucina?" Chrom asked.

"Um… I…" Lucina said a bit at a loss of words, trying to find an excuse.

"Oh wait, Lucina. You didn't tell them, did you?" Owain asked.

"Tell us what?" Chrom asked.

"Um…" Lucina got out.

"Might as well spill it Lucina. You're the one that slipped up." I said.

"What's going on?" Chrom asked as Lucina took a deep breath.

"Mother, Father, Aunt Lissa, Uncle Gaius. There's something you should know about Saigo." She began.

"What about him, kid?" Gaius asked.

"Is it some juicy gossip?" Lissa asked.

"No… it's actually… in the future, Saigo is… my uncle." Lucina muttered softly. "Aunt Emmeryn's… spouse."

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!" All of us but me and Saigo asked shocked.

"NO WAY!" Storm exclaimed.

"Ara…" Nee–san blinked.

"Saigo… tell me she is jesting…" Frederick got out.

"Actually, I found out about this information not too long ago and it still surprises me to this day…" Saigo admitted.

"What makes you say _that_?! We're even more surprised after hearin' what Lucina said!" Sully exploded.

"Forgive me, everyone. But this is his daughter's wish for telling me to not to spill the beans, should we somehow end up altering the future." Lucina apologized.

"Who _else_ knew about it before you told us?" Ricken asked.

"I did." I said, raising my hand.

"Kurogasa?" Cordelia asked, a bit surprised.

"Remember the little pep talk we had about what our daughters look like?"

"Yes, you mentioned about it." Cordelia recalled.

"Yeah, that's when I found out about Saigo being Lucina's uncle. I was only kidding around about it, that time, but when I noticed that her expression changed, that's when it hit me."

"I see."

"But still, wow man!" Storm said, patting Saigo's back. "You're married to royalty. And you got a daughter too!"

"Yeah. Sure looks that way." Saigo smiled gently.

"Before we get further sidetracked on this stuff, we should focus on the mission…" Basilio got out, getting our attention.

"We need to show these idiots to _not_ mess around with the villagers!" Flavia said angrily.

"And Saigo, once we have sorted this matter out, you and I are having a _long _talk." Chrom said glaring at him, slightly annoyed.

"Um… ok…" Saigo got out.

"Uh–oh, he's going into overprotective brother mode…" I said.

"Just like with you protecting me from Virion and Vaike, ne?" Nee–san pointed out.

"That's different, Nee–san…" I grimaced a bit.

"Ara, ara. But at least it's good to know you are concerned for me, dear." Nee–san said.

"Yeah, after all the things you've done for me, I can't help but be cautious about it…" I said and Nee–san giggled at that.

"Has anyone told you that whenever you fluster, you tend to make that cute expression, especially when it comes to girls?" Nee–san teased.

"Nee–san~~!" I whined.

"Ara, there it is again." Nee–san giggled. That got little Danny to laugh too.

"Aw, not you too little Danny!" I whined again. Soon, _everyone_ laughed at that. Seriously, how did the attention turn to me all of a sudden?

* * *

_At the temple in a village, a hero who had short brown hair, a thin curly mustache, wearing gold plated armor and red clothing underneath it while wielding his axe on his shoulder took a deep breath seeing the temple while his men were pillaging over the village and some of them are taking down the resistance. As he exhaled, a smile carved on his face. "There's nothin' like war for the self–made ma! No, sir! The strong rise to the top while the high–borns try to keep the blue blood inside 'em."_

_"Hold, defiler!" An elder of the temple said, stepping forward, standing in front of the hero. "This is sacred ground! Your wickedness will be punished!"_

_The hero laughed at hearing his words. "By who? The same Divine Being that abandoned me when I was starving as a boy?" The man exclaimed as he gave him a back hand attack, making the elder land on the floor. The hero slowly approached him and raised his axe up high, aiming to chop his head off. "When you see the Divine Being, tell 'em I, Xalbador, said it can rot!"_

_With those last words, a swift cut was made on the elder, letting the head roll and the blood flow. Xalbador let out a mighty laugh, satisfied for what he did. _

_"Dastard! I'll gut ya for that!" A Priest shouted. He was a young man who had blonde hair in a somewhat messy style. And although, he wears dark robes, they were robes of a priest and he also carried a healing staff too. He was about to clobber the guy with his staff too, but a villager stopped him from doing that._

_"Brady, no!" The villager cried out. "There's nothing you can do! Who would tend to the injured if we lost you?"_

_"But…" Brady argued._

_"We'll fight as best we're able! You help from the rear lines." Another villager said, making Brady groan._

_"Ugh! Good people are dying, and I can't help! If only I could fight…" Brady muttered as another villager seeking for his help._

* * *

"Hurry! Find a place for this dragon to land! Who knows if those ruffians are wiping off the smiles off the maidens' faces!" Inigo urged.

"Geez, you really are like your father…" I groaned. "Thinking of nothing but the ladies."

"Of course! They're in trouble, so it's only natural that I– uh, we help them out." Inigo corrected.

"Real smooth there Inigo… real smooth…" I muttered.

"But alas, they demanded our help and we should go there posthaste!" Virion exclaimed.

"Father's right, Kurogasa. We should assist them at all cost!" Inigo agreed.

"L–Like father, like son, huh?" Olivia stutters next to me.

"Yup. Like father, like son." I agreed.

"Just like you and Lyon right?" Storm teased.

"Yeah, just like me and Ly– whoa, whoa, wait, wait, what?"

"Ha, ha. I knew you'd fall for it!" Storm chirped.

"Storm, you're not helping…" I deadpanned.

After we found our place to land Castle Doran, she roared and moments later, the golden orb flew out from her mouth and out came us, ready to charge to battle. "_Man_, look at the view…" Akane–chan got out.

"We don't have time to stare, kid…" Aqua–chan said, striking another nerve on her.

"Come now, Aqua. I know all of us are in urge but–" Lon'qu began, only to have Maribelle cut off the conversation.

"Chrom! We have to hurry!" Maribelle shouted.

"What's wrong, Maribelle?" Chrom asked.

"There're people fighting just over that ridge! _Lots_ of people!" Maribelle said, pointing at the villagers. We all looked closer and it was true. Those villagers are fighting for their lives.

"They look like they need help. Let's go, Shepherds!"

"Right." I said. "Kiv– oh crap, that's right. I can't fight…" I remembered.

"Yes, you are still injured from that last battle. Please leave this one to us, Kurogasa." Cherche said.

"Yeah, with your current condition, it's going to make things harder!" Lissa agreed.

"But–"

"You told me to stay put while taking care of Danny when _I_ was injured. I believe you should do the same." Cordelia giggled.

"Right, right…" I sighed, waving it off.

"There's always next time." Storm said before calling, "Kivat II!"

"The villagers will be grateful to us for saving them." Kivat II said before flying into Storm's hand.

"Ugh, this is going to be another battle I have to miss ever since Riki broke my arm…" I sighed.

"Dai~jobu~, Kuro–chama~. Leave this battle to us~!" Kiva–la cooed.

"Yeah, you just sit back and be lazy!" Akane–chan teased as she held Kiva–la between her fingers.

"Milady's right, milord. It's better to be safe than sorry." Rey–Kivat elaborated.

"In the meantime, we should go onto the battle Rey…" Aqua–chan commanded.

"As you command, milady. Let us make a grand and beautiful, yet violent entrance!" Rey–Kivat declared.

"Let's give 'em a wallop, Sagark!" Saigo declared.

"Yay~, it's fightin' time~!" Sagark chirped.

"Well then, are you ready son?" Nee-san asked Danny.

"I am ready mother." Danny said before both pressed the IXA Knuckles on their empty palms.

**R–E–A–D–Y!**

"GABUI!"

*CRUNCH!*

"CHU!"

"HENSHIN!"

"I, Transform!"

"Henshin!" Rey–Kivat declared.

"Hen… shin!" Sagark added.

**F–I–S–T O–N!**

With the Riders, minus me, transformed into their armors, all of the Shepherds rushed toward the battlefield without hesitation, leaving me right in front of the entrance. "Aibou, I know you want to help them despite your condition… and even I want to go out there as well, but she's thinking about your health, y'know?" Kivat said, perching on my shoulder.

"This is quite a bummer~" Tatsulot said. "Oh well~, maybe we could kill some time playing with the Arms or looking after both Danny–sama and Emmeryn–sama~."

"I guess…" I sighed, slumping my shoulders.

"C'mon aibou, let's go."

* * *

_The villagers were being slaughtered down outside the temple and the bandits were enjoying their screams while Brady was still healing some of the resistance members near the temple. "This ain't good! If these fellas continue to look for trouble, they're good at it! Heck, it's taking _forever_ to heal a bunch of 'em…"_

_"H–Help us! Please! The temple's beset by marauding bandits!" Another villager cried out before he got slaughtered by an axeman._

_"Yeah, that's right! You better be scar–" The bandit began, but couldn't finish his words as he ended up being pounced on top and had his head ripped off, courtesy of Panne in her Beast form. The Shepherds then ran into the village._

_"Remember, Shepherds! Protect the innocent at all costs!" Chrom commanded._

_"Hmph! Tell that to those oafs over there!" Flavia pointed out with her sword, as they are rushing towards them._

_"I'm going to go further to the front!" Maribelle said as she trots her horse faster, making her way towards the temple. Her action caused some of the Shepherds to be on alert as they were being dispatched into groups, assisting her along the way. "Don't you worry, fellow villagers! We're happy to help! If there's one thing this world needs less of, it's wretched bandits…"_

_"Wait. I know that voice." Brady recognized. "Is that… Ma?" When Maribelle got closer while her horse kicked a bandit with its hinds legs, he recognized her immediately. "Haw, haw, haw! Oh, that's her. That's gotta be her."_

_"Pardon me, you mannerless cur!" Maribelle said seeing him "I'll not stand to be laughed at by a base scoundrel of your ilk!"_

_"…Yep. That clinches it. You must be Maribelle." Brady said._

_"And just how do you know that?!" Maribelle exclaimed. "Do you leer at me from behind the shades of whatever den of iniquity you frequent?! Hmph! I bid you good day!" She said before she urged her horse to move towards the temple._

_"I guess you've always been like this." Brady sighed as his smile appeared on his face. "Still… it's good to see you again. And now that I've found ya, I'm afraid you're stuck with me."_

_"Hey, Maribelle, wait up!" Lissa shouted as she was being carried by Kiva-la while Saga, Gaius, and Chrom rush towards the temple._

_"Yeah! Who knows if these good–for–nothin' wolves gonna ambush ya'?!" Donnel exclaimed as he also followed suit, holding the pot on his head as he climbed up the steps._

_"Huh?! Pops?!" Brady gawked in surprised._

_"What?" Donnel asked confused as he stopped in his tracks and looked at Brady. "I'm sorry, but who are ya?"_

_"Pop, it's me! Your son, Brady!"_

_"Brady?" Donnel blinked. "Sorry, but this is the first time I hear 'ya…"_

_"I knew you would say that." Brady confirmed. "You ain't gonna believe this, but I'm ya' son from the future."_

_"Really?" Donnel said as he looked, on closer inspection of the young healer. "Well, you sure got that scary face of yours, but your work as a healer is the same as Maribelle."_

_"Exactly."_

_"Brady!" Lucina shouted. Brady and Donnel turned to see Lucina, Owain, and Inigo ran up to them._

_"About _time_ you guys got here. What _took_ you so long?" Brady demanded._

_"Oh, the usual… those brigands started acting up hurting the fair maidens yet again…" Inigo said._

_"Alas, we finally meet again, my fellow comrade! Oh, quite a touching reunion, one should say!" Owain said, doing his antics as usual._

_"Oh? Where's Mr. Stiff anyways?" Brady asked._

_"Danny is with his parents." Lucina answered._

_"Oh."_

_"Well I'll be. I guess you really ARE my kid." Donnel said bewildered._

_"I tried to tell ya', pops!" Brady said out loud._

_"Whoa, easy there, tiger! There's no need to howl at your own pops." Donnel said as he slowly backed off._

_"Man, I dunno why you could even forget your son, but… when I see ya again, I… *sniff* I…" Brady said tearing up, seeing Donnel._

_"Uh… is this kid of mine okay?" Donnel asked._

_"He's fine. He gets like that all the time." Inigo waved off._

_"But alas, we must not dilly rally here! We must press onward!" Owain theatrically urged._

_"He's right. We need to catch up with the others." Lucina agreed._

* * *

_"So, which one of ya' poor innocent people want to meet my 'trusty' friend?" a bandit threatened. An innocent family we're scared as they were being forced to the backs of the wall._

_"I suggest _you_ be the one that back off from these people!" Rising shouted as he immediately delivered a flying kick onto the bandit's head, making a 'snap' sound before he dropped down to the ground, surprising the bandits._

_"Who are _you_ freaks supposed to be?" Another bandit demanded as Rising stood tall and IXA, Frederick, Vaike, Sully, Virion and Stahl came to assist him._

_"None of your business." Frederick frowned._

_"Your time of harassing these villagers has gone on long enough!" IXA said._

_"Return the lives you have stolen from God!" Rising quoted._

_"Or what? Are ya' going to _make_ us repent?!" the bandits joked._

_"We'll make ya if y'all wanted it _so damn_ much!" Sully said as she held her lance._

_"Come now, you folks. This is not a good place to cower from these mongrels!" Virion told the scared family._

_"The rich guy's right! You better hit it or they'll swing their axes on ya!" Vaike added. With that, the family managed to get away from the commotion._

_"Grr… you'll pay for that! Atta~~ck!" One of the bandits yelled and the rest charged in at the Shepherds. _

_"Okay, you asked for it." Stahl shrugged as Rising, dialed '2' on the Rising Phone._

**I–X–A C–A–L–I–B–U–R: R–I–S–E U–P!**

**B–L–I–Z–Z–A–R–D M–O–D–E!**

_"Hold still, ruffians. You are _not_ going anywhere!" Rising said as he shot out blizzard bullets at them. After the bandits took cover of the attack, they felt nothing much happening to them except feeling a piece of ice cube stick onto their bodies._

_"HAH! What's that supposed to do, huh?" the bandit said with slight annoyance._

_"That…" Rising said pointing his finger at them as the ice that was stuck on them spread, freezing them on the spot._

_"W–What sorcery is this?!" One bandit shouted out loud as he struggled to break free of the ice, but to no avail._

_"It is not sorcery." IXA said._

_"WHAT?!" The bandit demanded._

_"It's your judgment." IXA finished before the insignia was behind IXA and shined brightly, blinding the bandits, before she slashed at them._

_"Let this be a lesson to you ruffians!" Frederick said. With a swing of his sword crashing down onto the frozen bandits, the unfortunate bandits let out a scream of pain after their body got cut in two; detaching themselves from the frozen part of their body._

_"Ah, just shut it already!" Sully shouted out loud as she pierced her lance on the enemy while Vaike delivered his trademark chop with his axe._

_After Virion swiftly shot his arrows onto the frozen parts of their bodies and shattered them away, he lets out a small triumphant scoff. "This should be a good lesson for those who are willing to look for more trouble!"_

_"Or maybe not." Frederick said as a few more brigades walked out from the pillaged house._

_"Well, we got more work to do." Stahl sighed. "Let's go!"_

* * *

"Heh… full house…" Jiro said as he placed a three-of-a-kind of sevens and a pair of Kings.

"Ooo… good hand…" I cringed as the rest of the Arms and I put down the cards on the table. "I only got three of the kind…"

"Mou~, why is he good at it?" Ramon groaned while Riki eats another chip on the table.

"Boy, he ain't cheatin', that's for sure..." Kivat said as his focus shifted on Emmeryn, who was looking at our gameplay and she heard Danny happily giggle, walking slowly towards her and once he reached to her, as soon as she carried him in her arms, both little Danny and Emmeryn looked at each other.

"Danny…?" Emmeryn got out as little Danny's hands rose up slowly.

"Yabai, he's gonna pull her hair happily like the others!" Kivat cried out. He thought Of stopping him but when I shifted my attention to her, instead of him happily pulling out anyone's hair like he always does, instead his little hands tugged on her dress and rested his head on her, like how he did with Nee-san. Emmeryn looked at Danny blankly.

"Phew…" Kivat sighed in relief.

"Pyun, pyun, you said it. I thought he was going to pull on her hair." Tatsulot agreed.

"Well, you don't have to worry about that now." I assured them.

"Things are looking fine over there!" Ramon said happily as her hands wrapped around little Danny before he let out a small yawn and went to sleep.

"This is… what having children… feels like…" Emmeryn got out.

"Yep." I nodded. "Though I still don't have one or already _met_ one, I guess that's the way the cookie crumbles…"

"Instead of getting distracted by her, Kurogasa–dono… are you still up for the challenge? Or are you going to cower away after your defeat?" Jiro challenged with a smirk.

"Let's keep going." I smirked back.

* * *

**WAKE UP TWO!**

_The Wake Up call was declared and the phenomenon took place. The bandits freaked out seeing the condition of the sudden change of weather, which resulted in them running away from him. "Oh no, you don't! You guys aren't going anywhere!" Dark Kiva said as his dark insignia appeared below his feet, moving swiftly towards the designated targets. Once it reached there, it immediately trapped and immobilized them. With that, Dark Kiva jumped high into the sky, preparing himself for the King's Burst End._

_"Allow me to increase the damage…" Tharja chuckled as she formed black rings that aimed towards the trapped bandits._

_"Ooo, lemme join in! Time to give it an amp of kicking power!" Henry chirped as he also cast a spell on the large rings made by Tharja, wrapping it with dark mists._

_"King's Burst End!" Dark Kiva shouted as he passed through each ring and each time he did, his kicking power amped up and when he reached the end of it, the kick connected and the trapped bandits are nothing more than splattered Swiss cheese._

_"Aw man… I overdid it again…" Dark Kiva groaned._

_"No keep on overdoing it! We like that!" Henry complained._

_"Especially when I get to do that for my chosen one…" Tharja chuckled darkly._

_"Just when I thought I lowered it down my attacks– wait a minute…" Dark Kiva noticed._

_"Something wrong, buck'o?" Henry asked._

_"I _did_ try to lessen the damage… _both_ of you are the ones who amped it up!" He blamed._

_"May~be…" Tharja smirked._

_"Uh… just a tiny bit." Henry said pinching his fingers._

_"I can't believe you guys!" Dark Kiva roared._

_"Nya ha! Just when I thought you didn't notice that we're the ones that aided you! Oh, I just love the way the blood gushes out from the wound!" Henry giggled._

_"You _are_ Dark Kiva, after all; wanting to do destruction over everything. So, of course I would aid you _secretly_…" Tharja chuckled darkly._

_"U–Um… excuse me…" Olivia said, catching their attention. "W–We still have a few more bad guys to take care off…"_

_"Agreed." Libra joined. "Whatever discussion you have can be put on hold."_

_"Yeah, sure…" Dark Kiva said before he joined Libra and Olivia. "Don't follow me, Tharja!"_

* * *

**WAKE ****UP!**

_The chains binding Rey's wrist shattered to reveal the golden claws and froze._

_"Shall we?" Rey asked as she looked at the advancing forces rushing towards her and Lon'qu._

_"On your mark…" Lon'qu said._

_"Hah! With just a few of us and a bunch of these oafs, we got _no_ trouble at all when it comes to chopping them off!" Flavia said confidently._

_"Ba, ha, ha! You got _that_ right!" Basilio said happily as both of his arms wrapped on Rey and Lon'qu's shoulders. "Especially when we have both of these two aiding us with their teamwork!"_

_"Please… stop it…" Lon'qu muttered while Rey kept silent to herself accepting the compliment quietly with a slight blush behind her helmet._

_"Here they come now!" Flavia warned, making both Lon'qu and Rey dash forward surprising Basilio._

_"Whoa! Look at 'em go!" Basilio got out. "They sure are fast!" he added with his hearty laugh._

_"No time to compliment them oaf!" Flavia said bonking him on the head._

_"OW!"_

_"C'mon, we have to back them up!"_

_"Alright, alright! Stop hitting me on the upside already!" Basilio groaned as the two Khans advanced as well, assisting the outnumbered duo against many of them. "Alright, kiddies! This is how you use your axe properly!"_

* * *

_"AAH! RUN AWAY!" the bandit screamed before he ended up being burned down by Minerva's flames, followed by being chomped in half. As a result, Minerva still had time to dine a 'medium rare' meat in the midst of battle with just one bite._

_"That's a good girl. Be sure to chew it good next time." Cherche smiled as Minerva roared._

_"Ugh… that's just nasty." Kiva–la cringed._

_"I have to agree with you on that." Cordelia said._

_"I still have no idea why Storm–sama likes that girl anyways…" Kiva–la said with annoyance._

_"Akane, aren't you supposed to be with Chrom?" Sumia asked._

_"I did, just as a delivery girl to send Lissa up on the temple before I flew back outside so I can whip these guys _really_ good! Yeesh, she sure hates climbing up those stairs…" Kiva–la said as the three of them heard another roar from Minerva._

_"What's that, dear? You're still hungry?" Cherche asked, and Minerva roared._

_"Gah! That screech!" Kiva–la said as the three girls covered their ears. "It's plain loud!"_

_"How can she even tell what her wyvern is saying!?" Sumia asked._

_"I don't know!" Cordelia added._

_"Cherche, can you please get your lizard to stop screeching?!" Kiva–la demanded._

_After a while, Minerva stopped screeching on her own. "There. Is that better?"_

_"Gosh, my ears were about to pop!" Kiva–la cringed._

_"I feel the same." Sumia agreed._

_"One thing we _do_ know for sure is that the bonding between Rider and Wyvern are really close." Cordelia said._

_"Of course! She has been quite a darling since we met!" Cherche said while happily patting Minerva's head, to which it purred and licked her face. "See? She's quite harmless."_

_"Harmless?" Kiva–la asked as her left eye twitched._

_"Harmless."_

'I highly doubt that.'_ Kiva–la thought._

_"In any case, let's wrap this up quickly. I want to check up on Kurogasa as soon we were done here." Cordelia said._

_"Ooo, looks like _someone's_ in a rush…" Kiva–la teased._

_"They _are_ married, after all, Akane; just as I with Chrom." Sumia reminded._

_"Pfft. I'm sure Kuro would be fine! You're just worried too much about him!" Kiva–la waved off._

* * *

"Achoo!" I sneezed.

"You okay?" Kivat asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just having a bad sneeze…" I told Kivat.

"Probably someone's talking bad about you…" Ramon pondered.

"Or maybe said something in annoyance about you~." Tatsulot added.

"Mmm… doesn't feel like it." I said, thinking about it.

"I'm sure it's nothing bad anyways." Kivat said.

"Yeah… Still, it's kinda boring around here, even if we are just playing cards. Just wish Cordelia would come back soon."

"Worried about her already?" Riki asked.

"Who _wouldn't_? I mean, I don't want to see harm inflicted on her after all she's done for me and what we've been through together…" I explained.

"I can understand, Kurogasa–dono…" Jiro nodded, probably remembering his own past. "I know that feeling all too well…"

"Well until they get back, who's up for a game of mini–golf?" Kivat suggested.

* * *

_"Here's your cut of the day!" Anna said slashing a fighter._

_"Say hello to Gregor's little friend!" Gregor yelled slashing a dark mage._

_"I'd like an order of bandits, medium–well!" Nowi exclaimed in her dragon form as she spewed out flames._

_"Wragh!" The bandit screamed in pain as he ran out to find water to cool off from the flames._

_"Wench! You are _so_ dead!" A brigand taunted Miriel._

_"Hey! Stop saying that to her!" Ricken growled angrily at him._

_"Ooo, what's it to you, brat? You're her kid or somethin'?! Scram!" the brigand shouted angrily._

_"Not today!" Ricken shouted casting a wind spell at him, cutting him with air._

_"Arghhhh!"_

_"Infernal Flame!" Miriel shouted casting a fire spell and it engulfed the brigand in flames, burning him to death._

_"Wow, someone's in business and its booming!" Anna said happily._

_"Yep, you betcha!" Nowi chirped._

_"A–Ah! Get away!" Olivia stuttered as she spun around in a pirouette equipped with her bladed fans, keeping her distance away from the brigands hitting her. It was then Kellam appeared from out of nowhere again, stabbing the off guarded brigand. "What the–?! Where did _he_ came from?!"_

_"You need to be more careful Olivia." Kellam said._

_"T–Thank you." Olivia stuttered._

_"It's no problem." Kellam waved off._

_"It's official then…" Miriel said as she tilted her glasses and approached Kellam._

_"Miriel, what's wrong?" Ricken asked._

_"Kellam, I would like to analyze you on how your mass physical appearance would be able to become invisible air instantly."_

_"Um…" Kellam got out._

* * *

**WAKE UP!**

_Sagark played his alien tune and Saga's Jacorder went into Bute Mode._

_"Praise the Light, what is happening?!" One of the priests inside the temple asked shock to see the phenomenon occur as Saga thrusts his Jacorder towards a few brigands that were trying to corner them before he passed through the insignia above him and once he landed on the ground, they felt the shock from it._

_"What you see here is a miracle!" Saga said before he did his signature yank and pulled, destroying the brigands into pieces as the red stained glasses fluttered slowly on top of him._

_"Oh, wonderful! Simply wonderful!" Xalbador said as he clapped his hands, seeing the view. "It would seem like there is more than meets the eye. How would you like to become a part of my pact and rule this world with an iron fist?" Saga offered._

_"No thanks. I'm good." Saga declined._

_"Your pillaging days are over!" Chrom shouted._

_"And what you need is a good whack to the head!" Lissa huffed._

_"A whack to the head? Hah! You would need to do much more than that!" Xalbador scoffed._

_"At the very least, repent for your past sins and all shall be forgotten…" The head priest said._

_"You people can keep your faith. I'll put my faith in gold and steel!" Xalbador got out as he roared before cracks were shown on his face can be seen, surprising them._

_"What in the–!" Gaius got out._

_"Oh, this ain't good!" Donnel cringed._

_"A Fangire?!" Lucina gasped as Xalbador changed form. It had the head of a cheetah with long braided hair having various different shades of yellow, gold, and white stain glass with black spots over it. On its shoulders were statue heads of cheetahs. On its arms and legs was fur with retractable blades hidden inside._

_This is the Cheetah Fangire or for its true name: Wildlife's Natural Speed before Mankind's Evolution._

_"–_and_ my strength!" the Cheetah growled and within a split second, his whole body went blurry, slashing at them with its claws, dodging it to the side, surprising them._

_"That's one fast Fangire; faster than any of the Fangires we've faced before…" Chrom pondered._

_"And I thought this battle would be hard enough as those brigands have already swarmed the area…" Inigo added._

_"This is one kitty that hasn't been doing litter training…" Gaius got out._

_"What do we do?" Brady got out._

_"Isn't it obvious? We fight it!" Owain answered._

_"And don't be standing there like oafs! Get moving or it will get you!" Maribelle urged._

* * *

I was next up to putt and this one was a hard course. Good thing the difficulty is a Par 4. The bad thing? The course is mostly zig zag here and there, and there are some traps that will literally make it hard to get to the hole. Due to the amount of space needed for the mini golf, Emmeryn was sitting quietly on a long couch with little Danny sleeping in her arms peacefully. The reason? He thought that Emmeryn was Nee-san, due to her kind nature the two share... and blonde long hair. I think I can see why little Danny pulls Maribelle's hair; all because of being ladylike and not like Nee-san...

"Putting a hole in one would be impossible…" Ramon said.

"Yeah. With those trap mines and bear traps around there, it'll be a hard one, aibou…" Kivat added.

Geez… way to put pressure on me…" I muttered.

"We're not pressuring you, just stating the obvious." Jiro said.

"Hai, hai…" I waved off, as I was about to putt, until… the Bloody Rose sang.

"The Bloody Rose…" Riki got out.

"It's humming!" Ramon exclaimed.

"Oi, aibou! We should help them out!" Kivat got out.

"Have you forgotten he requires time to heal?" Jiro asked.

"Even if he _wants_ to help the Shepherds out, he's gotta go through the landmine~." Tatsulot said pointing out the obvious… literally.

"Dang it…" I slumped in defeat.

"Not to worry. Your friends can handle that Fangire." Jiro assured.

"And besides, who's going to look after Nee–chan and Danny–chan? We know you wanna try out the Zanvat Sword." Ramon pointed out, making me flinch.

"Um… well…" I got out.

"Yappari!" Ramon exclaimed.

"Kurogasa–dono…" Jiro said sternly, looking a bit disappointed in me.

"Gomen…" I mumbled. "But I can't just stay here and do nothing… I gotta do something to help out."

"You said the same thing to your wife and she would only rest during her time. And now, I suggest you should do the same…" Jiro said.

"But–"

"I _suggest_… you do the same for _her_ sake. She doesn't complain and so should you." Jiro remarked.

In the end, I could only slump my shoulders in defeat. "Hai…"

"Good boy." Jiro smirked.

* * *

_"Keep your guard up. He'll attack you in any direction…" Lucina reminded._

_"Bah, sight won't do any good in this situation…" Inigo noted._

_"Have no fear, cousin! With a sword in hand and the thirst of my sword hand, the fiend shall crumble before me!" Owain said out loud._

_"Owain, what did I say about the theatrics?!" Lissa snapped._

_"Sorry, Mother…" Owain mumbled._

_"Here it comes!" Chrom shouted._

_"Gwargh!" the Cheetah Fangire growled dashing through them, slashing their armors along the path and making sparks on them while Lissa's dress had a few tears after the slash. "Hah! What's next now, pray for a miracle?!"_

_"Damn… no matter how many of us are against that thing, he countered back in a blink of an eye…" Saga muttered._

_"And let us not forget that we have to protect the priests as well." Maribelle added._

_"Somebody better put a leash on that kitty cat!" Donnel said while keeping his guard up._

_"A leash? It's probably going to take a lot of catnip to bring this cat down." Saga said._

_"Catnip?" The Shepherds asked._

_"It's a plant used as a drug for cats." Saga explained._

_"Never heard such a thing…" Inigo got out._

_"Gaoh~!" the Cheetah Fangire growled angrily. "Is that the very best you can do?"_

_"Uncle, question. If this 'catnip' does exist, how much does it take to take this Fangire down?" Lucina asked._

_"Well normally, for a regular cat it would take just one handful of the stuff. For a Fangire, it would probably take a lot."_

_"We better go look for them then." Maribelle said._

_"Okay, if you're gonna do that, the catnip will have small white flowers, with purple or light pink spots on them."_

_"Oh? Is that so?" Maribelle got out._

_"Yeah, but I don't think we'll be able to find one around here; considering the fact that this is a sacred ground…" Saga said, as the Shepherds were getting off-tracked with the current situation._

_"Hello~! A Fangire over here; wreaking havoc!?" the Cheetah Fangire snapped, getting their attention. "Why do you treat me like a cat?!"_

_"Maybe because you _are_ one!" Saga snapped._

_"What?!" The Cheetah Fangire roared._

_"Girls, find the catnip. We guys will hold him off." Saga said. "Even if there is a 99% chance of it not being there, I'm betting it all on that 1%."_

_"This is a great mockery of me!" the Cheetah Fangire snapped. "All of you humans will be turned into glass once I've sucked the lives out of you all!"_

_"Then you better try stop us…" Chrom challenged._

_With a growl, it tried to make a dash for the kill, but when it tried to make the first move, it tripped down instead, due to his feet being tied. "What?!"_

_"How do you like that?" Owain said triumphantly. "While you were distracted, I was able to tie your feet to our advantage!"_

_"How dare you!?" The Cheetah Fangire roared. "Untie me this instant!"_

_"Sorry, no can do." Inigo grinned cheekily._

_"And now to finish you off!" Saga said, as he placed the Fuestle in Sagark's mouth._

**WAKE UP!**

_As he slid his Jacorder at the side of Sagark, his Jacorder emitted the red pulsing electricity and the Jacorder extended, stabbing its head, making the Fangire growling in pain. Moments later, he leaped up high into the insignia and once he landed onto the ground, the Fangire was already hoisted up, growling in pain._

_"I can't believe you easily fell for it." Saga chuckled._

_"This goes to show how my Uncle can overcome the situation with his quick thinking." Lucina said._

_"Any last words before you met your end, fiend?" Owain asked._

_"I'll see you… in the Underworld!" the Cheetah growled angrily._

_"Heh… and they're cheap too." Owain scoffed._

_"Saga, finish him." Chrom said._

_"With pleasure." Saga said. "Kiero!" As he slid his two fingers down onto the Jacorder, they heard a snap sound, letting the Fangire shatter into pieces while its soul floated up high into the sky._

_"That takes care of that. With the fiend gone, the rest of the battle should be swift." Maribelle said._

_"Yeah, and the best of all, most of the priests are saved from harm and from what I can see outside, the rest of the gang done it too!" Lissa chirped._

_"Then it looks like we're done over here. Right, Pepper?" Gaius asked Saga._

_"Yep. Our work here is done." Saga said as Sagark detached from his waist and de-henshined back to civilian form._

_"Well then, our work here is done." Chrom said sheathing Falchion. "Let's meet up with the others."_

* * *

_Outside of the temple, while the rest of the group went back to Castle Doran after a hard day's work, the Head Priest approached Chrom and Saigo; thanking them happily. "Thank you! Oh, thank you… You've kept this sacred place safe and spared the lives of those within."_

_"We did what was right." Chrom said._

_"It's for the sake of the innocents, after all." Saigo added._

_"Would that everyone be so brave! I prayed for the safe journey ahead of you…" the Head Priest said._

_Meanwhile, as Maribelle was grooming her horse, Brady approached her and greeted her normally. "Hey, Ma."_

_Maribelle's eyes widened a bit at that, and looked at him incredulously saying, "What did you call me?"_

_"The name's Brady. I'm–"_

_"I'm sorry." Maribelle said, turning away from him. "But I only cure physical ailments. Broken bones and the like. You're clearly a deeply troubled individual whose diseased mind is beyond my healing." That made him face plant to the ground before he got back up. _

_"Stop talking for a minute and look at this!" Brady snapped, holding out a ring. Maribelle turned around and gasped at seeing… _her_ ring?_

_"That's… my ring!" Maribelle gasped. "Then, that makes you…"_

_"Right. Like I was trying to say, I'm–" Brady bragged, but then was interrupted when Maribelle started hitting him on the head with her parasol._

_"A thief! A rapscallion! A common lowborn cutpurse! How dare you sneak in here and steal my prized possessions!"_

_"Dang it! Stop interruptin' for one blessed second, and check yer ring!" Brady yelled._

_She paused hitting him with her parasol and lowered it down. Once she did, she checked the ring on her finger and much to her surprise, "…Oh. It's still here."_

_"That clear things up any, Ma?" Brady bragged._

_"Everything save how I gave birth to a common thug!" Maribelle exclaimed while eyeing on him, which only made Brady groan in annoyance._

_"Aw, come on, Ma! That's harsh!" Brady got out. "Sure, I'm not the prettiest guy around, but I'm no thug, and I _am_ your son!" he exclaims on that part, surprising her for a bit. After that, he shyly looks down and muttered, "…And it's good to see you."_

_"…How did I ever permit my child to grow up referring to me as "Ma"?" Maribelle groaned._

_"You gave up tryin' after a decade or so." Brady deadpanned in annoyance._

_"Well, can you at least ride? Have you read the classics? Do you play violin? Chess?!"_

_"Yeah, all of the above. You beat all'a that junk into me." Brady deadpanned._

_"Glory be! My son _is_ salvageable after all!" Maribelle exclaimed._

_"Uh… thanks?" Brady sweat dropped._

_"Don't look so forlorn, dear." Maribelle comforted while she held his hands. "You've come a long way, but Mother's here now. I'll take care of things from now on."_

_"*Sniff* I missed you so much, Ma…" Brady sobbed._

_"Do not even _think_ of crying! It does not befit one of your station!" Maribelle got out, as a tear ran down _her_ eye. "*Sniff* Plus, you'll set me off as well…"_

_"S–Sorry, I just… I…" Brady said, before he hugged Maribelle. "Oh, Ma!"_

_"Oh, Brady!"_

_"Oh, brother…" Chrom groaned._

_"Oh, wow…" Lissa blinked._

_"Oh, man…" Saigo facepalmed. "C'mon, let's get out of here already… we got to rest up instead of watching this drama…"_

_"OOO!" Sagark blurted out loud._

* * *

Okay… this is it… the last and final hole… this golf course is really complicated… Good thing, it's Par 6.

"C'mon, c'mon, you can do it." Kivat cheered.

"Stop pressuring me…" I hissed.

As little Danny cheered happily after he woke up from his sleep, while still under Emmeryn's embrace without having him pull her hair around, I got into my putting position again. With all of these traps in here, at the very least, I should make an Eagle to overcome Jiro's top score… _if_ he didn't get any higher than a Birdie.

"Here goes something…" I got out and as soon as I swung and about to hit the ball–

"Heya, little tyke!"

Vaike surprised me and as a result, it was a big swing instead, making it go all the way to Vaike's head. The ball hits dead center, making it fly back at the course while the other Shepherds were surprised from what happened to Vaike. What's more surprising is that… well… "It's a hole–in–one…" I blurted out. Moments later, the excitement got the best of me as I hopped happily. "IT'S A HOLE–IN–ONE! I win!"

"What's going on around here?" Chrom asked. Before he could take another step further, he had to pause after seeing _so_ many traps lying around the floor. "What's the meaning of this? And why is Emm sitting on that long chair while being surrounded with these traps?!"

I stopped cheering and then looked seeing the Shepherds and Riders arriving. "Oh… hi Chrom…" I blinked.

"What's going on?" Storm asked.

"Oh uh… Hehehe… we were just… playing golf to kill time." I laughed sheepishly while rubbing the back of my head.

"To kill time or to kill someone?" Henry questioned. He then suddenly got interested. "Ooo, can I step on it so I can trigger an explosion?"

"NO!" Most of the Shepherds shouted in unison while Emmeryn and little Danny looked at them blankly. Meanwhile, Ramon was patting Jiro's back, trying to comfort him.

"Ne, ne… are you alright?" Ramon asked.

"I lost… I never lost in Suicidal mini golf before…" Jiro said as he was on all fours, feeling gloomy.

"Daijobu…" Ramon comforted.

"So uh… everything's taken care of?" I asked.

"Yep!" Akane–chan chirped. "And we got Maribelle's kid to add to that."

"Really? Her kid?" I blinked in surprise.

"Of course! Though, his appearance may not look like a true gentleman. But at the very least, he is still salvageable!" Maribelle said triumphantly.

"Hey, gramps." the priest dubbed Brady waved normally at Jiro, and looked around the room. "Suicidal mini golf, huh? Still as crazy as you three Arms always be."

"Really?" I asked.

"Oh yeah. You wouldn't _believe_ how many explosions Jiro triggered while he played."

"Oh?" I smirked looking to the defeated Jiro.

"I can still remember he nearly blew up a wall during our time…" Brady said trying to recall his past, er… future… whichever comes first…

"Brady, this isn't a good time to remember about it." Danny said.

"Ah, loosen up, will ya', Mr. Stiff? You're always strong–headed as always, aren't ya?" Brady asked.

"And I'm proud of it, thank you very much." Danny scoffed.

"Ooooooh, what does _this_ trap do?" Henry pondered, as he went to touch it.

"HENRY, NO!" All but Emmeryn and little Danny shouted, until…

*BOOM!*

A small explosion occurred covering the entire room with smoke, making all of us cough. Thankfully it only destroyed the entire mini golf course and no one was hurt. "Aw damn it, Henry!" I yelled.

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Little Danny cried. Oh no… Little Danny's crying now…

"Danny!" Nee–san cried out as her motherly nature took over and immediately approached her son, while we are all covered in soot. She panicked for a moment, trying her best to calm him down in her arms. "Shh… there, there, calm down, sweetie. Mommy's here."

"Great, look what you've done…" Aqua–chan groaned in annoyance.

"What~? I'm just curious!" Henry pointed out.

"Ever heard that 'curiosity killed the cat'? That's what you're trying to do just now…" Saigo growled.

"Can curiosity truly kill a cat?" Miriel asked intrigued.

"Tee hee, is there blood splattering all over the place after it got itself killed?" Henry asked.

"Look! The point is, you made little Danny cry!" I shouted, as I pointed at Nee-san who was trying to calm the baby down.

"Oh…" Henry got out.

"How dare you…" Future Danny growled angrily, making Henry flinch.

"Come now, Danny! Don't be such a spoiled bean! At least nobody's injured, right?"

"It's not that I'm worried about, you idiot!" Danny scolded at. "When it comes to calm my infant–self down, it takes a long time to do that!"

"Calm down, Daniel. I'm sure your mother and I will make sure he's fine." Frederick said. "Remember, a fellow knight must know how to control his emotions… and you are starting to lose your composure…"

"…Of course Father…" Danny said, regaining his composure. "I'm sorry…"

"Do not worry. Your anger is warranted." Frederick sympathized. "I will deal with Henry… personally." He said darkly.

Uh–oh…

* * *

As punishment, Henry had to disable all the traps and clean up the entire castle without using his magic. Including the outside, meaning Doran herself and Shoo–chan. Plus, as an added bonus, Frederick gave him a thorough, slow, and painful beating before doing that. I've never seen Frederick that mad before. I mean, sure his father instincts were kicked in and all, but… wow, I never seen him this mad.

Right now, I was in one of the many bathrooms, soaking in a bathtub of hot water, after cleaning myself up, feeling relaxed and content. "Man, I hope little Danny's alright…"

"I'm sure he's fine." Kivat said as he floated in a hollow violin used as a mini boat for him to float on.

"Pyun, pyun, that's right. Frederick–sama and Melissa–sama are with him." Tatsulot said.

"Yeah, I guess… still… I've never seen Frederick _that_ mad." I cringed.

"What would _you_ do if someone tried to harm your child like that mage did just now?" Kivat asked.

"I'd go Shao Kahn on him, for sure." I answered.

"See? It's a normal thing, _after_ all!" Kivat said as he fluttered on top of my head while Tatsulot squished the bottle of shampoo to let a few drops of it go on my head. Kivat then scrubbed my hair to make it bubbly with his wings. "Parents tend to care for their children, though it may not be the same thing like how you care for your sis. But a family is a family, and that's all that matters the most!"

"Yeah, I guess you're right." I said as I used the hollow violin to scoop up some water. Kivat got out of the way before I poured the water over my head to get all the shampoo out of my hair.

"Kurogasa? Are you in there?" A voice asked from the other side of the door.

"H–Huh? Cordelia?" I got out startled.

"Can I come in?"

"Yabai! Your wife's gonna enter the fray! Quick, Taa–chan! Hide!" Kivat panicked, pulling the little mechanical dragon with him.

"A–re~? Where are we going~?" Tatsulot asked.

"Somewhere other than here!" Kivat said before the two fluttered away to a nearby window, leaving me all alone.

"Kurogasa? Is there someone else inside? I don't want to bother you if there are a few men in there…" Cordelia said.

"N–No, no! It's just me!" I got out. "You can come in."

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure." I said. The door slowly opened to reveal Cordelia… in nothing but a towel wrapped around her body to hide her modesty and I blushed at that. Wait a minute, why am I blushing? We're husband and wife! I've seen her… without her clothes when we… did it. But still, why am I blushing?

"Your face is red. Is the water too hot?" Cordelia asked concerned.

"N–No, it's fine, really!" I stuttered for no reason as she dipped her foot first into the tub and moments later, her whole body submerged and joined next to me.

"The water seems fine to me…" Cordelia said while sitting properly next to me. "Could it be the situation is a little awkward for you? You weren't complaining when we're in bed together…"

"Well… yeah, but…" I got out.

"What?" Cordelia asked.

"I guess even now, I still got the weakness…" I chuckled. "Seriously, I keep falling for your beautiful looks every time I see you."

"Only my beautiful looks, huh…?" Cordelia said a bit depressed, while I blinked in confusion.

"What's wrong?" I asked, before Cordelia sighed.

"If only my… assets are the same as your sister and other girls that we know of, maybe I can be proud about it. To be honest, I think Akane might have a better figure than mine, despite her childish attitude…" She complained while looking down on her, um… assets.

"Oh c'mon, we've been through this already…" I sighed.

"Kurogasa…"

"Look I told you before. I love you the way you are now." I said holding her cheek. "And that's _never_ going to change. I want you to stay true to yourself."

Cordelia stayed silent for a moment and before I knew it, I felt her hand grab my other free hand in the water and a small smile was on her face while she leaned onto my hand on her cheek. "Thank you…"

"No problem. I _am_ your husband after all, and that shall remain for the rest of our days together." I assured with a smile.

"Right. Is there something you want me to do for you?" Cordelia asked. "A wife must take care of her husband properly, you know?"

"Well, I guess we can get all lovey–dovey here." I chuckled.

"Oh really." Cordelia said seductively.

"Yes, really." I said before we passionately kissed. And from there well… let's just say we had a really good night.

* * *

And there you have it guys! Now Brady joins the bunch! Ha–ha, I just realized that! Ahem… anyways, get to reviewing.


	26. Paralogue 9: A Duel Disgraced

What's up everybody! It's Fenikkusumaru and Wild Fang again, here to give you another chapter of Awakening of Kiva! So let's get to it guys, time's a wastin'! Ikuze, Ikuze, Ikuze!

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

Wow… what a good night… last night, Cordelia and I were enjoying each other's company… in the bathtub. Well… we're husband and wife, so that's okay. Anyways, we were enjoying each other's company and it lead to us well… us making love. Again, we're husband and wife, so it's okay. I was slowly coming to, and I felt something a little bit cold. I fully woke up and saw that I was holding Cordelia who sitting on me, leaning against me sleeping, while I had my arms wrapped around her waist. And… I realized that we were asleep in the bathtub of the now cold water, the whole time. We must've been real tired after we made love.

"Hey… Cordelia, wake up." I said.

"Mmmm…?" Cordelia moaned as she was starting to come to

"I think we should move out now." I said.

"Why?" Cordelia asked while she rubbed her eyes for a moment.

"Two things. One, our skin is wrinkled up and two, if we don't hurry, someone might enter in here without noticing us."

"Huh?" Cordelia got out before she looked around and noticed. "Oh my. How long have we been _in_ here?"

"The whole night." I said.

"The whole night?"

"Yeah. Note to self: Never make love in the bathtub next time."

"I agree." Cordelia agreed. "But still, the hot water did make our bodies feel heavy; heavy enough to put you to sleep."

"I guess so. Well, we better get moving before–"

"Boy, can't wait to take a bath in here!" A female voice said behind the doors. "I'm gonna scrub it until it is pristine!"

"Oh crap!" I cringed.

"Someone's already coming!" Cordelia panicked. "What do we do?"

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking." I said, trying to think of something. "We gotta keep whoever's coming distracted until we get out. Kivat!"

"Alright!" Kivat fluttered in until– "Oi! Wear some clothes!"

"Kivat! Now's not the good time!" I hissed.

"Huh? Is someone in there?" A voice asked.

"Maybe… I–I just hope it's not a m–man in there…" Another voice added.

"Hey can't you two be decent?" Kivat hissed.

"That's what we're trying to do." I hissed back.

"Kivat, we need you to distract whoever's out there until we get out of here." Cordelia said.

"Will do!" Kivat said as he fluttered out of the window and entered the other side of the window.

"What should we do now?" Cordelia asked.

"We wait and hope for the best." I answered

"Hey, Kivat! What are you doing here?! Can't you see we're in the middle of undressing our clothes here?!" A voice scolded angrily at him, as I can hear him flinching in pain… literally.

"Ooooh, that's gotta hurt." I cringed.

"Now may be our chance to get out of here." Cordelia said.

"Right." I nodded. Slowly, both of us approached the door, with both of us covered in our towels, mind you and took a peek outside the door. We noticed that both Lissa and Olivia were trying their best to swat Kivat away from the changing room.

"Come down here and let me whip you up good!" Lissa exclaimed.

"Only if she puts down her bladed fans!" Kivat countered back.

"Man, at this rate, we're gonna get caught." I grimaced.

"Alright, I'll help Kivat with the distraction. You get out of here." Cordelia suggested.

"Okay." I nodded.

With that, Cordelia took the lead as she was the first one to get through the door and both of the girls noticed her. "Oh, hey, Cordelia!"

"What's going on around here?" Cordelia asked.

"Look at this Kivat, the peeping tom over here!" Lissa blamed.

"Oi! Watch what you're saying!" Kivat blurted out loud.

"And, um… what happened to you? Your skin is all… wrinkly?" Olivia asked.

"Oh, um… I stayed in the bath a little longer than I thought." Cordelia said.

"'Little longer'? You look like you stayed in the bath the whole night!" Lissa said in disbelief, making Cordelia flinch.

"I know it looks bad, but…"

"Oh no, I'm getting rid of those wrinkles!" Lissa interrupted, getting her staff. "Luckily, I got this with me to help out."

"Wow, Lissa. You sure are quite handy…" Cordelia praised.

"Thanks! I knew I would be good help!" Lissa said as she was healing her up.

"Now's the good chance to make an escape." I muttered to myself as I slowly tip–toed my way out. The girls didn't notice but Kivat and Cordelia already knew, so it's all good. Just a few steps more and I'm home free–

*CLICK*

Oh crap… the door knob turned and once it opened up, it revealed to be… "Kurogasa? What are you doing here?" Aqua–chan asked as she had her towel around her neck.

Yabai… I didn't expect _this_ encounter.

"Uh… Aqua–chan. Mind doing me a favor?"

"What?"

"Can you please keep quiet about this?" I asked– wait, scratch that. I _begged_.

"Aqua, what seems to be the matter?" Another voice asked and it turned out to be Cherche… Could this day get any worse? "Oh. Kurogasa…" Cherche noticed.

"Crap…" I muttered.

"Otouto?"

DOUBLE CRAP!

"A–Ano~…" I stuttered, trying to find some words to get out of my mouth, but to no avail.

"Dear me, why are you in here? Isn't this supposed to be the girls' bathroom?" Cherche asked.

"Wait, since when did we classify both girls' and boys' bathroom?!" I gawked.

"Since last night. We had a little discussion about it with Chrom and other Khans while Cordelia was nowhere to be seen…" Aqua–chan explained.

"WHAT?!" I gasped in surprise but unfortunately, my shocking expression caught the other girls' attention behind me while little Danny happily laughed in Nee–san's arms.

"Yabai…" Kivat muttered.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

* * *

**(Cue in Last Inferno by Ceui)**

**(Instrumental [Starts at 1:30]) **Chains appear one by one, binding and blocking the whole scene before shattering away, revealing the title screen: Awakening of Kiva, and a background of a dark, grey sky. The title then fades away before the camera descends down to a scene.

**(Furikaeru nageki no kouya de)** From the top of a cliff, Lucina looks down sadly at a barren and empty wasteland filled with death and despair.  
**(Matataita kibou no Fragrance)** Lucina then closed her eyes as tears fell from them before the screen faded to black and the tears splashed in the black void, creating multiple ripple effects, changing the black void to the next scene.  
**(Kienaide hakanaki yume demo)** Kurogasa was outside walking on his way to class while thinking about his repeated dreams.  
**(Kanjitai sono nukumori wo)** Storm walks next to Kurogasa and wrapped his arm around his shoulders, followed by Akane ambushing Storm from behind by tackling him, making Storm and Kurogasa tumble down. Melissa who was behind them giggled as Aqua looked at them while reading a book, leaning against a tree, and Saigo looked on as he sat on a tree branch.

**(Michiyuku itoshisa wa Endless Chain)** The sky darkened and the six noticed it. Looking up with determined looks, after Kurogasa, Storm, and Akane got up from the ground; the Outrealm Gate appears in the sky.  
**(Tsunagitai yo kono sadame wo koete) **At the same time, Lucina and the future generation kids also notice the Outrealm Gate opening up. Lucina's group dash towards the gate, while Kurogasa's group willingly let the Outrealm Gate suck them in, flying towards it, triggering to the next scene of seeing Chrom and his group battling with the enemy and both Kurogasa's and Lucina's group arrived and ran towards the battle area.

**(Hanate tokoshie no Paradox)** Kivat, Kivat II, Rey–Kivat, Kiva–la, and Sagark flew fast beside Kurogasa's group. All at the same time, Kurogasa, Storm, and Akane caught Kivat, Kivat II, and Kiva–la, with their hands and the former two let the bats bite their hands before the belts appear around their waist, while Sagark attached to Saigo's waist, Saigo inserting the Jacorder into the side of Sagark, while Rey–Kivat attached to the perch on Aqua's belt hanging upside down, and Melissa punched the IXA Knuckle on the palm of her empty hand before placing it on the belt.  
**(Akaku somaru yami no hazama de)** Stain glass markings appear on Kurogasa's, Storm's, and Saigo's faces, while a pink heart appeared on Akane's forehead, a large snowflake appeared in front of Aqua, and a golden cross shot out from Melissa's belt before they glowed and changed into Kamen Riders. They and the future generation kids assisted Chrom and his group, pushing back the Risen from destroying a village.  
**(Kimi wo omou koto ga yurusareru nara)** Amongst all the fighting, Validar, Aversa, and Arc stand there, the former two having evil smirks on their faces, while an enormous large silhouette of Grima appeared behind Validar, Aversa, and Arc. Its eyes glowing red. Chrom, Lucina, and Kiva charged towards Validar, Aversa, and Arc, as Tatsulot attached to Kiva's left arm, making his armor glow once again, and assume his Emperor Form, before Validar, Aversa, and Arc advanced to _them_.  
**(Yasashiku kuchizukete)** When the two sides clash, a spark of light blinds the whole view.

**(Namida tokasu ame ga sakebu)** At a sweets shop, Gaius was getting all the candy he wants, while Lissa scolded him and gave him many whacks on the head.  
**(Kore ga saigo no Inferno kitto…)** Meanwhile, Owain was entertaining the kids being all theatrical, making Gaius and Lissa stop what they're doing and look at their son, before smiling at him, ending the song.

* * *

Paralogue 9: A Duel Disgraced

Both Cordelia and I are kneeling in front of a bunch of angry girls outside their bathroom and in my point of view, this was kinda scary, especially Cherche's glare. I mean, come on! I'm busted from being in a girl's bathroom, and no one even told me about it! "Look, I said it many times already! I'm sorry!" I begged.

"Sorry ain't gonna work, buster!" Lissa exclaimed.

"W–We didn't know you are _t–this_ kind of person, K–Kurogasa…" Olivia stuttered.

"I'm nothing like that…"

"Look, if anyone's to blame it should be me." Cordelia said, making me look at her in surprise.

"Cordelia?"

"First of all, I was the one who noticed him and I was _with_ him throughout the night…" Cordelia explained.

"See? I _knew_ something was up!" Lissa exclaimed.

"Yes, but allow me to remind everyone that I wasn't in the meeting room because I was taking my bath around that time."

"In other words, you two were–" Nee–san said, and then she had that look. The look that said, 'I figured it out'. The rest seemed to notice as well.

"Oh, heavens…" Cherche got out with a slight blush as the other girls share the same feeling. "Well, the both of you are quite the bold couple."

"Well… we _are_ husband and wife after all." I mumbled.

"Geez Louise…" Lissa groaned.

"Well, I suppose we can let this one slide…" Nee–san sighed.

"Huh?" Lissa asked a bit surprised. "You're letting him go, Sister?!"

"Of course, dear. If you look at it this way, it's our fault for not telling them about it…" Nee–san explained.

"I agree with her." Cherche nodded in agreement before she sets her glare on me. "This is the one and only time that we'll pretend this incident never happened. _But_, if we catch you again, Minerva will be eating you for breakfast. Sounds fair to you?"

"U–Uh… right! I won't slip up again!" I vowed.

"W–Well, I guess that settles it…" Olivia got out.

"Yes." Nee–san nodded as she looked at little Danny. "Alright, young man, let's give you a nice warm bath."

"Eh?" I blinked. "Wait, Nee–san. Danny's a _boy_."

"He's an exception." Aqua–chan got out.

"Yeah! This little guy won't remember anything in his age, so he's safe to join us! Besides, this little guy is just plain adorable!" Lissa cooed, making little Danny giggle happily.

"Oh…" I said.

"But first, let's get all those wrinkles off of you." Lissa said before pointing her staff at me.

* * *

_Meanwhile Gregor just got out of the boys' bathroom after a much needed nice bath. Having a towel wrapped around his waist, he walked down a hallway heading back to his room until… "Heya, gramps!" A voice said. Gregor turned around to see Nowi run towards him._

_""Gramps"? What is this "gramps"?" Gregor asked confused. "If Gregor is "gramps," then little girl is great–great–great–great–granny."_

_"So you know how old I am, huh?" Nowi said, raising an eyebrow. "Weird. Most people can't stop talking about how young I look."_

_"Is just, how you say, flatulence? No, wait. …Flippery? …Flatness?" Gregor continued while he scratched his head. Eventually, he sighed. "…Gregor does not remember. Is that word when people say lies to make other person feel better."_

_"No idea what you're talking about. Anyway, I have something to ask you." Nowi chirped._

_"If you want borrow money, answer is no." Gregor immediately replied. "Gregor is poor like beggar."_

_"Yes, I know that. That's why I want to give you something."_

_"You give Gregor shiny gold coin?" Gregor hoped._

_"Nope!" Nowi shook her head happily. "Chrom doesn't let me have money. I always end up losing it. _ALWAYS_."_

_"Agreed. Gregor too is sooner trusting senile squirrel with life savings!"_

_"Hey, for your information, I happen to be quite smart!" Nowi huffed. "I just don't care about money, is all. Us Manaketes don't use it much."_

_"Ah, is very good. Money is root of evil." Gregor praised. "So then, what you give Gregor?" Nowi showed what was behind her back._

_"I knitted you a big, wooly sweater! See? It's got shoulder pads built in!"_

_"…Now _this_ looks like "gramps" clothing." Gregor deadpanned as he took it to examine it. "Also, Gregor is no good in sweater. Is too hot, yes?"_

_"Yeah, but this one is really light. It really breathes! I lined it with Manakete scales." Nowi said._

_"Scale of Manakete?" Gregor blinked as he looked at it again. "Gregor is stunned. How are you finding such priceless artifacts?"_

_"See? I thought you'd be impressed." Nowi chirped. "I just had some lying around, so don't worry about it."_

_"Then Gregor accepts wonderful gift, with much gratitude!" Gregor replied with a smile as he wore the sweater happily._

_"Hee, hee! Glad you like it." Nowi giggled happily._

* * *

_Meanwhile, Henry finally got the chance to relax after cleaning up everything in the Castle and was now in the library, reading some books. "Aw geez, that Frederick didn't have to get so serious…" Henry sighed as he stretched to loosen up. At that point, Tharja came into the library and approached him._

_"I know you." Tharja said suddenly, making Henry look at her._

_"Huh? Oh hey." Henry greeted. "Kinda a weird to greet, but I'm not complaining. Anyways, you know me?"_

_"When I still fought for Plegia, we heard all sorts of stories about you. A silver–haired youth with a knowledge of curses and an extraordinary gift for magic. A man guarded by fierce crows so that very few had seen the true extent of his powers."_

_"Oh wow! Now _that's_ a reputation!" Henry exclaimed happily. "Yeah, crows always had a thing for me, I guess. Dunno why. It has always been like that; for as long as I remember."_

_Hearing that, made Tharja let out her usual dark grin. "Perhaps you'd be willing to teach a trick or two to a fellow dark mage?"_

_"Sure!" Henry chirped as he closed the book eagerly. "You want me to cast a death curse on someone?"_

_"Someone within Castle Doran? Mmm…" Tharja pondered, thinking about who Henry should do that to. She could've let him cursed Akane and Cherche away so that she can have Storm all to herself and stating she didn't do it… well, technically, that is. But that kind of action alone would prompt up to make the rest of the Shepherds lose trust in her _and_ the possibility of having Storm dislike her. Maybe she should also curse him as well. In the end, she made up her mind and said, "No. That could be problematic. _Especially_ when it comes to Storm."_

_"Hee, hee! Yeah, I guess." Henry shrugged. "Too bad, though. See, 'cause I've got one that makes blood come out your–"_

_"Thank you, I get the picture." Tharja raising a hand to stop him from going any further. Tharja then noticed something about him. "What's with the smiling, anyway? No one's going to trust you if you're grinning like the village idiot."_

_"Hee, hee! Smiling? This is how I _always_ look." Henry chirped._

_"Hardly reassuring." Tharja deadpanned. "Tell me what you're plotting and I may yet spare you."_

_"Sorry! Nothing sinister over here." Henry grinned widely. "I'm just a hale and hearty mage."_

_"Ugh… Hale? Hearty?" Tharja asked in disbelief. _'Seriously, what is wrong with this guy?' _She thought before saying, "Have you no respect for our ancient profession? We're supposed to be harbingers of pestilence and famine and doom!"_

_"Mm… I love doom." Henry said dreamily._

* * *

_Back at the girl's bathroom, which resembled the modern world man made hot spring, as Melissa was happily holding little Danny in her arms, the latter happily patted the water with a giggle, "Wow, this little guy loves playing with warm water, huh?" Lissa asked._

_"Ara, Danny loves bath times, dear. Especially if it's warm water." Melissa said happily._

_"The mother–son bonding is quite a view to see. And little Danny is just as happy as always." Cherche got out as little Danny looked at her._

_"Y–Yes. But the crying last night really made him sad… but I'm glad to see him smiling again." Olivia stuttered._

_"It took all night to calm him down but it was worth it." Melissa said._

_"I'm sure Danny would appreciate it." Cherche nodded in agreement. She noticed Danny stretching his arms towards Cherche, and the latter happily held him. Moments later, his usual hair pulling happened but Cherche doesn't seem to mind at all._

_"Say, you've been smiling throughout the whole day. Did something happen?" Aqua asked Cherche._

_Mmmmm, you could say that." Cherche said._

_"Well, tell us already!" Lissa said excited._

_"It's Storm."_

_"Storm?" The other girls asked._

_"What about him, dear?" Melissa asked._

_"Yeah! I wanna know too!" Lissa beamed._

_"Calm down, Lissa. I know you are eager, but give her some time to think before she speaks…" Aqua reminded._

_"W–Well, what about him?" Olivia asked._

_"Well, if you must know, he proposed to me last night." Cherche smiled._

_"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!" All the girls but Melissa and Little Danny asked shocked._

_"Ara…" Melissa blinked._

_"Yes, it's really surprising for me too, but it was the happiest day of my life. I'll never forget it."_

* * *

**Flashback – Last Night**

As Cherche walked along the hallway, heading towards where Minerva is, she was thinking about something. "Well now, I think Minervykins needs to have her feed around now. And that meeting took a while. But knowing her, I'm sure she'll be alright. She is quite a darling, after all."

Once she reached the stable, she noticed a figure standing in front of Minerva and it was Storm trying to calm down the Wyvern, who is still glaring at him. "Look, Minerva. I come in peace and I don't want to look for more trouble. Sure, I tend to scrub your scales not to your liking, but at the very least, I'm still learning to understand you, just as Cherche does."

"Storm? Why is he here?" She muttered to herself as Storm reached something out from his sash and pulled out an apple from it.

"See? Here's your favorite treat; a red, juicy apple. I even removed the core to your liking." Storm offered.

Minerva looked at him before she shifted her attention to the apple. She slowly approached it, taking a sniff and moments later, she bit his hand with the apple but Storm didn't flinch in pain, as if Minerva was avoiding hurting his arm with her sharp razor teeth. "Oh my…" Cherche gasped covering her mouth as Minerva released Storm's arm. Amazingly, there was no injury on his arm, just nothing but Wyvern spit.

"Heh, well that's a start." Storm chuckled.

"I don't believe it…" Cherche murmured. "Minerva actually trusts Storm…"

Storm then noticed Cherche's presence and lets out his usual smile. "Oh, heya, Cherche. Why are you standing there?"

"Oh my. This is quite a view. I haven't seen Minervykins trusting other people, other than Miriel." Cherche got out.

"Well, you can say it's a start… just to make sure that she didn't bite my head again…" Storm nervously laughed, as Minerva snorted at him. "I guess I'm trying to earn her trust, so to speak."

"And you've done that pretty well." Cherche smiled as she approached Minerva and petted her, making the Wyvern purr. "That's impressive."

"Uh… thanks." Storm blushed as he was cleaning his arm of wyvern spit with a towel. "Hey Cherche, there's been something I wanted to tell you."

"Oh? What is it?" Cherche asked.

"Have you ever… looked for a husband?" Storm asked.

"Oh? What's with the question?" Cherche asked.

"Just out of curiosity. Mind entertaining me for a moment?" Storm asked, making Cherche giggle.

"Alright, but there better be a good reason." Cherche said, as Storm nodded. "To be honest, I've been trying to find one but most of the time, it didn't work; mostly because of Minerva. They even told me to leave her behind but I can't; as she is an important family member to me…" She said as she gently rubbed Minerva's head, making the wyvern purr. "I guess a wife with a Wyvern just isn't an enticing prospect…"

"Well, then that makes things easier. And I have Minerva to take for that." Storm smiled.

"…What do you mean?" Cherche asked confused.

"Thanks to her, I get to be the one to give you this." Storm said as he pulled out a black box and opened it to reveal a ring.

"A ring?" Cherche got out as a slight blush was shown on her face. "An… engagement ring?"

"Yeah, that's the reason why I asked you about it." Storm said.

"But why?" Cherche asked bit confused.

"I've been thinking a lot lately and you're right about one thing." Storm began. "I've always kept thinking about my past; regretting about it, and always taking the blame. Heck, I even dream that if only I could reverse time, maybe she would _still_ be alive to this day, but the damage has been done." He added as he stood in front of Cherche, closing the gap between the two. "Cherche, I've been thinking a lot lately, especially you. And yes, the quote you said to me truly brought meaning to me. I decided… that I should leave my past behind and I want to be with you in the present; creating a new future… just for the three of us. You, me, and Minerva."

"Oh my…" Cherche got out.

"Cherche, if there's one question I would like to ask, it would be this: Will you marry me and become my wife?" Storm asked.

"Oh, Storm…" Cherche got out, a bit teary eyed. "Yes, I will marry you."

"Cherche…" Storm said a bit teary eyed too, before the two finally closed the gap and kissed passionately. After what seemed like forever, they broke apart and Cherche giggled. "What?"

"It's funny." Cherche smiled gently. "Being close like this just feels… right. As if this was always meant to be…"

"Yeah… I wish I noticed it sooner…" Storm got out. "And I promise you this, No… I vow that as the Dark Emperor, I will not let you down."

"I'm sure you will, Storm. I'm sure you will…" Cherche assured him but then, both of them heard the sounds of the footsteps fading away.

"What was that?" Storm asked.

"I don't know…" Cherche got out. "Could it be someone eavesdropping on the whole conversation?"

"Maybe…" Storm added. "But one thing I _do_ know is that I can tell that we'll have a bright future ahead of us."

* * *

_"And that's how it is. Both Storm and I are officially engaged to each other." Cherche summed up._

_"Awww… isn't that cute!" Lissa cooed._

_"W–We're happy for you Cherche." Olivia stuttered._

_"But who was eavesdropping on you and Storm?" Melissa wondered._

_"I think I have a pretty good idea who." Aqua smirked._

_"T–Tharja?" Olivia got out._

_"Possibly, but it's not her. We could've sensed her behind the door at that very moment." Cherche reminded._

_"Ara…" Melissa got out._

_"Sempai, I think you know as well, right?" Aqua asked._

_"I think so too, Aqua–chan… and I think… her heart broke into pieces when she heard about that proposal…" Melissa added._

* * *

"Ugh… man that was too close…" I sighed in relief as I walked down the hallway with Cordelia, with our clothes on, while Kivat was perched on my shoulder and Tatsulot was on Cordelia's head.

"I hear ya aibou." Kivat agreed. "That Olivia was about to slice me in half with her bladed fans!"

"Pyun, pyun~. That is the women's wrath and they can be scary~." Tatsulot got out.

"Indeed, it is, Tatsulot." Cordelia got out. "Let it serve as a reminder for all of us on what happened."

"Agreed. Better take note on that…" I said.

Along the way, as we walked further down the hallway, I noticed Anna and Nowi standing in front of the door; which was Akane's room and Anna was pick–locking the door. "Yeesh, even if I managed to pick out one lock, there's a few more back there and I can't seem to reach for it…" Anna said as she wiped the sweat off from her forehead.

"Anna, what's going on?" Cordelia asked as we approached her.

"It's Akane, she won't open the door." Nowi said sadly. "It's locked."

"What?" I asked. Okay, this is not like Akane-chan to do something like that. "Move Anna." I said, and she did before I knocked on the door. "Akane–chan? Are you in there? It's me, Kurogasa!"

"Just go away! Leave me alone!" Akane–chan shouted from the other side.

"It's no use. She'll say the same thing either way. She won't come out for breakfast or training…" Anna added.

"Yeah, and last night, after seeing her running past me without even waving hi to me, she ran to her room and locked the door." Nowi further explained.

"How are we gonna get in?" Anna wondered.

"I know _one_ way." I said. "Kivat?"

"Yosha! Kivatte ikuze!" Kivat said flying into my hand.

"Kurogasa?" Cordelia asked confused.

"Girls, you might wanna step back." I said. The girls nodded and did, before I let Kivat bite my hand.

"GABU!"

*CRUNCH!*

Stained glass markings appeared on my face and the blood red belt formed around my waist. "Henshin!" I said, placing Kivat on the perch of my upside down and I transformed into Kiva. "If all else fails, just kick the door down." I said, before taking the Wake Up Fuestle and placed it in Kivat's mouth.

**WAKE UP!**

Just as I was about to perform the Wake Up kick on the door–

*BONK!*

I felt a chop to the back of my head, and rubbed it painfully. "There is _no_ way I'll let you destroy the whole furniture within Castle Doran." Jiro warned. "You break one thing in here, and you will hurt her from the inside. She _is_ a living creature…"

"Ugh… fine…" I sighed before I de–henshined back to civilian form. "So much for kicking down the door…" I grumbled crossing my arms.

"You have any idea how we can open this door without blowing the furniture up?" Anna asked.

"Yes." Jiro asked, as he pulled out the… IXA Calibur in Gun mode from out of nowhere?

"Wait, where'd ya get _that_?" I asked incredulously.

"I borrowed it from Danny–sama. You forget that I too once wielded the power of IXA." Jiro reminded before pointing the Calibur and shot the lock cleanly.

"Nice~. Haven't thought of that before…" Anna nodded.

"Right. Time for a little confrontation." I muttered to myself as I opened the door for the direct confrontation–

*POW!*

–okay… maybe that was _too_ direct… she basically unleashed a Falcon Punch on my face… _really_ hard.

"Akane, are you alright?" Nowi asked.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU ALL! JUST STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Akane screamed with a few sobs, closing the door, and I can hear her moving the furniture to shut the door tighter. As for me? Well, I'm seeing stars right now.

"Kurogasa, are you alright?! Don't go to that light!" Cordelia panicked.

"I'm not…" I got out.

"Oooooooooh, that's gotta hurt…" Kivat cringed.

"Pyun, pyun. Like I said, the wrath of a woman can be scary~." Tatsulot repeated.

"This is a serious case…" Jiro got out.

"Yeah, this is the first time I've seen her, _this_ gloomy. She's all chirpy and playful." Anna pondered.

"Yeah, she's really a fun girl to be with!" Nowi exclaimed. "I wonder why she had the sudden change of attitude."

"I wonder that myself." Cordelia frowned.

"Ugh…" I got out, as I sat up shaking my head to get rid of the dizziness from my head. "We're gonna need Riki for this one…"

* * *

"Hey there, kids! What's with the stiff faces?" Basilio asked with a hearty laugh.

"Apparently, something came up and we wanted to ask Riki for help." I said.

"Now's not a good time in this case…" Flavia said entering the scene. "I have received mail from Regna Ferox."

"Regna Ferox?" I asked.

"That's right." Flavia nodded.

"Wow, I'm surprised there's someone who's able to find this moving fortress of ours…" I got out.

"_Anyways…_" Flavia coughed up, getting our attention. "There is some sort of a troubling matter back at Ferox."

"Do we really have to attend to that now?" Anna asked.

"Kid, when it comes to battle, Regna Ferox is famous for its fair battles and considering this matter, we take it quite seriously." Basilio added.

"So what's up?" I asked.

"Well apparently, someone in Regna Ferox _isn't_ fighting fairly." Flavia said.

"And how does this concern us?" I asked further.

"Apparently, this guy thinks he can win it all with threats and such." Flavia explained. "Taking hostages and making others to do their dirty work, the usual stuff where these Plegian buffoons do."

"Yeah, and to top it all off, there's a girl who's willing to challenge him for a fair battle after her master was killed." Basilio added.

"A girl?" Nowi blinked. "Whoa… she must be pretty strong!"

"And mad, for sure." Anna noted. "We can't just turn a blind eye on our customer."

"Yes, we must help her out." Cordelia said.

"Does Chrom know about this?" I asked.

"Yes he does." Basilio answered.

"Problem is though, it's gonna take a couple days to get back to Regna Ferox and the Valmese Fleet is coming closer than ever." I grimaced.

"Bah, you worry too much!" Basilio said as he patted my back, making me stumble a few steps forward.

"It's not like there's going to be a Fangire roaming around that area… right?" Cordelia asked.

"Can't tell. Maybe we're dealing with one too…" Flavia noted.

"Ugh… they might as well throw in a Sabbat while they're at it." I groaned, rolling my eyes.

"A what?" Everyone around me asked confused. That's right… they've never seen those before… wait, how many Fangires have we killed since then?

"Oh no…" I said.

"What?" Kivat asked.

"Flavia, were there any reports of Fangires in Regna Ferox?" I asked. "Like one, that has a really bad temper and really hates humans a lot."

"Hmm… let's see…" Flavia said looking at the mail. "They didn't write anything like that. I can't say for sure, but when it comes to unfairness of battles, that's a normal thing. But a lot of hatred for humans? That's a rare case."

"Oi, I thought most of those things have been eaten by Doran already!" Kivat said.

"But Fangires still roamed around the continent, remember?" I reminded.

"You mean… there's a possibility where another one will arise?" Anna asked. "That HUUUGE light thingy?"

"Yeah, and we got no time to waste. Tatsulot, tell Doran to set a course for Regna Ferox!" I urged.

"Aye aye~!" Tatsulot chirped before he flew off.

* * *

_Libra was quietly praying as the whole chapel was quiet. It was peaceful for him and there's no one that could interrupt it. Oh, and Brady joined him too. "Dear Naga, I thank you for protecting my friends in the midst of battle."_

_"Naga, I thank thee for recruitin' me family. Oh, what a joyous day it's been for me!" Brady started._

_"Brady, please keep your voice low. As a fellow priest, you should control your emotions…" Libra reminded._

_"Oh right, sorry." Brady said sheepishly. "I just can't help it y'know. I'm just glad to be with Ma and Pop."_

_"I understand." Libra nodded._

_"Speaking of controlling emotions though… I hear Akane's in a bad mood lately."_

_Hearing that made Libra pause his prayers and look at Brady. "Akane? In a foul mood?"_

_"Yep. Dunno why, when, and how, but all I know is that she ain't coming out of her room…" Brady explained._

_"Oh dear…" Libra got out. "If my assumption is correct…"_

_"What? Something I miss?" Brady asked him._

_"It's nothing. I will deal with it." Libra said before quickly leaving the chapel, leaving Brady confused._

_"Oh boy… I might as well see what's up." Brady said before leaving as well._

* * *

"C'mon Akane–chan, open up!" I yelled.

"GO AWAY!" She sobbed and shouted at the same time as a few of us tried to push the door open, but no matter how hard we tried, the door won't budge. She must be _really _strong to push something heavy and keep it like that. Like Storm said before, never judge a book by its cover.

"Ogre's foot! That girl's one, mean business!" Vaike exclaimed.

"I daresay you are right, Vaike. The girl's a stubborn one; but for what reason?" Virion asked.

"I have no clue." I said, shaking my head.

"What do we do?" Kellam asked appearing out of nowhere again, surprising us. "What? I've been here the whole time."

"One way or another, that door is going down. Riki, bust it open!" I said.

"I will… bust it down!" Riki roared angrily and moments later, he assumed Dogga Form. With one loud crack from his knuckle, he sized up for a strong punch and in one swift move, he was able to punch the door open. But then…

*POW!*

Somehow, someway… Akane–chan countered back with a strong punch of her own, knocking Riki out cold before she closed the door. "Golly, he's out cold…" Kellam got out.

"And we're just a fraction of a second away to get Akane's testimony on her current situation…" Miriel added.

"One thing we _do_ know… she's _really_ upset." Lucina noted.

"What's going on?" A voice asked. We turned around to see Storm, Cherche, and the rest of the girl who were in the bath this morning, including little Danny.

"It's Akane–chan. She won't come out of her room." I said. "We tried everything to get the door open, but it's not working. She even knocked Riki out cold!"

"I think I have an idea why." Nee–san said worried.

"You do, Nee–san?" I asked before Aqua–chan stepped forward. "Aqua–chan?"

"Hey, kid. You in there?" Aqua–chan asked as she knocked on the door.

"What do _you_ want?!" Akane–chan hissed.

"You must be _very_ angry… about what you heard last night." Aqua–chan said.

"Last night?" Lucina asked.

"Storm, you don't think…" Cherche said.

"I should've known…" Storm sighed running a hand through his hair.

"Storm, what's going on?" I asked, but then I caught. "Oh, you've gotta be kidding me…"

"Storm–sama…" Akane-chan sobbed. "Doushite…?"

"I'm sorry, Akane–chan… I know how much you care for me, but–" Storm said.

"–He only saw you as a little sister and nothing more…" I summed up, remembering the little secret we had.

There was a moment of silence inside the room and moments later, "Storm–sama! Watashi no daisuki desu!"

"Akane–chan…" Storm got out.

"She's still not getting it…" I said shaking my head. "Akane–chan–"

"Shut up! I'm not talking to you Kurogasa!" Akane–chan shouted.

"Otouto, it's best to let Akane–chan and Storm talk…" Nee–san said before I backed off.

"Storm–sama… how could you… I really liked you since we started our college year together. Meeting you was something important to me, as if it was love at first sight. You treat me nicely, never complained one bit and most importantly, always made me happy… I thought confessing to you would make you understand how I truly love you… but you don't. You proposed to that woman instead…"

"Akane–chan, I–"

"NO, just get out of my life! LEAVE! ME! ALONE!" Akane–chan shouted as she sobbed again… and reinforced her defenses again.

"Oh dear… I knew something like this would happen…" Another voice said. We all turned to see Libra and Brady walking up to us.

"Libra? Brady?" Storm asked confused.

"I tried to warn her, but she wouldn't listen to me…"

"That's Akane–chan for ya…" I sighed.

Libra kept quiet as he approached the door, looking at it. "No use trying to say something to her. She'll just shoo you out either way…" Brady said.

"May I make a suggestion, everyone?" Libra began.

"What kind?"

"Allow me to be stay here until she is ready to talk." Libra suggested.

"But that might take a while!" I got out.

"And yet, this is one trial that I must undergo; to mend a maiden's broken heart." Libra added. "I will be sure to attend to all of her needs, should she ask for one. You may all resume to do your duties."

"Are you sure about this, Libra?" I questioned.

"By Naga's will, I am sure of it, Kurogasa." Libra replied.

I looked at Libra for a while until I nodded. "Alright, I'll leave you to her."

"Everyone, we're here!" Basilio called out.

* * *

_Somewhere nearby Regna Ferox, a young woman who had black hair with thick silver armor, blue lines, and bulky shoulder pads, confronted a mad sorcerer who wore black robes with gold linings on him, and had grayish brown hair and wielded a staff as he only looked at the girl. "Dishonorable cur! You killed my master, and now you will face me!" She challenged, as the sorcerer laughed._

_"If that pile of pudding was your master, I'd advise you to just keep walking." The sorcerer taunted. At that point, he dragged a woman with her instead, making the girl's temper increase tenfold._

_"Craven dog… you claimed a hostage! He'd never have lost in a fair fight!" She exclaimed._

_"Nor would he have wanted this, Kjelle. If I lose you as well, I…" the maiden said as She was worried for Kjelle._

_"You won't lose me. I swear it." Kjelle assured. "And I swear your husband will be avenged!"_

_"If you want to run headlong into the grave, girl, I won't stop you." The sorcerer chuckled. "We can duel in the ruins ahead."_

* * *

Back with the group, as soon as we stepped outside of Castle Doran, most of the group was feeling the chill and yet, some were already used to it. "Ah~, home sweet home! So nice to be back here after a few weeks of staying in the hot desert!" Basilio heartily laughed.

"Agreed. I would not know if I could stay there even longer than anticipated…" Lon'qu agreed.

"Why must all places be overbearing for us Taguels?" Panne complained.

"Really? Feels alright to me!" Nowi chirped. "I mean, I do love snow after all!"

"Yeah me too!" Ramon agreed. As for me, I only stayed silent.

"Doushita, otouto?" Nee–san asked.

"Huh?" I asked back snapping out of it. "Oh, it's Akane–chan…"

"Don't worry. Libra is going to take care of her."

"I know, but… I'm still worried about her. She's kinda going through what _I_ went through…" I said sadly.

"Relax, man. She's just having an emotional breakdown. Heck, even _I_ went through the same phase when Emmeryn took the fall for us…" Saigo admitted.

"_All_ of us felt it, Saigo…" Chrom pointed out.

As a few of them discussed about it, Cherche noticed Storm being quiet the whole trip. "Storm?" Cherche asked, startling him.

"Oh? Uh…" Storm got out, snapping back to reality before he slumped down once more. "I'm totally useless… I don't know what to do now…"

"There's nothing we _can_ do right now. All we can do is hope for the best that she'll come to her senses and accept it." Inigo said.

"Isn't it a bit harsh?" Owain asked.

"Even so, what he said is true, milord. I'm sure Libra will convince her somehow…" Danny assured.

"Gee, I didn't know you're randomly soft, Mr. Stiff…" Brady said.

"I do have my moments." Danny said curtly.

"Still, your sister is right Kurogasa. I'm sure Libra can handle everything." Sumia assured.

"I hope you're right…" I said.

"Don't worry, dear. I'm sure I'm right." Nee–san convinced me kindly.

"And I'm willing to put my knighthood on my beloved if it pleases you, brother–in–law." Frederick added as we continued venturing forward on the snowy land.

It took a while for us marching forward and there were times where some of us had our boots stuck in the middle of the snow, save for those who are riding on horses and Pegasi. After that, we we spotted a sorcerer who flew away from a female warrior, far away from our current position. "What the heck is that?!" Sully got out.

"Beats me." Vaike shrugged.

"So, Chrom. What do ya think of the situation?" Saigo asked.

"Seeing this now, I hope she knows what she's getting into." Chrom said.

"Sir! Please! You have to do something!" A voice shouted. We turned to see a maiden running towards us through the snow.

"What's the matter?" Chrom asked as the maiden came to a stop, catching her breath.

"It's my friend, sir." She began. "I fear she's walking into a terrible trap! That scoundrel Cassius would never fight an honest duel."

"I _knew_ something's definitely wrong…" Aqua–chan said.

"You're telling _me_, kiddo. The information's right on the money." Flavia nodded.

"My husband took a similar stand against his tyranny not long ago. The brute took a girl hostage and then cut my husband down as he lowered his weapon!" She said as she wiped off her tears. "I can't let her suffer the same fate… I'd die, I would!"

"Hey, don't do that, lady! That'll just make it even worse…" Ricken said.

"All right. We'll see what we can do." Chrom assured.

"Shepherds, prepare for battle!" I commanded. "Kivat!"

"Yosha! Kivatte ikuze!" Kivat cheered flying into my hand.

"This is a good time for a little warm up. Who knows? Maybe a Sabbat might appear…" Kivat II said as he fluttered toward Storm. "Cast away your doubts for now, shounen; and focus on the battle."

"Yeah… let's go." Storm nodded, grabbing Kivat II in the air.

"Ah, it reminds me of the first day we landed here. Do you remember, milady?" Rey–Kivat asked.

"Yes, but now there are nuisances, that are trying to cause harm to the innocent. Let's teach those things a lesson." Aqua–chan said.

"Of course milady. It shall be a graceful yet violent ending for those fools."

"Ready Sagark?" Saigo asked.

"Ready to henshin!" Sagark said, attaching to Saigo's waist.

"Let's do this mother!" Danny said, getting his IXA Knuckle ready.

"I'm with you!" Nee–san said getting hers ready.

**R–E–A–D–Y!**

"GABU!"

"GABUI!"

*CRUNCH!*

"HENSHIN!"

"I, Transform!"

"Henshin!" Rey–Kivat declared.

"Hen… shin!" Sagark added.

**F–I–S–T O–N!**

With all of us Riders transformed, the maiden was surprised. "Who– what _are_ you all?"

"Oh, us? We're the Shepherds that help the innocent, so rest assured." I said.

"Mind leading the way to their location?" Chrom asked.

"Of course. Right this way." the maiden said as we followed her to our destination.

* * *

_"Coward! You promised me a duel, you soulless blackheart!" Kjelle snapped seeing that she surrounded by more men. What happened was the sorcerer led her to the ruins for their duel, but unfortunately, the sorcerer decided to play dirty and cheap by having his men surround her and do the fighting for him._

_"Indeed I did." The sorcerer chuckled. "Consider all these men my seconds, heh. Still, I'm not a monster. I'll spare your life if you get on your knees and beg."_

_"I'd sooner die!" Kjelle growled._

_"Well, we can arrange that, too. Have at her, boys!"_

_"Oh yeah! That's what we wanted to do!" The bandits around the area chuckled as they slowly approached Kjelle in groups nice and slowly._

_"We'll be teaching ya' nice and _slowly_!" the axeman chuckled._

_"Hah, let us see whose teaching who!" Kjelle said as she prepared her stance, ready to go to battle._

_"Such words coming out of a wench! Let's go for it, boys!" the axeman said as they all rushed toward her simultaneously._

* * *

After a while of walking in the snow, we arrived at some sort of ancient ruins. "Is this the place?" I asked.

"Yes. My friend is in there." The maiden answered.

"Good. If it was further than this, the Vaike don't know how long can he stand in this snow!" Vaike complained.

"And will you look at that? The battle has already begun." Saga pointed out as the female warrior took a step back from the multiple assaults and so far, she's handling them good on her own.

"When she said they were cheating, they sure meant it…" Stahl added.

"Well mother, shall we intervene?" IXA asked.

"Yes, let's." IXA–neesan said, before taking out her IXA Calibur in Gun mode placing a Fuestle in her belt.

**I–X–A C–A–L–I–B–U–R: R–I–S–E U–P!**

As both IXAs aimed their guns at the goons, two charged up shots were blasted towards them and moments later, most of the enemies that surrounded the female warrior got incinerated. "What's this?" the female warrior said surprised about the sudden aid.

"W–Where did those shots came from?!" the brigand exclaimed in surprise.

"Kjelle! Over here!" IXA waved, catching her attention.

"Daniel?!" The girl now called Kjelle exclaimed. "Wait, two Daniels?" She said confused.

"Kjelle!" Lucina cried out as she and the other future kids came to the front.

"Lady Lucina! Lord Owain! Inigo! Brady!" Kjelle exclaimed.

"Well lookie here, she's doin' A–Okay!" Brady got out.

"Good thing we found you, and I can't believe it's in the midst of this chilly place…" Inigo added.

"Oh fellow warrior of Ylisse! Alas, you have been reunited with the mightiest of heroes!" Owain started up.

"Milord, what did your mother say about acting like that?" IXA murmured.

"I can't help it, Daniel! The timing's too perfect!" Owain got out.

"What am I going to do with you, dear cousin…?" Lucina sighed.

"Pardon me, but why are there two Daniels? Only the real Daniel would wield such superb armor; which of the inheritance of his beloved mother." Kjelle pointed out before she looked at IXA-Neesan. "Who are you, another Crusader?"

"I am his mother." IXA–neesan said.

"W–What?" Kjelle got out surprised.

"It's true." Vaike said as he stepped forward. "That's Danny's mom." He said and for some reason Kjelle gasped when she saw Vaike.

"Father?!"

WHAT?!

"Ah yes, it looks likes milady Lucina remained quiet about family relationships, after all…" Danny remembered.

"Yeah, Lucina. You love to keep secrets, huh?" Inigo got out.

"Wait, what did this kid, say to the Teach?!" Vaike said surprised by the claim made by Kjelle.

"Ah, screw that! We should take out these brigands first!" Sully shouted from afar as she rode her horse, making it gallop fast towards their fortress while skewering the brigand with her lance in hand.

"Well, you heard Sully, let's take them out!" Dark Kiva said.

"Right, let's do this!" I said before placing a Fuestle in Kivat's mouth.

**WAKE UP!**

While I ran forward, Kivat released the bindings on my kicking foot and without a moment to lose, I flipped forward and aimed my kick towards their fortress. "Darkness Moon Break!"

"LOOK OUT!" the enemy's archer shouted before the wall was been kicked down and crumbled on top of him, making him meet his demise.

"That move and the name he declared… it's somehow similar to 'her' attack and pose…" Kjelle pondered, thinking about it before Gregor shook her up a bit.

"Oy, is Kjelle alright? Gregor see you thinking deep. Is something matter?" Gregor asked.

"N–No, it's nothing…" Kjelle got out.

"Well don't space out, you got a duel to finish." Flavia said

"R–Right."

* * *

_Inside Castle Doran, Libra still stayed outside of Akane's room, praying so she will recover from her sadness. "Dear Naga, I pray of you to soothe this young maiden's soul who is in doubt."_

_It was then that Emmeryn, who was walking with little Danny in her arms spotted him. "Libra…?"_

_Hearing his name being called out, he paused his prayers and opened his eyes, to see her in front of him while little Danny looked at him with his usual confused look. "Ah, Your Grace. It's so nice to see you, on this lovely morning." Libra smiled._

_"What are you… doing here… alone?" Emmeryn asked._

_"Praying to Naga for Akane." Libra answered._

_"Akane…?" Emmeryn asked._

_"Yes… Her soul is full of doubt as of late…" Libra said sadly._

_"Why… is she sad?" Emmeryn questioned._

_"Because… she was rejected." Libra answered. It was then Emmeryn decided to walk in front of the door, leaving Libra confused. "Your Grace?"_

_"Akane…" Emmeryn gently called out while little Danny happily patted the door. "…are you… in there?"_

_"Mou~! How many times do I have to tell you guys to–" Akane got out opening her door wide open, ready to punch the one who was knocking the door and as soon as she spotted little Danny in Emmeryn's arms, she immediately stopped it right in front of his face inches away. Little Danny only blinked in confusion before his little hands stretched to hold her fist. "–Danny?"_

_"Ara~, ara~. Akane–chama, it's a good thing you remember to _not_ attack the little one or you'll be paying heavy consequences by Sister~." Kiva–la cooed._

_"Urusai, Kiva–la!" Akane shouted angrily, before Kiva–la giggled._

_"Akane… what… troubles you?" Emmeryn asked gently. _

_"N–Nothing…" Akane got out._

_"You are such a big liar~." Kiva–la cooed._

_"Urusai!"_

_"Akane…" Libra got out. "I have forewarned you about the troubles you had, but you averted it and took the risk. In the end, you got yourself injured emotionally…"_

_"S–Shut it!" Akane stuttered as she was getting teary. "Y–You're not the boss of me!"_

_Emmeryn's nature took over as she approached Akane, hugging her while little Danny also tugged on her dress, surprising Akane for a bit. "Don't… cry…"_

_"I–I'm not…" Akane stuttered as more tears flowed out._

_"It's… okay…" Emmeryn got out. At that point, Akane couldn't hold it in much longer and she cried._

_"Come with me, little one." Libra said as he got little Danny in his arms without much fuss._

_"I'll be here… until you calm down…" Emmeryn assured as Akane continued crying her heart out in her embrace, as Libra smiled._

_"Your Grace, even though you have lost your memories and is slowly regaining them back, one thing is for certain; your kindness still resides within you, hence the reason why everyone in Ylisse treasures you the most." Libra got out as little Danny looked at him with total confusion._

* * *

_It was total chaos for the enemies inside their fortress after the Shepherds swarmed in, taking them out one at the time. "You think you're better than me, huh? Think again, idiot!" Sully said as she thrusts her lance forward, killing off the General with ease._

_"Hah!" Kjelle shouted strongly, taking the enemy out with her lance as well. Her action caught Sully's attention._

'Heh, the kid's got skills and mad strength. Maybe it won't hurt that much asking her, right?'_ Sully pondered before she decided to call Kjelle out. "Hey. You got a second?"_

_"Ahh!" Kjelle freaked out, seeing Sully._

_"What? I got something on my face?" Sully asked._

_"N–No, you just… remind me of someone." Kjelle got out. "Forgive me. I have no time for talk." She said, before stabbing another bandit._

_"Don't worry. It won't take long." Sully said skewering a swordsman. "So listen. These lowlifes have no honor. You know that, right? If you meet 'em head-on, you'll just end up with a sword in your back."_

_"Head–on is how I live." Kjelle retorted stabbing another bandit._

_"…Ooh, I like you. And that's all the more reason I can't let you charge off on your own." Sully said as she shook off her lance after the stabbing._

_"Don't try to stop me!" Kjelle shouted as she did a wild swing, pushing away the brigand to Sully and the latter made the kill after that._

_"I'm not stopping you. I'm coming with you." Sully stated, making Kjelle look at her surprised. "You just focus on finishing your duel, and I'll kill any idiot who gets in the way."_

_Kjelle looked at Sully for a while before nodding, "R–Right."_

* * *

**TATSULOT!**

**R–I–S–I–N–G!**

"Pyun, pyun, pyun~! Tatsulot is here for a dramatic entrance~!" Tatsulot chirped happily as he fluttered into the fortress after digging up a hole in the wall. As he broke the chains on my armor, I raised my arm up high, then he latched on it, commencing the transformation "Hen~shin!"

With that, both of us began our transformation and moments later, after IXA casted off his paddings and whatnot, both of us assumed our final forms. "Time to pummel the hammer of justice on them!"

"You got that right, little tyke!" Vaike exclaimed as he was about to open up another door.

"Wait!" Rising shouted, catching his attention. "Hold on for a moment…"

"What? The Vaike's gonna do HIS dramatic entrance!" Vaike complained as Rising, flipped his IXA Riser and dialed in 5–6–7–8.

"What are you doing?" Anna asked as Rising; dialed on the phone–

**S–C–O–U–T–E–R M–O–D–E!**

With a pull of his trigger, the screen on his IXA Riser popped out and showed the inside of the room they are about to enter. "I scanned a few booby traps ready to be triggered upon opening the room right above the door and four strong berserkers and tainted Knights are in there as well."

"So what do we do?" Vaike asked.

"Only what a Trickster can do." Anna said as she walked up to the door.

"And that is?" I asked.

"I'm not a Trickster for nothing y'know." Anna smirked. "I can disable traps too."

"Really?" Vaike blinked. "I know you kids only knew lock–picking and chest bustin', but not disabling traps."

"Never underestimate their capabilities in their tasks, Vaike." Rising said, as Anna worked on the lock with her tools, while she stood on Rising's shoulders for leveling her up next to the upper door gap.

"Let's see… what do we have here~." Anna said happily while looking at the door gap. "Oh?"

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's just an old trick in the book. And I got just the thing to cancel it." Anna said as she flipped her pocket knife and slowly slid it in while continuously cutting something back there. It took a while for her but eventually–

*SNAP!*

*THUD!*

We heard the sound of something hitting the door, confirming that her job is finish. "Yep, I thought so. They placed some sort of spring loaded trap that released a few stray javelins at us."

"Cool. Now I can try out the Zanvat sword on those guys." I said.

"What? That sword that made you go berserk?" Vaike questioned.

"No worries, I can control it now." I assured.

"How can you be so sure? The Vaike ain't gonna help ya if you somehow went ogre on us again…" Vaike doubted.

"I assure you my uncle will be fine, as long as the hilt remains on the sword." Rising said as I walked forward and kick the door down, making the enemies inside the room get into their position.

"What do we have here? There're fools that want to face us strong fighters." the Knight said. "Just surrender yourselves and we'll make this painless as possible."

"Sorry, no thanks." I declined.

"Return the lives you have stolen from God!" IXA quoted.

"I don't think so…" One of the fighters said before… all of their faces had stained glass cracks?! Crap, and what's even worse, is that they turned into Rat Fangires!

"Aw, you gotta be kiddin' me! These guys are Fangires!?" Vaike exclaimed.

"It can't be helped. Let's trash 'em out!" I said as I took the lead and the opposition moved forward too.

When one of the Rat Fangires swung down its sword at me, I slashed twice before kicking it aside. While Anna jumped in and parried the blow with her wavy sword, I moved the hilt up and down, letting out a chomping sound before I slashed another one coming at me. As a few more passed by, I repeated the same process until the targets have been slashed while Vaike and Rising diminished a few more Fangires on their own.

"What's that supposed to do?" Anna asked while the slashed Fangires get into their stance again.

"This." I said as I placed the special Fuestle in Kivat's mouth.

**WAKE UP!**

The Zanvat Sword let out its flute sound as I moved the hilt up and this time, I slowly moved the hilt back down and the sword suddenly glowed red.

"Whoa, neat trick." Anna praised as I got into my stance. As the Rat Fangires that were slashed, chased me, I retaliated with one of my swings and this time, every single one of them got hit with two slashes each and eventually, when I reached the finish line, the Rat Fangires stood there filled with cuts and covered in electricity, I slowly moved the hilt up once more and when I slowly dragged it back down–

*CLICK*

*BOOM!*

All of the Fangires shattered away, leaving their small life orbs to scatter around the fortress.

"Wow!" Anna exclaimed.

"That was amazing!" Vaike praised.

"That's my uncle." Rising complimented.

"Aw, shucks. You're gonna make me blush, you guys…" I said while rubbing the back of my head nervously.

"Anyways, there are still more of these guys to go. We should take care of them while we still have the chance." Rising suggested.

"You betcha! The Vaike's pumped up to do this battle!" Vaike exclaimed happily.

* * *

**WAKE UP TWO!**

**I–X–A C–A–L–I–B–U–R: R–I–S–E U–P!**

_Dark Kiva got into his stance as the phenomenon occurred while IXA charged her IXA Calibur up._

_"Wohoo! Blood festival time!" Henry chirped up Dark Kiva dove down for the kick._

_"King's Burst End!" Dark Kiva shouted as the kick connected and the Fangires skid back while dragging a few mercenaries that worked together with them up to the back of the wall. With the Dark Kiva insignia printed on it, the Rat Fangires shattered into pieces while the trapped mercenaries splattered into pieces, which made Henry one happy camper._

_"Forgive me. You have left me no other choice!" IXA apologized before she does the cross slash attack, killing off the Rat Fangire before her while Frederick thrusted his lance onto the mercenary, killing him off._

_"Do not worry, beloved. Justice has befallen upon these crooked brigands." Frederick assured._

_"Now move! And kill off those who are trying to harm Storm!" Tharja commanded as she put a few curses onto a few unlucky mercenaries, letting them do the fighting against the Rat Fangires for her and at the same time protecting her Chosen One._

**WAKE UP!**

_Sagark and Rey–Kivat played their respective tunes and Saga's Jacorder went into Bute Mode while Rey's claw was frozen in ice._

_"The King's sentence is given! Death!" Saga quoted._

_"Enjoy your eternal freeze…" Rey muttered._

_"Like that'll happen to us!" the Rat Fangires shouted as they tried to make an escape._

_"Oh no you don't! You guys ain't going anywhere THIS time!" Saga said as he lashed his whip, catching every single one of them by penetration through their stomach. "Ready?"_

_"On your mark." Rey said. With one quick yank, Rey dashed forward with her gigantic claws, slashing away as she passed through them. As she stood perfectly still after delivering the finishing blow, the Rat Fangires shattered into pieces. Saga whipped his Jacorder back to its normal length._

_"That takes care of them." Saga said._

_"HAAH!" Chrom and Lucina shouted as they slashed away the bandits and Rat Fangires with their Falchions._

_"Now is the time to vanquish you Fangires! RADIANT… DAAAAAAWN!" The Rat Fangire got startled by Owain's scream as he landed the blow on the Fangire, making it shatter easily. "Hah, that takes care of the fiend!"_

_"Holy jumping jacks! Where'd ya come from anyways?!" Donnel exclaimed._

_"I conquered the ability of stealth courtesy of my father!" Owain said triumphantly. "As this one skill was shone above all others, not even the enemies before me were prepared to do their worst upon me!"_

_"Owain! What did I say about the theatrics?!" Lissa shouted while clobbering a bandit with her staff on the head, making her son flinch._

_"Sorry Mother…" Owain mumbled._

_"Hey, give the kid a break cupcake." Gaius said, slashing a Rat Fangire._

_"Geez, you're siding with him?" Lissa groaned._

_"Relax, cupcake. Sometimes, this kid of ours is better off with the way he is. I don't have much trouble with his words." Gaius shrugged._

_"Really? Er–, I mean, are you certain, Father?" Owain asked._

_"Y~ep." Gaius said._

_"I would hate to interrupt a family talk, but we have more bandits and Fangires to deal with." Chrom suggested._

_"Father is right. This isn't the time for idle chat." Lucina agreed._

_"Right then." Owain said. "Let us go, Mother and Father! The enemy awaits us!" He acted again before running again._

_"Ugh… now I'm starting to wonder where I went wrong with him in the future." Lissa groaned with a facepalm._

_"The kid's fine. Don't worry about it!" Gaius assured her._

_"If only he's like my other cousin, maybe I can understand for a bit…" Lucina got out._

_"That's the way the cookie crumbles, little niece." Saga said, as he got a glare of doubt from Chrom._

_"Little niece?" Chrom asked with a bit of disdain in his voice._

_"Um… well…" Saga got out._

_"Let's just go." Chrom said before running off, making Saga slump his shoulders._

_"It's alright dear." IXA assured as she patted Saga's shoulder._

_"I know… and that's just part one of his lecture…" Saga sighed._

_"Just a part?" IXA asked._

_"Ah, of course." Frederick remembered. "Technically, since milady Lucina is from the future, she is still his daughter and his fatherly instincts took over, making sure his family and relatives are safe from harm. In other words–"_

_"–It's gonna take a while to earn his trust." Rey summed up._

_"But how Gaius gets Lissa is beyond me…" Dark Kiva said._

_"I got my own trades of secrets with Blue." Gaius got out._

_"Ooo, tell me! Tell me! I wanna know!" Henry got out._

_"Let's just get going already. I don't want to waste my time with idle stuff…" Tharja groaned in annoyance._

* * *

Meanwhile, Rising, Vaike, Anna, and I met up with Cordelia, Stahl, Olivia, Sumia, Lon'qu, Virion, Inigo, Brady, Maribelle, Nowi, and Miriel, helping them out take out more Fangires. I used the special Fuestle again.

**WAKE UP!**

As the Wake Up call was declared, my Zanvat Sword played the same tune again, catching the rest of the Shepherds' attention. "A flute?" Cordelia began.

"Where is it coming from?" Sumia asked.

"That's what _I_ want to know…" Stahl added.

Brady was the first one who spotted me. "Well, lookie here! Reinforcements have arrived!"

"Ah, what perfect timing!" Virion said in relief.

"T–Thank goodness you're here." Olivia agreed.

"Yeah, I thought we were done for." Nowi agreed.

"About time…" Lon'qu said.

"Get rid of these things already!" Inigo complained.

"Will do!" I said as I turned the sword into red again and dashed forward. As I slashed a few Rat Fangires, the bunch ganged up on me and attacked me in different directions, forcing me to stumble back a few times. "A little help here?"

"One quick burn, coming ri~ght up!" Nowi chirped as she spewed flames onto the Fangires, distracting them.

"An assistance, correct? This attack should suffice for the diversion." Miriel analyzed as she casted a wind spell, making them group into one spot.

"Now these ruffians have nowhere to escape." Maribelle said as she looked at me. "Do your worst!"

"You got it!" I said as I raised the bat hilt up again and after I slowly dragged it back down to its original place–

*CLICK*

*BOOM!*

All Fangires that were touched by the Zanvat Sword shattered into stain glass pieces and their life orbs floated up high. "Marvelous! Simply marvelous, my good man!" Virion cheered.

"That's quite a view, I admit…" Lon'qu muttered.

"Kurogasa, allow me to do a research on this Zanvat Sword of yours. The way it emits music without someone even playing it has piqued my curiosity. It would be good if we look deep into this." Miriel suggested.

"Not now Miriel, we have more bandits and Fangires to deal with." I denied.

"Agreed. We must focus on the task at hand." Cordelia agreed.

* * *

_"Take this!" Ricken shouted as he cast a wind spell at a bandit._

_"Say hello to Gregor's little friend!" Gregor yelled, slashing a Fangire with his sword._

_"Isn't there another quote you can say other than that?" Basilio asked._

_"Naw~, Gregor _like_ this word. Is true, yes? Sword is little, yes?" Gregor explained._

_"Golly, they are still able to chat about that?" Kellam asked surprised._

_"Less talking, more fighting!" Flavia shouted, slashing a Rat Fangire._

_"Indeed." Panne said in her beast form, as she pounced, a mercenary and ripped his head off._

_"My, my, it's a feast for you, isn't it, Minerva." Cherche smiled as the wyvern roared._

_"Gah!" the Rat Fangire shouted, holding their ears tightly, feeling the pain of the Wyvern's roar close up._

_"Let's slay that black lizard first before taking care of these fools!" the archer suggested._

_While Minerva spewed out flames at them, Cherche advanced forward, swinging her axe to kill the archer who suggested it earlier. "Dear me, I couldn't let you brigands slay down my cute, harmless Minerva. She's too cute and adorable to be slain!"_

_"Say no more." Panne said before she pounced on another Rat Fangire, ripping its head off and making it shatter into pieces. She even used her hind feet to kick them towards the other Shepherds' for the kill._

_"There's still more to kill. We should kill them off while we still have the chance!" Flavia said as they continue to advance forward._

* * *

_Meanwhile Sully and Kjelle have been taking out most of the enemies until they got into a room where the Sorcerer was waiting. "If you believe in Naga, you'd better pray to her now!" Kjelle shouted, pointing her lance at him. _

_"My, my. Aren't _we_ confident?" The sorcerer smirked. _

_"I don't fear you, coward!" Kjelle snapped._

_"Heh, nice choice of words…" Sully smirked._

_"Aye, I suppose not." the sorcerer began as he turned away from her, looking at the painting that was on the wall. "Most fools assume that liars and sneaks like me are weak. They want us to be weak, see?" the sorcerer paused before he turned around and made a stiff face. "They _need_ it. It lets them hold on to the fantasy that right prevails in the end. Heh… They can think what they want. A cocky fool is an easy target. Truth is, in the end, it's the _clever_ ones who always survive."_

_"A man who takes hostages in order to win a duel has no claim to cleverness." Kjelle began. "Even an _animal_ would not stoop so low! But enough. I've no more words to waste on the likes of you. My master _will_ have vengeance!"_

_"Wrong, girl. Your master will have _company_!" the sorcerer shouted as he conjured up the spells._

_"Alright, like we promise. The battle's yours and _yours_ alone. Until something screwy comes around, I'd stay here." Sully reminded the female knight._

_"Yes, I understand." Kjelle got out before she advanced forward with her lance and shield in hand while the sorcerer casted dark magic at her._

* * *

After dealing with the rest of the Fangires, the rest of the Shepherds met up and we were on our way to find Kjelle and Sully. "C'mon, if we don't hurry, those two might be overwhelmed by the enemy!" Stahl reminded.

"Oh, don't you worry about Sully. She'll just pummel through everything in her path." Vaike waved off.

"And with Kjelle's strength, when it comes to battle, though the attacks are quite predictable, one thing for certain is that her strength is a force to be reckoned with." Rising said.

"Question though. Is Kjelle really your daughter?" I asked Vaike.

"W–Wha?!" Vaike exclaimed in surprise.

"Well, she _did_ call you father." I reminded.

"The Vaike didn't know about _that_ one!" Vaike got out.

"Hey, Maribelle and I faced the same thing when it came to Brady and we were a bit surprised to know 'bout him with his whole time!" Donnel explained.

"Same goes with us when it comes to Inigo…" Olivia got out. "We barely knew of our child and yet, he appears before us with the proof. At least things are going alright between us…"

"Yeah, same thing with me and Gaius. Still, I kinda wish his theatric antics were left behind…" Lissa groaned.

"HEY!" Owain said, feeling hurt.

"Hai, hai, we get it already." Saga waved off.

"Anyways, we better get going. Who knows what happened to Sully and Kjelle." I said.

"You might as well see them now. Look." Cordelia said, as we entered a room and Kjelle and the sorcerer were going at it hard.

"There they are!" Sumia cried out.

As those two continued to fight between one another, I noticed Sully staying at the sidelines and we approached her. "Hey, Sully! Why are you still here?" I asked.

"What took ya so long? Having those Fangires got in your pants or somethin'?" Sully remarked.

"Why are you letting Kjelle have a battle on her own?" Rey–chan asked.

"This is a duel between the two, and those two only." Sully remarked. "We can't interfere."

"But–" Ricken got out.

"No, she's right." I intervened. "Back in my world, in the ancient times of Japan, when it comes to duels, it's all about honor."

"Yes, Father said the same thing regarding that…" Rising stepped forward. "And we Knights took our pride when it comes to an honor battle deeply."

"What Danny said is true. And as a fellow knights, we can't intervene this honorable battle." Cherche added as we could only stay at the sidelines. The sorcerer shot out more dark orbs at Kjelle, to which she deflected to the side with her lance before she skidded back to us.

"Hey, are you alright?" Rising asked.

"Yes, I'm alright… but I believe I'm going to need to use your armor, Daniel." Kjelle panted.

"Why, dear?" IXA–neesan asked.

"I've witnessed this sorcerer's true horror from its shell. He sucked the life out of my master with his fangs…" Kjelle points out.

"Oh crap, are you saying–" I began.

"Yes… he's a Fangire." Kjelle answered.

"Great, just what we need." Dark Kiva groaned.

"Well, Daniel?" Kjelle asked with Rising pondering for a moment.

"Alright." Daniel agreed as he, de–henshined and gave the IXA System to her.

"Thank you. You have no idea how much I really like your armor." Kjelle said as she walked back forward, confronting the Sorcerer while wearing the belt around her waist, having the IXA Knuckle on her right fist.

"Oh? What's this now?" the sorcerer asked interested while Kjelle pressed the IXA Knuckle onto her left palm.

**R–E–A–D–Y!**

With her right fist thrusted forward while keeping her feet firm on the ground, she yelled out, "I, Transform!" Once she slid the IXA Knuckle onto the belt–

**F–I–S–T O–N!**

The mirage of the armor appeared before her and once it slammed onto her, she was now transformed into IXA.

* * *

**BGM: Individual System by Tetra Fang**

"Ho~ now _this_ should be interesting." The sorcerer smirked before cracks of stained glass were shown on his face.

"Oh boy, here it comes…" I groaned.

With that being said, the sorcerer casted its shell away, revealing its Fangire form. His armor was bulky with his shattered glass armor that formed the shell on his back and the thick hide on his front armor. Its whole body was green in color, with a turtle head, and his paws and feet resemble that of a turtle as well. It didn't need to use a staff as he can already conjure it without one.

This is the Turtle Fangire, and its true name is The Wise Creature with a Thousand Knowledge.

"That's neat. Casting magic without using a Tome or staff!" Ricken chirped.

"I warn thee… I shall avenge my master!" IXA declared as she pointed her IXA Calibur: Sword Mode at the Turtle Fangire.

"We shall see." The Turtle Fangire said.

"Yes, we shall." IXA said before placing a Fuestle in the belt.

**I–X–A C–A–L–I–B–U–R: R–I–S–E U–P!**

She prepared her stance and immediately went towards it without even waiting for its fully charged attack.

"Heh… predictable…" the Turtle Fangire said. When she was tried to slash down, she noticed that he immediately disappeared from her view.

"Where did he go?!" she exclaimed.

"Calm down, kid. Rage won't do anything good…" Sully told IXA as Turtle Fangire appeared at the corner of the fortress.

"What's the matter? Looking for me?" the Turtle Fangire mocked.

"Get back here, you coward!"

"Oh, do you really want me so bad?" The Turtle Fangire mocked. "Alright then, let's see how you like it when I have my friends join up!"

"What does he mean by that?" Saga wondered.

"YABAI! The Life Orbs!" Kivat cried out from his perch.

"That's right. You mere mortals have forgotten that the orbs are trapped within this fortress… meaning I can do _this_!" the Turtle Fangire expanded its arms to the fullest and all of the orbs collected on one spot and moments later, the whole fortress shook violently, making most of the Shepherds lose footing.

"W–What's going on?!" Nowi exclaimed.

"W–Whoa!" Gregor said a bit surprised too. "Why are there earthquake shaking in here?!"

"Sabbat…" Everyone that saw it before said in unison.

"Sabbat?" The first timers asked at the same time.

"You'll see." I grimaced heavily. Moments later, the familiar chandelier Fangire revealed itself, destroying the fortress' ceiling and eventually, the big Sabbat that we haven't seen for a while appeared fully.

"Behold, your DOOM!" the Turtle Fangire shouted.

"Crivens, not _this_ guy again…" Gaius hissed.

"K–Kurogasa… w–what _is_ that?" Cordelia said shivering in fear.

"That… is a Sabbat." I gritted.

"AHHHHHHHHH! Someone save the Teach!" Vaike screamed, squealing like a girl again before jumping into Virion's arms.

"Control yourself!" Virion said, dropping him on the ground.

"I–I–I–It's HUGE!" Olivia stuttered.

"My, my. What a darling!" Cherche said. On the other hand, she had the opposite opinion from the others. "That's what happens if you combine those lovely orbs into one, yes?"

"AHHHHHHH! Someone save me too!" Inigo squealed like a girl, before jumping into Lucina's arms!

"Get off of me!" Lucina shrieked, dropping him to the ground.

"Pathetic…" Lon'qu muttered.

"And I thought I've seen them all…" Saga sighed as he looked down on his partner. "Well, time for you call out your family, Sagark. We're gonna need their help, for sure."

"One big happy family reunion~!" Sagark chirped as he latched off from his waist for a moment and let out a tune from its mouth.

"What's Sagark doing?" Nowi asked.

"Reinforcements." Dark Kiva added.

"We need _all_ the help we can get to defeat this one…" Chrom added.

"And we're gonna need Doran's help too." Dark Kiva added.

"Way ahead of ya, buddy." I said, taking out the Doran Fuestle and placed it in Kivat's mouth.

**CASTLE DORAN!**

Kivat then blew, playing the low, moaning, horn sound.

**End BGM**

* * *

_After a while, Emmeryn walked out from Akane's room with a sincere smile. "How is she, Your Grace?" Libra asked as he still held little Danny, who was resting his head on his shoulder._

_"She has… calmed down now…" Emmeryn said as he handed little Danny back to her._

_"I see. I'll go check up on her…" Libra said as he politely bowed to her before entering her room. Akane was sitting quietly, hugging her legs close to her chest while she leaned on the wall and her face was covered by her arms. "Akane?"_

_Akane's head slowly turned to the incoming priest, and looked at him. "Libra…"_

_"Ara~, ara~. I guess I should leave both of you for a moment~." Kiva–la cooed as she fluttered away from the scene._

_"How are you now, Akane? Have you calmed yourself down?" He asked._

_"Yeah…"_

_"That's good to hear." Libra smiled as he sat down next to her. Silence loomed over for a moment._

_"I'm sorry…" Akane apologized._

_"Hm?" Libra said out loud._

_"I'm sorry… for not believe in you and hitting you without much thought…" Akane said while she covered her head in embarrassment. "You were right all along. Storm–sama doesn't love me as a lover…"_

_"Akane…" Libra got out. "What's done is done and there's nothing we can do about it…"_

_"I am so foolish of staying in my own fantasy that Storm–sama would love me… but I guess… I was wrong. I feel like I'm an empty shell now…" Akane regretted._

_There was a total silence inside the room for a moment, and then Libra decided to break the ice once more. "Though he might not love you as a lover, as I said before, there's someone who actually truly cares for you and he is closer than you think…"_

_"W–Who?" Akane got out._

_"He's sitting right next to you." Libra said. That made Akane gasp and look at him in surprise._

_"L–Libra… you…" Akane began._

_"Yes, Akane. I have feelings for you."_

_"But… you're a priest. I hear that… from my world, priests are forbidden to… be in a relationship!" Akane pointed out._

_"I know very well of this situation, Akane." Libra acknowledged. "But the feelings inside of me grew without me knowing… it is truly a blessing from Naga bestowed within me…"_

_"Libra, I–" Akane got out, as she was about to say something, until Libra closed in and kissed her gently, surprising for a bit. Though it wasn't a passionate one, the sincerity can be felt from that kiss and a few moments later, the two broke off the kiss._

_"I am willing to put aside my priesthood just to be with you, if given the chance. You truly require a special attention from others…" Libra pointed out with his sincere smile._

_"Y–You really mean that?" Akane got out._

_"Of course." Libra smiled. _

_"Oh Libra…" Akane said touched._

_"After Lucina's friend here is rescued, I will head back to Ylisstol and request laicization and dispensation."_

_"Then… is it okay if I come with you?" Akane asked, which surprised him a bit._

_"What makes you say that?" Libra asked._

_"Two things… one, with my armor, I can fly back and forth to Ylisstol and Castle Doran to save some time and two…" Akane paused; looking down with a slight blush on her face. "…maybe we can… get married… on the spot…"_

_Libra smiled at that. "I would love that."_

_"Thank you." Akane said, before the two kissed again, and pulled apart._

_"I am yours forever my love." Libra said. "May the heavens smile upon our union, and bring joy in the years to come."_

_At that point, they heard Castle Doran roar._

_"Looks like they're asking for help…" Akane got out as she looks at Libra. "Come on let's go help them out now! I bet Kuro's having a rough time out there."_

_"Agreed." Libra nodded as he was about to leave, only to have Akane hold his hands for a moment. "Akane?"_

_"Thanks to you, I am now willing to live in reality. Your smile and sincerity would remain in my heart… and it'll stay that way forever." Akane confessed with a slight blush._

_"I'm glad to hear that." Libra smiled. "Now come, the enemy awaits!"_

_"Right!"_

* * *

GAH! What's taking Doran and the Sagarks so long?!

"Where are you going? The battle isn't over yet." the Turtle Fangire mocked as the Sabbat continued to shoot lasers at us. Meanwhile, Sumia, Cordelia, Cherche, and Nowi in her dragon form are distracting it for a while as IXA confronted the Turtle Fangire, who was toying with her.

"Come here and let us have our honored duel!" IXA shouted.

"How are you supposed to defeat me, hm? I have known _all_ of the strategies on how you have fight and the knowledge of these outsiders, courtesy of my fallen comrades." the Turtle Fangire got out.

"Grr… he's right." I gritted.

"What can we do now?" IXA–neesan said worried. That was when we heard Doran roar.

"About time!" Dark Kiva said in relief, and right on cue, Castle Doran busted through a wall of the fortress letting out a roar.

While the dragon blasted away a few fireballs out from her mouth to the Sabbat, we can hear the sound of Sagarks fluttering nearby and went towards us. "It's about time they come in here!" Chrom got out.

"Hey, little fella! Over here!" Vaike called out to his Sagark teammate, making it fly towards him.

"My, my, aren't those things adorable! I didn't know Sagark has a little family of his own." Cherche smiled.

"You'd be surprised to as to how many Sagark has." Saga said, as the whole swarm of them flew in, including the Mother Sagark.

"GAH! Of all things to come at me!" The Turtle Fangire gritted.

"Henshin!" A voice shouted. Wait a minute! That voice!

"Akane–chan?!" I got out in disbelief.

Without a doubt, I saw her soar in the sky and next to her was Libra, riding on a Sagark as she immediately slashed the Sabbat. Libra followed suit as he also slashed its face, making it roar in pain.

"Akane?" Sumia said surprised.

"Come now. We shouldn't stay still while the Sabbat is injured." Libra advised.

"Right." Kiva–la–chan said before turning to us. "What are you guys staring at?! C'mon! Let's beat this thing already!"

"Uh…" I blinked under my mask.

"She's… back to her usual self?" Dark Kiva asked confused.

"Ah mou~! Will you guys stop standing there already?! We got work to do here!" she exclaimed before she flew away.

"Uh… is she… alright?" Rey–chan asked confused.

"Ara, ara… I thought she might stay depressed…" IXA–neesan said.

"My thoughts exactly…" Lucina got out.

"What… happened?" Saga said confused as well.

"I don't know, but whatever happened, Akane–chan is back to her usual self." Kivat said from his perch. "So no dillydallying! We got work to do!"

"U–Uh, right! Shepherds, get on your Sagarks!" I ordered.

"Ride on _those_ things?!" Inigo pointed out.

"Yeah! Got a problem with that, little tyke?" Vaike asked while leisurely riding on his Sagark.

"These things are harmless, my son. I assure you." Virion said while riding on it as well.

"A–Are you sure?"

"Yes, just get on already!" Lucina urged.

"Dark Kiva, same thing like last time?" I asked.

"Yep. Shoo–chan!" Dark Kiva called.

There was a little rumbling on the ground while we flew up high in the sky while IXA had her own business with the Sorcerer. I saw the top part of the windmill pop out and after Shoo–chan dug itself out, it let out a small roar while shaking its head lightly.

"Oi, Shoo–chan! Now's not the time to take a break! C'mon and help your mom out!" Kivat said.

"Oh? Where did that little darling came from?" Cherche asked. "I didn't see him flying nearby. Minervykins should've spotted the cute one."

"This is Doran's kid: Shoo. Or Shoo–chan for his nickname." Dark Kiva explained.

"Oh how cute! I'm sure Minervykins would love to play with him, right?" Cherche asked and the wyvern let out a roar.

"Alright, Shepherds give that Sabbat everything you got! Shoo-chan, take me and Dark Kiva up!" I said as Shoo–chan took off and Dark Kiva and I jumped up on the handlebar below him after Shoo–chan flew off.

"You heard the bat! Let's roast 'em!" Nowi chirped as she with Minerva threw some fireballs at the Sabbat, followed by a few shots of arrows and bombardments of magic hitting it. Danny, in his civilian form, raised his axe up high and delivered a slash on its pointy edge, making the Sabbat roar in pain.

"Oh yeah! Look at 'em go!" Owain cheered happily.

"Ea~sy there, little guy! Don't have to rush, y'know?!" Inigo said as he held on for dear life, trying his best to balance on his Sagark partner.

"Relax Inigo, it's all about balance!" Olivia said.

"Easy for _you_ to say Mother! This is harder than it looks!" Inigo complained.

"I'm going!" Rey–chan said before placing the Fuestle in Rey–Kivat's mouth.

**WAKE UP!**

Her claws emitted the frosty chill and with the current condition of this place, it ain't get any colder than this. As the lasers came out from Sabbat trying to hit Lissa, she managed to duck down but as for her staff? Well, let's just say it went for a meltdown.

"Darling, are you alright?!" Maribelle asked.

"I'm fine…" Lissa said before she looked at her staff. "Great, my healing staff melted down, and I liked this one too…"

"Alright, time to give more firepower to Doran!" I said.

"You just read my mind!" Dark Kiva said as we dropped down, landing on Doran's head while Shoo–chan attached on top of the castle. That's when Doran's wings grew larger and was fiercer than ever.

"Alright Doran, let 'em have it!" Dark and I said in unison.

Both Castle Doran and Shoo–chan roared at the Sabbat before more missiles launched towards it. When the hit connected and the explosion occurred, a few of the Shepherds closed in within the smoke and landed a few slashes on it damaging it further. Rey–chan closed in and delivered the slash attack on its face, covering it in frost.

"Yeehaw~! _Now_ we're gettin' somewhere!" Donnel exclaimed.

"You heard the boy! Let's wreck 'em loose!" Basilio shouted as the rest of them gave everything they got.

"Ready for the finisher?" I asked.

"Yep! Let's do this!" Dark Kiva said before both of he placed his Wake Up Fuestle in Kivat II's mouth while I pulled on Tatsulot's horn to spin the reel in his back.

**WA~KE UP FE~VER!**

**WAKE UP TWO!**

With that, both of us ran across Doran's neck and both of us jumped in front of Doran's mouth, before the latter shot a golden orb, engulfing both of us in it.

The kick soared right towards the Sabbat, and this one was harder to penetrate due to the amount of the life orbs they gathered. Even with the two kicks, it's still not strong enough… that is, until the rest of the Riders jumped off from their Sagarks and dived down for the kick.

"RIDER KICK!" Saga shouted as Kiva-la-chan, Rey-Chan and IXA-neesan also dived down to assist the kick.

*CRACK!*

We heard a cracking sound on the Sabbat, making it slowly shatter away its shell.

"HAAAAAAAAAAH!" All of us Riders shouted in unison before we finally kicked through the Sabbat and it was destroyed and jumped back down safely, leaving behind the many Life Orbs that made it.

"They did it!" Cordelia cheered.

"Oi, Doran, Shoo–chan! Dig in!" Kivat said from his perch.

While they were digging in on those life orbs, I noticed Kiva-la-chan holding onto Libra's hand while he was still on Sagark. "Oi~! Where do you think both of you are doing?!" I shouted.

"Both of us are going back to Ylisstol for a while!" Kiva-la-chan replied.

"For what?!" I shouted.

"NONE OF YOUR BEESWAX!" And with that, the two of them flew away from our view, leaving us dumbfounded.

"Seriously, what just happened?" Storm asked as we all de–henshined to civilian form.

"I have no clue." Aqua–chan answered.

"And… why was Akane–chan holding Libra's hand?" Saigo wondered.

"Ara… I was wondering why too…" Nee–san got out.

"Something tells me there's more than meets the eye…" I mumbled.

"You think so, uncle?" Danny asked.

"Yeah… it's as if…" I got out, thinking about it until…" No way…"

"What is it?" Saigo asked.

"I think I figured it out." I said, as I motioned them to huddle in, and they did. After telling what I thought what happened…

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"

"Are you serious?!" Storm asked shocked.

"That's the only explanation I can think of." I shrugged.

"But… isn't that kind of… forbidden?" Saigo asked.

"Probably so, dear…" Nee–san nodded. "Maybe she wanted to accompany him for the demotion of his title?"

"That could be it, Mother…" Danny got out.

"Besides, if he does that, he'll be treated as a normal civilian and both of them can make out all they want." Kivat joined in.

*WAPISH!*

"OW!" Kivat cringed after getting the back of his head slapped by his father's wing.

"Must you be so blunt and speak before you think?" Kivat II scolded.

"Gomen, Tou–san…" Kivat apologized.

"Mattaku, always being dimwitted… ALWAYS…" Kivat II sighed.

"Anyways, since our part of the work here is done, we should check up on Kjelle." Danny got out. "She still has my belt, after all…"

"Right." I nodded.

* * *

**BGM: Individual System by Tetra Fang**

**I–X–A K–N–U–C–K–L–E: R–I–S–E U–P!**

IXA charged up for the Broken Fang and with a thrust of her punch, a rather large glowing energy flew towards it, but the Turtle Fangire wasn't fazed about it. "Predictable…" It said before it countered back with a dark orb; colliding both attacks in the middle. Thus, the move has been cancelled out.

"Tch…" IXA hissed.

"Your strength might be overbearing for me to bear, but your attacks are truly predictable..." the Fangire mock.

"Even so, I will continue to fight!" IXA said determined as she pulled out the Rising Phone.

**1–9–3**

**R–I–S–I–N–G!**

Her evolution began as most of the paddings changed color and the front chest of her armor was cast off, revealing the core and at the same time, her helmet also changed its features. Once that was done, she was now in Rising Mode.

"What can you achieve in that form, hm? Probably another predictable attack?" the Turtle Fangire mocked once more as she flipped her IXA Riser into gun mode and as she drew out her IXA Calibur: Gun Mode, she shoots both of them at him, making it take full damage from each shot. Those shots forced it to lean against the wall and Rising saw the opportunity to defeat it.

"This ends here, Fangire!" Rising shouted as she pulled out the Fuestle from the IXA Riser and slotted it into the belt before punching it in for the finisher.

**I–X–A R–I–S–E–R: R–I–S–E U–P!**

At that point, the IXA Riser charged up, while pointing at the Fangire. "This is for my master!" IXA yelled as she fired an overcharged beam cannon from the IXA Riser. The shot is SO strong, it pushed Rising off from her footing. But it hits her target, nonetheless.

"GAAAAAAAAAH!" The Turtle Fangire roared in pain.

Taking the chance, IXA managed to flip back forward with a kick on the wall and delivered the Rider Kick, before shattering it to pieces.

**End BGM**

* * *

Rising was on her knees after making the kick as the orb of the Fangire floated away. As she slowly pushed herself up, she looked up high in the sky and said, "Master, I've avenged you. As Daniel quoted, I've returned the soul that Fangire has taken away from God."

"Kjelle!"

Most of the Riders, Sully and Vaike made chase, as I also entered the fray. Heck, even the maiden that was asking for help appeared alongside us too.

"Everyone." Kjelle said calmly while cancelling out her transformation.

"Did you beat him?" I asked.

"Yes… I did…" Kjelle panted a bit.

"You did good kid." Sully smirked.

"Thank you…" Kjelle said lowering her head as Danny approached her.

"*Ahem* My System, if you please…" Danny got out. This put Kjelle on full alert about it.

"Ah, that's right!" Kjelle got out while handing him back the belt. "It helped me well and the armor was spectacular for me to use it. Mind if I use it a little longer?"

"This is my armor, Kjelle; my heritage that was left behind for me." Danny insisted.

"Oh alright…" Kjelle sighed.

"Wow… despite being an honorable knight and all that…" I began.

"She's still a kid at heart." Kivat finished.

"Kjelle!" the maiden shouted and immediately hugged her, much to Kjelle's surprise. "Thank goodness you're safe!"

"I kept my promise. Your husband can rest in peace now." Kjelle assured as the two broke the hug.

"I may have a way to thank you." She said as she took out a small wrapped gift and handed it to her. "This was his, and I'm sure he would have wanted you to have it."

"This is a precious keepsake. Its rightful place is with you." Kjelle denied, but the maiden placed the gift in her hand and closed it.

"I'll not forget my husband for lack of a memento, dear. Now please, take it." The maiden insisted.

"You're certain?" Kjelle asked.

"Absolutely."

"Then…" Kjelle said, thinking about it for a while before taking it. "Thank you." When she opened it though, it was…

"No way! The IXA Riser!" I exclaimed.

"Ara, this is something…" Nee–san said surprised.

"The same one you have given me, Mother. I can tell that for sure." Danny said.

"All of you know of this strange device?" The maiden asked. "Then, it would be helpful for you to use it, since I lack the knowledge of using this tool."

"Y–Yes, of course." Nee–san said, taking it.

"Now you can go in Rising Form too, sempai!" Storm exclaimed happily.

"Yes, I would." Nee–san replied.

* * *

_Eventually, the rest of the Shepherds were heading back to Castle Doran. But then Sully approached Kjelle. "Looks like the good guys won after all. Ain't that a kick in the teeth?" Sully scoffed good__–_naturedly.

_"Thank you for your help, but I fear other tasks yet lie ahead of me. I still have to find my parents." Kjelle replied back._

_"Aw, crap. Your parents are missing?" Sully asked, making Kjelle nod. "That's rough, kid. Any idea where they might have gone?"_

_"I have a ring my father gave my mother, but precious little else to go on." Kjelle said._

_"Mind if I take a look?" Sully asked._

_"No, of course not." Kjelle said as he took out something from her sash and gave the said to her. Sully went wide–eyed a bit._

_"Well, I'll be damned… Kid? This is _my_ ring." Sully said._

_"Your ring?" Kjelle gasped. "But then…"_

_"Hah! I get it." Sully got out while looking at the female knight in front of her. "You're one of the kids who came back with Lucina, yeah? Which means… I've got a new lead for you on the parent front, kiddo." She placed both of her hands on Kjelle's shoulder and looked at her in the eyes. "…I'm your mom."_

_"Y–You?!" Kjelle exclaimed surprised._

_"You expecting someone prettier?" Sully asked with an intense glare, scaring her daughter a bit._

_"N–No! Of _course_ not!" Kjelle said waving her hands frantically. "I mean… You look as beautiful _now_ as when I knew you. "_

_"Har! So I'm not all wrinkled or missing a hand or anything? That's a relief." Sully chuckled._

_"You were a beautiful and vibrant woman, despite the ill times we lived in. You taught me how to be strong. You taught me to survive."_

_"Is that so?" Sully said with interest. "Alright, once we get inside Castle Doran, we'll find a place to sit down and I want to know every last detail about the future, kid. You got me?"_

_"You bet!" Kjelle exclaimed._

_"…Is that how you address you mother?" Sully glared again._

_"I mean, y–yes! Yes ma'am!" Kjelle said correcting herself._

_"Much better." Sully smiled._

_"Hee, hee. You always _were_ tough on me." Kjelle giggled. _

_"That's right. Any child of mine is gonna have to learn to respect their elders!" Sully boasted. That was when Kjelle suddenly hugged her mother, much to the latter's surprise._

_"…It's good to see you, Mother."_

* * *

Night time arrived and everyone enjoyed a good dinner together, with the newest member of the crew, Kjelle. Akane–chan and Libra were still nowhere to be seen, as they are at Ylisstol, minding their own business.

"Boy, that battle really took the energy out of me. I just hope I have some spare energy for tonight and it won't be in the bathroom this time…" I said happily while walking down the hallway. While I was walking happily, I noticed Nee–san looking at the snowy view near the window, without little Danny with her. He must be with Frederick to spend some father-son time, as well as with the future one. "Nee-san?" I asked, catching her attention.

"Ara… otouto." Nee–san noticed, as I approached her.

"What are you doing here all by yourself?"

"It's nothing, dear. Just looking at the snow. Even a person like me requires time of her own, ne?" Nee–san replied.

"Yeah, I guess so. It must have been tiring, taking care of little Danny and being IXA at the same time." I said.

There was a moment of silence between the two of us while we watched the snow fall down. Everyone is growing up now…" Nee–san said before letting gently sighing.

"Eh?" I blinked while looking at her.

"Two years ago, we were all separated with each other and wielded the powers of Kiva to aid Chrom and his Shepherds. Now, most of us are either engaged to someone who we cherish deeply or got married and have kids of our own." Nee–san recalled without her smile leaving her face.

"That's true…" I smiled gently as I leaned close on Nee–san, resting my head on her shoulder, which she didn't mind.

"You got Cordelia, I got Frederick, Aqua–chan has Lon'qu, Storm has Cherche, and now Akane–chan has Libra." Nee–san continued. "And I'm sure Saigo will have Emmeryn."

"Yeah…" I said softly. Both of us were in silence for a while, before I broke the ice again. "Ne…"

"Hm?"

"Do you think we still have a chance of getting back home? Back to our world?"

"I don't know, dear…" Nee–san said. "If destiny has written all of these things to happen, then I'm willingly to accept it as it is."

"But, our parents are worried for us since we already went missing for two years, Nee–san."

"I know, but I believe our lives have a purpose in another place, such as this…" Nee–san said while she took out her IXA Riser from her sash. "I believe… all of this happened for a reason and maybe… if it wasn't for Saigo's magic circle activating, all of this wouldn't occur in the first place, including our little adventure and meeting our loved ones…"

"Well… that's true, I guess…" I said. "Still…"

"I know dear… I miss Tou–san and Kaa–san as much as you do…"

"Hm… if there _is_ a way home, I want to show Cordelia and everyone else our world. What it's like to live there…"

"I thought of the same thing too, planning it for my own family. If the chance to return home reveals itself, then maybe we can do that. They would be surprised to see how advanced we were compared to this world, but living in modesty is a priority of one." Nee-san said as I let out a small yawn, which caught her attention. "Sounds like someone feels sleepy already."

"Yeah, I guess…" I said. "Cordelia's probably waiting for me, ready to do a little action."

"Then, mind if I gave you a little advice, dear?" Nee–san said as she whispered to me, "Don't overdo it or she might regret getting pregnant in the middle of the war." she giggled, making me blushing madly.

"O–Oi, Nee-san~!" I whined.

"I'm just saying, otouto."

"I know, but… you didn't have to be _that_ blunt about it." I mumbled. "And besides, I'm careful."

Nee–san giggled more while I looked down, blushing madly. "No matter how many years went by, there are things that will never change."

"I know… I just hope I can get rid of this weakness of mine for _her_ sake…" I mumbled while Nee–san gently combed my hair.

"I'm sure you will otouto…" Nee-san said as she leaned forward and landed a peck on my forehead, in a caring elder sister way. "I'm sure you will."

* * *

Phew! Got that done! What a lengthy chapter! Hope you enjoyed it. We still got more kids to rescue and recruit, so stay tuned and as always, review!


	27. Paralogue 10: Wings of Justice

Alright everyone, it's time for another chapter of Awakening of Kiva! And this time, it's Cynthia's turn to be recruited along with one other who is the child of a Rider. Which one you ask? Well, find out and read!

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

_Morning came in Ylisstol as the sun rose out of the horizon. Two newlyweds walked out from an inn, hand in hand. It turned out to be Libra and Akane, having smiles on their faces, as they have a golden band around their ring finger. Three days ago, after Libra put aside his priesthood for Akane's sake, both of them immediately went to a nearby church to make it official._

_"Today is going to be a good day, don't you think so, Akane?" Libra asked his newlywed wife._

_"Yep! I can smell the clear, morning air and it's a new chapter for both of us." Akane replied happily._

_Kiva–la fluttered out from Akane's hair and looked at them with her usual chirpy self. "Ara~, ara~. It was a fantastic day both of you since you two enjoyed your honeymoon~." Kiva–la cooed._

_"Uh–huh, and I'm glad I have someone that loves me for who I am." Akane smiled._

_"As do I." Libra smiled back before the two kissed. When they broke the kiss, Libra said, "Well then, shall we head back to Castle Doran?"_

_"Sounds like a good time." Akane nodded. "Kiva–la!"_

_"Ha~i! Ikuyo~ Akane–chama~!" Kiva-la cheered before flying into Akane's fingers._

_"Henshin!"_

_"CHU!"_

* * *

_Around the same time, Saigo walked down the hallway, approaching towards a door with something in mind. "Well… this is it. It's all or nothing now." He got out as he sighed while patting his side pocket. "I have to admit, that long chat between me and Chrom had some tension. And I actually can't believe I'm going to do this… I thought it would be as easy as 1,2,3, but it's easier said than done…"_

_"Uncle Saigo?" A feminine voice asked. When he turned around, Lucina was there, as she walked towards him. "You're up early today. Are you going to visit Aunt Emmeryn again?"_

_"Yes, I am." Saigo answered._

_"I see." Lucina nodded. "How did it go with my father?" _

_"To be honest, I thought he was gonna really kill me." Saigo sweat dropped._

_"Yes, I noticed it." Lucina added. "If possible, Father might hit you so hard, you would end up bleeding." She giggled._

_"We _really_ need to help with those jokes, Lucina. Somehow, it creeps me out." Saigo got out, making Lucina glare at him. That got him silent instantly._

_After she cooled herself down a bit, she said, "I am glad to see Aunt Emmeryn slowly recovering and getting her memories back since you visit her every day during your free time, Uncle. Father might be overprotective of his beloved sister, but nonetheless, Mother told me that he's actually thankful for your assistance, even though Father didn't show much of his expression."_

_"Yeah, I noticed that part when I talked with him…" Saigo deadpanned, making Lucina smile._

_"I'm sure you will do fine, Uncle. My Father trusts you more since you are his best friend after all." Lucina encouraged._

_"I know, Lucy. I know." Saigo said. Lucina never stopped smiling though. "What's wrong?"_

_"Like father, like daughter." she said. "Your daughter also refers to me by that name."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yes, she calls me that all the time."_

_"Oh…" Saigo said. "What's her name, by the way?"_

_"It's…" Lucina began, but then paused herself. No other word came out from her mouth but her smile remained as she said, "…something you must figure out on your own."_

_"Huh?" Saigo got out. "What makes you say _that_?"_

_"It's because you're the one that gave her name. She also told me to keep quiet about it, should anything go wrong…" Lucina informed._

_"Aw, come on, Lucy! That's not nice! Can you at least give me a hint or something?" Saigo asked._

_"All I can say is that her name is based on according to her, Greek Mythology, related to her wisdom." Lucina said._

_"Greek mythology and wisdom…" Saigo repeated._

_"And I'll leave to rest to you." Lucina said, before she walked away._

_"O–Oi!" Saigo said, reaching his hand out to her but Lucina ignored him and kept on walking away. "Great… what kind of name did I give my daughter that's related to those two anyways?" He asked himself while looking down a bit. In the end, he sighed and looked forward. "Well, I can worry about that one later. But first things first, I want to check Emmeryn out…"_

_He entered inside her room and noticed Emmeryn finishing wearing her sage dress. She noticed and greeted him with a smile. "Good morning, Saigo."_

_"Uh… heya, Emmeryn." Saigo got out. "Listen, there's something I need to apologize to you first."_

_"…Oh? What is it?"_

_"It's… about when you said my name." Saigo laughed sheepishly. "I… I got a little too excited. I shouldn't have called everyone over. Especially when you should be resting." Silence loomed for a moment. "Uh, so anyway, I'm sorry. It won't happen again, I promise."_

_"…It's fine. I didn't mind." Emmeryn said shaking her head._

_"Thanks." Saigo said, sighing in relief. _'It's a good thing she's a forgiving person. No wonder everyone loves her in the first place.' _He thought before he replied back to her, "That's good of you to say. …It makes me so happy to see you doing so well, Emmeryn."_

_"I know." Emmeryn smiled. "…I'm happy, too."_

'Emmeryn, you have _no_ idea how happy I am right now…'_ Saigo thought to himself. "We'll just keep taking this slowly for a bit. Let time work its magic." Emmeryn looked down in silence for a while. "Is something wrong?" Saigo asked, making Emmeryn snap out of it._

_"Oh… no. It's just… that I know… I'll get better." Emmeryn said._

_"I don't doubt it!" Saigo nodded._

_"You have been… so good to me. I like having you near." Emmeryn said as she slowly approached him. "Will you… stay with me?"_

_"U–Uh…" Saigo was surprised a bit as she closed the gap between them. This somehow made him panic. _'Oh crap! Oh crap! She's closing in! What should I do?!'

_"I want you to stay with me." She said as when she closed the gap and gently held his hands while still smiling. "…Always."_

_"E–Emmeryn!" Saigo exclaimed in surprise. "O–Of course I will! You're getting better by the day, and I want to be around to see every minute!"_

_Hearing those words, without hesitation, Emmeryn rested her head on his chest, making him surprised. "Thank you…"_

_Despite the surprise, Saigo kept his composure and wrapped his arms around her waist as the two embraced each other for a moment. When Saigo broke the hug gently, he said, "And someday, when you're better and I've grown into a man worthy of you, maybe…" He paused as his hand slid into his pocket and drew out a silver ring from it, making Emmeryn look at it blankly. "Maybe we can be together… forever?"_

_Emmeryn didn't say anything at first but instead, she took the ring from his hands and slid it into her ring finger, which surprised him even more. "You are already worthy, Saigo." Emmeryn said with a gentle smile and slight blush._

_"I… I don't know about that…" Saigo got out. That was when Emmeryn, much to Saigo's surprise, kissed him on the lips, making the latter go wide-eyed. 'She's kissing me… She's actually kissing me!' Saigo exclaimed in his thoughts. After a while, the two broke the kiss._

_"I'm… better. But I'm not… healed. Will you stay until then? Will you… wait for me?" Emmeryn asked._

_Saigo smiled gently at that. "Until the end of time…" And with that, they kissed again. After a while, they broke the kiss and Emmeryn rested her head on Saigo's chest._

_"Thank you… for this chance. I… love you. You make me… whole again."_

_"From this point on, you shall be my Queen and we shall find the eternal peace that we'll be looking for everyone's sake… together." Saigo quoted._

* * *

**(Cue in Last Inferno by Ceui)**

**(Instrumental [Starts at 1:30]) **Chains appear one by one, binding and blocking the whole scene before shattering away, revealing the title screen: Awakening of Kiva, and a background of a dark, grey sky. The title then fades away before the camera descends down to a scene.

**(Furikaeru nageki no kouya de)** From the top of a cliff, Lucina looks down sadly at a barren and empty wasteland filled with death and despair.  
**(Matataita kibou no Fragrance)** Lucina then closed her eyes as tears fell from them before the screen faded to black and the tears splashed in the black void, creating multiple ripple effects, changing the black void to the next scene.  
**(Kienaide hakanaki yume demo)** Kurogasa was outside walking on his way to class while thinking about his repeated dreams.  
**(Kanjitai sono nukumori wo)** Storm walks next to Kurogasa and wrapped his arm around his shoulders, followed by Akane ambushing Storm from behind by tackling him, making Storm and Kurogasa tumble down. Melissa who was behind them giggled as Aqua looked at them while reading a book, leaning against a tree, and Saigo looked on as he sat on a tree branch.

**(Michiyuku itoshisa wa Endless Chain)** The sky darkened and the six noticed it. Looking up with determined looks, after Kurogasa, Storm, and Akane got up from the ground; the Outrealm Gate appears in the sky.  
**(Tsunagitai yo kono sadame wo koete) **At the same time, Lucina and the future generation kids also notice the Outrealm Gate opening up. Lucina's group dash towards the gate, while Kurogasa's group willingly let the Outrealm Gate suck them in, flying towards it, triggering to the next scene of seeing Chrom and his group battling with the enemy and both Kurogasa's and Lucina's group arrived and ran towards the battle area.

**(Hanate tokoshie no Paradox)** Kivat, Kivat II, Rey–Kivat, Kiva–la, and Sagark flew fast beside Kurogasa's group. All at the same time, Kurogasa, Storm, and Akane caught Kivat, Kivat II, and Kiva–la, with their hands and the former two let the bats bite their hands before the belts appear around their waist, while Sagark attached to Saigo's waist, Saigo inserting the Jacorder into the side of Sagark, while Rey–Kivat attached to the perch on Aqua's belt hanging upside down, and Melissa punched the IXA Knuckle on the palm of her empty hand before placing it on the belt.  
**(Akaku somaru yami no hazama de)** Stain glass markings appear on Kurogasa's, Storm's, and Saigo's faces, while a pink heart appeared on Akane's forehead, a large snowflake appeared in front of Aqua, and a golden cross shot out from Melissa's belt before they glowed and changed into Kamen Riders. They and the future generation kids assisted Chrom and his group, pushing back the Risen from destroying a village.  
**(Kimi wo omou koto ga yurusareru nara)** Amongst all the fighting, Validar, Aversa, and Arc stand there, the former two having evil smirks on their faces, while an enormous large silhouette of Grima appeared behind Validar, Aversa, and Arc. Its eyes glowing red. Chrom, Lucina, and Kiva charged towards Validar, Aversa, and Arc, as Tatsulot attached to Kiva's left arm, making his armor glow once again, and assume his Emperor Form, before Validar, Aversa, and Arc advanced to _them_.  
**(Yasashiku kuchizukete)** When the two sides clash, a spark of light blinds the whole view.

**(Namida tokasu ame ga sakebu)** Kjelle and Vaike were having a target practice contest. Vaike threw his axe at the target, but missed wildly, earning a, bonk on the head from Sully.  
**(Kore ga saigo no Inferno kitto…)** As Vaike rubbed his head with a mischievous smile on his face, Sully was surrounded by her fangirls and Vaike was immediately surrounded by kids from his area, making Kjelle sigh before looking at the sky.

* * *

Paralogue 10: Wings of Justice

It's been three days since Akane–chan went off to Ylisstol alongside Libra. Usually, when it comes to her, she tends to wander off on her own but there are times where I can't help but be worried for her safety. Sure, Libra is there by her side, but what happens if she somehow stumbled upon outnumbering bandits along the way? Think of the worst case scenario involving that. Geez, just thinking about it makes me even more worried than ever.

"Hey now, what's with the stiff face, aibou?" Kivat asked while he perched on my shoulder.

"Kurogasa–sama, I know you're worried for Akane–sama~, but I'm sure she'll be fine~. Besides, she has Kivat's little sister to aid her~." Tatsulot assured me.

"Taa–chan's right, aibou!" Kivat exclaimed. "And I noticed you didn't do your usual activity with Cordelia last night. Heck, even _she_ was surprised to hear you politely decline making love. What gives? You _never_ turn it down without a reason."

"Well, I _do_ have a reason." I said.

"You do?"

"Yeah, I was… just following Nee–san's advice."

"Oh? Following your sister's advice, huh?" Kivat said while looking at me.

"Yeah. I was making sure I didn't screw up, so that Cordelia can still fight in the war." I added.

"At least someone knows their limits, but I think you should explain to your wife once you get the chance. She was still a little shocked." Kivat reminded.

"Yeah, I should've told her…" I sweat dropped.

"Yes, you should've…" A female voice said.

"HUH?!" I exclaimed in surprise, turning around to see… Cordelia… "Um…"

"Kurogasa, I understand that your deed is good but to think that you surprised me with your polite decline, even though it wasn't my dangerous day…" Cordelia said a bit concerned before she sighed.

"L–Look, it's not that I don't want to do it or anything!" I defended. "It's just that… well… Nee–san said something about a possibility that–"

"I'm aware of that." Cordelia intervened. "Your sister told me about it this morning while we were training. The reason why you declined my offer for the last two nights."

"I'm sorry, it's just…"

"It's okay, I understand. You just need to tell me." Cordelia assured. "I'm your wife."

"I know… it's just that… if I screw up, then I'd have to protect you more than I should. And with… you–know–who still out there…" I said, not wanting to finish that sentence.

Cordelia's expression cringed when I tried to mention Bishop, but nevertheless, she approached and hugged me close to her. "At least you have done a good job so far; protecting me from harm…" She began. "I appreciate that you care for me and so am I. But please remember that you don't have to carry the burden alone. You have us Shepherds… and me, to carry that extra weight on your back."

I know it sounds a bit cliché, but when she said that, I smiled and rested my head on her chest. "I know…"

While both of us are enjoying the moment, I heard a male's voice mumbling about something and when we turn to the source of the voice, we saw Saigo walking down the hallway, mumbling about something. "Greek Mythology and wisdom? It can't be Zeus since he's a dude…"

"Saigo?" Cordelia asked, making him notice us.

"Hey you two." Saigo greeted. "What are you two doing here?"

"Oh, just heard you mumble something about Greek mythology and Zeus." I answered casually.

"Yeah, I'm trying to figure it out something on my own." Saigo replied.

"About what?" I asked.

"My daughter's name." He bluntly said. "And knowing you, Kurogasa, you and History lessons have a bit of a rivalry in the past, other than Kamen Rider histories…"

"But what's this 'Greek Mythology' you spoke off? This is the first time I've heard such a thing before…" Cordelia admitted.

"Oh, it's just a bunch of ancient folklore in my world." I waved off.

"Is that so…" Cordelia said.

"Yep."

"In any case, I should head to the library and find out more on what I named my kid…" Saigo said before he parted ways. But as he walked away, we heard him mumbling some more. "Joan of Arc? No, she's French, not Greek; even though she fits the bill with the wisdom part…"

"I think he's taking this too seriously…" Kivat pointed out.

"Yeah, probably so." I got out. When I looked at Cordelia, she looked worried for some reason. "Cordelia, what's wrong?"

"I think Saigo might have a point…" she began. "If we somehow encounter both our daughters, what would their names be?"

"Eh?" I blinked.

"Maybe she's right. Even if the two of you met your daughters, you must at least know their names, right?" Kivat said.

"Well…" I hesitated, thinking about this. Truth to be told, our daughters' names were the last thing that came to mind. I wonder why I don't remember that. Or better yet… what do the both of them actually _look_ like should we see them, other than Lucina telling me about their characteristics?

"That's a… really good question." I admitted.

"Should we ask Lucina about them?" Cordelia asked.

"It can't hurt to try, aibou." Kivat said.

"I think we might end up becoming like Saigo over there." I pointed out.

"How can you be so sure~?" Tatsulot asked.

"We gotta remember, Lucina _loves_ to keep a lot of secrets with her. Even Danny and Owain said so too." I reminded.

"True, true." Kivat agreed.

"So then… how should we approach this?" Cordelia asked.

"Hmmmmm…" I pondered while I head down, my eyes closed, and my arms crossed while thinking.

"I _could_ just tell you." Another female voice said, scaring the crap out of all of us. We turned to see Lucina standing there.

"L–Lucina!" I stuttered.

"How long have you been standing there?" Kivat asked.

"For a while." Lucina shrugged. "I was following Uncle quietly and he's determined to know what his daughter's name is. And I'm glad to see his personality shining in my cousin too."

"Oh…" I got out.

"Stalker much?" Kivat blurted, making Lucina glare at him.

"I have my reasons, Kivat." Lucina warned before she looked at me and Cordelia. "What is it that both of you want to know?"

"Well…" I began.

"We want to know our daughters' names." Cordelia said for me.

"That's it?" Lucina blinked.

"Yes." Cordelia nodded. "At the very least, we must know the names of our daughters."

"I believe it is something that you must find out on your own." Lucina grimaced.

"Wow, those rumors about you _are_ true after all…" Kivat blurted out.

"It's not that I don't want to tell you. To be honest, even Father didn't know who I am when I first reached here with my friends before we ended up getting separated from each other. I suppose it is a good deal, don't you think so?" Lucina asked.

"But–"

"I'm sorry. But, at the very least, I can tell you both this: your eldest daughter is a mercenary and the youngest one is a gifted fighter and tactician, alongside Kivat-bat the Fourth at her side." Lucina leaked before she decided to pull the Batman stunt on us.

"Well, _that's_ helpful." Kivat said sarcastically.

"At least it's better than nothing." I sighed.

"I really _do_ want to know our daughters' names…" Cordelia pouted a bit.

"Don't worry, Cordelia." I assured. "Sooner or later, we might stumble upon them, just like how we met Danny."

"Yeah, and besides, it's best to leave it as it is!" Kivat added.

"This anticipation would be worth the Wake Up Fever~!" Tatsulot chirped happily while doing a backflip in midair.

"I suppose…" Cordelia sighed.

"Don't worry, we'll meet them soon enough." I assured her before I kissed her sweetly, which she returned.

"Ahhhh, young love…" Kivat sighed.

"Mhmm~." Tatsulot agreed.

* * *

_Inside Regna Ferox, Anna was selling most of her merchandise and she was one happy camper. "Thank you! Please come again!" Anna said happily as she opened up the leather bag she received and looked in it. "Another day; another gold! And boy, do I need to do this after a while of battling with the Shepherds! At least I haven't lost my touch!"_

_"Hey, have you heard?" A citizen said to another customer, which somehow caught her attention. "There are rumors regarding some guys dressed up as the royal family of Ylisse and they're pushing a village around near Verdant Forest, scaring the heck out of those guys."_

_"Really?" the other customer exclaimed. "Could it be that this… 'Royal' family has Ylisstol's own Exalt?"_

_"What?" Anna said as he listened in closer._

_"I'm not kidding. They're claiming that Chrom himself is really pushing that village around!"_

_"That's got to be some kind of mistake." Anna said to herself. "Chrom is here with us."_

_"Could the Valmese forces driven the Exalt this low?" the citizen asked._

_"Possibly so." the customer sighed. "Maybe the forces of Valm are too overwhelming even for the Shepherds to handle…"_

_"Hey, we DID stop their soldiers advancing towards this land, y'know?" Anna mumbled to herself, without the two people hearing her._

_"If Valm arrives and invade this country, even with our best forces, it's all over for us…" the citizen said worried._

_"I fear the people of Ylisstol would lose their trust to their Exalt and side with the enemy too…" the customer added._

_"Not if _I_ have anything to say about it." Anna smirked on. "And besides, I heard there's a city near Verdant Forest, which is a good spot for a little profit for me." She chuckled before another customer entered into her store and she let out her usual smile on her face. "Welcome to my store! How may I be of service?"_

* * *

_Outside Castle Doran, as Minerva was exchanging 'conversations' with Shoo–chan with each blood curling roar, Cherche and Storm sat under a nearby tree, looking at Minerva happily. "It's so great that Minerva has someone to play with and I'm glad Shoo–chan is happy meeting a new friend." Cherche smiled._

_"Sure looks that way." Storm agreed._

_"By the way, is Akane back yet?" Cherche asked._

_"No, why do you ask?"_

_"Oh nothing, I'm just wondering how she is." Cherche said. "Ever since… well, you know…"_

_Storm knew what she was talking about. "Yeah, I know… but I hear that Akane and Libra are together now."_

_"Oh?"_

_"Well, at least that's what Kurogasa _assumed_ what happened."_

_"Does she have someone to love now?" Cherche asked._

_"Probably so. Maybe Libra might be the one that catches her attention… and her love." Storm pondered._

_"Yep! You got that right!" a female voice said. The two looked to their left and saw Akane and Libra, walking together hand in hand. "Did y'all miss me?" she asked with a brimming smile._

_"I assume there are no troubles while we were away?" Libra asked._

_"Not at all." Cherche smiled._

_"By the way, are you two–" Storm asked pointing at them._

_"Yes, we are now husband and wife." Libra nodded._

_"Wow, what Kurogasa assumed was on the spot…" Storm sweat dropped._

_"Yep!" Akane chirped before looking at Cherche with a serious look. "And you!"_

_"Yes?" Cherche asked._

_"You should know one thing! Storm–sama is precious to me!" Akane began._

_"Hey, I thought that–" Storm tried to intervene, but Cherche placed her forefinger on his lips, silencing him._

_"Storm, I suggest we should let her express what she wants to say first." Cherche said, before the latter nod. She then looked back at Akane. "Alright, I'm listening."_

_"As I was saying, Storm–sama is precious to me and if you don't treat him kindly after that proposal he made, I'll go ogre on you, even if that giant lizard threatens to eat me up! You got that, Cherche?!"_

_"I perfectly understand." Cherche nodded._

_"And I may not be able to love Storm–sama like that anymore, but that doesn't mean I can stop caring for him!"_

_"I know that Akane."_

_"Good!" Akane said pleased. "It feels _really_ good after getting it off from my chest."_

_"I suppose so." Libra agreed. "Well now, shall we make our way inside Castle Doran now?"_

_"Ri~ght behind you!" Akane chirped happily, clinging onto his arm before walking together._

_"Seems like everything's going to be alright now." Storm said as he wrapped his right arm around Cherche's waist. "She's finally met her soul mate."_

_"Yes, she did." Cherche smiled._

* * *

_Meanwhile, with Kellam and Panne…_

_Panne wandered around the castle until she spotted Kellam in the kitchen. He was eating his breakfast as she approached him very fast. "There you are."_

_"Oh, Panne!" Kellam said surprised as he had his toast in his mouth. With a quick bite, he ate it down fast._

_"Are you not going to spar today?" Panne asked as Kellam swallowed down his toast._

_"How do you keep managing to find me? Other than Jiro, no one else can. Let alone noticed my presence." Kellam said to the proud Taguel._

_"I track you by your scent. You stand out like a bull in a cake shop." Panne said._

_"Oh." Kellam got out. "…Do I smell that bad?"_

_"It is nothing special." Panne waved off. "All you humans smell unpleasant to me. Still, I'm sorry you won't be there today. Fighting you is one of my few pleasures."_

_"I know. I like it too." Kellam agreed. "Especially when we have tea afterward."_

_Panne looked at him in a bit of disbelief. "I didn't realize you liked my tea so much. Most humans think it tastes like medicine."_

_Kellam flinched for a moment as he tried to find the right words, so that Panne would not take it the wrong way. "Er, well, the tea is actually wretched." he confessed. "But what I like is the talking part. You're so passionate and self–assured! I get excited just watching you."_

_"I confess that I also enjoy our chats." Panne smiled. "You have a soothing way about you. It is like rubbing my back against an old, familiar tree."_

_"Gosh. That's just like me. I mean, when I'm with you." Kellam got out, leaving Panne a bit confused about it. He reached to the back of his pocket and presented the ring to Panne, which the latter looked closely at. "Um, so here. I have something for you. It's… it's a ring that I made."_

_"Oh?" Panne noticed. "I am aware of this tradition."_

_"You are?" he asked as Panne nodded slightly._

_"The human male gives a shiny bauble to a female and secures his right to wed. We taguel usually decide such things through mortal combat."_

_"Well, um, I don't really want to fight you so I can marry you." Kellam laughed nervously with a sweat drop._

_"Nor do I. You'd likely not survive the ordeal." Panne chuckled. "Here, then. Give it to me."_

_"W–Wait. You accept?" Kellam stuttered in surprise._

_"Of course." Panne said bluntly while wearing the ring. "I now know you love me. I can smell it from miles away."_

_"Wow, that's great!" Kellam exclaimed. _'I really need to wash this armor at some point…'_ Panne smirked before, chuckling a bit._

_"What is it?" Kellam asked._

_"To think that I would love a human… what a strange world this is."_

_Kellam couldn't help but smile as he held Panne's hand, making her raise her eyebrow while looking at him. "You make me feel like I'm really here; like I mean something. I'm yours… forever."_

* * *

_Inside the library, while Saigo continued his research about trying to find the name of his daughter, Ricken and Miriel had just done another experiment and they have concluded another test using another tome. "I believe we've made satisfactory progress." Miriel said after she jotted down her notes. "Let us conclude here for the day."_

_"Sure!" Ricken nodded. "So are things quicker with an assistant, or am I mostly in the way?"_

_"You've improved efficiency considerably and enabled an entirely new methodology. Your help is appreciated." Miriel said._

_"Hee, hee! That's great." Ricken smiled. "But actually, I'd like to help in ALL your experiments from now on, if that's okay."_

_Miriel's eyebrow rose slightly hearing such request, which even piqued her curiosity. "In perpetuity? That would be of a great help indeed."_

_"Well then…" Ricken hesitated as he put his hand around his sash and when he drew it out, it turned out to be a silver ring. "Um… Here."_

_"A ring?" Miriel asked while looking at it. "How curious. Are you proposing we melt it down to ascertain its composition?"_

_"I'm proposing you marry me!" Ricken exclaimed, but Miriel doesn't seem to be fazed… well, a bit. "Then we can work side by side forever. And that's important because… I think I've fallen in love with you." He confessed._

_That made Saigo fall out of his chair in surprise hearing that, making Miriel and Ricken look, at him. "Ow…"_

_"Saigo?" Miriel asked raising an eyebrow._

_"You okay?" Ricken asked a bit worried._

_"Yeah, I'm ok! My bum's hurting, but I'm okay." He admitted as he stood up and carried one of the books in his hand. "I think I should look for more books…"_

_"Saigo, I notice you have studied a lot of books. Care to explain why?" Miriel asked._

_"Oh, uh… it's nothin' much, really." Saigo said as he started to move out. "Well, carry on with… whatever you are trying to do over there." And with that, Saigo left the library muttering to himself, "I feel so disturbed…"_

_"Hm… how strange." Miriel said before she and Ricken turned back to each other. "You were saying?"_

_"Huh? Oh, right. I'm confessing that I love you and that we should get married." Ricken reminded, slightly blushing. _

_"Ah yes… of course…" Miriel said, blushing a bit too. "Well… it's most fascinating. Your words acted as an aural cue causing a suffusion of warmth to permeate my chest. This demands further exploration. I shall need your help for another experiment."_

_That made Ricken beam happily. "I'd love to!"_

_"I hypothesize this will be a highly educational partnership." Miriel smiled, actually liking this. "What rapture… to have an astute significant other with whom to scrutinize this world's illimitable mysteries!"_

_Ricken smiled happily as he said, "I'd throw my arms around you and never let go… Just wait for me to get a little taller… Okay?"_

_"Most fascinating." Miriel smiled back._

_"Aw, will you look at that? Another couple has been born." Saigo said as he took a peek at a gap between two books. "Boy, it sure is Frenzy Proposing Week, that's for sure…" he said while looking at the book he held. While reading it, his eyes went wide and a smile carved on his face. "And I just got a pretty good idea whom I named my girl."_

* * *

After having breakfast with Cordelia, the Shepherds and Riders met in the main hall for our usual meeting. "Everyone, Kivat II has returned from reconnaissance." Chrom announced.

"Here we go again…" I sighed with a bored look. "It's gonna be nothing but bandits and Fangires again…"

"Actually, today, there's nothing much going on..." Kivat II said, and the rest of us were surprised for a bit.

"What?" I blinked.

"Yes, shounen. You heard me loud and clear. There's nothing much going on around this area as of now." He explained.

"Wohoo!" Akane–chan chirped happily. "This means we can enjoy our little rest again!"

"Well, if I may?" Anna spoke up, getting our attention. "I got another letter from my sister, Anna. She said should we have time to enjoy ourselves we should be heading towards a city near the Verdant Forest. They're the perfect location for a tourist attraction. What do you guys say?"

"Wohoo! Vacation!" Akane–chan cheered.

"_Someone's_ happy…" Vaike muttered.

"And so am I! This is gonna be so fun!" Nowi cheered.

"At least we can all relax…" Storm said. "It's been nothing but bandits and Fangires."

"True." Virion got out. "We must not, however, forget our advisory that is coming to cross the sea and land on Ylisse, my good man!"

"This isn't a good time for a relaxation." Kjelle intervened as she looked at Danny. "Daniel, I suggest we go and train our offensive techniques to hone my skill further."

"Again?" Danny sighed. "You sure are always ready to swing down a weapon, rather than just stay at one spot."

"It is the only thing I know of, Daniel. Come now and let us be on our way." Kjelle said seriously as she dragged him out of the room. Danny sighed at this.

"She's pretty determined to improve herself." Inigo got out.

"Yeah. And Mr. Stiff would always be the one she'll be targeting for target practice." Brady added.

"Hahahahaha! That's my daughter for ya!" Sully laughed.

"I wonder if he'll be okay…" Nee–san said worried.

"Not to worry, Melissa. I'll go make sure Kjelle doesn't overwork him." Frederick assured before he went to catch up his Kjelle and his son.

"Maybe while we're on our way over there, I think we can have some lunch there too." I suggested.

"Why would you say that, otouto?" Nee–san asked.

"Because the Three Arms are pretty much wasted, along with Gregor, Basilio and Flavia…" Aqua–chan pointed out while she held little Danny in her arms, who was happily playing with her hair. When we looked to where Aqua-chan is looking at, I saw a few bottles of ale, and they were pretty much knocked out.

"Aiyaiyai…" Saigo sighed.

"Those idiots…" Lucina sighed too.

"It's decided then! We're going to the village near Verdant Forest!" Anna cheered.

"It as if we don't have much of a choice…" I deadpanned.

"I heard that place has some good food over there. I can't wait to fill it up for my stomach." Stahl anticipated.

"Y~ep. I can't wait to dig in those cakes or somethin' around their bakery stores." Gaius agreed.

"Alright then, we'll set course to a village near Verdant Forest!" Chrom said, making Anna grin widely.

"You heard the man! Let's get moving, Castle Doran!" Anna cheered happily.

"Someone's in a good mood…" Tharja mumbled darkly.

"I know _I_ am!" Henry said excited. "I can't wait to see the butchers, slaughter the animals so they can cook 'em!"

Okay, that was too much information…

* * *

The trip took a while, but we got there and as usual, Castle Doran had to remain hidden from other people and the rest of us decided to walk around the city area. And I gotta say, when Anna fed us with the information she gets, it's actually right on the mark. Once we've reached our destination, Anna was already heading elsewhere, probably setting up shop for selling her goods.

"Boy, she ain't kidding when it comes to a bustling city." Saigo said impressed.

"Yes… that's… right…" Emmeryn got out… wait, Emmeryn?! I thought she stayed in Castle Doran?! "What's the… matter?"

"Um… shouldn't you be staying Castle Doran?" I asked.

"It's okay man, she'll be with me." Saigo assured.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. We can't just coop her inside all the time, right? That's just plain wrong, if you ask me." Saigo added.

"Even so, who's watching the little me?" Danny asked.

"Peace, Daniel. I'm sure he'll be just fine." Frederick assured.

"I have also… studied tomes as well…" Emmeryn said as she pulled out a wind tome.

"Aunt Emmeryn is also preparing herself too." Lucina smiled.

"Hey! We should go get ourselves some lunch right now! I'm getting hungry!" Lissa complained.

"Yeah! I wanna eat something already!" Stahl whined.

"We'll get something to eat soon, just hold your horses already!" I said irritated.

"And I'd say need to restock on food and everything else for the kitchen. We _are_ running out of food after all." Cordelia suggested.

"Prudent as always…" I chuckled.

"I wasn't called Miss Perfect for nothing, you know." She curtly smiled.

And so, as we continued traveling along the roads, along with a few of the Shepherds grumbling about what to eat and what not, eventually, we've reached the first shop we came by. Frederick, Nee–san and Danny went the other way for their own little family lunch and we don't blame them for that. Nee–san _did_ offer me to get some lunch with her, but I decline the offer so that I can be with Cordelia's side, which Nee–san understood.

"Well, we should try this place first. They say that this is a good place to get us some stew." Chrom said as we approached one of the shops.

"Oh yeah! The Vaike sure loves stew!" Vaike exclaimed.

"Y–Yes! It's been a while since we had one…" Olivia stuttered.

Chrom went to a door and knocked on it. After a while, the door opened to reveal what was probably the owner of the shop. "Welcome to the Grub Sh–" The owner said, until he saw Chrom and looked scared for some reason. "ACK! Y–You're… You're…"

"Um…?" Chrom got out.

"T–Terribly sorry, sir, but we're closed!" The owner said, before closing the door to his shop and… locked the door with many locks behind it.

"Aw~kward." Akane–chan got out.

"That was… odd." Chrom said. "I guess we'll try elsewhere."

"We probably should. Perhaps they are not used to royal family members to dine in such a place." Virion pointed out.

And so, like Chrom suggested, we tried to get to the next shop somewhere nearby. Along the way though, I can't help but notice that we've been getting some glares from these people as we continued to walk forward. "Kurogasa, what's wrong?" Cordelia asked.

"H–Huh?" I blinked, returning back to reality.

"You got bees in yer' ears, Kurogasa? Why're ya' looking all stiff all of a sudden?" Donnel asked.

"I don't know if you all noticed, but we're getting some glares from these people." I said.

"Really?" Donnel asked.

"Yeah, I see them…" Lissa said a bit unnerved. "It's kind of creeping me out now."

"It's best to ignore it for now. Returning back their glares would only cause more trouble…" Lon'qu said.

"He's right. For now, we should move onward." Inigo added before Lucina came to a stop.

"This place looks open, Father." She said as she noticed something. "…Ooh, they have pottage! The Three Arms haven't served this kind of meal in Castle Doran!"

"Eeek!" A maiden cried out at seeing us.

"Hmm?" Lucina asked confused.

"P–Please, not again! We'll be ruined! This tavern is all we have! Mercy, sirs! Leave us in peace!" The maiden said, before closing her doors too.

"People here don't seem to like us very much." Chrom said.

"Milord!" A voice shouted. We turned around to see Nee–san, Frederick, and Danny approaching us.

"What is it, Frederick?" I asked.

"Milord Chrom, I did a little investigating on that front. It seems a band of nasty rogues have been harrying them without pause for some time. Apparently, they are led by a man who masquerades as... you."

Wait, so _that's_ why everyone glaring at us?

"Great… just what we need." I groaned. "And I thought seeing my doppelganger self was bad enough…"

"Agreed." Chrom nodded before he looked back at his lieutenant. "So, where are these rogues heading at?"

"It seems like they are heading north, milord. They were here a while ago before our appearance." Frederick further explained.

"Then so shall we!" Chrom exclaimed.

"B–But, what about food?!" Lissa whined. "We can't just go fight with an empty stomach!"

"But we can't leave the villagers as it is, dear." Nee–san added.

"Yeah! This guy's _really_ insulting Chrom and there's no way we'll take it all in!" Ricken said sternly.

"These brigands have flaws that cannot be mended by words or magics." Miriel added.

"We might as well go." I said. "Kivat, can you track those rogues down?" I asked.

"This Kivat sure can! And I can smell them from here! Follow me!" Kivat said before flying off.

* * *

_"Heh, heh…" A trickster with a face that's not even close to Chrom's face chuckled. He had a small curly mustache, wearing red clothing, a red cape, and a sash around his waist. He was happy with the current spoils of the day. "Another fine haul. Long live the great Chrom!"_

_While he was counting all of the gold coins, a young girl who is around 16, having blue hair that is tied with twin ponytails, wearing silver plated light armor with a white and blue dress underneath it, blue long gloves and long boots, was searching for someone. "Chrom? Father? Faaather?" She continued, calling out his name out until she spotted him. Without much of a hassle, she immediately rushed to his side. "Pegasus Knight Cynthia, returned from patrol, sir!" She said, not noticing a _very_ small pebble in front of her. As a result of that– "…Whoops!" Cynthia trips down… face first. "Ooh… Right on the face…" she groaned while immediately standing up and looking at her 'father' "S–Sorry for my clumsiness, sir! I promise not to trip again for at least 24 hours!"_

_"That'd be a new record…" "Chrom" sweat dropped. "Now out with it, girl! What'd you see?"_

_"Oh, right! A suspicious band of travelers have been making inquiries in town, sir." _

_"Oh?"_

_"They call their leader Chrom, sir. I suspect they are impostors posing as you! They must be stopped at once, Father!"_

_"Cynthia, what did I say about calling me that around the men?" "Chrom" scolded, making her wince._

_"S–Sorry, Father! I mean, Chrom! Milord! …It won't happen again." _

_"Your mind's near as slippery as your feet…" "Chrom" sighed. "Anyway, we, uh, don't have the men to battle this impostor right now. Best swallow our pride and exercise the better part of valor for now."_

_"Levelheaded and humble as ever, sir!" Cynthia giggled. "Allow me to draw their attention while you retreat to safety!"_

_"Yes, yes, of course. A fine plan." "Chrom" nodded. _

_"I won't let you down, sir!" Cynthia saluted before running off to get her Pegasus._

_"…Gah, she's dumb as a brick. Good thing her spear is sharper than her wit." "Chrom" muttered. "Still, at least she stopped ranting about hailing from the future…"_

_"Did Cynthia just come around here now, Uncle?" a young lady, who is also around Cynthia's age, asked. She had dark blonde hair that reached her shoulders with a straight trim with brown eyes, wearing a green dress with a darker green robe and a pair of white sandals. She also had a ring on her right ring finger._

_"Why are you here?" "Chrom" hissed, but she wasn't affected by his glares at all._

_"Hmm…" the girl pondered, until she remembered something. "Ah, that's right. I was just wondering if we should have pottage for lunch."_

_"You _still_ have time to worry about _that_?" "Chrom" questioned with a sweat drop. "You got rocks in your head, you know that?"_

_"My Father once told me, a good fighter can't go onto the battlefield with an empty stomach." the girl quoted._

_"Fine! Fine! Do what you think is best!" "Chrom" growled while he waved at her, shooing her away. "Just as long as you don't disturb my peace!"_

_"Alright. I'll be sure to make a whole batch for the group as well." the girl said smiled before she left and headed elsewhere. "Let's see… what kind of pottage should I make?"_

_"That girl…" "Chrom" hissed. "She can still be thinking about lunch and all of that crap rather than during battle… might as well give her a job on cooking than disturbing me all the time. At the very least, I can feast on most of her good foods…"_

* * *

The rest of the Shepherds and I were following Kivat to where the bandits might be at. We've been going north of the town for a while, and we're following. "How much longer?" Vaike complained.

"Quit your whining!" Sully scolded.

"We're almost there!" Kivat said.

"You said that an hour ago!" Vaike snapped.

"Look, it's not easy to track them down, y'know!" Kivat complained.

"Boy, I _really_ wanna go for some food now…" Lissa whined.

"I share your pain, darling." Maribelle agreed. "But since the Three Arms, two Khans, and Gregor ended up fainting from their drinking nonsense, we must bear with it."

"Couldn't agree with you more!" Saigo said as he and Emmeryn rode on Mother Sagark for easy mobility. "The sooner we finish this thing, the faster we can earn our lunch!"

"Ara, ara… everyone's worked up for a simple meal, ne?" Nee–san asked while mounting on Frederick's horse.

"Let's just hope this simple meal does not have our army go mad." Frederick sighed.

"Yeah, I–" I began, but then–

*WOOSH!*

A javelin was thrown out of nowhere in front of me, and I stood still as a board, as it whizzed past me, only scratching my cheek slightly before it was impaled to the ground.

"Everyone, halt!" Chrom commanded, making everyone stop.

"A javelin?" Libra asked.

"Are you alright, Kuro?" Akane–chan asked.

"Yeah, just a scratch on my cheek." I said.

"Hey, is that a Pegasus Knight up there?" Storm pointed out as the same Pegasus Knight slowly descended down and she is glaring at us intensely.

"This is as far as you go brigands!" the girl said triumphantly. "I cannot let you advance further!"

"And you are…?" Chrom asked.

"All who would pretend to Chrom's name will answer to me for their deceit! Lay down your arms and surrender, or face judgment at my spear!" The girl threatened.

"Well, she certainly seems eager. If she's being honestly deceived, we may be able to show her the truth." Chrom said to himself.

"Enough! In the name of my lord Chrom, cast down your sword or draw it!"

"Cynthia!" Lucina shouted.

Of all people who shouted her name, the very first one who exclaimed out loud was Lucina. She immediately stepped forward and Cynthia was surprised. "L–Lucy?! Why are you here? Why are you siding with the brigands?!"

"No, it's the _other_ way around! It is _you_ who should notice the predicament!" Lucina shouted back.

"Uh… is there… something we're missing here?" Sumia asked.

"That's what _I_ want to know, Sumia…" Chrom got out.

"Have you noticed you're pointing your spear at _our_ Father?!" Lucina shouted, which made the rest of us surprised.

"My what?!" Chrom exclaimed as he facepalmed. "Oh, for the love of… How many daughters are going to come back in time to see me?"

"Huh? H–How did you know I–" the girl now called Cynthia began.

"I already went through this with Lucina." Chrom sighed. "…She neglected to mention she had a sister." He added while glaring at her eldest daughter making her wince.

"Wait– then you really are…!" Cynthia said, until it finally hits her. She mounted off her Pegasus and ran over to Chrom to hug him tightly. "Oh, Father! I missed you SOOOOO MUUUCH!"

"My… my ears…" Chrom winced, from her screaming. After they broke the hug, Cynthia got a bit serious.

"I _knew_ something was fishy with that guy! He barely even smiled when I found him." Cynthia pouted, but then smiled at her dad. "My _real_ father would've given me a big hug and called me his little pega–pony princess!" At that point, all of us guys, and I mean _all_ of us, really, _really_, tried our very best not to laugh.

"…Please tell me I never actually say that." Chrom deadpanned.

"You'll say it right now, if you want me to believe you're the real Chrom!" Cynthia demanded with a huff.

"No matter how many times I hear it, it shall always be a funny to remember…" Danny muttered to himself.

"Um…" Chrom said doubtfully as he gulped and _slowly_ reached out his hand to pat her head. "It's… it's good to see you, my… um… my little pega–pony princess…"

And that's when I lost it. I couldn't take it anymore. Other than Nee–san who kept giggling alongside the rest of the girls other than Aqua–chan and Akane–chan, Frederick tried his best to make his face as stiff as possible, Miriel and Libra _completely_ kept their composure, despite them having a few laughs of their own, most of us boys are rolling on the ground, laughing our butts off hearing him say it. Of _all_ people, Chrom just _had_ to say it! Heck, even the hard–to–laugh like Aqua–chan and Lon'qu couldn't help but let out their laughs.

"OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! THAT'S SOOO FUNNY!" Akane–chan yelled, laughing her butt off, practically rolling on the ground, as most of us are practically holding our stomach.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE HE ACTUALLY SAID IT!" Storm added also losing it, laughing out loud too, leaving the embarrassed, Chrom standing still, with the hyper Cynthia in front of him, who wasn't fazed at all, but rather happy about it.

"STOP! STOP! I CAN'T BREATHE!" Virion wheezed, laughed his butt off too.

"OH, THE VAIKE IS GOING TO REMEMBER THIS FOREVER!" Vaike cracked up.

"SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU!" Chrom shouted, blushing red as a tomato, but that served to make us laugh even more. Heck, even Kivat, Rey–Kivat, Kiva–la, Sagark, and even Kivat II, was laughing.

"These men really need to control themselves…" Panne got out, not interested in laughing anymore and finding this annoying now.

"Leave them be, Panne. Let them enjoy their fun. It has been a while since they shared a good laugh together like a real family." Cherche smiled.

"SORRY, CHROM! BUT YOU JUST HAD TO SAY IT! YOU, OF ALL PEOPLE!" I shouted while still holding my stomach in pain, due to the laughter. Heck, I even shed a few tears of happiness and our stomachs are cramped up but we can't control our laughs.

"CHROM SAID HIS LITTLE PEGA–PONY PRINCESS~!" Sagark repeated, making us laugh even louder than ever as our partners literally fell to the ground, laughing too much, other than Kivat II, who fluttered right in front of Chrom.

"Calm down, shounen. There's no need to embarrass yourself further." Kivat II began. "Just be grateful that you're her PEGA–PONY KING!" Kivat II wised crack, which made us laugh harder than ever. Heck, even Kivat II joined the rest of our partners and Chrom's expression changed to a darker red.

"OH STOP IT TOU–SAN! IT'S TOO FUNNY!" Kivat laughed.

"ARA~! I'M GOING TO DIE OF LAUGHTER!" Kiva–la added.

"Oh, what a graceful yet violent ending for me!" Rey–Kivat cracked up.

"Somebody please save me from this humiliation..." Chrom mumbled quietly before looking at his daughter. "At the very least, it's good to see you, Cynthia." He added while he hugged his daughter, while the rest of tried to catch our breath from laughing too much.

"Aww, it's good to see you too, Father!" she said before the two eventually broke the hug.

"Alright, that's enough laughter for one day." Cordelia began.

"We should go aid these villagers by getting rid of these brigand–imposing Chrom." Cherche got out as Emmeryn approached Cynthia, which makes the latter alert.

"Oh no!" Cynthia cried out. "That's right! Aunt Emmeryn, your daughter is with me and she's probably with that creep!"

"My… daughter?" Emmeryn got out. Heck, even hearing that made Saigo immediately stopped laughing and suddenly got serious.

"Wait, my daughter's with you, Cynthia?" he asked while approached her.

Lucina also went on full alert. "She's here too?!"

"Uh–huh! And she's probably taken hostage by that creep right about now!" Cynthia exclaimed.

* * *

_In reality… it's actually the girl that kept pushing "Chrom's" buttons and "Chrom" was losing his patience. The proof? Here's the proof._

_"Ah, Uncle." the girl called out to him, which made "Chrom" groan._

_"Grr… what is it now?" "Chrom" asked, feeling a bit annoyed while looking at her carefree yet absentminded smile._

_"Should I go with yam or other vegetables?" she asked._

_"JUST DO WHATEVER YOU FEEL LIKE DOING AND STOP BUGGING ME!" "Chrom" exclaimed, but to no effect on the girl._

_Instead, she tilted her head slightly to the right. "Right, today's lunch would be yam and vegetables of pottage." She said before she headed off to the big pot, where most of the ingredients are being cooked._

_"Ugh, that girl _does_ have rocks in her head!" "Chrom" groans in annoyance._

* * *

"That foul fiend shan't harm upon my female blood companion! I shall decimate the fiend with my sword hand!" Owain spoke theatrically.

"OWAIN!" Lissa shouted.

"Sorry Mother…" Owain mumbled.

"Aw c'mon Aunt Lissa, don't be such a party pooper." Cynthia pouted.

"Party pooper or not, now's not the time to discuss such things!" Saigo said a bit stern today. Probably because of his fatherly instincts starting to grow on him. "We gotta save her and save her we will!"

"Agreed." Lucina added. "I will not let them take her hostage to do this faker's bidding."

"Yeah!" Nowi chirped. "I can't let them do what they want! I know because I went through dark times before meeting you guys!"

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go already! Kivat!"

"Yosha! Kivatte ikuze!" Kivat cheered flying into my hand.

"Kivat II!" Storm called out.

"These fools are always looking for trouble. Be grateful that we'll be the ones to erase these deceivers!" Kivat II added.

"Kiva–la!" Akane–chan shouted.

"Ara~, ara~. Ikuyo, Akane–chama~" Kiva–la cooed.

"Rey…" Aqua–chan commanded.

"Yes, milady. It would be a graceful, yet violent ending." Rey–Kivat noted.

"Sagark!"

"Okay! Saigo call me, let's Henshin!" Sagark chirped.

"Are you ready Danny?" Nee–san asked as she mounted off the horse and took out her IXA Knuckle.

"I am mother." Danny said, doing the same thing.

"GABU!"

"GABUI!"

"CHU!"

**R–E–A–D–Y!**

"HENSHIN!"

"I, Transform!"

"Henshin!" Rey–Kivat declared.

"Hen… shin!" Sagark added.

**F–I–S–T O–N!**

After we, casted off the quicksilver, I heard a few footsteps heading towards us and it turned out to be Gregor, Basilio and Flavia, who finally entered the scene. "Oy! Why you start battle without Gregor?" Gregor asked.

"You can't just have the fun to yourselves!" Basilio pointed out heartily.

"It was a headache for us to come back to real world but upon receiving the note from Anna, we came here as soon as possible." Flavia added.

"And we got no time to spare. Let's wipe them out!" Saga said as he's the first one to dash forward.

"Saigo… wait…" Emmeryn called out before Mother Sagark followed behind him.

"So, uh… what's going on here?" Flavia asked. "This is one of those times where I see him getting serious, other than her Grace's supposed demise."

"Well Saigo's daughter is in trouble." I said.

"What? Saigo has a kid?" Basilio asked incredulously.

"Uh–huh, we need to get there fast!" Cynthia urged.

"And who are you?" Flavia asked.

"Cynthia, my other sister." Lucina said.

"Yeah, Chrom's pega–pony prin–" I said, until I got elbowed by Chrom in the stomach.

"Kurogasa, I suggest you _don't_ even mention that to those three…" Chrom warned while glaring at me.

"Excuse me, what were you about to say, Kurogasa?" Flavia asked confused.

"Yeah, boy! You were stuck midway! Out with it already!" Basilio said out loud, but Chrom's glare kept staring at me.

"Never mind…" I said.

"I'm his pega–pony princess!" Cynthia chirped.

"CYNTHIA!"

* * *

_While he dispatched a few of his own followers to send an attack to the Shepherds, he spotted something from afar. "Hmm? A band of mercenaries?" he said. He then smiled at that. "Luck smiles on me today! A few pretty lies, and I'll have the lot of 'em fighting for me!"_

_Meanwhile, a few mercenaries of sorts walked down the road and they spotted "Chrom" at the top of the cliff. "Hey, who's that?" the Hero got out._

_"Where?" a Great Knight said as he and a few bunches of the mercenaries looked up high and spotted "Chrom" too._

_"Haaalp! I am Chrom, ruler of Ylisse!" he began to ploy. "I'm being hunted my brigands! If you help me, I'll see to it that you're handsomely rewarded!"_

_"What's that?" they alerted. "There are brigands here… and you're on your own, sire?"_

'Heh… suckers.'_ "Chrom" smirked. "Yes! And they are closing in just below this hill!" He pointed to the direction where the Shepherds might be at._

_"Don't worry! Consider it done!" the mercenaries said arming themselves before they dashed down the hill._

_He looked behind him, to see his remaining loyal brigands. "Hold fast until I give the word. The moment they clear that rubble, fall on them like an avalanche!"_

_"Aye!" they agreed before they followed suit._

_"Soon, with the Exalt gone for good, I can have _all_ the things I want…" "Chrom" chuckled to himself happily._

* * *

"Saga, slow down!" I shouted.

"Doesn't this somehow feel like déjà vu to you?" Dark Kiva asked.

"How should _I_ know?" Kiva–la–chan asked.

"Yes, only this time, it involves Emm's daughter!" Chrom got out while he rode on Sumia's Pegasus, flying right above us. "I've failed to save Emm back at Plegia, and I can't risk to lose Emm's daughter!"

"Agreed, Father!" Lucina said sprinting forward.

"What's this now?" IXA noticed as we all hit the brakes, seeing a few mercenaries and a few brigands joining in the fight.

"Are you the brigands that tried to harm the Exalt of Ylisse?" a Berserker asked.

"What are you–" I tried to negotiate, but a Tomahawk was flying and aiming at Emmeryn, only to be blocked by Saga's Jacorder.

"You brigands will meet your doom!" the Sniper threatened.

"Looks like they won't listen." I sighed. "Kivat!"

"You got it aibou!" Kivat said, before I placed a Fuestle in Kivat's mouth.

**WAKE UP!**

"Seems like the option left is to either knock them down or knock them dead." Dark Kiva said as the phenomenon took place.

"Ooo! I wanna pick option two!" Henry chirped happily.

"I agree. I like to take them out… permanently." Tharja chuckled darkly.

"I still can't put my finger on why these two joined our group in the first place…" Virion pondered.

"Beats me. But let's do this anyway." Dark Kiva said before placing a Fuestle in Kivat II's mouth.

**WAKE UP TWO!**

The phenomenon occurred turning day into a blood hazy night as Dark Kiva jumped up for the King Burst's End. At the same time, I also leaped up high in the sky after raising my kicking foot high. As we took the initiative even though a few arrows and axes flew towards us, it didn't affect us a lot before we dived down for the finishing touch.

"Darkness Moon Break!"

"King's Burst End!"

Even if our kicks missed due to them dodging to the side, the two Kiva insignia should suffice as it printed on the ground, injuring those mercenaries along the way.

"If they don't wanna listen, let's just give 'em a good lesson!" Basilio said as the Shepherds rushed forward.

"Shepherds, attack!" Chrom commanded.

"You don't need to tell _me_ twice!" Vaike said as he charged forward.

"By my sword hand, be slain! RADIANT… DAAAAAAAWN!" Owain shouted. He leaped up high in the sky and performed a somersault, trying to make the brigand go off guard. During this hang time, Inigo dashed forward and slashed the enemy, which was being parried with his axe until Owain's attack connected on his head, slashing it into two before Inigo dealt the finishing blow by stabbing on the enemy's throat.

"Come and face me, if you have the guts!" Kjelle challenged a Hero as she wielded her lance. She made the initiative approach by thrusting her lance towards the Hero, only to have it parried by his shield. When he tried to slash her back, she immediately raised her lance, high enough to block the attack. With one large arc of swinging her lance, the Hero played smart by parrying her lance onto the ground and tried to skid his sword all the way up to slash her. But before he could even reach his sword on her head, he felt something sharp on his back and before he knew it, he slumped forward, revealing Vaike that dealt the finishing attack.

"Har, har! It's a good thing the good ol' Teach is around the neighborhood, kid!" Vaike boasted happily.

"And I'm glad to fight by your side father!" Kjelle agreed.

"Me too! Who would've thought that you'd be strong as old man." Vaike chuckled. "But enough of that, how about you take out more of these guys!" He smiled smugly.

"Yes Father!" Kjelle smiled back.

"Hiyah!" Sully shouted as she thrusted her lance forward, striking the abdomen of the brigand before she immediately yanked it off from him and switched to a mage nearby. "Where do you think you're going?!" she hissed before stabbing the mage that tried to cast magic at her.

"A little wave of this and~" Henry waved his hand around, casting a dark spell before the dark orb formed and shot at the brigand. Once the attack was absorbed into him, with a snap of his finger...

*SPLAT!*

The enemy before him turned into minced meat. "Wohoo! Look at that blood spilling all over the place!" Henry chirped happily.

"Ooooh, nice." Tharja smiled.

"Thank you!" Henry chirped.

**WAKE UP!**

Rey–chan's claws revealed themselves and her golden claws turned to ice ready to do her Blizzard Claw Execution. "Ready, Lon'qu?" She asked.

"On your mark." Lon'qu nodded.

"Both of you, I warn you to surrender yourselves and face the judgment." the archer said as he set up to attack them as the axe men threw their Tomahawks at them too.

"Well, isn't this swell? They're outnumberin' us!" Brady complained while they are looking at the adversaries in front of them.

"Not while we're here. GO!" Rey–chan commanded as she and Lon'qu dashed forward.

"With those two around, we got our work cut out easily." Flavia scoffed as she stood next to Brady.

"Yeah, I guess…" Brady shrugged. "Kinda reminds me of their kids."

"Kids?" Flavia asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, those two got kids of their own."

"Oh, really now?" Flavia said interested while Lon'qu and Rey-chan are decimating the enemy frontline. "I notice that you mention 'kids' instead of 'kid'."

"Yep, a pair of twins with different genders but brings nasty damage to their enemy!" Brady recalled.

"Twins?" Flavia noticed.

"Yeah, you heard me right! But their names are confusin'. Some language that I dunno of…" Brady added.

"Hey! Less talking, more chopping!" Basilio shouted, slicing a warrior.

"Oh shut up oaf! We're getting to it!" Flavia snapped. "C'mon Brady, we gotta go."

"Yeah, yeah…" Brady sighed.

* * *

**I–X–A C–A–L–I–B–U–R: R–I–S–E U–P!**

IXA positioned himself for his finishing blow as the IXA insignia hovered behind him before it shined brightly, blinding a few mercenaries in front of him. With a quick slash on each of them, they received some cuts and eventually, they dropped down to the ground. "That takes care of that part." IXA got out.

"And yet, they are still coming here to kill us…" Frederick added.

IXA–neesan pondered before she decided to pull out her IXA Riser from her mouthpiece and flipped it open. She looked at it for a moment, which caught IXA's attention. "Mother, what's wrong? Why aren't you dialing in the number?"

"It's because I don't know the number, Danny." she said with a sweat drop. "Unlike your uncle, I am still not familiar with these things."

"Oh mother…" IXA sighed. "Well, I'll forgive you since you're my mother. Dial 1–9–3."

"Oh…" IXA–neesan blinked. "Ok." She said.

**1–9–3**

**R–I–S–I–N–G!**

After she pressed 'Dial', her armor transformed, changing from white and black to sky blue and white, and her helmet also shape shifted. As the core revealed her chest armor, she flipped her IXA Riser to her standard gun mode. Nee-san now reached her Rising form.

"It suits you very well, Mother." IXA complimented.

"Yes, I agree with Daniel. It perfectly suits you." Frederick praised.

"Ara, ara… please stop it, both of you." she said with a slight giggle.

"You're right mother. We should stop. We got more bandits to deal with." IXA said.

"Agreed. Let's deal with these bandits and rescue Her Grace's daughter." Frederick advised.

"Well then, let's turn up the heat!" Rising–neesan said and pressed '0' on the phone.

**C–O–R–O–N–A F–L–A–M–E M–O–D–E!**

"Let's see if they _can_ take the heat." she said before she pulled down her trigger and spewed out a stream of flames, burning them down with ease.

"Come, Daniel. We shall move onward!" Frederick said.

"Right behind you, Father!" IXA shouted as he switched his IXA Calibur to Gun mode and started shooting around.

* * *

_"Take this!" Cordelia shouted as she skewered a Mercenary with her javelin._

_"HYAH!" Kiva–la screamed stabbing a Hero with her saber before he slumped to the ground. "Hah! How do you like that?" She boasted._

_"Akane, behind you!" Cordelia warned as a few arrows struck Kiva_–_la's back armor, inflicting damage on her and without even noticing, protected Cordelia in the air._

_"Ite, te, te, te!" Kiva_–_la winced in pain as she arched her back. Luckily for her, the arrows didn't penetrate through her back, but even the impact is painful enough to her._

_"I cannot allow you to harm my beloved!" Libra said determined as he immediately swung his axe onto their head, before he pushed the other Archer down the hill, injuring the Archer in the process. "Akane, are you unharmed?"_

_"I'm fine…" Kiva_–_la grunted. "Still hurts though…"_

_"Thank you for protecting me Akane." Cordelia thanked._

_"Huh?" Kiva_–_la asked confused._

_"It's true. You protected Cordelia without even noticing." Libra recalled._

_"Wait, what?" Kiva_–_la blinked in confusion. "It wasn't intentional, y'know?"_

_"But even so, I thank you." Cordelia replied sincerely as Sumia and Cherche approached her._

_"Cordelia, are you alright?" Sumia asked. "I thought I saw the arrows aiming right at you!"_

_"Yes, but if it wasn't for Akane intervening the attack, I might have been struck down." Cordelia said._

_"Aren't you a darling?" Cherche smiled. "Taking the attack for the team, it is a noble thing, isn't that right, Minerva?" The wyvern let out a roar in response. "Minerva agrees too."_

_"How can you even tell what she's saying?" Kiva_–_la sweat dropped._

_"Let's not chat idly now. We must take out the rest of the enemies." Libra reminded._

* * *

_"Here's a freebie!" Anna shouted slashing a Mage with her wavy sword._

_"And one for you too!" Stahl added stabbing a Sage with his lance._

_"Take this!" Nowi shouted in her dragon form as she spewed flames at a bunch of Berserkers._

_"Say hello to_–

_"Okay, that quote is getting old Gregor." Ricken sweat dropped before casting a thunder spell at a dark mage._

_"Wha~t? Gregor love this word! Is tempting and scary, no?" Gregor said after he pushed the enemy forward._

_"Couldn't you come up with something else?" Ricken asked._

_"Then, ask Riders to change their names of attacking people. They use same word and is getting old too!" Gregor reminded._

_"Not exactly." Ricken said, as his sweat drop got larger._

_"Never mind that! Keep taking out the enemy!" Nowi urged._

_"She's right! The sooner we get this done, the better. I wanna find us a good restaurant we can eat at and get us a discount!" Anna said._

_"She's right! I think I'm starting to lose some weight and energy! I need to munch on something and fill up my stomach!" Stahl said._

_"Yes, Gregor understand and will finish his job!" Gregor pointed out as he looked at Nowi's dragon form for a moment. "Hmm…"_

_Hearing him humming, Nowi looked behind her and said to Gregor, "What's up?"_

_"Is nothing. We will fight onward and cut fake King to pieces!" Gregor said as he charged forward._

_"O… k?" Nowi said in confusion._

* * *

_"Get away from me!" Olivia squeaked as she danced around with her bladed fans to keep the enemies away from her, but her attacks missed as the enemies dodged._

_"Ha, ha, ha! Look at that pipsqueak run!" the brigand laughed as they continued the chase._

_"It's a shame that we have to kill this woman, despite being on the opposite side..." the Swordmaster sighed._

_During the chase, as Olivia came to a corner, she reached a dead end, and the enemy was closing in, fast. "W_–_What should I do?"_

_From out of nowhere, Kellam appeared right in front of them and while he stabbed the brigand with his lance, he delivered a clothesline with his arm equipped with a shield, knocking down the Swordmaster._

_"What the_–_?! Where did _this_ big guy came from?!" the other brigand said in surprise. Before he could understand the whole situation, Donnel leaped down from a nearby tree and impaled his makeshift lance from the head all the way to the other end of the 'hole'._

_"Oooooooooh…" Kellam cringed._

_"That's a big overkill… even for me…" Donnell cringed._

_"T_–_Thank you, you two." Olivia stuttered._

_"Yer' welcome, lady!" Donnel said tipping his pot to her while trying to pull out his lance. "We Shepherds gotta look out for each other or we'll be hounded by big bad wolves!"_

_"A_–_And Kellam, j-just where did you come from?" Olivia stuttered while fidgeting with her white ribbon._

_"Golly, you guys didn't see it?" Kellam asked, to which both of them shook their head in denial. "I was standing in front of them the _whole_ time…"_

_"Olivia!" A voice shouted. The three of them turned around to see Virion run towards them._

_"V_–_Virion!" Olivia stuttered._

_"Are you alright? Did they harm you?" Virion asked frantically._

_"D_–_Don't worry! I'm fine, thanks to these two!" Olivia said while she tries to calm him down at the same time._

_"Mother, are you unharmed?" Another voice asked as Inigo, rushed to her side as well._

_"Inigo?" Olivia said._

_"Are you alright Mother?" Inigo asked worriedly._

_"I_–_I'm fine Inigo." Olivia stuttered._

_"Thank goodness…" Inigo sighed in relief._

_"Come now, this is not a good time for dillydallying! There are still a few of these mongrels who are trying to harm my friends!" Virion urged._

_"But, don't you guys see this odd?" Kellam asked._

_"How so, my good man?" Inigo questioned._

_"I mean, how did a brigand manage to convince these innocent mercenaries? They could've been under his influence for such an attack on us." Kellam explained._

_"Are you certain of your claims, Kellam?" Virion further asked._

_"Quite certain." Kellam said firmly._

_"Well I'll be! This big bad wolf involves a wolf in disguise!" Donnel exclaimed. "We cut 'em down without stoppin' for a little break! Heck, looks like there are wolves flockin' within the sheep and we slew it down!"_

_"T_–_That's so sad…" Olivia said sadly._

_"That brigand won't get away with this." Inigo growled._

_"Agreed. Let's finish this." Virion said._

* * *

_"HI_–_YAH!" Maribelle yelled as she maneuvered her horse and had it kick a bandit with its hind legs._

_"Hey, c'mon! C'mon! You better catch me fast before my backup arrive!" Lissa played along as she ran happily, escaping a few groups of sword wielding mercenaries behind her._

_"After her! Don't let her get assistance!" the leader of the mercenaries shouted but unknown to him, one by one, the mercenaries are disappearing, all due to being attacked silently from behind._

_"This fang of mine shall crush you silent!" Panne growls in her beast form before she ripped his throat out, killing him instantly._

_"Sorry, butterfingers. I ain't lettin' ya take my sugar away from me." Gaius warned the other mercenary he ambushed while stabbing both of his daggers right through the enemy's eyes._

_"Our plan is working as I constructed." Miriel said after she blasted a strong wind attack onto the other mercenary._

_Eventually, once Lissa reached to an open area in the middle of the rundown forest, the leader of the mercenary caught up with her. "There's no way to run anymore! You're as good as dead!" the mercenary smirked while preparing his axe on his side, without even noticing he's on his own. "Me and my men would make short work out of you!"_

_"Oh? Then where _are_ your men?" Lissa smirked._

_"Right behind_–_" the mercenary began, but when he turned around completely, he was surprised that they weren't there. "Hey! Where did they go?!"_

_"SACRED STONES!" Lissa shouted before-_

_*POW!*_

_The mercenary's eyes went wide open after Lissa delivered the full kick right between his jewels. He was stunned, for sure and his whole body shook violently before he ended up kneeling down and face planted on the ground, while his bottom raised high in the air. If the imaginary smoke can be seen, she'll realize how painful the man's nuts truly are._

_"That's for chasing me around!" Lissa huffed._

_"Darling! Are you alright?!" Maribelle's voice shouted as she trotted her horse in a quick pace towards her before it stopped right next to her. "Did this imbecile place his paws on you?"_

_"Nope!" Lissa chirped. "I gave him a Totally Deadly Knock Out." She pointed at the mercenary and Maribelle looked to where she pointed to see the mercenary's body twitching pretty badly and he drooled over his mouth while tears flowed out from his eyes._

_"Ow…" the mercenary whimpered._

_"Ooooh, that's going to hurt." Maribelle winced._

_"Dunno why I did that, but hey, at least it worked like a charm, right?" Lissa said while she scratched her right cheek._

_"My… b_–_balls…" the mercenary stuttered while muttering to himself._

_"Surely, you must have learnt it from your son, darling?" Maribelle got out._

_"Well…" Lissa got out._

_"Say no more." Maribelle said, raising a hand. "Let's go and clear out the rest of the enemies."_

* * *

_"Hiyah~!" Cynthia shouted loudly as she threw her spear directly at her target below. Lucina stood up on Cynthia's Pegasus and made a quick leap, crushing her opponent down with her somersault, slashing the mercenary with her Falchion._

_"Get out of the way!" Owain shouted as he and Chrom moved onward and Saga was protecting Emmeryn while riding on Mother Sagark._

_"Hurry, she can't be that far!" Cynthia said, pointing out the direction, of where the girl might possibly be. As she does that, a few more enemies emerged out from their hidings, which put Chrom and Owain to a halt while Lucina turned around and see her father and cousin surrounded._

_"Father!" Lucina yelled._

_"Don't worry. Get a move on. We'll take care of this!" Owain assured her before Mother Sagark lowered down and Saga stretched his hand towards her._

_"C'mon, we ain't got all day, Lucy!" Saga shouted._

_"But–"_

_"Go Lucina!" Chrom shouted. "We'll meet up with you soon!"_

_"C'mon Lucina!" Saga urged._

_Lucina was a bit hesitant before she decided to grab his arm and got on before Mother Sagark sped off to follow Cynthia to their designated location._

_"Don't worry… about Chrom…" Emmeryn got out, which made Lucina look at her._

_"How can you know for sure?! Father is been outnumbered!" Lucina cried out._

_"You gotta trust him." Saga added. "I know damn well that he's not going down without a fight. And besides, I'm sure his reinforcements are gonna arrive to save him, especially Freddie Bear."_

* * *

"Achoo!" Frederick sneezed.

"Bless you." IXA said. "Everything alright father?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Frederick got out. "But I have a funny feeling that someone is talking about me..."

"Ara, is that so?" Rising–neesan got out.

"What do you mean by that, Mother?" IXA asked.

"Your uncle always sneezes at unexpected times, ne, otouto?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's really weird." I said. "But I'm already used to it."

"I see." IXA said.

"Bah, that's just nothing but an urban legend." Kivat said from his perch.

"Even so, it might be true dear." Rising–neesan said after she unleashed a volley of shots with her IXA Riser to a fleeing assassin.

During this hour, Frederick suddenly stood still, which caught my attention. "What's wrong?"

"Brother–in–law, I believe milord is in trouble. My sixth sense said so." Frederick got out.

"You have a sixth sense?" I asked.

"Trust me on this one." Frederick said.

"Oh, I trust you, it's just I didn't know you have a sixth sense." I said. "Alright, you and I will go after Chrom. Danny, Nee–san, can you handle things here?"

"Do not worry, Uncle. I believe both of us can handle this kind of mess." IXA assured me.

"Yes, you go on, dear. We'll catch up." Rising-neesan said before I shifted my attention to the Great Knight.

"Do you know where he might be?" I asked Frederick.

"I know _exactly_ where milord is located." Frederick began. "The bond I share with milord is unbreakable, and as his lieutenant, I must stay at his side to prevent harm! Let us be on our way, brother-in-law!"

"Right." I nodded.

* * *

_"And he's pretty much heading towards him, tagging with someone next to him right about now." Saga summed up._

_"How can you be so certain?" Lucina asked._

_"Lucy, in two years, experience teaches you a lot of stuff. They don't call me the Brains for nothin', y'know?" Saga assured with a smile behind his helmet._

_"Okay… if you say so."_

_"I know so."_

_"Hey, there she is!" Cynthia shouted._

_As the three of them on Mother Sagark shifted their attention to the girl, who was stirring the food for a while, the girl then turned her attention to the approaching group of four and much to their surprise, the girl is actually quite calm… _too_ calm. "Ah, Lucy~…" the girl waved normally like nothing is happening._

_"Hey, cousin! We better get out of here!" Cynthia got out, but before they can even reach to her, "Chrom" appeared from out of nowhere and held the girl hostage, which surprised them._

_"Tch, to think those goons were being defeated in an instant?" "Chrom" hissed. "I'm not dying in a backwater like this. I'll take what's handy and then take off! And of course, in order to do so, I need a fine hostage!" he said while pointing the dagger at the girl's throat, much to her confusion instead of being scared._

_"A–re~?" the girl got out._

_"Hey, hands off my daughter, you fiend!" Saga yelled as he got down from Mother Sagark and pointes the Jacorder at him._

_"A step closer and this girl would meet her end!" "Chrom" threatened._

_"Tch…" Saga hissed as they had a standoff with each other._

_"You impersonated my father and bring him a bad name!" Lucina began. "I will _not_ let you continue on with this insult!"_

_"Hah! And what are you going to do, when I have _her_ in my arms, huh?" "Chrom" taunted._

_"Ah, the pottage needs to be stirred now…" the girl calmly said while looking at the pot, which surprised them._

_"Wha–" Saga got out._

_"Eh?" Cynthia followed suit._

_"Pardon?" Lucina added._

_"Um…" Emmeryn said a bit surprised._

_"What the heck are you saying?!" "Chrom" shouted. "You're s'posed to be scared, crying like a brat, but you _still_ worry about that freakin' meal?!"_

_"Of course…" the girl got out and unknown to the rest of them, a small notebook was seen in her right hand, hidden within her large sleeves while her other hand pointed the finger at the dagger. A tiny orb was seen at the end of her forefinger, which may look like a dark orb but somehow, there seemed to be an element of light and anima in it too. When she shot it, the dagger was shot away from "Chrom"'s hand and much to his surprise, she was able to break free from his grasp and she pointed her finger at the chest of the brigand at gun point. "…wasting food is a no–no." she said before another blast shot out from her finger, shooting the brigand to a nearby tree and smacked hard against it before he slumped down, unconscious._

_"Uh… what the heck just happened?" Saga asked confused while the girl went towards the pot and stir it as if nothing happened._

_"Um…" Emmeryn said._

_"Oh geez…" Cynthia sighed._

_"You know how she is. Always absentminded." Lucina waved off._

_"Even so, she's still lovable…" Cynthia added._

_"I do believe you've mentioned that part…" Saga recalled with a sweat drop._

_As they approached her, the girl looked at them for a moment after she lowered the flame meaning the dish must've been done. "Ah~, that's right. We're having pottage for today." the girl smiled._

_"We noticed that, dear cousin." Lucina added as Saigo de-henshined back to normal._

_"Saigo… who is… she?" Emmeryn asked._

_"Emmeryn, this is our daughter… Athena." he said, making the girl smile._

_"Yes, that's the name you have given me, Father. You are the Brains of the Shepherds, after all." Athena replied without her smile leaving her face. "Now, let us all have lunch. This is quite the amount I cook."_

_"Uh… sure." Saigo said. "We need something to eat after all."_

_"I think this should be enough for the rest of the Shepherds." Lucina said._

* * *

After all things have settled down we've finally met Saigo's daughter named Athena, and we enjoyed the food made by her as well. Chrom, Frederick and I were piling up the remains of the bodies all around the area and tied up the imposter tightly so that he won't get away.

"And here's the last one…" I said while putting down the last mercenary that got involved in the battle. Good thing Kellam popped out from nowhere and informed us on this vital information… we should've noticed it sooner, despite that there were also a few brigands joining the battle, but the damage has already been done and there's nothing we can do about it.

"Well, that's the last of them." Chrom said while looking at the pile of dead bodies as Brady was busy with his meal and Libra is no longer a priest, but just a regular war monk.

"We can explain the truth to those mercenaries as we tend their wounds." Frederick spoke. "Frankly, I'm shocked that scoundrel had the audacity to impersonate you, milord."

"Not the worst of his crimes, I'm sure." Chrom said.

"It is unacceptable, milord. I have clearly failed in my duties as a knight. I shall draft a series of portraits and see that copies are distributed to all! Never again shall someone mistake the noble visage of my lord Chrom for–"

"Frederick. Let's just go." Chrom interrupted.

* * *

After the rest of the Shepherds had lunch, everyone was ready to head back to Castle Doran while Brady did his Last Rite on the unfortunate ones. I stumbled on a conversation between Sumia and Cynthia nearby and Cynthia was the first one to speak. "Do you have a moment, Sumia?"

Sumia was a little bit surprised and she almost… _almost_, tripped down while walking with her Pegasus and if it wasn't for her Pegasus, she would've ended up face planting on the ground again. "Oh, hello. You're the girl from… before. Er…" Sumia trailed off and Cynthia cut in happily.

"Cynthia! My name is Cynthia!" She exclaimed.

"What a darling name." Sumia smiled.

"Tee hee! I _know_!" Cynthia giggled. "I've always loved it. It was a gift from my mother. …From you."

"What? Me?" Sumia asked confused. "But I… I've never seen…"

"Oh, but you _will_! Isn't that great?!" Cynthia squealed in joy. "I came from the _future_, Mother! See?" She then held up her hand and Sumia gasped when she saw the ring on her finger. The very same ring that Chrom gave her. "Our rings match up and everything! It's 'cause you gave it to me! Or you will. I mean, later. Before I come back here, but after I… oh, this is confusing!" She said, holding her head.

"You… You're my daughter…?"

"I sure am!" Cynthia chirped happily. "I missed you so, Mother. Come here. Give me a hug–" before she can finish her sentence, she stumbled on… a branch? "Whoops!" And just like that, she falls down… face first.

"Like mother, like daughter…" I sweat dropped as Cynthia pushed herself up while rubbing her forehead.

"Ooh. _That_ one's gonna bruise…" she said while noticing Sumia looking at her. "Er, don't worry about me. I'm fine!"

"…Well, we're definitely related." Sumia summed up with a sweat drop until she spotted something on the ground. "Hold on. You dropped something." She said while she lowered down and picked up… "…A spearhead?"

"S–Sorry! I'll take that back!" Cynthia said frantically, taking it back.

"Why are you carrying that around?" Sumia asked.

"Because it hasn't been made yet. You promised me we'd make it together."

"I did?"

"But you broke your promise the day... The day you never came home." Cynthia began as she started tearing up a bit. "How could you _leave_ me, Mother? You were a legend! You were invincible!"

"Wait, are you saying I… died?" Sumia asked, making Cynthia nod and got even tearier. Sumia slowly approached her and wiped off the tears from her daughter's eyes with her thumb and said, "I'm so sorry, love. I guess I'm not much of a legend after all."

"…but you are to _me_." Cynthia said, slightly trembling while holding up her tears.

"…I may not be invincible, but at least I was blessed with a wonderful child." Sumia assured. "Had we decided what sort of haft to give the spear? We can pick up the materials in the next town."

"W–We can?" Cynthia stuttered.

"I made a promise, didn't I?" Sumia smiled

"*Sniff* Oh… oh, Mother…" Cynthia sobbed, before giving her a big hug. "I love you!"

You know, to be honest, I actually feel jealous of the future kids. They got the chance to happily reunite with their parents. As for me, I… …I still have some issues… with my 'father'. Why would he say such a thing like sacrificing me for Grima's revival? What's the deal with that? And more importantly, who is actually that Hierophant?

"Sumia has met both of her daughters now…" A voice said snapping me back to reality. I turned around and saw Cordelia.

"H–Huh?" I got out.

"To be honest, I felt slightly jealous as the rest of the fellow Shepherds are meeting up with their children. I wish I could meet _our_ daughters now…" she added with a long sigh.

"Yeah… me too…" I said sadly.

"What's wrong?" Cordelia asked.

"I'm sorry Cordelia… I… need to be alone for a bit…" I said before walking back to Castle Doran on my own.

"Kurogasa…" Cordelia murmured, worried for me as I continued to walk on my own.

* * *

_Elsewhere, at Validar's chamber, he was looking at a large portrait of a woman on the wall, keeping his grin that hadn't left his face for a while. "I figured that this would be the most likely place I shall found you, shouldn't you attend matters within the throne room." A voice said cryptically, catching his attention but didn't turn around at all. Validar knowing full well, the owner of the voice._

_"Lord Grima…" Validar acknowledged._

_"What are you doing?" Grima asked._

_"Reminiscing…"_

_"Of what?"_

_"Of my beautiful wife that has met her doom before she sent the sacrifice for your revival to the alternate world…" Validar added._

_"Hm…" Grima looked at the portrait for a moment until he noticed something, especially around the woman's face. "Why would she have shattered glass marks on her face?"_

_"She was a Fangire."_

_"A Fangire?" Grima questioned, raising an eyebrow._

_"Yes. Which would make my son, half Fangire."_

_"Hmph… That explains the body I held has different blood in it… different than the mere mortal ones I've consumed…" Grima got out._

_"Ah yes, that is why that boy is unique; to serve the purpose to become your vessel, Lord Grima." Validar added. "Only _he_ can sustain your Heart. If that insolent woman hadn't escape, the destiny that has been foretold would have been written already…" he said as he recalled memories of the past._

* * *

**Flashback**

In a dark stormy night, A young woman, who covered herself with a hood, wearing a ragged dress, was running away barefooted from the Grimleal that chased her, fully equipped with weapons. Within her arms, was a young baby that kept crying due to the crashing sound of thunder within the sky. On her back, there was a small bag that had a paper containing a ritual circle. She continued to run away as the chase continued on. "This child must not suffer the terrible fate for my husband's cause…" she said to herself. The woman had a beautiful face, having long flowing brown hair with blue eyes, the same features of a certain someone. However, she had stained glass markings on her face, indicating that she was a Fangire.

"There she is!" One Grimleal shouted.

"Don't let her get away!" Another yelled.

"These humans are stubborn…" She hissed as she continued her best to lose them within their tracks. Luck was on her side as a random thunder crashed down on them, making their advances being put to a halt.

"We must not let the child get away!" Validar exclaimed as he is mounted on a horse.

As she has finally gained distance, she spotted a tree at the edge of the cliff and hastened her steps while still carrying the baby in her arms. She took shelter on the big tree, making sure the child does not get wet. "This place should be good for the ritual…" she said as she gently placed the baby down and pulled out the paper in her bag and spread it open. Once she did that, she pricked her finger and let out a shard of her Fangire essence onto the circle, thus making it glow radiantly.

"There she is!" one of the Grimleal shouted, alerting.

"Damn, they caught on fast and the circle requires time to fully manifest itself…" she muttered to herself while placing the baby on top of the magic circle. Looking at the baby crying, she smiled sadly as she lowered down her head and kissed the child's forehead before pulled herself away from him. "Forgive me, as the two of us should be apart from each other. I cannot allow him to do his bidding and make you see darkness within the future… only _you_ can break the Chains of Destiny… my son."

"This is as far as you can go… Matilda…" Validar's voice said, as she immediately stepped forward, preventing his Grimleal from approaching the child within his grasp while waiting for the portal to fully activate its effect. "Come now, if you return the child back to me, I promise you that no harm shall befall upon you."

"What kind of a fool do you take me for?!" Matilda snapped, making Validar lose his patience.

"Surrender the child to me now!" Validar demanded.

"NO! I will not let you use our… no, _my_ son for your cause Validar!" Matilda said. "After seeing what you truly are, I now regret everything we've ever done. But the one thing I never regretted was having my son. What I've done for the Grimleal was wrong, and I will atone by stopping you here and now!" She then turned into her Fangire form.

As thunder crashed down, the light that emitted from her gave them a quick glimpse of her Fangire form. She has a slender humanoid body that was covered in green patches of shattered glass, having a head above her purple smile that resembled a pink rose bud. There was leaf patterned glass around her neck, brown thorns that wrapped around her bracers, and she had paws and a curly boot to finish it off.

She is an Orchid Fangire, as her true name is the Blooming Flower of a Maiden.

"Damn woman!" Validar cursed her. "Who was it that saved you from imminent death from your Queen's wrath? Who was it that shed you light on your darkness and gave you a belief for you to follow and most importantly, who was it that cared for you for WHO YOU ARE?!"

"My son."

"WHAT?!"

"_He_ was the one that gave me courage to defy my Queen and not be afraid of death! It was _him_ who shed his light on my darkness! _He_ was the one who showed the errors of your ways when he was born into this world! And when he grows into a man, it will be _your_ death that is imminent! It will be MY son that will break the Chains of Destiny!"

Validar pent up his anger as that wasn't the answer he was looking for. "WRONG! That boy is a mere pawn of his destiny as I am your _TRUE_ savior! And seeing you act up this way, you're just a hindrance to allow me to revive the Fallen One!"

"Allow me to remind you, Validar. You will _not_ lay your hands on my son! Do you want to know why?" She asked, as the ritual circle glowed radiantly and the baby now disappeared within their view while the paper burned down. "Because he is no longer here."

"NOOOO!" Validar yelled. "HOW COULD YOU?! HE IS THE ONE KEY TO MY MASTER'S REVIVAL!"

"And one that you shall _never_ reach!" Matilda retorted.

"WHERE IS HE?! WHERE DID YOU SEND HIM?! ANSWER ME!" Validar roared.

"A place where you will _never_ reach him…"

Validar's anger has reached its limits and he pointed his finger at her, instructing his Grimleal to advance forward and decimate her for betraying him.

"You will pay for your crime, Matilda!" Validar exclaimed.

"Then, I'll be glad to accept it…" she retorted as she advanced forward, with her whip in hand.

"KILL HER!" Validar yelled.

**End Flashback**

* * *

_"Ahhh, how I enjoyed destroying her…" Validar sighed in content._

_"Quite a dedication of you towards my revival…" Grima got out._

_"Of course. I am you loyal servant to the very end, after all." Validar bowed to his master._

_"Even after your death once I crumble this world to its very core?"_

_"Of course Lord Grima. Anything for you." Validar chuckled._

* * *

And that's the end of another exciting chapter of Awakening of Kiva! Hope you enjoyed it! And as always, review!


	28. Paralogue 11: Ambivalence

Hey there everyone! It's time for another chapter of Awakening of Kiva! And this one, I liked to write along with The Wild Fang, because this will feature one of Kurogasa's and Cordelia's daughters! So let's go recruit her!

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

It was the next morning and I woke up from my sleep. Well, actually, to be honest, I didn't get much sleep at all. I was still kinda depressed about yesterday about how the future kids are able to reunite with their parents. However, I didn't have that luxury. My so–called father's insane of wanting to sacrifice me to revive Grima and I really don't know who my real mother is. It's so… well, depressing.

"Kurogasa? Are you up?" A voice asked. It was my wife Cordelia.

"H–Huh?" I got out.

"Oh, you must be up then…" she said as she opened the door and approached me, bringing a tray of food for breakfast for both of us before sitting on the bed. "How are you feeling right now?"

"Well… I, uh…" I said in doubt for a moment as she placed the tray on the table.

"Is there something bothering you? You went to bed earlier than usual and you were frowning during your sleep." Cordelia said. "Are you unwell?"

"I… I…"

"It's okay… you can tell me." Cordelia assured.

I was silent for a while until I said, "It's about yesterday…"

"Yes, I seem to recall on that." Cordelia recalled while she held my hand. "What is bothering you?"

"To be honest, whenever I look at those kids meeting with their parents, I couldn't help but feel… jealous… and left out." I admitted. "I mean, I know that I have you and Nee–san in my life, but not knowing my _real_ parents, other than King Validar that wanted to sacrifice me for his cause, I feel so… empty… I feel like my existence has no meaning or purpose."

Cordelia gently sighed while the grip on my hand tightened slightly. "Kurogasa, you're starting to act like me in the old days before meeting you. Have you forgotten that I am also an orphan without parents to love me? I also wondered what they looked like or if I had any other relatives that I know of. But things have changed when you and I tied the knot together. I don't care about my past anymore. I want to spend the present and future with my husband; always staying by your side for better or worse for the rest of my days." She smiled without her grip loosening.

"Y–You really mean that?" I asked as my eyes were watering up with tears.

"With all my heart and soul." Cordelia smiled.

"Oh Cordelia…" I sobbed as I wrapped my arms around her crying on her chest, and she wrapped her arms around me.

As I sobbed within her embrace, she couldn't help but giggle slightly. "It looks like our roles switched. There were times where you have comforted me in my darkest hour. And now, allow _me_ to be the one to comfort you; shedding light on you… my love."

"Cordelia…" I sobbed while I continued to silently cry in her embrace.

"I will stay with you until you calm down. Even if Chrom calls me out on a mission while you are still in this state, you are my first priority, just as I am important to you…" she assured while gently combing my hair with her gentle hands.

I then looked at up at her. "Cordelia…?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you… for being in my life…"

* * *

**(Cue in Last Inferno by Ceui)**

**(Instrumental [Starts at 1:30]) **Chains appear one by one, binding and blocking the whole scene before shattering away, revealing the title screen: Awakening of Kiva, and a background of a dark, grey sky. The title then fades away before the camera descends down to a scene.

**(Furikaeru nageki no kouya de)** From the top of a cliff, Lucina looks down sadly at a barren and empty wasteland filled with death and despair.  
**(Matataita kibou no Fragrance)** Lucina then closed her eyes as tears fell from them before the screen faded to black and the tears splashed in the black void, creating multiple ripple effects, changing the black void to the next scene.  
**(Kienaide hakanaki yume demo)** Kurogasa was outside walking on his way to class while thinking about his repeated dreams.  
**(Kanjitai sono nukumori wo)** Storm walks next to Kurogasa and wrapped his arm around his shoulders, followed by Akane ambushing Storm from behind by tackling him, making Storm and Kurogasa tumble down. Melissa who was behind them giggled as Aqua looked at them while reading a book, leaning against a tree, and Saigo looked on as he sat on a tree branch.

**(Michiyuku itoshisa wa Endless Chain)** The sky darkened and the six noticed it. Looking up with determined looks, after Kurogasa, Storm, and Akane got up from the ground; the Outrealm Gate appears in the sky.  
**(Tsunagitai yo kono sadame wo koete) **At the same time, Lucina and the future generation kids also notice the Outrealm Gate opening up. Lucina's group dash towards the gate, while Kurogasa's group willingly let the Outrealm Gate suck them in, flying towards it, triggering to the next scene of seeing Chrom and his group battling with the enemy and both Kurogasa's and Lucina's group arrived and ran towards the battle area.

**(Hanate tokoshie no Paradox)** Kivat, Kivat II, Rey–Kivat, Kiva–la, and Sagark flew fast beside Kurogasa's group. All at the same time, Kurogasa, Storm, and Akane caught Kivat, Kivat II, and Kiva–la, with their hands and the former two let the bats bite their hands before the belts appear around their waist, while Sagark attached to Saigo's waist, Saigo inserting the Jacorder into the side of Sagark, while Rey–Kivat attached to the perch on Aqua's belt hanging upside down, and Melissa punched the IXA Knuckle on the palm of her empty hand before placing it on the belt.  
**(Akaku somaru yami no hazama de)** Stain glass markings appear on Kurogasa's, Storm's, and Saigo's faces, while a pink heart appeared on Akane's forehead, a large snowflake appeared in front of Aqua, and a golden cross shot out from Melissa's belt before they glowed and changed into Kamen Riders. They and the future generation kids assisted Chrom and his group, pushing back the Risen from destroying a village.  
**(Kimi wo omou koto ga yurusareru nara)** Amongst all the fighting, Validar, Aversa, and Arc stand there, the former two having evil smirks on their faces, while an enormous large silhouette of Grima appeared behind Validar, Aversa, and Arc. Its eyes glowing red. Chrom, Lucina, and Kiva charged towards Validar, Aversa, and Arc, as Tatsulot attached to Kiva's left arm, making his armor glow once again, and assume his Emperor Form, before Validar, Aversa, and Arc advanced to _them_.  
**(Yasashiku kuchizukete)** When the two sides clash, a spark of light blinds the whole view.

**(Namida tokasu ame ga sakebu)** Olivia and Inigo were doing a dance routine together on an empty stage and they did pretty well. However, when they finished their rehearsal, they heard clapping from one person, and they both turned to see Virion who was clapping, happy with the performance.  
**(Kore ga saigo no Inferno kitto…)** Inigo and Olivia blushed at the fact that they were seen before of them decided to throw a shoe at Virion's head, making him fall to the ground and faint. Olivia and Inigo looked at each other before they laughed as the camera zoomed up to the sky.

* * *

Paralogue 11: Ambivalence

_Around the library area, Henry was all chirpy and his smile was plastered on his face. "Hm~, I wonder if they have some tomes that can make it more spectacle; I mean, the last one that I used up is great and all, but…" Henry trailed off until he spotted Tharja, who was chanting something while her hands were emitting dark energy. "Hello, Tharja!" Tharja didn't reply to his call, but instead, shot out the dark aura that was collected in her hands, making him engulfed within the dark mass of energy. Henry realized what was going on. "Heey! Did you just put a curse on me?"_

_"Yes." Tharja smirked as she closed her tome. "Now, if you do not speak the truth, you will _die_! Answer me clearly and without hesitation." Tharja said, to which Henry shrugged at as she started circling around him. "Are you a foreign spy?"_

_"Nope! Not me!" Henry replied happily as he pondered for a moment. "Although, I _do_ own a cloak and a couple of daggers."_

_"Who do you serve? Ylisse or Plegia?" Tharja asked._

_"Aw, I don't get into politics." Henry scoffed, waving off while still smiling. "I just want to toss fireballs at bad guys."_

_"Interesting…" Tharja murmured. "That's the same reason I joined up."_

_"Really?" Henry asked. "Hey, would you maybe tell me all about it?"_

_Tharja replied with a whack to his head with her tome in hand. "I'm doing the interrogating here." She reminded. "Now then, one final question… Do you vow to never cause harm to my Dark Emperor Storm, no matter what?"_

_"No problem!" Henry replied without much hassle, much to Tharja's chagrin._

_"…How strange." Tharja hissed. "My magic ensures that you are telling the truth. But I find your heart difficult to read. It seems devoid of human emotion." She said while looking directly at Henry's face. "What's inside that head of yours? What are you thinking?"_

_"Right now, I'm thinking about you. And how much you must really, really, _really_ like Storm!" Henry chirped._

_"Mind your own business, little man." Tharja hissed._

_"Is that why you're always following him around?" Henry questioned._

_"I wouldn't expect someone like you to understand affairs of the heart." Tharja scoffed, before turning around and walk away, saying, "In any case, you may go. I've no further use for you."_

_"Hey! Tharja! You forgot to remove the curse!" Henry cried out, but she ignored him. "Oh, well. I suppose it'll fizzle out eventually." He said before skipping, away happily._

* * *

_Elsewhere, Nowi was happily skipping in the hallway, thinking about what she should do for today. "Hm~, while those guys are pretty much busy with some stuff, maybe I should ask Akane or Ramon to play tag with me. They don't seem to mind at all, right?"_

_"Nowi, you have time, yes? We can speak?" Gregor's voice asked at the entrance of the meeting room, which made the Manakete stop her skipping and went chirpy on him._

_"What's up, Gregs?" Nowi began._

_"Gregor's name is Gregor!" He corrected. "…But at least you are not calling him gramps."_

_"All right, so? What is it?" Nowi asked._

_"You remember sweater you give to Gregor? Is very fine sweater. Best ever! Is helping to deflect dangerous blows in last battle. Gives Gregor peace of mind." Gregor answered._

_"Oh, goody! I'm glad you like it." Nowi chirped._

_"However… Gregor is… not exactly say he is liking it."_

_"No?" Nowi asked confused. "I kind of thought you were."_

_It is then Gregor questioned her, saying, "When Nowi makes sweater, how many scales is she using?"_

_"Oh, I don't know. A few?" she mumbled while counting with her fingers._

_"Gregor not knowing this "few." Meaning is more than two, yes?" Gregor asked._

_"Um, yeah." Nowi nodded. "Definitely more than two."_

_Gregor seemed to figure it out while looking at her. "Now Gregor knows where you get scales. They come from Nowi's own body." he figured, making Nowi gasp. "Gregor knows this since yesterday battle, while he was seeing you for a moment. That must be hurting terribly, yes?" He asked, making her nod silently. Gregor's expression stiffened a little bit. "And missing scales means no armor for you. Gregor grateful you make sacrifice for him, but is very foolhardy!"_

_"But I just wanted to–" Nowi began but Gregor interrupted. _

_"Since you lose armor, we make new rule: you stay close to Gregor in battles."_

_"I think I can handle that!" Nowi huffed._

* * *

_Danny walked out from the training room and wiped the sweat on his forehead after a job well done. "I think that's enough training for one day. Cherche's axe swings put me at a disadvantage, despite having me use a sword as my main weapon..." he commented. "Mother and Father went on a little date around the city area once we cleared the air and earned the people's trust once more. And Kjelle is pretty much continuing her training with Sully against Lon'qu and Aqua. Those two really remind me of those twins."_

_While he muttered to himself, walking along the hallway, he heard the sound of a girl wincing in pain, catching his attention, and when he went to the source, it turned out to be Cynthia who winced in pain, due to his child self, pulling her hair happily while Lucina and Athena looked at the girl._

_"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Cynthia winced as little Danny happily pulled her hair. "Lucy, help me out here!"_

_"I think I had my chances with him." Lucina said. "He would just pull my hair like he did with the rest of the Shepherds…"_

_"C'mon Lucy, you're not helping me here!" Cynthia pouted. "Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow!"_

_"Sorry, you're on your own on this one." Lucina smirked. Future Danny could only chuckle seeing his little self, pulling on Cynthia's hair._

_"Looks like I was quite an ecstatic one when I was a child." he said as Athena was worried for her cousin._

_"Cynthia, let me have the child." Athena offered._

_"W–What?! No!" Cynthia exclaimed. "This adorable little guy will end up pulling your hair hard enough! And I can't let you wince in pain!"_

_"Yes, cousin!" Lucina agreed. "Think of the possibility of him doing that to you! This child might be a little terror!" She warned her but Athena doesn't seem to be affected as she stretched her hands forward and grabbed little Danny into her hands. Little Danny lets go of Cynthia's hair and now focuses on Athena. Both of them stared at each other until little Danny took the initiative to… smile happily and rest his head on her chest without pulling her hair?_

_"Huh?" Cynthia and Lucina asked confused._

_"See? No problem." Athena smiled._

_"How does she do that?" Cynthia whispered to her sister._

_"I have no idea." Lucina whispered back._

_"Hm, just like Mother said, the little me, doesn't have interest in pulling her hair down, much like when he's in Her Grace's arms." Danny pondered to himself._

_"Seriously, Athena. How did you do it?" Lucina asked._

_"It's nothing, Lucy~" Athena cooed while she looked at the child's face. "He is harmless and seeing him up close, he is too adorable; adorable enough to make me do this." She smiled as she landed a peck on little Danny's face, much to the future one's surprise as a slight small blush crept up on his face._

_"Did she just…" Danny said surprised while the little one was too happy while hugging her closely._

_"Daniel?" A voice said, catching his attention and it turned out to be Frederick and Melissa, carrying a few bags in their hands._

_"Why are you here, Danny?" Melissa asked._

_"Uh… nothing." Danny said, before quickly leaving with a blush, confusing his parents._

_"That was rather odd." Frederick said._

_"Yes, it was. I wonder what's gotten into him." Melissa wondered._

* * *

How did I get myself into these situations?

After I calmed down from feeling jealous and empty by Cordelia embracing me and staying with me the whole time, we… and I can't believe that I'm saying this… we made love again. It's a safe day though, so it's all good.

"That was good…" I sighed as I lay on the bed with Cordelia, cuddling with her as our bare bodies were covered by the blanket.

"It was…" Cordelia slightly giggled as she rested her head on my chest. "As always, you know how to treat your wife well…" she teased while she traced her finger on my chest in circles.

"Yeah, I guess so. I will always give my best for my beloved one." I said while I still felt her legs wrapped around my leg, not wanting to let go.

"Is your mind finally at ease?" Cordelia asked.

"Yeah, and I have to thank you for a job well done." I joked, making her giggle while I combed her hair with my free hand. "I'm really glad that you came into my life…"

"So am I…" Cordelia agreed. We were enjoying the moment, and everything was fine… until…

"Goo~~d morning, you two!"

Oh no… it's Akane–chan!

"A–Akane–chan?!" I exclaimed in surprise as Cordelia sat up instantly, covering her modesty with her blanket.

"W–What are you doing here, Akane?" Cordelia asked surprised too.

"I just wanna visit you since you're in a foul mood since yesterday, Kuro." Akane–chan began as she had her mischievous smirk on her face. "But who would've thought the best medicine would be you two going at it? Was it really necessary?"

"Um… well…" I mumbled.

"Please don't raise a ruckus Akane." Cordelia requested. "We'd rather not start off the morning with that."

"Hmmmmmmmm…" Akane–chan pondered while she still had that mischievous smile. That is a bad sign.

"Please Akane–chan?" I pleaded.

Akane–chan looked at us for a while longer until saying, "Okay!"

"Huh?" I asked confused. "Really? You're not gonna run off and tell everybody?"

"Nope!" she exclaimed. "Besides, I already made a promise with Libra to be a nice wife to him!"

"How can I be so sure about your statement?" Cordelia pointed out.

"She might have made love with Libra during their trip." I stated, making Akane–chan flinch. "Something I said?"

"About that~" Akane–chan began as she drew circles with her foot. "To be honest, we haven't gone through 'that' phase yet… but he ain't complaining…"

"Oh…" I said.

"Well, take your time on that." Cordelia instructed. "You just got married. Take it slow."

"Yeah, I will." Akane–chan smiled gently.

"I'm sure you'll be a good wife to him." Cordelia assured.

"And by the way, I know it's kinda late to say this but… it's good to see you all chirpy again." I said.

"Thanks!" Akane–chan smiled happily before her puzzled look appeared on her again. "Are you trying to hit on me again, Kuro?" she teased.

"O–Oi, Akane–chan!"

"Ju~st kidding!" She giggled. "Well anyways, I'll see you around. Later taters!" And with that, she left.

"Huh… That went well." I said.

"Yes, and she made you blush." She said while looking at me, making me sigh.

"I _really_ need to overcome my weakness of girl's charms… for your sake." I mumbled as she giggled.

"Take your time, Kurogasa. Besides, whenever I see you panic, I can't help but find it cute, especially with those facial expressions of yours accompanied, with a blush." she teased.

"He~y!" I whined.

"It's true!"

"Yeah, but you didn't need to be so blunt about it." I mumbled.

"I love you too." She teased again.

* * *

_Outside of Castle Doran, while Cherche is helping out Storm on how to treat Minerva properly without getting bitten by her, like he always ended up, Kivat II fluttered in, with Kivat next to him. He was helping Cherche on giving Minerva a bath. Yes, you heard right. A bath._

_"Oh, Storm. Kivat's back." Cherche pointed out, which made Storm pause his scrubbing on Minerva for a moment._

_"Oh." Storm got out. "How's the recon coming along, you two?"_

_"You gotta get Kurogasa quick!" Kivat panicked._

_"Why?" Storm asked confused._

_"My son claims that he may have found his daughter." Kivat II explained._

_"WHAT?!" Storm and Cherche exclaimed._

_"Yes, this Kivat knows just by looking at that girl!" Kivat exclaims. "She lets out a familiar aura, similar to my aibou!"_

_"How can you be so sure?" Storm asked._

_"And where is she?" Cherche added._

_"She's in some kind of mercenary fortress of some sort!" Kivat said._

_"Oi, ochitsuite!" Kivat II scolded._

_"I can't calm down Tou–san! My aibou needs to know now!" Kivat exclaimed before flying off in a hurry._

_"Oi!" Kivat II said, trying to stop him, only to have Kivat flutter faster towards his partner's room. "Damn that kid of mine… all acting rashly…"_

_"But even so, this could be a good time to aid her." Cherche said._

_"Yeah, we should go and tell Chrom." Storm said before Minerva pushed him forward with her snout and let out a small growl. "…right after we clean up Minerva."_

* * *

As we were dressed up after having breakfast, Cordelia was having a hard time trying to tie something on the back of her armor. "What's up?"

"I can't seem to tie this new armor provided by the Shepherds." She said while resting her long hair to the side and said, "Mind helping me tie this up for me, please?"

"Yeah, sure." I said as I got behind her and helped her tie it up. "How's that?"

"Much better. Thank you." Cordelia thanked.

"AIBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!"

"Huh?" Before I got the chance to grasp of the situation, Kivat already planted his whole body on my face, causing me to tumble down onto my bed.

"Kivat?" Cordelia said surprised as Tatsulot entered the scene.

"Pyun, pyun~. Looks like something's happening~" Tatsulot cooed.

"It could be…" Cordelia noted.

"Oi! Now's not the time to take a nap, aibou!" Kivat shouted as he shook me violently, trying to wake me up from my 'sleep'.

"What are you talking about?!" I snapped as I got up and swatted Kivat away from my face. "You ran into my face and made me fall down!"

"Gah! We don't have time to argue!" Kivat urged. "I here to tell you that I found her!"

"Her?" Cordelia and I asked.

"I found your daughter!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

"Kivat… is it true?" Cordelia asked shocked.

"I'm telling ya the truth! I actually found her in one of my recons! And she's just across the sea on the big land!" Kivat exclaimed.

"I can't believe it…" I said to myself. Who would have thought that he would say something like that? We finally get to meet our future daughter…

"Hey! We got bad news!" Ricken shouted slamming the door wide open, catching our attention.

"What bad news?" Cordelia asked, returning to her senses.

"Kivat II told us that there's this village where they are trying to fight back the former Valmese General and his band of mercenaries! They're try to take over that island before trying to conquer the east of Ylisse!"

"Aibou! It's the same place where we found your daughter!" Kivat said.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Tell Doran to set a course for that village!" I urged.

"Right!" Kivat said before flying away.

* * *

_"Time Play starts…" Rook said as his stopwatch began to count down and instantly reverted to his Fangire Form. He was facing a few berserkers from Valm, who entered his castle's territory. "Let's see if you could entertain me, you mere mortals!" he shouted while drawing out his pair of katar in each hand before rushing forward. The berserkers were more than prepared to slay down Rook with their battle axes._

_In this Time Play, he must defeat them under 3 minutes, which seemed to be impossible, considering, the fact that one berserker might be a handful, but facing 10 of them would give him quite the challenge. Even if Rook received some of damage from these berserkers while he killed each of them, it will only prompt him to make things even more interesting for him. At one point, a berserker managed to land a strong blow on his right shoulder, making the Fangire wince in pain, but not before he returned the favor by stabbing the throat and forehead of the assailant._

_Eventually, after dealing damage, he pressed the stopwatch once more and much to his joy, he had 3 seconds of extra time. "Yay~, it's time for my meal!" he chirped before multiple numbers of glass fangs appeared and shoved them at the throat of the dying Berserkers, sucking their life essences to its very core before, all of them turned into transparent glass. "Ha~, much better. After this, I'm going to get my treat."_

_"You look happy after you finished your Time Play…" Verion's voice said as he stepped on a few glass husks of the victims, shattering them into pieces and caught Rook's attention. "…but tell me, have you felt a bit bored guarding this place on your own while Queen happily slays down the traitors of your kin around the world? Truly that makes you feel jealous, does it not?"_

_"Jealous? Me? Not at all…" Rook denied. "She is Queen and I must obey those who have a higher rank than me."_

_"What would you do if I said that Queen has encountered Kiva, alongside with the crusaders?" Verion pointed out._

_"Kiva?" Rook asked who seemed to be interested, only to turn instantly. "Pah, that weakling is not proven worthy of my strength." He said as he rotated his right arm around, trying to loosen up the pain on his shoulder. "He can't even harm me with his puny kick, and his friends can't even harm me with their puny swords."_

_"Oh, but what if I told you that's he now stronger than ever?"_

_"Hmm?" Rook asked raising an eyebrow._

_"Yes. As of now, he has achieved his Emperor Form."_

_"Emperor, huh?" Rook said, interested on where this was going. "Sounds like he's getting stronger… I like it."_

_"If you are, then they are heading towards a mercenary fortress east of Ylisse. Go there and you will face him in his stronger form. I believe you won't be disappointed from what I stated." Verion convinced, making Rook chuckle._

_"Very well. With this, the Time Play would become much more interesting." Rook said before he sets off to his destination._

_"I'm sure he'll satisfy your love for battle." Verion chuckled._

_"What is going on here?" A voice asked. When Verion looked behind him, it turned out to be Bishop; looking at the vampire with his stern glare. "And where is Rook going? He was not supposed to leave his station under the King's order."_

_"Oh, do not worry. I'm sure he'll be fine." Verion replied nonchalantly, making Bishop suspicious of his actions._

_"What are you planning behind my King, Verion?" Bishop questioned._

_"Planning? I have no idea what you are talking about." Verion said, before walking away, but Bishop's glare stayed on him._

_"You're up to something… I can tell…" Bishop muttered. "And I will figure out what it is."_

* * *

We set course towards the small island east of Ylisse, and I was really determined to meet my daughter. I want to know what she looks like, how she acts and more importantly… I want to know her name. With Kivat giving me the tip of her whereabouts, I told Chrom to set a course to the designated location. Sure, he was surprised by my reasoning of getting to that location, but after Kivat II explained the whole thing, the only thing left to do now is find, and probably save her, should she be in trouble.

"Someone's been worked up." A voice said. I turned to see Basilio and Flavia, as she was the one who spoke to me. Next to them was Aqua–chan and Nee–san.

"Let the boy be, Flavia! He found his kid!" Basilio said happily.

"Yeah. Cordelia feels happy about it too." Aqua-chan nodded. "Let's just hope she isn't on the enemy side…"

"Just hope for the best, kiddo." Flavia said.

"Ara, I wonder what my niece looks like?" Nee–san smiled while thinking about it.

"Well for one thing, she'll most likely look like her mother." I said.

"That's true." Aqua–chan agreed.

"It's too bad though, that she can't wield the power of Kiva." Kivat said as he flew in and perched on my shoulder.

"Yeah, I feel bad for that too. It's like how you are Wataru's partner, granted by Mayu instead of protecting his older half-brother, Taiga." I said.

"Who said what now?" Basilio asked confused.

"It's a long story." I replied.

"It's a good thing too, considering the fact that she might misuse the power of Kiva, should she be granted the opportunity to wield it." Aqua–chan pointed out.

"That's true too." I said.

"In any case, let's hope that we can get there in time." Nee–san said.

"Yeah, me too…" I hoped. One way or another, I'm going to meet my daughter and I'm going to do whatever it takes to make that happen.

* * *

Once we have reached our destination, and hid Castle Doran in a nearby forest, we stepped out of the castle and headed towards a nearby village. I took the front rather than staying at the back, with a new fire inside of me.

"Looks like the little tyke's up and rearin' to go!" Vaike said.

"Y–Yeah, he _really_ wants to meet his family." Olivia replied back.

"It is quite normal, Mother." Inigo replied. "We future kids have always wanted to meet up with our parents when we go back in time."

"Inigo's right!" Brady joined in. "I mean, the future's dark and somethin' and for once, we were actually glad we made this kind of choice."

"Props to sis!" Cynthia chirped while Lucina couldn't help but let out a small smile.

"Hee, hee… Lucy's smiling~." Athena said.

"In any case, we will find Uncle's daughter soon enough. Perhaps one of the villagers can tell us." Danny said.

"So true, my good man!" Owain said. "No matter how long it takes, rain or shine, day or night, we shall find her and be reunited!"

"Owain!" Lissa shouted.

"Sorry Mother…"

As we continued venturing forward, we were now at the village and saw a few villagers discussing about something. "This can't go on, Elder! We barely have enough to get by as it is!" one of the villagers said.

"Yes, and all of the villagers agreed to form a resistance to get rid of these brutes!" Another one got out.

"Their leader is a former Valmese general! We'll be crushed if we resist…" the elder said. "I mean, look what they have done with one of the resistance! They have warned us before and once we tried to resist, he was burned to death with his magic blast!"

"What's that about Valm?" Chrom asked, making the villagers turn to us.

"Who are you?" A villager asked.

"My name is Chrom." That made the people gasp in surprise.

"The ruler of Ylisse?!" The elder exclaimed.

"And a band of Shepherds ready to assist you guys." Saigo added, making them do full alert.

"Elder! He and his band of mercenaries may be able to help us!" One of the villagers exclaimed.

"Um, I can hear you." Chrom intervened. "But tell me your problem, and I'll see what I can do."

"And their location." I cut in.

"Kurogasa?" Chrom asked looking at me in disbelief.

"I know I want to meet my daughter badly, but the sooner we do this, the faster Kivat can lead me to where I can find her." I muttered.

"Oh, thank you, sirs!" the elder villager thanked.

"Tell us… everything…" Emmeryn got out.

* * *

_Unknown to the rest of the Shepherds, there was a spy who overheard the whole thing and he was urgent to relay the message to the Valmese sorcerer, who was waiting for the news. "Urgent news, sir! Armed soldiers approach! Their leader claims to be Chrom of Ylisse!"_

_"What?!" the sorcerer exclaimed before he slammed his fist on the table. "Dammit! Why would he come here?" he cursed before he looked at a few figures in front of him. One of them was a girl who was in a sour mood, a villager who was scared and a pair of twins where while the boy seemed calm, the girl on the other hand held her anger towards the sorcerer for a reason. "Well, if they insist on dogging me, I've got hounds of my own to welcome them with."_

_"I'm not your dog, scum!" The sour mood girl snapped._

_"No, only a stray mutt that refuses to stop yapping. But you'll be a good dog and do as I say if you ever want–"_

_"Yes, yes, if I ever want to see it again. I'm well aware." The girl deadpanned. She was a young woman who had long red hair with two long ponytails wearing a brown sleeveless shirt with a tan brown vest corset over it, tan arm warmers, brown gloves, black pants, silver shin guards, boots, and a small shield that rested on her left shoulder._

_The sorcerer smirked as he shifted his focus on the two figures. "And I believe both of you would do the same as well?"_

_The girl had tanned skin with very long forest green hair that reached her pelvis tied in a dolphin's tail split and brown eyes, wearing a pink haori (kimono jacket) with a dark blue hakama, black socks and a pair of traditional slippers who glared at the sorcerer with great hatred. While she had a staff on her back, as soon as she grabbed the hilt of her sword resting on her waist, the boy who had brownish long hair that was tied in a ponytail, wearing full black leather armor, having a spear around his back, a tome, and a katana on each side of his waist, stopped her from trying to attack the sorcerer. "Peace, Bakuya. We shan't hesitate to attack him."_

_"But, Kan'shou–" Bakuya pleaded._

_"Aye, I know full well of the current situation. We have no other choice but to obey his words in order to regain our memento stolen by him…" Kanshou reasoned. "And I know full well that you adore the memento stolen by him. It is the only weapon only you can use instead of using a bow…"_

_The girl now called Bakuya gritted her teeth before letting go of her sword._

_"Don't you worry you two; we'll get our mementos back, no matter what." The mercenary girl assured._

_"I hope you're right, Severa…" Bakuya said._

_"Oh, don't worry. I'm always right." Severa assured._

_"Now that's a good mutt." The sorcerer smirked before he looked at the villager, who was terrified. "I trust you're equally aware of your position, Holland?"_

_The villager remained silent and scared at the same time, making the sorcerer's smirk remain. "Loquacious as ever, I see. You'll fight for me, or I'll have that lazy tongue pried from your head." he threatened him before he shifted his attention back to his hired mercenaries. "Now then. Chrom may have the Fire Emblem in his possession… And if I claim that, I've practically claimed the throne. So go out there, kill anything that moves, and get me that Emblem!"_

_"Yes, sir!" His loyal mercenaries cheered before they departed._

_"You two!" He pointed at the twins. "You shall guard the middle part of the area. I assume they might have a thief within their group!"_

_"…aye…" Bakuya tried her best to resist on swinging her sword on the sorcerer while Kan'shou dragged his sister to the designated location, trying to prevent a fight._

_"And you!" he pointed at Severa. "You shall go outside and guard there!"_

_"Yeah, yeah, whatever…" Severa said rolling her eyes, waving him before she left._

* * *

The Shepherds and Riders including me soon arrived at the mercenary fortress after the elder told us where the fortress was. "Here we are." I said.

"Looks like this is the castle the villagers told us about. Let's reclaim what's been stolen and return it to the villagers." Chrom suggested.

"And give a little payback to that sorcerer for what he did to the innocent." Libra said sadly.

"Yeah! These folks ain't goin' nowhere while we're here!" Donnel exclaimed. While we prepared to go to battle, we heard a humming sound, which alerted all of us.

"The Bloody Rose…" Kivat II muttered.

"Oh great, a Fangire…" Storm groaned.

"And it's coming this way!" Kivat panicked.

"Oh great! We don't have much choice!" Chrom got out. "Kurogasa, we have to split into groups. A few of us will go after the Fangire. The rest of us will go find and beat this Sorcerer up!"

"Agreed. There must be another entrance into this castle, other than this main entrance." Cordelia added. "I shall escort Chrom on this particular part."

"Yep! The rest of us should go AWOL on the rest of them!" Lissa said delighted on her part. "Besides, with Emm on our side and Athena's potential tri-magic casting, we got _no_ problem handling this sort of stuff!"

"Alright then. Kivat!"

"Yosha! Kivatte ikuze!" Kivat cheered flying into my hand.

"Kivat II!" Storm called out.

"That daughter of Kurogasa's better be grateful that we're helping her out." Kivat II said before flying into Storm's hand.

"Daijobu, Otou–sama~. I'm sure she will appreciate the effort~." Kiva–la cooed before Akane-chan held her in her fingers.

"Yeah, and it better be worth it!" Akane–chan said.

"Let's go." Aqua–chan commanded her partner.

"Yes, milady. It would be a graceful yet violent ending for them." Rey–Kivat said as he fluttered around her.

"Saigo, we should do our best as well~." Sagark cooed.

"Yeah, let's get ready to rock!" Saigo added.

"Hm~, Father's about to transform~." Athena pondered while tilting her head to the side.

"Let's do this Mother!" Danny said.

"Of course dear." Nee–san said.

"GABU!"

"GABUI!"

*CRUNCH!*

"CHU!"

**R–E–A–D–Y!**

"HENSHIN!"

"I, Transform!"

"Henshin!" Rey–Kivat declared.

"Hen… shin!" Sagark said.

**F–I–S–T O–N!**

After we assumed into our armors, most of the Shepherds were all rearing to go. "Alright, everyone! Let's move in!"

"And be sure to get rid of that Fangire, should we encounter one." Anna reminded.

"Oh yeah, don'cha worry about it! The Vaike's here ready with his trusty– wait, where's my axe?!" Vaike panicked.

"You lost my spare axe?!" Basilio roared.

"Uh–oh… not good for Vaike." Gregor muttered.

"This is gonna hurt." Nowi winced.

"While we let them discuss their issues, we should barge in and say hi to those idiots!" Flavia suggested.

"Agreed. We'll regroup back here once we've settled everything!" Chrom said before everyone went their separate paths together.

* * *

_Elsewhere, at the other main entrance, Severa was guarding outside the other entrance, thinking deeply about something. "All this grief over something so small… Once I get what I came for, I'm out of here. Maybe I can convince Holland to come with me." She pondered before she heard the humming and for some reason, it somehow annoyed her. "Gah, I _really_ hate that humming sound!"_

_While she plugged her ears from the humming sound, Cordelia, Chrom, Lissa, Sumia and Stahl were making their way towards her, which alerted Severa and went towards her hiding. While she did that Cordelia wandered off for a while, letting out a sigh. "Cordelia, what's the matter?" Sumia asked._

_"Oh, it's nothing, Sumia. I was just wandering how my daughter would look like…" she said._

_"Oh, don't worry; I'm sure you'll be able to reunite with her." Chrom assured._

_"Yeah, no worries. We'll find her!" Lissa chirped._

_"And I'm sure that Kurogasa will love to meet her." Stahl added, making Severa gasp from her hiding spot._

_"…Daddy's here?" Severa whispered to herself._

_When they reached a corner, Sumia spotted another entrance to get inside the castle. "With this pathway, I'm sure they will not expect our sudden ambush."_

_"Yeah, time to give 'em the old whoop to the head!" Lissa chirped._

_'Hm, maybe with these guys, they can help me out bustin' away out of this place and save Holland at the same time…' Severa pondered as she walked out from her hiding, only to have stumbled upon Cordelia, which surprised her Pegasus._

_"Whoa there, girl!" Cordelia said, trying to calm down her Pegasus, and rest of them noticed Severa's appearance._

_While they were at it, Severa's expression turned sour and said to Cordelia, "…gah, it's you…"_

_After calming her Pegasus, Cordelia looked at Severa and noticed her. "Have we met? If so, I'm afraid I've quite forgotten."_

_"Well, excuse _me_ for being so forgettable!" Severa huffed._

_"Look, there's no time for this." Cordelia said. "If you're a friend, speak now. If not, then stay out of Chrom's way or I'll have to cut you down." That only served to annoy Severa more._

_"Chrom, Chrom, Chrom! It's _ALWAYS_ Chrom with you!"_

_"…I'm sorry?" Cordelia blinked in confusion._

_"What's going on here?" Sumia asked her husband._

_"You and I are in the same boat, Sumia." Chrom got out._

_"You should be! And I don't care about your stupid Chrom, so you can just drop it!" Severa exclaimed._

_"Okay, nobody's gonna mock my brother other than–" Lissa said, trying to stop Severa from mocking her brother, only to be stopped by Chrom._

_"Let her finish first, Liz." Chrom said, making Lissa huff while Severa let out a deep sigh before looking at Cordelia. "…I only want to talk to Holland."_

_"Holland?" Cordelia asked._

_"Yes, Holland!" Severa snapped. "That sad sack over there." She said, pointing inside the fortress. Chrom and the others looked and saw a villager inside. "Watch my back so I can get to him safely, and then I'll help your stupid army!"_

_"O… Okay?" Cordelia said, before Severa started walking away. _

_But then she looked over her shoulder. "Oh, and Holland's not here of his own will, so don't you _dare_ hurt him!" With that, Severa went into the fortress._

_"Whoa, for a girl, she's feisty…" Lissa got out._

_"I noticed that." Cordelia added._

_"But from what I can see, she vented most of her anger towards you." Stahl noticed. "Did you do something to make her angry?"_

_"No…" Cordelia mumbled. "I don't think so…"_

_"Are you sure?" Chrom asked._

_"Yes."_

_"Hold on…" Lissa said. "I just noticed something. That girl kinda looked like you Cordelia._

_"Really?" Cordelia pondered._

_"Could be a coincidence." Chrom said. "For now, we should aid our new ally."_

_"Agreed. This can be discussed later." Sumia noted before the four of them entered into the castle._

* * *

**BASHAA MAGNUM!**

Kivat played the trumpet tune from the Fuestle before the Monster statue came to me and I held onto the magnum before assuming Bashaa Form. I was with Dark Kiva, Rey–chan, and Lon'qu.

**WAKE UP ONE!**

"It's clobberin' time!" Dark Kiva yelled as he rushed forward, while two warriors formed a defense. As he delivered his Darkness Hell Crash to one of them, I continuously shot another one with a rampage of water bullets onto the other one, making him tumbling down and disarm him at the same time. As a result, I managed to shoot one down, and as for the other one? Well, let's just say that if Henry's with us, he'll be ecstatic to see the headless corpse.

"Yeesh, you really need to work on your overkill, man." I said to Dark Kiva, making him groan.

Meanwhile, while Lon'qu and Rey–chan are fending off a few swordsman, after she clawed down one of the enemy's, at the same time, grabbing her boomerang, using it as a dual dagger, she slashed the other one down. Lon'qu pushed the other one to the back before delivering the killing blow on the stomach. "These guys are a nuisance…" Lon'qu muttered.

"Agreed." Rey–chan nodded before something caught her attention, which made her turn around really fast, as if something caught her attention.

"Milady, watch out!" Rey–Kivat warned, but it was too late for her to react in time. As she got a few slashes on her chest, I immediately repelled them off with a few barrages of water blobs before rushing to her side.

"Rey–chan, are you okay?" I asked, and she replied with a nod. "What's with the distracted look just now?"

"I felt… a familiar presence… nearby, just now…" Rey–chan got out.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"It's…"

"Mother! Father!" Two voices shouted. The four of us turned around to see two people in front of us. One was a guy… who looked like Lon'qu? And the other one was a girl who… masaka! No way! Heck, even Dark Kiva and Rey–chan were surprised.

"N–Nee–san?!" Rey–chan stuttered in shock.

"A–chan?!" Dark Kiva said in the same expression.

"That's impossible…!" I said surprised. "Annette's dead!"

While we were still confused, without a doubt, those two headed towards Rey–chan and Lon'qu respectively. The girl within Aqua–chan's arms sobbed while the other guy stood right in front of Lon'qu, making it more confusing. "What magic is this?" Lon'qu asked.

"It's not magic, Tou–san. This is who we are." the guy said.

"Oh, Kaa–san! I've yearned for this moment! The day I finally meet you!" the girl cried in Rey–chan's embrace.

"What's going on around here?" Dark Kiva asked. "And why did A–Chan call Aqua–chan Mom instead of little sis?"

"Not only that, she speaks our language!" I added.

"Otouto!"

IXA–neesan, IXA, Kiva–la–chan, Saga, and Emmeryn arrived and the other Riders minus IXA were shocked too.

"Sonna…" Saga gasped.

"A–Annette–sempai?!" Kiva–la–chan stuttered.

"Ara… Annette–chan…" IXA–neesan murmured surprised.

"Who?" IXA got out. "This is the first time I've heard such name before…"

'Annette' noticed the predicament as she wiped away the tears from her eyes and looked at the confused group. "Gomenne, minna. I am not the late Aunt Annette, my mother's sister. 'Tis only my appearance of her for my true name is Bakuya, given by my Kaa–san." she introduced.

"And I am Kan'shou, given by Kaa–san as well." the other one introduced.

"Y–You are my children?" Rey-chan asked in disbelief.

"This is rather… unexpected." Lon'qu muttered.

"You're telling _us_…" Dark Kiva muttered. "For a minute there, I thought A–chan was back from the dead!"

"And they're twin, no less." I added.

"Kan'shou, Bakuya." IXA called, catching both of their attention. "How did both of you end up in this situation; staying on the enemy's side?"

"'Tis a choice we did not choose to follow." Kan'shou said.

"The fiend held something precious that is mine to cherish and in order to get it back, I must obey him, no matter the cost…" Bakuya sadly explained.

"Not only that, the fiend is also holding a memento that is precious to Severa." Kan'shou added.

"Severa?" I asked.

"Who's that?" Kiva–la–chan questioned.

"Kurogasa–san, you don't know?" Kan'shou asked.

"Know what?" I asked.

"His… daughter… is here…" Emmeryn figured out, making me overwhelmed in shock and surprise.

"Aye, it is true. She's with us after all of us got separated…" Bakuya explained.

"Uncle, isn't this great? You will finally be able to reunite with one of your daughters!" IXA exclaimed happily.

I immediately went over to Bakuya and held her shoulders, startling her a bit. "Where is she?! Where is my daughter?!" I exclaimed.

"L–Last I heard, she was guarding outside." Bakuya stuttered. That was all I needed to hear before I took off.

"Otouto, matte!" IXA–neesan called out, but I ignored her as I went to search for my daughter.

"Saigo…" Emmeryn got out.

"Yeah, we should go aid him." Saga nodded before the two of them gave chase.

"In the meantime, the rest of us should wreck this place up and find the creep." Dark Kiva said, making them nod before they ran in further into the hallway.

* * *

_"Gandalf…" Athena chanted as she does the gun point and shot out a few dark orbs of magic towards the advancing mercenaries in front of her, forcing them to skid back while holding her mini notebook in her other hand._

_"Most fascinating." Miriel said. "To say you are sided with light, but wielding the power of darkness at the same time; it must have been involved with the small material in your hand."_

_"Uh–huh~." Athena nodded slowly. "It's really not that hard to do."_

_"Interesting…" Miriel nodded in fascination._

_"Uh, a little help here would be nice!" Ricken urged as he used a fire spell to create a wall of fire between him and a few mercenaries._

_"Further investigation should be put on hold. For now, we exterminate these band of mercenaries." Miriel suggested as she took out her Wind tome within her bag._

_"Okay~." Athena nodded as she flipped a few pages until a certain page got her attention. With a small wave of her hands, a combination of light and fire in a form of an orb manifested itself before she shot it forward, shouting, "Explosion!"_

_They heard a loud boom and Ricken skid to the back, courtesy of the attack. "Whoa! What was that?!"_

_"It's the Tri–Magic~." Athena smiled._

_"Most fascinating…" Miriel got out as her curiosity got the best of her. "This requires more investigation."_

* * *

_"How do you like _this_?!" Kjelle shouted, stabbing an enemy warrior._

_"C'mon, is that the best you got?" Flavia taunted, before slashing a sage._

_"You want our best?! We'll give you our best! Archers!" the commander commanded as a few row of archers and snipers walked out from their hiding spot and aimed their fiery tipped arrows at them._

_"Yikes! Talk about firepower!" Donnel exclaimed in surprise before they shot out countless numbers of arrows at them._

_While it seemed hopeless for them to dodge them all in time due to being no place for them to hide, Kellam eventually appeared from out of nowhere, protecting Flavia with his large shield as Kjelle raised her shield, protecting Donnel. "Where did _you_ come from?" Flavia asked._

_"I've been here the whole time." Kellam said._

_"Now I see what Lissa's saying. It's a good thing you pop out of nowhere when it comes to battling." Flavia chuckled._

_"Uh… should I take that as a compliment?" Kellam asked unsure._

_"Yer' sure do!" Donnel happily exclaimed. "If it weren't fer ya, we might have our bums roasted!"_

_"He's right." Kjelle agreed as the archers and snipers loaded their arrows onto their bows. "The first wave has gone. With this, we should advance forward while we still can._

_"You don't have to say it twice!" Flavia shouted. "Kellam, you should stay at the front, becoming our defensive wa– hey, where did he go?!"_

_"As Kurogasa would say it: "He pulled a Batman stunt on us."" Donnel said._

_"A what?" Kjelle asked confused._

_"Never mind."_

* * *

_"You fiends should back off from harming my beloved wife!" Virion warned as he unleashed a three arrow shot in one go, hitting three different parts of a berserker that tried to chase Olivia everywhere._

_"Hey, Twinkles. A little healing here?" Gaius asked after he jumped back from his assault on another assassin, as he is now covered in his wounds._

_"And mine, I suppose?" Frederick demanded. "The battle with a Knight is worthy of a challenge, I should say."_

_"I am little busy at the moment!" Maribelle hissed as she had her horse kick a bandit with its hind legs._

_"I got 'em Ma!" Brady said going over to the two._

_"Here's your cut of the day!" Anna declared, slashing a mage._

_"Eat fire!" Nowi roared in her dragon spewing out flames at a group of heroes._

_"These man–spawns shall feel my wrath!" Panne said in her beast form as she pounced on a dark mage and ripped his head off with her teeth._

_"Ooh, I like that!" Henry chirped._

_"Honestly, you make things more spectacle than ever, Henry…" Tharja chuckled._

_"Thanks!" Henry chirped, all smiley._

_"But none can compare to my Storm's brute power that shatters everything in his path." Tharja said darkly with her evil smirk._

_"That's fine by me. I just have to one–up him then!"_

_"…What?" Tharja muttered._

_"You heard me!" Henry sang before skipping, away happily._

* * *

_"HAAAAAAH!" Sully yelled a she stabbed a brigand with her lance._

_"Cynthia, take me and Owain up!" Lucina said._

_"Got it sis!" Cynthia said as she did as she was told._

_"Ready Owain?" Lucina asked._

_"I thought you'd never ask! By our swords, be slain! RADIANT… DAAAAAAAAWN!" shouted before he and Lucina jumped from Cynthia's Pegasus and somersaulted down towards their targets._

_The mercenaries weren't fully prepared as they were able to raise their swords halfway up, only to be crushed down and slashed on their skulls before both of them kicked back and did a back flip, landing on their feet perfectly. "That takes care of that."_

_"NOOO!" Owain exclaimed all of a sudden, which made Lucina go on full alert._

_"Owain, what's wrong?!"_

_"Mystletainn!" He cried, holding the broken sword in his hands. "For as long as we have traveled together high and low, destiny beckons that you and I are together as one. But I did not foresee the day you and I shall separate from each other from here onwards! Oh why? Why would destiny be a cruel mistress upon the legendary Owain?!"_

_"You've only had that sword for a few weeks…" Lucina deadpanned._

_"Oh, the cruelty!" Owain said theatrically._

_"Why do I even bother?" Lucina shrugged as she sighed, shaking her head._

* * *

As I continued running outside, with IXA–neesan, IXA, Saga and Emmeryn on my tail, we spotted Minerva biting one of the archers in her mouth while Cherche maneuvered her Wyvern high up in the sky. "Let me go! Let me go!"

"Are you certain?" Cherche asked nicely, to which he replied with a few curses. "Alright. Minerva, drop him down now." she kindly said, and Minerva opened up her jaws, making the man screamed down to his demise.

"Hey, lemme have your axe! The good ol' Teach is givin' lessons on how to use it properly!" Vaike said as he threw the hand axe he found on the axeman, killing him on the spot. Without hesitation, he immediately approached the corpse and grabbed his Brave Axe, much to Vaike's liking. "This looks swell to me! And I think this other axe on my back would make up for that Khan's anger on me." he said while patting his back, which had a battle axe.

"Need help, padre?" Inigo said as he cut in and slashed the assassin that tried to attack Libra from behind, while Gregor and Basilio continued their advances.

"I thank you, child; for the assistance." Libra thanked with a sincere smile.

"Say hello to Gregor's _big_ friend!" Gregor said carrying a rather heavy and large broad sword.

"First it's small now it's big?" Basilio asked incredulously.

"What? You all tired of small, now it's big!"

"Can you actually swing that monstrosity?" Basilio sweat dropped.

"Har, har! Gregor can swing sword; big _and_ small!" Gregor said triumphantly as he did one big swing onto a mage, slicing him in half.

"Whoa!" Basilio exclaimed in surprise. "Now _that's_ a neat trick!"

"KIVAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" A monstrous sound shouted as I spotted a modern clothing teen jump really high and deliver a strong flying kick on Basilio, making him skid to one side. He looked around a bit before seeing me and smirked. "So, _this_ is where you've been playing around~." he smirked while drawing out his pair of katars.

"Rook!" I gritted, stopping in my tracks with IXA–neesan, IXA, Saga, and Emmeryn stopping too.

"Great, just what we need…" Saga groaned.

"What is he doing here?" IXA–neesan wondered.

"I've heard that you've reached your Emperor Form, correct?" Rook questioned as the stained glass marks appeared. "Then, I wanna play with you since that vampire said you are stronger now!"

"Dastard! Is that _all_ you ever think of?!" IXA exclaimed.

"Saigo… he's… dangerous…" Emmeryn got out as Rook was now in his Fangire form.

"You don't have to tell _me_ twice." Saga said, getting into his stance.

"Oy! You scare mercenaries around you! They are wetting their pants on seeing you appear out of nowhere!" Gregor exclaimed as Rook looked around, noticing a few of them preparing their stances for the attack and some of them backing off.

"Hah! That will make the Time Play even more interesting!" Rook said happily. "Let's see if any of you mongrels could even stop my rampage! Time Play, start!"

"Grr… you want it? You got it!" I shouted as I placed Tatsulot's Fuestle in Kivat's mouth.

**TATSULOT!**

Playing Taa–chan's tune, he came flying in. "Pyun, pyun~! Tension Fortissimo!"

"Mother, I suggest we should do the same as well." IXA informed IXA–neesan.

"Of course, dear. There are times where we also must give it our best." IXA–neesan nodded as both of them took out their IXA Riser from their mouthpiece, flipped them open and dialed in 1–9–3.

**R–I–S–I–N–G!**

The color schemes of their armor changed to blue and some of their armor 'casted off' to reveal their cores. After their helmets changed, they switched their IXA Riser phones to Gun mode. Meanwhile, Tatsulot shattered the chains on my shoulder armor to open up the bat wings and golden bats flew out. I then raised my left arm up. "Hen~shin!" Tatsulot declared as he attached to my left arm. The golden bats flew back to me, changing my armor to being golden and having my red cape. I was now in my Emperor Form.

So~ _this_ is you Emperor Form huh?" Rook said. "That makes things more interesting!" With no time wasted, he charged at me with his katars in hand.

"Alright! Let's whip this thing down good!" Saga exclaimed as he, Rising-neesan, Rising and I advanced forward. Basilio and Gregor ran towards him in another direction while Emmeryn stayed at the rear and charged up her Wind Spell.

"Hey, what's that?" Inigo asked while pointing at Rook.

"Our friends are in trouble…" Libra said. "Let us go assist them."

"Right behind you!" Inigo smirk before he advanced forward too.

"Well now, what do we have here?" Cherche pondered while smiling. "Aren't you quite a cute Fangire? Oh, he's hurting our friends. Come, Minerva. We should teach that thing a lesson."

* * *

_Back with Chrom's group, as Severa lead the group of Lissa, Chrom, Cordelia and Stahl to where Holland might be at, they noticed some Tricksters guarding the hallway. One of them noticed what she was doing and said, "Hey! Why are you here?! Aren't you supposed to be at your post?!"_

_"And why is she leading the enemy into this castle?!" Another Trickster exclaimed._

_"Sorry, but I changed sides now!" Severa snapped, "So move aside!"_

_"Why you little–!"_

_*SLASH!*_

_The Trickster couldn't say anymore as Severa already slashed him. "I already told you to move aside." Severa said coldly._

_"Kill her!" the leading Trickster commanded._

_"Not if we have anything to say about it!" Lissa exclaimed as Chrom and Stahl took the front line while Cordelia aimed her javelin at the Trickster._

_The two sides clashed with their swords in hand. Chrom started off with a cross slash, which the Trickster anticipated the attack and defended it with ease. Stahl joined in and tried to slash the Trickster out, but the other one protected him, making the battle as fair as possible before he delivered a slash on Stahl's arm, disarming him for a moment._

_"Crap!" Stahl cursed while holding his arm._

_"You stay away from him!" Severa shouted as she jumped forward, lunging her sword onto the Trickster, making him parry the blow while receiving damage on his arm._

_"Chrom!" Cordelia shouted as she noticed Chrom was outnumbered by two Tricksters. With her accurate throw, she managed to make the javelin pierce through one of the Trickster's skull while Chrom took the chance of the startled Trickster with an upper slash before slamming it down, forming an inverted 'V' slash._

_"Thank you Cordelia." Chrom thanked._

_"You're welcome." Cordelia replied back before she noticed another Trickster aiming for her and focused on him. Unknown to Chrom, one more was about to go for the kill._

_"Chrom, watch out!" Lissa shouted. "SACRED STONES!" That was when she went for the kick, but the Trickster dodged and–_

_*POW!*_

…_hit Chrom instead!_

_Chrom's eyes went wide open, making him go on all fours instantly. _

_"Hah! Is that the best you can–"_

_*SLASH!*_

_"Gah!" the Trickster couldn't finish his words as he noticed a sword thrusted in his chest. When he slowly looked behind him, it was Severa who dealt the finishing blow._

_"Next time, don't smile like a jerk." Severa said before she yanked her sword out rather hard and flicked it, getting rid of the blood before the Trickster slumped down._

_"Yeouch!" Stahl cringed in pain. "That's gonna hurt a lot…"_

_"Whoops, sorry, Chrom!" Lissa winced while Chrom was still on his knees, feeling the burning sensation on the part where Lissa kicked earlier._

_"…Ow…" Chrom wheezed._

_"Chrom! Are you okay?!" Sumia asked frantically._

_"He's gonna feel that one in the morning." Severa said._

_"Indeed he is…" Cordelia said as Sumia helped him get onto her Pegasus._

_"Thanks, Sumia. I don't know what I would do without you." Chrom thanked, making her giggle a bit._

_"It's nothing, silly. I'm your wife, after all." Sumia said._

_"Blech, why do I have to watch this melodrama in the first place?" Severa said in disgust._

_"I'm going to need an ice pack after this." Chrom said._

_"Anyways, we better get going." Stahl said. "Where's this Holland guy anyway?"_

_"He's around here somewhere." Severa grumbled. "Holland, where are ya?!" She yelled._

_"H–Huh?" Holland stuttered, looking around until he spotted Chrom and his group approaching him. "E–Enemies?!"_

_"Huh?" Lissa got out, as she spotted Holland, cowering at the corner. "Who's that?"_

_"So, THIS is where they stationed you!" Severa got out as she approached the scared villager._

_"Severa! What are you doing here?" Holland exclaimed. "If he knows you left your post… and brought the enemy with you…"_

_"I'm leaving, Holland, and you're coming with me." Severa said._

_"Severa, I… I can't." Holland denied. "You _know_ I can't. I have a wife. If I don't earn Nelson's coin, she'll starve. I know it's blood money, but–"_

_"Your wife is _PREGNANT_, Holland!" Severa yelled. "You know that, don't you?!"_

_"Is that the reason why he's willing to work in enemy lines?" Sumia asked._

_"For someone they love, they would do anything, even if they have to dirty their hands, Sumia." Chrom answered as they listened quietly._

_"Of _course_ I know that! And it's none of your concern!" Holland yelled back._

_Lissa tried to intervene, but Cordelia somehow stopped her from doing that, telling her to not interfere in this conversation. Severa took a deep breath and kept her temper in check before she said, "Do you love your child, Holland? Do you love your wife?"_

_"Of _course_ I do!" Holland answered._

_"Then stop making excuses! I know that parents will do anything for their children… But I also know how it feels when a child loses her parents." Severa before she bowed her head, while her body trembled and the bangs covered her eyes. "This world's got far too many kids who've gone through that. If you stay, you'll be killed or worse…"_

_"Severa…" Cordelia said before Severa lifted up her head again._

_"And your child deserves better!"_

_Holland was shocked to hear Severa's words, making him stammer. As he looked down, his whole body shook, trying to get some words out of his mouth. "Severa, I… I'm sorry. I didn't know. That must have been hard for you." he said as there was a moment of silence between them. It took a while, but Holland lifted up his head and Severa saw the passion in his eyes. "You're right. My child deserves better. Let's get out of here."_

_"Really?!" Severa exclaimed in surprise._

_"Yes, really. But we have to hurry!" Holland got out. "Those two might need our help as well!"_

_"Oh yeah, those twins needed some help too." Severa remembered._

_"Twins?" Chrom asked._

_"Bakuya and Kan'shou. Lon'qu and Aqua's kids."_

_"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!" The Shepherds said shocked._

_"Gah! Stop screaming like that!" Severa yelled while she plugged her ears with her fingers._

_"Forgive us, but we're surprised to know their children are here too." Cordelia apologized._

_"Yeah, but they do this thing against their free will." Holland explained. "That man took away most of their prized possessions to make them work for him, Severa included."_

_"I see." Chrom said._

_"What did he take?" Cordelia asked._

_"None of your business!" Severa snapped. "C'mon, let's go find him and deal with him already!" She said, before leaving._

* * *

_Elsewhere, as Kan'shou and Bakuya are leading Dark Kiva, Kiva–la and their parents, it was well guarded as they are getting into their stance. "These guys are a nuisance." Lon'qu muttered._

_"Agreed. Let's try to break through this barrier before going for the leader." Rey muttered as both of them got into their stances, which made the twins want to participate in it too._

_"Both of you should stay back. They might overwhelm you both…" Lon'qu warned._

_"Daijobu, Tou–san. We know what we are doing." Kan'shou said._

_"Aye." Bakuya nodded as both of them drew out their swords and got into the same stance as their parents. "If one of us fight on our own, it will not work, but with both of us knowing each other's movements, it would be an impenetrable defense. 'Tis what we learn from you."_

_"Is that right…" Lon'qu said._

_"Trust us, Tou–san. We can do this." Bakuya assured._

_Lon'qu looked at them for a while, until he nodded. "Alright then, we'll do this together… as a family. On your mark Aqua."_

_"Ready?" Rey said, as they nodded while the enemy charged forward. "GO!"_

_"Whoa, look at them go!" Dark Kiva got out after seeing the whole family dashed towards their oppositions with speed and agility_

_"That would easily cut down our heavy work." Kiva-la added._

_While the two are discussing about it, Anna walked towards the door on her own and tried to turn the knob, but to no avail. "Hmm, locked door, huh? I bet there's treasure over there." she smirked before she started lock picking the door. It took a while but eventually-_

_*CLICK!*_

_"Ah, there we go!" Anna smiled and once she opened the door, she was a bit surprised to see Severa and the rest of the Shepherds on the opposite side. "Eh? Who's _this_ kid?"_

_"That's teenager to you." Severa huffed._

_"Oh and what happened to _you _Chrom?" Anna asked as she noticed Chrom, laying on his stomach on Sumia's Pegasus._

_"I… uh… accidentally kicked Chrom between the legs." Lissa laughed sheepishly with a sweat drop._

_"Yeouch, that's gonna hurt a lot…" Anna winced._

_"Yes, it is." Chrom got out. "Liz, next time, try to look before you kick…"_

_"I know that already!" Lissa exclaimed. "You've told me many times that I could even remember!"_

_"So, where're those twins?" Severa asked, cutting to the chase while looking at Anna. "Did you guys find them, or did those two fight against the Shepherds?"_

_"They're on our side. They're fighting beside their parents." Anna said._

_"Good. One other thing." Severa said._

_"What is it?" Anna asked._

_"Where's my daddy?"_

_"Huh?" Anna blinked._

_"You heard me. Where's my daddy?" Severa asked again._

_"Look, Severa. If you want to find your father, you can do it after we settle with this matter first." Cordelia pointed out._

_"Traitorous wench!" A voice shouted. They all turned to see the very Sorcerer leading the bandits. "How dare you turn coat!"_

_"You've got to be loyal before you can be a traitor, you idiot!" Severa snapped. "And you're one to talk, extorting a poor, innocent girl like me and the twins!" She then took out her sword getting into her stance. "It's time you learned just how deadly this innocent girl can be!" _

_"Bah! I'll use your corpse to clean the blood from my boots!" The sorcerer yelled before throwing dark magic at her._

_"Hey, don't forget about us!" Kiva–la shouted as she immediately appeared right in front of Severa, slashing the dark blast in half with her saber._

_"What are you doing?!" Severa scolded, which surprised Kiva-la._

_"Hey, watch your tone!" Kiva–la retorted._

_"I can block that attack with my sword, y'know?" Severa hissed. "And you're not supposed to interrupt _my_ battle with this weirdo!"_

_"I'm trying to help you out!" Kiva–la snapped._

_"Hai, hai, that's enough you two." Dark Kiva said, playing peacemaker._

_"SHUT UP!" Kiva–la and Severa shouted at the same time, making Dark Kiva cower a bit._

_"I swear, you're just like Kurogasa! Being so stubborn and dense!" Kiva–la huffed._

_"I–" Severa began, but then blinked. "Wait, you know daddy?"_

_"Huh?" Kiva–la said confused. "What are you talking about?"_

_"I'm still here y'know!" The sorcerer called out, annoyed that he was being ignored._

_"Hold your horses, will ya?! I'm in the middle of a conversation here!" Severa retorted._

_"If you want to look for a battle…" Kan'shou began._

_"…why don't you fight _us_ instead?!" Bakuya shouted as both of them leaped forward and tried to slash down the Sorcerer, only to have himself teleport to higher ground._

_"Ah, yes~, I forgot about you two…" the Sorcerer remembered. "Are you of certain that both of you would want to join the enemy lines and fight me? Have you forgotten that I could burn the memento of your parents with my magic or you just don't care about it?"_

_"Why you–!" Bakuya gritted._

_"Peace, Bakuya." Kan'shou intervened._

_"Demo~"_

_"Remember what our sensei told us: never let your emotions get the best of us." Kan'shou reminded._

_"Brother…" Bakuya said as Chrom stepped forward after he made his recovery._

_"Alright, I had enough of waiting for this to happen." Chrom said as he drew his Falchion. "It's time I end your reign, along with freeing these kids."_

_"I will make sure _my_ utopia is created!" the Sorcerer shouted as he conjured more magic. At the same time, more of the dark mages entered the fray._

_"Our workload keeps on increasing, And still, no sign of Lon'qu and Rey–chan." Dark Kiva got out._

_"They're probably busy with those knights, Storm–sama~." Kiva–la cooed as she spread her wings and get into her stance._

_"For now, we'll deal with these leftovers." Cordelia said as the rest of the Shepherds advanced._

* * *

"C'mon, is that the best you got?" Rook mocked. "I thought you got stronger Kiva!"

Okay, Rook's doing nothing but beat the crap out of us. All of us Riders, Emmeryn, Basilio, and Gregor were down and Rook wasn't breaking a sweat. What the heck has he been doing for the past two years?

"Not what I had in mind…" I gritted as I slowly stood up.

"Even with our combined force, it is still not enough." Rising said as a few more started standing up. "He must have sucked the life essences of more warriors' souls to amp himself up."

"Even those mercenaries ended up becoming his fodder." Saga noticed as while Rook sucked the lives of the mercenaries. A spew of flames were directed at Rook, courtesy of Minerva.

"Hah! That mere flame won't hurt me!" Rook shouted as he took all of the damage.

"No, but this one might!" Inigo yelled as he and Libra jumped in and both of them tried to deliver a big chop onto Rook. Even though Rook was able to fend it off with his katars, when I saw Libra hit his right shoulder, the Fangire winced in pain.

"Ara… Otouto…" Rising–neesan noticed.

"Did you see that?" Saga asked.

"I sure did. Everyone, attack Rook's right shoulder!" I shouted.

Rook heard what I shouted, but he shrugged it off like it was nothing while we aimed for his shoulder. I can't believe I'm saying this, but his weakness is similar to Rook in the series. Why didn't I think of that before? In any case, both Risings aimed both of their guns and spammed shot onto Rook, creating sparks on his body, but it had little to no effect. I drew out my Zanvat Sword from my cape as Emmeryn casted another wind spell, making Rook float up.

"Gah! Drop me down!" Rook exclaimed, only to have Cherche dive down and swing her axe at his right shoulder with accuracy, making it wince in pain.

"Will ya' look at that? It actually works!" Saga smiled behind his mask. "He must have injured his shoulder during his two year period of disappearance. We should consider ourselves lucky that someone was able to hurt this guy…"

"Yeah, alright everyone! Let 'em have it!" I shouted as I placed the Zanvat Fuestle in Kivat's mouth along with Saga putting the Fuestle in Sagark's mouth. Meanwhile Rising and Rising-neesan pressed '0' and '2' on their phones.

**WAKE UP!**

**C–O–R–O–N–A F–L–A–M–E M–O–D–E!**

**B–L–I–Z–Z–A–R–D M–O–D–E!**

"You are not going anywhere!" Rising shouted as he continuously pulled down his trigger, trapping Rook within his blizzard confinement until he ran out of ammo. While Rising-neesan shot out flames from HER IXA Riser, Saga thrusted his Jacorder forward while I slowly moved the hilt upwards, making the flute sound before I rushed forward, ready to swing on it!

"I will _not_ let you win!" Rook exclaimed within his confinement until–

*SLASH!*

Both Saga's attack and mine were connected to the ice but Rook was nowhere to be seen. He probably escaped before the two attacks could even occur. I even saw Libra, Inigo, Basilio and Gregor knocked down in his path too. "Damn, for a big guy, he's fast…"

The Buffalo Fangire growled angrily, holding his right shoulder in pain. Before he tried to advance forward, he heard the beeping sound from his watch, which indicated that his Time Play is over. "Grr… you got lucky, Kiva. I was just about to mutate to my strongest form! And now… I must punish myself for not being able to defeat you on time…" And with that, he walked away from our view.

"Well, we sure hurt his pride." I said as we Riders de–henshined and the adrenaline, was out of my system. Then I started feeling pain on my lower ribs and left leg. He hit hard when he punched me in those spots.

"Daijobu, aibou?" Kivat asked.

"Pyun~ pyun, you don't look so good." Tatsulot said worried.

"I'll be fine…" I winced. "Nee–san… you and Saigo take care of the others."

"What about _you_?" Nee–san asked.

"I'm going to find my daughter…" I winced as I held my side, and limped away. I don't care if I'm hurt like this. One way or another, I'm going to meet my daughter…

"Uncle is determined to meet with his daughter…" Danny got out.

"Yes, he is, dear. That's otouto; determined to the very end." Nee-san smiled while I continued limping towards the castle, ignoring the throbbing pain slowly coursing through my body.

* * *

_"El Viento!" Kan'shou shouted casting a tornado spell with his tome in hand, forcing the dark mage to create a barrier._

_"There. The wound has been tended to, Chrom." Bakuya said as she puts back her healing staff on her back while Chrom's bruises were completely healed._

_"Thank you." Chrom thanked._

**WAKE UP!**

**WAKE UP TWO!**

_"King's Burst End!" Dark Kiva shouted as he delivered a shuffle side kick, making the Sorcerer's enforcers skid towards Rey, as she was prepared to deliver the finishing blow. She did the 'X' slash, followed by a diagonal slash, and finally, an uppercut slash, with her claws. As she kneeled down, the wounded enforcers were standing there, unable to move a single muscle._

_"Enjoy your eternal chill…" Rey muttered. Chunks of ice formed on them before their whole body turned into a solid block of ice._

_"Now they're just sitting ducks; easy picking!" Anna said happily as she and Lon'qu slashed them down, but not before he immediately leaped away from Anna due to his gynophobia other than his fiancée._

_"We've done our part here." Cordelia said as she yanked out her lance from the dead corpse of a mage._

_"Now, it's up to them to do the finishing touch." Stahl said as Sumia and Lissa witnessed the battle that involved Chrom._

_"Hahahahaha! None of your attacks work on me!" the Sorcerer boasted as he continued casting his barrier spell in front of him before he retaliated back by switching his barrier into a crescent shot onto Kan'shou, which the latter immediately ducked down from. Unknown to the Sorcerer, Severa was slowly sneaking behind him during the time where Sorcerer put up his defense._

_"C'mon, just a little more…" Chrom muttered to himself._

_"You're almost there, Severa…" Kan'shou muttered to himself too._

_"Hm?" The sorcerer said, confused on what he was trying to hear from them. "What are you fools mumbling about?"_

_"Oh, nothing much." Chrom said._

_"Just waiting for the big finish." Kiva–la smirked._

_"_What_ 'big finish'?" Sorcerer asked._

_"_THIS_ one!" Severa shouted from behind._

_"Huh?" The Sorcerer gasped in surprise, turning around. But as soon as he turned around-_

_*SLASH!*_

_Severa swung her downward on him, meaning that Severa had sliced the Sorcerer down the middle._

_"G–G… ah…" one half of the body of the Sorcerer spoke before the body actually split apart and fell._

_"And I thought _I_ was the one that goes for overkill…" Dark Kiva sweat dropped._

_"The battle has ended with our victory." Kan'shou said while looking at Bakuya that approached the body and started scavenging the body. Severa follows suit too._

_"What're Bakuya and the other girl doing?" Aqua asked as the rest of the Riders de-henshined._

_"Looking for their mementos, Kaa–san." Kan'shou answered._

_"Yes! Here it is!" Severa sighed in relief._

_"At last, I found it!" Bakuya said._

_As the two girls finished rummaging the corpse, followed by Severa kicking the severed head of the Sorcerer, Bakuya looked at the memento she held and hugged it closely. Upon closer inspection, Aqua noticed and was surprised to see a pair of boomerangs within her grasp. Aqua looked around her and drew out her own boomerangs, which was the exact ones Bakuya was holding._

_"Aqua, what's wrong?" Lon'qu asked._

_"Lon'qu… I believe the two of them are our children. There is only one kind of boomerang that I wield and she has the exact one I had…" Aqua got out._

_"Are you certain?" Lon'qu asked._

_"Yes, I am."_

_"And here is further proof to cast aside all doubts." Bakuya said as she showed him… Lon'qu's ring…_

_Lon'qu was surprised to see it as he looked at the ring he wore and it was the exact same one she held in her fingers before handing it to her brother. "I know this is a surprise, Tou–san, but it is the only thing that both of us had as our memento." Kan'shou explained as he wore the ring and Bakuya placed her boomerangs on her small sash._

_"That explains the whole thing…" Storm nodded slightly._

_"Yeah, I guess somehow fate reunites these kids." Akane added._

_"If fate said so and the items they held in their hands are proof, then I could only say one thing." Aqua said before she smiled at the twins and said, "Welcome home, Kan'shou & Bakuya."_

_That was when the twins got teary. "KAA–SAAAAAAAN!" The twins cried out as they suddenly hugged her._

_"There, there. I'm here." Aqua said soothingly, as she combed both their hair. "It's okay."_

* * *

I kept on limping into the castle holding my side, still on pain, but I didn't care. I'm not gonna rest 'til I find my daughter.

"Oi, aibou! I know you're determined to meet your daughter but shouldn't you be healing up at the moment?" Kivat asked.

"Pyun, pyun~. Even Brady was surprised from watching you limp around like that." Tatsulot got out, but I ignored it and continued moving forward.

It was then I heard a little discussion between Chrom and a… girl with two long ponytails? And that girl was handing a bag of gold or something to the villager before he ran off somewhere. Chrom then approached her and said, "Is that a ring?"

"It's _my_ ring, and I'll thank you to stop staring so lustily at it!" The girl sneered. "It's worth more than anything in the world to me… That rat Nelson stole it one night while I was sleeping."

"Well, I'm glad you were able to get it back."

"…Hmph." the girl scoffed. I then saw Cordelia approach the girl. "Wh–What do you want?!"

"Just to thank you for helping us. You fought bravely, Severa." Cordelia thanked with a smile. Severa… Wait, that name…! "The name suits you somehow. Oh, where are my manners, I'm–"

"Cordelia, I know." Severa cut in.

"Er, yes, that's…" Cordelia paused and blinked for a moment, looking at the girl while I limped forward, ignoring the pain in my body. "But how did you…? I'm sorry, did I introduce myself before?"

"I guess you must have if I know your name. Ugh…"

"I… I see. Well, thank you all the same, Severa."

"You already said that! And besides, it's not like I did anything special. I was just fighting to get back to get what's rightfully mine."

"Are you referring to that ring?" Cordelia asked while taking a closer look at it and like how any of us meet our future children, she also was surprise. "Oh, goodness. It looks exactly like…" She stopped for a moment until she figured it out what was happening. "Ah, I see. That would explain how you know my name. You're a friend of Lucina's, aren't you?" she asked, only to make Severa slightly nod while looking away. "…And you're my child. Isn't that right?"

That does it. Once Severa didn't make eye contact on her, I tried to advance forward but the throbbing pain made me lean against the wall, up to the point of making me go unconscious, but I held on strong.

"…lonely…" Severa mumbled quietly.

"What was that?" Cordelia asked.

"I _said_, I thought you'd be lonely, so I came here to see you!" Severa said loudly, but then mumbled, "…You're welcome."

"That's very sweet." Cordelia said.

"D–Don't mock me!" Severa stuttered. "You don't care! You don't care at all…"

"How could you possibly _think_ that? I'm _thrilled_ beyond words to meet you."

"…Then why'd you leave me?" Severa asked as she started to get teary. "You said you had to go off to fight for what really mattered, and you never came back! You picked Chrom over me!"

Cordelia was at a loss for words, thinking about what Severa asked, while I continued to struggle with the pain while Chrom and the few Shepherds are witnessing the mother–daughter confrontation. Cordelia lifted her head and looked at her daughter and said, "You have me at a disadvantage, Severa. I can't answer for my future self." she began. "But when I said I was fighting for what mattered, I probably meant you. I'd want nothing more than to build a world where you could grow up happy and strong. At least, that's what I want right now."

"You think I don't _know_ that…?" Severa paused as she lowered her head. "I mean, I _do_ know that, but…"

Cordelia then sighed and said, "I'm sorry I wasn't a better mother to you."

"Well, you're still MY mother, which makes _you_ the best mother in the world."

"And the luckiest, it seems." Cordelia chuckled. That's when Severa suddenly hugged Cordelia.

"Oh, Mom, I missed you so much!" Severa sobbed. "I… I'm sorry I was so mean… I just… I didn't want to lose you again… Promise you won't leave, okay? Promise!"

"I promise." Cordelia smiled gently as she combed her hair with her hand.

Damn it, I'm gonna be knocked out cold. With the last of my strength, I yelled out my daughter's name.

**"SEVERAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

The rest of the Shepherds and Riders were surprised from my yell, as they immediately changed their views to me. "What was that?" Kan'shou asked while the twins are in Aqua–chan's embrace.

"Kaa–san, that's Kurogasa–san's voice!" Bakuya exclaimed.

"D–Daddy?" Severa stuttered as she and Cordelia immediately rushed towards my side. "DADDY!"

"KUROGASA!"

"Liz, go help him!" Chrom said to his sister, and she immediately rushed to my side too.

"You're a stubborn one, aibou. Keeping on going like that without healing up first." Kivat sighed.

"DADDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDY!" Severa cried out as she ran over to me and suddenly hugged me.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" I cringed.

"S–Sorry!" Severa said as she loosened up. She then held my face with her hands. "Is it you Daddy? Is it really you?"

"If I'm not, I wouldn't be here in the first place…" I tried to joke, but I winced in pain right after that.

"Geez, you took quite a beating." Lissa commented as she pointed her staff at me and started the healing procedure.

"Honestly, Kurogasa. You are reckless at times, even up to the point of not recovering from your injuries." Cordelia sighed.

"Daddy, who beat you up?" Severa asked. "Lemme beat him good for what he did to you!"

"No it's ok. The bad guy's gone for now…" I panted.

"What?!" Severa squawked.

"No use going after Rook now." I said.

"What? Rook was here?!" Lissa gasped.

"That's the reason why you have those bruises on your body, Kurogasa?" Chrom asked worried.

"No _wonder_ that humming sound kept ringing in my ears. It's annoying…" Severa complained.

"Yeah! But don't you worry, we somehow wounded his pride, and not him entirely. I'm sure with this, he'll be thinkin' twice before facing my aibou!" Kivat said as he fluttered in front of me.

"Ara~, ara~, Onii~-chan is bold~." Kiva–la cooed.

"For now, we shall regroup back at Castle Doran and mend everyone's wounds first." Rey-Kivat suggested.

"Pyun, pyun~, we should also go tell those villagers about this too~." Tatsulot suggested.

"Right." Chrom suggested as he got me up and had my arm over my shoulder.

"And when we get back, I want to know all about you Severa." I said.

"Sure Daddy!" Severa chirped.

"Wow… she went from Ms. Snappy to Daddy's Little Girl fast." Akane–chan deadpanned with a sweat drop.

"Yes, the way she treats Cordelia initially is different than how she treats Kurogasa." Sumia nodded.

"For now, we should head back." Lon'qu suggested as he also walked away.

"Come now, children. I also want to know more about you as well." Aqua-chan said with a smile.

"Aye Kaa–san!" Bakuya smiled.

"Aye." Kan'shou smiled too.

* * *

_"Grr… must… punish myself!" Rook, in human form, groaned in pain while holding his right shoulder as he ventured away from the castle and ended up at an open field, as he spotted a big black bull glaring at him. "COME AT ME!" he shouted, making the bull rush towards him and tackled him down with its horns pierced through his stomach. With a wild swing of its head, Rook ended up falling down and getting trampled by it._

_"Hey! Get away from that man!" A hunter shouted before he unleashed a few arrows at the bull, making it go away and leave Rook alone. When the hunter approached him, he kneeled down and said, "Are you alright?"_

_Rook replied back by holding onto his collar shirt and asked, "Do you know any fun games?"_

_"Fun games?" the hunter blinked in confusion. "No."_

_"Then, GO AWAY!" Rook shouted before a pair of fangs drove into the hunter's neck, sucking out his life essence and treated the wound on his stomach and his right shoulder._

_"Rook?" a feminine voice asked, which caught his attention and turned out to be Queen, in her Gothic clothing. "What are you doing here?"_

_"Q–Queen!" Rook stuttered._

_"Are you okay?" Queen asked._

_"Not… exactly." Rook growled._

_"Oh?" Queen asked. "It's quite rare to see you getting hurt like this…"_

_"Yeah… that Verion guy told me Kiva is getting stronger, along with his sheep, and it looked like it is true, after all." Rook explained._

_"Stronger… huh?" Queen smirked. "After two years, they are starting to show good results, huh?"_

_"Even so, I had to make an escape because my Time Play ended! And getting beaten practically wounded my pride!" Rook growled angrily._

_"Hm…" Queen hummed, pondering about this. "Kiva has becoming quite a threat to us Fangires, apart from these traitors…"_

_"And it makes things even _more_ interesting!" Rook exclaimed as he stood up quickly. "_Finally_, a worthy challenge and once I meet him again I can _finally_ let loose my monstrous form! I will show him, regarding my True Name!"_

_"I'm sure you will, Rook." Queen giggled. "For now, you should aid me on finding more of these traitors and probably get an explanation on why you left your post in the first place…"_

_"Yes, my Queen." Rook said._

* * *

Back at Castle Doran, after getting healed up. I was walking down a hallway with my daughter, Severa, trying to learn everything about her. "I've missed you _SOO_ much, Daddy! You have _no_ idea how happy I am right now!" Severa chirped happily while she clung onto my arm, making me slightly blush. Despite that she's my future daughter, my weakness against girls' charms are still in effect and she's really full of it…

"O–Okay, I get it already, Severa…" I got out, trying my best to act as normal as possible.

She looked at me and a cheeky smirk appeared on her face. "Aww~, Daddy's weak point is still on his face~! Even in the future, you _still_ have trouble dealing with it!"

"Even in the future?" I asked incredulously.

"Uh–huh!" Severa chirped.

"Oh man… I thought I'd get over it by now…" I groaned.

"Oh, don't worry! That's what makes you lovable… for me!" Severa said happily before her mood turned sour instantly. "…that is, until Grima invades the whole world…"

"Pardon?" I blinked.

"Daddy…" She began as I felt her grip on my arm getting tighter as she lowered her head. "The world where Lucina and the rest of us kids have to face… it's really dark. There's no hope that we could save ourselves from the apocalypse. Fangires and Risen pop out of nowhere, cleansing the world of the human population. In the end, we had to keep moving, saving any survivors with Castle Doran aiding us."

"Severa…" I muttered looking at her for a while, seeing her body tremble. My fatherly instincts took over as I hugged her, surprising her a bit.

"D–Daddy?"

"You've been through a lot haven't you…?" I began. "You fought your whole life, trying to survive. I'm sorry if I wasn't there for you in the future. You deserved better…"

"…not _just_ you… their parents too… didn't make it, other than Aunt Lissa." she added, as I kept quiet. "You promised me… with Mom… that both of you will return safely. In the end, you and Mom never came back… only Kivat and Tatsulot returned." she said while her grip on my shirt got tighter.

"I see…" I got out.

"Those kids… when they traveled back in time, you have no idea how happy they were meeting with their parents." She said.

"Yeah, and so am I, Severa…" I assured as my hug around her got tighter but more reassuring.

"Huh?"

"To be honest, when I saw the Shepherds meeting up with their children, I couldn't help but feel jealous after seeing them happy. I never knew my real parents as they abandoned me at a young age and stayed with Nee–san after she adopted me."

"I know, Daddy. You told me that when I was young." Severa said.

"And then, one day, I questioned myself: I wonder what _mine_ would look like? And I guess one of the questions have been answered, at least." I smiled. "And I'm glad I met you, Severa. Knowing that you're in front of me, in my embrace, has cleared both mine and Cordelia's doubts. I couldn't help but be happy for it. It's a blessing."

"Oh Daddy…" Severa sobbed as tears streamed out of her eyes and cried on my chest.

"I love you Severa. From now on, I vow as your father that I will never leave you ever again. I vow to make you happy as best as I can…"

"I know you will Daddy… I know you will…"

* * *

_Meanwhile, Cordelia, Melissa, Kivat, and Tatsulot were watching this from the corner of another hallway, hiding so that they won't be seen. "Looks like a happy family reunion if you ask me." Kivat chuckled. "I'm proud of my aibou!"_

_"Ara, even though it's sad to hear that otouto still hasn't recovered from his weakness, at the very least, he's trying to make it up with his kindness." Melissa smiled._

_"True, Sister." Cordelia nodded. "Now that we have found Severa, we should find my youngest daughter out there."_

_"Oh~! I just hope she's alright~!" Tatsulot hoped. "She might be on her own~."_

_"But she's not alone." Cordelia said. "Kivat's son is with her."_

_"Oh!" Kivat realized._

_"Pyun, pyun~, she's right!" Tatsulot said._

_"Sokka!" Kivat perked up. "She's the bearer of Kiva! I forgot about that!"_

_"There are things where we tend to forget about…" Melissa sweat dropped._

_"I don't blame you, sister–in–law." Cordelia said. "To be honest, I almost forgot about it too… until I recalled what Kurogasa mentioned when we first talked about it."_

_"Well, we better get to searching for more kids then~!" Tatsulot said before flying off._

_"O–Oi, chotto matte Taa–chan!" Kivat cried out, before following him._

_"Ara, things are livelier with more people we pick up." Melissa commented._

_"Yes, I have to agree with you, Melissa." Cordelia smiled while looking at the antics of Kivat and Tatsulot flying all over the place, which goy both Kurogasa and Severa's attention._

* * *

_Inside Aqua's room, she and Lon'qu shared a kiss before they parted ways at the door. She decided to hit the hay after the whole battle she faced today. "I'm glad to have met my children. Who would have thought that I would have twins in the future?" She pondered to herself while placing her boomerangs into the drawers. Just as she was about to get into her bed, she noticed a lump underneath the blanket. "Huh?" Aqua blinked. When she removed the blanket, the person she saw was Bakuya, all curled up on the bed and probably waiting for her. "Bakuya? Why are you here?"_

_"Konbanwa, Kaa–san…" Bakuya greeted. _

_"What are you doing here?" Aqua asked again._

_"I… wanna sleep with you tonight, Kaa–san… if you don't mind."_

_"I don't see a problem here." Aqua got out, which made Bakuya's face brighten up._

_"Hontou ni?" Bakuya asked excited._

_"How could I say no? This is a good way to learn more about each other, don't you think?" Aqua replied back._

_"Arigatou, Kaa–san!" Bakuya said, hugging her mother._

_"No problem." Aqua smiled. "Now scoot over. We got a lot to talk about."_

* * *

Phew! After lengthy chapter done! Finally, after a while Kurogasa and Cordelia finally met one of their daughters! Let's hope that meeting their other one is just as rewarding! Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and as always, review!


	29. Paralogue 12: Twin Wyverns

It's that time again everyone! Another new chapter of Awakening of Kiva! Let's go!

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

_As morning rose on the horizon, Aqua got out from her room, getting ready for her usual training with her fiancée. Taking a glance on her door, she looked at Bakuya who was sleeping on the bed peacefully, making her smile. "Bakuya sure has talked a lot about herself and in my native tongue no less. That puts me at ease."_

_As she walked along the hallway, she noticed Lon'qu also getting prepared to go training too, which caught her attention. "Lon'qu."_

_"Aqua…" He got out, but she noticed he had a confused look on his face._

_"What seems to be the matter?"_

_"It's nothing…" Lon'qu said. "Kan'shou and I had a little talk last night and… there are times he talked a foreign language that I can't understand, resulting him to talk in a language that I know of. Do you have the same problem too?"_

_"No, I understand her perfectly." Aqua said._

_"You do?" Lon'qu asked raising an eyebrow._

_"Yes. I come from another world remember? Specifically Japan, where I speak the Japanese language."_

_"I see." _

_"It looks like I have to teach you the Japanese language."_

_"I prefer to talk to my enemies with my sword, thank you very much." Lon'qu denied, made Aqua slightly giggle. "What?"_

_"It's nothing. When she said that you haven't changed, I guess it must be true… maybe your gynophobia is still in you, other than on me." Aqua teased, making him look away from her gaze. "I wonder how you will cope to your daughter."_

_"I'll… try…" Lon'qu muttered before he looked at her. "Enough chat. Let us go to the training room and practice our swords."_

_"Yes, let's."_

* * *

Man, how did I get myself in _this_ situation? Apparently, Severa wanted to sleep with me last night. Cordelia wanted to sleep with us too as a family, but apparently, she got booted out by our daughter. Not literally booted out, but you know what I mean. So right now, Severa was sleeping peacefully while clinging onto me, and I'm uncomfortably stiff right now.

"Oi, aibou. How're feeling right now?" Kivat asked as he fluttered and landed next to me.

"Not good…" I whispered, trying my best to _not_ wake Severa up.

"Yeah, your face and her action last night on your wife says it all." Kivat pointed out.

"Don't even remind me…" I grumbled

"So what are you gonna do?" Kivat asked.

"I don't know… and my arm is going numb right now…"

"Why?" Kivat asked… until he got a cheeky look on his face. "Is it because Daddy's little girl clinging on ya?"

"Kivat!" I shouted, blushing on his tease.

"Will you _please_ keep quiet?!" Severa grumbled loudly; throwing her pillow at Kivat, hitting him right on cue and ended up splatting on the wall. "Both Daddy and I are enjoying our moment here." she grumbled before she showed me her cute face, making me more uncomfortable. "Right, Daddy?"

"Uh… yeah, Severa." I laughed weakly.

"Ow…" Kivat groaned before sliding down the wall.

"I'm glad we're together like this…" Severa said dreamily.

"Y–Yeah, me too." I laughed weakly again. Someone help me…

* * *

**(Cue in Last Inferno by Ceui)**

**(Instrumental [Starts at 1:30]) **Chains appear one by one, binding and blocking the whole scene before shattering away, revealing the title screen: Awakening of Kiva, and a background of a dark, grey sky. The title then fades away before the camera descends down to a scene.

**(Furikaeru nageki no kouya de)** From the top of a cliff, Lucina looks down sadly at a barren and empty wasteland filled with death and despair.  
**(Matataita kibou no Fragrance)** Lucina then closed her eyes as tears fell from them before the screen faded to black and the tears splashed in the black void, creating multiple ripple effects, changing the black void to the next scene.  
**(Kienaide hakanaki yume demo)** Kurogasa was outside walking on his way to class while thinking about his repeated dreams.  
**(Kanjitai sono nukumori wo)** Storm walks next to Kurogasa and wrapped his arm around his shoulders, followed by Akane ambushing Storm from behind by tackling him, making Storm and Kurogasa tumble down. Melissa who was behind them giggled as Aqua looked at them while reading a book, leaning against a tree, and Saigo looked on as he sat on a tree branch.

**(Michiyuku itoshisa wa Endless Chain)** The sky darkened and the six noticed it. Looking up with determined looks, after Kurogasa, Storm, and Akane got up from the ground; the Outrealm Gate appears in the sky.  
**(Tsunagitai yo kono sadame wo koete) **At the same time, Lucina and the future generation kids also notice the Outrealm Gate opening up. Lucina's group dash towards the gate, while Kurogasa's group willingly let the Outrealm Gate suck them in, flying towards it, triggering to the next scene of seeing Chrom and his group battling with the enemy and both Kurogasa's and Lucina's group arrived and ran towards the battle area.

**(Hanate tokoshie no Paradox)** Kivat, Kivat II, Rey–Kivat, Kiva–la, and Sagark flew fast beside Kurogasa's group. All at the same time, Kurogasa, Storm, and Akane caught Kivat, Kivat II, and Kiva–la, with their hands and the former two let the bats bite their hands before the belts appear around their waist, while Sagark attached to Saigo's waist, Saigo inserting the Jacorder into the side of Sagark, while Rey–Kivat attached to the perch on Aqua's belt hanging upside down, and Melissa punched the IXA Knuckle on the palm of her empty hand before placing it on the belt.  
**(Akaku somaru yami no hazama de)** Stain glass markings appear on Kurogasa's, Storm's, and Saigo's faces, while a pink heart appeared on Akane's forehead, a large snowflake appeared in front of Aqua, and a golden cross shot out from Melissa's belt before they glowed and changed into Kamen Riders. They and the future generation kids assisted Chrom and his group, pushing back the Risen from destroying a village.  
**(Kimi wo omou koto ga yurusareru nara)** Amongst all the fighting, Validar, Aversa, and Arc stand there, the former two having evil smirks on their faces, while an enormous large silhouette of Grima appeared behind Validar, Aversa, and Arc. Its eyes glowing red. Chrom, Lucina, and Kiva charged towards Validar, Aversa, and Arc, as Tatsulot attached to Kiva's left arm, making his armor glow once again, and assume his Emperor Form, before Validar, Aversa, and Arc advanced to _them_.  
**(Yasashiku kuchizukete)** When the two sides clash, a spark of light blinds the whole view.

**(Namida tokasu ame ga sakebu)** Anna was negotiating with the owner of a restaurant as the owner looked a bit miffed about it, but nonetheless agreed to her proposal.  
**(Kore ga saigo no Inferno kitto…)** After that, Anna turned around to see Stahl at a table stuffing his face with food looking happy. Anna shook her while smiling at him as Stahl continued to eat with the other customers looking at him strangely.

* * *

Paralogue 12: Twin Wyverns

_At the kitchen, Cordelia sighed as she rested her head on her hand, pondering at the table. While Athena was in charge of cooking breakfast, the Three Arms enjoyed themselves by getting wasted again with Gregor and the two Khans. And Melissa was spoon feeding her son happily. "Here comes the train, Danny~. Ah~" with her happy voice, little Danny eats it messily, making Melissa giggle at her child's antics._

_"A–re~?" Athena noticed as she paused on stirring the pot and looked at Cordelia. "Aunt Cordelia, why the long face~? Usually, it's Lucy that does that~, worried about the future…"_

_"Oh!" Cordelia got out. "It's… nothing."_

_"Ara, did you get yourself into a fight with otouto?" Melissa asked, blinking in confusion._

_"No… it's my daughter." Cordelia sighed._

_"What about her?" Melissa asked._

_"She kicked me out of Kurogasa's room."_

_"My, my…" Athena got out. "Why would she do that~? I don't have much trouble with Father and Mother~. They're really nice to me and vice versa."_

_"I know…" Cordelia sighed again. "It's just that… she treated me differently than how she treats my husband. It must have something to do with what she said to me the other day…"_

_"Regarding on how in the future you chose Chrom over her?" Melissa asked, to which Cordelia nodded at. "Then, where _did_ you sleep last night, dear?"_

_"I slept back in my room." Cordelia answered._

_"Oh dear…" Athena murmured._

_"I would understand that she would want to be with him and all, but… for her to act like this…" Melissa said._

_"I know what you're trying to say, Melissa. But please, do not pin the blame on her." Cordelia said._

_"Why?" Athena asked._

_"As we heard last night, we waged war in the future against Grima but failed, it must have hurt her deeply inside." Cordelia explained. "That's why… I want to make up my time by spending some time with her, to understand her more."_

_"But from what you said, Severa kicked you out." Melissa said._

_"I know. I'll try to find some way to get through to her." Cordelia said._

* * *

After Severa finally woke up and got out of bed, I immediately went over to Nowi so she could massage my numb arm. And I'm enjoying it right now. "Ahhhhhhh… that's the spot Nowi…" I sighed in content.

"Gee, the first thing you asked me to do in the morning is give you some massage." Nowi complained a bit. "This happened to Cherche too when I went too rough on her."

"Really?" I blinked.

"Yep! I can't believe that she was able to match me in my dragon form, though when I whipped my tail on her too strong during our free time outside of Castle Doran, she… hit a tree, hurting her back." Nowi muttered. "That's why I gave her a massage, just like what I'm doing with you right now!"

"Sorry Nowi…" I sweat dropped. "My arm was going numb because my daughter clung onto it too tight."

"Your daughter?" Nowi blinked.

"Yeah, Severa. She wanted to spend the night with me. Cordelia wanted to sleep with me and her too, as a family, but Severa kicked Cordelia out of room, so she had me all to herself."

"Wow… that girl got some issues." Nowi sweat dropped.

"I can't really blame her. She faced some dark times with her group and had no other choice but to face that harsh reality…" I reminded.

"But you can't just be soft on her, y'know? I mean, look at Frederick; see how he can be strict on his men during training time and yet, be a gentle father when it comes to family time with Melissa and his son?" she asked.

"I tried to be strict on her… but–"

"Your weakness of the girl's charm is still stuck on you." Nowi concluded.

"Yeah…" I said as my sweat drop got larger.

"I figured as much." Nowi deadpanned.

"I don't know what to do…"

"You're on your own, Kurogasa. Everyone's been busy with their own kids these days." Nowi said as her massage therapy was now complete.

"Thanks for the massage, Nowi. It feels a lot better now." I said in relief. "To be honest, I'm surprised to know that you can do these things."

"Hee, hee!" Nowi giggled. "I didn't spend my years sleeping all the time, you know? When you're as old as I am, you pick up lots of stuff and learn everything about it like this massage for example. I could even press some pressure points to make your stress goes away instantly!"

"Really?" I asked. "Can you do that for me?"

"I should've kept my mouth shut…" Nowi sweat dropped.

* * *

_In the library, as Henry amused himself by reading a horror book, which to him is a funny novel in a horror way, Tharja walked towards him with her usual sour mood and she's not pretty happy now. "Here you are."_

_Henry was alert and looked at the fellow dark mage and had his usual grin. "Yep! Here I am!"_

_Tharja was hesitant for a moment, thinking about what she should say next. "I have a rather urgent problem, and I need your help."_

_Henry perked up instantly, demanding something that he _really_ loves. "Do you need a death curse? Please say you need a death curse."_

_"No death curses!" Tharja snapped. "It appears that I, myself, am victim of a curse from an unknown assailant. I have tried to remove it, but the magic is too powerful. I'm hoping that if we combine our might, we may be able to–" _

_"Hecka–necka, jimma–jamma, woozle–wazzle! Aaand presto! Curse dispelled!" Henry chirped as he sent an energy wave at Tharja making her glow momentarily before it faded. "Actually not dispelled. I tossed it back at the original sender. Hee, hee!"_

_"That's impossible." Tharja said, but then she realized something different about herself. "You're right! It _is_ gone…"_

_"Yeah, dispelling curses is kind of my specialty." Henry shrugged. "Right now, whoever cast that curse must be in one confused pickle! Too bad we can't be there to see it. That would be swell!"_

_"With that kind of power, you could have easily deflected my earlier curse…" Tharja pointed out._

_"Oh yeah. I guess so, huh?" Henry pondered. "Although you didn't really need to put a truth curse on me, you know? I don't have anything to hide, and I've never told a lie in my life."_

_"Aha! At last you reveal the source of your power." Tharja discovered. "You disarm your foes with terrifying honesty and sincerity!"_

_"Well, usually I disarm my foes by removing their arms. But your way sounds impressive, too!" Henry chirped._

_"It's not a compliment." Tharja deadpanned._

_"Hee, hee! I know!"_

_"Stop being so blasted cheerful, or I'll…" Tharja paused trying what she should do. "I'll twist your tongue in knots!"_

_"Oh, you can try to cast a hex on me… if you dare!" Henry challenged._

_"Don't think you're the only one who can deflect curses!" Tharja said, charging up an orb of dark energy._

_"Wizard fight! Wizard fight! Yaaaaaay!" Henry cheered._

* * *

_As Nowi was now heading towards the dining area for breakfast, she skipped happily after she helped Kurogasa out by massaging his numb arm and release his stress by hitting his pressure point. "Well, I know for sure that Kurogasa is going to keep laughing for a few more minutes. When I told him to stay still since it's going to hurt, he just _had_ to move and make me press the wrong pressure point! But hey, laughing is also good medicine to release some stress, so it's all good."_

_"Ah, Nowi! There you are, wee one!" Gregor's voice said, which made the Manakete stop skipping and look at him with her usual chirpy smile._

_"Hey, Gregs! What's up?" Nowi asked._

_"Nowi, in past days, you and Gregor are fighting many times side by side" Gregor began._

_"I know, it's so fun! I'm doing my very best to protect you." Nowi smiled._

_"No, is backward! Gregor protecting you!" Gregor exclaimed, startling Nowi a bit before Gregor calmed down. "…Ah, but never minding now. When allies fight together, bonds grow strong and become more powerful, yes? So Gregor thinks we should train together, becoming unbeatable force!"_

_"What? Now?" Nowi asked incredulously. "'Cause, see, I kinda promised to eat with Chrom and some friends. And I thought you might want to come along? Pleeease?" She begged._

_"First we do training, then maybe we can do visiting friends." Gregor proposed. "You know saying? "Youth must work like dog to make future better!""_

_"…Actually, I've never heard that one. Besides, I'm hardly a youth. You know that."_

_"Ah, yes. Gregor is sometimes forgetting you are old crone." he recalled before he slumped down in defeat. "Okay then, meddling Gregor will leave Nowi alone to her fun…"_

_"Gregor, wait! Don't be upset." Nowi panicked, stopping him from walking away._

_"No! Gregor is old fool who is only thinking about self. Gregor tries to help you be stronger, but already you are smarter than Gregor." He said._

_"Oh, Gregor…" Nowi got out as she realized she somehow hurt his feelings. Giving a little ponder about it, she decided and said, "You know, now that I think about it, I DO want that special training!"_

_"Oy, this is worse!" Gregor groaned. "You agree just to make old man not be feeling like sad sack!"_

_"No!" Nowi denied. "Look, you spend all this time worrying about me, so I should listen to your advice. I'm really grateful for the offer, okay? Honest! So let's train together."_

_Gregor looked at her a while, having a bit of light in his eyes. "…Nowi not pitying Gregor, yes? You swear on mother's grave?"_

_"Really, I can't wait to train! It's such a great idea!" Nowi nodded, smiling. Gregor smiled at that._

_"Well, if you are insisting!"_

* * *

Okay… after a few minutes of laughing because of Nowi hitting the wrong pressure point, I've finally calmed down, and all my stress was gone too.

It reminds me of me being Tsukasa hit by Natsumi's Laughing Pressure Point on the neck, but instead, it's on my right arm. Good thing it only lasted for a while, just like in the series.

"Goodness, my good man, are you alright?" I heard Virion's voice behind me. When I turned around, not only I saw him, but also Inigo and Olivia.

"You've been laughing at nothing along the way." Inigo added.

"A–Are you alright now, Kurogasa?" Olivia asked.

"I'm fine…" I sighed. "Nowi hit the wrong pressure point on my arm."

"Really?" Inigo asked.

"Yeah… you see…" I began then had to explain everything that happened this morning.

As Olivia went awe on some parts while the other two smiled, the story continued, and when I finished, they gave their own opinions. "Aww~, that's so sweet of her."

"But to think that your own daughter kicked out your wife out of the room? Egads, she should be taught a lesson about respecting her elders."

"Father, you have no idea how fondly Severa talks about her 'Daddy' than her Mother because of some issues." Inigo explained.

"Yeah, I noticed that too. And I tried to be strict with her, but–"

"Your weakness is still getting to you?" Virion asked.

"Unfortunately…" I sighed slumping my shoulders and bowing my head in shame. "I should be over this already…"

"D–Don't worry, Kurogasa. I understand how you feel…" Olivia stuttered as she placed her hand on my shoulder. "I know exactly what you mean. I m–mean, look at me, despite being a dancer needing to have confidence, I, um… still have this shy side of mine…" she added while fiddling with her ribbon.

"Have no fear, my dear maiden." Virion said. "It is one of your good points that I truly appreciate and it is also one of your charming sides as well." When he praised her, her face was covered with a blush and so was Inigo's, I think, until he shook it off.

"If you want, I can woo your daughter for her mother's sake?" He offered.

"You can try, but I have a feeling that it's going to fail." I sweat dropped.

"Nonsense! I'm confident of my wooing skills."

"Yeah, the very wooing skills that your father used on my sister and I had to kick him between the legs for that…" I deadpanned.

Inigo grimaced hearing that from me. "Y–Yes, father told me about his days before meeting me…"

"Are you telling me that you are going to kick him between his legs as well, my good man?" Virion asked.

"Fatherly instincts, Father. It may also sounds like a threat to me." Inigo said.

"No, I'm just saying is all." I waved off. "Besides, that's all in the past."

"Very true." Virion agreed.

"There you are, Kurogasa." A voice called out. It was my wife, Cordelia.

I turned around to see her walking towards me and I smiled sadly at her. "Hey Cordelia…"

"Good morning." Cordelia greeted.

"Cordelia, I'm sorry about last night, I–"

Cordelia placed her forefinger on my lips, telling me to keep quiet before she leaned forward and gave a quick peck on my lips. "It's alright, Kurogasa. I don't blame you."

"But, I know that you wanted to learn more about her too." I said.

"I know, but it would take some time and planning on how to do it. She must have her reasons."

"Yeah, I know…" I said.

"I could try to woo your daughter so that you two would have time together." Inigo offered again.

"Oh, let's not worry about that." Virion denied. "Since we're all here, let us all head to the dining area for some breakfast. I'm rather peckish right now."

"Yes, my stomach is growling for food right now." Olivia smiled with a blush.

"Let's just hope that whatever those Three Arms are cooking, Stahl isn't the one to gobble the whole thing…" I deadpanned.

"Actually, the Three Arms are drunk for now with the Khans and to my surprise, Gregor is the first one who sobered up…" Cordelia added.

"You're jesting…" Virion said incredulously.

"Jesting, I am not."

"Well, anyways, let's head over there. "I'm sure Athena has some good food cooked for us." I suggested.

* * *

And so, the morning breakfast was quite a feast, thanks to Athena's cooking and I gotta say, despite her being absentminded, her cooking skills are quite a feat and I know for sure Saigo or Emmeryn would be teaching her cooking, that's for sure. "As always, your meal is refreshing as always, cousin." Lucina complimented.

"Yeah! I can't get tired of her food even when both of us were tricked!" Cynthia chirped happily.

"Cynthia~, you always end up getting tricked and someone has to look after you~…" Athena teased while cuddling with little Danny… and future Danny was a bit flustered, considering the fact that she's sitting right next to him. I wonder what's up.

"Danny, are you alright?" I asked before I ate a spoonful of chopped breakfast potatoes.

"H–Huh?" Danny said, snapping out if it.

"You look flustered and red." I noticed.

"Yer' don't have to worry about Mr. Stiff over here." Brady joined in. "When it comes to emotions, he's all but stiff!"

"Brady! Mind your words on the table!" Maribelle scolded, making him wince.

"Yes, ma…" Brady said.

"Could it be our great knight has contracted a disease?" Owain theatrically acted again.

"Owain!" Lissa shouted.

"Sorry Mother…"

"I–I'm alright, Uncle." Danny assured as he looked at Athena again who was cuddling with his infant self and blush a bit redder. Wait a minute, is he– oh _I_ see what's going on. I smirked at this.

"Alright then." I said.

"What's with the smirk Uncle?" Danny asked suspiciously.

"Oh nothing." I said innocently.

Athena looked at him for a moment and I saw her hand stretching out towards his forehead. My nephew didn't see it coming and as soon as she placed it on his forehead, he was startled and backed off from the dining table, which surprised everyone, other than me on the table. "Milady, what are you doing?!"

"Hm~?" Athena got out while little Danny pat his hands happily on her arm. "I was just wondering if you caught yourself a fever~."

"No, I'm… fine, really…" he said while Nee–san and Frederick were worried for their son.

"Are you sure, Daniel? Did you hit your head or something during our spar?" Kjelle asked.

"N–No, I'm perfectly fine!" Danny stammered. "E–Excuse me." With that, he left the table.

"What was _that_ all about?" Akane–chan asked.

"Beats me." Sully shrugged.

"I'll go check on him." I said, before leaving the table too.

* * *

When I walked out of the dining room, I spotted Danny leaning against the wall and he was frustrated. "Goodness gracious, what's the matter with me? This never happened before, not even _before_ we went back in time to reunite with our parents!"

"Danny?" I called, which made him look at me.

"Uncle…" Danny got out as he stood still like Frederick and gave me his usual stern look. "Forgive me for my manners at the table, Uncle. I know it is inappropriate."

"That's not what I'm worried about." I said.

"It's not?" Danny blinked.

"Danny, be honest with me." I said. "Do you like Athena?"

Hearing that question surprised him for a moment. "Uncle, you do know that I serve Ylisse's royal family, just as how my Father served for his milord Chrom, right?"

"Yeah, I know, but you're trying to dodge my question, Danny." I suspected. "You _did_ notice your parents worried for you when you freaked out at the table, right?"

"Yes, I took note of that…" Danny replied. "I do not wish for my parents and you to worry about me."

"Danny, you're not answering my question." I said.

"I…" Danny began.

"It's either yes or no."

Danny was a bit hesitant, trying his best to get out of the situation, but knowing there was no other way out, in the end, he gave in and said, "…yes. I seem to like milady Athena…"

"See? That wasn't so hard, was it?" I asked while patting his shoulder.

"But my station suggested that I am nothing more than her knight to protect her life and the Royal family of Ylisse." Danny reminded. "I never had this kind of feeling before… until what I saw recently made me think twice about it…"

"Recently?" I blinked.

"Yes, Uncle. Recently." he admitted. "I witnesses milady Athena landing a kiss on my infant self's cheek, and I felt a bit tingly inside of me…"

"Oh…" I said. "Well then… I guess I understand your point there, Danny."

"Tell me, Uncle… is this, what Father and you have gone through when meeting with my Mother and Aunt Cordelia?" he asked.

"Eh?" I blinked, before blushing a bit. "Well, something, like that, yes."

"Really?"

"Well, I don't know about your father, but for me yes, since my weakness of girls' charms are still one me."

"And yet, you were brave enough to propose for her hand in marriage." Danny said.

"Yeah. Nee–san supported me and gave me her blessing; just like how I gave my blessing to her when Frederick proposed to her." I said.

"I know, Uncle. Mother has told me everything, even that one time where you confessed your feelings toward her." Danny said.

"She… did huh?" I winced.

"Yes, she did." Danny said. "It still surprises me that you're really not my uncle, technically speaking."

"Yeah, I know…" I nodded. "Your mother has done so much for me back when we were growing up. I wanted to repay back by telling her how I feel, but look where _that_ ended up…" I scoffed.

"But you have to thank her for that, from what I can see…" Danny pointed out.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"If it wasn't for her rejection, you wouldn't have met Aunt Cordelia. And probably none of this would have happened, including meeting one of your daughters."

"Well… I guess that _is_ true." I said.

"I'm sure you remember my mother's quotes right?"

"Forget about what happened in the past, continue on with the present, and build for a better future." I quoted.

Danny could only smile hearing it and so did I. Whenever I recite that quote Nee-san once told me, I kept it to heart. It really changed my life around and I really thank her for that. By now, Nee-san, Frederick, Cordelia and Severa walked out from the room, worried for the both of us. "Otouto, what's taking you so long?" Nee–san asked.

"It took a while for both of you to chat out here." Cordelia pointed out.

"Is something wrong with my son, brother–in–law?" Frederick asked.

"And why do both of your faces have a slight blush, Daddy?" Severa asked.

"It's nothing everyone." I said. "Danny cleared the air on something with me."

"What is it?" Severa asked.

"That young lady is a secret between me and him." I said, "But yeah, Danny's okay. We were about to head back to the table anyways."

"Aww, come on, Daddy! Can you just tell me at least? Pleeeeeease?" Severa demanded as she put on her cute face in front of me, making me slightly feel uncomfortable.

"Ara, ara… let's leave them be, dear niece. I'm sure they have their reasons." Nee–san comforted as she intervened.

"BUT–"

"She's right, Severa. Whatever it is, it must have been important for them. You shouldn't pry about their personal lives." Cordelia cut in.

"Who asked _you_?!" Severa snapped.

"Ara… did you raise your voice towards your own mother?" Melissa releasing that dark aura while smiling making all of us shudder, with Severa shuddering the most.

"Oh dear…" Frederick murmured.

"M–Mother?" Danny stuttered.

"N–Nee-san…" I stammered badly. At least it's not during her pregnancy or else, Castle Doran might be turned upside down, for sure.

Severa gulped seeing Nee–san's anger while hiding behind me. Cordelia immediately tried to calm Nee–san down by comforting her. "Melissa, please! Calm down, it's my fault for cutting in at my daughter's words. I'm sure she's feeling sorry about it. Right, Severa?"

There was no response coming out from Severa as Nee–san's dark aura diminished instantly. "See, Severa? Your mother is willing to defend you, even if it wasn't her mistake in the first place. You should be grateful for having a caring mother."

"Fine…" Severa gave in as she looked at Cordelia. "I'm sorry for being rude. Better?"

"Yes, dear. Much better." Nee–san smiled before Severa looked at me and held my hand.

"C'mon, Daddy! Let's go for a little shopping while we're at a nearby town!" Severa suggested. Not even waiting for my response, she just _had_ to drag me along with her.

"A–Ah, wait Severa!" I cried out, but to no avail. I looked at Cordelia with a worried look before I was dragged further away.

"Oh goodness gracious…" Cordelia sighed. "I better go after them." She said before going after us.

"Do you think they will be okay?" Nee–san wondered.

"Don't worry, Mother. I'm sure Uncle would be alright." Danny assured.

"Not _all_ heroes are perfect, beloved. Kurogasa might have flaws of his own regarding the girl's charms, but still bears the heart of a warrior when donned within Kiva." Frederick added.

"I guess you're right, my love." Nee–san said convinced as the three watched me getting dragged along with Severa while Cordelia followed suit, much to Severa's chagrin.

* * *

_Meanwhile, while that was happening, Storm and Cherche were together in the stable, polishing Minerva's scales. "So, like this right?" Storm asked._

_"Yes, just like that." Cherche smiled. "You are doing good Storm."_

_"Well, all is well because of your tutelage, milady." Storm joked, making Cherche smiled on his antics._

_"Ah, but of course, my knight." Cherche played along. "But if you want to know the satisfaction of my female companion, why don't you try asking her yourself?"_

_"Oh, me?" Storm asked. "Of course. I don't see a problem here." he added while looking at Minerva, who is glaring at him the whole time. "Well, what do you think, O great companion of mi–" Before he could finish his words, Minerva already screeched, making him cover his ears but it didn't affect Cherche from Minerva's bloodcurdling roar. "I don't know whether she praised me or is just annoyed." he said with a sweat drop, dropping his whole act._

_"It'll take time to get used to." Cherche assured._

_"Yeah, I guess."_

_"You'll be talking to Minerva in no time." Cherche said as she stopped polishing and made Storm stop polishing too. "But right now…" She added before turning Storm around and gently had his back on Minerva's side. "I want us to be all lovey–dovey."_

_"Hm… I think I can live with that." Storm chuckled as the two looked at each other and closed in the gap. Just before the two could share a kiss, Storm's head has whipped with Minerva's tail, much to his chagrin as she snorted while looking away, pretending to be innocent. "I guess she's still a bit overprotective of you."_

_"I'm sure she'll warm up to you in no time at all. You have stated your vow before asking for my hand, remember?" Cherche reminded._

_"Just as long as she doesn't burn me down, I guess I'm alright with that." Storm sweat dropped before the two closed in again and this time, both of them locked their lips together in an innocent kiss, rather than the passionate one, all due to that they are still not officially married yet._

* * *

_Elsewhere, as Brady walked in the main hall, trying to learn something from a book he borrowed from the library, he paused, looking at a familiar item inside the case, which turned out to be the Bloody Rose. "Lookie here, the woody Bloody Rose still trapped in that cage. Too bad fer ya, though. Where I come from, you ended up being splinters to those things…"_

_"Then, would you like to play it, Brady?" Jiro asked, surprising him. Alongside Jiro were Ramon and Riki._

_"Whadda?! Where you goons come from anyways?!" Brady exclaimed in surprise._

_"We've been here to whole time!" Ramon chirped._

_"Would you like to play the Bloody Rose?" Jiro asked again._

_"Y–You sure?" Brady stuttered._

_"We _are_ sure…" Riki confirmed._

_"Oh… okay…" Brady got out as Jiro approached the case, opened it up, and handed Brady the Bloody Rose. "Been a while since I had ya' in my paws. Wonder if the sound's still as same as the old one?" Brady wondered as he rested his head on the violin, holding the bow in his hand and once he played it, the Three Arms _instantly_ recognized the music he plays as it echoed throughout Castle Doran._

* * *

"H–Hey Severa, slow down! You're pulling my arm too hard!" I complained.

"C'mon, c'mon let's go shopping while we still can!" Severa said, ignoring me.

"Severa, please calm down!" I tried to retaliate back, but she's too strong for me to fight back… for two reasons: She's my daughter… and of course, I'm still weak against girl's charms.

"Kurogasa, Severa! Please wait!" I heard Cordelia rushing towards us.

"Gah, can't you see I'm trying to spend my time with Daddy?!" Severa snapped.

"Your mom wants to spend with you too!" I said.

"Well, I want to spend time with you Daddy!"

Okay, that's it! With my all might, I stopped my running and I finally got Severa to stop running.

"Daddy?" Severa got out. Before I could even try and scold her, a familiar tune played across the hallway, causing all three of us to look around, trying to find the source of the music.

"A violin playing?" Cordelia wondered.

"This song… it's familiar." I said.

"Oh geez, the crybaby is playing _that_ song…" Severa huffed.

"Oh yeah, I remember this song." I recalled.

"What is it?" Cordelia asked.

"This is the same song Wataru played."

"Who's that?" Severa asked.

"The original bearer of Kiva." Kivat's voice said as he fluttered towards us.

"Kivat?" Cordelia said while looking at him, as Kivat was reminiscing about his past.

"Yep, my aibou _always_ played this song whenever he was bored, stressed or failed to create a new violin. His pops is the one who taught my aibou on playing this song, and lemme tell ya', it's a masterpiece!" Kivat fluttered happily up high in the air. "It's more than just Fangire detector, y'know?"

"Really?" Cordelia said as she closed her eyes and listened to the detail of the song, and so was I. All of the tones played are in perfection and harmony, and it really soothes your soul. "It sounds… heavenly."

"Yeah, it sure is, Cordelia. I never get tired of that…" I admitted while Severa huffed away.

"I wonder if playing with a harp would fit perfectly with this tune." Cordelia pondered.

"You play the harp?" I asked.

"Yes, I do."

"I didn't know you played the harp."

"There are other things you don't know about me." Cordelia winked.

"Every day is a surprise for me." I smirked.

"And I'm sure you will uncover them one at the time." Cordelia smiled.

"Ugh, spare me from this drama…" Severa groaned before the whole music ended. "Thank goodness it's over!"

"Oi, the music is a masterpiece!" Kivat huffed. "You should appreciate it more!"

"Hmph!" Severa scoffed looking away.

"Geez, no _wonder_ your imouto is the next bearer of Kiva." Kivat scoffed back.

"Well, ex_cuse_ me for not being a big _fan_ of the classic stuff!" Severa retorted.

"What did you say, kiddo?!" Kivat retorted, as she and him are now face to face with each other, having sparks in their eyes.

"You heard me!" Severa exclaimed.

"Hai, hai, that's enough you two." I said, playing peacemaker.

"We're talking here!" Kivat and Severa shouted at me, making me cringe and back off a bit.

"I think we should let them settle their differences." Cordelia said.

"You sure?" I asked uncertain.

"Yes. And besides…" Cordelia said, before whispering in my ear, sounding seductive. "…we can finally have some alone time together."

"I like where this is heading…" I smirked.

"I believe whatever your activities you have in mind must be put on hold…" Chrom's voice said as he was accompanied by Kivat II.

"Tou–san?" Kivat asked.

"Captain?" Cordelia added.

"Hey, you and I have business here!" Severa exclaimed to Kivat.

"It would seem like the brigands are going at it, trying to skin off many of the 'sacred' Wyverns at Wyvern Valley. At the very island next to where we recovered Lady Emmeryn." Kivat II explained.

"Just how far _did_ you travel on your recon, Tou–san?" Kivat asked with a sweat drop.

"That wouldn't matter either way." Kivat II said. "And I need to find my partner."

"Why?" I asked.

"I believe I may have found his son."

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"

* * *

_Back at the main hall, as Brady finished playing the violin, he noticed that nearly the whole Shepherds have gathered around him, mesmerized by his violin playing. "Wow! That sounds great!" Lissa exclaimed._

_"Indeed it is." Miriel said as she fixed her glasses. "To think a violin can produce such melody, despite being used as a detector for Fangires. The tone itself is far different from any regular violins. This requires further research…"_

_"Wowsers! Who would've thought that my son can play one sweet song?!" Donnel exclaimed happily._

_"Thanks, pa! I knew you'd like it!" Brady smiled happily._

_"Just where in blazes did you learn such music? I've never heard such a masterpiece before, Brady!" Maribelle demanded._

_"I uh… actually wrote the music myself." Brady said bashfully, rubbing the back of his head._

_"You did?" Maribelle gasped in surprise._

_"It's true." Lucina said. "I'd see him spend countless hours trying to get the notes right."_

_"Yeah! I can remember how he played it with the normal ones, which was… out of tune." Cynthia recalled._

_"Until the Bloody Rose, come along, when I played this song, it just feels… right!" Brady got out._

_"And it is the same masterpiece where Kurenai Otoya, the father of the original bearer of Kiva and bearer of the Proto–IXA, played when I met him, years ago." Jiro said._

_"Really?" Stahl asked._

_"Could it be a coincidence?" Ricken asked second._

_"We can't say for sure, but one thing for certain is that we've heard him play it before." Ramon chirped._

_"Masterpiece~." Riki joined in._

_"Looks like everyone is enjoying the music Brady was playing." Chrom said, entering the scene, without Kivat II following him._

_"Chrom." Sumia acknowledged._

_"Shepherds, we got another mission!"_

_"About damn time!" Sully smirked._

_"Where are we heading?" Henry asked._

_"Wyvern Valley."_

_"Did you say Wyvern Valley?" A voice asked. The Shepherds turned around to see Cherche and Storm walk towards them._

_"Yes, Cherche. Wyvern Valley. We'll be heading there–" Chrom said until she intervened._

_"–while Walhart is dominating Rosanne?" Cherche asked looking at the Exalt._

_"No, not in Rosanne, I assure you." Kivat II fluttered in. "There's another Wyvern Valley at the island right next to the same place where we saved Emmeryn."_

_"Wyvern… Valley…" Emmeryn got out._

_"A place other than the Wyvern Valley at Rosanne. This is where most of wild medium sized Wyverns are living." Frederick explained. "These creatures are treated with respect, much like in Rosanne. Am I correct, Cherche?"_

_"Yes, the Wyvern Valley in Rosanne is the place where I found Minervykins." Cherche smiled._

_"Yes." Kivat II before fluttering in front of Storm and Cherche. "And it is there in the Wyvern Valley I have scouted, that I have found your son."_

_"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" The Shepherds minus Chrom asked shocked._

_"M–My son?" Storm gasped in shock._

_"Wah~! Storm–sama, isn't this great?! You're gonna meet your son!" Akane chirped happily._

_"Oh, dear me…" Cherche got out. "A son? That's quite a darling!"_

_"I wonder how he is right now…" Kan'shou wondered._

_"I do not know, brother. It has been a while since we departed from each other…" Bakuya noted. "He did say something about heading to a place where his friend truly belongs…"_

_"And Wyvern Valley is that place?" Aqua asked._

_"Aye. That it be Kaa–san." Kan'shou answered._

_"I will tell Castle Doran to set a course." Kivat II said before fluttering off._

* * *

_During this hour, while the rest of the Shepherds headed towards their destination, the berserker of the brigands, who had very short hair, a scar that runs across his nose, wearing thick leather pads around his body, dirty brown pants and boots and finally, a large battle axe resting on his shoulder, smiled looking at the view of wyverns soaring in the sky. He let out a deep breath and a smile carved on his face. "Will you look at that, boys? More flying lizards to be chopped down for their scales!"_

_"W–What?!" one of the villagers overheard._

_"I, Morristan, will turn those things into a pile of gold!" He got out while looking behind him, smirking. "Send the new "recruits" along then get to rounding up another half dozen or so."_

_"W–Wait, what are you doing?!" An elder asked approaching him._

_"Just what it looks like. A wyvern rider without a wyvern to sit on is just a bloke in a lizard hat." Morristan answered._

_"Wyverns are the sacred protectors of this land, not glorified horses to be muzzled!"_

_Morristan laughed out loud from his comment. As he calmed down, he replied back with his glare and said, "I'd muzzle you, had I the time. As it stands, I'll take a quicker path to quiet." he smirked, preparing his stance to kill down the elder, which terrified him. "G'night!" With one word, he swings down the axe and left a huge gash on the elder's chest, making him scream in pain._

_"Gwargh!" the Elder shouted in pain before he succumbed to the ground, letting the fountain of blood shoot out from his chest before eventually, he went lifeless._

_"HAHAHAHA!" Morristan said satisfied while looking at his bloodied axe before setting his sight on the rest of the villagers, smirking. "Now then, who's next?"_

_"N–No…! Run!" A villager cried out, before running away and the rest of the villagers followed._

_"Your orders, sir?" A soldier asked._

_"If word spreads, it'll only get more tedious. Sooo… yes. Better just kill everyone." Morristan shrugged._

* * *

As soon as we landed on the large island while hiding Castle Doran, in case that we don't wanna freak out the villagers where they see her, we marched forward once we deployed. Storm and Cherche are taking the lead this time, while they are riding on Minerva. "Whoa, look at this place! There's nothing but plain grass!" Akane–chan noticed.

"Probably so, Akane. This part of the island might not have been discovered by other people, due to those mountains up front." Libra said kindly.

"Are you sure you know where we are heading, Cherche?" Saigo asked.

"Of course, Saigo." Cherche replied.

"This is the road to the Wyvern Valley?" Chrom asked.

"Yes, milord. Though this Wyvern Valley has a fewer number of wyverns compared to Rosanne, it is still a paradise for them." Cherche explained.

"Is that so?" Storm blinked. "There's a lot I need to learn about these guys."

"That sounds… interesting." Chrom nodded with interest. "We'll have to be sure and keep our distance."

"Yeah, I don't wanna surround myself with a bunch of fire breathing lizards around me…" Akane–chan deadpanned.

"Then, we should just stay away from their sight, Akane." Sumia said.

"Shame. My Minerva's fit to burst. She's excited others of her kind are near." Cherche said.

"Oh? She doesn't look that excited to me." Chrom said. "Not that I can really tell the difference…"

"Oh, it's easy. She just looks even cuter than normal. Don't you, girl? Don't you look cuter? Who's a goooood wyvern?!" Cherche cooed.

"I'll, uh… leave you to her, then." Chrom said with a sweat drop while backing off a bit.

"When it comes to riders and their mounts, the bonds shared between the two must be _really_ tight! Just like our Pegasi!" Cynthia exclaimed.

"And dare I ask why exactly?" Lucina asked.

"Because I just come up with a cool catchphrase during the battle later on!" Cynthia chirped.

"Oh no… not again…" Lucina groaned.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Her battle cries are the worst. That's all you need to know…"

"Oh, come on, Lucy! You know how hard it is to come up with one?" Cynthia whined.

"Hm~? At least if she's happy, I'm happy for her too~." Athena smiled absentmindedly.

"Ugh, nerd alert!" Severa groaned in disgust.

"I am not a nerd!" Cynthia snapped.

"You coming up with catchphrases is worse than Owain's melodrama."

"Hey!" Owain shouted.

"Severa, please behave. You don't want to face Nee–san's wrath again, do you?" I reminded as we spotted Nee–san riding on Frederick's horse with his son Danny staying next to her as they were having a little chat.

"Uh… yes, Daddy…" Severa gulped.

"Kurogasa, I suggest you teach your girl about manners." Saigo reminded while Athena tried to remain as calm as possible within Emmeryn's embrace. "Athena may be absentminded most of the time, but when it comes to her relatives, she's willing to protect them, even if her own friends are mocking her cousins other than herself."

"Yes. My cousin may not show it, but like Uncle said, she's capable of doing that with that smile of hers." Lucina reminded.

"Right. I'll make sure of that." I nodded.

* * *

We ventured forward until eventually, we've reached the village, and boy the view here is pretty much like what we saw at Plegia. "Some messed up this place became…" Saigo said.

"Yeah, the sacred place is now pretty much tainted by brigands!" Lissa said as she looked at Emmeryn. "Sis, I think for your sake, you should stay at Castle Doran with Athena. This might not be pretty…"

"Lissa…" Emmeryn said. "I must… fight… for Chrom's sake…"

"I am too, Aunt Lissa." Athena added. "I cannot just sit at the side and do nothing about it~. There are children and women involved in the mess~."

"But–"

"We're… going…" Emmeryn intervened.

"And you're not stopping us~." Athena added.

"Sis… Athena…" Lissa said worried for them, but nevertheless, seeing them determined would pump Lissa up. "Alright! If they are going at it, then so am I!"

"And don't you worry about them, darling! I'll be sure to aid them, should they come across something dangerous!" Maribelle assured.

I then spotted a villager running away from the village. "Hey, Chrom. Looks like things just got serious." I said to him.

"Yes, it looks that way." Chrom grimaced before shouting at the villager, "You there! What's happened?"

The villager looked to Chrom and was relieved before running to Chrom saying, "You have to help! My people are fleeing for their lives from a pack of armed brigands, sir! And now we've gotten separated… Oh, the horror of it all!"

"Well, today's your lucky day. We'll aid you and your friends."

"You will?! Oh, thank you! Please, sir! Give 'em what for!"

"You got it! Kivat!" I shouted.

"Yosha! Kivatte ikuze!" Kivat cheered flying into my hand.

"Yosha! Let's do this!" Storm shouted, but before he can make the roll call, Minerva raised her head up high, looking at the horizon for a moment.

"Minerva, what's wrong?" Cherche asked, and it let out a blood curling roar. "What? There's someone over there?"

"Someone? Who?" Storm asked.

"I don't know… both of us should check it out…" Cherche decided before, she and Storm (who was still riding on Minerva) took off towards somewhere, leaving most of us confused.

"Where do you think you're going?!" Virion asked.

"I don't know!" Storm shouted.

"Minerva sensed something!" Cherche yelled too.

"Something?!" I asked.

"We'll catch up with you later!" Storm shouted, before Minerva flew farther away.

"What 'something' are they talking about?" Panne asked.

"A Fangire or somethin'?" Brady guessed.

"Unless we heard the Bloody Rose humming, no." I said.

"If it is, the first thing I would do is plug my ears. It's really annoying!" Severa complained.

"For what reason, exactly?" Cordelia asked.

"None of your beeswax!" She snarled before she looked at the rest of the Riders. "C'mon already! Suit up already, so we can whip their butts and save their giant lizards or something!"

"Hey, don't you go ordering us around!" Akane–chan snapped.

"Says who?!" Severa snapped back.

"Says me." Nee–san frowned as her dark aura spread. Oh crap… super pissed off mode… "Dear Severa, what did we discuss about earlier this morning, hm?" Nee–san asked, as Severa shivered in fear, but Athena, Lucina, Panne, Miriel and Emmeryn weren't affected by it.

"Um…" Severa mumbled at a loss for words while she looked away, probably muttering quietly. I can faintly hear her saying, "…exploding ticking time bomb alert…"

"I'm sorry, what did you say, dear?" Nee–san asked again, making Severa squeak.

"I'M SORRY FOR BEING RUDE!" Severa gave up.

"Total submission…" Danny got out, and Nee–san's dark aura was instantly gone, looking at her son with a confused look.

"What was that, dear?" she asked nicely, which _still_ scared us and made us back off a bit, other than the ones I mentioned earlier.

"I–It's nothing!" Danny nervously laughed.

"Oh… okay then, let us get ready then." She said before mounting off Frederick's horse.

"Yes, Mother."

**R–E–A–D–Y!**

"Ara~, ara~. The newcomer _loves_ to pick a fight, ne, Akane–chama~?" Kiva–la cooed.

"Yeah, and I can't believe it's Kuro's kid…" Akane–chan teased while holding Kiva–la between her fingers.

"Kaa–san, I believe you should henshin as well…" Bakuya said to Aqua–chan.

"I was planning to, Bakuya." she replied nicely before she got serious. "Rey–Kivat…"

"At once, milady." Rey–Kivat said fluttering around her. "Let us make a graceful, yet violent entrance to these brigands."

"Aye. I agree with you, Rey–Kivat." Kan'shou got out as he held his hilt of the sword while Bakuya draws out her pair of boomerangs.

"Sagark!" Saigo called.

"It's time to henshin!" Sagark called before attaching to Saigo's waist.

"I will follow the shounen." Kivat II said before flying off.

"GABU!"

*CRUNCH!*

"CHU!"

"HENSHIN!"

"I, Transform!"

"Henshin!" Rey–Kivat declared.

"Hen… shin!" Sagark said.

**F–I–S–T O–N!**

With the declaration, all of us Riders, except for Storm who was busy at the moment has transformed and in our armor. "Quickly, aid us before that brigand slays down the whole village and take away those wyverns!" the villager begged.

"Lead the way, villager." Flavia said to them.

"Yeah, the Vaike is ready to teach 'em a new lesson!" Vaike exclaimed.

"Have you prepared your weapon this time, Vaike?" Miriel asked.

"Yeah, and _you're_ the last person I would lend my axe to you!" Basilio roared.

"Yeah, the Vaike's got his– wait, my axe! Where's my axe?!"

"Oh, for the love of–" Basilio growled.

"Fooled ya!" Vaike laughed as he actually got his axe for once.

"For second there, I thought I had to chop your head in half with one of my _own_!" Basilio threatened.

"Relax, big guy! You know I was just kiddin' around just now!" Vaike smirked.

"Look, we don't have time to chit chat back and forth!" Sully yelled.

"Yeah! Point me the enemies and I'll blast them to bits!" Henry said happily.

"And I must make sure my Dark Emperor is unscathed from those fools…" Tharja pointed out.

"Cherche will take care of him." I said before turning to the villager. "Can you show us the way?"

"Y–Yes, please, this way!" The villager said.

* * *

_Elsewhere, a man journeyed on with a familiar wyvern. He had salmon pink hair that is combed to the back, wearing a mask on his face, donning in his black armor with black shoulder grilled pads over his dark grey clothing, black greaves, gloves, and a small cape on his back. On his right ring finger, there was a ring on it and he's fully equipped with a silver axe in hand. "Wyvern Valley… in this island. This should be a good place for you, Minerva…"_

_"Sir, over here!" a villager shouted running towards him, making him pause in his tracks and look at the villager. "Please help! My friends will die if you don't!"_

_"…No." he bluntly replied before turning back forward, leaving the surprised villager on his own._

_"Wh–What?! But, sir, my friends!" The villager pleaded. The man paused again before looking over his shoulder._

_"I'm not fit to fight for anyone." He said bluntly, before walking away with the wyvern again._

_"Th–Then… they're lost…" The villager said as he dropped to his knees in despair._

_"Hey!" A voice shouted._

_The wyvern rider looked at the sky and when he saw two familiar figures up high, though it was covered by his mask, he was truly surprised to see Storm and Cherche landing onto the ground and Storm was the first one to get off from Minerva before reaching towards the villager. "Hey, you ok, man? What happened?" Storm asked before he looked at the silent wyvern rider. "Did this guy hurt you or anything?"_

_If Storm noticed how the Wyvern Rider expressed himself, he felt pain from the indirect insult at him._

_"No, he didn't!" the villager exclaimed before turning his attention to the pair. "Both of you should help us! There are brigands that want to hunt these wyverns down for their own sake! You have to help us!"_

_"Don't you worry, we'll aid ya!" Storm smiled as Cherche approached the knight while still riding on Minerva._

_"I believe you are not one of the villagers, young man?" Cherche asked, making the man look surprised behind his mask, but neither Cherche or Storm noticed his expression at all._

_"No. …I am Gerome. A traveler."_

_"And a fellow wyvern rider, I see." Cherche said. "This is a piece of good news! We fight to keep these villagers alive. Will you aid us?"_

_"Why? No man can stop fate." The man now called Gerome scoffed._

_"These people will be killed by spears, traveler. Not fate."_

_"Heh. Spoken like one who has yet to witness fate's implacable cruelty." Gerome scoffed again._

_"Wow… that seems… harsh, if you ask me…" Storm frowned._

_"So you do nothing, then, save wandering the land in a fog of cowardice?" Cherche asked. No reply came out from Gerome. "And your wyvern? Has she seen enough? Does she also yearn to surrender?"_

_Gerome groaned before looking back at Cherche, saying, "You would know better than I."_

_"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Cherche asked._

_"Yeah, what's that supposed to mean?" Storm said._

_"Shame on you shounen!" A voice snapped._

_Gerome looked up high once again and this time, he spotted Kivat II flying towards him… well, more likely to Storm, much to the villager's horror. "Kivat II…" Gerome muttered to himself._

_"Oh, hey! What took ya so long?" Storm asked, making Kivat II facepalm with his wings._

_"Why are you always being an airhead, shounen?" Kivat II groaned before he was grabbed by Storm's hand. "Oi!"_

_"We can chit chat later. For now, there's one of those… Wyvern Riders– no, wait… he's not alone, there's a _bunch_ of them!" Storm exclaimed._

_"Oh dear me. Those poor cute little wyverns are being treated badly by those pesky brigands!" Cherche exclaimed. "They do not know the cries of pain of these lovely wyverns! Isn't that right, Minerva?" she asked, making Minerva roared._

_"Right. Alright, Kivat II, let's go!" Storm said._

_"Oi! Wait a moment! I'm trying to tell you that–" before Kivat II could explain to him, his jaws were already opened up for:_

_"GABUI!"_

_With the crunching sound heard on his exposed neck, followed by the stained cracks on his face with the ghostly chains around his waist, Storm yelled, "Henshin!" before placing Kivat II onto his perch, transforming him into Dark Kiva._

_"Dark Kiva…" Gerome muttered, catching Cherche's attention._

_"Yes, that's Dark Kiva." Cherche said. "I ask of you once again, Gerome. Will you aid us for this battle?"_

_Gerome pondered, looking back and forth between Dark Kiva and Cherche and looking back at his mount. "I'll fight if you wish it. Death will always have its due, but perhaps it will accept a few substitutions."_

_"That's great! Let's beat the crap out of these guys first!" Dark Kiva chirped before he advanced forward, followed by Cherche._

_Gerome mounted on his Wyvern, leaned down and whispered, "Come, my dear Minerva. Join me on one final flight…"_

* * *

Okay, I know for sure that most of these wyverns live in a place where there are a lot of hills. There's one problem though... they didn't say anything about the whole battle being _literally on_ them! I mean, come on... broken bridges, a _long_ steep cliff with a free fall that's 50 feet, _slightly_ limited area to move around and so on. C'mon! And those who don't have aerial mounts or the ability to fly would be in big trouble. Luckily, my wife rides a Pegasus and so does Chrom.

"Aw mou~ we can't fight like this!" Kiva–la–chan whined.

"You can fly, remember?" Rey–chan deadpanned.

"Oh… right. Hee, hee." She said sheepishly.

"Uh… Kurogasa, we might be facing some trouble…" Stahl pointed out.

"What do you mean?" I asked while riding on Cordelia's Pegasus.

"Look up ahead, Bubbles. Those Wyverns are hungry to chomp us down." Gaius explained.

"And there are some Snipers that will try to shoot us down on the other side of the bridge…" Sumia said worriedly as we saw them approaching towards us.

"Alright then, an indirect battle it is. All magic users prepare your tomes!" I ordered.

"Let's do this!" Ricken said fired up, pulling out a wind tome.

"This should suppress them." Miriel noted taking out a fire tome.

"Hm~." Athena hummed before she looked at her mother while getting out her notebook. "Mother, they require our aid on this one~."

"Yes, Athena…" Emmeryn nodded. "It is time… for the assistance…"

"It's a blessing that I wield a tome too…" Kan'shou added as he sheathed his sword back in and drew out his wind tome.

"I don't know about you guys, but one thing I do know is that my Jacorder can be changed into a long whip." Saga said.

"Kaa–san, our boomerangs would do fine on this one." Bakuya said as she drew out her boomerangs.

"Yes, I think so too." Rey–chan said doing the same.

"I'll help out too." IXA–neesan said, switching her IXA Calibur to Gun mode.

"And so shall I." Danny said, doing the same thing.

"In the meantime, some of us will try to cross this bridge and stop those idiots from advancing forward!" Flavia said as she was the first one to try to cross the bridge without much hesitation.

"You blokes wanna stay here and cry, go ahead! I'm getting myself meat to skewer!" Sully scoffed as she also followed suit, and Kjelle closely followed her mother behind.

"Wait for me, ma'am!" Kjelle exclaimed.

"Seems like those girls got more guts than any of us men combined…" Frederick admitted.

"We men aren't that weak!" Vaike huffed.

"Those women that ran towards the enemy say otherwise." Virion said.

"Should we go after them?" Chrom asked.

"That seems to be our job now." Sumia said as she let her husband ride on her Pegasus.

"There are a few villagers we have to protect as well, and they are on the other side of the ground…" Lucina said, pointing to the other ground she spoke of.

"C'mon, sis! I'll let you ride on my Pegasus!" Cynthia shouted. "I can't wait to use my catchphrases on these guys!"

"Please let this catchphrase be at least tolerable…" Lucina sighed before mounting on the Pegasus.

"Aw, you worry too much, Lucy. Don't worry about it!" Cynthia waved off.

"That's when I worry the most." Lucina sweat dropped.

"Alright, since we don't have many options and those two are taking long, we have no other choice but to split up. I think the worst of these guys are trying to attack in three different directions of these innocent peoples." I explained.

"Sounds like the aerial assault teams' gotta take both sides while the rest is marching on foot… on these wobbly bridges." Kiva–la–chan asked.

"Looks like it." Saga shrugged. "I just hope any of you guys don't have much fear when it comes to heights. There are a few intersections of bridges once we crossed this first one."

"We'll have to make due." Chrom said. "Just be careful when crossing these bridges."

"Right. Alright Shepherds, charge!" I ordered.

* * *

_Back at the ground, the battle between Dark Kiva, Cherche and Gerome against a bunch of Wyvern Riders were taking some time for a good reason. One, most of these wyverns are considered 'sacred', meaning, Dark Kiva has to be _really_ careful to _not_ deliver his finishing attack on a wyvern. And second, most of these battles are in midair, thus, putting Dark Kiva to a disadvantage._

_"Hiyah!" Dark Kiva shouted as he jumped from Minerva, landing onto another wyvern while facing the rider on it._

_"What the–?!" the brigand said surprised._

_"I believe this is where you will 'land', buddy!" Dark Kiva reminded before delivering a straight punch to the man's face, making him fall down to his demise before leaping back onto Cherche's Minerva. "Man, this is one tough battle; I can't even use the Wake Up call!"_

_"I know dear, but we have to be careful. We can't hurt these wyverns." Cherche said._

_"Yeah, I know, they're sacred." Dark Kiva waved off._

_"If you two are done chatting idly, we got work to do." Gerome said curtly before flying off._

_"Geez, what's _his_ problem?" Dark Kiva huffed._

_"He may be rude, but what he said is true. We better set these wyverns back to their places." Cherche reminded._

_"Yeah, time for that hit–and–run tactic again, Cherche." Dark Kiva nodded._

_"Hold on tight!" Cherche warned before she pulled her rein on Minerva, letting her roar out loud before flying towards another Wyvern Rider, performing the same tactic that he used earlier._

_"Hmph… I don't have time for such tactics. I'll even the odds with my own strength..." Gerome muttered to himself after looking at his parents, double team on the enemies. "Come, Minervykins! We breakthrough these fools for harming your kin!"_

_The wyvern let out a roar before flying off towards another enemy._

* * *

**DOGGA HAMMER!**

With the sound made from the Fuestle, as I ascended up high in the sky while riding on Cordelia's Pegasus, the Dogga statue appeared and I wielded it in my hand. As I grabbed it, chains wrapped around my arms and upper torso, turning it into a bulky armor, the lenses changed to purple and the spirit of Dogga entered into my armor, hence my Dogga Form has been revealed.

"Oi, aibou! There's a fastball up ahead!" Kivat said.

"And remember, these wyverns cannot be killed in this place, Kurogasa!" Cordelia reminded me while she threw a few javelins onto the ground, trying to hit those Snipers that were aiming at us, only to have them be distracted by the magic users.

"Right! Take me down Cordelia!" I said. Cordelia nodded and dove down towards the distracted Snipers before I landed on the ground, running towards them.

"Batter up!" Kivat shouted before I swung the hammer and gave the group of snipers a meaty–

*SMACK!*

–splat, resulting them to be pushed back by one another and eventually, due to the limited area, a few of them ended up falling down to the rocky bottom below them. "Alright, who's next?"

"YOU ARE!" the surviving Snipers yelled as they aimed their bows and arrows at me, only to have another few random arrows hit them, resulting them slumping down and stay there without a word.

"Are you unharmed, my good man?" I heard Virion shout, coming from the bridge as he finally made it across while the rest are going through another bridge on each side. "The Arches of Archer had made a perfect example on my title! Did you see the accuracy? _Clearly_, it is something of my best upon them!"

"Yeah, I get it, thanks for the assist…" I deadpanned waving him off.

"You're most welcome!" Virion said.

**I–X–A K–N–U–C–K–L–E: R–I–S–E U–P!**

"Let's go, everyone! We can pummel those brigands down with our combined strength!" IXA shouted while he charged up his Broken Fang on his right fist while the rest of the berserkers are waiting for them at the other side.

"Yes, but we should watch our step, son." Frederick reminded.

"One swing of their axes onto those ropes and it's 50 feet under for us!" Sully shouted as his IXA Knuckle has reached its maximum charge.

"Take this!" IXA shouted, punching towards a berserker.

"No you don't!" A berserker yelled, ready to cut the rope.

"That's _my_ line!" Nowi in her dragon form said before spewing flames and burning that berserker to a crisp.

"GAHH!" the berserker screamed in pain as he was literally on fire, thanks to Nowi's ambush on them. By then, the Broken Fang connected onto one of them, and the impact was enough to make them fly off the cliff and plunging down for their demise.

"They weren't expecting _that_ one coming!" Frederick said amused.

"Yeah. And those guys are now going to meet up with my skewering friend over here!" Sully smirked as she charges forward on foot, trying to stab one of the berserkers with her lance.

"Hey, hold up, lady! The Vaike is gonna teach these guys too!" Vaike shouted as he also quickly followed her.

"Despite the circumstances, everyone is still willing to fight, yes?" Virion pointed out.

"If everyone is pretty much lively for this kind of situation, it's better than being scared, right?" I replied back.

"Agreed, my good man. Let's try to reduce the number of these mongrels of poaching these wyverns." Virion decided.

"Right behind you."

* * *

_"Ta da~! As the hero makes her entrance, all foul villains will be slain down by my lance! Feel the wrath of justice!" Cynthia declared as she threw her javelin straight down towards the crossing swordsman, making him lose balance before falling off from the bridge._

_"Okay, that was tolerable." Lucina said._

_"Told ya!" Cynthia winked, sticking out her tongue._

_"By my sword hand, be slain! RADIANT… DAAAAAAAAAWN!" Owain yelled as he jumped up and somersaulted down towards a berserker at the end of the bridge, hacking his shoulder before slashing across his chest._

_"Can't we just blast that lizard already?" Tharja groaned, as she and Henry are arguing with Miriel and Ricken. "The scales of that lizard and its tongue would serve a greater purpose for my next experiment…"_

_"I believe you cannot harm these species." Miriel cut in. "They are quite a discovery, which some researchers are still baffled about their existence. For example, is it true these creatures are the formation of a phoenix and a dragon?"_

_"Creatures, smeatures!" Henry got out. "I wanna blow something up! And those wyverns would pretty much be good enough for the finishing touch! And besides, Tharja might have use of its parts while I can play with its internal organs!"_

_"Okay, now that's just disturbing!" Ricken shuddered._

_"Why thank you!" Henry laughed._

_"Hey! Less babbling, more hacking'!" Brady yelled._

_"More hacking?" Henry pondered. "Wait, does that include a steel blade going through my opponent? I prefer to turn them into smush! Nya ha!"_

_"I think you and I are going to get along _just_~ fine…" Tharja chuckled darkly as she and Henry moved forward._

_"Yeesh, I didn't know those two can be quite a terrifying pair…" Ricken shuddered with a sweat drop._

_"I concur…" Miriel said calmly. "Nevertheless, we still have an objective at hand. And that is to eliminate the threat without harming these wyverns."_

_"Right." Ricken nodded._

* * *

_"Take this!" Severa yelled, slashing a warrior with her sword._

_"Gandalf!" Athena declared as she shot a few dark orb bullets at the enemies; making them groan in pain as Inigo and Kjelle took this chance to give the finishing blow while Panne pounced onto one of the wounded archers, ripping off his head away from his body._

_One of Athena's Gandalf shots hit the back of Severa's head, making her wince in pain. "Ite!" Severa cried out before she looked at Athena. "Watch where you shoot that thing!"_

_"Ah, forgive me…" Athena began. "It was intentional~."_

_"What?!" Severa snapped but Athena looked to the other side and spotted two more Wyvern Riders coming towards her, all thanks to her absentminded attitude._

_"Oh dear~, the enemies are flying towards us~." Athena got out._

_"Hey don't ignore me!" Severa growled._

_"Urgh… these bandits are tough…" Kjelle gritted as she was holding back a berserker while Inigo clashed with a hero._

_"Severa, a little help here would be nice!" Inigo urged._

_"Hold your horses! I'm coming, alright?!" Severa snapped while looking at Athena, who casted a pillar light spell onto the Wyvern Riders to annoy them before Emmeryn and the rest of the mages came to her aid, despite the fact that Henry _really_ wanted to blow the wyverns up. "Grr, that girl… just you wait 'til I get you back!"_

_*CLASH!*_

_"Huh?" Severa blinked as she noticed Kan'shou on the defensive side, parrying the sword from the swordsman before he pushed him back and delivered a strong slash with his katana._

_"I suggest you pay more attention to your surroundings, Severa…" Kan'shou warned._

_"Uh… thanks… I guess…"_

**WAKE UP!**

_Rey–Kivat blew into his Fuestle and the chains around Rey's wrists shattered to reveal the golden claws before it froze. "Enjoy the eternal chill…"_

_"Yeah? Cause you're the one who'll be chillin'!" the brigand shouted as they started crossing the bridge fast. Knowing the rest of the Shepherds might have crossed over the bridge and are battling on the other side of the ground, cutting the bridge down is not an option. As Rey dashed forward on the swinging bridge, Lon'qu appeared behind her, leaping up high and descended, slashing the brigand down with his sword._

_"If you want to harm her, you must go through me!" Lon'qu shouted before he makes a big arc on the right and it's Rey's turn to take the lead, clawing another brigand to his impeded doom._

_"And same goes to who tries to harm him too!" Rey got out._

_Bakuya watched the battle, as she was in awe to see her parents working together as one, all in synchronization. "Kaa–san and Tou–san are really suited for each other…"_

_"As much as you are in awe of seeing our parents in synchronization, we got work to do." Kan'shou reminded, snapping Bakuya out of it._

_"O–Oh, aye, you're right. Let's not waste any more time brother." Bakuya nodded._

* * *

_Elsewhere, Lissa was now cornered at the edge of a cliff and a few swordsmen chuckled, seeing the trapped princess. "So, how do we deal with this kind of situation?"_

_"Should you give yourself up?" One swordsman suggested._

_"Or do you really wanted to have our swords pierce through your skull to understand the point?" another one asked._

_"I think…" Lissa pondered before she gets into her battle stance. "I'll take option no. 2!"_

_"You're a fool, girly…" the lead swordsman scoffed._

_"She ain't the fool, you big bad wolves!" Donnel's voice shouted while he ran towards them. The swordsmen chuckled at the view._

_"Heh, a mere boy wants to face our wrath?" the lead swordsman smirked._

_"Yeah! And I ain't chickening out from this one, fer' sure!" Donnel exclaimed while he pointed his makeshift lance towards them._

_"So you _do_ have a death wish after all, kid!" the brigand shouted._

_"Not really… but _you_ guys do!" Kellam spoke from out of nowhere as he and Gregor ambushed them from behind, slashing a few swordsmen with ease. Libra also joined in the battle as he stood right in front of Lissa, protecting her from harm._

_"Are you unharmed, Lissa?" Libra asked while he kept his glare on the brigands as they were able to regroup and glared back at Gregor, Kellam and Donnel; who returned to Lissa's side._

_"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks." Lissa smiled._

_"No problem." Donnel said tipping his pot._

_"Want to meet Gregor's big friend?!" Gregor taunted the enemy swordsman._

_"What big friend is that fool talking about?" the enemy asked before–_

_*SLASH!*_

_"GAH!" they held their necks as blood spewed out from the cut and before they knew it, all of them slumped down in pain and remained motionless moments later._

_"Oy! Gregor was just about to show them his big sword!" Gregor complained as the thief flicked his daggers and put it back into his sheath._

_"Sorry, big guy. You're taking too long." Gaius scoffed. "And no one's gonna take MY cupcake away from me."_

_"Oh Gaius, you." Lissa blushed._

_"I believe we must head elsewhere and clear the remaining enemies." Libra suggested._

_"Gregor was going to show off." Gregor said disappointed as he bowed his head and slumped his shoulders._

_"There's always next time." Donnel assured._

* * *

_"HI–YAH!" Maribelle shouted having her horse kick an enemy off the cliff using its hind legs, making the enemy fall to its doom._

_"Is that the only thing your horse can do?" Saga sweat dropped. "It can't stay being a one trick pony y'know."_

_"If you must know, this 'one trick pony' you speak of is my companion since the very day I became a troubadour." she said proudly._

_"Uh… right…" Saga got out._

_"Then what do _you_ suggest to make my pony more than meets the eye, Saigo?" Maribelle asked while glaring at him._

_"Uh… heh, heh." Saga laughed nervously._

_"Well?" Maribelle huffed. "Out with it! Speak!"_

_"You're on your own on that one!" Saga said quickly before running off._

_"Hey! Where do you think you're going?! Get back here this instant!"_

_"Nuh–uh! There's no way I'm gonna help you out, Maribelle!" Saga shouted as he whipped his Jacorder around and thrust it forward, trying to stop the brigands from gathering the trapped wyverns._

_"Honestly, that man… has he no thought of what the rider of this pony feels?" Maribelle scoffed while combing her pony's head. "Don't you worry, darling. I will be sure to not let that Rider think of you."_

_"Er… Ma? This isn't the time for petting your pet, y'know?" Brady said as he manages to regroup with Maribelle._

_"I'm not petting him!" Maribelle snapped._

_"Really?" Brady said confused. "Because that's what it looks like to me."_

_"Just leave me alone!"_

* * *

_Back at the stronghold of the enemy, an informant rushed to Morristan's side and immediately informed him about the current situation. He made it as brief as possible, and Morristan smirked at this. "Seems these newcomers have spine." he began. "Send word to the boys at the hold. Tell 'em we've got spines that need breaking."_

_"Yes, sir!" the informant said before he rushed to the nearest stronghold nearby._

_"Let's see how well you would _really_ do if you want to protect this gold mine of mine…" Morristan anticipated as he continued to watch the whole battle from afar._

_"Kyaa! Get away from me!" Olivia cried out as she continued to dance along with her bladed fans, trying to gain some distance from her attackers._

_"Aw~, isn't that sweet?" the brigand mocked. "Let's see how much you _really_ squeal once you are within our grasp!"_

_"Not on _my_ watch!" Anna got out as she drew out a new wavy sword from her collection and pointed it to the sky. "Feel the thunderous shock from this sword, as its name is the Levin Sword!"_

_"Ha!" The brigand laughed. "What can a wavy sword–"_

_*BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT!*_

_"YAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAah!" The brigand screamed in pain as he was electrocuted by Anna who pointed the sword at him._

_After the shock was delivered, all that's left was the trails of smoke on his charred body, making him limp down. "Heh, the sword really put you in shock." Anna said, satisfied with the result._

_"What kind of sorcery is that?!" the brigand exclaimed in surprise. When they turned around, they noticed that Olivia already made her escape. "Wait, where did that woman–"_

**WAKE UP TWO!**

_"King's Burst End!" Dark Kiva shouted as the kick connected onto the ground, creating a hole in the middle as the enemies were trapped inside of it._

_"What the heck just happened?!" the brigands panicked as the Dark Kiva insignia hovered up high in the sky._

_"Kiero!" Dark Kiva shouted as he snapped his fingers. At the same time, the Dark Kiva insignia slammed down onto the trapped enemies, creating a rather large explosion. Once the air was clear, Olivia was saved by Cherche, as she is dangling on Minerva's mouth, followed by Gerome behind her._

_"Are you okay, dear?" Cherche asked._

_"Y–Yes, I–I'm okay!" Olivia stuttered. "T–Thank you for the save!"_

_"My pleasure." Cherche smiled._

_"Phew, that was a close one." Dark Kiva sighed in relief._

_"And where have you been throughout the whole battle, mister?" Anna asked Dark Kiva as Cherche and Gerome landed their wyverns while her Minerva gently dropped Olivia down._

_"Long story short, we freed a couple of wyverns and got ourselves temporary assistance." Dark Kiva summed up._

_"Assistance?" Anna blinked while looking at Gerome. "That guy?"_

_"Gerome." He introduced._

_"Oh, well, glad you could help." Anna smiled._

_"Hmph." Gerome scoffed, looking away._

_"He sure looks stiff…" Anna commented._

_"Even so, he aided us in this battle." Cherche said. "If it wasn't for his help, we might have stuck around with those bandits a little while longer."_

_"Anyways, where's Kurogasa? I didn't see him anywhere." Dark Kiva asked._

_"Kiva…?" Gerome muttered to himself, so quiet, they couldn't hear._

_"He's with Cordelia, helping out Chrom and Sumia." Anna answered._

_"I see." Cherche nodded. "I suppose we should help them then."_

_"Or maybe not…" Dark Kiva got out as he spotted a few more brigands coming to them. "I gotta give 'em credit for being extraordinarily stubborn for brigands."_

_"Then, don't just stand there! Attack them already!" Flavia's voice shouted as she crossed the bridge, along with Basilio._

_"The fun can't stop here, y'know?" Basilio said, accompanied with his hearty laugh._

_"W–What do we do?" Olivia asked._

_"Easy, we fight them." Dark Kiva before using the Wake Up Fuestle again._

**WAKE UP ONE!**

* * *

As Sumia, Cordelia, Chrom and I soared up high in the sky, thanks to their Pegasi, we dodged some of the stray arrows with our respective sword and hammer. While the women are maneuvering their rides, we noticed a group concentrated at the nearby fortress. "Chrom, we spotted them!" Sumia shouted.

"And they have the captured wyverns as well!" Cordelia added.

"Those dastards…" Chrom gritted. "They have them caged too…"

"Then I better shoot the locks down." I said before taking out a Fuestle and placed it in Kivat's mouth.

**BASHAA MAGNUM!**

As the call was made, while the Bashaa Statue made its way towards me, both of the girls suddenly pulled their Pegasi up high, dodging the incoming arrows coming right at us. "Phew, that was a close one…" Sumia sighed in relief.

"Indeed." Chrom agreed as I grabbed the Bashaa Magnum in my hand and the armor shape shifted once again, and this time, more chains wrapped around my armor, replacing the Dogga armor with the Bashaa armor.

"Warui, aibou. The Fuestle sound may have caught their attention…" Kivat apologized.

"Well, we weren't actually going for a surprise attack anyway." I shrugged.

"We weren't?" Chrom blinked in confusion.

"At least that's what _I_ thought. Anyway, we need to free the wyverns. Let's see if we can get closer so I can get a clear shot of those locks Cordelia."

"It may be a risky move, but I'll put my trust in you, Kurogasa." Cordelia acknowledged before both of us descended down fast; heading towards our target.

"Chrom…" Sumia said worriedly.

"Right, let's follow their lead. We need to distract them somehow." Chrom nodded before she too followed suit.

"Sir, there are two Pegasus Knights heading down at us, full speed ahead!" the archer shouted at the large berserker, who seemed to be the one that led the group.

"Grr…" the berserker growled. "I don't care if it's wyverns, Pegasi, or even a flying man up there, everyone's all snarl and fire until they learn the feel of the lash! Give them everything you got!"

Another batch of arrows came right at us. Even with the usage of the Bashaa Magnum, I was able to shoot off most of the arrows aiming at us while Sumia and Chrom followed us closely, there were some arrows that _nearly_ hit her Pegasus and even Cordelia herself, but we still ventured forth.

"You okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine, I'll keep going!" Cordelia assured.

"Alright then." I said, before aiming right at the locks. "I got a clear shot aaand… FIRE!" I shouted before firing multiple water bullets at the locks and they sparked, before they broke, meaning it was a success. "Yosh!" With the locks breaking in one shot, the cages pop out from the entrances, making the wyverns spread their wings far and making the brigands panic.

"Oh crap! Run!" they shouted as they scrambled for their lives, but it was too late as they were being eaten by the ticked off wyverns one by one.0

"That'll teach them to not mess with the ones that are considered sacred around here…" Chrom said.

"You got _that_ right." I agreed as the wyverns finished their meals and flew off. The Pegasi landed near the fortress and all that's left standing was their leader.

"Grrrrr… you'll pay for this…" the leader growled.

"Actually, it's _you_ that's going to pay after what you did to those wyverns!" I frowned behind my mask, aiming the Bashaa Magnum at him.

"If you think your puny weapons would do harm on this body, think again!" he roared as he threw the tomahawk that he had in his hands and it flew at me, which I was able to dodge in time.

"That's a fast throw…" Sumia got out before the tomahawk returned to his hand.

"And I do believe he is pretty much angry." Chrom pointed out as he gets into his stance with his Falchion. "Let's water down his anger, shall we, Kurogasa?"

"Let's go for it!" I said as I bombarded him with water shots, trying to annoy him for a moment. While that happened, Cordelia and Sumia took off in the air, and they threw a few javelins at him, only to be deflected with his tomahawk. With the distraction made, Chrom immediately dashed forward, finding the weak spot of his defense. With a quick horizontal slash, he was able to make a big leap to the back, only having a small cut on his stomach.

"Heh! That was a close call." the berserker sighed in relief.

"For a person with large figure, he has quick agility…" Cordelia noticed.

"Yes, I thought he wouldn't be that fast with that much armor and weapons on him." Sumia added.

"Geez, hold still, will ya?" I said annoyed.

"Ha! Gonna have to do better than that!" The leader taunted.

"Oh, I can do better, alright… with this!" I shouted as I shot a few barrages of water bullets at him. Though most of the attacks were blocked, with the distraction, Chrom ran toward him, ready to cleave him down once more.

"Do you really think that same move would work on me?!"

"Not really!" Chrom smirked while he made a big leap up high in the sky. The leader was distracted by my shots, and he didn't have time to look up and notice the two Pegasus Knights ready to descend towards him with Chrom in the middle.

"Take this!" Chrom shouted as the three of them landed their attacks on him, delivering three cuts on him before I stopped shooting from hitting the wrong target, making the man back off and clenching his teeth in pain.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrr… damn you!" The leader gritted.

"Now to finish you off!" I said, before letting Kivat bite the Magnum.

**BASHAA BITE!**

As the leader watched me while I got into my stance, the whole phenomenon took place; turning day into night with a half–moon in the sky and water right beneath my feet. With a slight movement of my grip on the Magnum, the fan on it spun rapidly and the water orb right in front of my Magnum took shape.

"W–What the–?!" the leader exclaimed in surprise.

*SLASH!*

"GAH!" he gritted in pain as Chrom slashed with his Falchion on his back thighs, making him get on his knees.

"Take this!" both Sumia and Cordelia shouted in unison as they pierced their javelin through his shoulders on the land, making him stay in one spot while he screamed in pain. I gently walked toward him and once I aimed my fully charged attack on him, I saw his face full of fear, knowing the battle is mine to win as they stood behind me.

"Now then… care to surrender?" I asked. "You can do that or I can blast you with this orb of water and freeze ya."

"I suggest doing the former." Chrom said.

The leader looked at us for a while, still in fear, until he fainted. "Or he could do that." I sighed before I de–henshined and the Magnum flew back to Castle Doran.

"That'll be the last crime he'll ever do to these wyverns." Cordelia noted.

"And the rest of the men are now backing off and putting their weapons down." Sumia added as we saw the remaining Snipers drop their bow to the ground to submit cowardly while the wyverns, after they had their lunch, looked at them with glee, I think…

"What should we do with the rest of them?" Chrom asked.

"We'll gather the remainder of the enemy forces, take their weapons, and give the enemy forces to the villagers." I suggested. "They'll decide what to do. After that, we'll head back to Castle Doran."

"Very well then." Chrom nodded.

* * *

After the battle we had, most of the enemies all ended up being put in the village's prison and the villagers shouted with joy, knowing that these goons aren't going to try and harm these wyverns anymore.

"Our saviors! And it's more than lives you rescued…" the villager shouted. "You've saved my hope in humanity, too. I thank you for it." he said with glee as two girls approached us and they were holding something in their hands. "Here, sir. A token of my gratitude."

"Thanks to you as well, friend." Chrom replied back with a smile as we received a Brave Sword, a tome known as Excalibur, according to Miriel and a pair of boots made by wyverns that shed their scales, not by hunting, mind you.

"These could come in handy." I said.

"Yep. I'm sure they'll help us out a lot." Kivat nodded.

"Take care, now. We'll pray for a safe journey for you and your troops." The villager said.

"Thanks! We will!" I replied back with a happy smile. "Maybe Cherche would love these boots. I should tell Storm to give this to her, so their bonds would be stronger."

"You sure care for your friend, huh?" Chrom asked.

"Yeah. He's my best bud, after all, Chrom. Just like both of us."

* * *

So with that, I went looking around for him until I spotted him, about to go to Cherche. "Yo Storm!" I called out.

"Eh?" Storm blinked as he looked at me with a slight confusion. "What's up, buddy?"

"Hey, mind doing me a favor?" I asked.

"What kind?" He asked as I handed him a bag that contained the boots.

"Give this to her. Consider this a gift from you to Cherche." I said.

"Eh? What makes you say that?" He asked, now slightly confused. "Why don't you give it to her yourself?"

"You're her fiancé, not me. Besides, this is a way for you and Cherche to grow closer."

"You sure buddy?" Storm asked.

"Have I ever been wrong?" I asked rhetorically.

Storm looked at me for a moment, before shifting his attention to the bag on my arms and smiled before taking it. "Alright. I'll be sure to give it to her once we get some time on our own."

"I knew you'd say that, buddy." I said before I noticed Cherche approaching towards a guy with another wyvern, who's about to leave.

"What's wrong?" Storm asked.

"Is that guy a friend of yours?" I asked.

"Who? Gerome? He's an acquaintance. We ran into him not too long ago during the battle." Storm answered.

"Do you have a moment?" Cherche asked the guy who is now called Gerome.

"What is it?"

"I was hoping you might introduce me to your wyvern."

He looked at Cherche for a moment, wondering of her motive. "Why?"

"To see which of ours is cuter." Cherche smiled while she patted Minerva's head gently, making the latter let out a purr. "Not very sporting of me when mine is the finest in the world, I know."

Gerome looked at her before looking at his wyvern, as both of them shared the same look on their faces. He looked back at Cherche with his stiff face and said, "…Do as you please."

"I will, then! Thank you." she smiled and went towards his wyvern, checking up on it.

Storm approached the guy with his usual carefree smile. "Sorry about that, Gerome. Cherche _loves_ to look at cute wyverns, so to speak."

"Hmph…" Gerome scoffed, looking away.

"What's _his_ problem?" I whispered.

"Don't worry about it. He was like that when we first met him." Storm waved off.

"Oh, you _are_ cute! She's nearly a match with Minerva! Cherche cooed "…Nearly so in every way." She trailed off, but then noticed something. "Wait, what sorcery is this? They… They look _identical_!"

"HUH?!" Storm and I asked confused.

"That's because they _are_ identical. They're one and the same." Gerome answered.

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!" Storm and I asked, now shocked.

"…M–Minerva?" Cherche stuttered. "How is that possible?"

"You could examine her from tip to tail looking for scars and marks if you like." Gerome replied. "…Or you could just look at this ring." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring.

"T–The ring… it's…" I got out.

"The same one that she's wearing…" Storm finished.

"And if _that_ isn't convincing enough… then maybe _this_ will…" Gerome added as he retrieved something around his collar and pulled something out from it, which turned out to be… a necklace? A girlish necklace to be exact.

"No way!" Storm exclaimed as he pulled out one of his own. "That's the same necklace _I'm_ wearing right now!"

"So then you're…" Cherche trailed off.

"That's your kid." I said.

"What?!" Cherche and Storm gasped.

"I tried to tell you shounen!" Kivat II's voice shouted as he came fluttering in front of Storm. "You wouldn't listen to me, because you're being such an airhead!" He scolded while whacking Storm constantly on the head with his wings.

"Ite, te, te!" Storm winced in pain while he covered his head from Kivat II's assault.

Meanwhile, Cherche looked back to Gerome with a still, slightly surprised look on her face. "Is this true?"

"Yes." Gerome said. "What Kivat II said is true, though I had not intended that we meet."

"Huh?" Storm said surprised.

"Why not?" Cherche asked.

"I came back in time so I might release Minerva. Not to seek out parents to whom I've already bidden farewell." he got out.

"That sounds kinda harsh…" I frowned, crossing my arms.

"Hmph. Believe what you want, Kiva. But that was my intended goal in the first place. Nothing more." Gerome scoffed.

"You crossed the bounds of time just to set Minerva free? Whatever for?!" Cherche asked.

"In the future I know, she is among the last of her kind." Gerome answered. "I… I could not leave her to that solitude."

Cherche smiled at that. "She is lucky indeed to know someone of such kindness. …As, I imagine, am I." She added and wanted to touch his son's face, but Gerome stepped back, not wanting to be touched.

"Stay your words. I've no intention of getting close to you or your husband." Gerome quipped. "Fate will not be mocked. This war may claim your life anew, and I'll not weep twice for losing the same mother and father. My burden is heavy enough."

"But yet you carry it still." Cherche said.

"That's enough." Gerome scowled, if I could even _see_ him scowl behind that mask. He then mounted on future Minerva and said, "I will join your army for now, but this is for my own reasons. Don't get in my way." And with that, he flew off towards Castle Doran.

"And now we got ourselves the emo of the group…" I blurted out randomly.

"That _emo_ you're talking about happens to be my son, buddy…" Storm deadpanned.

Cherche looked at him as she patted Minerva's head with a smile on her face. "Thank you… Gerome."

"*sigh* Looks like both of us are gonna have a bit of trouble with our kids, huh, buddy?" Storm pointed out.

"Welcome to parenthood, Storm. Welcome to parenthood."

"Not helping…"

* * *

Night time arrived as the rest of the Shepherds were getting familiar with Gerome, and in return, he went back to the barn to check up on his Minerva after dinner, much to everyone's chagrin. Oh yeah, Storm was _still_ keeping those boots; waiting for the right time to give it to his fiancée. "Wow, that kid has issues." Vaike got out.

"He's the kind of guy who's actually pretty hard to approach." Brady added. "_Way_ stiffer than Mr. Stiff over here."

"I believe everyone noticed it, Brady." Maribelle said curtly.

"Like I said: the emo of the group." I said.

"Emo?" Ricken asked confused.

"You'll understand when you're older Ricken." I waved off.

"I'll go talk to him." Lucina said as she stood up from her chair at the table.

"Lucina?" Chrom said confused.

"He's been more comfortable with me when it comes to talking. It's okay." Lucina assured before leaving the dining room.

"I just hope my daughter would be able to convince him about his current mood." Chrom pondered.

"Yeah, I guess so…" Saigo agreed.

"By the way, Cherche?" Storm asked, getting her attention. He leaned forward and whispered, "When you have time, would you mind waiting for me at the chapel, once we're done with dinner?"

"Oh? Why is that?" Cherche asked.

"Let's just say it's something good and leave it at that." Storm smiled.

* * *

_Meanwhile, Lucina was walking through Castle Doran until she arrived at the barn where Gerome was, tending to the future Minerva. "Gerome?" Lucina called, getting his attention._

_Usually, whenever someone else called his name, he would ignore it, even if it's his past parents. But if it's Lucina, he turns around and looked at her with a small smile. "Ah, Lucina."_

_Lucina walked in and was now standing in front of him, with a wide gap between the two. "I'm not intruding, am I? I don't want to disturb on whatever you are doing."_

_"Don't worry. It's fine." Gerome waved off before he got serious. "What is it that you want?"_

_"Well, nothing, really. I just came to say thank you."_

_"For what?"_

_"You gave me your mask, remember? You said there might come a time where I would need to conceal my identity…"_

_Gerome thought deep for a moment, trying to recall, until his light bulb lit up. "Ah. Yes. I remember. And from the looks of it, it worked, hasn't it?"_

_"Well, it was very prescient of you!" Lucina smiled. "The mask proved most useful. So again, thank you."_

_"Think nothing of it." Gerome said. Lucina was about to make her leave, until she remembered something._

_"Of course… I have a request, Gerome."_

_"What of it?"_

_"Please try to get along with everyone, your parents included." Lucina reminded him. "I know the wound of the past in you is deep but I don't want you to distance yourself away from them as well, our friends included…"_

_Gerome kept quiet to himself before she walked out from the barn and left him be with Minerva. As he picked up the cloth to shine her scales, he was in a train of thought, before he shifted back his attention to his companion. "Come now, Minerva. We can call it a day once your scales glow beautifully."_

* * *

_After dinner, Cherche decided to walk towards the chapel and noticed Storm waiting for her with the goods in his hand and… Brady was there as well? "Ah, Cherche, glad to see you here."_

_"Storm? Why is Brady here?" Cherche asked._

_"I told you it was gonna be good right?" Storm smiled. "Well, this is part of the good stuff."_

_"Okay Storm, what's going on?" Cherche questioned as she crossed her arms with a raised eyebrow and a smirk._

_"C'mon, man. I ain't got all day, y'know? I gotta go study on somethin' and Ma wanna whip me up to her dreamy son!" Brady said._

_"Okay, okay. I'll make it snappy!" Storm replied back as he handed her the bag. "Here, this is for you."_

_Cherche received the bag and she was a bit suspicious. But when she opened it up and noticed the boots made from wyvern scales, a big smile carved on her face. "Why, thank you, Storm! I truly love these boots! Hold on, you didn't take this from Minerva's scales, did you?"_

_"N–No! I didn't do that! The villagers gave this to us and I was wondering that if you would love it!" Storm pointed out as she smiled at him._

_"Thank you, Storm." she thanked. "You know, in Rosanne, whenever a guy gives a present to a girl, there is a meaning behind it, as if there's a purpose of doing so. Mind telling me your intention?"_

_Storm took a deep breath as he placed his hands on her shoulders and said, "Cherche, let's make it official. Right here, right now."_

_"W–What?" Cherche stuttered surprised. "You want to–"_

_"Yes Cherche." Storm smiled. "I want to marry you now."_

_"Storm…"_

_"Day by day, after we became a couple, I couldn't stop thinking about you. Those kisses we shared for each other is enough to make my day and after seeing Gerome in person with our items he had with him, I just know we had a good future ahead of us." Storm confessed._

_"Storm, do you really mean it?" Cherche asked as both of them were now blushing. "Don't you think we're moving too fast?"_

_"No, I think we're moving at a good pace. I know the time might not be suitable for such a thing, but I really want to share our moments together. I really love you, and deep down in me I want it to stay that way, with you at my side." Storm said. "So, Cherche. What do you say? Do you want to get married right now?"_

_Cherche looked at him or a while, taking in all what Storm said, until a smile and a tear appeared on her face. "Yes… Let's get married…"_

_"Oh Cherche…" Storm smiled as he got a bit teary too._

_"Alrighty then, let's do this." Brady said, and began the impromptu wedding ceremony._

* * *

And there you have it people! Another chapter of Awakening of Kiva and Gerome is now on the team… somehow. We still got a few more future kids to pick up, so stay tuned and as always, review!


	30. Paralogue 13: Disowned by Time

Hey there everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I'm on vacation right now and I'm having a great time! This is the only time I can get in this chapter! So let's go! It's another chapter of Awakening of Kiva!

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

_Late at night, all was quiet in Castle Doran. Well… mostly quiet. Olivia had just woken up from her sleep as she decided to go to kitchen to get herself a cup of warm milk. "Oh dear, I can't sleep…" Olivia sighed. "Maybe warming up some milk will do the trick."_

_She continued to walk down the hallway until she noticed a light in one of the rooms that was slightly opened. "That's Inigo's room…" Olivia murmured. She slowly crept up and took a peek, giving a silent gasp and wide eye when she saw… Inigo dancing?_

_His dancing was graceful as a swan in a lake as most of the moves he did were without his armor on him. Of course, the moves were complex as only dancers can do and she was pretty much enjoying his dance. After a while, he stopped dancing, indicating that the show is over and he wiped the sweat off from his forehead. "Okay, that should be good enough for today. Though, I still have problems when it came to those crucial steps…"_

_"I–Inigo's dancing… was just… _amazing_!" Olivia exclaimed and unfortunately, her hand made the door open wide, surprising Inigo._

_"M–Mother?!" Inigo exclaimed. "W–Why are you up so late?!"_

_"I should be asking _you_!" Olivia replied back. "Why are you still up?"_

_"Er, I… I'm… I just wanted to…" Inigo stuttered until Olivia cut it short._

_"Practice your dancing?"_

_Inigo slumped down in defeat. "…How did you know?"_

_"I noticed it just now… that, and Kivat's friends and family said something about spotting you walking outside of Castle Doran and dance in the woods before you arrived back in the middle of morning, enjoying it very much." Olivia smiled, only to make Inigo blush madly. How those Kivats and Sagark find him around that hour but keep the secret to themselves, no one ever knows._

_"They _saw_ that?! B–But, I made sure to stay behind the big trees the whole time! Argh, that's so embarrassing!" Inigo groaned. "And I bet they were horrified."_

_"Quite the opposite. They said it was a breathtaking sight. Apparently they lost track of time just standing there, mesmerized…" Olivia smiled._

_"That's even _more_ embarrassing!" Inigo exclaimed. "I'm not good with praise, you know? I'm used to rejection!" That's when he realized something else. "And wait, lost track of time? How long were they watching?!" He panicked, before he suddenly slumped his shoulders and bowed his head again. "Ugh, I give up… I'll _never_ be able to practice in peace again. This is going to haunt me to the grave. The _GRAVE_, I tell you!"_

_"Well, what if we practiced together? Finding secret, out-of-the-way spots to practice is something of a talent of mine. Besides, it's too dangerous to let you charge off into the woods alone at night." Olivia suggested._

_"Together?" Inigo paused, trying to understand what she was trying to say to him... that's when it hit him hard and made him blush more furiously. "What, with _you_?!" He got out, as she nodded happily. "Wouldn't you be humiliated trying out incomplete dances with someone watching?"_

_"Not if that someone were you!" Olivia said with a slight blush. "You're my son, Inigo! So, what do you say? It would be just the two of us."_

_"Er, that's really sweet, but… I'm sorry, Mother." Inigo said as he looked away._

_"Hmm? Why not? Still too embarrassing?" Olivia asked._

_"No, it's not that. Well, it _is_, but… It's more than that." Inigo said, looking at her._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"L–Look, I'm sorry, but I can't. I just can't!" Inigo said, before he gently pushed his mother out of the room and back into the hallway. "I'm going to bed now. Good night, Mother!"_

_"Inigo, wait!" Olivia cried out, but it was already too late as she suddenly closed the door and turned off the light. "Inigo…"_

* * *

**(Cue in Last Inferno by Ceui)**

**(Instrumental [Starts at 1:30]) **Chains appear one by one, binding and blocking the whole scene before shattering away, revealing the title screen: Awakening of Kiva, and a background of a dark, grey sky. The title then fades away before the camera descends down to a scene.

**(Furikaeru nageki no kouya de)** From the top of a cliff, Lucina looks down sadly at a barren and empty wasteland filled with death and despair.  
**(Matataita kibou no Fragrance)** Lucina then closed her eyes as tears fell from them before the screen faded to black and the tears splashed in the black void, creating multiple ripple effects, changing the black void to the next scene.  
**(Kienaide hakanaki yume demo)** Kurogasa was outside walking on his way to class while thinking about his repeated dreams.  
**(Kanjitai sono nukumori wo)** Storm walks next to Kurogasa and wrapped his arm around his shoulders, followed by Akane ambushing Storm from behind by tackling him, making Storm and Kurogasa tumble down. Melissa who was behind them giggled as Aqua looked at them while reading a book, leaning against a tree, and Saigo looked on as he sat on a tree branch.

**(Michiyuku itoshisa wa Endless Chain)** The sky darkened and the six noticed it. Looking up with determined looks, after Kurogasa, Storm, and Akane got up from the ground; the Outrealm Gate appears in the sky.  
**(Tsunagitai yo kono sadame wo koete) **At the same time, Lucina and the future generation kids also notice the Outrealm Gate opening up. Lucina's group dash towards the gate, while Kurogasa's group willingly let the Outrealm Gate suck them in, flying towards it, triggering to the next scene of seeing Chrom and his group battling with the enemy and both Kurogasa's and Lucina's group arrived and ran towards the battle area.

**(Hanate tokoshie no Paradox)** Kivat, Kivat II, Rey–Kivat, Kiva–la, and Sagark flew fast beside Kurogasa's group. All at the same time, Kurogasa, Storm, and Akane caught Kivat, Kivat II, and Kiva–la, with their hands and the former two let the bats bite their hands before the belts appear around their waist, while Sagark attached to Saigo's waist, Saigo inserting the Jacorder into the side of Sagark, while Rey–Kivat attached to the perch on Aqua's belt hanging upside down, and Melissa punched the IXA Knuckle on the palm of her empty hand before placing it on the belt.  
**(Akaku somaru yami no hazama de)** Stain glass markings appear on Kurogasa's, Storm's, and Saigo's faces, while a pink heart appeared on Akane's forehead, a large snowflake appeared in front of Aqua, and a golden cross shot out from Melissa's belt before they glowed and changed into Kamen Riders. They and the future generation kids assisted Chrom and his group, pushing back the Risen from destroying a village.  
**(Kimi wo omou koto ga yurusareru nara)** Amongst all the fighting, Validar, Aversa, and Arc stand there, the former two having evil smirks on their faces, while an enormous large silhouette of Grima appeared behind Validar, Aversa, and Arc. Its eyes glowing red. Chrom, Lucina, and Kiva charged towards Validar, Aversa, and Arc, as Tatsulot attached to Kiva's left arm, making his armor glow once again, and assume his Emperor Form, before Validar, Aversa, and Arc advanced to _them_.  
**(Yasashiku kuchizukete)** When the two sides clash, a spark of light blinds the whole view.

**(Namida tokasu ame ga sakebu)** Panne and Yarne were on top of a hill watching the sunrise together.  
**(Kore ga saigo no Inferno kitto…)** Kellam suddenly popped out of nowhere, scaring the crap out of Yarne before giving a scolding to his dad, only prompting Panne to bop him on the head for that, making Kellam sweat drop as they fight before looking up high in the sky.

* * *

Paralogue 13: Disowned By Time

_Morning was slightly chilly and a bit cloudy but nonetheless, none can interrupt the newlywed couple who were peacefully sleeping in a single room together. As Storm woke up from his slumber, the very first thing he noticed was that he was without a single string of cloth on him. It was all on the ground near the bed. He felt something warm on his left and when he shifted his attention to it, he saw Cherche, who was sleeping peacefully and was also in the same condition he's in. He couldn't help but smile to see her smiling face while pulling up the blanket to make her feel warmer. He also felt his other hand being held tightly by her, which he doesn't mind at all._

_"Seems like you had a good time with that woman..." a voice said darkly, which made Storm flinch and _slowly_ turn to her side._

_"T–Tharja?" he stuttered quietly, trying to not wake Cherche up._

_"It took 10 minutes to warm her up with a massage and plenty of passionate kisses, another 5 minutes to get things started and after doing it for 20 minutes more, both of you climaxed simultaneously, and she left a bite mark on your right shoulder, which indicated she enjoyed her moment…" Tharja got out, which made Storm's left eye twitch. "I wonder if _that's_ what you would do to _me_, my Dark Emperor."_

_"You saw us?!" Storm hissed, panicking._

_"Of course, and… I was doing… 'other' stuff while you were having a good time with that woman." Tharja smiled slyly with a blush._

_Storm blushed madly with an open jaw and twitching eye. _'You've gotta be kidding me!'_ Storm thought in horror._

_"Surprising, isn't it, Storm?" Tharja said slyly. "You have a promise to fulfill in my dream, if you must know… and I will make sure that you WILL honor your part of our deal…"_

_"What kind of promise did I even talk to you about?!" Storm panicked, making Cherche slightly moan from her sleep._

_"A promise where you and I would be together… forever." Tharja said darkly. "I can't wait for you to do what you did to that woman…"_

_"Okay, THAT'S IT!" Storm snapped as he sat up from his bed, surprising the sleeping Cherche as she was coming to._

_"Storm?" Cherche asked sleepily while covering her modesty with her blanket._

_"LOOK! As much as you like me, okay, I appreciate it! But even stalking has its limits and for your information, I don't feel the same flow as you are, because Cherche was the person I had in mind and I'm glad that both of us are married; this is to show how much I _truly_ love her!" Storm admitted, making Cherche blush slightly from his confession. Despite the argument, Tharja wasn't affected by his anger at all, much to his chagrin._

_"Oh, you don't have to worry about that, my Dark Emperor." Tharja cooed. "You may not remember it now; about the promise we made in my dream, but sooner or later, you and I would be together… eventually…" she said before she stood up and walked out from his room._

_"What was that about, Storm?" Cherche asked as he sighed. "What was this 'promise' she mentioned?"_

_"Believe me, I have no idea what she was talking about in the first place…" Storm admitted before he looked at his wife with his usual smile. "But the words I said were true. Every single one of them, Cherche. I truly love you and I'm glad I made that decision."_

_"And I love you too Storm." Cherche smiled as she leaned on his chest, dreamily. "Last night was amazing."_

_"Yeah, it was." Storm agreed._

_"You want to go another round?" Cherche asked seductively looking at him._

_"Hmm…" Storm said, pretending to think for a moment as she leaned towards his face and the two shared a kiss._

_After a while, both of them broke off and Cherche said, "I'll take that as a yes."_

* * *

Ok, I definitely need to stop doing this. After yesterday with Severa, I felt that I needed to make it up with Cordelia. How exactly? You guessed it. Making love with her again. "That felt good." I sighed in content as I lied there with Cordelia, our bare bodies being covered by the blanket.

"It was." Cordelia agreed. "But as much as last night felt good, you really didn't need to do that."

"I know, but… I felt like I needed to make it up to you after what Severa did to ya, kicking you out like that."

"Kurogasa…" Cordelia got out. "She must have her reasons for doing that…"

"Yeah, I know, I know…" I waved off.

"I'll tell you what, I will try to ask her something during dinner time. Maybe she'll open up to me somehow." Cordelia suggested.

"And if that doesn't work?" I asked.

"Hm… maybe you may not have noticed, but she's quite a bright person, just as I. It might be worth something to bargain for, just to get that little quality time and have a mother-daughter moment."

"Hmmm…" I said, thinking about it. "I guess it couldn't hurt to try."

"It will be fine. Trust me." Cordelia assured.

"Alright…" I smiled gently, as I combed away her hair to see her beautiful face. "That's what I love about you. You always know how to make me feel better and help me get by every day."

"I should say the same thing about you too…" Cordelia smiled.

"What _about_ me?" I asked.

"You shed light on me and made me forget about my childish dream of getting together with Chrom, which was impossible for me. You lent me a hand in dire times, getting me out of my darkest hour." Cordelia added as she leaned forward and landed a peck on my lips. "No matter how many times I've said it, it will never change on how I think of you and I will never regret the choices I made. I love you, Kurogasa."

"I love you too." I smiled before we kissed again and pulled apart.

"So… do you want to go another round?" Cordelia smirked seductively.

"After that heartwarming speech, yes." I smirked back, before the two of us went at it again.

* * *

_Elsewhere, in the kitchen, as Athena was doing her usual thing by cooking breakfast, assisted by Saigo and Emmeryn, Emmeryn was the first to break the ice. "Athena… may I ask… you of something?"_

_"Of course, Mother~." Athena replied happily._

_"Do you have… the Brand of the Exalt… anywhere on you?" Emmeryn asked._

_"The Brand of the Exalt~?" Athena asked._

_"Yes… the Brand…" Emmeryn answered._

_"Hmmmm… Let's see~." Athena said, trying to think long and hard about it._

_"Y'know, it's okay if you don't have the Brand on you, Athena." Saigo assured. "I mean, Owain told me that Lissa doesn't have one, and she thought that she was a bastard child. Even if you don't have one, no matter what, you're still our daughter."_

_"Ah~! Now I remember where it was~." Athena said absentmindedly._

_"She _did_ listen to my explanation… right?" Saigo deadpanned with a sweat drop as Athena started taking off her cape._

_"Athena…? What are you… doing, dear?" Emmeryn said as Athena unbuttoned the top part of her dress._

_"I was thinking where the Brand was~, so I decided to search around me to see whether or not the Brand is on me~." Athena explained._

_"Whoa, whoa, Athena don't go undressing!" Saigo panicked. "Especially in front of me!"_

_"A–re~?" Athena said, looking at her father._

_"Please… not in… front of… your father…" Emmeryn said._

_"I thought Father would help searching for it as well~." Athena said._

_"Yeah, but never THIS direct before!" Saigo replied as Athena continued doing her thing. This made Saigo turn around, looking away from her daughter as Emmeryn approached her._

_"Allow me… to help you… with the search, Athena…" Emmeryn said as she placed her hands on Athena's, stopping her from taking off her clothes. "But not here… your father and I… haven't been married yet…"_

_"Sokka~." Athena understood and buttoned up her dress. "I understand now~."_

_"Thanks… and I thought things could've gotten worse…" Saigo sighed in relief._

_"ATHENA!" A girl shouted as she entered the kitchen and it turned out to be Severa. "You and I have unfinished business from that shot you hit me… on purpose!"_

_"Oh dear~, the breakfast~!" Athena got out as she immediately went towards the cooking area and startes stirring the food, ignoring Severa while Emmeryn took her daughter's mantle on the floor._

_"Hey! Don't ignore me!" Severa shouted._

_"Oi, why are you yelling this early in the morning?" Saigo asked, massaging an ear with his finger._

_"Your daughter intentionally hit me with one of her spells yesterday! _That's_ why!" Severa snapped._

_"Is it true, Athena?" Saigo asked, making Athena look at him._

_"Hmm~~." Athena hummed, thinking of what she should say before a smile appeared while saying, "Yes, Father. It was intentional."_

_"Wow… straightforward kid I got." Saigo blurted out loud with a sweat drop._

_"See?!" Severa pointed out. "She admits it!"_

_"I guess…" Saigo said as he shifted his attention to Severa. "Look, you really need to learn your manners towards your elders, kiddo."_

_"Ex_cuse_ me?" Severa asked, raising her eyebrow. "What are you saying? And I'm _not_ a kid!"_

_"Look, all I'm saying is that you've been a little bit harsh on your mom and went puppy eyes on your dad. Shouldn't you try to balance it up? Y'know, like talk to her about your problems and such?" Saigo suggested._

_"Why should I talk to _her_?" Severa scoffed._

_"Because she's your mother!" Saigo said getting annoyed._

_"Your point?"_

_Saigo face palmed at Severa's remark. "Ugh, what do I have to do to get it through your head?"_

_"Treats." Severa said._

_"Excuse me?" Saigo blinked._

_"Treats; sweet foods, ice cream, nice clothes to buy around the area. Do that and I MIGHT consider on talking to her about it…" Severa said crossing her arms._

_"You've gotta be kidding me…" Saigo said in disbelief._

_"Do I _look_ like I'm joking to you?" Severa asked._

_"Oh man… I can't believe I'm gonna do this…" Saigo muttered to himself. "Kurogasa's gonna kill me for it…"_

* * *

"Achoo!" I sneezed.

"Oi, bat boy!" Gregor said surprised, as well as Cordelia while we were heading towards the training area. "Watch where you sneeze at! Gregor does not like getting sick!"

"Sorry…" I apologized.

"Did you catch yourself a cold, Kurogasa?" Cordelia asked. "Could it be the chilly morning weather we're having today?"

"I don't think so…" I said, shaking my head.

"Maybe someone talking about bat boy?" Gregor guessed.

"Maybe…" I shrugged. "I just hope it doesn't involve Akane–chan doing her usual things by spreading some funny things about me…"

"Naw~." Gregor said while patting my back. "Is okay! Gregor knows Akane would not do funny things she do every day."

"Gregor's right." Cordelia agreed. "She gave her word once she tied the knot with Libra and I believe in her sincerity."

"Well that _is_ true." I said.

"Very true. So no worries bat boy." Gregor said.

"AIBOOOOOOOOOOU!"

I went on full alert as I looked behind me, anticipating the usual tackle made by Kivat but it never happened. Instead, when I looked at the front-

*SPLAT!*

That's where he hit me… literally.

"Ara~, ara~, Onii~–chan is optimistic after our search together~." Kiva–la cooed.

"Kivat, what's with you splatting into my face a lot?" I asked as Kivat got off my face.

"Never mind that aibou! It's urgent!" Kivat panicked.

"Is it Severa again?" I groaned.

"NO! I found your other daughter and my son!"

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"

"My… other daughter?" Cordelia got out.

"Yes!" Kivat exclaimed. "And she's the bearer of Kiva too!"

"I can't believe it…" I blinked in amazement. "We're going to meet our second daughter..."

"I share your happiness, Kurogasa." Cordelia said. "But we have to remember what Lucina said about her…"

"Right. Her memory is fuzzy." I remembered. "Alright then. Kivat, tell Castle Doran to head over where you found her!"

"Aye, Aye!" Kivat saluted with his wing before flying off.

* * *

_"Thanks for the gifts you bought for me, Saigo!" Severa said happily as she ate a cream muffin in her hands while Saigo carried most of her bags which contained the latest clothes from the local city they visited. Accompanying the two was Gaius._

_"Seriously, Pepper. Why did you drag me along?" Gaius asked._

_"For carrying these bags… when Lucina said she spent a _lot_ of gold, she literally meant it…" Saigo groaned in annoyance. "But at the very least, I bought up a souvenir for my own family too."_

_"It better be worth it. And we had a deal that I get to eat that two story pumpkin cheese cake, which is a rarity, Pepper…" Gaius added. "This sweet tooth of mine is all for the sugar, baby."_

_"Yeah, yeah I know." Saigo said, before turning to Severa. "Alright Severa, a deal's a deal."_

_"What?" Severa asked, before she remembered. "Oh right, talking to my mother about my problems."_

_"Yeah, so are you going to do it or not?"_

_Severa paused in her tracks, turning to look at Saigo with her sour look. "Are you _still_ poking on that?"_

_"WHAT?!" Saigo snapped. "You _do_ know I spent almost _half_ my gold to get these things for you, right?!"_

_"Okay! Okay! I get it already! A deal's a deal!" Severa snapped back. "Geez, what is up with you people these days?"_

_"Bubble's little girl likes to boss around, huh?" Gaius whispered._

_"No kidding." Saigo whispered back._ 'And I'm starting to wonder if the future him spoiled her during her childhood too.'

* * *

_Meanwhile, in an old icy ruins…_

_A young girl was lying unconscious on the icy ground. She had short crimson red hair that reached above her shoulders, wearing a white blouse underneath her black trench coat with gold linings on the trim, black boots and pants, a small golden robe to keep her trench coat in place, and had a golden Kiva insignia on the back of the trench coat with red linings on it._

_"Morgan! Morgan, wake up!" An orange mechanical bat said. He was similar to Kivat, only having silver eyes instead of red. He was trying to wake her up, and soon enough, she was slowly coming to._

_"Kibat…" Morgan said as she sat up and looked at her surroundings. "Where are we, Kibat?"_

_"I don't know… but this place gives me the chills. Literally." Kibat shivered._

_"You're right. It _is _rather cold." Morgan shivered too, trying to warm herself up._

_"What do we do?" Kibat asked._

_"I don't know, to be honest…" Morgan said as she looked around. "This could probably be one of Father's tests on our compatibility…"_

_"It could be." Kibat agreed. "He tends to do that, so you can wield the power of Kiva with ease, though you aren't qualified to wield the Emperor's power, like Tou–san told me…"_

_"I know…" Morgan nodded. "But still, wielding the power of Kiva is good enough as I wanted to, uh… to…"_

_"Morgan, what's wrong?" Kibat asked._

_"For some reason, I forgot why I would wield the power of Kiva in the first place. Do you know, Kibat?" Morgan asked._

_"What?" Kibat blinked. "Have you forgotten about what you want to be as you wield the power of Kiva?"_

_"I'm sorry, but for some reason, I can't recall it…" Morgan apologized. "I don't know why, but there must be a reason why Father would entrust this power to me."_

_"It's because only YOU can wield its powers, Morgan. You are destined to wield it since the day you were born and I was destined to serve at your side. Other than that, I can't seem to know why and remember anything else…" Kibat admitted._

_"Wait, you don't remember as well?" Morgan asked._

_"Yes, other than the memories that both of us shared with your Father, which is still as clear as day, anything else is just one piece of blank paper…" Kibat elaborated._

_"I see…" Morgan said until she noticed something wrong._

_"What is it?" Kibat asked._

_"We got company…" Morgan frowned._

* * *

_Meanwhile, Severa was walking along the hallway, doing her best to make sure that neither of her parents notice her the many brand new clothes that Saigo bought for her. "As long as Daddy and Mother don't spot me with these stuff, I'll be alright. I don't want them to bombard me with questions. I should've brought along Lucina with me for the shopping spree…" Severa mumbled to herself before she eventually reached her room and quickly placed it inside before shutting the door. "Heh, mission success…"_

_"Get busy dying, or get busy dying _more_!" A voice shouted making Severa hear a war cry next to her room._

_"Ugh, what is she up to _now_?" Severa grumbled as she approached Cynthia's room and opened the door, to see Cynthia practicing her new catchphrase and she looked satisfied about it._

_"That's my best victory catchphrase yet! I can't wait to use it!" Cynthia said with glee before she pondered a bit. "Hmm… But do I shout it before the killing blow or after? …Oooooh! Or DURING?! Oh my gosh, this is going to be so great!"_

_"Ugh… nerd alert." Severa groaned, which caught Cynthia's attention, turning to the door._

_"I heard that!" Cynthia snapped._

_"So? Maybe I _want_ to be heard! Just make sure I'm not around when you start yelling like a maniac, all right?"_

_"Did you come here just to be a jerk?" Cynthia asked, furrowing her brows._

_"Just appreciating the irony of your situation is all." Severa scoffed, waving her off. "The more you embrace your "hero" bit, the more of a loser you are."_

_"That is so totally not true! Heroes are completely awesome! And it's also none of your business!" Cynthia exclaimed._

_"Oh, you poor girl." Severa sarcastically pitied. "Don't you know that everyone in Castle Doran is ashamed of you?"_

_"Nuh_–_uh! I get compliments all the time!" Cynthia chirped happily._

_"That's called pity." Severa deadpanned before she continued on with her teasing. "They're trying not to hurt your pathetic wittle feewings."_

_"At least I _have_ feelings! You don't get it because you're emotionally stunted! A cynical ice queen like you can't possibly fathom the awesomeness of a real hero!" Cynthia boasted, until she realized something about Severa. "Oh, I know! Y_–_You're a villain! …A supervillain, even!"_

_"If having no patience for your sad little fantasies makes me a villain, so be it." Severa scoffed before walking away. "…Meh. I'm bored of making fun of you now anyways. Go back to playing your little games."_

_"I will! Good day! And good riddance!" Cynthia shouted before slamming the door._

* * *

"SEVERA DID WHAAAAAT?!" I asked angrily.

"Y~ep. Apparently, your daughter is pretty much being a control queen on Pepper." Gaius said, spilling the beans while he was _still_ chewing on the pumpkin cheesecake in his mouth, savoring the taste.

"But for what reason?" Cordelia asked worried. "She should've ask either of us to go shopping…"

"Pepper said something like wanting to help you–" Gaius said pointing at my wife. "–and your girl on making up and getting her to speak up to ya."

"Really?" Cordelia blinked.

"Y~ep." Gaius nodded.

"Ughhhh…" I face palmed, shaking my head, before I furrowed my brows in anger. "That's it…" I growled.

"Kurogasa, what are you going to do?" Cordelia asked worried.

"What else? I'm gonna go talk some sense into our daughter!" I said before storming off.

"Oh dear…" Cordelia murmured, before going after me.

"SEVERAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?! YOU'RE IN BIG TROUBLE YOUNG LADY!"

"Wow… haven't seen him blow off his top like _that_ before…" Lissa sweat dropped.

"Saigo is willing to make a sacrifice just to help his daughter out with my best friend…" Sumia praised.

"Hence, the reason why I can trust that hum on protecting Emm…" Chrom added.

Lissa then looked at her husband. "Aren't you going to share that cake with us, Gaius?"

* * *

_"Oh dear…" Emmeryn said surprised by the tale her fiancée told to her, Emmeryn, and Lucina._

_"You spent more than half your gold to make her satisfied, Father~?" Athena asked._

_"All for the sake of helping her out to speak up with Cordelia." Saigo sighed._

_"This is unforgivable, Uncle!" Lucina said dissatisfied. "To think that she'll take this kind of advantage on you-"_

_"No, no, Lucy… I decided this, not her. It's just… well, unexpected to see her happily shop 'til she dropped." Saigo informed._

_"Ugh, that Severa…" Lucina sighed in exasperation as she had two fingers on her forehead, shaking her head._

_"What are you doing to do~, Father?" Athena asked._

_"I can always replace the gold." Saigo assured. "It's just gonna take a while."_

_"SEVERAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?! YOU'RE IN BIG TROUBLE YOUNG LADY!"_

_"Or maybe sooner than I thought…" Saigo sweat dropped._

_"Kurogasa's furious right now…" Lucina noticed._

_"I… believe so…" Emmeryn got out. Saigo then remembered something as he took out three small wraps and handed it to each of them._

_"Here, for you girls." Saigo said as they turned out to be jade bracelets._

_"Uncle, this is…" Lucina began._

_"Yeah, it may be a bit expensive, but it's the thought that counts." Saigo assured._

_"But… are you… certain, Saigo?" Emmeryn asked._

_"Hey, it's okay. Like I said, the gold can be replaced overtime but when it comes to thoughts, seeing you girls happy is the greatest reply I was hoping for." Saigo said with his usual brimming smile._

_"Uh…" Lucina said dumbly. "Very well then. Thank you, Uncle."_

_"Ara~, it's so pre~tty." Athena said, having sparkles in her eyes._

_"Thank you… Saigo…" Emmeryn thanked._

* * *

"Kurogasa, please calm down." Cordelia pleaded.

"How am I supposed to calm down after what she did to my friend?!" I snapped while I continued stomping towards her room.

Along the way, a door opened up, to reveal both Storm and Cherche, and they were confused about the current situation. "Buddy?" Storm got out.

"Why the foul mood, Kurogasa?" Cherche asked, but I ignored her and moved on. "Cordelia, what is making him angry?"

"Saigo spent more than half his gold for Severa to use, buying stuff, just so that Severa and I can talk." Cordelia sighed.

"Really?" Storm blinked.

"Why Saigo? Shouldn't Severa ask either one of you?" Cherche asked.

"That's what I said." Cordeia sighed.

I soon arrived at Severa's room and without a second wasted, I kicked the door open and there in the room was my startled daughter.

"D–Daddy?" Severa squeaked.

"You are in big trouble, young lady…" I growled as a metaphorical flame rose from out of me.

"He's pulling out all the stops on her…" Storm blurted out loud.

"I can't believe what I heard from Gaius; spending my friend's money just to satisfy yourself so you and Cordelia could spend some quality time together as a family!" I snapped.

"Kurogasa, please, calm down…" Cordelia said trying to soothe my temper down.

"Daddy… you aren't… going to hit me… are you?" Severa asked and… oh crap, she's giving me that cute look with her puppy eyes again… my biggest weakness: a girl's charm, even though she's my own daughter…

"I… I…" I cringed trying to resist her charms.

"Oh boy, the girls' charm is getting to him." Storm muttered.

"Daddy?" Severa asked sweetly.

"Dooooh, damn it all! I'm above all this!" I yelled. I looked at Severa once more as I raised my hand up high to give her a wake up call, and I can still see she's keeping that cute face and she's starting to get teary too. Damn it all! Things are getting worse for me and my slapping hand is shaking badly…

"He still can't get over it…" Storm blurted out loud with a sweat drop.

"I believe so, honey…" Cherche nodded in agreement.

"Kurogasa…" Cordelia said worriedly.

My slapping hand kept on shaking badly, but in the end, I put it back down. "Damn it…"

"Phew…" Cordelia sighed in relief.

"I can't do this…" I muttered, bowing my head down, having my hair cover my eyes before leaving her room.

* * *

_"Kurogasa, please wait!" Cordelia said as she started chasing her husband, but not before looking at Severa worriedly and shifted back to her husband and chased him._

_"That was a close call…" Severa said as she was now on her knees, a little shaken about it while Storm and Cherche witnessed the pair walking away along the hallway._

_"I fear for you, child…" Cherche began._

_"Ugh, why's everyone's against me today?!" Severa snapped._

_"If you keep this up, not only will you lose the trust of your fellow comrades, but eventually, your parents will too…" Cherche pointed out._

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"What she's saying is that if you keep on using your old man's weakness to your advantage, you're screwed. No one will want to be near you, no one will want to trust you, and you'll be all alone." Storm frowned heavily making Severa flinch._

_"I…" Severa got out._

_"For once, put yourself in Kurogasa's shoes." Cherche said, before the couple left, leaving Severa all alone._

_After the door closed, Severa was stunned, hearing what Cherche told her. She kept pondering on it too. "Hmph, if that's how it is, then fine! I've been through worse and still survive to this day…" Severa said, putting up a brave front at first, but for some unknown reason, a few drops of tears dripped on her lap, and she realized it, before she wiped it off from her eyes, softening up a bit… crying silently on her own. "…but… I don't want to be alone… because I don't… want to lose them again…"_

* * *

I rested my head on Cordelia's chest, as my wife was comforting me from the emotional breakdown I'm having. I broke into tears after I left Severa's room and Cordelia was at my side to calm me down. "Please, give her some time to consider her situation, Kurogasa. I'm sure she'll come to eventually and make things right…" Cordelia said soothingly, trying to calm me down as she combed my hair gently.

"Oh dear…" Libra's voice said as he saw me in this kind of condition.

"Kuro, what's wrong with you?" Akane–chan asked.

"It's a long story…" Cordelia sighed.

"Otouto?" Nee–san's voice asked as she, Frederick, and Danny walked towards us.

"Is something the matter?" Frederick frowned.

I kept quiet in my wife's embrace as Danny approached me. "Uncle?"

"Akane–chan, what did you do now?" Nee–san asked.

"Don't ask me. I haven't done anything silly ever since tying the knot with Libra…" Akane–chan waved off.

"She states the truth, dear Sister. And we just arrived as well and saw him in this condition…" Libra pointed out.

"I'll explain." Cordelia sighed. And that was when she explained everything that happened. After the explanation…

"Ara…" Nee–san murmured sadly.

"Mattaku mou… that girl is trouble…" Akane–chan groaned.

"No, Akane, I believe she's in _deep_ trouble…" Frederick corrected.

"Though Gerome is still new to the group, at the very least, he didn't go this far…" Libra added."

"If she keeps this up, the Shepherds might lose their trust on her…" Cordelia said worriedly. "I just wish I knew what my daughter has been through to make her act this way…"

"Oh damn it… I was afraid of this." A voice sighed as they all turned around to see…

"Saigo? Lucina?" Nee–san asked.

"I knew I shouldn't have given Severa my money…" Saigo frowned.

"It's not your fault Saigo." Cordelia assured. "I know you only wanted to help."

"No Cordelia, it is." Saigo denied. "I'm the reason Kurogasa is in this mess…"

"But what can you do? The damage has already been done." Lucina pointed out.

"Yeah… I know the consequences but I just went along with it…" Saigo admitted.

"Hey, y'all!" Donnel entered the fray as he was in a bright mood. "I got news from Chrom!"

"What about milord?" Frederick asked.

"In a few minutes, we're gonna land and start huntin' down those critters that's askin' our help!" Donnel said.

"Very well then…" Frederick nodded. "We will be there shortly." Donnel nodded before running off.

"I'll continue to stay with Kurogasa until he calms down." Cordelia suggested before the rest of them nodded.

* * *

_"Whoa!" Morgan exclaimed in surprise as she was able to dodge the incoming blasts from the Mage Risen. In return, she immediately sheathed her sword back and took out her tome. She started chanting as a magic circle appeared in front of her and with one yell coming out from her mouth, "Spears of Light!" A multiple barrages of homing shots hit the enemy, turning him into a puff of black smoke._

_"Good job, Morgan." Kibat praised before he suddenly got worried. "But these are just low fries. The bigger ones are going to be harder one on your own…"_

_"GWARRRGHHHH!" the biggest Risen roared out loud. "Kill… FUTURE… CHILD!"_

_"What do we do?" Morgan asked._

_"What we know best." Kibat answered._

_"Well… if you insist." Morgan said before raising her arm high. "Let's go Kibat!"_

_"Yosh!" Kibat said pumped up as he fluttered around Morgan. "As Tou-san quoted, 'Kivatte Ikuze!'" With that, Morgan's free hand grabbed him; making Kibat open up his jaw. "Kabu!"_

_*CRUNCH!*_

_With the hypnotic sonar sound made from Kibat on Morgan's wrist, the shattered glass mark appeared on her face as she thrusted Kibat forward. "Henshin!"_

_She attached Kibat onto the perch of her belt, letting Kibat hang upside down. Quicksilver coated around her, before shattering to reveal… Kiva._

_"Yosha! Let's do this!" Kibat cheered._

_"You just read my mind." Kiva–chan said before taking out a Fuestle from her bat and placed it in Kibat's mouth._

**WAKE UP!**

* * *

_"Man, I just hope the little tyke's alright…" Vaike worried as the rest of the Shepherds made their way to the icy ruins._

_"Don't worry, Vaike! I'm sure Cordelia can calm him down!" Ricken assured._

_"Rather than having this idle chat that's wasting time, we should lay siege on the enemy instead…" Gerome strictly reminded._

_"Hey we got this!" Vaike growled. "Don't be so stiff about it."_

_"Hmph…" Gerome scoffed._

_"Oh Gerome…" Lucina sighed._

_"This is the place right?" Chrom asked Frederick._

_"I believe so, milord." Frederick acknowledged. "The townsfolk spoke of ruins in these parts that carry the legacy of the divine dragon. Of course, they neglected to mention that the place is crawling with Risen…" he added as he spotted a few Risen heading towards them._

_"I suppose we're just gonna have to earn this treasure the old–fashioned way." Chrom sighed._

_"Wohoo! Bloody fight! Bloody mess!" Henry chirped._

_"Risen or Undead do not strain out blood, Henry." Miriel corrected._

_"Let's just get this over with. Kivat II!" Storm called._

_"Kiva–la!" Akane decalred._

_"Rey–Kivat!" Aqua shouted._

_"Sagark!" Saigo said._

_"Without shounen around to aid us due to his current condition, we should finish this battle as quickly as possible…" Kivat II said as he fluttered into Storm's hand._

_"Hai~!" Kiva–la cooed. "Kuro–chama might still be in his mental breakdown~."_

_"We should leave him be for now. It's time to bring a graceful, yet violent ending to these Risens." Rey–Kivat muttered._

_"Agree~!" Sagark chirped. "Let's fight and go home happily!"_

_"I hope otouto is alright and manages to get over his sadness soon…" Melissa said worried while holding the IXA Knuckle in her hand._

_"Do not worry Mother. If anyone can help Uncle get through this, it would be Aunt Cordelia." Danny assured._

_"GABUI!"_

_*CRUNCH!*_

_"CHU!"_

**R–E–A–D–Y!**

_"HENSHIN!"_

_"I, Transform!"_

_"Henshin!" Rey–Kivat decalred._

_"Hen… shin." Sagark said._

**F–I–S–T O–N!**

_With the transformation completed, the Riders stepped forward, getting into their stances as the Risen rushed towards them._

_"KILLLLLL!" the Risen roared in unison._

_"Ikuyo, Bakuya. Let's show these evil spirits where to return. And it's back to their origins…" Kan'shou said as he drew out his spear from his back._

_"Aye, Kan'shou." Bakuya nodded as she unsheathed her katana. "We shall purify this place from evil."_

_"No more waiting! CHARGE~!" Basilio roared, making them advance forward with their weapons towards their oppositions._

_On the other side of the battlefield, Kiva–chan leaped up high and dangled upside down on one of the support beams before she cast the magic Spear of Lights towards them once more, hitting them right on cue. "Even with the Wake Up call and the magic in hand, there are still too many for us to fight back…" Kiva–chan commented._

_"Morgan! I sense something!" Kibat said from his perch._

_"About what?" Kiva–chan asked._

_"I feel a different aura, unfamiliar ones, as if there are mercenaries entering this place, joining the battle…" Kibat informed._

_"And they are probably not friendly either." Kiva–chan grimaced. "What would Father do in this situation?"_

* * *

_Meanwhile, Severa was walking down the hallway, still feeling a bit depressed about what happened. When she was about to turn the corner into another hall, she stepped back into hiding, and peeked around, seeing Cordelia trying to comfort Kurogasa._

_"Shhhhhhhhhhhhh… it's okay Kurogasa… I'm right here…" Cordelia said soothingly._

_"I'm so pathetic…" Kurogasa muttered, while sobbing._

_"Huh?" Cordelia said confused._

_"I should be… over my weakness already… I can't even discipline our own daughter…"_

_"That makes two of us…" Cordelia added. "I recall Severa saying that I rather choose Chrom over her before the future me met her demise… somehow, the blame is also on me…"_

_"But–"_

_"We're all human, Kurogasa. None of us are perfect and flawless. Everyone has their own weaknesses, but that's the reason why we always need the help of others, so that we can overcome those weaknesses together." she assured, as Severa listened quietly on her words._

_"R–Really?" Kurogasa asked._

_"Really." Cordelia smiled gently. "I'm here for you Kurogasa. If you fall down, I will pick you back up. If you're sad, I will comfort you until you are happy again. If you are alone, then I will stay at your side."_

_"Cordelia…"_

_"I may want to make things as perfect as possible, but not all things are needed to be perfect in every way. I have my own flaws that need to be corrected too, hence I will make it up with the assistance of others, should I must. No matter how long it takes for us to understand Severa, not even once shall I blame her for who she has become and I would always love her because she is our daughter…"_

_Kurogasa kept quiet for a moment as he somehow stopped sobbing until he finally spoke. "…yeah… I guess you're right, Cordelia." he said. "I still have so many things to learn about parenting but one thing for certain is that Severa's our daughter and I will try my best to learn everything about her, even if some of the things may be hard for me…"_

_Severa lowered down her head, thinking deeply while the pair were still in each other's embrace. As she looked at the ring on her finger, she tightened her fists before quietly leaving Castle Doran, heading her way towards the battlefield._

* * *

**WAKE UP TWO!**

**I–X–A C–A–L–I–B–U–R: R–I–S–E U–P!**

**I–X–A K–N–U–C–K–L–E: R–I–S–E U–P!**

_Dark Kiva and both IXA's got into stances as a bloody red hazy night and both IXA insignias appeared behind both IXA's._

_"GRRRRRRAAARRGGGHHH!" two Risen swordsmen roared out loud as they instantly quicken their pace towards both IXA while a Risen Dark Flier shot lighting bolts towards Dark Kiva, making the attack miss and he immediately leaped up high in the sky._

_"Perish before the light, Risen!" IXA declared, making the IXA insignia glow radiantly. This caused harm to the Risen and IXA took a light leap forward, punching the Knuckle directly onto its face, turning it into a smoke of dust from his Broken Fang._

_"Haaah!" Female IXA shouted as she delivered the finishing cross slash of the IXA Judgment on the other Risen; killing._

_"King's Burst End!" Dark Kiva shouted as he dived down for the kick on the airborne Risen. Despite being hit on multiple number of bolts at him, it didn't stop him from delivering the kick on it and its ride, made the Dark Kiva insignia appear before the Risen perished into a cloud of dark smoke._

_"Phew… that's the end of them." Female IXA said._

_"Yes, but there are still more that we need to eliminate." IXA reminded._

_"Well, let's get rid of them then." Dark Kiva nodded. "The sooner the better so we can check up on Kurogasa."_

_"Agreed." female IXA nodded as they advanced forward._

_Elsewhere, Chrom, Lucina and Saga were defending themselves from the frontal assault of the fast Risen swordsmen, which was somehow on par with their speed. "Man, I didn't know these guys would become stronger as time goes by…" Saga complained as he parried the vertical slash of the Risen with his Jacorder._

_"The dark magic that has been imbued within them are getting stronger as time goes on. This could provide us unnecessary trouble…" Lucina pointed out as she pushed one of the Risen back with her fast diagonal slash on them._

_"Well then, we better make it fast." Chrom cringed as he slashed a Risen warrior._

_"Way ahead of ya." Saga said before slotting the Fuestle in Sagark's mouth._

**WAKE UP!**

_As he slot his Jacorder on Sagark's side, the whole phenomenon took place, anf both Chrom and Lucina got into their positions while the Risen rush at them without hesitation. With the Jacorder now imbued with red electricity rushing in it, he whipped it around, creating a lasso out of it before he immediately threw it towards the Risen, tying them to a spot. On cue, both Lords saw the opportunity as they rushed forward, delivering the killing blow on the Risen before, "Kiero!" Saga declared while giving a strong yank, ending the lives of the Risen._

_Nearby, as Basilio and Vaike were clobbering a few Risen out, they failed to notice one of the Risen Berserker getting through and went straight towards Chrom at an intense speed. "Hey, commander! Watch out!" Basilio roared at Chrom._

_Chrom wasn't able to react in time as the surface of the icy floor made it hard for him to turn around quickly and even Lucina noticed the predicament. Just as the Risen was about to strike on Chrom, unknown to the rest of them, the phenomenon of night was still in effect as something fast dived down, aiming for the Risen._

_"Darkness Moon Break!" Kiva–chan shouted as she was able to strike down the foe instantly, printing the insignia on the icy ground._

_"Hey, will ya look at that? The little tyke's back on his feet!" Vaike smirked seeing Kiva-chan as the phenomenon faded off._

_"If so, then where is Cordelia?" Miriel asked._

_"Huh?" Vaike said confused._

_"She's right. And I don't think that's Kurogasa at all. She sounds girly." Lissa noticed._

'Kurogasa?' _Kiva–chan blinked behind her mask._ 'They knew Father?'

_"Morgan, is that you?" Lucina pointed out, which surprised the rest of them._

_"Uh…" Morgan pondered a bit before she looked at her. "I'm sorry… do I know you?"_

_"Yes, I can't recall any of my memories regarding you, young lady." Kibat added._

_"Huh?" Lucina blinked, and so did the rest._

_"And I can't recall anyone around me too…" Kiva–chan added._

_"Is she really like that, Lucina?" Chrom asked._

_"Well… she did lose some of her memories, but not to the point of not remembering any of us…" Lucina noticed as Kiva–chan looked at Chrom._

_"I know this might be rude of me, but… who are you, actually?" Kiva–chan asked Chrom, still a bit doubtful about it._

_"My name is Chrom." He introduced._

_"Chrom?" Kiva–chan asked, thinking about it, until she remembers. "Oh yes, I remember you. Then I suppose you know Kurogasa?"_

_"Yes. We all know him. How do _you_ know him?"_

_"…He's my father."_

_"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"_

_"That's right. My name is Morgan Kururugi, the bearer of Kiva!" Morgan proudly announced._

_"And I am her partner, Kivat–bat the Fourth." Kibat also introduced. "But you can call me Kibat."_

_"Most of us future kids knew you and Kibat, Morgan." Lucina added, which made Kiva–chan surprised._

_"Future kids?! Are you saying I come from the future?" She asked, as Lucina nodded. "Are you kidding, ma'am?! People can't travel through time! If that were possible, I–" Kiva–chan began, but just as she was about to talk further, a sharp pain rushed through her mind, making Kiva-chan hold her helmet in pain while she was on one knee. "Ngh! M–My head!"_

_"Whoa, easy there." Chrom said. "Try to stay calm. Listen, why don't you just come with us for now? You can talk to your father later and maybe clear this up."_

_"Th–Thank you, sir…" Kiva–chan said, shaking her head to make the pain go away. "And don't worry– I can defend myself. You just lead the way."_

_"Yeah, and I wanna find Tou–san!" Kibat exclaimed._

_"Look, I know a family reunion is fun and all, but I think those guys are heading towards us for the kill…" Basilio interrupted as he pointed at the Risen rushing towards them._

_"He's right." Chrom agreed. "For now, we'll take care of this mess…"_

_"Boy, Kurogasa is gonna be so happy or surprised to see his kid in this cool armor!" Lissa chirped._

_"And Cordelia will be happy too!" Vaike agreed._

_"Let us finish the task at hand." Miriel said._

* * *

_"Hey! Hey! Over here, you big boney Risen!" Henry chirped happily, attracting their attention._

_"Hey! What do ya think yer' doin?! We're s'posed to be ambushin' 'em from behind!" Brady snapped._

_"Aw~, perk up, Brady! I don't like hidin around the area! I just blast 'em away! Nya ha!" Henry chirped as he looked at the Risen approaching them. "Oh! Oh! I got a question for ya! What is big, blue, and has bones all over their body before turning into dust?"_

_"HUH?" The Risen spoke up in confusion as Henry charged up for his dark cast._

_"You guys are!" Henry said before he blasted them to bits, destroying them._

_"That's just corny." Brady deadpanned with a sweat drop._

_"Who cares? It gets the job done right?"_

_"I guess…"_

**WAKE UP!**

_Rey–Kivat blew into his Fuestle and the chains on her wrists shattered, revealing the golden claws before they froze._

_"Kaa–san, allow me to be your double!" Bakuya offered as she leaned on Rey's back, getting into the same stance as Lon'qu._

_"Are you certain?" Rey doubted._

_"Aye! Kan'shou and I have done this numerous times and 'tis the same pose Kaa–san and Tou–san used. Our moves would be matched from top to bottom." Bakuya said determined while she wielded her katana._

_"Very well then." Rey nodded._

_"You're not doing this alone Kaa–san." Kan'shou said as he joined his mom and sister._

_"We're doing this as a famiy." Lon'qu added, joining his family too._

_Rey blinked as Kan'shou and Lon'qu also get into their stances. Rey lets out a gentle sigh with a smile behind her mask, saying, "I raised a good family after all…"_

_"Aye, Kaa–san!" Bakuya nodded. "And I'm proud to have your blood within me!"_

_"Enough talk. They are approaching us…" Lon'qu said._

* * *

_"Here's a freebie!" Anna said cheekily, cutting a Risen mercenary._

_"And here's one for you!" Stahl added slashing a Risen cavalier._

_"Whoa, nice!" Anna said delighted, after seeing Stahl take down the cavalier with a quick swift of his sword._

_"Thanks." Stahl nodded. "It's one of the swiftest weapons that I can use on the battlefield."_

_"Swiftest, huh?" Anna pondered. "Maybe you should try a different brand of swords, like my Levin Sword; so you can learn magic with this sword."_

_"Really?" Stahl asked._

_"Yeah, go ahead. Try it out!" Anna encouraged, handing it to him. "Consider this a free sample."_

_"Thanks." Stahl smiled, taking the sword._

_"Once you have your sword, mind helping me out here?!" Flavia snapped, as she was having a hard time trying to deal with a Risen lancer._

_"Oh! Right!" Stahl remembered as he used the new sword in hand and when he pointed it, without noticing at all, a bolt of thunder crashed on the Risen, killing it instantly. This surprised Flavia and Stahl._

_"What the–?! Where did that lightning strike _come_ from?!" Flavia demanded._

_"Uh…" Stahl blinked._

_"Maybe I should've taught him how to use the sword first." Anna sweat dropped._

_"You idiot! You almost killed me!" Flavia yelled at Stahl._

_"Ah! I'm so sorry!" Stahl apologized. "It wasn't my intention!"_

_"Bah! You just got lucky that my goose isn't roasted up! Or else, I'm gonna be the first one to punch your face… literally!" Flavia growled._

_"Yes, ma'am! I won't make the same mistake again!" Stahl said standing stiff, feeling scared of her intense glare._

_"Uh… let's get going already!" Anna laughed sheepishly._

* * *

_"Haaaaah!" Kiva–la yelled, thrusting her saber on a Pegasus Knight Risen._

_"Hah! You think you're the only one that can do an aerial assault?!"_

_"Ara~, ara~, Akane–chama is determined, ne~?" Kiva-la the bat cooed on her belt. While she was distracted, another Pegasus Knight Risen flew swiftly towards her, ready to stab her down with her lance._

_"Akane!" Libra shouted as he grabbed hold of his Bolt Axe. His weapon started glowing radiantly, making his free hand become imbued with sparks of electricity. With a quick thrust, the spark of electricity zapped towards the Pegasus Knight Risen, shocking it until it turned into specks of black dust._

_"A–re?" Kiva–la blinked in confusion while she looked behind her. "What just happened?"_

_"Akane, are you alright?!" Libra asked worriedly._

_"Uh… y–yeah, I'm fine, but… what just happened?"_

_"That Risen almost killed you until I managed to stop it just in time."_

_"Mattaku mou~" Kiva–la whined. "This is why I should _always_ be alert of my surroundings next time…"_

_"I'm afraid so." Libra nodded._

_"But hey! At least you saved my butt! Remind me of rewarding you with a kiss, alright, Libra?" Kiva–la said happily as she winked at him behind her helmet._

_"Um…" Libra said, blushing a bit, but smiled nonetheless. "…Of course."_

_"Great!" Kiva–la chirped before she flew off._

* * *

_"Whoa, lookie here!" Donnel exclaimed as he spotted a rather large Risen Berserker slowly making its way towards them._

_"Gregor thinks is time to show Risen his _best _friend!" Gregor laughed wholeheartedly, drawing out a Superior Edge at his disposal._

_"'Best' friend, Gregor? What happened to your usual big sword?" Frederick asked._

_"Big sword snapped during Gregor's training with Nowi! Is replacing with this sword at the weapon storage and feels light yet sharp!" Gregor told the Great Knight._

_"Well then, let us not dillydally! Let us press forward!" Owain said theatrically._

_"Yes. The sooner the better." Inigo said._

_"Well, what are we waiting for? Let us deal with these hooligans!" Virion said before shooting some arrows at some Risen._

_"Add some firepower to it!" Nowi said in her dragon form as she added flames to the arrows._

_"Don't forget the javelin!" Sumia shouted as she added a javelin into the mix. The fire enveloping it too._

_"Mine too!" Cynthia said, throwing hers too._

_"And I'll add some wind power to it!" Ricken added as he sent a wind spell at the arrows and it added speed before they hit its targets._

_Most of the Risen roared in pain before they were turned into dust from the moment the attack hits. "Alright! Their gooses are cooked!" Nowi chirped._

_"Not for long…" Sumia said worriedly as more Risen appeared from the ground and glared at them furiously._

_"I believe the number of these Risen should have decreased immensely, but these keep coming back for more…" Frederick deducted._

_"What do you mean?" Gregor asked._

_"There might be someone who is casting them onto the field…" Ricken pondered._

_"That's true." Inigo added. "Some Risen can be summoned up using summoning arts, just to create much more trouble."_

_"Usually, these guys would attack us wildly and uncoordinated, but for once, these hooligans are a little different…" Virion pointed out._

_"The Great Owain suspects that there is an evil mastermind that controls these fiends, away from our sight!" Owain pointed out._

_"The only question is who?" Frederick said._

* * *

_Severa continued to run towards the battlefield, undetected by the other Shepherds. Her face showed flames of determination; wanting to slay the enemy before her. While she rushed to the battlefield, she recollected the recent memory of what her parents were saying. She was surprised, to say the least. Despite the action she did, they still love her for who she is, making her regret her current actions. And now, she's trying to redeem herself for it by assisting the Shepherds._

_"Ugh, the things I do for love…" Severa groaned in annoyance._

_As she continued avoiding the Shepherd's sight, she came to a pause as she spotted a dark mage, casting a spell that conjured more Risen to attack them. "Yes~, that's right! Go attack them! Kill that future child, as what the Great Bishop predicted!"_

_"Bishop? Future child?" Severa said furrowing her brow._

_"We must be quick. We cannot let Kiva's other future child live." The dark mage said._

_"Kiva's other future child…?" Severa wondered, until she realized it. "Morgan!" She exclaimed before she growled. "Not on my watch mister!" She drew out her silver sword and charged towards the dark mage._

_"Wha–?" the Dark Mage said confused as she lashed out a rather large horizontal slash, not only cutting a part of his robe, but leaving a cut on him too. He immediately leaped back, making sure not to be caught in her range of attack. "Who are you!? How do you know where I am?!"_

_"Pfft, why do I have to tell a dork like you? I have my ways!" Severa scoffed. "I won't turn a blind eye on someone who's a part of my family!"_

_"A part of your family?" Dark Mage blinked in confusion._

_"Do I have to spell it out for you?" Severa groaned in annoyance. "The 'Kiva's other future child' that you tried to kill turns out to be _my_ little sister!"_

_"What?!" The dark mage gasped, until he finally realized it. "Ah yes, you're the first future child of Kiva…"_

_"So what if I am?" Severa scoffed._

_"I would love to see Kiva's face when Daddy's Little Girl is in danger." The dark mage chuckled before... stained glass marks appeared?!_

* * *

_"Can't your pony pick up the pace already, Maribelle?!" Lissa shouted while holding onto Maribelle's waist tightly as the two were being chased by a mob of Risen._

_"As much as I tried to, this is the top speed my precious pony could go, darling!" Maribelle said._

_"Ugh, great… so much for the pending doom ahead…" Lissa groaned in annoyance… that is, until she spotted the heavy cavalry in front of her. "Hey, why don't we head to Sully and Kjelle over there? Maybe they'd like to pick a good fight with these idiots on our tail?"_

_"Of course darling. We do need some help after all." Maribelle said. "Yoohoo! Sully, Kjelle!"_

_"Huh?" Sully said confused._

_"Who said that?" Kjelle wondered as they turned to see Lissa and Maribelle._

_"Mind getting these Risen off our backs?" Lissa asked._

_"Huh?" Both knights said confused in unison, until they spot the Risen chasing them fast._

_"What, _those_ suckers?" Sully scoffed._

_"I suppose it would be suitable training to hone my skills further…" Kjelle said to herself._

_"Get your arses here already before those things chop you up to pieces!" Sully shouted at the healers._

_"You don't have to tell _us_ twice!" Lissa said._

_"And do it quickly now!" Maribelle urged. With that, Kjelle and Sully advanced towards the Risen that were chasing Lissa and Maribelle and skewered them with their lances._

_"Ha! How do ya like _that_?!" Sully boasted._

_As the larger Risen roared at them, a spear pierced through its skull, killing it instantly. "What the__–__?!" Kjelle exclaimed._

_"Golly, even these Risen didn't notice my presence…" Kellam sighed._

_"Even so, it would be an advantage for us, Kellam." Panne reassured._

_"Where the heck have _you_ two been?!" Sully scolded. "Do ya have _any_ idea how tiring it is just to fend our arses with just two lances and swords!?"_

_"Whoa Sully relax." Lissa said, trying to calm her down._

_"Yes darling. They helped you out in the end, didn't they?" Maribelle asked._

_"You should be grateful man_–_spawn." Panne said._

_"Uh… we shouldn't fight each other for now…" Kellam said, playing peacemaker between the two._

_"Kellam's right, ma'am. We got other priorities at hand right now!" Kjelle agreed._

_"Yeah, like those guys coming at us in another wave!" Lissa pointed out, showing the mob of Risen running at them, full speed ahead._

_"Grrrr… fine. We're settling like this later." Sully grumbled before riding off with her horse._

_"That Sully…" Maribelle sighed exasperately._

* * *

_"Eeeeeeek! Get away from me!" Olivia squealed, using her bladed fans to keep a Risen away, but was having difficulty._

_"Ergh, these Risen are nothing but bad candy." Gaius grimaced, slashing a Risen with his two daggers._

_"HAH!" Gerome yelled as he slashed another one with his axe and the future Minerva bit on it before crunching it down with her jaws, turning it into black smoke. "That's one less obstacle put out… time to perish some more…" Gerome instructed his mount as future Minerva let out her dragonic roar._

_"Oh my~, with the snow and chilly ground, it makes their footing a little harder~" Athena noticed while pointing her finger at the attacking Risen on Olivia, shooting out Gandalf on it._

_"I noticed… it as well…" Emmeryn nodded. "We should... make the surface… warm and rough enough… for us to move…"_

_"Already ahead of you~." Athena said as she used a fire spell to melt the ice around her and Emmeryn. Thankfully, there was rock below the ice._

_"That is… better…" Emmeryn said._

_"In the name of the Dark Emperor, be slain!" Tharja shouted as she released a few dark orbs at a few Risen._

_"Poor little darlings, they were all being slain down with those dark orbs…" Cherche cooed after she slew another one down with her axe, chopping off the head of the Risen Berserker. As she landed Minerva next to Tharja, Cherche noticed the dark mage glaring at her intensely. "Yes, Tharja?"_

_"Allow me to remind you that Storm _will_ fulfill his part of the deed. None shall take away Storm from me and once he remembers it, I know that he'll leave your side and carry me in his arms…" Tharja said darkly at her._

_"Ah, but there are two things that you must know." Cherche replied with a smile. "One, as he said to both of us earlier, he does not still understand the meaning of your dream regarding the deed that you claimed earlier and he doesn't recall any of it. And second, he is officially my husband and I believe that means you must stop pursuing and stalking the person I am wedded to."_

_Tharja grumbled silently as Olivia approached the two. "U__–__Um… am I interrupting?"_

_"Speak up or I'll turn you into a toad!" Tharja threatened, making her squeak._

_"Uh__–__Uh… w__–__we still have some Risen to t__–__take care of…" Olivia pointed out._

_"Olivia is right." Cherche said, before turning to Tharja. "We will finish this later."_

_"Agreed. And it shall be _me_ who will win Storm." Tharja said darkly._

* * *

After a while I finally managed to calm down from my emotional breakdown, while my eyes were a bit puffy.

"Are you okay now?" Cordelia asked.

"I'm fine…" I sniffed, before I leaned in and gently kissed my wife, before pulling back. "I love you so much Cordelia…"

"I love you too." She smiled fondly. "Now, let's clear the air with our daughter."

"Eh?" I blinked. "What about the battlefield?"

"Family is a priority, Kurogasa. She may be a little upset on your last remark on her..." she added.

"AIBOOOOOOOOOOU! TAIHENDA! TAIHENDA!"

"Huh?" Cordelia said confused.

"Kivat?" I said, as Kivat came flying in panicking.

"She's gone! She's gone!" Kivat cried out.

"Who's gone?" Cordelia asked.

"Severa! She's gone!"

No way! She's gone and not in her room!? Was there a possibility that she's fighting outside without being detected by the both of us? "Ah, crap… this isn't good…"

"I just hope she's fine. She's probably assisting the Shepherds, so to speak…" Cordelia assumed.

"She may be a little bit of snappy, but I think she knows what she's doin'." Kivat assured… until the Bloody Rose hummed…

"The Bloody Rose!" Cordelia gasped.

"Dang it…!" I gritted before getting up and ran. "Kivat, let's go!"

"Right behind you, aibou!" Kivat said before flying after me.

* * *

_Severa charged forward while the Fangire shot pressurized water shots at her. With her sword in hand and a small shield on the other, she made a big leap and tried to hit her target with a big slash downward, only to be forced into the defense with her shield as the Fangire continued to bombarded her with the pressurized water shots._

_This humanoid Fangire had an archerfish head with patches of stained glass around his chest that resembled muscles. It had spikey shoulder pads with a long fin on its back, a rainbow colored tail on its bottom and webbed feet. It's main feature is the snout of its mouth that is the prime weapon of the Fangire._

_This is the Archer Fish Fangire, as its true name is The Sniper from Beneath the Ripples._

_"Geez, look at this place… it's covered with puddles now!" Severa complained as the Fangire shot out more water shots at her, leaving some cuts on her arm and her sides while she protected herself from harm with her small shield. "HEY! WATCH THE FACE, FREAK!"_

_"Quit your complaining!" The Archer Fish Fangire shouted as it sprayed more water shots out from its mouth. Severa blocked with her sword, but when the water came into contact with the sword, the water sent off tiny sparks of explosions, sending enough to make Severa fly back._

_"GAH!" Severa cried out, as she flew back and landed on her back._

_"Hehehe… you don't look so tough girlie." The Archer Fish Fangire chuckled as he slowly walked towards her._

_"Come again?" Severa said as she pushed herself back up and got into her battle stance once more. "I think you need to speak up a little louder than that, freak!"_

_"Oh? Playing tough, are we?" the Archer Fish smirked as he paused and looked around the area for a moment. "Let's see how tough you _really_ are once I do _this_!" the Fangire roared as he leaped up high and… dove into a puddle?_

_"Hey, I ain't gonna let you run away from that cheap shot you did to me!" Severa growled angrily; running towards the puddle where the Fangire swam away earlier. Once she reached there, when she tried to stab her sword onto the ground, only the tip of it went in, making her confused. "What gives?!"_

_"THIS!" the Archer Fish Fangire shouted, shooting a water shot on her back, making her wince in pain._

_"GAH!" Severa cried out as she turned around and saw the Fangire, but the latter dove back into the puddle._

_"Hehehehe… try to find me~." The Archer Fish Fangire's voice mocked._

_"Then hold still why don't ya!" Severa snarled._

_The Fangire laughed as his sniping activity continued, making Severa alert of her surroundings. As time goes on, each time she went to a nearby puddle, she was being shot at the back, on her thigh, and even on her gut. She can't even try to swing, annoying her further. The attack was too much for her, as she ended up getting down on one knee, holding her left shoulder in pain while the Fangire resurfaced back and laughed at her. "Hahaha! What's the matter? Didn't you say you want to hit me? Well, now's the good time… if you have the strength to wield your weapon that is!"_

_"Heh, gotcha~…" Severa smirked as she delivered a straight upper slash, a downward diagonal one, and finished it off with a strong kick on its face, making it stumble back from his footing. After that, she winced in pain as blood trickled down the cuts on her arms and stomach, courtesy from the shots._

_"How dare you make a fool out of me?!" the Fangire snapped._

_"It's your fault that you fell for my trick, freak!" she snapped back, as the Fangire was now furious._

_"That's it! I'm going to drown you for good! Seeing you suffer would be my greatest pleasure!" It declared as the puddle started to focus on one spot and it slowly rose up to where Severa was._

_"What is it now?" Severa groaned and moments later, the Fangire smirked, snapping his finger with great joy. Severa's eyes were wide open as she wasn't expecting this outcome._

_She was now trapped within the water sphere, drowning her from it._

_"Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Let's see if you can get out of this one!"_

* * *

"SEVERAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I shouted as I ran towards the icy ruins with Kivat and Cordelia following, the latter flying on her Pegasus.

"Oi! Aibou! Slow down!" Kivat shouted. "This place is giving me the chills… literally!"

"And these ruins are not giving me much space to fly…" Cordelia added as I continue to run outside the battlefield where the Shepherds are, but instead, to a place where the Fangire is. I know the Shepherds might have heard it, but they might have their hands full on this one as the Risen are keeping them company…

After quite a run, I heard a sinister laughter nearby and I believe I was getting close. Without hesitation, I ran towards the source of the voice and I spotted two figures from afar. I can see the Fangire, laughing but another figure is trapped within a sphere of water and it's… Severa?! And she's floating lifelessly in that water orb?!

"FINALLY! She's now drowned!" the Fangire said in satisfaction.

"Severa!" Cordelia cried out in horror.

"DAMN YOOOOOOOOU!" I roared in rage as I ran towards the Fangire. "KIVAT!"

"Let's make that Fangire pay! Kivatte ikuze!" Kivat shouted as he flew into my hand. "GABU!"

*CRUNCH!*

"HENSHIN!" I shouted as I placed Kivat on the perch and had him hang upside down before quicksilver engulfed me and shattered to reveal my armor. Without wasting any time, I charged in and relentlessly attacked the Fangire.

I was fuming in anger, as I didn't stop for one second to let this Fangire have breathing room. Each punch connected to parts of its body like the face, the stomach, and even the groin of the Fangire itself. The Fangire spurted out water on each of them, grunting in pain as I continued advancing forward while still in rage.

Meanwhile, Cordelia immediately approached the water sphere and had her hand held on the sphere. She felt the surface of it and noticed the exterior was likely to burst out like a balloon. She took out one of her javelins and tried to stab it, only to realize that it stopped it hard. "W–What?"

"Hah!" the Fangire scoffed as I tried to deliver a kick on its face, only to have it dive down into the puddle. "Do you _really_ think your toothpick would scratch the sphere?"

Yurusenai…! Zettai ni yurusenai!" I yelled as I placed a Fuestle in Kivat's mouth.

**TATSULOT!**

He blew into the Fuestle and Tatsulot came flying in. "Pyun, pyun~! Tension Fortissimo! Doramachikku ni ikimashou~!"

* * *

**BGM: Supernova by Tetra Fang**

Tatsulot quickly cut away the chains on my armor, letting out the golden bats on me. As I raised my arm up high, he fluttered around and attached himself on my arm. "Hen~shin!"

My whole armor engulfed in light as the bats returned back to my armor, making me don in the Emperor armor.

"Oi, aibou! I think now's a good time to heat things up around here!" Kivat suggested while the Archer Fish Fangire continued to swim around.

"You just read my mind!" I said as I pulled on Tatsulot's horn and the reel in his back spun until it landed on the blue emblem.

**GARURU FEVER!**

The Monster Statue came flying towards me before turning into the Garuru Saber. After that, I took Tatsulot off my arm and attached his tail to the end of the saber, making Tatsulot breathe out a fire blade.

"Rah!" the Fangire leaped out from the puddle, trying to hit me with its claws, only to have my reflexes act up and slash it. Sparks were made on it before it returned back to the puddle.

"If we keep this up, maybe that Fangire won't be able to hurt us!" Kivat suggested.

"No, Kivat… I got a _better_ idea…" I growled angrily as the saber I held resonated with my anger. The flames instantly skyrocketed and made the puddles nearby evaporate. I can hear the Fangire's scream of pain as it leaped out from the water, only to have it pat all around its body in pain.

"Gah! You burn my skin!" the Fangire roared.

"That's the idea!" I snapped.

"You'll pay for that!"

"NO! You're going to pay for what you did to my daughter!" I shouted as I charged towards the Fangire and relentlessly attacked using both the fire and metal blade.

The Fangire shrieked in pain as the heat and metal hit it and shards of shattered glass chipped off from it. Eventually, I delivered the killing blow on its stomach, making him solid before it eventually shattered away and the life orb floated up high in the sky.

At the same time, after the destruction of the Fangire, the water sphere lost its shape and splashed down, dropping Severa on the ground. "Severa!" Cordelia shouted as she held her daughter in her arms.

"Oi, go ahead! I'll check up on the rest of the team!" Kivat said as he and Tatsulot detached from me and I immediately rushed to Severa's side.

**End BGM**

* * *

"Severa! Severa!" I cried out as I knelt next to Cordelia, taking Severa into my arms, shaking her, but there was no response.

"She must have taken in too much water." Cordelia guessed.

"If that's the case…" I said, before gulping at the thought. "I have to give her… CPR…"

"CPR?" Cordelia asked confused.

"It stands for Cardiopulmonary Resuscitation." I explained. "I have to… I have to…" I got out, gulping.

"What? What is it?" Cordelia asked.

"I have to breathe air into her. Doing it mouth–to–mouth…" I said, blushing heavily.

"Mouth–to–mouth?" Cordelia said confused, but then realized it. "Kurogasa, you're going to–"

"L–Look I know it sounds rather suggestive, but I don't have a choice!" I stammered, bushing redder. "And besides, it doesn't count as a kiss!"

"The definition itself said otherwise, Kurogasa…"

"Cordelia, w–we don't have much time!" I stammered further. "H–Her life is at stake!"

Cordelia's expression showed more worry as she looked at Severa. In the end, after a deep sigh, she looked at me and said, "Instruct me the procedure."

I nodded before gently placing Severa back on the ground and started teaching my wife everything about CPR. The method of proper chest compression with her hand, the proper place to do the push and how many times she should do it. She understood the basics and got to work by loosening up the leather pads around Severa's armor. There's a reason why I let Cordelia do the press, y'know? Do the math. Meanwhile, I will perform the breathing procedure, much to my dismay. I tilted her head upward, to make sure the air I gave reached into her lungs.

And with that, we immediately do the CPR as Cordelia gave 5 to 6 presses on Severa's chest. Once she did the count, I pinched Severa's nose and prepared for the worst. "This is for my family's sake, this is for my family's sake…" I repeated while I opened up her mouth. With one deep breath, I immediately performed mouth–to–mouth, giving her air and once I was done exhaling it, with a heavy blush, I let her exhale on her own. "She isn't awake yet, Kurogasa!" Cordelia exclaimed worriedly after the initial process.

"It's not always successful the first time." I said.

"It's not?"

"No, I have to keep on doing it until she coughs out the water."

"Then we must hurry! I don't want to lose her after that argument you both had and I barely even know my daughter!" Cordelia said as she immediately repeated the process.

"Please, Severa. Come back to me…" I muttered to myself as I gave her another mouth–to–mouth.

* * *

_"Here comes the Teach's finishing blow~!" Vaike exclaimed loudly as he was about to land a big swing of his axe onto a Risen, only to notice all of the Risen poofing out and Vaike landed on the icy ground, face first._

_"Ouch…" Ricken cringed._

_"He's going to feel that one in the morning." Dark Kiva said._

_"Strange. The Risen are suddenly disappearing." Miriel noticed as the Shepherds and Riders looked around and noticed the Risen _are_ disappearing._

_"Indeed they are…" Virion agreed. "Could someone have somehow stopped casting these hooligans?"_

_"It won't matter much. As long as the Risen don't do much commotion around here, the safety of the people have been assured." Chrom said as Kibat detached himself from Morgan's waist, reverting her back to normal._

_"Looks like one of Father's test have been passed with flying colors, don't you think so, Kibat?" Morgan asked._

_"Yeah, I think we passed." Kibat said._

_"Yes!" Morgan cheered._

_"Wait, tests?" Lucina asked confused._

_"What kind of test are you talking about?" Chrom asked, surprising Morgan a bit._

_"Oh wait, you didn't know?" Morgan blinked. "Father tends to send me out into battles under his supervision, so that my compatibility with Kibat is at its fullest!"_

_"Hold on!" Lucina intervened. "As far as I am concerned, other than Aunt Lissa, most of the parents from the demised future we reside in were all deceased; trying to protect us from harm!"_

_"What?!" Morgan exclaimed. "You can't be serious! At my place, it was all peace and quiet! To be blunt, Father was pretty much healthy! Even his friends are alive!"_

_"Huh?!" The Shepherds asked confused._

_"Isn't that somehow familiar? Like an alternate reality world with the Blade kids sempai?" Storm asked._

_"It's possible." Melissa said._

_"It could only mean one thing…" Saigo spoke as he approached Morgan. "Kiddo, you _are_ from the future… an _alternative_ future."_

_Morgan blinked in confusion before she let out a small laugh. "Boy, you got me there, mister!"_

_"He ain't kiddin', for sure!" Akane said walking toward her. "We said it cause it's true."_

_"We've witnessed it ourselves, regarding the alternative worlds we've been through." Aqua added. "It was a surprise to witness it firsthand, yes, but after seeing it for myself…" she paused, looking at her children with a smile. "…I guess I'm glad that it happened."_

_"Wow…" Morgan said, trying to take it all in. "Is it… really true then?"_

_"It's the only explanation." Storm said._

_"MINNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Kivat's voice shouted._

_Kivat fluttered really fast, as most of them ducked down from his fast flight, only to have the awakened Vaike get hit in the face again, knocking him down. "Pyun~, pyun~, that's gonna hurt~." Tatsulot commented._

_"Yep~" Kiva__–__la cooed._

_"Ara, Kivat. What's the matter, dear?" Melissa asked._

_"Ah! Tou__–__san!" Kibat cried out._

_"Huh?!" Kivat said turning to Kibat._

_"It's me, your son!"_

_"EHHHHHHHHHH?!" Kivat said surprised to see Kibat in person, er… bat._

_"Ara~, ara~, I never thought of having a nephew of my own~." Kiva__–__la cooed._

_"It looks like the coming of age of being a grandfather has finally arrived for me…" Kivat II said while looking at his grandson._

_"Oba__–__chan! Jii__–__san!" Kibat cried out as he fluttered to him and hugged them both with his wings._

_"Oi, ochitsuite!" Kivat II said before Kibat let go._

_"Ah, warui na." Kibat said sheepishly. "I'm just happy to see you both too."_

_"Ara~ it's good seeing you too~!" Kiva__–__la cooed again._

_"I know I may be interrupting this family reunion of sorts.." Rey__–__Kivat joined in as he and Sagark fluttered at them. "But I do believe we heard Kivat scream his head off just now…"_

_"Yep! Kivat screaming, meaning trouble~!" Sagark chirped._

_"Out with it, boy. What seems to be trouble?" Kivat II asked._

_"Oh right." Kivat said, snapping out of his shock. "It's Severa!"_

_"What about her?" Melissa asked. It was then that Kivat had to explain everything that happened. When he finished…_

_"WHAT?!" The Shepherds and Riders asked shocked._

_"She faced the Fangire… alone?" Sumia got out._

_"And lost to that Fangire?" Cynthia asked, getting worried for her._

_"And now, her life as at stake?!" Owain said, snapping out from his usual theatrical act._

_"I ain't kiddin'!" Kivat pointed out. "Aibou and his wife are trying to save her now!"_

_"Uh… what's going on around here?" Morgan asked. "Is 'aibou' referring to my Father?"_

_"YES!" Kivat cried out._

_"Then we better go help him then!" Morgan cried out before she ran off._

_"Wait for me!" Kibat called as he followed her._

* * *

Damn it all! It's been two full minutes since we did the CPR on Severa and she still hasn't woken up. We started to get tired because of the repeating process and what's worse, the surrounding of this icy ruins didn't help us. But, no! I won't give up just yet! I got to keep doing it! "Come on, Severa! Wake up already!" I panicked as I gave her another mouth-to-mouth. The blush on my face has already subsided and is now replaced with worry.

"We need you… I need you…" Cordelia said as she kept pushing down.

With one more breath into her, Severa's body twitched and she gurgled out the water from her mouth before coughing really bad. She rolled to the side and continued to vomit more water out from her body.

"Look, she's coming to!" Cordelia noticed. "Kurogasa, you did it!"

"No, _we_ did it…" I sighed in relief. "Thank goodness…"

"Ow…" Severa groaned as she slowly opened her eyes. "D–Daddy…" She said hoarsely.

Just hearing her voice made me hug her tightly, surprising her a bit. Heck, even Cordelia joined in. "D–Daddy? Mom?"

"I'm so glad you're okay now, Severa…" Cordelia said.

"I bet you must be pretty cold with this chilly weather around you." I said, as Severa shivered slightly from the cold. "It's okay. Both of us are here to warm you up."

"W–Wait… you aren't… mad at me?" Severa asked, confused.

"How _can't_ I? If we ever lost you, we'll be regretting it for the rest of our lives. We don't want to end it on a bad note…" I told her as Severa started sniffling quietly.

"Daddy… mom…" Severa sniffled before she broke down into tears, having her hug around us get tighter, as if she doesn't want to let us go.

"We love you Severa…" Cordelia smiled fondly.

"And we'll always be with you…" I added.

"Kurogasa! Cordelia!"

That sounded like Chrom. And it was confirmed when he and the rest of the Riders and Shepherds came running towards us, along with an unknown girl and… Kivat–bat the Fourth?!

"Oi, aibou! We're back!" Kivat fluttered in and for some reason, that unknown girl looked at me with a confused look before shifting to a carefree smile.

"So, this is where you are, Father!" the girl got out before she hugged me, making me break up the hug with Severa.

"Eh?" I said in confusion as I broke the hug with the girl.

"I was beginning to think we got separated." She said.

"Wait, didn't Morgan said somethin' about the training?" Donnel asked.

"If I have to conclude, it must be that the future Kurogasa led this harmless child to a place, which was supposed to be under his supervision." Maribelle added.

"Gee, what kind of a parent does that?" Lissa pointed out before she noticed me looking at her. "Oh, uh… I don't blame you, but… well, you get the point!"

"Morgan?" Cordelia said baffled.

"H–Hold on, what's going on?" I asked confused.

"Kurogasa. Cordelia. This is your other daughter." Lucina said.

"WHAAAAAT?!"

"What's with the surprised tone, Father?" Morgan blinked in confusion. "And why the weird look on your face? Hello~? It's me, Morgan, remember? Your daughter; the love of your life and Daddy's favorite little girl and all that?"

"Hey! _I'm_ the one who's supposed to be Daddy's little girl!" Severa snapped at Morgan after she broke the hug from Cordelia.

"Uh… who are you?" Morgan questioned.

"Whaddya _mean_ who am I!? I'm your sister Severa!"

"Huh?"

"Uh, perhaps it's best that we clear things up over at Castle Doran." Chrom suggested.

"Yeah, I agree." Morgan nodded. "And Father, you need to get some rest once we get home, right, Kibat?"

"That's right." Kibat agreed.

"Home?" I blinked.

"You don't know your own home, Kurogasa–dono?" Kibat asked. "Castle Doran _is_ your home, the place where Morgan and I lived in."

"Uh…" I blinked. This is gonna take a while.

* * *

Along the way back, some of the Shepherds were tired after a hard day of battle while Miriel was examining the vile that contained on what Chrom said to be Naga's Tear, and I have no idea what that means. "A further exploration regarding this tear must be commenced."

"Ya' do what ya' want. I'm gonna toast me bum from this chill!" Brady decided, but Maribelle pulled his ears.

"Oh no you don't, young man. You and I are going to have private tutoring on how to become a true gentleman." Maribelle said, making Brady sigh.

Also, along the way, I noticed that when Cordelia gave Severa a ride on her Pegasus, I saw that Severa didn't complain but instead, she rested her head on my wife's back, with the coat I lent her to keep her warm, considering the fact that she was shivering badly. At the same time, I told Morgan about what's going on while she held my hand happily. "And that's the story, Morgan. _Now_ do you believe me?"

"Wow…" Morgan said amazed. "That's a lot to take in…"

"A ruined future?" Kibat asked. "Are you sure you're not making this up, Kurogasa–dono?"

"Nope. I'm not kidding." I said. "Still, how is your future different from ours?"

"Think Lyon, aibou." Kivat said.

"Eh?"

"Remember meeting your alternative son in the ruined dimension two years ago?" Kivat reminded.

"Oh yeah, I think I catch your drift, Kivat." I nodded in agreement before I looked at her. "One thing's for certain. You came from another future. But I gotta warn you, the path that you're going to enter would be ensuring a better future and there'll be more fighting for you as well."

"I understand…" Morgan acknowledged before she looked at her mother and sister. "I'm truly sorry… even after what you told me, I still can't remember anything, even about my own family except you and Kivat..."

"I believe both of us are in the same boat, Morgan." Kibat added.

"Don't worry. You'll get your memories back soon." I assured.

"Really?" Morgan asked hopefully.

"I'm sure. Sooner or later, you're going to remember your mother and sister too. Just take things slow. Don't rush it." I smiled.

"I will, Father." Morgan said as she hugged my side. "As long as you're with me, the rest would work itself out. I'm sure of it."

"Uh, yeah… that's right." I got out.

"You know, Father. I can't believe you look younger than I expected. I mean, I know in my era, you look older, but… wow, I didn't know you're this good looking." Morgan praised with her cheery smile, making me blush. Darn it, my weak point is acting up again and I can hear Cordelia giggle. "And you even blush like that too!"

"One thing for certain, is that there's always one thing that would never change…" Cordelia teased.

"Yep. And your weakness is one of those things." Kivat chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah, I know…" I waved off. Well, at least Morgan's more tolerable.

* * *

_It was now nighttime and everyone was doing their own thing for relaxation after a long, hard, battle. We turn our attention to Stahl who was unsurprisingly at the table stuffing his face with food._

_"Oh, this is so delicious." Stahl said, as he ate a chicken leg. "Athena's cooking is as good as ever!"_

_"I'm gonna have to start charging you for eating all our food supply y'know." A female voice said._

_"Hm?" Stahl blinked in confusion as he spotted Anna walking towards him. "Oh hey, Anna."_

_"Of all the Shepherds that I knew of, you are the only one that eats up most of the food around here. I mean, sure, Panne is the fastest eater but she's not picky when it comes to food. And that Gaius always craves for sweets, but at least those two are a little bit tolerable." Anna added._

_"What do you mean by that?" Stahl asked._

_"You get the point." Anna said. "And because of that, many of our funds had to be spent on plenty of food, thanks to you." Anna informed._

_"Really?" Stahl blinked._

_"Yes, really!" Anna frowned. "So starting tomorrow, if you're gonna eat, you're gonna have to pay up in cold hard gold coins."_

_"WHAT?!" Stahl shouted._

_"You heard me." Anna said. "I'm not having you drain all our food supply."_

_"B__–__But, but__–__"_

_"No buts, mister!" Anna said curtly. "Those Three Arms _always_ had to go on a shopping spree for food to whip up some of the meals for us, that usually lasts for a few weeks tops, and you _always_ make it last for 4 to 5 days…"_

_"Ugh…" Stahl said disappointed._

_"So, if you want seconds, be sure to pay up and I'll be sure to be there to collect it and put it into the fund, regardless of what others might say." Anna added._

_In the end, Stahl slumped his shoulders saying in defeat, "Okay…"_

_"Good!" Anna smiled. "Nice doing business with ya!" And with that, she skipped away happily._

_"There goes my appetite…" Stahl groaned in despair._

* * *

_Meanwhile, Cordelia walked along the hallway and decided to check up on Severa, to see how she's feeling. When she opened the door, the very first thing she noticed was that Severa was taking her time combing her hair while wearing her new sleeping dress. "I see you're awake now."_

_"Isn't it obvious?" Severa said coldly, returning back to her usual self. "A girl's gotta keep up with her beauty so I can get a few handsome boys around my finger."_

_"I see…" Cordelia nodded as she looked around and noticed the bag that contained new clothes are nowhere to be seen._

_"What? Thinking about that goodie bag of mine?" Severa asked. "If you must know, I sold those goods to Anna to compensate the gold coins and returning it to Saigo, but I'm keeping this one! I hope _that_ will satisfy you…"_

_"Yes. Very so. You're starting to take responsibility of your actions." Cordelia said._

_"…Daddy… scary…" Severa mumbled._

_"What?" Cordelia asked._

_"I said, only so that I don't have to see Daddy all scary again!" Severa repeated._

_Cordelia couldn't help but smile as she sat on Severa's bed while the latter tied up her hair. This is a good time for a mother__–__daughter conversation. "So, tell me about the future, Severa."_

_Severa paused after she tied one of her long ponytails before she looked at Cordelia, annoyed. "Why do _you_ care? It's a different future. None of it will even happen here."_

_"Well, maybe not exactly, but parts of it might." She said, as Severa was a little bit lost in thought. "…Right?"_

_"How should I know? Ugh!" Severa said more annoyed, after snapping out of it._

_"…Are you upset about something?" Cordelia asked._

_"No, I'm _not_ upset. Stop prying, Mother."_

_"I suppose it was the frown and furrowed brow that threw me off…" Cordelia frowned._

_"It's your fault for dredging up memories of the future." Severa frowned. "I don't want any of it to happen again, and I don't want to think about it! Is that _all right_ with you?"_

_"…I'm sorry, dear. I never stopped to think about how hard it must have been for you. It was thoughtless of me." Cordelia said as she stood up and hugged her daughter gently, making Severa surprised. "…Forgive me?"_

_Even though Severa kept her coldness, inside, she was actually glad to have her mom hug her. She sighed and said, "Fine. As long as you learned your lesson…"_

_"Of course." Cordelia said while she broke off the hug and decided to help her daughter out on tying another ponytail while Severa sat quietly. "Well then, let's talk about something else, shall we?"_

_"I don't have anything to say to you…" Severa scoffed._

_"No? Well, I have a _mountain_ of questions for you! Come now. Indulge your mother, just for a little while?"_

_Severa was quiet for a while, until she sighed, "Ugh. All right, all right."_

_"Wonderful. Thank you, dear." Cordelia smiled._

_"Though if you _really_ want to thank me, you'd give me your dessert at dinner…"_

* * *

"ACHOO!" I sneezed, before I… suddenly had this tiny feeling of anger in me.

"Everything alright Father?" Morgan asked.

"H–Huh?" I said, snapping out of it.

"You sneezed out of the blue…" Morgan said as she paused reading her tome while sitting on my lap.

"It's not often to see you sneeze like that." Kibat added.

"Pyun, pyun~, something tells me Kurogasa–sama has a ba~d feeling with the sneeze~." Tatsulot chirped.

"Is it aibou?" Kivat asked.

"I'm… not sure…" I said, before waving it off saying, " I'm sure it's nothing."

* * *

_"Well now, after washing the Shepherds' clothes and hanging them up, I think I should check up on Storm giving Minervykins a bath. I believe he need some help…" Cherche pondered while she made her way towards the barn._

_"I found you…" A dark voice said, getting her attention._

_"Oh, Tharja." Cherche smiled. "What seems to be the problem?"_

_"You and I have a score to settle." Tharja said darkly as she came out from the shadows, approaching her._

_"Oh yes, that's right." Cherche remembered._

_"Yes, so let's finish this once and for all." Tharja said as she conjured up a dark orb._

_"Oh? A fight within the hallways?" Cherche asked. "Wouldn't it make a ruckus within this area?"_

_"I don't care at all… you and I _will_ settle this!" Tharja shouted as she casted her magic blast on her, making Cherche dodge to the side rather quickly._

_"My, my, aren't you a darling?" Cherche said as she stood up. "Attacking a knight without her weapon in hand. Wouldn't it be unfair?"_

_"Who cares! All I know is that Storm is all mine!" Tharja said throwing a barrge of dark orbs at Cherche, making the latter dodge again._

_"I believe that is not possible." Cherche frowned. "Storm is married to me. Meaning that you can never have him."_

_"LIES!" Tharja shouted as she casted a net of dark energy at Cherche. _'She can't dodge this one.'_ She smirked in her thoughts._

'I'm done for…'_ Cherche thought as there was no way to dodge it._

_*BOOM!*_

_"Hehehe… it's over. My win…" Tharja chuckled darkly as the smoke started clearing out. Once faded away, she was really surprised to see someone else taking the hit while noticing some bathing equipment such as shampoo, soap, sponges and the likes fall off from the wooden pail. What's even more surprising was seeing Storm on top of Cherche, protecting her from harm as trails of smoke were on his back. Even Cherche was surprised to see him as he was wincing badly from the blast._

_"Storm…!" Cherche gasped in surprise and horror._

_"You okay… Cherche?" Storm winced, smiling._

_"Storm…" Cherche said worried._

_"You fool! You could have gotten yourself killed from that blast! It was meant to be for _her_!" Tharja exclaimed while Cherche helped Storm get back on his feet._

_"I know… if it's a risk for protecting someone I care, I'll be glad to give my life for it…" Storm said while placing one arm around Cherche's neck for support._

_"Must you love that woman so much?! Have you forgotten what your promise is in my dream?!" Tharja asked._

_"I don't give a damn about your promise!" Storm snarled, stunning Tharja._

_"…W__–__What?"_

_"You heard me…"_

_"You promised that you will fulfill that part of the deal!" Tharja exclaimed._

_"You could have… if not for the constant stalking and me not meeting up with Cherche in the first place…" Storm admitted. "But I'm sorry, this shenanigan will end right here and now. I've already made up my mind and wed Cherche and there will be nothing to make me change my mind!"_

_Tharja kept quiet to herself as she glared at Cherche. "What kind of curse did you put on my Dark Emperor?"_

_"She didn't put _any_ curse on me, she doesn't even _know_ one…" Storm corrected. "But no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't help but fall for her charms and quirks every day." Tharja snarled in anger, balling up a fist before she decided to walk away from him. "From the looks of it… she's going to give up on me…"_

_"I hope so…" Cherche nodded before looking at her husband worriedly. "Are you certain you are fine? That blast really took the air out of you…"_

_"Yeah… just need a little… rest…" Storm muttered before the pain was too much for him and fainted on the spot._

_Cherche noticed the predicament as she quickly held him up by hugging him, making him lay his head on her shoulder. There was a standstill between the two as she stood still firmly, holding him, as he leaned forward on her with a mess on his back. A small smile appeared on her face as she rested her chin on his shoulder while keeping her embrace more assuring._

_"Thank you Storm… for protecting me…" Cherche smiled. "And after you heal and wake up, I'll be sure to reward you."_

* * *

Alright, finally managed to get this chapter in! Hope you enjoyed it! Again, I'm sorry I wasn't able to update in a while. I hope this chapter makes up for it. So anyways, thanks for reading and as always, review!


	31. Paralogue 14: Rival Bands

**The Wild Fang**: Heya, you guys, this is Wild Fang here to present to you another chapter of Awakening of Kiva. As you guys might know, Fen-kun is now unable to continue his work due to some issues he had in Real Life and decided to stop writing some fanfics and that leaves me to work this story on my own. I decided to post this chapter into his page since we can't have the same copy on FF, which sucks balls. The update of this story is gonna take some time since I got my own stories to worry about as well. Anyways, enjoy this latest chapter of mine.

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

_Cordelia walked through the hallways of Castle Doran looking for two people, Her husband, Kurogasa, and her other daughter Morgan. Last night, she unintentionally spent the night in Severa's room, much to the latter's annoyance, but it was tolerable. "Where could Kurogasa and Morgan be now?" Cordelia wondered._

_She continued walking until she came across a door that was slightly cracked open. She took a peek and saw that it was the library. She slowly opened and walked in, looking around until she saw near the fireplace, Kurogasa sitting in a chair. However, when she went over there, she noticed that he was sleeping peacefully, along with Morgan who was sitting on his lap, also sleeping peacefully. Cordelia couldn't help but smile, seeing the two sleep together. It was just a cute thing to see._

_"OI! AIBOU!"_

_"Wake up, Morgan!"_

_"Pyun~ pyun~, rise and shine~!"_

_"Ugh, five more minutes, Kivat…" Kurogasa groaned. "It's pretty comfy here…"_

_"Yeah..." Morgan groaned. "I still need some rest after reading these tomes…"_

_Cordelia shook her head lightly with a smile. "Like father, like daughter. To say the least, her face and hair resemble mine, her eye color too..."_

_"Oi! No more time for sleeping, it's time to get up!" Kivat said as he, Kibat, and Tatsulot came into the library._

_"Yeah! Athena is cooking up breakfast again~!" Tatsulot cheered._

_"C'mon, get up already!" Kibat urged._

_"Not now…" both Kurogasa and Morgan said in unison, swiping them away with their hands. As a result of that, both Kivat and Kibat flew to the opposite direction, hitting the back of another chair for Kibat and on the wall for Kivat, making those two have swirly eyes._

_"Pyun~, pyun~, uncanny resemblance~." Tatsulot chirped._

_"I guess this is where I came in…" Cordelia sighed with a smile as she approached the two and shook them both gently. "Kurogasa, Morgan, it's time to wake up now."_

_"H–Huh?" Kurogasa said a bit startled as he woke up._

_"Eh?" Morgan got out, doing the same thing. Both of them looked around sleepily until they noticed Cordelia in front of them._

_"Good morning you two." Cordelia greeted with a smile._

_"Ah! Good morning, Mother!" Morgan smiled happily._

_"What brings you here?" Kurogasa asked as both Morgan and him noticed both of their partners sliding down the wall and back of the chair._

_"And what happened to them?" Both Kurogasa and Morgan said in unison._

_"Don't you remember?" Cordelia asked._

_"Remember what?" Kurogasa and Morgan asked back._

_"Both you and Morgan smacked the Kivats away because you didn't want to wake up~!" Tatsulot explained._

_"Oh…" Both of them got out as they looked at each other. They couldn't help but to share a laugh._

_"Looks like you got some of my traits in ya, Morgan." Kurogasa said._

_"Sure does, Father." Morgan smiled as both of them stood up and looked at Cordelia._

_"Well now, shall we?" Kurogasa asked._

_"Of course." Cordelia replied as Kurogasa and Tatsulot were the first ones that got out of the library. When Cordelia was about to walk out, she felt a yank on her dress, getting her attention. She noticed Morgan looking at her, curiously. "Yes, Morgan?"_

_"Mother, I was just wondering… how come I forgot about you and Severa, Mother?" Morgan began. "I mean, I can still remember a lot of things involving Father and Kivat, but when I tried to remember other things, well… it was all one big piece of blank paper…" she frowned before she looked up at her mother with her bubbly smile again. "Do you think maybe you could help me get those memories back?"_

_"I'd be happy to try!" Cordelia smiled. "After all–" she was interrupted when Morgan suddenly hugged her._

_"Yay! Thanks so much! I'll start preparing after breakfast. Oh, I can't wait to get started!"_

'Hee, hee. She sure is energetic…' _Cordelia thought while gently combing her daughter's hair with her free hand with a smile.  
_

* * *

**(Cue in Last Inferno by Ceui)**

**(Instrumental [Starts at 1:30]) **Chains appear one by one, binding and blocking the whole scene before shattering away, revealing the title screen: Awakening of Kiva, and a background of a dark, grey sky. The title then fades away before the camera descends down to a scene.

**(Furikaeru nageki no kouya de)** From the top of a cliff, Lucina looks down sadly at a barren and empty wasteland filled with death and despair.  
**(Matataita kibou no Fragrance)** Lucina then closed her eyes as tears fell from them before the screen faded to black and the tears splashed in the black void, creating multiple ripple effects, changing the black void to the next scene.  
**(Kienaide hakanaki yume demo)** Kurogasa was outside walking on his way to class while thinking about his repeated dreams.  
**(Kanjitai sono nukumori wo)** Storm walks next to Kurogasa and wrapped his arm around his shoulders, followed by Akane ambushing Storm from behind by tackling him, making Storm and Kurogasa tumble down. Melissa who was behind them giggled as Aqua looked at them while reading a book, leaning against a tree, and Saigo looked on as he sat on a tree branch.

**(Michiyuku itoshisa wa Endless Chain)** The sky darkened and the six noticed it. Looking up with determined looks, after Kurogasa, Storm, and Akane got up from the ground; the Outrealm Gate appears in the sky.  
**(Tsunagitai yo kono sadame wo koete) **At the same time, Lucina and the future generation kids also notice the Outrealm Gate opening up. Lucina's group dash towards the gate, while Kurogasa's group willingly let the Outrealm Gate suck them in, flying towards it, triggering to the next scene of seeing Chrom and his group battling with the enemy and both Kurogasa's and Lucina's group arrived and ran towards the battle area.

**(Hanate tokoshie no Paradox)** Kivat, Kivat II, Rey–Kivat, Kiva–la, and Sagark flew fast beside Kurogasa's group. All at the same time, Kurogasa, Storm, and Akane caught Kivat, Kivat II, and Kiva–la, with their hands and the former two let the bats bite their hands before the belts appear around their waist, while Sagark attached to Saigo's waist, Saigo inserting the Jacorder into the side of Sagark, while Rey–Kivat attached to the perch on Aqua's belt hanging upside down, and Melissa punched the IXA Knuckle on the palm of her empty hand before placing it on the belt.  
**(Akaku somaru yami no hazama de)** Stain glass markings appear on Kurogasa's, Storm's, and Saigo's faces, while a pink heart appeared on Akane's forehead, a large snowflake appeared in front of Aqua, and a golden cross shot out from Melissa's belt before they glowed and changed into Kamen Riders. They and the future generation kids assisted Chrom and his group, pushing back the Risen from destroying a village.  
**(Kimi wo omou koto ga yurusareru nara)** Amongst all the fighting, Validar, Aversa, and Arc stand there, the former two having evil smirks on their faces, while an enormous large silhouette of Grima appeared behind Validar, Aversa, and Arc. Its eyes glowing red. Chrom, Lucina, and Kiva charged towards Validar, Aversa, and Arc, as Tatsulot attached to Kiva's left arm, making his armor glow once again, and assume his Emperor Form, before Validar, Aversa, and Arc advanced to _them_.  
**(Yasashiku kuchizukete)** When the two sides clash, a spark of light blinds the whole view.

**(Namida tokasu ame ga sakebu)** In Castle Doran's library, Laurent and Ricken were looking at a book together doing research that Miriel wanted them to do .  
**(Kore ga saigo no Inferno kitto…)** However, Miriel came to the two of them and gave them a tall stack of books for them to read, making the boys sweat drop, but nonetheless complied by nodding, making Miriel smile a bit.

* * *

Paralogue 14: Rival Bands

_Tharja was walking alone, passing through each of the Shepherds that tried to start a conversation with her, all ending with her ignoring them completely. Her mind is still occupied on Storm, who took the hit for Cherche. "Why would he protect that woman? Doesn't he know his destiny is to be with me, the one and only true love? Or is it… is it some sort of test for me to get through his heart?" She pondered before she chuckled. "Ah, of course… that _has_ to be it. My Dark Emperor is testing me to know how much I truly care for him… such a clever Emperor he is…"_

_"Hey, Tharja!" Henry's voice said as he looked at her happily, breaking her thoughts about Storm._

_"What is it now?" Tharja hissed while he presented her a bunch of flowers._

_"Look at these flowers I found! Aren't they pretty?" Henry asked._

_"Er, yes. Sure. I suppose they are." Tharja said awkwardly._

_"Aw, Tharja. You're just saying that." Henry whined. "You don't think they're pretty at all! Poor little flowers– after they went to all that trouble to bloom and everything."_

_"Are you actually talking to them?" Tharja asked incredulously. "That's more than a little creepy. If you don't cease at once, I'll cast a hex and turn them into dry sticks."_

_Henry frowned a bit, until he got an idea. "Tharja, would you like that better? Would you prefer these poor flowers to be twigs?"_

_"You make it sound as if I'm being rude to your ridiculous bouquet."_

_"I don't mean to! It's just that if you wanted a bundle of twigs, I'd be happy to oblige." Henry shrugged before he dropped the flowers to the floor._

_"Wait, what are you–"_

_*STOMP!*_

_"PRESTO! …There you go." Henry said as he lifted his foot up to reveal the crushed flowers._

_"You were so pleased with those flowers, yet you destroyed them just like that…" Tharja commented, as Henry happily laughed._

_"Nya ha! Oh, I don't care– as long as you're happy, that's all that matters!" Henry chirped, catching her off guard._

_"W–What?" Tharja blurted out, slightly blushing. _'Funny… never thought of him making someone like me happy, other than my Dark Emperor…' _She pondered to herself before she glared at him intensely. "Where this is going?"_

_"Tharja, I'm head over heels for you!" He yelled out loud, making the hallway echo with his shout and surprising Tharja. "In fact, I'd rip my heels clean off if it would put a devious grin on your face! Heck, I'll destroy this whole army, Arms AND Castle Doran under your command if that's what you want." He exclaimed while his hand was twitching for some bloody battle. "…Do you want that?"_

_"Ugh, of _course_ I don't. Do you think I'm completely insane?" Tharja groaned._

_"No, I was just using it as an example. So anyway, you want to get married?" Henry asked out of the blue, surprising Tharja._

_"Egads, you do know how to sweep a girl off her feet, don't you?" Tharja said, blushing. "And yet…" Tharja paused, thinking about it for a while until she said, "If you promise to protect Storm, I just might consider it. If we both fall into some mortal peril, I want you to save Storm first. Is that clear? You must be ready to sacrifice me for his sake. If you can bring yourself to promise me that, then yes, I will marry you and-"_

_"Is that all? Easy peasy! No problem what–so–EVER!" Henry scoffed, waving it off._

_"Good." Tharja got out while looking to the side, still doubting about it. "…I think."_

_"This is great. I thought you'd make the conditions really, really onerous. Like, so hard that I'd think twice about the idea. But you didn't!" he exclaimed happily. "So, anyway, I'd better go to Anna and pick up a nice ring or should I tell her to make one. I just got the ring in mind!" Henry chirped before he skipped happily at the opposite direction of the hallway, passing by Nowi, Kan'shou and Bakuya._

_"What is the matter with Henry?" Kan'shou asked._

_"I do not know, brother…" Bakuya replied. "But at the very least, he looks happy for a reason…"_

_"Doesn't that man always looks happy; putting the smile on his expression?" Kan'shou points out._

_"Whatever it is, as long as he's happy, it's all that matters." Nowi added as Tharja still stood there._

'You know, he may actually, truly be crazy…'_ Tharja thought. _'I mean, what kind of proposal was that? Still, it's not like I'm the most normal person around either. Who knows? Perhaps it's the perfect match… Of course, if he backs out, I'll murder him in his sleep.'

* * *

_Meanwhile Henry was running down the hallway, until he felt a chill down his spine… which he liked. "Don't know what that is, but that felt good. Must be my jitters being head over heels for Tharja. I'll love her with every ounce of my blood until I die. Oooooooh, I wonder when that'll be." He smiled at the thought._

* * *

_"A–re~?" Athena said while looking at Cherche, who was helping her out for today's meal while Sagark landed on his usual place on Athena's head, which she doesn't mind at all. "You got attacked last night~?"_

_"Unfortunately, yes." Cherche nodded as she stirred the meal in the boiling pot. "If Storm didn't come in to protect me, I believe I would have taken much more damage and she would go relentless on me..."_

_"Tharja means business~!" Sagark chirped._

_"I don't doubt that. But..." Cherche said, as she stopped stirring the pot for a bit, before smiling gently. "…with Storm telling Tharja off like that, I have a feeling things are going to be alright."_

_"Are you sure~?" Athena asked._

_"Me thinks Tharja won't give up that easily~." Sagark commented._

_"I know, Sagark… but I'm sure he'll be there to aid me, should I come across trouble again. But mostly, I should be able to take care of myself with a weapon." Cherche smiled. "And besides, there's always Minervykins that can gobble her up, should she not behave again…"_

_"I agree~." Athena smiled. "I really hope she learns her lessons~."_

_"Me too, Athena." Cherche replied. "Well now, let's not dillydally. Let's prepare breakfast for the Shepherds. They must be starving for a proper breakfast."_

_"Ha~i!" Athena nodded._

* * *

The rest of my family met up and now I got Severa and Morgan holding both my arms, much to my bit of dismay because of my weakness, but I'm trying to tolerate it. "Isn't this great, Tou–san? The family reunion is now complete, even though my memories are still fuzzy…" Kibat said as he flew next to Kivat.

"Don't 'cha worry about that, son! Your dad here will help you out on remembering your legacy and I should also teach you the Kivat Kick too!" Kivat perked.

"Hm… it _does_ sound pretty useful for self–protection…" Kibat pondered.

"So, Daddy! Who do you think deserves to be called Daddy's little girl?" Severa asked while she hugged VERY close to my arm, making me a _little_ bit uncomfortable while Morgan looked at me with curiosity as her free hand held Cordelia's hand.

"Well…" I got out.

"Pyun~ pyun~ that's a good question." Tatsulot commented.

"Well… I think _both_ of you are my little girls." I said. "I don't really pick out favorites."

"Aw~, you're no fun, Daddy!" Severa pouted but she still clung onto my arm.

"I don't seem to bother much about it." Morgan replied. "As long as I'm close to Father, his presence is enough to lighten up my day."

"At least Morgan is being optimistic." Cordelia added, looking at Morgan with a smile.

"Pyun~ pyun~ always cheery." Tatsulot perked.

"I see you have the whole family together." A voice said. We all turned to see Libra and Akane–chan walking towards us with Kiva–la following.

"Oh, hey. Good morning." I greeted.

"Heading to breakfast, I assume?" Libra asked.

"Yep! We're heading the same way!" Kivat perked.

"And where have you two been?" Cordelia asked.

"Praying, of course!" Akane–chan chirped.

"Yes, and she's praying a lot recently…" Libra pointed out and judging by his tone and expression, he was a bit worry for Akane–chan. Who wouldn't? Most of the time, most troubles are coming from her... just sayin'.

"I see." I nodded. "Hey girls, Kivat, Kiva–la, Kibat, Tatsulot. You guys head over to breakfast. I'm gonna talk to Libra about something."

"Are you sure?" Cordelia asked.

"Ara~ ara~, I wonder what it's about~." Kiva–la cooed.

"None of your business. Go now on, I'll catch up with you later as soon as Libra and I finish talking."

"Mou~, you're no fun, Kuro!" Akane–chan whined.

"That's what I said!" Severa repeated.

"Come now, they may have something important to talk about…" Cordelia said. "And we shouldn't disturb them…"

"Go on, love. I will join you later." Libra assured before the two shared a peck on the lips and she went on with Kiva–la, Cordelia, Morgan and Severa, with Kivat, Kibat, and Tatsulot following. "She truly needs special attention…" Libra gently sighed while looking at his wife who was happily chatting with Morgan. "…and I don't regret my choice."

"Yeah, you two look very happy together." I said.

"And we _are_ happy together."

"I don't doubt it." I said, before I got a bit serious. "So, what's wrong with Akane–chan?"

"Jealousy, Kurogasa."

"Jealousy?" I blinked. "Her?"

"Correct." Libra nodded. "It is a sin that resides within people's hearts. Though her appearance may be deceiving as she stated that everything is alright, in truth, it's the opposite. She has been praying a lot lately. I know because I'm with her most of the time. Just now, when both of us held our hands together, I felt her hand clench on mine slightly tight when she saw your family."

"What would make her feel like that?"

"I believe you know as well from where this is going…" Libra said. I thought about it for a moment until it hits me. "You have figured it out."

"Yeah." I answered. "How long has this been going on?" I asked.

"For quite a while." Libra recalled. "I think it first started when you and Severa met."

"Really?"

"Yes." Libra agreed. "At first, after Lucina revealed her true self and Danny and Owain made their appearance to the Shepherds, she didn't mind at all, knowing their children from the future are there to avert the disastrous future. But as time goes on and more of the kids have been recruited within the Shepherds, I believe that's when she started to have doubts about it; questioning about when her child or children will appear before her…"

"Woah…" I said stunned. "I didn't know she was actually having a hard time, considering her personality…"

"Odd as it may be, it is a fact. You _did_ notice her recent changes in her activity, yes? Such as tending to eat faster during meals then rushing out of the dining room as soon as she is done, rarely seen playing around with Nowi and most importantly, being nowhere to be seen during our free time…"

"Yes, I did notice." I said.

"And that's what worries me." Libra said.

I was silent for a while, thinking of what to do. "Hmm… alright, I'll have a talk with her after breakfast."

"I thank you, Kurogasa." He thanked with a smile.

* * *

Breakfast time was pretty much lively as usual… that is, if we can count Gerome being solitude as always, and we enjoyed what Athena and Cherche prepared for us. "Storm, how's your back now?" Cherche asked.

"Well, a little sore, but it'll pass by soon." Storm assured. "And I gotta thank you for sewing my shirt, with a little addition of the Dark Kiva emblem on it too. I really like the extra touch." he smiled.

"I'm glad you like it, dear." Cherche smiled back, which left me confused.

"Uh… mind telling me what's going on?" I asked.

"Oh, a little incident occurred and I ended up taking the damage." Storm summed up.

"Alright! I finished my meal!" I heard Akane–chan as she placed her forks and spoons on the table.

"Wow! You're fast in eating!" Nowi exclaimed.

"Even faster than Panne in eating, I suppose…" Inigo pointed out.

"Why must man–spawn make such ridiculous comparison to me?" Panne asked, annoyed.

"It's not like Stahl's going to gobble it all in one go, right?" Kjelle asked.

"Oh, that stopped when I started charging him for the food." Anna smirked.

"And I'm out of money now." Stahl whined.

"You brought that on yourself, not me." Anna said.

"Wow Anna. You actually found a way to stop Stahl from eating all our food. I'm impressed." I said with wide eyes.

"A merchant must know the tricks of knowing their customers and finding their solutions, Kurogasa. It's the secret of the trade." Anna winked with her usual mischievous smile.

"Like any of it has something to do with the future…" Gerome scoffed.

"Aw~, come now, tough guy! Paste that smile up on yer face!" Brady tried.

"I am not here to meddle with the past, Brady. Case in point…" Gerome said as he was done with his breakfast and took his leave. Akane–chan also started walking out of the room too.

"She's in a hurry…" Chrom added.

Oh right, I better go after Akane–chan. I looked to Libra, who nodded at me before I nodded back.

"Okay guys, I'm done here." I said, standing up.

"Huh? You haven't finished your breakfast yet." Sumia pointed out.

"I know. I can finish it later." I said. "Something came up anyways. I'll finish my breakfast when I'm done with whatever I'm doing." With that, I ran off to find Akane–chan.

"I wonder what's wrong with otouto today?" Nee–san said a bit worried while she held a baby cookie for little Danny to eat, who was in her arms.

"I do not know, beloved…" Frederick replied back.

* * *

Just as what Libra said, after she had done her meal, she went straight towards the chapel and she didn't notice that I followed her. I approached the place and when I opened the door, she was already kneeling, praying seriously. "I pray to thee, Kami–sama, for being grateful of the blessing that you have given us. Though, I prayed to thee so that one wish I have always prayed everyday would eventually become true…" Akane–chan prayed seriously.

"Wow… she's actually being serious." I muttered to myself.

"I know you're there Kuro."

"UWHOA!" I yelled out, as I fell down on the floor while the door opened. How the heck did she know that I followed her!?

"This room is always chilly when the door is closed, silly…" Akane–chan said without even turning her back.

"And how did you know it was me?" I asked while closing the door.

"You _always_ pick your nose on someone's business… that's supposed to be _my_ job!" she said.

"Well, looks like it changed roles." I said. "You know Libra's worried about you."

"I'm fine."

"Really? Well I say otherwise." I said crossing my arms.

"Mou~, so now we're playing detectives here?!" Akane–chan snapped as she turned around and faced me intensely.

"Look, others may not notice it, but Libra told me that you've been praying a lot recently…A LOT."

"Isn't it normal for Libra and I?" she asked while crossing her arms. "And I don't see _you_ praying in this chapel, Kuro; so stop judging people!"

"I'm not judging you."

"Then what _are_ you doing?!" She yelled.

"I'm trying to help you!"

"Help me?!"

"Yeah, that's right! Why are you jealous that everyone's meeting with their kids and your kid or kids didn't show up yet huh?!"

Akane–chan flinched hearing that, but she tried her best to keep herself calm as possible. "J–Jealous? W–What are you talking about?!"

"C'mon, admit it already. You're actually afraid that you don't have any children in the future, like the rest of Shepherds do!"

*SLAP!*

Okay, maybe that was a bit _too_ harsh and direct, but at least I pointed out the obvious. I felt pain on my cheek, thanks to her slap. It's a good thing she didn't punch my stomach like she used to anymore… "URUSAI!" Akane–chan shouted. "Just because he and I haven't made any progress with our own privacy, that doesn't mean that you can just pry in! I mean, look at Olivia and Virion! _They_ were surprised to have a son, even though they were in the same situation as Libra and I!"

"But that doesn't mean you have to shut everyone out of your problems and hope for the best that a child of yours will appear! Especially your husband Libra!"

*SLAP!*

Ow… Now I got my other cheek slapped.

"Must you be _this_ insensitive towards a girl, Kuro?! You _never_ did that before!" Akane–chan exclaimed.

"Look, all I'm saying is–"

"GET OUT!" Akane–chan hissed while pushing me out of the chapel, much to my dismay. "I don't wanna see you now! I'm going back to praying!"

"UHWOA!" I cried out as she pushed me out of the chapel, making me stumble forward, before she slammed the door tightly. I was able to stay on my footing from falling and I saw Libra standing there quietly, looking at me in concern.

"That is the reason why I never raised such a question, young man…" Libra said. "I understand her completely, hence, I do not wish to hurt a maiden's feelings, especially my own wife."

"I'm really sorry about that Libra, I–"

"No it's quite alright." Libra said raising a hand. "You were only trying to find out the truth."

"But… what can we do now?" I asked. "At this rate, Akane–chan's not gonna be able to talk to us."

"Give her some room to think about it, Kurogasa." Libra suggested. "This way, her mind would be at ease and she'll be returning back to her usual self."

"It's not like I don't have a choice here…" I muttered while Libra chuckled.

"Well now, I believe you have other things to attend to? I will be at her side and pray to Naga to calm her heart down. Thank you for trying." Libra thanked.

"Don't worry about it." I said, before I walked away.

* * *

_Meanwhile, Maribelle and Brady were in the former's room and Maribelle was trying to teach her son how to speak properly. "Now, repeat after me: "My name is Brady. Pleased to meet your acquaintance."" But Brady kept silent, feeling uncomfortable. "Did you hear me? "My name is Brady. Pleased to meet your acquaintance.""_

_After a while, Brady said, "…The name's Brady. Pleased to make your acquaintance."_

_*WHACK!*_

_"OW!" Brady cringed in pain after being whacked in the head by Maribelle's parasol._

_""My name IS," Brady. Not "The name's."" Maribelle corrected. " Now, "My mother's name is Maribelle." Go ahead, darling. Try it." _

_"My ma… Er, my mother. Aw, nuts Ma! Yer crazy if you think I'm puttin' up with this crap!" Brady said frustrated._

_*WHACK!*_

_"Ow!" Brady cringed in pain, courtesy of Maribelle's parasol on his upside._

_"Don't you dare walk out on me, young man!" Maribelle sternly reminded while pointing the parasol at him._

_"Ma, we're at war here. Ya know? With killin' and all that malarkey?" Brady said. "If you want to teach me something, teach me some tricks with a staff."_

_"I'll teach nothing of the sort to a boor who scoffs at the value of proper language!" Maribelle said while she crossed her arms, feeling annoyed._

_"Why not?"_

_"A person's words reflect their character."_

_"So anyone who speaks a little rough is some kinda knuckle dragger? Ain't that a little simplistic?" Brady muttered._

_"Unrefined language shows a lack of concern for how one comes across to others." Maribelle huffed. "It demonstrates a lack of respect and is ample cause to judge someone."_

_"Why ya always gotta be so hardheaded about everything?" Brady groaned._

_"Better a hard head than a brain full of mush!" Maribelle said curtly. "I'd sooner choose my words carefully than speak rashly and regret it."_

_"Sounds like somebody screwed up in the past, yeah?" Somehow, Brady's words struck Maribelle's nerve. "Who'd ya piss off?"_

_*WHACK!*_

_"Ow!" Brady cringed._

_"Really, must your _every_ phrase be vulgar?" Maribelle said sternly. "It should be "_Whom_ did you piss off," Brady." she corrected, while Brady rubbed his head in pain. "…Go on, repeat it for yourself."_

_"Uh, something tells me that still ain't entirely proper speech…"_

* * *

_At another part of Castle Doran. Severa was walking down a hallway. When she turned a corner, she groaned seeing Cynthia who was still trying to come up with catch phrases. "Cry justice into the dark of night, and it will echo back, "Cynthia!" Any who would face divine judgment, step forward and meet my blade!" Cynthia paused for a moment, trying to remember the words she just said. Moments later, a smile carves on her face, as she seems to be satisfied with the result. "…Yes! Nailed it! That's a total keeper!"_

_"As in, keep out of sight? …Keep secret forever? …Keep being a big fat loser?" Severa asked, walking towards her, making Cynthia turn around to see her, much to the latter's dismay._

_"Keep being a huge jerk!" Cynthia counters back. "What's wrong, jerk? Did you run out of flies to pull the wings off of?"_

_"Don't flatter yourself. I was just passing by." Severa scoffed. "…I should keep walking before someone sees us talking and gets the wrong idea."_

_"I wish you would!" Cynthia snapped. "You're like a dark cloud that just floats around raining on people. I don't think I've ever heard a single nice thing come out of your mouth!"_

_"All part of being a… what was it again? A cynical little ice queen?" Severa pondered while raising her eyebrow on Cynthia. "If I played along with your sorry delusions, what sort of villain would I be? Yes, I'm afraid you're stuck with me. Mwah ha hahaha!" she laughed._

_"That _does_ it!" Cynthia yelling, having enough as she grabbed her lance and pointed it at Sevara. "I demand a duel!"_

_Severa pretended to be surprised, just to annoy Cynthia further. "…Wait. _You_ are challenging _me_?!"_

_"That's right!" Cynthia said heroically. "Name your terms, villain! I'll outrun you, out–fence you, or even out_eat_ you! Whoever loses has to apologize to the winner!"_

_"I'm sure you could win the eating contest easily…" Severa deadpanned._

_"Ha! You talk a big game, but that's all you are– a big bag of hot wind!" Cynthia said proudly, placing both of her hands on her hips while Severa crossed her arms, feeling amused. "A supervillain like you wouldn't have the guts to face me in a fair fight!"_

_"I was going to take pity and spare you the humiliation," Severa sighed, shaking her head. ",but so be it. You're on, loser! I hope you're ready to be crushed like a cockroach!"_

_"Ha! Now that's a lame line if I ever heard one!" Cynthia boasted. "So, what'll it be? Name your challenge. Pick anything you like. Doesn't matter to me. I'm better than you at everything!"_

_"Destroying you at any single event wouldn't prove the spectacular gap in our skills. I'll take you up on all _three_ of the tests." Severa challenged, surprising Cynthia._

_"…Er, all three?" Cynthia blinked._

_"That's right! Unless you want to go ahead and concede now?"_

_"N–Not on your life!" Cynthia stuttered. "I'm going to enjoy grinding you into the dirt!"_

_"Hah! Now who sounds like a villain? Maybe you should drop the prissy little hero act and join me on the snarky side…" Severa grinned smugly._

_"Never!"_

_"Then I suggest you stop dreaming up catchphrases and start drafting that apology. You'll be needing it soon! Mwah ha haha!" And with that, Severa left._

_Unbeknownst to Severa, a certain someone's father watched the whole thing. "Oh, you've gotta be kidding me…" He groaned with a facepalm._

* * *

_On top of Castle Doran, the Three Arms are enjoying their relaxation while Virion filled the air with music by playing the Bloody Rose, surprisingly given by Brady. Oh, and don't worry about Castle Doran. Her presence is hidden from the people's view with her ability to hide herself while in flight. "Ha~, it feels nice to be relaxing once in a while, ne?" Ramon chirped._

_"Less duty…" Riki muttered._

_"With the Shepherds increasing in number inside Castle Doran, they'll make it lively. Those two Khans and Gregor sure know how to hold their drinks…" Jiro commented. His nose then started getting to work, making the two look at him._

_"Ne, ne, ne, doushita Jiro?" Ramon asked._

_"A squabble of sorts." Jiro muttered. "Look there." He said, pointing down to the ground making Ramon and Riki look to see a knight and rider stare each other down._

_"Turn around and get lost, swine! This land belongs to the Stonewall Knights! If you need a second notice, I'll write it down on your men's corpses!"_

_"Ya–har! A pile of corpses could still outfight you sorry lot! This is our territory, and no one gives orders to the Riders of Dawn!"_

_"Quarrel…" Riki said._

_"A quarrel?" Virion paused, looking at them. "Of what exactly?"_

_"It sure doesn't involve women, for certain…" Jiro pointed out._

_"Ne, ne, ne! There's a village those guys are guarding… I think…" Ramon said pointing at the village nearby, as there are Generals waiting on the spot._

_"And… that one…" Riki pointed out at another village, where the Riders are also doing the same._

_"There's a quarrel for territory, and the innocent villagers are caught in the middle of it…" Virion pointed out. "Where has the pride of the higher class gone off to now?"_

_"We must inform Chrom." Jiro said._

* * *

"WHAT?!"

"You heard me Severa." I said sternly. "You are not dueling Cynthia. It's ridiculous!"

"And the same goes to you, young lady." Chrom said sternly to Cynthia.

"Why not, Father?!" Cynthia demanded.

"Like my friend said, it is ridiculous…" Chrom pointed out. "If it weren't for him overhearing your quarrel, I don't know what'll happen around Castle Doran…"

"But _she's_ the one that started it!" Cynthia said, pointing at Severa.

"No, _you're_ the one that started it!" Severa snapped back.

"ENOUGH!" Chrom and I shouted at the same time, making the girls cower in fear.

"Yes Father/Daddy…" Cynthia and Severa said quietly.

"What are we gonna do with both of you…?" Chrom sighed.

"Why don't you girls get along with each other? Your mother and I are best friends, after all." Sumia asked while Severa and Cynthia looked at each other for a moment before both of them huffed and looked away, crossing their arms.

"I mean, look at Lucina and Morgan. Both of them are getting along fine…" Cordelia pointed out as the two girls were chatting with Athena and Bakuya, giggling happily in their girl talk. "If both of them can, why can't you both?"

"Pfft, please… her?" Severa scoffed jabbing her thumb at Cynthia. "A delusional little girl who screams her catchphrases off from her head, mumbling in her sleep of being a hero? No way…"

"Says the cynical ice queen who squanders someone's gold to satisfy herself…" Cynthia remarked, striking Severa's nerve again.

"Say that to my face, nerd?" Severa retorted as the two girls headbutted each other, staring at each others' eyes intensely.

"You heard me, supervillian!" Cynthia got out, as the two _completely_ forgotten the fact that their parents and I are still here.

"Ara. Why is it so loud in this place?" Nee–san smiled as she released her dark aura making us shudder, especially Cynthia and Severa.

"N–Nee–san…" I stuttered.

"Um…" Sumia said quietly.

"S–Sister…" Cordelia stuttered too.

"C–Can you calm yourself down, Sister Melissa? I think… you're scaring everyone around you…" Chrom stuttered as Nee–san looked around and noticed everyone being careful around her.

"Only if both of these girls behave themselves. You see, little Danny here has just fallen asleep." Nee-san pointed out as we noticed the little guy in her arms. "If he wakes up and cries, _someone _is going to get in trouble and I don't want that to happen. Do I make myself clear, dears?" she warned with a smile.

"Yes!" Cynthia squeaked.

"Okay…" Severa muttered.

"Good." Nee–san smiled as her dark aura diminished. "Saa, let's put you into your crib, little one."

"Ne, ne! Let me do it, Onee–chan!" Ramon skipped happily, extending his arms to hold little Danny in his arms.

"What makes you say that?" I asked Ramon as Riki and Jiro approached us. "What's going on?"

"Squabble…" Riki said.

"Squabble?" I asked confused.

"There are a group of Knights and Riders, fighting over territory." Jiro explained.

"Yeah! They somehow got the innocents involved!" Ramon chirped.

"Oh dear… sounds like they mean business…" Nee–san said.

"Chrom, we couldn't turn a blind eye on this!" Sumia said to her husband.

"Of course not." Chrom said. "We're heading over there."

"This oughta be good." I muttered.

* * *

_As the rest of the Shepherds decided to prepare themselves to go to battle, both Severa and Cynthia were still arguing. Once the coast is clear, Severa said, "It ain't over yet, nerd…"_

_"Huh?" Cynthia blinked._

_"Just because Daddy said we can't go on with this plan, doesn't mean we have to obey it! The battle _will_ happen and I expect that you'll prepare the apology for your defeat!" Severa reminded._

_"Heh… back at ya." Cynthia said._

_"Fine!"_

_"Fine!"_

_"Hmph!" Both of the girls huffed before they decided to go down different paths of the hallway, to gear themselves up for battle._

* * *

_During this hour, Libra and Akane were still praying inside the chapel and Kiva–la fluttered in to inform the couple. "Libra–chama~, Akane–chama~, they have summoned us to go to battle~!" Kiva–la cooed._

_"Alright." Libra nodded as he shifted his attention to his wife. "Akane, we should prepare ourselves…"_

_"Just one more minute, Libra…" Akane muttered quietly. Libra gently sighed before he approached behind her and gave her a gentle, reassuring hug on her back, which broke her concentration of praying. "Eh?"_

_"Akane, please don't push yourself…" Libra began. "I know that you are determined to see our children appear before you, but please, do not ignore your health. You haven't slept much, haven't spoken with others with a smile for a while and there are times that you were about to pass out from this continuous praying. I want to see the Akane that I knew, the very person who have made my heart racing with her quirks and smile… I miss that girl…"_

_"Libra…" Akane said as she held Libra's hand._

_"Just promise me that Akane. That's all I ask of you."_

_Akane was silent for a while until she said, "…Okay. I'll try."_

_"It makes me glad to hear that from you." Libra smiled as both of them stood up after she finished her prayer._

_"Alright! It's time to kick some butts!" Akane said determined._

_"Ara~, ara~, Akane–chama is all fired up now~." Kiva–la cooed._

_"She sure is, Kiva–la." Libra said before he remembered something. "Oh, Akane?"_

_"Yes, Libra?"_

_"I do believe that you owe me a kiss as a reward for saving you the other day." Libra reminded, making Akane slightly blush from the comment. "And I am looking forward for that reward of mine now."_

_"Oh Libra…" Akane sighed, smiling, before the two kissed._

* * *

We arrived at our destination and all of us, including Akane–chan, to my surprise, got out of the Castle Doran. "Alright, is everyone ready?" I asked.

"Yer don't have to tell me twice, batty! This lance is all for skewerin'!" Sully smirked.

"I will know how far have I honed my skills…" Kjelle added. "Show me the target and I shall take them out!"

"That's the Vaike's kid, a'ight!" Vaike smirked as the rest of the group started moving forward.

Along the way, while I was wandering into the middle of the group, I noticed Gerome talking to his Minerva, giving his thoughts about this current war. "Minerva, you look so sad and woebegone. I suppose it's my fault, isn't it?" Gerome began. "If it wasn't for me, you'd be living a life of tranquility in Wyvern Valley. I'm sorry that I've dragged you into yet another terrible war." he apologized, making Minerva let out a small growl. "…Hmm? What's that? That's not why you're sad?" the latter replied with another growl. "…Ah, yes. I understand completely. Your original mistress in alive in this time, and you pine for her hand on the reins."

"…That's not it, either." Cherche said, making Gerome surprised to see her next to him since he got himself distracted.

"Ch–Cherche?!" Gerome gasped.

"Minerva is worried about you. Don't you see that forlorn look in her eyes?" Cherche asked, making Gerome look at his Minerva.

"Minerva, is that true?" Gerome asked his Minerva, to which it responds back with a low growl.

"I sense a powerful bond of trust and friendship between you. Heh. It seems you've done a fine job of looking after each other."

When Cherche smiled at him, Gerome couldn't help but try his best to ignore her, much to the latter's surprise. "We must not be that close if I can't even understand what she's trying to tell me…" Gerome said before holding Minerva's reins. "Come, Minerva. Let's go." His Minerva snorted before moving forward, leaving Cherche behind.

"Tsk… so impatient." Cherche hissed.

"Hey, don't worry. Give the kid some breathing room. I still don't get why he gives us the cold shoulder, but if we continue to speak up with him, he'll warm up eventually and tell us the reason why would he do that…" Storm assured.

"What shounen said is the truth, Cherche." Kivat II fluttered in. "We must remind ourselves that these kids come from a disastrous future…"

"I suppose you're right Kivat II…" Cherche sighed.

"Milord Chrom, we are almost there." I heard Frederick, catching my attention.

"Good. How far?" Chrom asked.

"Just over this hill."

"We should scout around for a bit, knowing what we are dealing with here…" Lon'qu said.

"Then leave it to us!" Kivat said worked up as he and the rest of our small partners fluttered up high and flew away from our view.

"I just hope whatever we do doesn't get the villagers trapped in the middle of the fire." Saigo hoped.

"Same goes for here as well…" Lucina hoped as for now, all of us are on standby, waiting for the message to be relayed by our partners once they got back.

* * *

_On the rider's side, a young man sat on a log, looking at the photo sadly. He had long straight brunette hair with a braid on the left side of his hair tied with a ribbon, having brown eyes with a feminine look. He also had a light grey shirt over his lean body with white robes that rested on his shoulders, dark brown boots with silver anklets, mounted with a pair of chrome large bracers on his arms, and a large axe known as Hauteclere resting next to him. On the picture, there was a picture of his parents holding a baby with smiles on their faces and it took a while for the young monk to look at it. "Mama… Papa…I pray that you watch over me…"_

_"Hey you, woman!" a Rider shouted, catching the monk's attention… and struck his nerves, much to the monk's chagrin._

_"Mou~! I'm not a woman! I'm a man and it's Apollo! Get it through your numbskulls already!" Apollo snapped._

_"Really? You look like a woman to me."_

_"I'M A MAN!"_

_"Okay, okay, I get it! Relax!"_

_"Mou~, I really hate it when someone mistakes me for a woman… I know I inherited it from Papa, but it feels like a walking curse to me…" Apollo sweat dropped._

_"You better come over here and arm yourself!" another Rider called out._

_"That's right! We need you to recite the prayers for good luck!" the first Rider said._

_"Look, just because I'm donning in war monk clothing, doesn't necessarily mean that I'm into the priesthood, y'know?" Apollo said crossing his arms._

_"Yeah, but you _did_ learn some of that junk, right? So get over here and do the prayers for us already! The Riders of Dawn are waitin' for ya' so we can crush down those tincans of Stonewall Knights!" the Rider demanded._

_"Alright already!" Apollo snapped. "Sheesh… don't these guys know patience?"_

* * *

_Meanwhile, on the other side…_

_"Hey, you! Rabbit boy!" Gyral shouted at the Taguel, which scared him a bit. He has a brown body with fur on his shoulders and the back of his arm. He also had dark brown hair with a stroke of light brown in the middle of it, rabbit's ears, wearing simple armor, long pads to cover his legs, and is barefooted._

_"Y–Yes?!" the Taguel shrieked._

_"We're heading out to bust those pony Riders to dusts!" Gyral snarled "And if you do this right, _maybe_ we let you join our strong group and spare your neck. And this time, _try_ to keep your cowardice away from the enemy and _don't_ even try to speak loudly! It's annoying as a bloodcurling wyvern's roar!"_

_"O–Ok, I'll try!"_

_"Not try, do it!"_

_"Y–Yes sir!"_

_"Hmph…" Gyral snorted before he went back to the group to make the planning and positions of his army._

_"Okay, Yarne, you can do this. This is all so I can protect my bunny hind from extinction…" Yarne said to himself before he went to the gathering._

* * *

After 5 minutes of waiting for our partners to return, eventually they all arrived, catching our attention. "Well, how did it go?"

"Simply put, these guys are ready to wage war anytime soon. One side is doing the planning and the other side had their prayers for good luck by some girl…" Kivat explained.

"A girl?" I asked.

"But apparently," Kivat II interrupted. "This girl claims to be a man."

"Now why does that sound familiar?" Saigo asked.

"Ah, of course…" Libra said, as most of us shifted our attention to him. "There are times where people have mistaken us long haired war monks for female war clerics. It was pretty rare to hear such a thing…"

"But I thought that _you_ are the only one that had that kind of feature?" Lissa pointed.

"Before me, there are a few more that also resembled mine during the war with Mad King before they have met their demise, Lissa." Libra reminded.

"Oh yeah…" Lissa said a bit somber.

"It is alright, Lissa. They're in a better place now." Libra assured.

"Also," Kivat II said. "On the other side, I spotted another Taguel."

"Taguel, you say?" Panne asked, glaring at Kivat II.

"Have my words deceived you once, woman?" Kivat II asked, making Panne glare at him more intensely. "My information is always accurate…"

Panne kept quiet to herself… until her nose started to work and even her ears are twitching. "Panne, what's wrong?" Kellam asked.

"The bat's words hold true… there _is_ another Taguel…" Panne said before she decided to ditch us and follow the scent.

"O–Oi!" Storm called out.

"Panne, wait up!" Kellam shouted, before going after her.

"Uh… okay, what now?" Akane–chan asked.

"We split up." I said. "Half of us go after Panne and take care of _that_ army, while the other half take care of the other army."

"But, won't we be going against each other if they try to recruit us?" Sumia pointed out.

"Then just play along."

"And should they notice that we've tricked them the whole time?" Maribelle asked.

"Kill 'em. This _is_ for the sake of those villagers they involved in the first place…" Saigo shrugged.

"Are you certain of this current tactic, Saigo?" Miriel questioned. "From observation alone, these soldiers have more experience and knowledge of warfare than you think…"

"I know, but it's a risk I'm willing to take. Besides, we Riders still have our trump cards left." Saigo paused while looking at Sagark. "Our armor forms."

"Then let's do this then." Storm said.

"I'm with you on that." I agreed.

"So who are going to be the teams?" Chrom asked.

"Hm…" Saigo looked around, scanning between the two sides until he got himself an idea. "I believe this plan would work, but you guys have to bear with it…"

"What?" Sully asked.

"What do you have in mind, Father~?" Athena asked.

"First of all, until both sides meet in the middle, we Riders need to conceal our partners from letting the enemy see them. When the time is right, we can make the roll call." Saigo said.

"Do you think it will work?" Nee–san asked.

"No worries sempai, I'll come up with a backup plan as we go along with this one."

"I hope it works." I said.

* * *

_"Oh yeah, time to wreck those tin cans to bits and earn new territories!" the Rider grinned with confidence._

_"And we gotta thank this girl for her blessings on us!" Another one spoke, striking Apollo's nerves._

_"Ugh, how many times do I have to tell you?! I'm _NOT_ a girl!" Apollo snapped._

_"Really?" The Rider asked._

_"YES REALLY!" Apollo answered. "Do I have to put my pants and underwear down to prove it to ya?!"_

_"I–I don't think that's necessary!"_

_"Enough jokin' around now! We have a turf to win now!" Dalen warned before looking at Apollo. "And you better do it properly after receiving your pay! I don't wanna waste on someone who wouldn't contribute their strengths to our cause!"_

_"Yeah, yeah, stop complaining already! I got the idea!" Apollo waved off. "Mou! What is up with these people these days?"_

_"Captain! I spot some mercenaries from afar!" A paladin shouted, getting their attention. From their view, they spotted Frederick, Melissa, Danny, Saigo, Emmeryn, Athena, Libra, Akane, Lissa, Gaius, Owain, Stahl, Anna, Ricken, Miriel, Gregor and Nowi heading towards them._

_Apollo spotted a familiar pair and he was surprised to see them heading towards his group. "No way… that's…"_

_"Hey ho! We came in peace!" Saigo began, which caught Dalen's attention. "We're just mercenaries looking for a good payday! Got any jobs for us?"_

_"Ya–har! There's a sensible lad. Come fight with us! I'll pay you twice what that fool would!" Gyral laughed._

_"Thanks. We appreciate it!" Nowi chirped._

_"Welcome to the Riders of Dawn!"_

_"With this, Gregor will have money to buy meads!" Gregor played along as he let out a hearty laugh._

_"And I can skewer something with my lance!" Sully smirked._

_As half of the Shepherds joined the group, Owain and Athena secretly dispersed from the group to meet up with Apollo. "Hear me, fellow companion of Light! As the appearance of Scions of Legend, Owain has made his appearance before thee!" Owain started with his theatrical acts._

_"Ugh, here we go again…" Apollo complained. "What are you two doing here?"_

_"Hmm…" Athena pondered for a bit. "We were here to aid the villagers~. And why are you here~?"_

_Apollo kept quiet before saying, "Truth to be told… I, uh… I'm no good with directions around this area… but I stumbled upon the village which had an orphanage. They let me stay there, and in return, I took care of these kids, much to my dismay. Now, I participate in this battle just to earn the pay so I can contribute to the orphanage."_

_"Ha! Just like your old man!" Owain boasted._

_"Your parents are here~." Athena said._

_"Y–Yeah. I saw them." Apollo replied._

_"Come now, Apollo~. You must have missed your parents, ne~?" Athena asked. "Why don't just go there and say 'hi'~?"_

_"I, um… I'll think about it, Athena…" Apollo got out while looking a little down before he shook it off and got serious. "But enough about that. Is Lucy with you guys?"_

_"Milady Lucina joined the other faction… along with other future kids and their parents…" Danny said approaching the three._

_"Why? Are you guys in a quarrel or somethin'?" Apollo asked._

_"Not exactly." Danny answered._

_"Huh?"_

_"Just follow our lead Apollo. Everything will be fine." Danny assured._

_"Y'know, whenever you say that, there are things that will go super wrong…" Apollo said suspiciously._

_"And of course, your act starts to show its colors, courtesy of your legacy…" Danny deadpanned._

_"Hey, whatcha' kids bunching over there for?" Akane said, approaching the small group, which made Apollo go on full alert._

_"U–Uh…" Apollo stuttered._

_"Ah, Akane. We're just about to inform Apollo our plan." Danny said._

_"Apollo?" Akane said, raising an eyebrow._

_"Um, uh… yeah, a plan! That's it!" Apollo said nervously, as she looked at him curiously._

_"This guy is Apollo? Looks like a girl… " Akane commented, striking Apollo's nerves._

_"I'M A MAN!" he shouted. "Mou! I can't believe that even _she_ mistook me for another gender!"_

_"Argh! Sorry!" Akane apologized. "I really thought that you looked like a girl, like Libra!"_

_"Ugh, that's it! I'm gonna go get ready!" Apollo complained as he walked out of the group and went to the front line. Unknown to him, the family photo that he kept fell to the ground as he moved forward._

_"You future kids sure have some issues, huh?" Akane asked._

_"Especially him, since he's your own son…" Danny muttered._

_"Excuse me?" Akane asked._

_"Uh, nothing. Let's get going." Danny said before leaving._

_"Ha~i!" Athena replied as she followed Danny around._

_"And milady, I implore you to be careful on the battlefield." Danny warned._

_"Dai~jo~bu! I'll be fine~." Athena smiled, making Danny slightly blush._

_"As the battle is nigh, the Scions of Legend will engage in an epic war of two sides! Beware, evildoers! As my sword hand is now howling for blood!" Owain acted up as he held his arm to 'control' it. "Down sword hand! Down!"_

_"I _really_ think you should check that arm of yours…" Akane deadpanned before she noticed the backside of a photo on the ground. "Hello there, what's this?"_

_"What is it?" Libra asked._

_"It's a picture." Akane said as she picked it up, but before she could look at the front of it._

_"Hey! That's mine!" Apollo shouted, snatching the photo from her hand._

_"HEY!"_

_"Ah, a fellow war monk. It is nice to see you." Libra smiled, as Apollo was nervous to see both of them._

_"Uh… yeah, right… whatever…" Apollo blurted out loud before he decided to return to the front line, leaving the two alone._

_"I wonder what's up with that guy anyways?" Akane questioned._

_"We can worry about that later. For now, let's go with the plan." Libra said._

_"Right." Akane nodded._

* * *

Meanwhile, Chrom and I lead the other half of the Shepherds, mainly consisting of Cordelia, Severa, Morgan, Storm, Cherche, Gerome, Lon'qu, Aqua–chan, Kan'shou, Bakuya, Sumia, Lucina, Cynthia, Virion, Olivia, Inigo, Donnel, Maribelle, Brady, Henry, Tharja, Flavia and Basilio while both Kellam and Panne are still nowhere to be seen. "Alright, everyone. Remember the plan that Saigo told us…" Chrom reminded.

"Bah! Why can't we just go straight for the kill already?" Basilio complained before getting hit upside by Flavia.

"Because going straight into battle would cause casualties, you oaf!" Flavia hissed.

"Geez, why is this nerd following us?" Severa complained. "She should have joined with her weird cousin of hers anyways…"

"Severaaaaaaa…" I growled.

"Sorry, Daddy…" Severa mumbled.

"Oh Severa…" Cordelia sighed.

"You better be thankful that Sister isn't here or else, she will emit her malicious aura…" Lucina warned.

"Brr… don't even remind me…" Severa shuddered.

"Hah! Even supervillians have their weaknesses too!" Cynthia said triumphantly.

"Don't start, Cynthia…" Chrom frowned.

"Yes, Father…" Cynthia mumbled.

"What are we going to do with you girls?" Sumia sighed wearily.

As we moved onward, eventually, we spotted an old General, who looked at the view of the plain ground far away, the place where we would make _our_ move later on… "That's the guy who's bossing around this bunch." Storm noticed.

"I believe so, Storm." Virion said. "And from my perspective, I believe he's scouting amongst the area nearby."

"Probably having his bunch to wait for the ambush…" Kan'shou guessed.

"Yep! They ain't wanna stick out like a sore thumb!" Donnel added.

"Let's just say 'hi' and get this battle over with! I'm SO pumped up for some action!" Basilio said as he was eager to get the battle started.

"Oh, hush now!" Maribelle told Basilio while pointing her parasol at him. "We are not some mindless beasts that would go rampaging around while innocents are involved!"

"Speaking of which, where's Gerome?" Ricken asked. "He was right next to me a few moments ago…"

"I believe he must be bored and went straight to that guy over there…" Aqua–chan pointed out as Gerome casually approached the General with his wyvern.

"Who are you?" the old General asked.

"We're just a bunch of sellswords." Gerome said strictly. "And I represent them so that I don't have to face their pointless argument and such. How about we offer you our service for your cause?"

"Gerome really goes straight to the point, huh, Father?" Morgan asked.

"Pretty much." I sweat dropped.

"And who said he was leader?" Chrom huffed.

"Let it go, let it go." Virion said, patting his shoulder.

"More sellswords? Ha! Your timing is right impeccable." the General said impressed. "I'll buy your steel and see you're well compensated for the trouble!"

"Good." Gerome replied back before the rest of us joined in. "Have your arguments come to an end?'

"Yeah, all thanks to you…" I said.

"Then let's go already." Gerome said before leaving.

"Geez, Gerome, lighten up for once." Storm sighed.

"I don't think that would work either way." Brady deadpanned. "If there's one guy who's stiffer than Mr. Stiff, it's _that_ guy!"

"I was afraid of that…" Storm sweat dropped.

"There must be a reason for his actions to be this way…" Cherche said concerned.

"We'll think about that later. But for now, let's stick to the plan…" I said to the rest of the group.

"H–Hey, there's Panne!" Olivia pointed out as Panne looked at a guy who's crouching down all alone.

"Ho! You there!" Panne exclaimed, making that man over there scream the heck out of his life.

"That's one loud person…" Cordelia pointed out.

"Gyah! Wh–What do you want?!" The man asked as he turned around and… whoa! He's a Taguel! Kivat II was right!

"You are a taguel." Panne said.

"Yeah, well so are– GAH! M–Mother?!"

MOTHER?!

"Golly, this is a surprise…" Kellam said, which made the Taguel even more surprised than ever, when we realized he was there. _Seriously_, he has some issues with the whole Batman stunt on us…

"…Mother?" Panne said, confused as her bunny ears twitched as the Taguel calmed himself down a bit.

"Gah, you nearly gave me heart failure! I'd given up on _ever_ finding you both! You wouldn't believe how dangerous it is here. All these swords and brigands…" the Taguel continued on, muttering for another full minute. After that, he let out a deep sigh of relief before looking back at his mom. "Anyway, I've found you. That makes the trip back in time more than worth it."

"So you came with that man-spawn Lucina, did you? Hmm…" Panne pondered, looking around and seeing more of the Generals around the area. "Explain to me why my son consorts with common thugs?"

"I want to know as well, son…" Kellam said.

"Huh? H–Hey, I didn't have a choice in the matter!" The Taguel said in defense. "Both of you were nowhere to be found, and roaming around alone is a recipe for… extinction. I figured I'd be safe if I took up with some strong allies, and so I…" He paused when he saw Panne twitching her eye. "Wait, are you angry? Because you look kind of ang–"

"OF COURSE I AM ANGRY!" Panne roared. "No son of mine will survive by taking the path of the coward! You're coming with me. I'm going to teach you some Taguel pride, starting right now!" She then grabbed the Taguel by the ears and dragged him away.

"OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW! Let go Mother! That hurts! OWOWOWOWOW!"

"Okay, to say the least, we got ourselves a new recruit… I think…" I said while looking at the family.

"It's safe to say that, Kurogasa." Chrom assured. "With two Taguels on our side, it would definitely bring an advantage later on…"

"Father, do you think the rest of the Shepherds would be alright? Would they find another recruit over there?" Morgan asked.

"I'm sure they'll be fine." I assured. "And who knows, maybe another future kid is on the other side too."

"Ok then." Morgan nodded.

"We should get going." Aqua–chan advised.

"They are preparing to go to war as we speak." Flavia said. "This would be a good chance to blow off some steam on what they did to the village."

"Oh, there's one other thing we should remember on what that bat said…" Inigo pointed out.

"'Bout one village from one side that aids these guys and the other two wantin' to end it?" Donnel asked.

"That's the one." Inigo nodded. "Once we dealt with this, we should try to convince them about this matter. The last thing I want to have other than being rejected by girls is having pitchforks on my back…"

"Then let us not waste any time." Lucina said.

"Yeah, let's spill some blood already!" Henry cheered. Seriously, Henry needs to stop being _that_ open-minded.

* * *

As we marched towards the open field, eventually, the two sides of the army finally met face to face and on the other side, they were cheering loudly, trying to get their spirits up, preparing for war. "Gyral! I'll send your fat men and their fat-man armor sailing through the sky!" the rider shouted.

"Bah! Words mean nothing, Dalen! Both your horses and riders will be red smears across our shields!" Gyral shouted.

"Oi, when do we show up?" Kivat asked as he was hidden within my robe. "It's getting hotter in here. Why do you have to wear something thick as you robe?"

"Yeah, it's kinda cramped in here when I'm in Morgan's cloak…" Kibat added.

"Relax you two, we'll tell you as soon as Saigo gives the signal." I whispered.

"Just hang in there…" Morgan said.

"*Sigh* Why can't I be as small as Oba–chan? She can hide herself very well within her partner's long hair…" Kibat said to himself.

"Riders of Dawn! CHARGE!"

"Stonewall Knights! CHARGE!"

Both sides started running forward with their weapons in hand. On one side, they were fast moving, and swift on their horses. On my side, they have the impenetrable defense, due to their heavy armor and durability. While the rest of them charged forward, I remembered what Saigo said to us. Instead of charging forward, we should casually walk forward, so that none of our group would get ourselves in the middle of the battle. Hence, the reason why I saw Saigo's group at the back of the line of the Riders of Dawn.

"When they say they would go all out, they truly meant it…" Cordelia said.

"No kidding…" I agreed.

"Still, we have to go with the plan." Chrom said.

"And this plan better work." Flavia added.

While the battle at the battlefield continued, I heard some screams from the battle itself and most surprisingly, there are more soldiers coming out from their hiding. These guys are probably the ambush team that Gyral was talking about. But nonetheless, the other side countered back with an ambush of their own by sending out their hired assassins to go for the kill after they hid themselves for so long.

"C'mon… any minute now…" I muttered to myself.

"I know, Kurogasa. But we have to trust his judgment on making this decision…" Chrom assured.

From afar, I noticed Saigo looking around, to see if the coast is clear. Also, I noticed Storm looking around and once he gave a nod, Virion shot out a random arrow, which indicated that the entire group has advanced forward. In reply, Saigo grabbed one of the assassins and stabbed him to death with his Jacorder.

"There it is! The signal!" Flavia shouted.

"Oh boy! Frenzy time!" Henry chirped.

"Finally…" Tharja groaned.

"Kivat!" I shouted.

"Yosha!" Kivat cheered, coming out of my robe. "About time! Kivatte ikuze!"

"Kibat!" Morgan cried out.

"Yosh!" Kibat cheered also flying out from his hiding place while circling around her. "It's about time we showed up! This Kivat is ready!"

"It's about time we show ourselves up…" Kivat II said as he fluttered in from a nearby tree and went straight towards Storm. "These fools can't even spot me this close as well..."

"Agreed." Rey–Kivat added as he followed behind Kivat II. "It is a disgrace for the knights for not being able to see us…"

"Time to henshin!" Sagark cheered, flying towards Saigo.

"Ara, Ara~! Ikuyo~!" Kiva–la cooed.

"There's the signal, Mother!" Danny said.

"Yes, I see it." Nee–san replied.

"GABU!"

"KABU!"

"GABUI!"

*CRUNCH!*

"CHU!"

**R–E–A–D–Y!**

"HENSHIN!"

"I, Transform!"

"Henshin!" Rey–Kivat declared.

"Hen… shin!" Sagark said.

**F–I–S–T O–N!**

With all of us now fully equipped with our armor, now was the perfect time to strike. "Kill two birds with one stone. That's the thing we're looking for…" Saga smirked behind his helmet before all of us surrounded them and struck down our foes with ease.

"Wh–What?!" Dalen said surprised.

"What is this?!" Gyral growled angrily. "Why are our allies attacking us?!"

"I've paid you to kill _this_ buffoon! Not _our_ group!"

"Sorry, but the deal's off!" Severa sneered.

"Shepherds! To Arms!" Chrom shouted.

"Let 'em have it!" I yelled.

"This is an outrage!" Gyral exclaimed.

"Why would these mercenaries attack someone who hired your guys?!" Dalen roared as the battle of his soldiers continued.

"H–Hey! What's going on here?!" the Taguel exclaimed in surprise.

"Why are the gang attacking their own group?!" I heard Libra say– wait a minute… that's not Libra.

"Father! Let's do a Wake Up call together!" Kiva–chan said, taking out her Fuestle.

"H–Huh?" I asked, snapping out of it, before turning to her saying, "O–Oh, right." I said, before taking out mine and placed them in our respective Kivat's mouths.

**WAKE UP!**

With two Fuestles played and the natural phenomenon taking place, the soldiers on the battlefield were baffled on what's happening and their attacks were now put on hold. "What is this?!" Gyral exclaimed.

"What's going on around here?!" Dalen got out as the Taguel was surprised from what he was seeing.

"Whoa! How do they do _that_?!" He exclaimed as both Kiva–chan and I levitated in the air and aimed for the kick on the ground.

"Lesh do thish, shon (_Let's do this, son_)!" Kivat said.

"Hai, Tsou–shan (_Hai, Tou–san_)!" Kibat said as they flew around our kicking legs to release the bindings.

"Darkness Moon Break!" Kiva–chan and I shouted as we dove down for our Rider Kick.

"Get away!" Dalen shouted at his fellow Riders who backed off with the swiftness of their horses.

"Stonewall Knights! Retreat!" Gyral shouted as a few of his finest Generals backed off two. Those who were unfortunate to back off in time ended up having our feet shoved down on them, creating a rather larger than normal Kiva insignia before both of us back flipped and had our kicking foot chained back to normal before the phenomenon reverted back to normal.

"W–What travesty is this?!" Gyral and Dalen said in unison while looking at both of us.

"Oh, don't be too surprised. We're here just to eliminate you…" I said before both Kiva-chan and I advanced towards Dalen and Gyral.

* * *

_"Hiyah!" Kjelle shouted as she swung her sword on one of the mounted Riders, but it affected him a little._

_"Hah! Is that the best you can do?!" the mounted Rider shouted back and delivered a slash on Kjelle's armor, knocking her down. "You have to do better than strength, woman!"_

_*STAB!*_

_"GAHHHHH!" The Rider shouted as he slowly looked behind to see Sully that skewered him._

_"No one does that to my daughter…" Sully said coldly before yanking out her lance hard and the Rider slumped off his horse._

_"Thank you, Mother!" Kjelle thanked._

_"Say your thanks later after we deal with these idiots fist!" Sully said._

_"Yes, ma'am!"_

**I–X–A C–A–L–I–B–U–R: R–I–S–E U–P!**

**R–I–S–I–N–G!**

_IXA cast off his armor and went into Rising Form, and had his IXA Riser in Gun mode._

_"See how you like this!" Rising said as he pressed 2 on the phone before pressing the Enter button._

**B–L–I–Z–Z**–**A–R–D M–O–D–E!**

_"Quickly! Put our assault on those two!" one of the Generals commanded his companions and swordsman before Rising pulled the trigger and shot at their feet, immobilizing them._

_"Sorry, you guys are not going anywhere…" Rising muttered. After he ran out of ammo, the IXA insignia shined brightly behind IXA, making them covering their eyes from the intense light._

_"Gah! My eyes!" one of the swordsman shouted as IXA advanced forward, delivering to each of them two slashes before moving onto the next one._

_Once she reached the end of the line with a piercing breakthrough on the last General, she held up her IXA Calibur while lowering it down before she muttered, "Repent…" and instantly, a few rather large explosions, accompanied with the shriek of agony occurred on the inflicted Generals and his fellow mercenaries, killing them._

_"Brilliant work as always, Mother!" Rising praised._

_"Thank you, dear!" IXA smiled behind her mask._

_"Come now, you two." Frederick said. "There are more enemies we have to deal with."_

_"Right." Rising nodded before he spotted an assassin sneaking up on Frederick. "Father, look out!"_

_Frederick heard, making him parry the attack on time with his sword. Both IXA and Rising aimed their IXA Riser and IXA Calibur: Gun Mode onto the assassin that was busy attacking Frederick._

_"My love, get down!" IXA shouted, and Frederick replied with a quick duck. The assassin was confused and moments later, a barrage of shots hit him and Frederick kicked his stomach away from him, thus ending the life of the assassin._

_"Father, are you alright?!" Rising said worriedly as he and IXA rushed to Frederick's side._

_"I'm fine…" Frederick assured._

_"That was a close one." IXA said._

_"A little _too_ close if you ask me." Rising corrected._

_"Yes, but thank you, you two, for saving me." Frederick thanked._

_"You're welcome, my love." IXA replied._

_"Let's go, Mother and Father! We have more enemies to purge into light!"_

* * *

_"HI–YAH!" Maribelle shouted as her horse kicked an enemy with its hind legs._

_"Seriously Ma, even in the future, that's the only thing your pony did!" Brady groaned._

_"Then, what are you suggesting, hm, Brady? Hitting these imbeciles with my staff? Teaching my pony doing a back flip?" Maribelle asked strictly._

_"'ey, you two! Now's not the time for quarrelin'! These guys are woundin' me up!" Donnel exclaimed while he held his shoulder in pain after he dealt one to a mercenary._

_"Pa!" Brady shouted while running towards him._

_"Brady! I'm not done with you yet!" Maribelle exclaimed, as Brady checked up on him._

_"Damn, Pa. That's one heck of a slash on ya!" Brady inspected._

_"Yeah, and it hurts." Donnel cringed._

_"Hang on I'll fix ya right up!" Brady said as he pointed his staff at the wound and it glowed._

_"Brady, I'm not done talking with you!" Maribelle snapped, as her horse came up to the two._

_"Not now, Ma!" Brady snapped back._

_"Did you raise your voice towards your own Mother?" Maribelle scolded._

_"Hey, why are you guys arguing?" Owain asked._

_"We still need to wipe these guys out!" Inigo shouted._

_"And the Teach needs healing on his back!" Vaike pointed out._

_"Ugh… we will finish this later on…" Maribelle growled, before going over to Vaike._

_"What's _her_ problem?" Donnel asked._

_"Don't worry about it Pa. Let's get ya healed up." Brady said._

* * *

**WAKE UP!**

_Rey's wrists were released from the chains to reveal her golden claws before they froze. "A–A monster!" the knights said scared, seeing Rey's claws appear from out her hands after the Fuestle played._

_"A monster, huh?" Lon'qu said, walking over and stood next to Rey._

_"I guess they aren't familiar with me yet…" Rey muttered to herself._

_While the knights are distracted, both Kan'shou and Bakuya leaped into action, trying to slash down their katana onto them, only to have their horses neigh out loud and back off from the twins. "No one calls our Kaa–san a monster!" Bakuya defended._

_"The ones that should be called monsters are _you_ instead!" Kan'shou added. "You wage into turf war while putting innocents in the middle of it! Fie, this is unforgivable!"_

_"Not to worry you two." Rey-Kivat assured._

_"They will be punished." Lon'qu added._

_"And suffer the eternal chill." Rey finished, before dashing forward._

_"What the–?!" the knights said in shock as the family of four blurred out instantly and much to the front line knight's surprise, he heard shouts and cries of pain from his knights and when he looked behind him, his eyes were wide open to see not only his enemy trapped within the ice, but also parts of their bodies cut cleanly without much blood being spilled._

_"Enjoy the eternal chill…" Rey muttered before the rest of the knights finally crumbled down before the knight._

_"I believe it's _your_ turn to suffer their pain…" Lon'qu warned the knight._

_That was when the knight fell to the ground, because he was scared and that his armor was heavy. "No! Please don't! I don't want to-"_

_"Goodbye…" Rey said coldly._

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

* * *

_"Hm… I wonder what kind of spell would work perfectly on these guys." Henry pondered while flipping a few pages of his tome, trying to figure it out which spell would work best on an assassin… for a spectacular blood festival._

_"Uh… Henry, now's a good time for a little help here!" Ricken urged._

_"We do not have time for leisure. And the enemy is getting closer in each passing second…" Miriel warned._

_"Hang on, hang on, I'm getting there." Henry waved off._

_"Well, make it quick! Here they come!" Ricken panicked._

_"Ah ha! Found it! Take this!" Henry shouted, sending a crescent wave of dark energy at the enemy before it turned into tiny blades of dark energy, swirling and cutting the enemy, while blood spewed out of them like a fountain. "Woohoo! Yeah! Now that's art there!"_

_"Wow… you love blood huh?" Ricken sweat dropped._

_"Yep! They're all red and warm… and it looks cool too after you slice 'em to bits! Nya ha!" Henry chirped happily._

_"You are truly one of a kind, Henry…" Miriel concluded while tilting her glasses._

_"Why thank you!" Henry smiled._

* * *

**WAKE UP TWO!**

_Dark Kiva got into his stance as the bloody red hazy night took place before he jumped up for his Rider Kick. "Time for a finishing touch!"_

_"Allow me to join you, Storm!" Cherche said as she flew next to him._

_"You sure?" Dark Kiva asked, while still hanging upside down up high in the sky._

_"Of course, Storm!" Cherche smiled. "At the very least, let Minerva aid you with a little boost!"_

_Dark Kiva smiled underneath his mask before he got himself into position. "King's Burst End EX!" With Minerva spewing flames on Dark Kiva, he dove down for the upgraded King's Burst End and the flame that engulfed him are now concentrated on his kicking foot, connecting it onto one of the General's thick armor before he did a back flip in the air. During this hour, Cherche also dives down her Minerva in order to aid her husband for the killing blow. As he kneeled down on one leg, a Dark Kiva insignia appeared on the ground, burning intensely. "Kiero!" Dark Kiva shouted and with a snap of his fingers, most of the Generals and swordsmen that were within the area, flew up high in the air, allowing Cherche and the incoming Gerome slashe them out with their axes in hand._

_"Good work, Gerome!" Cherche praised._

_"Hmph… I do not have time for such praise." Gerome scoffed, before flying away._

_"Oh geez, Gerome…" Dark Kiva sighed._

_"Give him time, shounen." Kivat II said._

_"I know…"_

_"EEEEK, get away from me!" Olivia shrieked, trying to get away from the enemy, slashing away with her bladed fans._

_"Even after two years, she's still like that on the battlefield." Dark Kiva sweat dropped._

_"It can't be helped... to a dancer, it is a difficult thing for them to take arms and fight. I can understand her situation…" Kivat II explained before a few arrows penetrated through the knight's armor, courtesy of Virion._

_"I demand thee to stay away from my beloved wife, fiend!" Virion warned._

_"Or else what?" the knight scoffed._

_"This…" Gaius said, appearing right behind him and stabbed both of his daggers through the eyelids of the knight's helmet, making its way through the eyes and severing the brains. "You alright, babe?"_

_"Y–Yes, I'm fine…" Olivia stuttered._

_"Ugh… did you have to make it _that _gruesome?" Lissa said a bit disgusted as she came up to Gaius._

_"Can't be helped." Gaius shrugged. "It's either this or that babe in pieces…"_

_"Oh yeah? What would you do if I was in her boots?" Lissa asked._

_"Simple. I would swiftly save you before killing the guy, cupcake." Gaius replied smoothly._

_"Oh, Gaius, you~." Lissa cooed, blushing._

_"Hey you three, c'mon!" Stahl called out, after slicing a Rider._

_"We got more things to cut down!" Anna added before taking a bag of coins from a dead soldier. "And more gold coins to loot from these guys!"_

_"Seriously, that's what you think of?" Stahl asked with a sweat drop._

_"Of course! Besides, we can't just waste any good money, right?" Anna asked. "That, and you need to pay up for your seconds, should you get hungry..."_

_"Ah! That's right!" Stahl remembered as he started scavenging for gold on the corpses._

_"While they are scavenging, it is our duty to wipe off these mongrels from harming our friends!" Virion pointed out._

_"Sure, good as done." Gaius waved off._

* * *

**WAKE UP!**

_Sagark played his alien tune from his Fuestle and day turned to night._

_"Athena… let's… help your father…" Emmeryn said._

_"Ha~i!" Athena nodded as mother and daughter charged up their spells._

_"Hah! Do you really think that puny rapier of yours would be able to penetrate _me_?" A rather large berserker taunted while his Jacorder was engulfed in red electricity. "Even if I'm down, how are you supposed to stop the rest of us, huh?" he taunted further as a few assassins closed in on him._

_"Puny? You should've seen how this thing extends!" Saga countered back as he thrusted his Jacorder forward, making it divert away from the berserker. Instead, it stabbed through each of the assassins near him before Emmeryn aided by using her wind magic to move the assassins to another spot and Athena casted Gandalf, just to annoy the berserker and attract a few more attention around him. With a quick twirl around, Saga was able to maneuver it around until it stabbed the berserker's hand, which he found annoying._

_"Hah! Such pain won't work on me!" the berserker yelled while the Kiva insignia appeared above Saga._

_"It doesn't?" Saga questioned before he leaped up high and went through the insignia. Moments later, he landed back on the ground and yanked the unfortunate ones up high by pulling his Jacorder. "Well, I guess my family has to make it painful. Give it to 'em, Athena! Emmeryn!"_

_"Of… course…"_

_"Ha~i!" Both of the girls agreed as Emmeryn charged up a strong wind spell while Athena flipped a few pages of her small notebook before she found a suitable page and held her free hand forward. As she concentrated on the spell and chants, her cape fluttered gently as a soccer sized light orb floated in Athena's hand. Emmeryn walked near her daughter and stood next to the orb, directing her magic towards the trapped enemy. "This magic requires close combat, but~, with Mother's wind magic, it would be able to spread further, inflicting damage on my enemies~."_

_"Hah! How can you be so sure about _that_?!" the berserker mocked her while he tried his best to release the binding on his hand._

_"Because I trust my daughter and soon-to-be wife!" Saga declared as Emmeryn unleashed her strong wind magic onto Athena's light orb. As two attacks combined, a strong burst of an attack wave hits the trapped enemy, decimating them instantly. Once that was done, Saga yanked back his Jacorder into its original length and the phenomenon reverted back to normal._

_"We… did it…" Emmeryn stated._

_"Yes we di~d!" Athena cheered._

_"Then let's clear out the rest of the enemy!" Saga said._

* * *

_"Fall before the mighty strength of justice!" Cynthia shouted as she led her Pegasus to a nearby cavalier, piercing her lance through his chest before she went back up in the air._

_"Ha ha! Nice move!" Basilio praised after aiding him._

_"Thanks!" Cynthia thanked before her Pegasus suddenly flew to the left, avoiding the sniper's arrow. "Whoa!"_

_"Oh, a sniper, eh?" Basilio smirked as he drew out his tomahawk and aimed for the sniper at the nearby tree. "Hey, you! Catch!" He shouted as he threw it with all his might. The archer didn't have the chance to react in time and the result would be him being hit on the head, killing him. "Bwah, ha, ha! I nailed it!"_

_*BONK!*_

_"Ow!" Basilio cringed in pain, after being bopped on the head by Flavia._

_"No time to fool around, you oaf!" Flavia snapped._

_"I wasn't foolin' around!" Basilio exclaimed. "I was just aiding our little friend up high in the sky!"_

_"Who? And where?" Flavia asked._

_"She's right over–" Basilio said pointing out to where Cynthia was, but she was already nowhere to be seen, probably heading towards another bunch of swordsmen. "–there?"_

_"Well?" Flavia asked again._

_"Never mind…" Basilio muttered._

_"Take this!" Kiva–la shouted as she flew above Basilio and Flavia and sliced a mercenary after diving down._

_"Mou~, wait for me!" Apollo whined as he ran after her._

_"Eh?" Kiva–la blinked while looking at Apollo. "Why are you following me around? Aren't you gonna help Libra or someone else?"_

_"_Somebody_ has to guard your rear!" Apollo replied back while he swung his axe around, chopping off another head of the knights. "And I still don't get it! Why would you guys turn your back sides on the Riders of Dawn in the first place?!"_

_Kiva–la sighed before she landed in front of the tired Apollo, who was taking deep breaths after running. "You still don't get it?"_

_"The future kids haven't fully explained it to me…" Apollo deadpanned._

_"We're taking out both armies."_

_"By turning against them?" Apollo said confused._

_"Yeah. We split into teams to do that."_

_"Geez, I still don't get it!" Apollo whined, getting frustrated. "Why do you always not make sense, Mama?!" That's when he realized what he said, as Kiva–la gasped._

_"W–What did you say?" Kiva–la stuttered._

_"Yabai! Doh, Apollo, you baka!" Apollo said to himself. "Ah, dang it, why am I keeping on spouting out your language?!"_

_"A–Apollo, you–"_

_"A–Ah! There's the enemy! Come here and let me slay you!" Apollo said making an excuse while rushing towards another direction, where the lance wielder is at._

_As Kiva–la was a bit stunned, Libra approached her after he bolted a knight. "Akane, why are you standing around here? We still have enemies to defeat…"_

_"Libra…"_

_"What is it Akane?" Libra asked._

_"Apollo… Apollo called me… Mama…"_

_"Hm?" Libra said confused until Kiva–la suddenly hugged him, much to his surprise._

_"He called me Mama! He called me Mama! That Apollo called me Mama!" she said happily._

_"Ah, I see now…" Libra figured out. "He must be…"_

_"There's no other way! He's _definitely_ our son! Oh, my wish finally came true!" Kiva–la criedout happily. In fact, she was _so_ happy, she couldn't control her sobbing._

_"Akane, you must calm yourself!" Libra exclaimed._

_"But, but–"_

_"I know, he's our son." Libra said. "I'm happy too, but you must keep your composure."_

_"W–Why?"_

_"Because we are still in the midst of battle. We can talk to him once this is over." Libra assured._

_Kiva–la was able to control her sobbing, slapping the cheeks on her helmet to make her alert once more. "You're right! Let's wipe these guys out before family time arrives!"_

_"Now that's the Akane I know." Libra smiled before the pair moved forward._

* * *

_On the other side of the battlefield, Panne was in her beast mode and pounced on the Great Knight to rip his head off, while the other Taguel watched in fear. "I can't believe it! Why would Mother attack our own ally?"_

_"Maybe if you didn't stand here and do nothing, maybe even a rabbit like _you_ will understand!" Severa shouted, making the Taguel shake in fear._

_"Wh–Who said that?!" The Taguel asked, turning around to see Severa. "Gah! Severa?!"_

_"Geez, Yarne, even here in this time, you're still the scaredy rabbit you are." Severa sighed._

_"What!? I can't help it!" The Taguel now known as Yarne cried out. "I'm the last of my kind back in our time, y'know!"_

_"You've said that like a billion times already, it's already annoying…" Severa glared. "Would you just put that crap away and help us out already?"_

_"I–I know that! It's just that… that…"_

_"What?!"_

_"Eeek! Apollo's joining the other side!" Yarne pointed out. "And if both of us met, I don't have the guts to kill him! I would rather save my bunny hide than kill a friend!"_

_*BONK!*_

_"OW!" Yarne cried out in pain, after being bopped on the head by Severa._

_"You idiot! Apollo's on _our_ side!"_

_"Huh?" Yarne asked. "What did you say?"_

_"Do I have to repeat myself?" Severa snapped while she placed her hands on her waist. "Saigo managed to find and recruit him back on our side, you idiot!"_

_"O–Oh, really?" Yarne asked again before sighing in relief. "Fuh, thank goodness for that! So, uh… what should I do now? I don't like and want to have my hind on the line!"_

_"You're coming with me!" Severa said, as he pulled his rabbit ears and dragged him to the front line._

_"OW! Hey! What are you doing?!" Yarne cried out._

_"Helping you face your fears!"_

_"You call _this_ helping?! More like sending me to my extinction!"_

_"And I suggest _you_ turn yourself into a beast and start biting their heads off already! Like how your mom is doing it!" Severa snapped while still holding Yarne's ears._

_"Ow, ow, ow! Okay, okay! Let me go!" Yarne begged. "I get the point already!"_

_Severa dragged Yarne to a place where Tharja, Cordelia, and Sumia are pushing the temporary cooperation of Stonewall Knights and Riders of Dawn, with the assistance of Kellam that appeared out of nowhere, stabbing them down with his lance, while Panne ripped off another head from the enemy. And as for Nowi and Gregor, they trapped them within the circle to cut off their escaping route, "You see that? Those guys are busting their butts to trap them! Now, use your pretty stone and start changing already!"_

_"Okay, just stop pulling my ears already!" Yarne yelled._

_"Fine!" Severa said as she let go. "All better now?" She sneered._

_"Hey, it hurt alright?!"_

_"Just go already!"_

_"Okay, okay, sheesh!" Yarne said, raising his hands in defense before pulling out a stone from his sash. He concentrated then suddenly changed into his beast form._

_"We ain't got all day; so I suggest we should make it snappy!" Severa said before hopping on his back to get a ride._

_"H–Hey! What are you–"_

_"Any complaints?" Severa snapped. "We better get a move on already!"_

_"Ugh… fine…" Yarne sighed, before hopping towards Cordelia and the others._

_"That's better." Severa smirked victoriously._

* * *

"N–No, wait! Let us negotiate again!" Dalen stuttered badly after witnessing what Kiva-chan and I did.

"Spare us, and the Stonewall Knights will give you more gold than this FOOL would give you!" Gyral offered.

"No! Spare _ours_ and I'll pay _double_ than what this _fool_ offers!" Dalen proposed while Lucina, Chrom, Kiva-chan and I looked at them.

"What should we do, Father?" Lucina asked.

"Well, that IS a pretty tempting offer…" Chrom pondered, pretending to be the fool, making both of them try to convince him. "…but I think we should pass. It's for the sake of the villagers, after all…"

"If anything, all that gold should belong to the villagers." Kiva-chan said.

"That's right. And we'll make of it." I said, before a placing a Fuestle in Kivat's mouth.

**TATSULOT!**

"Pyun, pyun, pyun~" Tatsulot chirped happily, startling both of them.

"W–What is that?!" Gyral pointed.

"A… dragon?" Dalen glared.

"Looks can be deceiving~." Tatsulot spoke, scaring them both.

"And it talks!" Both of them said in unison.

"That's right!" I grinned. "Ikuzo, Taa–chan!"

"Pyun, pyun~!Tension Fortissimo!" Tatsulot cheered as he broke the chains on my shoulders and opened, to let loose the golden bats. Tatsulot circled around me before attaching to my left arm. "Hen~shin!" He declared before the golden bats came back to me and assumed Emperor Form.

"Father's Emperor Armor never ceases to amaze me." Kiva-chan said in admiration.

Both of them stumbled back further seeing my glittering armor. Then they decided to stand up and arm themselves, preparing to go for an assault on us. "That armor of his is a farce!" Dalen shouted. "There's no way he would don in such armor in a flash!"

"It could be true!" Gyral agreed. "And for once, we should team up and get rid of these louts before we continue on with our rantings!"

"Couldn't agree with you more!" Dalen said pumped up as both men equipped themselves with their lances.

"Sounds like they are ready to fight back…" Chrom noticed while he and Lucina drew out Falchion. "Should we comply, Kurogasa?"

"Let's do this!" I said. "Morgan, you ready?"

"I'm with you Father!" Kiva–chan nodded.

"And so am I." Chrom said, before the four of us charged at the leaders. Chrom and I were taking on Gyral, while Lucina and Kiva–chan took on Dalen.

Lucina started off with a quick downward slash on Dalen, making him place his large shield up high to defend himself from her attack. The Great Knight retaliated with a quick swing of his lance, making Lucina dodge to the side and parried the attack at the same time. Kiva-chan advanced forward and tried to deliver some kicks at him, only to be forced to fall back from Dalen's shield. While Lucina continued to slash on his large shield, Kiva–chan took out a Fuestle from her waist and placed it in Kibat's mouth, activating it.

**GARURU SABER~!**

* * *

_"Hm…" The Three Arms are playing Mahjong, with little Danny watching them playing from the baby chair. "Should I get rid of this one or… keep it?" Ramon pondered before looking at little Danny. "Ne, ne, what do you think?" Little Danny could only giggle happily when he threw Ramon's piece to the middle. "Okay, we throw it. One Stick!"_

_"Gah! Not what I'm looking for!" Jiro growled._

_"Not me either…" Riki said as he chewed on a Mahjong piece, which was a flower._

_"Ne, ne! You can't just eat it!" Ramon complained. "It's the piece we've been looking for!"_

_"Too late…" Riki replied with a gulp after his chewed._

_"Mou~, just when we thought we almost had a win…" Ramon pouted while looking at little Danny. "I didn't know he's a bright little human…"_

_"And the future Daniel is also bright too." Jiro said, before they heard the shrill whistle sound._

_"Kurogasa's daughter calls…" Riki said._

_"I see." Jiro said. "Well then, let's see how fares when she uses me." Jiro then stood up before kneeling on one knee, scratching the floor with his hand before a blue fire came out, in the image of a Wolfen before turning into a Monster statue and flew out Castle Doran._

* * *

"Hah!" Dalen roared while trying to stab Lucina, but she was able to deflect it to the side with the assistance of her Parallel Falchion. Kiva–chan leaped above her, catching Dalen off guard with a kick to his helmet, causing the latter to stumble back to regroup.

"That was unexpected…" Lucina commented.

"I learned that from Father. It's a pretty tricky move in the beginning, but it's worth the hit!" Kiva–chan perked before she saw the flying Monster Statue flying towards her. Grabbing onto the hilt of the Saber, parts of her armor wrapped in chains and once the binds shattered, the soul of Garuru entered her body, changing the lenses of Kiva–chan and Kibat into cobalt blue.

She has achieved Garuru Form.

**BGM: Shout in the Moonlight by Tetra Fang**

She was on all four, growling angrily while holding her saber in her hands, like a real werewolf would do.

"Using Jiro huh?" I noticed as I blocked Gyral's attack.

"You're all savage when it comes to that form too." Chrom added, doing the same thing. "Like father, like daughter."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Pay attention!" Gyral shouted.

"Whoops!" I was able to arch back from the lance that swung horizontally just in the nick of time before swinging my Zanvat Sword at him. After that, both Chrom and I took the initiative of the front line attack and struck him down.

"Hah! What strange powers you have! Might as well take it from you to make the Riders of Dawn stronger!" Dalen smirked while getting his stance back.

"Only I can wield the power of Falchion…" Lucina elaborated while Kiva–chan's growl got stronger, preparing to strike at any moment. "And only the bearers of Kiva can wield its powers and you're not one of them, Dalen!"

"Grr…" Kiva–chan growled before she sprinted forward and slashed mercilessly on the Great Knight, with Lucina assisting her from behind.

Kiva–chan's slash was _really_ fast, and Dalen didn't have time to react to it. He was only able to stop it with his shield. Lucina also aided by disarming his lance, leaving him unarmed. Both girls took the opportunity by slashing Dalen's armor, leaving cuts and deep scars. Sparks were made at the same time until both girls were able to cut it away, only leaving his shirt.

"That's impossible! There is no such thing as a sword that shatters away my armor!" Dalen exclaimed in surprise while Kiva–chan rested her Saber on her shoulder, still on all fours.

"Well it is _now_!" Kiva–chan said."And it's time to finish you off! Kibat?!"

"You got it!" Kibat said as Kiva–chan placed the blade in Kibat's mouth and bit on it.

**GARURU BITE~!**

After the bite, Kiva–chan held her Garuru Saber forward and with a quick flick, and the phenomenon took place; a dark night with a full moon in the sky. She placed her Garuru Saber in her mouthpiece and growled, while stomping her right foot after making an arc. As Kiva–chan leaped up high in the sky, preparing herself for Wolfen Full Moon, Lucina took the chance by dashing forward, swinging her Falchion to disarm Dalen's shield. After a few more cuts on him, Kiva–chan descended down and spun herself faster until a large cut was made on him.

"Gh!" Dalen said shock after receiving the cut as electricity runs through his body.

"This is the end… for you!" Lucina declared while Kiva–chan howled. The intense electricity eventually overwhelmed him and his whole body exploded, leaving nothing more than just chunks of meat and scraps of armor.

**End BGM**

"It's over…" Chrom sighed.

"You said it." Kivat agreed.

"Yeah, I thought we'd _never_ get done." I added as Garuru Saber flew back to Castle Doran.

"You're forgetting _me_!" Gyral growled as he tried to stab either of us with his lance, only to have us jam it in the middle.

"Oh yeah, we almost forgot about you…" I remembered.

"Well then, should we end it once and for all, Kurogasa?" Chrom asked as both of us pushed him back and I moved the bat on my sword, making a crunch sound to prepare for the finishing attack.

"You just read my mind." I smirked.

"Then let's do this." Chrom nodded before I took out the special Fuestle and placed it in Kivat's mouth.

**WAKE UP!**

Chrom got into his stance, as I moved my hilt up and down while the flute tune played, turning my saber into crimson red. Both of us dashed forward together as one, striking his shield and lance away from him and we delivered each slash on his armor with pure accuracy. Each cut made penetrated his armor, leaving large cuts on him and once both of us finished off with a stab through his stomach, his whole body started to feel limp. We yanked our swords away from his stomach and I made the final movement of the hilt and as soon as it fully made its way down…

*CLICK!*

A rather huge explosion occurred behind us and that was the end of the two Generals.

"Wow, that was great, Father!" Morgan exclaimed after both our Kivats fluttered away from their perch and shattered back to our civilian form.

"All in a day's work." I grinned.

"And I see the rest of the enemies being routed out." Lucina noticed.

"Great work you three." Chrom praised.

"What about _us_?!" Kibat asked crossly.

"Oh right. Great job to you too, Kivat, Kibat." Chrom added.

"Always a pleasure to serve my partner." Kibat nodded in agreement.

"And it's nice to fight alongside you too, Kibat!" Morgan smiled.

"Will ya look at that, aibou? The bonds shared between the two are really tight, huh?" Kivat asked while perching on my shoulder.

"Sure is." I agreed.

"Pyun, pyun~, just like us, ri~ght?" Tatsulot asked, while perching on my other shoulder."

"Yep." I nodded.

"Well then, let's head back to Castle Doran." Chrom suggested.

"Of course Father." Lucina nodded.

"I'm with you on that." I said.

* * *

As we reached Castle Doran, our newest recruit, Apollo, said that he wanted to make a quick stop at a nearby village; a place where an orphanage is at. When I found out that Akane–chan was thrilled by Libra that Apollo was their son, I was honestly surprised. Eventually, we reached the said village known as Erignaf which was actually a small town and all of us decided to join him so that the rest of the group can wander around town. Akane–chan, Libra, and I followed Apollo reaching the orphanage. A man in his 40's, with a beard on his face, a muscular body underneath his brown shirt, dark grey pants and slippers, spotted him coming towards the orphanage. "Well, lookie here! Apollo has returned!" he heartily laughed before turning around and looked inside the orphanage. "Hey, kids! He's back!"

"Oh boy…" Apollo muttered as a rush of kids in different age and height, rushed out and literally hugged him, much to his dismay. "Mou~! Stop pulling my robe!"

"We missed you!" most of the kids said in unison.

"Wow… that certainly looks and sounds familiar." I commented.

"That's my son we're talking about here!" Akane–chan chirped.

"And you're unusually happy too." Aqua–chan deadpanned.

"I can't help it! I'm _so_ glad to have my wish come true!" Akane–chan replied while wiping off her tears of joy, making Libra smile seeing his wife happy.

"Now, now, kids. Break if off now. He must be tired after a hard day of work…" a woman in her 40's replied, having long, chestnut hair tied in a braid, wearing a green dress with a white apron on it and brown sandals. She approached the kids, shooing them gently to make room for Apollo to move around.

"Thanks, Elena…" Apollo thanked as he remembered something. He picked out the bag of gold on his waist and handed it to her. "Here, this is for the kids."

"Why, thank you, Apollo!" She smiled receiving it. "This would be good use for the orphanage, but... this is quite a sum. Is it alright?"

"Bahaha! You don't have to worry about it, Elena!" the man laughed happily. "Besides, it's for the kids and I'm sure we'll put it to good use!" he added before shifting his attention to us. "Why don't you kids spend the night in this little town? I'm sure you'll like it here!"

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" The kids cheered.

"_They_ sure look happy." Saigo smiled.

"Yeah. Hey, I got an idea! How about we celebrate our victory here in this village?" I suggested.

"And we can go invite the rest of the villagers for their freedom too!" Akane–chan exclaimed.

"And more meads! Don't forget that!" Basilio joined in, heartily laughing.

"_Now_ you're speaking _my_ language!" Flavia smirked.

"Well, it's decided buddy!" Storm said to me.

"That's right! We party!" I cheered.

* * *

Nighttime arrived and it was probably around 10p.m. It was quite a lively night within the village of Erignaf. Many people from different villages also participated in this victory celebration too. The music and flashing lights all over the place are a spectacle. Stahl was the first person to tackle a feast on his plate and Gaius always went for the sweet things like cake and pie. More kids were interested with Minerva and Panne as Cherche and Storm let the kids pat Minerva happily while they also took care of little Danny. The Khans, Gregor, and the Three Arms decided to go for a round with the locals to see who has the iron stomach. I saw Nee–san and Frederick, Chrom and Sumia, Lon'qu and Aqua–chan, Saigo and Emmeryn, Libra and Akane–chan and Donnel with Maribelle dancing around the dance floor happily, following the country song and most important of them all, most of the girls are chatting happily with the villagers, that is… if you can include the village locals asking Severa out for a date due to her cuteness… and Gerome? Well, he's just keeping himself at bay while tending to _his_ Minerva.

"Ha, ha, ha! Everyone's having a good time!" the man, named Ursor commented.

"They sure are." I smiled. I noticed that he tended to look at me while I was distracted, which made me slightly uncomfortable. "Something on my face?" I asked while looking at him.

"Naw, it's nothing, kid! Your hair color and eyes just reminded me of someone."

"Really?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "Who?"

"Matilda." Ursor answered.

"Who's that?"

"A Fangire that helped me correct the errors of my ways…" Ursor commented, which left me confused.

"Fangire?" I blinked.

"Oh, yeah! I forgot to mention to you about something…" He remembered while looking at me with his usual grin. "If it wasn't for that Fangire, I would _still_ be Rook of Checkmate Four."

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!" I said shocked.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa! Easy kid!" Ursor laughed.

"Y–You… Y–You…" I stuttered, pointing at him, trying to get words out of my mouth, but I couldn't! I'm standing in front of someone who's a former Rook of the Checkmate Four!

"Ah, don't worry about it! Like I said, I _was_ Rook, until Queen stripped my title and my powers. And now, I'm just a normal mercenary on the job!" He waved off like it was nothing.

"But… how?!" I exclaimed.

"Like I said, Matilda was the one that corrected my error." He reminded. "Allow me to tell the tale of what happened."

* * *

**Flashback – 25 Years Ago**

_It was sunset in a village near the beach and most of the villagers scrambled for their lives as some parts of the buildings were being licked by fire. On the long road, lies a Fangire as he appeared to be a black bear made of opal with stained glass armor. His mace became larger and he gained a long sword in his left hand. On his shoulder pads, were three crystal spikes: the right shoulder had red, orange, and yellow, while those on the left shoulder are green, blue, and purple. When he lost both his weapons, he can grow out his claws which appear to be on fire._

_Ursor is a Black Bear Fangire, for its true name is Noble Savagery Becomes His Strength._

_He was facing the Orchid Fangire before him. "There is nowhere for you to run anymore, traitor! Such a Fangire willing to turn their back sides on our clan, towards our King and Queen, no less! It is truly unforgivable!"_

_"Are you still blinded by your so–called righteous 'justice'?! Look around you!" the Orchid Fangire warned him as he looked around._

_"Yes, what about it?" Rook glared._

_"Don't you hear the cries of the people cowering in fear because of our presence? Didn't you know there are Fangires who do _not_ choose the path, your King and Queen deployed?!"_

_"What are you getting at, traitor?!"_

_"Should both humans and Fangire coexist with each other and _not_ devour them with our fangs?!" The Orchid Fangire asked, as she stood up tall while confronting him._

_"Coexist? With humans?" Rook scoffed. "What a joke! The King's words are principle and you, Matilda, the leader of the rebellion, shall taste the King's wrath!"_

_With that, both sides collided with their mace and whip in hand. Sparks sparked between the two and despite Rook taking most of the damage due to long range attacks of the Orchid Fangire, it didn't inflict much damage on him. As time went by, more attacks were inflicted around the building area, making it crumble down with a loud crash. Eventually, when the Orchid Fangire whipped her whip on Rook, he was able to grab it and pull her main weapon away from him, thus disarming her._

_"Now, you shall feel the King's wrath!" Rook declared as he rushed towards her._

_As the Orchid Fangire tried to find an escape, she heard a child screaming inside one of the burning buildings, making her fully alert. "A child, here?! I thought most of them already escaped!" With that, she started to run away, trying to locate the source of the scream._

_"What do you think you're doing?!" Rook demanded._

_"I am saving that child!" The Orchid Fangire answered._

_"You might as well leave that child to die!"_

_"Never! I will never abandon anyone!" She shouted before eventually, both of them reached the building that is filled with intense flame. She looked at it having a thought of using her whip to clear the path, but without her weapon to assist her, she could only think of one way to save the child. Go straight through the intense flames under her human form, to not scare the child further._

_The woman had a beautiful face, having long, flowing, brown hair with blue eyes, having resemblance of a certain someone. She wore a pink shirt and dark brown leather pads as her armor, black pants with brown boots and gloves. She immediately rushed towards a nearby bucket filled with water and splashed herself with a full bucket, to ensure that she doesn't get burned easily._

_"Why must you save that child? That child is fodder!" Rook growled angrily while Matilda stood in front of the entrance that was engulfed in an inferno._

_"How would you feel if it was _your_ child in these flames?!" Matilda shouted, stunning Rook._

_"That's–"_

_"You would feel the urge to save that child, right?!" Rook stayed silent. "RIGHT?!"_

_Rook stayed silent before she went inside the inferno building cautiously. _'Why would that Fangire be willing to save a human being? They are only fodder to us Fangires. Coexist with one another? What kind of a blundering idea is that? But…'_ Rook paused, looking down as he thought deep about this. _'…the King himself hates humans and only thought of them as only fodder and nothing more. Is there actually an error in his judgment? Can't two different clans coexist with each other? And why would we Fangires decimate other Mazoku clans in the first place, only leaving the humans for our fodder? What am I fighting for?'

_Inside the inferno building, Matilda reached to a room as the flames were getting hotter as time goes by. She coughed a lot due to the heat and smoke but she continued to press onward. Eventually, she heard a cry nearby and she looked to the left, to see a wooden slightly fireproof cupboard and once she opened the cabinet, a young girl looked at her, terrified. "It's okay, young one. I'm here to save you…"_

_"WAAAAH!" the young girl cried in her arms while Matilda tried her best to protect the child from harm. "I'm so scared!"_

_"It's okay. Everything is going to be alright. I'm going to get you out of here." Matilda said soothingly._

_"O–Okay…" The girl sobbed._

_"I don't believe it…" Rook muttered in disbelief. "That girl actually trusts her…"_

_Matilda carried the child in her arms as she tried to find a path that would lead to outside, but she found it difficult due to more of the foundation crumbling down and it blocked some of the path that she wanted to use. "Tch, trapped…"_

_Before she can decide what to do, the young girl looked up high in the sky and spotted something about to crumble down. "Lady! The ceiling is about to fall!"_

_"What?!" Matilda gasped in surprise as the ceiling fell towards her, and Matilda used her body to protect the child. She could only closed her eyes tightly while holding the child for dear life until–_

_"HIYAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Rook swung his mace on the fallen ceiling, making it fly towards another direction, clearing the path too._

_"Huh?" Matilda said surprised to see Rook actually assisting her._

_"Don't just stand there! Get out! Quick!"_

_"Uh…" Matilda said a bit stunned._

_"WE DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME! GET OUT NOW!" Rook yelled._

_"R–Right!" Matilda acknowledged before the two quickly ran outside with the child in her hands and they were able to get out of the building in the nick of time before it eventually crumbled down. Matilda sighed in relief after saving the young girl and Rook glared at them both._

_"Do you see now, Rook? The reason why I trusted humans and why I would want to protect this child?" Matilda asked, as he was in doubt._

_Before he could give her his answer, they heard a clap nearby and the three of them spotted a gothic woman looking at them, looking pleased for a reason. "Who would have thought Rook would actually assist the traitorous Fangire who aids humans?"_

_"Queen?!" Rook gasped._

_"You must go! Run away, child!" Matilda said frantically. The child nodded and ran as far and fast as she could._

_"What are you doing here?!" Rook asked._

_"Fufufu… I was only here to monitor your progress on hunting down the traitors, but it seems like despite you finding the leader of the rebellion, you did _not_ finish what you have started. And so, I have to clean up _all_ the mess that you made…"_

_"Clean up the mess?" Rook said, confused._

_"Taking the lives of humans _and_ traitorous Fangires out once and for all." Queen smirked, shocking Rook and Matilda._

_"B–But, my Queen! These people have nothing to do with this madness! I was here to defeat this woman!" Rook claimed._

_"Oh, Rook…" Queen disappointedly sighed. "Have you forgotten your oath of serving your Queen and King?"_

_"I remember every single one of them…" Rook recalled._

_"And it looks like your judgment has been clouded from that Fangire's words… and I sense… betrayal in front of me…" Queen got out as her glare changed. "You have betrayed your oath and your allegiance to me and my King. And now, you must suffer the consequences!"_

_"My Queen…" Rook began. "May I ask you something?"_

_"Go on…"_

_"Why would the King and Queen never wanted to coexist with humans or other Mazoku clans; rather, you decimate them?"_

_"Even a simpleton like you would know, Rook. Fangires are the most superior beings of them all and we shall rule this pathetic world!" Queen replied with pure confidence._

_"Then… your thoughts _do_ have errors…" Rook said as he prepared his mace for battle. "My Queen, forgive me, but I only serve for justice, not for evil purposes…"_

_"Then, you are no longer useful to us Fangires…" Queen replied back as the two collided towards the middle._

_"This is a good time for an escape…" Matilda muttered to herself. When she was about to leave, she spotted a dark sorcerer looking at her with a grin and next to him, was the same girl but for some reason, her eyes went blank. "W–Who are you?! And what have you done with the girl!?"_

_"I am Validar, the leader of the Grimleal…" the dark sorcerer introduced. "And this girl you saved earlier? I saw the potential of magic in her eyes… and also, I saw purpose within you."_

_"What do you want with me?" Matilda demanded._

_"If you join me, I shall tell you and I will protect you from your kind." Validar offered._

_"What makes you think that you can protect me?"_

_"It has been your destiny to serve me, for a greater cause…" Validar said calmly as her shattered glass marks appeared on her face. "Oh ho? Do you really think you can defy destiny, Fangire?"_

_"It would be up to _me_ to decide _my_ destiny!" Matilda shouted as she ran forward, reverting to her Fangire form, wanting to defeat Validar._

_"Come now, dear girl. Show this woman what you are truly capable of…" Validar said as he handed the girl a Flux tome and the young girl held it. She muttered some chants before a magic circle appeared before her. Within range, a large radius blast shot out from it, hitting the Orchid Fangire at full force, forcing her to hit a nearby crumbling wall._

_"GAH!" Matilda cried out in pain._

_"You see? You cannot outrun your destiny to serve me…" Validar chuckled._

_"You're wrong…"_

_"Hm?" Validar said; looking at her while the Orchid Fangire pushed herself up from the rubble, wincing in pain._

_"It would be our decision to create and shape our destiny. And destinies are meant to be broken when it has been written!" the Orchid Fangire roared back before Validar teleported himself in front of her and placed his hands on her head, much to her confusion._

_"That is where you are wrong…" Validar smirked before he electrocuted her head, causing the Orchid Fangire to scream in pain. "Once destiny has been written, there is no way to escape from it. It is inevitable!" He continued to electrocute her before eventually Matilda reverted to her human form and slumped down unconscious. "You leave me no choice but to brainwash you for fulfilling it. But no matter, I shall create a new memory for you; to swear your loyalty towards me, just as I did to that girl… and for Grima's sake…" He smirked as he carried the unconscious Matilda in his arms before warping back to where the girl is standing._

_Meanwhile, Rook and Queen were still going at it, still battling. Whenever Rook hit hard, Queen hits back harder. There was a tremendous gap in power between the two. Even a person could tell that this was a one-sided battle; and it showed when Rook took most of the damage from Queen, who wasn't breaking a sweat, while Rook was._

_"Come now Rook, surely you can do better than that." Queen cooed in delight._

_"Grrrr… damn you…" Rook growled._

_With a quick sprint forward, he tried to defeat her with a single blow with his mace, only to have her show him the palm before striking him off cleanly, weakening him further as his mace was now out of his hands. "Hehehe… what's wrong? Are you out already?"_

_"Tch…" Rook winced in pain while Queen sat on top of him, looking at his pained expression in delight._

_"Oh well, I guess I had my fun now. It's time to strip away your title as Rook." she said while placing her palm on his face, charging up her finishing attack. "Oh, and don't worry about getting yourself killed. I am, at least, more merciful than King. I will put you into a deep slumber and your powers will be weakened to a human state. Good night~."_

_With those last words, she shot out the beam and put him to darkness._

**End Flashback**

* * *

"And before I knew it, 22 years already passed by and I feel my body limp!" Ursor laughed. "If it wasn't for Elena that found me, I dunno how long I would be asleep! Sure, I still had doubts about humans, but as time went by, I began to cherish that wife of mine before we wed! Course, she told me that she can't bear any children because of her condition, but hey, at least these orphans are good enough for me!" he said before letting out another hearty laugh.

"Does she–"

"Yep, she already knows that I'm a Fangire, but she still loves me either way and treats me like a normal human being!" Ursor replied. "Ah, quite the nostalgic memory I have…"

"I see… What… happened to Matilda after that?" I asked.

"Don't know." Ursor shrugged. "That was the last time I saw her. I haven't seen her since."

"Hmmmmm…" I thought while I crossed my arms in deep thought.

"So, any idea?" Ursor asked.

"Well, you _did_ say that I remind you of her, right?" I asked back.

"Meh, might be a mere coincidence!" Ursor said happily before laughing again. "But lemme tell ya a little secret. See that couple over there?" He pointed at a young couple dancing happily to the music. "That lady is actually a Fangire and she also has the hots for that human guy. Even some of these orphans are Fangires and they can coexist with the humans! I guess what Matilda said _is_ true after all; they actually _can_ coexist!"

"And… this leads to where, exactly?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"Hello~? This town is actually swarming with Fangires but the Queen can't find this place 'cause we got ourselves human mages that cast a warding spell so that the Queen can't find these 'rebels'!" He explained while chugging down a large glass of mead.

"You're kidding me…" I said in disbelief.

"Nope. It's the real deal." Ursor replied.

"Wow…"

"Boy, I haven't laughed this much for a while now!" Ursor said as he chugged down another mead. "Maybe because your 'presence' felt familiar…"

"'Presence'?" I asked, raising an eyebrow yet again.

"Call me crazy, but you have her same aura in that human body of yours, reminding me Matilda! That's why I said you reminded me of her!" Ursor said with another hearty laugh. Boy, he likes to laugh, huh? Maybe the mead has something to do with it…

"Yeah… it _does_ sound a bit crazy…" I replied back.

Before both of us can continue on with the chat, I heard footsteps and Severa ran towards me hugging me happily. "Daddy!"

"W–Wha–What's wrong, Severa?" I asked.

"I think it's time for Daddy–Daughter Day!" she chirped, hugging me tightly.

"Bahaha! Who would have thought that you're married and have a kid as old as you?" Ursor, you're not helping here. "I'll leave ya to your kiddie plans! I gotta get myself some meat!" And with that, he walked away, sober... it's not surprising, considering the fact that every day, something strange always pops out. It's like a normal everyday activity.

"Uh… mind telling me why, Severa?" I asked, as she broke off the hug and huffed at me while crossing her arms.

"Does a daughter _need_ a reason to spend a little time with her favorite Daddy?!" she snapped. "Most fathers would be beside themselves with joy at even being asked!" she added before she huffed the other way.

"Oh right. Sorry…" I laughed sheepishly in embarrassment, making Severa happy again. "So, where are we headed?" I asked.

"Into town! I spotted a whole line of shops with the _cutest_ dresses!"

"Didn't you learned your lesson the last time?" I deadpanned.

"Come now, Daddy! These dresses have a good bargain price! And since it's still open throughout the night, they are having a good sale!" Severa informed.

Sometimes, I still don't get why girls would love to go shopping, but hey, at the very least, she _did_ learn her lesson. Still, I better not spoil her too much, just in case. "Oh well, can't argue with that… I suppose you've reached that age…"

"Age?" Severa asked, raising her eyebrow before she giggled. "In this timeline, you're not much older than I am, Daddy!"

"Well… I suppose I'm not." I got out.

"I bet most people seeing us side by side would think we were brother and sister."

"Or boyfriend and girlfriend…" I muttered quietly, shuddering at the thought.

"Did you say something, Daddy?" Severa asked.

"H–Huh?" I said startled after I broke off from that thought.

"Oh, I get it now…" Severa glared intensely while she crossed her arms. "You think if both of us walked side to side, it would be weird, is that it?! Is there something wrong with that? Are you embarrassed to be seen with me?!" She snapped. And I think I hurt her feelings as she got teary. "You'd rather be with Mother or Morgan, wouldn't you?"

"Nonononononononono! I didn't say that!" I said frantically, waving my arms. "You're adorable!"

"Aw, you mean it?" Severa asked, as she wiped her tears.

"Yes, really."

"Yay! That's so sweet!" Severa said happily, hugging me before breaking it again. "So okay! In town, there's this one dress I really, reeeally want! Would you hate me if I asked you to get it for me? Would Mother be mad?"

"Severa, I could never hate you. And since you learned your lesson, I'm sure your mother won't mind."

"Really, Daddy?" Severa asked. "You really mean it?"

"Of course. You're my little treasure, like Morgan and your mom. And I can't neglect your wants since you're the eldest. As a responsible father, I'll let you have what you want, just as long as you learned your lesson." I smiled.

"Oh, thank you, Daddy!" Severa said ecstatic, before she landed a peck on my cheek, making me slightly blush from her action. "I love you so much, Daddy!"

"Heh, heh… I love you too Severa." I said sheepishly, before we started walking. However, as we walked, I could've sworn heard from my daughter,"…Too easy."

"Yappari!" I suddenly exclaimed at her.

"W–What?" Severa squeaked.

"You haven't learned your lesson at all!"

"W–What are you talking about?"

"Don't give me that dumb look, young lady." I said sternly. "I heard you say, "Too easy." I _knew_ there was something fishy going on!"

"U–Uh… well…" Severa panicked a bit.

"Oh? Father? Severa?" Morgan said as she approached us. "What are you two arguing about?"

"Oh, Severa wanted to go shopping. Why?" I asked.

"Can I come along too, Father?" Morgan asked excited. "I spotted a good sleeping dress for me and Mother to match up with."

"Are you talking about the sky blue one with crimson red strokes that resembles Kiva insignia on the left side of the dress?" Severa asked.

"Wow! How did you know?!"

"Cause that's the one that I want Daddy to buy for me too!" Severa exclaimed.

"But that one's too small for you!" Morgan said. "It fits me perfectly!"

"Sorry, but elder sisters go first!"

"Nuh–uh!"

"Uh–huh!"

"Nuh–uh!"

"Uh–huh!"

"Okay girls, hold up." I said, playing peacemaker.

"What is it, Father?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah, Daddy. What's the matter?" Severa asked.

"How about this? How about we bring along your mother too? Y'know, shopping together as family?" I brought up.

"What?!" Severa snapped.

"That's a wonderful idea, Father!" Morgan agreed. "Maybe this way, Mother can decide who gets that dress and match up with what she's wearing too!"

"Are you serious?!" Severa gawked in disbelief.

"Either that, or you don't get the dress at all." I said, crossing my arms.

Severa flinched, before she grumbled and turned her head away from me, crossing her arms before saying, "…Fine."

"Yay~!" Morgan cheered happily. "I'll go get Mother! Maybe this way, I can somehow trigger some of my memories!" With that, she quickly ran towards where Cordelia might be.

"She's one hyperactive girl…" I smiled, seeing Morgan's quirks. I shifted my attention to Severa. "You aren't complaining on this one, right, Severa?"

"As long as I get the dress that I want, I won't…" Severa grumbled to the side.

"Well that's up to me and your mother to decide."

"Mmmmm…" Severa pouted.

"C'mon Severa, I don't like seeing one of Daddy's Little Girls like that." I said. "Besides, since Morgan's looking for your mother, we can get something to eat while we wait. How's that?"

"Well…" Severa said, thinking about it. "Okay, I guess…"

"Great!" I smiled. "C'mon, I'll treat ya to some sweets."

* * *

_As the festivity went throughout the night, Gerome pulled his Minerva's reins gently towards Castle Doran for the day. "Come, Minerva. Let us take a rest after a hard battle…"_

_"Hey, Gerome! Wait up!" A voice called out. When Gerome turned around, it turned out to be Storm heading towards him, much to Gerome's dismay. "Why are you leaving too soon? The night's still young!"_

_"I don't have time to waste for such a thing, Storm…" Gerome said sternly._

_"Oh…" Storm blinked._

_"Allow me to remind you that I am not here to make friends…" Gerome reminded sternly._

_"Seems like it. Does that include your own family?" Storm questioned, making Gerome silently glare at him. Storm sighed before continuing on with his speech. "Look, we're father and son. And now's a good time to act like one. You heard Lucina and Morgan call Chrom and my buddy "Father", right? Let's start from there, shall we?"_

_"You may look like my father, but you are not the same man. My father is dead and gone." Gerome said. "…You are a stranger."_

_"Look, I know your real dad is gone, and I know you miss him a lot." Storm said. "…But I thought that maybe our time here now, could at least help ease your pain."_

_"Then you are a fool." Gerome said._

_"HEY! I'M YOUR FATHER! I'M TRYING TO HELP YOU OUT!" Storm yelled._

_"Calm yourself, shounen!" Kivat II scolded as he fluttered in._

_"But, but, but–"_

_"Anger will not resolve such things like this. It will only make it worse…" Kivat II advised._

_"Kivat II, maybe it is a good time for you to teach him to _not_ meddle with other people's affairs..." Gerome said._

_"Oh?" Kivat II asked, raising his eyebrow, looking at Gerome. "What makes you say that? I believe this shounen has the right to meddle with _your_ affair…"_

_"If we want to continue this act on, then this conversation is over." Gerome declared as he held Minerva's reins, ready to move back to Castle Doran. "I have business elsewhere. I must feed and clean Minervykins before bedtime."_

_"…Minervykins?" Storm blinked, making Gerome flinch._

_"Er, that is… I did not mean to… Bah! Your stupidity and airheadedness is contagious!" Gerome yelled, before taking his Minerva to Castle Doran._

_"That shounen…" Kivat II sighed._

_"Is something wrong?" A voice asked. Kivat II and Storm turned around to see Cherche walking towards them._

_"Cherche…" Storm muttered._

_"Where is your Minerva?" Kivat II asked._

_"Miriel is handling her." Cherche assured as he approached her husband. "Is something wrong?"_

_"It's our son." Storm sighed. "I'm trying to get to know him better, but he keeps on pushing me away..." He sighed, feeling a bit depressed, before leaning on his wife a bit. "What are we going to do with him. Cherche?"_

_"To be honest, you and I are in the same boat, love…" Cherche replied back while both of them looked at Gerome entering Castle Doran. "Maybe we should give him some more room to think and who knows? Maybe there'll be a chance for him to explain his current attitude…"_

_"Yeah, I guess…" Storm nodded as the gentle wind blew towards them, making Cherche's long hair and Storm's shirt flutters gently. "Well, I guess we should head back to the festival… it ain't over until it says so."_

_Cherche smiled at her husband and replied, "Yes, for now, let's return to the festival."_

* * *

"Alright, you Risen and brigands! You better watch out, cause I'm back in town!" Akane–chan perked with her big grin, reverting back to the one girl we know and love as a few of us Shepherds spent the night at the orphanage.

"Someone's in a good mood…" Aqua–chan deadpanned.

"Ah, leave her alone Aqua–chan." I waved off. "She's happy that she finally has a kid. Best to leave her be."

"Pyun, pyun~, yeah! We want the Akane-chan we all know and lo~ve!" Tatsulot said.

"I'd rather have this Akane _any_ day!" Nowi chirped.

Aqua–chan sighed before she smiled a bit. "I guess if it's for the best, then so be it…"

"Aye, Kaa–san!" Bakuya nodded. "Things are going to be lively once more within Castle Doran."

Meanwhile, we noticed the kids _still_ clinging onto Apollo, not wanting to let go. "Please don't go, Apollo! We'll miss you!" Some of the kids cried out, and were on the verge of tears seeing the war monk leaving them.

"Aw, c'mon already!" Apollo whined.

"Children, it's important that he has to go." Libra reasoned. "He may be far away, but he's far away so that he could protect you all."

"Yeah, we'll take good care of him!" Akane-chan nodded.

The children was a little bit disappointed, until Ursor stepped forward and look at them with his cheery smile. "And don't worry! I'm sure he'll be back here visiting us! Isn't that right, Apollo?"

"H–Huh?" Apollo blinked as Ursor winked at him. "U–Uh… yeah! That's right!"

"Pinkie swear?" one of the girls asked.

"Yeah, pinkie swear!" Apollo nodded.

"Ok…" The girl nodded, before she let go, along with the rest of the kids.

"Hey kid, I have something to give ya." Ursor said, as he approached me and gave me a rather large medallion of sorts about the size of my palm. On it, was the Kiva insignia and behind it was the Rook chess piece.

"What's this?" I asked, taking it.

"Your leader tells me you are going to Valm correct?" Ursor asked.

"Yeah."

"When you get there, give this medallion to a woman named Say'ri. She'll know what to do when she sees this."

"Say'ri?" I blinked.

"Yep! Don't forget that name!" Ursor said.

"Say'ri… ne?" Bakuya smiled fondly.

"Aye, Bakuya…" Kan'shou nodded, leaving Lon'qu and Aqua–chan confused.

"Why are the both of you smiling?" Lon'qu asked.

"It's nothing, Tou–san…" Kan'shou replied.

"Saa, we should head back to Castle Doran on our quest." Bakuya said.

"Right." I nodded. "Alright Shepherds, we're heading on back!"

"About time!" Sully smirked.

"Yeah, we still got more kids to pick up!" Nowi added as the rest of the Shepherds walked away from the orphanage.

"You all come back soon ya hear?! We'd love to have you back!" Ursor called out, waving to us.

"And thank you for getting rid of those lots! They're no more than just brigands!" Elena replied.

"We will and no problem!" I shouted back as most of us Shepherds waved back at them. When I said most of us, I meant that Panne and Yarne was nowhere to be seen. They must be back at Castle Doran…

* * *

_"So, allow me to get this straight. Your name is Yarne and I'm your mother?" Panne questioned, still a bit suspicious about Yarne, even after what he told her yesterday._

_"Yes, Mother!" Yarne replied. "You're the one who gave it to me. And besides, I'm the only Taguel within the group, so it has to be it…"_

_Panne looked at him sternly until she sighed. "I suppose blood does not lie. I am pleased to see you, my son. You represent a new hope for our race."_

_"No pressure there…" Yarne sighed, while deadpanning._

_"You are living proof that man and taguel can coexist." Panne continued._

_"Hey, I didn't do anything special. I was just born." Yarne claimed. "_You're_ the one who proved all that bridging–the–gap stuff. You're the one who married a human. Er, thanks for doing that, by the way. Even if I can't take credit for it, I'm proud of my heritage."_

_"It gladdens me to see my son value pride..." Panne smiled gently. "May you keep it always."_

* * *

There you have it! Another chapter down. Hm... I wonder who's the girl that Validar brought along with Matilda, the one she saved from the girl's demise? Care to take a guess?


End file.
